


WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 5

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP logs season 5 [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 76
Words: 396,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Series: WotC Odd RP logs season 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724833
Kudos: 4





	1. Preface

Preface and Author list:  
This multi-chapter fanfic and others like it uploaded to this account are the collaborative works of multiple authors who are fans of ChristopherOdd, a Canadian youtuber and streamer who specializes in story-rich games; especially the XCOM series. For XCOM2, supporters on his Discord channel submit custom soldiers to character pools for each campaign. The playlist for this campaign and link to Discord can be found here:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7J7384BY4E&list=PLj_Goi54wf0cO-1VtHYJhp476bH7i6nJw

Typically, one mission is uploaded each day. The randomized nature of XCOM2 character use, development and interactions easily weave their own story arcs in the broader campaign; and this has evolved into a tradition of writing character logs and roleplays within Odd’s fan community. This multi-chapter fanfic, like others uploaded to this account, is the work of multiple authors. These writers can be broadly divided into three categories:

1\. Character creators writing logs for the character they submitted,  
2\. Authors who obtained permission to write for a character created by another fan, and  
3\. Authors writing on behalf of XCOM2 and allied non-player characters (NPCs).

Each fanfic is therefore a unique retelling of XCOM2’s campaign and additional playable downloadable content (DLC), where applicable. Each character brings to the campaign their own unique backstory, perspective and personality as writers seek to portray how they would react to the events in each episode. Where applicable, content relating to characters without a writer was written with their creator’s input, or else limited to gameplay actions shown in Odd’s videos. Logs for each episode/mission are collated into a single chapter.

Improvisation and commitment lie at the heart of this exercise. XCOM2 campaigns can consist of more than seventy missions; and not every writer is able to arrange their schedule around seventy days of real life commitments to write for every mission involving their character. As writers come and go, the result can seem chaotic to some readers and it is best to enjoy these logs alongside the Youtube playlist for the corresponding campaign to gain a sense of closure for some. Other writers have been able to write consistently and allow their character to develop organically for the entire length of the campaign – if they were not killed in the process. Logs should be read as recovered material – perhaps some were lost in Advent cyberattacks, got wiped by electronic malfunction, or were simply misplaced…

Advent logs – (pending link)

The following is a list of all characters whose logs appear in this fic, in order of appearance. Writers’ names are in parentheses. Note: This campaign uses modded classes.

Sarah “Ghost” Fox – Resistance - Winter Wolves (Filip)  
(name not supplied) – Exalt defector (James Twice)  
Samuel “Vex” Viktor – Resistance city informant, Shadow Chamber Analyst (Zodiac Samurai)  
Anastasiya “Tsarina” Volkova - ??? (present on Avenger) (Novaseer)  
Emilia “Raptor” Wolf – XCOM jailor, Covert Ops Coordinator (Hawkster)  
Alessandra “Callitris” Stevens – Resistance – Children of the Earth, Scientist (Bristlecone Pine)  
Susie "Delinquent" Johnson – Assistant Armorer (Polarizer372)  
Firebrand – Skyranger Pilot (Firebrand)  
Gabriela “Outlander” Petrova – Tech Specialist (DuMa)  
Daniel “Juggernaut” Brooks – Armorer (Siphonic)  
Laverne Hinds – former Assault, XCOM Head of Security (ThePrinceKing)  
Dr Emily Chambers – XCOM psycologist (TotalKhonest)  
Lily Shen An-Yi – Chief Engineer (DoctorPond)  
Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois – former Templar (Ulti)  
Flynn Carter – Resistance (twinodoom)  
Lucien “Spectre” Alistair – Psi Ops Trainer (Zodiac Samurai)  
Jayko “Deadput” McWoods – Field Medic, MEC Trooper (Deadput)  
Lyra “Acheron” Archonis – Templar (Argent)  
Sembrie Hota - Resistance (on recruitment list) (CairoCopper)  
Evan "Prowler" White – Resistance – Epsilon Unit (Hootie)  
Jakob Robin – Resistance – Merry Men (flashstriker97)  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka – Marksman (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Esti “My Love” Solomon – Marine (Myrrhbear)  
Byron “The Vulture” Crane – Psionic (JetSet)  
Malipen “Lord” Abizi – Sapper (LordAbizi)  
Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker – Sapper (Meecha)  
Zhyrgal “Saikal” Saipov – Field Medic (FleetAdmiralJ)  
Anders “Nickname” Uffda – Psionic (AndoOet)  
Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid – Field Medic (ColdHeart)  
Duloof “Quasar” Wovensiege – Skirmisher (QuasarBeingGaming)  
Genevieve “Art School” DuBois – Field Medic (AetherOre)  
Kathreene "FO" Trat – Avenger Flight Advisor (flashstriker97)  
Hokuchiyo “Hare” Ritofuto – Tech Specialist (Hokucho)  
Moa “Frejya” Nilsdotter – Reaper (PristinePastel and Hawkster)  
Cyla “Blake” Hawk – Psionic, former MOCX (Wolfeson)  
Multiple Skirmisher double agents – (KillerCurrent)  
Cassandra “Nighthunter” Willowstalker – Assault Infantry (TroublShot-904)  
Maxwell "Kage" Conrad – Marine (xXKageAsashinXx)  
Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker – Sapper (Meecha)  
Willy – Avenger Custodial Engineer (Stardragon)  
Dr. Delilah R. Chaplain – Head of Infirmary (CallMeThey)  
Shane “Blacklight” DeSilva – Marine (shanelax8400)  
Dorian “Gravedigger” Blackwood – Resistance Gravedigger (VerdaniaMan)  
Marina “Emerald” Nova – Templar (King Nova)  
Toku “Wraith” Fawkes – Sapper (mek0104)  
Izana “Noodles” Soma – Field Medic (xXKageAsashinXx)  
Dr Zheng Feng – Scientist (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Cristal “Oblivion” Darbois – Psionic (floetflo)  
Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir – Reaper (Hawkster)  
Jan Sokolov – Avenger Janitor (andrewlik)  
Robert “Link” Stanley – former MOCX Grenadier (Suggestiveartefacts)

Special thanks to FleetAdmiralJ for creating the mission and soldier statistics tracking site:  
http://xcom-databank.games

Edited by: Violet Nightshade, Ulti, Bristlecone Pine and Suggestiveartifacts


	2. Pre-Gatecrasher

Pre-Gatecrasher--------------------------------------------------------------  
Ghost - Log 0  
Begin recording

I heard a rumor that the Commander is going to be rescued by his friends. If that rumor is true, I figured I should start documenting my dealings with the resistance, most notably the resistance cell called the Winter Wolves and with my memory loss.

Perhaps there will be a turning point in this fight, if the Commander is rescued and I might join him, we shall see. For too long, I have stayed in the dark about my past, it is time I learned about it. No matter how dark it could be, I will fight with the resistance to the end, against my former friends on the alien side, if I even was at their side. And then I will answer for my war crimes, if I committed them.

The night is dark and full of terrors, but I intend to see the light and face the terrors that live in it. My weapons will help me in that quest, I made an Ulfberht sword, the type Vikings used and in their runic language inscribed on it the name "Fenrir" for that was the name of the Lord of all wolves in Norse myths. The last weapon I made is called Kukri and it comes from India. I named Guardian for I shall use it to protect my friends and allies. 

My future is uncertain but I will face it with no fear. I learned a lot about the world after my memory loss and as would the old Vikings call their ancestors and gods for strength, I say this: "Fenrir, Lord of the Wolves grant me the strength to overcome the trials that will be set before me."

End of recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ENTRY 1: (Early Invasion Era)  
Just left the people I thought were my friends, they aren’t even human anymore in my eyes, their very being has been twisted. I had to get out before they tried to remake me. I think I'll just lay low, scavenge what I can from the leftovers of the invaders that both my former friends and XCOM leave behind. Might find enough to keep myself alive until this all settles down. I’m going to have to leave my name behind, I think I might just have people call me [REDACTED] at least until this all blows over.

ENTRY 2: (Late Invasion Era, Waning Days)  
It’s been about a month since I last wrote one of these entries, things have gotten really bad in the way of the defense against alien invasion, word from some of my friends in the underworld is that there is going to be a grand announcement on TV in a few days.  
\---Five Days Later---  
Well, the world just handed the keys over to the invaders, still got this stupid suit from Exalt, thing might stand out but it sure is durable. Going to have to go to ground, see if any of my contacts in what is left of the underground can take me in to wait this out, maybe I'll be able to step out of these shadows soon.

ENTRY 3: (Early Occupation Era)  
These “elders” have already begun the destruction of several of our oldest cities to build their new city centers, other cities have been entirely quarantined. Those cities might make a half decent place to gather resources for the Underground Market. Sadly it would appear that those few of my friends who survived the war have gone and been assimilated into the aliens new security force “Advent”. Here’s hoping that the old cities will prove profitable.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 234 (Authors Note - Log 0 for reference):

There are whispers on the wind, an organised movement against Advent on a global scale. We in the Resistance do what we can, but our efforts are localised. I might be an effective soldier alone, or even with some of these people, but we cannot do much alone. Maybe together, we can finally make a difference. Thats all I've wanted for the longest time, to make a difference against the regime. I've made a difference to these people's lives, and quite potentially not for the better. Maybe this organisation can help me get their home back, better than I ever could myself.

Anyway, enough speculation. As usual with my journal entries, I will jot down the status of our Haven, should we be scoured from existence by Advent's "outreach" forces. Supplies are at reasonable levels, with the items we've picked up from raids, and the stuff we're growing ourselves. Weapons are our worst section, ammo is hard to find out here. We have enough for now, but I'm encouraging our defenders to conserve ammo where possible. Never hurts to try. We'll have to hope we don''t encounter another of those robots, since our explosives are running low. Morale is running pretty high, all things considered. I'm sure I have something to do with this, but I can't help but think the fact we haven't seen any Advent for a long while is the main cause. As long as they're happy, I don't mind why that is.

Status update over, and my personal effect done, I think that will be all for this Journal entry. I must admit, I don't hold out much hope for this "XCOM". But people need something to believe in, so I shall keep my opinion to myself. That's what this is for after all. Thank you whoever suggested this to me, your name is lost to my memory. So "XCOM", if you really do appear, I hope you can do better than we can alone. We're not going to last forever otherwise.

Jakob, out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Video logs recorded by “Tsarina”  
LOG #1 - EPISODE 0  
[ACCESSING DATABASE: ANASTASIYA VOLKOVA, 31]  
[FOUND VIDEO RECORDING X001, DATED FEBRUARY 16, 2035]  
*The screen fades from the console to a video of Anastasiya in the Avenger’s crew quarters.*

Hey there, random weirdos of the future reading through my file, Anastasiya Volkova here - or as you’re more likely to know me, that weird Russian chick ‘round the Avenger. Although I imagine you’d probably know that if you give enough of a crap to listen to what I have to say.

Though if you don’t, let me introduce myself. As I’ve already said, my name’s Anastasiya. I’m thirty-one and I’m an XCOM operative. As to what I do, that, right now it’s very little. Maybe the occasional Xeno killing spree every now and then, but nothing serious has happened in the past five years or so. Why did I decide to leave my cosy, peaceful life in the Moscow city center and live out my life like a crazed bandit, you ask? Ah, you can blame my sister Kat for that. Saw her when she was on a mission about a decade ago or so and she brought me here. And I stayed for God-knows-what reason.

It’s still kinda odd to this day, you know - your entire life you’re told to hate and fear these “dissident” groups, that they kill and torture innocent people, that the new way is better, then you see your own blood relative as one of these supposedly evil people, then you come to realize everything you’ve ever known was a complete fucking lie. Cool.

Now that I think of it, XCOM’s kinda the family business at this point. Dad was the first, obviously, having served in the original invasion, then Kat came in, then I did. I wonder how long this entire thing’s gonna go on at this point. Maybe long enough for another set of Volkovas, though I damn hope not - the resistance’s already been going on for twenty years, and I’m certainly not having kids any time soon, so unless Kat’s been up to some shit since she dropped off the radar - assuming she’s still kicking, of course - that’d be at least twenty-five to thirty years extra, and I don’t know about you, mysterious stranger, but I don’t have that kind of patience.

Aaaaaanyway, enough of that гавно… *said as Anastasiya shrugs at the camera.*

I just thought I’d record some video logs every now and then. It gives me something to do. Whilst shit’s been quiet on this massive paperweight as of late, I’ve been hearing about plans for an operation that’ll be sure to spice things up. Something about rescuing the former XCOM commander? I don’t know, but as long as they’re at least marginally better at organizing this place than Bradford is, we should be A-okay. Hopefully, they can fly too. Doubt it, though.

Ah, that’s enough staring at a camera for the day. Catch ya later. Bye.

*Anastasiya reaches over to the recording device and the video cuts off*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 0]  
[Date - February 27th 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign “Raptor”, Age 45]

So I got word that we’re mounting a rescue operation for the fabled commander of XCOM. If so, I’d say we got a big shot against ADVENT. The resistance are good people willing to fight the aliens and earn the self-determination that we humans crave for which means something. But most of them don’t have fighting experience and we don’t have the resources or discipline to teach them how to fight.

And with the way Advent cracks down on resistance cells across the world, our command structure is decentralized so we don’t compromise ourselves. 

In any case, I do hope Central allows me to get back to the field. I'm ... aware that some of the crew side-eye me due to the way I treat our prisoners. Old habits die hard, I guess. Especially considering my uh... previous history. 

I still remember the invasion. I remember me and my old squad having to pull out of NYC as things were falling apart. I remember the years where we had to watch our six while ADVENT and their alien masters subdue any remnants of human society. I remember the time where we had to protect a resistance haven back in the Colorado state. How we became their guardian angels. And then…. It was all gone. The haven, the people I was supposed to protect, my old squad. All thanks to those Advent bastards. 

*Sighs* It's all in the past. Nothing can change that. I’m not looking for a death wish, but I don’t have a lot of the time in this world. If anything, I hope to use my combat skills to good use not just for the sake of humanity. But to make peace with myself and the demons of 

After all, this Raptor still got teeth.

This is Emilia Wolf. Logging Out.

[Entry Log Finished]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 26 February 2035, 08:09 hours

This is my first time on the Avenger. I'm not totally sure, but I think I remember watching Voodoo-9 blow this ship out of the skyway back in 2015. Let's hope it serves us better than its last occupants!

Two days from now is the big op: the Children, XCOM, and half a dozen other resistance outfits are going to rescue Commander Odd from ADVENT's clutches. Apparently they have him in some kind of high-tech bio-suit purposed with Asaru-knows-what. If we win the day... well, then we'll have a fighting chance, but we're going to need to get this ship in the air, too, but Lily tells me she's almost got that covered. I hope she's right - I gotta say, she's a lot better with machines than I am. I'm better at growing stuff. Speaking of which, the onboard greenhouses are now at over 80% capacity, and they should keep us fed for a good number of months, at least. I just hope the Avenger doesn't become a sort of Noah's Ark for what remains of Earth's native flora and fauna.

I've tried to tell Tygan that we need to get moving on stopping this alien vegetation. It won't help our species or our planet if we push ADVENT off of Earth, only for the planet to get taken over by these psionic alien plants. Moral obligations aside, we can't start farming again if there aren't any Earth plants left to farm! At least Lily seems to be on my side... but she's an engineer, not a biologist.

Meanwhile, I'm fixing a feast of stewed almonds, sage hen, and spiced with mountain sage for the crew. This op to rescue Odd is going to be dangerous, and I don't doubt that it will be the last meal for a lot of us. I just hope it isn't my last meal. Still, we have to enjoy life while we still have it. The smell is getting stronger - I'd better break this off and make sure the almonds don't burn. Until next time - if there is a next time for me, that is.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie "Delinquent" Johnson Log 1 

So I was at the haven minding my business the other day and I just hear this roar! I thought it was aliens so I grabbed Shrapnel (her favorite frag grenade) and went outside ready to cause mayhem. Turns out it was the oh so fabled Xcom came to pay a visit. They had me intrigued with the ship they came in on so I decided to see what all the fuss was about. 

So naturally, I decided to poke my nose in where it doesn't necessarily belong and turns out the haven leader was actually suggesting me to them. He said I had some problems with "authority" though which isn't true. I get my orders done. My way. So then some old dude named Bradford did some questions and whatever and he was hesitant but let me join. I was overjoyed. The first room I went to was the armory. It was like, my fantasy come true! 

Now I just got to deal with this annoying woman named Laverne. For some reason, she just sees me as this irresponsible, childish maniac. Not surprising but she can rest easy. I save my mayhem for my enemies only.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - March 1st, 2035 (Entry #0)

Góðan dag!

That is ‘Good day’ in Icelandic. Yes, one mystery solved. I speak Icelandic. Congratulations. Does it mean I am from Iceland? Yes. Another mystery solved. But that’s as good as it’s going to get for you. Sorry. My file is classified. Only the senior staff have access to it. Good luck talking them into giving you access.

So … I am Firebrand. The Skyranger’s pilot. You can call me Brandy, for short. Or Kris. Does that have anything to do with my real name? I am not going to tell you. Maybe I just like the sound of it. Kris. Nice and simple, don’t you think? Anyway … rule number one. Don’t damage my craft. The Skyranger. You do that and we will have issues. Very big ones. Because the Skyranger is more important than you might think.

Was I a soldier in the initial invasion? No. No, I wasn’t. But I was a member of one of the Resistance factions around the world. Which one? Yeah, good luck with that. Some members of it might recognize me … Maybe. I’ve changed my hair since I left them. It’s OK if you don’t remember me.

Anyway … Operation Gatecrasher is being prepared. Some sort of rescue operation. Not sure what it is about. But it sounds important. Have to go get the Skyranger ready for it.

If you behave … I will tell you stories about me. Deal? OK.

Later.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Gabriela's Log entry #00 - Prologue

Finally got some free time to go ahead and try to revive this habit. It’s funny how life changes and how what was once normal and conventional, becomes the exception. Oh well… Mama used to encourage me to keep my diary always updated… She used to say that it would help my memory and make my mind sharper. So… Maybe it IS a good idea… you know… to try and keep tabs on what I’ve been up to… ‘Specially with all those whispers floating around… It’s probably a good time to talk. Even if it’s for a recorder.

So… The last few months have been… interesting, to say the least. I’ve been wandering all over the place, been traveling through Europe, avoiding the big checkpoints, and gathering information among resistance sympathizers. People have been whispering things… It’s like something’s about to happen, but I’m not quite able to say what.  
It’s very distracting, so I try to ignore all the gossip surrounding this resistance… cell? group? I don’t even know what they are.  
For now, I must focus on my safety first. Check the patrols schedule, investigate the local facilities and checkpoints. ADVENT’s security isn’t all that great, but a distracted reaper is a bad and dead one. Okay, I’m not a reaper… but you know… The saying just works.

Anyway, I should really get going, so… This is Outlander saying goodbye and… oh yeah, never mind… I’ll keep doing these.  
Outlander signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #0.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

So, this is XCOM. The alien-butt kicking group, back at it for round two, now with a slightly used, probably illegal but definitely fun flying base. Yeah, I joined up. Came looking for some more soldiers, decided that fighting for XCOM might accomplish more than sitting in my haven for the rest of time.

It also felt a lot like they were planning something big. Something that would make going with them worthwhile. Why else would they come scouting for some soldiers? Sure, giant flying base makes them better than most other resistance groups, but it’s not gonna overthrow the aliens by itself, is it? Hence log number #0: it doesn’t feel like it’s actually started yet.

So, what am I doing now I’m on the Avenger? Well, I signed up to be a soldier, but they offered me the position of Armourer, at least until they want me out there shooting aliens. Yeah, I accepted, and I get why they wanted one. Jesus, their armoury was a mess. Everything thrown about haphazardly, guns in poor conditions and if I find whoever organised these grenades they better hope they can outrun me.

So, yeah, had to sort that out. Still have to, actually. Probably should get back to that.

I guess I’ll find out whether something big is happening soon. Until then, closing log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log entry #00 - Before Gatecrasher: The Recruitment

Hi, it’s me again.  
For whoever might be listening to this, please don’t mind my muffled excitement… I’m with XCOM now… Holy shit… I can’t even believe it… Well, I guess I have some explaining to do, right? Here it goes:

I was investigating a patrol by the russian countryside. I followed the damned aliens for a few hours. they stopped by a cliffside and were constantly shouting their alien nonsenses. After they finally picked up their paces and started running with renewed intent, I went for the same place and looked. They had found a small hidden camp, at the cliff’s feet and were apparently preparing for a surprise inspection or something. What they didn’t know, was that I wasn’t about to let anything happen with that people.  
I took the faster way and almost rolled down the cliff in order to get there first. Once I made it, a few people got startled by my sudden appearance, but it wouldn’t take long for them to start to worry about what they really had to.

Once I told them about the incoming threat, we quickly organized a small ambush with people hidden among the trees and rocks. They had only simple ballistic weapons, but those would have to do.

The aliens arrived, and started to scream towards the villagers, probably searching for the one responsible. We were being patient, we didn’t have a way to know if they already knew about the camp, or if they had stumbled on it by accident. The second option presented a bigger threat, since they could have easily informed their command and asked for reinforcements, and if that was the case, that community was already doomed. We couldn’t risk a fight unless we were sure about their actions.  
Fortunately, we wouldn’t have to worry. Out of nowhere, one of the aliens would fell with a shot to the head. Before the patrol could even react, a few people appeared and shot them all dead. 

After they cleared out the mess, One of them approached me and asked me about my recent actions. He wanted to know how I was able to track, follow and outpace an advent patrol all by myself in the cold wilderness. I didn’t tell him much, but somehow he was convinced he had to take me with him. Next thing, I was flying on a small ship heading for another hidden community. Only this time, there was a massive ship, very alien-looking. It was then that I realized… The rumors were true. That could only be the Ship that everyone was talking about. They could only be with XCOM.

I won’t give you the details of my… “interview”, but… Turns out I’m now part of the team. And honestly, that’s most amazing thing that happened to me in years, after meeting again with my father. These people ARE the real deal. If humanity has ANY chance of freeing themselves from the aliens, that chance is with XCOM. IF I have any chance of finding out what happened to my mom and avenging her, This is it. 

After speaking with Central Officer Bradford, I realized he already knew about the reapers, and had a semi-close contact with Volk. It seems both XCOM and the Reapers are planning an operation. I don’t know the details yet, but it’s something bit… - “A game changer”, like he said.

At this point, I can only imagine. One thing’s for sure though… I've never felt so confident before… If I can help these people fight… If I can help them with everything I have… Then all of those years of training will finally make real sense.

Mom… I’ll find out what happened to you. That’s another promise I intend to keep.

End of log #00  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 001 ---

“So... I’m here, on board the Avenger. I’ve heard some about this place in the Haven I stayed at. This is apparently the head of our efforts to begin retaking Earth. Honestly... I’m kinda glad. For so long people have just accepted the Alien overlords, and the Resistance, up till now, wasn’t exactly able to do any real reclaiming. But this ship, this is our key. The best tech, the best crew, and even this fabled Commander everyone speaks of. Apparently he was the one that lead efforts during the initial invasion, a force called X-com. Well... seems like it’s back. I guess that’s kinda why I’m here now actually. When I heard the chance to actually reclaim earth had begun, I had to sign up. I know some people may not be fond of it but... but this is the only chance we’ve got, and I want to be a part of it. I’ve seen through Advent’s lies.... And it’s horrifying. To think it never changed, everything was a giant ruse, and I used to live a part of it. Well no longer.

Currently, I’m sitting within the Avenger right now. Turns out, my submission to be among their ranks is still on processing. There is definitely a lot of people wanting a piece, no surprise there. Yet apparently they still wanted me aboard. They said something about how my time in the Advent cities for so long could prove useful knowledge when they need to coordinate missions within said zones. I mean, I guess I know some sure, just didn’t think it would be that useful. Guess any intel is good, so I guess I’ll just be sharing with them about what to expect Advent to be doing. Patrols, security layouts, even the city layout itself I guess. Are all Advent cities that similar to each other? I honestly would think they would be somewhat different, but no, they all seem to be within maybe 90% identical to each other. One hell of a ruse that is. Anyways, I should be going. I got a ship to explore and apparently they will need me soon. Something about an Operation Gatecrasher, want my second hand opinion about the city.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

_Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard_

Scanned into XCOM Database: February 25, 2035

February 20, 2035 - Wow, that long? I’m getting old or something.

Well, new year, new book I guess. So hi. Yeah. You’re a pretty old one as well, torn pages, yellow papers; I’ll be lucky not to break some of these in half. People aren’t exactly making paper nowadays. At least the ones I’ve come across, and that’s a fair bunch. Not a prized commodity really, bullets, guns, vests, food, water, those are the big ones.  


Anyways I’m getting boring. So yeah, new book, new year pretty much (I know its February shut up), but not so new job - I’ve had this for probably a year now? Not gonna bother digging up year 19 okay so you’ll just have to manage. To you Mr. Book, I’ll say the job has been easy. Haven’t really been shot at, the food is okay, sleeping arrangements fine, water not smelling weird. Yeah, essentials down. As you might know, we’re paid moreso in gear and basic living shit nowadays, not when you were first printed, made, whatever. Words okay, no one has probably used a dictionary in the past 20 years outside those damn cities anyways. 

I’m entitled to a little self support I guess is all, not that I really care. So anyways, I can’t really say its been boring though. Sure I can keep things interesting like I always do, though there’s a severe lack of water sources around. People are too scared of big giant bugs to go fishing nowadays. Least the shine is manageable, though a lot of it is just straight alcohol and water. Come on. At least around here anyways, we need whatshisface back, Sergei? Can’t remember. Music is okay, but the DJ needs to get laid. His tone of voice is too high, and it shows with the selection. You gotta stoop down to the 80s to make it work ya know? 

I don’t know many people here, which is fine with me. If I did, that would mean they were probably causing trouble. Like seriously who’s running the armory around here, coulda sworn I saw Susie again despite my warnings running around with a grenade. The girl needs to chill, she should set up a posse or something, kill Advent for people, and ask for those things in return, not mooch off what we have and blow herself and probably others up. 

I’ll say one thing though, I’m proud of lil Shen. She got a ton of her father in him – stop thinking other things – and from all the people running around and talking (idiots btw, I’d have thought a giant fuck off sky fortress would be something to at least have a hokey code word for) – seems like she’s making really good progress.  


I mentioned the sky fortress. I mean it’s a ship, plane, whatever. Yeah book, this isn’t your ordinary ass end of nowhere. I mean, I thank god for that kinda – not getting shanked while sleeping is a plus – but anyways yeah. I used to run with these people, back when you were all young and white. They lost. But now they’re back. And somehow Central isn’t dead, or Papa Shen (until recently, damn). No sign of Vahlen which is a damn shame, but yeah. And from what I’ve seen, they’re rebuilding. And (to end all ands) they’re recruiting people like and definitely not like me. Probably too old and “erratic” for Central to want me on the main team but I’ll take what I can get. 

I wasn’t having a rough patch in case you were asking book. And there were better gigs around, more action, shooting, etc. But this one is a safe one, and oh I guess Central’s now rough and tumble American charm brought me back - oh my I’ll just swoon again for mentioning such magnificence… no. I’m turning a profit here anyways so I’ll stay on. I’m already technically a terrorist – or whatever the aliens call it, some heretic to the glory of the god damning Elders or some shit – so this really isn’t that big of a leap. 

Notice how I say aliens, yeah. There are still humans under them and sometimes they need… “professional help” – you bet your ass SPINE spine yeah that’s better and god I must be clever anyways you bet your spine (Oxford be regretting rejecting me with this shit ha!) I’ve helped them before, so what? When one of them need me, its not because they’re on official alien business. And besides, I get shit, so yeah, profits. I am a businesswoman after all.  


So yeah, this is what you’re in for book of mine. A successful businesswoman now turned revolutionary - Che Guevara eat my ass I wear a beret better than you – back with an international alien murdering company with a new ship and old attitudes. Don’t worry, I’ll strap you in, this is gonna be a ride. 

Several white spaces follow until an additional note

Okay so I wanted to add this is after my watch – Central is gonna get 10 years older looking like he’s been. I keep saying meet me at the bar I’ll buy you some shit but evidently, he’s been trying to get off it. My ass he is. But seriously, I remember the look. He’s onto something, planning shit. I don’t know what and thank god for that. But if what I think is happening is happening… I gotta give a once over of those guns Shen has been making. And get myself some new smokes, and not the shit from a month ago. Literal shit. Anyways yeah, I dunno what, but it's gonna be big. We’re really in it now book.


	3. Ep 1 - Operation Gatecrasher

Episode 1: Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------------  


ENTRY 4: (Operation Gate Crasher) (Episode 1)  
It’s been 20 years now, 20 years of occupation and hiding in the shadows and living on the edge of civilization. My friends and I have finally finished gathering what was left of the Criminal Underground and finished networking to create what we will call the “Black Market”, just the other day, some idiot decided to declare war on the Elders by blowing up one of their precious statues, on unification day no less! From what I've been hearing it was XCOM, ha, well if it is XCOM then they will be great for business. We Just need to wait for the correct time to set up contact, while my friends are managing that, I’ll be out in the field gathering more goods that we should be prepared to sell. Who knows, I might even join up one of these days.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Emily Chambers - Audio Log #01

My name is Emily Chambers, trained psychologist and the mental health advisor for XCom. Bradford brought me onboard, mainly to deal with the mental toll of guerrilla warfare and the additional stress of living cramped in the limited space of the Avenger. As I spent over a decade of my life on military ships, that is kinda my speciality. It's an honor to serve the cause of XCom and I'll do my best to make sure our soldiers are in the right place of mind to reclaim Earth from ADVENT and their alien puppet masters.

But enough of the introduction, back to business: The long awaited return of Commander Odd and successful Mission Gatecrasher was a much needed confidence boost for the crew. For the first time in years the mood is not very gloomy, people finally dare to hope again. The effect is especially noticeable on Bradford, who is much less reserved and chattier after the return of his old CO and after the weight of the world was literally lifted off his shoulders. If he now would just shut up about his darn sweater... Had a talk with the soldiers who went on Gatecrasher, to make sure the wounds had no further detrimental effect on their psyche. They seem fine, most of them were simply disappointed to sit down and rest for a while. Had an especially long talk with Spud, as falling from a two story building and being set flame can be a traumatic experience. He is tough as nails though, all I could determine was the frustration of not being able to get on the next mission. Will monitor him closely, soldiers - especially veterans who fight aliens for years - are prone to lose themselves in the cause to distract from their trauma.

Had a long talk with the Commander, Central and Tygan about Acheron too. I stated my concerns about sending her on a mission straight away, due to the unknown strains of the largely unknown effects of her vast psionic powers on her mental well-being. I advised a few days' rest after every mission, but Central and the Commander insisted that we need her experience and gift on the next mission. I gave in, because they are right. We need to keep the momentum going. I ordered a long session with Acheron afterwards though to check in on her. She ain't gonna like that. They never do. Dr. Emily Chambers signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 1- L.A.Y Shen, Chief Engineer. 27 March 2035 

I finally met the commander today. Even after being stuck for months in that ADVENT stasis suit and one of Tygan's 'medical procedures', he was still every bit of the dignified and respectable man that Dad's stories made him out to be. Almost makes me wonder what went so wrong during the Invasion...  
Still. I'm glad that he's as proud as we are of the Avenger. It's not much- nowhere near as much power as he had during the Invasion- but he promised that he'll do justice to all the blood and tears Dad poured into it. And you know what, I'm sure he will. 

Outlander came by for some Gremlin lessons. She's a fast learner, but she really needs to stop flying the little guy into walls.  
Hurts to watch to be honest, but I'm not going to criticise an ex-Reaper with an SMG.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 1//

First day aboard the Avenger, and well, it’s been eventful. XCOM executed “Operation Gatecrasher” - their first public strike against ADVENT with their new, or well I guess, old, Commander. I wasn’t involved though. Couldn’t have been… not since… well. Not since that Chosen took my powers, my Mentor’s legs, and the lives of my friends. 

No time to be sad though, I can’t do anything about what happened, and well… I guess losing my powers wasn’t all bad. No powers, no parasite. No voice in my head constantly telling me to kill everyone around me. For the first time in a long time, there’s only one voice in my head. It gets quiet sometimes, but I’m learning to appreciate it. I just wish it hadn’t come at such a cost. Without my powers, I can’t fight. And well, Naomi, my mentor and closest ally, will never walk again. And Skywalker and Wraith?... they’re dead.

That’s enough of that. Gatecrasher was a success, despite some injuries. Nearly lost one, nicknamed Spud. He survived being set on fire and then dropped a few stories… good thing he lived, I can’t imagine what it would’ve been like if he hadn’t. Lyra, the other Templar, well she was amazing out there. With her on board, XCOM is in good hands. I don’t know her personally, but I respect her already. Maybe I should ask for some tips, just in case my powers do come back. 

Just in case…

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 1 March 2035, 21:08 hours

Operation Gatecrasher was a success! I can't emphasize the importance of this... this accomplishment... enough! Until today, the resistance, all of it, was fighting a noble, but ultimately hopeless war. Now, Commander Odd is back, rescued from the very heart of ADVENT's control. And maybe even more than him - Jane told me that during the operation to remove the chip from Odd's brain, he briefly went clinically dead, only to suddenly be revived by psionic aid from an unknown source. Asaru, is that you? I so dearly hope so!

But it wasn't without terrible cost. Peter Ossei, Ana Ramirez, and so many more. I can't even count them all, and it makes me feel terrible. I used to remember each and every one of the Children of the Earth that we've lost, and now I'm having trouble keeping track of all the ones that died today... and so many of them were so young, too, barely been part of the Children for two months.

I got my kill on this mission, an ADVENT trooper, while trying to get any files on why Odd was captured. Unfortunately for... the people that Evan and Ash are working for, whatever their group is called... we didn't get any information on this mysterious project for what they were using Odd for. Surprisingly, however, one of the files is about ADVENT crops. Want to know where ADVENT burgers come from? However, I'm more interested in the papers on the weeds. More on that later.

Now I'm back on the ground, with the Children of the Earth. Apparently, XCOM has its share of fully-qualified soldiers, but they need the Children to be active again. They'll pick me up on the Avenger when I need to get somewhere, but most of my activity is going to be planetside. I will be going on covert ops, too.

I hope I'm alive next mission, but if not, well, I have my will in place.

Done.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

My name is Flynn Carter. My father was a part of a military organization that fought off an alien invasion that no one knows about. My father was removed from the organization before I was born, but I was one of the few on the outside that knew of their existence. So when ADVENT appeared, I knew something went wrong. There was no sign of the organization that should have protected us. I made it my mission to discover what happened to that organization. My investigation has indicated that they fought them as XCOM, but did the unthinkable and turned on humanity in exchange for power from the Elders after abandoning hope of winning the war. Worse, it appears that they're returning to fight against the Resistance now. I have tried to warn others, but they're convinced that I've told them nothing but wild conspiracy theories. So now, I must convince them otherwise, before they can inflict too much harm to us.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 7th 2035 (Entry #1)

So ... where should I begin? First mission, I guess. Could've gone better. Three injured. I mean, these were rookies. It could've been a lot worse. I remember when I was a rookie Reaper. I was a mess. I missed my first three shots. I can sympathize. They will be back though. There's potential in them.

The Commander. Canadian, from what I hear. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I guess we were sort of neighbors at some point. Iceland isn't that far from Canada. Anyway ... Central seems excited. He thinks we can get this done with the Commander on the job. If he believes that, then I will too.

Lots of soldiers on board. Should I try to get to know all of them? I might not even see some of them again. Let's face it. This is a war. People die. You know what? I should bother to know them. So someone remembers them, if they don't return.

There's a mission coming up. The Skyranger is ready. I always try to get it ready as soon as we touch down back at the Avenger. Because you never know. I might have to get back out there quickly.

Oh ... and someone repainted my baby. What the heck? COMMANDER, WHAT IS THIS?

(heavy breathing)

OK. Soldiers heading now to the platform. Let's go out there and meet them. I'll throttle the Commander when I get back.

See you later.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 1 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Why am I doing this again. Right, cause the higher ups told me too. Apparently, this is some form of assurance, gatekeeping on me if you will. Sure, whatever. I suppose I’ll comply, considering there allowing me safe haven here, although my Job here you’d think be compensation already. Whatever, all I know is that they said to do these at least once every couple of months.... At least. So at least I shall keep it, preferably.”

“No one seems nosey yet, but give it time. There’s always someone. Deal with em the same as the other’s, just ignore them. My past is none of there concern. No potential candidates yet for training, but I’ll keep looking. One fellow, Victor, I sense something to him. Maybe a good recruit, but he isn’t a soldier, so no dice. We’ll need a psi op soon, they make strong allies.”

“And that’s it I guess. They never specified anything else besides needing to do these. So there, that should be satisfactory enough. Until my next mandated recording.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log

It's about that time again eh? The timing always lines up, this is when the Commander gets rescued

Gotta get ready, gotta be on guard and the only thing I can say for certain now 

The skies are bright the times are right, let's kick the tires and light the fires of liberation.

Let's wreck and rule!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Avenger Log 1 - Date: March 7, 2035 - Lyra

“I am the hand, the Psi is my blade, and my enemy’s skull is the sheath.”

We may be the rejects of this world, scarred by acts beyond what I am comfortable writing in this log, but we are many and our cause is just. Operation Gatecrasher, as Geist predicted, was nearly a disaster, but we are all home alive, with hearts beating like iron forges. With the newly liberated Commander Odd directing weapons research and training, perhaps someday we will be strong as a forge, too.

I feel… what I think is described as guilt. For I am the sole soldier that was not scratched, despite being trained to fight so others would not bleed. I wished to speak to Outlander, Wind, and ‘The Major’, but the balance of war dictates I must see the field again to protect those that will get their first taste of ADVENT’s true power. The legacies of giants, men and women that have fought with Commander Odd or greater resistance forces before; I am surprised I am not a hindrance to them, given my past. 

She quietly taps on a scratched, brown card as she writes.

I have heard some in XCOM (which apparently includes the Commander himself), wish to know more about the time in the Cult Temples, fed lies about the “Heroes of Exalt” and how I managed to escape such a place…all in due time, perhaps. For now, Operation Sacred Rhyme awaits.

P.S. – Our pilot makes me think of the name “Midnight”. I’m not certain why.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

LOG 1

Date:  
Location: Egypt

It seems that the commander really has returned. I’ve put my name out there for possible recruitment, but he seems to have overlooked me for now. Regardless, I will keep moving on. I know he is up north, having apparently made contact with the Templars….

The Templars and the Skirmishers do not have a pleasant history, as the Reapers as well, and so they might not appreciate my presence, but I know that if I do not go north and find them that I will be of little use to the commander. It is strange, I normally would not venture close to him, but I know that if I do not, I will likely never discover what happened to Curatas. If anyone knows where he went, it would be the Commander. I have to attempt. So I wished Cairo farewell, and have begun my journey North.

I’ll help whoever I can along the way.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Evan and the other Agents, alongside the Spokesman, watched the hacked ADVENT camera feeds as XCOM’s “Operation Gatecrasher” was put into action. A team of 4 of their new operatives went to destroy an ADVENT monument while another team led by their Central Officer, Bradford, rescued their old commander from a Gene Therapy Clinic. XCOM’s operation resulted in 2 KIAs, Ana Ramirez and Peter Osei, along with 3 WIA, Sam Tanaka, Ando Mikor, and Gabriella Petrova. It was a success in the end however, despite the casualties. “It appears the Reapers were right, the commander is finally back after all this time” the Spokesman said as he watched the feed. He then turned to Sly. “Agent Viper, how long will it take us to reach the meeting point along the coast of West Asia?” The Spokesman asks him, still not taking his eyes off the feed. Sly walks over to a computer next to him, before during some calculations. “It will take us around 27 days to arrive, sir” Sly says to the Spokesman. He nods and crosses his arms as he thinks. “This will be too long unfortunately. It seems I will not be meeting the commander in person once contact is made with XCOM” He says, then turns towards Evan. “Agent White, I select you to be the one to work with XCOM and stay on their Avenger. You will be my eyes and my ears, and you will be responsible for the safety of the commander when you arrive. The fate of humanity may now rest on XCOM’s shoulders, and we cannot allow anything to happen to Commander Odd. Under no circumstances will you allow him to be harmed. You must eliminate any hidden threats to XCOM and protect the commander at all costs, even if it means putting your own life. Do you accept your duty and the trust I now put in you?” The spokesman says, now approaching Evan, who stands tall before his superior and at attention. He nods to the Spokesman and salutes. 

“I accept my duty sir”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 243 (Authors note - Log 1 for reference):

Well those whispers on the wind turned into gales, then into storms, and now into full blown lightning. XCOM struck so brazenly at Advent that even their efficient propaganda machine couldn't hide it. While skirmishes occurred all across the city they targeted, the main event was the destruction of the Elder's monument to themselves, vain bastards. No matter how you spin it, the destruction of such a figurehead has sent ripples across the world, with many in my Haven more incensed than ever to take the fight to Advent. I'm sure it shall be the talk around the campfire for a long while.

I let them talk, for there would be little purpose in denying their hope. But I received word that Advent may not be the only ones with a propaganda effort. XCOM's little posse that took down the statue certainly came back worse for wear. Three of them came back on the brink of death, with one being inflamed and falling from a destroyed building and narrowly escaping with his life. He was apparently nicknamed Spud, which I can only imagine is because he was nearly mashed on the floor after that fall. They also had a fourth, a warrior wielding that same Psionic energy Sectoids and Priests use. They apparently are from an entirely separate group in our Resistance, known as the Templars. While it is indeed good that XCOM has such widescale support, it really makes you wonder - where were these organised groups when we called for aid? When we spilt our blood for our home?

On a personal standpoint, I feel relieved and rejuvenated. Regardless of the effectiveness of XCOM's return, it has been an amazing boost for morale. Our numbers have slowly been dropping, as many lose the will to fight. Many have young children or are old, far older than is healthy to be fighting at. They go to Advent settlements, in the hopes that life will be easier for them. I will not lie and say I do not resent these people, because I do. In them I see my father, willing to sacrifice his humanity for an easier life. But that matters little now. No longer does it fall on me to keep their spirits up through the dark and windy nights, when they have this news to discuss, to celebrate even. So if for no other reason than relieving my stress, thank you XCOM. Do not let them down - they've been through enough. 

Jakob, out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[ACCESSING DATABASE: ANASTASIYA VOLKOVA, 31]  
[FOUND VIDEO RECORDING X002, DATED MARCH 6, 2035]  
Hey there! Anastasiya Volkova, log number два (dva/two).

Well, I can say with some confidence that the new Commander at least seems to know what he’s doing, so maybe that crazy operation we had where half our fucking crew died to get him out was worth it - because nobody died on the first mission under his command. As to whether he truly is this almighty saviour of the Resistance that everyone makes him out to be isn’t known yet. We’ll need more time to figure that one out - so long as we don’t all die beforehand. Which would be bad.

Now, since I’m technically not on active duty yet, I generally have the leisure to do whatever the fuck I like, but if things go tits-up on the Avenger I need to be around to help. And there are a few responsibilities I currently hold as well as an operative outside of active duty. The primary of these is getting intel on what ADVENT’s been up to. As someone who used to be a Russian citizen in the city centres, I can generally blend in pretty easy considering our cell’s current location, and with some tech from Engineering, I can generally listen in to their operations without detection.

Now - the interesting part is: according to what I’ve been hearing, they’re trying something new. An initiative based on using human soldiers to fight XCOM at their own game. I have many questions as to what they’re doing with this and why. Intel’s choppy, of course. As far as I understand, they’re not using psionics or much in the way of gene mods, which confuses me a bit, as that’s generally what the aliens are all about. As to what kind of humans they’re fielding in that case is beyond me, as is what kind of tactics we can expect these units to utilise in the field. I tried my best to find out, but they’re keeping it real down low. The fact I found out as much as I did is probably too much in their eyes anyway. I’ll try to find out more about them before we encounter them in the field, but no promises. The intel’s brand new, so it sounds like they’re making damn fast progress on this project of theirs. Hopefully not too fast.

*Some talking can be heard in the background as Anastasiya looks away.*  
Да?  
*Some more talking can be heard and Anastasiya sighs.*  
Okay, fine.  
*Anastasiya looks back to the camera.*  
Well sorry for that, I need to go. Got another intel op to go on. Peace out.  
[VIDEO RECORDING X002 END]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #1.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, something big did indeed happen. Namely, XCOM got their pre-war commander back. Judging from the reaction from the crew, he seems like a pretty big deal. I don’t know what makes him so special and important, but if even Central is happy that we got him back, there must be something about him that will help us.

We also had what appears to be our first major mission: Operation Gatecrasher (I see what you did there, whoever names these missions). It was successful, but not without some casualties. In particular, Spud. Poor guy fell off a building and was set on fire. He’s gonna be injured for a while. 

Though I think saying ‘It was successful’ is a bit of an understatement. It was big, not because of the act, but for what the act represented. Four terrorists snuck into a super-duper-safe, totally-no-terrorists-here-I-swear city centre, obliterated any guards protecting a monument to the Elder’s wisdom, blew up said monument and got out with no deaths. If this doesn’t cause some upset amongst ADVENT and also boosts the resistance’s morale, I don’t know what will.

And if the nickname ‘Spud’ sounded interesting to you, you should see some of our other soldiers. We’re about as far from ‘professional army’ as you could get whilst still having people who know how to point guns at the pink things and pull the trigger. I should really get to talking to some of them, now that the Armoury’s in a decent state.

Anyway, enough with me talking. End of log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log entry #01 - Operation Gatecrasher

Hi, it’s me, Gabriela.  
As I’m speaking now, I’m lying in a bed by the Avenger’s med bay. I took a shot from an ADVENT trooper during today’s operation. Nothing serious, but it will probably leave a scar by my left side. Oh well… I’m still alive.

Remember that operation I told you about? The reapers found out that the location of a certain commander, and XCOM gathered a squad to pick him up, while my squad was to serve as a distraction for the nearby patrols. Our mission? to blow an Alien monument with X4 charges, in hopes that it would gather enough attention to draw the aliens away from the main team’s objective.

Well… It worked. It wasn’t smooth, it wasn’t pretty, but we did it.

I got two kills before getting shot at. One of my teammates fell from the second floor and almost burned to death, while the other one got hit while he was changing positions. The templar’s fine, and slashed the hell out the aliens. They couldn’t touch her. At least one of us got out unscathed, so that’s good.

The other team, though… They did complete the mission, but there were two deaths. The fight barely started and we’re already being reminded of the stakes. I didn’t know them well, but… It still makes me feel uncomfortable.

The commander is now back, and from what it seems, he’s already giving orders. I’m now the team’s first assigned Tech Specialist, and I can only assume that my college background was what got me this promotion. I almost graduated as a computer engineer, and now I’ll be using my tech skills to fight the regime. That’s… more than I could’ve hoped for, and once I’m back up, I’ll start to get used to my new Gremlin and it’s protocols.

I also managed to contact dad, and told him about the recent news. He didn’t let much out, but I know he’s proud. And so am I… If I survive this war and we win… I’ll be able to tell everyone that this fight started with me. I’m part of history now. And I’m damn proud of this.  
Outlander out.

-End of log #01  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 1: Sam “Spud” Tanaka

That could have gone better. It could have gone a lot worse, though I wouldn’t be around to deal with it at least. I picked the nickname ‘Spud’ because it was simple and bland, hoping to just blend with the crowd here. I thought naming myself after a root vegetable would help make me inconspicuous among names like ‘Lamtron’, ‘Outlander’ or ‘Houdini’. Thanks to my injuries, the cat is out of the bag I guess. There’s no way to treat burns without taking clothes off. Tygan can be trusted to be discreet but I can’t really hide under a blanket for three weeks hoping that Gabriela and Ando don’t notice. Lyra too, risked her life to draw fire from me and its fair she should know at some point. The other team lost Peter and Ana…so I count myself lucky. The man they sacrificed themselves to rescue is apparently our commander. I hope Central’s trust in him is well-founded.

Nothing to do now but just rest and recover till I’m fit to head out again. I’ve heard enough jokes about mashed, baked, roasted and fried potatoes to last a lifetime. So much for ‘blending in’ I guess.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 002 ---

“Welp, the fuse is lit. The war now officially begins. That’s what this was all about, to put ourselves out there, that we’re finally ready to begin the path to reclamation. That was what Gatecrasher was. Rescue the commander and begin this fight. The distraction team did well all things considered. 3 injuries in total, the weird Templar folk the only one unscathed, but considering they were all rookies against three different patrols, they handled things very well. What catches me though was the Sectoid. From all my years in the Advent Cities, I’ve only ever seen them in rare occasions, and only ever in passing, not very visible. They were never just, out there, standing with Advent Patrols like that. Could this possibly mean something? Perhaps a new purpose, or do they perceive Xcom as an actual threat? I’ll need to look into this more. Anyways, mission was accomplished. One statue down, one Commander in tow and ready to lead, and one war now begun.”

“Now then, about this ship. I gotta say, I don’t know how they did it, but managing to convert an abandoned alien ship into Xcom’s own base, that’s one hell of a feat. Standard tactics won’t be what eventually wins the day, this is. But, before I get too far ahead of myself, let’s reel it back a bit shall I. They did a good job making it livable for us here. Living quarters are nice enough, bar is good to help with morale and laying back. You’d think you get lost in a ship this big, and admittedly I did once a few days ago, it’s actually not hard to figure out what’s where. Some of the crew here, soldiers and staff alike, seem pretty nice too. Various backgrounds, as one would expect. So long as mine is simple, we’ll be fine.”

“Well.... guess I should go and maybe try and meet some people then. No point trying to keep myself cooped up in this ship with them all and try to be by myself. They all seem like nice folks from what I can initially tell.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

```Decrypting transmission from Okay-J Tupdaed to Avenger HQ```

“Hey Shen I presume you still pick up these transmissions, make sure this gets passed to Central it's vital I get this information to him. 

I heard the rumors that you got the "Odd one" rescued, great job I *knew* you could pull it off it's about time we started turning this war around on our enemies, shame about Crasher 1 and 2 though they were good people let us hope their sacrifices were not in vain. 

But as you without doubt know my congratulations is not the reason I'm risking myself contacting you

I know you guys think they’re just some research division and you guys think I'm obsessed but John...these guys are amassing an army and you know the reports that these people are getting kidnapped...fucking shit you damn well know that some of our own have been taken, you think that they all had some sort of change of heart? What about when they tried to capture me and instead got Kebab and Rutherford killed?

This is not something that can be ignored, I know you are all just getting off the ground...literally but this...MOCX are going to probably be a very specific threat to Xcom, they will literally be our mirror match, hell they have their own Commander who is no doubt probably one of the pre war contenders for the Xcom Commander seat, I'm trying to still get that intel on who they are and I'm gonna see if the "Market" gets us anything.

Yes I know it's expensive to deal with them to even get little strands of information and I know the consequences if I screw this up, I won't end up like the others I know how to bargain with the "Whitemarket" and I will get something substantial from them.

The Elders are picking up speed and their using all available divisions they have Advent, MOCX, the Bio Division, Psi Ops, Honor guard, whatever new alien experiments they have come up with their gonna start using their assets now that you have taken their greatest prize. 

I sure hope you guys are gonna be damn ready, we won't be the ones taking the brunt of the punishment we need to actually have a population when we win this.

Take care of yourself will you, he's gonna need you and your gonna have to manage all of these recruits so there is no excuse to drown yourself with the bottle now eh?

Reconnaissance Official Jayko Mc'Woods signing out”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LOG ENTRY 1]  
[Date - March 7th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

By the time I'm writing this, three of our soldiers are already in the medbay healing from their wounds. Our Gratecrasher operation could've been a bigger mess, but we managed to succeed. 

This Commander Odd sounds like a big deal around here. From what I can tell, the morale among the Avenger crew has gone higher since his return. More than anything, they believe he can lead us to kick the aliens out of our planet and defeat ADVENT. We have to or our species will be long gone from the annals of history. 

Speaking of the soldiers, some of them are pretty young. Gabriela Petrova, for instance is only 21 years old. I can’t imagine the trauma and stress that young people among the resistance have to go through. And it's not like a lot of them have military experience, so they’ll have to learn things on the fly. 

On the bright side, we got ourselves a Guerilla Tactics School being built in progress. That’ll help the soldiers train and learn abilities on the Avenger when need be. I could train them in firearms discipline, but I think I’ll stay out of that for now. 

*Sighs* Can’t say I’m thrilled of having a Templar onboard or the Templar factions backing us. From what I hear, they’re almost fanatical in exploiting their psionic powers. 

But these are desperate times. As long we can make use of their resources and this Archonis woman tries to not read my mind, I’m more than willing to have her around

*Alarm blares*

Sounds like our next mission is up in West Asia. Protect The Device. Should we succeed, we’ll get an Engineer by the name of Irina Novikova. Sounds good to me, we’re gonna need all the engineers we can get.

Archonis, Bakes, and two rookies Lam and Dashboard are all in for this op.

I wish them luck

Raptor, logging off

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie 'Delinquent' Johnson 3/6/2035 Log #2 (Audio)

So Operation Gatecrasher happened. Oh and I wasn't there. I was stuck here, in the armory of all things. I like weapons but hell not this much! I was so anxious to go outside and do something. Anything. It's like that itch you can't reach and it annoys the ever living shit out of you! Ughhh....

She sighs loudly and taps on the counter

So the operation was a success though people took some heat out there. Three came back injured and you could tell they were tired and banged up. There was a celebration though for the success of taking out that god awful statue. The thing was hideous it deserved to go. People were celebrating in the bar all day long and morale is at the highest I've seen since I've been on this ship the past few weeks. I didn't go cause I was sulking and really feeling the destruction withdrawals. It hurts. 

Now they went back and said I could be a liability in the field because of my "reckless actions" Pfttt, me reckless! You gotta be freaking kidding me!! As of now I'm the assistant armory person I guess, which is lame. Whatever. Someone on this ship will feel my wrath!! The pranks will begin shortly. Heh...yeah. Now that should be fun. 

End Transmission  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: March 1, 2035

February 26, 2035

Fucking A. Fucking AAAAA. Okay okay, so um, it's on. We sent some people into a local city, and they did it. By god they did it. They blew up a statue. Bra fucking vo. You know book, they don’t look half bad really. Oh no it’s a symbol of oppression and don’t get me wrong, I get that, but people are out calling it an eyesore and some shit…? It’s gold plated man, I have a right to be dazzled. Arrogant as shit though don’t get me wrong. 

Saying it was just a statue though… kinda an understatement. Doesn’t feel like that to good ole Spud who fell through the floor. Advent architects still using asbestos I see.

Nah, it was a full scale attack from several different groups; Bradford’s eye bags prove that. Again turned me down for a visit to the bar god dammit… Not like I’ve had time to do so, he’s been riding my ass to get the security detail all set up for the Avenger. Which flies. And guess who flies it? 

That’s why I’m writing this in bed book… Stop looking at me like that, I haven’t been in a fuck off spaceship before. And yeah it was called the Special Air Service for a reason, but Big Sky made the Skyranger smooth as siiiilk. I don’t care how big this is Bradford, FIX YOURSELF. God damn, I bet lil Shen and lil Stevens have to play fricking Jenga downstairs with all the shit you pull. 

Must be just me or nerves or getting shot up, dropped, and set on fire. Certainly sets a mood, eh? And hey, it wasn’t me who started those nicknames for Spud alright? I wish I had thought of them first, but that’s beside the point. Hope he learns to take ‘em better though, can see him cringing from the hallway. No, this doesn’t mean I make nice trips to our infirmary either – like it's crap yeah, but even so. I ain’t anyone’s babysitter. 

Things will chill out soon, least for me. Susie – yeah she’s here – is hallway to running up the walls. Take an ornery gal like her and throw her into a metal box. Genius. Though, she as close to the real fighting as she can be without being a soldier, and the guy running the armory seems okay (must’ve been a new arrival yeesh) so she’ll learn. Yeah sure she tried to mess with me back at the Haven but really, she’s just antsy like a lotta other kids I see around. Probably is gonna talk people up and maybe drain the bar, if I could help it.  
IF I COULD HELP IT.  
HUH  
HUH  
Ouch, friggin gas pains… Now I think I got what the Darrell fellow was saying about sailing with Bradford. He’s dead. But hey, XCOM ain’t and most importantly, I, am not. Though Bradford’s doing a really good job of trying. 

Oh and someone is also back. Honestly, I had to see it for myself because there’s no way the aliens would have taken him alive. But.

The Canadian Bastard is back, our fearless leader and Commander. And like a good soldier I got tennis elbow from saluting him so much. Obviously. 

Seriously though, HOW. Like the Advent people I’ve talked to were all nutcases when it came to high command or whatever the shit the aliens have over them, so it must’ve been the aliens’ idea not one of them deciding to betray the system – which by the way doesn’t go well but anyways – but… why? This exact thing could happen; some old yahoos strolling up to the place, busting in the door, and… hm. Well they did need the Skyranger for that evidently so…  
Oh and don’t worry book, I’m watching those mission recordings, don’t get that pretty spine of yours in a twist. Dammit that doesn’t go along with ANYWAYS yeah so shit is on book, for real, I mean, fucking unreal. That’s what all of this is, unreal. 

Second and final oh, some redhead kid stole my look. And without the rugged charm and headband… Fuck. And she wears that shit better than me, long curly hair… I’ll bet she doesn’t even need conditioner for all that shit. Add that to the list too, I need more of the stuff like those cigars. Maybe I gotta find some random ass Communist Party bunker and snag all that for themselves, cause it's Russia. 

Don’t worry book, I gotta think next time I can say more and stop whining, gotta get used to all the dips and swerves. 

So yeah, bye.


	4. Ep 2 - Operation Sacred Rhyme

Episode 2: Operation Sacred Rhyme------------------------------------------------  


ENTRY 5: (Operation Sacred Rhyme) (Episode 2)  
Just got word from my resistance contacts, (mainly resistance radio) sounds like xcom just had one hell of a fight down under Norilsk, not a single wound among them and another half dozen for the Elders to deal with. Word on the market is that they are shacking up with those nuts who call themselves “Templars”. We’ve done some business with them before, not often though, hard to get them to want to work with us when the Skirmishers or the Reapers are around. Market is currently the most active it’s been in years, the return of XCOM seems to have relit that spark of rebellion on a much grander scale.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 247 (Authors note - Log 2 for reference):

Another XCOM mission today. Resistance Radio is certainly fast on getting the news out, but we finally have another source as well. I digress though, that's for later. This mission was a much better attempt by XCOM, with no one getting injured as they defended a Resistance Data Tap. It amazes me that they are operating almost exclusively out of one region, yet they still can't respond to a distress call before the Resistance Agents defending it fall. Or hell, these Templars allying themselves with XCOM, amazing that they can't help either! Still, at least XCOM's tactics are improving, so there's some small hope yet. 

Anyway, in more... interesting news, we had a visitor. XCOM's done wonders in invigorating new and old rebels alike, I'll give them that. An old service engineer for broadband companies came to us, and using his abilities with radios, he managed to improve our antenna. While our encryption was shot to pieces, the range was multiplied tenfold or even more, depending on conditions! And it certainly helped us. Some young lady called Alessandra got in contact with us after we let out our signal, and while it took a while for her to find our Haven (not helped by my shoddy directions, admittedly), she landed close by. Yes, landed. She was with XCOM, who're working with another Faction of ex-Advent called the Skirmishers. They somehow repurposed an Advent dropship! Once again, if they have that powe~

the following few words are illegible

Sorry, downside of writing in pencil without a rubber. Anyway, they're strong enough to steal and repurpose Advent's dropships, but just like XCOM and the Templars, can't come to aid us when we need it? Ms Stevens gave us a tablet however, with a lot of useful information on it. Edible foods around us and how to cook them (we've been living on potatoes and carrots, plus the food we've raided from Advent), the contact codes for other local Havens (hopefully we'll help each other, since evidently XCOM and co. don't want to) and whatever data they have on Advent's presence here. Of course, we know much more than they did in that regard, but the rest is useful info that should help us survive much better. So there you go XCOM, I'm actually grateful for something you did. Don't throw away this good will.

Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention, much more concerning. Ms Stevens personally spoke about a worrying find - a blight, spreading through the forest, alien in origin. An unintended side effect of the alien's occupation, or another method to force us into Advent's city centers? A controlled substance to contain Earth parasites, or an uncontrolled disease ravaging the landscape? So many questions, and unfortunately none of us have any answers. Still, our proximity to it allows us to do research that she and XCOM cannot. While some question my own interest in it, there were several of our older members willing to help. I enlisted some of our youngsters to help with the manual labour, and hopefully the elder's intelligence, not to mention how often they too dabbled in gardening and the like, will provide *something*. I'm not going to lie, I don't have much hope. None of us are professionals, I don't think anyone has ever done bioscience before. Still, let us hope we can give to the cause, even if it doesn't give to us. One for all, but not all for one.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Emily Chambers - Audio Log #02  
The soldiers just returned from the second mission since the Commander is back in charge and I’ve got to say, I’m impressed. Watching the battle unfold via the recordings of our soldiers’ field cameras and listening to the audio from the comms, really gave me an idea of how valuable the Commander's tactical skills really are. This mission was flawless, an impressive show of skill by XCom. This is an even greater morale boost for us and if we can continue that way, we really have a shot at freeing ourselves from the ADVENT and alien occupation.

The mandatory post mission evaluation of the rookies and Houdini went fine, without unexpected issues. They were pumped, although tired, about their success. So I gave them a short lecture about the importance of rest and sent them off to celebrate a job well done. They earned it.

Had my talk with Acheron and as predicted, she wasn’t too keen on being examined by a shrink. Luckily she showed no signs of her repeated usage of her psionic abilities had any negative effect on her mental well-being. She only showed the usual signs of exhaustion after back to back missions, nothing to worry about. Turns out that templars had to go through immense mental training to even use their abilities, so Acheron told me, so I probably don’t need to be so concerned about that. I will still continue to monitor her though. Templars are mainly soldiers and I doubt Geist follows a very scientific approach when training them. Better safe than sorry I’d say.

Acheron also told me that there were two more sectoids on the mission. Ouh, how much I hate these things. Beings with the ability to directly influence the minds of others and make them do things against their will, are the nightmare of every psychologist. Luckily the squad took care of them so quickly that they didn’t get the chance to use their abilities.

And on the next mission we have the Lost. I hope they will handle that as well as they did everything else so far. Fighting ADVENT and aliens is one thing, killing the remnants of humans - basically the living dead - is a whole other level of horror. Every soldier has some kind of trauma, lost loved ones and their former homes and lives. Strolling through the ruins of the once great cities can stir up memories long buried. Have seen it before. I will talk with Filidh, Rogue, Houdini and Baxter before they take off, to make sure they are as prepared as humanly possible. Doing my part in this war, by ensuring they are in the best possible mindset.  
Dr. Emily Chambers, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Esti was walking down a corridor of the base... her husband's base. She was so relieved to have found him. This whole XCOM thing was new to her though - she didn't know they existed. No wonder she hadn't been able to track Oriyah down in all her searching. She was still recovering from the attack of that uniquely strange and powerful alien. How had she moved so fast? It seemed like she just disappeared and reappeared at will. That alien had killed Esti's whole team, and of course she was shaken and grieving for them. There was a lot going on, but for her the biggest thing was how thankful she was to have found her love. Still, it was a lot to take in and very disorienting. In the first few days since being rescued she was often seen walking around base looking a mixture of curious and lost. This afternoon she had paused in front of a notice posted outside the bar. It was written by her husband. Apparently people had been thinking he was some sort of magic holy man or something, and he was trying to set the record straight.

(Links to Solomon’s message.)  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/414127970555396127/633061927035076608/unknown.png  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/414127970555396127/633061967405252648/unknown.png  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 6 March 2035

We had our second mission today- for an engineer. I guess Bradford got sick of me begging for some additional help, but honestly I'm tired of clearing alien rubble. Which reminds me...I should probably buy the new engineers drinks. Shovel duty is hardly any way to welcome someone into XCOM.  
Our guys are absolutely wrecking faces out there with our limited equipment though. I never thought some old-world assault rifles and Kevlar would do much against ADVENT armour and magnetic weaponry, but they're making it work. Good on them. 

Speaking of which, Tygan hasn't stopped obsessing over the alien chip ever since he got it out of the commander's head. He says it's important for future research but pfffft... what we need right now is a way to put magnetised slugs into ADVENT grunts. 

We picked up a Repeater last mission and I've been fiddling around with it. It's a device that employs post-penetrational high velocity projectile fragmentation to deal heavy, even lethal damage (Does anyone get the ref), but the commander insists that it's too dangerous for deployment and made me tone it down. Hmph...bummer. 

Shen out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 2//

No injuries this time, that’s a relief. ADVENT busted out some units I’ve never seen before - Bio Troopers. I’d heard some other Templars go up against them, but never seen them myself. I don’t quite get what makes them so different from the rest of ADVENT’s grunts, and from what I’ve seen they fall all the same. Lyra and the rest of the team were great out there, though that’s hardly a surprise. I just hope we keep it up. A flawless mission is exactly what we need, now we just need more of them.

The Templars called today. Not about me, of course. Geist opened with some pleasantries about how it was good to hear how Lyra was doing, but I was swept under the rug again. After all, what use is a Templar without powers? Well, funny you ask. Meecha and I, are going to ask Bradford if we can tend the bar. Now I don’t drink and also don’t know a lot about my way around alcohol but… I think it might be fun. At least until someone actually needs me to do something like work the armoury or medbay. Or if my powers ever do come back. 

And then there’s the other thing. A new Trooper joined us today - another Dubois! I don’t think we’re related, but who knows anymore. She likes to paint, so there’s that. I’ve always been interested in learning, but I can’t manage much. Think I might just stick to fashion, though if I’m learning new skills for the bar or other jobs aboard this ship, who knows, maybe painting is in my future.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BEGIN TRANSMISSION

Transmission from: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Affiliation: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 7 March 2035, 8:00 hours

Avenger, if you are reading me, do not, repeat, do not send the Skyranger to pick me up at our pre-arranged location. It may be compromised. I was briefly mind-controlled by a sectoid that I wounded and it may have extracted the location from while I was under control. Thankfully, one of my soldiers managed to kill the sectoid before I could do any damage. Meet me instead at contingency location gamma - the sectoid did not get to look at my codebook, so it cannot have known where our other pickup locations are.

Mission report - several new havens are part of the resistance network, but right now, having at best weekly communications, being able to locate time-sensitive high-priority targets is going to be difficult. I managed to relay to our friends that appear to be an ex-U.S. military operation the location of an alien research blacksite that may be related to something called the 'Avatar Project'. I understand that you should be receiving a briefing on that shortly. All I can tell you now is that it has something to do with some of the alien plants that are in the Children of the Earth report.

Oh, and I saw the cheery ADVENT propaganda saying that their recruitment quotas are up. I can only assume that means XCOM just pulled a successful guerilla op. I look forward to hearing the story when I get back!

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I heard that a Resistance group people are claiming to be XCOM launched an attack on an ADVENT Gene Therapy Clinic in Omsk. So I had to sneak aboard a shipment of Megapol weapons shipment to Siberia. I purchased various items traders that would have been difficult to acquire myself. An ADVENT General's severed head, a decryption algorithm for ADVENT coding, and some stolen data from the Psionic Network dated on Unification Day. I'm going to look through this stuff to see if I can find anything useful, but that should keep me busy for a couple of weeks. I'm staying at a Resistance Haven until I can finish shifting through all of this, and asking around to find out what they know. But seeing as these people don't believe that those sludge aliens are shapeshifter, I don't expect them to be reliable sources. Hopefully, there's still time to find out what's going on before the Resistance suffers.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Warning! You are attempting to view classified information. Please input authorization code.*

*Verifying authorization code...*

*Authorization code approved. Welcome Commander.*

*You have 2 new messages from an unknown source. Now displaying the first message, titled “Greetings from the Epsilon Unit”*

Dear Commander,

If you are reading this, then it means that you have been given authorization from the Spokesman to be informed on the classified black project designated “Project Epsilon”. This also means you are now one of the few who know of the existence of the Epsilon Unit, a highly secretive resistance group that works directly under the spokesman and specializes in covert and black ops. Our goal is simple, to preserve what’s left of the old world and restore it by any means necessary. I am an agent, one of the few individuals who have the privilege of leading the Unit against our common enemy. As of now, Agent Prowler is being prepared for departure to your ship and will work with you on your ship on behalf of the Epsilon Unit and the Spokesman. With our cooperation, we shall send the alien invaders back to where they came from and rebuild humanity. On behalf of the Unit, I would like to say that we look forward to future cooperation with XCOM and wish you good luck in the battles that are to come. 

\- Agent Phoenix

*End of message*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 14th 2035 (Entry #2)

Apparently, it wasn't the Commander that made a proper mess of the Skyranger. It was some new rookie. I swear I'll find you and make you wash that garbage off until the Skyranger is spotless. I am looking for you. You get me, Rookie? Be afraid. If I find you, it's the sponge for you.

The mission with the device went really well. Despite some questionable tactics from the Commander, lobbing a grenade onto the device in question just to hit two Troopers. For whatever reason, even though ADVENT were supposed to be destroying that thing, they went into Derp Mode and didn't fire a single shot at the device. Not complaining. Acheron aced the mission once again ... Very special, these Templars. Although that psionic stuff kinda gives me the heebie-jeebies.

It's cold outside. I don't mind. I'm used to it. I miss Iceland. We're all the way into Russia. Far away from my home. Maybe someday, I'll get to visit my former home. Someday. (sigh) (mumble of insults in Icelandic directed at the aliens)

Right. OK. For whatever reason, some nitwit and his escort got themselves lost in an abandoned city. And we got to get them out of there. Lovely. There's rumors about some sort of zombies roaming around these abandoned cities. They better keep those things away. On second thought, I better take my Vektor Rifle with me. Just in case. I am still a decent shot. The targets in the range prove it.

OK. Let's get moving, Menace. Time to face the zombie apocalypse.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Avenger Log 2 - Date: March 13, 2035 - Lyra (EP2)

It seems that for all my devotion to the craft of Psi, my old habits continue to surface in the middle of the field. 

_Lyra is tapping her left hand against her knee as she continues to write, but suddenly puts her hand into the pocket of her xcom uniform, as if suddenly aware of it. _

Charon lived by two rules when I first stumbled upon his old, run down convoy. Live by bullets, and die by bullets; that’s just how the world works now that aliens have overrun it, he said. 

She laughs grimly. 

Sometimes I still wonder if he only took me in because my first instinct was to point an unloaded pistol at his face. 

Unfortunately, the Commander isn’t amused by my trigger finger habits and has asked that I refocus my training on better defensive measures. With enough time in the field to have a rough idea of how strong ADVENT’s magnetic projectiles are, I’ve developed what should be a strong enough Psi shield to deflect twice that amount of force. It’s extremely brief, but in the wise words of those who teach Momentum Sprinting, a second of Psi can turn into years of life. 

With all that said, the mission itself went well, with Commander Odd’s flexible thinking allowing us to come home completely unharmed and with a few extra looted goods, to boot. I am certain Shen will appreciate the extra alien devices, and us soldiers have little to complain about more ways to shed alien blood.

Our resident poet, Filidh, appears to have taken up the healing arts – impromptu splints, foraging for plants that could help clean wounds, and in general, is shaping up to be our first viable combat medic. He made a few remarks about how he’s “turning into a druid of sorts” – I wonder if I could learn more about the history of these “Celts” from him. Rogue is quite pleased to find his former ADVENT training was not solely tied to whatever network they had controlled him on as well – I hope to see him again on the field or in the Avenger, if only to ask about the origins of his name. 

Who knows, perhaps some people really did worship Monetized Dashboards in the past.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log entry #02 - Operation Sacred Rhyme

Hello again, this is Outlander.

I’m recording this a few days after our second official operation, and it seems they couldn’t have made the commander happier. 

Our operation was on Norilsk, a city I had previously visited on my travels. I can’t point out enough how ironic was the name they chose for this mission: ‘Sacred Rhyme’? I mean, the city started as a Gulag, which already qualifies it for anything BUT sacred. Then there’s the rhyme part… What Rhyme?! 

Anyway, our intel was kinda faulty on this one, even when you think about the fact that it was underground. ADVENT had some Bio-Division troopers down there. I mean, What the hell? It seems that we really hit a sensitive spot when we rescued the commander. For them to be deploying those guys? I’d say we’re in trouble, but judging by the way our 4 operatives handled the mission, I don’t even know.  
Also, regarding my health, I’m still a few days out from being able to go into the field again, but our quick visit to the Templar HQ helped a little. These Templars have amazing infirmaries, and their attunement with this “psionic” thing really seems to help. Just don’t get them talking about it, they never shut up.

In another topic, These days at the infirmary have been giving me some opportunities to talk and meet a few people. Especially the ones I went out with during Gatecrasher. They all seem to be nice people, and we had a few laughs over Tanaka’s nickname. Holy shit, I had to give it up to all those jokes, holy shit…

Spud’s an interesting individual… Kinda enigmatic really. I mean, Tanaka? He looks like anything but Asian to me. There’s also the matter of what I saw when he was being tended to, when we first arrived. I… I don’t know, I’m not even sure what I saw. Oh well, let’s not dwell on that.

Anyway, I think I talked too much already. Gotta say, I’m growing fond of these recordings… I barely talk with anyone, and recently I’m finding myself eager to record more. Well, it is what it is.  
Outlander out.

End of log #02.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Warning! You are attempting to view classified information. Please input authorization code.*

*Verifying authorization code...*

*Authorization code approved. Welcome Commander.*

*You have 2 new messages from an unknown source. Now displaying second message”*

Dear Commander Odd,

Hello, Commander, I am Agent Evan White, callsign Prowler. As you may already know, I have been sent by the Spokesman as a representative for him and the Epsilon Unit, which you probably already know about from Agent Phoenix’s message. She should have filled you in on our little operation we’re running. I have also tasked with making sure that no harm comes to you, as the very fate of humanity may just lie in your hands. 

Now, I will inform you on some more pressing matters that my people have learned. The Spokesman already briefed you on this “Avatar” project that the aliens are working on, but he has not briefed you on the other new threat. It goes by the name of MOCX, and it’s ADVENT’s newest weapon specifically made to stop the Resistance once and for all by using XCOM’s playbook. MOCX consists of human Operatives who have been brainwashed to serve the aliens, one of these Operatives just so happens to be my brother, Ethan “Ace” White. He was XCOM’s firestorm pilot for the last decade, and I've been keeping an eye on him for all these years. Unfortunately, the day came where he was shot down and captured by ADVENT, and I failed to save him. Now, like many others, he serves ADVENT and their alien masters without question, and I’ve even had to fight him in combat on multiple occasions. Ethan is only one example of one of humanity’s own being turned against us, and it will be up to us to stop them. 

The Epsilon Unit is at your command. We specialize in covert operations and are working to bring down many of ADVENT’s high ranking officers. If you have any “wildcard” orders for us, we will accept them without question and accomplish them. The more successful XCOM is in the coming months, the more successful we will be in bringing down ADVENT’s higher ups. Under your leadership, Commander, I hope that the Resistance will accomplish many things, and eventually free humanity from alien rule. 

Agent Prowler

*End of Message*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie 'Delinquent' Johnson 3/7/2035 Log #3 (Audio) 

A clap can be heard from the background. 

Another successful mission but this time no injuries. Apparently the stupid Advent grunts where bunched up together so alot of them got blasted full of shrapnel and a flash too. Literally the definition of pathetic! Sad times for them I suppose. Anyway the mission went over well yadda yadda yadda. Let's get to the prank of the day. 

You wouldn't believe how hard it was to sneak in the mess hall and kitchen. It's like some people never freaking sleep! I tried finding the best time to do it. There is no best time. Someone's always awake. "Hi, how bout that mission." Ughh, I'm busy moron. Anyway. I did find a perfect time and I emptied a few salt shakers and replaced them with sugar just before today's mission. So tonight at dinner, well let's just say it's going to be hilarious. Some people salt may be a little sweet. Heh...funny. you didn't hear that from me though so shhhh... 

So all that's left to do is see how this prank goes over and plan the next. Maybe my new manager needs an event planned from the Delinquent. Haven't decided yet. Soon though. Soon. 

End Transmission  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[ACCESSING DATABASE: ANASTASIYA VOLKOVA, 31]  
[FOUND VIDEO RECORDING X003, DATED MARCH 11, 2035]  
Anastasiya Volkova, log номер три. (nomer tri/number three)

So… another mission through and through. Much smoother sailing than the last one. Nobody got hurt, thank fuck. I’m leaning slightly more towards the “almighty saviour of the Resistance” that I mentioned last week after that. ADVENT are gonna be pissed, I can tell that much.

Speaking of ADVENT being pissed, I discovered something they probably don’t want me to know on my intel op. Their new initiative is called MOCX. I discovered they’re fielding a ship similar to our Skyranger to get into combat zones, so I might be able to get Shen and the other tech-heads to track when it’s near the AO, so we should know whether to expect a MOCX squad before we deploy. I’d imagine that they’re some kind of counter-operations force, then - if we’re stirring up too much trouble in an area, or they think we will, I imagine they’ll come knocking. And we’ll be ready for it.

And… err, I don’t know really, haven’t got much else to report. Other than our last mission it’s been rather quiet the past few days. I guess I’ll close off the log then. Bye.  
[VIDEO RECORDING X003 END]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #2.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, I think that I might finally be understanding why the Commander is so important. Sacred Rhyme was about as flawless as we could get. We went in, wiped the floor with ADVENT, protected the data tap (the only damage was from one of our own grenades) and walked out of there without a scratch on us. Not a single injury. We did a lot better on this than on Gatecrasher, that’s for sure. They even had these Green Troopers out there, though it’s not like they changed anything.

Armoury work’s sort of drying up now. It’s all cleaned up and organised (and the grenades have stopped giving me constant stress), now it’s just maintaining weapons, patching up armour and preparing ammo for upcoming missions. An extra assistant, Susie, was rather helpful with that. Could tell she wasn’t particularly fond of the work, but, honestly, who is?

And with less Armoury work comes more free time. More free time means I get to chat with more people on the Avenger. They are certainly a fun bunch, to say the least. Went to the bar and met Micah, Alessandra, Kari and Anastasiya. Interesting bunch, especially Micah, what with his nickname of Meecha from a joke, ‘nice to meecha (meet-ya)’. Alessandra did say something interesting about ‘the Chosen’. If what she and Kari said about them is right, they’re apparently immortal (you can kill them, but they’re not gonna stay dead), powerful aliens. Worse, they’re probably gonna come after us, what with us having the Commander back. Well, let’s hope we find some way to deal with them, or they’re gonna be a major pain in the ass at best. At worst, they could fuck us and our operation over before we’ve truly begun.

Also met a guy named Samuel outside the Avenger. He’s a nice guy, and definitely on the interesting side, what with his pink glowing eyes and all. Raised an interesting point about the sectoid on Gatecrasher too.

Anyway, I’ve been rambling on for way too long. I need to go talk to my haven about something Meecha raised. Maybe get some food too. End of log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 003 ---

“Well, another successful mission, and this time everything went flawlessly too. Much better compared to Gatecrasher. Chalk that up to both luck and more experience than last time I’d say. The mission took place underground this time, so my aid wasn’t needed this time, but I figured I'd still watch. Seems like they needed to protect an info tap from our resistance pals. Advent didn’t seem very keep on shooting it when the team arrived. Not.... not really sure why. Maybe they didn’t expect us? Probably why. The only damage was by our own grenade to deal with two of the troops, and the device seemed fine after that somehow.”

“Once again, something strikes me as interesting here. There were two Advent on site. They seemed.... Different. Green, toxic looking. Apparently dubbed “Bio Troops”, probably part of some sort of Bio Division no doubt. But like.... What Bio division. We knew of no such thing back in the cities. Never have I, or anyone I knew for that matter, ever seen a single one of these guys, much less even knew such a thing existed. Who are they? Have they been around for a while, or are they something new, recent, something to deal with X-com. Add that to the fact my sectoid research hasn’t yielded much results yet, seems like my personal work just keeps adding up. Can’t really gain much ground when you don’t have access to Advent’s network. Go figure my old keys don’t work anymore. I wonder.... The resistance built a tap into the network. How did they do it? What Decryption broke them through, and more importantly, could I use it? Think about it, how else am I going to get the information I need as to the occurrence of these new units. I would need to find a way to do it safely, obviously, me getting caught might be, erm, very bad.”

“Right... I’m getting ahead of myself here. Back home has been interesting in its own right. Took a moment yesterday to quickly visit the wounded, make sure they’re doing ok and all. Didn’t get the chance to know them well yet, but I intend to at some point. No one was at the bar when I went, although I probably blame my poor timing. I did meet someone named Daniel while I was on the landing pad though. Seems like a nice guy. Apparently runs the Avenger’s Armory, and reliably well too, so that's good. He was also the first to not question my eyes, which is.... Relieving actually. So many people would question these, my responses have kinda turned mechanical. He also didn’t bother proding down those roads, which is also good. It’s not fun roads.... And I know what it’s consequences are. I still carry it as usual. No one needs to know about it anyways. But, anyways, I’m starting to run on here. Best I go ahead and end this.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

LOG 2 

Date: March 14

Location: Unknown

Sembrie Hota here. Traveling up north is much harder than anticipated. It seems ADVENT has been thoroughly spooked by XCOM's return. Patrols used to be mainly close to the ADVENT city centers, but now they seem to have stretched out to the more rural areas as well. It is most disconcerting.

I did get into a fire fight or two, thankfully I had the element of surprise which allowed me to clinch victory.

One of the fallen I had managed to capture had something important on him. It appeared that he had plans detailing new initiatives. One involved something called AVATAR, but its files were damaged.

The other involved something called MOCX. It was too encrypted to break, and I know the commander has to have someone who can work out these files. I must hurry north, should he decide to enlist me, I'll need to be ready.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 2]  
[Date - March 14th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, callsign Raptor] 

Some of the tactics by the commander were questionable, but we managed to secure the device. No injuries this time around, so that's good. 

I find it questionable that some of the Advent soldiers didn’t take their shots at the device. I’m not even sure why. Not my place to question, though. Any advantage we can use against them should be exploited when possible.

The rookies did pull their weight in that mission, so that’s good as well. Buts its best not to get overconfident, though. Advent and their alien masters are crafty and there’s no doubt they’ll have tricks up their sleeves to slow us down sooner or later. 

Speaking of soldiers, Archonis did amazingly well in the mission. Despite my reservations over her psionic powers, she’s a good soldier and I’m sure she’ll do good in the field. Dashboard is a bit of a weird case as he seems to speak only in robotic gibberish, I believe? Hard to understand what he’s saying

In any case, our next op will take place in an abandoned city in West Asia. A resistance scientist and his escort are pinned down with swarms of Lost closing in on them. 

*Emilia grits her teeth*

Losts. I tangled against them a few times in the past. It ain’t good enough for the aliens to take over our Earth, but to think they used pods they crashed in the initial invasion to turn some of our own people into nothing more than shells of their former selves? It's atrocious and if we had tribunals for war crimes, we would’ve had the aliens sentenced for their crimes against humanity. 

*Sighs*  
It's too late for that. Only thing we can do now is give them the peace they deserve

Let’s hope Menace 1-5 are up to the task. Watch yourselves out there, Menace

Emilia Wolf out. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam "Spud" Tanaka  
Log 2:  
It seems that Central's and Shen's faith in our new Commander is well-founded, having brought two rookies through some intense close range combat without a scratch. Once I'm on my feet again, I'll definitely also need to have a chat with Monetised. Like him, I've chosen my own name...but he could use some pointers. I can't bear to call him that. Maybe something like 'Mooney' might be a decent name instead?

Lyra's faction, the Templars, have excellent medical expertise and they've been taking care of me. To be honest I'm thankful but a bit overwhelmed. I'm used to being the last in line to get any sort of assistance. Some people are just biased, others note that I have no children or dependents and prioritize helping ones that do (or can have children, for that matter)...I've come to expect little and am rarely disappointed. But the Templars have been nothing but attentive to my needs as I recover and I am in their debt.

When I'm not fascinated by watching the Templars and their glowing purple psi-magic powers, I've been trying to chat with Gabriela. She's a bit reserved so its been awkward, and I'm not quite ready to tell her everything either; so it's been awkward, but I think we'll get along. Assuming we all survive of course.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
LOG ONE: BYRON CRANE  
BEGIN TRANSMISSION

Ever since that day, I've been havin' the same nightmare. The screams. The way my Pop's looked after the explosions. I don't know how I managed to continue forth. But, I'm here. Made my way through a rebel camp. Looks like Advent beat me to the punch, 'cause there wasn't much left. Managed to round up a leftover rifle and some ammo. Rations. Basic stuff. These days I feel more like a vulture than an actual sheriff. That doesn't sound too bad actually. "The Vulture: Byron Crane". Yeah, I might stick to that one. 

Anyway, word on the streets is that they are back. You know, the ones who almost beat them the first time. XCom. Ma and Dad would be so proud if I managed to join them. Pretty sure they wouldn't be happy with me constantly scavenging around until I run into one of them spidery things and die. I have to keep moving. Maybe I can find one of those rebel camps and see if they know how to get me onto that ship. Finally met that Commander my Pop's and parents went on about in their logs. 

Until then, I'll camp out in the desert. Can't stick here in case Advent comes by again. Wouldn't want to be caught and killed. Or, experimented on. Either is just as bad. If anyone from XCom finds this... because I didn't make it somehow I have one thing to say: Make 'em pay. 

Byro- no The Vulture out ...


	5. Ep 3 - Operation Devil's Smoke

Episode 3: Operation Devil’s Smoke-------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 1  
Begin recording

I decided to do logs with this adventure. Have to guard two APC that are tanks by today's standards with my friend Eva, until backup  
shows up.

Being on Kodiak Island is something. One of the most hostile environments in the world, populated with bears that can tear you apart and so far it hasn't been that hard to survive on it… But then again I am a specialist for survival in areas where most people would die.

Now if only my nightmares would go away. Today's one was probably the worst. I pulled out my knife when I woke up and stabbed the air. That air could have been a person trying to wake me up and help me. I could kill someone… No, I will kill someone if this continues. I have to find a way to get rid of the nightmares. I will find a way…

Anyway, I expect a fight. Someone knows about the old abandoned outpost me and Eva are at. And they will come for sure. But we will be ready.

End of recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 250 (Authors note - Log 3 for reference):

XCOM had another mission today, one a little more off Advent's radar. For good reason, since they're rescuing one of their Templar buddies from an Abandoned City. Somehow the VIP and their escort broke down in Lost territory, the escort got knocked unconscious, and they had to call for rescue from XCOM. It's really just further showing why their idea of a "Global Resistance Movement" will never actually work. We call for aid, the only responses we get are from the nearby Havens, the few who're even able to pick up our signal that is. But their Templar buddies ask XCOM for help, and they instantly spring to rescue them. You help your own, I get it, but it's more proof of why XCOM will never truly be able to help the "Global Resistance" they want to make.

I heard the soldiers had a tough time this mission, but for once I won't blame them for it. I've never had to go into the old cities myself, but a traveller that passed through our Haven recounted their experience to me. He looked haunted as he described those... damn zombie creatures that roam the streets people used to call home. The Elders have so much to pay for, and this just adds to the list. Like the lepers of old, these... things carry a contagion and should be avoided. The most we can do for them now is give them the death the Elders robbed them of. Bastards...

To round off our problems, we still know almost nothing about this blight. We know it's alien, can spread over almost all local fauna, and utterly destroys anything it leaves behind. Some of the trees it's infected... they aren't normal anymore, put it that way. Of course none of this is a breakthrough, since it was already detailed in the tablet Ms Stevens gave us. The one thing is that we seem to be immune to it's negative effects. Despite handling it quite a lot, no one is showing any signs of illness yet. I jotted this down, not sure if it was something they just forgot to put in or if we actually have discovered something. Still, we're constantly getting more recruits, maybe one of them will have some expertise. Or hell, maybe we'll make a discovery ourselves. I have hope yet.

Personally, I've finally had some time to myself. With XCOM's impressive propaganda effort, morale is higher than ever, and it doesn't lie on my shoulders to keep people willing to fight. It's given me a lot of time to dwell in my tent, just my thoughts and my radio for company. My thoughts could fill an entry by themselves, but my radio has given me some interesting material. On good days we can send and receive signals all the way in Europe, and so I've heard some good news. A heroine, strong in combat, charismatic, allegedly quite good looking, operating all across France. Annette Durand, if you are or were a real person out there, your memory will not be forgotten. The next story I write will be about your deeds, at least what I've heard of them, and maybe with a bit of an author's twist. As long as my book exists, your heroism will be remembered forever. That's nice and uplifting isn't it? A good end.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ENTRY 6: (Operation Devil’s Smoke) (Episode 3)  
Was out on a scavenging run today in one of the old cities, got to be careful there, lots of lost souls there, none of them friendly. While I was gathering more supplies for the market I heard what sounded kile automatic gunfire in the distance and thought to myself, “Who on earth would be dumb enough to go firing off a gun here fo all places?”. So I snuck over through the old 2nd story apartments to get a look out the window and it was there I saw two members of the resistance, one of them not moving the other desperately manning the automated turret on top of their vehicle. Knowing there was nothing I could do for them I turned to leave when motion in the sky caught my attention, the skyranger, in all of it’s…. (graffitied?) glory dropping down 4 more souls who quickly made their way through the lost to the team just as they ran out of ammo, knowing there was little I could do to help against the large numbers of lost their fighting had drawn I retreated further into my building to wait for both XCOM and the horde to pass so I could finish my job.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog- Chief Engineer Lily Shen 14 March 2035

Well, if our alien totalitarian overlords weren't bad enough, we've also got zombies by the millions now. This would have been the best science fiction ever except well... it's real. And terrifying. 

Tygan said that the 'Lost' used to be human, but I really would prefer it if they weren't. Just imagine festering in a radioactive city, wasting away to...this. No-one should ever have to go through that.

I should probably look into the power output of the generators onboard. It's been less stable of late and I should do something about it before it becomes a problem. Especially looks around, and whispers since Tygan's still messing about with god-knows-what and not giving me a hell of a lot to work with. Maybe I'll go on shovel duty with the other engineers.

Ha. Who am I kidding. I'm never going near a shovel again. I've had enough excavation for a lifetime.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 3//

Well… today’s mission wasn’t flawless, but it was a success and nobody died. I guess that’s really all I can ask for. Those damn Lost, I’ve faced them a few times myself, and yet I always forget how horrific they are to see up close. To know that ADVENT is capable of doing something like that to us, sickens me to my very core. Dashboard and Baxter took some hits, but they’ll be fine. As a reward for our efforts, Geist sent a new soldier our way, “Kosac”, a psionic. Why the Templars didn’t keep their hands on a psionic, I don’t know, but I’m guessing it’s something to do with all the pomp they have towards psionics of certain type, those who aren’t “like” them. Either way, he seems like a pretty scary guy, with a skull for a helmet. Who knows, maybe under the mask we might have someone nice on our hands. I hope.

And if you think that’s weird… then there’s the other new guy, Abizi. He thinks he’s an alien. And well, in times like these, I guess we’ll take whoever we can get. 

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log entry #03 - Operation Devil’s Smoke

Hello again! I’m finally starting to feel better again…  
these have been some slow-paced days. Anyway, let’s talk about the most recent mission.

The team went into an abandoned city, swarmed with the Lost. It wasn’t all that smooth, and from what I heard, some of our men were really scared, even missing some key shots.  
I can’t say I blame them… I ran into some lost before… the idea of having a walking (more like running) corpse coming right at you with a murderous intent, is nightmare fuel, really. But hey, Maybe I’ll tell you that story later.

Important part is, the mission was successful, and our science staff has now a new addition. The team also recovered the scientist’s wounded escort and brought him back. He’s a funny looking fella with some kind of skull/primate type of mask. Considering the fact he’s a psionic, I was imagining something closer to a templar in terms of appearance. Guess I was wrong.

As I’m speaking now, the commander is preparing a squad to respond to the most recent haven assault by ADVENT, and as I’m still not a 100% fit for duty, I guess I’ll have to sit this one out too. It’s funny… After Gatecrasher, I’ve been feeling itchy for some action again… I don’t know, I guess I just want to feel helpful again. Hopefully I’ll soon be able to.

Anyway, time to go. Here’s Outlander signing out. And for the response team, -Good hunting!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 3]  
[March 20th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Well, that was a clutch. Menace 1-5 missed lots of shots against the Lost and they accidentally set off some explosions from abandoned cars, which attracted more swarms of them towards their area.

A couple of injuries here and there, but we managed to evac our escort. I don’t blame the squad for losing their nerves. Fighting off the Lost for the first time can be nerve wracking and I speak from personal experience.

Haven’t had any VIP interrogations so far. Not that I’m anticipating for one, anyways. Can’t help but wonder if Commander Odd and Central will decide to deploy me on the field. I’m undecided on that topic, but getting back on the field will probably be good for me. Heaven knows that I could use some time outside the Avenger and it's not like I have a lot of time in the world. I’m only 45 years old, after all

I’m not sure how the other soldiers will feel about me being around in case I get deployed. I’m sure they heard some of the stories. 

*She shrugs*

Not like it matters. If my past experience ever taught me anything, it's to be myself and not put a lot of investment into how people think about me. 

Still, wouldn’t hurt to get to know more of the crew. I’ve made some talks with Samuel Viktor. Cute for someone who’s pretty shy. Should talk more with him whenever I can. 

*Alarm blares*

Damn, looks like Advent is launching a retaliation against one of our resistance havens. Seems it was only a matter of time.

There are rumors about Chosen prowling around the world. From what I hear, they’re practically immortal. Meaning if we can kill them, they always come back. If true, our mission is becoming more complicated. 

And if one of the Chosen participates in the haven assault, well….. 

*She rubs her eyes*

Let’s hope the worst doesn’t come for our haven or our soldiers. Silver lining is that the Lost are closing in, so hopefully they’ll provide a warm welcome to Advent.

Wishing Menace 1-5 the best of luck. They may as well more than need it. 

Emilia Wolf out. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 14 March 2035, 21:00 hours

I made it back to the Avenger, finally. That was dicey! Today's mission was pretty dicey, too: I actually helped by getting the intel report that the soldiers used to rescue King and Vorobyov. King is a psionic operative, but not a Templar... not sure what that means, exactly, but it will be good to have more psionics on our side. May Asaru lead them to victory!

Now I'm in the medbay. I took some minor wounds, including one from a Lost. Apparently my immune system is strong enough to resist whatever turned them into Lost in the first place, but... had the impact killed me... I would be one of them. Horrifying thought!

In other respects, I was able to help a few more resistance people out. One of the ones who stood out is a fellow who styles himself after Robin Hood in mountains of the eastern former United States - West Virginia. He and his Merry Men (and Women) are quite the group. I love encountering these little groups, each with their own little things that make them unique. It's like the beauty of other species, and yes, we humans, we're part of it all!

And... sigh the bad news. Shenandoah Station has been completely destroyed. Found that out just after meeting Robin. I think the number of Children who are now dead are about three times as many as those now alive. 

I did get some more samples of the alien blight. The newly-recovered scientist, Alexi Vorobyov, and I are going to be working on these, no doubt. For now, though, I need rest, and I need to heal up. This is going to be a big job, but the sooner we get any info, the sooner all the other resistance groups with our tablets will be able to start fighting them.

Heavy breathing is heard as Alessandra finishes her rapid-fire speaking

I need to rest. I can't weigh everything on my shoulders. This is XCOM, now.

Until next time. Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 3 - Date: March 20, 2035 - Lyra*

We seem to have an increasing number of recruits lately who claim themselves to be the personification of death. I wonder if there’s an organization of sorts for these “Death Incarnates” – they seem like the perfect ‘blessing’ to bring upon the aliens.

The Psionic contact, Kosac, boasts as much skill as Geist claimed, having finesse in not just Psi but in old world military training as well – I would not be surprised if the precision he assembles his rifle with matches the nature of his talents. With Baxter awakening to the Gift, I’ll have to work hard to keep up with everyone alongside me, Death Incarnate or otherwise.

The mission itself had a rough start. Even after 20 years, the wretched cries of the Lost still upset many of us, especially when it seems like there’s bits and pieces of a person’s soul still in there. Houdini swears he saw one almost try to say “Sorry” to him even as he blew its howling mouth to bits.

Whoever tried to drag me into Filidh’s photo, I appreciate the thought but keep credit where it’s due. I’ve been at the bar with Kari lately and we saw him speaking to others today about how the bloodshed makes him think of stories like the “Táin Bó Cúailnge”… admittedly, I had to get that spelling straight from him. 

_She thoughtfully looks around her room, musing on how the only thing she’s decorated it with is the brown postcard she keeps in her pocket._

There are so many Earthen stories that we have created for thousands of years, and yet the aliens would insist on wiping them out. I-

*”ATTENTION ALL XCOM PERSONNEL, HAVEN MOUNTAIN PRINCE HAVEN HAS RADIOED CODE RED. ACHERON, LORD, FILIDH, KOSAC TO LANDING BAY, T MINUS 3 HOURS TO DROP.*

…it’s become another reason to stop them, because humanity’s future is a story we all fight to see.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 21st 2035 (Entry #3)

(static) "Move your sorry tushes on board, Menace. NOW. I don't want any undead hitchhikers in my craft." (static)

The zombie mission did not start as it should've. I am honestly surprised that it did not end worse. Just some flesh wounds and we picked up an Engineer and a Psionic soldier. I wanted to help Menace get on board faster by shooting some zombies, but I had enough trouble keeping the Skyranger steady as it was. So I just had to wait until everybody got on board, before leaving the undead horde behind. Jesus ... were those people once? I just ... I can't think ... 

Picked up some weird green-bearded guy from the woods. He thinks he's an alien. Personally, I think he's the son of Aquaman, with that algae in the beard and stuff. Worst thing, he's in charge of grenades. Leave it to the Commander to let the lunatic handle explosives. Good choice, Commander. Really good choice. Now we just need a psychotic sniper and we're good to go.

It's that time of the year again. I don't really feel like talking about it. It always hits hard. I think I'll just lock myself in my quarters for the rest of the week and ... (alarm blaring) ... Well, so much for that. Let me grab the comms ... Central, what's going on? (static) WHAT? (static) Right ... it'll be ready in 5.

Damned ADVENT is attacking a civilian outpost. We are not going to let that slide. Not by a long shot. I'll keep the rifle in the cockpit, just in case. Some pot-shots here and there might help.

Come on, Menace, stop dragging your feet and beat me to the platform for a change.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #3 (Audio)- Susie 'Delinquent' Johnson 3/15/2035

So we've learned a few things since the last mission. First there are freaking legit zombies out there. Radiation never was nor will it be a joke. That's what some of the nerds are thinking caused this. Makes sense. It's eerie though you know. You'd always say, "What would you do in the zombie apocalypse?" People would go on and on, some would just give a quick snappy answer. Now there really are zombies. What would you do you know.

Anyway, the second thing is these must be some damn ninja zombies the way some people where missing almost point blank shots. "Yeah, I didn't get it." Yeah, you didn't. 

she giggles

Oh man...had me at the monitors cracking up dude. Jeez. As for my next prank. I'm not sure what I want to do. I'll figure something out soon. 

Log End  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Warning! Authorized Viewers Only! 

Personal Log #01: Date - 3/14/35  
Agent Evan “Prowler” White

It’s been about a week since I first arrived on the Avenger. My arrival was for the most part unnoticed by the crew of the Avenger, which is probably for the best. I spoke with Central Officer Bradford and Commander Odd, where I informed them on MOCX and little intel the Epsilon Unit had on them. We also exchanged information about the Bio Unit, and where we identified potential targets in the Bio Unit that the Epsilon Unit could begin commencing counter operations against. I’ve already sent the intel to the Reclamation, and Agent King and Agent Thompson have already been tasked with investigating the Bio Unit. Hopefully we can learn more as XCOM completes more successful operations against the Bio Unit. 

Today, XCOM conducted a resistance operation for the Templars in an area with confirmed lost activity. We also managed to use an old satellite to gain advanced reconnaissance of the area, giving a much needed tactical edge. The operation was successful with the operatives sent out suffering only minor wounds. The VIP was successfully extracted out of the AO, along with the escort and all XCOM operatives. Thanks to this, we have gained another engineer on the Avenger, along with two new operatives. I will point out that while XCOM lacks the “uniformity” of the Epsilon Unit, as XCOM allows its operatives whatever they choose (resulting in many individuals wearing questionable attire into combat), yet their combat effectiveness is undeniable. 

Overall, the Avenger has been a lot to get used to. I’ve been given Ethan’s old quarters, which are suitable enough for me. The crew has for the most part been respectful to me and cooperative, and it’s an honor to serve under Commander Odd, however I do miss my friends and family back on the Reclamation, especially my wife and son. I can’t go a day without thinking about them and wishing I was with them. I don’t know how long it will be until I am able to see them again in person, so all I can only hope for it to be soon. Fortunately, Commander Odd has shown to be an extremely competent leader, especially when it comes to commanding his forces in combat. Things will only get more difficult for XCOM as time goes on, but I hope he’ll be the one to finally bring an end to this god forsaken war and liberate our species. 

We’re all counting on you Commander.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #3.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

I have no idea how to describe that mission. We got the VIP and the escort, but in the process we blew up two cars and attracted all the damn Lost in that part of the city. Didn’t help that we apparently forgot how to shoot at the start of the mission, meaning the VIP ran out of ammo by the time we reached them. Remember what I said about us being “as far from ‘professional army’ as you could get whilst still having people who know how to point guns at the pink things and pull the trigger”? Yeah, I think I might’ve been wrong.

But, I guess I could understand it if they just didn’t want to shoot them. After all, the Lost are former humans. Former humans willing to kill anyone who enters their cities, but former humans all the same. 

Other than that, nothing much has been happening. Got in touch with my haven a bit ago during some free time. I kinda miss them. Awesome bunch of people, too bad I’m on the other side of the Earth to them. Pete’s still pissed at me for joining XCOM. Maybe, if the Commander ends up fulfilling all of his praise (I still have doubts), I could convince a couple of them to join me over here in Russia. Maybe.

Anyway, I need to do some other stuff. Can’t spend my entire life speaking into this thing, after all. Goodbye.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 004 ---

“Lost..... that’s what they're called. Lost. I’ve run into em briefly before in my travels when I escaped the cities. Those things.... They scare me. They were once people like us you know, and now this..... Shambling, mindless husks. I know if it comes to it i’d have to kill them but like.... I almost can’t stand it.”

“Ok, running off topic here. Back on track me. The mission this time around took place in a city again. Abandoned city this time rather, so my aid wasn’t required this time around either. The job was simple, get in, save a VIP and his escort, get out. Sure enough, the team did just that. Problem was, it was rough. The team must have shared my fears there, cause the first round of shots all whiffed like crazy. God it’s a good thing those Lost are slow, er, most at least. Couple of the troops got whacked by them, but well, safe to say a flailing arm hurts less than mag bullets do, so they should be fine in time. Now, we have an extra to our science department, and some Psi ops too boot.”

“Speaking of Psi ops, one of them was our VIP’s escort. He’s an.... Oddball for sure. Seems to think of himself as some death incarnate, and wears whatever that skull mask thing is. And if that wasn’t bad enough, another guy we picked up thinks himself some alien. I’m not even gonna try and remember what that whack jobs name was, but all I know is that he.... Well he actually kinda pisses me off. The aliens have done nothing good for us ever, and he’s gonna go impersonating one, thinking he is one? This is a warzone, not a playground. I just..... *sigh* Let go, that’s not your concern. My concern right now is my research. And maybe a drink.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 1 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Shocker, another log that quickly. Don’t get your britches up, I’m just making a small report based on recent events that relate to me is all.”

“Got not one, but two new trainee’s under my wing now. First one thinks himself intimidating. Too bad it doesn’t work on me. To me it’s just a ruse, a fallacy. So be it, as long as he’s a good disciple. So far, he is, but these are also only the basics. Well see how he holds in due time.”

“Another new guy as well, Baxter I think it was. Another candidate with good potential that I see. Seems more normal compared to skull man over here. Listens well too. Seems eager if anything. Like someone with heart, means they’ll actually pay attention. Just hope psionics doesn’t blow up in his face.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[ACCESSING DATABASE: ANASTASIYA VOLKOVA, 31]  
[FOUND VIDEO RECORDING X004, DATED MARCH 20, 2035]  
*The video is being recorded in a location different from the usual one - being in an open area in a Resistance haven.*

Anastasiya Volkova here, log четыре (chituyri/four). As for our last mission, Menace kicked ass as per usual. For the most part, at least. I heard of some ridiculous misses happening. They still pulled through, of course.

You may be wondering “тчего блять (tchevo blyat/what the fuck) Ana, where are you? You’re not in your usual recording spot!” so, to satisfy that question, I’m in a local resistance haven doing a vodka run. Bar was going dry.

Now - something’s been kinda freaking me out as of late. I’ve heard of these Chosen a fair bit more than usual as of late. I’m worried they’re on the move on us. Now - I don’t know which of them we’ll encounter first, but the more I hear about them the more I get worried. I already knew they were responsible for my sister’s… *sigh* ...disappearance… ...on Operation Red Sky all those years ago, but I’ve been hearing more about them that honestly terrifies me. Y’know, general run of the mill shit like them being immortal and vice versa. IMMORTAL. HOW. THE. FUCK. ARE. WE. MEANT. TO. FIGHT. THAT. HOW?????

Aaaaanyway… I need to be heading back to the Avenger soon. They’re probably starting to wonder where I am, and it wouldn’t be surprising if they wanted me for another intel op soon…  
*An ADVENT dropship draws nearer in the background*  
What’s... that… sound?  
*The dropship is in full view and is starting to fire upon the haven.*  
Oh SHIT!  
*Anastasiya hurriedly grabs the recorder and turns off the recording whilst running to cover.*  
[VIDEO RECORDING X004 END]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko’s log: March 15 2035 

When I said that Advent was going to start picking up the pace, I sure as hell meant it. 

Today they hit the small camp I was staying at as I was moving to the meeting sight for the deal I’ll be making with the Whitemarket, the camp while small had a connection with the Skirmishers so besides the defenses comprising of a few armed humans they also had a small detachment of Skirmishers, most of them were grunts though they had a difficult time speaking English and were lacking in social skills, not to mention you can tell how new they were when their still using Advent armor albeit scavenged and less armored not to mention how shiny it is, no dirt or scratches just a fresh coat of blue paint like they have given to the repurposed Advent Mec’s they also had around here. 

Despite all of this, the defenses were not enough, Advent soldiers we can handle pretty well as long as we hold our ground, the plan was to evacuate the civilians on a bus that we had around while most of the Skirmishers would stay behind to hold off the attackers, not in a sacrifice sort of way but they were confident that they could escape the battle and join up with us later. 

But that’s not what ended up happening, Advent released a few berserkers and chrysalids, one or the other is bad enough but combined with the Advent forces there was just no way but we couldn’t escape with so many of us and if we fled into the woods we would be easy pickings for the chrysalids, we had to stay and fight. 

Things were going ok at first, sure we had a couple of us dying but that’s to be expected, things took a turn for the worse after the chrysalids got by us and into the bus that’s when one of the damn Resistance Mec’s had a targeting computer malfunction and in its attempts to use it’s shoulder mounted missiles...it blew up the goddamn bus...all of those people that were on board were gone and the worst part was that not all of them died immediately, those unfortunate enough to survive were burning and screaming as the chrysalids ripped them apart, the Skirmisher leader was among the casualties which as I was told later was a bad thing since they were one of Betos’ top lieutenants. 

It’s been a long time since I’ve froze on the battlefield, I thought I’d be used to death but that’s the thing about being a human even with my abilities, you still feel things even if you try to shut them down. 

I was saved from getting smashed into paste from a berserker when the camp leader tackled me out of the way, she got smacked away by the berserker though which left her unconcious. 

In the end it was just me, the last human militia soldier, 3 fresh Skirmishers and a couple Resistance Mec’s including the one who blew up the damn bus, it was us defending the last 3 civilians, the chrysalids got to two of the Skirmishers though after they let their emotions get to them. 

But in the end we did kill all the attackers, as much as I ripped on those Mec’s we survivors are only alive because of them, that and the fact these Mec’s belong to the Skirmishers is why I didn’t tear the circuitry out of the one who ruined the evacuation. 

After the camp leader woke up she was absolutely furious at me, I guess she thought I lead Advent here or something, she wanted me to leave immediately but I convinced her to let me stay until Skirmisher reinforcements showed up, as I promised I did once they arrived and I got some information from them. 

I bargained with the Skirmishers for some transportation and a few supplies, I reckoned I could use them in my negotiations with the Whitemarket.

Hence I am now waiting nearby the meeting site, I’m going to hide this log nearby in the case things go bad for me, but I absolutely need to get that information on the MOCX, the fate of Xcom depends on it and I’m the only one with the knowledge and drive to help Xcom stop them. 

This is Reconnaissance Official Jayko Mc'Woods signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: March 13, 2035

March 11, 2035

Okay so, took me a bit longer than I had thought. Two. Weeks. Two weeks and he hasn’t improved or gone to the bar. Granted I haven’t too, but it would’ve been a damn good excuse to drag his sorry ass along. People are already having a go at it in there though so that’s encouraging, even seen Susie doing some rounds. Meanwhile here’s me strolling around the place… doing… jack and shit. Seriously if anyone were to try something the friggin’ names of some of the guys we have around here should give them a clue. Death something or other like for two of them, one who apparently thinks he’s an alien.

Yeah, um, Central, I know we’re just at the start of this worldwide resistance thing and all, but couldja tried finding some people who are a bit more, I dunno, mildly sane? 

To say nothing of this… I dunno what to call her. People are saying she’s a jedi, magician, that supply guy Dick calls it space magic…? She has these special wrist things that make purple energy sword things. Mean, I’d prefer fists, but that’s her. Naturally her, Spud, and Redhead from earlier are making waves, and also some Russian guy with purple eyes? Look this world is strange I get that, I don’t need all these reminders yeah? 

And like seriously, these aliens are one of the only things on everyone’s minds right now. I get it, that’s our purpose, we’re like a big Haven in the sky. Cept I can’t smoke everywhere I want cause fire hazard beep boop. I mean there’s smoke too. And I kinda have to walk around the entire ship. So. Fine. I did snag an old ass lawn chair last time we set down – it was my break Bradford, okay? I’m being a good soldier girl and tracking everything for you, and I’ll always be back by curfew.  
Speaking of going out and doing stuff, lil Stevens must have had herself a little adventure as well. I’m not sure what for, she is getting treated in the infirmary so probably official…? Not sure. 

I didn’t say last time but, I knew her mom. Didn’t talk much at all, but she was one of the senior soldiers back when I first joined. And apparently one of those kids running around was her. I’m. I don’t know about that one. I think her mum died in combat before the base was invaded, can’t, well, don’t want to remember that much more. So shut it book.

She’s alive though, and like lil Shen is making a lot of herself, into all sorts of plants, can probably fight, is working the indoor farm, doing stuff with engineering, and apparently going out on secret missions. It's people like her that’ll keep this going. God that sounds mushy but really it's true. I don’t know how long this’ll take after all, and maybe I’ll get tagged in and killed by the next bullshit the aliens pull out of their intergalactic assholes. Maybe she will as well, I don’t know. She’s an asset regardless, so I don’t see that for her, Bradford isn’t stupid. 

Allow me a bit more mush book. I’m proud of her. Seriously, she’s survived this long, with friends yes, but still. Though that is what you have to do. Maybe not the joining a group thing, I’ve been trucking along just fine, thank you very much. 

Point is she’s good for us, like frankly a lot of people. Our soldiers are doing a good job out there from what I’ve heard, mostly. They decided to charge into a Lost City though… That… Was pretty sketchy. But listen here and listen good, they’re zombies, nothing more. And they’ll rip your throats out if you let em get close… Don’t pull that shit if the aliens start pulling out the rainbow puffs and unicorns okay? They are the enemy, do your job, kill them. 

Apparently there were a couple rookies, so honestly, no sweat with the mistakes. Just hit the range up more like I’ve been doing, you’ll be fine. It’s the mentality that’s the issue I guess. Fuck I’m starting to sound like Jack oh god. He did have his shit straight, don’t get me wrong, just rigid as hell. Least he’d drink, unlike SOME people. 

Fine, fine that includes me too book, ya got me, bravo. And I’ve been nose deep in work like I’ve said so screw off with that shit. 

Speaking of that, the new pilot wants someone to screw off too. This ain’t mush so quit it – I like her. Sure she’s no Big Sky and won’t really… um… talk with people, but I get her. Least I think. But it's fine, I’d be pissed too if someone graffitied my room. Though in her case it's something more. Her ship. Her friggin’ ship, someone Picassoed that motherfucker when no one was looking and man is she out for blood, or rather, suds. I’m here all campaign ladies and gents, here all campaign… 

It's funny as hell though. Naturally a certain someone felt otherwise though. Though though though. God I sound smart. Anyways, apparently that is something I need to keep an eye out for. 

I mean he’s not wrong. 

Still funny though. 

It's gotta be that French chick right? Art School? What a nickname… I’ll give her that, but I got the higher rank. Hey I’m humble, I ain’t no Queen. Not yet… 

Anyways, think that’s all. 

A hastily and crazily scrawled message fills the rest of the page. 

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK MESS HALL YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING AMERICAN DUMBASSES I DON’T WANT FUCKING SUGAR ON EVERYTHING I SWEAR TO CHRIST YOUR BREAD I MEAN CAKE IS BAD ENOUGH FUUUUUCK AND IT WAS GONNA BE A NICE FISH TOO AND YOU FUCKING RUINED IT GOOD GOD I HOPE HE FUCKING SMITES ALL YOUR ASSES SO HARD YOU GET CREMATED INTO FINE DUST FUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU


	6. Ep 4 - Operation Mountain Prince

Episode 4: Operation Mountain Prince-------------------------------------  
Ghost - Log 2  
Begin recording

I was right, someone did come to the outpost. An Advent transport ship containing a Bio officer and 7 Bio troopers. Eva and I managed to take out two by two silently.

We tried to capture the officer alive but after telling us he tortured and killed the people he lived here after his scouts saw them coming to the mainland, he tried to use a grenade and kill us. I shot him and then he dropped the grenade in front of him. He got blown up.  
We also found an encrypted datapad, we will learn what it contains later.

After we got the APCs to the mainland with weapons from the armory of the outpost, we pulled a little prank. We didn't tell the Wolves, that we found APCs, at least not those who stayed in the base, over the radio comms. So when they heard the engines they rushed to their battle positions ready to send us to hell. After we appeared they didn’t even know if they should fire since the M1296 Dragoon isn’t an Advent APC. I came out with my hands up and said: “We surrender”.

These were the words of our leader Jason: “Dammit, Ghost, we thought the Bio finally figured out where our base is.”  
“Well, I am sure you would be able to deal with considering how fast you were.” was my response.”  
We told Jason everything we learned and showed him the weapons we found on the Island. He said it is time to plan the attack on the Iron Outpost. I am very glad to hear that.

In a more tragic turn of events. Jason told us he learned a retaliation happened and that the Commander didn’t manage to save everyone he could. In war, there will always be casualties. Those still fighting have to make sure those deaths will not be in vain and that those responsible will pay.

End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 254 (Authors Note - Log 4 for reference):

Oh man that mission got me all riled up, and not in a good way. Word passed through the grapevine that Advent were attacking a Haven near XCOM, and I guess knowing their poor response time, the Resistance there decided to haul outta there with everything they could carry. I don't blame them, I've had to pull the same thing myself... anyway, so the Resistance decided to run for an Abandoned City, no doubt thinking the Lost were less threatening than Advent. Unfortunately for them, Advent managed to catch up, and they had to call for XCOM's help after all. Now I have no doubt from what I heard that XCOM helped a great deal, considering one of those Chosen turned up. And I'm sure you're asking "Chosen, what's that?" and to that I tell you - the Elder's personal death soldiers. Advent is the Elder's right arm, but the Chosen are their right hand. Praise be that the Merry Men haven't encountered any personally, because it sounds like we wouldn't stand a chance. To quote myself from the story I wrote on them - "With sharpened blades, supple bows and powers derived from deep in their minds, the chosen champions ride through the lands, smiting all those who stand in the way of their masters".

Did I really just quote myself in my own personal journal? I must be going a bit fruitloop. Regardless, that wasn't the worst part of the mission. Some of the Resistance didn't make it, which I can't blame XCOM for, it sounds like hell down there. But one member was left down there *alive*. Even some of the Merry Men who had been really behind XCOM were cautious after hearing this. Fear not lone survivor, for even if you didn't manage to escape, your story will survive the tests of time. You will be in my works tonight. Funny, I've written a lot of stories about people I don't know recently. One of the many boons of our increased comms capacity.

Work related news, we've made a bit of a discovery on this blight. While animals of all sorts appear to be able to handle it just fine, ingesting it is another story. We found a dead badger in the forest, not far from the border between blight and normal plant life. It seemed to have just died randomly, but on closer inspection there were serious claw marks on it's stomach. With no visible tracks indicating a predator killed it, not to mention the corpse just laying there abandoned, we came to the conclusion it was a self-inflicted wound. Suicide, especially in such a painful manner, is apparently pretty uncommon in other animals, so we cut it open. I'd love to say we autopsied it, but that's too professional sounding. Regardless, we found some blight infested fauna in it's stomach. That's all we've got right now, and I have no real ideas what the connection is, but I'm certain there is one. 

We might not know how this blight works, but we are taking some precautions to stop it spreading. We're clearing an area away from the border, probably set about 50 meters back. Making it a couple meters wide, we're clearing all plant life from it. Difficult work, but it gets people working and productive. Some of the children just pull up weeds and mushrooms (some of which we now know we can eat, thank you Ms Stevens) while the stronger among us cut down trees. Hopefully this will prevent the blight spreading close to us. Unless it can somehow spread through the air. But if it can do that, there's little we can do. We can only do so much ok!

Short personal section today. While XCOM itself had yet another poor performance, I find myself thankful for Ms Steven's visit. With the increased amount of food we can get from the local area, now we know what's actually safe to eat, we haven't had to raid Advent as much as before. Less raids on Advent equals less injuries and less deaths equals... well, Merry Men! And women, obviously. It keeps me happy not having to apologise to families and give them my condolences when we take fatalities. Being a hero figure is a lot less fun than the old stories made it out to be, I learnt that early. A fairly depressing end, but hey, I haven't had to do it in a while, so a hopeful one.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #4.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission was… Intense. Let’s go with intense.

ADVENT, in their usual evil ways, attacked a resistance haven. A party of the survivors fled into an abandoned city, and were pinned down by a combination of some pesky lost and ADVENT units. We had to go rescue them.

We were successful in rescuing a couple of resistance, but unfortunately a lot died, with us suffering several injuries also. We weren’t helped by the Chosen Assassin deciding to pop up. Yeah, the Chosen decided to make an appearance here. We managed to ‘kill’ her, but she’ll be back eventually. But, at least we can deal with her.

ADVENT also deployed a few new units against us. ‘New’ as in I’ve never seen them before, not ‘new’ as in brand new units. They deployed a Riot MEC, who was promptly destroyed after stunning a resistance person. There were also these weird aliens called Faceless. They run up to you then swing their long arms at you. Not particularly scary creatures, but the fact that ADVENT seems ready to throw whatever they have at us is a bit unnerving. We’ve clearly begun to rile them up, at least more than my haven ever did.

And I definitely need to mention Fei Gao. One of the resistance soldiers who was just brilliant at taking down ADVENT and lost alike. Towards the end of the mission, they got shot by a Trooper but continued keeping ADVENT and the approaching Lost hordes off our backs whilst we evac’d. I don’t know what happened to them as we didn’t rescue them, but I hope that they’re still out there, somewhere, and I wish we had rescued them. Good luck, Fei Gao. I hope you got out of there alive somehow.

Also had another conversation with Samuel. He came to the Armoury to store his shotgun and we talked for a bit. Interesting and fun conversation, and a nice distraction from normal work. Seems like he’s not made much progress on his search, unfortunately.

Speaking of normal work, I have some stuff I need to get done. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 4- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 21 March 2035  
YEA. YOU KNOW WHAT? WHAT THIS ZOMBIE INFESTED ALIEN TOTALITARIAN REGIME NEEDS, IS A DEMIGOD SAMURAI ALIEN THING WITH...some very sophisticated equipment I must say. That katana has more precision than I thought possible. I'd love to take a closer look, but I feel like that'd require us peeling it out of that thing's hands. And with how that thing fights...well I hope we live long enough to do that. 

Today was rough for the guys. Dropped them in an abandoned city with god knows how many Lost. All of them got out alive but we didn't save as many resistance members as we wanted to. They're all pretty banged up too so we really need to get that Infirmary up and ready as soon as we can. 

Oh yea, they brought back a .... ugh I don't even know how to describe this... *pans camera to a faceless corpse on the floor of the workshop*. 

Bradford said it can mimic civilians for extended periods of time, so maybe I can use its mechanisms to make a decoy or something for the troops. But that smell... god I don't really want to work with it. Maybe I'll get Tygan to take it apart first. 

How do I get that thing out of here...?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Warning! Authorized Viewers Only! 

Personal Log #02: Date - 3/21/35  
Agent Evan “Prowler” White

It appears that XCOM’s recent victories have not gone unnoticed by ADVENT. After a global message from their speaker, ADVENT launched an offensive, targeting multiple known resistance havens and cells across the globe. Fortunately, we were in contact with one nearby that was under attack, allowing us to quickly respond and support the nearby Haven. A fireteam was sent to support the haven and rescue the civilians who were still alive. They managed to save as many as they could, despite encountering heavy resistance from both ADVENT and the Lost, resulting in 3 WIAs. The team also encountered a new threat that is being referred to as the Chosen. This “Chosen” must be neutralized as soon as possible. Unfortunately, we have no way to do so at the current moment, but we will find a way eventually. 

It is truly sickening that the aliens would target unarmed civilians over armed combatants, but this is nothing new. The aliens continue to prove time and time again that they fail to have any regard for the lives of humans. It still puzzles me how they could be so cruel, but it shows why they must be stopped. Attacks like these will only continue until we defeat the aliens, so we must do everything in our power to combat them. 

Now, I must end the log here. I have to finish writing my monthly report to the Spokesman. There is no doubt that he will want to know about our new findings and the progress XCOM has made. 

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 4 - Date: March 28th, 2035 - Lyra*

Even now, when I’m supposed to be resting, I can only see the Assassin’s blade swinging towards my neck. Commander Odd directs Filidh to take the shot, but all I can hear is the place my own blade must go.

_She pauses, her left hand still twitching slightly despite being in a sling. Occasionally, it crackles and shudders with purple Psi energy._

And yet, all I can think of is being faster. The Commander expressed shock that a Templar was able to hit three shots in a row – but all I can think of is what it would be like if I could slice as fast as I shot. A MEC has nothing on the Chosen’s gene-spliced physique, gorged from the corpses of god knows how many humans that could work the Psionic arts like Kosac did on this mission.  
The Elders claimed the Chosen surpassed the limits of the human body for the sake of us who could not. I think it is time to start putting that statement to the test.  
=============================  
_some time later, a separate audio addition to the log could be found, if one was to look_  
We met brave men and women on the fields of Mountain Prince, fighters like Fei “Deathseer” Gao and Amber “Crackshot” Mertens who the Commander wished could have come directly aboard with us. It is a humbling reminder that humanity’s fight is a cause taken up across the entire world, and in a mere different place and time, we would make the same sacrifices they would just for a few more lives, for others that have a better chance to free us as a whole from The Elders’ grasp.

Filidh is an excellent medic, and I owe my entire body not being broken by a Faceless swing to his aptitude for medical knowledge. He gave me a reading list full of Celtic tales and joked that reading these would be the best return gift, but I might just consider it – there isn’t much else I can do while bedridden.

I’ve been getting to know some of the Avenger’s crew in the meantime. Emilia “Raptor” Wolf, for example, is more open to Psionics than her introduction made her seem. I guess describing it how I understand it – in terms of gunplay – probably helps. Then there’s our resident prankster, who recently put salt in all the sugar shakers. No hints for her identity, though, so long as it doesn’t become outright insubordination.

“91819” and “Exordus” have been ordered to go and find more contacts out there – defectors from ‘EXALT’, Ex-ADVENT like Monetized Dashboard – anything goes, but primarily, we are searching for a group of hunters named the Reapers who claim to know more about the ‘truth’ of The Elders’ plans. Even then, for defectors like me and one Samuel “Vex” Viktor, it appears that ‘truth’ is a very vague series of pieces. Commander Odd hopes that by piecing together the little scraps of intel we’ve picked across the world, we could perhaps find out more about how ADVENT plans to use it to stop us. 

P.S. It seems there will be a holiday for pranks coming up in the next few days. I hope our resident delinquent doesn’t take it as an incentive to get too bold.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 4//

Today… today was hell. No other way to put it. The mission went great, we succeeded but not without cost. We lost some survivors but saved the rest, and injuries. But for me… no, I messed up. I’m messed up. When that Chosen, the Assassin, appeared, it was just like the mission… the mission where it all went wrong. At first I was fine, nervous. I’ve seen what this thing can do up close, and I know what it can do, but I at least thought I was prepared to see it again.

I wasn’t.

Like I said, I was nervous at first, kept myself cool. But the moment that Chosen hit Lyra, I couldn’t take it. I collapsed. Fell to my knees shaking and cold, full of fear. I was having a panic attack, all at the mere sight of that thing coming after my new friends. In my mind I was screaming, reliving the whole thing over again. Wraith. Skywalker. Spitfire. Me. Now I was going to have to watch it all happen to these people - Acheron. Lord. Filidh. Kosac. - and I couldn’t cope. I haven’t felt fear like that since the Assassin came for me, and I lost it all. My teammates, my mentor, and my powers.

I’ve been in the medbay for a few hours now, calming myself down. The medics think I might have PTSD from what happened, and told me to be careful. They don’t know what could trigger it, but it sounds like seeing the Assassin is probably the best bet. 

In better news, it sounds like Firebrand, our resident pilot, is having her birthday soon. Maybe I’ll get her something. She’s said no presents but… well, I guess we’ll see.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 24th 2035 (Entry #4)

I said a few weeks ago that I would want to get to know these soldiers. Just so I could remember them, if any of them don't return ... I did a lot of thinking and I realized that ... perhaps I should reciprocate. I should share something about me too. Just a few bits in this log. I did a bit more sharing last night ... but yeah.

Right, so ... My real name is Kristín. You can call me Kris, if you'd like. Friends used to call me that before the war. As already mentioned, I am Icelandic. I speak Icelandic, of course. Also fluent in English and very good in Danish. I was planning to be an English teacher before the war. I was studying for that. But ... like many other dreams, mine was shattered by the aliens.

Yesterday ... It was 20 years to the date since I've last seen my parents. I don't want to give more details here. You can ask me. I might tell you, I might not. More likely, not. Anyway ... yes, I was a Reaper. No, I didn't quite like their cuisine. And ... other things. What else to say? I like flying. A lot. It makes me happy. And ... oh yeah, I was blonde. Now I'm not.

Ok, that's as good as it will get from me.

The defense of the outpost. Well ... yeah. Where do I start? Zombies. ADVENT. Shapeshifters. And some tall freak lady with a sword. Some super soldier of some sort. It was total chaos. The results? 3 dead from the Resistance. 3 wounded from our squad. And another from the Resistance. But we got quite a few people out of there, so that's a good thing. And we hit ADVENT hard. Nobody attacks civilians and gets away with it!

Special mention to one Resistance fighter. Fei Gao ... Hope you got out of there safely. Thank you for all your help.

Commander sent people to find my former colleagues, the Reapers. Yeah, I hope they don't bring their cuisine too.

Anyway, I am poofed. I need to rest after yesterday.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Gabriela 'Outlander' Petrova  
Log entry #04 - Operation Mountain Prince

This mission was… Intense.

A bunch of survivors from ADVENT’s latest haven assault escaped through an abandoned city and… Yeah, you guessed that right… A Lost city. Our team got deployed right behind them to secure their tracks, but ADVENT knew better. They were already expecting us… And with a new threat: Enter the Assassin. 

I heard a lot about her in the camps and from whispers among the resistance groups. An outlandish blue, tall and ugly lady, quick and quiet on her feet, usually seen with a traditional japanese-styled Sword and a weird advanced shotgun. Well… The rumours were true. She was there.

The fight that followed was nothing but nerve wracking.  
Theteam kept pushing through the streets, fighting against both The Lost and ADVENT.  
At least ADVENT was facing a similar handicap, as The Lost were constantly after them too.

The worst part about all of this, was that the resistance was in the middle. They were constantly being targeted by the aliens AND the Lost, and a few got killed in the process. Among them, one guy I’ll make sure to remember about… He was a long haired man, named Fei Gao. He killed a bunch of lost and some advent goons for uns, constantly nailing them from the backlines while keeping his head low. The aliens were so focused on Lyra mopping the floor with their chosen assassin, that they never noticed that single resistance guard, mauling them from behind.

I’d really like to have thanked him for his efforts, but… When the team got close to the extraction point, Fei Gao ran between the team and the Aliens to buy us time… And… he got shot pretty bad. Even so, he kept on fighting, shooting the pursuing troopers while Firebrand extracted the team. He stayed behind… For us.

Fei Gao… Wherever you are… Thank you! I wish we could’ve saved you.

Our team completed the mission, and everybody got back. And now… a few days later, I’m finally being assigned for action again. The mission? to hack an Advent workstation located on a countryside ADVENT train. That means I’m going to be kinda like the main piece of this one, for my remote hacking ability.

Not gonna lie, I’m a bit scared… But at the same time, I’m excited! I can’t wait for another opportunity to fight and prove my value! And hey, Spud’s coming too! we’ve been talking a lot, and it will be great to share the battlefield with him once again!

-Outlander Out!

-End of log #04.

Log entry #04.5 - Let the hunt begin!

Well, it’s April now and it’d seem the commander is now seeking for even more allies. I don’t blame him, considering our last encounters with the aliens… AND I specially praise him for his choice: He decided to contact my Former partners, the Reapers.

As you could’ve expected, I stepped forward, and made myself available to be used as an intermediate for the contacts/negotiation. Volk is a dense weirdo, and I know him enough to know that he wouldn’t just hand a good operative for us out of good will only. He needs to be convinced.

That’s why He requested a meeting with a few soldiers. Nothing big, but if I know him well, he’ll have our boys testing the XCOM recruits to see if they’re good. And as we won’t be close, it’s best to send our representatives on the wraith squad. Hopefully everything works out, and they’ll come back with a Reaper to bolster our war efforts.

In any event, I’ll keep a close eye on the exchange. This alliance WILL work, and generate advantages for both sides. I just hope Volk can see that too.

Outlander out.

-End of log #04.5  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 005 ---

“My god... that mission was a freaking battleground. I wasn’t even able to keep up with everything going on. I’m not sure how command does it, or the soldiers down there for that matter. Apparently a Haven got word about an incoming siege and tried to escape. They still got caught, and in a lost city no less, so we had to come in and escort them out. Like I said, there was a lot. Advent, the Lost, our Resistance pals..... And.... Her. The Assassin... we heard about the Chosen back in the cities, but we never saw them. We were just told that they existed, and were ruthless hunters of the Resistance. Seeing one now... it’s terrifying how they look. Large, menacing, and intelligent. I’m Surprised the crew survived against her. Then again, Lyra seemed to handle her all by her lonesome. Is that... could that be her weakness? Anyways, mission wasn’t fully smooth, lost a couple of the resistance contacts, and most of our squad took a hit, but again, in a full on battleground like that, it’s to be expected.”

“And to add to matters, my research just grows longer. Many new units decided to show up this time around, although this time I knew most of them. Stun Lancers were there. Don’t see em often, just for protest control and what not. Guess maybe they wanted to try and take a couple of Resistance members alive for interrogating. The Riot Mec near the end though, why was that there. As the name suggests, they were used to quell riots back in the city. This wasn’t a riot at all, so why bring it. Desperate maybe? Just more to add to my research. And That... Hunter unit. Once more, something I've never seen or heard about before. Then there was that... faceless thing. I don’t even know what it was. My best description is a large walking pile of goop. Seems my work keeps growing, and the answers aren’t in sight. I might need some help on this.”

“At least back home it’s calm. Got around to meeting a few new people this time around. Susie I met at the bar. Seems nice. Got to see Gabrielia out and about too. Glad to see her wounds have been recovering nicely. I think she should be good to go now as I make this. They both seemed interested in my research. Also meet some guy... Spectre. He uh... seems harsh. Didn’t talk much, and when he did he told me to drop my research for my own good. Well, as if. Ran into Emilia again, Er, rather she ran into me more like. She too seemed interested in my research, offered some good insight. Also got another chat with Daniel, and down at his own Armory no less. It’s a nice place, even allowed me to store my gun there. I think it’s safer there anyways. Should probably get back to the research then. We need answers, and I'm getting ideas as to how I might get them.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 4]  
[March 23rd, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign "Raptor"] 

Our Haven rescue op was hectic, that's for sure. And it seems the Chosen have introduced themselves, first one being the Assassin. 

Her abilities seem to consist of phasing in and out and dazing our troops in combat. Her wave attack can also daze her enemies within its range. Her strengths allow her to avoid Overwatch shots and make our soldiers within her sights lose their cool whenever she makes a move, so that's lovely. 

Furthermore, as we suspected, she's immortal as she'll more likely come back and regain her strength after we killed her in that op. Sounds like we're gonna have to work more closely with the other Resistance factions in order to defeat the Chosen for good.

I'll admit, I was a bit worried for Lyra facing off the assassin and other Advent troops, but she did amazingly well. And her pistol kills against some of the Lost are nothing to scoff at, either. Unfortunately for her and 2 members of the team, they're gonna have to rest up on the medbay for a little while

Aside from the Chosen Assassin, Wraith-One encountered new types of enemies; Advent Hunters and Stun Lancers. Don't know the deal about the former as the team managed to kill one before they could make their move. But I'm sure they have something to exploit. 

As for the latter, they're similar to the Riot Cops back in the old days. Except even more merciless. I suppose Advent decided to deploy them in the field rather than just break up the protests in their city centers. 

Oh, and let's not forget the Faceless either. Disgusting fucks. Bad enough they look ugly motherfuckers, they can also make themselves appear like any other human.

Speaking of the Haven survivors, dozens of them didn't make it, but the ones who fought… They fought valiantly. Fei Gao, wherever you are now… know that your sacrifice will embolden more people to our cause. 

It is encouraging to see we're not the only one carrying the burden of our cause. 

I'll see about visiting Lyra and the others in the medbay in the meantime 

Emilia Wolf out

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 21 March 2035, 04:00 hours

That mission... we lost a lot more good people. Fei Gao... 

*pause*

...I remember when you joined us, joined the Children....

*pause*

...and I remember when you left...

*pause*

...I was happy to see you go, to see you found your own resistance movement, to see it flourish, for a while, at least. If you're still alive... then may Asaru protect you and see you home.

*pause*

This is war. The past twenty years, that was a cold war. Now it's like the 2015 invasion again. We've lost more people in the last month than in the whole year before it, and I can only imagine that the coming months are going to be worse. The only upside is that the enemy are losing even more than we are, but none of that matters unless we actually win the freedom we buy with our lives, our loved ones' lives, and save our once-beautiful planet.

*pause*

This Assassin, she's a different Chosen than the one that the Reapers were fighting, but she's definitely a Chosen. Styles herself a samurai, apparently. Seriously, are the aliens emulating Earth historical cultures? 

*pause*

Anyway, since I'm still recovering from nearly having my neck snapped by a Lost, I've been working in the lab on samples of blighted forest from southern Virginia. It's a fungus-like organism with a microbial symbiont that gives off a psionic aura. I'm not sure what the symbiont does or how it functions, but the fungus has cell walls made out of an unfamiliar polymer of sugars. I'm going to have to check to see if it's got anything on Earth with the same sugars... if it does, then I might be able to make a poison that can degrade it. That'll be the first step, but whoo boy will there be a lot more to do even if this works.

*breaths in*

But now I need to go back to sleep, if I can.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 22 March 2035, 04:15 hours

My research is on hold. I'm going out with Boris Talon and Sophia Sponsler to establish a permanent contact with the Reapers. We need to establish a larger resistance movement as quickly as we possibly can, and since I have met Volk in the past, I'm the natural other choice. I'm mostly healed and... well, off I go. Hopefully, I'll still be alive when I get back! Hopefully, all three of us will come back alive!

Vigilo Confido!

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie 'Delinquent' Johnson Log #4 3/21/2035

Well the retaliation was a big flop for the aliens. No surprise, we're Xcom. We kick ass. I think I jinxed us though. You know how I was talking about ninja zombies right. Today there was an actual, blueberry ninja alien! She apparently was one of the "chosen" we were hearing about. I don't know what she was chosen for though. Log dialogues maybe? Cause she did jack shit. And her shot is worse than some of our people sometimes. I'm pretty sure she couldn't hit the broadside of the Avenger with her fancy shotgun. Might as well be an ornament. 

There was a person in the resistance that was worth mentioning. Fei Gao. That woman did some work out there, her accuracy was spot on. We couldn't get her out.... She will be remembered, a legend in stories that will be told after this war is over. And she definitely deserves it. 

Finally I put a surprise in Daniel's drawer. It's going to be so hilarious, I hope it scares the shit outta him. Thanks to some suggestions I got some confetti. Heh, maybe I'll record it too...I'm so evil. 

She snickers

Log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen's Abizi log #1  
22/03/2035

Pokes finger at camera Is this on? Camera pans randomly Well, seems like it is. Camera moves back to face him

So yesterday was my first deployment, and I keep seeing all the people talking to their cameras, and apparently that's a thing people do to bring peace to their minds and thoughts after deployments. So might as well do that, to blend in, if nothing else, because if I don't, he might find me...

So after being here for a few days, I watched footage of the previous missions, to be up to speed and now what we are dealing with.

And then, we received a distress call from a resistance haven which was in the middle of evacuating, and we were sent to help them. It was named Operation Mountain Prince. Since I was the only one certified handling explosives, I was called in this mission. While we were being armed, I heard one of the bridge bunnies question if this is a good idea to explosives to an area filled with Lost. As a result, I was ordered to bring rockets instead of grenades... which is great! Because I like stuff blowing up. But we'll get to that later. I was also given some old rifle of sorts, but it had a scope on it, so why the hell not.

Okay then, we (Acheron, Filidh, Kosak, and me) landed on a street leading to a building. We saw some resistance guys inside the building, and we were notified that there are some more in a street behind the building, that lead to the evac zone. We started moving towards the building when we were informed that some enemy reinforcements were arriving, and also, that some sort of Assassin showed up. I have no idea what that meant, so I focused on the enemies. All the while we kept hearing some shooting in the distance, the firefight between the resistance people and ADVENT. 

So the dropship came, and from there jumped a green ADVENT dude and a normal one. We all shot the green dude to death, all the while we were informed that this is a hunter of some description. Well, hunt this. The other guy was pretty scared I think, and Acheron sliced him to oblivion. Nice.

So we advance near the building and see some of those Lost people I saw in the footage of the previos mission. Kind of disgusting, really. We all took some shots at them, and killed them before they could get too close. Acheron was again impressive with her autopistol, she just sprayed away and killed like three of them. While we were advancing into the building, we kept hearing resistance people informing us of where this Assassin was, and apparently now she was just outside of the building, on the other side, blocking our way. It was kind of a mess, there was also that big hulking piece of meat, that is called a Faceless apparently, and some lost, and some resistance guys, all fighting outside of that building. Some of the resistance guys were trying to pin down this Assasin. And then she threw a grenade at Filidh and me, and all I could do was barely reach a counter and lean against it, since I could not see anything around me. When my vision returned, some resistance guys were knocked by a purple wave.. thingie, but they seemed fine. I took a shot at this Assassin lady, but I don't think it connected. Acheron though, she just kept slicing that Assasin all over the place. It was actually impressive. All the while we heard one resistance member in the distance shooting and killing everything near her, Fei Gao. I didn't quite see anything from my position, but she sounded impressive.

We regrouped and started moving out of the building, when we were informed that more ADVENT are on their way. I didn't get a good shot at them as they arrived, and in the distance, we heard an ADVENT trooper cry in horror as he was killed by a Lost, and as we later saw - became one himself. Horrifying. If I were back on Mars, I would have laser-nuked this entire city, to destroy these abominations. Anyway, we were so concentrated on the battle, that we didn't notice that a car Kosak and one of the resistance guys stood near was about to explode. The resistance guy died, and Kosak is lucky to be alive, standing so near the explosion. We started to move towards a warehouse, on the other side of which the evac zone was pretty close, when yet ANOTHER ADVENT transport was on approach. I didn't quite expect what came out of it - some giant robot with flashing lights. I was so startled by it, I missed it completely. Luckily, Acheron knows her stuff, and made it a scrap heap. Filidh shot down the other wierd floating robot that came with it. Anyway, at this point we were ordered to run at the evac zone, and now I could see Fei Gao, rushing towards the ADVENT trooper that was left, and telling us that they will hold them down, as we, escorting the resistance warriors and civilians, ran into the vac zone. 

So I came back unscathed from my first deployment, nothing to complain about. As you can see, I have some ice on my back, because it hurt a little from carrying all those rockets... and never firing them. Kind of disappointed at that. Anyway, that was a decent start to my campaign of destroying ADVENT and the non-believers. Not bad, not great. 

So that would be all from me... do I feel that my thoughts are at ease...? I don't know? I'm never too troubled by my thoughts. But hey, it's fun talking to myself, so there's that. Abizi - out!


	7. Ep 5 - Operation Spider Fist

Episode 5: Operation Spider Fist------------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 3  
Begin recording

The outpost at Kodiak Island is now truly abandoned. We got everything that we could use from it to our base. The datapad we recovered should be decrypted in a couple of hours and then we will learn the full story about the outpost and its people. I highly doubt that datapad contains anything else other than that.

In the meanwhile, Jason and I will go to an old hunter's lodge. We received a transmission from someone who says they are our friends. Jason and I are going to check it out. If it is a trap, all it would take is a well-thrown flashbang grenade or two and we will be gone. And the Bio knows once we get to the woods we can't be tracked.

But of course, with what could be a good thing a bad thing has to happen. Jason told me he learned Xcom lost a soldier in their last mission. Said she sacrificed herself for the cause. Her name was Gabriela "Outlander" Petrova. I can't say I knew her, but one thing is certain. I will avenge her… Xcom, the Winter Winter or any other resistance faction and cell, we are all family in this war. A family watches over each other and makes sure those who caused it pain pay for it. And us Winter Wolves, we value family above everything else.

End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #5.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

God fucking dammit.

Gabriela Petrova. Outlander. Rest in peace. I know I never knew you, but it hurts all the same.

The mission was a challenging one. Thanks to some well-placed turrets, we were nearly out of time by the time we were close enough to hack the terminal. Gabriela, as our tech specialist, was moved close enough to hack it… Right in the middle of a pod of enemies. Despite being under fire, she hacked the terminal and completed the mission for us. But…

Gah, what the fuck. Now I’m talking about her death as if it’s just a normal thing. It’s not, and it shouldn’t be. She was sacrificed for this mission. She deserves to be remembered, even by those of us who didn’t get to know her. I wish I did.

And now the old urges and memories are coming back. Now I just want to fight something to get all this rage out of my system. And an urge to just drink these memories away. And neither Doc nor Pete are here to calm me down and stop me from drinking.

Fuck it, this isn’t about me. This should be about Gabriela. Gabriela, you will be remembered. By all of us. We’ll make sure your sacrifice isn’t in vain.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 5//

I thought it couldn’t get any worse. I really did. After my panic attack watching the last mission, the medics advised that I shouldn’t watch today’s op, in case it triggered my PTSD again. I… I knew things were going to be tough, and that we’d take some hits, but not like this. I didn’t even know until after it was all said and done. I was just picking flowers, outside the Avenger, returning inside hoping to see bright faces and cheery expressions after a job well done.

And now Gabriela Petrova is dead. 

We were doing so well, but I guess it was only a matter of time. Whilst I’m glad I wasn’t there to see her die, part of me wishes that could have at least seen it with my own eyes, rather than hear about it hours later after the job was done. I didn’t even know her. Don’t think we ever talked. But losing her hits as hard as losing anyone. She was a good woman. 

I’m sorry.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I managed to make it out of a massacre without losing any of my intel so far. I had to fight one of those shapeshifters, and almost got my eyes clawed out. Apparently, most of the others weren't as lucky. Some more Resistance got killed trying to recover some of the survivors. I also heard the group behind "Gatecrasher" lost someone after the mission. It sounds like ADVENT is stepping up their game.

I started following up my leads on "Commander Even" and found that he's been mentioned a few times in regards to the "MOCX Initiative". I haven't found out what that is, but they've been building it over the past 2 decades. Whatever it is, it's definitely not good for us.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Warning! Authorized Viewers Only!* 

*Personal Log #03: Date - 3/29/35*  
*Agent Evan “Prowler” White*

Things have escalated greatly since the last time I made a log. I sent my monthly report to the Spokesman, who was impressed with the Commander’s efforts this month, but our good luck was short lived. As shown by today, it already seems that from here on out things will definitely be getting more difficult for XCOM. With the Chosen, Lost, Bio Division, MOCX, and now this “Avatar Project”, XCOM has its work cut out for itself. The Epsilon Unit plans on helping XCOM gather the resources they need to deal with the new threats though, as the commander has issued us a wildcard order. The Epsilon Unit has already sent some personnel to start working with the Templars so they can gather extra supplies and intel for XCOM. Hopefully it can help XCOM further their development. 

As for today, a Guerrilla Operation was conducted, and it marked XCOM’s first major casualty since Operation Gatecrasher. Sq. Gabriella “Outlander” Petrova was killed in action today. Fortunately, she did not die in vain, as she sacrificed herself to hack the ADVENT workstation and upload the data to our network seconds before the workstation was shut down. She did this all while already severely wounded and under heavy enemy fire. In short: she died a hero. Her loss is tragic, and is being felt all around the Avenger. I personally did not know her well, but she was a great soldier, and probably an even greater friend to those who knew her. 

Gabriella Petrova, you have my respect and I salute you. Even in death, you are watchful, you are relied upon. Vigilo Confido.

*End Log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 5 - Date: April 1st , 2035 - Lyra*  
Gabriela…was a good woman. One of the first to charge, and one of the first to fall.  
…I think she knew what was coming when the Commander ordered her to hack that train. I don’t think she was happy. But she chose duty over her personal quest to find her mother, and…I don’t blame her.

_She sighs._

Mr. Gao did the same, and very few of the Avenger’s staff was happy we had to leave him behind. I can’t even begin to imagine the discourse we’ll get for the next few days about the Commander’s heartless use of his troops. And as crazy as Lord is, Psi is not your everyday weapon – I’m sure Kosac would agree. I really hope they won’t be hard on him or Houdini for getting hit with mind control.

Spud… you did a good job out there. I’m glad; there was a bit of eye-rolling even at the start of this mission when you missed, but…you turned it around and you’re probably a big reason everyone else is home alive. Stop by the bar sometime, okay? Kari and I are always around.  
Our new Reaper, Moa ‘Freyja’ Nilshooter, is in many ways unlike me. She is old where I am young, starting with her eyes open whereas mine were closed, and observant where I am reckless. I think I could learn a lot from her – for some reason, I feel a kindred spirit within those burning eyes when we watch children at the Havens going about their peaceful lives. 

…speaking of mothers, Gabriella will never be able to find the fate of hers, now. I remember talking to her about it during Gatecrasher and yet…for some reason, I feel like if there’s just a piece here and an intel scrap there, maybe we could at least bury them together.  
It’s foolish and sentimental, maybe. But she deserves it.

At the prompting of one of our newest recruits, Anders “Nickname” Uffda, the Commander has sent me and Esti “My Love” Solomon to try and contact the final major Resistance faction – a group of Ex-ADVENT named the Skirmishers. I’ll keep an eye out there – if Monetized Dashboard is any indication, they are of keen minds and sharp eyes.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie 'Delinquent` Johnson Log #5 (Audio) 4/1/2035

There is silence for around a minute of a half of the log starting. 

It only takes one shot. And they where fucking gunning for her too. Red...no Gabriela. She made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the resistance would fail today. I didn't know her. Hell, I barely got a chance to. I could tell she was a shy one but there was a chance she could've broken out of her shell. A chance to live... You will always be remembered and honored. And the aliens will pay for what they've done..... 

It only takes one shot to snuff out a light. But we will emerge from this dark time fighting harder than ever before. Rest in peace Gabriela. 

Log end  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 5]  
[March 29th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, callsign "Raptor"] 

*She sighs heavily* Things have been pretty quiet since Operation Spider First. The mission was a success, mind you. Hell, even Spud made some clutch shots. It's just…

*Emilia picks herself up to continue* We lost a soldier. I mean… ugh, part of me suspected that we're gonna lose some soldiers during our war as the fight rages on. But we didn't expect it to be this soon. And especially one whose beloved by some of the crew. 

Gabriela "Outlander" Petrova. 21 years old. Born from the old Czech Republic. That's who we lost today. 

I never knew her personally all too well, but I can tell she was a great soldier and is greatly missed by her peers. To put it simply, she sacrificed herself to make sure the mission

*another sigh* Our road ahead is difficult. Advent, Bio Division, Lost, Chosen, and even some talks about MOCX Initiative. On one hand, it proves we should not take our victories for granted. 

On the other hand, it sucks. It sucks that every day, young soldiers like Outlander risk their lives for the fight, knowing that one day they'll be six feet under. 

It just isn't right. I'm a soldier from a bygone era. I should be there in the field, fighting. Sacrificing myself so young people like Gabriela don't die young and not live to see our Earth free from the alien oppression 

But it doesn't matter now. She is gone and there's no going back from that. The best way to honor her memory is to keep our resolve strong in our future battles. 

I'm gonna need to log off from using my recorder for a while. Need to keep my composure. I… I… ah! 

*Emilia logs off quickly and breathes rapidly as she's having a panic attack*

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log entry #?? - Contingency Log

Hey, um… Outlander here. 

I’m not sure why, but the commander asked us all to record logs like these… You know… Shit can happen at any time and… You know… Somehow we need to be able to say goodbye.

God, I can’t believe I’m even trying… I’m terrified of dying… And to think I might go without ever learning what happened to her?  
No, I can’t fail her… I… Please God… Don’t let me fail…

(The recording is almost completely silent for a minute or two.)

Outlander… Funny nickname huh? I got it for being just that to the reapers… I mean… It’s no surprise that I never got to become a reaper. I’m a city girl… Raised to be a delicate and polite woman, to… dance for others to watch… That’s what mom wanted anyway… And that’s what I thought I wanted… For more than a few years… Then everything changed, and suddenly I was not the city girl anymore… I was Running, Hiding, Shooting, Killing… And for what reason, I thought… Well… there wasn’t a reason. Until now.

I feel now that I was born to be XCOM. To be part of this, even knowing that I might be as noble as my other partners. I have a selfish reason to fight, and I’m not denying that, but… Still… It feels good knowing that doing this… Fighting for answers… Helps others feel hopeful… That it makes others feel brave and… rebellious… 

Bottom line is… I’m not a hero. I never was… But… If I have to go… If I am to fail on my mission… Then… Please God… Make it mean something… I don’t want to die… But if I have to… Don’t let it be for nothing.

Mom… If somebody’s listening to this, and... if you’re gone too… Please… Find me… Don’t leave me alone.

\- End of log #??  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 6th 2035 (Entry #5)

What were the Odds? Yes, Commander, deal with it. Really, what were the chances of our Reaper contact to be Swedish? I've heard of Freyja. From her tragedy to her ability in the field. I've never met her until I saw her on the Avenger. I don't speak Swedish too well but ... maybe we can talk somewhat sometime. Perhaps.

Now for the sour note of this entry. We've lost Outlander. Gabriela ... I am so sorry. I wish I could've helped her in some way. I just couldn't. She sacrificed herself for the mission. Hacked that terminal with just seconds to go. Gabriela Petrova ... you have my respect. I don't think I could've done what you did. You're a hero. Rest in peace. We will win this war for you.

I mean ... I don't know what else to say. Anything else just seems irrelevant at this point. She will be remembered. I will remember her, as I promised to remember every soldier on the Avenger. I keep my promises.

The Commander is planning a raid for supplies. The Skyranger is ready. I just need to get my head back in the game and get moving. ADVENT needs to pay. With interest.

Let's go, Menace.

Firebrand out.

P.S. I got some flowers for my birthday. Very sweet gesture, even if it wasn't necessary. Thank you, Valkyrie!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 256 (Authors Note - Log 5 for reference):

*The beginning of the page is scribbled out completely, almost half of it taken into the black graphite* 

Let's... try that again. This entry brings grave news. XCOM has suffered a killer blow, with the loss... no, sacrifice of one of their soldiers. This death falls squarely on the hands of the Commander of XCOM, deeming his soldier's life superfluous to the mission's objective. I don't... I cannot support XCOM after this. I had begun to be won over despite my constant criticism. I let their propaganda get to me. But not now. 

And look, I do not bring about this criticism out of ignorance. If you somehow stumbled upon this journal without the context of knowing who I am, I lead this band of misfits, my own small group of Resistance known as the Merry Men. I have made sacrifices many times for my soldiers, I have taken wounds to keep my allies safe. You cannot afford to throw away lives like Advent does. Advent has infinite troops, we in the Resistance do not. Gabriela... I did not know you, obviously, but you can bet the Merry Men will be hearing your tale in these coming days. I will scrounge every bit of information I can about you, and make you up to be the hero this Resistance needs. You may have been but a pawn to your Commander, but to me you are the king. 

The Resistance Radio today talked about Advent propaganda, conveniently glossing over the fact he is working XCOM's own propaganda. He did mention one thing that was right though - "Our fighters are giving it everything they've got".

If you can't tell, this has really soured my mood. I was on an upward climb, I was starting to hope. But life is a cruel mistress, leading you on before stealing away everything you had. It's times like this I miss Grandpa. I could walk into his little bungalow, and he'd just know. He'd put some water on to boil, we'd chat idly while it did, then we'd have our drinks and talk heart to heart. I need that right now. He was a great man, and Advent... Advent will pay. I will make it happen, and nothing will stand in my way. For Gabriela. For David. For Grandpa. 

Jakob out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Log #1  
Date – 3/29/35  
Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker

I guess this is what it took to get my finally writing in my journal again.. You can never shake the feeling of losing one of your own. It is a familiar pain. I have lost much over my lifetime. You just never get used to it. Gabriela was one of the best of us, she fought with everything she had to survive out there.. It just wasn’t enough. I don't envy anyone that was out in the field today, to have to fight on knowing that one of you is not coming home is a horrible feeling. But they managed to pull out of there with no more casualties. 

I just wish I could have gotten to know her better. Other than seeing her around the Avenger, I never got the chance to really get to know her. I don't want to make that mistake again. I will be sure to spend more time in the bar to socialize more. I spent too much time training to use grenades and rockets already. I know I need the skills that they are teaching me, but I need to know who I am fighting with more. As soon as I am done writing here I will be heading to the bar to mourn with the others, I owe her that much. 

One final note, I just heard I am going out on the next mission. I can't help but be nervous. I have fought aliens before, just this is different. I know I am not the best shot out here. I guess that is why I have been giving the grenades to use, but still. I want to do everything right. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to my squad. This isn't like me. I am not supposed to be the one letting my emotions pour out like this. People have always looked at me like their rock, strong and unshakable. I suppose it is time to go and face the others and pretend that is true.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 006 ---

“I... Just... DAMMIT!”

*Loud bang is heard, a fist hitting a wall.*

“It was my job to give the best info possible. I’m the Advent City Informative. It’s my duty to help give the best intel based on my time there, to help the team stand a better chance at their job, to make sure they're safe. But... I failed... Instead of helping the team, my data only led to loss. Gabrielia. To think I was so glad you were up again, and ready to take the fight once more. To think you seemed like such a wise yet shy person. All that thrown away, because I couldn’t do my job well enough. I should have known Advent would be there in droves. It was a high priority train guarding valuable intel, Advent always guarded those things in high numbers, and with Xcom now a threat, no doubt security is even higher. I should have known dammit! It’s because of me.....”

“The mission.... As you already guessed, it was in a city center, so I was called up to help give my two cents beforehand. It was an intel grab, data from a train in the area. The team went in, and right away they met the turrets. I told them about those at least. Every train had them in the city. What got them though, was the sheer number of Advent. Almost like last mission, but the odds were less in our favor. Reinforcements also made matters worse, added to the numbers. They just became overwhelming, and time was running out. Gabrilia got it but.... But at what price. This mission could have been done so differently. If I just said something more, maybe suggested a plan, gave more insight, ANYTHING!..... She could still be here.”

“I just... I can’t... I need a break from all of it. Now more than ever is this research crucial to help provide an edge.... Dammit.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 3: Sam “Spud” Tanaka

It is in times like these that I wish I could do more than write. How exactly do I grieve for Gabriela? Just a few days ago we were starting to get to know each other as friends in the med bay, and I was even considering telling her more…and I sense she was in the same boat. We were both too reserved and the regret at not taking advantage of the short time we spent together cuts deep. It could have been great, the two of us finding a soulmate to take down Advent with…

*The audio is punctuated by a barely audible sob, followed by a deep breath.*

I’m…not happy about how she sacrificed herself…or was sacrificed… for the success of the mission. Yes, I get it, the mission comes first, yadda yadda. Perhaps whatever her GREMLIN got out of that computer helped save more lives. Probably did. I have to tell myself that to keep some rein on my feelings and stay focused on the job…not wallow in the unfairness of it. Gabriela, if you are somehow looking down from above and reading this… go join Fei Gao now, and the countless others who have laid down their lives so that XCOM has a fighting chance. You deserved better. 

Then I need to go check on Houdini and Malipen. I don’t know what it’s like to be mind-controlled. It must be horrible and both men look exhausted. I can make them some tea… no… stop it S-…Spud, you’re not running a safehouse anymore. My comrades are not my charges, and I am not their housekeeper. 

But I could use some tea myself. So I’ll make some for them anyway. Then I need to go find Gabriela’s GREMLIN. I have some plans for it. Stay focused, Spud. Walk it off. Make a memorial cairn or something. Make six. Anything to keep me busy so I don’t barge into the supply room and pulverize that fucking sectoid before Tygan is done with it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: April 3, 2035

On first glance the handwriting seems rushed. Looking closer, one would find there are countless major crease marks covering the paper, a tear in the bottom part, faded incomprehensible text, small dark flecks cover certain parts, a burn mark in the lower left and several edges torn.

April 3, 2035

XCOM conducted an operation today to secure intelligence from an Advent train. The mission was successful, and revealed a supply cache that was recovered. Or something. I do not know the exact specifics. Squaddie Petrova was killed in action by a sectoid after retrieving the intelligence with her GREMLIN unit. That has since been taken into custody, and her body was given a proper funeral. This was not unexpected in the slightest, and comes with the territory of combat. It's more unfortunate given XCOM right now is a guerilla force - losses impede our combat potential greatly – but they are not unexpected. To the best of my knowledge she is not survived by anyone, and the crew are naturally grieving for her in the span of time before the next mission. 

The prior mission was in another Lost city and was more successful, with XCOM fending off an Advent attack on escaped Haven dwellers. Several did not survive the encounter, though their bodies could not recover. Heroes have apparently been made from that as well and it is another in the long line of things to keep the crew motivated against the enemy. 

Let it be known that I will continue to do my duty and put these losses behind me as I should. This is the nature of war.  
So.  
Yeah.

Sorry book. 

One faded phrase can be clearly seen on close inspection:  
Fucker laughed  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

***Transmission Date: April 5, 2035***  
***Transmission Frequency: 21.27 GHz***  
***Transmission Receiver: 48°00'00.0"N 0°00'00.0"E***  
***Transmission Receiver Variance: High***

***Device Connection Successful. Begin Message Download***

To: Nahei, Enitan, and Jelena  
From: Zhyrgal

I hope you are doing well. I know receiving this may come as a shock to you. You probably thought I might be dead. Or have been spending all of your time searching for me. Well, you can stop, because I am safe.

First of all: Jelena, it’s not your fault. I was sloppy and got myself in a position to let myself get knocked out and captured. You always think covering for me is your burden, but this is on me, not you.

Second, I kind of have a story to tell with this one. By the time I came to, I was locked up in a cell, but something was off. Everything was bumpy. I soon figured out I was on a plane or transport of some sort. After a while, we landed...somewhere. From the landscape, it could have been France, hell it could have been India from what I could tell.

There I was thrown into a prison with three other prisoners, who all looked in rough shape. Apparently at least a couple have had past dealings with ADVENT as well and the other had contact with some rogue ADVENT soldiers. Apparently they were being interrogated for intel at this place.

Apparently my arrival was actually a stroke of luck. They had been making escape plans, but were having problems making it work with only three people. But with me there, they thought they could pull it off.

It took a couple days of planning and preparation, but our escape plan went off. Maybe I will tell you all the details lately, but basically my job was to ambush a couple of guards, who I very gladly but out of their ADVENT misery.

Escaping was a total team effort. You all would have been proud of it. None of us could have pulled it off everywhere else. We then escaped to a nearby city. This is when I got some idea where we were: there was oriental script and some flags on buildings that I vaguely remember seeing on the news in my childhood. But it was the girl named Athena who knew exactly where we were: China.

So yeah, only flown to the other side of the planet, no biggie. We hid out in this abandoned city for a little while and worked on getting some old communication equipment working.

When we got it on line, we heard some wide band communication. I thought it may be a resistance camp, but there is no way they would give their position away by broadcasting constantly like that.

When we finally figured out where the signal was coming from, it was actually coming from just outside the town, from a place we knew we had passed and we knew no one was before. So we very cautiously made our way toward that side of town, only to find a big ass ship parked on the ground.

So these guys call themselves XCOM and I guess they are trying to organize resistance cells around the world. Once the four of us heard what they were doing, we all agreed we wanted to join and help out.

So, that is where I am. On this big flying retrofitted alien ship. Since, we’ve been flying north east. I’ve hardly even met anyone other than the central officer Bradford and the Commander. I wanted to find a comms device and - with their permission - make contact as soon as I could. Nahei, your comms scrambler that you made for that mission around Brive-la-Gaillarde really came in handy for this.

I don’t know when I’ll be back to join you. I know the work we were doing there was really important but...this seems like it can be something really big, and I want to help them here. But maybe what you guys can do is work with the resistance there and see if you can find anything that could be useful to this XCOM group.

Anyway, I thought I would let you know where I was and not to worry. I hope to hear back from you soon. It sounds like we may travel around a lot, so I’m not sure how well you can make contact back. I will try speaking to the Engineer here to see if there is anything we can do about that. But until then, prenez bien soin.

*** Message Download Complete***  
*** Device Disconnected ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 3 April 2035, 04:00 hours

We found the Reapers, we found Moa, we came back... Moa, I remember your girls. Used to play with them. They were nice. Pretty sure you remember me, too. Or I hope so. You've been through an awful lot, and I'm not sure you recognized me. I'll have to drop by later.

And I come back to find out we lost someone more, we lost Gabi. It's always hard to lose somebody. It's especially hard to lose someone whose death was so utterly avoidable... and yet so utterly unavoidable. Odd ordered her to die, to save the mission. For all we know she may have made the difference that will save our world. Nobody can know that yet, except maybe if you're clairvoyant, which I sure aren't.

Gabi, I... no, I can't say that, either. I still need to get someone to start working on the alien flora and fauna. Otherwise, well, I don't know if you did what you did willingly or not. I would have. If you wouldn't, well but then for what I just said... I'd wish our places were exchanged.

Gotta rest from the op, then gotta start doing biology again. This ain't going to be easy.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #2  
29/03/35

That thing about talking to a camera to make sense of your thoughts? I think it might be useful for me right now. So I was also deployed on the last operation, Spider Fist. People told me I did decently well, but I'm not really impressed. Outlander died. In her last moments she hacked some satellite data into the Avenger, while being shot at. That was impressive. I don't think I would have done the same, I would have ran... Also, if not my pedantic reload, maybe we would have had time to kill some of the troopers surrounding her. Anyway, she's gone, and I wish her the best stay in The Land Of Eternal Cows... wait, I don't think I heard other people use this term, so maybe it's not the standard one. I should try to look it up, so I'll blend better...

Anyway, that's not the thing that bothers me the most after this mission. I was mind controlled by a sectoid. From the moment it started casting these purples sparks, I knew that was going to happen - we saw it happening to Houdini just seconds prior. Thing is - I didn't really try to resist. I thought to myself - I am an alien! Clearly, I can't be any more controlled by aliens then I already am, since my mind is an alien's mind! What is left there to control? Apparently I was wrong. Luckily, as I saw from the footage, Spud headshot that sectoid right after, but it still left me some second under their control - and these were - weird - seconds. The constant clash of my thoughts against the sectoid's... those thoughts felt so weird. Makes me wonder... what does it mean to be human? What does it mean to be an alien? (whispering) And what does it mean, to be a human masquerading as an alien masquerading as a human?? These things trouble me greatly, and I need to sort these things out before I can trust myself to deploy again. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dr. Emily Chambers - Audio Log #05  
I... I don't know what to say. We had some close calls these last few missions, some gravely injuries and a lot of dangerous situations. But in the end, the whole squad pulled through. Well... this time one of us didn't. Gabriela died like the hero she was, securing the mission objective and creating an opening for her comrades to get into a better position. She nearly made it too, it took the fourth shot in a row to finish her off. I am a military psychologist and I should be better at dealing with this. I should understand that soldiers dying in the field is the reality of war. Most of the time I do... but sometimes... I just hope the damned data was worth the price we paid, that's all.

The crew of the Avengers takes it pretty hard. It is our first loss since we got the Commander back and it's so very bitter. The mood is nearly as gloomy as in the dark days. It really doesn't feel like we won the day. And that is something I can not happen. Sadly we don't have the time for a normal grieving process, we need our soldiers at their best asap, otherwise the chances are high Gabriela won't be the last one to fall. I asked Central to organize a gathering in the bar, a party to celebrate Outlanders life instead of mourning her death. That might give this situation the positive spin we need right now.

I also offered everyone on the Avenger, that they can talk to me if they need and to. I also ordered a mandatory session with the members of this missions' squad. Spud, despite saving the day, shows large amounts of regret and guilt. And I am concerned about Lord's already unstable state of mind, after that Sectoid scrambled his brain. It's always hardest for the ones who were in the field and watched their comrade die. I have to make sure they deal with it in a constructive way.

Zombies, mind control, the Chosen. One horror after the other is unleashed upon us. I shudder when I think what horrible things the Elders still have hidden. It might be because it's late and this day took its toll on me. For now I just have to trust in our team and the Commander's skills to handle whatever they throw at us. And continue to do whatever I can to support them. For Gabriela, for XCom. For all the people of Earth. Vigilo confido.

Dr. Emily Chambers signing off


	8. Ep 6 - Operation Ghost Mask

Episode 6: Operation Ghost Mask----------------------------------------------------  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 258 (Authors Note - Log 6 for reference):

I'm still keeping an eye on XCOM's missions. It might seem silly of me, but hey, they aren't all bad. Sure they sacrifice their own soldiers when it's "most beneficial", but they do have some good people. Ms Stevens for instance, someone with a strong head on her shoulders, and she knows to focus on both short and long term problems. Anyway, it was a standard raid on a stalled troop transport. I've done a couple in my time, so am pretty familiar with them. What was news to me was some human soldiers. That's right, actual honest to god humans, fighting for Advent. Not their hybrid soldiers, full on humans. Amazing really, how deep rooted must Advent's propaganda be that humans are willing to fight against us? They call themselves MOCX, clearly a mockery of XCOM's own name. They do say that imitation is the highest form of flattery, and their terrible performance is great imitation. One pretty decent shot on their end I will admit, but in general not much more threatening. I suppose humans are their own worst enemies after all.

Anyway, I'm still waiting for Aly's next visit. I hope our discovery can help her research, cause we're still stumped. We did finish clearing out the section of forest, so hopefully the blight can't spread over the distance we cleared. In other news , I think the stress is getting to some of the guards. We rotate shifts so no one has two on days where possible, but still, it's tough. He said he saw a "blue Viper", swore up and down that it stood there unarmed looking at him for a moment before running off. I sent him to bed, took his place on watch. I can manage on four hours sleep if I absolutely have to, and he clearly needed the rest more than me. Poor guy must have been having a hard time recently. I'll talk to him when we're both feeling more rested, see if anything's up.

I'm feeling pretty good in a more personal sense. We've been tracking some of Advent's Negotiators who're moving nearby. It looks like they're trying to get another village to move into Advent's city centers, no doubt using the "rise of dissident activity" to try and convince them. But I saw the village elders telling them to screw off, or words to that effect, so it's likely that their "Outreach" forces will be moving in soon. Why does this make me feel good you might ask? Well, we've got a plan in place to stop it. It's been a while since we had to do this, but the Merry Men refuse to let Advent bully people into their city centers, where they can be subject to the propaganda and eventually start supporting them. Hell, they could even be turned into those MOCX soldiers. That's not gonna happen here, not while we still stand!

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Ghost - Log 4  
Begin Recording

I haven't done one of these in a long time. So what happened to me you might wonder. Well a day after we did an Advent train raid, I was patrolling the woods all alone, when Blade tried to ambush me. Of course ,he failed.

After a big battle in which both of us gave our all, I ended up on the ground with Blade ready to kill me. But then a friend of mine came to save me… And saved me he did. Fenrir disarmed Blade and forced him to retreat. The black wolf saved me. He had the same name as my Ulfberht sword… He was my friend before I lost my memories, but he didn't trigger anything, but the white and the gray wolf that came after him did. 

The white one was a girl and her name was Luna. She was so happy to see me, she ran up to me and started licking my face. She did that before I lost my memories too.

The name of the grey wolf is Cerberus. He triggered a memory in which he was playing a soldier with a teenage girl as a baby. My medallion has a picture of that girl. Her and another woman. I still can't remember who they are. I need to find out who they are…

After I returned to the base, Luna and Eva became friends as soon as they saw each other. When the sun settled, Eva was begging me to let Luna sleep with her. How I could say no. Too bad I didn't have a camera to memorize the two sleeping together in a photo. Oh well…

Fenrir and Cerberus spent their first day in the base exploring it. Then I saw them at the entrance to the base, guarding it with a Winter Wolf. Those two already started being useful.

I can't remember much, but I know my three wolves will help me remember my past and that they will be at my side when I learn about my darkest memories.

End Recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #6.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

This mission went a lot better than the last two. Aside from a semi-serious wound on Meecha (good thing we’re in the process of building a proper infirmary), the team walked out of there without a scratch. The same can’t be said for ADVENT. We also got all of their supplies too. Definitely helpful.

Speaking of ADVENT, they decided to deploy some new enemies against us again. First, they decided to send their Priests out into combat against us. The Preachers of their ‘Religion’ getting cut down by XCOM was rather satisfying. Praying to the Elders won’t save you, fuckers.

There was also a... different group. MOCX, knockoff XCOM, complete with human soldiers. Like, actual humans, not ‘human’ ADVENT. Fighting for ADVENT. Jesus, ADVENT’s propaganda must be seriously good to get humans to not only volunteer to fight, but to not immediately flee when they realise ADVENT lied about the peacekeepers being human. Too bad we had to kill them all. Well, one evac’d after getting downed, but still.

It also seemed like the Commander was familiar with them. Odd.

This Avatar Project thing has also popped up. Have no idea what it is

And I’ve successfully managed to not put a fist in the wall yet and have avoided the bar for the past couple of days. Might see about seeing if XCOM has a psychologist and maybe having a chat with them. Or just talking more regularly with Doc. The one drawback with free time is you have all the time to relive your memories, regardless if you want to.

I’m gonna stop talking now. End of log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 6//

I’d heard rumours about some ADVENT black-ops squad, and today we met them - MOCX. Humans trained to a higher standard than their regular goons. The Commander seemed familiar with them, like he knew each one personally. I don’t know what’s going on there, and I’m not asking questions, though I’ve heard some whispering that the MOCX squad are brainwashed friends of his. Now I’ve seen direct psychic mind control first hand, and ADVENT’s propaganda up close, but this is different - even from what some of the more extreme Templars had been exploring. Truthfully, I’ve never seen something like this before, and honestly I can’t even say that I believe it is some form of extended mind control, but I wouldn’t put it past the Elders’ capabilities.

There were some injuries today, but nothing serious. No deaths this time. But ever since we lost Outlander, I’ve been thinking. I may have no powers, but I could still fight. Maybe not on the official roster any time soon, but if they ever come after us… I could help out. Maybe I’ll get myself in the training centre soon.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I found some new intel. The Gatecrasher team encountered some MOCX soldiers in New India. They ambushed them at an ADVENT supply outpost. One of them apparently was teleported out of the area, but the other 3 were killed. But, now we know they're getting ready to act against us. I don't know much about the MOCX operatives that were on that mission, so finding out about them is the next step to understanding MOCX.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 6 - Date: April 10th , 2035 - Lyra*  
Lyra “Acheron” Archonis here, reporting from a mostly empty, still-human forest for a change of pace. I’ve been talking to Esti about how the earth used to be filled with millions of these trees, and perhaps still is even in spite of the aliens scorching counting lands of green and replacing them with fallow fields of purple.

I…have not felt this tense in months. Wandering with only one other person to guard my back, the nightless, sleepless shifts…those are something that first started with David….. Lee, I think? I can’t even remember his callsign now, if he had one. We were starving, on the run from ADVENT patrols, and weren’t sure which looter would come by to shoot either of us in the back at night. So we stuck together, promising we’d either find a haven or go down with just a pile of sticks and fire.

…if not for that second part of the promise, maybe he’d still be alive today. Or maybe we'd both be face down in the dirt if he hadn’t told me to run.

The ugly truth was relayed to us by Bradford at our check-in today. Polo, Lefty, Deschain…. 

MOCX is made up of former XCOM operatives, most likely with very heavy use of Mind Control. We were able to take advantage of the foggy weather conditions and put most of them out of their misery, but I imagine this isn’t the last we’ll have seen of Blake.

If anything, this knowledge seems to have spurred a wave of determination from the crew – the Commander ordering work on improved medical procedures, more soldiers of fortune contacting us to join, and the Guerilla Training Center being fuller than ever. 

_She looks at a file on her datapad labeled “Outlander Family Intel”._

I’ll be doubling up my own efforts too, then. I haven’t found any leads on Gabriela’s mother following the brief funeral services we had – Spud built a small cairn of rocks outside the Avenger before I departed, and I added a few flowers of my own next to it. I think he said something about it being more of a way to process his emotions, but it’s something else to remember her by – another proof that “Outlander” had left her mark on this world.

Speaking of Spud, he’s apparently suited up to go for the next mission – some kind of Reaper operation underground, the first of their kind with XCOM. I’m not sure how useful a sniper rifle is in those cramped quarters, but the Commander hasn’t failed the mission so far, even if he has made our hearts waver. 

Good luck, Menace 1-5. Wraith 1-5 is with you in spirit.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 6, Chief Engineer Lily Shen, 8 April 2035  
Turns out when your guerilla warfare strategy works, there's nothing stopping your enemies from imitating...and it's not flattering when their attempt was this pathetic *giggle*.  
We came across the MOCX initiative today. Bradford has had intel about their potential intervention, but it wasn't at the forefront, what with all the other threats running around. The commander seemed a little more unhinged by their appearances though.Something about having worked with a few of them in the past... 

The guys came across a stun lancer in the field today, and its sword was the new big thing amongst the assault troopers by dinner. I've gotten quite a few requests to recreate it, and, trust me, I've love to. But after the Self-Detonating ADVENT Rifle incident a few days ago I don't think anyone appreciates me experimenting on Advent gear in an uncontrolled environment.  
The reaper also reported seeing what they call a Priest. Intel was limited though because of its rapid expiration, and they didn't really have a corpse to bring back for autopsy. Huh, guess faith in the Elders aren't worth a lot against explosives.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 5]  
[Date - April 4th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign “Raptor”]

Schiesse! That was pretty tight, but we managed to succeed and only have 1 injured throughout the mission.

So…. MOCX. I know some humans are sympathizers and working together with Advent, but a whole initiative of human combatants fighting against us? That’s beyond the pale. I’m not sure why they willingly work for the aliens. I have speculation they were captured and brainwashed by the aliens, but I’m not too sure.

And it looks like Advent Priests have introduced themselves. They seem to have more psionic capabilities. Perhaps even more than the Sectoids, which isn’t good.

Speaking of domestic matters at home, I took the loss of Gabriela way too hard. I’m sure a lot of the crew have taken it hard as well. Sam Viktor checked up on me, which is nice. But I think it's high time for me to visit a psychologist. I can’t keep bottling up my issues forever. 

Not that it should be said already, but our fight is getting harder as we go. I can tell that some of the crew are taking issue with MOCX. I can understand, knowing that you have to fight humans working for the aliens. 

But the fate of our species is at stake. We have to be willing to make the hard choices in order to see a better tomorrow. 

That’s all I have for today. Think I’ll make a schedule for Emily Chambers around this week. 

Emilia Wolf out.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Warning! Authorized Viewers Only! 

Personal Log #04: Date - 4/6/35  
Agent Evan “Prowler” White

Today marked the first operation where XCOM encountered MOCX in combat. It was a 4 man fireteam that came to support the ADVENT forces defending a convoy that was disabled by a team of Resistance fighters. Fortunately for us, our squad managed to deploy covertly, giving the XCOM operatives on the ground the element of surprise and a great tactical advantage. The squad managed to wipe out the ADVENT forces defending the convoy, along with the MOCX fireteam. Our squad ended up suffering only one WIA, while MOCX suffered 3 KIAs and 1 WIA. While I personally do not agree with the Commander’s decision to let one of the MOCX operatives escape, I cannot argue with the mission’s results. This mission was not only a major victory and morale booster, but also an extremely valuable research opportunity, as we now are able to study the bodies of the deceased MOCX operatives. This will surely boost our knowledge of MOCX and lead us closer to finding a way to stop them. 

It should also be noted that while a team of MOCX was encountered and defeated, my brother was not apart of the team. Ethan is still out there, and most surely working with MOCX as they plan their next move. I still hold out hope that we may soon find a way to reverse the effects of the brainwashing, but I know that the likelihood of us finding a way to reverse the effects are highly improbable. That also doesn’t even include the fact that we would need to capture him alive somehow. Knowing that, I only hope that when the day comes where XCOM fights him on the field of battle, he will be given a quick and painless death. Ethan has suffered greatly already, so it is the least we can do for him. 

Now, I must again write my report to the Spokesman. This is Agent Evan White, signing off for now.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 12th 2035 (Entry #6)

The team did really well. One wounded, but their performance was so good. Vanishing out of sight, like they were all Reapers or something. ADVENT had no idea where they were, until it was too late. I was very impressed. Not so impressed by the fact that ADVENT sent in human soldiers to intercept us. I am not sure what this is about but ... it could be a big problem.

Anyway ... I have something to share. I've been planning this for a while. I am starting an old-fashioned scrapbook. I promised I would remember the soldiers that I get to meet. This is my way of doing it. A picture, if I can get one. If not, I am pretty good at drawing so I'll draw their faces. Adding to that, some stuff about them. And not just soldiers ... Non-combatants too. Central, Shen, Tygan ... Maybe the Commander too, if he behaves. Valkyrie, she was nice with those flowers. And others too, if I have enough space in the book.

I mean ... I have no family left. This is my family now. My Avenger Family. That's what I'll call the scrapbook. I might share it, when it's a bit more full.

And ... Yeah. It's no surprise who is the first soldier in the scrapbook. Gabriela Petrova ... Outlander. She had a story to tell. I hope I'll be able to tell it as well as I can.

I am actually working on this as I speak. We've been flying around, not sure where. I'll only get out of my quarters to do maintenance. And for missions, of course. Central buzzed me earlier, there is one coming up shortly. Skyranger's ready. Just need to wait for the Avenger to land.

Which is ... Now. I will finish Outlander's page when I return. That's a promise.

Time to go alien hunting, Menace.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 8 April 2035, 2:00 hours

As I write this report, I am about to leave for North America to deliver much-needed information, so before I depart, I will explain its significance.

First, we encountered MOCX soldiers. Odd is personally familiar with each of them, but it feels more complicated than the simple horror that I would expect him to feel fighting against his friends. It's more like he knows there's another universe out there... somewhere? Is there some greater psionic reality that he is aware of that I'm not? I have to wonder. 

From the op, I was able to get copious samples of alien flora from a once-vibrant forest in India - meanwhile I was working in the lab with Tygan on the ADVENT officer's psionic chip, while giving me a chance to compare it to the samples that we had taken. What I've been calling the 'red blight' here is different from the one in the American and Chinese forests, but I think I may have made a breakthrough: a fungicide that afflicts psionic fungi but not Earthly fungi. Now I will need to test it to see if it works - and, if it does, then I can figure out how to mass-produce it.

I expect I'm going to get asked some uncomfortable questions. Unfortunately, I just barely knew Gabriela. I do know she was looking for her mother who was taken by ADVENT... and now she'll never find her. She was a brave woman, but more an adventurer, less a soldier. And I got to hear her self-eulogy, just like all of us on the Avenger have put together, and it paints a very different picture of her from what she gave to me. Still, her actions speak louder than any words she could have spoken; she died a hero, and a hero she died.

I'll probably have more to report soon, very soon, but for the moment, Aly out. 

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 007 ---

“Compared to last time, things went much better this mission. The mission was a supply raid on the outskirts of a city. Technically not my field of work, so I wasn’t needed this time around. The team dropped in, and I swear all the fog made things hard to see. Worked for our squad, they were able to use that to their advantage, ducking back into the shadows if they did things right. Probably helped make this mission go so well. We only took one hit on Meecha, but he should recover in due time. The mission ended without much hitch, and a well needed supply raid in our hands.”

“What bugs me though, was what was on site. Advent must be desperate if there sending Priests out of the city now. We commonly saw them in the city as your typical religious figurehead. Praising the Elders, spreading the word, and enacting religious justice to those who tarnished the Elders’ good name, the typical. To see them outside a city, at least not going to another one, is unusual. Advent must really be willing to give everything they’ve got to stop us. But even worse was what else was there. A whole squad of Human soldiers, like actual people! Why, why would they do this? Why would Advent just recruit people if they have billions of Advent soldiers and aliens at will? And why are they fighting us? Maybe a real person’s unpredictability makes a better foe to handle. This isn’t right, something must be at play here. They can’t all just be willingly doing this. Just more to the research. It keeps adding up, and I've still got no answers. Nothing in that supply raid proved any use either, although I may finally have an idea on how. Just need to sort the details first.”

“Well, at least things here are slowly rebounding some. Gabriella's death is still hitting hard, but some of us are starting to get better I think. I paid a Visit to Emilia when I heard how she was faring. She was definitely not taking it well, but I’d like to think I helped some. As for me, well. I’m slowly making the rounds. The nagging feeling of me being partly to blame is still there, but I'm trying. At least my friend living up here.... Uhhhh.... Up, up in the command center, yeah, Him. Frank? Yeah Frank..... Fuck.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - Anders Uffda

Stardate: 651238 - shit, I miss television. I found my old DVD-box of Babylon 5 when I dropped by the house after the treatment, but I had to ask Chen to build me a DVD-player because those haven't existed for a few decades. I got to XCOM though, even if it was via an ADVENT cell for unauthorized travel between continents to work as a liaison between the Skirmishers and XCOM. There's even a Skirmisher here already, but he doesn't seem attached to the larger group. This must mean that advent soldiers all over the world are breaking free of their enslavement as I suspected.

I heard the Commander was a part of some kind of psionic network to control them, maybe when he was freed it distorted the network so more will be able to break the mind control. Locating the Skirmishers is just a matter of plotting in the coordinates to our base - but the larger problem at hand is the Reapers history of cannibalism, so the need for diplomatic insurances are paramount for getting these factions to work together. We need to put aside our prejudices, and not fight only for human lives, but for our humanity itself. When peace is won - what will we do with the hundreds and thousands of enemy troops - most of us have no knowledge apart from their military prowess? Fight them for centuries? 

No - winning the war will be the easiest part. Winning the peace will be much harder.

At least I got the commander to spare the MOCX trooper - who knows, any of them would have fought for XCOM if their lives had gone a little differently. Maybe they've lost someone as collateral damage in a resistance operation? Who knows - but killing unarmed men - and I guess aliens now too - are below us.

I'll end by a quote from Emanuel Kant “Enlightenment is man's release from his self-incurred tutelage. Tutelage is man's inability to make use of his understanding without direction from another. Self-incurred is this tutelage when its cause lies not in lack of reason but in lack of resolution and courage to use it without direction from another. Sapere aude! 'Have courage to use your own reason!'- that is the motto of enlightenment.”

Log ends.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 4:

I’m not sure what to make of the last mission. I didn’t go on it – none of us who accompanied Gabriela on her last mission did; but watched with the others from the bridge. Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker was wounded, but overall the team on the ground did well. They encountered something disturbing however.

There are humans working for Advent. They’re not like the uniformed troopers we’ve fought before. They each look as individual as we do, and even more strangely, the Commander seems to know their names. Were these people he once fought alongside? They weren’t mindless zombies like Lost. Are they traitors, psionically mind-controlled, or brainwashed? Maybe Dr Chambers might be able to tell from the footage? They were defeated, though a lone incapacitated one was whisked away by Advent to fight another day. But it’s not the possibility that we are fighting former XCOM soldiers that unsettles me the most. I hope the others don’t read this, but… the honest truth is that I could very easily have been one of them.

When I ask myself why I am loyal to XCOM, I find that other than its mission to repel the invaders – it is a sense of belonging. The Avenger is more than a place to rest my head, and the medical and material help I’ve received is more than enough reason to fight for XCOM. Yet though I have not spoken about my background, the other soldiers and crew seem to either accept my desire for secrecy; or have their suspicions but respectfully refrain from asking. I feel a bit guilty about not telling them, to be honest; but I worry that the consequences of encountering someone who morally objects could result not just in rejection, but also affect battlefield cohesion. I am grateful enough for the company of the others and am happy to stay silent for now. Mission first, Spud. Mission first…

Perhaps MOCX offered the same sense of belonging to its members. And it is also true that most citizens loyal to Advent live materially comfortable lives and believe that the Elders have humanity’s best interests at heart. Perhaps if I had not seen the truth for myself, I would have joined MOCX and enjoyed it…and that realisation scares me.

Call it an illusion, but I must have faith in the ability of humanity to unite and care for its members without compulsion or control from the Elders. After I had finished piling up the last cairn for Gabriela, I met a new recruit – Anders “Nickname” Uffda in the corridors. He caught me in the act of singing a hymn – something I do only when I think nobody can hear. We spoke for a bit and I am heartened to see that he also seems to be someone who wants to have faith in humanity. He probably also thinks I’m a Christian now, but the truth is that I’ve never really followed any church or congregation; not for decades anyway. I just like old hymns because they remind people to unite and have faith in the seemingly impossible, even in the darkest of times. I held onto that hope when I was alone in the safehouse, not knowing if the other Resistance were dead or just avoiding me…

I’d still rather check carefully before singing again, in case Anders or anyone else thinks this means I have the energy to be dragged into theological discussions and drama. I probably sounded like a cat being slowly strangled anyway.


	9. Ep 7 - Operation Shadow Queen

Episode 7: Operation Shadow Queen-----------------------------------------------  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 258 (Authors Note - Log 7 for reference):

XCOM continues to *just* succeed. A defector from Advent's civilian workforce, a Resistance spy? Someone without combat experience called for XCOM's aid, and of course they leapt to their defense. Whatever whatever, I shouldn't be so annoyed. It's expected now right? That XCOM looks out for its own? Ah whatever. Anyway they moved through the subway tunnels, clearing a couple patrols and making contact with their contact. It seemed like Advent knew what was going on, as they sent a whole barracks down there to route XCOM out. Quite literally like rats in the sewers. Anyway XCOM took some hits while scrambling for an evac (maybe have a plan for that before you go in?), with their Medic falling and being rescued by another Faction that's sprung out of the woodwork - Reapers. Seems they're masters of stealth and explosives, quite the odd combination. And they've proven very good at the former, since I didn't know they existed until they turned up on today's mission. As I said, they all got out, but they scraped through. Barely surviving is still surviving though, so I shouldn't be too harsh.

Also it's been enough days for me to confirm pretty conclusively that the poor guard (I found out his name was Jackson. A good guy, "getting on a little but still in his prime", as he told me) was suffering a bit. No more Blue Vipers have been spotted, and he's starting to believe he might just have been tired. Just in case, I've rearranged some shifts so he only works thrice a week. I need to keep people in top form, and he's unwilling to give up on fighting just yet. I won't stop him, lord knows we can always do with more man (and woman since people seem to think I'm a bit sexist *somehow*) power. Aly confirmed it for me, since she's been all over. If she doesn't know one exists, then I'm relatively secure thinking it doesn't.

But that brings me on to Aly's visit. Firstly, she didn't come in an Advent Dropship this time. Those Reapers I mentioned? They have at least one helicopter, which is how she came in. And just like good old Saint Nick, she came bearing gifts. A fungicide she developed, she applied it when I took her out to the blight zone. It hasn't been long enough for it to take effect , but I'll be keeping an eye on it. Let's hope it works. We also started working on a theory as to what it's doing to the animals, since she found a bunch of insects had also killed themselves. The blight as it turns out emits a weak psionic field, like a heavily diluted version of the powers Sectoids wield. Or is it that Sectoids use a more concentrated version of these powers? I suppose that doesn't matter right now. Point is, we think that's got something to do with all the animals committing suicide. She's going to look into it, and she's got more chance of figuring stuff out than we do. 

She was also willing to share what she knew of XCOM's sacrifice, Gabriela. While I didn't mean for those words to slip out when addressing her, I assured her it was just my view. I feel kind of bad, since she seemed a bit upset by how I addressed it, but if she can't see it, maybe she isn't as clever as she appears. I have enough to make a good tale, that's for sure. She'll get the immortalisation she deserves.

I just... something Ms Stevens said really hit me. "I hope I'm still alive myself when you finish it," in relation to the story. I'm not exactly old myself, and considering how good looking she is, she's probably around my age or younger. But we can't... we can't say stuff like that anymore. I can't tell her that she's easy on the eye, I can't even call her a friend. This war has taken everything from everyone, and for me, it's taken just that - interpersonal relationships. I tried that, with David and James. And now David's dead, not even buried, and me and James bury ourselves in our work. You form a connection, and the world will take it away. I think this was a term in some old world fields - professional distance. Never thought it would apply to me, but I guess in this world, we do a lot of stuff we didn't think we'd do. Before this gets more depressing, I think that's enough venting for one day. For now, I'll start work on that story.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 7 - Date: April 18th , 2035 - Lyra*  
I’m out of the crucible and back into the flames, but not without a worthy name to add to our ever growing ranks. Duloof ‘Quasar’ Wovensiege is a person of many talents, including, oddly enough, having developed their own half-theological half-scientific interpretation of Momentum. I wonder if they were a Priest once, or at least possess some bearings on the gift.

Unfortunately, any attempt to find traces of Gabriela’s family (alive or deceased) have proved futile, but apparently the Resistance has made a song in honor of her sacrifice. It’s good to see that people still have hope in our cause, even after the loss of someone we all looked up to. On the flipside, we apparently have a lot of Fei Gao impersonators looking to crib off her newfound reputation, but if we can find the real one, rest assured they have a home here.  
_At this point, the datapad gets knocks slightly astray and it becomes clear she’s quickly shoving her gauntlets on._

Sorry about that. I really wasn’t kidding about going right back into the flames – with Filidh in critical condition and reports of the Assassin moving above the next mission area, I’ve been ordered to suit up immediately and prepare to head in with faces new and old. Spud’s changed since I’ve left – his grip on his rifle is much firmer now and his eyes have narrowed slightly. Bridge staff say he’s been nailing a lot more killshots since Gabriella died – I’d really like to ask how he’s feeling at some point.

Wish me luck, Charon old man, if you’re still out there. Apparently there’s been some odd debate on how my codename’s supposed to be pronounced, but it’s literally all Greek to me and I think I’ve learned not to trust your terrible spelling. As is, I’m a little more worried if I’ll come out of this mission okay – ADVENT seems to be hellbent on killing those leading the charge, no matter how armor, medkits, and cover they’ve packed in.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 19th 2035 (Entry #7)

We almost lost Filidh. Thankfully, Freyja went into Wonder Woman mode, sneaked over to him, hoisted him over her shoulder, then sneaked him out to the ropes. I mean ... if that's not 'play of the day', I don't know what is. She did so good. He will be out for a while and so will Lamtron. But everybody's home safe. And we got an engineer for our trouble.

I finished Outlander's scrapbook page. I feel it's not enough ... I will add more, if I can find anything worth writing. It will probably never be enough though.

We've made contact with the Arctic region. And, apparently, also stumbled on another super-soldier. Some psionic freak. Not fond of that. He also talks too much. Not fond of that either. Someone shut him up, please. Thank you!

We also have a Skirmisher on-board. It's ... intriguing. I remember not being terribly fond of them before. But now ... them playing for the Commander ... I changed my mind. I think we can do some good work together.

We are going to India for the next mission. If we can have nobody wounded on this occasion, it would definitely be nice. But ... I have a bad feeling about this. That Sword Lady hasn't showed up in a while. She might show up here and ... well, she was a problem last time.

Anyway ... Let's do this. Come on!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 008 ---

“Another Subway mission this time, but for different reasons than the last. The team needed to head down and rescue a VIP from our friend with the Reapers, got herself trapped down there and Advent was looking for her, so the team needed to get in and rescue her. Problem, however, was that it wasn’t that easy. Upon reaching her, Advent began sending down more reinforcements, so the team needed to hold their ground until Firebrand could establish safe Evac. Seeing the amount dropping in, the sky’s must have been busy. Team managed to get out safely, but not without some close shaves. Filidh took some bad hits, and almost went down. We thought he did for a moment, but he clung on to life, and Moa, the Reaper, managed to grab him under the veil of shadows and bring him home safely. He’ll be out for awhile, but damn he deserves it.”

“Nothing new on site this time. There was a lot of troopers and Hunter’s however, must have been the most readily available around the area to respond to the threat. My Research, however, I think has officially hit every dead end possible with what's available, and every dead end yields very minor results. The only way I'm going to get any valuable data on the sudden shift of forces and all the new units is through the network directly. Only problem is I don’t exactly have any discreet way in. My old keys don’t work anymore for obvious reasons, and I just can’t simply hack in brute force unless I want to reveal this ship and take us down. However, I do have a solution, two more like. The first one might be a bit harder, but there might be a way to put my access keys back into the system and work again. Perhaps by either reworking its encoded data, or scrubbing old data on em. The second might be easier, but would require the right circumstances. Using someone else's, more specifically a person of high value. Considering we have Emilia for the sole reason of prisoner interrogation, if we get someone important, maybe I could “Borrow” there keys, and access the network safely. Both will merely take time now.”

“As far as home itself, seems I'm starting to meet all sorts of people. Finally hit the busy hour this time around, and I got to finally meet our pilot responsible for taking our troops where they need to go. Firebrand, or as I’ve learned as her real name, Kris. She’s a nice person, with one hell of a rough past. Also meet Kari, our resident “Bartender” if you will. Maybe not officially, but she helps with it regardless. Then there’s Laverne, part of Avenger Security. Still find it weird that a flying military base needs security, but hey, who am I to know. Starting to make a lot of friends here, and not many seem to really notice, or maybe more accurately care, about my condition, with my “voodoo” eyes. Think I'm really starting to warm up to this place.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 7- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 15 April 2035

The mission was quite smooth, although Filidh won't be too happy to see the dead anytime soon after nearly turning into one of them himself. He's doing fine, recovering in the makeshift med bay in a spare workshop, but I'm hauling ass to get that infirmary up and running as soon as possible. Not easy though... all this medical equipment that we have no idea how to put together. 

Took apart one of those drones they brought back after the mission, I came up with some pretty advanced attachments that our specialists might want for their Gremlins, but unfortunately looks like ROV-R's going to be the guinea pig for testing again. 

ROV-R heard buzzing angrily in the background and flying out of the workshop  
sigh Yea. He heard that. Oops.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 3 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So, he finally decided to show his face. After cowering in the shadows for what he’s done, all that he has tormented, finally brought out again thanks to the presence of Xcom. I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done to be, you maniacal sadist. What you’ve done to countless victims, what you’ve done to ME!”

There’s a short pause

“Revenge will be mine, one way or another. Whether it be through Xcom or my own hands, I will ensure you pay for your insolence, your crimes, your torment. I’m glad you finally showed yourself, because now my target is finally set. I’ve been hunting for years despite what you did, and now I finally have a sight. You made a mistake, one Xcom and me will easily remedy. Maybe not quickly, maybe not easy, I know who you are and how you fight, but I can assure you, one way or another, you will pay for your actions, and I will ensure I play a role in your demise, one way or another. See you soon, “Old friend.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #7.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that mission was another intense one. A better intense one, but intense nonetheless. At least, towards the end.

The team did admirably well. Aside from an unfortunate shot from a Hunter on Lamtron (a shot he immediately repaid), everything went mostly smooth until the end (especially with some awesome shots from Spud and Filidh). As we were evacing, Filidh got shot by an ADVENT unit and went down. Frejya, our Reaper, stayed behind to evac him after the rest of the team had evac’d. Remarkably, not one of the ADVENT even noticed her, never mind taking a shot at her, and Filidh was evac’d alive. Thank God. We don’t need more deaths.

Interestingly enough, ADVENT doesn’t seem to have run out of things to chuck our way. On that mission, there was a Destroyer Commando and a couple of Phase Drones. Didn’t get to see what they did, as the Commando got blown to kingdom come and the Drones didn’t survive much longer. I see why they’re throwing everything at us: nothing seems to be really stopping us in our tracks.

Other than the mission, there hasn’t been too many developments. We’ve found another Chosen, this one called the Warlock. God, another one to deal with. There better not be too many more, or we might be screwed.  
I’m gonna head off now. Might go outside again, could do with a change of scenery. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 7]  
[Date - April 13th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Shadow Queen op reminds me of the old days. Claustrophobic train tunnels, little opportunity for cover, staying low while waiting for evac, the whole thing. 

But enough about the past. The mission was pretty tight as we had to rescue a resistance engineer by the name of Emily Heather per a request from the spokesman. That man plays a long and dangerous game supporting us from the inside. Lamtron and Filidh took some beating, but they managed to survive. Filidh took the most of it, so he'll be in the infirmary for a while.

Nothing big happened recently, but I’m keeping my eyes open for any potential complications in future missions. The Assassin is already making her move and there's no doubt her siblings will reveal themselves one way or another. 

Our cover team returned with a Skirmisher joining the roster. From what I can tell, they're former Advent who fight against the Elders. 

I would be wary about them, but considering we already have psionic with zealous resolve and stealthy snipers who definitely does not eat Chrysalid as food, I'm willing to have them on our side 

Next mission is gonna be in New India. Recover a scientist and stopping Advent on cracking down on supply drops in the process

Let's hope Menace 1-5 succeeds 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 15 April 2035, 14:30 hours

A lot of progress in the last week! So, where to begin - I guess I'll first talk about gaining more science staff. We've done several spec ops lately and now we've got a small crew in the laboratory deck, not just myself. We're working on reverse-engineering ADVENT's magnetic weapons. That will be a huge boost, since ADVENT armor can survive a hit from our gunpowder-firearms unless it's a very direct hit. The other thing that I am really glad about is that Nilsdottir managed to rescue Filidh when he was bleeding out today. Fewer deaths is good all around! I gotta go get her something.

Meanwhile, we've made a huge breakthrough in understanding the alien blight. It uses psionics to kill - kills plants, causes animals to kill *themselves*. It has a very limited range - you basically have to have it inside of you. That happens if you eat it. Fortunately, this means that animals can't transmit it, because they die too quickly. Unfortunately, this means there are patches of forest that we have to completely re-seed with life. I have seen insects in completely barren patches of forest, though, so I might try to find out how they resist it. Meanwhile, the experimental fungicide is out there and at work - Jakob and his Merry Men are applying it, and I hope it works!

And, now, the Reapers are on another op to infiltrate ADVENT's inner workings, and I'm going on it along with Zhyrgal and Athena. If we're successful, it should buy us more time on covert ops - so that what happened to Gabriela won't happen again. May Asaru prosper us.

Aly out.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: April 12, 2035

April 10, 2035  
Well, business as usual this time book, don’t worry. Just a friendly tussle, ya know? Not your fault I’m stronger, faster, etc than you, don’t take it too personally. Good? Good.  
We’ve had another mission to recover some defector guy from the sewers though um, Bradford…? Commander…? Might wanna check up on your espionage people a little. Cause Advent clearly knew we were going to be there, had a lot of troops in reserve ready to throw at you. Either you must’ve been on top of a barracks, though Brandy would’ve had a tough time getting around all that. 

Yes, Brandy, and no, I’m not getting sweet on her. Bar visit, finally! This Russian mead is pretty good shit, not rum, but I’ll take anything sweet. Hm, maybe Alexei would like a bit… I dunno, I gotta come up with some steady supply of something to throw his way cause fishing nowadays really isn’t cheap. I’m gonna eat a good one some time while I’m up here, gah I swear. Taste of home I guess? More like addiction ha! Everyone’s got one, mine just happens to be healthier than everyone else. 

And speaking of them, lo and behold I know more now, and not because they were causing trouble. Even Rasputin with his weird eyes – gotta be some of that uh, frick, space magic (Dick’s infected me oh god) but anyways yeah, gotta be something to do with that. It's really powerful stuff, kinda too powerful almost. Can’t punch or shoot it, just the user. And before then they can somehow just wreck house. 

Like I guess it's good on our side…? But I think the better question is, do we really understand it? Like with a gun, rocket, fist, arrow, whatever, some egghead can explain that all a bit better than me. But this other shit showed up only when the aliens got here, so it's gotta be connected. And in case everyone forgot, they came here, and they conquered us with it. They even… naw, not even, that was just par for the course. Like Redhead and more to come. 

Spud’s making good use out of that somehow, was tearing up that mission. Our medic guy just doesn’t miss too, which is also great. The whole team really, despite sometimes the Commander’s best efforts maybe. More like lapses, not my place really. Put me in charge… woo boy… I’ll leave that to them thanks, I’m fine just tooling around. 

There is one thing though… one thing that could help. The Market moved again, and XCOM found it. Bet Molly’s still walking around eh? And… everyone heh. War’s good for what those guys do, and I’m talking about everyone there book, everyone… Nah you won’t be meeting them, for your own good, trust me. Not in need of a job right now but if I can snag some stuff, could be good for Alexei. Its been a while though. Gonna have to be smart. I’m not the one who likes playing dead, yeah? Hm, maybe I could… nah, Dick wouldn’t fit in. Lordie that’s like… so many… Shiiit… excuse me book while I just laugh my ass around the moon fuck meee ha. 

That’s a little too mean for him, I get an earful somehow whenever I check up on him down there, that and all this frigging cat hair… Hey, nothing against cats, just that Gus really likes my boots for some reason. No, don’t ask book, I ain’t gonna hold him. Despite how much of a fluffball he is. 

Geez, I… Nah, things are fine, things are great, I’m fed, I’m sleeping well (finally), I can get boozed up when I want, no one gonna knife me, probably. Like half the soldiers think and look like they’re death incarnate, like I said a couple pages ago. Look, I’m fine. Hm. Maybe I’ll check in with Susie, haven’t seen much of her. Fingers crossed she ain’t bald yet ha! Cause the whole hair tearing out? Fuck, I kinda am off aren’t I? I don’t know. 

Its probably the fish. Thank god someone grew a brain in the mess – no not that kind Tygan ya creepo, least not for eating like you’d want – anyways yeah, salt is back. The 1st came and went too… and… nothing… Look I’m a guard ok, I have responsibilities, yeah, responsibilities, discipline, and good eye for the law… whatever the fuck we have cause. 

The next couple of lines are vigorously crossed out. 

Cause I don’t know, we’re a frigging guerilla outfit. I’m getting tired, Imma head out. Bye book.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

***Transmission Date: April 15, 2035***  
***Transmission Frequency: 21.27 GHz***  
***Transmission Receiver: 48°00'00.0"N 0°00'00.0"E***  
***Transmission Receiver Variance: High***

***Device Connection Successful. Begin Message Download***

To: Nahei, Enitan, and Jelena  
From: Zhyrgal

Hi all. I am really hoping these are getting to you. I’m still trying to figure out a way for you to respond. I keep meaning to swing by the main engineer here but I always end up finding a reason not to.

As a matter of fact, I’m actually going to be in your part of the world soon. Well, compared to where we usually are. I’m going on a covert operation to help a group called the Reapers. We have one of their soldiers on board. Anyway, we’re landing somewhere in Western Russia for this, so I don’t blame you if you don’t make your way over there.

I’m also going with one of the other soldiers I escaped with, so maybe we can get to know each other a little better as well. Things are still tense here. People are going on missions almost every week. Nahei, you would go nuts with all the gadgets they have on board.

Anyway, I thought I’d let you know what I’m up to. And I really hope we can get something sorted soon about communication. I really want to hear from you guys again.

*** Message Download Complete***  
*** Device Disconnected ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 5:

We nearly lost Robbie last mission. I have no idea how Moa carried him out without being seen by Advent, despite leaving a blood trail that could be seen from the Skyranger. We will be without our best field medic for more than a month and this makes our situation precarious. Scout will also be out for a fortnight too – his absence reminds me uncomfortably of Gabriela. She isn’t the first, nor will she be the last to fall in battle, but her loss has stuck in my mind after Central pulled me aside to show me some items that were left behind in her bunk. From her scribblings, she was attracted to me, though she found me mysterious. I also learned that she was just 21. Honestly, I’m nearly old enough to be her father so it feels more like a youthful crush on her part, but losing her feels more like losing a daughter as a result. Her father is with the Reapers and I’ll need to have a word with Lyra and probably Moa about organising a meeting to hand her belongings over now that the funeral is over. But if Mr Petrov will let me, I’d like to hold onto one of her keyrings as a memento. 

Recently, I made the decision to approach Monetized “Rogue” Dashboard to offer to help him pick a more human-sounding name…something I’ve had a bit of experience with. It just feels wrong and objectifying to keep naming someone after part of an economic system or vehicle, even if it was an unintentional choice. He seemed open to the idea though we haven’t come to a decision yet. For now, I’ve taken to calling him Mooney, which greatly amuses him, though I’ve made it clear that it’s just a friendly endearment. I hope he doesn’t feel like he has to accept that name, or being renamed, simply because I outrank him at this point. Honestly I admire him for his courage and determination to break away from Advent, especially since he had not received help from the Skirmishers to do so.

The Skirmishers are a faction that we have just made contact with. Lyra and Esti have just returned with one of their representatives, a fascinating fellow named Duloof “Quasar” Wovensiege. It appears that the legends are true – Mooney is not a unique aberration and multiple former Advent have been able to break away from the Elders control. Like Mooney, they also tend to choose unusual names for themselves; and in Duloof’s case, can also be other than male or female. I should speak to them about the Advent weapons we’ve been able to salvage. It seems the Commander wants to deploy all three of us together with Lyra and Sophia next mission and some brainstorming is in order.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - April 19th, 2035

I don’t remember much from the end of that previous mission. Brief flashes, the wall getting blown out by the menacing red glow of laser rifle, and then the Trooper lining up their shot. I didn’t feel anything at first other than the force knocking me backwards, then a red hot fire spreading through my body. After that, I just remember waking up in the makeshift medbay in the Avenger. At first, I wasn’t even sure if I was alive or if I had somehow gone into another plane of existence. I’ve never really been the religious sort, even with the arrival of aliens and technology advancing to the rate of something like one of the old world sci-fi shows, it still is hard for me to conceive of something beyond that which you could grasp. But after seeing those… things… The Lost, crawling out of everywhere, with no seeming end to them, then death of Outlander and now my own brush with the inevitable, it’s left me with more questions than answers.

To think that just a number of years ago I was ready to simply accept ADVENT as our glorious leaders, bringing “peace” and “prosperity” to everyone. It’s getting harder for me to look back at that point of my life. I was just a wean, I didn’t know what was really going on. I’ve seen too much now to just simply give in though. Even despite everything that’s happened, I’ve got to find some way to get better and get back out there. I just hope I don’t run into those undead buggers again. 

Some of the other lads, lassies and folks onboard who don’t count themselves as a lad or a lass came by to see me in my makeshift hospital bed. Some of them were even calling me a “hero” or saying that it seemed like I couldn’t miss. I dinnae if I can see myself as a big “hero.” In war there are rarely heroes, just people fighting to survive. The true heroes seldom make it out of the fight. Outlander was a true hero. Me? I’m just doing what I can and hoping I can bum another cigarette once I make it out of this bed. The irony of being a chain smoking medic hasn’t been lost on me, I’m just hoping that no one finds the bottle of whiskey I keep in the med kit. I know the squad is heading out on another mission now and while I wish I could be there with them, we’ll just have to see if I’m around for the next one.


	10. Ep 8 - Operation Death Tomb

Episode 8: Operation Death Tomb ---------------------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 8]  
[Date - April 20th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The mission to recover an item from an Advent data vault was successful, if not a bit more complicated. Oh, and did I mention I hate snakes? Yeah, those Viper aliens are slippery and sneaky bastards. And if it weren’t bad enough, the assassin came back for a rematch. Needless to say, we managed to beat her again. Although, Rogue and Acheron are gonna be staying in the medbay for a while longer along with Filidh to keep them company. Thankfully, with the infirmary up and running, it shouldn’t take a while longer for them to recover.

Speaking of vipers, we got word from Command of Alien Rulers who are guarding the alien facilities. Apparently, they were created by a former XCOM Scientist Moira Vahlen. What made a human scientist play god and decide to breed three dangerous aliens is beyond me. One of the rulers is dubbed as Viper King, which is rare as most Vipers are female. I for one will not look forward to seeing more Viper breeds in any future operations anytime soon.

Aside from that, the Skirmisher Quasar did very well in the mission. Their mobility and the way they use their grapple to get close and hurt the enemy with their arm-blade is impressive. 

Perhaps if I could make time to talk to them, I should ask them about their grapple. As long as I don’t get too excited or anything. 

Since my job is lacking prisoners to interrogate, I’ve been tinkering with some of the guns that are left unused in the armory. Always nice to disassemble and reassemble weapons whenever the opportunity presents.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 6:

Frankly, I did not contribute much to the success of this mission. After Lyra hacked the objective, I heard rather than saw the Assassin below the edge of the plateau we were positioned on. The Commander had me brace in case she popped into view, but her extreme manoeuvrability meant that only Lyra, Duloof, Sophia and Mooney could chase her down. Now both Lyra and Mooney are clinging to life in the medical bay and the Commander is worried about getting the infirmary up and running as soon as possible. Mooney is very lucky to be alive and I’ve been visiting him, Lyra and the other wounded. When I compare his size to the Advent troopers we’ve slain and Duloof’s muscular bulk, it becomes worryingly obvious that Mooney is lightly-built for an ex-Advent. No wonder the Commander sounded anxious about his ability to survive a direct assault from the Assassin. 

On the bright side, Lyra achieved a very difficult secondary hacking objective and we’ve been trying to cheer her up by reminding her of that. Hopefully our tech wizards down in Engineering come up with some sort of armor soon. I don’t want to lose any more friends.

Oh, I also took home something from the mission - a chunk out of one of the big cactuses that the Commander had us take cover behind. There’s prickly pears in Australia that the locals say were introduced a long time ago, and they’re actually decent eating if you rub the spines off with a rock. Unfortunately these Indian ones are too tough to eat. I was hoping they would be a good addition to the Avenger’s food stores. I’ve given the rest of the sample to Alessandra “Callitris” Stevens, a Children of the Earth member on board the Avenger. She’s a fantastic cook and knows some botany too. Maybe she’ll know what to do with it. I don’t know why she’s giving me weird looks though…?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 8 - Date: April 26h , 2035 - Lyra 

Lyra gives a shaky laugh as the video feed comes on; she’s clearly in no condition to write.

This new medication tastes worse than any serum the Head Priest ever tried to feed to me. I guess that means it’s working.

Her left hand twitches, and she winces, grabbing the bedsheet slightly with it.

Everyone wants to know how someone with barely any idea of what “hacking” is managed to recover the blueprints for ADVENT’s comms gear straight out of the system. The truth is, I don’t know – I just remembered a few words and panels that the Priests would touch in their sermons and tried very hard not to slam the datapad against the console.

She pauses and sighs, looking at Filidh, Lam, and Dashboard sleeping on the beds around her.

The Commander once said he felt I was “born into the wrong class”, I can’t help but echo that sentiment after that last mission. That should’ve been the job of a dedicated tech specialist, like….

Another pause and another sigh.

Gatecrasher squad – that’s me, Spud, and The Wind, for those keeping track, had the opportunity to see what Gabriela left behind for us, a variety of personal belongings. Spud and I were given a journal of sorts…she called me a badass.

She laughs again.

Asaru above, she was only 21. That means I’m actually her junior. And I’m the badass, apparently. I guess it’s hard to tell my age when I’m at the front of the squad staring right down the Assassin’s gun barrel.

I’m glad that arrogant blue aberration didn’t get me, though. I’d been rushing to hack the console, and she knew it. The Elders won’t be pleased with her inability to handle a single Psi shield or letting a ‘mere human’ trick her into eating a rain of lead.

Word from the labs is that we’re researching now how to make mag rifles just like the ones ADVENT troops use, using the salvaged MOCX models as a starting point. It’ll take roughly a month, but if we make it, I think many of us are looking forward to showing the Elders’ forces the business end of their own guns.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 24 April 2035, 4:30 hours

Operation successful - and I'm glad there wasn't any more "news" on the way back, unlike my last covert op over which we lost Gabriela. Menace took out the Assassin - again - and I'm sure it won't be the last time, either. At least we have a way of dealing with the Chosen, even if they will be a continual nuisance!

Athena has been brushing up on her marksmanship skills, Zhyrgal on battlefield medicine, of all things. Most important, however, is that we infected ADVENT's core network with Lily's virus. Now we'll know when and where their patrols are, and be able to plan around them, so they'll never know when XCOM will strike until the shooting starts. That will give us a huge advantage in ground missions! Lily, you're awesome.

Speaking of which, the op wasn't exactly safe. We ran into more than a few ADVENT patrols. This virus in their network couldn't have come a moment sooner! 

And, back to real food. No more sectoids for dinner. Sheesh, the Reapers and their culinary mentality!

Aly out.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---

\--- Samuel Viktor ---

\--- Entry: 009 ---

“So it’s true, they can come back from death. The Chosen, that is, the Assassin. To think we killed her last time, and there she was again, acting like nothing happened. If they’re unable to die, then how the hell do we beat them? Anyway, I'm getting off track. Mission took place in another outskirts, but involved another train. As you’d expect, and like I mentioned last time, turrets come standard with it. Guess Command learned from last time and simply avoided them this go around, probably for the better. The squad clean up was easy, but the Assassin left some nasty marks on Lyra and Monetized. They're gonna be out awhile, but at least we have that new infirmary to help.”

“Once more, Advent and their crew bring with em more surprises. 2 to be precise. Had a Viper on sight, although nothing about them is off putting. You’d normally see them with Advent patrols in the city, if maybe not too often. For some reason they weren’t really attempting to hide them, unlike, say, sectoids. The Orange unit’s, though, what they call Purifiers, those are new. Never saw or heard of such a thing, and seeing their equipment, I can see why. This.... this has to be new right? What else are they for? My only guess goes to maybe Lost management, but does Advent really care for them? It’s all too many questions, and not enough answers.”

Sigh

“Thankfully, however, I think I finally have a way, maybe. The black Market, it holds the answers I need, a way into the network somehow. As I speak I’m arranging a trip over there in order to see what may work. Best case scenario, they just have working keys lying around to get me access in, but whatever it takes, I’ll do it. It’s funny, I was debating all this, and Daniel and Laverne kinda caught me. They helped share some insight and listened to my thoughts. It’s good they care, people like them that help get this project where it needs to go. Their opinions and tips prove an aid in this. Soon, very soon, new doors will open to me, and my questions finally answered. If we're lucky, maybe even a new edge in this war as well. We’ll see, but now, I must depart. Samuel out.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 28th 2035 (Entry #8)

More close calls. Involving the Sword Lady. Acheron and Rogue are out for a while. Well, it would've been a whole month, if the Infirmary wouldn't have gotten up and running in the meantime. Thank God for that. Anyway, that freak got her tush handed to her by Sponsler, finishing the job that Acheron and our Skirmisher had started. And we got back home in one piece.

I've been meaning to mention this earlier. I've been in contact with an old acquaintance of mine that I came across during my time as a Reaper. She's blind ... well, sort of. Apparently the former XCOM head scientist did a number on her eyes and turned her into some ... well, let's not say freak, that's not fair to her. Enhanced human? Probably better. So she can see but ... not like everyone else. Anyway ... yeah, she's in some haven somewhere now. I didn't ask where exactly. Better this way, I don't want some ADVENT freak to listen in and raid that haven. I actually like her. She's tough as nails. Don't let her first name fool you. Christmas, be safe, wherever you are. Hope to see you again someday.

Speaking of ADVENT haven raids ... we're heading towards one now. We picked up some goodies in the past few days. Some fancy type of ammo and grenades. Also preparing to build a relay towards West. We've been quite busy. But yeah, we need to go defend those civilians. And we might be running into that Super Chatterbox dude. Don't like that.

Let's ready the Skyranger. Good luck, Menace! No alien must be left standing.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 4 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“All the cards have been set forth, the match is made, and all hands are dealt. Seems like the Warlock has gone back to his old Camp raiding business, and Xcom must now step in. This time back in Asia, the edge of his grounds. No matter. I will not pass up this chance. Whether they like it or not, I’m heading down there myself, alone. Better they don’t see me for various reasons, but my intent is similar. To hunt the Warlock. No doubt he will show, and I want him to see my face once more, the face of a man he has wronged, a man he took for dead brought back to life. I do not expect to see fear, he is too prideful for that, but I want him to see it.”

“I’ve already made headway into my personal goals for revenge. Considering his territory leads to America, I made my trip there to begin hunting down where he might be hiding. Got to hunt Advent again, just like I used too. Found a large group, already in engagement with some resistance calling themselves the “Merry Men”. Honestly less interested in them as I was the Advent, and of course they recognize me due to my wanted status. The officer had nothing to him, but Jakob, the leader, was nice enough to show me a patrol route. Ambushed one when they eventually came, and this time they had something. Small, but it’s one step closer. But enough talk, it’s time I meet an old acquaintance .”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 261 (Authors Note - Log 8 for reference):

XCOM's operation was another near disaster, but I'm coming back around on them. I'll explain later. Anyway, they had to hack a box on a train, and the Commander decided to not bring a long range hacker, instead opting to utilise close range units to get to the hack. Along the way they encountered a Viper and some more normal units. Also interestingly a Purifier, something I haven't seen on normal operations in a while. The Assassin also showed herself, although her shotgun appears to lack killing power, since she failed to kill anyone despite two very deadly flanks. The team came back ragged but alive.

Now you'll notice my summary was more curt and daresay polite than usual, and there's a reason for that. We performed our defense of the village today, and it was very successful. Each of those Outreach Officers I get to put down is a catharsis. Anyway, our efforts today were aided by a mysterious individual only operating under the name of Spectre. He said he was loosely associated with XCOM, and was looking for another Chosen, this one known as the Warlock. We gave him the information we could and helped him as well as we could, but his distaste for XCOM made me think more on my own distaste. I dislike them because I don't see their idea for a global Resistance working, and more to the point, the reckless attitude of their Commander with his soldiers. 

But I think I'm living too much in the short term. Gabriela's sacrifice was just that - a sacrifice for the mission. But it was also more. It helped her squadmates stay alive as all the enemies focused on her. It inspired true rebellion amongst other people, some for the first time. While her loss was painful, it did bring long term gain. And I can respect that., sort of. I don't like that she had to die, but I always like to think I think long term. My stories and songs are short term entertainment, but they are also memories of events and people that will last longer than my life, longer than any of our lives. This blight I'm focusing on doesn't really have an effect now, but what about if we left it alone and let it grow as it wanted and dealt with it later? Who knows, but it's bad. So I'm starting to come around to XCOM. And we all make mistakes after all, I'm also not a perfect leader. I was holding him to a standard I didn't hold myself to, and that's wrong.

There, I admitted I was wrong. I'm sure that's good for my psychology. I still don't really want to get close to anyone, but one step at a time. I managed to write Gabriela's tale, and put it on the datapad. It's one of the few tales I want to share as wide as I can, since I'm sure her death affected people globally. I hope people like it, the Merry Men seemed to. That made me feel a lot better, I must admit. Anyway, I think I've written enough. Nothing else of note happened, and my feelings are the same as before. 

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #8.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Who names these missions? ‘Death Tomb’, ‘Shadow Queen’, ‘Ghost Mask’. Can’t we have a nice name for one of them? Because it sounds either really wrong when a mission like ‘Death Tomb’ is successful, or horribly apt if it fails.

Regardless, the squad did admirably well. This time, they were equipped with weapons salvaged from the MOCX soldiers we fought a couple of missions ago. I totally didn’t forget that they existed and were sitting in the Armoury since we collected them or anything, and I only just noticed them after knocking over the box I had put them in. Oops.

They did pretty well until the Assassin decided to pop up again. Looks like Alessandra and Kari were right. She also got some painful flanks on Acheron and Monetized, with both being seriously injured (but not killed). Thank God we now have a proper Infirmary for them and Filidh (poor guy’s still out). We put her down again, though, with Acheron repeatedly attacking her and taking her shotgun shots with that parry of hers.

And it seems ADVENT still isn’t out of tricks to chuck our way. They deployed a Viper and a Purifier against us. As usual, they did nothing. The Viper (a weird snake thingy) was killed before it could do anything, and the Purifier fired its flamethrower at us… and missed everything but the ground in front of it. Immediately got killed after and decided to blow up, too. Nice, now ADVENT has exploding soldiers.

There are also some new developments in the weapons field, aside from my ‘discovery’ of the MOCX weapons. First, we got ahold of new types of ammo and grenades. Talon Rounds and Incendiary Grenades. They’ll help us, but now there’s another grenade type I have to make sure doesn’t go off in flight. If only Bradford could actually fly, that would make my life so much easier.

And we’re starting to develop Magnetic Weapons. You know, the stuff ADVENT constantly fires at us. I only know because, you know, it’s weaponry and I’m the guy who handles them. They haven’t made any yet, but they expect a prototype to be done in the next couple of days as they’ve already researched most of what is needed to make one. And guess who gets to test it when it’s safe to fire? Yours truly. Pray for my fingers, please.

Had another conversation with Samuel. He’s starting to worry me now. Caught him pacing outside the Avenger, talking to himself. Except it sounded more like he was talking to someone else, rather than himself. I might just have misheard him. Either way, his research has led him to dead ends, with the last option being the Black Market. Take a wild guess what he wanted to do. Yeah, now it’s gone from what appeared to be a passion project to pass the time (that was a lot of p’s), to something that seems to be genuinely causing him stress. Or maybe it’s just my cautious side (what did Pete call it again? ‘Fatherly Instincts’?) creeping in. Also met Laverne, one of XCOM’s security personnel. The Avenger having security people is something that didn’t cross my mind until I met her. I guess that’s a good thing.

Good Lord, I’ve been rambling on for too long. End of log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

***Transmission Date: April 27, 2035***  
***Transmission Frequency: 21.27 MHz***  
***Transmission Receiver: 48°00'00.0"N 0°00'00.0"E***  
***Transmission Receiver Variance: High***

***Device Connection Successful. Begin Message Download***

To: Nahei, Enitan, and Jelena  
From: Zhyrgal

It’s me again, and I hopefully have some good news about being able to communicate, but first, what has been up for the past couple of weeks.

I went on that covert operation for the Reapers with a couple of other XCOM people. Had a good fire fight with some ADVENT and aliens. You all would have enjoyed it. Had to steal some parts and install a virus. All of this should help our covert ops from being intercepted in the future.

Once I got back, I got my assignment from the Commander. I was assigned to...medical detail. That’s right. Not a marksman, not a grenade lobber, not an in your face assault, but...the girl who runs around spraying healing dust on people.

I know that someone has to do it, and I’m sure no one wants to be the person in charge of battlefield medicine, but...I’m honestly not sure I would have agreed to stay on board here if I knew that’s what I would have been stuck with. But it is what it is, I guess. I’m here now and gave them my pledge that I would help. I’m not going to pull out just because I don’t like what job they assigned me to. I just hope I still get some action.

Speaking of which, I’m having to try to write this up really fast because ADVENT is attacking a resistance haven up north. I’ve been asked to go on the squad as the medic. So I guess I’ll get a good idea right away whether this job is as bad as I fear or not. Wish me luck and I will try to kill an ADVENT soldier for each of you.

On the communication’s front, apparently the resistance and XCOM have some sort of elaborate communication system that I only half understand and I’m not sure I would want to explain even if I wanted to.

Basically, any message you want to send here, you need to attack two items: a Destination code and a Recipient. The recipient is, well...me. So that the system knows who to route the message to when it gets here. The Destination code you need, however, is: ALZPLS16-TOBIAS

I guess...I’ll find out soon if it works or not.

*** Message Download Complete***  
*** Device Disconnected ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 8, Chief Engineer Lily Shen, 21 April 2035 

That last mission had a whole lot going on, and the guys sure were glad that I managed to modify the MOCX rifles so they were safe for deployment. ADVENT Seems to have no shortage of troop variety to throw our way, and I must admit I'm impressed by the creativity. Snake women with unnatural flexibility? Sure. Exploding flamethrower-wielder? Why not. I wanted to bring back the flamethrower for analysis, but Firebrand wasn't too excited about dragging back something that volatile, nor did Bradford want it on board. Oh well. 

Crazy Sword Lady came back with a Shotgun this time, causing Lyra and Rogue to take some serious heat. Infirmary's up and running though, so they'll be up before we know it. But that thing, it refuses to stay dead. Every time we get them on the ropes they simply teleport away and come back just as strong. Is it even possible to root them out completely? 

Oh, and before I forget, Tygan finally got his priorities straight and started researching Magnetic Weapons. I can't wait to start tinkering with this technology, and finally give Advent some of their own medicine.


	11. Ep 9 - Operation Storm Witch

Episode 9: Operation Storm Witch----------------------------------------------------  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 265 (Authors Note - Log 9 for reference):

XCOM moved to save a Haven under assault in Asia today. The guardsmen fought valiantly alongside them, even despite the appearance of the Chosen Warlock. Turns out he was the one assaulting the Haven, no doubt looking to reform the Resistance to be nice, compliant Elder worshippers. What he got instead was a reform of his face! Ok I admit that was weak, but I liked it so screw it, it's staying in. While some of the civilians fell, the majority survived and with the large Advent presence, I'd say that's a gift. Owing to some miscommunication, a Resistance member accidentally blew up one of the Warlock's psionic constructs right next to the team, and the Reaper on mission(seriously it's so hard to tell if they're even on a mission, they're incredibly stealthy) blew up a car a civilian was covering by. Notable omissions from XCOM's propaganda I noticed, but I have good information channels. Regardless, it was a success.

The Warlock's appearance makes me think of that odd man we assisted, Spectre. He was tracking the Warlock, but the only Psionics reported on the site were XCOM's Psion Baxter and the Chosen himself. I hope he didn't overestimate his ability - despite his nature, he seemed like a good man, albeit scarred by a past I can only guess at. I'd hate to hear that he's turned up dead one day. His weird attire also makes me think of the Skirmisher XCOM has on board. He appeared a couple of missions ago but hasn't been deployed since. But he himself is not particularly important to me. No, it is the existence of these Skirmishers that plagues my mind today. What would I do should an Advent soldier approach us, unarmed, arms raised in surrender? Could I invite him into our lives, treat him like a fellow man? Or would I put a bullet in him the minute he showed himself, tossing and turning in my sleep at the cold blooded murder I committed, but without the risk of them returning to the Elders? I pray I never have to make the decision.

In unrelated news, our efforts to control the blight have been both successful and a failure. Our firebreak (a phrase Ms Stevens used that I have unapologetically stolen) worked excellently! The blight has reached the border, but after several nervewracking days it appears to have halted there! It's more like a plaster over a gaping wound, but it's at least a temporary relief knowing it can't reach us. The fungicide however... not so much. While it did make some inroads on more isolated sections, like the sprouting tulip tree Ms Stevens sprayed as a demonstration, any attempts to use it on the larger mass have quickly been gobbled back up by the blight. My best guess is she developed it on isolated samples, as one would expect, but in larger sections the blight moves too quickly for the fungicide to have any lasting effect. We'll continue applying what we have left, just in case, and I'll keep detailed reports, but I don't have a lot of hope. Still, she came up with it in the first place, so I'm sure Ms Stevens can do something with this knowledge. One step forward, one step backwards as the saying doesn't go.

Anyway, that's all for now. I'm still bordering on clinical depression, but there's not a lot that can change that currently. When this war's over, one way or another, then maybe. That or a therapist happens upon our Haven, but I don't hold out hope. I must admit however that my new outlook on XCOM has bolstered my spirits. It's nice to have something to look forward to - when I hear of an XCOM op, I'm actually excited to hear their progress, even if I remain critical. So that's a plus? 

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I have a new lead on MOCX. I was trying to get over to Kamchatka to contact a Black Market dealer that I heard encountered the Gatecrasher crew when I heard from a local Resistance Fighter that ADVENT has been deploying some unusual forces in West Asia. I decided to help them investigate, and discovered that MOCX are working with some unusual Sectoid Variations to abduct Resistance Fighters. The efforts here are being coordinated by a General and I suspect that killing him and recovering his chip should help find out more about ADVENT's plans, and potentially MOCX. I only hope we can convince enough people to help us. They're trying to contact the Gatecrasher Crew, but I don't know if they'll respond. If they don't, I doubt we'll be able to do much ourselves without casualties.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 7//

Another one? I mean… I knew there were more but, I didn’t think we’d meet them this soon. Calls himself the Warlock, and wields psionic powers… not unlike what the Templars have. He wreaked some havoc, but not nearly as much as his apparent sibling, the Assassin.

I… haven’t recorded a log since it happened. Which is why there’s been such a break. I spent some time in the training center and well… I lost it. Started seeing things that weren’t there. Saw her. The Assassin. On the Avenger. Turns out it was all in my head… but it was so real. And her voice, it started to sound like… no, it can’t have been. I don’t know. I should stop thinking about it.

In other news… we’re hunting the Assassin now. Geist seems interested in our progress. After what she’s been doing to the Templars, I’m not surprised that he’s willing to give the Commander extra incentive to take her down. And I can’t wait to be there when it happens.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - May 11th 2035 (Entry #9)

That Chatterbox is a pain in the ... Well, you know where. Thankfully, we sent him packing. Resistance was acting out of order, unfortunately, and put our own soldiers in jeopardy. Seriously, how stupid are you to shoot a pulsating zombie that is next to the soldiers? I mean ... don't you think about it first? Maybe that pulsating means something ... like it might blow up? Thankfully, Z (I'll call her Z, because I can't pronounce her name or her callsign) was on point with the medkits. The team saved a lot of good people that day.

The Commander seems to be rather scattered. Going back and forth to scan for stuff. I mean, really? Stay there and finish the job. Honestly ... Anyway, we built the good people in New India a radio relay. That should help both them and us. Picked up supplies. Picked up a lead on an ADVENT facility, which could be pretty big. We were trying to locate some soldiers, when we got interrupted by a call about some guerilla opportunities.

And apparently the mission we're taking on will be featuring more zombies. I think the Commander needs a little R&R. What's with all the zombie time? Seriously.

I'm tired. I need a coffee or something strong before we land. I can't pilot like this. Need to hit the mess hall. Right now.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 010 ---

“Another one. There’s another Chosen. Of course there is, why isn’t there. But like, how? We thought, or at least, I thought, it was just the one. So now we have two to deal with, and this one proclaims himself as the Warlock. Apparently very gifted in the Psionic arts, which he demonstrated very well out there. The team needed to rescue another Haven from an assault, lead by said Chosen. Nothing new there, except maybe the fact that one of the civilians at the end suddenly transformed into a Faceless. So I guess that’s their purpose. Infiltration units. An alien that can perfectly mimic any organism is.... Scary. There must be some way to know though, and I intend to find out.”

“Which leads me to my research. I decided to pay a visit to the Black Market, and sure enough, they had exactly what I needed. A working set of Access keys to allow me access in the network without anyone none the wiser. Finally, My research can make some real headway, and I can get the answers i’ve been after, for everything I’ll be after. As Advent keeps deploying new units and methods, I’ll want to be able to know why, and now I finally can. To be honest.... There’s a lot in here. Way more than I could fit on here without rambling for an hour, but just to give an example. Remember how I noted the Sectoids, back when Xcom began it’s campaign. Gatecrahser even. Well, from what I’ve pulled, Xcom had nothing to do with it, or, not initially that is. Gatecrasher was our first instance after all. Turns out, they were given new tasks, scary ones too. The beginning of some mass abductions, apparently towards this Avatar Project Command told us about. Talk about uncanny coincidence. The fact they’re coming out of hiding for that..... That was their goal this whole time.”

“Anyways..., I’m getting off track. The Avenger. Home. As I mentioned before, the Infirmary was finished. Good thing too, because that last mission had some of our soldiers wounded, no thanks in part to the resistance itself. Probably just an accident, I know, but... whatever. As for that Avatar thing I mentioned earlier, well, That’s also an issue. Seems like it’s making headway, and it sounds like the end results will be catastrophic for Xcom. Trust me when I say I already tried to use my new access to investigate that. Whatever Avatar is, it requires its whole different set of Access keys, and some super high level too at that, so no dice there for me. Oh well, this is still enough for me, and perhaps even for Command. This info could help us do better in combat if we know why there operating on the field, how they work. I’ll need to get back to my Research.”

“What? No, I told you, I’m fine. This is important anyways. I’ll rest later.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 5 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

The log starts in silence, the only sounds of something rapidly tapping.

“Welp.... No dice this time it seems. I set down and set to work on the opposite side of that Haven. Can’t have Command seeing me after all. Made my way through, looking for him, and nabbing a few kills along the way. Advent seems to never change their ways. It's so predictable by this point, it’s almost boring, but it must be done. Another death is another step to ultimate vengeance. Regardless, I was close, so close. I’m not surprised he went after the main squad, considering their task. By the time I got there, I only managed to see his backside, unable to land my own blow or gain his attention before one of my disciples, Baxter, got him. Oh well, another day. Patience is the ultimate virtue. I’ve done it for 5 years already.”

“Speaking of disciples, my two seem to be getting.... Better. Probably the wrong word, but the point stands. They are still not good, but improving. They both seemed to learn how to phase through objects at any given time. Mediocre, but it works. Just wished they learned something different. Diversity is key here. Now, on top of all of that, I have a new disciple, Anders. How lovely I have more work cut out for me, and he’s just like them when they first started, Baxter and Death. Whatever, it’s all a means to an end.”

“Next Time Warlock, you will see this old Visage once again.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

April 15th 2035, 2:26pm, Skirmisher HQ, New India.

“Duloof!”, Betos calls out as they see them walking past the main entrance.

Quasar turns to look at Betos and sees two new armored humans they’ve never seen before. As they walked over to their superior, Quasar recognizes one of them as a Templar, and stares at them briefly before studying the other soldier in purple armor.

“Wovensiege, this is Sgt. Archonis and Squaddie Marine Solomon. They’re with XCOM.`` explained Betos.

“It’s time then.” Said Quasar.

Quasar looks at the templar and says “I’ve been waiting for XCOM to come here to solidify the alliance. I wasn’t expecting to find a Templar here, but this only further ensures a stronger alliance for XCOM to help remove the threat of Advent.”

Quasar casually swipes in front of them, but not so close as to hit them, showing off their ripjack.  
‘We’ll take down this avatar project, and anyone who gets in our way.’

Quasar grabs their bags and heads with them to the Skyranger and it takes off.  
\--  
A few hours pass by as they each take shifts watching guard while the others nap and then Quasar speaks: “So, Sgt….”

“Achereon, as long as we’re off the Avenger. Lyra, when we’re on it..”, says Lyra  
“Alright, Lyra it is.” Says Quasar

“Betos made mentions about you fighting the Assassin recently ”says Quasar  
Lyra raises an eyebrow, “How did you…?”

“The Assassin hunts my kind, for our ‘betrayal’. Her mind has been warped and she believes that seeking independence and individuality is a betrayal, but the blindness of any kind can help you betray yourself like that. I’ve had a few run ins with her.” says Quasar  
Lyra notices them absent-mindedly touching a strange yellow crackling on their arm as they say this.

“We should discuss her sometime soon, once I’ve settled in on the Avenger. ” Says Quasar.  
‘Solomon, your turn to take watch is up. Wovensiege gets the bunk next.’, says Lyra to Solomon as they wake them.

‘Call me Quasar, anywhere.’ States Quasar.  
Quasar settles into their seat as comfortably as they can to try taking a nap and has a few words with Solomon. Quasar looks over to Marine Solomon as they get themselves up and start stretching and speaks to her.

‘Solomon, good name. Got a brother named Jake by chance?’  
Esti turns their head to look at them and chuckles. “No.”

Duloof nods. “Ran into one a few years back, he was working on some project having to do with an Axis on Fire or something like that.”

Esti nods as she continues to stretch, and looks at Quasar and asks,  
‘What’s your story?’

Quasar stops as they were adjusting themselves on the makeshift pillow their cape was becoming and looks at Esti. ‘Short version, I was abducted as a little kid and they added some alien dna into me. I got brainwashed for about half a decade before they ‘finished’ their training of me, but as it was still fresh in my mind, Betos was able to convince me to leave the local group, for a brief time. Advent found out, burned the whole hive to cinders.’  
Esti looks at Quasar ‘Hive?’

Quasar stops and thinks for a moment, “That’s what I call it anyways. Advent has all these health clinics and centers around the globe and little schools to brainwash the kids they take in for testing. I was livid when I found out that everyone had been killed because I wasn’t 100% conformed. I hated individuality for a long time after that, until I met a young woman who was an actress and her brother who was a psychologist. They both helped me to become… more than just another piece of the puzzle. I am my own person. She stuck by close, being an anchor for me when she could. He was busy studying for his PHD and just let me use his study materials when he wasn’t using them. I ran from Betos, but they kept tabs on me, and every time I lashed out at Advent or found my way to do a little sabotage, Betos would be right behind apparently, capitalizing on it taking advantage of my anger, but also keeping me safe. I remember one time, one of them grappled a stun lancer from me that was going to ambush me back in…” Quasar stops laughing as they’re going on and on.

Esti turns her head a little at them and asks “Why’d you stop?”

Quasar: A story for another time, perhaps. I do need to rest up a bit and we’ve only got two hours before we reach the Avenger. I have a habit of rambling and if I don’t get any sleep, the first Skirmisher to show their face at XCOM’s HQ is going to be dead tired and first impressions are important.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - April 28th, 2035

Looks like Lyra and Rogue have joined me and the rest of the fun bunch as part of the recovery squad. At least they’ve finally moved us all over to the actual infirmary now, a massive upgrade from the makeshift beds they’ve been housing us in until now. The entire time I’ve just been positively itching to bloody get out of here though. Nothing makes a medic feel worse than being unable to help others, much less help yourself. My body’s still sore and moving around too much hurts like getting rammed by a lorry, but at least the lorry’s been slowing down every day because the pain’s been lessening at the very least. I can’t bloody well wait to get out of here.  
I managed to drag myself by Lyra at one point. I had previously sent her a reading list of Celtic mythology after she expressed some curiosity. “So have ye made any progress on the list?” I asked her gruffly, trying not to reveal any pain from the struggled shuffle over there. She seemed to ponder over it for a bit, but mentioned that she really found the death of Cú Chulainn, the legendary Irish hero, to be a pretty powerful image. Cú Chulainn was an old Irish hero who while fatally wounded managed to tie himself upright in order to fool his foes into thinking that he was still alive. It was a pretty gruesome scene, and I wasn’t entirely sure what about it might have drawn her to it, but considering everything the team had been through, I can understand how someone might be drawn to it. The dedication to the fight. It’s the same sort of thing mum and dad must’ve felt. I didn’t really know what to say at the moment so I just said “he was a true hero” or some other gobsh*** like that and scampered away back to wallow in my sorrows. 

I was reminded of an old song about a soldier leaving his love to fight a battle he wasn’t sure he would return from: 

“The wee bird may sing and the wild flowers spring  
And in sunshine the waters are sleeping:  
The broken heart will ken nae second spring again  
And the world does not know how we're grievin' “

I wonder if I’ll ever see Loch Lomond…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 8- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 4 May 2035  
Turns out there are more of those 'Chosen', which is always good news because XCOM is totally not in over their heads right now. I really hope there aren't any more, but now that I've said that out loud... 

ADVENT must have picked up on the Commander's affinity for explosions, because the above Chosen, as well the grunts, showed incredible resistance to explosives in the field. I guess we're going back to the old fashioned way of putting holes in enemies to deal with them. Having said that, there were some really capable resistant fighters in the fray too- doing enough to the Chosen to keep him on his toes. With that level of competence I can only hope that my workmanship is able to keep up. 

We're not making much progress on clearing alien debris either- looks like shovel duty is really taking a toll on our engineers. Gotta find a way to keep morale up... we're still really short on facilities and we can use the additional space.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: April 30, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Oh my god! Zhyrgal, we couldn’t believe when we got a message from you! Jelena has been inconsolable since that mission! We had been working with the resistance to find any leads about what might have happened to you, but as you can imagine, we couldn’t find anything.

It took me a while to make my comms device interface with the resistance communications network, but I think I’ve finally got it. I guess you will know if it works if you are reading this.

We’ve asked Commandant Souchon if he had heard anything about this XCOM. He said all he had heard were rumors really, but that more chatter about them has been coming his way recently and was curious about why. I guess we know now!

You let us know immediately if you are going to be in our neck of the woods. Enitan will shoot down the Avenger himself if you swing by and don’t say hi to us. We’re kind of bummed you aren’t coming right back as it is, but we understand why you decided to stay.

Also, don’t you get pouty on me. You have a very important role. Sometimes the least visible members of the team are it’s most important. Besides, I’m sure you will be able to knock some heads together regardless.

Anyway, write back! And let us know if we can do anything to help. Oh, and our receiver address on the network is FLTSU82-DUMA.

Nahei.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: May 2, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei, Enitan, and Jelena,

I would say it worked! Sorry for taking a few days to get back. I’ve had some splitting headaches from the last mission we went on. It went reasonably well for the team. We protected a Resistance Haven from ADVENT and the Chosen Warlock. Uh, I haven’t told you about the Chosen yet, right? That takes a bit of explanation.

I got my first kill! An ADVENT Trooper. I also had a couple assists on a couple other kills as well. The Commander still isn’t fully confident of my shooting ability - apparently my habits for shooting up close isn't working that well when shooting with rifles, so I need to work on that...so he had me use this stun gun a couple times instead. I did miss a pretty easy shot against a Purifier that I am still kicking myself over. I am going to have to go to the shooting range again as soon as I can.

The Warlock created some being made out of pure Psionics. Oh yeah, I’m not sure how much you really know about that, either. Apparently it’s the same type of idea that those Priests use, except he’s a lot more powerful. Anyway, one of the resistance members shot it when it was near a group of us and it exploded. Kinda knocked us all for a loop. But I’m fine now. Nothing too bad.

I haven’t had a ton of time to mingle with the crew yet. I got here, got sent on a covert op almost right away, then went on a mission and had that happen to me so I’ve been in an out of the infirmary a bit. Most of the rest of my time has been spent on the range mostly. I can already see you shaking your head Nahei. Yes, yes, I will try to socialize more.

That is about it for now. I’m glad we finally got this communications thing worked out!

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 5 May 2035, 08:00 hours

*Sigh*

Well, Commander Odd sacrificed a soldier today, and I don't mean like Gabriela. He ordered Freyja to shoot a car to injure the Warlock, knowing that she would blow up a resistance soldier in the process. Narayan Sen, rest in peace... or... *sigh* in pieces. 

And... well... let's talk about Sam Tanaka. He brought in a piece of a plant that he tried to eat while in India. It was a pulpy, woody piece of flesh. He said it was from a cactus and I looked over the combat footage, thinking that it was probably a euphorb of some kind. It's no euphorb if Sam was able to eat it without getting sick. Unfortunately, without being on the ground again to look at it, I'm not sure what it is, but if it doesn't look like a cactus, then I'm a Lost zombie. 

The things in the video were *flowering*. I'm going to have to research what's going on here... is this another of the Elders' invasive species, or is it something else? Finding out if it's psionic will answer that, I think... but I won't learn that from a dead piece of flesh, alas. Unless there's more psionic blight on it, which there isn't - I did test for that. *Sigh*

Well, that's it for now. My gene-sequencing software is running when Dr. Tygan isn't using the computer to do electromagnetism calculations. I still have to get in contact with Jakob Robin Hood and find out how the fungicide worked, but if it does, I may be on the verge of a breakthrough. Maybe. Let's hope!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 9]  
[May 11th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Despite later complications and some injuries, Menace 1-5 managed to save the haven. 

It looks like the Warlock has introduced himself. As much as he's dangerous in psionics, he has religious zeal for the Elders. Reminds me of fundamentalists from religions, which isn't a good thing clearly. Last thing we need are fanatics who are like "serve the elders or burn".

It's been a busy few weeks, but I've stumbled into Security Chief Laverne Hinds the other day. She's a no-nonsense lady, but always up for some talks. I kinda like her. And I do have some admiration for that Reaper Freyja. She's 48 years old, which means she's only older than me by 3 years. 

But I have a feeling she's not much for conversations. And considering what she has gone through, I don't blame her. We all have our own scars to deal with. 

Next mission is gonna be in New Arctic. Destroying an Alien Relay. And obviously, more Lost. I've grown sick of seeing Lost. At this point, killing them is mercy 

[End of Log Entry]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #3  
01/05/2035

It's been a month, and I still am not quite sure on that whole what it means to be human, what it means to be alien thingie. Anyway, I was sent on another mission, Operation Storm Witch, again to defend a resistance community. I was actually surprised I was chosen to be on that mission - now there are many more explosive specialists on board, and none of them claim to be aliens, so they are not considered crazy. But I was sent... and I felt like I had something to prove.

Did I succeed? Well... not exactly. Right off the bat, we arrived near that downed space vehicle. That already ticked a nerve for me. I mean, father has a similar one in his garage on Mars, so the vehicle itself didn't do much to me, but the fact that it was used in such a mundane way by the resistance... ugh.

In this mission again we saw one of these weird beings, Chosen. This one was "The Warlock", and I think he talks a little bit too much. He summoned this purple thing, that was mentioned to gather some energy, but before we could take safe distance from it, some resistance guy shot it and it exploded on me, Saikal, and Baxter. Is this what it means, to be human? Willing to help other humans so bad, and forgo common sense? Ugh. Thank the Higher Strata that Saikal was there with medikits.

Still a little bit hurting by the explosion, I missed a trooper from point blank range. I heard laughter in the comms. Thinking about it now - can't blame them. Later the mission went a bit better, I managed to hit things, and didn't die horribly.

What made this mission not a total disaster for me is that I realized something. I used my grenade this mission, not on the most optimal targets - one was destroying the wall guarding the Warlock. While it could have been good, we earlier saw that A CAR EXPLOSION did nothing to him, so it was suboptimal, but it helped others shoot him. The second one was on a faceless, that any other dude could easily shoot and kill. So what did I realize? That explosions are glorious. By that being summoned by the Warlock exploding, the other guys and me managed to share pain. And my own explosions helped other people. So explosions bring people together, whether they are humans, or are aliens. So this is now what I believe in, and wish to prove on the battlefield. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 7:

That was a clusterfuck of a mission. Though we were successful, the needless death of a Resistance member in a mostly futile attempt to damage the Warlock has understandably led to strained relations between our organization and theirs. The wounds that Malipen, Claudio and Zhyrgal sustained as a result of one of their number detonating a glowing psi-zombie in our midst does not help either. No mind control was needed for us to harm each other. At least the Resistance group was one of the more well-armed ones and had a massive stockpile of explosives. They’ll be able to handle themselves without our help.

After seeing the three of them off in the med bay, I went to check on Moa. She’s been through a lot before joining us, not that most of us haven’t…but the death of the Resistance member as a direct result of obeying the Commander must weigh heavily on her. Evidently Central, or perhaps the Commander himself, must have seen me headed her way and decided we needed to work together as battle-buddies too. 

Moa… I feel for her and our abilities complement each other, but on some level, working with her gives me mixed feelings. The rumour going around is that she lost her husband and children; and has never recovered from the loss. On the other hand, my own family is alive, last I checked… but wants nothing to do with me. Moa carries her lost children in her heart, but my parents are happier without me. 

Moa reminds me of a bond that I’ve tried to forget so that I wouldn’t miss it anymore.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #9.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

So, ADVENT decided to raid another haven. This time, the resistance soldiers put up a strong enough resistance that we were able to help them at their haven, rather than in the midst of them fleeing to a Lost City. We unfortunately lost several civilians in the fighting, no thanks to that Warlock. Turns out he’s a psionics-addicted asshole with an ego bigger than his devotion to the Elders. I hate to admit it, but his powers are pretty powerful. Like a spectral zombie he summoned right next to our group, which promptly detonated when shot at by the resistance. Now most of our squad have injuries. Good play, asshole.

There was also an unfortunate incident. Frejya, our Reaper, remote started a car the Warlock was leaning against. Unfortunately, there was also a resistance soldier at the back of it. I don’t think Frejya saw them, which would explain why she did it. Still, not particularly nice when you blow up one of your allies, especially when your intended victim walks out of there with no injuries.

And, in case you were interested in how Mag Weapons were going, we now have a working prototype. I say ‘working’ loosely, because the damn thing looks ready to blow up if you look at it wrongly. But, it works, and I can say that because I’m still talking to you after firing the thing. Yeah, they asked me to take a look at it and give it a test. I’m the gun guy, after all. They hope that they can get it stable in a week or so. Then, we’ll be able to wreak even more havoc than we already are.

It’s kind of odd, to be honest. I’m actually focusing on the future now, rather than just living. I don’t have to worry about making sure we all have food, that ADVENT doesn’t raid us, that we have enough ammunition to ambush ADVENT. One the one hand, it’s relieving. I don’t have to worry about whether or not I’ll wake up tomorrow. On the other, I’m no longer practising skills I’d need if XCOM ever went down. Hell, I don’t even practice shooting that often anymore. I’ll need to start practicing stuff again.

There’s some other stuff, too - actually, scratch that. I don’t want this to be out on here. At least, not yet. End of log.

~~End of Audio~~

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #10.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission was a tough one, but we pulled through. Barely. No thanks to the Lost that swarmed our squad and attacked Monetized. Ouch.

Our objective was to destroy an alien transmitter, which we only just achieved. ADVENT decided to deploy Mutons and MECs against us, but despite the challenges they posed, we eventually killed them. Oddly, there was a group of aliens hiding in the building opposite to the transmitter, who did nothing to try to protect it. Their loss, I guess.

In other news, we now have mag weapons! Or, at least, most mag weapons. Some of our equipment (like our sniper) require further research before we can build decent ones, but still. We built ourselves Mag Rifles and Mag Bullpups, which we’re taking on the next mission. Even better, they’re stronger than the salvaged MOCX gear we’ve been using. Nice.

As for Samuel, see my other log. I don’t want to talk about it for a second time.

Wait…  
Mag Weapons means that I have to re-organise the Armoury to accommodate the new weapons...  
Shit.

Well, I better get to it. Ending log.


	12. Ep 10 - Operation Sky Face

Episode 10: Operation Sky Face-------------------------------------------------------  
Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 268 (Authors Note - Log 10 for reference):

Another XCOM operation today, right back in the Abandoned Cities of Asia. It's amazing how much action they see today, even if it isn't even close to the amount of people that used to live in them. Still, the aliens had set up a communications relay in the middle of that place. With the Purifier, Duelist and Mecs guarding it, it's clear they were more prepared for a Lost attack than a coordinated Resistance strike. With a few lucky shots and a Lost getting a little too close for comfort, the squad came back battered and bruised, but at least alive. Tangentially to that, can you imagine dying in one of those places? I heard that the Lost resurrected an Advent soldier they killed, and while there's no love lost between me and them, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them. See, my heart's not made of stone.

On the homefront, I had something of interest. Met a rather odd lady, and I mean that as nicely as possible. Turns out she lost her sight nearly twenty years ago (during the course of the first invasion? I probably shouldn't pry) but some miraculous surgeon managed to give her robotic eyes. While she still can't see normally, she can see in infrared, thermal and night vision, which is pretty handy. Honestly though that's not even the worst part - her first name is Christmas! Poor lady has had it hard all her life, not just the past twenty years. Still she seems nice enough all things considered, and she's a willing guardswoman and scout, so she's fine in my book. Hopefully the others don't give her crap, she certainly looks like she knows how to use that shotgun of hers.

Those Mecs on XCOM's mission made me check in with James. Neither of us has really talked to the other outside of our work for a long while, and with a Mec being David's cause of death... let's just say it made me want to talk to him, ok? He's been coping better than I have evidently, since I actually saw him with an actual smile. Didn't even look fake, which is more than I can say for most of mine. We chatted a little while, reminiscing about the old times. He's twenty years my senior but still going strong, a good friend and second in command. I should really talk to him more, but if I get closer again... I don't want what happened to David to happen to him, and there's nothing I can do to stop it if it happens. It's something I've said before but life is a cruel mistress, taking you high but then stealing everything you have.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: Personal.  
Log Number: #1.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Sigh

Let’s hope I can get through this without getting pissed.

God, I haven’t done one of these in a bit. Good reason why.

Right then, to start with, I want to talk about yesterday. A week or so ago, I started to want to read through my old diaries. If you know who I am personally, you’ll understand why it was kind of big.

If you don’t, let’s just say there’s some… less than PG things in there. Traumatic shit I wanted to keep buried for over two decades at this point. Why did I want to do that? You’ll find out in a bit.

Yesterday, I finally built up the courage to read them. Well, the first couple. I’m not going through all of them in a day. I don’t hate myself that much.

Well, I met Samuel out there and… told him about them. He’s the third person other than me to even know these shits exist. And I said something to piss him off or something, and he stormed off. I then proceeded to drink half a fucking bottle of Whiskey. God, why did I ever start drinking?

Well, thanks to the Whiskey, I’m gonna have to reread them. Yay. I wonder how long it will take me to build up the courage again.

Why do I want to reread them? Because they’re part of me. No amount of alcohol-induced amnesia is gonna change the fact that I’ve lost friends. They deserve to be remembered, and fuck it, I’m gonna be the one to do it if I have to. For them and past me, who had to experience it.

...I’m gonna go do something else. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Warning! Authorized Viewers Only!* 

*Personal Log #08: Date - 6/11/35*  
*Agent Evan “Prowler” White*

It has now been 2 months since I first arrived on the avenger. The time went by surprisingly fast, despite my expectations. Perhaps it was me finding ways to keep myself occupied, or simply the constant threat of the alien infiltration in the ranks keeping me on my toes. I do feel I could be doing a better job though. Perhaps I’ll try to interact more with the crew and get to know them. This will help me learn more about them and determine if they are truly loyal to the cause, and along with that, make sure none of them are ADVENT infiltrators. 

As for today, a five man squad was deployed into a lost infested zone to destroy an alien transmitter, which was most likely relaying orders to ADVENT forces in the area. The team suffered four WIA, and no KIAs, meaning that it could have gone better, but it could have also gone worse. The mission was successful in the end, and that’s all that matters, especially against such overwhelming numbers. I would also like to say that the medical staff should invest in medicine that could protect our soldiers in the field against the elerium gas in the Lost cities. Either that or the commander should have them start wearing gas masks. Maybe that could at least make the decontamination process after missions in Lost cities a bit shorter, especially for those who were wounded. 

*End Log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - May 19th 2035 (Entry #10)

'... abandoned our values ... '

Propaganda Lady, you're drunk. Or one step away from the loonie bin. One or the other. I don't know what values you're talking about. But I can tell you one thing ... We haven't abandoned Earth. The millions of people that suffered because of your masters in the past 20 years. We will never forget their voices. We will continue to fight for them. Until the end.

Because ... We Are The Resistance!

In your face, ADVENT Kracsad.

(clears voice) Right ... Mission was dicey, but it went alright. Wounds left and right, but we all returned back in one piece. Thankfully, we have an Infirmary now and they will be well-taken care of.

We picked up some more soldiers. Always good to have. Things are going along nicely. Just like my scrap-book. More sheets filled in. It keeps me busy. Gets me to socialize with others like never before. Iceberg has certainly melted quite a bit in the past month or two.

(brief static) Roger that, Central. Ok ... How the heck did the Resistance disable an UFO? You know what ... I don't want to know. It's a good opportunity to strip it clean of materials. I know it won't be easy, but we have some very capable people on board. I am sure they will do fine.

Time to go get the bird ready. Don't forget, Menace.

We Are The Resistance!

This is your friendly Icelandic pilot signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 011 ---

“It just had to be another mission inside an abandoned city, with Lost crawling the place. How many of those are we going to run into, I swear. Like the Lost don’t give me enough goosebumps as is, and to think there were practically hordes after hordes of them this time around. I’m not sure how I would handle myself down there. And to make matters worse, another new alien came knocking on our doorstep. Mutons. Bulky looking things, tough as nails and fearless. The mission involved taking out an Alien relay trying to upload intel that would hamper our efforts, so of course that had to go. Team did admirably considering the odds they were against. Muton’s and Mecs, both decently armored, it wasn’t easy, but in the end we managed just in time, and everyone’s still alive and kicking.”

“Now, thanks to the Black Market, I've been able to access the Network without a hassle and Advent none the wiser. It’s been a huge boon to my research as far as figuring out the motives behind Advent’s units and tactics, and now today, we have another friend, the Muton. According to what I’ve seen, Muton’s are essentially the Alien front line bruiser's, and just looking at them proves that enough. Definitely don’t want to be seeing those in a city, and sure enough I never knew about them until now because of that. As such, they sorta kept away, until now. Not surprising that the Aliens drew them out again just for Xcom. Go figure we’re the reason, but that’s actually it this time. No secret motive, no secondary objective. Just us. Guess they are pure soldiers after all, not much else they can do.”

“Home now is.... A different story. A lot has happened, and not exactly good things. For starters, Command has found more troops to join the fight, some of them pretty recent or on the spot. It almost has me concerned. Did my request get denied without me knowing it? Did it get stuck in review somewhere. I know this is war and all, but like, I came here to fight as well. I want a part of this. The Aliens, Advent, they took so much from me, from everyone. I want to do something more, to personally join the fight. I know.... they... don’t prefer it, but I do. And to make matters worse, Daniel and I had another conversation, and I accidentally slipped. He almost found out something he shouldn’t, and of course I made it worse by my reaction. I completely panicked and bailed without much warning. God.... talk about a wrench in a friendship, and now it’s going to get him suspicious. I... I can't talk to him. I need to avoid him for a little bit, maybe hope this all blows over.... Give me time for a good cover up once I finally show myself again.”

Sigh

“If only I could change history.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 19 May 2035, 06:30 hours

Ahhhh - just like the old days! Grandpa I wish you could see me now!

I just came back from a large op where the Children, Reapers, and a couple of other groups managed to sabotage the refueling of an alien gunboat, causing it to do an emergency landing in northern Siberia. Now, with the ship down, XCOM is sending a squad to pick it up! It's just like it was back when grandpa was flying fighter jets for XCOM during the '90s!

And I'm getting ahead of myself. I managed to get on the ground in southern Pakistan and find out what in Asaru's name Spud took a bite out of. And, I have to be honest, I find myself invoking Asaru's name to explain what I see.

They are, indeed, saguaro cactus. There is no psionic field on them at all. From this I conclude that the Elders didn't engineer them, and these things take hundreds of years to grow, so they haven't been transplanted by normal means. There are, however, disturbed gravel around them, like they've been thrust up. It looks like these cacti - and their roots - were teleported into place, which *really* implies psionics. I do know that southern California and northwestern Mexico have been heavily urbanized into city centers - is someone with psionic powers teleporting Earth's native flora to other environments where it could survive? Truly, more questions than answers.

Meanwhile, as I predicted, the aliens have brought out mutons. These mutons are smaller but more agile than their previous incarnations, but I don't know if that matters from an... I shudder to say *engineering* prospective. They're still super-soldiers, and while I don't think they're very book-smart, they're clearly intelligent on the battlefield. 

I have to check back with Jakob, but haven't been able to get a ship over there. Maybe, with the new relays, I can reach some of the North American stations.

Gonna try that. Also gotta talk to the Templars about these cacti. My, am I going to be busy!

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 10- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 19 May 2035  
Picked up fragments of an ADVENT transmission the other day. It sounded pretty important, but Bradford wasn't too hot on the idea of deploying a squad to check it out. Thank god it turned out to be crucial to ADVENT's efforts, otherwise he would have been real pissed at me throwing our troops into battle for nothing. 

ADVENT's still pulling out all the stops to try and slow us down. The Muton and MEC we encountered today are both heavily armoured units with a very impressive arsenal of explosive and heavy weaponry. I think I can incorporate their gear with our newly devised Magnetic weaponry to really kit out our Sappers and make them even more deadly. 

Oh, and speaking of Magnetic weapons... we have them now! (Woot) The team's been churning them out for our troops around the clock, and I can't wait to see our guys put them to good use. Almost wishing that the commander would let me out into the field so I can personally trial them, and put holes in some aliens.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 8:

*There is a swallowing sound, followed by the clink of a glass being set down.*

It’s been a couple of days since the last mission – I needed the time to put my thoughts down. Visions of losing … ‘sacrificing’ Mooney the way we lost Gabriela still haunt me. Even on the brink of death, he fought like a cornered goanna. The others took hits as well. I feel a bit guilty at being the only member of the squad to return uninjured as the Commander placed me pretty far back; but still needed Ando and Ryan to stop the Lost from clawing at my throat. We completed the mission but need better armor. Fast.

I’m probably going to regret putting this down, but seeing how close we can get to death’s door makes me think I should put this down in my logs in case they are all I leave behind after my death. As I scroll back to check my previous entries, I notice that I’ve unconsciously refrained from two things: referring to my comrades by their nicknames, and describing my own actions in detail. The same reason lies behind both. I don’t feel comfortable mixing my personal life with my actions on behalf of XCOM, and callsigns seem like a professional title to me. They’re useful in addressing people who have hard-to-pronounce names; and for use in propaganda to inspire the Resistance. But my comrades are fellow survivors. They’re more than just colleagues and deserve to be known by the names that reflect who they are, not what this war has forced them to become. So I use their callsigns when I put on my uniform and when fighting or training, and their real names in my log and when off-duty. Maybe that may change if they end up adopting their callsigns as a part of their identity…

I really, really should give them my real name someday. Shen called me ‘Potato’ in the bar the other day. 

Yikes.

Secondly…(sigh)…I know I’m a favourite of the Commander’s and do my best, but I feel the fame is undeserved. My role as a marksman places me a little further from danger, and it is the ones on the front line like Mooney and Ryan that deserve to be recognised for their courage. I am simply doing my best with what I have been equipped with. For all we know, giving Ando a sniper rifle could make him a better sniper than I. Through death or victory, this war will eventually end and we will all go back to being people, rather than soldiers. Even ex-Advent. And when I look at things from a wider perspective, are any of us in XCOM truly more heroic than an unarmed Resistance member risking their life to steal rations for their family, or a radio DJ defying death squads to debunk Advent’s propaganda?

I’m not interested in being remembered as a hero, only in ending this invasion so we all have our home back.

*There is a sound like the rustling of cloth, followed by a soft ‘thunk’ of the datapad being placed on the table. Spud’s voice becomes a distant whisper.*

Get better soon, Mooney… សូម…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 10]  
[Date - May 15th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Huh. Didn't think I would get this far with my logbook. Guess it's been a great way to share my thoughts and feelings regarding myself and others throughout this journey, if we can call it as one.

Anyways, regarding the mission: It was pretty tight. The whole squad save for Spud are gonna stay in the medbay for a while. The Commander heavily commends him for his sniping skills, which I agree. Though I feel like Spud isn’t enthusiastic for the compliments. Speaking of enemies, it looks like Mutons have made their debut. Frontline brutes, those ones. Can hurt you plenty when getting up close and personal. And yes, I speak from personal experience.

In addition, he seems to have mixed feelings in regards to being bonded with Freyja. Personally, I believe their skills complement each other well. Freyja being the scout and spotter while Spud acts as the marksman. 

Speaking of Freyja, looking more into her dossier, she isn’t someone who’s always for small talks. Considering her past, I don’t blame her. I’m not planning to pry into her mental state or her past, so I have to choose my words carefully. Perhaps talk about weaponry whenever she’s cleaning the weapons in the armory? I suppose my old age could ease her up a bit, but we’ll see. 

As for Spud, I think I might as well try to talk to him whenever I have the chance. He seems to be isolating himself despite his skills and what he contributes to XCOM

Am I beginning to care a lot about this crew of misfits? Two years ago, when I lost my old squad, I felt like my world went upside down. My heart sank and I felt completely empty inside. The pain is still there. Am I perhaps concerned that dozens more of our soldiers will go six feet under sooner or later as our war kicks into overdrive? 

I’ve always kept to myself so I don’t feel the same pain I felt two years ago. Perhaps since Outlander’s “departure” to the afterlife, I can still feel the pain?

Those are questions to answer for another day. For now, I need to get back to my habits. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BEGINNING TRANSMISSION  
BYRON CRANE

Holy Hell! I made it! I actually made it to the Avenger! I never thought I'd actually make it out of that Hell Hole. The Assassin constantly paying me and Ritofuto a visit. But, here we are. 

I wonder if the Commander remembers my folks. Oh I can't want to get out on the field. Ahem. Now, I know I sound like an excited child. But, this is more than a dream come true. It's an opportunity to get revenge.

Advent. Elders.

I'm comin'.


	13. Ep 11- Operation Bone Mother

Episode 11: Operation Bone Mother-------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 5  
Begin recording

So I heard Xcom attacked a sabotaged UFO that landed in Siberia. That is close to us to some extent so maybe we will be contacted soon. The mission was flawless too from what I heard.

Alright, after Xcom did something good now it's time for us the Winter Wolves. I think it's time a couple of us learned how to use the APCs we got. There is no point in them sitting around when we could use the. We will probably drive somewhere even Advent doesn't bother to look around. And then we will practice driving it and firing the 30mm canon. That should be interesting. Let's hope we don't blow something up by accident.

A short log for today. You can't have a fate revealing one every week. 

End recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robins - Journal Entry 272 (Authors Note - Log 11 for reference):

XCOM's mission today was to raid a UFO, downed by some crafty members of the Resistance. I don't even want to know the logistics of that, just thinking about it makes my head hurt. Anyway, turns out it was an MOCX transport or something, because another squad was accompanying the other occupants. I still can't even imagine the effectiveness of the propaganda to get humans fighting for them... no, best not to think about it. Despite my rather scary sounding description, the mission went flawlessly! Not a single injury on the entire squad, no doubt in part thanks to the new Magnetic Weapons XCOM was fielding. Not even the stolen (I prefer the term acquired, but I'm sure stolen is more truthful) MOCX weapons, just fully unique and developed Magnetic Rifles! Talk about a breakthrough. I know I've been doubtful of XCOM's capabilities (I'd say rightfully so, all things considered) but it's impossible to not be pumped about this. Fighting fire with fire, or in this case, Magnetic Weapons with Magnetic Weapons.

Things have been quiet lately. I've been doing my share of work, as we all must do, but aside from that, nothing major. Our gardens (I'd hesitate to call them farms, although by definition they probably are) provide most of our food, and we have plenty of leftover Advent rations from previous raids. With that, it eliminates most of the reasons we have for attacking Advent in the first place. I've asked that Christmas lady to lead our scouting efforts and keep an eye on Advent's movements nearby anyway. If there's something major we can prevent, I want to do it. I'm still keeping people's aim up as best I can, mandating time at the "range". The one thing I once again need to keep an eye on is our ammo reserves. With other Havens in near constant contact it isn't as worrying, but I'd still rather our local stockpile not get too low. Been a while since that was a problem, and it's one I'm happy to have.

On my side, I've just been so... lonely. Which is really funny, in a sad way. I'm the head of a decently sized and coordinated Resistance movement, nothing major but more than most Havens as well. I'm damn near a hero figure to a good portion of the Haven population, which I do encourage considering I act like Robin Hood. Hell I saw a couple of kids running around imitating a raid, and one of them was doing a false version of me. And yet despite all this "fame" (I hate to say that, makes me sound like I have an ego), I don't know anyone. I know names, I can put them to faces, I can say things to make them smile and laugh, that they want to hear. But I can't call them friends. James is the only one of those I have, and even then, I haven't been a good one in return. But these are the sacrifices I have to make. I'd rather be lonely, detached from those around me, than have my heartstrings snapped by life taking them away. Like a child with an expensive guitar, they pull and push randomly before they stretch it to the limits and break them. And does the child care? No, they just toss it aside, like so much worthless junk. Not the nicest attitude to have, but it's by necessity, not by choice.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #11.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that was a flawless mission. We took down all the aliens (including another MOCX squad with the one person who evac’d last time we faced MOCX), secured the downed UFO (don’t ask me how they did it, I have no idea) and prevented ADVENT from sending in reinforcements before we could strip the place clean of all the shit we have a potential use for. All in all, a good mission.

In terms of other stuff, I’ve spent a good amount of time working in the Armoury, organising the Mag shit. The extra firepower is worth all the stress and frustration by a mile. Now, we’re finally equal to ADVENT in terms of technology. Nice.

I also haven’t been to the bar yet. Training in the GTS seems to be working as a substitute. And reading, too. I hope they prove to be better than alcohol. The sooner I stop pickling my liver every time I get close to a bar, the better.

Haven’t touched my diaries yet. Soon. Anyway, ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 8//

Despite my apprehensions, the mission was a success. Flawless, even. The new Magnetic weapons are amazing, even if it feels like there were a few… “teething” problems the first time some of our troops used them. MOCX showed up again, but they didn’t seem to be too much of a problem. Something about them still feels off, still feels wrong, and with what I’ve been hearing around the Avenger, it definitely seems like these guys are being mind controlled - used by the Elders against their will. It sounds terrible… I can’t help but wonder what it must feel like.

I’ve done a bit more training since the last time I recorded one of these. Holding a gun after what happened still doesn’t feel right, but so did wearing my gauntlets for the first time. At least I didn’t see her. Or have some other kind of panic attack. I don’t know. I’m getting better. With the gun, that is. Mentally, I can’t say. I don’t think I ever will. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m alone in my head anymore. That voice, I know it wasn’t the Assassin’s. But the Parasite is gone. It has to be. It hasn’t spoken since I lost my powers, so it’s either dead, dormant or went to haunt somebody else. But what I saw, it was so vivid. Could it have been? Is my trauma truly my own, or is it a fabrication? Did it ever truly leave me alone?.. Is this silent treatment meant to be some kind of new torture? Leaving me to thrash about as I drown in the darkness of paranoia?

_There is a brief pause as Kari draws a few rapid breaths. For a moment, it feels almost as though her own fear has worked herself up into another panic attack, but after taking a few seconds to calm and steady herself, she returns to normal._

No. It’s gone. Whatever happened that day, it’s gone. This battle is my own to fight, this fear is my own to conquer. I won’t let my fears destroy me.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 9 - Date: May 24th , 2035 - Lyra*  
Things seem to be looking up for us. Shen’s Mag Rifles worked flawlessly, MOCX walked straight into an ambush, and I didn’t have to do any hacking this time.

In fact, things are so safe that Spud’s started to take home various flora and fauna from battlefields to see if they’re edible. I was somewhat worried the cactus he ate a few days ago was messing with his aim but thankfully, he’s as sharp and deadly as ever.

On a more serious note, things are so well protected the Resistance has even managed to operate openly enough to start sabotaging UFOs and having semi-known clinics. Between the promises that Mag Weapons are on the table and with the knowledge we’re making it safer for those that’ll come after us, Geist has started to open up the Templar training archives to any interested XCOM soldiers. Given how lively the firing range has sounded lately, I think people are already beginning to dig into the old XCOM manuals. The Skirmishers have also promised us that they’ll try to get field agents to our ops more; we’ll see how that plays out. Say what you will about Dashboard’s frail physique, but he can hit a fly on your nose with that shotgun if he wants to.

Speaking of the UFO, actually… I was informed of some critical details from the data dump Lamtron salvaged, old traces of patients “of special note” here and there, and apparently, there’s a “Petrova” among them. It’s a long shot, but if we can find the right facility, maybe I can truly answer the question that lingers with Gabriela’s ghost. I’m going to ask if they’re found anything on Charon as well, assuming the years of stim abuse and drinking haven’t landed the old man in an early grave.

In the meantime, I should head back to the bar. I’ve heard my old spot’s been taken up by Firebrand (the real deal, no imposters here) and one Laverne Hinds. It’s good to hear Kari has company as always – sometimes I feel it really should be the other way around, with me just as a bartending ‘kid’ and her bringing the wrath of the Templars to ADVENT.

…maybe I’ll take lessons on tending a bar from her, if I make it to the end of this war. Or maybe she’ll get her powers back somehow and we can fight together again. Either way, I hope it’ll all work out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - May 25th 2035 (Entry #11)

I am not sure what to think about that ... Avatar Project. It sounds terribly ominous. Avatar ... From what I remember, it means the representation of an important figure. Important figure like ... what ... Elders? Representation of an Elder. That cannot be good. Those freaks have so much psionic crap at their disposal, from what I've heard. I mean ... yeah, this is one project that needs to be stopped. At all costs.

That UFO got raided and stripped of a lot of materials. Not without a fight. More humans came to stop us. What the heck is their problem, seriously? Shouldn't they be fighting with us instead of against us? Maybe they just got brainwashed. That's my only explanation really. Who would willingly fight for the Elders, besides the aliens? Who are basically controlled psionically. Yeah, I mean ... that has to be it. If we could somehow reverse that brainwashing ... Yeah, wishful thinking.

Skyranger is prepared for the next mission. We're going into a city centre to bail out a scientist. I didn't get more details, but rumors suggest that ... there's something nasty waiting for Menace out there. I'm worried. Did I just see a Squaddie enter the armory? Have you lost your marbles, Commander? For funk's sake ... 

Ok ... Well, waiting for this big old bird to land now. I hope things will go alright. I mean ... I have to believe it will.

We Are The Resistance!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 11. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 23 May 2035.  
So, the resistance rigged up something to knock down one of their UFOs, which is something I didn't even think was possible with our technology. Maybe we should look in the resistance settlements for new engineers because that looks like the work of an undiscovered genius that we need on board. 

The UFO was an absolute goldmine though- never thought I'd get my hands on that much alien material- but I am concerned about safety hazards of storing this much Elerium on board. About to put it all to good use though, with the commander giving approval for a Proving Grounds. The crew must be relieved that my potentially Avenger-ending experiments will finally be confined to a safe room. 

It's amazing how much we've accomplished with the commander back. In two months we've already got a good chance of going toe-to-toe with ADVENT, and we've probably got them shaking in their boots right now. It feels so good to finally make them wary of us.  
Dad would have loved to see us getting back on our feet. Heck, he'd make some joke about how we can take down ADVENT with four squaddies with my mag rifles. If only he knew his Avenger is finally living up to its name. 

Anyways I have to go. The Commander wants a Shard Gun for the Sapper. The man might be losing his marbles but eh. I don't get paid to question him.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 012 ---

“Well, that mission went well, and that’s not an exaggeration. It’s been awhile since everyone came back home without a single scratch on em. It’s a nice moral boost to have something like that happen. The team went on another supply raid, this time after a UFO. Don’t ask me how the hell someone got that down. But they did somehow, and now we reaped the benefits. Another MOCX squad was on scene. So much for hoping that was a one off deal. Some of them even managed to escape this time, so lovely that. There was also some sort of new robot on the field. Not a typical Mec. Either way, mission done, were richer in supplies, and were all ok.”

“As for that new robot, I’m not coming across anything in my research about them. Are they that new? Or that secretive. It didn’t even get to do much out there, just prime and blow up in a self destruct mechanism. Suicide robots maybe? With the amount of resources they have, that’s not out of the equation. The Purifier as well, it didn’t even do anything on this mission. I feel like they were just so unprepared for this mission, Advent and them. Guess being taken down would warrant come confusion. Otherwise not much else, so it's given me time to continue on past units, like the Bio guys. Details there are still fuzzy, but I’m getting to something. Just need more time.”

“Heh.... funny, that’s all I’ve had ever since the incident with Daniel. I’ve been hiding out a little more, hoping it would blow over. Well, because of that I’ve had more time to think. I still.... I can’t tell him, anyone. They don’t need to know anyways, they’ll just think I’m a lunatic, or a double agent. It’s not out of the possibility. But, maybe this also wasn’t the best course of action. I’ve managed to come up with a reasonable cover up, now I just need to find him, and make sure I never slip up with that again. I swear, everytime I think I’m safe, i’m wrong. One day it’s gonna get me.... I just.... I don’t know. I need a drink before I can think anymore. Relax my mind a bit.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Warning! Authorized Viewers Only! 

Personal Log #09: Date - 6/19/35  
Agent Evan “Prowler” White

Today’s mission was perfect, with not a single casualty. It is always good for morale when we have such a successful mission. We managed to raid and destroy a UFO that was downed by the Resistance. I don’t know who exactly did it, but my theory is that it was some Russians that got their hands on a SAM or some AA guns. The UFO went down in Siberia, and a five man team was dispatched to secure it. The team encountered a team of MOCX operatives, however they made quick work of the operatives. They managed to kill one MOCX operative and severely wound the other 3. The commander ordered the team to show the MOCX operatives mercy. I personally do not agree with this situation, as this allowed them to be teleported out by ADVENT. Ironically, one of the MOCX operatives was the one we let live last time, and yet again, we let her live. Like last time, Ethan was not with the MOCX team that we encountered. He’s still out there, and I will not stop until he is stopped, along with all of MOCX. These traitors cannot be allowed to continue, and when we show mercy, they only grow stronger. 

Why should we show mercy to ADVENT when ADVENT shows no mercy to humanity. The aliens wish to destroy everything we know and kill everyone we love, and will not stop until there’s nothing left. We are not slaves in the eyes of the aliens, no, we are simply animals being led to the slaughter in their eyes.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 11]  
[Date - May 21st, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Not sure how the resistance managed to down a UFO, but my money says it's from SAMs they found in the region. Either way, the mission went without a hitch. The mag weapons that were recently developed really did numbers on the aliens, including the MOCX squad that were in the area

But I do find it personally questionable that the Commander didn’t kill off the MOCX squad and only left them to bleed out and get their wounds tended by the aliens. I believe I’ve seen the same silver-haired lady that was around the first MOCX squad we encountered. 

I’m not even sure if MOCX troops are following the alien’s agenda out of their own will or through extensive mind control from the Elders. But either way, killing them would be mercy, especially if it's the latter. I can’t imagine what it is like to fight your brethren against your own will.

Speaking of things at home, it seems Spud is a bit of a housekeeper from what I’ve seen of him. He tends to care for others when under stress. I think I’ve seen him trying to make Freyja comfortable due to the stress over his bond with her. I can imagine Freyja would find it a bit irritating

It seems he put more of the mission and others before him. It's like his own self-care routine is very poor. 

I don’t believe he’s hiding something big. Maybe he’s worried over something personal and close to him gets in the open?

But that’s not up to me to pry.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 19 May 2035, 22:00 hours

Well, the alien ship was in a forest of alien vegetation. I notice an awful lot of water on the ground, but it's time to dissect some plants. Well, they would be plants, if they were here on Earth.

I've spent all day in the lab and now I need to go to bed, but I'll summarize my findings so far.

All of the alien vegetation in the region have extremely large water-conducting cells and very large numbers of openings in the surface that I suppose are analogous to the stomata of Earth-native plants. This tells me that these alien plants need incredible amounts of rainfall, and indeed, there seems to be that in the area. The rainfall seems to be psionically-induced, but I can't tell whether this is done externally or is caused by the plants themselves. It also explains why the alien flora has made no headway whatsoever in the colonization of deserts or even semi-arid environments - well, excluding the teleporting saguaro cacti. That's still a mystery.

I also talked to Jakob Robin. He says that the blight was temporarily held back by my fungicide, but only temporarily. The fire break that he and his Merry Men made does stop it - I hope it continues to, but for how long?

And on a personal note, we have another MOCX squad. How soon am I going to run into Ethan? Last we encountered, my voice seemed to be the only thing capable of swaying him - will he stay that way?

And, finally, I talked to Evan. Apparently he is dead-set that Ethan's firestorm is irreparable. No doubt he knows better than me about that, but that doesn't mean that XCOM can't build another interceptor later. In fact, I'd think that rebuilding the firestorm would be a bad idea - after all, the aliens did shoot the thing down. A new ship that they don't understand the capabilities of would be better.

Not up to me, though. I'm a biologist, not an aerospace engineer, or am right now. This is Lily's department. Speaking of which, I still need to make her that pie I promised her. Maybe I can bake it tomorrow.

And there will be a tomorrow. As long as I'm in the lab, I won't be getting shot at! Well, probably - unless the aliens track down the Avenger. I'm never completely safe.

So until next time, Aly out.

End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: May 10, 2035

May 9, 2035

Hey book, it's been a bit, kinda a month now that I’m looking at it. Thank god things are going a bit more smoothly, was starting to get annoyed with all the moaning and lamenting as it were everywhere. Not that it doesn’t exist yeah, there will always be woe is meers but at least they’ve trailed off. The bar’s been as fun as ever, seeing people pass in and out, came across more of them too, including the ever famous Spuddy. 

Like seriously, he’s become a regular celebrity almost since he’s been kicking so much ass. Thing is, if he’s so driven with that, he’s gonna have to start learning to take all the appreciation thrown his way. Still see him wincing and avoiding posters, shirking applause, everything. Look, for people like you, it's frigging normal dude, not a lot of people get that for when they do well. You have your performance transmitted to hundreds if not thousands of people, and it's to your cause. 

Haven’t had a chance to tell him this in person, almost why I’m telling ya here heh. He’s an odd one, saw him trying to munch on a cactus earlier and everything. Like… what? There’s plenty of water around man, and it's surely not for the taste lemme tell you that. He didn’t even have one of the fruits, just a chunk out of it. Aw well, that’s his problem. One of a few. 

Me though? Holee shit the mess got its act together and has salt now, along with some other goodies. Which means one thing, MOTHERFUCKING FISH TIME YEAH! Alexi likes the mead as well, so all his stopping around Advent patrols is getting well compensated. By me. I’m gonna try and get him something really nice though as this mead thing will probably wear a bit thin. Maybe he has some grandchildren or something, beats me. He’s pretty much a hermit, which is saying quite a bit. 

I’d know a thing or two. Not the hermit shit, more like being off by one’s self. And I’m not truly alone cause I got you here book, and all the prior ones. Not like I’m shutting down and not speaking to anyone like Dick, like, jeesus guy. You may get off on random tirades but at least you can keep them entertaining. I swear so many people here need a self-attitude adjustment. I can’t coach you all! Figure this shit out already ha! 

Dah who am I kidding, I’m definitely sticking my neck way too far out. I swear being around some of these people is making me soft, that is not gonna fly. How many clichés can I fit in a sentence? Many. Anyways, mainly that has happened at the bar with getting people to notice things, like Flowers and Brandy; seems Brandy was having a tough go of it and wanted to be left alone, but… I’ve seen that look before, loads of times. And I did the ole oh no your friend is crying deal to Flowers. Then she started looking all funny too. 

Least I’ve been seeing her around the gym more, and also at the shooting range. I don’t think she’s on the recruiting list – I sure as hell am not cause Bradford wants to keep tabs on me – but yeah, she’s trying to do more things, so respect to her. 

Now I have two things I could talk about, shit. Well, first off with Bradford I guess, he… wasn’t too pleased I took Susie out on a pleasure trip a couple weeks back. Look, the girl was wanting to blow her brains out – not literally Chambers back off – and I got a tip on the place so yeah. Took a little shot, “terminated” the rest heh. Girl is real attached for whatever reason, even hugged me. Ah well, she’s young, got a lot to learn… like how to twiddle your thumbs and not go crazy. Maybe give her one of those mag rifles, that oughta tide her over. 

Leading into my second point, ha! In short, lil Shen, Stevens, the whole lot of them have replicated Advent weapons now. I… It's crazy, like Papa Shen had a larger team, entire bigass workshop, and under a month lil Shen and co pop out fully functioning handheld railguns. Like, dayum girl! We all knew you were good but maybe chill a little! I mean probably not cause they have this war going on, but yeah. 

Kinda disappointed I couldn’t drop in on the Black Market for a bit though, Commander seemed to steer clear this past month. Bradford, I swear… I’ve been a good girl, even told the deck officer me and Susie were going out for a bit. And yes I know that if we’re not back in time where to go, yadda yadda yadda, we would’ve been fine. As usual, he ain’t budging. So tough shit for me, for now. Least the bar is well stocked. 

Think that’s all really, gonna pop down to the infirmary again but that’s it really. Enjoy your probable month of waiting around for next time book ha! Seeyah.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 9:

Yeah, OK…I deserved the potato jokes for missing the shot. I’m probably more tired than the Commander thinks I am…but we all walked away without a scratch for once and that has to count for something. At least I can catch a breather now and start doing other stuff…like picking over the UFO for rations. It was the usual mostly-unidentifiable alien and Advent goops. Stuff suited for space travel tends to be compact, nutritious, not crumble easily, and have a ridiculously long shelf life. Sure, maybe Vipers need a meatier diet and Mutons can chew harder stuff, but it’s all useful calories for us at the end of the day. Some of the others (like Moa) might not be too enthusiastic, but the dozen or so Advent burger patties mixed in should at least get Tygan’s interest. Though he gets some flak from the Commander for his love of Advent fast food, the least I could do was indulge someone who is good at keeping secrets…

Speaking of food, when I went to the lab to tell Tygan of the find, I bumped into Alessandra. I had completely forgotten about that chunk of cactus I gave her. Turns out that it’s supposed to be found only in parts of the US and that the plants had been teleported to India. Teleported…just like those fallen MOCX. How and why is still a mystery. The one that avoided Lyra’s bladestorm, a certain Cyla Blake, was one that we have faced before. She lived to fight again. 

Right now, we’re in the midst of helping to shore up the defences of a tiny Resistance clinic we’ve found in the wilds. I’m pretty sure they didn’t send Death Incarnate…yes, that is his real name…to help them build a turret, but I was there to help move patients out of the way of our renovations. They seemed really grateful and gave us a few spare power cells. All in all, it’s been a contentedly busy few days for me *yawn* but I definitely need to get some sleep.


	14. Ep 12 - Operation Cold Chant

Episode 12: Operation Cold Chant----------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 6  
Begin recording

Xcom did a mission in a city center… and it didn't work out greatly. The VIP got crushed by the Armored Berserker. This time the enemy wasn't messing around. Xcom didn't even attempt to kill the Armored Berserker because it gets angry and tries to smash you. One soldier almost got sent to the other side. It was Genevieve Dubios. It is impressive she survived, I have yet to see a person survive a blow from an armored berserker in our region. They better find a way to deal with the Armored Berserker or this mission will repeat itself. 

I have a feeling the Bio Division will get on the playing field now. Xcom didn't complete their task this time. The Mountain will surely use this chance to try and make them fail again and to make sure they take losses on their team.

Now onto my personal stuff. I met an interesting individual on one of my patrols. His name was Spectre. He attacked an Advent patrol consisting of the Bio members. He handled himself pretty well, but he would be dead if Fenrir and I didn't save him by killing the remaining troopers. Now when I say it, I did notice that in the battle he suddenly stopped fighting for a moment. His spare hand was wincing, which allowed the enemy to attack him. I wonder if that happens because of his psionic powers. It is just a theory, but next time I see him I will probably ask about that.

Spectre was looking for the Chosen Warlock. I couldn't point him to the area he operates in or where his base could be, but I did give him the names of Bio members that could know that. Most notably the name of the best gunslinger the Bio Division has, Zex. He operates in Asia, Siberia for the most part. I am quite certain Spectre is already preparing to lure him out. If Spectre is lucky he will get what he needs, but Zex isn't an easy soldier to kill. I wouldn't be surprised if he survives his encounter with Spectre, somehow.

Spectre is an interesting person, maybe a little too focused on his mission, but interesting. Too bad Fenrir can't tell me his opinion of him.  
End recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 275 (Authors Note - Log 12 for reference):

Today was a tough mission for XCOM. I guess Advent knew XCOM were coming and locked down the city, because there was a very low civilian presence. Combine that with some absolute monstrosities Advent unleashed to hunt them down, and it would have been a PR nightmare. Instead it turned into a win for them, with that scary Armoured Berserker taking out the VIP before she could take a step from her cell. It took down another XCOM member while they were fleeing, but thankfully it was non-fatal and they got them out of there. I can't blame XCOM for a mission like this, no one could have done well out there. The people going in getting back alive was an accomplishment in and of itself. I hope they don't start deploying those things against us in the Havens, or we won't stand a chance. 

Anyway, in Haven news, Christmas has asked me for a few special permissions. Nothing serious, but she wanted to swap out her arsenal. No problem with that, I'm sure she'd make an excellent sniper with all those vision types, but she had to hand in her shottie. Share and share alike as they say. She also wanted to go scouting alone, more of a lone wolf type she tells me. I can see it. I think she said she'd go at night, which also makes sense with her visual range. Hope she doesn't get herself killed, but she's skillful, so I doubt it. We'll see what she finds, maybe we'll have ourselves another target. 

In other somewhat related news, Ms Stevens radioed. She couldn't come out because she's busy at homebase, but still wanted to check up. We didn't have long, since without access to the proper communications network they've got set up in Asia we have to rely on our old radio dish. Still, I got to report the lack of progress from the fungicide, and we got to contemplate the terrifying prospect that the Elder's could remotely modify the blight to hop over our firebreak. I can only hope that doesn't happen, because if it does, we are well and truly screwed. Sure we could move again, but that would just be delaying the inevitable. In other grim news, the Elder's apparently have their own doomsday project. I'm not sure Ms Stevens was even supposed to tell me about this Avatar Project, but she did anyway. Thankfully James monitors comm traffic, and I can trust him not to blab. It would be seriously bad for morale if people learned of this axe over humanity's head, even moreso when there's very little we can do about it. In what was no doubt some attempt to cheer us up, she also shared the information that we'll soon have access to our own Magnetic Weapons, sort of. We'll have the plans at least, but we'll need to build them ourselves. Having to risk our lives to raid Advent for materials isn't an enticing prospect, but if it helps us fight back, it's worth the risk.

Another part of that conversation really just reinforced the bleakness we have. We had a little extra time before the signal cut out, and we got to ask each other how we were doing. And well... I'll be frank with you journal, I dodged the question. I deflected to my duties as leader of this Haven and our actions, projecting them as my own feelings. And she bought it, clear as day, not even questioning it. I couldn't talk about myself, even when prompted. I'm a fool, simple as that. A boy in men's clothes and with adult responsibilities, running around without a clue what to do or where to go. Pathetic really.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Diary of Genevieve DuBois

June 2nd, 2035

I am confined to an infirmary bed for the moment and for the first time, in a long while, I have some time alone to think and to write. It took me a while to find my place here. I am certain that I am largely to blame for that distance. I have been wandering alone for a long time and it took some patience for me to find my calling here. The commander briefly tried my hand at sharpshooting and technical specialization, but it was clear to everyone that those were not my strengths. However, I have taken to medic work easily and I was excited for this first mission. I had fear akin to a gallery opening, more of failure or disappointment than of death. 

I am still coming to terms with my nom de guerre, Art School. It is not as intimidating as others I have met, but perhaps it suits me. And I am learning to call others by these nicknames as I am also learning to trust them. XCOM operatives are hard people, but they are also so beautifully human in their compassion for others. Even Firebrand seemed worried for my wellbeing as Freyja evacced us out. In all honesty, I’ve been avoiding her after that whole incident with the new paint job on the Skyranger. 

I watched the creature called a Berserker crush poor Dr. Chatterjee. That…animal…shrugged off all attempts to subdue it. It did not even flinch when I fired the arc thrower. I will always remember her final screams and the sound of her bones and flesh being crushed by its merciless fists. Horrible. And then it came for me. I recall the roar and the fury of the beast as it attacked, but only a black void after.

After I awoke in the infirmary, Filidh came by with his “medkit” and shared some of his whiskey while together we both shared our nearly identical, harrowing, and perhaps less than heroic, tales of being carried to safety by our guardian valkyrie, Freyja, truly the namesake of a goddess. As I am writing this Filidh is preparing to head out for another mission and I wish him safe travels. I am thinking we may need to train more medics as we keep coming back wounded. Filidh, Saikal, me... 

It is still difficult for me to write and I think I need to rest a bit more soon, but I wanted to remind myself for later, when I look back at this diary, that it was all worth it; the terror, the pain, all of it, because I found my answer. Yellow. They bleed yellow. Like the sun bursting free from the relentless, roiling clouds of a storm at sea. The churning ocean calms and the daylight banishes the darkness. The tide is turning. And I cannot wait to dive back in. I have a score I would like to settle with that Berserker.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #12.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission was a shitshow.

It seems ADVENT somehow got word of our operation and set up some ‘traps’ for us. Either that, or we were really unlucky.

Those traps were Berzerkers. Big, hulking pieces of meat with anger issues. Fuck, the Elders don’t even give a shit about their own. There’s no way one can have a conscience and create this.

One of the Berzerkers, one with armour, crushed the VIP we were trying to rescue. They also nearly crushed Art School to death and we barely managed to evac the team. Jesus. Rest in peace, Doctor. Art School, I hope you get better soon.

I’ve spent more time than ever outside of the Armoury, it feels. Training, reading, staring into the sky outside and thinking, whatever. Finally got the courage to read my pre-war diaries. Not as bad as I expected, thank God. Sad that I felt like I was reading the biography of someone else. It was just so different to what I expected from the bits that I remember. But, at least I’m remembering now.

I’m wondering a bit about Samuel. Haven’t seen him around since the outside meeting. Don’t know if he’s avoiding me, or if It’s just that every time he checks, I’m not in the Armoury. I’ll find out eventually.

Anyway, the Armoury calls. Ending log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - June 2nd 2035 (Entry #12)

Why would the Commander think it is a smart idea to engage a giant beast with claws, when the team was clearly not equipped to deal with it? I don't know.

Why would the Commander think it is a smart idea to just leave the scientist in the cell, with that monstrosity running around? I don't know.

I would have a few more questions but the same answer would surface.

I am not the Commander and I don't intend to pretend I am. But that was a royal screw-up. The scientist got killed in the process. We almost lost Dubois. The New India Resistance got so upset that they cut off contact. And we had to reestablish contact with them. Maybe next time, you will approach such a situation differently, Commander. Just saying.

Rest in peace, Dr. Chatterjee. I am so sorry we couldn't get out of there. I know that doesn't mean much in these circumstances, but it's the least I can do.

I should get into contact with the New India Resistance and see if I can find some information about her. She deserves to be in my scrap-book, even if I never really knew her.

I've spent a whole week in my quarters, only coming out for food. Nothing else. I am so upset like you wouldn't believe.

There's a mission coming up. I don't know where it is. Bradford will give me the coordinates, I guess. I'll just do my job and that's it. But this ... I am more upset than the whole thing with the Skyranger being painted. Which seems to be the work of Dubois of all people. It's already water under the bridge. Just get well, yeah?

I'd tell you a few things in Icelandic, Commander, but you probably could care less. Especially since you probably don't speak the language. Just know that I am very upset with you. I will do my job. But don't expect me to forgive you too quickly.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 10 - Date: June 1st, 2035 - Lyra*  
Operation Cold Chant was a sobering reminder that The Elders have no remorse in corrupting all things natural as long as it helps them win a war. 

That Muton… Berserker (I hesitate to call it that, even if it’s the common term) was so fast it could put the Chosen Assassin to shame. In its blind fury, it hurled itself into the containment cell before most of the squad even had time to think and mauled Dr. Lakshmi Chatterjee alive. The Commander tried everything – even ordering Sponsler to drop a rocket on the Muton when all else had failed, but nothing would deter it from its target. Those of us suffering from trauma were advised not to watch the video – India’s resistance cell apparently was so demoralized by the story and the loss of one of their leaders that they simply fell apart, despite the Skirmishers working day and night to try to keep them together.

That said… I think the worst thing was that I knew what it wanted. 

As part of the Cult, the Elders would sometimes put on the pretense of “blessing” us with the cultures of other aliens. My teacher back then was a Muton named Arachne – a name given to punish her for the ‘arrogance’ of protesting for the preservation of Muton cultural art and rights. They thought they had mindwiped her into a docile lamb, but there was still enough in her to remember what she valued most – and I think she hoped to light the same fire in me.  
So in between lessons of the unified Alien dialect, I… ‘learned’ basic Muton. Simple words like “food”, “care”, and “respect”, broken scraps of words that would have no place in the regime now known as ADVENT.

That Muton, the one that gutted Art School in blind rage, was screaming one word over and over. 

“Help.”

We knew going in that this was clearly an area for ADVENT’s newest genetic monstrosities to patrol before they were ‘mass-produced’ for the general forces, but something about this one, the metal claws digging into her unnaturally large hands, the little vials on her veins that the drone footage captured… It was less a soldier and more a crazed animal looking for anything to put it out of its misery.

_She finishes suiting up, her left hand twitching frantically with purple energy as she looks at the datapad one more time._

I won’t lie. It scares me, what ADVENT has planned for humanity, if it’s willing to do that to its own kind. It scares all of us, in one way or another – I understand full well why Filidh has doubled up on the smokes and the booze in his kits. It scares the people of India, knowing that a Chosen may be on their way with a new enforcement squad.

And that’s why we’re going to go to them, with our best men, with every man that can hold a Mag Rifle armed and ready, with the hope that we can still convince them the fight is not lost. The people of India needed us a week ago, and we failed them. We cannot let that happen again.

Gabriela, wherever you are now, send us your blessings, if you can. I fear we will need it in the coming days.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie "Delinquent" Johnson Log #6 4/12/2035 (Audio)

So it's been awhile but I've got loads to talk about. First the mission of the day. It was bad man, the worst yet in my opinion. You could tell things weren't going to be good when the first miss happened. There were two Berserkers and boy can those things move. One was heavily armoured and if you ask me was more intelligent than your average Berserker. They had a mine set up for her, Overwatch shots. She ran through the wall of the building holding the vip and blocked the doorway. Needless to say, they didn't make it out alive. It was horrible. Dubois also took a big hit, was knocked unconscious instantly. The beast knew what it was doing, too well. Everyone got out by the skin of their teeth, especially Baxter. His psi powered saved his ass for sure. That VIP must've had some important info because not only Berserkers but a new Advent unit called an honor guard was there. Guess we'll never know.

In other news me and Laverne had a little excursion the other day and we did our damn thing! That woman, she's as tough as nails. She can run with me any day, the grit it's just boom. I love her! She took a bit of a hit but was drinking like a sailor that night so it truly wasn't that bad. Thank goodness for that. I am hoping to hang with her more.

She sighs and a notable squeak can be heard as she spins around in her chair

Yeah that's about it. Shizz is getting crazy! 

Log End  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 12- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 2 June 2035  
Yiiiiiiikes. That was...ah...an interesting risk the commander took that unfortunately was more than we could chew. We had word on a scientist that was guarded by only a few advanced units. We thought it wasn't anything our strength in numbers couldn't solve. 

Then our troops stared down an armoured Beserker that was out for blood, ran around breaking walls, killing VIPs, and generally making life a living nightmare. Damage dealt to it only seemed to further aggravate it and make it even more deadly, so even the good old fashioned way of putting holes in it wasn't doing us much good. I can only hope we develop more advanced ways to drill holes in aliens before we come across this thing again. 

I mean...we're not that far off. I've just managed to incorporate magnetic mechanisms to all our equipment, and Bradford dug out more of Dad's old prototype blueprints he kept for me just in case we got this far. They've allowed me to really push the limits on Elerium-powered propulsion, and the new Anti-Materiel rifle shows promise. Maybe I'll get our sniper Potato to trial it in the field... but the lack of safety mechanisms really seemed to bother him.  
Hey. You gotta make that tradeoff somewhere.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Warning! Authorized Viewers Only! 

Personal Log #10: Date - 6/25/35  
Agent Evan “Prowler” White

After so many successes, this mission was a humiliating defeat. It will not look good on XCOM’s record that their first mission conducted specifically for the spokesman resulted in failure. As the Spokesman’s representative on board the Avenger, I myself am extremely disappointed, especially when I have seen with my own eyes just how effective XCOM can be. The mission resulted in failure when the five man team failed to protect the VIP from a berserker, causing her to be killed by it. It should also be noted that this was the only KIA that was suffered during the mission, as we did not lose any of our own people, and only had one WIA. 

After the mission, we presented the AAR to the spokesman over. He is extremely unhappy with the results of this mission, mainly because of the loss of an important resistance scientist. This scientist carried valuable intelligence, and conducted scientific research for the resistance in New India. ADVENT was trying to uncover the intelligence and research data before us, hence the VIP’s capture. Of course, neither us nor ADVENT will know the exact details of what the VIP knew, however our infiltrators managed to discover ADVENT had managed to uncover information on the location of the New India Resistance cell somehow. ADVENT launched an offensive against the cell and crippled it, causing it to now be scattered and disorganized. This will be a major setback for the Resistance, and only slow our progress. We cannot allow ourselves to have any more losses like this.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 013 ---

“I just.... Dammit. How the hell do you prepare for something like that. Intel suggested a stronger opposition on the field this go around, and within the cities, I assumed it maybe meant a General. It was rare, but sometimes you’d see one in the cities. I simply told the briefing room that that was my best guess based on intel. But those.... Things. What on god's names were they. Berserker’s, I know now, but like, not that way. The team was in no way prepared for what they encountered down there, and neither was I. Because of that, the mission was also unfortunately unsuccessful. The Armored one went in a B line for our VIP, and took it out with unwavering force. After that point, it was just a mad dash for our team's own safety. Genevene, poor girl, she also took a hard hit, but somehow managed to cling to life. Guess the extra bit of armor compared to our VIP friend must have been the bare line savior.”

“Considering what I saw, no doubt I needed to get to my research. Something as brutish as those things, they don’t have any place in the city, and rightfully so. What on earth would stop them from just attacking civilians on sight. There not by any means good propaganda, so why have them here? Regardless, looking at my research, from what I’ve found, it’s pretty bad. To put it in understandable terms, the aliens have essentially just “let the dogs out” with the berserkers. I won’t be surprised if more show up in cities now, at least the ones with high priority. That’s not it either. Something else got dropped in when Moa tripped the cage’s alarm. A “Specter” as there calling it. Apparently a swarm of nanites formed into human-esqe shape. My research has pulled up nothing about them. They keep this one under special lock and key for some reason. Lastly was the honor guard, and well, I didn’t even need research for this one. There’s a reason they're called Honor Guard’s. Anywhere involving high priority security detail, there there. When I lived in a city, we’d usually see them guarding a passing transport sometimes. They look and mean business.”

“Considering that mission, home hasn’t been... well, in good spirits. Losing a mission like that, and in those circumstances, it’s a rough toll on everyone. I can feel it, and admittedly, it kinda sucks. We just need to hope for the best, come prepared next time. As for my end, well, unfortunately no sign of Daniel yet. I hope I didn’t screw up that badly. God I feel I almost did. I’ll try his Armory again later, maybe catch him working. It’s not all bad though I suppose. Got to meet one of the new recruits, Zhyrgal. She’s one of our field medics. Nice person too. Sounds like she’s got a rough past. I mean, a lot of us do, but her especially. I can’t say what, but that isn’t my business anyways. Besides, how hypocritical would that be, if I went around snooping on others' past while I keep mine secret. Oh well.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 6 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Progress. It seems I now have progress being made. It may not be fast, It may not be big, but any progress is always one step closer. Went on another hunt, this time in the Western half of America, figuring it would be closer to where my esteemed friend might be operating. Unfortunately still no luck, but I ran into some sorta advanced Advent unit, Bio division there called. Also meet another person, Ghost. Just like Jakob, an operator of a resistance in the area, except apparently there giving the Bio issues. He, like everyone else, knew nothing about the Warlock, but he did point me in the right direction. The bio unit has captains, high value people who might have pertinent info, considering the region. All I have to do now is to do what I do best. Draw them out. Progress.”

“Unfortunately, my job only seems to get harder. I have yet another disciple to look after and train, and just like the rest, he only proves mediocre at best right now. On top of that, all this Psi ops training I feel is starting to hamper my job. My last excursion, I felt it again. That throbbing pain, short but debilitating, right in the middle of battle. I’m usually able to hold out longer but.... Training these rookies is putting a strain on me and hampering my results. Perhaps this deal may not be beneficial after all, but it’s the only one I have. On top of that, apparently the last mission Xcom did, Baxter also made some less than admirable moves. Only made one stasis, then proceeded to miss his shots. His only admirable moves was his use of Phase walk. At least he’s learning that well enough.The missions aren’t of my consideration anyways, only my quest is.”

A very brief chuckle

“They named a unit after me. I must really be becoming an issue for Advent. I’m not surprised if a part of them is designed to hunt me.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Kathreene "FO" Trat - Avenger Flight Adviser - Recording 01:

I told those damn psychiatrists I have my own coping methods, but nooooo, they know best. Apparently I'm not the first to make these recordings, since some of the crew do it by their own violation, while others have been encouraged by them as well. Regardless, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for them, so thanks a whole lot.

I suppose whoever might listen to this will want to know who I am. So here, I'll lay it out nice and clear - I make the flight paths for our pilots. Firebrand tends to make her own, but I'm always willing to assist if she asks for it. But Bradford? I mean have you seen his flying of this thing? I try and make the course the Avenger travels simple enough that he can't have too much issue, but he still manages. If he hadn't saved my ass more than once, I'd try and wrench control of this tub out of his hands. As is, it's probably best I don't do that.

And yes yes, I know that I just deflected who I am with my job. I'm getting to that! As you've no doubt surmised by the name of this file, my name is Kathreene. I've been kicking around with XCOM for a while now, after Bradford and co swooped in and saved me from losing more than an arm. I've lost an arm? Yes. What's the story? Well wouldn't you like to know.

Anyway, XCOM's last mission was a disaster, no doubt in part because of our strict time limit. The Commander had to make some tough decisions because of how tight our time was, which resulted in one, nearly two deaths. And despite what everyone has told me, I'm sure I could have helped. Sure Firebrand, seriously I need to find out her actual name, doesn't often ask for my help, but if I'd known those interceptors would be launched, I could have sent her some corrections on the way. Adjusted headings here, different speeds there, it could have added tens of minutes to our mission clock. Maybe then we have had a better mission.

Regardless with all the muttering and mindless gesturing I was doing, Bradford got one of the shrinks in on me. I know they're only trying to help, but taking time off from my job isn't a great idea. If our good old second in command hadn't signed off on the order himself, I would have torn it up in front of that damn therapist. But since I've been mandated a few day's leave, I might as well make the most of it. Let's see how many people I can scare off in the bar.

Kathreene, over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: May 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

I’m sorry I gotta take this out on you guys, but I gotta vent to someone. I’m just so frustrated right now.

So, XCOM just went out on a mission yesterday to rescue a VIP from a city, Delhi. It’s been years since I’ve been there, so I understand if the Commander thought any experience I might have had there was out of date. He decided to take another medic on this mission - her first time out. I was frustrated but I figured...fine. Everyone has to get experience, right?

Well, she screwed up. Actually, everyone screwed up. Couldn’t hit shots. The commander wavered from being overly cautious to being ridiculously reckless, and the end result was the other medic almost died, and the VIP we were trying to rescue DID die.

Everyone here seems to trust the commander almost no matter what he does. I’m trying to do the same, but it can be hard sometimes.

I might go run on the treadmill here again until I’m too tired to care.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: May 27, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,  
I get your frustration, I really do. But I think you need to just take a few breaths and calm down. Mistakes happen. Not all of our operations went as planned either, right? I know you want to be the one to take the blame if something goes wrong because you don’t want to rely on anyone else, but sometimes you have to. You came to trust all of us here enough to be able to rely on us. I’m sure in time you can do the same with everyone there as well.

Anyway, we are still doing what we can here. Something definitely seems up because ADVENT seems a bit more active that they normally are. It makes operating here a bit more difficult, but we are managing. If you could nudge some people there to come over here, I’m sure most of us here wouldn’t mind the help.

-Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: May 30, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,  
Thanks. I’m trying to keep my head cool. Just...doing various things to either keep myself from thinking too much or to cool myself down. I just have to be patient. I’m just hoping I’m not lying to myself by telling myself that, though.

On some maybe more exciting news, we’re now developing some mag weapons similar to those the ADVENT soldiers carry. I bet all of you guys would love getting your hands on them. I finally got around to trying a couple of them at the firing range and, well, I like them. A lot. I REALLY want to go out and use them in action soon. Everyone is getting itchy again round here it feels like. Every few days everyone starts anticipating when the next mission is. This place definitely sees a lot of action.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #1 of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto, Technical Specialist

I have not had time to write since joining X-Com. Now I have that opportunity as I await my comrades to ready themselves. Upon setting foot on our new base of operations, I knew things would not be the same as last time. Hopefully, this would be for the better. We are no longer stationary, as such I am more at ease when it comes to potential retaliation. Generally speaking we seem to be doing much better than last time Commander Odd gave us all a chance at saving the world. This is despite the latest failure, we had lost none of our own, though the scientist they went to retrieve was killed in the field.

I... Am disappointed to not see anyone from our original forces here. Am I the only one left? I hope the others are simply... Hiding. Or at the very least have been able to live peacefully amongst the normal citizens while we take our planet back. My family likewise. I have lost touch with everyone, but I swear to god, I saw my sister out there. While I was still under ADVENT possession I saw a woman who looked very much like my sister. She was hiding. Military forces had allowed me to keep my bandanna from the Old War. I have now passed it on to that woman. I hope I am right…

Now, my mission I am to undertake is with one of the Commander's Sergeants and a Psionic. They go by the names Ryan Bakes and Byron Crane. As I understand it Crane is fairly new to the X-Com Initiative but had been tested early and revealed to be in possession of a psionic gift. I had heard of murmurings of this ability back in the Old War, but we weren't able to research the subject ourselves. We didn't have resources.

We are to begin looking for traces of what we are calling The Chosen Warlock's whereabouts. A powerful enemy that has more of this psionic gift than any of our soldiers combined. I was asked to come along as my technical skills I had developed under ADVENT may come in handy. Though I will say the irony of my role and allowed firearms is not lost on me. First a Cop with no more than a Handgun, to a Soldier with a Sniper Rifle, and now, a Technical Specialist with a Drone and Shotgun.

Who knows. Maybe if there is a 3rd war I will master all the weapons available at our disposal.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

26 May 2035, 22:00 hours

Great, now I'm a casualty. I'm sitting in the infirmary while my hand is getting stitched up - almost lost my left thumb. I guess I should start from the beginning.

We lost more good people yesterday. The first of these was Lakshmi Chatterjee, a professor in soil science and horticulture working at a university in Karachi, but was leading a resistance cell in the Punjab. Menace went in to rescue her from an ADVENT prison in New Delhi, but for some reason nobody in the squad could hit a single shot, it seemed like. Dr. Chatterjee got mauled by an armored muton. The rest of the team made it out alive, but I'm looking at a young woman who goes by the callsign "Art School" who was nearly killed. Glad you're alive, mate, even if you're still unconscious.

But anyway, as I'm wont to do, I decided that I had to redouble my efforts, and worked well into the night last night, and then got up early to get back to the lab. And, news flash, being tired made me clumsy, and that's how my thumb wound up with a date with a razor. Best of all, the sap of the plant was poisonous, so now they're putting antitoxins into my thumb *and* waiting for it to heal.

Oh, and I'm under orders from the Commander himself to get nine hours of sleep each day for the next week, no exceptions. Thanks, Commander. I'm glad you care! Just... please do something about that Avatar Project before it's too late, seeing as I'm out of commission right now!

I'm told that there's more significance to yesterday's op that I don't know yet, but I'm to wait until I recover before I learn it. I guess if that's for the best, then that's for the best. 

Well, back to sleep. For nine hours. Maybe I'll have my recurring dream where I'm with my dead husbands in the old XCOM base from when I was a little girl. Who knows, maybe even Ethan will be there, too? Or my other ex-boyfriends? Good night, Aly. See you in the morning."

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: June 3, 2035

June 2, 2035  
Ha! So it wasn’t entirely a month since the last entry! Bet you’re happy book, that’s good, that’s good. Glad you are. Cause um. Gah this is gonna sound like everything I’ve talked against, but um, haven’t been doing so hot. We’ve been reestablishing contact in India after last mission where some scientist got… killed. Yeah. And I can say how and I’d rather not because holy fuck they still have those? And, and makes me think of

Fuck, no, okay? I’m not going down that route, even though its been on my mind like the past week. WEEK. And all I’ve been doing is just walking around hearing all this bullshit. What the shit. Being out there was so much easier it seems. Or I’m just getting soft. Probably that. Like there’s a bunch of psychology talk about one’s environment and how that influences behavior – yeah I know what I’m talking about Oxford, I know, really weird – and seems like maybe that’s the cause here? Either way, I’m objectively having a bad time with it. 

Been going through a lot more cigars as of late too, been trying to drink but it's just not tasting right. Geebus… this is turning into one of those people huh? It happened, nothing you can do now but move on, maybe learn. 

Granted all of that just confirms the policy I’ve always had – people, yes, Advent troops, yeah in small doses, alien monstrosities? Get the fuck out. Usually, unless you have a crew, which I normally didn’t have. Fine by me, more pay for me. 

But even with all of our weapons right now, the boys and gals were just overmatched… Doesn’t matter how tough you are when one of those berserkers come knocking; even had one that distinctly looked like from back then, then an even larger ones. No claws, probably for the better, but still. They’re big, they’re mean, and they’ll rip you to shreds, no wonder they looked off at first. Lord knows when I first saw them… I’m lucky we had an APC… XCOM has no such luxury though.  
God, fuck…

Three months in and I’m reverting to everyone around me. Time for a character check, seriously. Gotta relearn shit, brush it off, etc. Get better, and get even, that’s what Dad would say. So yeah, I’ll hit the gym more then, I’ll shoot more, and dammit if I won’t try and drink. Get myself some fish. Cause this is going to be a long ride, and I gotta make sure I can keep my head. Cause shit like this? Mulling over this? Not okay. I don’t want to be that person. Even if its e

(The line ends abruptly with a dulled smudge like it had been erased vigorously, with the following words bolder in the beginning alongside flecks of presumably graphite, probably from the pencil being jabbed into the paper. )

Fuck that, fuck Chambers, fuck, naw, not you book. Thanks for listening to my bitching, I’m gonna go punch something. Crikey hell, get a grip girl.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 10:

Shit. That did not go well. The only consolation being that we did not lose Genevieve. Thankfully she’s a lot more resilient than she looks. Nor am I going to dwell on the shots that were missed or how the Commander should have tried to get the VIP past the armoured berserker – I’ve been there. Moa carried not just Genevieve but the squad out alive; whether she acknowledges it or not. And I don’t care if she thinks I’m fussing over her too much; the stir-fried, ground up Viper C-rations with beans I quickly whipped up for the squad is meant for all of them…well, except for Genevieve, who won’t be eating solid food for a while. None of what happened was their fault.

I am more concerned about the broader implications of this loss. The Commander has been keeping tabs on a certain ‘Avatar Project’ that the aliens are working on and feels that the loss of Dr Chatterjee and whatever intel she had would seriously hamper our efforts to keep pace with the enemy. I have no idea why Advent was so interested in the work of a botanist, but her former Resistance comrades were so upset at losing her that they have ceased contact with us for the time being. 

I am also profoundly disturbed at the appearance of Muton berserkers. They are mindless, raging beasts; their oversized bodies riddled with injection ports. Incapable of speech, they barely seem like the same species as the Mutons we have encountered before. What have the Elders done to them? Genetically modifying a human in the same way would create an abomination that cannot function in society, doomed to live as a prisoner. Is the human genome destined to be another of the Elders’ playthings? I’m trying not to dwell on it. 

If I see one of those things on the field, I’ll focus on putting it out of its misery. I also have to tell myself not to think too hard about this Avatar Project. Its scope seems to be better understood by the Commander and the faceless bald guy he talks to over comms. No use worrying about something I’m not in a position to deal with.

Finally, on a personal level, there is one last thing that I have to be wary of: Hokuchiyo “Hare” Ritofuto. One of the newer recruits. He’s been out on covert actions mostly and we’ve barely been in the same room together, let alone spoken. He might blow my cover someday. I picked a Japanese alias to go with my looks and ‘Tanaka’ is one of the most common Japanese surnames out there, but I don’t actually know the language. Hokuchiyo is REALLY Japanese. If he starts a conversation with me in his native tongue, I’m going to be lost for words.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 12]  
[Date - May 27th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Wolf] 

Ever since that first missed shot, I had a feeling that the mission would turn out to be a failure. 

And unfortunately, I was right. In addition, the Commander made a number of questionable decisions during the mission. Suffice to say that our VIP contact got torn to bits by that ugly armored Berserker. 

If you thought Mutons were big shots, those Berserkers are ten times worse. Including their armored brethren. I wouldn't recommend getting up close unless you want an audience with death. 

Nonetheless, the squad made it out with only Dubois injured. They took the loss really hard. Hell, we all do. The Spokesman and the people of India depended on us to rescue their VIP, and we failed them. 

That loss is costing our monthly income big time. We must recoup our losses and regain momentum fast if we are to avoid failures like these. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG 3  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

I dunno if I ever told anyone this, but the thing that killed my folks were Mutons. More specifically, the female ones. Berserkers, they call them. I wonder what Advent does to make them get so damn hostile. Anyway, today didn't seem like the best of days for the squad the Commander sent down. Berserkers around each corner. One meaner than the next. The sheer fear that was felt by the squad caused them to miss shots a child could hit. I don't blame them. Sure, I'd love to tear my hands into the chest of one of those big bastards, but lets be honest anything that could tear through a house like chainsaws through construction paper is enough to scare even the coldest of killers. Hell, Advent themselves are afraid of what they unleashed. 

My only hope is to one day take one of them out. Actually, two. One for my Ma. One for my Pop. And, maybe the Hunter for my Grandfather. Anyway, I should get going. Got to help the Commander advance some research or something. Going to be gone for a few days. 

Byron Out ...

AUDIO LOG 3.5

H-holy hell. Psionic. I can ... I mean I never knew. I felt a bit different growin' up. But, Psionic?! What if the Elders try to ... nah. They aren't that crazy. Are they? Maybe I should talk to the Templar we have here. See how she deals with this. Psionic. Pops would be proud. He used to love telling stories about people with super powers back in the service. 

Wow. Byron "The Psionic Vulture" Crane. That definitely has a bad ring to it. Still, haha! I got powers baby!!! Lets see the Hunter try to handle me now! 

Byron Out!


	15. Ep 13 - Operation Dragon Fall

Episode 13: Operation Dragon Fall---------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 7  
Begin recording

It seems Xcom got a successful mission on their hands. That is nice, it will boost their morale and help them gain momentum in this war. Let's hope something doesn't stop that.

Anyway a couple of us Winter Wolves learned how to drive the APCs and how to fire a 30mm canon. All it took was one big god forsaken clearing and a whole lot of trees… Now we can use them in battle if there are no sectopods that is. I doubt the 30mm will pierce their armor, considering they are Advent's version off a tank. But, I am sure we will find a weakness to exploit in a sectopod.

There is one other thing. I forgot to check out what the datapad we got from the dead Bio Officer on Kodiak Island has. I will do that first thing in the morning.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 278 (Authors Note - Log 13 for reference):

XCOM's mission was fine today, nothing too out of the ordinary. Another run in with that Chosen Assassin, but despite some trickery on both sides, the squad came back with only a minor wound. But I'm not really interested in them today, because I have something big. Or well, I don't, but Christmas does. We'd noticed increased Advent presence on their patrol route recently, but not armed forces. They'd been moving a lot more supplies of late, but we never had the ability to chase them. In the day, there just isn't enough cover. Our resident technological miracle however... let's just say her night vision came in handy.

And what did we find at the end of the rainbow? Well it was our metaphorical pot of gold! The increased supply movement no doubt has to do with the Avatar Project Ms Stevens told me about, but it isn't being worked on in any major way near us. No, instead we found a temporary stop off point. Turns out Advent's supply trucks are still driven by humans, probably some idea for morale. But that means they need to take breaks, unlike their tireless worker bees. This makes their trucks and any supplies in the stop off station (which seems to double as a resource hub they distribute from) ripe targets. How we go about it is still in the works (since I'm not good enough to work out these plans myself, and Christmas is the only one whose actually seen the station) but with the plans for our own railguns somewhere in the pipelines, this could keep us stocked for months as well as provide for our upgrades. My armour was starting to look a bit patchy as well, a few to many hits and not enough spare alloys to repair it with. All in all, a juicy looking target with a nigh limitless bounty. Christmas will scout it out some more, make sure we aren't falling for some elaborate trap, but fingers crossed it's promising!

As you could no doubt surmise, I've been improving somewhat mentally. I didn't do it by myself though, because we had an interesting guest. A wandering doctor and his guard, offering services to those who needed it. While we had no emergencies, he was willing to perform checkups on the youngest and oldest in our Haven, in exchange for room and board for him and his crew. It wasn't his speciality by any means, but when I asked him, he was willing to at least impartially listen to my problems. He also taught me some basic breathing exercise to do should I start stressing too much, like I did a few entries back. Truly our world would be worse off without people like him, a true gentleman in every sense of the word. He continued his endless trek yesterday, not without us giving him as many supplies and fuel as we could spare. A man of much honour and great virtue, it's people like him that give me hope. A potential tale? Perhaps, we'll have to see. 

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 13]  
[Date - June 9th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Despite the setback, we managed to gain momentum. Our Guerilla Op revolved around hacking the Advent Workstation, preventing Advent to develop measures that would break concealment of our soldiers at the start of missions. All in all, the mission was successful, with only one soldier WIA despite the Chosen Assassin's best attempts. The Gauss Weapons were no slouches, either. Freyja did well with her new Temnotic Rifle.

Speaking of Freyja, I spoke with her a while back. She seems alright, despite her isolated and anti-social nature. She finds her bondmate irritating in spite of his well-intentioned nature. She’s gonna have to adapt to Spud’s “antics”, I suppose. I’ll be keeping a close eye for any progress.

And speaking of progress, I do hope the Commander doesn’t delay on our Blacksite’s mission. The Avatar project is nearing its completion and if it succeeds….. Let’s say it will be the end of us all and the human species. 

And I hope he doesn’t misplace the faith that the resistance people of India gave us again after we failed them the first time. Delaying our incursion on the Blacksite would only make things more stressful for the crew. 

Unfortunately, we’ve got a haven under assault.. And with the Warlock leading the action, no doubt. So we best rescue the survivors. 

Best of luck to Menace 1-5. 

[End of Log Entry]

P.S: Oh, and it turns out that Spud has become shaken. Poor fella. The stress and pressure he puts on himself is gonna get him killed if he doesn’t check himself. Doesn’t help that the Commander sends him on missions constantly. He may be one of the best, but he’s not invincible.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - June 9th 2035 (Entry #13)

Good mission, Menace. Good mission. Solid way to bounce back from last week's calamity. Bonus point: the Sword Lady got her butt handed to her in style. Acheron ... again, crucial.

I am a bit worried about my friend, Christmas. Remember her, right? The blind woman in a haven somewhere. For whatever reason, she wants to try and use a sniper rifle. I mean ... It could be good, considering her ability to detect thermal signatures. But ... at the same time, signature doesn't mean necessarily enemy. What if she targets a civilian? That's the problem. It's ... worrying. I hope she doesn't kill someone by accident.

Avatar Project entered countdown stage. For whatever reason, the Commander isn't terribly worried. I don't know what he has under his sleeve, but ... he doesn't really inspire me confidence at this point. Especially after that calamity in New India.

I hope he knows what he's doing. For all of our sakes.

We are about to defend another haven. ADVENT just doesn't know when to quit. Especially when it comes to targets that don't shoot back. So easy, huh, ADVENT?

Go on, Menace. Let those freaks have it.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 014 ---

“Well, talk about one hell of a rebound. From failure to a major success, things couldn’t have gone much better than that. Ok, maybe it could, but still, things went very well against the odds that were there, especially at the end. The team needed to hack into a workstation while its data ports were exposed. The forces on the ground seemed light for some reason, at least initially they did. Team got all the way to the objective before even seeing anybody. They were dealt with in quick order, but the reinforcements that showed up? Not pleasant. They weren’t playing games, this group. On top of that, Assassin showed up again, nabbed a few good moves on the team. Despite it all though, the team made it out alive and well, save maybe Lyra, who took one hit from the Assassin, no doubt probably some payback from the last few times.”

“The Commando’s though. They didn’t look normal at all. So, leave it to me to do what I always do at this point, and go look into them. What I’m pulling up though is.... Concerning. For starters, those three we saw were the three they have, each serving a different role. Destroyer sounds obvious, Raptors seem to be snipers, and Wraiths almost seem to mimic Templars. All three seem to possess psionic powers too, Wraiths being the main ones. From what I’ve gathered, they seem to be essentially elite warriors, designed for one purpose. To kill Xcom. On top of that, they're also pretty recent too. It gets worse still. From what I’ve pulled, there all part of some secret project, simply codenamed “Black Storm” Fitting, considering the black garb. Anyways, I’m not able to pull much data, most of it is classified, but hints seem to suggest that the Chosen themselves played a role in their development. That’s.... Bad, really bad. I’ll see if anything else comes up about how they operate. On a side note, “Black Storm” seems to be related to a past experiment, also called “Black Storm”, which suggest this is a revamp. Unfortunately, any data I try to pull from that is all supremely classified and encrypted. So much for that.”

“Right.... Enough ranting. Home. Well.... not much happened, actually. Things have been quiet. People are in better spirits thanks to that last mission. I noticed Spud, the top sniper, doing an excessive amount of cleaning lately. Is that natural? I should say something, but at the same time I can’t say I really know him. Still no sign of Daniel.... Which is bad. He’s still here, obviously, but like... maybe he’s avoiding me? God I don’t know at this point. I think.... If it’s this bad. No, no.... But I can’t keep hiding it.... No, I have to. Dammit.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 13- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 9 June 2035

The last Guerilla Ops mission was in Newfoundland, which got Central all kinds of worked up. He wouldn't stop muttering about Chryssalids throughout the mission and until the Skyranger touched down after the mission. I guess I do remember a vague story Dad used to tell about this whale that got infested by Chryssalids. Anyways, not my favourite. Hope we cleaned them out. 

The mission was tough, but our guys pulled through with their new toys with no more than a katana-length scratch on Lyra. She's fine though, just a little miffed as to why the Assassin wants her dead that badly. Speaking of, we've killed that Assassin like...three times now? And when the cleanup crew get sent to the AO we still see no traces of her weapons- quite tantalising. 

The best news though, is that Abigail's back! Dad found her sometime after the Invasion and took her in, and I remember us dismantling pretty much everything from old consoles to leftover alien weaponry. Heck, that's the extent of my engineer training. She's off to the GTS to train to become a tech specialist, which makes sense given the amount of time she spent playing with tech. Looking forward to all the time we'd inevitably have to spend together. Hopefully she's better with a Gremlin because our current tech specialist... *shakes head and sigh*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 11 - Date: June 9th, 2035 - Lyra*  
As funny as it was to watch the Assassin’s pale imitations of Reapers, Skirmishers, and Templars stumble around blindly while she discovered I can throw a good right hook, we won’t be laughing much longer if they keep learning from us like this. The shadow of the Avatar Project looms over everyone’s heads, and judging by The Elders’ trend of copying the way we fight, some of the crew have started taking a few guesses on what we’ll need to be wary of. I’d…rather not think of it, for now. It would mean revisiting days draped in white and gold shawls, hearing whispers of terrible promises that I now realize benefited no one. 

Despite the potential for us to suffer defeat within the next month, a strange calm has settled around the ship. I guess we’ve all quietly decided that if we’re going to go out, we’re not going to do it just worrying. This goes double for Shen, who’s more than happy to see one of her childhood friends in the flesh; intelligence and strength are wonderful, but it’s the bonds we share with each other that keeps us in the fight. That said, I hope Tygan doesn’t mind his ADVENT Burger supply being effectively halved; I imagine Abigail ‘Wrath’ Mcentee has quite the appreciation for protein with her toned physique. 

If nothing else, we’ve got the Muton and Viper rations Spud has been cooking for the rest of us, fresh from that last UFO. I hope they’re edible, but more importantly, I hope he remembers to eat. The Avenger’s mental health team mentioned he’d become “shaken” under pressure and forcing him to take…well, the equivalent of leave, if there is one on the Avenger. 

Unfortunately, time is ever eager to open new wounds as we try to knit the old ones closed. A resistance cell in Myanmar has reached out to us in hopes of providing us critical locations and network extensions we could use to expand out beyond Asia towards Alien Facilities. The exposure that occurred from contacting us put them right on the map and the Warlock has started marching towards a Russian Haven they had previous cooperated with. Filidh was adamant he go with his newfound anatomy knowledge from studying the Lost, but the Commander’s decided if the Warlock has problems with Skirmishers, then we’ll need the help of all the Skirmishers we can get. I can only hope the extra armor will help keep Dashboard and Duloof safe.

And…Commander, if I may, you may want to check your datapads a bit more closely before reading off any technical descriptions next time. I somewhat doubt commenting on how “sexy” the nanoscale vests are and the required “umphs” of Shen’s in-progress armor went unnoticed by the crew.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We tried to run the mission without the Gatecrasher team and got captured. They took me some prison all the way in Madagascar. It took me a while, but I managed to get onto a ship out towards China. When I finally got back to a Resistance Cell, I heard some interesting things. Apparently, they got a Resistance scientist killed using some explosives. Wasn't the first time either. They blew up another Resistance Fighter further out. I'm starting to wonder if those guys can be trusted.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #13.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, this mission went significantly better than last time. We cleaned the floor with all the enemies guarding the objective, hacked it, and even killed the Assassin, unfortunately not before she succeeded in getting an attack off. But still, it was a pretty good mission, and we definitely did better this time.

They also deployed these “Commandos” against us. Interesting enemies. We killed them before they could do much damage, but I wonder about what their full abilities are. I bet Samuel knows about it.

Speaking of Samuel, still haven’t seen him. Still don’t know if he’s deliberately staying away or it’s just that I haven’t seen him yet. I’ll find out.

Before you ask, yes I read more of my diaries. No, I’m not telling you about it. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 11:

We eventually re-established contact with New India, and I got deployed again as part of the Commander’s ‘No D!ck Around’ squad. While it’s a nice compliment, personal anatomy notwithstanding, we really needed to regain the trust of the region’s Resistance.

It went well at first. Moa singlehandedly destroyed a trio of Advent with her explosives. The rest of us mere mortals polished off two Faceless and a sectoid that had a curiously swollen brain and we hacked the terminal with little incident. 

I love the new bipod I’ve been given. A couple of pre-war hunting rifles I used in Australia had bipods on them; but they were cheap accessories tacked on as an afterthought to expensive guns and tended unpredictably to snap back into a folded position if mishandled too much or snagged on undergrowth. This one can spring into place with a button push and yet take the recoil of an antimatter rifle without budging.

Then reinforcements arrived along with the Assassin and the Commander’s tone sounded downright scared. Other than Lyra taking a hit, we still dealt with them successfully and the Resistance sent us the engineer they were willing to entrust to our care. But I got dazed by some sort of flashbang the Assassin threw and just haven’t been able to shake off the antsy feeling I had on the way back. 

I had to work it off by grabbing a sponge and bucket to clean out the Skyranger. The carcasses left quite a bit of gore and filth in the hold and I figured that Firebrand deserved a break for once. I only got in half an hour of scrubbing before she kicked me out and Emilia banished me to the bathroom. I’m sorry to say that I probably got lost in my thoughts and took a lot longer than I normally would; letting the water stream over me as I pondered about Moa and Mooney, about Lyra’s injury, about the little keychains Gabriela left behind, about Lakshmi Chatterjee, MOCX, teleporting cactuses and whether the supply room would be dirtier than the Skyranger because of all the carcasses… When I finally stepped out and went to clean my rifle, I found a doctor’s note stuck to it declaring that I needed a mental health break. 

Yeah, I probably do.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 4 June 2035, 1600 hours

I've completed my preliminary breakdown on the alien flora from the forest we recovered the downed gunship in. What follows is my technical summary - well, as technical as I can make it - of what it consists of.

The alien ecosystem, unsurprisingly, is quite complex, although not as complex as the terrestrial ecosystems that it replaces. The underlying thread to all of it is the production and use of psionic energy.

The base of the psionic food web is a vine-like organism that grows over surrounding terrain not unlike kudzu. Although it is photosynthetic, it is also capable of breaking down organic compounds and detritus, including the bodies of dead animals and plants. Its main function role in the alien ecosystem is to project a psionic field to the surrounding vegetation, which the other organisms derive energy from.

The other organisms present use the psionic energy for various purposes. The purple flowering plants - I can't think of any better way to describe them, as they have analogs to all of the anatomical parts of flowering plants native to Earth - both consume and project a psionic field, like the vines, as does a fungus-like organism that grows in the soil. The fields projected by these two life-forms, I believe, are to make use of psionics easier by sentient psionic beings or possibly psionic machines (the purple plants), or to alter the weather, which is responsible for the prodigious amount of rainfall necessary for the vines at the base of the psionic food web, and other fungi, to grow.

The other organisms seem to function as either pathogens (for existing Earthly vegetation), or competitors (to exclude Earthly vegetation by outcompeting it for space). 

I will note that due to the rainfall in excess of what is normal even for tropical rainforests, this ecosystem will not burn easily. The only way to fight it on a large scale will be to engineer some pathogen of our own that can infect some critical part of the ecosystem, such as the sprawling vines, or the rain-inducing soil fungus.

Over to you, Commander.

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 7 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Closer. The tides draw ever closer. Luck would have it that a set of missions came in, and Xcom figured they would take another one, leaving me the free reign to go after the one in west Asia, the Warlock’s territory. Better yet, it was our Bio friends working in the area. Ghost told me they had the most potential, so that was my plan. And like prey to the jaws of waiting beasts, Zex was there. Got to have a little session with him, and now I have more intel to work with, and Advent down one Lieutenant. My next steps are clear. Now, it’s just execution”

“Xcom’s last mission though. I really couldn’t care about them, but something about this one caught my eye. The Commandos, three of them. Something about them feels.... Eerily similar. But why. They look like their Elite status, and possess impressive Psionic powers. They’re just another Advent unit. But.... why do they feel so.... Familiar.”

“Samuel. That kid has been doing his little info hunting. Perhaps he knows something.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG 4  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

So, I've been askin' Lyra about a few tips on how to better handle my new Psionic abilities. We got to talk for a few moments before she had to leave for a mission. When she came back, she was a bit wounded. Felt bad, so I decided to leave her alone to heal. Practicin' myself. I managed to lift a few things, but nothing too serious. If only I could become a Templar. It would be badass to run around with the robes and the gauntlets. 

Then again, a Psionic Cowboy could have it's perks. 

Just when I thought I finally had the chance to talk to Lyra again, she was called back onto the field. I hope she returns in one piece this time. Commander, make sure you don't get my potential teacher killed. Wait, why did I say that?! Shoot! Delete ... ah damn. I hope they don't kick my mouthy ass off the Avenger for this.


	16. Ep 14 - Operation Dark Mist

Episode 14: Operation Dark Mist---------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 8  
Begin recording

A retaliation happened and Xcom managed to save a couple of people but the fight wasn't pretty from what I heard. A lot of civilians got killed, but this won't be the last time a retaliation happens. At least the commander saved as many people as he could.

I read the datapad we found. It contained a message from a place called Butcher Bay. A prison built by the Bio Division. One of my friends was captured and brought there once. His name is Simon "Gladiator" Crane. Among many other details he told me, the most important detail he told me was that on an island near the prison the Bio Divisions top scientist performs some experiments and that there is also some monster on the island. "The Beast" was the name written on the datapad. If those experiments come true, the resistance and Xcom could be in trouble. Me and Crane decided if we have time we will go to Butcher Bay to see what the Bio is preparing for us. This could be interesting, like the rest of the things that happen in my life. And Fenrir might be a genetically engineered wolf. We will see about that. Then maybe Cerberus and Luna are also like Fenrir… I will have to do some research about them.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 279 (Authors Note - Log 14 for reference):

XCOM were called by another Haven in the wilds today. Credit to the people out there even surviving in those conditions, it must be cold. I guess because of their isolation, they figured Advent would never attack them. I say this because allegedly they were all completely unarmed! How do you call yourself part of the Resistance if you don't have any weapons? You're basically just a hippy commune! Anyway, as much as I hate to make excuses for XCOM, it hardly suprises me barely anyone survived there. More of those giant monsters, aptly named Berserkers, but I'd say calling them Meat Mountains works just as well. Combine that with the aforementioned lack of firearms on the Resistance side, it was all XCOM could do to save some of them. So as unlikely as I find the scenario to be, I'm still going to congratulate them. Well done XCOM. Maybe *don't* go spreading the label of Flawless around though, yeah?

In Haven news, we're still planning our supply line assault. It's more difficult than our normal missions, because in them we're just killing Advent and quickly checking over the bodies before we scamper again. This time however, we need to raid a whole building and likely a truck's worth of supplies, get them out of there and back to base camp. It's not gonna be easy, that's for sure. Christmas' scouting has revealed several things. Most of the drivers that stop there head inside, and from the looks of it there's a small dormitory section of the building for them and the guard to sleep in. Speaking of the guard, there's two groups of them. An interesting mix - one Captain who seems to be in charge of the whole building, a pair of Hunters (at least one of whom is always on the roof on lookout) and accompanying Troopers. Nothing overly tough, but best to be cautious. Also worth considering is the driver - he could be an Advent Loyalist, or he could be bordering on Resistance. Either way, we need to keep our identities hidden when we go in. Layers upon layers this plan has, like rings in a tree.

Nothing much else to report. The blight continues to hold on our firebreak, strengthening it's hold on it's side. Oh one thing of note, we have a couple new guests. Interesting pair - they used to be circus performers, one a contortionist and one the strongman. Advent tried to promote their ideas through circus performances of all things, can you believe it? I unfortunately can. They'll be with us a few days yet, although they haven't decided whether they'll stay. They're still willing to help around the Haven to cover for their place, so that's good. I did notice one of the younger members eyeing up the contortionist though, Ms Balik if I remember rightly? She is decently attractive I will admit, but still... I'll be keeping my own eye on him. Relationships aren't forbidden (god no, we'd be worse than Advent), but I didn't see her even giving him attention, and he was *too* into her. We'll see.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - June 11th 2035 (Entry #14)

So ... That haven assault by ADVENT. It took the Commander quite a while to start saving civilians. Almost felt like ... he forgot why Menace was there in the first place. I mean ... really, Commander? How the heck would you forget that? More questionable decisions.

Thankfully, the team did admirably. Deadhead especially ... Why he wasn't promoted after the mission, I do not know. #MoreQuestionableDecisions ... My head hurts at this point. Hang on a second, I need a painkiller ... Read that as 'whisky swig'.

(brief pause followed sound of glass landing back on table)

OK. That will help. For a few minutes anyway. So, where was I? Right ... Deadhead. I mean ... it's been a long time since I've witnessed such a display of skill from a sniper. Sorry, Spud, but ... so many headshots in a row from a distance. Got to say, that's a glove thrown in your face, my man. You have been challenged.

(alarm blares)

What the ... ? (static) Central, what's all this racket? (longer static) Got it, on my way.

Sorry, folks. Emergency exfil in Zombie Land. Gotta go. Wish our team luck.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Samuel “Vex” Viktor

“Another retaliation mission. I’m not surprised Advent doesn’t seem to be backing down from those. They're determined, that’s for sure. What did surprise me was.... Well everything. The enemies, the circumstances. Anyways, team dropped in, and they were kinda far, so they had to make grounds, and Advent took advantage to sweep out some resistance. Deadhead’s shot on the Bio Viper though... I think it sent the Berserker into a blind fury. Thing attacked its own units. Like I said last time, they really let the dogs out, and they’re not ones they seem to fully control. God I can’t imagine those things in city centers. The team managed to lure them in one at a time and manage a.... Ok well maybe not clean considering the civilians, but you get what I mean. The mission was done and the haven relatively saved.”

“The enemies though. Nothing new per say, except maybe new Bio units, which i’ll get too momentarily, but the troopers. Something about them seemed.... Tougher. I went to my research, and it indeed seems like they’ve gotten some more resilient armor. How lovely it’s just in time for our Mag weapons. Guess there goes the hope of it being a one sided arms race. Advent knows how to keep up. Now for the Bio. The viper, specifically. That thing just proves how bad the bio can be. The thing’s blood was pure acid. Thankfully we found that out in the best way possible, on their own units. But even after that, the thing fucking exploded when it died. They just have living bio bombs out here now? God.... what have things come too. These Bio units are nuts.”

“Thankfully, back home is much more acid free, and things are picking up. Decided to finally hit the range. Figured I might as well see if my aim was still actually, you know, decent. I can thankfully say it is, indeed, still optimal, but it could be better. But the best part was that I finally managed to find Daniel again, in the range go figure. I managed to apologize for the whole incident, explained my.... “Reasons”, and everything seemed ok again. I still didn’t tell him about.... That though. My actual reason for leaving. I wanted to but.... I just couldn’t bring myself to it. God, I need to tell him at some point, but I just.... Can’t. It’s too bad, too traumatizing. I can never remember what happened, but I don’t want to. Maybe someday I can get the nerves to tell him, and others for that matter, but I guess today just isn’t-”

*Alarm blares*

“What the? Another mission already? That can’t be right. Something’s off.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 12:

I watched the squad with bated breath from the bridge. Nothing could keep me from fretting over Mooney, Moa, Lyra and Duloof. I did not know much about Devy “Deadhead” Cazier before this, but now I’m thankful he was there for them. The Commander took a cautious approach that delayed saving lives in order to protect the squad, fearing the possible arrival of a Chosen, but Advent didn’t send their brightest either. The number of lives saved probably owed as much to their incompetence as it did to our own efforts. There was a moment of black humour for all of us when a Muton berserker obliterated an Advent stun lancer in its confusion.

Devy… I owe you a drink, and the Commander owes you a promotion. And as much as I’m happy the squad has a sniper they can rely on when I’m unavailable…or dead…yeah I need to step up my gameeerrrtghkkklweghrjg;lh;’ 

(*There is a roar of engine noise in the background. As the Avenger turns sharply to respond to the ambushed covert operatives, Spud’s tablet slides out of his grasp and clatters onto the floor*)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Finally made it to Kamchatka and contacted the Black Market. They already identified 3 of the MOCX soldiers as Resistance Fighters that went missing years ago. I'm gonna put together a list of missing Resistance Fighters that MOCX might have collected. Soldiers presumed dead with no body found, captured soldiers we haven't recovered, people who went missing near ADVENT's City Centers. Gonna be a long list, but it could help the Resistance.

END RECORDING

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #14.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission… ADVENT’s really showing off their evil streak.

Firstly, it was another haven assault. The third, and the second one where the haven couldn’t put up any resistance to the aliens, or it collapsed by the time we got there. We succeeded in rescuing a couple of civilians, but there were a lot of casualties. But that wasn’t the end of their evil.

They had a weird green Viper (Bio Viper, apparently). When Deadhead sniped it, it exploded into a pool of acid, burning all of its allies. It might be friendly fire, but what kind of person makes their allies blow up into a pool of acid when they die? First the Berzerkers, now this. Jesus, I am glad I saw through their lies when I did.

Speaking of Berzerkers, one of the Berzerkers they deployed went insane or something and started attacking ADVENT. It crushed a Stunlancer to death. Again, friendly fire, but they can’t even keep control of their own units. ADVENT, the fuck is wrong with you? You create and deploy things you can’t even control. You’re fucking insane, or desperate.

Though Deadhead, our Marksman, utterly destroyed everything he shot at. If you were in his sights, you were as good as dead. Damn, he’s probably gonna give Spud a run for his money. Is it something with our Marksmen where they can hit whatever they want, or is it just our scopes? Might test that out later. Don’t tell Central.

But the haven assault got me thinking. On both occasions where the haven crumbled before we could get there, there were high civilian casualties. I wonder if Central would allow me to go to havens whenever we land near one and help teach them how to shoot and shit. Give them some spare conventional weapons, some spare ammo, and make sure they can at least hold off an assault for some time. Not only can they save more lives if they can actually hold them off, they could also hold the haven long enough so we don’t have a repeat of the first time, where they fled into a lost city. Just an Idea.

Also… Michael… I’m sorry that-

Alarms blare

What the fuck? I need to see what’s happened. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kathreene "FO" Trat - Avenger Flight Advisor - Recording 02:

Didn't think I'd be making another one of these so soon. Who'd have guessed those mind docs knew their stuff? Oh right, everyone that's not as confrontational as me. Oops. Anyway, I'm in my quarters right now. Perks of being off the field I suppose - us non-coms get our own little rooms, while the soldiers have to share bunks. Off topic rambling aside, I'm not being forced to take off time again while making this one. They really do work to keep your mental state in check, who woulda thought it?

Anyway, I just helped plot our next course before it was time for me to clock off. We're heading out to another tip off by the Resistance, but where we are currently really made me feel... well, something, in the cold dark pit that is my heart.

*A soft chuckle is heard*

It was an old airport, rusted out and left to rot. Not the nicest sight to see fine pieces of aviation left out to dry like that. It's enough to make a grown woman cry! Least, one with a keen interest in such things. Made me think of my old crew back in Kansas. I'd assume they're grounded too, since all air travel now has to be Advent permitted. Besides, I doubt they could make their planes run on this Elerium stuff like the Avenger here. I couldn't rig my old girl to, that's for sure. Ahh, if only they could see me now, damn near captaining a bigass alien ship all over the world! Miss those guys sometimes, and my old squad. Wonder how they all are now.

Look at me, rambling like this. Sure, that's the point of these things, but now I'm just getting sappy. Makes sense why I said this place made me feel something now yeah? Anyway, aside from recording these, I spent my mandated off-time elsewhere. Went down to the bar, no one there but some nice whiskies. Should go down there again at some point. Also went to the range, trying out old Betty again. It's clear now why the Commander wants me behind a desk and not on the field - couldn't hit a thing! Ok that's not technically true, I had about 80% accuracy. But I was aiming center mass and the bullets went everywhere! No good on the field when you can *sometimes* hit what you're aiming at. One of the medics was down there also, Zhyrgal I think? Russian from the name, though I can't remember if I asked. Never was good with nationalities or anything of the sort. Regardless, probably someone I'd have been ordered to fight against back in the day, and I'd have done so gladly. Funny how things change. She seemed a happy enough girl though, bit quiet but there was passion when she spoke. Then again I suppose I'd think anyone quieter than me is quiet, so maybe not haha! Regardle-

*A loud alarm blares in the background*

Well, shit. I think I'm gonna be needed on the bridge.

Kathreene, over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Note found under a gun case in the Armory, not signed.

“I can’t understand these young soldiers. Barely even adults, the lot of them. All of them wearing loud colors and patterns, daring the world to take them on. It doesn’t help that the Commander seems to think they’re “cool”. I suppose it’s my job to keep them alive, and from far enough away that they leave me alone. Not that the Commander is helping— sending me to pick up the wounded for evac, pairing me with the young potato sniper— what is he thinking, having an old woman like me work with glorified children? I suppose I’ll never understand him either.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 11 - Date: June 11st, 2035 - Lyra* 

Commander, with all due respect something is seriously wrong with this “MVP Bot” the tech-heads have rigged up. Deadhead practically carried the mission while I spent half of it stuck in acid.

…nevermind the fact I missed a giant alien beefslab at _close range_. With my _pistol_. I’ll probably ask Quasar for shooting tips later today – they seem a lot steadier with their aim. And Dashboard; great job. I still remember when the Commander complained about “babysitting” you – looks like that’s long gone.

I was going to go check up and Spud, and see how he’s faring – I would speak to Byron “The Vulture” Crane as well, but he’s been deployed on a Covert Op with one of XCOM’s most experienced veterans and Houdini. Truth be told, I’m not sure how applicable my experience is, but I do suppose Volt is comparable to Soulfire in-

_An alarm blares, the Avenger suddenly lurches, and Lyra is shown suddenly speaking on her comms._

What- ambushed?! Prepare to provide covering fire- psionics - for extract- understood, Commander, I’m on my way.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 11 June 2035, 0900 hours

I've been working in the lab to find some kind of weakness in the alien vegetation that I can use, but have been coming up short - nothing seems to be working. Worse, every time I'm on the bridge, that *countdown* of the Avatar Project is on the screen, slowly ticking away. Our species has less than twenty-three days before we become extinct, or might as well, or so it says. I don't know how command can know that, unless they've got psionic help from someone. I just hope that someone is as capable as we all hope it is.

I think that the Avatar Project is amplifying the psionic capabilities of the alien flora. Nothing can stop it, not even things that should poison it by all biological means. I find myself wondering if the ADVENT corpses on the ship are going to reanimate as Lost zombies! Something has to be done to stop this Avatar Project. It is our only hope.

To that end, I've been going on field missions again. Jane managed to help find a set of radio transmission equipment in an old airfield yesterday and I helped out with that - no encounters with the enemy, but might help us reach some of these research facilities that are now powering the Avatar Project. Meanwhile, the Avenger is on the way to pick up some more intel-

*Alarms blare across the Avenger*

-What is that?

*A pause, before shuffling of gear*

-One of our covert teams got ambushed, and I'm going along in case some fire support is needed in the Skyranger. Don't know if that'll help, 'cause Brandy is one heck of a pilot, but just in case. Hope I come home from this!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG 5  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION 

If you find this on me, I’m possibly dead. Or, injured. Hopefully neither. In case it does happen, I decided to record this. Unfortunately our little covert action hit a roadblock. Maybe the Chosen or the Lost. 

If I die, I hope all my Psionic brethren make Advent pay for misusin’ our gifts. Lyra, thanks for the little bit of guidance you gave me. You’re one hell of a Templar and Geist should be proud. Ritofuto, thanks for helping me out durin’ our travels. Hopefully I made some grand sacrifice and you made it out alive.

And, to the Commander. Thank you so much for believin’ in me. My parents were right. You really are the best. 

Well, off to my mission. Hopefully I return to record a more happy and victorious audio log. 

Byron Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 15: Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 11 June 2035

Another day, another alien retaliation. Normally I'd be up there taking notes on weapon performances, but not for retaliations. I can't handle watching innocents get mowed down, so Irina had to take a few moments out of her day to do that for me.  
I wish I went up there though. The new sniper apparently went to town on the aliens and somehow managed to do more damage than I calibrated without having the rifle go up in flames from overheating. He seemed happy about it, but none of us could really understand the guy. 

Firebrand hauled back a few dead 'Berserkers' from the mission, because Tygan thought we could isolate some kind of concentrated epinephrine from it. Sounded good to me until someone showed me footage of the Berserker turning on its own allies in blind rage. Maybe some things aren't meant to be bottled up, but there's no harm experimenting. I mean...what else are we going to do with a couple of dead Berserkers?

Bradford, in the background, having overheard "SHEN. Your Vahlen is showing!" 

Is that...bad?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 14]  
[Date - June 11th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

The Commander took too long to save the civilians. Isn't the whole point of responding to Advent Retaliations is to save as many civilians as we could? Regardless, the mission was a success. Though the survivors are gonna have to relocate to another settlement. 

I'll admit, I was a bit puzzled over having Deadhead joining up in this mission. But he did speculaterly well. In fact, I believe he might start to give Spud a run for his money. 

Things have been a bit safe. Almost too safe. I can't help but have a lingering feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Like an Ambush ready to happen at any moment

It's probably paranoia. but in this war, you can never afford being reckless or not careful. 

[End of Log Entry]


	17. Ep 15 - Operation Death Knife

Episode 15: Operation Death Knife---------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 9  
Begin recording  
So Xcom lost a soldier, Ryan "Houdini" Bakes, they said he died in firefight and that's it. No more details, nothing, it almost seems like they want to keep a secret what were they doing. And that would mean Ryan was on a covert op or something secret. And if that is the case I bet Shadow found out about it and made appropriate countermeasures against it. He is the top spy of the Bio Division and Advent after all, revealing a secret operation is his job and in his style. And where is one covert op there is bound to be another one. If Xcom thinks Advent won't be on a lookout for more of their covert ops, they are mistaken. If they are doing any at all.

Now onto the personal stuff: I did some research on my three wolves with the help of our chief medic Lilith. After I caught Fenrir and got him to the Infirmary because he is afraid of needles to get his blood and after a few tests we learned that Fenrir, Luna and Cerberus are in fact better than most wolves. They are genetically engineered. Considering how smart Fenrir is he probably has some human DNA inside him, if we could learn where they became like that I could see if Fenrir really has human DNA inside him. Luna has Cheetah DNA which made her really fast and agile and Cerberus has the DNA of a bear which made him very strong, but there is something else about him… His bones can't be broken, Lilith is running some more tests on him so we maybe learn why that is.

But there is another problem with this. The only faction I know off that would perform experiments on wolves to turn them into super soldiers is the Bio Division. I always have to run into them when I learn something about my past or when I walk into the future. If I want that to stop I will have to destroy them… And destroy them I will.  
End Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

I made it back. Barely. Unfortunately, Ryan wasn’t as lucky. He was running to us. Badly poisoned, yet he was still so damn brave. If only these stupid powers could heal. Dammit! 

Durin’ his memorial I was gettin’ patched up. Still visited the memorial in the bar once I was able to move around. I’m so sorry Ryan. I wish I could’ve done more. I would’ve traded places with you immediately. 

Life is short. It sucks. Then Advent kills you. It wasn’t always this dreary back in the days. Accordin’ to my folks and grandfather. It has its ups and downs, but we were all happy. Safe. 

I don’t think I could do this. The whole “Gettin’ revenge” thing. I dunno when my number is up. It could’ve been that day. Could’ve been the day before that. I need to make my time here valuable. I mean, I am a Psionic for heaven’s sake! I was just some Western Movie fan a few months ago. I have to make sure that if the next mission is to be my last that I make my time on the Avenger worth it. Not sittin’ at the bar mumblin’ about killin’ the Chosen and stuff. 

So, I sought out Lyra. I was still a bit busted up but I started to train with her. Honing my skills. Makin’ sure that the next time I’m on the field I do more than just kill. I help out my team. I help the citizens. I heal the world. 

I live now for XCom. I live for my Family. I live for Ryan. Got a lot of work ahead of me. Next time I’ll pull my weight, Commander. 

Byron Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 016 ---

“In the span of mere minutes, this escalated downhill so fast. From bad, to worse.... To gut wrenching. Houdini... Ryan. That day just wasn’t on his side it would seem. The Covert team got ambushed and had to get an emergency exfil. Advent was right on their tails, mainly the Bio squad sent in. The pressure was consistently high, and some.... Questionable choices made. Byron took a nasty shot from suppression fire. Houdini just couldn’t catch a break. Poisoned several times from the Viper, flanked by a trooper, and inevitably pincered by the Viper again. They couldn't even get the body, the team needed to go. Such is the price of war but, in such a brutal and painful way. It’s too much. I’m sorry Houdini. Your death won’t be in vain, not in the end.”

“There wasn’t anything new out there, and honestly I need a break from my research at the moment anyways. I need to relax, ease the tension. A lot has gone down recently. Houdini being the big one, but also something with me. Our resident Psi trainer, Spectre.... Seems to have a bit of a nasty edge to him. Came to me wanting to know about Commando’s. Fair enough, interesting to see he was interested. But after mentioning the possibility of Chosen, he, well, freaked out. May have almost taken a trip to the infirmary from it too, but thank god it didn’t escalate that far. I really cannot understand his deal anyways. Who is he anyways, and what’s his deal. And I thought I had a rough past, his must have been worse to make him into that. Regardless, that’s behind me now. I should head to the range again. Gotta make sure my aim stays good. Don’t wanna make the first time a one and done deal.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - June 15th 2035 (Entry #15)

I know I said I wanted to have a nice big scrapbook of my Avenger family. But ... this is not the way I wanted to fill it.

New entry in the scrapbook: Ryan Bates. Houdini ... Rest in peace. If only I could've set the Evac closer. But I couldn't. Maybe I should've ignored Central's instructions. But then I might've put myself in the line of fire. You know ... it would've been worth it. Besides, I'm a better pilot than these freaks are shots. I would've made it and would've gotten Houdini out of there.

It's too late now for these thoughts. All I can do now is remember him. And honor his memory. We couldn't even retrieve his body. Damn.

I spent yesterday morning in the Skyranger. Just me, myself and the whisky bottle. I just had one shot in Houdini's memory. Then compiled his scrapbook page, based on the stuff that I had gathered. I hope I don't have to do this too often. It's war and people die. But ... they're my family. It does hurt. Like it hurt 20 years ago with my parents.

I need to take off in 15. Menace needs to neutralize some target important to ADVENT. The scrapbook is resting in my quarters. I hope I don't have to open it again after the mission. Because I might just scream ... Or go down to the range and shoot a few somethings.

I used to be a rather non-emotional person in the past. But things are getting to me a lot now. Bursting the proverbial door open and all that.

Yes, Reapers. I am human, after all.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Avenger Log 12 - Date: June 14th, 2035 - Lyra 

Byron joked to me that the huge hole in his stomach is “just about the same size as the hole Houdini’s left in my heart.” I’m…admittedly not a therapist, but I did my best to help him work through his feelings when we were training today. His jokes have lost their wit and his psionics feel sharper, more forceful – sometimes I catch them making his voice rasp when I parry another strike.

It reminds me of the day David “Brimstone” Lee helped me escape the cult. I suppose if there was a man to give the motif of Prometheus, it’d be him. Funneling dvds, human foods, and god knows what else to the “Elders’ Beloved Children” for…what, a ‘chance with the ladies’? I don’t think any of us believed that witty remark for a second. He could’ve abandoned that life with the respirator mask weighing him down, got proper treatment (if it even existed anymore), but if anything, I think he saw it as an opportunity to show ADVENT that compassion trumps the lash.  
And well, it worked. I began hearing rumors of people slipping away one by one. Old women, teenage boys questioning the greater order…some made it and were immediately demonized, the other were “sent to the Elders’ loving care”.

With a little...prompting, I found out that they had meant they were carefully processing them into gene mods. Everything stopped making sense that day – how could ADVENT claim to love us while killing us behind their backs? Did the “demons of the Resistance” really slaughter the disappearing civilians? How much of those gene mods, those of our friends and family, had been implanted into us at what we thought was a regular operation to keep us “clean of disease”?

I, being an intelligent and mature teenager at the time, deserted my caretaker on the spot, and immediately lost control of my Psionics. I suppose they’d been keeping whatever I’d had deliberately repressed…or maybe the more correct term is ‘controlled’. Either way, I would’ve ended up a spazzing, dead wreck on the floor if David hadn’t had the audacity to break his cover and shove his crude wrist-flamethrower right in the Priest’s face.

The first week after that was the worst. I could barely walk – without any real knowledge of how to control them myself, my Psionics spasmed on an almost daily basis, and if we didn’t have a truck to cover any real ground I imagine it would’ve been better to just put me out of my misery. Worse, I…said a lot of nasty things. I cursed the Elders, cursed those close to me, and cursed the man that saved my life. All the anger of my life falling out from under me – I just wanted to take it out on someone, anyone, and there were definitely a few confrontations with ADVENT that were solely my fault.

I know Byron’s in XCOM, where we have some of the best medical care and therapy the resistance can offer, but at the same time, I want to make sure he doesn’t go down the same path I did. It’s okay to feel grief – it just has to be channeled into the right outlet.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto #2 

We technically succeeded at our mission. I do not consider our end result to be optimal however. Me and my two compatriots were able to retrieve some information on the whereabouts of the Warlock. We could have done more I think, but something went wrong. They found us, or someone tipped someone off, or we were just unlucky, but we were found out and unable to extract from the operation quietly. For a while, we thought we had gotten away, but eventually a Team of Biotroopers had pinned our fallback route and they came in right on top of us. 

We were unable to move at our own pace. We were not armed to take them. We had to run. We stumbled upon a few other soldiers simply patrolling the area. We may have been able to slip past them if we were not running for our lives to the Emergency Exfil. As we ran, we were given a blessing in disguise. We found some of the Lost. I pushed my memories out of my mind of when I had last seen anything zombie-like and yelled to the others that We need to separate. With one of my companions being hit with a cloud of poison, I wished everyone the best of luck I could and made a mad dash. We split there. My comrades making for the storefronts while I climbed a fire escape to try and get out of sight with a height advantage if I could.  
I had little to worry about. I learned my compatriots weren't so lucky. Only one other made it to extraction with me, and we arrived at the same time from different angles... I caught a glimpse of my teammate's corpse as we began to leave. He was so close... I could not save him or at the very least retrieve the body.

I hope I do not make a habit of being a cursed soldier.

The Commander was able to reallocate resources so that this would not happen again. i am thankful. I only wish we could have gotten ahead of the game with it somehow. I cannot dwell on the past. If I do, I will hesitate. I need to do better for my compatriots. I'm an old soldier from the old war, and I think that carries some weight. I need to act the part.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 15]  
[Date - June 15th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Remember the lingering bad feeling I mentioned a couple of days back? Yeah, I was right. Our Covert team got ambushed during the investigation for the Warlock’s whereabouts. 

The cover mission was a success, only one wounded and one soldier killed in action: Houdini. A plasma shot from the Bio Viper got him. What a damn shame. And he was close to the exfil as well. I don’t even want to imagine what Advent is planning to do with his corpse. His death will not be in vain, and we’ll make sure the Warlock pays for it. 

I’m still rather anxious over the Commander delaying the incursion towards the Blacksite. He has to be aware that the doom clock is reaching its end. Either he has an ace up its sleeve or he’s waiting for the Plated Armor to research to finish so our troops can be better equipped for the mission once we go there. 

Either way, we got an emergency mission from the Spokesman himself. Neutralize the target at the New Arctic. Oh, and a squad of MOCX will show up. Sure, we killed a few of them, but that doesn’t mean we should get overconfident. 

I wish all success for Menace 1-5 in their mission. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 11 June 2035, 1100 hours

*Chopan's funeral march is playing in the background*

...Well, time to finish my recording. Obviously I'm still alive. Wish I could say the same for everyone.

There was nothing Lyra or I could do. Ritofuto made it out, and so did Crane. They got to the finish line with a giant horde of Lost chasing them. I nailed a few, Lyra got a couple more as they climbed onto the Skyranger, but fortunately those hulking brutes can't really hoist their own weight all that well. Lyra, you're awesome, mate. You make Geist proud. No, scratch that. You make *Asaru* proud!

Poor Ryan - XCOM's Ryan - I guess your luck ran out, mate. You went out not unlike my Ryan. Now I know what got me caught by ADVENT before Evan and his crew busted me loose back in December. The viper's venom kept you from being able to run... until, eventually, they got you.

Good bye, mate. You're the latest in a long list of good men and women who've given their lives. 

Aly out. Let's hope the next run goes better.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 8 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“It’s about time Xcom finally made moves on our dear friend Warlock. Here I thought I would be the only one making any progress, but Xcom finally picked their shit up and made moves. Seems like they're pinning down his location, and by the looks of things, I was right. He definitely has most of his activity North America. Now it’s simply a matter of where exactly his base is. They’ll keep looking. I’ll keep looking. It seems rather “unfortunate” that they lost a man though. Team got ambushed doing so. They mourn for his death. Well, hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but you signed on for war, not child's play. Death’s happen, accept them and move on. And this death is what got us this intel on the Warlock. If that’s the end result, let 3 men die for all I care. The end justifies the means.”

“In actual unfortunate news, seems my suspicions were right. These Commando’s, there the result of Black Storm. A successful iteration, that is. Every nook and cranny I’ve tried looking at, I could never find anything on what happened to me. The only thing I ever knew was that it was called that, “Black Storm.” It’s what led to me today, whatever it was. I’ve come to dread that name, a name with the Warlock all over it. Soon. Soon, he will finally pay for his crimes. Soon.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #15.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Fuck.

The alarms blared last time because it turned out that our most recent covert action was ambushed by ADVENT. Fuck, how did they find out? Even worse, aside from the troops they had patrolling the area, they deployed Bio Troops at us, including a Bio Viper. That damn Viper. Poisoned Houdini twice and, when he was separated from the other two soldiers, shot and killed him. Dammit. Not only was it a horrific death (getting poisoned probably isn’t fun), we couldn’t even rescue his body. Too many lost at the evac zone, too many ADVENT in the AO, too few soldiers to fight through them and rescue his corpse.

Rest in peace, Houdini. Your sacrifice will not be in vain.

Also talked to Central about my plan. Turns out, they’re planning on giving out the blueprints of our mag weapons to the resistance. Good idea, didn’t think of that. Still, the other parts of what I suggested will go ahead. I can head out to a haven when we land near one and train their soldiers if I want. Can take some spare conventional ammo with me too. So, when I get some spare time, and when we’re near one, I can help some havens.

That’s most of what happened, but, seeing as I was cut off last time, I’m gonna continue from there.

First, I finally found Samuel. Or rather, he found me, seeing as he was the one doing the looking. I was at the firing range, practising with my pistol and a mag rifle, when he walked in. He came to practice with his shotgun (totally didn’t forget he had one or anything) but forgot to bring spare ammo. We’ve all made that mistake before. Lent him the mag rifle to give it a try (because I can). He got the hang of it pretty quickly. Also came to apologise for running out last time. DIdn’t mind though. Felt good to finally admit it to someone, even if it was in a roundabout way. Like a weight had been lifted, even just a bit.

Now for the other thing I didn’t get to say…  
Well, I’m gonna open some old scars with this.  
Michael Sawyer… Delta… The first person I ever met outside of the city centres, and by far the kindest. He had no reason to help me, but did. Could’ve just put me out of my misery, but didn’t. The only reason I’m even standing here is because of him. He saved my ass, several times.

When I fled, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I had become entirely dependent on ADVENT. Outside, I couldn’t survive on my own. He found me, half-starved, dehydrated, injured and defenceless, and took me back to his haven. Saved my fucking ass. Too bad I couldn’t return the favour…

He… We raided an ADVENT convoy, three years ago. Him, me, Pete, and a couple of others. It went bad. They spotted us before we were ready, and… and...

Silence

Quiet crying can be heard

I’m not ready yet.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 15. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 15 June 2035  
I swear ADVENT has some inside intel on us, because none of us expected there to be ADVENT soldiers in the middle of Lost-controlled Newfoundland. 

Yea it's Newfoundland again. Bradford was about to lose his mind, and I don't think the commander is really that much of a fan either, judging by his instructions for the team to haul ass out of there. 

Unfortunately Sgt Bakes couldn't bail fast enough, and got bogged down by an eventually lethal dose of Bio Viper poison which proved to be his undoing. Even though there was nothing armour or weapons could have done, I still feel responsible. What if there was something we could have made... some antivenom or gas mask... Maybe Tygan will have some ideas. 

Abigail got out of training the other day and lent a hand in finishing the frost bomb prototype. Theoretically, the high pressure liquid nitrogen should instantly freeze the vapour in the surrounding air, along with any enemies trapped within the blast radius. Definitely a neat trick to have up our sleeves, and if it doesn't work as intended, the bar will appreciate a way to quickly cool the beers.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 13:  
Today we lost Ryan Bakes, a fellow Aussie legend. Ryan, I remember you fought beside me against the Lost; a frontline soldier who gave his all to protect us. Today, you finally got a bad hand you couldn’t play your way out of. I hope that in your final moments, even as you drew enemy fire, you knew that Byron and Hokuchiyo would make it out. You were one of those with us from the very beginning…and I…I feel…no, it’s the truth…the Avenger is a lonelier and more silent place without you. 

If Central permits, I will offer to convey the news and his belongings to his next-of-kin when the Avenger reaches Australia.

After some long deliberation, I have decided it’s time to open up more to my comrades, starting with Mooney. Any of us could go the way of Gabriela or Ryan, without any warning, leaving only the regret that we did not get to befriend each other before the end. The world’s had more than enough hate and fighting long before Advent showed up – I should know; and nobody deserves to die alone.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 9//

Damnit… an ambush. Why is it whenever we start winning, the Elders always come to tear us down? We lost Houdini. I...I wasn’t there to see it. Wasn’t in the mission room as it was being carried out. I don’t even remember what I was doing, I just know I wasn’t there. All I’ve heard about the mission is hearsay. Rumours and whispers between the rest of the crew on board.

I didn’t even know him. Maybe we chatted once or twice, or walked past one another in the halls, sharing a quick smile and glance before moving on. But I still didn’t know him. And the more people keep dying, the more I realize that actually - I don’t know anyone here at all. Not truly. Not deeply. All I do is pick flowers and tend the bar. All I do is have panic attacks and see things. All I do… isn’t worth anything to XCOM. Everyone on board that I’ve ever spoken to has been over a drink. And that’s my fault. I didn’t make the effort. I didn’t try. I’ve been too in my own head to try and forge friendships.

I’m tired of losing people. I’m tired of losing people who should’ve felt like family. I’m tired of losing people that I didn’t even put the effort into meet. I’m tired of losing!

*A glass shatters in the distance. A vase, hitting the ground, exploding into shards on impact as water, glass and flowers and sent flying. Even through the recorder’s limited medium of audio communication, it’s not hard to tell that the vase that was smashed wasn’t close enough for Kari to have thrown it with her hands.*

What the hell…?

*Footsteps echo as Kari moves towards the broken vase, kneeling down next to it. Her eyes glide over the flowers as they lay on the floor, examining how it could possibly have fallen. And against the transparent shards, against the yellow and black bulbs, she sees it. A wisp, purple. Flickering and fading as it dances through the air so faintly, like a spider’s web in the wind. Even though the recording is only able to capture noise, Kari’s response is enough to convey the truth.*

Did I…? No, that’s not possible. I lost those, I couldn’t have done this…

What is happening to me?

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 282 (Authors Note - Log 15 for reference):

XCOM confused me. Today they sent out a short statement along with a new poster design, stating that Ryan "Houdini" Bakes was KIA. However, these statements and posters normally accompany some details of the mission, and my contacts can fill me in on the blanks XCOM's propaganda leaves. But this time, none of that, and my contacts have been eerily silent. What, his rifle discharge while he was on the range or something? I don't get it, but unless they release more, I'm not going to know. Strange. Still, Mr Bakes, you will be missed. Godspeed to whatever awaits you after death my friend.

And remember when I said life takes everything from you? Well it happened. Bad news just keeps trucking in, an unending tide. First, the more minor news, as much as I hate to call it that - I was godamn right. That boy, some teen called Alexander, crept into Ms Balik's quarters last night. He was... well I don't need to expand on it, but suffice to say it wasn't something you'd do in public. Thankfully she's a light sleeper (who isn't in these times?) , so she woke up and raised absolute hell. We had to stop her guardian, the strongman Mr O'tar, from throttling the boy then and there. Thankfully we agreed pretty unanimously on the punishment - banishment. He's not allowed in either of the Merry Men's Havens ever again, and we've sent word to all the other nearby Havens about what he did. Never have I been more uncomfortable with a statement I've had to make. I'm sure some might question why we didn't just lock him up, and the short answer is - we don't have the resources. We have neither the buildings (all our buildings are pretty shoddy and impossible to lock up), staff (to watch the prisoners) nor the inclination. Banishment is a better punishment. It's not easy, but considering the crime he committed... I'm definitely glad we did.

And remember, that's just the minor news. The major news is shorter but more threatening - our firebreak has stopped working. Went and checked myself today, and there's very obviously contaminated plants on the "safe" side. I've ordered the construction of a larger one further back, but they take time and a lot of effort. Thankfully the aforementioned strongman is willing to help, since he's for some reason sorry that we had to banish one of our own. He shouldn't be, kid deserved it, but whatever. Now we can keep it under control for now - with the leftover fungicide, we can hold out for a couple weeks before running out, at least if it keeps up it's current pace. And considering it just randomly decided to cross the break... It's not looking good. I attached an alert to my latest data dump with the datapad, so hopefully Ms Stevens will see it. I can only assume this is something to do with Advent's Avatar Project she told me about last time we were in contact... fuck me!

Look, I tried to remain calm for most of this, but I just can't catch a break here. Things were almost looking up for us, with the raid on the horizon and XCOM doing well. Now they're taking fatalities, we're having to kick out criminals and doom is right around the corner, figuratively and literally. With all the pressure my mental state has taken a deep dive down. I think I need to go and patrol, try and clear my head.

Jakob Out


	18. Ep 16 - Operation Pungent Rhyme

Episode 16: Operation Pungent Rhyme----------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 10  
Begin recording  
Xcom did a mission and there isn't much to say, they destroyed everyone who stood there, if only the Commander didn't forget what a sectopod is. It exploded into the face of their Templar, other than that it was a great mission. Now they have captured an MOCX soldier from what I heard, so things might get interesting on the MOCX front, but I am not on the avenger so I don't know what is happening.

In a few weeks me, Crane, Fenrir and Jesse will go to Butcher Bay prison to see what the Bio up too. Now Jesse volunteered to come with us saying "I think someone with a quick trigger finger would be good to have in the team." And he has a point, he would be the fastest gun in the wild west if we were living in that time. Once we get a couple of more things to help us, we will be on our way to Butcher Bay.  
End recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 285 (Authors Note - Log 16 for reference):

XCOM's next mission had them kidnap a person. I only hope they care for her well - Advent is already spinning this into them abducting an innocent civilian. Oh the irony of the alien invaders talking about "abducting" people. Hilarious really. Anyway aside from that, they also managed to capture one of those MOCX soldiers! I'm incredibly surprised, but grateful. Freeing any humans from Advent's regime is always a good thing, I just hope they can reverse her brainwashing/propagandising. It does make me think more though - how much information does XCOM keep on their previous ops? Revealing the truth behind their missions might make countering Advent's own efforts to discredit them easier. An interesting thought...

Anyway, our Haven is still in trouble from the blight. We ran out of fungicide yesterday and we still haven't heard from Ms Stevens. Our new, bigger firebreak is coming along well, but it's increased size means it's harder to make. Takes longer, more manpower, and it's more noticeable. No Advent presence yet, but we have to keep some guards on watch in case they do attack., cutting the manpower we have working. And now we're on a race against time, since the blight will now advance unchallenged. I've had to put contingencies in place in case we once again have to up sticks and move, but if that happens... there won't be a lot of fight left in the Merry Men. It's hard to feel like we're making progress when XCOM only operates in Asia, and we're constantly moving. A good portion of us already moved twice, from our village to our first Haven, then from our first Haven to here. Constant running and retreating is hard to put a positive spin on.

I'm still struggling mentally. I've been able to use the guise of going out on patrol regularly to clear my head, but then I step back into home and it's right back into the fray. I try using those breathing exercises the wandering doctor taught me, but it can only do so much. If we win this war, I'm never becoming a politician. Far too much stress. I guess my state must be improving if I can crack jokes like that, so maybe there's hope after all. Regardless, nothing else to record. Supply line raid is still permanently delayed, since most of us are too tired from guard duty or firebreak making to perform well in combat.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #16.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that was a pretty good mission.

Our objective was to capture an ADVENT VIP. We got them alright, but also got out of there with an extra. Namely, a MOCX Soldier we captured. Cyla, the MOCX soldier we’ve probably fought the most, is now working for XCOM, for some reason. Something about a chip that kept her loyal or something. So MOCX really isn’t volunteer, or at least not as volunteer as it might seem. Which means that all the MOCX we killed before were all brainwashed, too… Nice to know ADVENT hasn’t ran out of evil just yet.

As for the mission itself, it went smoothly. The only injury was on Acheron because she was standing too close to a Sectopod (weird robot thingy which is basically a cuboid of metal on two legs) when it self-destructed. Yup, they now have robots which self-destruct when we destroy them. Nice.

There were also these weird spider aliens... Chrysalids, apparently. Couple of ‘em crawled straight out of the ground and went for Acheron. She sliced them into oblivion, but they have aliens that can hide underground from us. Yay.

In other matters…

Yeah, I broke down last log. Because I never gave myself an opportunity to get my grief out of me. Instead, I drowned it out with alcohol. Jesus, why did I have to resort to alcohol. Why couldn’t cute puppy pictures be as addictive and ‘helpful’ as a bottle of Whiskey?

Don’t feel like talking to XCOM’s psychologists. I mean, can you imagine how they would react if they found out that the guy handling all of their weapons had a potentially unstable mental state? Fuck it, I’ll talk to Doc and Pete. Pete was there and he ain’t depressed, and Doc’s a doc. Haven’t talked to them in a bit, anyway.

Anyway, I’m gonna go. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 16]  
[Date - June 16th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

So not only Menace 1-5 had to contend with a MOCX squad, there was a unit of Chryssalids roaming in the city. From what I can tell in the video footage of the mission, they’re supposedly called the Hive. Meaning anyone, including MOCX and Advent, are ripe for the taking. A hive of Chryssalids that can kill indiscriminately isn’t really good news. 

In regards to the mission, it was a success since we managed to capture the VIP. MOCX so far is a joke and we managed to capture Cyla Hawk. I can’t say I’d be thrilled to interrogate a human who’s most likely under extensive mind control. Best to try to remove the chip from her head before we make any steps

As for our VIP, she managed to divulge information. Thankfully, I didn’t need to beat her out of it. Feels good to have something to do after no VIPs for a while. 

In the meantime, we’ll wait to see if Cyla survives the removal of her chip. I won’t go hard on her. She’s suffered enough as it is

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I went digging into Shamir Phoenix's past. He was one of the identified MOCX soldiers the Gatecrasher team took out. Last he was heard from, he and two other soldiers were ambushed by ADVENT. All the search party sent for them was able to find was littered body parts that belonged to someone they called "Kebab". I know Phoenix was with MOCX, but that still leaves one other soldier unaccounted for: Tobias Batch.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - June 23rd 2035 (Entry #16)

First things first. Mea culpa. I was an absolute dumb last log. Houdini's last name was Bakes, not Bates. I don't know why I said that, especially since I had the right name in the scrapbook. Houdini, so sorry, man. One drink's on me ... 

In other news ... Well, big news. We captured one of those humans working for ADVENT. MOCX ... Fancy little harness that snagged her up into the Skyranger and got her home. Well, her new home. She will be working for us now after that controlling chip got removed. She's psionic, apparently. But ... you know, I will keep an eye out for her. I am not going to be trusting her all that quickly. Still, it would be nice to have her with us properly.

I got something that could be considered a 'fisherman's story'. My blind friend Christmas ... remember her? Yeah. So ... get this. She has infrared vision or something. Sniper rifle ... popped 4 bottles from 5 from 100 feet away. I mean ... That's crazy talk. Come on. Does she expect me to believe that? On the other hand ... she didn't look like the type to exaggerate things so ... Hey, maybe she is that good. Who knows? Just don't shoot any civvies by mistake, Christmas. Yeah? Good.

Also ... There was some weird-looking machine at that last op. I don't know what to make of it, but it looked rather tanky. And dangerous. We need something big to fight against that.

Anyway ... Now we're heading to a sewer network to flush out some rats. And kill a Head Rat. Don't forget to bring some proper lead poisoning, Menace. And maybe some TNT powder. Rats don't like that.

I'm in the cockpit. Ready when you are, fellas.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Warning! Authorized Viewers Only!* 

*Personal Log #14: Date - 6/15/35*  
*Agent Evan “Prowler” White*

Operation Pungent Rhyme was a major success. This may have been one of the most bolstering victories yet for resistance. Menace 1-5 was successfully able to deploy into ADVENT controlled territory and confirm the intel gathered by Agent Thompson and Agent King as to the location of MOCX 1st Lieutenant and former EXALT Operative Amber Tirmizi before moving in to apprehend the HVT. Not only did Menace 1-5 manage to successfully take Tirmizi alive while sustaining only 1 WIA, but they also managed to successfully capture MOCX Operative Cyla Blake Hawk via Fulton extract. On top of this, Menace 1-5 managed to neutralize 3 MOCX Operatives, along with fending off a swarm of Chrysalids. The Spokesman is extremely impressed with XCOM’s performance, and morale in the Resistance has been boosted across the globe. 

The capture of Cyla Hawk has changed everything. Thanks to Dr. Tygan’s vast experience with ADVENT’s neural implants, he was able to successfully create a procedure to remove neural chips from captured MOCX Operatives, which allowed us to remove the chips from Cyla Hawk and Amber Tirmizi. I personally will be overseeing the interrogations of both individuals. For Tirmizi, she will be transferred to the Epsilon Unit after XCOM learns all they can from interrogating her. Hawk, on the other hand, the Commander believes she may be a potential addition to XCOM’s roster of combatants once she has recovered from her wounds and the brainwashing has been reversed. 

The crazy thing is, this all might actually work, and if so, this means we have a way to save Ethan. Commander, if you are reading this, save my brother if you can when we find him, please.

*End Log.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 13 - Date: June 23th, 2035 - Lyra*  
A lot of us thought it was impossible for us to capture a living, breathing soldier from MOCX, much less reverse the heavy brainwashing they’ve been under before they offed themselves for the glory of the Elders.

Well, I’m glad to say we’re capable of doing the impossible on both fronts, mainly because of Doctor Tygan’s capabilities with ADVENT brain chip surgery. Thanks to him, Cyla “Blake” Hawk is now back on the right side of the war against the Aliens. Things aren’t perfect – she’s still struggling to remember a lot of her past, but at the same time, it’s clear she took a little chunk of whatever psionics the Elders were pumping into her head. Geist is about as overjoyed as he can get at this point, knowing that so many in XCOM possess the Gift – I suppose it does water down any remaining fears anyone may have of Psionics, knowing that it’s just a natural part of some of the people you work and drink with every day.

If anything, it reflects on how poorly the Elders treat Psionics, hoarding it as a gift that only a select few ‘deserve’ and a tool solely designed to suppress and control any opposition.  
Without the heavy filtering of the Cult, and with some more reading into actual human history, I’ve started to wonder how Psionics could’ve helped in other areas. What if someday, we could move metal and stone with our minds, making the construction of the now-gone “Pyramids of Giza” a cinch? Or meld our minds with those who have mental illnesses, allowing us to better guide them through recovery?

And yet, all they ever told me was that it was only good as a spear to strike home or lash to control others. 

Her left hand appears to twitch in protest at this remark, the Psionics crackling angrily from their cast. 

Well, whatever it is they have planned with abusing Psionics like mine, or even the Chosen’s, we’re going to be stopping them on multiple fronts. Between a covert Skirmisher raid and a breakthrough that we hope to cause an “accidental” failure of, XCOM is moving to shut down meaningful progress of the Avatar Project on all fronts for the next month.  
This will be yet another turning point in the war. Either ADVENT’s plans burn down with a lot of explosives and Soulfire, or humanity loses this war simply because we couldn’t win the Psionics arms race. I’ll be asking for your blessings again, Gabriela. Even for all I know about Asaru, I’m willing to take any spiritual help we can get if it sees us to the next day.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 16. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 23 June 2035  
The guys in the field came across a new Chryssalid variant today. Bradford thought they might have been runaways from ADVENT, but to me, they seem plenty aggressive nonetheless. There were a lot of them too... easily would have overrun the squad if Acheron wasn't there to chop them up. It almost seemed too easy... I'm sure there's going to be some catch. 

The best news was that we managed to convert a MOCX operative to our cause. Bradford said we've encountered her a few times in the field already, and I guess we got sick of being on the losing side every time. Surprisingly there weren't too many hard feelings, but I'm still going to keep an eye out on her. ADVENT's brainwashing probably isn't going to be removed just like that, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's just biding her time to sabotage us.  
I was really excited to finally prototype a new kind of armor for the troops as well, but we were short on funds the other day and the commander emptied the ADVENT trooper corpses at the Black Market. I guess it's more time for me to work out the specific calibrations to maximize agility, but that Kevlar is looking a little bit beaten up... Surely it's going to last one more mission...right?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: June 20, 2035

June 19, 2035  
Well excuse me if I don’t get all kumbaya with our newest addition to the team, who apparently was not only EX-EXALT but also now working for ADVENT. Apparently, she’s fitting in okay, with people going nuts over yet another breakaway from the aliens. Yay. What Book, it’s a big achievement to me anyways. Tygan evidently removed that chip himself, how nice. His science team has been on the ball yes, but…

Look I have a bad taste in my mouth over all this psionics stuff. I mentioned it before, but with people leaping to trust more people who used to be and use the weapons of our enemies… And I know Tygan has synthesized weapons from ADVENT designs and it's in the cards to replicate their armor too. I can touch and feel those, and it's easy to understand. It’s a better gun, it’s a better piece of armor. 

Unless you’re somehow blessed or whatever – and yes I use that unironically more on that later – no one around has demonstrated that sort of power, least I know. Then again, soldier training claims that it can create a psionic operator out of anyone. And Lyra seems like an alright gal but…

Gah I’m getting all screwed up. I’m concerned that we don’t really understand what this stuff is, or perhaps don’t. These aliens are seriously advanced for being here, and I’ve seen first hand just how powerful it is from them, and then from us. “Us.” Power I say, and that I definitely mean. I have firepower and fist power… dunno how to phrase that. I know myself, what I can do physically, things I can see. But this psi stuff isn’t all that here… It is but it isn’t. Incorporeal, there, that’s the Oxford word. 

Aliens can take over people, their minds. They can raise the dead. And these psi people have found out trapping people in bubbles, hurling fire made of souls at people – hey don’t look at me funny, that’s literally what they call it! - and making friggin’ energy swords with their minds!

Because here come the Templars, note the name. One of our glorious allies of the resistance, hoorah! Led by a certain Geist – who I can definitely believe survived. I remember him… least was there after “his potential was awoken” or whatever. And he’s as loopy as ever from when I last saw him. Like, doesn’t talk normal.

They use all this flowery language to describe it, like they’ve been blessed by God, or a god. Not to mention they call themselves “Templars.” And now religion isn’t bad... Book don’t get me wrong, but here’s the thing I see. It's very easy for them to spout all the good words and such, and that sort of language can overwhelm people. It brings them together, yeah, but it's ever so easy to jerk people around with it. And Lyra is young… she sounds like a decent sort, walking around she seems… alright. She’s also the chosen representative of the Templars, so ideally, they’d want a more mellow person to put forth that all too important friendly face.

Look Book, all I’m saying is do we really know how deep these people go? They’re apparently the experts on this psionics stuff; how much are they willing to say? Advent’s been the one thing keeping these “Templars” busy, so when Advent and the Aliens are gone, who’s to say they won’t start another crusade? And how much are the people we have on it willing to say too, or give us the correct information as well? Tygan is Ex-Advent after all. Like… Central, I swear… 

Distrusting experts, great… Look, forgive me for not understanding some weird ass purple magic powers that can break laws of reality… Like… It's all from them, the aliens. It's immense power, and I’m not a gal to go all “ultimate power corrupts” but… it becomes easier to do whatever you want. And that makes people feel good, really good… That’s what exploiting power and corruption is, realizing and using it to your own ends. Power of other people’s minds in your own… That idea of controlling things has to be a tempting one to some. Fulfilling what they’d truly want… what they truly would be without human restriction.

As I said before I know myself, I know where I have to improve, I’ve been working on improving myself forever… Well, maintaining, improving, ya know. Its stuff that we’ve known for a long ass time, stuff I’ve learned and can understand because I see it. Even though I know all this stuff doesn’t mean I’m not responsible for my use thereof. I know I’m still the same as everyone else. These Psi People… it’ll be all too easy for them to believe otherwise – and they say it too, calling themselves all these lofty names and shit! 

Gah… bringing it back down… I imagine psionics would be kept on the down low if modern governments had found it out, but if it hadn’t appeared before… unless you’re telling me Jesus was secretly a psi wizard guy… It showed up with the aliens, and all our sources that are in contact with them could be influenced by said aliens. If this is a conspiracy… Central and others have bought it hook, line and sinker… And shit… I’m gonna get trapped in the lines too…

Wow… well… that’s comforting…

Holy shit, I just ranted like Richie does… yeah I called him Dick before but that’s what he’d prefer to be called by. I swear I’m getting softer with all this good cheer around… at least not with this psi stuff. Keeping my head good with that.  
Hm. Okay… chill girl, get a grip. 

This stuff is important though. Several members of our crew have this power, and the enemy does as well. Thus it makes it important to me, security, to learn about it… I have a sneaking suspicion that whomever I talk to about this will be all sunshine and godliness about it too. Not very encouraging. But, Central would want me to. I should want to too by extension. He didn’t stipulate it as part of the job though. Just patrol around, keep things safe. Keep the people safe… that’s the spirit of it. 

I have my contract but.  
Fuck.  
Why do the aliens have to have weird mind powers too? Like I know the world was complicated back then and how its so much more now but  
But um, I know it can’t. I can’t hope for things to chill out. Can’t expect it. 

Fuck I’m brooding. 

Or some shit. 

Yeah… I should go have a smoke. Or something. Anything. I don’t like where I go when I think about this Book. Always a new calamity… exactly what I wanted to avoid. Fuck. Hope you’re happy Book... let me lay out that out here…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 017 ---

“Another VIP mission, except this time it involved an Advent VIP. Some important target with valuable intel had made themselves known, so the team needed to move. Another city also meant I was up. I told them about what to expect. High advent security to defend them. Mecs, troops, the works. It was rumored that MOCX was also on site as well for the defence, and that they were. Surprisingly the team handled them pretty well, including some..... Unexpected guests. More on them momentarily. Surprisingly enough, the team came out in good shape, save Lyra having taken one small explosion close up. Not pretty but she survived. The VIP in tow, and the team made it with success, and a +1. It’s always good when your info can help the team just that much more.”

“Now about our unexpected guests. Firstly, the Sectopod Hunter. This thing was completely new to me. I’ve maybe seen one Sectopod before. Quite literally a walking tank. Not something you want to mess with. So as to why Advent made a small version, I haven't a clue. Perhaps more discreet mobility? Faster engagement? My research pulls up very little on them, apparently some secret project. That wasn’t it either. There was also some strange.... Insect? Insect aliens on site as well. A part of me doesn’t think those are Advent, they can’t be. Their only instinct must be to kill. Data on them seems to suggest their part of something simply referred to as “The Hive”. I really don’t like the sound of that. Now then, as for that +1 I mentioned. Well, turns out one of the MOCX members, Cyla, was Fulton’ed out of there when she was unconscious. Guess her survivability made her an apt candidate, and after some brainwash removal, now works for us. I don’t know much about her, but I’m just glad we could at least rescue one of them. MOCX isn’t for them, it’s not right, so saving them where we can is a huge boon.”

“Otherwise, home has been slower. Not much happening recently if you exclude the +1 member. I went to the range again. Promised myself I’d go again, not make it a one and done deal. Need to ensure my aim is good after all. It was during that time that I also came to a sort of.... Revelation with.... It. I just wanted to practice alone, test my own skill, but it wanted to help as well. I get it but, I need to have my own skill too, you know. I can’t just rely on it forever. What if somehow it goes away. Gotta be ready for everything I suppose. Anyways, I should be getting a drink and back to my work.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 9 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Small update. My work only grows more, which will make my own goals harder. Seems all this training is putting greater strains on me in battles. I’ll need to figure out a new system, or perhaps find a different arrangement somehow. Oh well. At least this isn’t all bad. We got a new surprise recruit from the very enemy. One of these MOCX blokes. Dunno who they think they are fighting with the aliens, almost makes them as bad as ‘em. But, at least they’re still human, so this new recruit I don’t have an urge to watch with narrow eyes.”

“Apparently they captured her and managed to remove her brainwashing or something. At least it’s not entirely of their own volition. Turned out she also secretly had psionic potential, so guess where she got sent to. Me. However, unlike the others, she actually does have some skills at least. Knows what she’s doing, and knows more than 2 moves. Better than the rest, but she still needs work.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: June 17, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Hi Nahei,

Sorry for not writing for quite a while, but I have actually been somewhat busy. If you are getting this version of this letter, that means I rushed on board the Avenger for long enough to put this into the comms system before having to get right back on the skyranger.

First off, I’ve spent the last Week or so doing recon on this facility run by a group called MOCX. Scary stuff. I hope you don’t run into them any time soon. Apparently they were high-value resistance fighters that ADVENT captured and brainwashed into doing their bidding or something. We were able to gather intel so that maybe we can attack the facility in the future.

I’m kinda rushing writing this because it sounds like I may end up going out on another covert op again once I get back, so basically off the skyranger and then right back onto it. I hope the Commander thinks I’ll get enough experience to be promoted soon. Don’t get me wrong, I’d rather be doing cover ops than sitting on my butt, but I’d REALLY like going out there and blasting aliens.

Anyway, I thought that since I may not be on the Avenger for another week or so I should send you a message so you don’t wonder what the hell happened to me.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m not sure when you will end up reading this. Hopefully when you’re back from your latest operation. However the resistance has been in contact with some new factions - maybe some of the ones you have been working with - to maybe get some covert operation opportunity available here. We’ll let you know if we come up with anything. Again, if you do come out here you better let us know!

I’m glad I don’t have to send you a “chill out” song playlist for you to listen to yet. I know you’re happy you have something to do, but you may find that you’re unhappy again not doing anything. A song I might suggest you listen to if you are feeling like you aren’t getting your due is “A Matter of Trust” by Billy Joel.

Also, don’t make me have to chide you about writing more often! Although if you are gone for weeks at a time doing operations, then I guess I can’t blame you too much.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 17 June 2035, 0500 hours

I don't have much time to record this, so I'll be brief. Apparently the Skirmishers have found a way to hamstring the Avatar Project, and I'm going along to get any data that the aliens have on their invasive plants. I leave in a few minutes, along with Malipen and Zhyrgal. I'll be taking along a stash of computer equipment that's been modified to connect to ADVENT's network - and once I find a terminal and connect, Skirmisher hackers will use stolen passwords to get through the firewall and disable ADVENT's alert system, giving Malipen and Zhyrgal the opportunity to get into the facility and set X4 charges. Meanwhile, I'll have a few minutes to grab any files I can find before the whole facility becomes a psionic mushroom cloud.

Interesting developments in the past several days include capturing a MOCX operative, the Commander saying something about a MOCX soldier named Albert Grelite in "another life" (whatever that means), and encountering what looks like a renegade chrysalid swarm. [Redacted] great - I'd rather have Lost than rogue chrysalids! Yet another failed Elder science experiment.

Wish me luck. My will is in place. Hopefully you won't have to read it.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - June 23rd, 2035

I cannae understand the commander sometimes. I’m unsure if maybe I’m just too daft to ken his deeper strategies or what in the name of the almighty he might be thinking. He orders Lyra in to take on a Sectopod, and then orders me to fire on the Sectopod as it’s on its last legs. Lyra couldn’t get out in time and she got caught up in the blast. Following that I ran over and patched her up as best I could. I couldn’t stand knowing that I’d be responsible for getting someone on the crew hurt. Or worse, even killed. I’ve gotten to know a bunch of these squaddies over time, and while I don’t understand what makes ‘em all tick yet, I wouldn’t trade fighting alongside them for anything. 

I might give a number of the soldiers a bit of a sly joke or brush them off on the surface, but the truth is they’re all great people, all devoted to fighting off this scourge that keeps throwing left hooks out of nowhere at us. Seriously, I dinnae what they’ll come up with next. I thought those Lost were bad enough, but they’re cannon fodder compared to some of the stuff we’re being thrown up against now. I’m just glad we’ve got these mag weapons to help us out now, and I’ve heard rumours of a new set of armor the people in the lab might be working on. Though the scientists don’t much appreciate me taking a gander at the goings-on in the lab. Ah well, at least I’m always welcome in the infirmary to help out or in the bar when I’m in need of a dram. No better place on the ship than that bar.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 16. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 23 June 2035

The guys in the field came across a new chrysalid variant today. Bradford thought they might have been runaways from ADVENT, but to me they seem plenty aggressive nonetheless. There were a lot of them too... easily would have overrun the squad if Acheron wasn't there to chop them up. Almost seemed too easy... I'm sure there's going to be some catch. 

The best news was that we managed to convert a MOCX operative to our cause. Bradford said we've encountered her a few times in the field already, and I guess we got sick of being on the losing side every time. Surprisingly there weren't too many hard feelings, but I'm still going to keep an eye out on her. ADVENT's brainwashing probably isn't going to be removed just like that, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's just biding her time to sabotage us. 

I was really excited to finally prototype a new kind of armour for the troops as well, but we were short on funds the other day and the commander emptied the ADVENT trooper corpses at the Black Market. I guess it's more time for me to work out the specific calibrations to maximise agility, but that Kevlar is looking a little bit beaten up... Surely it's going to last one more mission...right?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 14:

Well, we needed some good news after losing Ryan. We caught both an Advent VIP AND the most powerful member of MOCX encountered so far – none other than Cyla Blake. Tygan stabilised her once she was brought back to the Avenger and detected the presence of a chip in her brain much like the one found in the Commander. When he emerged from the surgical room hours later with a tired grin on his face, we knew we had succeeded in freeing her from Advent’s control. Hopefully we will get a chance to liberate other MOCX in the same way. 

Surprise, surprise, she’s actually psionic too. Now we have so many people on board with magic purple brain powers that if Spectre made them link hands in a circle and sing kumbaya, they might be able to fly the Avenger with telekinesis so we don’t have Central taking the helm. More importantly, now I understand why the Commander does not ask us to shoot unconscious MOCX. We have the means to free them from their servitude. I wonder if Moa feels the same way or if she’d rather blow them to kingdom come with claymores though.

The mission went well, aside from the Commander forgetting that sectopods tend to blow up when destroyed. I’ve tried to cheer Lyra up by suggesting a wide variety of chrysalid dishes for breakfast, lunch and dinner, just like he asked.

Anyway, I am recording this just before I head out on my next mission. I’m rested now and even tried socialising with others like Laverne during my downtime. Should probably chat with Malipen more as well, but he’s out on a covert op. It feels a little…naked… sleeping without him beside me… but not in *that* way. It’s just as well that he’s oblivious to the fact that I’ve claimed the bed closest to him, because hanging out next to the weird green otherkin dude in clown makeup means that people don’t look at me too closely!

Before I go…I need to put this down. I finally bit the bullet and came out to Mooney, otherwise known as Monetized “Rogue” Dashboard to the others. We’re heading out on the next mission together. He put a hand on my shoulder and said he was honoured to know me…and that we will grab a drink together afterwards. Now all we have to do is survive.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

They did it. They actually caught and freed a MOCX soldier from the control of the Elders. I ... I wonder if my folks could be. 

No. They couldn’t. I hope not. Last thing I’d want is to face my folks all mind-controlled and what not. 

Ah well. At least the freed MOCX soldier just so happened to possess the gift. Perhaps her and I could train once Shen and Tygan clear her for combat. Something about removing a chip and making sure no latent Psionic energy won’t cause her to turn on us. Again. Until then, I shall continue to recover and train. Hopefully I’ll see combat soon. 

And, not be ambushed. 

Byron Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 10//

I… don’t know what happened today. I didn’t watch. I just don’t think I’m stable enough to see these things play out. Not since the incident… at least.

From what I’ve heard, the mission wasn’t like anything we’ve had before. There was a new type of alien, Chryssoids, I think? No, that wasn’t it. Like I said, all I know about today is just chatter. Hushed whispers. But anyway, these Chryssoids are supposedly part of something called the Hive. Nasty little things. And apparently not even part of ADVENT. I’d say we need all the help we can get, but they don’t sound friendly.

Speaking of ADVENT… MOCX was also out in force again. Apparently we managed to capture one of them? I wouldn’t know, I haven’t been to the jails yet. That’s Raptor’s turf, and honestly, I don’t think I could even stomach looking at whatever we have in our cells. Especially if they’re human like us. Brainwashed or not, part of me is scared to look into the eyes of the enemy and see a human staring back. But I guess if we can help them? Free them? Why shouldn’t we?

Since the last time I recorded one of these. Since the incident… nothing else like that has happened. Maybe it was just a one off, or maybe it didn’t even happen. Maybe it was just the wind. I don’t know. What I do know is I made a promise to myself to try and make some friends, but I’ve already broken that. I’ve been a recluse ever since that vase hit the ground. I don’t trust myself to be around these people and not hurt them. Should I even bother to try and if I’m not stable? I have panic attacks, I see things, and now I might have thrown a vase with my mind. What if I hurt someone?

*She sighs, taking a deep breath.*

At the least, I’ve made a few efforts to try and train myself with a firearm again but progress is slow. Maybe I should ask Spud or Deadhead for some pointers with aiming. Okay… maybe not Deadhead. I don’t know how I would understand his advice.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #4  
17/06/35

So, another month since the last mission, but I was on another mission, Operation Pungent Rhyme with Freyja, Acheron, Deadhead, and Filidh. This mission was to capture some dudette that works for ADVENT because that's a good thing to do, apparently. So first, even before we went, the commander gave me that "Frost bomb" they just managed to create in Engineering. Everyone seems so impressed, but I mean, like, in Neptune these are standard issue. Just put some of the atmosphere or Neptune in a bottle and you are set to go. Seems like they are unique here. But I'm kind of disappointed at it... what kind of a grenade is it, if it doesn't create explosions? I want to bring people together using explosions... I can't do it with a grenade that... freezes people!

Anyway, right away we meet these so-called... MOCX people I heard about. Now that's also a bit. I thought we were fighting aliens. Why are we fighting other humans again? Like, what the hell is going on? Do the aliens think the same about me when they encounter me in the battlefield? So confused. 

Anyway, true to our goal, Freyja and I cooperated magnificently to create a big explosion that sent some of them to the next dimension. Not all of them though - one of them was captured by us, and airlifted into our chopper during the battle. Apparently later, she switched sides to us. This makes sense, I guess... humans should stick together, right? Isn't that what they base their lives on? Being together?

Next, we saw all these weird insects running all over the place. I've gotta say - I'm not a big fan of all of those aliens, and I saw my share of bizarre alien creatures before Father started hunting me. 

Later, Freyja continued the marvelous explosions that destroyed two mecs. I mean - explosions are just the best! I'm sure that anyone who sees an explosion gets all cheered up... right, maybe not Acheron, she had a robot explode in her face. I guess she's not too happy about stuff blowing up right now, but I'm sure she'll get over it. WHO CAN NOT LIKE EXPLOSIONS???

Finally, nearing the evac zone, I got to use this freeze grenade to stop a Bio-shield-wielding guy in his place. I guess that's one use of a grenade... stop other people to protect others? Does it make sense? Do humans value that? I guess they might. 

Smooth mission for me, did decently well. Am a sergeant now - so that's nice. Anyway, I hear that there are plans to send me and Zhyrgal with some Skirmishers - also aliens in a weird state - to disrupt the aliens' plan on their Avatar thingie. I mean sure, for the cause... but I'm not really enthused about travelling in the wild for 9 days. Well, looks like I should start preparing for that. Abizi - out!


	19. Ep 17 - Operation Crimson Knife

Episode 17: Operation Crimson Knife-------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 11  
Begin recording

The Bio Division finally has another enemy that causes them trouble other than us. Xcom eliminated a Bio General without an injury. Even the Chosen Assassin didn't hurt anyone. Have the aliens and Advent finally lost it. They didn't hurt anyone and Xcom sent only two of their best soldiers. We may even win this war.

Now onto personal stuff as usual: We are ready to Infiltrate Butcher Bay prison. The main engineer of the Winter Wolves Arthur "Profesor" Duval created a grappling hook mounted on a bracer so we can climb with one hand and shoot with the other. I won't go into the details of how it works. But it works so that's enough. 

I also clearly remember one encounter in my life. The fight in which I got my bear claw scar. I would be dead if my wolves didn't save me, so that makes you think what kind of a person are you as a soldier… A better or worse soldier.

I also almost lost hope on finding the woman and child whose picture I have… Almost. Jesse said until I see their graves or information about their death, I should be hopeful they are alive. The world is also a big place, they could be anywhere. I feel a little stupid that I didn't think about that sooner. But, considering what I am I. A person with almost zero memories, I shouldn't be surprised about that.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 288 

XCOM managed to chase a Bio General and his guard into a sewer. Despite a few mishaps and the appearance of the Chosen Assassin they got through untouched, although severely shaken. Don't blame them, those Chosen are freaky. Imaging killing something only to see it's identical visage back in front of you later. Crazy what the Elder's can do. 

Things at home have been same old same old. Our firebreak is nearly finished, I estimate between 5-8 days depending on weather and any Advent involvement. We should be done in time before the blight gets to us again, thanks to our efforts to prevent it crossing our first firebreak. It's still going to be tight, as the further it expands, the faster it goes. Talk about exponential growth. When it's done though, we'll sadly be losing our former circus allies, Mr O'tar and Ms Balik. Truth be told, I'm surprised they stayed with us this long considering what happened to her, but I'm incredibly thankful they did. Mr O'tar's help with the firebreak has been immense, and their stories from their travels and their previous occupation keep the mood relatively high.

Not mine unfortunately. Making plans for worst case scenarios is more than a little demoralising, and I'm already down enough without that. After all, there's no telling if our new firebreak is wide enough. It managed to jump the last one given enough time. With its isolation, I'm thinking we could try and burn it back since we need to try *something* new, but jury rigged flamethrowers in a forest would be a terrible idea. Y'know I should give you a name, little journal. You're the closest thing I have to a friend, someone I can share my problems with and get on with better than most. I dub thee... Little John, or just John for short! I might as well double down on the whole Robin Hood motif, and I thought it was funny.... I just came to the realisation I'm explaining myself to a journal. An inanimate object. If only real people were so easy to open up to.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #17.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that was a good mission.

We got sent to kill an ADVENT General. If you haven’t guessed how it went, yet we killed him, despite the Assassin’s horrible attempt to save him. Despite being in an enclosed sewer, AKA the last place you’d want a sniper, Spud really did well. I swear, our Marksmen are oddly really damn good. Not complaining at all, but interesting. Especially because I tested one of those snipers and hoo boy it’s definitely not just the scopes at work.

They also deployed more of those chrysalids again. And some Bio units (aside from the Bio General), which led to a funny incident where, despite having no cover, we missed a Bio Assault Trooper three times. Don’t worry, he returned the favour by missing Monetized. Nice that ADVENT is kind enough to not take advantage of our failures.

Apparently, there was this doom timer thingy that we narrowly avoided. At least, from how worried the commander was about our last covert op to hit an Avatar Project facility, it seems that way. The Avatar Project… Might ask Samuel if he knows anything about that. Haven’t seen him in a bit.

I can guess why. I’ve gone and fucked up my schedule again, and not in a good way like last time. I’m going to the bar more and more. I don’t know what I expected, to be honest. Every time I go clean for a while, I inevitably go back. All it takes is one event. Thought I might’ve escaped the cycle after I didn’t drink after Outrider and Houdini died, but nope. Turns out something from three years ago is what will do it. Fuck me.

Ending log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I couldn't learn anything about Roland Deschain, but I did find out about the other MOCX operative. Mike Fain was on some mission targeting a secret ADVENT Facility. He recruited some others for the mission, and none of them were seen from again. Which means they're either dead, or worse.

I also heard that the Gatecrasher crew lost one of their soldiers to the Bio Unit. Apparently, ADVENT retrieved the body and claimed he died resisting arrest. But I can't be sure they aren't covering up a capture. Not without proof.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 17]  
[Date - June 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

I'm not sure why I still feel pessimistic despite the momentum we've been regaining. Don't get me wrong, the mission went smooth as butter. But I can't knock that feeling I have inside my head. 

Ever since that day from two years ago. Hell, ever since the aliens took over, I believed that no matter how much good momentum a person gets into their life, there will come a day where it falls apart and we're back to square one. And all that's left are husks of our former selves. 

Putting aside my miserable pessimism, I forgot to mention that Prowler was with me when we interrogated MOCX 1st Lieutenant Amber. It went smoothly as we managed to divulge info about the minor breakthrough that the aliens were gonna accomplish with the Avatar Project. Thankfully, the death of the Advent field commander put a stop to that and our good friend in the Skirmishers set back progress on the Avatar project. We can breathe a little easier now.

As for Amber, she'll be transferred to Prowler's unit. I'm not inclined to ask questions as he most likely gonna have to kill me,but I doubt it 

I spoke with Cyla while she was recovering in the medbay a few days back. Poor woman still has gaps in her memories before she was captured and brainwashed. I can't imagine what she was going through. The Elders control on her seems to have given her psionic abilities. The more, the merrier. 

A lot of the crew are gonna keep eyes on her. Can't blame them for it, Cyla is gonna have to earn their trust in order to make things right. I'm at least glad she's now fighting on the right side of the war. 

And if there's any chance we can rescue more of the MOCX troops and remove their brainwashing, then it's worth trying.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 25 June 2035, 0900 hours

Mission successful! The Avatar Project has been turned back at last, and I have never seen such a beautiful explosion in my life! Well done Zhyrgal and Malipen! I am so happy to have had the opportunity to accomplish this, even if it was just delaying ADVENT's reinforcements so that you could pull it off!

I also got some files, not great files, but files. The Avatar Project involves research into the genetics of psionics - no surprise there, really. I now have a number of DNA sequences that are associated with the psionics that the Avatar Project is studying. Unfortunately, I return to find out that the Assassin managed to bomb the Avenger's lab using some research materials, specifically, some alien plasma grenades with the Muton Military Services logo on them - hey I guess their mercenary corporation is still a thing, or at least they're still using their logo. This means that I can't analyze the DNA sequences until Tygan, Shen, and I get that all fixed up. I'll have to get the full story from Laverne of how this managed to go down on her watch. Maybe we should check corpses for traps in the future. Yay.

I also want to contact Robin Hood and see how he's doing - and the other groups in the Americas that I need to contact, but he's the one who's been the most helpful so far.  
And, finally, I've given the Skirmishers yet another reason to be absolutely furious at the Elders. Um, how should I describe this? Well, I'll put it in here in the driest way in case some poor Skirmisher listens to these logs in the future:

We humans reproduce sexually. Natural selection has conditioned us to enjoy reproductive behavior, even if we don't actually use it to reproduce. This allows us to derive pleasure in appreciating the beauty of members of the opposite sex, and in sharing our own beauty with them. It's part of the reason why I like to wear outfits that show off my figure. The Skirmishers aren't exactly sure how they were created, but if they were ever humans like me, they don't remember their human lives. Instead they have dim recollections of a facility of some sort but that's about it. However they came to be what they are, they can't appreciate their own sexualities, even though they possess genders. Being a very sexual woman myself - I've been married twice after all - I really feel sorry for the poor Skirmishers. They're human-alien hybrids, yet they lack one of the most fun parts of being human, the ability to share your body with another. The Skirmishers themselves feel rage toward the Elders. I can hardly blame them.

This isn't the first time I've used my beauty for the cause of the Children of the Earth!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 018 ---

“Another successful mission well done by the team. It was even flawless, no one got hurt that mission. Not gonna lie, it did seem at times it may have happened, but luck was with us there. Especially considering the odds, I’m glad. The team needed to hunt down a general again, this time in the sewers..... For what reason a general is down there don’t ask me. Anyways, team went in and intercepted them pretty early. It was a Bio general too of all things. Assassin also showed up, but considering the amount of times the team has encountered her, she became a little easier to beat down yet again. A mission well done and the team back safe and sound.”

“Nothing new for the research, so I've just been continuing to look into other things and continuing looking up past units still shrouded in mystery. The commandos I’ve been trying to dig into more, but I really just can’t make much headway with my current clearance. How the hell I’m gonna get higher access clearance is beyond me. My best bet is that general, but they don’t let me near the corpses. Oh well, guess that avenue has hit a dead end for now. I decided to try and take a new avenue of research as well. Troop deployments, pathing and locations. No doubt our activity had completely reshifted how Advent ships and stations there units now, so I wanna see if there is a theme to it, a pattern that maybe I can detect. Obviously we're seeing more advanced units showing up at mission critical sites like VIP’s and generals, but what does that leave for everywhere else, you know.”

“Home, I can officially say has been.... Slow. Not much new has happened in my daily routine nor many of the other people on the ship. About the only “exciting” thing was a sabotage in the labs. One of the corpses was rigged, by who we presume is our Assassin friend no doubt. So that’s caused a bit of a set back unfortunately. Otherwise, nothing. Guess all this free time has helped get me thinking about some of my past life. Sure, it was in the cities, and one could say it was pretty single minded and boring. But there were always something that had me curious to try one day. Under Advent rule though, I now see it wouldn't have been possible. But now, it can be. To be honest, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to get into archery. I know, I know. In this day and age it feels almost impractical on all accounts. But, I don’t know. Could be a fun past time to get into. Plus, arrows are refundable, unlike bullets. So that is technically one advantage. Oh well, maybe one day.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 15:

Mooney and I…we got that drink together. Lots of drinks. But he deserved all of it. Other than an awkward moment when he, Sophia and Boris all missed the same Bio Assault Trooper (who then fumbled trying to hit Mooney); the mission went off without a hitch. 

During the celebration I thought of Laverne a little. The more I reflect on our security officer, the more I begin to feel that her seemingly carefree attitude in the face of the dire circumstances we are in is not her way of living life to the fullest, but a distraction from dealing with how she feels. It’s not healthy. I don’t think I could put it to her directly but perhaps she’ll see that my more serious attitude just means that I prefer to use the time allotted to me to do the things that I would find myself regretting leaving undone if I died tomorrow. 

That aside, I still don’t know why the Commander had me carry a Fulton harness though. There were no MOCX and we had all the time in the world to cart out corpses. To be completely honest, I think the Commander might be tired or confused…or something… he suddenly panicked about the Avatar Project while Zhyrgal, Malipen and Alessandra were still away on their covert op to deal with it. I don’t get why he thought the Bio General or Assassin eating buckshot was somehow supposed to set it back. He was beside himself with relief when the pair returned. Just as Malipen plopped his belongings down beside me, it was my turn to be called to the briefing to go on the next one; along with Dave “Chuckles” Hinkle, a squaddie that joined us recently. 

It seems that we will be training with the Reapers to kill Lost much more efficiently, sparing our ammo reserves for higher value targets; so the two of us can impart their expertise to the rest of XCOM. While this means I don’t get to snooze in the shadow of Malipen’s verdant glory for another ten days, I look forward to working with Moa’s people and getting to know my bondmate’s kindred better.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 17- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 29 June 2035

The stupid alien samurai came back again. What's this...like every 3 missions now? How many times do we have to teach you a lesson?

Ugh. If it wasn't bad to see her on the field, she somehow got onto the Avenger to slow down our research. The labs reported that half of their lab equipment now needs repair and recalibration, because the rigged grenades she planted on the Mutons detonated halfway during the autopsy. Must have been a hell of a fright for Tygan. Guess I've got my work cut out for me. I suppose I'm just glad that the Assassin was only able to mildly annoy us, but I have a nagging suspicion that she's capable of bringing down the whole Avenger if we're not careful. 

Anyways, the mission wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Halfway through some of the guys had trouble controlling the recoil, so it might be a good idea to prototype a few grips for our weapons so they can make holes in ADVENT troops, not the walls behind them...  
Abigail's going out for her first assignment soon. I've been pestering her since day 1 to wear proper body armour, but she seems too obsessed with form for function to be too much of a concern. Gosh... I hope she'll be alright. I've lost too many people from my childhood to this war...maybe she'll be an exception.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Cyla “Blake” Hawk  
June 22, 2035

Is it too cliché to say that my brain is completely scrambled right now? Scrambled, fried, poached…well I definitely got poached. Grabbed right out of a mission, and now a few “deprogrammings” later, XCoM tells me I’m on their side. Ya, maybe I’ll start to believe that once they take the restraints off. Right now, I’m not sure they even believe it. The Holy Space Warrior staring daggers at me from the other bed sure doesn’t seem convinced, and she’s the one who put that goddamned harness on me…after wiping out half my squad. My squad…were those guys really my squadmates? I can still remember the missions I went on with them, but why does it seem like there was another squad before them? Other missions. Like I said, scrambled. Still, better a slightly scrambled human brain than an alien brain sausage party…hahaha…where did I get that from? Anyway, when “something something Rivers of Hell” over there isn’t trying to bore into my skull with her eyes, she’s doing it with her mind. Oh ya, I can notice that, because apparently I’m psychic now. I’m fairly sure my only job a week ago was to chuck grenades around, but “spontaneous psionic awakening” makes about as much sense as anything else I’ve heard since then.

Anyway, not much conversation or company in here for the “new recruit”, other than a couple of faces I’m already more than familiar with. Bradford, your “Priority Target #1” posters do you no justice. Patient #2 doesn’t seem inclined to chat, and everyone else who’s dropped by was definitely there for her, not me. The guy with the green beard gave me a couple of strange looks, though I guess “strange” is relative, since he thinks he’s actually an alien. I knew another guy who thought he was an alien once. Did I? I mean I was working with aliens before I got “rescued”, but this seems like a different memory. Can’t forget that roar of his. Is it so bizarre to think you’re an alien? I feel like I’ve spent a lifetime fighting inside an alien’s skin…but I was with soldiers like the ones on this ship? How many “lifetimes” are bouncing around in my head? Luckily, they appear to have left me the medkit with a “special” remedy for just this sort of thing. Unscrambling will have to wait for another day.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 11//

Another flawless mission. Great work everyone.

*She sighs*

I know I should be happy. But I feel like I’m seeing a pattern. Maybe I’m too cynical. It just feels like everytime we do something flawless, or damn near close enough, the Elders come at us swinging a new bat and knock us down even further than before. I didn’t even see what happened, once again. They got word of the Assassin on the mission, and I couldn’t risk it.

I’m… still a recluse. I don’t know. I want to change. I can’t. 

*Kari sighs again, this time inhaling through gritted teeth. After a second or two she relents, growling quietly as she kicks something over, the dull thud of whatever it was hitting the ground being picked up by the recorder.*

Why can’t I change? What’s wrong with me?! Why am I this?! This thing that’s too scared to look everyone else in the face because she’s scared to lose them, too afraid to even make friends with them?

*Another dull thud, this time as she punches a wall.*

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #5  
26/06/2035

Aaand I'm back. That was fun. NOT. Zhyrgal and me were joined by some Skirmishers, and some resistance person called Alessandra. She helped throw off pursuers in the other direction. I didn't really pay attention to any of that - I found peace by constantly staring at the map and my watch and constantly calculating our current velocity. Some people may say that this is like watching paint dry, but I like to watch paint dry. Anger and hatred make the body ten times stronger, so that's what I went by. Well, I was rewarded at the end - there was a nice explosion at the end. I think Alessandra liked it as well. Well, my opinion on explosions is clearly overstated.

Anyway - Skirmishers, huh? I mean, we have one on board, but I didn't really talk to him much. So what are they? Humans? Aliens? Hybrids of some sort? I don't even know how to treat them. I'll just call them "some sort of humaliens". That works. Man, this war turns out to be much more complicated than I thought. It's not humans vs aliens, because there are humans on the other side, and you have those Skirmishers... which are... something, and they are basically on both sides because they are the same as ADVENT? And then you have me, a proper alien on the human side. So what's this? What's going on here? Why can't we all just be friends and blow up abandoned buildings for fun??

On another note, looks like Deadhead and me get along pretty well. I think this is because we have complete mutual misunderstanding. He doesn't understand me... well because nobody does, and I don't understand him, because of his voice scrambler thingie. Most people try to reason to me, and explain how it's impossible for me to be an alien. Deadhead just goes on PU PU PU PU PU PU PU. I almost burst out laughing during the mission when he talked. Not cool... Then again, Rogue is also pretty unclear... but I don't know, this guy is like some sort of humalien, right? Yikes, weirdo. 

Abizi, out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: June 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Listening to your playlist is half of what is getting me through all of this. Unfortunately I haven’t really been able to listen to them on these past two covert operations.

All you guys would have loved this one...sneaking in, one member of our team was able to remotely disable some of the electronic defenses, plant some booms, then get away before setting it off. It was beautiful. We set back this project that ADVENT is apparently working on. We don’t even really know what it’s about, but people really high up on the resistance are alarmed enough by it that we’re putting a lot of focus into stopping it anyway.

Anyway, I guess I will go back to the shooting range. Sooner or later, the Commander will need to send out someone other than his top Field Medic.

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: June 28, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Yeah, just trying to improve yourself is all you can really do. I’m sure the Commander will eventually come around and see how useful you can be. The people here could certainly tell him about that.

We keep hearing more rumors about XCOM and what might be going on, but frankly who knows how accurate it is. It’s still coming from nowhere around here. It’s being passed from haven to haven for the most part. Things like XCOm soldiers going out and bombing legions of ADVENT Troopers with their ship. From what I can tell it’s not exactly like that, but it’s starting to get a lot of people buzzing and wondering when they are going to get to our part of the world.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***


	20. Ep 18 - Operation Blood Giant

Episode 18: Operation Blood Giant--------------------------------------  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 291 (Authors Note - Log 18):

Today sounded like a real bad time for XCOM, but they came out decently enough. A whole bunch of mechanised enemies were sent to hunt down a group of Resistance in an Abandoned City, no doubt Advent's attempt to minimise their casualties. A wise move that proved pointless when XCOM deployed their counter-mechanical units on the rescue mission, utterly thwarting Advent's efforts, albeit with a few wounds on their end. With the whole Resistance party rescued, it sounded pretty successful. I also heard word of a smaller op that actually went on near me, but I couldn't find any more information or find out if it was even a real thing, so I'm not sure. Another of these secretive operations like the one Houdini died on. Weird...

I must admit, our work against the blight got tense, but we got it done. As I thought, it picked up pace exponentially as it grew further, leading to a race against time. And if it kept pace, we would have lost, no doubt. But it seemed to suddenly slow down, for literally no reason I can find. I'm sure Ms Steven's would have some theories, but we still haven't heard from her. Like I know she's probably a bit busy, but we are on the front line for her area of expertise, and aside from the fungicide that didn't even work, she hasn't provided us with anything! Ok I'm probably being a little harsh, without her we wouldn't have our datapads, we'd still be having to regularly raid Advent to feed ourselves, and we wouldn't be half as connected as we are now. I'm just conscious that this is far beyond any of our understanding, but she has the knowledge to deal with it.

I'll be honest here little John, things are looking as grim as before for me. I tried getting involved with some of the guys last night, and I just couldn't force myself in there. They were having a nice conversation that I was completely ignorant on and I couldn't bring myself to interrupt just to throw myself in somewhere I was unwanted. Not to mention my age is the perfectly wrong range - I'm too young for most of the conversations older members make, yet I'm too old and have too much responsibility to mix with the younger members. At least it's my birthday in a couple days, whatever cold comfort that is.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: July 2, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Hey Nahei, what’s up? So yeah, about that commander taking me out thing? Yeah well they found two higher ranked medics on the last mission and so I’m basically fucked. I’m kinda writing this cause I don’t know where else to vent. I kinda went to the bar earlier but the girl who was also in there took away my fun so I’m here in my bunk righting this. But yeah I guess I get to be a seat warmer now that there are three people ahead of me. Why did I even bother to join? Also, do you know a good treatment for throbbing headaches?

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 2, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

ZHYRGAL.

YOU DIDN’T DID YOU. You fucking went and got smashed while wollowing in pity at the bar didn’t you. How do you think that’s gonna look to anyone there if they actually decide to take another look at you.

I know that you’re frustrated by all of this. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t be frustrated by basically seeing their role relegated to someone in the back seat. But that doesn’t mean you can’t find a role there. Or it doesn’t mean that something won’t happen where they won’t suddenly need you again. You didn’t get to where you are by sheer luck. You worked hard, sometimes against a lot of Odds, to become the person you are. I don’t want to see you try to throw that away because of some setbacks.

So I better not hear you doing something like this again, Okay?

Nahei

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 9, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

You sound like someone’s mother sometimes, sheesh. I’m OK, I swear. It was ...just a really difficult day for me. It feels like he’s getting to the point where he may seriously need a second medic, and then two experienced ones fall in his lap. It’s like, why bother? But I guess one has to just keep on keeping on, right?

Speaking of which, one of the members of the team who makes contacts with regions approached me and asked if I wanted to help with some basic medical needs of the haven we made contact with in eastern Asia. I kinda asked why me and he said that he thought it was mostly going to be basic stuff but that maybe I could use the experience, and most everyone else was busy anyway.

So I did that. Got to meet a few people. Reminded me of some of the time I spent at a haven in India. Brought in some supplies and patched up some scrapes and bruises. We were only there for a few hours to get our contact fully established, but at least it was something.

Also, maybe I’ll start doing this, if I remember:

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: Uptown Girl, because it has such a happy beat.

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 13, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

See! You found a way to be useful again. I know it may not be what you had in mind, but it is better than nothing, right?

As far as what is going on here, we had a pretty big skirmish with a few ADVENT groups while doing some scouting of some stopped trains. I don’t want to make you feel worse, but we kind of really could have used you. We got by, but both Enitan and Jelana got a little bit roughed up. Luckily nothing too bad. They can both be absolute machine when they get in the groove, though.

Those XCOM rumors are also being a help and hinder to the resistance though. We have some people interested in joining, feeling like maybe this is the first time someone is actually pushing back at the aliens. But we’ve also had a couple people who ended up being ADVENT sympathizers trying to find out things about the resistance. So while we welcome the help, we’ve had to redouble our efforts at preventing subterfuge as well.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

“Reconnaissance Official LT Jayko Mc'Woods Report to Xcom Central Officer John Bradford, Date: July, 3, 2035”

Alright John this report is gonna fill in what I have been up to and was able to uncover since my last communication to Avenger base. 

As you probably heard from the Skirmishers the Resistance Haven I was at got hit and I was forced to move, I left a detailed report elsewhere but to keep things short almost the entire camp was lost and I split up from the group to head to the deal site, I got a car from the Skirmishers which I returned to them after the deal concluded. 

I went to the coordinates which I’m under negotiations to not tell anyone, it was there that I did indeed met the Whitemarket and their small band of Mercenaries who call themselves “The Marketers”, as you know their prices are expensive but what they deal in tends to be worth the cost. 

I’m not gonna lie, things got a little dicey between us during the meeting but in the end we came to a conclusion on the deal, the Market gave me that intel on MOCX and their leader...I...can’t tell you what it was I gave them besides that I will give it to them after the war if they win this, if we fail I’m going to be dead anyways whether it be them that get me or the Aliens, so what’s the real risk then eh?

So the MOCX, their similar methods of operation to us at Xcom doesn’t only come from some attempts to mimic us or the rumor that they got a hold of everything in the old base. 

Our connections run far deeper than that and we have always been a mirror, you remember those rumors about Xcom being a successor to an older organization that was also made to counter an alien force? 

They are true and it so happens to also be where the MOCX originates from, both organizations are successors to a branch in the United States government which went by the name of “The Bureau of Strategic Emergency Command” and from what I was told they had also dealt with Aliens....John this means the invasion of 2015 was not the first encounter with Exterrestrial Life and things were kept in the dark from us, the details I got were vague and I would normally disregard those claims as fabrication but just keep reading and you will know why this is likely true.

Eventually after who knows what sorts of encounters with these earlier aliens, their funds had run out and the Bureau was shut down, I’m not sure when but eventually years later the newly formed Council had existing resources, funds and personnel redirected towards a relaunch of the organization as an international initiative whose existence was dedicated towards the defense of Earth from any future invasions, with this new organization being named as you can probably guess XCOM. 

However, to keep the cover ups from the Bureau buried a second organization was created with the goal of safeguarding the Bureau’s secrets while also having a place to conduct research on what little Alien tech they had as well as a place for performing more “questionable” research like genetic mutations. This second secret organization would be given the name of EXALT and it would be the research sibling to Xcom’s military and defense. 

A lot of the details go unknown afterwards but this next part concerns the leader of the MOCX and their relations to Commander Odd himself. 

The name of the Commander is Vinnie Even, Odd would know him since they apparently knew each other personally, you might know this since you were assigned as the Central Officer of Xcom but Even was one of the few candidates to potentially fill in the position of Commander that was eventually filled in by Odd himself.

They were reassigned somewhere else but the “where” was an unknown until now, they were sent to Exalt as an advisor for the groups leader at the time, I wasn’t able to get the name of their previous leader but I theorize that they might of been related to the Bureau, at some point Vinnie had taken the position as Exalt’s leader, no doubt he probably shot the old guy in the face or something but afterwards he cut contact from the Council and Exalt went dark, never to be heard from again. 

You remember those Orange Striped Bandanas that started popping up all around during the Invasion of 2015 that continue to show up to this very day? Apparently those were a uniform trademark of Exalt that fellow Agents to identify each other, apparently the few on field operatives they had were secret spook like people and thus could be unaware of who was a fellow operative, these days the Bandanas are a symbol of the Resistance and are no longer directly associated with Exalt since they have become MOCX. 

The rest is vague but when the Aliens attacked Vinnie went out of his way to get in touch with the Aliens and made some sort of deal with them, don’t know what the deal was since even the Whitemarket couldn’t get ahold of that info which I think they got out of a MOCX official, it must of been a good one and probably what inspired the Elders to go with the plan to make Earth’s forces surrender, this gave Exalt a spot at the top of the new Advent Government and were rebranded into the MOCX which is a mockery and insult to Xcom, no doubt that Vinnie took Odd beating him to the position of Commander as a personal attack.  
I...wasn’t able to find out how MOCX have been brainwashing our people but let it be known that all their on field operatives are not personal soldiers but only the corrupted, I see that the process can be reversed with luck in the case of Hawk our new Psi Op, I was told the operation had little chance of success so they are truly lucky to be alive. 

With this new information Bradford we should have Odd carefully consider how we want to deal with them, we should be holding them off and attempt to not fatally wound them but of course not the cost of our Soldier’s own lives so if they do have to be put down...then they should, if we are able to the sooner we can find the MOCX HQ and put Vinnie down the sooner and more likely we can help these people.

This is all the info on MOCX, as for why I ended up being escort for a Scientist from the Skirmishers, it was shortly after the deal and while I was on my way to giving their car back, when I got to the HQ I requested to be delivered back to the Avenger whenever their next Covert Operation with us was, Betos only agreed with the request if I took part in an important and deadly mission which I suppose is repayment for my failure to defend one of their camps, the Scientist we picked up today Mikhail Petrov was an Advent Scientist with a minor role in the Avatar project, I personally don't know what they did but it was a big enough deal that Advent wanted them back, the Scientist was waiting for the chance to break out alongside some Advent soldier defectors and eventually got in contact with the Skirmishers when they did break out, I was part of the 30 man group, it was mostly a Skirmisher group but there were a few human soldiers there too with our new recruit Izana Soma being one of them. 

When we got to the pick up zone it wasn’t long before we got swarmed by Advent, some of the group and escapees died but the majority of them held Advent off for us before they retreated, the rest of us now reduced to a small group of 7 made our escape into that abandoned city hoping the larger than normal quantity of Lost would discourage Advent from pursuing but instead they sent in a large group of mechanized units led by Spectre’s and by the time you guys showed up it was only the 3 of us left and you know the rest of the story of our dicey escape.

This is the end of my report, I will proceed to the barracks and reestablish my sleeping quarters to prepare for my return to field work operations. 

Ps: pass this along to Commander Odd only I would prefer that only the 3 of us know about MOCX in full detail, we do not know when any more of us get compromised and yes that includes our current roster of soldiers in the barracks, the Aliens might attempt to convert any captured operatives to MOCX as well if given the chance.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 12//

We won. Another XCOM victory. Even though it felt like they threw everything they had at us - both ADVENT and the Lost. Maybe I was too cynical in my last log. And if you hadn’t put two and two together yet, I was finally in the mission room to watch this one as it unfolded. Great job Kari, you’re taking the first step out of being a total hermit. 

Now you’ve just gotta keep it up...

Got some new rookies too. One of them, calling himself Okya-J, seems a little crazy, but I guess with guys like Malipen, I shouldn’t be judging. We got someone else called Izana Soma too. “Noodles”. She seems nice, but who knows. Thar MOCX woman, Cyla Hawk joined us too. I haven’t seen her around much… but I’m at least glad to know we were able to undo whatever MOCX did to her. Maybe we could free all of them, some time in the future. Maybe.

Now come on Kari, time to put this recorder down and go see if it’s not too late to make some friends.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 18]  
[Date - July 2nd, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Despite the VIP being extracted and our mission is a success, some of our soldiers are worse for wear. Hope the med-bay isn’t overcrowded in the meantime. 

I talked with Cyla again. She’s obviously not happy being kept on a leash. I can’t blame her, but like I said before, she has to earn XCOM’s trust despite being allowed in the field. 

Despite our success in the last few missions, I can’t stop the thoughts in my head. Why do I still believe that we’re not gonna win this war? Am I afraid of being too attached to the crew? Am I getting paranoid for fearing that one day the Grim Reaper will come in to collect their souls?

I don’t even know anymore. I just don’t. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Finding the body of the fallen soldier was unexpectedly easy. One of the Bio General's just handed over what was left of him in a body bag. He wants the guy to be some kind of warning. He's obviously misguided if he thinks one more death is going to change anything. But now I need to get back to Kamchatka, and see if the Black Market Trader there can help me contact the Gatecrasher team.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Ghost - Log 12  
Begin recording

So Xcom did another mission. Lost city. You know the drill. Only three wounds. They were from Mec missiles and one lost hit. Xcom rescued a VIP and two more soldiers. It feels like I like to keep things related to XCOM very short...Now personal stuff...

Goddammit! Me, Crane, Jesse and Fenrir went to Butcher Bay as planned. First we would go to the Island near where a Bio research station was. We had to kill a group of humans and Jesse got injured but that was to be expected. Not every mission will be perfect. but then we got attacked by the experiment that escaped the chief scientist of the Bio Division. It was a werewolf. The Bio created a werewolf that escaped them and that they couldn't control. Then we had to kill it. Fenrir got injured in that fight but he managed to cut off the werewolves head before passing out. A wolf killed a werewolf.

Then we patched up both Jesse and Fenrir but then the cursed Bio Division had to show up and Jesse decided to stay to not slow us down and to cover us. We heard shots but we don't know how the fight ended. I have to have faith Jesse is still alive and if he is I will save him. And I will kill every Bio soldier that tries to stop me.

Now the gloves are off and I decide my Rules of engagement for my enemies. And the rules are to kill the Bio on sight. They will learn soon enough that the rules have changed.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 14 - Date: July 16th, 2035 - Lyra*  
As a famous space marine once said… ”Hell, it’s about time.” 

…I hope I got that right. On top of Filidh’s little reading list I’ve been talking to Byron in between the Covert Ops he runs, and found out that there's actually a little movie crew in the infirmary now that does regular screenings. How I didn’t notice this before, I don’t know, but I’ll certainly be trying to catch whatever they next put up, whether it’s a professional film or “some old Let’s Play”…whatever that kind of film is.

Anyway, it’s definitely about time Deadhead got his poster. If there was ever someone who showed actions mean more than three-letter words, it’s him. I hope Wind’s finally out of the “can’t hit for sh*t” (sic) club that some of the crew likes to joke about, too. Perhaps the wind has finally blown in his direction.  
As for me, I’m starting to think I have some kind of anti-technology curse or something along those lines. If you thought a robot exploding in your face was bad, well, you’ve never eaten whatever neural/psionic Haymaker that Spectre delivers through its nanomachines. I couldn’t even hit the damn things with my own blades, which they almost gleefully copied to give the squad plenty of grief.

That said, the most important part is that we got everyone out alive. One of the rescued Field Medics is apparently some kind of former XCOM personnel, but there hasn’t been much time to chat beyond the preliminary checks and setting up for the next mission. Ritofuto, Laverne, Blake, and now this ‘Deadput’ figure… it seems XCOM must have a strong ‘spiritual gravity’, for lack of better words to describe it in English. One by one, its old veterans seem to return to serve the Commander once more, some because it’s right, others for their own gain, even others out of a need to show their morbid humor to the world ... but they are all returning.  
I used to ask myself a lot if I belonged to this organization, being someone who grew up only knowing ADVENT. But with people like Spud, Deadhead, Dashboard, Filidh, and Byron I’m starting to feel like there’s a place in this ship for anyone and everyone.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - July 16th 2035 (Entry #17)

It's been a while since my last log entry. Haven't really felt like saying anything remotely constructive. It just feels ... so quiet in the hangar. The bar doesn't really appeal to me all that much either. I mean, sure, I'm going there for a drink or two. But, even with people there, I just feel ... alone. Maybe I'm just hitting a depression bout or something. The scrapbook helps somewhat but ... I don't know. I'm just totally not making much sense right now, am I?

Anyway ... things went well since the last time we spoke. Some wounded, but nothing major. Our former MOCX soldier recuperated and is rumored to be joining the next mission. I do hope you have a contingency plan, Commander, in case she turns the other way. She's a powerful psionic. If things go south, the whole squad is doomed. Get a Plan B in place, Commander. And C and D. Until you run out of alphabet letters.

I think I know what's wrong with me. Just a suspicion. But I think I'll keep it to myself. No need to put this one out there. I don't want any wannabe shrink to psychoanalyze me. Just ... don't ... I'll just try to work this out on my own. For the time being.

Anyway, it's mission time. I'm already in the cockpit and I see the squad coming over. Faction soldiers, Spud, Blake the MOCX and ... this weird medic we picked up in the last op. And ... apparently there's a chemical spill at the destination. Wonderful ... Keep that crap away from the Skyranger or we're all walking home.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 4 July 2035, 1200 hours

*Alessandra is playing what she can find of American-written semi-classical music - which isn't much*

Today is the fourth of July. I imagine most people don't know this about me, but back in 2015, well, 2014, I was a U.S. citizen as well as an Australian citizen. Maybe it's only appropriate that I'm fighting for my countries' freedom - both of them - as well as the rest of my planet's. Assuming we win this war, I can't help but wonder what politics are going to look like afterwards.

I'm hearing an awful rumor that Zhyrgal is dead. She's not - I talked to her just this morning. Apparently she might as well be dead. She says she's got family in the Ukraine, I think it was? Can't be sure where it was. I'd be happy to go with her and meet this family of hers. From what I gather, her "family" is more like the way Jane and the other Children are my "family", but hey, we're one species, right?  
*laughs*

That didn't used to mean diddly squat, but now it does!

And I forgot to mention the people in the city centers again. Not sure I consider them to be human anymore - at the very least, they willingly have chips in their brains. They could become human again, if they decide, but for now, they've decided not to.

*There is a pause. The music stops. There are sounds of fiddling with electronics, and the music starts again.*

All right, business time. The lab is up and running again, and I've been impressed into dissecting mutons. Apparently, mutons now have human DNA, and are smaller, although not much smaller. Their armor - which we had to get off, still bears the Muton Military Services logo. I'm really curious just how independent their company still is!  
I did get a chance to look at the gene sequences that I hoisted off of the Avatar Project facility's server. Unfortunately, the sequences are too brief for me to be able to match them to a specific species of animal or plant. Apparently, they were excerpted from genetic markers from somewhere. The markers themselves were extracted at another research facility that I was able to triangulate the coordinates of - and it's the blacksite facility in Pakistan that the Epsilon's commander alerted us of back at the end of March.

I think that if we're going to win this war, we're going to have to go there and find out what the scoop is, find out what this Avatar Project really is about. Commander Odd seems to know what the risk is and how much time we have. May Asaru keep your vision clear, Commander - and I suspect my wish is granted more literally than perhaps even the Templars know, from what Jane told me of the operation to get the chip out of your skull.

There is one more piece of news and that is that the alien invasive weeds seem to be receding again if only slightly. Their virility is tied to the Avatar Project.

And unfortunately that's all I know, for now. Soon I'm going to do another expedition - maybe see if I can bring Zhyrgal, so she doesn't get too bored.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 18. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 13 July 2035  
Woo. Hell of a day. Commander got me grinding out new gear for the whole squad for the mission tomorrow, and they're looking deadly as anything. Tiring, but extremely rewarding. Can't wait to see what kind of destruction they're gonna sow out there. 

Abigail told me about this 'Spectre' they saw in the field. Apparently it's a cloud of nanomachines forming a humanoid, which is going to make the breakdown difficult. They can also create replicas of our troops after knocking them out, which did prove to be a bit problematic when Lyra got caught up in it. I feel like there could be applications stemming from its design, but right now I haven't half a clue what to do with this pile of particles.  
The proving ground team has come up with an invasive data collection apparatus called the Skulljack. The blueprints looks solid, but the method of application is...quite brutal. I think some of those engineers need a holiday. Or therapy. Besides, none of the tech specialists seem particularly excited about getting within breathing range of an ADVENT trooper.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #18.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission was a bit of a butt-clencher, but we pulled through.

Our objective was to rescue a resistance VIP and their two buddies, both of whom were field medics. Right, I can understand one medic, but two? Bring some actual firepower next time, could help you out a bit more. Not insulting medics, just a marine or an assault infantry could’ve helped out a bit more. After all, they’re supposed to be good at fighting.

Regardless, we got them out of there, away from the lost and ADVENT, who, in a rare moment of intelligence, sent exclusively robots at us. I guess that’s one way to avoid alien casualties: send the things that technically can’t die at us. Didn’t work, despite some injuries from a MEC’s missiles, some lost swings, and a dirty trick from a Spectre. Seems like they can create identical clones of soldiers whilst also stunning said soldier. Yeah, can’t have been fun for Lyra.

Those two field medics we rescued have decided to join us, and they certainly seem like interesting people. One of them is apparently nicknamed “Noodle” and the other… well, the damn “alien’s” name makes more sense than his. But hey, we’re already a crazy bunch, it’s not like he’s something special.

It was also the 4th of July recently. American Independence Day, woo! Though it’s not like the US is still independent. Or that ADVENT would let anybody celebrate something from the old world. Eh, fuck ADVENT. One day, America, and the rest of the world for that matter, will be able to celebrate their independence again. I have faith that we can do it.

And I haven’t told Pete yet. Don’t have the guts. Still haven’t exactly recovered from digging Mike back up. That’s possibly the worst phrase I could’ve used to describe it. I guess it’s a double-edged sword: dug up some awesome memories I’m embarrassed to have forgotten, but also…

Just look three logs back. I’m not repeating that again. I still have cried about it, I’ll be honest. Nice to know I still have emotions other than “pissed (angry)”, “pissed (drunk)” and “violent”.

Anyway, ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 019 ---

“Seems like Advent might be getting smarter with these Lost. The mission site was nothing but machines. Mainly Mec’s and Specters. Guess they learned that mechanical units are much more easily manufactured and replaceable than their organic counterparts. I mean sure, Advent seems to have an endless supply regardless, but you catch my drift. Mere metal, no soul, no empathy. And when you're dealing with something like Lost, which can seemingly reanimate their victims as zombies, yeah. The team needed to help out our faction friends again, getting a VIP and their escorts out of the hot zone. Mission was successful, albeit not without a few small wounds on most of them. They should patch up fine in a few days thankfully. Mec Rockets seem more riot control than lethal ordinance.”

“Skipping my work for today, nothing interesting or new there this time around. Like I said, Spectres are ‘specially locked up, I can’t make much grounds on them. Well, let’s see. Things have been awfully quiet around here. Lot of time has passed since last mission, and it seems like there might be a lot more. Advent is being real quiet about things recently. Not sure how I feel about that. Honestly things have just been down it seems. I usually run into people briefly and we're on our ways, I’m not exactly hitting the bar a whole lot, and I've maybe hit the range only once since last time. I think I need to find something to do, when things like this happen. Research being slow and not much happening. Well, guess I have one thing to look forward to. August 2ed. Couple of weeks now. That’s my birthday, by the way. To think, 36. It’s funny, inside the cities, age meant almost nothing, and outside, survival meant you might not make it too far. Well, that’s until then.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

I'm not even going to begin to touch on how awful it is that zombies exist. No thanks to Advent's meddlin'.  
However, I will touch on the Covert Action I was sent to complete. Maxwell and I were sent to retrieve supplies. Sure, not as stealthy as a Reaper. However, I am trusted enough to return to the field.

It was a success. A relief considerin' my first time working with these factions to retrieve info wasn't as smooth. Rest in Peace, Ryan. 

Still, I yearn to actually head back out to the front lines. This Psionic Power I possess has been sort of achin'. Like it's tryin' to tell me that if I don't make use of it that it'll overcome me. Or, maybe it's my drive to avenge Ryan that's makin' me go all weird mentally. I'm still so new to havin' the Gift I never really know what's goin' on. Sometimes I even hear the Warlock. Tryin' to coerce me to abandon XCOM. Like hell I would, but he's a pest mentally. 

Ah well, it's back to the firin' range for me. Might not be able to tackle Advent head on, but I can at least keep a good trigger finger in case the Commander picks me out of the lineup. Can't let 'im down again. 

Byro...  
No, the Vulture Out.  
ENDING TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #3 of Technical Specialist Hokuchiyo "Hare" Ritofuto-

It seems I cannot escape fighting the undead or recently dead. I was sent on a primary mission with a few other lower-ranked soldiers to rescue a VIP from a lost city. It was... A bit harrowing. I feel the equipment some of us are given are not good at countering the given threats we are up against. We can cull hordes, but armored targets are another thing. I am told my GREMLIN can assist in these endeavors but I need to practice more with it in order to learn of its potential. The mission had us primarily holed up in an abandoned store fending off several of the Lost, may god have mercy on their souls as it was not their choice to be given that fate. Along with them, we dealt with a large number of mechanicals, no 'organic' ADVENT or Aliens to speak of. A new tactic perhaps to prevent the spread of potential infection? I am not as privy to the Lost as I wish to be, and would like to eventually speak to Tygan or one of his scientists about this.

Many of us were wounded thanks to an ADVENT Mec unit, but we were able to handle the situations presented to us quite well I would like to claim. Our efforts were well rewarded. We also received reinforcements from a few soldiers in the area that were allied to our cause. One of them is of the Japanese nation as well. Perhaps I have a local comrade. I will attempt to see if I can strike up a conversation with 'Noodles' some time. In the meantime, many of us are assigned to bedrest barring disaster. I do not like it, but I will deal with the results of our actions and hope to help when I am given the green light.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 16:

The visit to the Reapers was a welcome change of scenery. Since losing Ryan to the ambush, members of Moa’s faction have been keeping watch over XCOM operatives to prevent a similar incident from recurring. It was a strange relief to be able to stroll around safely in a Lost-infested city while learning their method of instantly dispatching most Lost regardless of size or toughness. It was a trick they learned from an exchange with an American Resistance group years ago, one led by a man named Tony Cross, who perfected the method through careful research and a LOT of practice. In summary: while conventional knowledge is that headshots are the best way to destroy the Lost, apparently the brain…or whatever passes for a brain…shrivels in a small percentage of them until it occupies only part of the space it used to in ‘life’; meaning that a bullet might strike a Lost’s skull and do significant damage, but not destroy enough of the organ that keeps it trundling on. Aiming just a little lower to account for settling of the skull’s contents should do the trick. 

However, the Reapers cautioned that Lost Brutes must still be whittled down the usual way. Can’t so easily destroy the brain of something that barely had one; or something…

On a more sombre note, I also took the opportunity to make some discreet enquiries about my bondmate. In light of what I learnt, her aloof demeanour once back in XCOM is understandable and perhaps my younger appearance triggers bad memories for her. It doesn’t help that I look younger than I actually am. From now on, I will try to treat her as an equal, not as an elder. It will take some getting used to as filial piety and reverence for one's elders was something I always grew up with.

So I offered to help her Reaper comrades by bringing over anything they wanted to pass to her once I got back to the Avenger. It was mostly a bunch of messages wishing her well, some spare clothing and trinkets they took from the Lost city, and so forth. And when the Commander shoved us into the newly built Training Center for some ‘quality time’ together…for a week…I also gave my condolences.

Moa responded by sternly grabbing me by my shirt and telling me not to bring up her family again. But instead of shutting up like an obedient child, I told her that she was not the only person who had lost loved ones in the war. That though I couldn’t pretend to understand the pain she lived with, she did not have to grieve alone. My heart was pounding in my chest when I told her that… I have never told off an older person in my life… but she said she would give it some thought. On my part, I told her that I was no longer welcome in my family. I don’t think she’s ready to know what Mooney knows yet, but at the end of our time together I sensed that at least we had started to develop a bit of mutual personal respect on top of our combat synergy. It’s a start.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: June 5, 2035

July 5, 2035  
Yick. Book… for the past week or so… If you’ve had lunch recently, I’ll relent. Cool? Cool. I certainly haven’t, stench is still with me for a while. 

Okay… from the top… well, apparently Advent has started getting really funny with us. Yes yes I know, it wasn’t the stealthy stabby bitch, the entire division dedicated to burning faces off with acid, the new and improved sectoids, snake people, new age mutons, berserkers, robots, flipping mini sectopods, a whole new host of chrysalids…

No, it was the fact they bombed us. Well, stabby magic bitch did, but yeah, rigged up some muton’s corpse to explode while Tygan was working on it. Thankfully no one was hurt, and so me and the boys have been investigating it. Clearly sabotage. Very strange… people want answers and all I can say are the facts and the inference that Advent is pulling out more stops than have been expected to counter us. 

I’ve come across and sorta gotten a feel for how Advent operates over my years as a businesswoman, and this stuff didn’t ever pass by the Elder’s thinking. Sure they can be scummy with persuading people to join, then blowing them up, but that’s it – they operated like the dominant power, like the United States if you will, gunship diplomacy, that colonial shit. But now they’re getting nasty, and definitely not the sort I like… 

Central was pissed about the whole thing, and for good reason. Security let people down, that’s a fact. By extension, I did too. Yeah. I did. My responsibility, my good word and therefore work. 

So now, the policy will be examining all corpses brought in in case of sabotage, and that extends to the ones in the fridge as well. Hence the nasty smell, hence the changes of clothes, hence me warming up for like an hour in my bunk before writing this. I sorta avoided the Taiga for good bloody reason you know… that extends to you Black Market as well. 

Haven’t been in for a bit just as well… that does align with prior time tables so that’s fine, but maybe Molly is getting a bit antsy with the drink she offered me. Not to mention I have some business there still for Alexi… Gotta keep that supply of fish going Book – you wouldn’t understand, but an island girl’s got tastes! But anyways, we’ll see next time we fly in. Central, I’ve been doing my work like a good girl, I think maybe I’ve earned a little bit of leave. In spite of… present circumstances… 

Speaking of which, armory fellow Daniel offered to help me in there for whatever reason. Had the odor of the good drink about him as well, which definitely wouldn’t have been great with fumble fingers. And for our armorer no less… Look, Central, your intel network, decision making, I’m not sure… needs a bit of work. People have problems yeah, but having a drunkard managing XCOM’s guns? Not a great plan.

Hm. Shit. Looks like I probably won’t get that leave Book… Good news for you I imagine, for me… 

Disappointing but fine, I’ll put it like that. I’ve got my job to do. And by extension a boss to smooth things over with.  



	21. Ep 19 - Operation Senseless Bell

Episode 19: Operation Senseless Bell------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 13  
Begin recording

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut when I said the last mission was the usual stuff. Xcom failed their last mission and it wasn't the usual drill. They were kept away from the device while a Bio Assault trooper shot the device into oblivion. When he died his friends finished it off, the Bio is surely very happy now.

Now I have maybe found a way to learn more about Butcher Bay. An enemy VIP has appeared at the Iron Outpost, he came from the direction of Kamchatka, where Butcher Bay is. It looks like he is doing an inspection of the bases around here or something. But if he goes to the small outpost near Reno, an abandoned city filled with Lost maybe I could capture him and "convince" him to tell me all he knows. We will see what will happen but if I capture him he will talk one way another.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 292 (Authors Note - Log 19):

XCOM's mission failed today, and I can't say I'm suprised. Several things to note - Firstly, he was asked to defend a Resistance Transmitter. Now I've been in Havens a long time, and I can tell you most of the things we build look about ready to fall over if you breathed on them wrong. That one of our shoddy constructions stood up to so much fire is honestly a miracle, and defending it when Advent was so entrenched? Not likely to happen. I can't believe it's come to the point I'm defending XCOM, but what can I say little john, they've grown on me. Their propaganda has been pretty intense though, trying to counter back at Advent doing them dirty for failing. Speaking of Advent, that's another thing to note - it appears those Skirmishers, the former Advent I mentioned a while ago, have been hard at work. The squad was joined by a "double agent" - an Advent Officer working for the Resistance, but still in his role in Advent. Probably not any longer, since it sounded like he did great work out there - showing unwavering bravery and skill that I would not expect from one of their kind. I was hesitant to accept Skirmishers, I will freely admit, but I'm slowly coming around. Don't push me, I'll move at my own pace.

Things have been quiet here admittedly. Yesterday was my birthday, and James actually remembered! 32 years old, and for 20 of them I've been fighting in some manner. Quite the upbringing! Anyway, in the spirit of things, James managed to get me a very ornate arrow. It obviously couldn't be fired from Trueshot, but that wasn't the point. Ingrained in it was "David Yeoman" on one side and "Kieran Rustboro" on the other. I won't lie when I say I teared up a little there, and I gave him a tight hug. That man has always come through, god knows what I did to deserve him. It's gone in my box of belongings, and it's staying there as long as I still breath. Aside from that, it was a pretty normal day - no one else knows me enough to know it's my birthday. The irony of having tens of people at my command, yet none of them know more than my name. What a sad life I lead.

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 15 - Date: July 19th, 2035 - Lyra*  
Our first mission with former MOCX, new Skirmisher liaisons, and old XCOM veterans was a total disaster. I think – no, I’m pretty sure everyone knows at this point it was that radio fumble that got an extra group of ADVENT troopers called down on us. We’re more than strong enough now to get our own out of the field victorious and alive, but what’s the point when the aliens just managed to reverse all of our Avatar Project sabotage? 

There hasn’t been much time for talk now. Shen’s been working with almost no sleep for the past three days. The Commander has been negotiating with the Black Market for the final components needed for Shen’s new armors, while throwing Deadput straight from the mission into a Covert Ops with Abigail. 

As for us…well, you know how it went the last time this happened. The Commander picked some of us that he viewed as the best (or as he put it, his “No d*ck around” squad), and gave us a little pep talk on how it’s all or nothing again. I’ve been given Shen’s experimental Skulljack for that matter, with the hope that we can use it to find an alternative way to sabotage the Project. I guess if there was ever anyone that was going to walk up to an ADVENT Officer and struggle to hack their brain chip at close range, it was going to be me.  
I’m going to check on Kari to make sure she’s okay before preparations are over. I heard she finally started coming out to watch the mission screenings again, and I worry today’s failure and the sudden advance of the Avatar Project didn’t sit well with her.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: June 16, 2035

July 15, 2035  
All hands on deck Book, be thankful you don’t have any. I wasn’t paying attention at first, but apparently XCOM and as they say, humanity, will be royally fucked in 7 days. 7 days… and I know how Central is looking. It's… real… I’m sure not a lot of people can see, but he’s scared. I know desperation from a timeline, I know stress from working one’s butt off, and he shows all of that no doubt. But I also know he only gets like this when it's serious.  
Its serious. 

After all these years… is Advent finally waking up? They must be, and what’s worse is that they maybe accelerated progress, I don’t know. How long does it take to create something that would for sure wipe out the planet? And why didn’t they do it sooner? 

This Avatar Project that people were throwing around… honestly it sounded like propaganda to me. Something to bring up recruitment numbers maybe as everyone here on the Avenger knows about it. Public bloody knowledge. They have a big clock and everything.  
It's hard to believe, but now I know. There’s the difference. 

And if the soldiers didn’t have nerve now… Just… It's weird, before we had towns, cities, people getting killed to keep us going. That and a big FU to invaders. Now it's different, but no less if not even more dire apparently. Not apparently, Central… knows… And I do now.  
I couldn’t go down to the Black Market because of him, and everyone here except me… The Commander needed more scraps for finishing and starting projects, Shen’s working nonstop – wish she had Papa’s people… - and Dick… I mean Richie has got to be beside himself keeping up. He is, I can see it. Here’s the thing… he can do it. Hell, I’ll freely admit I gave him some pointers on people to hit up at the Market – he isn’t really the observant type but… good kid. Not a drinking pal but… Peter would call him a “Lost Soul” I suppose. It’ll be good for him meeting on his own, builds up his character. 

And no Book, that isn’t babysitting, I wasn’t his Mum holding his hand while he told the store guy whatever toy he wanted. Granted I did just give him the info, he didn’t ask. Doesn’t really ask for much anyways, so I guess that’s how he lured me in. Jeebus… getting thrown around by all the people here. 

I see them too, every time I walk around this joint. Weird that some actually look back – maybe aside from Susie – but anyways… Anyways, there are some I’m noticing more and more of, Loners. Loners can be trouble at times, and we do have quite a few currently… Brandy, Richie and Kari I can name, but yeah, there’s more. Happens in a rush like this especially; pressures bring up old habits. Certain sorts of people start looking inward cause they have this whole value thing going on. Gotta learn to shake it off, you’re here, you’ve got your job, do it, and you live. Simple as that. 

What, Book, am I being inconsistent? There’s no big meaning to the Avatar Project and shit, it's just a fact of life! If we don’t shape up and hit back that timer is going to go down and we die! And fuck me and my go bag along with it. Fuck you Book… I know what I’m doing. That’s why Central hired me. That’s why I’m here. Hell of an impromptu contract extension, I’ll give you that… 

By the way, hope that yours doesn’t run out soon. No reason why. Take care Book, humanity depends on it or some shit. God fucking dammit…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - July 19th 2035 (Entry #18)

Hvað er að þér? Hvað varstu að hugsa? Ó bíddu, ætli þú hafir ekki verið það. Vegna þess að þú hefðir mögulega ekki framið þessa ógæfu, ef þú varst að hugsa.

Ég er mjög í uppnámi. Þú gerir ekki tilraunir í miðju verkefni, yfirmaður. Þú gerir þau í þjálfunarmiðstöðinni. Ekki þegar það gæti kostað þig verkefni og hugsanlega líf hermanna þinna.

(breathing in)

Yes, I know what was in Icelandic. And I know you probably don't speak it. Don't care. It's my way of releasing steam.

We are hitting the Blacksite next. Because, thanks to the Commander, we have no other option. This mission fails, Earth fails. Try not to experiment on this one too, yeah?

Firebrand out.

(Translation from Icelandic - Google style - apologies for language mishaps, I blame Google:  
What is wrong with you? What were you thinking? Oh wait, I guess you were not. Because you could not have possibly committed this calamity, if you were thinking.

I am very upset. You do not do experiments in the middle of a mission, Commander. You do them in the Training Centre. Not when it could cost you the mission and potentially the lives of your soldiers.)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION 

Today, a few of us were downtrodden that the recent mission wasn't a success. However, I wasn't. I mean, we managed to get an Advent general to join our cause AND there was an array of highlight reel worthy shots. Plus, no deaths. On our side, at least. So, it's a win for us. Also, I just witnessed Blake teleportin'. Meaning, with a little bit of trainin' I too will be able to Phase around at will. That's a good thing. 

For an extra little cherry on top both and I mean both snipers will be deployed. Meanin', we all get to see who's the better shot. Due to me tryin' to kick old habits, I wish the best for them both. In fact, I want a tie between the two. It would make things ... a bit more interestin'. 

Vulture Out!  
ENDING TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 021 ---

“Just.... damn. It all came back hitting us like a truck. Advent seems to have picked up the level by quite a few leagues. The site this time was absolutely flooded, and go figure, with some new units in action in hopes of success. Well.... they got it, and things here have all gone up in steam. One thing at a time though. The mission was to find and protect another Resistance device tapping info off the Network. Good thing I did so the smart way. Anyways, Advent and the aliens sent some new units in for the job. We also had our own Captain, apparently a double agent. He served us well, but unfortunately our first of many hiccups came when his reinforcements weren’t exactly allies either, so that was a big setback. The team finally managed to reach the relay, but as I said, the site was swarmed, and Advent wasn’t playing games. The team couldn’t kill them all before the Relay went down. At least everyone came back alive and ok, that’s what matters in the end.”

“Now, this “Avatar Project” is making headway, and the clock is ticking. We need to make moves soon, and apparently plans are in place already to do just that. Meanwhile, as for me, I’m back to my research again. 3 new guys out there, although if you want to get technical, only one was really “ew”. The other two were rather “Upgrades” if you will. Muton and viper elite’s. Both better trained, both tougher to kill, and both looking more fearsome than normal. Like I said, Advent was putting it all out there now. As for our actual new unit, of which there was not just one, but three of. Shieldbearer’s they call ‘em. Advent with heavy armor, and energy shield dispersal systems to add extra protection to them and allies. And before you say it, no, we can’t just get close and steal their shields. Although their shields obviously aren’t psionic, it’s dispersal seems linked to the network of there’s, and specifically targets anyone on it. Anyone off it, no dice.”

“Home.... well yeah home recently has been hectic ever since that mission. People trying to get things in order, Avenger going back and forth, plans being made. Thank god before all this I got to run into Daniel again, at the bar too. He uh... well, apparently he has an alcoholism issue. Yeah, not good, especially when he handles the guns. I quickly offered to help him with it, hoping maybe to alleviate this habit. We also went on to sorta reminisce a bit. Mentioned our Havens, and got onto the topic of nicknames. God I’m glad no one here has discovered mine yet. I never even made it, the people at my Haven started calling me that. “Vex”. Just take a wild guess why. Speaking of Haven’s, I should try to get in contact with my old haven again, see what they're up to.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Cyla “Blake” Hawk --- 

July 7, 2035

I guess I have to start believing it now. I was “medically and psychologically cleared” last week, and now I have to start getting used to actually being a member of this team. Most of the rooms on the Avenger seem pretty familiar once I’m inside, but I swear none of them ever seem to be where I think they should be. No issues finding the bar, though, so at least that’s one thing. The stares have mostly stopped, but of course I can feel the hostility is still there.

July 16, 2035

Well, looks like it’s time to put this to the real test. That’s right, your recently-unbrainwashed newly-psychic former MOCX soldier is going on a mission! Clearly someone had told the rest of the squad in advance, so at least I didn’t have to deal with a bunch of suddenly-shocked faces when I showed up in the armory. Gotta love the familiar faces in this group; it seems three of the soldiers from the group who grabbed me are going along…you’d think they don’t trust me yet or something. So it’s the sneaky one with the mothering complex, the Holy Space Warrior, and…dammit, if I feel that sniper scope on the back of my head one more time, we’re finding out if anyone at the next Advent Burger wants FRIES WITH THAT! Anyway, then there’s our resident Skirmisher (hey, why not throw the entire former enemy collection in, right?) and a medic with some alphabet soup of a name that supposedly means something. I’ve gotta admit, my first thought when they handed me some giant crossbow to use was, “What, is this so I can only kill one of you at a time if I turn back?” But as soon as I held it, it felt right somehow. I have no idea why it would seem familiar…MOCX sure never had anything like it, but it seemed to have a familiar…alien feel. A “familiar alien” feel? What the heck? Anyway, no time to get scrambled now, time to put my mind on the mission…I guess literally, now.

July 17, 2035

Apparently I am no longer in line for the “Most Likely to Betray the Team” yearbook award. That honor now belongs to the random Advent Officer who joined us at the drop zone. Wovensiege swore the guy was on the level, but apparently his communicator was still set to an Advent frequency, so when the Commander told him to call for reinforcements, guess who showed up. It wasn’t all that funny in the moment, but I do have to laugh thinking about the conversation in that transport full of Skirmishers he was supposed to be calling. Anyway, that little detour delayed us enough that we couldn’t save the objective, but at least I managed to put some bolts and some psionic blasts into Advent (and none into teammates, thank you very much). No one was happy when the Commander ordered me to Soul Meld with a couple of them, but hey, at least French Fry stopped aiming his gun at me while I was melded with him (does he understand how that works if he shoots me during a meld?). Gotta admit, shooting from forever away isn’t quite my style. Charging into their faces and slicing them to ribbons, though…that I can get behind. So, melding with Holy Space War…Acheron (apparently “Acheron” is ok now) was a blast. She swears she didn’t let that rocket through on purpose, and I blocked the poison anyway, so I guess no harm done.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: July 16, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

So things are pretty down here today. Lost a big mission. I wasn’t on it (of course) and no one was killed (or even hurt) but we failed to prevent ADVENT from doing a major breakthrough in their research, so we are on our way to some Blacksite facility to take it out before it’s too late.

I guess if there is good news, people seem to think we’re on the verge of getting a major armor breakthrough, so maybe that will help.

Otherwise, there isn’t a lot else going on here. Making contact with regions, doing research. Working on trying to improve my skills.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: Shout, by Tears for Fears. Because losing missions are one of the things we can do without.

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 19]  
[Date - July 19th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

You know that feeling where you feel things are gonna turn sour a bit and yet hope for the sake of everyone it doesn’t happen? Yeah, it happened. Menace 1-5 didn’t manage to protect the device despite no wounds on our side. On top of that, the Avatar Project doom-clock has come back and it's back where it was left off. Is our Commander beginning to get too indecisive? Who really knows what’s in his mind when he makes those decisions.

Anyways, During our abandoned city mission (AKA loads of Lost) a week back or so, we picked up some new people, one of them goes by the callsign Noodles and some others I forgot the names of. Our Avenger is turning into a bit of a freakshow.

With the Plated Armor finally has been applied to our soldiers thanks to the incredible work of Shen, the Commander has made his move on the Blacksite. Whatever in that place can’t be good. But for the sake of XCOM and humanity’s survival, Menace 1-5 must succeed in the mission. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 17 July 2035, 10:35 hours

Skulljack is finished, and not a moment too soon - I was in the lab helping Lily because of my experience with psionic plants may help with hacking psionic ADVENT officers. Menace couldn't stop ADVENT from making a breakthrough on the Avatar Project, and now the clock is ticking again. And to think it's back home in Australia! We're headed that direction, but we don't have time. I think the plan is to hit this blacksite and find out where these psionic gene sequences are coming from.

While the Avenger remains on the ground scanning the airwaves to make contact in Indonesia, I am going to North America with our Skirmisher contacts to check up on the people we have there. I wish I had better news - all I have is a copy of the skulljack that we were able to make, an upgraded helping of the fungicide, and a jug of ADVENT's bio-control agent, but I have a feeling that the invasive species feeding off of the Avatar Project's psionic aura are going to be basically unstoppable while that clock is ticking. As for the skulljack - well, they'll need a computer hub to log into in order to really use it. Maybe they'll have something, or be able to put something together.

Jane says she's monitoring troop movements in and around the blacksite. After I get done in North America, which should take no more than a day, I am to return to Pakistan to fight with the other Children. If all goes well, we may grant XCOM's squad the element of surprise when they land on the blacksite themselves. I don't know how many of the Children will be killed giving them this distraction, or if I'll be one of them. I guess time will tell. 

Lily, if I don't make it, take care of my plants.

Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 19. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 19 July 2035  
I'm already having doubts about deploying defected ADVENT. Our officer buddy called in reinforcements on the field today...for the enemy. Slowed us down enough to let the aliens destroy the transmitter. The guys seemed pretty inconsolable though, even though they were kicking ass like usual and did all they could. Really hope someone gave the Officer a good hiding after that stroke of genius, especially at such a crucial time.

Quite pleased about the performance of the acid-resistant plating I dreamt up in a hurry before the mission. It didn't last as long as I had hoped, but this is a good start towards the sealed armour we saw ADVENT deploy a few weeks earlier. The guys were just glad to have all their limbs intact and un-melted after this mission.

We finally found the ADVENT trooper corpse we needed to finish the Predator armour project. I've been putting this model under significant experimental scrutiny while we were waiting for the resources, and it's going to be as good as I'll be able to get it. Mind you, anything's better than that beaten-up Kevlar we're kitting our troops out with right now. But I can't imagine a better time for us to put it to the ultimate test- at the Blacksite, a week before Doomsday.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 17:  
I wish the Commander didn’t wait till time-critical missions like the last one to experiment with new technology and tactics. I get that we’re all upset at not saving the data tap, but the Advent defector was not the one to blame here; and certainly did not deserve to be the only one of our squad returning injured. Cyla’s Sectoid-like ability to merge her mind with others is a little creepy and I admit that I recoiled a bit when I felt her inside my head, so I was relieved to find that her focus remained entirely on the battle instead of digging through my thoughts. At least she’s proven she can be trusted. Had the Warlock decided to intercept our squad, she may have been our only hope of survival.

The failure makes our impending assault on the Blacksite all the more critical. While Shen hovered like a ghoul over the battered corpses of Advent troopers and crafted Predator armor, I went to the bar to share a drink with Devy. It’s no secret that some members of the Resistance, no thanks to the Commander’s propaganda efforts, like to see us as rivals. Devy’s not much of a talker, but truth be told, we both see the other as no more than friendly competition. I would much rather see the Commander devote his attention to fully utilising the potential of the others like Ando or Malipen. Additionally, rumour is that a third Chosen who uses a sniper rifle has been sighted in the southeast Asian region and I would also much rather the Commander cast myself and Devy as cooperating to take down this threat instead of pitting us against each other.

The day before the Blacksite assault, Laverne drew me aside and said that she knew how crucial it was and shared some serious words of encouragement for me, and reminded me of my promise to cook for her. She’s not acted like this before and it’s proof of how much pressure XCOM is under. I must now get some rest in order to stay focused. If… when… I get back, I’m gonna be completely knackered. But before I crash into my bunk, I’m moving my stuff from beside Malipen to the one next to Mooney. I may or may not have been treated to one hell of a show when it was his turn to be fitted with the Predator armor; so I’m gonna take a page out of Laverne’s book and position myself where I can enjoy the simple things in life.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

DESIGNATION: AG-1976  
ALIAS: CLOUDMAN  
I was ashamed of my own performance during today’s mission, so much so that the moment my wounds were treated by XCOM’s staff, I took my opportunity to leave. I send my deepest apologies to XCOM and their commander for my failure to know that my own squad was never going to be able to take the offer of going against the Elders. Their minds were too subservient to their programming as it stood, and they never would successfully recover if one tampered with their minds.

The pain I endured under XCOM’s command barely pays for what the fight against the Elders has lost. But at least my comrades would not have to suffer another moment under the Elders’ grip.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #19.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that mission… That mission went bad real fast.

One piece of good news was a Double Agent we had with us. Seems like the Skirmishers (Ex-ADVENT ADVENT, if you get what I mean) have insiders who can help us on missions. And help us they did; the Officer performed quite well. Aside from some ‘reinforcements’ they called in (who turned out to be not that friendly, and probably delayed us reaching the device), they did well on the mission.

Though it’s not like that delay would’ve changed anything. Even before we got there, they had already surrounded the device. There was no way we could’ve successfully protected it with all those enemies, especially with all the new and improved ones they sent after it. Like tougher versions of your basic ADVENT, but also some new dudes. Shieldbearers, who can give shields to their allies, a Bio unit with a genuine shield, and fancy advanced Mutons (with awesome-looking helmets and blue armour, I must admit) and Vipers (who now look totally grey). They’ve seen our upgrades and have decided to upgrade themselves, it seems.

Unfortunately, the data tap got destroyed (for those of you who didn’t get the hint) and with it all the intel we needed to stop the aliens from undoing our work delaying them from completing their master plan. Now, the doomsday timer is ticking again, and now we have to hit this facility. “Blacksite”. Joy. At least we have better armour now.

Also had a talk with Samuel again. Admitted to him that I have a problem with alcohol. Because I’m not gonna keep a secret like that from the one person I would consider a friend up here. He even offered to help me, too.

That’s all for today. Ending log.


	22. Ep 20 - Operation Shackled Misery

Episode 20: Operation Shackled Misery---------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 14  
Begin recording

Xcom destroyed a facility and that is all I know about it. The Chosen Assassin appeared but she didn't do much and they were a couple of injuries but nothing to serious. And I get the feeling Xcom is not telling us something about that facility. I did hear a rumor that the aliens almost completed their "doomsday" project. Something called Avatar… It's still just a rumor but if I get a chance I might look into it to see if it's true.

That VIP I mentioned before. He did exactly what I was hoping he would do. He went to Reno and I captured him. After some "convincing" and promising I won't kill him. He told me a name of a person that knows everything there is to know about Bucher Bay. I left him in the centre of Reno with a pistol that only had one shot in it. I heard that shot when I was leaving Reno. He probably killed himself before he got hit by the Lost. I have no regrets about knowing that. Most of the enemies I encounter in this war deserve to die and why put death on wait. Ryan Blood when I heard his name, something ticked my mind. It felt like he was connected to me somehow. 

My nightmares didn't reveal anything about him but who says a new nightmare won't show up that is related to him. We will see what happens. In the meantime while I wait for a chance to visit mister Ryan I will do some research about him.

You never know what type of info you can find if you dig deep enough.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 294 (Authors Note - Log 20):

XCOM's mission today was much more successful than their last foray into combat. They attacked a facility, set way out there in the middle of nowhere. And that's where the information they set out ended. A facility, the Assassin came to the rescue, no new enemies... and that's it. Something about that didn't sit right, and I was curious. Unfortunately I can't get a lot out of my contacts - seems like they don't know either. I've heard lot's of theories, from some sort of warp station for alien reinforcements, a dropship production site, one even suggested it was a facility to make Lost! But no one really knows. I have some ideas though, actually backed up by facts. Ms Stevens came to us a couple days ago, more details on that later, and she told us that XCOM was raiding a facility to do with the Avatar Project. So whatever that facility was, that's what it was to do with. Not much, but it's something. 

So yes, Ms Stevens visited, once again playing as Miss Claus and bringing gifts from above. She brought large amounts of some Elder created bacteria, a counter to our blight they kept a hold of in case it got out of hand. And unluckily for them, it did get out of their hands and into ours. It's likely only a temporary solution, since they know what's in it and know how to counter it. Thankfully, this wasn't the only present she gave us. The main weakness of that fungicide is that we didn't have enough to adequately take down the blight before it spread. So Ms Stevens gifted us the bacteria to create more fungicide! We have to feed it (no notes about after midnight, but I'm not taking chances) but it's an unlimited supply. Slowly but surely, we might be able to push this damn thing back. We're already deploying this bacteria, hopefully we can at least push it back to the first firebreak before they stop us.

Her visit also brought a few other things. For a start, I had to tell the help I brought to carry everything. I blew it off saying "something above our paygrade", and then one of them said "but we're not getting paid". Exactly the point my friend, exactly. They seemed to buy it, the perks of being an authority figure is most people listen to what you say. She also asked us to do something militarily as a distraction for XCOM's raid. We couldn't launch the supply line raid, still some kinks to iron out, but we took on a troop transport running up the route. Might increase the guards at the truckstop, but it's worth it. I hope Ms Stevens survived though - she said she was doing her own distraction op or something.

I was pretty down before word of this mission reached us, I won't lie. When Ms Steven visited us, we faced impending doom in 8 days. Now at least, that's on the back burner. But the more I think about it, I just get sadder. Not depressed (for a change, I know it's shocking), just forlorn. I snapped at her, pretty brutally and for no real reason, and I didn't even give her an explanation. The one person I talk to even somewhat regularly that is around my age and isn't under my command, and I fucked up our conversation royally. Excellent, just perfect.

Jakob Out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 19 July 2035, 1330

We did it! One ADVENT blacksite down for the count, and we didn't even take any losses, neither the Children nor XCOM! Injuries, sure, but no deaths. Even Jane took a hit, although thankfully it was just a graze. And the Avatar Project is set back severely, and we have a vial of chartreuse goo that no doubt contains the information we need to find out what this Avatar Project is about - as if we don't sort-of know.

The "blacksite" was a refinery for processing biological material - *human* biological material. These DNA sequences are undoubtedly in the *human* genome.

Right now, I'm running a sample of my DNA, to see if any of the sequences match me, or if the aliens are looking for something more specific than just any human. We'll see what the results are.

While that's running, however, Odd thinks it's higher priority to decrypt more ADVENT datapads. Apparently he thinks stalling the Avatar Project further is higher priority than finding out what it's about. I can't say I blame him. I guess I'll just continue my own operation.

And I need to call people. And celebrate. We haven't won the war yet, but we've saved the world for now.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Not long after the Gatecrasher team collected the body of their fallen comrade, the Bio Troopers launched an attack on the Black Market. The area was swarmed by so many Chrysalids they had to abandon it. I wasn't around when it happened, but I can't help but worry that I was the one that led them there. We didn't find any signs of a tracking device on the corpse, or on me, but still. Could they have been following me?

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - July 23rd 2035 (Entry #19)

There's no fate, but what we make for ourselves.

It's a memorable line from the Terminator franchise. In case you were too young to know about it. A series of movies where humans battle evil robots. I got to watch it when I was old enough. We're not too far from that scenario, are we? Except, instead of robots, we have aliens.

That line fits our situation too. It especially fitted our raid of the Blacksite. Dark fate was awaiting us, in the form of the completion of the Avatar Project. But a squad of brave men and women went in there and took matters back in their own hands. We make our own fate, ADVENT. Not you. We will fight you to the bitter end.

There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves.

Blacksite raid was successful. There were injuries, but everybody's back in one piece. I am still upset with the Commander. He's not getting off this easy. However, I don't have reasons for more rants in my native tongue. Which is a good thing. No more experiments during missions. Please and thank you.

There's a supply raid on the horizon. Time to get the bird ready. And work some more on that fate.

I'll be back.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 021 ---

“That was.... What was that? No, not the mission, something else. I’m already going off track. Right, the mission. The team went out to help stop, or rather delay, the Avatar progress by hitting the “Blacksite” A top facility directly linked to the Avatar in some way, but what we do not know. Many of the best went out on this one, and for good reason. It was definitely well guarded. Lot more troops than usual, and even the Assassin herself coming to defend it It was a bit of a slow push, but the team made it inside to find.... Bodies. Lots and lots of bodies, all of abducted people. Some even looked processed. God.... it was just.... Horrible. They’ve been abducting us this whole time under our noses, for this. Those city centers, they weren’t havens for humanity. They were death traps, and the clinics no doubt were the ignition keys.”

“And it gets worse too. The team managed to not only grab a very “unusual” vial, to put it lightly, but also some facility data via remote connection. A lot of it is, no doubt, names. People. Definitely all the people in that place. There is a lot, way too many. A lot of it is confidential, but not all of it. Just how long this place has been running is beyond me. And searching through it, I found..... Her. rather, her mother, Gabrielia’s Mother. God. I remember her telling us about her. She had been looking for so long for where she went. Not only to think she never got to see her fate, but that her fate was.... That damnable place. Gabrielia, I only hope she can find peace now, wherever she is. Maybe another visit to the wall is in order.”

“I also came across.... Another name. There wasn’t much data on it, but I know exactly why. It was cause that name was mine. No doubt, before my escape, I was being sent here, after the.... No, I can’t even think about it. I should mention what I’m on about. See.... my escape, my leave from the cities. It wasn’t exactly my own decision really. The idea never crossed me until I was suddenly out. I had gone to a gene clinic when I fell ill; you know, same as anyone else would in the city. “Miracle cures” they had. Well, apparently, I had.... Something, special, and next thing you know, it’s all a blur. I was experimented on. They toyed at my head. Next thing I know I’m in some transport vehicle. How exactly I escaped I still don’t know, but I think their experiments must have failed, or something. I.... I don’t know what happened during the experiments, it’s all one wild blur in my memory, or, at least it was. I feel like seeing that place, seeing my name there, it’s tried jogging my memory. But I don’t... I don’t want to remember! I’m better off not knowing what horrible things they did to me. It’s still mostly hazy, but rarely it seems to creep to me in my sleep, in my visions. I try to brush it away, but for how long I don’t know. I just.... I need to put my mind elsewhere. My research should keep me distracted enough.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 10 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So that’s what the Blacksites been up to. The Aliens only ever saw our kind as yet another planet wide lab rat for their ceaseless experiments. This only reinforces that. They have no good intentions for us, none. The further more reason I must enact vengeance for what they and the Chosen have done. My work is never done, not until there all slain, and now I shall make it even more painful.”

“Seems like Samuel’s little prediction was right. Managed to find my target, a Commando, and seared their mind. I don’t understand Advent gibberish anyways. It’s memories, recollections, experiences, I saw them all. I saw torment, pain, suffering. It was so much. I even began to start feeling it, but not because of that, but because it was all so.... similar. As if what they did to me, they did to these Commandos. My body reflexively knew, and it hurt. I tried to hold the connection for as long as possible, but it became too much and was forced to kill him. But I did also manage to see him. Warlock. Just like before with me, his hand played a direct role. Mark my words, vengeance will come, and it will be the most painful you’ll ever feel.”

\--- End Log ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #20.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That facility…

From the beginning. So, we had to hit this “Blacksite” facility to delay the doomsday timer. We did it quite well. Aside from a tense moment with a Berserker, Acheron and a misplaced grenade (sounds like the beginning of a joke), it was a rather smooth mission compared to last time. Though the facility...

There’s no polite, PG way I can describe this facility. They had a fuckton of corpses, human corpses, and seemed to be… melting them down. Fuck. There really is no end to ADVENT’s evil, is there? That must be where all those missing people ended up. I’m glad I got out of there when I did.

We brought out both Deadhead and Spud to hit that facility. I guess the commander really wanted the firepower, considering both of our Marksmen’s reputations with hitting everything they aim at. Well, they did. Aside from a couple of misses (it seems like Deadhead’s better at hitting those far-off targets than Spud is), they did really well together.

I feel like talking to someone. Maybe some weapons practice. Maybe see if I can have a chat with the old crew at the haven. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 16 - Date: July 20th, 2035 - Lyra*  
The log’s video feed opens on the quiet early morning skies of Indonesia. Most of XCOM’s crew is still asleep, either exhausted from building the radio relay or the insanity that was the aptly named Operation Shackled Misery. It’s on this scenery that Lyra begins to speak, looking out at the sky solemnly as a few flowers and rocks are arranged nearby. 

Hi Ms.- Mrs. Petrova. I know you, or at least, what’s physically left of you, isn’t exactly here right now, but…

She exhales and sighs nervously – her left arm hangs limply in a sling, but in a clear attempt to shift it, a wave of psionic energy crackles through and moves it for her. She shudders and tries to speak again. 

Okay, deep breaths, just like the therapist said. It’s about talking to her spirit, after all…

Another breath. 

Hi, Mrs. Petrova. I don’t think you know who I am, if you’re listening – I’m Lyra, a soldier at XCOM. I was one of Gabriela's ...friends, if only for a brief time. We talked a bit…well, a lot actually. The divorce, the city center, the gene therapy…there were blanks, yes. But we’ve…managed to figure them out.

You’re probably wondering why it’s me telling you this, and not your daughter. The truth is….she died about three months ago, fighting for humanity and helping XCOM come back to life. A lot of people loved her, but…she always wanted to find out what had happened to you, and…sometimes, I wonder if it should’ve been me – I’m younger than her, not nearly as good with a datapad, and definitely one to provoke some very divisive opinions among the Resistance. But I guess Asaru…God has strange plans for us all, sometimes. Even so, I didn’t want that part of her to be forgotten among the mourning, her last will in life, the thing that kept driving her, so…I took it up. It gave me a bit of direction, I guess, something to focus on even when being beaten to death or fighting the very Chosen the Elders made us worship.

She closes her eyes, and exhales deeply. 

Your daughter was loved to the end, Mrs. Petrova. There’s this sniper of ours, Spud – almost never misses, the gold standard for accuracy, and has a creative sense of taste, if you’d believe the bar stories. He built a sort of little cairn when she left this world – just like I’ve tried to do here, haha, I guess. Some of the Havens have spread a little song about her untold bravery – a song that I hope lasts long after this war is over.

The Reapers aren’t happy that we can’t send your remains to your husband – he’s very vocal about wanting you to be buried together with your daughter. He still loved you all this time, and I think he’d understand why you made the choices you did. The education, upbringing, even…combatting the cancer, I imagine you wanted to be there for Gabriela no matter what. 

Mrs. Petrova, if it means anything… she grew up to be a wonderful person that inspires me to this day. Whenever I’m close to falling apart on the battlefield I sometimes just close my eyes and think of if her spirit would be okay with that – dying unfulfilled, never knowing if your family made it out of ADVENT’s cruel dystopia alive. I can’t imagine leaving my own ‘family’ like that, if I was out there, and that’s why I’m still here, fighting for her history just as much as I would’ve for mine. 

I’m sorry we can’t bury you – this vial, this…. what you and all these other people have been turned into, the Commander has ordered it to be quarantined and studied. We need to know why the aliens are doing this to people like you, so that it never happens again. I can’t promise we will definitely stop it, with the way the Aliens have no remorse for killing us to fuel this…”Avatar Project”, but we will definitely try. We will shut down every facility we can find on this Project, so that mothers like you won’t be given false hope for a cure, so that they can come home to daughters like yours alive and well.

I can only hope you and your daughter are together again now. May God and Asaru both be with you. 

She stands shakily, but once again, her Psionics crackle violently and form a rigid reinforcement, this time on her heavily bandaged leg. She stumbles a bit, and then quietly walks towards the datapad and shuts it off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 20. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 20 July 2035  
I honestly didn't know what we expected to find, but... bodies. Thousands upon thousands with more shipped there every day in stasis pods. All of them eventually being...distilled... into a vial of God-Knows-What. Was I looking at the future of humanity if this mission didn't go well? 

Thank god it did, against all odds. Despite being knee deep in Aliens and having to watch their backs for the Assassin, the team still put on a clinic under conditions that would have made anyone crack. Promotions all round too- very fitting for a good day of Alien stomping. Frost bomb cooled drinks all round! 

I don't think we'll be forgetting Lyra's bravery in a hurry too- it takes something special to sow destruction like she can, while also being willing to sacrifice herself to protect her allies. If only I can fit her with weapons that actually reflect her skills...we'd be done with this war in a month. Speaking of which, I had an idea when I overheard someone talking about rock climbing in the bar the other day. What if I incorporated a pulley system, complete with grapples, onto light armour? Maybe we can achieve the same level of battlefield mobility as the Skirmishers...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: July 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Whew, the team they sent in ended up taking care of that site. Apparently everyone is just calling it the Blacksite.

For once, I went to the bridge to actually watch the feed rather than listen to the chatter on the radio. It was...sometime.

You know that facility mission in Bordeaux on that island? Those green pods with people in them? This place was full of them. It almost looks like ADVENT was sort of...refining them. The team was able to bring back a sample of...whatever it was they were manufacturing there, but we currently have no way to really research. No one is sure anyone, other than maybe ADVENT, does.

That of course made me think of Enitan, and his family. How they were transporting those pods out of that facility. That they could have been brought here, or another facility like it. After the mission I just had to take a couple hours for myself.

We always knew ADVENT was up to some serious shit, from what they did to me to what they did to Enitan’s family. But what we saw today was something on a whole ‘nother level still. I’m still kind of trying to process it.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 22, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m sorry for the failed mission. Again, that happens sometimes, but I’m glad it sounded like you were able to take out that Blacksite. That place sounds horrible. I hesitated letting Enitan read your letter, but I figured he more than anyone had a right to know what you guys had found.

We will continue our work here. We had another minor scouting mission here where we took care of a couple of minor pods, but nothing too major. Even though our missions haven’t seemed to have changed all that much, it seems like the tension is high, between your news and the rumors that keep coming our way.

Let us know if anything else happens, and stay safe.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 18:  
It is hard for me to write this…but I have to. I don’t want to talk about the enemies we killed or the shots I took during the fight. It’s not as important. I know I’m not the only one here shaken by what we saw; but the bodies in green pods weren’t just proof of Advent’s atrocities, they reminded me of the past that I ran from; one as horrific as losing a loved one to this…genocide. 

Genocide – that’s what this is. 90 years ago, the world looked back at the Holocaust and said “Never again”. We never learned, did we? We do a bloody good job of mass-murdering each other without extraterrestrial help. The Soviet Union, China, Rwanda, Cambodia… we never learned.

*He sighs deeply*

Cambodia… I remember better times, even though perhaps it was the bliss of ignorance. For all his faults, Dad taught us well. We knew about the Killing Fields, about Choeung Ek (ជើងឯក) and S-21. He taught us humility and about how absolute power corrupts absolutely, and to always remember how we were all humans capable of suffering and sacrifice, love and hate; while gazing at the rows of skulls and black-and-white photographs with a lump in his throat. About how Mum and he kept their heads down, tilled the fields and pretended they did not notice the disappearance of a quarter of their neighbours, for fear they would be next. Then I would fall asleep in the back of the tuk-tuk on the way back, telling myself “Never again”.

It wasn’t till my teens that I learned that my father wasn’t the completely innocent person he claimed to be. The regime used older teenage boys and young men like himself as jailors, torturers and executioners – and he was one of them. As sickening as it was to learn the rumours in my village were true, I still do not hate him for this. Like the others, he followed orders on pain of death and to protect his own family. I reserve my resentment for what he taught me when I hit puberty…female puberty…

“Be a good girl like your mother was. If you are submissive, gentle and do what your husband wants, then nobody will raise a hand against you or your family. And your husband has a duty to do what the country wants, even if it is difficult for him. Through perseverance, your family will survive to see better times.”

At some point during the purge, he propositioned my mother. While I believe he genuinely loved her, she would have been powerless to refuse one of Pol Pot’s servants… Still, there was enough love for their marriage to survive the fall of the regime – and so my siblings and I were born.

Unlike my mother and older siblings, I grew up to be neither submissive nor female. Between my attitude and his sordid reputation, my dowry would not have been worth much. We fought and injured each other…and so I had to go. He had other offspring to dote on, ones that were less defiant. Got picked up by a human trafficker while on the run; who got caught in Thailand; then sat in a refugee camp with the girls till the Australians took me in…

…I shouldn’t be writing my life history in a single log, but there it is.

Now when I review the video feed of the operation, when I see the stacked green coffins, I am back in Phnom Penh. I see piled skulls and torture implements; and my father telling himself that he was just doing the right thing for his family as he kicked another body into a mass grave. 

Where I came from, we have a naming tradition where children showed pride in their family’s lineage by inheriting their parent’s first names as their surnames. This is why I don’t actually have a surname. ‘Tanaka’ will have to do for a while. I don’t know what my family is doing under Advent now, but I suspect they’re doing exactly what Dad did in 1978 - exactly what they were told.

‘Never again’ is a difficult promise to keep.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 20]  
[Date - July 23rd, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, callsign Raptor] 

*A huge sigh of relief* 

We did it. Holy shit, we did it! We managed to get into the Wolf's Den (no pun intended) and got out of it alive. Well, a few injuries here and there, but we get out of it alive. The assassin didn't deter us from our goal

What's inside wasn't pretty. Processed bodies and pods of people behind held in there. I saw one that belonged to Gabriella's mother. It's a shame that she never managed to get closure, but at least she's at peace now. 

I believe I also saw an empty pod that belonged to Samuel Viktor. He never told me that personally and it's been a while since we talked, so I may have to inquire with him on this one. We also got the vial from the Blacksite and its waiting in quarantine to be studied. I hate to say this, but whatever we'll find inside is not gonna be pretty. If I were to hazard a guess…. No I do not wish even to guess.

Beyond that, the crew is feeling more at ease knowing we bought ourselves more time. Thankfully, the increased security measures prevented the chattermouth Warlock from succeeding in his sabotage at the Avenger. 

And it looks like the Black Market is laying low while Advent is on the hunt against them. Guess we're gonna have to scrape by for a bit

*Alarm blares*  
Excellent timing. Looks like we got some supplies to pilfer. And more Lost and MOCX to deal with. Wonderful. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: June 22, 2035

July 22, 2035  
So, we’re still here Book. Yay, the glorious resistance once again strikes and leaves, learning valuable information about the oh so dastardly Avatar Project, in turn leaving everyone… Off… Even more so than before in some cases. Central wasn’t going for drinks even though while overseeing the mission certainly looked like he wanted to forget what he was seeing… 

Lots of people do… and others have to wade through it apparently. Seems as though Advent wasn’t just interested in keeping people locked up in one place, they were secretly stealing them away too. Another rumor confirmed true. The people on the outside are pretty sharp eh? I mean, I always knew this, but damn, how many other weird ass theories are going to be vindicated while XCOM goes about its Earth saving ways? 

And here I am taking this at face value. See Book, they’re talking in ways I can sort of understand – somehow, they package up a ridiculous amount of DNA taken from subjects into this green goo for… whatever you’d need a high quantity of the human life for dummies concentrated – maybe even in a can or something. I don’t think they’re using it for relish on their Advent Burgers; at least hopefully. 

Speaking of, haven’t had one in ages… Definitely a good thing – they make friggin’ McDonalds taste gourmet. Beats me how you could even have a guilty craving for them like bloody Tygan does – I see those wrappers, and thank me for getting Bradford off your sorry ass. 

I’m deviating though. There, take that Oxford, again… Anyways, here’s me accepting something because I think I sorta understand it as opposed to say Psionics which countless people have said similar things about and I… don’t believe them entirely. Get a grip girl, make up your damn mind. I’d like to think they’re apples and oranges, but now… Let’s just say with all these rumors being vindicated I’m in a slightly more open frame of mind I guess.  
Huh. Been trying to think how I go on from here and… fuck. All I have would be individual observations of people – Brandy not cursing to herself in tongues is an improvement, seeing Stevens walk into the bar for a change, Spud… dunno with him. Like outwardly seems normal, but if I think he’s the caring sort, there has to be something nipping at him that he doesn’t want to show. Then again, could be entirely wrong about him too, I don’t know.  
What I do know – ha yes back in the flow – is that I. Fucking. WON. Yeah that’s right, all my almost frozen fingers are freaking vindicated Book! Better luck next time Chief Wizard, maybe don’t make everything you do glow bright ass purple if someone even looks at it funny. I don’t care whatever Inquisition or wrath or righteous fire you want to bring down on us, but shove that shit riiight back motherfucker! I got your number on speed, DIAL. And I’m not calling with good news, ever. 

Heh, see, it’s these things man… these little fun moments. Granted I like making them a bit big, but you get the picture. This is what I’m sure of – finding moments in this apocalypse and making them fun helps put the weight off from time to time. Weight, like that Project and like

A vigorously crossed out word follows, but one line down the entry continues.

Fine, Book, I’ll say. After visiting the Black Market this most recent time – again, not getting off because of my job (which is fine) – got some weird messages and confirmation. Somehow Advent did indeed find them… Hiro’s board was right, amongst other things. Normal procedure from what I know and that I told Bradford about would be they could be back somewhere within… well, two months. From the rumors… chrysalids. Lots of them. Like… an entire swarm… From what I know there are large feral populations sorta spread out but something like this had to have been a preordained attack. 

It's… weird… like of course I’ve seen it pack up and go, sometimes in the middle of the night. Everyone has to be on the ball for that, and boy does it make some annoyed. Hey, maybe don’t depreciate the inconvenience of safety when you decide to have an entire junkyard of shit to lug around Veronica! 

Molly owes me a drink though, and she has to stay alive for that. Usually I’d say she’d be fine but, again, been proven wrong a multitude of times this past month. And don’t worry Book I’m not pulling a Richie and going all perfectionistic on you! But I can’t deny that the world from when I knew it is changing rapidly, and commitments are hard to keep when things are like that.

Don’t worry though Book, this commitment is definitely staying. Unless some Viper is rigged to spit in my face or some plasma grenade triggers, again in my face. I’m just thinking writing without being able to see would be the one thing to break this so… I’ll be cautious. And more observant – I know Molly was joking but they do say there’s some measure of truth in every joke, eh? 

Anyways, before I go all philosophical, bye Book. Seeyah later.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 63 - "NightHunter"  
It has been so many months since I've left the Avenger for anything other than to help move supplies on board, and so far, it doesn't look like I'm headed out soon. I think I've exhausted all of the little odd-jobs Bradford and Chen have, and Tygan is already looking at me like he wants to punch me. Other than these tiny jobs, there isn't much for me to do.  
I just wish I could help out in the field.

Ah well, at least I'm not dead.

Still so many questions. I miss my family.

END LOG


	23. Ep 21 - Operation Demon Claw

Episode 21: Operation Demon Claw---------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 15  
Begin recording

Advent is stepping up their game it seems. They used the Lost to their advantage and kept Xcom from getting any of the crates they came to get. Another failed mission but nobody died so that is good besides Xcom can always get more supplies. On the raid, even the Chosen Hunter showed up… Now all of the three Chosen are in play. We will see how Xcom will fare against that. 

I paid a visit to Ryan Blood. He has an interesting past that's for sure. He was surprised to see me alive. Which means I almost died somewhere in my past life. He also called me Ghost of Wolf city… If I have to take a guess I was probably a vigilante or something similar. In his safe I found a data drive with info about Butcher Bay, so now I know every tunnel, every secret the prison has and most importantly it's layout and defenses. Now I can start planning how to get Jesse and other prisoners out of there. That will be interesting.

I also found documents with my name on it… I haven't taken a look at them but I suspect they might conceal something very dark about me. What if I was a killer vigilante or something. That would be a bad thing if my friends learn about it. Especially if my methods were very brutal. I am starting to get brutal even now… I sliced Blood's eyes with my katana making him permanently blind. Why should I stop with that punishment? 

The question is where do I draw the line.. I say I draw the line wherever I need it. I get my hands dirty and the world stays clean. That is how it will work from now until I die. We all have to make tough choices. If the things in the documents show my dark side I already made my choice.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #6  
24/07/35

So another mission for me! Operation Demon Claw, together with Blake, The Wind, Braveheart, Noodles, and Kage. Some new faces, including Blake I helped capture... Again I was given a shotgun.. sure that can work. So we were in this abandoned neighborhood, moved into a building... I really liked this building. I would have liked to see it explode. But we weren't there for that, I guess. There we saw another group of those MOCX people.... I really don't feel comfortable fighting these people. I'm supposed to be a good alien... I shouldn't be killing humans... So again I used this obnoxious piece of garbage Neptunian tech to freeze them, and then we just brutally executed them. Even Blake helped wipe them out. Their former comrade, of all people. This seems so weird to me, I just can't understand it. Surely there must be another way..?

And once we started fighting, another one of those Chosen people appeared - this time a new one - The Hunter. I think the Commander thinks highly of me, since I was on the first squad to meet each Chosen. Clearly he believes that my help is crucial against them. Or something. 

So we're fighting and things, shot some of those creepy bug thingies... shot one of the MOCX people... The Hunter aimed at me. It doesn't sound harmful, is it? But I felt it... burning my soul. Higher Stratum, I'm afraid to think what it feels like to be actually SHOT at, and not just being AIMED at. This man is scary. 

While approaching The Hunter, The Wind skulljacked an officer. That was... gruesome. And from it spawned some... thing. Codex, they call it. This is such a weird being. Is it... like... data? Is data human? Is data an alien? What kind of an enemy is that??  
Finally, after ADVENT had long airlifted all the supplies, we were in position to fight the Hunter. I shot heavily at his wall and destroyed it. That's not an explosion, so I'm not happy. Then everyone used this opening to focus fire on him. The Hunter managed to get away and throw some weird cool grenade that he has. Luckily... Blake had some protective aura thingie that helped protect us from that grenade, so we didn't actually get hit that much. And after that, The Wind and Blake just rushed him and gunned him down. Not bad. I'm not really happy with my performance. With the amount of trust I get from the Commander, I should do better. There are no excuses. For me to stand proudly in The Land of Eternal Cows - I'll have to improve.

Also, a few days ago we raided this ADVENT Blacksite thingie. Everyone was... somber after that. I mean... I get them. When I saw what father did at Neptune when he conquered it... I was shocked as well. Alien conquest can never be pretty. Isn't that obvious? After I saw that... I realized I didn't want to follow his footsteps, and be a rogue galactic emperor. That was the first seed that cracked my trust in him. So yeah - I can guess why everyone is a bit down after that. Anyway, I got hit by a lost on the mission, so I'm getting decontaminated now, so I gotta go. Abizi - out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 297 (Authors Note - Log 21):

XCOM's mission today was a supply raid. Looks like Advent's extraction got delayed and they couldn't get all their supplies out before XCOM swooped in. Ironically they got bogged down by MOCX, Lost and a new Chosen calling himself the Hunter. A fellow marksman, I can respect that. And from what it sounded like, he's a bit of a humorous one. Good to see the Elders putting some personality in their creations after all this time.

But that isn’t really what I want to talk about today. We’ve been pretty busy ourselves, so I want to talk about that. We finally organised our supply line raid, and it was a great success. Christmas was an excellent help, despite her hesitance to use a sniper rifle, she did very well. In fact, she even saved my life! After we took out the Advent troops there, thanks in part to a rocket from James (I heard he wrote “For David” on the rocket, which I thought was really touching) blowing out the wall, we found there was one of those Skirmisher Double Agents on site. Certainly surprised me! While I was finding out his deal, the driver of the truck parked there went and claimed the double agent’s gun, and if it weren’t for Christmas’ quick trigger finger, I may well have been dead. So thank you once again Christmas, scary to think how close that came. She came with me as I dropped the Double Agent off at his evac location, and restrained the urge she probably had to kill him. I won’t lie, it was tempting to let people keep shooting at him, finish him off and claim I didn’t see him surrender. But at the end of the day, he’s fighting back as well, and if he hasn’t wronged me, I couldn’t wrong a fellow Resistance member. That’s why I drove him out there, considering there’s probably some Merry Men who’d kill him as soon as look at him. I don’t blame them at all, but I couldn’t let them kill him. 

The results of the raid were as lucrative as we hoped though. Plenty of food to compliment the stuff we’re cultivating, plenty of raw materials to improve our infrastructure, plenty of weaponry that we can actually use… The celebration we had was certainly well deserved, put it that way. I’ve already asked the more technical members of the Haven to get to work making Magnetic Weapons, once they recover from their hangovers of course. But having looked over the designs myself, I see a big problem - mass production. While XCOM no doubt has a massive engineering complex on their flying fortress, we have to assemble each and every one of these by hand. We’ll have the supplies alright, but actually constructing them will be a tedious process. Still, any upgrades we can make are good upgrades, and from looking at the plans, I think I might be able to upgrade Trueshot. But for now, we’ll stick with the plans, getting ourselves our own Magnetic Weapons. It’s truly a step forward for us, a giant leap for the Merry Men.

So little John, you’re probably wondering why I still sound so sad. Or maybe I’ve started hiding that from you as well, who knows. Regardless, I am feeling a bit melancholy. And as it so often is, it comes down to Ms Stevens. She contacted me over the datapad not long after they did their blacksite raid, letting me know what they found. And little John, it’s grim. Human DNA in some sort of industrial vial, no doubt for this Avatar Project of theirs. I didn’t mention it to her, mainly because I didn’t think of it at the time, but maybe that's why the Outreach forces are so desperate to get people to move to the city centers - they need more subjects in easy reach. Ms Stevens ran her own DNA through it and didn’t find a match, so they’re obviously looking for something specific… I don’t even know. To top it off, she said the main reason for her call was “morale”. She wanted me to know she was alive, considering how I reacted last time. And guess who blew any chance of a normal conversation again? That’s right little John, me. I bogged us down mentioning our losses, and then fucked my mental state with what she said. “The way I cope with loss”. Even now, it’s still gnawing at the back of my head. She seems like she’s at least dealt with her losses, yet here I am, bogged down by mine and always trying to prevent more, above all else. So once again, I fucked up, ok? I could have at least talked with her like a normal person, maybe even opened up to her a little bit, but no, I talk about death and just ruin my psyche once again. Are we even surprised at this point?

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 21]  
[Date - July 25th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

*Emilia mulls over before returning to the recorder*

Right, that mission was a goddamn mess. But considering our squad had to contend with Advent, Lost, MOCX and the Chosen Hunter, the Commander decided to take on the defensive. I still wish we got some of the supply crates for ourselves, but the circumstances didn’t give us much room. Guess we’re gonna have to scrape by for at least a month

The Chosen Hunter. There’s something mischievous about him. Sure, like his siblings, he wants us all dead. But I can’t help but get the feeling he doesn’t see eye to eye with his masters. Probably because he sees killing as a sport and is a bit of a troublemaker, perhaps? Like his siblings, we managed to send home running licking his wounds

At any rate, it just occurred to me I’ve reached twenty one logs with my recorder. Never thought I got this far. I guess I owe my audience some backstory:

Where do I even start? I was a street orphan. Never knew my parents. Schiesse, I don't even know if they’re still alive. I’ve been running, stealing, hurting people since I could walk. I took some pleasure in it, but at some point I decided I had enough of that life.

At my 18th birthday, I slit the throat of a gangster who was ruling the streets I lived in and few of his bodyguards. Soon after, I joined the Armed Forces. Served 5 years with distinction. I did a hell of a job in there when I accepted their exchange program to the USA. Soon after, I joined a private military contractor there. 

As for the rest of this story, you’re gonna have to wait till I reach thirty one logs. Assuming we live this far

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I joined the Gatecrasher Crew on their flying headquarters, The Avenger. I was able to watch over their latest mission against MOCX. They didn't capture anyone this time, and they failed to recover enough supplies to prevent MOCX from shutting down. But they were able to use a device to gather intel from an Officer. ADVENT sent a new kind of Psionic alien, so whatever they found must be important.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 22]

[Date - July 25th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

I forgot to mention this in my previous log, but apparently Menace 1-5 encountered a strange enemy after skulljacking an Advent Officer. It's called the Codex.

From what I can tell of the video feed, it appears to have a voluptuous female body frame. It can teleport anywhere. And the worst part? It clones itself when taking damage. And it can set up a psi bomb’s area of effect that’s set to detonate and damage anyone within its vicinity. It can also disable the weapons of combatants within the area of effect. 

When we killed that thing, all that was left was its brain. It looks far too complex to be studied in a normal lab. A far more advanced lab is needed to study it

So what does this leave us? Advent is clearly pushing all the enemies they can throw at us. More dangerous enemies means we have to keep up on the fight. The war is reaching a critical point.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - July 31st 2035 (Entry #20)

From what I understand from the troops, the findings at the Blacksite were terribly disturbing. The findings even involved Gabriela Petrova's mom. I don't even want to know ... That vial that the team brought back. People seem to think the contents are made of ... civilians. That is just ... beyond anything I could've imagined, if it is true.

I wonder if ... my parents are part of that vial too. No ... That is just ... I don't want to think about it anymore.

So ... That supply raid. Commander, pardon me for asking but ... we were supposed to bring supplies back right? Instead, we brought back six dozen zombie corpses. SIX. DOZEN. Do those count as supplies or something? Because they're probably cheaper than a fricking toothpick. No, I am not blaming the squad. They did what they could during the mission, between MOCX, ADVENT, Zombies and the Sniper Boy. But telling me to haul all those corpses and bring them back ... For what? Making up your own Blacksite Juice or something? Ugh ... 

I spent several hours cleaning up the cargo-hold of Zombie ooze and freshening it up, so it wouldn't smell like ... well ... you don't want to know. A toilet probably smelled better than that. I am thoroughly disgusted. Thank you very much, Commander. Next time you consider dumping Zombies in the cargo-hold, someone else will clean it up. Because I'll just take a leave of absence on the top deck and do some sunbathing. Because I'll freaking need it ... 

A haven is under attack. And there's news of ... giant bugs travelling in hordes. This is not good at all. The team needs to get in there fast and be ready to deal with those bug freaks.

I just have a bad feeling about this one.

Right. Here we go.

We will be back.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 23 July 2035, 2000 hours

Well, no rest for the wicked, or the virtuous, for that matter.

First off, the report on what I've been able to find out about the vial that we recovered from the ADVENT blacksite.

The sample contains the DNA of the human subjects that were... processed... in the facility. The DNA exerts a psionic aura when expressed, but not when in its inert, bound, state, like the DNA of a cell when it is getting ready to divide. I can assume from this that ADVENT intends to replicate the DNA, or store it. The DNA sequences all contain a segment in common that I cannot make sense of. It has to be important, because every DNA sequence has this segment, but I tried running some bacteria with the segment removed and nothing obvious changed. It's also not in the DNA of any human I have on file. I wonder if it has been added post-hoc, but can't imagine the reason for it.

The rest of the DNA includes sequences that give off psionic energy when expressed, but getting the DNA to be expressed requires a full copy of the sequence extracted from the human subject. In a sense, the DNA is still live, even if the humans it was taken from are, as far as we (and they) are concerned, dead. I am in the process of extracting the information that I learned from studying the psionic fields of these sequences, and I believe that we should be able to able to create our own psionic DNA in the future, although preferably without human test subjects that need to give their lives for the extraction. Frankly, I would rather not forcibly extract DNA from any living thing, even bacteria.

I have to briefly discuss the results of today's mission. We lost so many more good people - those supplies ADVENT airlifted out enabled them to take out our Indonesian base. Five more Children, gone. Maria, Jake, Yuverraj, Akiko, and Muhammed - you will all be missed. At the same time, we were able to break into the ADVENT psionic network and cause quite a bit of damage, and do a bit more damage to the Avatar Project. Once again, we buy time with lives. I don't understand this - from what I could tell, this "codex" is an entirely robotic entity, but then I'm not psionic, and I certainly don't understand this as well as an Elder would. I have outlined some hypotheses that we could test, as well as some possible methods on how to test them - Lily, they're in my notebook. 

Meanwhile, I'm about to go on a covert op because we're on the trail of the Hunter, the third Chosen, who has been dogging the Reapers for some time. Having a connection with the Reapers, I'm going on this op, along with Scout Lam and Ando Mikor. I don't know how "dicey" this is going to get, as Odd likes to say, but I'm not taking any chances: I've compiled *everything* in my notebooks and computers, just in case I come back in a body bag.

Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 022 ---

“Another one down the drain. It’s great that we all came back alive still, especially with the amount of stuff that was just down there, which was more than I could even count, but damn if that isn’t gonna hurt us. What was supposed to be a supply raid mission turned into more of a killfest. Advent managed to get all their supplies out while our team was too caught up with the hordes of Lost coming in from everywhere. Hell, Advent wasn’t even an issue this time, not even MOCX, which by the way, MOCX was there too. That’s what makes the Lost terrifying. The sheer numbers of them. To add salt to the wound, seems like we still hadn’t seen all the Chosen until now. A third showed up, proclaimed as “The Hunter”. Seems like a sniper, and with one very egotistical personality. Lovely.”

“Another new alien decided to make its presence that mission too, except this one wasn’t exactly on scene right away, and it sure as hell made quite a flashy entrance. Apparently the thing is called a Codex, something is apparently tied directly to the Advent network. A being of pure data made physical. What else are the aliens hiding? The thing practically zipped everywhere, was able to clone itself, and when it died, merely left some brain thing. And don’t even ask about the research, you can bet my results don’t even mention this thing, much less have files on it. And I thought the Specter’s and Commando’s were kept a secret, it’s a whole new level when the name doesn’t even show up. So that’s officially research that I can put away for good. Seems like the tech heads might have to tackle that brain if we want anything on it.”

“Anyways, as to things at home, well..... They’ve been, on average, ok. That’s a way to put it. Maybe start with the bad first. Go figure, nothing I’m doing can just shake these creeping thoughts away about what happened to me. Nothing is clear, but I can still see forms, blurry shapes. I’m not even trying to think of them, there just.... Coming out. I need to find something to deal with this, fast. It’s been occasionally messing with my sleep as well. Wouldn’t be surprised if anyone has noticed my more tired state sometimes. Thankfully, there’s also some good here. Managed to get some good talks in with some of the crew. Meet Kathreene, the navigator if you will. Helps keep us from getting shot down. She’s a very nice person, and even has her own little oddity, a prosthetic arm. Also used to be a pilot, which is amazing. Ran into Zhyrgal at the gym too. Never really went to the gym but, as said before, I’m trying anything at this rate to clear my mind. Got to talk with her again. Seems she has a dark past. A lot of us do, but her’s really doesn’t sound too pleasant. Kept away from that topic obviously, got to learn of her little team she has. Nice little gang they sound like. I hope that.... no, not again dammit. I need a drink.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log July 24, 2035

So it's been a busy time for me, went on that one mission to protect the Data device which failed, that sucked and all but I barely had any time to take it in since I was immediately deployed with a fine lass named Abigail McEntee to work with the Skirmishers to connect with other Resistance cells which would help boost our contacts by a small amount, we brought the Skirmishers some supplied to help fund the missions and reduce the likelihood of any of us getting ambushed and captured. 

Met some people, it was nice I suppose and I had a great time getting to know Abigail, but regardless, we made it back to the Avenger and I debriefed Bradford on the Covert Op before I reported to Commander Odd about the whole Investigation on MOCX and what more info I could find out, mostly about their numbers which is quite a few but actually less than expected, they're more like a mercenary company rather than a giant army, they are certainly limited if we can kill them off quick enough but MOCX can easily replace their numbers using whatever method of brainwashing they use. 

We need to stop MOCX as fast as we can, the sooner we do the sooner we can potentially save as many as we can, we proved that it's possible when we captured Hawk even if the chance of survival of the chip removal is low. 

Because for every member we kill is just as much of a loss as any one of us on the Avenger, this is why I have taken up medicine I have to save as many people as I can, I get retries because you know why but they don't and what's the point of surviving this war if my friends and allies don't make it, I was part of Xcom for a reason and I'm a part of Xcom now to make it work. 

The skies are bright let's kick the tires and light the fires of liberation.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Kathreene "FO" Trat - Avenger Flight Advisor - Recording 03:

Being in the Command Center most of the day certainly has its benefits, and watching live feeds of the missions while I go over my work is certainly one of those most days. I say most, because that's three missions back to back that have been royally screwed in some way. First we fail to protect a Resistance datatap, which was fair enough. Maybe I could have made a route to get Firebrand in a bit closer so the squad didn't have so far to run, but with the amount of enemies gathered round that thing, it was doomed from the start. Besides she's her own woman, and she actually knows how to fly, unlike a certain second in command.

But then there was the Blacksite. Humans, piled up in some sort of green goo, being processed. As Shen put it, a human refinery. What a grim sight, for everyone on board. I tried to make the obvious soylent green joke but it didn't go over well, so I figured best to shut it before someone threatened to remove my prosthetic again. Yes that's really a thing that happened, long story, don't ask. And I'm sure you might be wondering how I could make a joke about something like that, it is pretty horrific there's no doubt. But we have to make light of the situation, or we'll get lost in the dark. Cheesy I know, but they aren't my words! No, those mind docs who put me on leave last time I freaked out said something like that, so you can blame them for your healthy dose of cheese.

And now this. A slow slog through a lost city trying to steal Advent's supplies while they successfully tried to stop us. Some other big purple alien showed up, along with a big yellow one when we stabbed an Officer with some sort of data knife. I really don't know and I don't pretend to, this is way above my pay grade. I just make sure we don't get shot down. Speaking of, I've heard grave news over intercepted Advent comms. Sounds like they're producing some big, one of a kind cannon. Things like that could make a serious hole in almost anything, including the Avenger. Now I only know how to fly, not how the damn thing flies, but I'm pretty sure a big hole in the side isn't good for aerodynamics.

In more cheery news, I've been practising what I preach. So in case you thought Kathreene here was all hot air, no siree. I went for a stroll up top, met a weird Russian guy called Samuel. And I'm justified in calling him weird, considering he had some freaky purple eyes. I said we would get on like two peas in a pod with our afflictions - him the one with weird eyes, and me the one with a weird arm. Quite the pair! He was quite down considering the Blacksite existed, which is reason enough to be down in my book, but I seemed to at least somewhat cheer him up. It was nice to be a sarcastic madam and still help someone out, I will admit. 

Kathreene, over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxwell "Kage" Conrad  
Log 00-01  
Operation Demon Claw After-Action Thoughts Roundup

Why is it that everyone keeps telling me to start a personal log? It was persistent enough as is just with me being on the ship, but now that I've come back from my first outing, with a fist-sized whole in my gut on top of that, the requests... no, demands, have gotten too much for me. Fine, y'all win. Here I am, lying in my med bed, typing away at a datapad as if I'm writing some kind of novel or autobiography. It's not like anyone actually reads thes- wait, doesn't the Commander hold a reading session every few days with these logs? *Sigh*

Well, where do I start? At the beginning? Beginning of what? My recruitment? My time in the resistance? My first mission as an XCOM operative? Let's go with that last one. Knowing these ain't exactly private, I'm hesitant to put... personal thoughts in here.

So... Operation Demon Claw... in short, a pointless endeavor in a Lost hellscape taking over an hour of nonstop combat to end up with a grand prize of a mountain of mutated corpses and frustration. Our objective to capture supply crates: Complete and total failure. Keeping all of us healthy and in tip-top shape: dumpster fire. Thus, the only silver-lining that one could possibly pull from this is that Wind, my fellow marine, didn't seem to know what ammo was. Did he replace that magazine with a drum or a full-on box of ammo when our squad wasn't looking? Jesus man, I'd be jealous if this mission hadn't been so infuriating.

Blake's psi-zombies were hella useful, now that I'm properly thinking of the upsides of things. Maybe it's because I was used to such things as a former gamer, or perhaps the knowledge that we were making ADVENT get a taste of their own medicine lessened the uneasiness of animating a corpse to continue fighting, but I didn't really feel anything when she called the bodies forth to do her bidding. Could also be that I stopped caring due to irritation.

Braveheart did some work from that apartment room she perched in. Though I didn't have the luxury of just watching her pop heads like they were balloons, what little I did see were... nostalgic... no, no I will not be going into that. I put my long rifle down years ago. Even if I only missed a single shot in this entire hectic maelstrom, the balance of the entire combat can rest on that single shot. Let's leave that for those who are competent at what they do... for I am no longer among them.

I'm no longer in the mood to continue this log. I shall wrap up the operation and just leave it at that. The Hunter was here harassing us the whole time, though while I say that, I was the only one to feel it. So many times I could feel his gaze that even with him being far outside of my vision, I knew exactly where he was, holding that beauty of a gun he calls his own leveled at my head, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. This is what all those ADVENT must've felt, back when I was the one behind the veil of shadows. I wasn't the only one to be targeted, but it felt like I was the main target. Whenever the others got too unruly for his aim, he'd default back to me. At the very end, when we faced him proper, Commander made me move out of Blake's comforting solace. In my head I was questioning the move, but I'm no strategist. Maybe by putting me just out of range I'd be used as bait to waste the Hunter's precious few seconds between our volleys on something futile. That's exactly what ended up happening, though I still question whether or not it was necessary. Noodles was there to get me back on my feet, so beside the fact I was shot so badly it felt like I lost a kidney, nothing particularly bad ended up happening. The arrogance of these Chosen end up making them far less lethal than I feel that they should be. At the end of it all, I got back to the Avenger with a promotion. Then was immediately put in this bed on Noodles' orders, but hey, Noodles was the only one to see my wound in its full glory before she patched it up. Reminds me of that cute nurse from my old cell... minus the hair long enough to be used as a curtain. Lastly, I know nobody really cares, but can y'all take notice that if my call-sign was meant to be said as 'Cage', it'd be spelled 'Cage'? Hah... it's from my black childhood history, so maybe them mistaking the pronunciation is a good thing, but it's no less annoying.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 21. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 1 August 2035  
Our last resource ambush mission went pear shaped again, with us obtaining nothing from the mission. The guys were clinical with their shooting as usual, but when you're staring down 80 adversaries, the loot will appear a little less appealing. Honestly, I'm just glad that we didn't lose anyone to that horde of enemies, even if half the squad came back kind of banged up. 

A third Chosen showed up not long after deployment...to the surprise of pretty much nobody. His superior optics and caliber had Spud, Deadhead and I drooling back on the ship, but it didn't really save him when the squad got in his face and put holes in him using good old iron sights. As per custom with these Chosen, he left behind nothing for me to work with, which never stops being infuriating. 

Not that I have nothing to do. The Codex brain looks like something straight out of science fiction. A receptacle containing enough information to create a self-replicating physical form... reminds me of the brainy people in Dad's engineering crew during the Invasion *chuckle*. Anyways, with our current processing capacities, I can't hope to analyse the data in this thing without breaking every computer on the ship... 

...What if I tried that?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: July 23, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I kinda like doing these weekly letters. Giving me a day of the week to try to write something I think has made me a lot better at writing you back. (You are probably like thank God I don’t have to fly up to the Avenger myself to beat news out of her).

Anyway, we had another mission - an attempt to steal some ADVENT supply crates that the resistance in the Philippines tipped us off to. Unfortunately, the team failed to stop ADVENT, which not only netted us nothing from the mission, the ADVENT apparently were gathering the supplies to raid the main Haven there, which caused us to lose contact again.

I guess this is just yet another thing testing my faith in the Commander. First, not taking lower soldiers out, then recruiting two higher ranked Medics ahead of me, but now apparently we are finding it difficult to even complete missions successfully at all.

I also talked to this guy named Samuel while in the gym. He is apparently an expert in getting intel about ADVENT city centers, which sounds pretty useful. I talked to him before too. I’ve also talked with Alessandra, a member of some group called Children of the Earth, as well as Kathreene, the, uh, well I forget the title but she basically makes sure that we stay clear of any problems when the ship plots it’s course.

So there! I have talked to, uh ...some people. Every now and then.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Under Pressure” by Queen, because everyone here seems to be under a lot of pressure after failing 2 of our last 3 missions.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 25, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I hope things get better. We certainly don’t like the news that even you guys with all of your firepower and technology are struggling. I don’t always give the resistance here updates on everything, and I’m kinda glad, because I”m not sure I want to be the bearer of bad news like that.

I also told the people here what you told me about those green pods. They obviously knew about what we found at the facility in Bordeaux. But now that we have maybe a better idea of what they are doing with them, people here will start looking into other reports of kidnappings or even trying to find facilities that also might be related. I will obviously let you know about anything that we learn.

We’ve also started to reach out toward some of the havens; into Germany, England, and even Spain and North Africa to see what they may know or if we can work together. Obviously doing communications in a way that won’t get ADVENT’s attention is a bit dodgy at times, but I think all of this has started some of the resistance groups more interested in doing a bit more active cooperation with each other here.

Also, yes, good on you getting to know people. Do more of it!

Nahei

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: July 30, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I was about to say nothing interesting happened this week, but just as I was finishing up my first letter for this week, we JUST got an alert of an ADVENT attack on a haven in China. Obviously I don’t know how it will go or who is even going, but apparently that is where we are going next.

A couple things I forgot to mention before, though. We ran into another Chosen - this one calls himself the Hunter. Just how many of these things are there. Did I mention they don’t ever actually die? They just kinda teleport away when they are grievously injured and then up again later.

Also, one thing with the blacksite is that apparently there was a significant rail network leading into it carrying the pods. They may airlift them in too, but it sure looked like they were using trains for efficiency, at least for the final leg, so that could also be a clue as to where they are coming from as well.

We are also re-establishing contact with New Indonesia AGAIN. I guess I may be going down there to help provide aid soon again. I’m sure some of them might be beat up after whatever ADVENT did to them.

Anyway….

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Who Can It Be Now” by Men at Work, because that is probably what this haven is feeling right now.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 23, 2035  
I guess it had to happen sooner or later, and today was that day. I finally had to face some of my former MOCX comrades from the other side. No one I actually went on any missions with, of course (my new friends saw to that), but I still knew who they were. They didn’t have a chance in Hell, not in a very cold Hell. One frost bomb, and they were stuck sitting there like range targets. Much as I’d worried about having to do this (and everyone else wondering if I’d remember which acronym to shoot at), it wasn’t so bad in the moment. Targets were pretty much targets – acquire, aim, shoot. I took down Calhoun and Alatall myself, and our new sniper got Pereira. Pereira managed to call for evac, so we’ll be seeing him again. It was afterward that got rough. You would think having to fight through a gauntlet of Lost, Advent, and the Hunter would keep your mind off anything else, but mowing down a bunch of truly mindless enemies throws into perspective the ones who weren’t mindless. I really almost lost it when I got orders to psionically reanimate Calhoun. It’s bad enough crawling inside someone’s head under normal circumstances, but someone you used to know? You don’t exactly get the whole mental movie when the target is dead, but believe me you get enough. The whole morning briefing about how dangerous XCOM was, how they all needed to be on their toes to have a chance of catching us, seeing through her mind that moment when the frost bomb landed, and then… I really wanted to hope she never knew what hit her, but I could see it clear as day, her final thought…she knew it was me. It might have been for the best that some Advent troops “killed” Calhoun again pretty quickly, but I won’t be forgetting that anytime soon.

Ironic that I’m the one with the ability to psychically calm everyone else down on the battlefield now. “Solace”, they call it, but it sure doesn’t give me much of that once the fight’s over. As disturbing as everything was that I got from the Calhoun I’d known was what I could feel underneath it. It wasn’t always XCOM she’d had such a drive to eradicate…somehow it was seemingly the other way around once. Was there another lifetime rattling around in her mind to, that neither of us had ever known about? Was this what my mind was like before? Maybe if we’d managed to rescue her the way they did me. I was carrying that harness, but never had a chance to use it. Hopefully we don’t have to pass up too many more chances like that. I’m still not entirely sure whether the other MOCX soldiers and I are victims or villains, or if we’ve just been brainwashed too many ways to be sure, but I’ve got to try and find out.  
-Cyla “Blake” Hawk  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 19:  
Things down there got hairy really quick. Between Lost, feral chryssalids, MOCX and the new Chosen, the Commander made the call to forgo the mission objective and focus on keeping the squad of mainly less experienced fighters alive. Much as I am flattered by the Commander’s faith in mine and Lyra’s abilities, it is imperative that Ando and the others hone their skills…though perhaps a less complicated battlefield would have served them better. In the rush to take down the Blacksite, Dave and I did not have the chance to impart the new technique of destroying Lost to the others, and the team got bogged down. They were lucky to not sustain severe injuries.

But on the bright side, they finally used the ‘skulljack’. Some sort of enemy, an energy being that the others called a ‘Codex’, popped into existence a short distance away. Though it split in half when shot at, both halves were ‘killed’. Tygan is confident that confronting this creature helped to set back the Avatar Project, but the whys and the hows are beyond me. I’m more concerned about the possibility that more Codices lurk in the skulls of Advent officers, just waiting to appear. 

On an unrelated note…I am ashamed to say that I tried to drink to forget what I saw at the Blacksite. Not only did that not work, I must have passed out and was carried to my bunk by Laverne. When the hangover wore off, I began to worry that perhaps she had seen my…you know…but she doesn’t seem to know. I discreetly checked surveillance footage of her hauling me through the corridors and was relieved to find that other than vomiting my guts out, I did not embarrass myself or others by becoming angry, moody or reckless. I owe her one.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #21.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission… I have no idea how to categorise it.

One the one hand, it was a failure. We failed to collect any supplies, supplies which (if the rumour is correct) were used to wipe out the New Indonesian haven we based our communications in. We have no contact with New Indonesia (something the Commander didn’t seem to notice), no new supplies, and a third Chosen has decided to pop up. The Hunter. He’s a marksman, an asshole, and a shittalker. At least it seems like he’s gonna be more interesting than Mr. You’re A Heretic and Ms. Hypocrite (honour my ass).

On the other hand, we suffered a few injuries, we wiped out another MOCX squad, Blake showed off her Zombie creation powers (still kinda freaks me out), and we used this ‘skulljack’ thing one of the science or engineering crew thought up (or it came to them in their nightmares, which seems more likely what with the fact that you have to ram that thing into their skull) on one of the officers. And out popped a Codex. Weird yellow glitchy robot woman, is the only way I can describe it. Oh yeah, it can also clone itself. And all that’s left behind when we ‘kill’ it is its brain. Odd.

Why am I putting that into the ‘win’ column? Well, it’s because killing it seems to have delayed the Avatar Project, whatever that is. Whatever the aliens are doing, it probably isn’t gonna be good for us, so delaying it is good.

Other than that… not much. I’m still freaked out by the Blacksite. Those corpses. No amount of GTS training or firearms practice will shake the image of those corpses, piled up, ready to be processed. What if one of them was me? Or some of my loved ones who last I knew were still in the cities? Why does my brain torture me with these images?

Fuck it, I’m gonna go beat the shit out of a punching bag. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~


	24. Ep 22 - Operation Witch Fire

Episode 22: Operation Witch Fire--------------------------------------------------  


Ghost - Log 16  
Begin recording

They say there is a monster in all of us. A being that represents our darkest emotions and desires… And that being waits for the moment that allows it to climb out of the shadows and take control temporarily. My being has a name… That name is Ghost…

I read the documents I found and I learned what I was before this time. I was a hunter, a killer, a vigilante that killed and tortured the criminals in Wolf city. When I tried to get some sleep all that I dreamed was me torturing and killing them. And I enjoyed it. The memories are starting to return… A choice has to be made… A choice of who will I be and what I will become. I will not hide or try to forget my past.

When life gets tougher I will change to become stronger. Being alive is a sign of strength and accepting your past is a sign of maturity. I will not pretend I didn't do those murders but I will not stop doing that.

Sometimes the world doesn't need another hero… Sometimes what it needs is a monster… Because in the end men do not fear swords and guns… They fear monsters. And a monster they shall receive. A monster that knows how to hunt down it's target and how to make it suffer and beg for mercy. Advent will have a lot of soldiers to replace in Alaska and those who come will meet their end soon.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 300 (Authors Note - Log 22):

Well little John, we made it. You and me have made a nice round 300 of these. Thanks for sticking with me. Let's hope we're both here for 300 more yeah? Considering Advent engaged another Haven today (yay segway!), we could be in the firing line soon enough, especially considering our little raid. XCOM moved in to save them, but it sounds like they didn't need the help. The Resistance had access to a Mec that they had... repurposed, alongside a friendly looking former Advent soldier. He and a few unarmed civilians were slain, but it was overall a successful defence. Good to know if they ever come over to us, we'll be able to count on them.

But with hope, we won't need to. Because today, we got the first Magnetic Weapon of our own! It took a good few days, since making all the small parts as well as a sturdy enough frame is a pain (or so I'm told), but we got it done alright! Their success made me think more about the modifications I wanted to make to Trueshot. So the main way the Magnetic Weapons work, to my knowledge, is that they essentially fire bullets at absolutely insane speeds, and the kinetic energy from that deals a lot of damage to pretty much anything. Now that's a similar mechanism to how a Crossbow works (yes I just compared some sort of high powered rifle to a Crossbow, sue me) , so all I need to do is figure out how to vastly increase the acceleration of the bolt. Should be easy, right?

In other news, we're still sorting through all the supplies we got. You might seem surprised, but at least four Pickup trucks, a school bus and a moving van's worth of supplies is a *lot* to get through. And we found something... interesting. So I already thought this supply line was somehow linked to the Avatar Project, and I was right. There was a datapad, no doubt from the driver, listing the coordinates of a facility in this region. I had to look up a few old world maps, but I figure it's up in what was once Canada, somewhere near Quebec. I wonder... more thought is required before I can say anything. 

Oh and now we've got less people hungover, we've started applying this bacteria from Ms Stevens. It's working wonders, like it has a visible effect! We've got a lot more blight to clear out yet though, but I think we can totally push it back to the first firebreak. We've also been feeding the other bacteria to generate the fungicide, although it's so going. Our waste just went to compost before, now we're splitting it in two. Shouldn't affect us too much, but still, can't be too careful. Things seem to be going well, although I can't help but feel... no, I'm just being overly suspicious.

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 23]

[Date - August 1st, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Wolf]

Well, we managed to get out of the frying pan by saving the settlement. No injuries too, so that’s good. Looks like we’re here to stay after all

I met Samuel Viktor again while I was practicing in the firing range. I… shared a bit of my early life. I appreciate that he gave his time to listen to my rambling and no matter how flawed I am, I’m still human. 

*She chuckles to herself*  
I also flirted with Sam by kissing his cheek and winking at him. I don’t think he took the hint. Hell, I doubt he’ll understand it anyways. That’s fine by me, though. I don’t believe I’m ready to commit to a relationship 

I believe that’s all from me for now. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - August 6th 2035 (Entry #21)

The haven defense wasn't as bad as it was made out to be. Not that many bugs ... But there were Berserkers. They caused most of the trouble, because they're so tanky and aggressive. Still, with the help of the haven Resistance, the team cleaned things up, without even getting a scratch. We lost some civilians, but at least we saved the rest of them.

I discovered I still have some old disks in my possession. Movie DVDs. Blurays. I am not sure if they're still working on this new tech. I'll drop by Engineering, see if someone can figure it out. If they work, I might organize some movie sessions in the hangar. Simply for morale purposes ... or for rebuilding 'old world' culture. Especially since I had a few questions sent to me from havens. Regarding that Terminator reference. If the senior staff would allow it ... I'm sure some youngsters would like to watch some 'old world' entertainment.

I am still working on my scrap-book, by the way. Thankfully, I had no more ... bad reasons to create entries. Let's keep it that way.

There's a mission coming up. MOCX involvement, apparently. I wish we could free more of those people. However, it seems they can only be captured while bleeding out. Most of the time though, they're killed on the spot. Which is a shame. But yeah ... that's how it happens. Perhaps we'll get better chances in the future. I don't know.

Anyway ... Time to warm up those engines.

I'll be back.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxwell “Kage” Conrad  
Log 00-02  
Operation Witch Fire After Action Thoughts

Minus the chryssalids, the footage shown on the infirmary screen was about as much as I experienced back home. Everyone fighting for their lives, surrounded and with no hope of escape. Do or die. Watching the militia do their work made me feel proud in both of them, and in my old cell. Hearing the Commander's complaints in their effectiveness, while amusing, only reinforced the idea that even without this Avenger, even without all this tech, even without the Commander, we in the resistance can and will make ADVENT pay for every bloody inch of land they try to take from us. We don't need the XCOM label to put down the genetic pets of the Elders like the dogs that they are.

... The happy memories of my old cell have brought back some of the more painful ones with them. Being stuck in the infirmary has left me with so much free time that I might as well write a log for the Commander's delight, but I still don't feel any desire to do so for myself. Maybe Noodles can get infatuated with Samuel for a bit and stop checking up on me so regularly. I need some time away from this bed to clear my head.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Avenger Log 17 - Date: August 5th, 2035 - Lyra*  
You know a Haven is well defended when our biggest personal concern was Spud being forced to roll straight out of a fire. Granted, our new armor means it didn’t do much, but if the “French Fry” jokes from the comms staff weren’t common already ever since Shen’s first blooper, they sure are now.

That said, I think we owe a lot to Bejj “Fatal” Cazzaks, an independent Skirmisher of sorts that spent almost all of his freedom making sure this East Asia Haven had well maintained guns and learning the programming of the “defective” MEC that had managed to flee with him. Despite the violence and inevitable death, this Haven’s spirit remains strong – Filidh said the funeral reminded him more of one of those military funerals of old, with an honorable song playing to remind us what they fought for, and what we will continue to fight for.

Given the determined looks of [Witch Fire]’s Haven as, I am confident their reconstruction efforts will go well. The mechanic for “FATAL-02” survived the fight, and those inspired by Fatal’s love of old military firearms will continue the Resistance weapon trade in his stead.  
As odd as it probably sounds to any ears, human or alien, I hope the MEC doesn’t get lonely without his partner. 

Surprisingly enough, her left hand shows no reaction, calmly swinging up as the familiar scratch of a pen is heard. 

Speaking of loners though, the Commander’s ordered me to start training with Dashboard on a more regular basis. Between the talk of “leading by example” and “practicing more at the range with someone besides Byron or Duloof”, I guess I should learn to better understand how my squadmates fight. A lot of my time in the field is spent in direct combat with the aliens, getting patched up by Filidh, or waiting for Spud or Deadhead to take a good shot from several meters away. 

That said, for as small and wiry as he looks compared to your average Skirmisher, Dashboard packs a hell of a punch with that shotgun and probably could hit a bird in the sky if he wanted to. I’m happy to have him as a partner; it takes a lot of guts to break free from ADVENT without any outside assistance.

A dull shot can be heard in the background – one can probably assume she’s near or inside the firing range. 

Wind’s been working on his aim – Commander’s orders. Says he’d rather not let the squad down with his shots, though I think he’s far past that point. Nonetheless, his new mag cannon has several attachments to help him at land grazing shots, and he’s been given additional PCS training that’ll let him climb up walls to take high shots or kick ADVENT Hunters out of their perches. 

It’s a rather cautious approach to what seems like an upcoming mission where he, Abizi, and a few others will have to guard an armed Resistance hacker from ADVENT’s attack Chryssalids. But with all these intel signals about some sort of concentrated “Hive”, it’s probably better to be safe than sorry.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 2 August 2035 0400 hours

I have about half an hour on the Avenger before I find myself on another op - not what I expected, but I can hardly complain - we're going to set back the Avatar Project yet again. The other details of what we're doing are different - it's the Reapers, rather than the Skirmishers, who located the facility and the access to it, and it'll be Monetized (I can't get over that name) and Abigail (yay, fellow Aussie!) who are going to blow it up. My role is exactly the same as last time, though: I take the computer equipment, connect to a remote terminal, Reaper hackers break into the network and hamstring the alert system, and then Abby and Money - hey, I need names for 'em - go in and turn the place into a beautiful orange-and-purple mushroom cloud. Gotta love the purple psionic fireworks!

Meanwhile my orders are to find anything I can on the Avatar Project files about what that enigmatic gene sequence is for that every single individual in the vial from the blacksite has. No more looking for info on plants, apparently. I don't know how Odd is prioritizing this, but he probably understands psionics better than I do - especially if I'm right about Asaru. Well not me, Jane - she and I kinda came up with that idea together. I digress. Point is, he's probably got a good reason for going for that sequence. 

Wish me luck. Lily, take care of my plants!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: August 3, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Jelena Vujović ***

Hey you! Happy Birthday! You’re now as old as I am, well, for a couple of months anyway. I know it’s been mostly Nahei and I responding back and forth, Jelena, but I thought I’d do something special this time. I guess consider it my birthday present to you this year. I wish I could have been there in person, but we’re still mostly on this side of the globe, still. I guess that will just make our eventual reunion all that more exciting. Don’t get too hot and bothered thinking about it!

Since I’m writing, I guess I can talk about what’s been going on. The ADVENT attack on that haven went pretty well. Unfortunately a few civilians were killed, but given the circumstances, that was difficult to avoid. Apparently the haven here somehow hacked an ADVENT MEC and got it working for them. I’m sure Nahei would love to get her hands on that thing.

Otherwise, I guess it’s the usual. I guess I’ve kind of come to expect that I’m not going to be used in the way that I wanted to here, so I’ve been TRYING to find other ways to be useful, although I’m struggling to do that. At least one of the people on board told me that my badgering her with all sorts of questions helped her think of a new way to approach her research, so I guess I’m still useful for something.

In any case, again, Happy Birthday, Jelena, and don’t celebrate TOO hard.

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 3, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal! I have wanted to try my hand at writing one of these! I guess if you haven’t guessed by now, this is Jelena. Thank you for the message! I know you probably don’t think that it is much, but it means a lot to me, thank you. I guess Nahei’s gift is actually letting me respond to one of your letters for once, haha.

I hope things have been going well. I have so many questions. How are you doing? How are things there? I hope you are keeping busy. Any special someone’s lurking on board the ship? :P.

I can see how you feel, but yeah, I guess just trying to find where you can fit in is all you can do for now. And yes, you better get your ass over here, and soon! We’re gonna make our way over there to you if you don’t! Only joking. Maybe.

I’m not sure what else I have to say. Thanks again for the birthday letter!

Jelena

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Combat Log #1  
Date – 7/31/35  
Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker

I know I didn't write after my first bit of action. I guess after taking a sniper round to my chest I really didn’t feel like writing. I had been healed for months now, the commander just hasn’t called my name to go back out there. Honestly, I was considering leaving XCOM and joining back with the resistance if I wasn’t actually needed here. Then came today. We got word that one of the resistance groups nearby was in danger and the commander actually wanted me to fight.

I was worried I would be a bit rusty with the lack of experience I had lately but things went smoothly. I hit everything I aimed for and even got to fire off a grenade to finish one of those bugs off. This mission went off without a hitch for us. It is a shame a third of the resistance forces were killed tho. I wish we had gotten there a bit sooner, maybe would could have saved more of them. The commander seemed quite happy about it tho. Seems he doesn't have the greatest history of saving the civilians as one would expect of such an esteemed commander. 

Anyway, at least I was able to prove my worth today. Maybe after this I will get to see a bit more combat time. When I joined XCOM I really expected to spend more time fighting aliens, not sitting around in the safety of the Avenger while ADVENT and the aliens attack our friends in the resistances around the world. I would give anything to be able to make a bigger difference in this war.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 023 ---

“Seems like we finally managed to get back to our feet, and at a good time, too. The team needed to save another haven from Advent assault’s. Lots of chrysalids and berserkers on site this time too. I swear they have no empathy for these havens, sending these savage beasts and vermin to do their job. Merciless animals with only one instinct, to kill. Anyways, the team managed to hold them back and eliminate them all, with some aid from our resistance pals. Even had a converted MEC and a trooper with them. Not sure how they pulled that off, but it was certainly impressive. Mission well done and the haven saved and then some.”

“As for my research, well. It seems I may have finally cleared out some more potential dead ends. In case you haven't been keeping up, I’ve basically finished research on most of our encountered aliens so far, and the ones I still haven't done was due to special clearances and encryptions preventing me from learning anything. Well, seems like our science team finally managed to crack the alien encryption, and someone must have thought of me in order to share some of that knowledge with me. Seems like my potential work has just expanded. So, go figure, I took a crack at it with our first mysterious alien, the spectre. Before, most of its data was locked or encrypted. Well, guess what’s no longer encrypted now. Won’t lie, it takes quite a while to decrypt it all, but I think it will be worth it in the end. For example, from this new data, it would appear that spectres are in fact, new. Well, new when they first started showing up that is. Seems like just with the commandos, they were recently made with the goal and intentions to stop us. And what they’re made of, it’s not one being but thousands of nanites. How they were built or their origins is still under special lock and key, but at least now I have more to work with. Sectopod hunters are next, but again, that takes time.”

“Home has also seen some interesting development. Let’s first start with me. My birthday finally came along, yesterday in fact. I am now officially 36 years old. Not sure if anyone noticed, but, that’s ok. Sorta got used to that anyways. The cities never really made a big deal out of them. Guess that sorta feeling still sticks with me. But it’s also weird. Outside the city, age has a whole new meaning, birthdays as well. It’s not just some random number Advent can use against you, it marks another year of your life, something you can say you were proud of living. If it helps, at least Eric somehow got a nice little note to congratulate me, and so did my “friend”. Besides that, I also ran into Emilia again as well, at the firing range too. Initially though I was gonna be alone, but the company was a nice change. She wanted to talk to me about her past. I shouldn’t have to reiterate my stance on that, but since she trusted me enough and was willing, then I was more than happy to listen. For the sake of privacy, I wont say much, but I will say that it’s a different level of rough than I imagined. At least she managed to escape that later in her life. When she was done though, she went to leave, but not before.... kissing me. That uh, definitely caught me off guard. I think my mind is still trying to process it. It was so unexpected, and now I’m just.... confused. She kept saying how she liked me, but I never thought.... Well.... at least if nothing else, it’s helped finally distract my mind from those horrible images.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 22. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 5 August 2035 

I think the first order of business after the mission is to find the engineer who built the Resistance Mec, buy them a drink, and then conscript them onto the Avenger to replace me as Chief Engineer, because they're obviously better at this whole engineering thing than I am. Sorry Dad. It's true. 

The team found out the hard way that the Predator armour wasn't fireproof when Cpt Tater had to roll through fire. Looks like he'll be fine though- I'd think that all the French Fry and Baked Potato jokes on the ride home probably hurt more. Although we should probably let the comms guys know that it's not his real name... someone paged for Cpt Fry the other day to his absolute embarrassment. 

Tygan finally got around to deconstructing that pink blob alien faceless thing. He couldn't get much done on account of its rapid degeneration into pink gloop, but got enough out of it for me to start work on the mimic beacon. Squad seems to appreciate it, especially Lyra, who's getting a little tired of being the living decoy. 

Alessandra popped round again before we deployed the next covert mission, and dropped off her plants for me to keep alive. I wonder if she knows I'm bad with living things... they break too easily. But if she's out there risking her life to protect our soldiers, protecting her plants is the least I could do.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 20:

You know what’s worse than drinking my entire month’s alcohol ration after seeing what I saw at the Blacksite? Not being able to get a bloody beer to cool off after Firebrand dropped me on a bonfire, or to celebrate a mission completed without anyone on the squad getting hurt…even Micah “Meecha” Stormbreaker more than pulled his own weight. And yes, I could already hear the baked potato jokes coming as soon as the mission concluded. ‘Toss another spud on the barbie, Meecha.’ Haha. Very funny.

At any rate, despite having several competent, well-equipped fighters and even a MEC of their own, the Resistance still took heavy losses. We cannot let ourselves stay insulated from their struggle and suffering, so it’s just as well we held off post-mission drinks until after the funeral ceremony. Thankfully as it was already July 31, I didn’t have to kill too much time distracting myself with the post-battle cleanup until midnight August 1, when I could finally, FINALLY get a drink. Just ONE. Can’t risk needing someone to carry me to my bunk again and possibly seeing something they weren’t supposed to… Actually, make that two drinks. The Commander has ordered Lyra and Mooney to start working together as bondmates. Two of the finest friends a man can have working together to look out for each other. I think they’ll hit it off better than Freyja and I; and I can certainly toast to that.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy * 

A flawless mission! Way to go soldiers! It is a great sight to see everyone come back safe and sound. Cleaning up blood from our own soldiers is the worst part of keeping the Avenger clean.

That being said, Berserker guts are no picnic, and whatever the goop Nameless are made out of is enough to make even the strongest stomach turn.

Well, time to get to it. Got to get the Sky Ranger all clean and purdy. The Commander raves how much he loves it to anyone in earshot, and I hate to have it soiled by crusty Nameless goop.  



	25. Ep 23 - Operation Shadow Face

Episode 23: Operation Shadow Face--------------------------------------------  


Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 303 (Authors Note - Log 23):

XCOM's mission today was a success. They encountered yet another crazy variant of Berserkers (seriously, how many of these do they have?) that slowed them enough that reinforcements could be called to the site. They bailed after they got the information they needed, probably the right call. And for once, seems like my contacts are quiet. XCOM's propaganda is pretty truthful this time around. Good for you XCOM.

My modifications to Trueshot have been going surprisingly well. We have another Magnetic Rifle, and it let me study the process more. A few more days, and I think I can have my bolts launching at incredible velocities. That compensates for the main weakness Trueshot had - an inability to pierce armour. While it might break the bolt, a definite downside, it's a lot more likely to actually damage or kill in the process. And more good news - we keep pushing the blight back more and more! It's definitely gonna make it back to our first firebreak at this point, something I'm overjoyed with. Once again I can sleep soundly at night, knowing I won't wake up with the urge to kill myself because of some damn fungus.

Unfortunately my research into that facility has taught me exactly nothing. Contacted some of the other Haven's nearby, unsurprisingly they know nothing. And that has led me to a plan - once I finish modifying Trueshot, I'm going to journey up there and find out everything I can about it. It will be a long journey, I'm already noting down what I need. I obviously can't go on main roadways, so I'll have to take back routes, farmers tracks, quite possibly just actual offroad. And while I can probably bring enough supplies for the journey, I'm going to try and stop at a Haven further away. If I can contact a new Haven, we could communicate more, establish a working relation, and generally make the Resistance in America a lot better at dealing with anything Advent throws at us. I also think interacting with more people can only be good - people not under my command that is. If I can talk more normally with people, I might not screw up the next time me and Ms Stevens have occasion to talk.

Of course, I am the leader of two Havens, so I can't just go gallivanting off without preparations. I have talked with James, and he is supportive of this. Obviously he'll be leading in my steed, being the second in command already he should be fine. I also need to make a bit of an excuse why I'm going by myself, and it will be a simple one - manpower. What I'm doing is a recon op - I'm not destroying this facility, just scouting it out. The less people we have, the less likely we are to be discovered. Combine this with the fact we need most of our man power here to defend in case Advent attacks, it should be an easy enough sell. I also realise with our contact with XCOM, we may have knowledge that other Havens don't. As such, I'm loading up our Magnetic Weapon and our shoddily built radio antenna schematics onto the datapad. I'm also taking the frequencies we use to talk with XCOM, which will hopefully work for them as well. I must admit, I'm no expert on radio communications, so that's a bit of a gamble, but hey, it might work. I wish I had another datapad to offer them, but if they get an antenna up, they can at least communicate with us, and then we can fill up the datapad.

I'm sure you've noticed I seem happier today little John, and I am. This chance to finally make some real progress with my mental state, not to mention further the cause and expand my own firepower, is a real boost to said mental state. The one downside is once I'm up by the facility, the datapad won't be near enough to an antenna to receive and transmit updates, so no XCOM news and no talks with Ms Stevens. If the Haven I stop off at doesn't have an antenna, the time frame I'm out of contact for might be even longer. But honestly, that's fine. I'm pretty isolated in my own Haven anyway, so I can deal with it for a while. And I should be able to practise socialising properly at the Haven I stop at. So yes, this is something I'm excited for!

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 24]  
[Date - August 13th, 2035]  
[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

That was a wild mission. It's unfortunate that our Resistance Operative died in the attempt to hack the access point, but we managed to get what we came for. 

Can I mention how ugly those fucking Biozerkers are? I couldn't help but groan when I saw them gain armor when taking damage. It's like Advent is trying to piss us off. Then again, I did say that the stakes are getting higher and it isn't going to be smooth sailing from now on. 

*Alarm blares* 

Looks like our friends from the Resistance managed to down a UFO. Good time to steal some supplies for ourselves. I still wonder what weapons they use to get them on the ground. I'm still betting on SAMs, but you never know.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 024 ---

“What do we call that mission. A failure? A success? Really, it was kinda both. To me I’m calling it a win considering the circumstances the team faced. They went into a sewer with a resistance operative to retrieve some data off a server, but the intel suggested a lot of “beast like” enemies. In translation, everything that can smash, slice, and puncture you. Lots of chryssalids on site, and some new, disturbing berserkers. Moa only managed to get away with her life on a hair after taking the data, and with Advent sending in more reinforcements after us, I think command made the right call to just evac out of there. We got what we came for, no need to risk our lives against increasingly bad odds. We can’t kill everything all the time. So to me, that’s going as a win, I don’t care if we didn’t meet every parameter.”

“So, to my research I go now. Seems like decrypting the sectopod hunters will have to wait, since these new guys take precedence. Let’s start with our aforementioned berserker friends. Seems like the bio division got their own berserker, and as you can expect of anything with the word bio in it, they apparently pumped the damn thing full of toxins. It’s literally a pissed off tank loaded with tissue killing poisons. Thing can apparently even generate hardened mucus as armor according to this data. Now try fighting two of those on that mission, and you see why the team ultimately bailed after grabbing the data. On top of that we also now have “archons” coming into play now. I’ve seen them rarely in the cities, but no one knew anything of them. The results? Terrifying. There a horrifying merge of flesh and metal, refined to look pretty and fabulous. A grand priest and warrior of the Elder’s own design. Except apparently they weren't always this pretty. Seems like in the original invasion, we called ‘em floaters, and uh.... yeah it was definitely the exact opposite of pretty, to put it kindly.”

“So now that brings me back to home, as usual. Safe to say, not much happening this go around. No interesting conversations this time around. Simple hellos and were on our way. Hit the range again. Wanna say I’m getting a little better, and thankfully it seems my friends have been allowing me to do so alone. Gotta have my own skills too after all. Finally paid another visit to the wall again. I still can’t.... I can’t just shake this longing dread about her loss. I don’t know why. At least, thankfully, were still only at 2 deaths. Many may have gotten close, but there still here kicking. And well, I guess not to my surprise, it seems the confusion and processing from Emilia’s gift can only last so long. I’ve begun seeing them again, those hazy images. Not just that, but I feel like I can almost.... Hear noises in my sleep sometimes too. I just.... why can’t I shake these thoughts. I don’t want to remember them, there in the past, I don’t wish to know what happened to me. I might... I might need to tell someone soon. Maybe that will help.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - August 13th 2035 (Entry #22)

Let's just get one thing straight. I fly people into the AO. I don't tell them when to jump. Spud, I am looking at you. I didn't put a gun to your head and told you to jump in that fire and not several meters further. That was your own decision, not mine. I do the flying, you do the jumping. If I hear one more complaint about where you people land, you are all walking to the AO. You get me?

Last mission ... Well, it got hairy. So hairy, that I had to perform an emergency exfil from the tunnels. Which required some skill, but it still wasn't perfect. The pick-up zone was blocked by some metallic pathway. Still, everyone got out in one piece. Freyja was still bruised and battered from that close encounter with that sludged Berserker. But it wasn't as bad as it looked at a first glance. She's almost out of the infirmary as I say this.

I got an engineer to study the 'old movie disks' problem. He says he'll get back to me after we get back from this next mission.

Speaking of which ... Our next mission is ... raiding a disabled UFO. Um ... Commander ... are you sure we cannot repurpose this thing and use it as a troop transport instead? It's definitely faster, more time would be available for evac. Yes, I would be flying it, not Central. He needs flying lessons with the Avenger as it is. I can pick it up quickly. Please consider it, at least.

Yeah, I doubt you're going to listen to me, but I had to try.

Let's go, Menace. You're stuck with me and the Skyranger until further notice. Any complaints? Good.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 18 - Date: August 13th, 2035 - Lyra*  
Um, Commander? Menace 1-5? Anyone? Filidh must be “blootered to hell and back” as he’d normally say if he thinks *going to fight MOCX shirtless is okay*.  
…not that he doesn’t look that bad, but that…that’s not okay on an organizational standard. At all, um…grah.

She sighs and looks at her datapad from inside the Skyranger – Dashboard’s next to her and clearly shuffling through Filidh’s bag for something. 

“Emergency cocktail, good for if Achayron gets goosed, be it by alien fist or drink that gets evaporated by Soul-fire.”, he said. And now we’ve got to use it on him so he’ll shoot straight this mission. Also, do I really say things like “Look sharp, incoming chrysalids?” like that? I still have no idea what makes me the one qualified to lead five other people when things are like this.

Another sigh. Dashboard can be seen putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Sorry, sorry, I’m just not used to…leaving the Skyranger in this kind of disarray. I suppose this is the part where I talk about what’s been going on, right? Things have been mostly the same for Dashboard and I – Spud asked me to take good care of him, but for the most part, we’ve still been going on our own missions and doing our own thing. I guess we talk a bit more now, and I’ve found out he knows where Bradford puts his secret diary of stock warnings for the Commander, but nothing remarkable too far. Then again, we’ve been shooting Lost and aliens at close range for quite a while now, and that’s probably exactly what we’ll do again today. I guess this is more like taking an already good GREMLIN and elevating it to ROV-R levels of efficiency, as Shen would put it.

I’m not really sure why the last mission was considered a failure – Wind and his squad managed to sabotage a gene modding project that would’ve made the Chosen a lot more physically durable for a month or so. Even the “Councilman”, who’s usually at a loss of words on a failure, said things were okay and the Resistance could probably handle the cleanup with a little extra investment – I suppose that’s the real reason we won’t be getting an extra supply shipment.

Anyway ...those Berserkers. “Biozerkers”, as they’ve been unceremoniously dubbed by the comms staff…they look like a refined version of that one that nearly tore Art School apart. The injection needles look more like invisible feeding tubes at this point and the oddly…mindless creature seems calm enough to recognize when to retreat and not lash out recklessly. And if intel is any indication, this isn’t even the final state for them in the “Avatar Project”. I hope we don’t see that final state, but with our fortune, we probably will.

The Skyranger rattles a bit, and Filidh can be heard groaning in the background, as Blake says something that the datapad can’t clearly pick up. 

He’s clear-minded? Good. That must’ve been a hell of a cocktail he whipped up last night.  
Anyway ...the Archons. I imagine you’re wondering who names their kid a bizarre thing like “Archonis”, right? Well, let’s just say the Cult was…very overly zealous about adopting alien culture. I was named Lyra, for a constellation apparently in a distant star system, and Archonis, for the supposed “bravery and vigilance” of these never sleeping warriors.

Of course, that all went out the window when I saw footage of their original forms in the invasion. To conceal the mutilation of one whole race just to fool another targeted to the same fate…the Elders never cease to disgust me ever since I fled them. What happens if we free others like them if we win this war? Will we even have the medical knowledge to help a person, nevermind an alien, transition into a peaceful environment if they’re stuck like that?

The Skyranger rattles again, and Firebrand can be heard saying something about turbulence to avoid a UFO patrol. 

In any case, MOCX is apparently brainless enough under mind control to get a UFO crashed without second thought. No Fultons this time, unfortunately – with the lack of supplies from the previous mission, the Commander has instructed us to strip the thing down as much as possible – elerium, supplies, Spud’s shopping list of rations….but most importantly, alien alloys. Word in the Proving Grounds says we’ve started working on some sort of MEC-inspired project, inspired by Bejj “Fatal” Cazzaks’s blue MEC in the last Retaliation. I wonder what Shen and Abigail will concoct this time, but if Abigail’s new experimental armor is any indication, I’m looking forward to seeing our newest defensive measures in a few weeks.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

10 August 2035, 2100 hours

The primary mission - destruction of the Avatar facility - was successful without a hitch. Once again, the electronic equipment worked perfectly. I snuck up to the comms tower, sliced the head off some poor, unsuspecting stunlancer (not that I feel too much sympathy for him), and connected to the terminal, and then the Reaper hackers did the rest. Abby and Money then got in, planted the bombs, got out, while I tried to steal any files I could.

As for files I could steal, well, I wasn't able to find what Odd wanted me to get, but that's because those files just aren't there, so we still don't know what all of those refined gene sequences have in common. I did put a search function through ADVENT's network on any repeated gene sequences, and got a few hits, which are now in the disk on Tygan's desk, although I think Odd himself will want to have a look at them first. To my knowledge, Odd has no training in genetics or biotech, but that may be just a hole in my understanding.

I've now had a chance to catch up with what's been going on on board the Avenger for the past two weeks. I gotta say, the situation is pretty grim. We repelled another haven assault - I knew about that from my ultra-brief return nine days ago. I assumed there would probably have been some casualties, and I'm sad to see that my guess was correct. There were no XCOM casualties, but a resistance fighter is a resistance fighter. I have to say that I really don't understand what those unarmed civilians are doing in the resistance camps, though - I mean, can't they get their hands on a pistol and at least try to defend themselves? Like Jana Vogel in the more recent op to get the data from the abandoned subway - she isn't a soldier, yet at least she still had a magnetic pistol to help her out.

The more recent mission, speaking of which, was a real shit show. Menace managed to extract with Vogel and the data, which allowed us to feed it to other resistance groups and stop the current alien operation codenamed "Made Whole" (boy does that sound like a dangerous plan - a little too close to "Avatar Project" if you ask me! Glad we shut that one down!). However, we didn't get the large supply cache because the aliens simply overwhelmed us - luckily, *very* luckily Moa managed to get out, and the rest of the team, plus Vogel, extracted as well. No casualties, but a big loss of supplies. 

Fortunately, ADVENT doesn't seem to have used the supplies in question to take out another haven, unlike last time. 

*sigh*

I'm really sorry, Akiko. And the rest of you. 

'Course, it doesn't help me saying this, 'cause you can't hear me.

I'm under orders to rest up for now, so Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

13 August 2035, 0100 hours

Well, not three days out from my last log, I'm giving another one, because I was on an unscheduled impromptu op. Yesterday, Jane found out about some alien agricultural samples that were going to be transported aboard an alien ship, along with its other duties (which neither of us knew at the time, involve MOCX - Menace, I hope you're ready for them!). Anyhow, capturing that ship would get us invaluable resources of all kinds - we in the CotE find out what the aliens are doing in their agronomy, XCOM gets much-needed supplies and alloys, we possibly de-brainwash another MOCX operative, and maybe even Epsilon gets enough information to put a resistance interceptor into the sky - wouldn't that be nice?

This was a rather complicated operation, although not as complicated as the last one. I was inserted into the suburb of a city center where I could meet up with a low-ranking ADVENT official - a human, not a part-alien hybrid - and convinced him to turn over the ship's flight plans. Ya know, standard Children of the Earth interrogation procedure. I fed the flight plans to the reborn Wrecking Crew - apparently, they are so impressed by Peter Osei that they rebuilt his group in his honor, even though (to my knowledge) his faction was completely wiped out.

Anyhow, they're going to try to disable it, and XCOM will move in to land troops at the time. I'm not sure how that's all going to work, but in any case, I've just learned that the XCOM op is go. Good luck, Menace - give 'em hell! I'll be watching from the bridge, hopefully enjoying some juniper tea as I see you wrecking aliens, and not in a deathtrap from more of these "biozerkers". 

Need to sleep before that happens, though, so Aly out. If I can sleep with the ship constantly pivoting back and forth as Bradford struggles to keep control over it. I'm so glad for anti-grav tech that makes aerodynamics not a problem, or I'm sure he'd have crashed this boat by now.

Aly out - for real this time!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

SEWERS!!! Ya, got to be kidding me. I just got the Nameless goop out of the Sky Ranger cup holders, and now they are tracking in all manner of foulness and muck from the sewers. The pilots will have to fly masks on for a while. There is only so much you can expect from a vanilla air freshener. Ain't my fault if the Sky Ranger smells like week old deuce cake with vanilla frosting.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #7   
06/08/35

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!! *some silence while catches breath* Those Berserkers... Higher Stratum... they are... gorgeous. I just couldn't... guh... alright, I'm not making sense again. Ehm. So another mission, Shadow Face, with Freyja, Braveheart, Tupadaed, Chuckles and The Wind. We were in the sewers and we ran into these Berserkers... we started fighting them, but I was supposed to shoot them, you know? I even had a rifle now! So I should have been able to hit something! But I just forgot to shoot! I was too busy... staring at those huge hulking red muscles. These things are beautiful. And what's more! There was this... BioZerker! That was even more gorgeous! With these yellow glowing spikes, and that armor-mucus thingie he has - it's so gorgeous. And you know what else? This mucus protects it from explosions! So theoretically, if it allowed me, I could volley grenades at it all day long and it wouldn't care! This is the perfect being! I'm still getting shivers when thinking about the moment this thing stared at me, right in front of my face... I wanted this moment to last forever, but my squad killed him. I mean... I think I can understand why... but still... Oh, Higher Stratum, how do I deal with it? The Commander's trust in me will be rightfully shaken after such an abysmal performance... but THESE BERSERKERS! I... I've gotta go. Abizi - out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 23. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 8 August 2035. 

Turns out Tygan wasn't the best at breaking down mechanical enemies, so he passed the MEC breakdown to me. Except he did that by dropping it off outside my dorm at 2am, Gave me a hell of a fright to see an upright MEC pointing its gun at my door first thing in the morning. Maybe it was Tygan's idea of a joke, but if he pulls this crap again I'm telling Bradford who's been leaving Advent Burger wrappers around. 

We've been making some serious advances in technology. Breaking down that MEC gave me some impressive insight into how they've adapted a pre-programmed machine to a changing battlefield environment, and I can apply this kind of advanced artificial intelligence to the Gremlins...Maybe make the system infiltrations less of a coin-toss affair.  
Most importantly though, I've started going into the file from Dad that I've been avoiding- the one on MEC trooper modification. I've always been concerned with the ethical implications of sticking metal legs on a human being, but given the struggles we've had with combat recently, we may have to start considering it. But all of these people on the Avenger... they're like family to me now. I can't entertain the idea of amputating them as a test subject for this, even if it means potentially winning the war.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: August 6, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Hi Nahei, it is that time of the week again!

We had another mission. This one was, well, mixed. The team went on the mission pretty specifically to get supplies. We got word we could thwart an ADVENT plan there too, but we didn’t even know what it was.

Man...they deployed these poison breathing giant berserkers. I’m not sure you’ve even seen the NORMAL berserkers yet. They keep bringing out variants that are even worse than the last! They also had all sorts of other creatures...Faceless (big goopy shape shifter things), Chryssalids (imagine the worst insect and multiply it by about 1000). It really just goes to show you that once you get past the glossy veneer of ADVENT and their cities, they are as dirty and ruthless as anyone.

In any case, the Commander ended up evacuating everyone. We were able to counter ADVENT’s activity, but we failed to get the supplies, so most are chalking this up as a failed mission, which would be our third in less than a month.

It’s really hard to keep morale up here when it seems like we are failing as many missions as we are winning. But we are still clawing our way through things, otherwise.

Not much else to really say here, again.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Animal” by Def Leppard, because of all the “animals” on the last mission. Although I certainly don’t “need” or “want” any of them.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 9, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Thank god we aren’t having to deal with those things here! It just goes to show what type of outfit you are a part of that they can even think about taking things like that on. Even if you’d like to be a part of it a bit more, you should be proud of being a part of it at all!

You may have already heard this, but we heard a rumor of major ADVENT activity out east. We’re not sure where. Russia, Ukraine, Poland. Sounded like something in that area. You guys might want to think about checking it out.

And I know it’s frustrating to not do well in missions, especially when it is out of your hands, but you guys are fighting anything beyond anything anyone here has faced or even seen before.

You didn’t say anything more about socializing with people. You better be doing that and not just hiding in your bunk!

Nahei

*** End of Message ***


	26. Ep 24 - Operation Blind Chicken

Episode 24: Operation Blind Chicken--------------------------------------------

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 307 (Authors Note - Log 24):

I could talk about XCOM's mission today, but in preparation for my upcoming journey, I'm already distancing myself from the tablet's communications. Suffice to say they succeeded in raiding a UFO, despite overwhelming odds and the presence of another MOCX squad. I did hear rumours that they killed a bleeding out and evacuating MOCX soldier, but I have come to trust XCOM enough that they wouldn't do that. I can only hope my faith is not misplaced. 

But enough of that. I have made considerable progress! First, my upgrades to Trueshot work wondrously. I now have a man portable railgun, pretty much like something out of science fiction twenty years ago (yes I did actually take interest in sci-fi as well as fantasy, shocking I know) but the reality today. I could get into the specifics but trust me, I had to do some mad science to get it working. She's a bit bulkier now, but Trueshot still strikes true, and now packs a lot more punch when she does so. It's hard to comprehend the power I'm now holding in my hands really - with the Magnetic Rifles, you can see it in the frame, feel the extra kick when you fire. But this looks like a crossbow with a few glowy lights on it. I even managed to keep minimal recoil, although obviously some was added to it. Would be pretty damn hard not to add any when you fire a bolt that I'm pretty sure pierces the sound barrier, at least right as it's released.

That's not all I've been working on though! No, this route takes some serious planning. I have to work on the worst case scenario, that I don't encounter any Haven's on my way up. As such, I'm taking two weeks of supplies with me, as well as enough fuel for the trip there and back. One of the upsides of a pickup is a whole lot of storage, as long as you don't mind everything being exposed to the air. However, because this trip has made me a bit more optimistic, we've also been looking over *our* maps (not those fake Advent ones) to see if we can spot where Haven's might be positioned. Between us, we identified three locations that would have enough space, while still being close enough to supply lines and natural resources to keep themselves stocked, and also able to use the environment to their benefit should they be attacked. They're a little off the route I plotted, but I'm not likely to be able to stick to it that well anyway, so hopefully it won't matter too much.

I can't quite leave yet though. One of the tinkerers (I wouldn't quite call them engineers and they don't either) correctly pointed out I'm not gonna be travelling on well maintained roads. They've volunteered to help soup up a pickup, fit it with all the stuff I might need out there. While we'd typically use our more heavy duty vehicles for stuff like clearing roads, I won't have that luxury. The towhook has been repaired, and they've added some hooks to the bed that I can hang some plastic on, letting me cover my supplies if the weather turns. They've also beefed up the suspension and are working on adding a winch on the back, powered by the battery. The last thing suggested was to beef up the grill, add some padding and a ram bar, potentially allow me to plough through a lot of smaller debris. She's really into this, might need to find out more about her when I get back. She was quite possibly a mechanic when she was younger, but I wouldn't leap to judge. Not my business to pry at any rate. Her efforts have slowed our Magnetic Rifle production, but with 3 and 3/4's done, it shouldn't be too much of a delay.

So yeah, I'd guess I have about a week before I leave. Best get your affairs in order little John, because you and me are having ourselves a little roadtrip!

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Despite the aliens getting stronger, XCOM was still able to face off against MOCX. Despite the years of resources put into them, they seem to be a lot less of a threat than they should be. But MOCX is still growing their forces. And each of their soldiers we kill are former allies lost to us. We need to find a way to shut them down as soon as possible.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra, "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 14 August 2035, 0800 hours

"I can't believe the shitstorm we're dealing with."

I hear you, Commander. 

"So you want to know the good news? We are not dead - YET."

That, too. 

Well, except for our Skirmisher double agent ally, whose name we never even learned. I don't know why Betos didn't give us the name of that soldier. Perhaps the Skirmishers do not care if one of their own is lost, or simply value their freedom more than their lives? I guess that latter part is as true of us as it is of anybody, but the lack of individuality that it implies is... frightening. The Elders really did try to make them uniform slaves, and even free of their control, they still seem like they aren't completely free of their influence. This goes along with the other things that the Elders took away from them.

Apparently the Wrecking Crew tried to attack the ship themselves, and ADVENT had already sent some reinforcements to deal with them. They managed to get away, thank goodness, but it meant that Menace had extra fun times to deal with in terms of oodles of aliens. Apparently their means of grounding it was to feed the aliens info that there would be supplies, and instead there were guerillas. Nicely done, I guess - now we have an alien ship, and I'm sure Lily's going to have fun with their flight computer. I'm sure Epsilon's boys and girls will, too.

I also woke up this morning to see that one of the Chosen has assisted with a breakthrough on an Avatar Project facility in Africa. 

All right, well, time to talk about what we found in the grounded alien ship after that "shitstorm". We found more of those pods containing test subjects, but I'll let the other people talk about those revolting things. I've been working on ADVENT agriculture. 

Not surprisingly, the aliens have gone all the way with genetically-modified crops, to the point where I'm not even sure whether these "root" vegetables are radishes or onions - they're kinda both. I wouldn't have thought that possible, I mean, radishes are dicots and onions are monocots. But that's not the disturbing part. The disturbing part is that these are *psionic* radish-onion hybrids, and I've matched some of the DNA from the blacksite vial to these GMO plants. There are also genes that I was not able to match in anything I've seen, but I bet I know where to look: the alien vegetation that's fighting a king-of-the-hill with Earth's vegetation in lock-step with the progress of the Avatar Project.

Unfortunately, regarding the blacksite vial and its contents, I think I've basically reached the limits of what I can do with it. I can identify human DNA to individual people, and I recognize that it's psionic, but the psionic detectors in the lab we have just aren't up to the task of analyzing and replicating psionic energies... and, I'm gonna be honest, I'm just not the person to do that. Nothing on Earth is really psionic, well nothing... I was going to say native to Earth, but from what I know of the events of the Zudjari Invasion, Asaru is native to Earth, in a way. What I'm saying is that I'm familiar with biology of Earthly life, which (forgive me, Asaru) operates according to familiar, Earthly physics, and not psionics. 

I recall Tygan working on the psionic control chips inside of the ADVENT officers, so he's familiar not only with psionics but also psionic biotech... and I think that's what we're going to need if we really want to understand what that vial from the blacksite is all about... and that's certainly what we'll need to analyze that "codex" brain. All on you, Doc.

Oh, and by the way, I was killed today. Reaper boy shot me between the eyes. 

He used a nerf gun.

Ya know, I don't mind being dead, so long as my heart is still beating. Rather feels like being alive.

Then we practiced at the range. Next time we encounter Lost, we'll be ready, finally!

Aly out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 25] 

[Date - August 15th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf. Callsign Raptor] 

As it turns out, the UFO landing was due to a bait laid by some of our friends in the Resistance calling themselves the Reborn Wrecking Crew. They deceived the UFO to land for a supply run and left the rest for us to handle. 

The mission, thankfully, was a success. MOCX, however, has been slacking as always that I can't help but feel that they're maybe holding back or we're just that good against them. You'd think an alien initiative made of brainwashed resistance fighters and former XCOM troops would have a lot of tricks up their sleeve. 

On the matters at home, there have been rumors about augmenting some of our troops with MEC suits. Basically, amputate their limbs and let them use the MEC chassis. I understand the ethical implications about this, but considering the stakes we're facing, we're gonna need every advantage we can get. 

Also, I paid a visit to the Bridge several days ago and I acquainted myself with Flight Officer Kathreene. We didn't get off to a good start, which was embarrassing. I scolded myself for it just outside the Bridge for my incompetent social skills, which Kathreene also heard. That's double embarrassing. 

I had a feeling at first that she doesn't like me, but I think she's more of a hardass. I might chat up with her whenever she's in the bar, though I doubt it considering how busy she is. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 19 - Date: August 20th, 2035 - Lyra* 

Well….the Commander said we needed a super successful mission.

…And we got it done. I don’t care about what someone says about his tactical skills at this point, he just led us to practically tap-dance on an enemy squad four times our size while ADVENT struggled to comprehend why a man would walk into battle not wearing a shirt. As for the Skirmisher liaison, I’m going to argue he gets buried with full honor and recognition on the memorial. His shields and heavy armor probably saved our lives and let us keep our major foothold, even at the cost of his own life. I’ll likely have to ask Bradford for his profile – it’s not like ADVENT will keep the “death of a peacekeeper tempted by XCOM” any secret, anyway.

Shen and Abigail have taken a break from their usual frost bomb-cooled cocktails and have finished the MEC Project, reverse-engineered straight from the ruined bodies and glitchy code of ADVENT’s knockoff versions. There’s…. a pretty big air of hesitance going around the ship, one only hidden by the Commander’s claims that we just don’t have enough supplies or alloys to invest outside of our conventional weaponry at the moment.  
See, the original MEC program XCOM had designed….requires a human operative to be permanently modified to interface with cybernetics, essentially giving all the endurance of a robot body to a human mind capable of fully coordinating and interacting with a squad. It was deemed extremely unethical, and reviewing what I just wrote, is that really a surprise? Cutting apart and severely modifying a human body like that for war might make us no better than ADVENT, who tore apart Asaru knows who to reshape them into those deceptively horrific Archons. Even if Shen’s father did find a way to minimize the changes, we’d still need to completely replace their arms and legs, according to the woman herself, and she does not seem happy to tell anyone that.

For the time being, the Commander has put the issue to the side and ordered new Grenade Launchers to be built alongside an upgrade to Duloof’s Ripjack. We will likely have to answer the looming question of “Who will sacrifice their body?” soon, though, especially if the aliens continue to improve their troops with the gear and physiques the new Troopers and Vipers demonstrated on “Blind Chicken”.

Since I have time I think I’m going to check on Kari again, people have been saying it’s almost like she’s been on and off the Avenger constantly. Regardless of how true those rumors are, she’s still my senior, and the closest thing to an older sister I had for a very long time. Ask Dashboard if he’s found Bradford’s diary yet and is reading it in the unsuspecting confines of the Infirmary, see how Byron’s doing with his psionics… keep in touch with my new family. I’m not sure if I’ll find any leads on my old one at this rate, but after all that’s happened, I feel a little more focused on making sure I remember the people in the present. Maybe I’ll stop by and tell Firebrand how nice her Skyranger looks, even.

And to Zhyrgal “Saikal” Saipov – think everyone knows at this point how much you wanted to make a difference, and it looks like your time has come. Good luck out there – and make sure not to call Spud “Frenchy Fry”.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry = Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

Hazmat suits and tall boots today, laddies. All this bio-toxin ain't no joke. Decontaminating all the gear, armor, and Sky Ranger is top priority. I know the lads and ladies will back out there, right quick. 

I am not sure if anyone gets the reference, but I can't help but call Lord, Monster Magnet and hum, Space Lord, Mother, Mother. Eh, not everyone listens to the classics.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log August 13, 2035

The last mission I was on ended up being a disaster, we got the vital intel with no casualties including our Resistance VIP Jana Vogel, however the zone was too hot to secure which ended up being a blow to the local Resistance cell in that area. 

Commander Odd has chosen me to lead the important covert operation regarding the last step on locating the Stronghold of the Chosen Assassin Vallinor who has been a nuisance to Xcom, assigned with me is a seasoned Tech Specialist who goes by Iridar, he's got some strange goals but he is very talented and has helped us with some of our equipment maintenance such as our rocket launchers, he should be key to finding a good access point into the Stronghold, also assigned is my fellow Medic the one who goes by "Noodles", a charming individual truly but she's probably a better medic then I am and much to my personal frustration a better shot, together no one should be getting killed in this Operation. 

We are also getting support from Geist's Templars, their psionic power is immense and whoever they send should be key for holding off any enemies we happen to come across. 

At our temporary camp I got word that Xcom took part in a UFO raiding mission that I hear got pretty dicey with even the death of the Double Agent that was helping them, however they secured the site and the UFO, no doubt the Commander's brilliant tactics helped saved what could have otherwise been a disastrous mission. 

Our Covert group will be continuing down till we encounter our Templar contacts, The skies are bright let's kick the tires and light the fires of liberation.

This is Reconnaissance Official LT Jayko Mc'Woods singing out.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: August 19, 2035

August 18, 2035  
So much for commitment… Can’t exactly say I’m sorry Book, just know it doesn’t sit well with me. Probably sends tingles down your spine or whatever, creases your pages, I don’t know, gah. Least I’m still in form with word jousting, essentially. What, I grew up partways in England if you’d hadn’t noticed Book, I can make those references. Wasn’t just talking about Oxford because I was an Anglophile. 

Jesus… Well, its been a month. Yeah. Nothing major on the security end happened so that’s good, but the missions are bringing a lot more pressure around here. It’s a lot. God I’m getting down again, but that’s sorta been the thing huh? One off thing after another.  
Dunno if I mentioned last time, but I came across this guy, Flynn, earlier in the month, maybe before, I don’t know. Regardless, been doing more thinking about it and some other lapses… and yeah Book, lapses, I don’t care if he’s out trying to find info on MOCX or Houdini’s body; he wouldn’t give me a “Oh I’m part of XCOM” jab, fair enough, not like I do, but… how’d he get let on? Why was he drinking it up at the bar? We all have our alcohol rations – god more on that later, Spud… fuck… - but yeah, fine, I’ll take the hit out of mine for his true believing but noncommittal ass. 

Granted he could’ve been hired, which is fine, but I wasn’t getting that vibe from him. Hell, made a scene of walking away like a pussy once he started getting poor thoughts… let it out or deal with it then and there man, how long have you been living around here anyways? He says he’s old enough to remember the war, fair enough, but then he goes on this whole rant of “Oh humanity lost once they started working with the aliens” motherfucker what? Please. There was a war, we lost, deal with it. Idealistic bullshit, its flowery language with no reason behind it. That’s why I think he’s an independent operator… I swear some people around here… 

I’m pretty sure he went off on his own to bother the MOCX lass just as well, or so the boys tell me. They let him in after all, so obviously he should have free reign of everything. Okay, being a bit too far there, but my point stands that without Central’s oversight for the past month – he’s been very busy with correcting our failed missions, and well I might add as of now – more pressure has been put on us. We’re his employees sure, but when we have a Flynn situation or a high-ranking soldier just looking at the cameras, we have problems.  
Why Book? We should just treat them as loyal members to the cause? No, not at all. And no Central, I’m not speaking ill of all this; I know how serious this all is. So allow me to be serious too – XCOM has morphed into a Resistance essentially, so military decorum has become passe culture wise, we have ranks but they more denote experience than conduct – and with being serious here, I’m going to have to insist on being harder… Advent has already proven they’re willing to incorporate subversive tactics into their fight against us – sabotage, faceless, kidnappings, assassinations, so we need to be ready against that. Information needs to be controlled and given out sparingly. 

I know it looks like I’m asking for the tellings of half truths and honestly, I am. I’m security, this is my job. My job is to ensure everyone’s safety, and information is a big part of that. I don’t want to know more than I have to, and people around here need to understand just how dangerous it can be. Who knows what revealed the Black Market, but it's been gone for almost a couple months now and people have assuredly died because of it. That’s potentially the price of going soft. Central hired me and others onto security, and this is part of the job, so tough shit.  
‘  
Maybe the last 20 years people haven’t been able to build up as quickly because they were getting too blabbermouthed, I don’t know. Or on the last mission where Advent got alerted because a bunch of bozos just decided to waltz into range of an UFO. God. Jesus. Just

The line ends abruptly there, with several dulled patches of text underneath. Its clear a good amount of erasing was done thereafter, so much so the entry continues a bit ways down on clear paper.

Oh well, getting myself all worked up. There are more things though, I did mention a senior officer yeah? Well, that would be Captain Spud. I’ll back up – while talking with Flynn Spud was there too, except he was just wasted. Never thought of him as a drinker, but after the Blacksite he must’ve gone on a binge. And not a couple glasses like I would’ve expected; he went hard on rum. Good choice, there’s better ones, used to be anyways. But anyways, Flynn leaves and Spud’s just dead drunk. 

I’m not a babysitter Book, shut up. Brought him back to the room, granted with a little detour for puking, and for the record, I let him be after that. Made sure he coughed up everything so he wouldn’t choke like Pete would, and left him to it. 

But get this okay, day later while I’m reviewing the user logs for the cameras, he’s in there. Not in the room mind, but he went on and tracked all cameras from his bar to the bunks, I’m not kidding you! Like, this is Richie levels. But it gets even better, because later he seeks me out and apologizes! Like, dude, you drank a lot, big whoop. Literally worrying himself sick with other members of the team I’ll bet. He should understand by now that self-care takes precedent, and I’m not going to be his drinking partner, that’s on him to seek out.  
I understand he’s no soldier, nor do I expect him to be. Expectations get in the way of facts anyways. So yeah, I know it’s a lot of pressure, but doing stuff like that is not good for you and if you want to believe, not good for the cause either. Just imagine if a mission popped right then? Then he’d feel even worse. Can’t expect him to not know that, but people like that need reminders… And for Pete it's from Varya, Hiro from Yukiko, etc. 

Yeah, so yeah. 

Honestly, I hope I don’t have to find him like that. Ain’t right.

Dah.

Well anyways, I did mention the Black Market before and… yeah, it should be on the map soonish if I’m correct about it. I’ve missed it up in the past just as well. I won’t repeat myself, but I will be putting in a page from before to explain some of that, this is already getting long. There’s a bit more too, like with these Skirmisher I don’t even know if they’re people but I need to treat them as such – things? No. Aliens… They’re aliens. That’s the um, that’s the best way. And don’t you worry Central, I won’t have to modify any of my reports or files, I didn’t account for a section labeled like that, and I’m not about to reprint them. Even if the list is really small because y’all are all too nice to each other. Bit of a relief there in truth, makes my job a little easier.

Yeah. There, that’s in Book, nothing else. Maybe the next one can be shorter, bet you’d appreciate that.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 00-03 Maxxwell "Kage" Conrad  
Operation Blind Chicken After Action Thoughts

Watching the feed again and again only increases my amazement with the Commander's capabilities. Out of the six groups securing the UFO, four of them came down on the team all at once. Individually we are superior to anything the Elders can throw at us, but we don't have the numbers to go toe-to-toe against ADVENT. Catching each group isolated and obliterating them with both superior numbers, quality, and teamwork is the best course of action, and yet the Commander made it look easy as he took on a fight he was outnumbered in from start to finish with not only no casualties, but relatively light wounds too, considering the upper ceiling of the possibilities. I hope that UFO was loaded to bursting to make this worth it...

Well, I didn't start writing this log because of my amazement of the Commander, but rather because I'm now off the bench for the next mission. Maybe it's because I'm old school, but the modified weapons from my time feel better in my hands than the modern stuff. This rifle just feels... off, compared to the jury-rigged one I used on my first outing. Nevertheless, I'm still a soldier, regardless of where and what time I'm in. I'll use whatever's placed in my hands to the best of my ability. I lost the right to call a weapon my own after it buried my friends due to my own incompetence...

Lately, Noodles has been helping me ever since I got out of the infirmary. I thought she simply was a diligent woman who saw things through to the end, but surprisingly enough, she stopped going to the infirmary once I was discharged. If I had any self-confidence to speak of, I'd say she came by mainly to see me.

As if I was that lucky.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: August 13, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Another mission today! This one had a lot of people really nervous - we were facing down about 10 ADVENT and MOCX people at once, but the team eventually were able to clear the field slowly and surely. Oh, this was going after a UFO that we were tipped off about too, so we were actually able to salvage supplies from it.

We also sent a team out to take another facility like the last covert op I was on to disrupt ADVENT’s plans some more. Man, it feels good to report that we are really having an impact on that!

We’re also researching some...interesting technology. You might like it, but I’m not sure about the others. The engineers here think they can turn people into “MECs,” which...basically the short description is: they cut off your arms and legs, then attach some sort of connectors to the stubs so you can interface with some giant robot thing.

Obviously the “cutting off the arms and legs” part sounds disconcerting, but apparently you get prosthetic arms that would actually work like normal arms in the meantime, so I mean, you lose some, you gain some, right?

Also, yes, I know, Socialize.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now” by Starship, because if we keep having missions like this one, nothing will.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 16, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Hooray for the completed mission. That makes us feel a lot better that they got in a jam like that and got out of it pretty well from the sounds of it. And a UFO? WOW! I would love to get my hands on that. I am having to wipe the drool off my pad even thinking about probing the aliens like they probably do to us.

Also that MEC trooper thing sounds like something that would be cool if it was someone else. I love technology and stuff, but I’m not sure I’d let them chop off my limbs for it. The fact that you’re even talking about it gives me a feeling in my gut that you are thinking about doing that. Because I can already see your thinking. You don’t like you’re getting action, and you see that as a way to have an opportunity to go on missions again. Just...remember what they are asking of you, though.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 025 ---

“Firstly, allow me to go on record and say that whoever names these operations was feeling the tension from all our losses. So in an attempt to lighten the mood, named this one “Blind Chicken”. A for effort. Anyways, said mission was another UFO raid. Still not entirely sure how we manage to get these things. Word is something about it landing for a refuel and someone tipped us off. So the team went in and.... well i’m not gonna lie, the beginning had me tense as all hell. Just about a full on squadron of Advent and MOCX at the start, numbers far surpassing our own, even with our double agent friend. How the team managed to not only get out of that, but only with what one may call minor wounds is a miracle. The team is back ok and now we're back up on our supplies.”

“So of course now we get to our little research update, and well, go figure there’s more new units to deal with now. Two, to be exact. Firstly was the Cryo Priest. Definitely never seen these things before, so my initial intuition was that they were a new unit fielded to deal with us. Sure enough, the data supports it. The reasonings as to why they would have priests give up their powers to use Ice is.... strange. It’s not like they got stripped of their psionic powers, they still have it. Yet for some reason they resort to using Ice to freeze enemies in place. Advent could have easily just trained a whole new unit, they’ve done so before, so why use Priests. As for the second friend of ours, well, not nearly as confusing to understand. Seems the Bio have there own faceless, and just like anything with the word Bio in it, it’s pumped full of acid and toxins. Don’t get me started on the looks, god it’s awful. Strange thing though, since apparently they can’t shapeshift into normal people, considering there oozing toxins, they instead resort to shifting into Bio troopers. Not exactly gaining any stealth there but, the Bio’s methods are all sorts of unusual.”

“Home now remains to be slow, and my mind remains to be a bother. Too many restless nights is starting to get to me. I don’t even know if anyone has noticed it yet. Wouldn’t be hard, considering I might as well look the part. I don’t think that UFO helped either. It too was carrying more of those pods, with people in them. God.... the fact that I would have been destined to be one of those people, and it’s no thanks to those.... experiments. God, I was just trying to get better, like anyone else would. The proclaimed Gene Therapy Clinics, the cure to all. It was the only logical choice being in the cities. I never thought it would lead to this, and now it’s trying to haunt me again. I just.... Fuck.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #8  
13/08/35

Ughh... I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore. Got deployed again, in a week! With Acheron, Filidh, Lamtron, Blake and Rogue. We went to secure some neat UFO that landed. I even got new grenades. I saw the experiments - VERY NICE explosions. We even got an ADVENT defector coming to assist us. But immediately we found ourselves outnumbered by enemies. INCLUDING a MOCX squad. I really hate fighting them. And this is just a mess again, you know? Humans on the enemy side, and ADVENT people on ours... Anyway, the reason I'm so mad at myself, is that when I saw the sheer number of enemies surrounding us, the best I could do was plant my mine and run away. I almost did nothing in this mission except for running away from enemies. And I just think about Outlander - that stood her ground despite being surrounded. And about Freyja, that last time did not hesitate to complete the mission, despite knowing that it would alert the BioZerker nearby, and I'm sure that unlike myself, she DID NOT want the BioZerker near her. The only time during today's mission I managed to do something useful was when I saw that there was an ADVENT dude who was wielding his own version of the Neptune Freezing garbage tech, which really annoyed and confused me. Did the ADVENT aliens also stop at Neptune on their way to Earth? Are they... perhaps... allied with father? That would explain why they didn't want to cooperate with me against him... but I digress. I was just utterly useless. Surrounded by poison, I panicked and just ran to stay by Filidh's side. This war is a mess, and the way I am right now, I will never be able to unite everyone with explosions. This is unforgiveable. I feel like I should go and apologize to the other squad members, and even the Commander himself, if he weren't so busy all the time. But would they really understand...? I think I have a better idea. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 22:  
Credit where credit’s due…the Commander pulled off a miracle and completed the mission despite incredible odds. Now it’s Lyra’s, Mooney’s and Scout’s turn to be in the infirmary and they are very, very lucky to be alive. Robbie’s medical wizardry no doubt played a large part, but we still lost the Advent defector who gave everything he had. It’s easy to rationalise and say that his death was unavoidable in the face of overwhelming enemy numbers; and also true that Cyla sent a zombie to confront the Viper binding him, but that would be glossing over the fact that the Commander considered him an acceptable sacrifice to save the rest of the squad. Without him, we stood a good chance of losing more lives. Was it really acceptable though? I cannot look at Mooney and the courage of those who can tear themselves away from Advent control, and say that the lives of Skirmishers are any less valuable than that of XCOM. Regardless of the Commander’s rationale, the rest of XCOM mourns him as one of our own.

This mission also marks the first time the Commander has ordered the execution of an incapacitated MOCX member. Again, it could be argued that José "The Painter" Pereira’s mental link to the last standing Bio Viper meant that he was destroyed in order to remove two threats simultaneously. Or that the Commander simply knew too little about psionics and wanted to see what would happen to the Viper if he was slain. Or that his growing powers were making him too much of a threat to deal with in future missions – but that explanation holds less water considering that we were able to bring back Cyla. One other MOCX was allowed to get away, but I don’t know if executing MOCX will be a more regular occurrence in the future and I doubt I could follow through with such an order and be at ease with my conscience.

Other troubling events are afoot. The once-rumoured Mec Foundry is now operational, and awaiting a subject to dissect and transform into a war machine. The very notion is repugnant to many of us on board but the might of the enemies we have faced recently – namely Biozerkers – make it feel like an unfortunate necessity. Bradford is scrambling to ensure that the Mec trooper would have the best possible chances of living a fairly normal life, including having prosthetic limbs of normal size and function to use outside of battle and exploring the possibility of preserving their original limbs for future transplant. It’s still a lot to ask and if a willing volunteer does not step forth, there is the horrifying possibility that the Commander will select someone to be dragged kicking and screaming to the operating table. It makes me sick to the stomach. There are people who would rather die than live with a body that is…not who they are. I should know. 

So…it is with a heavy heart that I am volunteering. I don’t know if the Commander would consider the proposal or if there are more tactically sound options. Or other volunteers. I’m still terrified of it. But if he chooses me, I will have the option to drive a hard bargain. Perform chest surgery for me as well as removing my limbs. Punt those mammaries off the side of the Avenger; but preserve my limbs as I’d like those back if I survive the war. And assemble me a functioning cock, cause if you’re hacking my arms off and holding them hostage, I get to ask for some compensation. But I’m still scared.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Kathreene "FO" Trat - Avenger Flight Advisor - Recording 04:

I haven't really had a cause to make one of these in a while, but that... that has changed. But let me backtrack a bit. I've never truly been nervous watching one of these missions before, but this was different. The Commander managed to pull through though, credit to him. Not without fatalities however, our incognito Skirmisher ally fell to a Bio Viper. A disgusting creation through and through. I attended the service we had for him, it was the least I could do. In a way, he was a bit like me. Formerly part of some established military, fighting back against the people that scarred us. He operated under the name Phalanx. Let be known Phalanx, that I will not forget your sacrifice. When I get the chance, I will add a picture commemorating your memory to our memorial wall.

Now in lighter news, did you know we had a jailer? I didn't, that's for sure. Emilia her name was, never seen her before. Her job must be an easy one, considering we've had an entirety of one prisoner thus far. That's why she managed to embarrass herself up on the bridge. I didn't care, but considering the way she yelled at herself after she left, she seemed to care a lot more. I can't help it if Bradford wants me to act as bridge security and flight advisor ok? I just do what I'm told.

Lastly, the reason I'm even making this. I don't pay attention to what goes on in our RnD departments, but today the good Doctor Tygan came to me on my time off. He wanted to know if I had any knowledge on the operation they did to give me my robot arm. I'm no medical practitioner, so I didn't, but I wanted to find out why. It took a bit of pressing, since he thought I might find it distressing, but he told me the Commander ordered the installation of a MEC Foundry in our Proving Grounds. Essentially they're going to make big strong metal suits, chop off people's limbs, attach augments to let them control the suit, and yeah. MEC Trooper. I can only hope the first subject is a volunteer. I did say I'd be wiling to help people adapt to their prosthetics. Sure, I still have one arm and both my legs, unlike them, but I'm the only person on here that knows what adapting to a mechanised limb is like. I still don't know what to think on this, but I'll be damned if the person going through that transformation has to go through it alone. I did, and it's not something I'd want *anyone* to experience.

Kathreene, over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OPERATOR: AI-1489  
ALIAS: PHALANX  
UPLOAD DATE: JULY 1, 2035

An armored figure is present within a close distance, seated in front of a desk, with a few tools in his hand. For a quick moment, the noise of a metallic grinder echoed through the recording, finishing off sooner rather than later. Mumbles from the armored figure followed after.

[“Is the sacrifice of one really enough to make a difference?”]

The armored figure finished modifying his weapon’s interior before letting a long sigh get caught by the camera’s audio recorder. He sat the tools in his hand down as a ponderous hand went to his chin, scratching slightly.

[“From how I see it, the answer to the question will always be a ‘maybe’, preferable one said in a weary tone after having just faced the worst the Elders have to offer.”]

[“Throwing one’s life into the line of fire is not a good thing to think about, but at the same time, the stakes involved within a conflict often makes it both hard and easy to ignore the value of an individual. It would be a difficult choice to make…”]

[“But in my eyes, maybe the value of the objective is often greater than the life I’ve given, especially since my past was filled with just taking them…”]

The armored figure takes off their helmet, and turned their eyes towards a nearby mirror, before a deep sigh was heard from him.

[“I know I’ll never see the day or moment I atone for my mistake, but ‘til death, my heart is set in repaying humanity with lives I’ll prevent from falling.”]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #24.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Uhmm…

I think the last two logs of mine got corrupted somehow. That or I deleted them accidentally. Anyway, they’re not here, and I’m too lazy (and my memory is too poor) to re-do them, so I’ll merge them in with this. Sticking with this being #24. I’m not fucking up my numbering system. I’ve already fucked up once, not doing it again.

First, was Operation Witch Fire, a haven retaliation. But not your normal retaliation. Not only were they resisting ADVENT, they had both an ADVENT Trooper on their side (with fancy blue gear) and Resistance MECs. You heard that right. They somehow got ahold of ADVENT MECs, reprogrammed them and painted them blue for good measure. With their help, we managed to protect the haven with minimum casualties (amongst them the Skirmisher unfortunately).

Following that was Operation Shadow Face. Our objective was to hack a workstation, which Frejya did. But it wasn’t all smooth. We were forced to evac out of there without clearing all the enemies first. Mainly because of biozerkers. Yup, the Bio boys got their hands on some berzerkers and juiced them the fuck up. Green, mean and with skin that gets stronger with every hit, we might be able to take down one, but two is a bit too much, especially when there was a tense moment where one more strike from that Zerker and Frejya would’ve been crushed. 

Now was Operation Blind Chicken. You heard that right. Somebody decided to name this mission “Blind Chicken“. They’re probably chuckling away in some forgotten corner of the Avenger over how much power they have over mission names. The mission itself was no joke. It was a UFO raid, but it seems like whatever resistance group got this thing to land also got the attention of its guards, considering a good two-thirds of their guards were sitting in one spot. And, we engaged all of them. It was a nerve-wracking mission. There were so many tense moments where all it took was for the aliens to strike lucky and another name would be on the memorial wall.

We made it, though, and partially through the help of a Double Agent Shieldbearer. They went under the callsign Phalanx, and they helped to distract a portion of the guards, keeping them away from XCOM’s forces. Unfortunately, this distraction resulted in their death - they were constricted to death by a Bio Viper. A brutal way to go. We held a service for them, and I went because anyone who sacrifices their lives and their freedom for XCOM deserves to be honoured. Rest in peace, Phalanx.

There was something… else that went on. We completed this MEC Foundry thing that lets us turn people into MECs. Sounds fine, doesn’t it? Well, “becoming a MEC” involves having your limbs chopped off and replaced with mechanical ones in order to use a MEC suit (think kind of like ADVENT’s MECs). Yup, you heard me right. As much as I despise the idea, it might be a necessity. ADVENT’s bringing out tougher and tougher enemies; we need something that can punch back just as strong. As long as the MEC is totally volunteer and not coerced or forced into it, I can put my morals to the side. We need to win this war or every sacrifice made would’ve been for nothing.

Anyway, time to end. Talked a bit more than I would’ve liked. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~


	27. Ep 25 to 26 - Operation Ghost Fire

Episode 25-26: Operation Ghost Fire--------------------------------------------  
Ghost - Log 17  
Begin recording

I am losing control… The monster inside of me… It is taking control when I fight. I am killing my enemies left and right and in the most brutal ways. The forest was filled with corpses of the enemies I killed. The Bio probably sent someone to find me already.

But I really lost it when I was scouting the path for an Advent supply convoy with Nikolai and Cerberus. We got into a fight with a Bio scout team and Nikolai was injured. When I saw him fall down on the ground. I allowed myself to get lost in a battle frenzy. I killed a Bio assault trooper by cutting off his right hand, stabbing him and then cutting his head off.  
Then I beat the other assault trooper until my hands were so bloody and his face crushed into pieces. Cerberus had to bite me to get me out of my frenzy. I even punched him in rage. I tried to hurt my friend I probably even raised when he was a little wolf cub.

What am I turning into? A human that can't control his bloodlust and rage or a monster that could kill his own friends. I have to control myself or someone close to me will die. And I can't have that happen… I simply can't… I will leave if I have to… Anything to protect my friends… 

But first I will save Jesse. That is the least I could do after he gave away his freedom. No matter how much problems I have, my friends will always come first and I will be the last. No matter what happens…  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 310 (Authors Note - Log 25):

I could comment on how XCOM apparently had a tough mission. How apparently their Resistance allies lost a few people, including one of those damn near invisible Reapers. But I don't care. Because what did they do? They made all this preparation pointless! We were just getting done with the last modifications to my pickup (I still need to christen that thing with a name) when XCOM informed us they had found key information on one of Advent's facilities. In our region. Guess which one? That's right, the one in old world Quebec that I was meant to be scouting out. Apparently they know everything about it, right down to the fact there's some incredibly strong alien there that one of their old scientists had something to do with. Isn't that just great? 

No, no it isn't. The community has rallied around this project quite literally. Just the other day I got the kids in the Haven involved, let them splash some paint someone found around. Everyone enjoyed watching them paint that thing all sorts of colours, even if the end result was as beautiful as a clown car. Certainly would have made me look less intimidating, that's for sure! The poor girl who was working hardest on it though, Emily is her name, was crushed. While she wouldn't show it to us, because she's far too much of a badass as she'd say herself, I could tell. Her work on our Magnetic Rifles was a lot more sloppy, and for once she took a break by herself, rather than us damn near forcing her too. She's a workaholic that one, I know it well. I did my best to cheer her up though. On said break, I pulled her aside and asked her if she'd like to be the head engineer for us here. While she's normally pretty sullen, that news finally cracked a smile out of her. Asking around, she's the one that's built many of the main things we have here, including our radio antenna. No doubt she's some sort of miracle worker, and her work on all our other tech speaks for itself. I was happy to promote her, and she was happy to accept it. So there's an upside to this stuff, if nothing else.

I must admit, it's put a real dampener on my mood. I'm sure you of all people (did I really just call my journal a person? I guess so) understand how happy I've been recently little John. The chance of breaking free of these people under my command, to finally be alone or to interact with people who're equal in standing, that I can actually converse with properly... people like James, who I can be honest with. That kept me going, made my heart soar, put a new leap in my step, you name it. And now? Dashed. Peppered. Extinguished. I could go up there, but I'm not gonna find out anything the datapad couldn't already tell me. It's put me back in my funk, something I thought I was breaking out of. I don't want to go back to old me little John, I really don't. I read my old entries sometimes and the hate I had for XCOM, unfounded hate mind you... that person I unleashed on Ms Stevens when I heard how close we were to extinction... that's not who I want to be. But if this keeps up, that might just be who I become again. And I truly fear for if that day ever comes.

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #25.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission was tense.

Firstly, our area of operations was a city centre. But not any old city centre. One flooded with lost. Yup, either ADVENT couldn’t stop the lost from getting into the city centres, they accidentally released them there, or they released them there to deal with the Resistance on-site with the VIP (which backfired horrendously). Either way, I bet Samuel (whose entire job is to provide intel city centres) didn’t predict this.

So, why did the lost backfire? Well, they served as a great distraction for us. After collecting the VIP and taking down the Warlock and a Biozerker, ADVENT launched a fuckton of reinforcements at us. The Lost served as a convenient distraction for us and the resistance that was there. The VIP was accompanied by a squad of resistance soldiers, who I’m fairly confident succeeded in escaping the city, what with all the lost still kicking about. Unfortunately, our helper Reaper, Adriana “Shadow” Batista, was bound by an Armoured Viper (ADVENT’s still chucking new things at us) and was repeatedly struck by lost. I’m unfortunately certain they did not make it, whether because they were killed then and there or the resistance was unable to rescue them. Rest in peace, Shadow.

Other than that, had some fun interactions at home. Went to the Gym and met a couple of new people. Kage, who’s on the combat roster if I remember correctly, Kathreene, who challenged me to a spar (I declined, sue me) and Emilia. Nice to know I’m still meeting people on this ship.

Also had a chat with Sam. He did not look well at all when I met him outside the Avenger again. Told me about his escape a bit more. Turns out that ADVENT kidnapped him and experimented on him. Evil bastards. Once they’d finished with him, his intended destination was the Blacksite. Yup, that place. He’s been having ‘bad memories’, to put it lightly. I offered to help whenever he needed it because I’m not gonna let a friend suffer through the same shit I suffered through.

I, uh, opened up to him about the friends I’ve lost, particularly Mike. If he's willing to trust me with that info, I can trust him with mine. And, honestly, it wouldn’t make sense for me to hide all of my problems whilst trying to help with Samuel’s, especially because they both have the same effects. I still have the occasional nightmare about it. I can still see Carter’s face, clear as day, as he walked out of that tent… 

I’m gonna go distract myself. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO LOG

I got the chance to talk to some of the Avenger's crew. There's a lot of different people united by the common goal of defeating the Elders. They built MOCX and ADVENT to turn our own people against us, but some of them still have returned to our side. The Elders wanted to enslave us under the guise of unity, but instead we are the ones united against them, and that will be their downfall.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 20 August 2035, 1600 hours

Apparently the problem with the haven's farm was an invasive weed that was introduced from South America back in the 1990s - just goes to remind us that we humans haven't always been the best caretakers of our planet, either. Maybe, should we win the day over ADVENT and the Elders, we will have learned from our past mistakes and be better in the future.

Being off of the Avenger, I have no idea how XCOM's op is going right now. Zhyrgal, I hope you're giving ADVENT the hell that they deserve. I hope you're going to come back alive and in one piece, too! The rest of you, also!

I also met a psionic boy named Dusit whom the local resistance - I can't pronounce the name, but apparently it means "Hand of Vishnu" in the native language - managed to rescue. He was on an ADVENT train in one of those green stasis pods and the Skirmishers managed to derail it, so the Hand of Vishnu went in and got the pods. Apparently Dusit was the only one they managed to get out of the pod alive.

Dusit is barely twenty years old, and very weakly psionic. I convinced him and his haven to do a little experiment, since I want to learn more about how psionics work since that might help me figure out how to study the blacksite vial. I let him mind-control me and walk me around for a few minutes while some of the soldiers who freed him watched to make sure he didn't do anything inappropriate while I was under his control. Unfortunately, I didn't learn anything about how to detect psionics, so I'm still just as stuck as before as far as understanding the blacksite vial. I did, however, find out something interesting.

I was able to perceive Dusit's private thoughts, including a few things that he probably would rather I not know, while I was under his control. I asked him questions about things in my memory, and he knew the things that I was thinking moments before being mind-controlled, but he couldn't pull anything out of my memories. This implies that mind-control is a one-way information transfer. The master gives information, in the form of commands, and the slave receives said information. Ironically, as far as information leaks are concerned, the slave gets more than the master does. I'm sure powerful alien psions could read minds and control them, possibly even both simultaneously, but I now don't think that sectoids are a security leak.

I also hope that Dusit never finds himself having to use his telekinetic and telepathic powers, unless they can become stronger with practice. The only way he was able to mind-control me was because I let him do it. He also tried eating a bowl of soup using a telekinetically-manipulated spoon, and managed to spill about three quarters of the soup in question before he could eat it.

I also learned the names of some of the resistance operatives that Menace is fighting alongside right now. Apparently Else Ramirez and Bendiks Rudzitis are known for being bold and caring more about being in a good position to shoot from than for being in a position where it's hard to get shot. I hope they don't come home in body bags.

Aly out - and good luck, Menace (and Hand of Vishnu)!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 24. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 2 September 2035.  
I feel quite honoured to bear witness to what appeared to be the most humiliating defeat ADVENT has suffered in XCOM memory. Even when outnumbering our squad 2-to-1, they were slowly but surely picked apart. More importantly, I'm glad that this mission has restored the crew's faith in the commander's abilities, after that hell of a month we've just had. Like the commander said, this is when we start turning the tables on the aliens.  
Having said that... we're going to remember this monumental day as Operation Blinded Chicken. The less said about that the better. 

Getting access to the data in the UFO flight computer proved to be quite useful too. I've used it to make adjustments to the self-stabilisation mechanisms of the Avenger, and complaints about Bradford's flying has largely stopped. I've also given the Engineering team free rein over the actual flight computer for them to develop anti-mechanical ammunition. Man, you should have seen their faces... Nothing makes engineers more happy than getting to break stuff for science. 

Bradford seems to be quite fixated on the possibilities of implementing my blueprints for a human-mec hybrid. However, I'm still uncomfortable with this idea. It's one thing to wear a mechanical exoskeleton, but being the mechanical exoskeleton is a whole new ball game.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

(Log 4) Cyla “Blake” Hawk  
August 14, 2035

I get the feeling that some new “#1 Priority Target” posters are going up in the MOCX barracks about now, because a certain pair of psi-blades just ripped them a new one. Archonis wrecked their entire squad, though of course that wasn’t even half the battle. No wonder the UFO went down, if they were trying to carry that many troops! It was a marathon of a fight, but mostly we were able to stay a couple jumps ahead of the enemies. Of course, it helped that they had our Shieldbearer to pick on. At least this one didn’t call even MORE enemies down on us like the last “former” Advent soldier on one of our missions did. I guess it’s kind of hypocritical for me to spit on them. I’d always tell myself MOCX and Advent weren’t the same thing, but I don’t know if I can believe that anymore. In MOCX we always looked down on the Advent troops as brainwashed automatons, but with what I’m starting to see now, were we ever any different? At least the Skirmishers and those Advent double agents we’ve worked with made a choice; I just got beat within an inch of my life, snatched by the other side, and who knows what happened after that. How do you know you’re brainwashed if you’re being brainwashed?

Anyway, I think I’m getting the hang of this reanimation thing. At least it wasn’t anyone from MOCX this time; the dead Advent are a lot easier to deal with on a couple of levels. 

Otherwise I was mostly in a support role. A Stasis here, a Soulfire there; I even found a use for my grenade. The one thing I didn’t get to use, though, was the Fulton harness. When I got assigned that harness, I really hoped that I’d be able to bring someone out, for someone else I can talk to if nothing else. I know that battle was intense, but it still bugs me that Archonis had to execute Pereira. It’s not any issue with killing MOCX – this is war, I know they wouldn’t show us any mercy, and I’ve had to take down a couple of them myself, but this was different. Pereira was down. I took him down myself. We could’ve grabbed him. I really wanted to ask him if he’d sensed anyone else having other lifetimes buried in their minds the way I have. Maybe he would have had some more answers.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 23:  
I don’t like doing pre-mission logs as they feel too much like tempting fate, but despite the happier events of the past few days, the possibility of encountering the Warlock and his psionic abilities this mission has me uneasy. I know that carrying a gauss rifle means that if I am mind-controlled, I could instantly end up killing any other member of the squad. I don’t know if I could live with that. But I need to write down what happened, in case I am killed…or worse.

I went to see Lyra, Mooney and Scout in the infirmary after Operation Blind Chicken. I haven’t given up on trying to make Swedish meatballs for Moa, but I need to take baby steps. I’ve never made meatballs of any type before so I started with something more familiar…trying to replicate the Khmer meatballs in vegetable soup; and brought three bowls to the infirmary. I think it went alright. Scout even guessed where the dish came from. From one man of Asian descent to another - I take that as a compliment. 

More to the point, I took Moa’s advice and finally popped the question to Mooney.

It was a yes.

Right in front of Lyra and Scout, I held and kissed him for the first time. 

I know Lyra’s the sort who wouldn’t mind who I am, and I’m past the point of caring if Scout does or tells the rest of the ship; but I saw him nod discreetly and look away out of the corner of my eye. I think things might just be alright. For the first time in months…maybe years…it feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that I’ve found someplace to belong. It feels like I’m back in 2018 again, having some acceptance among the Australian Resistance at Tindal; when I was still useful to them. Only better because I’m daring to hope that I am welcome here as a person, not merely an asset. 

Maybe tomorrow I will wake up and find that all this has been a fleeting delusion because I’ve pissed off some influential bigot on this ship, maybe I won’t be around tomorrow…but at least I won’t have regrets.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 26]

[Date - August 21st, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Schiesse! That mission was a real nailbiter. The Warlock and the armored Berserker were the harder part, but what came next after they secured the VIP was worse. Tons of reinforcements, including Armored Vipers, Heavy MECs, Muton Elites and what not. And to make the best part, they had to hold position until extraction is a go. 

Most of the Resistance militia left quickly due to the overwhelming reinforcements. Unfortunately, we had to leave the Reaper Adriana “Shadow” Batista behind while she was bleeding out during the evac, meaning she’s most likely dead by now. I can’t even imagine how Freyja feels leaving one of her brethren behind. I hope her bond with Spud grows further after this

Thankfully, only three injuries among our soldiers in this mission, but they’re gonna need a huge rest after this.

In hindsight, the swarms of the Lost was a blessing in disguise. Without them, the whole squad would’ve been dead, which would make a major setback. But I have to bring up something: Why is there Lost in a city center? I thought they mostly stay in abandoned and desolate cities. I wouldn’t put it past Advent luring Lost to fend off any Resistance folks and use it as propaganda against us to sway the people for them. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 13//

Hey, it’s me again. Long time no see. I’ve been gone for a while. Off the ship, in fact. I’ve been back a few times, but only for a few days at most. In fact, I’ve been spending most of my time at a Resistance Haven. One of the lucky ones, that ADVENT hasn’t hit yet. At first, I left to clear my head - gods know I’ve needed too - and for a while that’s all it was. Help out where I could, and try to get my head back on straight.

But it was a few days in when they surprised me. A few of the kids effectively cornered me and asked if I was the Valkyrie. I laughed, and told them it was my nickname. And then they looked at me with awe. See, the Templars are a secretive bunch, but apparently rumours spread fast, especially when you’re fighting the aliens head on. I wouldn’t be so bold as to call them legends, but word about what I did as a Templar - word of my deeds, seems to have spread around some of the camps. Tales of a warrior cloaked in yellow, with twin blades of furious energy spewing from her hands, striking down ADVENT where they stood. An avenger from on high, a warrior angel. A Valkyrie.

It’s weird to think about. I’ve had my powers for some time now. Or well, I had them for some time. I killed a lot of aliens in the name of our cause, but I guess I never thought about what people thought of us. Sure, we fought for all of humanity, fought for everyone. But I never thought about how they saw us. After a while you kind of get used to the powers you have, it feels normal. You’re not some kind of superhero, you’re a soldier. But to them… to these people in these encampments, you are a superhero.

After that, well, I wasn’t a stranger any longer. A few of them asked to see my powers, or why I didn’t use them anymore, why I didn’t fight anymore. Of course they’ve heard about the Chosen, but they don’t know them like we do. Don’t know the things they can do. Don’t know that the Assassin stole my powers. I made up some story. That I used them up fighting off the Aliens, and that they’ll take some time to recharge. Of course, they found it a little questionable, but didn’t know enough to dispute the point. Not that it matters. To them, I’m still the Valkyrie. Still a hero. 

And honestly? That’s what I needed to hear. 

All this time I’ve felt useless without my powers, that without them, I was nobody. But now, I realize that losing my powers doesn’t make me any less than who I was. Sure, I still have my trauma about the Assassin, about what happened, but the panic attacks are a lot less frequent. The visions too. I still have nightmares now and then, but not like I had been. I think I’m finally getting better.

Speaking of getting better, my aim has been improving too. There’s an old guy in the camp, calls himself Sam. Sam fought in the first war as part of the first generation of XCOM. He’s a lot older now, and his leg’s messed up too, but he’s not done fighting - and he’s a hell of a shot too. He’s been giving me tips and training on how to use a gun, and I think I’m really improving. Of course I’m not roster ready, but, if push comes to shove, I won’t be easy prey.

Anyway, I’m back now, even if not for that long. I brought some gifts from the camp too. Just as they’ve heard of the Valkyrie, they’ve heard about XCOM too, and many of the people who fight for them. The kids and their parents have put together what they can. I’ll be sure to hand out the gifts to the people they’re meant for. Maybe it will do something for morale around here.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy * 

Conflicted. We were hoping to add a young lass, Adriana, to our ranks today. Sadly, she and a few other resistance fighters were left behind. It is sad, but I can't help feeling joy when I see Kage, Spud, Quasar, Frejya, Lamtron, and Saikal make it home alive. 

Good people lost their lives today. It is not a time to be happy, but I don't care. My friends are home and alive, and I will be ready with a hug or handshake to greet each one. And we will toast those left behind and never forget.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - August 27th 2035 (Entry #23)

It's been 2 weeks since my last log. I wanted to make an entry before the last mission but my terminal was getting a little upgrade. The engineer that I asked to look into the possibility of using my old movie disks onto my terminal told me he needed to do some work on it. So I let him do it ... He got the job done.

In the meantime though ... I don't really feel like talking about it but ... I have to. Last week, we had a mission to rescue an operative working with the Reapers. They sent one of their own to assist us. Adriana Batista, callsign Shadow. It all turned into a freaking hurricane, with ADVENT dropping in reinforcements left and right. Unfortunately, she was too far out and I was unable to get myself in position in time. She didn't make it.

I didn't know Adriana. It doesn't matter though. I will send my respects to the Reapers. As a former Reaper, it is the least I could do. That and have a strong drink in her honor.

Adriana Batista. Shadow. Hvíldu í friði, systir.

I got my old Vektor rifle upgraded to a mag version. The first Viper I see ... I'll kill it. For her.

Come to think of it ... this next mission, there was something about snakes in the intel. Karma, I guess. I'll make sure one of them won't be making it back.

Oh ... Right. After the mission, if it goes well ... it's going to be movie time. Whomever wants to join me and some haven members in the hangar ... The Terminator. It's a classic.

I'll be back. (Yes, that's another reference to that franchise.)

Firebrand out.

(Translation from Icelandic: Rest in peace, sister.)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCE TRANSMISSION

Hahahahahaha! Did you see the way his body flopped about after Freyja sniped him?  
The all powerful Warlock ... reduced to those inflatable arm things they used to have in front of stores. 

Oh goodness, that was rich. My heart goes out to the three soldiers who gotten a bit roughed up, but man that was hilarious!  
I dunno if I am able to train with Archeon today. I'll be too busy bein' doubled over in pain from laughter. The next time you try to hijack my brain, Warlock, I'm goin' to replay that moment again and again and again.

Byron Ou ... Hahahahahaha!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 20 - Date: August 26th, 2035 - Lyra*  
The Commander did it yet again and got the important people out alive. Everyone who had to throw their lives on the pile…I don’t want to think about it. Some hearsay’s been going around about how ADVENT pinned down Adriana “Batista” Shadow and turned her into a Lost on purpose for the hell of it.

Whether that’s true or not, it’s not like anyone enjoys leaving a man behind. I guess we should just be grateful some of us had enough time for a brief funeral, emphasis “some”. Byron and Blake have been hauled off by Geist for a no doubt thorough questioning of XCOM’s psionics development – the Commander says Shen will be getting revised autopistol blueprints that Shen can use to improve all of our guns, so it’s a fair trade, I guess. About time they worked on those damn things.

She starts to say something but stops and swivels around in an old metal seat of sorts, as if trying to change the subject. Lyra is no longer looking at the audio recorder directly.  
Um, I just want to apologize to the Resistance Cell in Quebec – I know it probably doesn’t mean much when I’m thousands of kilometers away, but we did hear that you were working on investigating the facility for a month we just happened to decode intel about. I imagine some of you feel like it’s wasted effort – please understand that it wasn’t. If things had been slightly different and we needed a squad to bomb the facility instead, I imagine that would’ve been your time.

Fate…Asaru…it just has odd plans for everyone, as we’ve seen before.

Kari really was off the ship for a while; she’d gone off the ship and spent time at a Haven for a while – weeks, maybe months, but…I can see she feels a lot better. Her shoulders are set straight with confidence and her smile feels more natural – not to mention I feel faint hints of her Psionic aura coming back again. Geist mentioned to me in the last checkin that he also wants Byron and Blake for an ‘experiment’ to bring back Kari’s powers – I don’t know if it will succeed, or if we’ll just awaken someone else instead, but…well, that assumes I’m around to see it.

She swivels back to face the datapad. 

Right. Onto the ugly business, then. This “Viper Princess” once attacked our – the Templar’s – central haven, back when we were closer to Estonia, with a giant pack of young of her own. ADVENT, knowing we were few in number, and even fewer in those “Awakened”, probably hoped to just crush us with raw force. 

Just like Operation Ghost Fire, the important people – plus one stupid child with a pistol – made it out. The haven did not. I remember a younger Kari being extremely angry back then – the pain was the only thing keeping her awake. She had tried to put herself between her and a fellow trainee and was knocked aside like a ragdoll. 

That was probably the Templars’ biggest failure prior to the Assassin’s appearance. Even with more hands just firing guns, ADVENT knew we were cornered – if not for Gatecrasher and XCOM’s ability to direct all our resistances as one, we may very well have been wiped out by the combined appearance of these two empowered aliens.

She exhales. 

And now a slightly less stupid child with a pistol is being ordered to take her out. Everyone that’s left from Gatecracher – Spud, Wind, and me – is here. So are other people that we care about – especially Mooney. That’s what Spud calls him – whether it’s before they got together or after, I don’t know. I saw them kiss, and that’s all I need to know – they’re a lovely couple. I only hope love prevails on the battlefield tomorrow.

And before anyone says it, Abizi is a damn good shot and a good man, Mars, Neptune, or otherwise. I won’t stand to hear otherwise, about him or anyone else on this squad. Unless it’s Filidh going drunk and shirtless again. That I will complain about, no matter how good it looks.

Another breath. 

Right, that’s…that’s everyone going, right? Some k- some of XCOM’s best. But even then, I don’t see how I’m killing that thing. It’s not obsessed with mocking the Templar methods and swinging a sword around like a blind fool. It’s a bloodthirsty beast, one that’s evolved so much that I don’t even know if the Commander’s intent to counter with temperature-based grenades will work at all. The nervousness is apparent in all of the squad – Spud and Mooney have been exchanging a lot of close words, Filidh is stocking his medkits with extra whiskey again, and Abizi’s been seriously telling us about leaving a means of contact for his family. 

…I’m impressed Firebrand is still confident we’ll make it all back alive to have Spud’s newest Swedish cuisine. Jokes about the ship aside, she has one of the most dangerous jobs here, but if she has any fear of getting shot down, she’s never let it show. Shooting a Viper herself before we extract... we’ll see about that though.

Sorry, invisible reader that may be rifling through my logs soon, I…I don’t think I’m going to have a good closing for this one. (Yes,Central Officer Bradford, sir, if you find the identity of the prankster in my postmortem, take it easy on her.) I’ve done some pretty crazy things in my life, but it’s never been said they were impossible. This on the other hand…this was once proven to be impossible. I’m not sure what kind of legacy I’m supposed to make of that.  
I want to believe it’s possible, that we’ll all make it past this one alive. But I honestly don’t know if we will.

The recorder is shut off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: August 20, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

So hi, Nahei. I am writing his from a bed in the infirmary with the doctors giving me dirty looks because, guess what. I WAS SENT OUT ON ANOTHER MISSION. I don’t even care that I feel like crap and have plasma burns.

And oh boy, what a mission this was. This was probably the craziest mission I’ve ever been on, our adventure in Bordeaux notwithstanding. Some undercover resistance operative ended up getting their cover blown, and we arrived to help, along with a nearby resistance cell and a reaper that they were working for.

It went OK at first. That Chosen Warlock thing showed up - the only two times he’s showed up where the two missions I was on, so that kind of freaks me out. Anyway, we were mostly rolling until he showed up and he basically dropped one of those BioZerker things on our faces. Luckily we also had Lost in the city for some reason, and the Zerker was distracted by them while we took care of the Warlock.

When we finally dispatched of all of them, that’s when the fun began. We had ADVENT reinforcements dropping in on us left and right. I was able to help as much as I could, helping to kill a Spectre, which is how I got most of my injuries - a Muton got a jump on me and blasted me really good with his plasma rifle. I’ve never been so glad to be the one holding the medkits.

Unfortunately, the reaper that came to help and the resistance cell that also came ended up pretty much getting wiped out in the mayhem. We barely got out of there ourselves with the VIP.

As a result, four of the six of us, including me, got promoted. You are now talking to Corporal Saipov now. I mean...it’s something I guess. I’m still not sure what prospects I have for going out on missions in the future, but at least this gave me a bit of hope that I might see action more than I was fearing.

That’s about it. I was hoping to get back in time to write my weekly letter, and luckily I was able to.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Hit Me With Your Best Shot” by Pat Benetar, cause clearly ADVENT tried to hit me and the rest of the team with their best shot, and we still won.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 22, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***  
Zhyrgal,

Jesus, that must have been nuts! I’m sure we all remember that mess on the island, and if this beat that, then it must have really been crazy. I’m glad you’re not too injured, but take care of yourself out there! You’ve gone out on two missions and gotten injured on both. I know you want to kick some ADVENT ass, but you need to take care of yourself too.

And see what I told you? Just be patient and good things will happen. It sounds like you did a lot of good work. Good enough for the Commander to promote you, so hopefully that will lead to more good things in the future.

We’ve done a bit more work contacting some of the other factions here. I think a lot of them are looking forward to XCOM getting here and will be ready to work with them on pretty short notice if they do. It’s amazing what XCOM can motivate people to do even when they aren’t here. Just the anticipation of them being out there has gotten people here more motivated and working together more than they have in years.

In any case, get well soon and good luck!

Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 27 August 2035, 1800 hours

I'm sending this to the Avenger from a Reaper-owned facility in Nepal, since I'm about to go on more missions. A few things to update.

First I have watched the feed of the operation, and while I am saddened by the loss of so many good people and have just come back from the funerals of those who gave their lives - which, sadly, included the people I was worried about but more than them besides, I am horrified by the presence of Lost in an ADVENT city center. I honestly can't have a whole lot of sympathy for the people living under ADVENT's rule, maybe I can for their children, but the adults who willingly betrayed both their species and their planet can only garner limited respect from me. Still, they deserve better than to be turned into Lost.

Second, while I may be away for a while, now, I'm going to have to write some letters, and I realize that there are two people I can write to, one of them being Zhyrgal and the other being Jakob. Zhyrgal I am really glad that she is alive - we have medicine on the Avenger that is second only to what ADVENT has in their gene therapy clinics - which we now know to be screening facilities for use for the Avatar Project. I also understand that the eastern North American Avatar Project facility has been located - I seem to recall that there were some resistance groups planning on going after that. One of those was the Merry Men. Jakob seemed awfully distraught about not being able to contribute to fight the Avatar Project... I hope he takes this all right.

Third, I managed to get my hands on a gene sequencer to get a full sample of the psionic boy, Dusit's DNA and tested it against what we found in the blacksite vial. There were no matches. This is despite that I know Dusit to be psionic, and also ADVENT knows this too, since he was rescued from one of their pods on the way to that contemptible facility. This just shows how out of my league I am studying the blacksite vial's contents - we need that facility on the Avenger that Lily designed, and we need someone qualified in alien biotech (I'm looking at you, Richard) to research it.

Finally, about my current mission. Commander Odd is worried that I'm the only person who understands ecology well enough to fight back the alien flora. So I'm to chase leads locating scientists who could replace me, if I get killed on a mission. That way, my death won't cost us the war. I'm sure that Lily could pick this up, I mean, she's really brilliant, but Odd has a point.

Until then I'll be back on the Avenger, periodically, but not regularly. Still, I hope to see the people there.

Aly out - and possibly for a while.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 00-04  
Operation Ghost Fire After-Action Thoughts

In mother Russia, are field medics used as front-line tanks? Zhyrgal just standing out there, daring the world to come at her, eating a plasma bolt to the back, and walking it off like it was a mosquito bite. She also refused to treat herself after taking that lost swipe, but immediately ran towards me to treat a tiny bit of poison. And of course, it wouldn't be right to leave out how she babied me and Quasar the whole ride back, only remembering to treat herself when the others reminded her that she was the worst out of all of us. The new doc sure isn't going to be happy with her.

Enough about that though, this mission was a dumpster fire from start to finish. Warlock showed up out of the blue, cause why not, and decided to bring in a biozerker. Neat. A berzerker that gets harder and harder to crack each time you land a hit. Totally fair, Elders. Well, that said, the Warlock seemed to have some sort of internal crisis going on, cause the resistance bullied him so bad he didn't really fight back. I'd have felt bad for him if he hadn't dropped the biozerker on us.

It seems that killing the Warlock was some kind of trigger for an ambush, and a terribly scary one at that. Armoured Vipers, Armoured Psi Vipers, Elite Mutons, Sectopod Hunters, you name it, they brought it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, fifty-something Lost decided to just crash the party too. Estimates were that over a hundred enemies were on that battlefield. I shudder everytime I think about what would happen if we hadn't evac'd when we did.

The resistance fighters there that were helping us took some heavy casualties too. They lost their Reaper compatriot, someone we had no chance of rescuing at the time, and maybe half of the regular fighters in the chaos. They did good work; makes me proud to see the regular Joe stick it to the Elders, even if they were a bit on the sloppy side. Reports say that they used the Lost incursion as cover to escape. I hope they were able to get the Reaper's body to properly bury.

And now I'm back to my infirmary bed, this time escorted by both Noodles and Zhyrgal. I wasn't even hit this time around...

Oh, one last thing. Which one of you varmints complained about my name not being in my logs!? It's MY datapad! For crying out loud, at least be satisfied with peaking at these logs behind my back!

Maxx out... I hope you're happy... whoever you are…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 026 ---

“How. Just how? The last thing anyone would expect is Lost inside the city center. How the hell did this even happen? Where were they coming from? I don’t know, I’ll need to worry about that later. I’ve already got a lot on my plate and much to discuss. The mission required rescuing a VIP contact, of which the Resistance was helping guard while the team made their way there. As you may have guessed, it was another city center, so I was called up for the briefing beforehand hand, told them about the standards. Except well, Lost isn’t standard. Warlock showed up too, so throw that in and the team wasn’t able to get to the VIP contact very quickly, and even when they did, Advent simply decided to throw more reinforcements at them. Quite a fair amount too. God I’m just glad the resistance was also there to help us. It’s unfortunate that we did lose our assistant Reaper that mission, but in a full out warzone like that, what more could be done.”

“So go figure, the Aliens don’t stop sending more new units our way to try and make our lives harder. Two this time, both of the Viper variety too. Armored Vipers and Armored Psi Vipers. The names are pretty self explanatory. Armored Viper’s are quite literally Viper’s decked in a full armor suit, and upgraded weaponry. Tougher to kill by every right, and was even what our Reaper friend was a victim of. Strange thing is though, according to my research notes, these Vipers are also apparently male. I thought the Elders had purposely removed any males for control purposes. Is it possible they brought them back for this role alone? As for the Psi versions, they are basically the same, except also enhanced with Psionic powers. Thankfully the team was already departing when that one showed up, but I’d imagine as with most things, Psionics tends to make just that much more dangerous. To top it all off, my decryption of the Sectopod Hunter has been completed. According to the data, it seems that these Hunter’s were made to, quote, “Serve a more discreet and compact variant, capable of maneuvering around tighter quarters while still processing it’s lethal firepower. Primary directives is to hunt down targets singular targets with ruthless abandon.” See where the Hunter part of there name comes from now.”

“But, as for home now, well, things have suddenly become very active. For starters, I meet Zhyrgal again in the bar, along with a new person. Man named Richie. Wasn’t able to get much out of him before he mysteriously bolted for no reason. Not sure what’s up with him. Extreme shyness maybe? Anyways, some guy named Flynn showed up as well, and in our talks, I described Gabriellia to them, along with some of my past. I was.... conflicted. I wanted to say something, but I also couldn’t. Then we have Maxxwell, who I meet at another bar visit. And no, don’t ask. It was a short meeting, but it helped give us some introductions and a sense for who he is. He also called me something like “Harem Master”, whatever the hell that is. But the main thing would probably be Daniel. He found my above deck again, and noticed my condition. Being the man I trust most around here, I figured I’d finally tell someone, maybe see if that would help. So I've told Daniel about my escape, how it all went down, what exactly happened. He was willing to listen, and was able to sympathize with me. Even told me a bit about his past as well. Seems like we all have something driving us through this war. For Daniel, it’s his fallen friends. For me, it’s for the torment Advent caused me, and the lies they continue to spread.”

“It’s nice to have people like Daniel, someone you can trust and is willing to listen. I’m not sure if finally getting that off my chest will ultimately help with my memory, but at least having it off my conscious helps with the burden it caused.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 24:  
Why…why did I have to evacuate immediately instead of sticking around for Moa?! True, she made it out…but Adriana didn’t, not to mention all those Resistance fighters that fell around us. After working together like a well-oiled team for the fight, I feel like I’ve left her down; even though I know the Commander just wanted to get me away from the Mec. Zhyrgal…that girl is tough as nuts, Duloof, Maxxwell...they were wounded so they had to get out ASAP. That I can understand. But Scout or I should have stayed for Moa, to help her out if she got hit. She’s carried out our gravely wounded before and we nearly let her down. I went to apologise to her almost immediately, but she was more upset at leaving behind a fellow Reaper. To be fair, all of us were. Maybe if there weren’t reinforcements coming hot on Firebrand’s heels… maybe if the Lost targeted something other than Adriana…she would have stood a slim chance of making it out; but possibly at the cost of more lives. I spent some time keeping her company over the last of the meatballs I made a few days back, but the fighting had left her drained and she went to her bunk after reminding me that Cambodian meatballs are not the same as Swedish ones.

We got word that at least the remaining Resistance got out in the confusion caused by the Lost. I still can’t fathom why Advent thought releasing them into a city centre would in any way help their cause. They drew fire from all sides in almost equal measure and would be a formidable decontamination problem long after the Resistance withdrew. Surely this cannot look good for Advent’s propaganda efforts either, so I chalk up the release as an error on their part. 

Next mission coming up will see myself deployed with the other Gatecrasher survivors Lyra and Ando, plus Mooney, Robbie and Malipen. It’s clear that the Commander is nervous about this purported ‘Viper Princess’ and is sending out the most experienced team available. I hope the risk is worth it as he’ll need enough of us to come back in one piece to take on the Chosen.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chaplain Informal Log

Maxxwell has returned to the infirmary, but I can't blame anyone. From the reports, it's amazing anyone survived long enough to get treatment. I'm told one of the field medics --callsign: Saikal-- is to thank. She is going to have to spend over a week in bed herself, and will have to go through several surgeries during that time, but she saved lives. I also have to treat a Skirmisher for once. From what I've observed they are close enough to human that I don't have to alter my procedures. Though, they do seem to have bad reactions to anesthetics more often than humans. 

Last mission made me realize I should be on hand to provide medical advice in the future. If something more serious had occurred, Saikal might not have pulled this one off.

Addition: I've been informed that, soon, I might be called on to perform some kind of experimental cybernetic augmentation along with Lily Shen. While I regret the dismemberment of a living being, war is war. 

I believe the Hippocratic Oath didn't account for mind controlling aliens. It will ruin someone's life... but if this can turn the tide of this war... I will do harm.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 25- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. August 26 2035.  
It's times like that last mission which makes me so glad of our resistant fighters on the ground. Without them, I think the team would have been hit harder than with just a few injuries. Even with them taking out straggling aliens, the squad was pretty soundly surrounded by all kinds of Lost, ADVENT and a Chosen Warlock to top it off. They showed some pretty impressive mental fortitude in the face of all this though. Me? I would have lost it ten seconds in,. Guess it's a good thing I'm not down there. 

Alien facilities are still popping up left right and center, and by Bradford's estimates, we've got a week tops before the Aliens make their final push to finish the Avatar project. 

ADVENT's been smart, building them in areas where we haven't established contact, and our network has been seriously stretched as we try to reach these out of the way locations.  
Oh, and the best news. After two weeks of my nagging, Filidh finally agreed to put on more protective gear. Goddamit people- my armour only protects the bits under it. You don't go into battle with an exposed midsection unless you want to get disemboweled. There's nobody to show your abs off to on the battlefield anyways.


	28. Ep 27 - Operation War Storm

Episode 27: Operation War Storm-------------------------------------------------  
Ghost - Log 18  
Begin recording

I told Nikolai about my past… About the murders I commited. He was pretty understanding about it. He said I shouldn't be hard on myself since I only killed criminals and those who deserved it… He also said that some people did more evil than I. That I tried to make this world better.

That might be true but at what cost… Of my own humanity or at the cost of losing my friend and family. My rage and bloodlust can't be controlled… at least for now. I can't risk killing a friend of mine while I am in that form. Which is why I will leave the Winter Wolves for a short while.

I will return to Wolf city and learn more about myself and find a way to control my bloodlust and rage, the monster that is inside me. I will succeed no matter what. I owe that to myself and my friends… I will return better and stronger than ever. And I will not allow anyone to stand in my way.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//==FEED CONNECTED==//  
//==DATE:AUG.31.35….==//  
//==LOCATION:............==//  
//==REPAIR BAY...........==//  
//==SECTOR 514..........==//

[The colored screen cracked to life, and it was placed inside a somewhat clear room. Barring the Purifier seen standing right behind a MEC’s body, currently undergoing some form of maintenance.]

“You know, I could hardly believe it myself when the liaisons told me you were comin’ back. Hell, I believe it less that you returned without even any damage.”

[An audible chuckle is caught by the feed’s microphone, followed by a sigh.]

“As I’ve been told, XCOM’s commander has some twisted sense of priority. Then again, I’m not one to judge. Although, most of our frontliners would never expect to come back once we’re under his mission command.”

[A hatch is then heard being shut closed on the MEC’s rear, with a metallic sound echoing on the feed.]

“So here I wonder why he treated you better.”

//==FEED DISCONNECTED==//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jakob Robin - Journal Entry 312 (Authors Note - Log 26):

Alright, I’ve had my hissy fit, I’ll at least record what happens in XCOM’s missions once again. Today Advent fought a large contingent of Vipers, but not any they’ve seen before. There were still normal orange Vipers in the mix, but instead of the black and white Elite Vipers they got used to seeing, these were… younger It’s hard to tell, but some of them seemed less developed. The others seemed to be some form of suicide bombing varient, but instead of an explosion, it’s an ice bomb on death. Delightful. Oh and they were apparently led by some scary Viper warlord or something, but it stupidly left itself open to be riddled with mag rounds. A great success for them no doubt. The one thing that it reminded me of was the time a guard saw a blue viper… maybe he wasn’t suffering from tiredness as much as we thought.

I’ve still not fully forgiven XCOM, so let’s discuss the events that happened on our end. First, we went to the aid of one of our fellow Havens. They came under assault and sent out a distress call, and the Merry Men answered. While we didn’t have enough Magnetic weapons for everyone, about half of our force was armed with Advent’s own weapon tier. Despite a close shave with a Muton, we all came out alright, even despite several of those Berserkers. Makes me shiver just to remember them. They’re as horrible as the description provided by XCOM made them sound. The Haven had taken several casualties themselves, but thankfully for us, we weren’t the only responders. Some Skirmishers in blue armour, alongside a couple of repurposed Mecs, provided assistance to the survivors. The Berserkers got a couple people while we were on site, much to my regret, but we still got a lot of people out of there. Their former leader, Franklin, was slain before we arrived, so a woman by the name of Nakai became their impromptu leader. She’s gonna do great things for those people, I can tell. Anyway, since one of the Skirmisher’s Mecs got banged up something fierce, they agreed to let us keep it. It remains to be seen if Emily can get it fixed up, but if nothing else, I’m sure she can scrap it for parts.

That wasn’t the only Haven we had to help however. Advent razed another nearby, and we had to stand by and watch. Why you ask? Because the Warlock was leading that assault. Against him, there’s nothing we can do. Once we saw his giant purple pillar as he warped away, we moved in and cleared out the rest of the troops he left behind, as well as picked up the few survivors. And would you believe it, one of them was Spectre! That mysterious psionic fella with a vengeance against the Warlock. I don’t know much about psionics, but he told me he overexerted himself when trying to down the Warlock, who he apparently did nothing to. I told the bastard to not be stupid, and now he nearly gets himself killed? For someone with such strong powers, he’s really stupid. Anyway, since he really overdid it, he’s recovering with us for now. I’ve put him up in the tent next to mine, and basically told him to stay in there. Guy’s a major dick so I don’t want anyone else to have to deal with him.

Anyway, while we did use our newly modified pickup (which I christened “Lionheart”, seemed fitting) in those rescues, we haven’t been able to use it for it’s proper purpose - long distance journeys. But we’ve been thinking, and we might still have something. So remember how we marked out where we thought some Haven’s could be along my route? Well, just because I can’t head up to the facility, doesn’t mean I can’t go looking for them! I’ll take the same plans as we were initially going to, and help get them set up properly and on this Resistance network we’re establishing out here. So me, little John and Lionheart get to have our little road trip after all! Joyous times.

I can’t help but be plagued by doubts though. For so long I’ve tried my best to keep these people alive, a lot of them coming from the village I used to live in, and I’ve been pretty good. As much as I can’t really interact with them, I still care for them deeply. So when I see someone else lose people right in front of my eyes, when I’m meant to be helping save them, it hurts me too. I can’t help but think - “Could I have done more? Could I have been faster?”. These thoughts will be mine to contemplate on our long journey together little John.

Jakob Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #9  
27/08/35

I was wrong. It was as simple as that, I was wrong. And you know that I'd rather admit to The Catastrophes than to admit my mistake. But I'm doing it happily now. I was called for another mission, operation War Storm with Acheron, Spud, Filidh, The Wind, and Rogue. And this time the armorer said I was to use the "Magnetic Boltcaster". I was very angry, and started arguing with him. At the time... I thought I have no need for some ancient piece of junk, and this isn't the time to be playing "knights" and shot from some weird magnetic bow thing at aliens, I need a proper weapon! But arguing with him was useless - orders are orders, so carry it I did. AND I DO NOT REGRET IT FOR A SECOND! Higher Stratum, shooting this thing feels like a gentle gust of wind caresses your shoulder as you shot. 

There were a bunch of snakes in this mission, and one of them summoned a big ice snake lady. She, and some of the other snakes also used Boltcasters! As the mission progressed, and I gained trust towards this marvel of architecture, I started finding this really maddening! How dare those alien filthy snakes wield these beautiful and majestic tools?! Anyway, the snake lady was laughable. She stormed at us, full of her high alien pride, only to get shot at everyone. I saw an opening, I felt that the boltcaster agreed with me, and together we shot it, and killed it.

This mission was glorious in many different aspects. First, the goal was to blow something up. Second, to buy time and get to the objective, we had to blow OTHER things up! Moreover, these things exploded with a beautiful purple smoke! That's amazing. And lastly - the squad all took part in the demolition exercise! I launched a grenade at a bunch of snakes. TWICE. Killed them all. AMAZING! Rogue used his missile from his suit to destroy some building. The Wind also threw a grenade! This is exactly the utopia I'm yearning for: a world when everyone can be happy together by volleying explosives. What a time to be alive.

Another thing that enraged me before we deployed was a smoke grenade I was ordered to carry. This is just bad, you know? Smoke grenades are all the iffy parts of explosions, without the nice part - the explosions themselves. At least with this I was correct. The smoke junk saw no use during today's mission. So I was not wrong completely while arguing with the armorer. But I did have one more quarrel with him...

When returning, I wanted to smuggle the boltcaster with me. I just couldn't part ways with it! I tried to tug it in my pants, but to no avail. I just couldn't fit. The armorer spotted it from MILES. I tried to somehow play the "alien biology card", but I didn't fool him. Unfortunately, I was discharged of the boltcaster. So I'm back now, and the future looks bright. Abizi - out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 26]

[Date - August 28th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The mission in West Asia went very smoothly despite the worst expectations. I have to say, I was expecting the worst given the Sitrep on the Viper Princess and her brood were out to hunt us down. Thankfully, the squad managed to succeed and got out unscathed. And apparently, our Advent defectors supplied us a MEC, which made things simple.

But most importantly, we managed to put a stop to MOCX from developing Coilguns. Thank god for that or MOCX would become another serious problem. We don’t need any more serious problems on top of our heads.

Not a lot of interesting stuff happening this week. Well, aside from the “little incident” during a Gym session with Daniel, Kage, Kat, and Sam several days ago. Apparently the prosthetic arm in our good Flight Officer Kathreene Trat was poorly implemented and lacked professional maintenance for a while, which resulted in Kat going off balance and fall from the treadmill. 

She insists she’s fine, but for the sake of a colleague’s opinion, she should check up on them. I’d hate to see her prosthetic going haywire on her one day. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Avenger Log 21 - Date: September 7th, 2035 - Lyra 

Well that was….anticlimactic. I’m not even sure what else to describe it as, honestly. The Princess apparently had a rare moment of stupidity like all living things do and left herself exposed while trying to find a cover spot. We unloaded on her on the spot and Abizi’s true marksmanship skills shone through today despite his complaints of being handed an outdated weapon from the Atom Age or whatever term he had for “old bad weapon”. Personally, I can’t wait to hear his rant at the bar about handling such a thing.

Oh, and the Black Market sailed to New Zealand somehow and the Avatar Project finishes in two days. We’re kind of used to it by now, Tygan even had the time to complain about how he was going to miss his weekly Advent Burger dropoff with the sheer amount of logistics we have to handle.

One of which was the MEC Project, which the Engineering and medical teams seemed to….complete in medical time. I hear there are a few enthusiasts of it among the support team, particularly one Dr. Deliah R. Chaplain, and looking at the sheer amount of armor piled onto Deadput, I can see why, but I’m still incredibly uncomfortable with the fact we just forcefully and permanently augmented someone beyond restoration of their original body.

At least Deadput was willing like many others to be the one to fall on the sword – surprisingly enough, a lot of volunteers gave that reason for trying – even Spud. It seems that even if we don’t know every detail of each other’s lives as broadcasted through a lamppost, we still care enough for our fellow soldiers to try and avoid putting them in harm’s way. That’s true unity, ADVENT, and anything you tell me otherwise won’t sway my opinion.

From the looks of it, we’re going to be hunting a “high priority” Alien at this facility, one with much faster reaction speeds than even a Chosen can muster. The Commander feels that our heavily armored “MECput” (that’s apparently his new nickname from some of the Comms staff) with our newly Princess-sourced Frost Vest should get the job done in terms of keeping them handled. Normally I’d be doubtful, but….well, our missions have been getting better and better lately. Best not to make any assumptions.

Well, aside from the fact Abizi might as well be married to that magnet-bow now. Sorry if it frustrates you, brave warrior from Mars, but hey, at least you can nail Vipers to as many lamp posts as you want.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Kathreene “FO” Trat - Avenger Flight Advisor - Recording 05:

I’ve been a busy bee these past few days, now let’s get to it. 

Anyway, let’s start with some downer news. I went to the gym, met a few people there. That Jailor I mentioned last time was down there, one of the soldiers called Maxwell, and our resident armourer called Daniel. Pretty busy, that’s for sure. Which makes what I did even stupider. After Daniel declined to spar, which was fair enough, I thought I’d push myself on the treadmill. My prosthetic really leaves me off balance, and suffice to say I pushed myself too far. I went sprawling after I lost my balance, and had to explain what just happened to everyone. Not the finest start of the week, but hey, I now know my limits at least. I did before and was trying to push them, but shush, that’s not important. I’ll try my best to not be that much of an idiot again.

After that though, things went on the up! I finally got the chance to meet up with our resident pilot, and no, not Bradford. Firebrand, her actual name is Kris. Icelandic in nature, former Reaper to boot. Now that I think about it, there’s a certain irony that the Iceland native took the callsign “Iceberg”. Anyway, we took some friendly jabs at Bradford’s flying. Full credit to the guy, I admit I couldn’t fly this tub, but I’ll never tell him that. She offered to let me fly shotgun with her whenever she’s out, and even said I could be the main pilot if she needs a break. Don’t worry everyone, I’ll be putting in plenty of hours on the simulator before I take the wheel! She said she might need it soon, since she was feeling down. A bit of opening up about what I just mentioned to her, and she was willing to tell me about her past as a Reaper. Didn’t tell me why she left, didn’t even know the Reaper agent we lost a while ago, but it still got her in a bit of a funk. Fair enough.

Also said she wanted to take out a Viper for her. Can’t blame her for that either. We spent a bit of time inside afterwards, drinking a little. I also helped her maintain the Skyranger, gotta keep that baby in shape. She seems like a nice person, glad I finally got to meet and talk with her. On the opposite end of the spectrum, our head doctor is a bit… well let’s just say she’s not a people person. I talked to her about what the people going under MEC Augments might be feeling, since I need to be able to comfort them. Like yes I know a certain amount from experience, but the rest I could do with a professional's help. She did at least help me with that, told me to be there for them. And I tried alright, I honest to god tried. But some people are beyond it, and Tupdaed is one of those people. I couldn’t wrangle a single normal thing out of him, he spoke like an absolute moron. In the end I gave up, he seems fine to do it. I only hope the Commander didn’t make a terrible, terrible decision.

Kathreene, over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Some of the Black Market survived. They're set up in New Zealand now. I don't know how they got there, but it's gonna be harder for ADVENT to find them out there. But now ADVENT's about to finish one of their secret projects. The Avenger Crew suspects it might be the end of the war if ADVENT finishes it. They're going after some scientist that seems to be playing a larger role in whatever it is ADVENT has planned to try to stall them some. Hopefully, they can capture him and get us some intel on what exactly the "Avatar Project" is.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 26. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 3 September 2035

Apparently Vipers have some sort of a hierarchy, and we came across one that's pretty high up in the pecking order- the princess I think it was. Her subordinates all had an innate ability to frost bomb the area when they were killed, which made Acheron's job a hell of a lot harder. Analysis of their corpses did give me an idea for a piece of armour that's similar in function. The prototype should be ready soon, now the hard part is to find a volunteer to be a walking frost bomb. Or a walking fridge. 

Honestly, we had barely enough intact corpses for this project because our squad went crazy with the grenades, since there weren't any Lost to worry about. I do hope that the commander will tell the team to exercise more restraint though, because at this rate we're not gonna have anything to work with. 

The commander finally gave the go-ahead for the MEC trooper augmentation to be carried out. Tygan personally carried out the surgery, which means that it was a miracle the subject survived. I tried my best to remember what Dad taught me about integrating biological and mechanical interfaces, and I think I did well enough. I mean...the Okya-J is walking around fine, nothing's spontaneously combusting or short-circuiting- I'd say that I did well. Of course, the real test comes with the mission in a few hours. 

Overheard Tygan talking to the commander about ADVENT burgers. The nerve of this guy...I swear to god. He's just like a junkie going cold turkey. Wonder what they put in those things...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - September 7th 2035 (Entry #24)

The Vipers got a total squadwipe. We didn't even get one scratch. Was anybody worried? I wasn't. It had to happen. Any other outcome was not acceptable. I mean, after that so-called Snake Royalty got stupid and flanked herself like that, there was really no other outcome possible. She was the most dangerous one of the bunch. And got taken down in a matter of seconds. Everything else was a piece of cake. We had a MEC assisting us, got a few good hits in.

Speaking of MECs ... We have now a MEC Trooper. I don't know what possessed Tupdaed to do it. I would not do such a thing. I like my limbs, thank you very much.

Got to shoot a straggler Viper, while the Avenger was looking for the Black Market in New Zealand. Not sure what it was doing over there, but I didn't give it the chance to report back. Payback is a kælling, ain't it? That's in Danish ... If you don't know what it means, ask me and I'll tell you.

This one was for you, Shadow. If I'll find any more, I'll nail them too.

I also got to meet our other resident pilot. Kat. Sharing a mutual dislike about Bradford's flying style. She might be interested to fly with me and even take my seat, whenever I feel under the weather. I like her. Very spunky. Will definitely talk to her again.

Forgot to mention ... Movie night was a success. Had quite a few customers, including some on board the Avenger. I had the pleasant surprise to discover that the engineer actually transferred the movies on a portable drive. A big one, able to house a few dozen movies. Thank you. A million times.

I am planning another movie night after this facility raid, which is under preparation now. Probably T2: Judgment Day. Then I'll move away from this franchise and try something else.

Anyway ... better get to the bird, the team is coming in shortly. Avatar facility will be going down. Or movie night is suspended. Permanently.

Let's go, team. I want my movie time.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, WIlly*

So many Viper corpses retrieved. The blessed Sky Ranger reeks of snake guts. I know the White Coats and Grease Monkeys have plans for those corpses, but I better, at least, get a pair a boots out of the deal for cleaning up this mess  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---

\--- Samuel Viktor ---

\--- Entry: 027 ---

“Well that mission was.... weird. The team had to head into the slums in order to shut down a psionic transmitter to cut off it’s information that it was sending off. Except for some reason, the site didn’t have any Advent whatsoever. In fact, the Aliens were even limited to just Vipers, but on top of all of that, not even normal Vipers. Apparently there was some Viper Warlord on site, some Princess known simply as “Sissssster”. Don’t even get me started on the pun of that name. Apparently she was on site leading the area, which would explain all the Viper compatriots with her. Some were different too, seemingly younger, and other seemingly exploding like our Bio versions, except these ones exploded in ice. That mission could have gone badly if it wasn’t for a poor move on the Princess’s part, so instead we somehow ended that mission flawlessly. A good boost of morale that is.”

“So yeah, go figure where I’m going next. I needed to see what the deal with the Princess is. The Aliens now sending Viper warlords after us is cause enough for concern. We may have gotten off lucky this time, but what about next time? So I went through my notes and.... well ummm, good news bad news. Good news, they're seemingly independent, not really serving the Elder’s, but more just the Queen. Bad news, there are still very angry and very much willing to fight us, and now having killed one of the Queen’s children, well..... yeah that can’t be good. Surely we’ve gotten their attention now. The Princess herself seems to be something out of myth. A Viper with venom as cold as ice, so much so it practically radiates off her. Hell, she was basically pure white. Not to mention the fact that upon death she also exploded herself in a grand icy display, perhaps some weird final defense mechanism. Well, thankfully she’s dead now, and only one of her, but the others are still out there, somewhere.”

“So as for home..... Yeah it’s been slowing down again, but things have also gotten interesting. Allow me to explain. Firstly, personal affairs. Seems that talk with Daniel has helped ease my conscience a bit it would seem. Those horrible memories that keep trying to surface have seemingly been lessening now. Safe to say my sleep is getting better again, so that’s good. But out of personal affairs and into the ship's affairs, it would seem that we have a “MEC Program” now, and Tupdead seemed to be the victim for it. Now he’s just a giant hulking machine. And no, I did not misplace my words, I do mean victim. Who the hell authorized this. This just isn’t normal, sacrificing a part of you just to be some metal tank at the whim of command’s orders. To give up your limbs and who knows what else just for that.... It’s like giving up a part of your humanity. It’s the whole reason we're fighting in the first place, for our humanity, and there’s those willing to give a part of it up? I just, I can’t keep thinking on this. I need to keep myself distracted in research.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCE TRANSMISSION

Damn, durin’ my little laugh fest they assigned me to a covert op. I went with Blake to help the Templars with some research. It was a success. Though, I didn’t really care. My concern was with Blake. Learnin’ more about her and if her memories of MOCX still remained. 

When we returned, I got word of the MEC initiative. Apparently, the Commander wanted to kick it old school and augment a soldier into a MEC trooper. Shades of the ol’ war. I hope I’m not a candidate. Psionics and Mechs don’t gel together. 

Ah well, not a problem for me. I was immediately assigned to another OP with Irdar. Dunno the details that much, but I’m sure he’ll update me. Wish us luck, parters. 

Vulture Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 11 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Well.... it would seem I find myself in a bit of a predicament. Using the intel I’ve gathered over my various hints and benefactors, I finally managed to track the Warlock to his next little “cleansing” site, and sure enough he was there. Revenge was so close at last, and it would be my time to face him down and kill him for good. I had been reserving my power for this fight. I finally faced him down, one on one as I wanted. It was right there, I could see it all playing out.”

“But.... It would seem that instead nothing went according to plan. Most of my attacks only bruised him, and he seemed to act unimpressed. He launched his own at me. I managed to dodge them all, but nothing of mine was working. I eventually tried the Conduit, which worked. I showed him my face, but instead of fear, he merely laughed at me, and simply snapped out of the conduit like it was paper. Before I could even react, he fired his rifle into me, twice, and in his boasting glory, left me there to slowly bleed. Well, unfortunately for him, seems like my little “friend” Jakob and his Merry Men just happened along to help me heal, and now I currently sit in their haven recovering.”

“But.... why. Why did nothing go to plan. I am among one of the most powerful Psions ever known, the Warlock made me this way no thanks to his cruel experiments, yet when I fought him, he was simply unimpressed, and the only signs of combat on him was a few soulburns. How, how could that be. I could have killed him, but I couldn’t do anything. And that Rifle of his, something about it is leaving an after effect on me. Even a couple of days later, the edges of my vision remain hazy, and for some reason my powers aren’t recovering like they normally do. It’s almost like it suppressed me. I can barely do a mere psi blast before my mind is strained, much less warp back to the Avenger. So that explains why I’m here. I was supposed to be all mighty, yet I’ve failed. My vengenece has now escaped me, and I remain festering here while I recover.”

“I’ve failed.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Reconnaissance Official LT Jayko Mc'Wood’s message to Avenger crew, Date: August 27, 2035 

So I presume everyone’s heard about the Mec Trooper Project? The Commander has made it a priority to diverge resources into a special Mechanised suit which should allow us to put pressure on enemy forces with heavy firepower as well as being a defender who could protect others and draw enemy attention while protecting the pilot under layers of heavy metal, a unit with the power of a robotic mechanised unit with the ingenuity and decision making of a human mind. 

So the frame’s been built, just needs a fresh coat of paint...and a pilot, but as you all know it’s not sunshine and giggles to get this thing up and running, the suit demands sacrifice for operation, a permanent sacrifice of flesh and limb, without a doubt this is heavy payment for most of you, yes you all joined up to fight Advent and to take our world back but most of you presumably wanted to be able to live in that world provided that we survive that far .

This is why after discussions with the Xcom leaders including our Commander himself it has been decided that I will volunteer myself for the procedure, it is only logical for I have little to lose from this operation, with no family left and little ambitions for a post war occupation I will carry this heavy metal burden to carry Xcom’s hope and future within my soon to be metal hands. 

There is no need for concern about the morality of this situation, this is absolutely necessary for our future and no one else needs to give up anything more, Shen alongside the Engineering and Science teams have made this suit in such a way that I will be able to rejoin society once the war is over, I’ll still be able to drink and play card games people so do not be down but rather look forward to our future, if we can build Mec warriors then we can sure as hell take our world back now, and even if I die I’m gonna make sure that I leave a trail of success behind, neither Xcom or any of you will be going down while I am around. 

The skies are bright so let’s kick the tires and light the fires of Mechanized liberation.

This is Jayko Mc’Woods heading to the Mec bay for surgery.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

From: Alessandra Stevens  
To: Zhyrgal Saipov

Timestamp: 28 August 2035, 1500 hours

Hi Zhyrgal,

As I understand it, you're probably in the infirmary right now getting patched up from your recent adventure (or should I say 'fiasco')? Get well soon!

I've been assigned to an indefinite leave of absence from the regular Avenger crew to try and help set up other resistance groups and, most important, find a scientist who could replace me if I were killed in action. I'm still ostensibly part of XCOM, just under orders that mean that I won't be on board the ship most of the time, and I'll still be picked up and moved around when XCOM needs to pick up and move around. For example, I'll be involved in establishing contact with local resistance while I'm there.

I'll also be doing more botany and fighting invasive plant species, some of which were introduced before the invasion by humans. In fact, that's what I was doing yesterday.

Since I won't be on board all that much, I figure I should time when I am there to see my friends like you. You like to work out in the gym in the mornings, right? I always went running in the mornings, which is why you almost never saw me, but I lift weights, too. Maybe I should let you know what days I'll be there so we can catch up while working out?

Oh, also, this is where we held the service for Adriana. 

(the message contains a photograph of Annapurna)

End message  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: August 27, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

So yet another mission today. This time we were going after some...Viper Princess? I’m not even sure what that is supposed to mean. Anyway, the Commander sent out our best troops and basically wiped the floor with it. It’s making people here feel a lot better after the few close missions we’ve had recently.

Otherwise...I’m still in the hospital. I’ve had to have a few procedures done due to the plasma burns and such but I’m feeling a lot better and the doctors think I should be out soon. Also, one of the Medics above me actually gladly volunteered to become a MEC trooper. I guess that affects me in the sense that I am now the #3 medic on board the ship again, which hopefully means I have a better chance of going out again.

Otherwise, there is not a heck of a lot else to talk about. I hope you all are doing well, still.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Stuck With You” by Huey Lewis and the News, because I feel like I have been stuck in the Infirmary for forever.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 29, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Jeez, just how bad were you injured? Like I said, you better not take any unnecessary risks out there!

Also, I kinda can’t believe they did...well, what it sounded like was involved with that MEC thing. I’m just glad you weren’t reckless enough to go volunteer for it yourself. I kinda hope you going out on this past mission has kinda put your head back on straight as far as looking for any way to get out there. I know you want to help, but you also have to consider what it is worth, too.

About news out here, again this is getting into hearsay territory for us, but you guys may want to take a look, but we’re hearing some very strange things about that facility out east. Something about large bugs. It sounds rather fantastical, but from what you’ve told me, we kind of can’t assume that anything is too strange to believe with the aliens.

Get better, and get your butt back out there. Also, remember not to hole yourself up!

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: August 30, 2035 ***  
*** Message Relayed to Children of Earth Message Service Via Avenger Comms System ***  
*** Recipient: Alessandra Stevens ***

Alessandra, 

I would be happy to try to meet up with you when you get the chance. I should be getting out of the Infirmary today, so it is pretty good timing. If you want me to give you some information about some of the resistance groups in France, I can probably give you some and also let them know to expect you as well.

I hope your work is going well. Also, I better not hear you talking about making preparations in case you are killed! Once you start thinking that way, you may start getting careless.

Also, I am glad someone from our team was able to give final respects to Adrianna. That area looks beautiful.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: September 3, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

A quiet week this week. I’m finally out of the infirmary, our new MEC was seed for the first time and, well, yeah. Metal arms and legs, just as one kinda expected. We researched these new bluescreen rounds as well that should help against mechanical enemies. We also finished some research that improves our medkits, so now I’m even more useful when I go out!

On the bad side, we have news the Avatar Project is gearing up again, but luckily we are in the process of making contact in a region with a known facility, so we will probably be attacking that as soon as we coordinate the resistance cells around here.

Someone I know here is also investigating some of the alien and other biology around the planet. She works for a group called the Children of Earth. I don’t think she is going to be around where you are right away, but she may be around that way. Her name is Alessandra Stevens. I just thought I’d let you know.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Legs” by ZZ Top, because you all sound like you are glad I still have my legs XD.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: September 5, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Having a slow week isn’t always a bad thing, although it didn’t sound completely unproductive. Bluescreen rounds...cute. Someone up there has a sense of humor when it comes to naming things, at least. Better medkits? Nice! You better get some of that down to us WHEN you visit (and you WILL visit!)

And yes, Jelena would be very sad if something happened to your legs :P. Well, we all would be but especially her.

I can’t say I have heard about the Children of Earth, but I can ask around. I’ll let people know that name so that if she swings by, people here might at least have some idea that it is someone who has worked with XCOM.

Also, good luck taking down that facility! Keep fighting the good fight.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: September 5, 2035

September 3, 2035

New Zealand. New Fucking Zealand. God Pete must’ve been paranoid, like… how the hell are normal people supposed to get that far? Kamchatka was enough for some I was hearing, but there? The seas are never safe with Advent trolling around and chrysalids creeping below. Learned that the hard way when I tried to return to the Island. 

Like, yeah, getting back there was tough… least I had some help from this pirate guy; least that’s what Advent was calling him. Probably for the best I went back to the continent instead of sticking around, if I’d gotten a contract on him… And hey Book, Central, before you get all hussy, Advent likes giving those things out for discussions, if they wanted them dead, they wouldn’t send me. I may not be a big people person, but I’m the sort of people person they like. And it got me through a bunch of shit so that I could be here? Okay? Okay. 

But anyways, with the Black Market back up, once we go there… Molly owes me a drink okay? So far I’ve gotten no word that she survived though. Guess not everyone liked the good Sheriff, and I’m not about to use Comms to talk with Pete, Hiro, or anyone else down there. Though I gotta admit, it would be really hard to spin how I got there… I haven’t even thought of what people must need to go through, but it's got to be a lot. And damn expensive. Maybe if you’re friends with the Reapers they can turn a boat invisible or something, I don’t know. Point is, gonna have to make a choice whether to show my hide there again. 

It’s a weird one. My credit with Alexi can only go so far, and it's not like my people personing gets me far in the way of charity. Besides, I don’t like it anyways. Everyone wants something out of a transaction, and the biggest form of charity I see nowadays is Advent rolling into Havens with their “Outreach Programs” – oh no, what about this glorious resistance? 

Face it, it's all investments at the end of the day. And besides, XCOM is sticking their head out a lot for a lot of these people. Crazy how much they’re sharing really… And Bradford seems okay with it too. What, are they trying to arm them for a great offensive or something? Because if we’re looking at taking back the planet… surely that’s how it has to be done, yeah? Eventually rise up and fight back the aliens in force. Its almost a fool’s errand… and you can make the argument “oh we’re starting small” but where are we going? We’re picking our fights sure, smart, and then researching things, trying to understand them. It’s a fair thing, but we’ve done this before. And we lost. XCOM lost.  
Fine Book, we lost. There’s a difference in there. 

Anyways, before I go off the deep end, to the good times! Kinda! Apparently Brandy or Kris, dunno what she would prefer, but anyways made a movie night thing. Right during my shift mind, but a certain someone really wanted me to go – Susie ha! And cause she’s young and headstrong… there’s no fighting that. So yeah, went and saw an old classic, The Terminator, with her. Man, can’t remember how long it's been… interesting watching it now. Like sure, seeing Arney be all badass was fantastic, and the guy coming back getting with Sarah is as batshit crazy as ever – yeah uh, when you go back, be sure to bang my mom. Yeah, I’m serious man, don’t worry, she’s super hot (fucking – literally ha! - guys) – anyways, Susie made me come in all my getup too, and my shotgun. She hasn’t been calling me a Terminator for nothing, and made a fucking point to make me out as a cosplayer. Yeah I know that nerdy stuff, shut up, I knew some people like that way back. 

Its weird though, and kinda funny. She sees me as a Terminator and her as Sarah Conner. Fair, fair, I do look the part, wonder if I could take on Arney back then… huh… gonna have to line the punching bag with like sheet metal or something – anyways, I dunno, it was funny talking afterwards cause of course Susie wanted to make a deal of me coming after her and shit and yeah, look, it was fun! Just if I think on it… nah, it was for fun, God I’m pulling a Richie…

Who by the way, phantom funny moment, apparently met people on the surface for once. Boy I ain’t seen him red like that for a whiiile… It was friggin’ perfect for him too cause lo and behold it was Stevens and that Saikal chick. Eye bloody candy, and he just ran off. God… never change man… if you do it’ll be an apocalypse in itself, hell freezing over or some shit. 

But to some better news, Spud’s been looking a lot better as of late, as has the team. People are getting more time, missions are going alright… But specifically, Spud, word has it he and UnMoney are a thing. Fine I’ll say Mooney, and don’t you say I’m unfunny Book for that first one, took me a while to come up with that! But yeah, if that’s what works, that’s what works. All these buts recently… Anyways. 

God I have a lot I could put down, almost think I should divide these up more. Been busy though, walking around and going through the cold storage. Like holy hell the shit we have back there… spend enough time and you start noticing weird shit. If anything I should talk with the science team about it… chalk up another thing to ask about if I want to do my job that much better. Holy hell that was wordy, Richie, I blame you. 

I doubt you care though Book, thanks for being a good listener. Oh look, maybe I can be a people person! Naw, fuck off yee cunt as they say around these parts ha! 

Huh, why am I still sitting here? Like I read this back for once and like, I dunno. There’s a lot. Granted it's been a couple weeks but still. There’s still a couple of big things but honestly, kinda weird to get into them. Memories. But I’m a big girl and I can deal with them don’t you worry Central, Emily, who by the way haven’t seen much of. Weird. 

But yeah, more buts. No. Okay Book, I’ll stop beating around the bush: lil Shen revived the Mec project. And they’ve produced their first soldier. Thankfully, this guy doesn’t seem to care about cutting off his limbs, if anything said it was for everyone else. I could tell Central was relieved… for a few days when I think they were choosing who the guy… things were off shall we say. Just like last time. Can’t even remember the sorry bastard last time, but now they claim that they can preserve the limbs. I call bullshit propaganda, but this world is full of it sometimes coming true. 

Like, started thinking… It wasn’t on the recruitment papers I filled out, or that Central filled out really, but… would I do it? I’d definitely had been more like a Terminator that’s for damn sure. Wonder if Susie would freak? Probably couldn’t hide being XCOM to the Black Market either. And I’d be on the team too… That has a weird ring to it; on the team, again, but being 20% or so more dead! Some sort of body mass percentage there anyways my point is, that was part of the contract. A potential price. I’m the safest I’ve ever been really… And what’s good is a businesswoman’s word if she doesn’t follow through? Can’t exactly put that on a resume though… There’s a lot Book, there’s a lot. 

And then we have the whole alien thing too, because from what I’ve been hearing and what I’m seeing, they’ve been evolving. Sure the Sectopods are a lot smaller, but that’s just the tip of the iceberg I reckon. Haven’t been looking back at the missions that well, but I know a lot of stuff here is modified stuff from back then. They’re streamlined, more agile, and still as strong – Mutons especially. Haven’t bothered looking at these things up close because it would probably be death – and also I didn’t get Advent pissed enough but anyways – point is, the Aliens were still building past what I thought they were. Building up to what, I don’t know, that’s what the scientists are for. 

Time’s a thing too, and whether it would be worth knowing, or moreso knowing what specific parts could be sabotaged. Central hasn’t given me a clear answer, more of the general direction “do your job, keep XCOM safe.” That’s nothing against you by the way, it’s a fact and I’m sure you know it. It definitely is my job,

 _The sentence and entry end abruptly there, the rest of the sentence a mere dulled smudge on the paper. If one looked close enough, a few letters seem distinct amongst the erasure: an ‘I’, an ‘r’, an ‘n’, and a ‘c’._  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 2 September 2035, 1200 hours

Well, Commander, I found you a scientist, but you decided that he wasn't worth giving up the intel. I hope he's still there when we come back - and I hope I'm not dead before that happens. 

Speaking of which, I'm happy to be back in my home country, happy to see that the trees that I named myself after are still healthy. The aliens haven't done everything to 'em, not yet, although they were patrolling the area. I don't know if they're looking at 'em, or not.

My partial report on the environs surrounding the Avatar facility are that it is indeed run by one of these 'Alien Rulers', although I haven't been able to fully verify its identity. Troop deployments and interactions with other ADVENT personnel have been tense - I believe that these Alien Rulers are not on friendly terms with ADVENT at large, and may be fighting for their own agendas or be intending to betray the Elders. I'm not sure that will help us, since they are still clearly forging ahead with the Avatar Project - any planned betrayals will not take place until after the Avatar Project is complete and we are no more.

Commander Kelly has divided up the squads, and we will be thinning out the patrols surrounding the facility this evening and tomorrow morning. The plan is the same as when XCOM attacked the blacksite. This will allow Menace to come in and clear the place.

If we succeed, then I'm sure there will be a celebration, at least for those who come back alive. I hope that's all of us.

Aly out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 25:

Well, that was a bit of an anticlimax. Or just dumb luck. Probably luck. We saw the Viper Princess alright, but I didn’t even get to have a shot at her before the others cut her down within seconds. I hung around for a little bit afterwards and overheard some of the conversation between Tygan’s crew as they examined the corpse. Had she not blundered into the wrong spot and at the wrong time; or arrived with the support of other enemies, she would have been a formidable opponent. It seems like pure overkill to note that the Skirmishers had even loaned us a MEC to assist in taking her down. Either way, we could use a mission like that more often. Definitely a good one for the propaganda vids.Oh…and during the cleanup, a *certain someone* palmed a fistful of cash into my hand and whispered two words into my ear. 

_“Get burgers.”_

I don’t know how you got Bradford to look the other way, but I got you covered.

I have even better news – I won’t be the one sacrificing his limbs to become a MEC trooper. That honour goes to Jayko, who not only volunteered but seemed downright enthusiastic. If I were a shrink I’d question his sanity, but that’s one ethical dilemma resolved for now. 

The Commander has ordered Moa and I to undergo intensive training together again so I won’t be hanging around with the rest for a while. Last I heard, the Black Market has moved to New Zealand; which can only mean that the Avenger would need to fly over Australia to reach it from Indonesia. I regret that I am unavailable to lead some of the others on an expedition to the coordinates that I left on Gabriela’s GREMLIN. A tribute to a comrade whose life was cut short too soon; an ancient beast turned forever into a stone monument. The GREMLIN was set to alert someone, anyone, among the crew when the Avenger touched down near the site; less than a day’s travel from a couple of the Resistance encampments I used to know. Hopefully the others get the message.

Years before I joined XCOM, I was hunting when I found the fossilized bones of a dinosaur up on a rock outcrop. A find like this would make a person famous pre-2015, but I could hardly walk up to an Advent museum and offer it to them. So I covered it as well as I could and promised myself that I would return to it if I survived the war; or at least made sure someone else could. When we lost Gabriela – it was the most valuable thing in the world that I could offer to dedicate in her memory.


	29. Ep 28 - Operation Blinding Prophet

Ghost - Log 19  
Begin recording

This will be a long one. I have completed my two tasks… I learned more about myself and I can control my bloodlust and rage.

It all started with Zex ambushing me in his new robotic body. It seems Spectre killed him and he somehow had his mind transported into a robot body. And he even wore skin that resembled skin of a human. He even wore human clothes. Jesse once told about a movie where Killer robots would be disguised as humans.. I believe it was called "Terminator".  
It will be difficult to take down Zex without using a rocket launcher to blow him up to kingdom come but I am sure the Winter wolves will find a way to destroy his robot body.

After I escaped him I tried to remember something about myself. I was in the sewers of Wolf city and after I meditated a little bit a vision or a memory appeared.I was walking towards my old hideout. After I got to the place where it was I broke down the wall and entered it. It had a war armory, fighting ring, a small gym for very intense training, etc… I also found my old Ghost suit. It was all dark but the mask was the most interesting part. It had a silhouette of a ghost face on it. It would scare people at night for sure. I also have downloaded some documents from a PC I had there…

I also found a photo of me and my sister when we were little. We were dressed for halloween… I was a brave knight and she was a beautiful princess. Her name is Jane… Then another memory hit me but this time it also caused psionic pain in my mind. I was in a burning haven holding my daughter Sarah and trying to get her to safety. The Bio attacked the haven and I asked my brave white wolf Luna to watch our back while I get Sarah out of there. Luna hugged her and went into the burning haven to protect her and me… Once I get back to base I will give her a huge hug and a big thank you. Where I go she will go and we will find Sarah together… In that memory I also saw my sister captured and dragged away by Bio troopers.. I will find my sister and the Bio will pay for what they did to us…

After that I managed to control my bloodlust. I killed an Advent patrol and lured out a more dangerous opponent: Blade and a girl who is probably his apprentice… They pushed me far enough in battle to make me enter into the rage and bloodlust mode. After that I faced my dark side in battle in my mind and defeated it. But I was defeated in combat, but after I allowed it to stab me in my chest did I manage to win. The dark side asked me "Will you serve in heaven or rule in hell?

"I choose what once, a coward did not." was my answer.Then I killed it and as it's blood mixed with mine we became one. One mind in one body with a complete balance of light and dark.A coward would never allow his dark side to exist. But now the mistake of my past is fixed… And the monster and the hero are now one till the end.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  


\--< DESIGNATION: AM-1675  
>\--< ALIAS: "Marble"  
>\--< MEDICAL ROLE: Autopsy  
RELAYING!---

[“Further checking of the body, I’d say, operative---”]

[“---Parasol here, should have been scanned further for the morphing augments. Without a doubt, the Bio Division is stepping up their efforts in trying to stop us or at the very least infiltrate our ranks.”]

[“Our staff with regards to checking for these augments are stretched thoroughly. The vipers of our ranks haven’t been able to provide information about new technology scavenge sites either---”]

[“---Our mutons and Purifier engineering teams are eager to reverse engineer whatever could help in improving the means in filtering those imposters.”]

[“I could only hope, this trend of Bio Faceless infiltrators don’t continue.”]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

They got him. Kwaku Kalou, ADVENT collaborator, and ex-military. He hasn't given away anything yet, but he's not going anywhere. There's plenty of time to make him talk. He's not MOCX, but he was running some humanitarian project to provide aid for victims of the war. Obviously, a cover for the Avatar Project. 

There's been no signs of MOCX, which means they're probably out "recruiting". I think we should take the offensive against them, before they can get their troops numbers up again.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - September 12th 2035 (Entry #25)

That could've gotten all sorts of wrong.

There was a giant Berserker at that facility. With some weird contraptions on her back. Central mentioned that Dr. Vahlen, XCOM's former Head Scientist was responsible for the creation of that thing. To be honest, I felt sorry for the creature. If she had been experimented on before getting to this state ... She deserved a better fate. No wonder she was so pissed. In the end, she managed to escape ... through a psionic portal. Exactly why did she have that ability? I mean ... wow. Dr. Vahlen is clearly overly bored if she gets to produce such creatures.

What else does she have in store for us? I don't really want to know.

Also our supposed help, a Bio Trooper, turned into a Bio Faceless and against us when taking damage from the Giant Berserker's onslaught. Thanks a bunch, Betos. Got any more help like that?

Thankfully, we got home in one piece. Filidh required some Infirmary time. But that was all.

I didn't have time to set up movie night on this occasion. Maintenance was needed, because there was potentially a mission waiting around the corner. It did take a few days for it to pop up, courtesy of Volk. Operative rescue, plus a Marine. And ... Zombie territory. Wonderful.

It doesn't look like we'll be hitting Europe anytime soon. It's a shame. But ... yeah, what can you do?

OK. Movie night, after this mission. Let's go, Menace.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 028 ---

“Dammit, focus, focus. Right, the team went out to a top secret facility in order to delay the Avatar progress further by capturing an important VIP located inside known for high end shipment and collaboration. Taking them out of the picture now leaves that region scrambled and progress slowed. Once again, no significant damage but it buys us time. Seems like they weren’t gonna let us have this mission easy though. Increased security detail as per usual, but on top of that there was also some sort of what we now call “Ruler”. Weirdly enough not the Viper king, considering we’ve instigated war with him. No, instead it was a Berserker Queen. Like that behemoth couldn’t get any more frightening., it was strapped with jackhammer’s and plated armor. How the team managed to get that thing to flee was sheer luck, and probably the help of some cryogenic weaponry. Our double agent on site was also more like a triple agent too by the way. Seemed to be with us, but the moment it took heat, it’s guise broke and revealed a very angry Bio Faceless. As you would expect, no longer on our side. May be beneficial to check our agents next time.”

“As for research, well we have an interesting subject today. The aforementioned Berserker Queen. It’s obvious these things are “one of a kind” so to say, so looking into them is an interesting subject. Funny enough though, there isn’t too much on them, and I mean that literally. Advent’s network doesn’t even have much. But I did find some stuff. Apparently this thing was an experiment from some famous doctor simply known as Dr. Vahlen. An old Xcom scientist apparently. Tested genetics on this Queen and two other subjects, one being the Viper King. Made the thing much more pissed than imaginable, tested weapon platforms on it, the works. It’s almost..... yeah let’s move on. I’m currently in the works of decrypting our next secret friends, the Commando’s. Hopefully soon we'll see more on what this project “Black Storm” is, and it's tie in to the old version.”

“Right, so, now you're wondering about me no doubt. Well, to put things lightly, I’m sorta freaking out here. I.... I shouldn’t have watched that mission on the feeds. That facility.... that horrible place. It looked so familiar to my memories. Was this one of the places where they took me for those god awful experiments. Looking at that Facility, all the memories came flooding back again, it’s all I could think of. Some of them were even becoming.... Clear. The pain, the god awful pain. I tried to keep it together up there watching, but it simply became too much and I had to leave the room. I just, I had to get away from that. I can’t.... I don’t want to remember dammit. I don’t want to remember. It’s hurts. I need.... I need a distraction, I need something. This log’s over.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: September 7, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: PINE02-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Zhyrgal!

I'm going to be back tomorrow morning - but then I'll be out again. Let's meet up then! In the gym, or the bar?

I'm so glad you're fully recovered! Maybe some time I'll be in France, would love to see France! Right now I'm going back to Nepal - oh yes, the mountain, last time? It's Annapurna, the tenth highest mountain on Earth! And it was incredible!

I may have found a scientist I'm looking for, by the way, but I'll need to find him and recruit him. Apparently the Reapers have a lead on him, too. Don't know how I'll recruit him yet, will have to meet him first. Don't worry about me being careless and getting killed, though! I've been making plans in case of that for *years* now!

You enjoy a few days more, all right? Hopefully you'll see some more fun in the future - and I mean fun! Don't you get killed on me, you hear?

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: September 10th, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Well, we had that mission against the ADVENT facility that I told you was coming. Unfortunately I wasn’t on board to watch it go down because I was back at my job giving medical supplies and aid to some of the resistance havens that we made contact with in Australia. However, from what I heard when I got back, we basically ripped ADVENT apart.

That new MEC stomped on everybody. They also encountered something they are calling a Berserker Queen, but apparently it was hurt so bad that it went running away from the battle. Not much of a queen if you ask me. They brought back some VIP who apparently worked on those green pod things. I’d sure like to know what we find out about those things, but that is for other people to ask him about.

Otherwise, I guess not much else is going on. Anticipating the next mission. Still anxious about being the 3rd ranked medic on the ship, but I’m optimistic about the Commander liking what he saw the last time I was out.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “I want it All” by Queen. Both because of Berserker Queen, and because I want all the action and I want it now XD

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 27. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 10 September 2035  
This Vahlen has clearly never fought a Berserker before, because I can't imagine any reason why someone would want to make A BERSERKER EVEN MORE TERRIFYING THAN BEFORE. 

Thank god for Mecput the one man wrecking crew. I knew the rocket powered hands were a good idea, and after watching him punch down a Faceless in one go, I'm just glad that he's on our side. After all, we're gonna be facing tougher and tougher enemies, might as well give them the upgrade ahead of the curve and give the aliens something to fear. Besides, watching him and Lyra beat up a group of reinforcements right after they teleport in was quite a show. 

Our defected Bio trooper buddy turned out to be a faceless, who promptly returned to his own side. Starting to think this whole 'conscription of defectors' plan is more trouble than it's worth... but at least this one didn't call the cavalry in on us. I'm waiting for the day when we get a conscripted Sectopod Hunter on our side. Not likely, but we got a MEC the other day so...a girl can dream.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Covert Op was a success. Not only that, I’ve gained a new ability. I’m able to walk through walls. It felt weird when I tested it out, but my goodness does it feel amazin’! 

It’s like I’m somethin’ out of a comic book! Some days I wonder if this is even real. 

Felt like yesterday that I was out in the fields with Grandpa. Listenin’ to him butcher some old country music. Laughin’ at his corny jokes. But now, I’m here with XCom. And he ... he’s gone. 

What am I sayin’?! I need to get back to trainin’. I’ll update you all soon. 

Vulture Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy * 

Blood & ashes!!! A Beserker Queen! If I ever meet this Vahlen, I can't decide if I would run screaming or buy the lass a drink. Start with the drink... I can always run later. =)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 28]

[Date - September 8th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Today is a horrible day. Not because of the mission, mind you. It went well and we managed to neutralize a VIP from the Avatar Project. That, and we got introduced to one of the three alien rulers that were genetically modified by former XCOM scientist Moira Vahlen. Why would she willingly do that is beyond me. 

Tupded did pretty well as a MEC Soldier. I know some people are still worried about it considering the ethics, but we must cross some lines in order to win the war. Advent is willing to get their hands dirty to try and beat us, so it makes sense to have some aces in the hole.

As for why today is a horrible day for me? It's a long story, but hear me out. After the invasion, I was on the run with my squad consisting of James “Joy” Rudd, Kate “Laconic” Williams, Thomas “Preacher” Philips, and Ingrid “Smiley” Jansen. 4 years ago, we managed to save a Colorado haven from an Advent assault. We settled in and helped out the haven in whatever way we can. Life seemed good, for a while. 

Two years ago, it happened. Another Advent assault, but this time they managed to burn the haven to the ground. Faceless infiltrators among the Haven settlers. I was out scouting while everyone was butchered by those fuckers. My squad didn’t make it. I cried a lot during that day

Since then, I’ve been moving from one place to another. When XCOM was making a comeback, I joined up even when I believed at first that we had no chance of winning. 

But now? Maybe the cynical in me is wrong. Maybe we do have a chance. We have a lot on our plates among Chosen and MOCX, but we still have to try.

Whatever happens, I’m honored to be part of this family. This XCOM.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 26:

Moa and I finished training shortly after Jayko’s maiden mission. Robbie will spend a week in the infirmary, but from all accounts it otherwise went well for the rest of the squad. Replaying the vid and watching Jayko trade blows with that monstrous Berserker and sending it running would surely bring some satisfaction to Genevieve “Art School” DuBois. I’ve heard the whispers among the crew that the ‘Berserker Queen’ was a creation of a former XCOM scientist and wonder if that was her idea for a unit with a similar role to Jayko’s… and I’m glad she’s no longer with us.

As soon as I was able, I went to check on Gabriela’s old GREMLIN and located it in the Proving Ground. Looks like the coordinates I left have been updated with a new designation, ‘Gabi’, and accompanying photos by Lyra and Aly. So they found the bones… I’ll need to have a talk to Aly later on what she thinks it is. That will have to wait till after the coming mission – looks like a rescue mission at a Lost-infested city in India. Advent has bailed out of the area and I doubt we’ll be hanging around to scavenge after achieving our objective either; so I won’t be finding ingredients for Swedish meatballs there. It is a mission from Volk though, so I might be able to wrangle some of the local Reapers’ supply of mystery meat and come up with something afterwards.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #10  
08/09/19

So, tenth log! Remember when I started and I was like "Why the heck people do that? Let's just do it to blend in"? I kind of started enjoying it by now. So yesterday I had another mission! Operation Blinding Prophet, with the same usual gang - Acheron, Filidh, The Wind, Rogue... and Tupdaed. And I mention him last for a reason - that guy fused with a machine! That's so cool. Yeah, I know, he had to give up his limbs... but look at him now! He has surpassed humanity. Maybe that is the solution to the humans vs aliens? Surpassing both? Anyway, this was a mission to abduct some guy that works on the Avatar project, because apparently we were about to hit the point of no return.

So right when I get to the armory, I already started looking for my beloved boltcaster... but it wasn't there! Again I found myself starting to argue with the armorer, but... orders are orders! Apparently, the Commander decided that with a boltcaster it's impossible to shoot down walls, so I need a proper weapon for that. All the Skyranger flight was very unnerving for me. Just when I had something going for me, they take it away? Come on!

On site, we were greeted with a bio defector... or so we thought at the time. Apparently it was a faceless in disguise, who was sent to sabotage our operation! This is so rude. I thought aliens should have more honor than that. I'm disappointed even more at the ADVENT administration. We encountered a faceless, killed it. Apparently I can still shoot with normal weapons, even though my hand longed for the gentle touch of the Boltcaster.  
And then we saw this giant hulking... beauty. The... Berserker Queen. Oh Mighty Stratum. What absolute beauty. These giant punching weights, and the acid tubes flowing through its body... Apparently this thing was engineered by a human scientist in the past. To think that a human can design such perfection! Anyway, this thing was very fast, and started trading punches with Tupdaed... that was indeed impressive. I threw the Neptune junk grenade at it, which immobilized it... and Stratum, this thing is even more gorgeous in the ice. I can still see it vividly in my mind's eye. We took some more shots while it was immobilized, but when it broke free, it escaped, and I'm glad it did. Such beauty shouldn't be killed, ever. Such beauty must be preserved forever. Run, Berserker Queen! One day I'll find you, and we'll have a happy life together!

As we moved on, some stun lancer charged us. Somehow everyone missed him, but I managed to shot him down. That surprised a bit even me. We took control of the target guy, and we were about to leave, some enemy reinforcements arrived. Acheron and Tupdaed stranded by, waiting to slash and punch everything that came, but somehow, a sneaky faceless managed to pass them, only to be taken down by mighty me. Well... I guess there is a reason the faceless is the alien's infiltration unit - that was indeed sneaky! Anyway, I'm back now, a little bit heart broken because of the Queen. But I'll get better, and I hope she will as well. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #4 of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto:

After months of practice on board the Avenger I am being allowed to assist in an operation once again. I must admit I have not trained in the newer armor like some have. It was not deemed necessary for me to wear it aboard the ship. I do need to ask though.... Could they not spare any padding on the arms? I feel exposed even if it does aesthetically look rather good on me I must say. I am lower on the totem pole in this team. I hope I do not disappoint my teammates.

I am hoping my self-drilled training pays off here. I am told we will be facing more hordes. Perfect. I can send more of these poor souls back to the afterlife. My weapon's magazine size is still a concern however. I will need to concentrate.


	30. Ep 29 - Operation Crystal Knife

Episode 29: Operation Crystal Knife---------------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 20  
Begin recording

So I know my name now… My name is Felix Fox, how I learned it you may wonder. My little sister Jane told me. Saying it was emotional when we reunited would be an understatement. Jesse's heart couldn't take it.

He escaped and took Jane with him. I can't thank him enough for that. He even beat Xehanort in Butcher bay to get transported to Black Athena so he could get the Winter Wolves to free him. He really is a genius.

Now that we are reunited we will find Sarah together. My poor little girl probably misses me and Luna. But if the Bio division or anyone else did something to her, I will make them suffer a lot before I kill them. That is a father's promise.

It will feel strange being called Felix for a while. I really got used to being called Ghost all the time. But it does feel nice knowing your real name.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Maxxwell's Log 00-05  
A Hero's Welcome Pre-Deployment Covert Operations Thoughts

I'm being sent to the templars! ***OH HELL YES!!!*** People on this ship have been keeping their purple stuff close to their chests, and so it's been hard to really get into a good psionics discussion with those that don't outright detest it. Sam's got the purple eyes, but that's sensitive from his past... oh, in case one of y'all decide to get uppity and start askin’ questions, I'm referring to a different Sam here. This ain't baked potato. Lyra is a templar herself, but the difference in rank alone makes it hard to approach her for one so low on the totem pole as me. Plus, she's kinda sorta the superstar among us, and I can't take that kind of attention. Cyla is... iffy, from that brainwashing o' hers. Doesn't help that we've never met long enough to get past the first word said to each other.

Everybody was busy wondering who the new arrival would be and so only Noodles came by to send me off, who should be holding onto this datapad as well. This feels a bit too much like high school...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 21 - Date: September 19th, 2035 - Lyra*  
So the Berserker Queen has elicited a mixed series of reactions from our organized crew on the Avenger. Bradford is shocked a human could engineer something so depraved, Tygan was more focused on calculating its speed and Advent Burger potential, and Abizi wanted to make love to it. Yes, you heard that right. I almost regret joking about his romance with the Boltcaster. Almost.

Operation Crystal Knife might as well have been a glorified Reaper training session against the Lost. Everyone came out without a scratch and we recruited a musician who also happens to be a heavy gunner expert. I’m looking forward to seeing “Blacklight” as both an encouraging force on and off the Avenger, though he is yet another reminder that I should start dropping by the Infirmary to catch more of their movie nights.

I’ve been spending a lot of time with Dashboard lately – our training is alright, but we both seem to have silently agreed that isn’t the area either of us lack in, given our background. Instead, we’ve taken to hunting for books – as in, physical dusty books with the smell of paper, something ADVENT would’ve denied both of us years ago. He apparently found Bradford’s secret journal, but for the most part it was just drunken scribbles about fighting Sectopods barehanded with the help of a Bao Zheng and a Darrel Rutherford. He’s obviously been through all of Spuds’ cookbooks already, so I suggested we try and collaboratively knock down Filidh’s reading list that sort of fell to the side in the last few ops. He’s fairly open when it comes to material, so we’ve been having a go at the Ulster Cycle. Maybe I’ll mix it up and look for stories in nearby regions – King Fergus and Queen Medb are an amusing couple to say the least, but I’m sure there are many other warriors out there like them.

In any case, we’re taking a decent mix of operatives green and seasoned out for what is hopefully a run of the mill hacking op against the Chosen. Shen thankfully had cleaned and reconfigured the suit to fit my size after Filidh’s shirtless run – I’m not sure how I feel about compromising my armor by leaving my arms open, but I guess this so called “Spider-Man Suit” (Byron’s words, not mine) can’t afford much more than a lighter under-armor coating like the vests we’ve been making recently.

Speaking of which, I’d really like to try a Frost Vest on, but it seems the Commander would rather have me burn anything I come in contact with. Oh well, I’ll get one of those vest-chilled drinks just yet.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #11

19/09/35

Just a quick log really, I wasn't on a mission myself. At 5AM we were awoken by an alert of an exposed terminal at New Indonesia we will try to hack. I took the time to gather all the explosive wielders people we have on board, to let them in on a new trick I learned. I told them this: "You know how you can hold a grenade in your pocket?" They all nodded. "Well, you can carry two." Their faces showed me just how well enlightening it was to them. Well, the squad took off now. Go, Exordus! Use your new-found knowledge well! I'm rooting for you! Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 29] 

[Date - September 13th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

What else needs to be said about the mission? It was a simple rescue and extract mission requested by Volk as a favor. We got ourselves an Engineer and a Marine Captain out of it. And hordes of Lost that were tailing our asses. I still hate them 

Anyways, I guess my old age forgot to mention my "acquaintance" with Kwaku Kaolo, the scientist we captured from a backup Avatar facility. Thankfully, we "talked" and he divulged some information about the people who were put into those pods. He couldn't manage to divulge where they come from, though, which bothers me. 

I mean, there has to be some place where Advent can kidnap people covertly and send them to those aberrations of facilities to be processed. Perhaps that Vial we got from the Blacksite will be the answer. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - September 19th 2035 (Entry #26)

Ok, so I'll do this in bullet fashion ... Because I feel like shooting something.

1\. No Zombie corpses this time in the cargo hold. That's a plus.  
2\. The escort of the VIP we picked up in that mission is from Sri Lanka. Do you know where Sri Lanka is? I do. I liked Geography in school.  
3\. Welcome aboard, Blacklight. Very cool callsign, have to admit.  
4\. Searching for another Templar. Not entirely sure why. Acheron is doing a smashing job by herself.  
5\. There was a rumor that the Commander might've said that the MEC Troopers should be used as Specialists. Uh ... Hello? They're tanky. They hit like a sack of bricks. They're Assaults, not Specialists. Just saying.  
6\. While I appreciate the new background design on the Skyranger ... for the love of God, someone please remove that ugly Sectoid mug off my aircraft! There will be repercussions if that doesn't happen. Mark my words.  
7\. Last but not least ... Menace is back in the sewers. I don't envy them. Any emergency exfil from down there will be tricky. Best of luck, team.  
8\. Almost forgot ... Judgment Day ... That's tonight. Misplaced the drive and took me a few days to find it again. Nonetheless, the approach to the AO for next mission will be on the movie's main theme. Enjoy it, Menace.

That's all.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 029 ---

“Pretty basic mission today, and the team came out flawless no doubt, so that's a nice change of pace. They had to help escort another VIP of the Reaper’s out of an abandoned city swarming with Lost, along with their unconscious escort. Considering mag weapons tear Lost like paper, this mission was really no surprise that it was easy. Now we have the VIP safely back in our hands, and a new marine addition to our team. Seems like a musician apparently, I’ve faintly heard him playing a couple of times. Takes some talent I’ll give him that.”

“I’m just gonna skip the research this time around. Nothing new to report on and the commando’s encrypted files still need time to decrypt. There’s a lot there, and as I mentioned, it isn’t a fast process. Probably would help if I had access to some of the lab computers, but that would be pushing my luck. So yeah, that will have to wait. So that brings us back home. Well, guess what, nothing has gotten better for me. I’m currently still suffering over these vivid memories playing back consistently, like on a damn loop, every time more clear than the last. I keep trying to forget them but they just won’t leave me alone. It’s getting to me. My sleep is getting perturbed again, I'm having a hard time holding myself together here. God what haven't I tried yet, I need something here. I think Kris, Firebrand, has a movie night thing she does, maybe that can help.... maybe. I hear she managed to rig together an old projector and some old movies to play for the crew. How she did it I don’t know. At this rate I need anything.... just.... I just want a clear head. Why can’t the past just leave me alone.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy * 

Wash and scrub; wash and scrub. Gotta keep the Sky Ranger sparkling. My dear ol' Maimeó taught me how to keep things sterling - hot, soapy water, elbow grease, and a little secret something. Course, a high pressure power washer don't hurt either.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: September 12, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Berserker Queens sound...not very awesome. It is good that it sounds like the team drove it away pretty easily though.

We had another operation here ourselves in the past week. Raiding an ADVENT truck convoy. Mostly basic troopers, but we saw some exotic stuff too. A Viper and one of those sectoids. But it wasn’t too much trouble. Got a lot of supplies for the nearby havens and the resistance cell. I have a feeling ADVENT is going to be increasing the patrols of their convoys after this, however.

Ha, got another taste of the action and anxious to go out? That sounds like you. Just don’t get too anxious that you don’t do something dumb, though.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: September 17th, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Happy Birthday, Eni! Sorry, I’m a couple days late. I know you probably don’t even care about your birthday, but this is just to let you know how much we all appreciate you! As much as we hate to admit it, you are the dad of the group and keep us girls in line when we need it. I’m sure you are keeping Nahei and Jelena in line while I’m away. (You’re sitting there thinking I’m the one who caused the problems in the first place, ha).

Also guess what? I went on another mission! This time several of us who aren’t exactly on the A-team went out on a mission to one of those abandoned cities. With the Lost combat training we got from the reapers, we took care of those Lost like they were paper. We had to rescue an engineer and his escort, but that was pretty much a piece of cake.

Even better, I was promoted again! Sergeant Saipov, reporting for duty. I’m glad the commander has seen some use in sending me out again. I was also able to hang out with some of the other soldiers who have, shall we say, somewhat languished behind the commander’s favored people as well.

Also in news you’d like, we are starting to expand west again. There are facilities in regions both to the south and west of where you are, so hopefully that means we will FINALLY be swinging your way sooner rather than later. Otherwise, that’s mostly it. Hope to be seeing you soon.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Our Lips Our Sealed” by the Go-Go’s because the Lost don’t like noise, and cause I couldn’t come up with anything better.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 17 September 2035, 1400 hours

(The Marriage of Figaro is playing in the background)

Well, mission successful!

Short and sweet summary: I managed to convince Saurubh Sen to abandon ADVENT for the cause of saving life on Earth, and now he's a member of XCOM's engineering staff. While he's not on shifts that Lily assigns him to, he'll be helping me out with bioengineering in the lab. I also managed to procure much of his research, and a lot of his books - we're going to be working on those for a good, long while.

That wasn't the last of it, though. ADVENT was suspecting him already, and we were dodging patrols the whole way just to get to him, and to get out with him. Two Reapers and I went back to get his lab materials. ADVENT was already in the lab, so I got to practice my swordswomanship in the process, we were in such close quarters. Unfortunately, that meant that Saurubh and Shane DeSilva, Saurubh's escort, couldn't rendezvous with the Reapers like they planned. That meant being chased into a Lost-infested cityscape... and I'm amazed that it didn't go worse. Shane DeSilva is lucky that he's not Lost. I am very glad that Menace was able to get in and clean up that mess! Sorry, people, for not making this cleaner!

I also delivered supplies for Athena and Iridar. Hope the Reaper infiltrator is able to do the job that I did the last two covert ops to sabotage the Avatar Project!

For now, though, as I said, mission successful, but not so successful that Zhyrgal should be worried!

(Alessandra laughs)

Suffice to say, Saurubh *could* replace me if he *had* to, but all the same he's still a bio-engineer, not an ecologist. That means that while he'll be helping me with genetics as need be, I'm still going to be the one planning and deploying any bio-weapons we use against ADVENT.

Oh, did I say bio-weapons? I sure did! Today I'm working on engineering biological control agents to help curb the alien flora. In the future, I think the solution to fighting back the alien invasives will be something suppresses psionics, and we won't be able to do that until we understand the genetics of psionics better. Which means we'll need to research the blacksite vial. Which means we'll need the shadow chamber. But at least I can still work on bacteria that will create poisons that attack the alien vegetations' more familiar biology, like the exotic sugars that make up their cell walls. Best of all, the fact that Earth plants' cell walls are made of different stuff means that these bacteria won't harm them!

Of course, it'll still only be a matter of time before this becomes an arms race against the Elders making their own countermeasures, but it'll buy us time, for sure.

(There is a pause)

Oh, and apparently, because somebody asked, I guess I'll clarify this in this log at least, in case somebody's listening to these later after I've been killed or something. I convinced Dr. Sen to join us. Yes, that means I seduced him. I do have other means of convincing - beauty alone is a strong motivator, but I prefer to use myself as an example of Earthly life, because that way I convince him to join a cause, instead of just bribing his senses. And yes, I did this while my husbands were still alive, too - and yes, they knew about it, and yes, they approved, and yes, they considered me to be the very model of a faithful wife. Because I was. Because I still am - they'd want me to be happy, and I am. And lastly, yes, I'll take a third husband if I can find one, and yes, they'd want me to!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 28. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 18 September 2035  
Good to see that the commander knows to stress test the guns once in a while, what with dropping the team into Lostville and giving them free rein to mow down as many as they want. Must have been fun...Really hoping for more of these missions. The commander might even let me try my hand at it ...eventually. 

Tygan and I have finally finished our analysis of Elerium, despite the Chosen Hunter trying to sabotage by stealing a data pad (and also drawing smiley faces on my rifle blueprints- seriously screw that guy). This crystal... it does pretty much solve most of our energy-related problems in the meantime. I'm definitely looking forward to weaponising its volatile properties. Too bad the engineering crew is a lot less excited about a highly explosive alien compound than I am, because they're not mad like I am, so progress might be sluggish.  
The commander commissioned the Skyranger to be repainted again, with absolutely no regard for my warning to not paint over the maintenance hatches. Guess who's going to have to spend an hour trying to pry the damn thing open again...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 26:

I am profoundly disturbed by the number of Lost we have encountered so far that have been decked in clown attire. Pre-invasion… how many clowns would one see in a typical city on any given day? A single street performer in front of a crowded downtown train station perhaps, and that’s only during their working hours. One out of tens or hundreds of thousands of residents. Yet there seems to be one out of every dozen or so zombies we face. This means that there are two possibilities: One - that clowns in full costume are for some reason more likely to be turned into Lost; or two – cities with a higher than average concentration of clowns (perhaps the circus came to town?) were more likely to be overrun by Lost. Both possibilities are equally unnerving; but then again, that’s what clowns are like in general.

Moa and I were tasked with accompanying Dave and three other fighters on a rescue mission to extract an Engineer and a new soldier attempting to reach XCOM. A bit of a training exercise for them, really. After a short briefing in which I went over the training techniques the Reapers taught Dave and me, we set off. Moa and I were to restrict our fire to targets out of reach of the others unless a Chosen or something like the Berserker Queen showed up. No such crisis occurred. The squad eliminated every zombie that came into view and I had no misgivings about turning my back on them to evacuate with the unconscious soldier first. Shane and Saurabh are welcome new additions to the ship.

I can only hope future missions will go this smoothly, but I sense much harder battles to follow. Duloof, Dave, Hokuchiyo and Zhyrgal needed more missions under their belt; and the time may come when even what the Commander calls his ‘A-team’ must rely on them. Best not to get too complacent.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 1 - Cpt. Shane DeSilva, Callsign "Blacklight"  
September 22, 2035

I've only been here a few days so far but everyone is welcoming me with open arms. I have to say I'm a little embarrassed that they had to come and rescue me like that in addition to Dr. Sen, whom I was supposed to protect. Truth be told, I'm impressed with how expertly the squad was able to pull off the whole operation. I'm still trying to learn everyone's names but I want to start thanking them all for bringing me with them, starting with the Marksman they call "Spud"; maybe I could do that at the movie night I've heard rumor about. It's been so long since I've seen an original pre-invasion film since ADVENT banned them. Honestly, I'm grateful Volk said I could tag along with the infamous XCOM; I don't think the Reapers appreciated my less than stealthy approach to life with my guitar and cannon. 

Well I should probably keep this brief, the Commander has already requested me for an escort mission and I need to rest up before I do something stupid again; we all know how well I managed in my last escort mission on my own.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 12 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So, a little update on my situation. It would seem that my vision has fully recovered, for awhile now rather, and my mind seems to be clearing up. Whatever the Warlock shot me with has been wearing off. All the more benefit to me. Unfortunately it seems that my mind is still not back up to full strength, so seems I’ll still need a few more days here in this little Merry Men camp before I can finally warp back to the Avenger.”

“As for this little camp, well, seems like the people here have been mostly leaving me alone. Good. Jakob apparently headed off on some hunt for other haven’s to connect them. It will only get him so far, but admittedly a noble cause. Whether he is back again when I make my leave though is on him. Afraid I won’t exactly be waiting for him to return. Once I am able, I’m heading back.”

“Considering my slow recovery, and my isolation, it would seem that..... I’ve had time to ponder. Something I don’t think I’ve ever done, but given my circumstances, guess I just wound up doing so. I always viewed myself as the all powerful Psion. I still am, but, I think I let that thinking get the better of me in my pursuit to vengeance, and figured myself migther than anything. It sure seemed that way, until I finally had my go at the Warlock again. He just shrugged off everything I did. Seems like fighting him.... I unfortunately can’t do it alone. Don’t get me wrong, he will still pay dearly, but it would seem this is a fight I’m unable to do alone anymore. Not like with Advent where I could conquer squads in a heartbeat by my lonesome. As unfortunate it may be, I can’t do this alone anymore. Seems like my mere acquaintance, X-com, is more my ally now.”

\--- End Entry ---


	31. Ep 30 - Operation Knife Witch

Episode 30: Operation Knife Witch-----------------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 21  
Begin recording

Right now I am playing babysitter. Xehanort showed up in the Iron Outpost and Eva isn't very happy she can't kill him since he is here. And I was tasked with making sure she doesn't do anything reckless.

Xehanort killed her parents and I can understand her thirst for vengeance but she has to watch out so she doesn't lose herself in it.

She could endanger herself and us if she is only focused on Xehanort. Thankfully, Luna is also watching Eva. The two of them have become sisters. Having her with me will allow me to focus on some other stuff.

I think it's time we made some moves against Advent and the aliens. We have been on the defensive for a long time, it's time to change that. Now we attack and take over. I think starting with a few small outposts in the area would be good until we move on to the big fish. The Iron outpost. And I think I have an idea on how to get inside without Advent even noticing. It will take some time to get it to work but we have all the time we need here in Alaska…  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

MOCX is back. They attacked one of the Havens, and got pinned between them and the Lost. We need to shut them down, but the Commander is waiting for some alien to show up. Meanwhile, there's another alien planning to blow up the Avenger. I got off after one of their trips to the Black Market, and started moving towards the Offsite Recon Facility they located. I'm not waiting around for intel on MOCX.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #12

19/09/35

Oh man! This mission was such a blast to watch! I had fun with every moment. There are three reasons for that: first, Exordus using his new-found knowledge splendidly! Second, a gorgeous BioZerker was on this mission! Being able to thoroughly enjoy its beauty without having to shoot it was so calming. Third - The Hunter said he enjoys how we blow up Avatar facilities! Truly the day where everyone can enjoy explosions together is near! If I were at this mission, I'm sure The Hunter and I could come to an understanding... we are so close. Anyway, I'm just back from beating up a support beam for ten minutes, I was too pumped to do anything else after watching this awesomeness. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - October 3rd 2035 (Entry #27)

Her name was Josefa Navarrete, Commander. Because you seemed more interested in the lost Intel than in the fact that a Resistance operative sacrificed herself for you. I am honestly very disappointed. I will contact the local Resistance to find out more about her. My scrap-book just got itself a new client.

Some new alien showed up in the last mission. Well, technically two ... Both all about mechanical suits. The first one actually had the suit still going after its occupant had expired. Something toxic spewing off of it. Nasty. The other one ... from the description sounded like some sort of MEC Trooper ... Thankfully it fell down faster than the other one. Still ... acid bomb-shooting aliens ... That is just disturbing.

So ... Judgment Day did bring in quite a few people to watch it. Time to move to another franchise. Another one where humans fight evil things. I'll give you a hint ... Red pill or blue pill?

Now if only that freaking Sword Lady doesn't mess things up for us. Rumors say she's about to find us. And it just doesn't seem enough of a reason for the Commander to get an Engineer to help our Covert Operatives. Which includes our newest Templar, Emerald.

Ok ... So enough is enough. I didn't ask for much. The Sectoid mug is still on the Skyranger. Time to respond. I am not piloting the bird this mission. I'm on strike. Yeah, Commander, did you think I made empty threats? I am sitting out this mission.

Thankfully, I have a trained back-up. Our Robo-woman, Kat is doing the piloting. I will be riding shotgun. Without an actual shotgun, but my trusted upgraded rifle. And it's actually good ... because we'll be rescuing civilians from a Zombie territory ... plus ADVENT and MOCX. If I could pop a few Zombies to help out the team or at least distract ADVENT or MOCX from above, it would definitely be worth it.

Ok, let me get some extra mags. Might be a busy time over there. Better have rounds for as many bogeys as possible.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 23 - Date: September 30th, 2035 - Lyra* 

_Lyra is at the GTS at the beginning of this log, sweating at the expense of one very beat up training dummy._

We missed. A lot. And it cost us the life of Josefa “Beeline” Navarrette, who definitely couldn’t have snuck into that place wearing the plated armor we do. Please be more considerate of the Resistance in the future, Commander – even if saves Menace 1-5 yet another day, I’m sure ADVENT’s Bio Faceless will happily exploit our tendency to make our allies take point.

I guess I can take solace in the fact that the new defenses I’ve been developing since the Blacksite raid have worked out quite nicely, though. I won’t underestimate the mutilation-fueled rage of a berserker or the hulking frame of an Andromedon, but I’m a little more comfortable taking the risk for the squad now when acidic grenades and toxic gas do nothing to me. 

Fighting to defend for others is not something ADVENT would’ve ever taught me, that’s for sure. If anything, I’m sure they would’ve gleefully made me abuse the Mind Merging process just to take a few more lives here and there. At least, that’s what Dashboard and I speculated would be the case while playing chess – or more accurately, reading a chess history book from front to back. I’m not exactly sure how he managed to procure it, but watching its evolution is almost like watching a miniature war evolve. Did you know the Queen was once weaker than the King? A displeased monarch in the 15th century forced the change to develop her into the most powerful piece on the board because she considered it an insult to queens in general. Or so the story goes, anyway.

Speaking of Queens, Geist has sent the princess herself, Marina “Emerald” Nova, to assist us with hunting the Assassin down. It is a task she carries with pride, being part of the final scouting force that will prepare to bring the plague of the Templars down.

Personally, I just hope Spud’s going to be okay. Let’s just say Dashboard and I each cooked up a care package of sorts while we were in the training center, as part of “wilderness survival training”. Tygan said the Soulfire-grilled vegan meatballs that we scavenged together taste _almost_ as good an ADVENT burger, so we’ll take his word for it. I’ve got plenty of time when my only role is to hold the fort and provide input on the Chosen’s capabilities for the Defense Matrix, as is.

When I think of it, with my current firearms experience, adaptation to XCOM’s old world military terminology, and experiences… I wonder if I’d ever have gained any of that back at home. I’ve always done my best to try and get involved in the Templars, particularly when Amany "Goddess" Mostafa’s teamwork sessions got lively, but I could never tell you the little bits of things I know of the men and women here, like how Alessandra Stevens is determined to enjoy life in her husbands’ memory, or how Abizi thinks he’ll find the perfect spouse with a bundle of Incendiary Grenades and the right Biozerker, or how Blacklight can spend all night singing about stairways to Heaven, wherever those are.

I guess we all find our ways to fit in – I’m still very much a Templar, but my future with XCOM’s going strong.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 030 ---

“That mission was.... well to put it lightly one more wrong incident and everything could have spiraled downhill worse than it had already. Thankfully the team was able to complete the mission but not without some serious wounds in the process. They had to escort an Operative to a data tap in the sewers, except this one seemed to be guarded by both 2 new, large, robotic units, and our friend the Hunter himself, and on top of that the Biozerker as well. The team came back with some nasty looking acid burns, and unfortunately we lost our operative assistant, but thankfully we also had some savior stuns from Noodles, and Desilvia mostly making effortless work of just about everything he saw. It’s a rough mission, but at the end of the day we still came out on top.”

“So yeah, time for the research to occupy my mind in hopes of blocking out those horrible images, I did mention two new enemies, both large and robotic. Except..... There's a catch. Technically they’re both large suits with a pilot inside. Let’s talk about the aliens first. The Andromedons they’re called. Apparently there are some weird small aliens that can’t handle our own atmosphere, so it’s robot suit is also a sort of environment suit. Go figure, the aliens also made it capable of being classified as a war machine. Shotgun style plasma weapon capable of obliterating even armored targets in a mere shot or two, and it can apparently launch some of it’s suit’s own acid as a bomb. See where the acid burns came from now. That’s just horrifying. On top of that, even after the pilot was dead, the suit kept going on autopilot, as some sort of a last ditch effort to try and kill us. The aliens know no ends. As for the other, belonging to the Bio division, a Bio MEC trooper. Seems like they caught wind of our own MEC project and decided to take some notes. Now they have their own, and go figure they strapped the thing full of toxic canisters. Even more frightening is that it doesn't even have arms, but in place is just giant plasma cannons. To think they consider us that much a threat, is both a good sign, and a worrying prospect. The Commando’s decryption is done, but I’ll need to go over that a different time.”

“Home is still the same struggle for me. My vivid memories now seem to be coming in episodes, in and out at random points. I guess that makes good for when you decide to enter a social setting. Went to the bar, and it seemed like we had a few patrons down there. Thankfully none seemed to notice my weary eyes from sleep loss. Laverne and Zhyrgal were initially down there, then joined later by Aly, a scientist’s here, and..... Jayko. Look, let’s not discuss him. He seems like a good guy, but you know how I am on this whole MEC thing. Anyways, we all chatted about various topics, had a few drinks, and then all eventually parted our own ways. But Zhyrgal also mentioned something about bouncing fashion ideas off me, so I’d imagine I’ll run into her again at some point. Hopefully it’s during another off period of my memories. God that would be a nightmare, and probably embarrassing.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 2 - Cpt. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
September 19, 2035

Well, last night went… bittersweet, I’d say. I figured it’d be an easy job, in and out. Let’s make a list of the conditions: sewers were dark, cramped, and by God did it reek. That giant Bio Mec Trooper thing caught me off guard, I forgot to look down while on overwatch, that could have made a huge difference. And what the hell was with the sentient laser blasting toilet alien? I could have sworn I killed it but I heard Bradford saying it was still kicking. Granted, the lights coming from its face area helped with the aiming; because once those were shot out and it was under more shadow it was hard for me to see. That acidic sludge stuff that was leaking from it sure blended into the environment a lot. Maybe it’s just because I’m colorblind.

Regardless, that girl they call Noodles really pulled through and quite possibly saved the squad, except for Navarrete, rest her soul. I can’t help but blame myself for her loss. That would be two escorts I’ve messed up out of the two missions XCOM has seen me perform. I have to train more, my spray and pray approach to the heavy guns isn’t damaging enough of the aliens. But first I need a shower, oof I can still smell the expired Bio Faceless.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: September 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Hey! Enitan said thank you for the birthday wishes, but you are mostly right. As much as we tried to celebrate his birthday he was just kinda like “it’s another day” lol. That man is a hard nut to crack. But you already knew that.

Good job on another mission and another promotion! Soon you’re gonna outrank the people you used to work for here! (OK, maybe you still have a says to go before you are giving the Commandant orders, but still). And good! You better be headed our way! Maybe I’ll owe the aliens one if they are building facilities to finally lure you back over here.

Recruitment here has continued to get better. ADVENT has been doing all they can to paint XCOM and the resistance as terrorists, but a lot of the people out here outside of the city centers - even those not in havens - can see things with their own eyes and aren’t buying it. I can’t speak for those in the cities, though.

We have started to see an increase in the strength of enemies when out on patrol, though. Their ramping up of enemies to fight XCOM seems to be bleeding out elsewhere as well. We’re having to be extra careful in our tactics and how we engage now. We’re not necessarily fighting baby troopers anymore.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: September 24th, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Another mission, and well, a partial success I guess. I didn’t go on this one. The doctors still wanted me to get some extra rest after the last mission, so one of the other medics, “Noodles” Soma went instead. She kicked a lot of ass! So did a new Marine we picked up from Sri Lanka.

Unfortunately, a resistance operative met up with them to hack a workstation, and, well, she got shot in the face with an acid bomb from an Andromedon.

Oh yeah, this mission had a couple of new giant tanks that ADVENT has decided to let loose: An Andromedon, which has apparently some alien inside that needs its own life support suit. Except if the alien dies, the suit takes over and keeps functioning! A very big bother. Also, you know how we have a MEC? Yeah, ADVENT apparently does too. Not like robot MECs, but like...people MECs. So all of that is fun. At least the team ultimately succeeded in finishing the mission.

Otherwise, we have been continuing to make contact in North Africa, and we got an upgrade on our rifles, that I’m REALLY happy about. Anything to help me kill aliens faster.

You’ll also be proud of me, because I had a big thing in the bar with several other people on the ship too. I thought I did pretty well. It can be fun hanging out with a lot of people at times.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” by Cyndi Lauper, because apparently between Soma and I, us Medics girls DO like to have fun. Fun killing aliens.

*** Transmission Date: September 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Every time it sounds like we have heard it all when it comes to what the aliens can send at us, you keep telling us even worse things. Aliens and ADVENT soldiers marching around in giant mechanical suits?! It sounds like those anti-robotic rounds you talked about before got developed just in time!

I’m sorry to hear about the operative. Sometimes things just get out of control. I hope you and this Noodles get along together. It kinda sounds like you would.

Speaking of socializing, that is great! I’m glad you are continuing to get out more and chatting with people. I hope the people there are fun to hang with. Also, excellent song choice!

Nahei

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: October 1, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Hi Nahei,

No missions this week, but a lot was still going on. Contact with East Africa made! As usual, I helped get some needed med supplies to some of the havens there once contact was established.

We also picked up a new Templar. This one likes the color green, apparently. Green outfit, green eyes, everything. Even calls herself “Emerald.” I haven’t really had a chance to meet her yet, though.

We’re also in a race with the Chosen Assassin thing to see who can attack whom first. We got word that she has all the information she needs to launch an attack on her. Meanwhile, we have a covert op to find how to infiltrate her stronghold. It is all a matter of who finds who first, I guess.

We’re also starting on some sophisticated room that is beyond my comprehension to start analyzing that vial we found at the Blacksite. There are a lot of theories of what is in it and where the people we found there came from, but this should apparently tell us for certain.

So that is pretty much what has been going around here. I’m no longer being told to take it easy by the doctors, so that is good too.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Africa” by Toto, because Africa, here we come!

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 13 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So, time for another update I suppose. Back at the Avenger again now, at long last. My powers had finally restored themselves, enough for me to warp back safely. Not really sure if anyone noticed, save maybe the superiors. Not sure how much they like it, but whether they like it or not, they need me for these psi operatives if they want them to be in any good shape to fight. Not sure if any of them missed me though. Oh well, kind of expected given my less than enjoyable presence. That’s never bothered me before anyways, tried to not let it. But my power’s are restored, and after some testing, seems like their recovery is normal again too. About time I got back into the fight, and I have word about another potential target soon.”

“Enough about that though, suppose I should go off the record and say this. I may not know this Jakob lad very much, but, I will admit he was a good man to take me in for my recovery. He wasn’t back when I left, but, at least I’d figure I'd leave him a note, so he doesn’t go thinking I’ve gone to go get myself killed again. The last thing I’d want is for him to worry about me. Has enough on his plate as is. I've also received word that my esteemed friend, the Warlock, has undergone some special new training. And by training, I mean he has seemingly become more ruthless. Reports I gather say he’s killing on sight now, no mercy, no second chances.”

A small laugh is heard

“He must have found out his “precious” test subject managed to survive the ordeal he intended me to die from. I may have not killed him, but I think I can take satisfaction knowing I’ve managed to piss him off. I’ll also need to be more careful though, if I run into him again.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 30] 

[Date - October 2nd, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Sewer tunnels are not great places to conduct missions, especially when it comes to being sitting ducks while Advent's endless supply of reinforcements are on your trail. 

And as much as I may boast about crossing some lines to win the war, leaving Beeline to bite the bullet isn't one of them. Commander, the resistance is risking their very lives to help us. It would help a lot if you don't have them run around like cannon fodder. It would make them question their support for us. 

Anyways, the Assassin. Defeated as she was many times, she's very close to the Avenger, which would make things worse. We met two new aliens. An automaton and a Bio MEC Trooper. The former can still fight even when its pilot is down, leaving a trail of acid in its wake. While the latter apparently fire plasma cannons at its enemies, but we killed it too fast for it to demonstrate its power. 

Remember when we said we're in an arms race? We definitely are with the aliens taking the lead and the worst is yet to come. Thankfully, our eggheads research into Elerium opened up avenues to research weapon and armor upgrades. It's only a matter for the Commander to begin the research. I hope he does that, cuz our soldiers definitely needs them. 

*Alarm Blares* 

Schiesse! Haven assault, again?! Those Advent bastards really want us to lose, do they? 

[End of Log Entry] 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

The Truth of the Matter

Kain made this audio recorder in my helmet. I know he expected me to use it frequently, but does he or the Commander even listen to these things? I cannot say I rightly know. I have never been much of one to write or talk about his thoughts, but life without Rosa has presented me with a situation composed of … solitary pondering.

As I said, I am not used to voicing or sharing my thoughts, usually, but in the quiet moments after a kill, after a mission, I find myself with a sea of silence and a mind still running a mile a minute. And without the need to figure out how to survive the next few minutes on the list of thoughts in those moments, I am left with a lot of freedom to just mull things over. Stupid things.

Stupid things like what I will do with myself when this war is over. Will anything really change? I was a criminal before Advent showed their ugly faces. I am a criminal in the eyes of both humans and aliens. So I shall still be on the run when this is all over. I shall still have to fight every day of my life. So what will change? People everywhere will talk my ear off about all the good things that come from stopping Advent and what they do, but do they really believe that humans are not as vile and corrupt as Advent?

When this is all over, and I am done shoveling dirt over aliens and marking the mounds with ravens, there shall really only be one thing different. The mounds will cover humans again. If the Commander really listens to these things, that should give him plenty to think about, ‘eh Kain?

Dorian “Gravedigger” Blackwood  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 26 September 2035, 1800 hours

(Chopin's funeral march is playing in the background. Alessandra is wearing an ADVENT military uniform, but with the insignias ripped off and with an XCOM badge sewn over what is most likely a bullet hole that marks the fate of its original owner)

Well, a lot has happened, some good, some bad, but to begin with, I have to remember Josefa Navarrete. Josefa was a resistance fighter who couldn't seem to ever decide which group she wanted to be a part of, but she was always a good person in every group that she joined. I had thought that she had defected to ADVENT to live a cushy life in a city center. That was two years ago. Right before the op, I learned that she had actually found her calling, and had been a double agent the whole time. Rest in peace, Lieutenant Navarrete. Anonymity was your lot, but now, after your death, we can at least acknowledge your heroism.

(Alessandra raises her hand to her brow in salute, before pausing the recording. When she unpauses it - the timestamp now reads 1806 - she is wearing her more usual attire. Chopin's funeral march has been replaced with Hayden's Drum Roll symphony.)

First off, progress report on the lab. We now have a bacterium that produces an enzyme that can degrade the cell walls of the alien flora! Saurubh managed to identify the gene inside of the bacterium that the Elders created to control their own flora, and now we've got it growing in a cyanobacterium. The fact that it's a cyanobacterium means that we can just distribute it wherever we go. Still not going to be a permanent solution - the Elders are going to wise up to what we've been up to on that front sooner or later, and I doubt that even breaking down their cell walls would slow these plants down much if the Avatar Project were closer to completion, but for now, we have something that can push the alien flora back.

On top of that, we may be able to start attacking the alien plants psionically, too, as well as get some answers about what the Avatar Project is truly about. What we're calling the 'shadow chamber' is now under construction, as we finally have the supplies and the power to do so. Hopefully this will get us closer to actually winning the war. Having more tools with which to fight back the alien flora, as well as understand its purpose more thoroughly, will help us greatly as well, and the shadow chamber promises that, as well.

Also, we're building a facility that allows us to finally arm the Avenger. As I understand it, it won't protect us from alien interceptors, but it will be able to provide fire support should we get attacked on the ground and can't take off for whatever reason. I don't know how we haven't been tracked by interceptors, but apparently our stealth capabilities are still working. I'd imagine that would be a big weakness, and word is also that one of the Chosen may have gotten ahold of our flight plans. I have to say I'm a bit worried about that.

We're also on the ground in Egypt. Our first test of the anti-alien cyanobacteria have been deployed in the Nile. We'll see the consequences soon, but since the alien flora haven't been too successful in Egypt so far, I'm expecting that we have a distinct advantage. Take that, Elders - you can't erase four billion years of evolution that quickly!

And finally, I had the chance to talk to Jayko and find out what he thinks about his recent operation. It's tragic and sad: he did it because he feels like he doesn't have any life to go back to after the war is over, so he doesn't mind being converted into a weapon for the rest of his life. The one good thing that I can say about it - well, two good things - is that he does not regret his decision (although I feel like he might later), and he absolutely stands up for the freedom of people to choose. He even said he'd shoot Odd himself if Odd were to start ordering people to undergo this operation. Yeah I would, too, if he turned evil like that, even though I'd gladly give my life for the cause right now. Well, maybe not gladly - I don't want to die, but I'd still do it without question if it is needed to help save the planet.

I guess this is where I'll leave off, so until next time - unless we all get killed by the Assassin, that is. 

Aly, out.

(flips the recorder off)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #5 of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto

The operation I was sent on went almost flawlessly. I was surprised at how naturally it came back to me after lack of combat experience with such scenarios after such a long stay on the Avenger. I suppose the drills are paying off. The rest of the team was on point as well. I was almost wondering if things would have even been harder if ADVENT had been in the city at the time.

Initially, we did take a bit too much time getting to the contact. Their defenses failed just before we got to them and I'd hate to run it that close again. Samuel, our sniper, helped the unconscious escort back to the Skyranger while the rest of us dealt with the Horde. Quasar was on fire, really churning out gunfire at everything with a bad complexion and green eyes.

I feel bad for the creatures, but they must be put down. I wouldn't know what I would do if I found anyone I knew in such a state. I suppose the same as any other to end their suffering. 

The operation my colleagues were sent on while we were celebrating I saw had... Less than adequate results. The objective was met, but many came off the Skyranger worse for wear and the one who had sacrificed much already to join them at that point had given her last to help. Many received burns on their bodies and I assume that was how she met her fate as well without prying into things. Everyone will be resting for a bit after that but we have the manpower to keep going in the meantime. We have even received another conscript from Geist I was informed. She was sent out with a fledgling soldier and Samuel to finalize the triangulation of the Chosen Assassin. I wish them the best and a swift and healthy return.  
In the meantime, I am being sent on a mission to save some of our movement from a terrorist attack on their settlement. I am being sent with soldiers I admittedly have not interacted with much. I hope to be able to work cohesively with them. I understand more Lost will be there as well as the MOCX. I hope eventually we will be able to solve both of these problems sooner rather than later, though I fear to guess how many cities truly lie dormant filled with the 'undead'. MOCX is just another ADVENT, only more specialized. We can handle it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 29. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 30 September 2035.  
A fully automatic exoskeleton suit... I'm pretty sure our team wasn't expecting to have to kill an enemy and its suit of armour as well, but here we are. ADVENT never seems to run out of ideas for frag magnets. I've already gotten a few requests from the engineering department to maybe implement that kind of AI into Mecput. Not exactly a fan of implementing something that only works when one of our guys die. 

Biozerkers are definitely an area of interest though. Constantly regenerating armour is pretty fantastic for keeping the team alive under heavy fire, and saves me from repairing armour for hours on end after missions. The only problem is that it's probably some biological mechanism... Looks like a job for Tygan then. Too organic for me. I'm hoping that the new grenades we developed could be the solution to this heavily armoured problem.  
I'm getting word from Bradford that the Chosen Assassin has a fix on the approximate location of the Avenger and that she should be ready to knock us out of the sky any day now. I wish I could say I'm doing my part to stop it, but, as much as it hurts to say, it's not a lot that I can do. We might just have to let it happen, then slap her greedy chosen hands away from our ship.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Oh ho ho! Geist seems to be serious about takin’ down the Assassin. He sent his heiress herself. I should trouble her for some trainin’. Sure, I’ll still bug Lyra for my regular practices. But, if Emerald managed to impress Geist that much she has to know a bit more than all the Psionics on base. No offense, Lyra. Case I give you access to my logs in the event of my death. 

Also, the Commander wants to invest in Plasma rifles now. Apparently, these days seem to be more do or die. I hope my friends stay safe. I rarely see action, but that don’t mean I want to mourn the loss of my comrades. 

Maybe I should speak to the Commander about deployment sometimes. Let the others rest and what not. 

Maybe. 

Vulture out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 27:

Rest in peace, Josefa. We’ve lost yet another Resistance Operative. Although her death was a case of misfortune rather than tactical error, the loss of an ally weighs heavily on the rest of us. I don’t know how often the Resistance and factions can forgive us and still send operatives when they keep returning in body bags. Moa and Dave were wounded by the same acid bomb that killed Josefa and were saved largely due to their better armor and training, so it was not as if we had left her behind the way we did with Adriana, or that Shieldbearer, or Fei Gao…

*there is a loud thump as Spud’s fist connects with something firm, followed by a sigh*

I gotta stay focused. I never wanted or expected to be a top ranked fighter; and have to deal with being criticised when a mission does not result in just the right amount of bloodshed and finger-pointing. Too difficult and deadly, and we’d be criticised for every missed shot and for being unprepared. Too easy, and apparently some of our supporters on the ground think that we over-allocated resources and firepower to a trivial mission. We’re not here to please everyone. Right now, I’ll just focus on the ones that matter to me. Moa’s in the infirmary again, but this time, her injuries don’t leave her unable to eat solid food. And I finally made Swedish meatballs…

Moa’s smile is a greater victory than a flawless Lost mission. 

After she finished, I had to bid her goodbye. I’ll be leaving on a covert operation with the new Templar later today, a woman named Marina. She was a bit upset that Maxxwell was injured in his travels to recruit her, but the latter doesn’t seem to hold it against anyone and will recover in about a week. Honestly, I’m looking forward to casing the Assassin’s stronghold. It reminds me of old times, back when I was looting Advent shops and looking for the right opportunity to strike. Only this time, nobody will mind if I leave a trail of bodies in my wake.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-06  
A Hero's Welcome Post-Deployment Covert Operation Thoughts

I got a little nicked by a templar chick I ended up getting a bit too excited around, but who cares! I managed to wow an entire camp of psionics, complete an order from the Commander, and get some teaching to be a mind warrior in the process! The things you have to do to get the purple to flow, the kind of mindset ya gotta have, the short history this has in human hands, I got a little bit of everything! They even said I could go back there to get properly evaluated for psionic potential if I got the chance for it! Could this day get any better! Whoo!

Oh, apparently I'm off the bench for a bit. That's nice I guess. Looks like I'm working with a cannon this time around. Heavier than I'd like, but not something I'm untrained for. Still hopin' for a chance with the old variant. More importantly... Noodles again was the only one to welcome me back... I thought I left this behind in high school already!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #1

I didn’t get to see or do much on my first day, I just showed up, got a few side-eyes and went on a covert op. Geist told me I might have a run in with a few…questionable individuals. Namely this one guy that called himself an alien and this other guy named…Dashboard? Don’t have time to judge, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. I was assigned to protect these two guys Spud and Iridar. I’m hoping Spud’s aim is better than his name suggests…he seems to have a reputation, but I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Iridar on the other hand with his wide-eyed self looks greener than my armor HA. 

Anyway, the Commander tasked me with keeping them safe, so I won’t let a squaddie and a potato get in my way. I don’t have my reputation with Geist to rely on so I can’t afford any mistakes. Infiltrating the Assassin’s stronghold might get dicey so if the mission gets complicated, I do have an ace up my sleeve. Commander Odd has not authorized me to use this yet, but Geist doesn’t call me a champion for playing it by the book. If everyone makes it out unscathed, I’ll take my chances.


	32. Ep 31 - Operation Death Steed

Episode 31: Operation Death Steed--------------------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 22

I am starting to feel like a mentor to Eva. On one of our patrols we had a short talk about her. She wasn't very focused on the task at hand because of Xehanort so I had to find a way to get her mind together. And I told her she will get her chance and she said I am a better person than her… Oh boy if only she knew the truth. You could say we are the same in a way. Either way I have her mind set on something else. Taking over the Iron outpost. I already grabbed the showels we need now I just have to sort the little details and we can start with the plan.

The Bio Division also made a move, you could say. Some sort of Bio Mec trooper appeared at the iron outpost. It's only one but it sure looks tough to take down… It also looked like it's hands are plasma guns too. Our usual tricks of taking down very dangerous targets won't work on that thing. But we do have the big guns we have yet to use in a real battle. I'm sure one 30mm shot from one of the APCs should do some damage to the glass protecting it's head and then we just need an X4 arrow to finish the job…

Already have a plan on how to take down that thing... Another failure of an experiment has probably shown up.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER—

Invisible Chrysalids! ADVENT has Invisible Chrysalids. That's probably how they found the Black Market. Vemo probably had one of those things tailing me since I found Bakes. I ran into one of them while I was trying to get to the MOCX Facility. There's no way that it was the only one.

—END RECORDING—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 24 - Date: October 2nd, 2035 - Lyra*  
Short log today – like I said last time, not much to comment on while reviewing with Shen on how a turret can best shoot a fast-moving Chosen. I’m mostly providing aiming data and review of her analysis of various combat footage – a simulated eye on the ground, as it were, since the Assassin and I apparently fight in very similar manners. Not too surprising, really…it’s Kari’s powers she’s playing god with, after all. 

_A quick sigh._ 

I’m glad Kage is okay. I heard from the last covert op that the only person that has been speaking to him on the Avenger has been Noodles – in a social context, I mean. He apparently really wants to try and Awaken to the Gift, so much so that he caused a little ruckus while visiting the Templars; I’d wished he’d just asked me instead. I’m definitely going to speak to him about it when he’s feeling better.

In any case, we’re preparing to send a MOCX training facility up in flames again, and as one of the senior strike team members I’m once again on capture duty, or as some of the comms staff put it, “Acheron is going to hurl another MOCX straight up to the Avenger”. I’m sure Deadput would love to talk about how to do that, but I’ve no interest in chopping off my own arms. Acheron out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-07  
Operation Death Steed After-Action Thoughts.

Did someone put a 'Hit Me' sign on my back before we left? I think someone put a 'Hit Me' sign on my back befo- oh. That templar chick. The one I pissed off and got cut by. Oh. Everything makes sense now. Okay then, note to self: Smash that chick till she starts fearing the mundane again.

To the mission itself, it was a hectic warzone with barely any lines in the sand and Lost all around. Reminds me of my time in the Marines during the invasion. Minus the zombies. The MOCX did a thing for the first time since I've been here, and... what else did they do? They healed a berserker, which was annoying, and the skirmisher... turncoat? turn-turncoat? Skirmishers were confusing enough as is without adding to it MOCX brainwashing. Nevertheless, their skirmisher was tired of Deadhead's pretty little perch and yanked him back down to earth. Everyone's breath caught in their throats at the sight... then they just let him scamper away. Methinks the brainwashing might've messed with their heads... just sayin...

Bio division came out here in a small contingent but led by a general personally. I didn’t think these guys would ever willingly get near the front lines but guess I was wrong. This guy was all kinds of problems, and beefy enough to make even a berserker feel like they should be compensating for something. This might be the first general type I don't want to meet in the field. Ah right, random Sectoid commander in the back of the entire fight. Don't mind him.

Delizah has put my name over the bed that has been apparently reserved for me. She's the kind of girl to be as readable as a pet rock, but even that expressionless face of hers can't hide how annoyed she is at seeing me being escorted by Noodles and whatever field medic was with me to the infirmary every. single. time. At this point, I would feel sorry for the doc, if it wasn't my hide getting psionically sucked away, shot, and sliced open! Do I look like I'm happy being used as the ADVENT target dummy, or the Lost chew toy, or the medics' practice baby!?

Ugh... Lyra came to me after we returned. Says that she got word from her brethren that I was interested in their particular talents and that she wasn't all that bothered in sharing. The meeting was... uncomfortable, due to our differences in standing, so I simply put on a friendly face and mindlessly accepted her offering. She saw through it and left quickly after wishing for my well being, effectively leaving it to me to seek her out. I want to, but I can't help but feel like my feet won't take me. Despite her friendliness, I can't shake that 'out of my league' feeling that I'm having. Hope she makes it back alright, cause it won't sit right if I can't fix this awkwardness between us.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 031 ---

“Not a lot of time for this one today, considering the squad is about to head back out again already, and I’m still suffering from mental lapses, so I’m keeping this one short. The team had to help rescue another Haven that had tried running for it and got caught in Lost territory. MOCX was also on site as well as part of the hunt, and between them and the lost, it was another warzone. The team took some nasty hits. Mec rockets left and right, MOCX getting their own shots in for once, and those nasty, horrifying Hive things at the end there. And to top it all off, right before we got out, even more reinforcements showed up. It was a mess from start to finish. The team got out, but not without injury, and only a couple of haven members ultimately made it back. Not the prettiest mission, but technically still a successful mission.”

“I don’t have any time to get to the new research yet either. Like I said, that team recently came back, and apparently another is going shortly to the MOCX facility apparently. So, I’ll need to worry about that later, on top of the Commando’s decrypted files. Home hasn’t seen much either considering the same reason of another mission already. Not much happens in a mere couple of hours. And quite frankly, I’ve been trying to forget about these persistent memories for so long, it’s starting to wear thin on me. I’m starting to think I might need to stop fighting it. I can’t keep running forever from it, even if I want to. I just.... I don’t know how. I don’t want to relieve those horrible nightmares again, all the pain all over again. I think.... I think I might need help on this again. I might need Daniel.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 30. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 3 October 2035  
Back to back missions after that hell of a sortie? Huh. Guess the commander's on quite a tight schedule. Gave me barely enough time to look over the Skyranger before Firebrand took off with it again. Here's hoping that Filidh got enough rest in between. He's in charge of all the medical supplies. Hate for him to fall asleep in the field, for obvious reasons. Maybe I can talk to the bartender for portable caffeine shots... 

Shadow Chamber's coming along nicely. I haven't had any coding practice in a long time and I was never good to begin with, so mishaps were bound to happen. I mean... nothing too catastrophic so far. I've only crashed the ship's systems 3 times trying to set up the interface between the Chamber and the main computer, and we still haven't dropped out of the sky, yet. Having said that, Bradford's patience is probably wearing a bit thin at this point. 

To be fair I should probably let ROV-R deal with this IT stuff. The team needs me down at the Defence Matrix because we're under strict orders to complete it in double time. More my speed anyways. I mean, I hope this never has to come in handy, but if the Chosen does come knocking she'll have to get reeeaaaal friendly with our repurposed heavy turrets.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 3 October 2035, 1230 hours

Rest in peace, Mona Berge, Orzubek Musaev, Svetlana Kuznetsova, and Émile Hatungimana, as well as two more whose names I never got to see. I'm guessing Commander Odd never noticed you on the HUD with all of the other action happening everywhere. And, immediately after, we're taking the fight directly to MOCX - I hope we can turn some of MOCX back into people, like we did with Cyla. 

Not much else to speak on, other than that I wonder just how well ADVENT controls this new chrysalid hive. I worry about them. I recall grandpa saying those were a lot more dangerous than they seem to be now, but... well, I guess that's that.

Until next time,

Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy * 

Well, the Commander finally decided to repaint the Sky Ranger. Shoulda seen him going through paint colors and patterns options. Like watching the missus decide on wallpaper for the kitchen. Once he settled on a new scheme, we got it painted and polished in time for the next mission. 

Hopefully, we can keep the baby sparkling and new for a while. Wonder if I could add a floor mat to the ramp. Hmmmm... Nah, prolly not worth the effort. Most the team hop in and out of the darn thing on ropes anyway. Showboating hot shots, bless em.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko’s Log 

We are making our move onto the MOCX site we uncovered a while ago, besides bringing my newfound mechanical power into the mission I will also be continuing my investigation with any information we might be able to recover in this upcoming operation, without a doubt there will be MOCX forces there and who knows what sort of new Advent monsters might be waiting there as well, I heard our forces encountered the Bio Division’s own version of the Mec Troopers, did they really develop them so quickly after my debut or was this their own secret project? Regardless, it's time to move out. The skies are bright lets kick the tires and light the fires of liberation.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 31]

[Date - October 3rd, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

That was a fucking warzone of a mission. Bio Division troops, Berserker, MOCX and plenty more in the mix. It’s a bloody miracle that not one of our fellow Wraith-One fell six feet under, though four of them are worse for wear and will need time for rest. 

I could talk about the irony over Moa being wounded for another 11 days just like the previous mission, but I’d rather not risk her wrath. I haven’t checked up with her for a while, so maybe I could visit her for a while. We could share some stories together. 

In spite of the mission’s success, I can’t help but feel dread about our future operations. The recent ones had some of our soldiers, but I get the feeling that the scales are gonna tip against us and we’re gonna pay it dearly. And to make things worse, the Assassin is very close to find the Avenger. If only Plasma Rifles were researched earlier, we could tip the scales even more in our favor.

It's been a long time since I fought, but if the worst comes to it, I’ll gladly help defend the Avenger in whatever way we can. It's a good thing I’ve been practicing firearms in the meantime

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 28:

We’re now eight days into the scouting exercise around the Assassin’s lair. Iridar had been on the previous reconnaissance and led us to the facility. After meeting with the Templars, we spent a day reaching the area on foot and carefully setting up camp out of range of patrolling troops. Then for the first week, Marina, Iridar and I set up a rotation where one person stood guard while the other two slept in our bivouac. We watched Advent and aliens come and go from the fortress; even figured out their patrols, but never saw the Assassin herself. There was nothing we’d learnt that added to what Jayko, Athena and Iridar already found out during their visit. We don’t know if the Assassin has never left her stronghold, if she’s been away this entire time, or if she’s using some hidden entrance that we haven’t found. At least we’ve been able to record a predictable schedule for when vehicles come and go, so the squad won’t be surprised by reinforcements during our eventual assault.

During this time I learned a fair bit about our new Templar. Marina takes off her green contact lenses before she goes to bed, revealing that she is heterochromatic; with one purple eye as a result of her psionic outburst when fleeing the gene clinic she was abducted at. It’s not the sort of thing she talks about freely, but I eventually wound up asking her.

If we still don’t find out if the Assassin is in by tomorrow, Marina suggests that we try to take a peek inside. I don’t know if I like the sound of the idea, but she seems confident in her ability to get me out of trouble. Iridar will use his GREMLIN to hack an entrance open for us and keep watch in case more enemies arrive.


	33. Ep 32 - Operation Dark Secrets

Episode 32: Operation Dark Secrets-------------------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 23  
Begin recording

I heard the Commander attacked an off-site MOCX facility and it didn't go too well. One of his soldiers almost got killed by the Chosen Assassin, he went into bleedout state. He was lucky if the Warlock controlled that territory he would probably be dead. The Elder's greatest idiot has no mercy for his enemies now for some reason. Someone probably pissed him off or something… Too bad it wasn't us the Winter Wolves, I would have enjoyed pissing him off to no end.

I have started phase 1 and 2 of my plan to take over the Iron Outpost. I have "acquired" the area I need for it. I killed three Bio assault troopers and scared the forth one away. Fear should keep them away from a little while. If they return I will make them more scared of me than their leaders. I also left a warning in a hanged Assault trooper I killed like that. It is time to take this war seriously and do something against the Elders.  
End Recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dorian “Gravedigger” Blackwood

Many have said that my family is like the concept of Yin & Yang. It has been said that the Cavanagh family was the black half with my mother representing that one spot of white in it. It has been said that the Blackwood family was the white half with my father representing that one spot of black in it. I cannot say I agree. I think my sister is the one speck of white in any and all of it, and because of it, she has suffered.

While the Commander has had teams involved in three or more run-ins with this MocX initiative, I have not been involved. I have, however, had my own run-ins with the group, as my father is one of their numbers. He would not be in the field with Cyra Blake, who the commander pulled out of their forces. -- Why Blake wound up as one of the crew, I do not know. Can they be trusted if they had served Advent? I know the same goes for the Skirmishers, but that is my point nevertheless. Quasar has proved himself in the Commander’s eyes, but I am less likely to trust. If my father actually was in the field with the rest of MocX, I would not be strapping a Fulton Harness to him and getting him extracted to the Skyranger to be brought to the Avenger; I’d be strapping him into a body bag and getting him beneath six feet of dirt and painting a Raven over the mound.

I will continue working on this pet project of mine until it is complete, whether it happens on my own time or on the Commander’s.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

The Avenger Crew nearly lost some soldiers, but they took out the defenses around the Recon facility. I was able to sneak in and hack into their systems while MOCX was distracted. I haven't gotten through their encrypted files yet, but there's likely to be useful leads on MOCX in here somewhere.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 32]

[Date - October 6th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The recent mission took place in a MOCX base. It's a good thing we raided that place especially with MOCX being an annoyance now. The loss of their base is surely a huge blow to them. And we got two facility leads and sufficient intel to

Of course, that doesn’t mean it was easy. Far from it. In addition to MOCX troops, we had to contend with the armored psi vipers, bio troopers, and of course the assassin. Four of the soldiers returned wounded and The Wind survived the worst of it while Blacklight is shaken and needs time to rest. We nearly lost them.

I hate to say it, but I am a bit worried. The research into plasma weapons is taking a bit too long and our soldiers are risking their lives fighting this war. No doubt that developing better weapons and armor would cost a lot of resources which I hope the commander doesn’t neglect. Same goes for the armor.

Obviously, I’m not naive to believe that better weapons and armor will make future missions easier. But any advantage against the aliens is better than nothing, no?

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 25 - Date: October 5th, 2035 - Lyra* 

Today on “things I didn’t know”: The Wind is Made of Iron.

I’m aware that whole mess looked really grim from the cameras on the Avenger, but Filidh is a great medic and Deadput will apparently be “repaired” within the week. I’m fairly sure Abizi may even add the Assassin to his ever-increasing list of future suitors for Mars, at the rate he runs into them. Menace 1-5 is fine, everyone; I can see why the Commander was so highly valued by ADVENT now. Not many would’ve succeeded in his place – even fewer would’ve brought the whole team back alive. No one’s going on a stairway to Heaven, as Shane likes to sing.

MOCX had a good reason to shoot the way they did when we raided their Avatar facility – not only was there encrypted intel on the Avatar Project, but we learned there are several other critical locations that they operate out of, just like this one. Personally, I think the Assassin is a much bigger concern, but it’s going to be a whole week before we can hear back from Spud.

Wait, and hope, as Edmond Dantes once said. I’m sure XCOM would greatly appreciate his near-unlimited wealth right now more than any sage statements, though.

_A brief pause – the datapad now shows she’s headed towards the docking bay where the Skyranger is ready to launch on Operation Ancient Chalice._

I’ve been thinking about how the Priests and MOCX make such heavy use of the Mind Merge technique to buffer their allies – detaching a piece of their Psionic “soul”, as it were, and linking it to the mind of someone else. The result is a powerful physical boost as the mind overclocks the body but it leaves both parties vulnerable to a powerful Psionic feedback if one’s mind is severed without warning.

What if, just what if, I attempted the technique, but didn’t anchor it to another body?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - October 9th 2035 (Entry #28)

"Come with me if you want to live."

Never thought I'd get to actually say this line. But it fitted the whole civilian rescue situation too well, I couldn't help myself. I doubt anybody remembered what it meant anyway.

Also ... Invisibile Chryssalids. That is some scary stuff.

Kat did really well, holding the bird in place while we made the extraction. So well that I let her do the second mission as well. We barely touched down and got time to get the Skyranger back in shape, before taking off again.

Second mission went crazy, back at the MOCX facility. The Assassin was there. We almost lost Wind. And ... well, several others too. Too close for comfort. I hear the Commander has been asking questions about some flying mishaps of mine ... Yeah, well, the Sectoid mug on the bird bugs me, you know? Tell you, Commander, you worry about the mission. I worry about the flying. And I'll consider forgiving you about praising that Sectoid mug so much. That cool? Good.

Also ... Kat on the second mission. Stellar job. You don't need me assisting you, Robo-woman. You can totally do this on your own. Just saying.

I slept for almost a whole day after returning from the facility. Movie night is still in the plan. After this mission ... And yes, it's still what I promised it would be. The Matrix. Classic.

So I am taking the bird out this time. I don't know what it's about. I am sure Central will do another briefing while we approach our destination. Or just tell me if I need to prepare an evac. I'll be ready, as always.

No, I wasn't a girl scout. But it never hurts to always be prepared.

Brandy out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Howdy! Decided to put a face to the amazin' voice that is mine. Alright, it ain't that amazin'. Anywho, today it seems that we have dealt a brutal blow to MOCX. Not only that, but now our beloved Templar has gained an impressive new ability and our MEC just so happened to as they say humble himself. Don't see why he had to do such things. Advent ain't takin' it easy on us. But, I digress. 

Sometimes I wonder if MOCX got my folks cooped up in one of their facilities. XCom was never able to recover any bodies, so I wouldn't be surprised. Hopefully if that day comes the Commander lets me face 'em myself.

Speakin' of that, I should ask him if I could get on the field of battle more often. Sure, Blake may be a bit more advanced ... but what if the next time he sends me out and I get ambushed ... I won't be ready. What am I sayin', I'm sure the Reapers and Templars won't let that happen. Right? Uhh ... yeah let me train a bit more and ask Commander Odd to put me on the front lines. Just in case.

Vulture Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 032 ---

“Damn, that mission got a bit too close for comfort. The team going in to raid the MOCx facility nearly had a close call with Ando there. The man took a lot at once, and was left on the verge of life there. This mission seriously put Robbie to work, but he pulled through and made sure everyone came back alive, in some fashion or form. Even manage to get Ando back in the fight after his ordeal. Considering the importance of this site, apparently having ties to the Avatar project, it’s no wonder it was well guarded. Even the Assassin herself came to play in its defence. The team had some bad positioning for a while, and there were a lot of nasty hits. Thankfully the site was secured, valuable intel gathered, and the team all still alive.”

“Now then, since I’ve finally had some time, allow me to present my findings from the mission before. Mainly, the Hive. Seems like they have two new little additions of their own now. Firstly, the Warrior. As you would expect of anything called a warrior, the thing seems much larger and a lot tougher. Even with mag weapons, it took a beating before finally falling. Thankfully it fell early too, because apparently the thing can also apparently buff it’s allies with some sort of..... pheromone is the best I can put it. The second was the Chameleon. Yeah, like the name wasn’t obvious enough, the thing can become invisible, camouflaging with its surroundings. The team couldn’t move without worrying where it went off too. Thankfully it fell quickly when it finally showed itself. Finally, moving to that decrypted Commando data I mentioned last time as well. Well um.... It’s disturbing. Very, disturbing. To put it in light terms, this project Black Storm apparently took very certain Advent clones with psionic aptitude, and lent upon the Chosen’s own might to channel it into what they are now. Highly trained. Supremely loyal. Very dangerous. While I still can’t get much on the original “Black Storm”, what this current one is based on, I do seem to see hints that the original tried using human subjects instead. God the horror they must have faced.”

“Anyway, moving on from that, to shift back to home affairs. I must have accidentally cut my log really short last time, cause I did kinda forget to mention Zhyrgal. She apparently asked me to visit her in the commons, along with Aly. She wanted to show off a new look and get our opinions on it. I thought it looked rather nice in all honesty, and the motive behind it is nice. Kinda wanting to leave behind a part of her past that she, well, for better or worse didn’t really like. Something I can really understand well myself, considering my past. Who knows, maybe a new look for me could be in order, heh. Well, if only. Afraid that won’t be solving my issues any time soon. But, enough about that, I’ve been on that enough, and right now it seems down again. Haven't gotten to tell anyone yet unfortunately, and to be honest, at this point I think I really should. Daniel would be my best bet, he’s always willing to listen after all. I need a drink first though.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 31. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 6 October 2035  
I was hoping for a complete eradication of MOCX with that last mission, but ADVENT knew enough to not put all their eggs in the same basket. But I'm not sure if it was worth sending four of our best soldiers to the infirmary for some scraps of intel and the location of two more MOCX facilities. Should drop by to see how they're doing...they've really been through hell the last couple of days. 

The Assassin showed up again and was promptly deleted. I guess it's comforting that we can do away with a demigod-soldier this easily, but the better news is that she'll have to go back to her cave and lick her wounds before she tries to take down the Avenger anyways. Maybe we'll actually finish the defense matrix in time, what with this crazy schedule the engineering team is on. Quite thankful that we rescued an Engineer during the rescue mission though. We needed an extra pair of hands that can handle a wrench. 

The commander dropped by the other day to pick up the new experimental grenade, which unfortunately was deemed 'not cool enough'. I mean, what did he expect from an incendiary grenade? *groans and boos heard in the background*. Tried to explain to him that the grenades are dependent on the volatility and other properties of the Elerium core we used, but all I got was a blank stare and a relayed order for acid grenades from the sappers. 

Firebrand was quoting the Terminator for a whole day after the rescue mission. Wonder if ADVENT would come up with Skynet if we left them alone for long enough... I mean I guess they made Julian. Eh. Enough lazy thoughts. Back to the office.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 3, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Wow, you guys did have a lot of stuff done. Ah, one step closer to where we are. I better hear rumors of you guys showing up next door really soon! Everyone here is restless to both see XCOM, and you again.

Yikes about the assassin! I hope you guys get to her first. I’m not sure I want you guys to find out what it is like when one of those things actually goes on the offensive.

As for us, one of the cells here derailed a train hoping to get supplies, and it ended up being filled with those green pods from Paris! What a horrible sight! However, they swept in with a lot of pretty big units before the cell could apparently really investigate, so we couldn’t really find all that much about it. I just thought I’d let you know in case it was useful information.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: October 8, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Wosers! Two missions in one day here earlier in the week. First, we had to go escort Haven survivors through an abandoned city, although the commander seemed to have forgotten part of that as he left half of them behind! I’m not sure how well that will rest with the resistance in the area.

MOCX showed up, and did some damage, as did more Bio guys. The Lost were there too. It was a huge mess. But eventually they were able to chew their way to the extraction point when they ran into some Chryssalids. Some very scary ones. One was a huge Hive Warrior thing that apparently rallied other Chryssalids to it. The other was a Chameleon that vanished! We didn’t see it until it attacked someone. Those are not things I am looking forward to seeing at all!

They were able to get through that, though and get out, but not without three of our good soldiers getting injured.

Then immediately after the Commander sent the team on a mission to attack a MOCX facility. For Filidh had to go on both missions! Two missions in one day! This one was even worse. Mikor, one of our Marines, was bleeding out, and our Grenadier almost died as well. MOCX is also apparently good at evacuating their people because over those two missions they got 6 of their 8 soldiers out. So we will be seeing them all again.

In other news, we are one again making progress to expand west again. I heard a rumor that the Commander is eyeing South America, though. I hope not. We are so close to getting into your area!

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Fire and Ice” by Pat Benatar, because at least on this last mission, there seemed to be a bit of both flying around!

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 8 October 2035, 1600 hours

After the double-day with the MOCX fortress and the haven escapade, we're working quietly in the lab while we wait for the shadow chamber to be built. We've deployed our anti-alien vegetation weapon in the area around the MOCX facility, and I installed a camera there. It's working well given the amount of time that has passed, but it will take years or decades to clean up the Earth at this rate, by which time I'm sure the Elders will have a counter. However, at least they're on the defensive now. 

I've been exercising out in the desert and working out in the gym. Met up with Susie Johnson again the other day. She's a real ball of fire - and, I hate to say this, not in a good way. Girl's a bit too brash, liable to get herself killed and her squad along with her, unless you're on a very specific op that's basically just a straight-up shootout. Still, I'm sure Odd wanted her on board for some reason, but I fully understand why she's been benched. 

She wants to go swimming again. So do I. We want to take Zhyrgal swimming, teach her how to swim. That will be fun, but Egypt isn't the place. Too many dangerous animals. At least ADVENT has left them here, for now!

So no more news, which I guess is good news. I'm itching to get my feet on the ground in west Africa, though. I'm sure I'll have another opportunity to log before then, so until next time, Aly out.

End of recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #13

09/10/35

(The camera shows Malipen bandaged, and at the infirmary)  
So I was on a mission... few days ago. As you can clearly see - I took some beating from it. Most of the treatment for me is done, but the docs say I still need to recover for a couple of days before I can be deployed again. I've gotta say, I'm quite impressed with all the nice infirmary people, led by Dr. Delizah for being able to treat my alien biology so well. I don't even remember the flight back to the Avenger... and some parts of the mission are still blurry. Luckily, I didn't have much to do in these last few days, so I re-watched the mission, so I filled in my blanks. Okay, let's not go around things too much, and start from the beginning, shall we?

So, operation Dark Secrets, to assault a MOCX facility. I really wasn't excited at the prospect of fighting more humans. Does the Commander not understand that fighting them is not my goal? Does he not understand that for the common bystander, me fighting MOCX is just recreating the alien invasion of 20 years ago? At least, I thought that if my beloved Bolty would wait for me at the armory, we'd be able to somehow make sense of it together, but it didn't. The other people were Acheron, The Wind, Filidh, Tupdaed, and Blacklight.

We saw many enemies around us right from the start, including a MOCX squad. I shared my joy of grenades with some snakes. I don't think they enjoyed it much. And just as we started fighting, the Assassin came by. Didn't see that purple lady in a while. This mission was a bit messy, but looking at it now, and not being in the middle of the heat of everything, I think I saw some positives. The MOCX squad finally reciprocated our love for explosives, and launched a grenade at us. It's only fair - we have been bombing them for so long, it's only fair they'll launch a grenade at us. I think we are coming to an understanding. One MOCX guy shot me. I have no grudge against him. He only tried to protect the planet from aliens. That's what I expected him to do. Shame he chose to protect against the wrong aliens.

Eventually Filidh healed me, but things were still messy. A Bio guy shared his love of explosives with us and shot a bio rocket at The Wind, and then The Assassin appeared and almost killed him! I decided to give The Assassin a warm welcome, with a grenade, to which the Assassin responded that there is no honor in this. But you know how she responded? She right away reciprocated the love of grenades and threw a blinding grenade at me! But she messed up - we Marsans see not only with our eyes! And this mistake was costly for her - as I still managed to find her, and shot her down.  
From there things became more or less clear. There were still some bio guys to fight, and I launched the Neptune junk grenade on them. Frankly, I don't remember this part too much. It looks like after that I basically ran away from some turret, and cowered in fear, and I think I kind of started passing out at this stage. Filidh is a good medic, but getting shot with some magnetic shotgun is tough. It looks like there was some turret near my position where I launched the Neptune grenade. Didn't even notice it in the heat of battle. It seems quite dangerous staying there for that grenade. Well, it's still not quite on the same level of Outlander's last stand, and Frejya's quick hack-and-escape from BioZerker. Maybe I'm not that cowardly. 

So to conclude - some good stuff is happening. Everyone shares their love with explosives with each other, even those who claim that "There is no honor in this". We are getting closer to my utopia. Some squad was deployed on a mission right now, they are still in transit. Exordus is there. I hope he'll be able to continue my mission while I recover. Go, Exordus - share my love for explosives with the world! I'll be watching this, since I can't do much else yet. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 3 - Cpt. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
October 3, 2035

Shane finds himself pausing a lot more and his voice faltering more often in this log

Hehe, see? Not a… scratch on me. Today was… hectic, to say the least. We’ve had our hands full rescuing civvies and resistance members from lost, MOCX, Bio Division, and Xenos alike. Few hours later, some members from that squad joined me to take the fight to MOCX and we managed to take over one of their HQs. Too bad we were beaten to kingdom come as we proceeded. Armored Psi Vipers, Superheavy Turrets, the damned Assassin herself.

All MOCX soldiers encountered evac’d with their lives and a few scars to boot. Christ, Ando nearly got killed in that Op! I didn’t get a good look as it happened but simply put, everyone had it out against him and blasted the crap out of him... Jayko was almost scrapped… Even Lyra got a few bruises out of it… I also figured out what everyone meant with Abizi, he’s definitely up there in the space force. I guess he’s got some charm to him, though, I’ll grant him that.

I gotta say I think I did pretty good today, though. The reason I use heavy weapons is because you don’t gotta worry about the aiming thing too much. Just point the end of the cannon in the general direction of what you desire to not exist anymore, and 8 times out of 9 it will definitely not feel so good. It was cute when the Assassin thought blinding me would’ve stopped me from attacking though; there’s nothing subtle about a rocket launcher, just aim in the last place I saw her and boom. Thing is, firing those kinds of weapons for so long, they literally shake you. My bones are aching just thinking about firing a cannon again.

I oughta rest now, I heard word that the Assassin might come knocking on our door soon. I gotta get some pranks ready for her, but until then I’m just gonna… There’s a pause What- are those… OH JES- FUC- AHH!!

The rest of the recording is Shane screaming and trying to kill all the millipedes in his bunk.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 29:  
Spud is panting. The sound of heavy tent cloth being rolled up and put away can be heard in the background.

Alright, that’s it; we’re booking it out of here. That was far too close for comfort. The Assassin’s minions know we’re here and are out for blood. Geist has organised for us to lie low in one of his faction’s safehouses for a couple more days before Marina, Iridar and I return to the Avenger.

After failing to confirm the Assassin’s presence in the stronghold, we finally attempted an infiltration. We waited for a gap in patrols and then gained entry via a service entrance to the MEC hanger. This was where Dhar-Il Vallinor kept the war machines she was so fond of calling upon as reinforcements. As Iridar disabled the facility’s automated security system and kept watch on the doorway, Marina and I crept through the high-tech facility; pausing regularly to allow me to scope out every room of the vast building ahead of us before advancing. 

Eventually, we came across a room with a raised platform on the opposite end. Two Armoured Psi Vipers and an Armoured Bio Viper approached it, accompanied by an Advent squad consisting of an Elite Shieldbearer, an Advanced Hunter, and two Heavy Bio Rocket Troopers. When the first Viper reached the top of the platform, there was a flash of purple light and it vanished. It was a psionic teleportation device of some sort and its destination was unknown. One by one, I watched through my scope as the other Vipers, the Elite Shieldbearer, the Advanced Hunter and one of the Heavy Bio Rocket Troopers went through the portal, leaving the second Heavy Bio Rocket Trooper. 

That’s when I saw Marina slink up behind the Heavy Bio Rocket Trooper and suddenly slam his head against the edge of the platform, knocking him out. Quickly she beckoned me over and began stripping off the trooper’s armor, leaving him in his undergarments. It was clear that this was no ordinary patrol – the group had been summoned to wherever the portal went. And Marina wanted me to don the trooper’s armor and follow so I could see if they were meeting with the Assassin on the other side. She had a trump card, an ability to psionically ‘invert’ my location with that of the senseless trooper, to swap our locations if things got hot; or if I just instructed her to do so over comms.

Feeling like it was the worst decision of my entire (short) life, I donned the trooper’s armor, picked up his rocket launcher and stepped onto the platform; and was immediately in the presence of the Assassin.

I was in a massive hall among a crowd of Advent and aliens, including the ones seen earlier, attending a pre-mission briefing by the Assassin. There seemed to be some sort of tall, glowing pillar at the far end, but my attention was focused on the gathering. They were gearing up to support a MOCX recon facility under attack by XCOM. It dawned on me that things back home were moving very quickly in my absence and that the Commander had decided to go on the offensive. The crowd was to leave immediately, but I could hardly follow. Mental images of being unknowingly cut down by Mooney or Lyra flashed through my mind, and I reached for my communicator to ask Marina to get me out of there, but there was no signal.

I could only stand there for what felt like eternity; doing my best to mirror the movements of the other Heavy Bio Rocket Trooper, who stood rigidly at attention. The Assassin gestured at the air before her. A tall, purple glowing portal appeared; and my new ‘comrades’ and I were commanded to move through it in formation. Just when I thought I had no escape, the world flashed past me and I was suddenly back by Marina’s side at the base of the platform, with no sign of the trooper whose armor I was still wearing.

Alarms blared through the facility and Iridar’s frantic voice came over both our communicators. Unsurprisingly, the sudden disappearance of one Heavy Bio Rocket Trooper and his replacement by a nearly naked one had blown our cover. I ditched the rocket launcher, grabbed my rifle and sprinted for the exit with Marina. We only escaped because the Assassin was already committed to sending her forces to the aid of MOCX and encountered few enemies on the way out.

There is no chance of us returning to XCOM quickly enough to warn the others of the arrival of the Assassin, but we must hurry back as soon as possible with the intel we’ve gained. I hope the assault on MOCX has not cost them too dearly in the interim.


	34. Ep 33 - Operation Ancient Chalice

Episode 33: Operation Ancient Chalice--------------------------------------------  
[O] RECORDING FOUND <:::  
[O] DECRYPTING DATA <:::  
[ DATE:::> M:10; D:11; Y:2035;  
[ OPERATOR:::> AG-0619  
[ ALIAS:::> KITE  
[O] RELAYING <:::

|||| [USER AIRWAY RESTRICTION DETECTED]  
|||| [MINOR NERVE INTERRUPTION DETECTED]  
|||| [APPLYING STIMS]

||USER AUDIO|| ::: “AARGH! BRING IT SLAVE FILTH! IS THAT ALL!?”

|||| [USER AIRWAY CLEARED]  
|||| [CONCUSSION DETECTED]  
|||| [ADJUSTING STIM LEVELS]  
|||| [WEAPON ACCESSED]  
|||| [WEAPON FIRED--- 1 ROUND REMAINING]

||USER AUDIO|| ::: “---May your corpses be dust. Mindless ones.”

|||| [HEAVY PHYSICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED]  
|||| [SUIT INTEGRITY COMPROMISED]  
|||| [ATTEMPTING STIM RESUSCITATION]  
|||| [FAILED]  
|||| [---]  
|||| [ATTEMPTING STIM RESUSCITATION]  
|||| [FAILED]  
|||| [---]  
|||| [ATTEMPTING STIM RESUSCITATION]  
|||| [FAILED]  
|||| [---]  
|||| [ATTEMPTING STIM RESUSCITATION]  
|||| [FAILED]  
|||| [---]  
|||| [ATTEMPTING VOLT RESUSCITATION]  
|||| [FAILED]  
|||| [---]  
|||| [USER VITAL SIGNS UNDETECTED]  
|||| [DATA BACKUP SAVED]  
|||| [SHUTTING DOWN]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #32.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

God that mission… Fuck…

That mission did not go well at all. Our cover was blown unfortunately early for us. Almost every enemy at that damn location spotted us because a group walked up behind us. So we had to contend with fighting off most of the ADVENT defences simultaneously. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the Berzerker Queen was part of the defences. She didn’t retreat at all, just kept attacking until we finished her off. By then… fuck.

Our squad were heavily wounded, Filidh was straight up unconscious on the battlefield and had to be Fulton’d out of the middle of the battlefield, and it just got to the point where we couldn’t complete our objective without risking some seriously heavy casualties. So, we evac’d. Blake, on the way to the evac, was shot at by a Muton…. And she was killed.

Our best psionic. The one person we managed to rescue from MOCX. You performed well, Blake. It’s a shame that you can’t be there when your former masters fall for their crimes. Rest in peace, your sacrifice will not be in vain. We’ll destroy ADVENT, for you, for other MOCX still trapped under the Elder’s control, and for those who have sacrificed themselves before you, and will do so after you.

On that sad note, I’m gonna end my log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 33] 

[Date - October 15th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Fuck. I hate it. I really hate it when my worst feelings come true. Gain momentum, succeed against some adversity, and all of a sudden, it all comes crashing down

The mission was a failure. We didn't succeed in recovering the asset and our soldiers returned wounded. Acheron and Filidh came back shaken and the latter is now scared shitless of the Chosen. That means we're gonna lose the Chosen's weakness for a while. Even if it's temporary, it's still bad. But that's not even the worst part. 

We lost Cyla "Blake" Hawk during that mission. I know she used to work for MOCX and I know she must have regrets working for the aliens. But fuck, she deserved better than to die like this. 

If there's one silver…. Well, let's call it two silver linings. One, that Berserk freak of a queen is dead and done. And two, Cyla at least died knowing she fought on the right side of history. 

*Alarm blares, then she stumbles as the Avenger lands roughly* 

Ugh… well, shit. Guess it was only a matter of time. Better get my ass ready. I don't plan to die defending the ship from a crummy Chosen and her goons. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 15 October 2035, 0700 hours

Cyla Blake is gone - formerly XCOM, then MOCX, now dead. We took out what we're calling the 'Berserker Queen' - who was unimaginably fast and strong - but at what cost? I am worried now that the Chosen are about to find us.

The good news? Well, we now have deck guns - this ship is an actual warship. Should serve us at least to some extent should we get attacked, especially in the air. We also now have a shadow chamber - Saurubh finished building it, and now it's ready to analyze all of the psionic stuff we've been recovering. Not sure how soon that will be, though - we've got plasma weapons under research and we desperately need them.

Meanwhile, I've been monitoring the status of our vegetation reclamation projects. So far, so good, but as I said in my last log, this isn't going to happen overnight. I've been trying to remake acid grenades using pine needles, but so far haven't been able to. We lost the formula when - 

(static in the background)

\- What was that?

(more static)

The Chosen! She's here!

(Alessandra presses a button on the tablet, telling it to send the message remotely, and then runs out of the room)

-End of recording-  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - October 15th 2035 (Entry #29)

There is no easy way for me to say this. So let me put it in a ... well ... more gentle manner.

The manure has hit the fan.

Last mission was a disaster. And I am not exaggerating. I'm glad I didn't take Kat with me, this would've not been easy to swallow. I couldn't even get everyone out. We lost Blake and our Shieldbearer Double Agent. Objective failed. It was apparently a pretty big one too. Did I mention everybody was all messed up and wounded? Yeah ... I am not even sure how we managed to get that giant Berserker corpse on board.

To be honest, I would've preferred I got Blake out instead of that freaking thing. Damnit ... 

I created a page for her. The little bits that I was able to gather about her. I am sorry I doubted her. I mean ... it was logical to do so but ... Yeah. As time passed, that doubt was washing away, bit by bit. Now it's completely gone. Bit late, I guess.

I had a stiff drink for her and a prayer. I hope you find peace, wherever you're going, Blake.

(alarm blaring)

What in the actual ... ?

(Assassin's voice over the speakers)

Well, (censored) you too, lady. Can't be the bad host here. Let me roll the welcoming red carpet for ya. Which consists of my Temnotic rifle and some Claymores. I hope you like big explosions.

Soldiers are wounded, but they'll be going out to take her and her minions on. (loud noise and the ship shakes) What, did she bring cannons too or something? Yeah ... Let me get suited up. Haven't done this in a while. Should be fun.

Will take position here in the armory. I see Kat coming over. I'll end this here. Let's hope the Resistance doesn't end here too.

Vigilo Confido!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

Rough don't do justice to the mood on the Avenger. We lost Blake. Everyone is broken up, but I can also see the determination behind the sadness. I have to admit to feeling a bit useless. The soldiers know they will have a chance to fight back, to face the enemy, and replace their sadness with ferocity. But all I will be attacking is the aftermath of those battles to wipe away the traces. 

At the height of my feeling sorry for m'self, Spud walks in, picks up some supplies, and starts helpin' me out. A newly minted full bird Colonel helping me clean. I can see he is as busted up inside as I am, but he knows things gotta keep moving forward. I walk over, squeeze him on the shoulder, and giv'em a smile before setting to it. That Sam Tanaka is helluva guy. 

Good people like Sam are why we fight. We do it for each other.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 32. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. ??? October 2035. 

Well. The Assassin caught up with us and now we're dead in the water and surrounded by heavy artillery. Hooray. Bradford's just briefing the squad now, so I guess I'll record this among the piles of ruined armour. 

This is just the cherry on the steaming crap pile of a cake we've had the past few days. The last mission was a complete failure that sent the whole squad to the infirmary, and Cyla to her death. That hurt...I'll miss those afternoons where she'd pop into the workshop and she'd watch me work in silence while some psionic wizardry of hers kept me from losing my patience. What wouldn't I do to have her here right now- heck, what wouldn't any of us do? Rest in peace Cyla. I'll personally make sure ADVENT gets what's coming to them for this. 

No. That stupid hunk of genetically modified meat doesn't make up for it. If it wasn't for that stupid thing Cyla would probably still be alive. Gosh I hate this Vahlen...and I don't even know them!   
The Shadow Chamber was completed right before the crash landing knocked the functionality out of it. I booted up some of its basic functions, and it showed that the aliens are deploying all their best units to try and end us here. I'm glad that we have upgraded turrets to watch our soldiers' backs, but I think we're gonna need more than a few turrets to dig ourselves out of this one. 

I guess they need me to keep an eye on the enemy artillery and the Avenger's hull integrity, so I'd best stop moping now. I suppose this is XCOM's Waterloo, then. Vigilo Confido. Shen signing off, for hopefully not the last time.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko’s log October 15 2035 

Latest log... we lost Blake, which pisses me off, out of everyone who could of died it had to be someone we were able to save from MOCX, she should have lived through this war but now Advent has snatched more lives from us, our Shieldbearer Double Agent sacrificed themselves for us but it wasn’t good enough, Asaru bless you both and may your deaths not be in vain. 

I’ve been quiet about this but we raided a MOCX facility recently, all of the MOCX Agents on site managed to survive which is both good and bad depending on how you view it, we got some info about 2 more potential sites to attack, still trying to determine where the MOCX Commander Vinnie Even is, we now know that he never operates on the field and does not personally reside in the main HQ outside of visits, we also know that he’s been planning some sorta big offensive against Xcom but the details are unknown.

*Alarms ring as the Avenger is assaulted by the Assassin* 

What, Now?! Oh you damn bitch you think you can just stroll right the fuck up here and just assault us and the Templars? You really fucking think your some super smart tactician but no your just a littly mingy shitbag weaboo who should go back crying to their Elders, you friggen invisible asshole I will snap your limbs alongside your sword and will rip your damn head off with these metal hands of mine and send you back to your chamber screaming in pain. 

Come on let’s go you little purple shit, I bet Vinnie’s also somehow behind this eh? I’ll beat his shit in as well.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 26 - Date: October 15th, 2035 - Lyra*   
_Lyra’s still bandaged at the start of this log, but she can be seen shouting orders as she suits up._  
Delinquent, ask Guard Team Notus if they need extra help in watching the rear. Vulture, make sure the Psionics don’t huddle up – tempting to stick together but we need solid Stasis distributions on the remaining sides. Art School, find out where Quasar is! We haven’t heard from them since the impact, they might be unconscious. Regardless of their status, get them to where Bradford wants them on the double!

_She straps her pistol to her left leg and quickly checks her comms._  
Acheron reporting to Geist…..yes, can confirm our sensors do not detect MOCX, should I relay requests for assistance to Commander Odd?  
_A brief crackle of garbled transmission can be heard._  
Broadcast evacuation plan “Dolphin” across open frequencies, evacuation plan “Ground Mole” has been decided on, understood. May Asaru be with you on the field, sir.

_She looks briefly at the datapad as Geist’s signal cuts off._  
Two pronged attack. They hit us while we were bandaging ourselves up and preparing to storm the Assassin’s headquarters. MOCX is firing on the Templar Headquarters as we speak and I’m sure you’ve heard about the massive cannon they’re firing at us with the plan to somehow drag the Commander out of the wreckage.

To make things worse, the Berserker Queen prevented us from sabotaging the Chosen gene enhancements, so the current frequency our Psi Blades are deployed at won’t shred her skin like they used to. No time to develop new frequencies now, nevermind my little pet project.   
At least Spud made it back in time. He’s already out there surveying the field and preparing to pick off any early scouts – I’m just making sure no one’s a shivering wreck. Kingsnake, head to Guard Team Zephyrus, they still need a recon member and a solid shotgunner on the west.

_She exhales and stands up._  
As for me….Team Boreas. The frontlines. The Assassin is here now, to raze both my old home and my new one. She speaks of being arrogant enough not to pursue her, knowing full well we were preparing when she struck. I will not run anymore – she must be judged for her sins.

Wraith. Skywalker. Spitfire. Valkyrie. Outlander. Houdini. Blake. We will do you proud, or die trying.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG*  
*COMMENCING TRANSMISSION*

_very rattled Byron approaches the camera_  
I have ... no words to say. Blake. She's ... she's gone.   
They got her. I don't know how they managed to get so lucky. They'll pay for this. Sure, we managed to take down the Berserker Queen. And, our Advent defector sacrificed himself for our mission.   
But, Blake. Dammit! 

Commander, send me in next time. I want to personally avenge her death.

*ALARM BLARES*  
The Assassin?  
So, you finally found us.  
At least I get to Avenge Ryan today. Bring it!

Vulture Out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #2

I didn’t know what to expect from my new squadmates, but they turned out to be far more competent than I imagined. After we thoroughly scoped out the place with no sign of the Assassin, we decided to take a more direct approach. Iridar managed to hack the security to get me and Spud into the stronghold. He also decided to stay outside to guarantee that the security didn’t reboot. When we got inside, we then followed a pod of fancy looking vipers and troopers to a psionic portal. Figuring this was our only shot, I silently dashed behind one of the troopers. I assume Spud must have had my back. After all but the trooper I was tailing went through the portal, I knocked him out. I decided to smash his head into the ground instead of killing him because I needed a live target for my plan to work. Since we needed someone to go through the portal, I signaled for Spud to run over and change into the trooper’s armor. I had to coax him a bit, but he agreed after emphatically telling me to not look. I turned around and told him that I would be able to teleport him out using invert and to tell me when over the coms. 

If the situation wasn’t so tense, I would have laughed at his impression of the trooper’s march through the portal. I started counting the seconds as he disappeared just in case. Dragging the now humiliated and surprisingly human-looking trooper closer to myself, I pressed my earpiece into my ear waiting for Spud’s voice to come through on the other side. Nothing. That was the loudest silence of my life. My count passed 5, then 10, then 20, then 30. I finally had to bring him back at 45sec because I was scared that my headset malfunctioned. The invert was successful…heh naturally, but the alarms blared the second Spud replaced the trooper and Iridar was screaming at us to “GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!” We made a run for it and Spud told me later that the Assassin along with that pod were on their way with a MOCX squad to stop a facility raid. 

I wonder if Lyra is on that mission… I heard she was sent to aid XCOM before I was. I remember I trained with her when I first found the Templars. She was never jealous of me being favored by Geist and took to calling me the “Princess” when he started training me 1 on 1. I’ve always taken it as motivation to one day be worthy of that title. I wish I got a chance to see her again before being sent out on that mission. I’m sure she’ll be okay regardless though. She’s the real deal.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 10, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Two missions in one day? I guess it was bound to happen. But sending someone on both missions seems a bit, well, I don’t know. That seems like asking them to break down. Especially from the sounds of both missions. Fighting your way through an abandoned city against those MOCX people and...invisible chryssalids? Yikes. I’m definitely going to have to tell the Commandant about that one.

I just hope your Commander knows what he’s doing. A lot of people in a lot of places are counting on him. I’m glad to hear you are continuing your progress out our way, though. I hope to hear more news about YOU going out into action, though. You got some recently, but I hope he doesn’t forget about you again.

Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s log #3

Spud, Iridar, and I returned to the Avenger expecting some smiles and congratulations after our flawless covert op. Unfortunately, it seems that we stole all the luck from the guerrilla op squad and Lyra was pretty banged up. We had also had a death… It’s strange, I feel so bad even though I had not seen let alone heard of this Blake person. On the bright side, Spud got promoted to Colonel! I’m happy for him. He definitely deserves it considering the trauma I put him though with the invert. I sat in the med bay for a few hours catching up with Lyra, tending to her wounds and I learned that the “Dashboard guy” I mentioned earlier happened to be a friend of hers. She shared a few stories including the capture of Blake along with her recent death. Apparently, she was a MOCX soldier that defected to our side after being captured only to make the ultimate sacrifice months later. Heavy story. 

I was happy to hear that we were flying home to Templar HQ. I got to tell Geist all about my first mission and he was pleased that I was thriving in the different environment. After he lectured me to death about staying safe. I also got to see my old friends and training partners. That was refreshing. I even got to take a nap in my old room! Childish I know, but hey you gotta take what you can get around here. I’m back in the Avenger now about to fly to- [loud crash followed by loud alarms]   
WHAT?! WHAT’S GOING ON…LYRA WHAT IS IT?! SHE WHAT?! 

[communicator rings] Oh boy, what is it Geist…

Hello...Yes, I’m fine…I-I understand…Yes, ghost protocol is in place…I’ll be ready…I’m putting my armor on now…bye…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 033 ---

“Fuck.... how do we come back from this one. That mission was a massive failure. They had to evac early to get out with their lives, and even then, Cyla.... she couldn’t make it. To think we saved her from the clutches of MOCX, and now she’s dead. Dammit. Right, the team went into the sewers, going after an exposed package rigged to blow, carrying important intel related to the Chosen somehow. Well, we also had intel that Advent had this area under priority lockdown. Enemies everywhere, with more dropping one after we had gotten close, and apparently the Berserker Queen had shown up again as well. That was probably what caused us the most issues. Filidh had to be Fultoned out after getting knocked unconscious by the thing, and once the team finally managed to kill it, they were in no condition to begin fending off incoming reinforcements on top of the tango’s still active in the area. It was ultimately decided it was the best time to bail. Better we came back alive than everyone dead attempting that. I wish there was more that could be done, but now, Cyla is gone.”

“Nothing new on site either this time, so we can forget the research this time around. Home has obviously been in grief over everything that had happened. We couldn’t even have much of a ceremony considering we couldn’t get her corpse. Still, respects are due where they are due. I paid my visit to the wall, wished her the best I could in the afterlife. She was one of the best we had. Still no luck finding Daniel unfortunately. I swear, I don’t know how this happens again, but at this point I’m determined. I’ll run into him eventually, the Avenger is only so large after all. I should also probably pay a visit to see if-”

Alarms blaring

“What the? What the hell is that?”

“Cannon? What do you mean cannon?”

BOOM!

“Ahhg, fuck. I’m ok, I’m ok...... are we? Were under attack? No.... this can’t be. They can’t, they won’t. I need to help defend, I refuse to let them take us down. Can I rely on you for this?...... For once you're willing. Good. They’re not about to take my home from me, not again.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 30:  
We returned to a funeral and a full Infirmary on the Avenger. Cyla was gone and XCOM had taken heavy casualties. Between Mooney, Moa and the rest, I was brought up to speed on all that transpired when I was away even before I met with the Commander to report the covert op’s findings. Both the assault on MOCX and their last mission had resulted in bloodbaths.

My partner was sitting on the edge of a cot in the infirmary. His injuries were healed over, but he stayed to watch over Lyra and Robbie; for which I was utterly grateful. Mooney was wracked with grief at the loss of both Cyla and the shieldbearer defector, whose name I still don’t know at this time. Lyra stayed composed at first but then her mask cracked and she cried when I reached out to hold her. The poor girl is really barely more than a child, but has seen more combat, loss and wounds than any pre-war soldier I know. I did what I could to comfort her until she fell asleep, but she needs a lot more time to recover.

For a while longer, Mooney and I also sat and shared our grief with each other until there weren’t words to say, then cuddled for a while more after that, lack of privacy be damned; only stopping because the Commander wanted to officially promote me. To be honest, rank is the last thing on my mind right now. With this many people out of action, I’m not even gonna try to figure out who is next in line to relieve who on the cleaning or cooking rosters. I’m gonna go check what little chores need doing and ask Willy if he needs a hand.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 14 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Got wind that the Warlock decided to play “purge the camp” again over in the Alaskan regions of Western U.S. Decided to pay a visit to the region again to follow up. Not going after him this time though. I can’t fight him again, not that close. I’m not ready. Besides, I knew I wouldn’t get there in time. No, instead I decided to look for someone else. I remembered the man named “Ghost” operating around there, or as he likes now, Felix. He had potential, so I decided to pay a visit and learn what he knew about the Warlock’s moves. Seems like I ended up getting more than I expected.”

“Turns out my new acquaintance is gifted, which he only found out when, shockingly, fighting the Warlock himself. Guess he also had his own run in, but somehow actually managed to send him running, even after only just awakening. I don’t know how...... but I’ll admit. I envy him. Still, he’s still new to the whole thing. He needs practice, proper training. Lucky for him, I’m willing to give him that. Unlike the other recruits back at Avenger, he has some potential. He just needs refinement, and I can offer that.”

“Also decided to give out some of my own past. Someone has already seen my face once now, and Felix has shown determination to be a worthy ally. So I figured I’d let it all out. Reactions about what I expected. This is that the Warlock did to me, and it’s why I’m hunting the bastard down. Soon, but for now I’m resting. I know something is coming, one of the other Elder puppets, the Assassin, seems to have found us out. I intend to be ready.”

Alarms begin blaring in the distance

\--- Warning: Perimeter Alarm triggered, hostiles on site ---

A loud explosion is heard

\--- Warning: Hull damage detected ---  
\--- Avenger under siege ---

“Well then. Right on schedule it seems. Time to make Advent regret attacking our base. I’ll make them regret it. Vengeance is at hand.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: October 14, 2035

October 13, 2035

Perception is a weird thing. Been mulling over that word, concept, whatever for the past month. Gonna pull an Aly here and talk about death a little bit – I know, weird right, though she has lost two people close to her – anyways, they say it shifts when one is near death. You see more, reflect, that sorta warm and fuzzy stuff. Always in stories it's almost a joyful moment, or one of realization of potential or whatever. And yeah, I’ve been in those situations before where I know in all likelihood, I’m gonna die. I’ve been alive as a soldier and a merc for the majority of my life, so I know a thing or two. 

Funny thing is, I really don’t get that idea. Maybe for some when they have regrets or whatever, but not me, no sir. I’ve been surviving for the past twenty years, all by myself. Not really per say since as have to interact with people and form “friendships” – more like understandings – but even so, that’s me. And am I really gonna be a person who regrets being alive? Hell no, there are great things around, food, dancing, music, work – yes work, it's satisfying too. 

I keep saying that stuff to myself, and how it's me, only me. Truthfully it kinda is, on this big ole boat it's just me… kinda. Like I have the boys to drill about in the very minute chance Stabby Bitch makes an appearance. Intel says she’s set to do so, though they haven’t caught us ever. At most snuck shit on board, which I’ll admit have thrown me for little loops every now and again. We’ve been facing weirder stuff too, hence all this absence. 

But me though, how am I doing? I’m alive yeah, so mission complete. 

Bradford doesn’t seem to think so though. Said as such to me on multiple occasions, that I’m actually stressing. Like what? 

Yeah, sure it was kinda a jolt when I visited the Black Market again. It's smaller now, Molly and just a couple guys watch over it. And lo and behold the Officer pinpointed that I was indeed XCOM – inaccurate, I’m hired by them – but even so, to anyone there, I am essentially XCOM. This has been precisely a um, I almost said it...but fine...fear of mine with that whole stuff. Point being that I’ll be removing at least half of my customer base. 

Granted, assuming things blow over, which… they aren’t. The Aliens are finally playing to win, huh? The Avatar Project is the key to this – not necessarily the Chosen, the sneaky shit, the new soldier types… Though I gotta admit they do point to them not messing around. 

It's weird to try and accept that. As I’ve said, past twenty years have been… not the same but overall like surviving. But now? It's true backed into a corner time… I don’t know how else to describe it because its still technically survival. And now, I really can’t be without a side, huh? If they win, I’m presumably out of business. That’s the most likely thing as I have no bleeding clue how XCOM would win. 

This is starting to sound like last time, and yeah, it is. Just things are clearer now. Like, I can choose to never go back to the Black Market but… I dunno. This all feels really weird. It's like I’m slipping down a hill. Was I ever even on the top? 

God, I’m sounding a whole lot like Richie… and Aly… and maybe even a little Deadput, I don’t know… What’s up? 

While the entry goes along unimpeded for the most part, its worth noting that close to the right corner of the page is what seems to be several circular stains, probably from a liquid, like a drop had hit the page, though not from a great distance. 

I don’t know. Gah been getting weird thoughts, all sorts of ones… Like from Terminator 2, was so kickass, Susie had a blast but, felt… different playing Arney to her Sarah this time around. She really gets into that stuff, kinda infectious really. If I look back though, Arney in this one was different… Didn’t exactly babysit John but had to protect him. Did so well too. Kid who wasn’t really capable against killing machines, and he pulled through. 

And it got me thinking. Back then. Yeah Bradford, I know you’ve asked me before.  
Set this aside for a little while, be right back Book.

October 14, 2035  
I couldn’t complete that last part. At least not then. And fine, its cool, its cool, looking back, what I was going to say is that I’m not that Arney, I’m not a people person, I’m a guard, not a protector. I guess protecting is one in the same but, look, right now, I am doing that, and doing it well. End of story, that’s what matters. Prior shit is done shit. Hate smelling it though. Yeah, cover your nose or whatever book. It's, well, it's real smelly. Least right now. I’ll clamp it down, don’t worry. 

Alright, better things, been seeing Susie hanging out with people, think Aly and Saikal, which is good. That’s a gang that’ll make Richie turn tail and run I swear… maybe. 

It is kinda weird though, he’s getting all squirrely over this Avenger Attack scenario. Tried talking to him about it, like most things, but this time he just wasn’t listening. Wants me to train him. Yeah. Let that sink in. Like, dude, do you see yourself? Granted, that is the point, but the counterpoint is, what’s he gonna pay me with, huh? That shut him up, though I know he’s thinking. He’ll probably try and get something from the Black Market, maybe. 

I’m getting an odd feeling though that he wants to prepare himself, like, that’s my job and security’s to keep him safe. Technically. But… respect. He does seriously want to improve, and I’m blowing him off. Look, if you’re good at doing something, don’t do it for free. Cliché, but it's gotten me this far. And he’s gotta learn that too; that XCOM badge is only going to get him so far with bleedy hearts. 

Still, I could tell something about him. He likes to blame himself a lot, and doubtlessly he’s doing it here too. He’ll learn, I can only tell him so much without doing it for him. Trying to remember though, seems a bit weird he’s this… turbulent? Yeah, Oxford word, but nothing else is coming to me right now because heaven forbid you improve a little bit Bradford! Anyways, yeah, heard people saying its like he’s on coffee all the time. Which I get, he doesn’t like getting startled – that’s why its fun to do that – but I know what he drinks, and usually it isn’t that much coffee. Work’s himself a bit too raw a lot too, but… something’s weird. Like a lot of things right now. I’m not one to pry either, because he’s still doing his job, just isn’t socializing that much. Like me. And that’s fine ha!   
He’ll learn, and I’m not gonna force feed him. 

There we go ha, that’s better than last time. And for the record Central, no, I don’t bully him too much, its fine, he’s doing his job. Please get us back to the Black Market again soon though, Molly owes me another drink. 

Think that’s all, yeah. Hopefully I can have some time soon to revisit the bar at a better time, or the gym, or hey, shooting range… heard they’re thinking of developing better weapons than the mag ones, might be a good chance to get em when demand goes down. That would be good…   
Well, that just about does it Book, and hey, made it a double feature just for you, so don’t feel sad about the absence. We’re all cool here.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #14

10/10/35

(The camera shows that Malipen is still bandaged, and half of his face paint has melted, revealing his green skin beneath it)  
I needed time to think. Yesterday was just horrible. I watched in horror as my two greatest loves in recent time have gone, and can never be retrieved. The Berserker Queen died. Our squad killed her. I can't blame them - they thought it's the only option, and I understand that it may look like that. And the Blostcaster. Blake, carrying it in the mission got killed, and we had to escape without it. It was a unique item, and I was asserted multiple items that we cannot build another one. 

For the entirety of yesterday I just couldn't even think straight for enough time to talk like this. Half my face paint melted from the tears, and since I'm still in treatment, I can't repaint it yet. I just thought - what is left for me in this world? Without Queen and Bolty... it's not like people will start understanding me magically. I noticed that Acheron tries to joke with me a little bit, but I've seen this behavior before. Plenty of people seemed to joke with me, and then I always realized they just did it so they can mock me later behind my back. I'm not saying Acheron is like that, but let's just say I'm not impressed. Such pain and emptiness - I haven't felt it for a long time. I didn't think that there will be things that will make me feel like that ever.

Not to mention my utopian dream - we were throwing explosives left, right, and center, but it didn't help. The aliens didn't seem to understand us. Was it Exordus' fault? Could I have done better in his place and bring peace? I don't know, and the answer doesn't matter. The truth is that it happened.   
And then I just look on everyone being so tense, because of the increasing threat of an Assassin assault on The Avenger. Efforts are made to make the Defense Matrix well-conditioned. And I'm like why do all of these people so tense? Aren't they happy they got so much going in their life? How can they not be happy? Just made me angrier. 

But amidst it all, and all those thoughts about the Assassin, I just remembered what she said during our last encounter, when she used her gun: "By whatever means necessary!". The Assassin doesn't like to shoot, right? She likes her sword more. But she did what is needed because it is necessary. And then I realized - this isn't about me. This is about not dying. We need to survive this... by whatever means necessary. If the Assassin attacks the Avenger, I will have to fight. And I do not want to lose. Otherwise, I will never be able to enter The Land of Eternal Cows. And just like the Assassin - I will do it by whatever means necessary. If it means postponing my quest of bringing an explosive utopia to the universe - heck, if it means not using explosives at all! If I need to strangle the Assassin with my beard, or bite a BioZerker eyes off with my teeth - I will do it all. By whatever means necessary. Because that's what it means to be human. I must recover faster. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Audio Recording for Hokuchiyo Ritofuto (Journal #6 )

"I have no doubt we have the capability to succeed despite drawbacks recently. However, should I die here, or otherwise disappear as before, I want my family to know that I love them, and that they had nothing to do with this war aside from my sister, who I hope can further the cause should she be able to. Our base is under attack, and i am preparing to deploy as we speak. I am on standby with some of the others. The Commander has decided to send the highest ranking of those among us first, despite their wounds. I question that decision, but we do need all hands on deck. This is all or nothing." The recorded voice is somewhat muted, probably Hokuchiyo looking away from the device, "H-Hey! Has anyone seen Kaiju? He's not on his charging port! Send him to me if you see him!" Hokuchiyo refocuses on the device, "Wish us luck. We will be in the history books one way or another," The recording ends.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 24  
Begin recording

Well fuck…fuck and fuck.. Why do I feel that after I do something against the enemy something bad will happen.

The mission Xcom did was a total shit show. The Commander had to face a lot of enemies and the one among them was a big berserker. They called it a berserker queen. She was killed but not before she did some major damage to the team. But the team was overwhelmed with enemies and they had to evac. But one muton managed to hit and kill the MOCX soldier Cyla Blake that Xcom saved. At least the Warlock didn't show up and I am probably the one to be thanked for that.

I faced him in one retaliation he led and he tried to mind control me… But he revealed my psionic powers. I have psionic powers, now… And with them I killed him. I fired a pure beam of psionic energy that went right through his chest killing him. I probably hurt his ego just enough to make him stay in his stronghold but he probably also played some part in getting that Berserker queen into the sewers.

The next time I face him, I will not let him go off that easily. I will make sure he pays for what he did to the resistance and people like Spectre.

Spectre came back to the region I operate in. He was looking for the Warlock as usual but he saw me fighting against an Advent patrol with my psionic powers with Fenrir. Fenrir and me can merge our minds so I can increase his strength and speed… We need some practice but we are doing fine so far. Spectre offered to teach me how to use my psionic power to its full potential and I accepted. So when he can he will give me lessons.

But that is not all… The helmet he always wears… He removed it and showed his face. I can't find the words to describe it. Fenrir was a little terrified when he saw it and he doesn't scare easily. The Warlock did that to him, Spectre was a failed experiment that should have died… I understand why Spectre is looking for the Warlock now and if he ever needs help with taking him down once and for all, I will be there to help him with that.

But something is bothering me… Spectre said the Avenger might get assaulted and if Xcom loses… We will lose the war… I have to find a way to continue the war if that happens. I have to…  
End recording


	35. Ep 34 - Operation Death Hand

Episode 34: Operation Death Hand--------------------------------------------  
Transcript of radio transmissions between Alessandra Stevens and Jane Kelly, 0830 hours, 15 October 2035

Kelly: Stevens, do you copy? We're under attack from the Bio Division. Please tell Odd to assist.

Stevens: I read you, Commander. We're under assault from the Assassin! I'm on my way to the armory now.

Kelly: Damn, coordinated attack. How does it look down there?

Stevens: Looks grim. They brought a railgun that could destroy the Avenger. This will be the end of XCOM if we don't take it out.

Kelly: Guess we're on our own, then. You give 'em hell, Stevens.

Stevens: Affirmative. You, too, Commander.

Kelly: Over and out.

end transmission recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 27 - Date: October 16th, 2035 - Lyra*   
Everyone’s alive and well, but it doesn’t really do much for the hollow feeling in my chest.  
Maybe it’s just the sheer exhaustion Lam, Filidh and I were working on. Maybe it was the little comms freakout that resulted as a result of that. But now I feel like I’m seeing Arachne’s face on anything that resembles a Muton – even the grotesque recording of the Queen, who was completely warped beyond any natural Muton’s physique.

I know I’m physically okay, but…honestly, I need to be alone for a bit. Asked Dashboard if I could take a break from the book hunt this week, and thankfully, he agreed. More time for him with Spud, anyway. Filidh’s currently raving about Lost in the Infirmary again, and thankfully, I didn’t run into Byron or Kage.

So here I am just… _she raises her left hand – instead of the brilliant, bright purple of Volt, a much more ugly, near-black purple oozes from her hand, looking like sludge. She hurls it at a makeshift target, and it surrounds and eats at it as it forms what appears to be a grotesque parody of a Psionic’s elegant Stasis Shield_

Just…salvaging what I can of my experiment, I guess. It didn’t work out – I still can’t really create a more solid form that lasts further away from my body, and the Commander ordered me to “Make more traps like Amplify.” I was really hoping I could at least get Stasis done right, since it seems like the bread and butter trick of most XCOM Psions, but…

_She laughs sadly and almost collapses on a seat._

Who am I kidding, the only thing I’m good at is killing things I don’t recognize. Which is the problem right now, because every Muton looks like my childhood teacher to me. Which is f=cked up in itself, but…f=ck.

I know they won’t kick me off the Avenger for having issues – Filidh’s having a literal relapse of his - but I don’t know what to do. The infirmary’s overcrowded with people wounded from defending the ship – hell, I’m out here because I’ll technically be able to walk my previous injuries off within a day.

_Stand stands up; another target, another shot of the black void-like goo._

I’ve heard Princess Emerald has said I’m the real deal, huh? I wonder if she knows why Geist made her train with me back then. He wanted me to understand discipline and order, because I lacked both and I knew it.

_A short, sarcastic laugh escapes from her lungs as she clenches her fist, causing the goo to crush the target like it was paper._

Well, it’s good to see that hasn’t changed at all.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

I gotta hand it to Bradford. He managed to get the Avenger down in one piece after being hit by that blasted cannon. I thought for sure we'd hit the ground and go cartwheeling like my dear little niece, Aisling. Bless her heart she loves to try, but every time she cartwheels legs and arms go flying till she ends up giggling in a heap on the floor. 

Speaking of giggling, last laugh goes to XCOM this round. The laddies and lasses showed those Advent SOBs what home-field advantage is all about. We spanked'em good and sent'em home with nary a crumb for dinner. 

It was quite sumthin' to see it up all so close. Usually, I just clean up what's left and flown back in the Sky Ranger. Guts and goop; blood and bones. Up close, I gotta say I appreciate those brave soldiers more and more. It has been a long time since I had to fight for me own life. I think I will ask some of the lads to gimme some pointers on the firing range. Next time our home is attacked, I want to have their backs like I know they have mine.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 15, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

It has been ABSOLUTELY INSANE here this past week. I mean bonkers. Like, Enitan might actually flinch and show emotion, madness.

First, we had a mission to hack some data vault to stop the aliens from temporarily eliminating any weaknesses from the Chosen. The mission started crazy - with a Muton Elite, Shieldbearers, Elite Vipers and then that Berserker Queen showed up again!

The team was kinda stuck and unable to maneuver while the Berserker Queen started tearing them to shreds. The Medic, Filidh, was knocked out, and maybe out of panic, the Commander just evaced him straight away, even though people said he definitely had options to revive him and heal everybody.

Well, the lack of heals finally ate away at our team, and after more alien reinforcements dropped in, the Commander decided to get out. Unfortunately, our captured and de-brainwashed MOCX member, Blake, got shot down and killed as she tried to spring to the evac point. Everyone was really down about that. It also allowed the aliens to complete their objective.

We soon found out why they were in such a rush too: the Chosen Assassin assaulted us this morning! This mission went a lot better, as far as I could tell. I was on standby to both defend the ship if necessary and to provide aid if necessary as the primary team went out and took down alien squads one by one.

This also included perhaps the most frightening alien we have seen yet: a Berserker Omega, who is as fast and vicious as the Queen is, just about. Luckily the team was able to deal with her without taking too much damage, and allowed the Avenger to escape.

So that is basically where we are. We just took off, with almost the entirety of our Colonel, Major, and Captain corps either injured, tired, or shaken. I kind of hope we get a break now. Four missions in two weeks has really run everyone here down.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Pressure” by Billy Joel, because   
You will come to a place  
Where the only thing you feel  
Are loaded guns in your face  
And you'll have to deal with  
Pressure

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 16, 2035 ***  
*** Message Relayed to Children of Earth Message Service Via Avenger Comms System ***  
*** Recipient: Jane Kelly ***

Hi Jane,

First, my apologies for not reporting back sooner - I took a mag round to the chest and am in the infirmary, along with half of the rest of XCOM. 

Nobody in XCOM was killed, to my knowledge, but we recovered the viewport cams from some of the fallen soldiers. Apparently, Bio Division has figured out that I've been making weapons against them, and am marked for assassination. The ADVENT hunter who shot me knew exactly who I was, and was lining up his shot to ensure my death. Ironically, had he simply aimed to hit me, I probably would be dead, but he took his time and XCOM's psionics instructor saved me.

I'd love to know how the rest of the Children fared!

Alessandra

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: October 17, 2035 ***  
*** Message Recieved from Children of the Earth Message Service **  
*** Recipient: Alessandra Stevens *** 

Aly!

I am relieved to hear that you are alive and recovering! Thankfully none of us died today either, although we also have several wounded (including me). 

It is concerning that you have been marked, but we knew this was coming. In fact, after you were captured last December, I am fairly sure you had been marked even then, although perhaps not for the same reasons.

I'm filing a request to Odd to have you benched until you recover to your full strength. I want you on the ground when we get back to Africa.

Take care,

Jane

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log October 16 2035

No log today, after that assault I'm tired and need to rest for awhile, the assaults on the Avenger and the Templar Hq were warded off, other people can give more details. 

Signing out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 034 ---

“Yeah..... yeah that’s gonna hurt for awhile. Dammit. So um, update on my scenario. I had gone out to defend the ship on one of it’s sides while the main team dealt with the primary threat. Spectre was there already, and Aly joined along shortly after. We held out as waves came after us and the cannon fired into the Avenger. Everything seemed to go well at first. I did what I could out there, Spectre in his Psionic might blinked around Advent like they were lost pawns, destroying them. Of course, I was able to dodge a lot of shots coming my way, no thanks to my..... Ummmm.... Special sixth sense? Sure, that. I just hoped no one noticed. Anyways, things started getting bad quick. Aly got shot, and had to fall back to patch herself up, leaving just me and Spectre, and unfortunately for me, even with my special skill, I’m not immortal, and a Lancer just managed to graze me. I always forget how much electricity those things have. Even the graze left me dizzy and disoriented. That’s when, well.... It happened. A dropship I never heard come in dropped one of those commandos, and it instantly locked to me. It tried to warn me it was coming, but I wasn’t able to move fast enough, and one bullet got me good. The medkit Aly tossed me helped some, and Spectre.... He seemed to take on all of the remaining forces himself. Remind me not to get in a fight with him. That man is scary at fighting. So yeah, now I’m in the infirmary for awhile.”

“As for the main squad, I looked at some of the mission playbacks and ummmm, let’s just say I’m glad I wasn’t there. To think we dealt with a lot, the main team had to handle the Assassin, destroying all the guns, and a bunch of enemies more menacing than anything we’ve seen. How they managed to pull everything off is a shock to me, but it wasn’t without fault. Some of the team took some heat, and some even seemed to crack under the pressure. Understandable really. That mission was all or nothing, and some were still recovering from the last mission. Thankfully, the team managed to pull it off methodically, taking out the trucks, and soon the main gun’s generator. Worse for wear, but everyones alive.’

“As for home well..... A lot has gone down. Obviously everyone is shaken up from the whole ordeal, and the Infirmary lies busy, me now being one of its residents for now. How long I’m not sure yet, but hopefully I will soon. Guess now I know what it’s like to be in one of these beds, heh. Oh well. Thankfully I’ve got nothing better to do with me laying here, so now I can at least occupy my time with more research, which I’ll need to do since the team seemed to come across 2 new friends. I haven’t seen a lot yet, but I can already tell how the stress of combat has run many thin. I can only hope that things get better for us after this. We need it.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #4 (before the mission)

Bittersweet feelings when I stepped foot back on the avenger. ADVENT truly tried to throw the kitchen sink at us. They somehow synced the Assassin’s assault of the Avenger perfectly with a MOCX raid on Templar HQ. I wish I could have helped with the assault, but Geist teleported me back to Templar HQ to aid with ending the MOCX raid. It was jarring to see so many humans fighting for the aliens in XCOM-looking gear. I have no problem killing aliens, it actually feels nice, but something about killing MOCX feels wrong. I know they are the enemy, but…they’re us too. I felt even worse when I was visiting Lyra and she asked me, “How does it feel to be a weapon?” Her voice cracked as she said it and I was taken aback. I didn’t know what to say. She always came off so stoic and formal and now…she seemed so… I don’t know…different? This war has not been kind to her that’s for sure. She’s so overworked, probably because I came so late… (sigh) It’s all my fault. Why didn’t I push to be sent here earlier? Lyra’s been here working overtime just trying to survive and seeing her friends die and I’ve been “staying safe” UGH!!! Oh yeah, I told her the generic answer like “not to look at it that way” and that “this will all be over in a matter of months.” I had to lie… Geist told me that this was only the beginning and that this war was a mere prelude. But I couldn’t tell her that. Not in the state she was in…

Everyone was alive, but really worn out. I’m so tired of seeing people injured on missions I can’t impact. I got my teammates out perfectly fine on our covert op and I wish I had the chance to do the same on an actual mission. I just want a chance to truly prove myself and let everyone know why I was sent here. What sucks is that I’m not authorized to use the full extent of my strength yet, unlike Lyra who just hit Colonel. I’m not jealous…ok maybe a bit…ok a whole lot but I’m not taking it away from her. Saying she’s worked hard would be an understatement, but I just want that rank up so I can make it do what it do. Ya know what I mean? Then I could stop using ghost protocol. I didn’t want to do this, but Geist makes me “stay safe” by always keeping a ghost clone primed and ready to replace myself if I get into lethal danger. One of the secret tricks he’s taught me. He doesn’t think I would put myself in mortal danger... he does however have his doubts about the Commander. I know I have sustain and I told Geist it would be sufficient but he insists. I’ll be fighting at a handicap on missions, but that’s the whole point of my training! This teaches me discipline and self-control. I’ll only get stronger from this. So, if I fail. I fail. I’d rather die than face the Templars as a failure of an heiress. What’s a leader who can’t protect herself and her squad?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 33- Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 15 October 2035   
Well. We survived. The Avenger took a fair beating and every time that blasted cannon hit her I felt it in my bones too- and that's not from the ship shaking apart at the hinges. We were still solid enough to fly out of there- it's almost like Dad predicted that we'd eventually have to take some heat and hid the critical systems deep within the ship. The outer shell of the ship is completely effed though. Lyra and I had to abseil down from the roof to repair the sides...while the ship was still in the air! Her Templar agility does her credit, even despite her injuries. Or maybe she just appreciated the stress relief from hammering panels. 

Bradford told me that the Frost grenade may have saved the mission, by freezing two Berserkers who were breathing down on the whole squad and sent Lyra and Filidh into a bit of a fit. To be honest, I made that thing as a joke to get rid of some Elerium cores with excessively endothermic properties. Never thought it'd even see the battlefield. Ha Dad- told you my dumb ideas would be worth something one day! 

I shudder to think what would have happened without the Turrets either. We'd probably be swarmed early on and called it a day there and then. Whoever calibrated them is gonna get a beer from me because that was top notch work. Quite entertaining watching them knock down ADVENT like pins, but I'm concerned that I'm gonna see that again soon, what with the damn Warlock on our tail as well. 

Anyways, I've got to go kit out a squad for another mission. Yup. I think the commander's gone mad too, ROV-R... You think it might be the ADVENT burgers?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 34] 

[Date - October 16th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

*Emilia sets down her rifle and sighs* 

What can I say at this point? Sure, we managed to repel the assault and sent the Assassin with tails between her legs, but not without a cost. 

Dozens of our top troops on the main team reached their mental breakpoint. Freyja and Deadhead are pretty shaken up and need some rest. Meanwhile, Filidh has had a relapse of his fear and Lamtron and Acheron developed their own fears due to the weight of this whole shit. 

Poor Acheron. She's barely an adult and has seen the cost of the war more than anyone at her age. I'm aware she does well on the field, but no one should go through the horrors of war like she did. She desperately needs some rest. 

And to make things worse, we have a Council mission as we speak even though we're just 

So… Commander, if you're reading this and the upcoming mission proves to be too much to handle, no one will blame you for pulling out. It is for the best to lose a battle and live another day. 

Oh, and it would be in the best interest to stop the Warlock from attacking the Avenger. We barely survived this one. I'm not sure we can survive round two. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 31:  
Well, we came out of it alive, though the infirmary is even more packed than before. And I’m afraid…this time I’m too tired to even take my mind off things with housework. I’m gonna have to stand down and rest. Having arrived fresh from Geist’s crew, I’ve still come out of the siege a lot better than the others and really shouldn’t be complaining. Even Moa looks shell-shocked - the Assassin has that effect on people, even if you only confront her for a short while. Robbie is in even worse condition. And Lyra…well she’s still hurt, but she’s not in the room, and I’m a bit worried.

Give me a few more days and maybe I’ll get my ass moving and cook something nice and mushy for the team – something the injured won’t choke on; but I don’t have the energy to even try and plan what that might be for now. Probably porridge. Right now I’m just going to be a couch potato…pun totally intended…just chilling with the others in the infirmary and sharing movies on our tablets. I’ve picked out Django Unchained. It’s funny as hell, thought-provoking, and has plenty of explosions to satisfy Malipen too. The others will pick their own. 

Marina, Duloof, Maxxwell and others …all solid fighters…are available for any coming missions that come up, but worrying about their level of experience is moot if we can’t go in their stead. Best to rest for now……zzz….  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 15 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“We manage to live another day. I must commend Xcom for their valiant efforts. Unfortunately for the Assassin, we live to see another day, and to continue enacting vengeance on them. They went and disabled the primary gun after it barraged us with a few shots. I won’t lie, they were close, but they did the job.”

“As for me, I went and gave Advent a piece of my mind. You really think they would just attack from the front? Even Advent isn’t that dumb. So, I went to guard one of the sides, and sure enough Advent was making advances on the side. Given the conditions, I decided to take a page from the Templar’s book, and charge at Advent with a psionic blade of my own might. You’ll be surprised how much you can confuse them when you phase shift around them. Other’s had come out to help apparently, seemingly of their own volition. Didn’t necessarily need their help..... But I suppose it helped watch my back. They didn’t pose any issues, except apparently Aly got shot at some point and fell back, leaving just Samuel. Something about him, he seemed to know everything that was coming at him. Somethings off about him. Regardless, he was fending his own, until one of those bastard Commando’s got him. I was reaching my limit but.....”

An Audible sigh is heard

“I wasn’t going to leave him to die. I pushed myself in order to kill off everything that remained, to keep him safe. Once they were all dead, I helped get him back inside and to the Infirmary. By that point we had won, and we were gone.”

“I don’t.... I don’t know why I saved him. What made him so different. I’ve never cared for others before, I lost that feeling when I was left to die. Yet I saved him. Am I? I don’t know. In other news, thanks to a Muton, I now lost my helmet, so unfortunately for me, I’ve now got to explain my face to anyone who sees it. This won’t be fun.

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #14

15/03/15

(Malipen appears even more bandaged then he was the previous time, and the recording is much more noisy than usual.)

Yeeehaw! We sent the Purple Lady and her lackies home crying! As you see - I'm clearly back in the infirmary, and there are lots of people here too. So I should probably avoid saying questionable or too weird things that might attract unnecessary attention. So let's try to go through it.

First mission Deadhead and I took together, but we really had very different roles in this one, so it almost felt like we were on two separate missions. No matter, I'm sure our mutual misunderstanding will manifest itself. So the idea was to have Deadhead and Spud shooting the turrets and the Chosen gun, with coordinates provided by Freyja. Let me digress to talk a little about the Chosen Gun she used. That's amazing. Such things, with such great explosions, can not only bring everyone together - this thing can bring the frigging whole solar system together, I kid you not. 

And speak of the Purple Lady, and so she will appear. She sent her wave thingie at me, but Rogue helped me recover from it, and then I snapped The Wind out of it. One of our turrets from the Defense Matrix seems to have helped Lamtron recover. Maybe it encoded a nice message into his Gremlin? I'm not sure. The Lady commented that "humans have a sense of loyalty". Damn right we have! It's amazing how a creature like this Assasin can make me feel human the most. And we gave her our usual treatment: explosives. Tupdaed fired his rocket at her, and before she could escape, everyone shot her, and made her flee.

We were not done yet - remember that gun I mentioned? Yeah, it does make very nice booms. While these are the booms we deserve, these were not the ones we needed back then. Anyway, we quickly were able to destroy two turrets that were firing at us. These explode quite nicely, although I'm not sure which part of them is that volatile…

Anyway, there came the time to start fighting actual aliens. I traded shots with some Muton Elite, and he hit me, which is why I'm here. This time I managed to treat myself on the field! These medikits are so cool! Not as cool as grenades though, so sorry Filidh, not trade. There was this Andromedon thing down there, which I gave the gift of explosives too, and after that it still moved, but Rogue managed to block this suit with his axe. That looked nice. 

And then there was Freyja. Higher stratum, I love the way she does things. That claymore? I felt how all the aliens near it simply ENJOYED the explosion. Even though I was very focused on the mission at the time, I couldn't help but tear up a little bit. Lamtron and I were so determined and focused that we just stormed forward and shot the aliens, without taking cover. WE WANT THEM DEAD! Frejya reported a group of Berserkers near the Gun truck, with apparently a new type of Berserker we didn't see yet. I was slightly excited, but I knew it was not the time. Anyway, once Freyja pinpointed the Gun, Spud, Deadhead, and our turrets all concentrated fire on its position and destroyed in A SUPER MEGA GLORIOUS EXPLOSION. Right now, when I close my eyes, I still see it vividly. We had a few seconds of celebration, before we went to finish the job.

With the Avenger mostly safe, it was just a matter of destroying the alien squad assaulting us... and those Berserkers. Turns out there were THREE BioZerkers and this new one, which we called Omega Berserker, believing it to be the last type we will run into. Being safe now, I can say IT WAS GORGEOUS. It's dark color... those punching gloves it has... the green spikes. Oh Stratum, if I had not spent the last week by training my will to mentally resist the urge to go hug Berserkers, I would have died. But I did this training, so I managed to keep my cool. First Freyja went with another beautiful explosion, and I chipped in to that party as well. One BioZerker went down, but the others started running towards us. I used the Neptune Junk Grenade to freeze the BioZerker and Omega. These things were resistant, but even they yielded to the might of XCOM. I feel bad for them.

We won. It was a glorious victory. You know, right now I think that even my father can't conquer Earth if he tried. All hail The Stratum. I think we've earned our right to enter The Land of Eternal Cows, but it's not the time to get there yet. Abizi - out!!!!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #33.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Daniel sounds distant

Everyone! Armoury’s open! If you know how to shoot a fucking gun, grab a fucking gun! And if you don’t, stick with someone who does! If we’re gonna pull through this, we need everyone to help, got it?

Daniel comes closer to the recorder

Fuck.

The Avenger’s getting attacked. ADVENT’s somehow found us and is attacking us when we are at our weakest.

The sound of an explosion can be heard

They have cannons? Shit.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #34.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Oh boy.

Right, we were attacked. But the attack was led by one of the Chosen, the Assassin. They tried to take us down when we were at our most vulnerable, so everybody had to help out to protect this ship. Me? I handed out the guns like candy on Halloween to anybody who knew how to use ‘em. Then I ran around and made sure everything was holding. It did. We got out of there, battered, bruised and mentally shattered (the soldiers in the main squad suffered some panics), but alive and still fighting.

And I may be pulling jokes but damn… The assault really shook me up. Even now… I don’t feel safe up here anymore. They hit us right where we thought they couldn’t. We might have survived this time but it’s worrying to know that they could pull this shit off in the future if they so chose.

And… I just feel personally shit. I told everyone to grab a gun and go help and what did I do? Nothing. I gave people guns, so what? They would’ve grabbed them anyway. All I did was sit at the sidelines and make sure the guys with the guns had ammo. Which they would’ve grabbed anyway because they’re not morons and they know how to use guns.

We’ve got several people sitting in the Infirmary too. Our top guys aren’t in good shape… I trust that the Commander can pull through, but this and the last mission has really shaken my faith in him.

Fuck… I’m just feeling like a mess right now. Fuck it, I’m getting a drink. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix “Ghost” Fox - 25  
Begin recording

That avenger assault Spectre was talking about it…. It happened. The assault was led by the Chosen Assassin and even though her attack was repelled it didn’t come without a cost.

I heard that a couple of soldiers had a mental breakdown on the battlefield. That means this war is getting to them and that isn’t good. When your soldiers start having mental breakdowns it means you must either let them rest or end the battle as quickly as possible. I had a couple of mental breakdowns from the Wolves to deal with too… Usually I would just throw an inspiring speech but sometimes I had to slap them to set their minds back to fighting. I understand what they went through but war will always be ugly and mentally demanding. Those who fight in it must be ready for such hardships.

I too had a mental breakdown once and developed a fear against berserkers. I endangered my friends in one battle but after that I went and faced a berserker alone. I was afraid as hell but I fought and killed it… I knew I had to beat that fear for my sake and the safety of my friends… I had a few broken bones after that, but it was worth it.

Every time I break or get a new fear, I will face it… I will defeat it and become stronger once more. I hope the soldiers of Xcom can do that as well.  
End recording


	36. Ep 35 - Operation Furious Prophecy

Episode 35: Operation Furious Prophecy-----------------------------------------  
*** Transmission Date: October 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Relayed to Reapers **  
*** Recipient: Konstantine Volkov *** 

Dear Commander Volk,

I am writing to inform you that we lost Athena Reed today, whom you will remember as one of our covert operatives who aided you on past covert operations to sabotage the Avatar Project. She did the same thing that I did to do during the siege of the Avenger two days ago. Unfortunately, while Spectre was there to save my life, only one person was in position to save Reed - and that one person was saving Wovensiege.

You've lost men and women before, so I don't need to tell you what it means. We'll be holding a vigil tonight. I am letting you know should you and yours wish to do the same.

Yours,

Private/Colonel Stevens

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 35]

[Date - October 19th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

*Heavily sighs*

You know what? Maybe I shouldn’t make suggestions to the Commander from now on. It seems to bite me in the ass on an occasion. 

The mission was successful, but we lost Athena “Braveheart” Reed by a Sectopod. There was no way to prevent it. Quasar was incapicitated and she was the only one able to extract him to safety. Most of the reserves are gonna be worse for wear now save for the Templar Emerald

Braveheart is truly a fitting callsign for Athena Reed. She sacrificed her life for her comrades and for our cause. XCOM will honor her for this. Hell, I will honor her bravery. I only hope her sacrifice will embolden us in the battles to come.

I don’t think I have anything of interest at home. So… Auf Wiedersehen?

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

Poor Soma. Two teammates bleedin' and cryin' out at your feet, and you can only carry one through all that mess to safety. I wish I could just wrap her in a hug for a week, the poor lass. Not today or tomorrow, but soon we'll have to find a way to make her smile.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 23, 2035 ***  
*** Message Relayed from XCOM to all Resistance organizations **  
*** Recipient: Konstantine Volkov, Betos, Geist, Jakob Robin, and six others ***   
*** Carbon copy: An-yi Shen, Jane Kelly, Alessandra Stevens *** 

Greetings!

We have managed to reverse-engineer (or re-engineer) the formula for the Children of the Earth acid grenades, except even better than before thanks to An-yi Shen's further improvements. These weapons work similarly to existing grenades, but release a spash of powerful acid that can eat through the armor of most of ADVENT's units, up to and including sectopods, but be wary that Bio Division's soldiers and Andromedons are invulnerable to this acid.

The blueprints, chemical formula, and recipes are included. They can be easily manufactured in any environment where there are Pinaceous conifers (pine, spruce, larch, fir, hemlock, Douglas fir, true cedar, etc.). The Earth itself pitches in to wage war on ADVENT!

Yours,

Pine-acid development team  
Project lead: An-yi Shen (XCOM)  
Lead biologist: Alessandra Stevens (Children of the Earth)  
Weapons development lead: Jane Kelly (Children of the Earth)

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - October 24th 2035 (Entry #30)

(log opens with a brief video, Firebrand looking at the camera, an inch-long scar under her eye; she looks tired and not terribly happy, before the image goes black a few seconds later)

Yeah ... I got shot during the Assassin's Assault. That wasn't the only bullet that hit me. Ok, that wasn't a hit, it was a scrape ... I got seriously lucky it was just a scrape. But ... yeah. I ended up in the Infirmary for about a week. It wasn't pretty.

But that was the least of the problems. I watched the feed of the last mission. It was ... brutal. Noodles having to choose which of her squadmates to haul to the ropes. I ... I can't even ... I wanted to escape the Infirmary and go and console her. But ... what could really be said? I just ... couldn't think. So I just stayed in the Infirmary and sulked on my own.

As soon as I was able to walk, I found Kat and gave her a tight hug. Ignoring the pain. She witnessed the whole thing. I can't possibly imagine how she felt. Then I went to my quarters, got the 'special' whisky bottle and poured us both a stiff one, before returning to the Infirmary to continue my recovery.

Braveheart ... Rest in peace. You died doing the right thing. Trying to save one of your own squadmates. Some might say it was stupid. I say it was very brave and selfless. I salute you.

I only just got out of the Infirmary two days ago. The Skyranger didn't require maintenance. Well, just minimal attention. So I spent the rest of the time in my quarters. Working on a new scrapbook page. And just recuperating. Physically and emotionally.

Do people dig scars? Just ... random question. Nah ... Forget it. Don't want to know.

I'm tired and the Resistance located a UFO to raid. I thought about letting Kat take the helm again but ... I got to get back in the saddle. The only way to shake this off is to fly. That's my medicine. Always has been.

Let's avenge Braveheart. Show those bastards that there's hell to pay when they take one of our own.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 24, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network via Children of the Earth ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Zhyrgal,

I hope your mission to find the Warlock's sanctuary is going without difficulty. Unfortunately I think we're still going to have to face a siege from him as we did from the Assassin.

My wound that I took during that siege is mostly healed. Dr. Chaplain says she's almost amazed that I didn't just die on the spot, but then, she admits that we XCOM people tend to be made of tougher stuff than average humans. Still, I'm benched until we're back in Africa, at Commander Kelly's request, although I'm to make an exception if the Avenger gets besieged again. Jane knows I love having my feet on the ground, though, so we'll probably be back there before long.

Meanwhile, remember the low-ranking ADVENT official that I convinced to give us the flight plans of an alien ship back in August? Well, he's given us the flight plans of another one, and we're going to hit it like we did the last one. I hope my contact doesn't give himself away to ADVENT by supplying us with this information, but what's done is done. I don't know if the Wrecking Crew are going to try to hit it on the ground again - I wasn't part of that discussion. 

Take care, Z (if you don't mind me calling you that), and good luck! May Asaru guide you, as Lyra would say.

Alessandra

*** End of message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 26  
Begin recording

…..Xcom has a few hard missions behind them. Their last mission was a success but it came at a cost of a life of another soldier… They called her Braveheart… Athena "Braveheart" Reed

She died trying to save their Skirmisher Quasar. He was critically wounded by an Advent Custodian. And Braveheart decided to carry him out of there… Xcom had to run because they couldn't kill the Custodians and while most Evac-ed only Athena and their field medic Izana. But they ran into a Sectopod with it's units and a Raptor Commando. That raptor critically wounded "Braveheart" and Izana had to make a choice. I heard the Commander was bashing his head on who to save but is it possible Athena told Izana to leave her and take Quasar to safety…

If that happened then Athena really deserved her nickname. She had the bravest heart in all of Xcom and we will make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain…

We will win for those we lost and I will destroy all who stand in my way of accomplishing that. That is a Winter Wolf promise, and we always keep our promises no matter what.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 36. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 24 October 2035   
Outgunned and outmatched. Again. I don't know how long we can keep losing a soldier every other mission. The mood on the Avenger is worse than the atmosphere at a cemetery, filled with mourning instead of pride and ambition. I fear for the future, because Dad said this is how one starts to lose a war. 

We were completely outgunned this time. Those Custodians and Sectopod ate the bullets like nobody's business and came back for more. Magnetic rounds stopped being the silver bullets they were three months ago, and Tygan's taking his sweet time with the Plasma rifles. But what then? That's only one of four weapons, and if they all take this long, we'd be long gone before we can fully upgrade our armoury. And with all due respect commander, what we need right now aren't more spider suits. We need a miracle- a Deux Ex Machina of a miracle. 

Poor Noodles. It's never easy to pick one team member to save, and I can't imagine how difficult it is to leave a friend bleeding out behind you while you followed direct orders to save the other. I don't blame the commander though. There isn't a correct answer for this. 

Wait. No there is. The correct answer is the Fulton Harness. Commander, if you order one more thing that you never use, I'm pulling a Firebrand and going on strike too. 

Sigh... Nope. Pull yourself together Shen. You're a figurehead of the resistance too. You can't let them see you like this. But how? I'm sick of the aliens cheesing whatever new trick I pull out of the bag. If nothing more, it feels like nothing I do even matters against them. They just shrug it off with meaner enemies and thicker plating. 

ROV-R zaps Shen and makes disapproving ROV-R noises 

Ow. Ok fine. I suppose I should remember the Engineering Academy motto, per angusta, ad augusta. Hang in there, XCOM- it's not over yet.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 035 ---

“Well then, that mission was..... Bad. A victory, sure, but not without some major blows, and major losses. The team had to get a VIP out of the city center, and well, unfortunately I'm here in the infirmary still. They had the shadow chamber to help though at least. The team started moving, and everything seemed fine at first. They froze the MOCX and made quick work of them, and the Hive as well. It was the second half that became an issue. The team ran into something new, something.... Frightening. Custodians there called. Advent clad in massive armor, towering shields, a tank on feet. They kept the team from progressing for a while, and one even managed to take out Quasar, but he still clung to life. Then, in a brave display, Athena went to carry him out, but the team had already begun moving, and they also found a Sectopod. A full one too. Athena and Noodles got left behind, and one of the Raptors managed to get Athena, also bleeding out. Noodles.... She had to make a choice. She couldn’t get both, and it was ultimately decided to keep Quasar, ultimately leaving Athena. So yeah.... Athena is gone.”

“I’ve been hard at my research though at least, thanks to my bed stay here in the infirmary. So then, let’s go in order shall we. The Bio Lost. Quite literally lost that have been experimented on by the Bio division. If you thought the Vipers were bad, well now it seems they have a new living bomb, and this one is literally a zombie at this point. I swear they know no bounds. Then we have the berserker omega. Why the aliens even made this is beyond measure. This is my no means humane. Take a berserker, strap it with plasma gauntlets and armor, and somehow make it even more angeryer than before, and that’s an omega. I’m glad the team could frost it last time. Now that brings us to today, and our Custodian friends. Like I said before, Advent in a hulking suit of armor and fitted with a massive tower shield, which they use to help block rounds like it was a pellet gun. That’s not even the worst of it. Sure, all that armor means they're slow, but apparently the master’s come with rockets, and the Custodians, assuming they get close, have a sort of.... shotgun gauntlet. They get too close, that thing will do much more than knock your lights out, to put it pretty. It seems like Advent has really taken the gloves off now, they're done messing with us. They want us dead, and Athena is the first example. We need to improve ourselves, or things may continue to look grim.”

“As for home, things haven't been much better. Infirmary is still full thanks to the new income of people needing aid, and while that mission was a success, losing a soldier, nearly two, is certainly a morale drop. Like I said, it’s looking kinda grim around here. As for me, well, I’m still in the Infirmary, as I’ve mentioned before. Seems like I might only be here a couple more days or so though, so thankfully, I’m back on my own feet soon. Good, kinda think it’d be better the actual soldiers be here and not me. I mean, I’m just a dumb man who though he wanted to help save his home. Even with my little aid, I still managed to get shot. I’m just glad Spectre was there to help me. But I’m worried about me. I mentioned the shadow chamber already, it's this fancy room we have that helps do some high end special research into these “artifacts” if you will. At the same time though, it seems to also somehow project combat data about the missions ahead of time, so the team now knows what they're up against. I mean, that’;s a rather amazing thing to have. But then it has me wondering, where does that put me. That was sort of my job before this chamber, at least for cities, and now it does it with accuracy anywhere we end up going. I don’t think Xcom will just boot me out now but that does suddenly have me wondering what I’m supposed to do around here now. To say I’m concerned is, well, not entirely off. Hopefully I’ll know for sure soon.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 28 - Date: October 21th, 2035 - Lyra*   
I asked Abizi about the Land of Eternal Cows, and if he thinks Reed will end up there. He told me that his father taught him that there is a series of Cow Judges that will weigh you based on your valor and honesty. 

I wonder if Athena will be considered a good cow or a bad cow. To put it in Abizi’s words, “Hell if I know, I’ve never been there.” Seeing as Asaru is likely real, I guess we Templars are more about the idea you just go back to nothingness if we die. No confetti, holy music, or cows.  
Just like this damn war. _Her psionics crackle angrily on her left hand, oozing the same dark purple from the last log._ The infirmary is even more jam-packed than last week with the outcome of Furious Prophecy, and the arguments and cries of pain shriek so loud I swear I can hear the spiteful whispers and pained words echoing through the steel of the Avenger itself.  
Ur sharei gar uxi, as the priests used to say….”In the end, we are under one.” Funny thing, it was a conveniently designed propaganda statement to hide the fact every human was a cog in the Elders’ processing machine. But for us, perhaps it is the dark side of true unity. We do not obscure our pains from each other, but we come to blows over them like Laverne and Lam did in the infirmary earlier.

And here I am trying to correlate this, cows, and a good woman’s death. I guess that really does mean something’s wrong with me, but hell, how many times have I heard the story? Acheron gets smacked in the head by a Berserker and she gets stronger. Acheron gets mauled by the Berserker Queen and she drills an Archon’s head down. 

So I guess Acheron is supposed to overcome this too. 

_A pause, a slight gritting of teeth, and Lyra clenches her fist and surges it with dark purple energy, as if to ground herself._

If someone makes a joke about Filidh, Lam, or I going on “live fire therapy”, I will have words for them. Abizi, Shane, Quasar, I’ll be trusting you guys to have our backs if we break down on the field again – Shane, sing me a damn song if you have to. Let’s do this right, Menace 1-5.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-08  
Operation Furious Prophecy After-Action Thoughts

Braveheart... Athena... Why was it that I was picked to open the back door of a van and not her? No... no, I can't go down that rabbit hole. Athena is gone, and no amount of what-ifs is going to change that. All I can do now is bury her with the respect she deserves and never let her memory fade from my mind.

She was a smart girl, quick on her feet and quicker still with her head, able to line up shots through a scope at a speed none of the current marksmen have matched. As much as I want to forget what I once was, I could never stop myself from watching her in the firing range, or on the rare occasion she was sent out onto the field. There was a grace to her that I hadn't seen in a long time... and if anybody ever talked to me on any consistent basis besides our head doc, they'd probably would have teased that she captivated me. She caught on to my stares and occasionally would come to talk, always outside the infirmary so few if any caught on to it. She didn't know the reason behind it, but she understood that I wasn't just watching her for the sake of looking at a pretty face, but that I was evaluating her for something. She was right; I was looking at her form and seeing ways in which she could improve in her craft. It's easy to compare her to Spud or Deadhead, something she undoubtedly experienced, but I went through the training regime in boot camp. I also helped my old cell, back when I still worked with them. I'm not going to sit here and say I was a professional teacher or some kind of godly coach, but some part of me felt that I could help her, and during those quiet times alone together, I hope what I had to say had worth to her.

I'll never forget the smile she showed me the last time we spoke, when one of the tips I was imparting to her clicked and she got it, and then she was eager to try it out at her next outing. I won't forget it. I won't allow myself to forget.

I can't overlook Noodles... Izana-san in my mourning for Athena. The look she had on our ride back in the Skyranger... I had seen it many times before. She was utterly devastated. Predator armour doesn't do favors in the hugging department, much less an EXO suit, but I tried best I could to give her some kind of comfort. How could I not? From the very first time I rappelled down from the Skyranger, she was there for me. Every time I went to the infirmary after getting shot, cut, or psionically had my soul sucked out, she was there waiting for me. Call me old-fashioned, but I couldn't consider myself a man if I was unable to do this with a brave face at the very least. Forget my own wounds; I already live there normally as is. What's a couple days delaying treatment on a flesh wound compared to the mental and emotional scarring she just took.

After taking her to her room, I managed to convince her to speak about what she was feeling. It's advice that I don't heed myself, I know, but that is my problem for another time. For now, it's not about me. This is what she allowed me to add to this log, and considering how much she said once she got going, it's possible she might start her own logs. I've ended up surprising myself how into these things I've gotten.

Noodles: "We should have fought the custodians when they were frozen. There was nobody around us since we came across the codex and biotrooper patrolling that particular area. We were capable. All of us were able to take anything those guys could throw at us, and I would've made sure they stayed in as best shape that they've ever been."

Me: "Don't start that. Once you do, you'll never reach the end of it. You'll only make yourself angrier at something that is now set in stone."

Noodles: Sigh "She saw me... Braveheart watched me pick up Quasar and leave her. The last time I looked at her I saw the recognition in her eyes, gazing up at me. I... I don't know what was going through her head. The sectopod charging up that cannon of its made it too hard to focus on anything but Quasar, but I know she was aware of everything that happened. Knowing that... it hurts so much more..."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 32:  
I hung around at the bar with Devy after Athena’s funeral. The infirmary’s too full now to house the two of us for simply being worn out. So packed that visiting times are limited now so we aren’t the way of the medical staff or possibly accidentally dislodge someone’s IV drip. Devy is clearly upset, but though I passed him a datapad to write on, he declined; saluting her memory and settling for another shot. I’ve had a few as well to quell the survivor’s guilt… what with the two of us surviving snipers resting back here while she fought and died. 

I know that I’ve been unbelievably lucky to come out of so many missions unscathed since falling off the roof back in Gatecrasher and can’t help but worry that others might feel resentful – of my rank, equipment, sheer dumb luck… I don’t want the Commander to prioritise my rescue if it came to a choice between myself and Duloof. I don’t need a special rifle with my name on it if passing it to someone else means everyone comes back alive. I don’t think of myself as a hero and never wanted to be seen as one. In times like this, I wish I was back at my safehouse and sweeping cobwebs out from under the dunny seat. 

Though she would never know it, Athena’s sacrifice did more than just save Duloof’s life. It did more than save Dr Zhou’s life. Against incredible odds, the squad bought time for the rest of XCOM; still bloodied by the assault on the Avenger and Operation Ancient Chalice, to recover and return to the field at close to full strength. We gained intel on new and more formidable enemies. I wish we did not have to send an entire squad of less experienced fighters, but the truth is that I doubt Devy or I could have done any better than Athena did. That was truly her finest hour. That is what a hero is.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 4 - Cpt. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
October 24, 2035

Shane takes his time to gather his thoughts and starts with a heavy sigh

So, uh, hey all. I’m back. I know I wasn’t feeling myself earlier so I took a break from the logs for a bit. Figured I’d stay in the Avenger and have some time to myself; but the thing is, I realised something. While I was taking time off, the Avenger was assaulted and I couldn’t even gather the nerve to step outside and help my brothers and sisters in arms defend our home… I can’t forgive myself for staying behind that day.

Morale has been low but I figured things would bounce back after about another week. Well, we had another operation about a week ago; Search and Rescue another VIP. Problem being, MOCX was guarding the VIP, some gnarly Chrysalids were roaming around, a god damned Sectopod was out and about, and ADVENT deployed their custodians as well. Everything went to Hell in a handbasket and our troops did the best they could with the situation they were given. I didn’t ask for all the details but they took some heavy wounds and that Skirmisher, Quasar, went down. An Athena Reed, some called her Braveheart, proved how she got her callsign on October 16th, 2035. Carrying Quasar to the LZ, she was shot down and poor Soma had to make the choice of who to carry home. She made sure Athena didn’t go down for nothing and chose Duloof.

After I found out about Reed, I took a look around and saw how hard everyone was having it. I gave myself a day to mourn and figured I would come out of my mini retirement. I had a week to train, went to everyone’s bunks, the infirmary, the bar, anywhere I could find someone just to help boost morale. I swore I’d be on the next mission so my new family can take a longer break and I’ll be back to make sure they’re happy and healthy again. We’re going to raid a UFO early in the morning and when I get back, we’re going to party, after that I’m hoping the Commander gives the word to finally put an end to the Assassin.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

``` *BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG*  
*COMMENCING TRANSMISSION*  
_A clearly distraught Byron is seen. Sporting a pair of goggles, now snugly resting on his forehead_ 

I ... I don't understand. So many good soldiers are gone. I don't get it. I thought we had the strength to overcome the odds. It's like first we lost our best Psionic, we were attacked by the Assassin, and then ... we almost lost both Quasar and Braveheart.

Thanks to the quick decisions by Soma, we only lost one of them. We couldn't even recover their damn bodies!

_The Psionic kicks over the stool he sat upon_

And, Blake. I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself. Gone like that! How can anyone expect us to stay calm durin' these times?! Central, Shen, the Commander. It's their jobs to just move ahead. Regardless of the pain. But ... us. We made connections to these people who die. I don't get it! I don't ...  
I

_His eyes started to emit a sick violet glow._

Now I realize what the Warlock was tryin' to tell me. It's pointless to resist. These gifts that the Elders bestowed upon me are ... amazin'. We should submit Our feet up their asses. Heh heh ... hahahahaha!

I now understand what I have to do! I now know why the name "The Vulture" was given to me! We are all Vultures of this world. Sent out to the wasteland after Advent took everything and keep on takin'. But, now I have somethin' of theirs. *WE* have somethin' of theirs. The Commander, who I know is goin' to make sure we win this guns blazin'. And, their precious power. I have the capabilities to even surpass Blake and make her proud. You hear that Braveheart and Blake? You hear that Houdini?! I finally figured it out! 

_He thrusts his hands into the air. His Psionic Energy crackling about_

Advent will pay for EVERYTHIN'! And, when XCOM finally takes them down I will pick apart their bodies like the Vulture I am and take back what's ...

No, none of that. From now on, this Vulture flies in a pack. We will find your Chosen. We will take 'em down. And, we will give the Earth back the hope we lost that night you took over.  
And, I can't wait!

Vulture ... Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #5

There is a saying for feelings like this. “Be careful what you wish for.” The mission was going perfectly with a perfect frost bomb on the MOCX squad and Chryssalid engaged. Even though we blew through most of our explosives. I was max focus by then, so I figured this was going to be a pretty clean mission. Then the custodians walked in… Right when we felt strong. We were able to kite them around for a while and put some major damage into the master custodian but we were running out of time. The Commander decided for me to use my frost vest to freeze the two others so we could kill the master. This is where it all went wrong. My frost vest was successful but as Quasar stayed behind to finish off the master. As he stopped to fire, I saw the custodians begin to thaw. My eyes went wide as they managed to fire two perfectly placed shots into the weak spots of his armor, and he fell. The VIP was saved and reached the evac point past the sectopod that just happened to be sitting there for some reason. Braveheart managed to pick up Quasar and she ran for the evac point and Noodles stayed behind for emergency aid. The rest of us were ordered to leave immediately. All I wanted to see was three people enter the Skyranger. But only Quasar and Noodles came up the rope. I…couldn’t protect them all. We lost one. Braveheart didn’t come back… T-This is a learning e-experience. Sometimes y-you have to make sacrifices. Right? That’s what Geist would say, right? I have to [sniffs] know how it feels for people to die under my watch so when I’m leader it won’t happen…[sniffs] yeah that’s it. T-this is all a part of my training…I-I can’t let this get to me. d-death happens. This is war. I can’t let the others see me like this…[sniffs] Oh yeah, I got MVP. So what? I didn't even want to take the picture... I failed to protect my squad. I'm no hero. Not even close…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 17, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Are you sure you guys are okay? It kind of sounds like all the shit has hit the fan over there. I’m glad you were able to fend off an attack on your ship, but I can’t help but to say that I sometimes get concerned hearing about what has been going on the past couple of weeks. It seems like the aliens are pulling all the stops and I really hope you guys are ready to handle it.

We also have continued to see an increase in alien forces, so clearly this response isn’t just against you. It has made it increasingly harder for some of the resistance cells here to get supplied and do intelligence, although we have been scraping by so far. But we just don’t have the capacity to fight back that you do. If they send units like they send against you against us, there won’t be much we can really do.

Once again it sounds like a week you weren’t necessarily assigned to anything. I hope you haven’t fallen through the cracks again. Keep your chin up. You’ve shown your usefulness. I’m sure they will remember you again soon.

Nahei.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: October 21, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I know this is coming a day earlier than expected, which probably makes you think something is up. And it is. I have been assigned to go on a covert op to investigate the Warlock, and I’ll be gone for two weeks. I’m not sure if there is a point in writing back until I write you when I get back, because I’m not going to get it.

But also, we had another mission, and well, while it was a “success” it could barely be seen as such. There were a few new units the team faced on this one. Of particular note were something called Custodians. They are heavily armored and slow, but they pack a punch and are difficult to kill. On top of this, almost everyone at the top of the roster was out, so the team that went out was kind of a hodgepodge group.

Our Skirmisher, Quasar, ended up getting shot and bleeding out. One of our backup snipers, Athena - she is one of the people who I was being held prisoner with in China before we broke out - was trying to carry him out. Unfortunately, she herself was shot down, and the medic on the team - Soma - had to choose which one to bring, as she could only carry one herself, having to leave the other to bleed out on the ground. The decision was made that it would be Quasar that would come back.

I...never really knew Athena that well. We worked together on the prison break and in the abandoned city, as well as on one of the covert ops I was on, but we never really socialized on the avenger that much. I always meant to. She seemed nice and our shared experience getting rescued kind of made her someone natural to get to know. I just...never found the time to. Her willingness to save her squadmate in the face of the danger that was present truly caused her to live up to her nickname: Braveheart.

Noodles is also someone that I wished I socialized with more. I work with her when we do field medic training, but that’s it. But this time I just kind of...felt compelled to go see her when she got back.

She was already being consoled by Conrad, the Marine on the mission, but I couldn’t help just going and giving her a big hug to try to console her, but she was pretty inconsolable. She had to leave one of her squadmates behind, and had to look the one she left in the eyes as she watched her pickup the other person. One cannot know what Athena thought. Whether she was glad Noodles decided to save her squadmate instead of herself or if she was resentful. It matters little, though. The sight was clearly haunting Noodles. I hope...I hope I can go talk to her when I get back.

Two soldiers lost over the last three missions has really put a damper on things here. And while we were able to rescue the resistance agent we were sent to retrieve, there are a lot of questions about how we are going to deal with the new threats we will face.

One of the biggest ones, again, is the Chosen Warlock. I fear that our attempts to stop him assaulting the avenger may already be too little, too late, however. I just hope I am back in time to try to fight him off myself. This trip will take me to the Northern Pacific coast of North America. One can’t say that working with XCOM hasn’t resulted in me visiting different places, at least.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “The Living Years” by Mike and the Mechanics. Maybe not entirely spot on, but a reminder that people that you mean to say something to and get to know better may be gone before you know it.

*** End of Message ***

Zhyrgal’s comments as Drafted for Athena Reed’s Memorial Service, October 18, 2035

I’m not sure if I’m the best person here to say something about our friend Athena. I would have liked to have gotten to know her better once the two of us boarded the Avenger together. But I can tell her what I know about her.

She, along with our fellow friends, Cazier and Uffda, had been abducted by ADVENT and taken to a facility in China. There was one thing that most of us had in common: a previous affiliation with ADVENT in some shape or form.

For Athena, hers was working for them in her native Vietnam, before the truth about them was revealed, and she fled her native land, much like I did. When I was captured and taken to that facility in China, she was the first one to make sure that I was OK when I came to. She was instrumental in our plans to escape. I am not sure any of the other three of us that were there would be here without her help. She showed, even at that early date, that her nickname of Braveheart was an appropriate one.

We took shelter in a run-down, abandoned city. Luckily not one infested by the lost, but abandoned just the same. She did more than her part both patrolling the areas and helping to repair a communications unit, which led XCOM to come and rescue us.

Once on board, it didn’t take long for us to work together, being sent on a covert operation to work with the reapers to allow them to ward off ambushes of our covert ops in the future. She helped us ward off some ADVENT patrols, as well as was instrumental in working with the reapers to complete our missions. She once again completed her mission with bravery and without fear or hesitation.

That is largely where my personal knowledge of Athena ends, but that is not where her story ended. She went on two additional covert operations for XCOM, and was sent on three missions. She was part of the team that first encountered the Chosen Hunter in a mission to attempt to retrieve supplies.

She may have had the unfortunate luck of being on two unsuccessful missions, but that does not mean she did not display her skill and bravery on those missions as well. Getting six alien and six lost kills, she was responsible for dispatching a Chryssalid that was about to attack her squad from the flanked rear, as well as giving Freyja just enough smoke cover to quite probably save her life after she successfully hacked a mission objective.

And of course, on this mission, she made the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to save one of her squadmates. She once again proved that she fully lived up to her nickname of Braveheart - and more.

We are here to honor her service and to mourn her loss. And we must also do everything we can to make sure that her death was not in vain, along with the other losses we have faced in our battle so far.

This is also a reminder, both to me personally, and to all of you, to cherish the time you have. I wish I had spent more time making friends with her. Everything that I knew about her suggested she was a sweet and awesome woman, and I regret not taking the time I had available to get to know her better. I hope that is a mistake we can all avoid from this point on.


	37. Ep 36 - Operation Sweaty Sword

Episode 36: Operation Sweaty Sword-------------------------------------  
Avenger Log 29 - Date: October 24th, 2035 - Lyra 

After a week of being conveniently able to avoid the Infirmary, I’ve been asked to go to therapy. Commander’s orders, what a surprise.

A heavy, ragged sigh can be heard.

That means I’m not allowed to fight against the Warlock’s forces attacking the Avenger at this very moment. I get that he’s using Berserkers, and I get having an easy trauma for a mind controller to prey upon is the last thing anyone wants at the front line.

Doesn’t mean I don’t feel like dead weight. Shane told me that he spent the entire defense holed up in his room, and felt terrible about it when he realized he could’ve been needed. Well, hopefully the Avenger floor doesn’t start conveying the screams of the wounded to me.

I guess everyone’s been looking at me a little strangely ever since the last few fights, though…so I guess it’s about time I sought help. My Psionics may be warped from everything I’ve been through, but that doesn’t change that I’ve done everything I could on the battlefield. Now it’s time for me to do what I can off it and get better.

Good luck, Menace 1-5. Shane, be sure to tell Abizi I want to know about the Higher Stratum when he comes back.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 36] 

[Date - October 24th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

You all know the drill, people. Let's defend the Avenger at all costs! 

*Getting back to her recorder* 

Yep, it's that time again. Chosen Warlock or as I like to call him Loudmouth is leading the assault. Oh, and the UFO mission went pretty well all things considered. 

Lyra won't be joining us sadly, she's going into therapy for her muton problem. And I doubt she'll be in the right state of mind should she find mutons in her sight. 

Nothing else to say for now. We've beaten the Assassin before and we'll send the Warlock home crying. 

Vigilo Confido! 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 5 - Cpt. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
October 24, 2035

I got back a few hours ago from the UFO raid; I haven’t seen us working so professionally in a while. Started off with an ambush and quickly prepared a breach, I couldn’t help but notice the giant sectopods guarding the other end of the ship and let’s just say I’m glad we didn’t choose to assault from that end. I gotta say it went almost flawlessly, save for Quasar getting shot in the back by a sneaky spectre, but Filidh patched that up pronto.

Acheron finally gave in and went to a therapy seminar, should last a little more than a week and I’m proud of her. She needs time to rest and relax some more even with how great she was on the last few missions.

A loud bang and the shaking of the Avenger signals the start of the Warlock’s assault.

Ah, for crying out loud, I just got back. Welp, I said I was going out on the next assault and, damn it all, I refuse to lie to myself. Sorry I’m keeping this short, time to go be a hero; Abizi is coming too and I gotta say he’s growing on me. Remind me to get him to tell Lyra more about the Higher Stratum or whatever he calls it. See you guys in an hour or two, Blacklight’s out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 16 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Well things have been busy around here lately. Not sure why. Anyway, I’ve been getting ready to make a trip out soon back to the Alaskan regions. Felix will need training, and now I have the time to give it to him. He seems to show promise, but he definitely needs refinement, and determination. It still baffles me how his awakening happened. Regardless, I shall be departing soon for that. Simply wrapping up with these other disciples.”

“Go figure, many have begun questioning my face. Unfortunately for them, that’s none of their business. Most people that have asked so far have only been acquaintances. I don’t trust them with that info. Funny enough though, not as many as I expected have been asking. Best guess, they're just afraid. So be it then, makes it less bothersome for me. Right then, that’s my small report for today, now I can get command off my-”

Alarms begin blaring in the distance

\--- Warning: Perimeter Alarm triggered, hostiles on site ---

A loud explosion is heard

\--- Warning: Hull damage detected ---  
\--- Avenger under siege ---

“Wh-what? Again? The Warlock!! Why that little bastard. Go figure he’d try to show up his sister by hitting us while we're still recovering. I’ve been hunting for so long, and now he thinks he can step onto my doorfront! No, not on my watch Warlock, I won’t let this transgression pass, not without a fight. You’ve caused TOO much damage already. I will see to it myself you are personally executed!!!”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 35. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. ??? October 2035   
OH YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. SECOND TIME THIS WEEK I'M RECORDING AMONG PILES OF BROKEN ARMOUR AND EQUIPMENT IN A CRASHED AVENGER. Sigh. Let's see if we can save the Avenger back to back. Goddammit Warlock...I just repaired this thing! You have any idea how hard it is to convince people to repair the ship while it's in flight? 

Guess this is payback for us ransacking the ADVENT UFO. Absolute goldmine of resources as per usual, but we lost the flight computer when a Sectopod Hunter exploded next to it and erased it from existence. The good news is that now we know blowing up the flight computer turns off the distress beacon, which is good in a clutch, but someone needs to tell Abizi that blowing up the computer isn't the same as hacking it before our next data retrieval mission. 

At least we've run them out of Sectopods according to the Shadow Chamber count, but this is still not gonna be easy. They really couldn't wait three more days for the Plasma Rifle research to finish, could they? Had been looking forward to deploying those and laughing in their faces. 

One day...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #6 

Whew…kinda had an episode there…heh. [sighs] I guess I’m just not used to being helpless. Every time I wanted to protect someone back with the Templars, I just did it. Nothing restricted me. But now…now I’ve got these stupid limitations. Ugh, it's like fighting with one arm tied behind my back. Well, it is what it is, so I have to deal with it. The faster I beat this, the faster I can feel like myself again. On a side note, Lyra just went into therapy and I’m glad she’s getting help. She really needs the rest and I can definitely pull double duty for her until she returns. Oh yeah, I’m getting less side-eyes than before, but some people still call me “The New Templar” or “That Green Templar Girl.” I’m getting more respect since I have one mission under my belt and a MVP pic at that. Still the new kid on the block though. Funny HOWAGH- [loud crash and alarm blares] No way… You’re kidding me… What so are they taking turns now? Oh, MOCX is here too? I looove fighting them. They seem to like me. Ugh, I can’t believe this. [pauses] Oh well. Time to prove myself once again…let’s get it right this time, Emmie.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 33:  
Duloof’s injury…and surprise Sectopods… aside, the last mission was a welcome break. Things seem almost normal around here again, the infirmary has started to empty out and Lyra is getting therapy.

The interior of the downed UFO was definitely NOT left in a normal condition. Simply put, they left behind a smouldering, flying saucer-shaped shell filled with chunks of what used to be its insides, garnished with bits of deconstructed Advent and war machines. Then there was the crater filled with acid where the flight computer used to be, sitting beneath the cloud of toxic gas… so uh…I wasn’t going to try scavenging anything edible out of that mess.

Our supply officer Richie coordinated the cleanup and managed to recover a surprising amount of useful material out of the rubble. To be honest, I’m actually enjoying using my downtime sorting wheelbarrow loads of wreckage into boxes labelled ‘alloys’, ‘elerium’, ‘MEC bits’ and ‘body parts’. There even was a thrilling moment when an intact flashbang grenade rolled out of a pile but thankfully didn’t detonate in my face…

BOOM

*sigh* Well shit, here we go again…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #15

24/10/35

So, another mission, which went pretty well, considering all the other unfortunate stuff that happened around. Operation Sweaty Sword, with Lamtron, Acheron, Filidh, Blacklight and Quasar. We had to again take control of some mediocre piece of alien spacecraft, and I had a new toy available to me - Acid bombs. It looks like it took them quite a while to manage to recreate those items at engineering, and they got help from the resistance for that end. These are kind of cool. Never saw them on Mars, but I heard stories that Venus troopers were using it during my father's campaign against them, but that was before I was born. As far as I know, up to date Venus was not captured yet, so it's nice I have a piece of tech that father doesn't!

Having said that, I didn't have a glorious start with it. First, I was just destroying things with bullets, and not with grenades. Not quite the same effect. Looks like the aliens still don't know how to appreciate the beauty of explosions though. A Sectopod hunter exploded near the Spaceship flight computer, and then the aliens’ friends that were on their way decided to cancel their trip. Or something along those lines. It's sad that explosions cause separation, and not union. It is what it is, I guess. 

My maiden use of the Acid bomb was wasteful. I launched it at one shieldbearer, and then managed to shoot it and kill it anyway. The other grenade was another story. It hit a Sectopod, a bio guy, and some commandos. They seemed to enjoy it very much. Just to be sure, I launched another Neptune Junk grenade on them. 

So that was fun and all. Getting some rest now. In other news, Acheron... or Lyra? Acheron? Definitely Acheron. Yes. Acheron and Blacklight seem a little bit interested in my religion. So far they don't seem to mock it, and Acheron seems truly intrigued by it. I still can't tell if it's truly genuine or if they plan to laugh at me behind my back, but I'll play along, for now....

(Suddenly the light dims, and some obscure loud sound is heard in background)  
What's that? (Abizi tries to listen in) Some kind of... sermon? Oh, I guess now it's praying time on the Avenger. Wait. There is no praying time on the Avenger... isn't that voice..? OH CRAP! (The image shakes, and the signal is cut abruptly)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 036 ---

“Kinda early on this log, but having been stuck in this infirmary with not much to do..... Well, might as well, right. Anyways, that last mission was exactly what we needed, a comeback. Given some of the tension and actions of previous missions, it was safe to things that morale was reaching a low, and this mission helped bring that back up. The team went out to raid a landed UFO, and sure enough they were able to do so without much hitch. Quasar still took a hit, but given some of our last missions, that’s better than we could hope for. Some of the UFO was a bit trashed thanks to the explosives flying around and Abizi removing cover, but there was still enough crucial systems worth of parts and supplies to help us progress. All in a day’s work.”

“Kinda already went through a lot of research before, considering I don’t have anything better to do, so we can skip that for today. As for home, well, as I mentioned, I’m still in the infirmary. Apparently only have a day or so left as I’m making this. Guess just final checkup stuff it seems. Been able to move around some at least too, help keep my legs active, but not much else. Daniel paid me a visit too, thankfully. Not completely sitting my time away alone in here. He came to check on the infirmary, and found me. Had a nice chat, and I also..... Finally told him about my little secret. Think it’s time I come clean here too. See, apparently, the experiment’s done to me, they failed, and because of it, came with a major side effect. I have, well, a voice in my head. No, not my own inner thoughts, I mean a literal voice, not of my own, living up there. It apparently acts as my sixth sense, helping me from dangers and what not. Kinda kept it secret for so long due to a bad past, and I'm not a loner, so I hid it to fit in. Guess now.... Maybe I don’t have to. So, guess now we’ll just-”

Alarms blaring

“What the? No.... no no not again.”

BOOM!

“D-dammit. How did they find us this quickly again. And to make matters worse it’s the Warlock this time. I.... dammit I need to fight. I can’t let them try at our home again. I know, I know, but I should be fine, I feel fine at least. Look, I’ll stick to rifles this time if it helps...... Good, then that’s the plan.”

\--- End Entry ---


	38. Ep 37 to 38 - Operation Iron Chalice

Episode 37-38: Operation Iron Chalice------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Going through the intel I stole from MOCX is taking longer than I thought. There's a few facility locations. One of them was doing research where I found their scientists working on some Berserker and the corpse of Cyla Blake, the MOCX defector. I got some help from the Resistance to put a stop to it, and sent the bodies to XCOM. After that, they got attacked by the Chosen. A week later, another Chosen decided to go after them. If they're still alive, I'll see if I can help them find a facility I suspect might be useful for preparing an attack on MOCX's HQ.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 29.5 - Date: October 24th, 2035 - Lyra*  
I hope everyone’s out there doing okay… Spud’s tired, Nova’s worried it’ll be a repeat of last mission, and Fili-  
_A dull, but powerful-sounding “boom” can be heard in the distance, while the live video feed suddenly is filled with Abizi’s screams of “MAY YOU BECOME THE BELOVED COWS OF MARS, MY EXPLODING TRUCKZERKERS!”_  
…nevermind, they’re doing great.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Valkyrie: Taking Flight

Valkyrie: Taking Flight

Gripping tightly to her hand cannon, Valkyrie opened fire. The shot careened through the air, finding its target and slamming into it’s shoulder. The ADVENT grunt roared in pain, gripping it’s wound for a moment. The ADVENT Captain it had been deployed with shot it’s subordinate a glance from under the visor, commanding it to get back to it’s feet. Kari pulled the trigger again, but this time failed to hit. Cursing under her breath, she glanced over to her left, taking in the sight of her comrades beside her. Samuel, her mentor, a soldier who had fought in XCOM as part of the first war, stood with his assault rifle drawn, hammering their foes from behind cover. He was old, probably in his eighties, with a white beard to match. Given his advanced age, one might question how he could still fight, but he’d shown Kari enough about how to use a weapon that she felt he was probably more up to the task than she was.

The task. They were defending their home. The Resistance Haven Kari had been taking refuge at had finally been found by ADVENT, or at least, they had at last decided to make their move. XCOM was nowhere in sight. Not for lack of trying of course. ADVENT had picked a keen time to strike, one where even at top speed the Avenger would be hours away. Hours too late. All the Haven had to defend themselves was those among them like Kari and Samuel who volunteered to fight, to protect the friends and family they had within camp. The majority used assault rifles, and thanks to Sam’s training, they put them to good use. Kari on the other hand, wielded a hand cannon, a souped up XCOM revolver. No matter how much training she had with her gun, or even how many times she had held it, the weapon still felt alien to her, not familiar like her blades had been. Not to say that she wasn’t getting the hang of it - Samuel’s training was definitely allowing her to make progress - but there were times she would much rather have had her gauntlets.

As Kari fired another shot, she couldn’t help but think of everyone in the camp she was fighting to protect. All the people. All the families. She hadn’t thought of her own family in some time, but watching the kids here with their parents made it difficult not to. Kari hadn’t seen her family since she was kidnapped - stepping into a city center just to see them again was too risky, and part of her was afraid that they might fear what she had become. Or worse yet, be dead because of her. Since becoming Valkyrie, she had done her best not to think about what might have happened to them, both worried the need to know may one day consume her, and preoccupied with other problems. 

When she watched the families laugh and live together, Kari occasionally mused on her own upbringing. Though her knowledge of the true nature of ADVENT and their city centres twisted the happiness of those memories, she still cherished what time she had been able to spend with her family. But now, she also had a new one, XCOM, though she also wasn’t sure she could call them family - she had been so reclusive in her time on the Avenger that most people there probably never knew her name. Her own fears had consumed her so greatly it had felt impossible to ever make a meaningful connection, even with some of the people she felt a greater attraction to. Kris, Lyra, even Laverne (though Kari still found her confusing). There were others aboard like Genevieve, who Kari had admired from afar, and yet been too scared to even approach her. Kari was used to disasters in her attempts at relationships, but not usually like this. Valkyrie’s white irises quickly snapped to attention as a magnetic round zipped past her head, causing her to fire back in retaliation. Yet another miss.

ADVENT had sent a smaller force than what Kari had seen deployed in such mission during her time aboard the Avenger. Some ADVENT troops, a Captain, and some Chryssalids - or as she had been calling them up to this point, Chryssoids. No sign of any Faceless, but that’s how it always started out. Amongst the ADVENT grunts Kari noticed some more specialized units, a Stun Lancer or two, and a MEC. For XCOM, this would likely be an easy fight, but Kari and her allies weren’t XCOM. This was going to be tough.

“Start with the Troopers, but don’t let the others out of your sight!” Sam ordered, receiving responses of acknowledgement from the various Resistance fighters. For a moment, Valkyrie questioned the logic in choosing not to focus the harder targets, such as the Chryssalids or the MEC, but deferred to Samuel regardless. He had been in this fight far longer than she had been alive. The combined gun fire of all the Resistance warriors downed one Trooper, then another, but there were plenty of misses too. The MEC moved into position, launching a mortar barrage at the entrenched defenders, Valkyrie among them. “Look out!” She cried as the explosives rained down towards her and her allies, just barely getting out of range - but not far enough that the blast didn’t knock her off of her feet. Her form hit the ground with a hard thud, and she struggled to stand up again, looking back to the crater that had once been her position. Alejandro, the other trooper caught in the blast, had also been knocked off his feet, but wasn’t getting back up. Dazed by the mortar’s explosion, Kari couldn’t even tell if he was still breathing. Her attention snapped away from the crater suddenly, as out of the corner of her eye, Valkyrie witnessed a Chryssalid charging towards her, aiming to finish the job the MEC had started.

Valkyrie pulled the trigger of her hand cannon, trying to fire upon the Chryssalid, but the gun replied with an unsatisfying click. Out of ammo. The Chryssalid was closing fast, it was do or die. No time to reload. Running wouldn’t buy her any time. Throwing the hand cannon to the ground, she closed her hand into a fist, rearing it back and then launching it forward, eyes closed as she put every she had behind her punch. One chance. She yelled out, roaring fearlessly as her knuckles slammed into the alien’s chitinous hide, a cracking sound echoing as the full force of Kari’s struck her foe. Her eyes now open wide, she could see her knuckles buried in the Chryssalids’ face, just barely having evaded it’s mandibles and instead striking close to it’s eye. The whole world seemed silent, frozen in that moment of contact, until there was a violent snap. In an instant, the Chryssalid’s corpse lay at Valkyrie’s feet, whatever it had that passed for a neck seemingly broken from the impact of a single punch.

Kari hesitated for a moment, stunned and in awe. She could never have delivered a punch like that, not in her current state. At the very least, not without breaking her hand, or worse. Looking down at her shaking fist, she gripped her arm with her free hand, steadying it as she breathed. No pain, just adrenaline. At first glance she didn’t look wounded, and on further inspection, the truth revealed itself. Valkyrie wasn’t hurt. Something had protected her. Faint wisps of psionic energy fluttered about her arm, fizzling out only seconds later. She paused at the sight, releasing her grip on her arm as she tried in vain to chase, maybe even catch, one of the wisps - trapped in a trance, only to be called back to reality by the sounds of war. 

Reaching down, she picked up her discarded hand cannon and hurried behind a shattered wall, taking cover as she began reloading - stopping dead in her tracks as a voice cut through the cacophony that surrounded her.

“We don’t need that.” It said, speaking with an all too familiar voice, albeit one that was seemingly less bestial. It was the Parasite. The one that she thought had been long since killed by the Assassin. Still alive. Still stuck in her head.

“You... you’re back… how dare you!”  
Sam’s attention snapped in Kari’s direction as she shouted out, fearing that her outcry was one of pain or even death. Seeing her knelt over, his mind raced. “Valkyrie! What’s wrong?!” He yelled, over the sound of gunfire.  
Rising to her feet, Kari weakly pulled herself up, still gripping her hand cannon. She couldn’t believe it. After so long of being powerless and yet free, she now only had a fraction of her former strength and her tormentor was back.  
“I’m not your enemy.” It replied, almost snarling. Valkyrie didn’t want to listen. It had to be a trick, or a trap. But she never remembered the parasite being this smart. All it ever wanted to do was kill, and it never made much more of a point than that. 

“Liar.” Kari snapped back, pulling the trigger of her weapon as she tried to steady herself, her entire form still shaking as she found her mind reeling in shock. To some it might have been a surprise she wasn’t a sobbing, broken mess, but she had grown stronger in the last few weeks. Even then, to be able to continue fighting against the aliens at her door, all whilst her own personal demon reared its head once more - it was nothing short of a miracle. The round fired from her hand cannon soared through the air, barely missing it’s mark as she fired again. Another miss. Another shot. Finally, a hit, as one bullet went careening into an already weakened Stun Lancer and finished the job, burying the shot in its abdomen.

The second it hit the floor, Kari felt a wave of power wash over her. It was a familiar feeling, but one she hadn’t felt in a long time - and only a sliver of what she had once been used to. She had drawn Focus Energy of her victim, the very life force and essence of it’s consciousness. It was what she had once used to empower her abilities and even sustain herself, but without her powers, she hadn’t been able to consume it, until now. It wasn’t nearly enough to provide a similar power boost to what she had once been able to produce, or what other Templars like Lyra could, but it was enough to feel replenishing. Like a jolt of strength. Valkyrie realized that when she had killed the Chryssalid, she had drained it’s focus too, but was far too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice.

“Good work… perhaps this toy will do after all. But if we get up close… there will be far more to harvest.” The parasite said, hanging on it’s words as it spoke - even without a visage of any kind, it spoke in a way that felt almost like it was licking its lips after a delectable meal. “If we wish to be as strong as we were, we must feed.” The parasite continued, though this time more sternly. “Start with the old one.”

Kari could feel the hand in which she held her weapon being pulled in a particular direction, until it lined up perfectly with Samuel. Gasping in sudden realisation, she cried out “No!” and slammed her arm down with her other hand, right as the parasite made her pull the trigger, burying a bullet in the earth. “Evil monster! I knew you hadn’t changed!”

“We must feed. We must kill. You are a killer. Ever since we joined, you have been a killer. Kill him!” The parasite roared within Kari’s mind, struggling to raise the hand cannon back towards Sam as Valkyrie kept her arm forced down.

“I won’t!” Valkyrie barked back, her shouting beginning to draw the attention of her allies. For the most part however, they kept their eyes on what they were doing, right now they had bigger problems than whatever Kari was shouting about. “I don’t kill innocents! Only ADVENT!”

“Then kill ADVENT.” It replied with a snarl, relinquishing whatever control it had over Kari’s other arm. She gave a small sigh of relief as she let it go, beginning to reload her hand cannon with gritted teeth. With a full chamber, she peered over the wall, taking aim at an ADVENT goon, hitting it but not killing it. “We need to get closer.”

“Why? This range is fine.” She snapped back, firing again and missing. 

“We can help you, but only if you get close. How do you think you killed something with a punch?” It asked, dragging out it’s words in a way that indicated it knew the answer, enjoying being able to hold it over Kari. “We did that. We helped you kill it.” As much as Valkyrie didn’t want to believe the parasite, she couldn’t deny the truth. Whatever it had done, it had saved her life. And now it was offering to help her win this fight.

“Fine, but no innocents.” Valkyrie replied, gritting her teeth once again. She didn’t like making deals with a demon, but as she gazed around the battlefield, she saw she had little choice. Alejandro and Astrid were already dead. Carmen was bleeding out. Lemar was only one or two hits away from death. Kari had to do something if she wanted them to survive. She had failed to act when the Assassin came after Wraith, Skywalker and Spitfire, and everyone had paid the price. She couldn’t let that happen again. Never again. She had to do something. “You only kill who I go for, do you understand me?”

“Yes. We will feast only upon ADVENT.” To hear her former tormentor agreeing to her demands felt like a twisted dream. To think that now, perhaps it could be an ally, rather than a tool she was forced to keep in check. But she feared that now, she was the tool to be used. All it used to do before was scream and demand she kill, but now it seemed smarter. Kari didn’t like just how much smarter.

Valkyrie peered over the wall she had taken cover behind, surveying the battlefield. There weren’t as many aliens as there had been before, but the number of those fighting to protect the Haven had dwindled too. By now, it was only Kari, Sam and two others, though one was busy trying to keep Carmen from bleeding to death. This is it. Go time.

“No! Don’t pick that up!” Samuel roared from across the battlefield. Valkyrie’s attention snapped in his direction as she saw the man leaning over Carmen’s now stabilised form reaching for the gun of a fallen ADVENT foe - a clear upgrade over his own assault rifle. Kari recognised him as Michael Simmons, a proud father of three, a good and honest man. “They’re rigged to explode if you’re not one of them!” The tone of Sam’s voice made it sound almost as though he had experienced such firsthand, and he more than likely had. Michael recoiled away instantly, shying behind cover. Please let me be as smart as I think I am. Kari thought to herself in silent prayer, before rushing the last remaining ADVENT Captain, dashing out from cover at full speed and right into enemy lines. The act took the Captain by surprise, and by the time Kari was upon it it only managed to fire a single shot at her, missing barely. The two began to scuffle as Kari grabbed the Captain’s rifle, wrestling for it as she found the trigger, and pulled tight. The gun beeped in protest, a warning of what it was about to do, beginning to heat up rapidly. With a grunt of exertion Valkyrie released the weapon with a forceful push that sent the Captain staggering backwards right as the gun detonated in it’s hands, scattering parts of it’s corpse across the ground. A surge of focus energy washed over her, more than she had received previously, but still not enough for her to be able to do anything with it. It seemed like the Parasite had been telling the truth - but what interested her more was how powerful that push had been - just like her earlier punch, she knew she couldn’t have done it unassisted.

“That push? Was it you?” Valkyrie asked between breaths as she did her best to evade a volley of gunfire from an ADVENT grunt that had borne witness to Kari executing it’s Captain with it’s own weapon. She hit the ground hard, crying out as a shot snagged her hip on the way down. Kari gritted her teeth, breathing sharply as she fired her hand cannon wildly in its direction, unloading all the bullets she had and missing each shot. But the intent was less to hit the grunt as it had been to give herself some time to get off the floor, wounded as she was.

“Yes. Now get up.” It replied, as Kari pulled herself to her feet. “We don’t need that weapon. We just need to get close.” 

“I could never do that before.” Valkyrie said bluntly, throwing herself behind cover as the ADVENT Trooper she had blindly shot at regained it’s bearings after narrowly dodging a hailstorm of her attacks. From behind her new cover, Kari scanned the battleground. ADVENT had been whittled down, thanks to her own efforts and largely also due to Samuel’s. For a man who could’ve been old enough to be her own grandpa, he sure knew what he was doing. Michael was still fighting too, but barely hanging in there. Lemar had opted to carry Carmen to safety. Kari only counted a few more ADVENT Troopers, including the one currently firing at her, a MEC, and could’ve sworn she witnessed a Chryssalid burrow out of sight.

“Losing our strength… redefined what we can do. Something new...” The Parasite answered ominously. Kari hesitated for a moment, pondering what that meant, before moving to reload her hand cannon. Out of ammo. She had spent it so frivolously that there was nothing left to load her weapon with. The Parasite kept telling her to get closer, but now having no ranged option made things a lot harder. Holstering her weapon, she began to brainstorm an approach. “We can do this.” It interjected as Kari tried to think. Suddenly her attention was drawn down to her hand, which was beginning to glow with an aura of psionic energy. Before she could even react, she found her arm outstretched in the direction of the ADVENT Trooper who had shot her, watching in awe as she loosed a blast of energy at it that seemingly stunned it. “Now! Closer!”

Without a second thought, Valkyrie vaulted over her cover, rushing the Trooper as it stood there in a daze. Whilst it seemed as though the Parasite had directed her attack, and perhaps even her earlier punch, she was in control again. It was a troubling thought that it could control her so directly, but she had stopped it from trying to murder Samuel earlier. Kari had gotten so used to living without the Parasite that she had forgotten it’s presence meant keep her guard up at all times. By the time that the Trooper awoke from its daze, Valkyrie was already upon him - and without her gun, or even her former gauntlets - she was quite the match. She struck it with one punch, then another, both empowered by the Parasite into devastating blows. Her hits were brutal, threatening to shatter her foe’s bones with each strike, and after raining down punch after punch she stood atop the Trooper’s broken body. Her fists were covered in blood, a thick, murky orange liquid. Just as the Parasite had strengthened her, it had protected her too. Focus Energy rushed through her body, this time so much more vivid and intense than what she had reaped before. It felt just like what she had grown used to during her time as a Templar. It felt good.

Once more Kari surveyed the battlefield. Both sides were down to their last combatants. Samuel was finishing off a MEC, an impressive task even given the competence he had already shown. All that remained was another Stun Lancer, which had remained surprisingly well put despite the nature displayed by other Stun Lancers. It had stuck to cover, firing every now and then, but it was starting to grow desperate. Watching as Valkyrie pummeled it’s ally, it charged at her. She pivoted quickly to face it, narrowly dodging a jab from it’s baton, the electricity that danced around the weapon’s edge not even daring to jump at Kari. The Lancer moved to make another swipe, with Valkyrie barely evading a second time, who knew full well that she wouldn’t be so lucky if it attacked again. Reaching inwards, she called upon her powers, blindly searching through a powerset she didn’t recognise. For a second, she felt nothing, before the abyss called back. An outburst of telekinetic energy erupted from her hand, staggering the Stun Lancer and knocking it back a few paces - it’s baton flying loose from it’s hand. Right as Valkyrie moved to engage, she felt the ground shake, before the Earth behind her erupted. A Chryssalid burst from the ground behind her as she turned, it’s front legs rising high into the air before cleaving downwards, ready to impale Kari upon it’s talons.

They shattered against a shimmering wall of force.

The Chryssalid cried out in pain, screeching in a shrill tone that echoed across the battlefield. Valkyrie gazed upwards, watching as blood spewed from it’s broken forelegs and running down the barrier of force she had erected. “Wh-what…” Kari sputtered in awe, as the Chryssalid mindlessly tried to carve its way through the barrier with its snapped talons. By now the Stun Lancer was beginning to get it’s bearings back, and Valkyrie new she had to act. Dropping to the ground she gripped the Lancer’s fallen baton tight. It beeped, much as the Captain’s gun had, whirring loudly as it began to heat up. Turning, she lowered the barrier almost instinctively, swinging the weapon wide as it struck the Chryssalid in the side of the skull, and then released the baton from her grip - dropping her form down to the ground. It exploded with a cacophonous roar, the majestic outburst of force and flame shattering and scattering the Chryssalid’s chitin across the ground. Though Valkyrie had let go of the weapon in just the nick of time, she too was caught in some of the explosion, singeing her skin as she took far less of the brunt than he foe had. She struggled to get up, grunting in pain through gritted teeth as smoke rose off of her body, parts of her armour and skin a little burnt. Her gaze lifted, to see the Lancer looming over her with it’s rifle drawn. This was it. She didn’t have any more tricks, or at least, none that she knew of. The Parasite was eerily silent. Valkyrie closed her eyes, thinking of her friends aboard the Avenger. At least her last thoughts would be of them.

A gunshot rang out across the Haven.

The Lancer crumpled to the ground, a hole in it’s chest.

Kari’s gaze quickly snapped in the direction of the gunshot - Samuel, with a smoking assault rifle. He looked a little worse for wear, he’d taken some injuries, but he’d live. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sam replied, limping towards Valkyrie and offering her a hand. He pulled her to her feet, with a force that by now, didn’t surprise Kari despite his age. “I saw what you did out there. I thought your powers were gone?” He asked curiously. Admittedly he didn’t understand a single thing about psionics, or even about Valkyrie, but he tried his best.

“That makes two of us.” Kari chuckled, wincing a little as the laughter caused some of her wounds to ache even more. On top of her various burns, she still also had to contend with her earlier gunshot wound. Her kevlar armour was a wreck, at this point, one could hardly call it armour. It wouldn’t protect her anymore after the punishment she had taken. “You were amazing out there. I knew you served with XCOM but-”

“You thought I was too old to fight, right? Don’t worry about it. The secret is that I am, but nobody here needs to know that.” Samuel answered with a cheeky grin. “Come on back, let’s get you patched up and give you a proper hero’s welcome.”

“No thanks.” She replied. Sam looked at her quisitively, about to question Kari’s judgement, but she interjected before he could. “Carmen and Lemar need it the most. You probably need it more than I do too. I’ll wait my turn.” Now that her powers and confidence were back, Valkyrie considered returning to XCOM. Someone would likely arrive soon with supplies for the Haven to help recover after ADVENT’s assault. Perhaps she could hitch a ride.

“You’re sure? I’m sure we have enough medicine to cover you too.”

“We wil--- I will be fine.” She replied, her smile obscured by her mask.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 37]

[Date - October 28th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

This. Is. A. Fucking. Shitshow. Not the defense, mind you. We did pretty well like last time. It's our top soldiers that’s the issue. They’ve overextended their limits and now they’re pretty shaken and now need some rest desperately

Spud, Deadhead, Freyja, Lord, Kage, Lamtron, and Filidh are pretty shaken and developing some fears as a result of reaching their breakpoint. That’s the point where military units come into a forced posture change where it can cause the unit cohesion to collapse into ineffectivness. 

I have nothing to say for things at home. Its pretty fucking sour. As we speak, our soldiers are taking desperate rest at the Templar HQ. And at this moment, I don’t feel like talking to anyone. The war is taking a heavy toll on all of us.

I need some fucking sleep

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - October 31st 2035 (Entry #31)

I mean ... I never thought I'd be helping out with turret targeting and calibration. But hey, it worked out pretty well. Some far-fetched shots did hit their targets. I am happy that I was able to assist Menace. And we sent that white-haired freak packing.

Judgment Day against the Warlock. And we won. For now. Although a dozen people were tired as heck after all that. But we're still here. Still fighting.

I was tired for a few days, but I managed to recover while we stayed at the Templar's HQ. The Avenger received some hard hits after only just getting back together from the previous Chosen Assault. Hopefully, none of those for a long time. Maybe none, period.

Did finally manage to run movie night yesterday. Everybody needed an R&R after some very testing last few weeks. I hope they liked The Matrix. Planning to get the other two movies out for viewing as well. Sadly, I don't think the Templars that did attend will get to see those. We probably won't be returning here too soon. But I hope they enjoyed watching this one.

We're heading to a mission in Australia. Still nowhere near Europe. Let alone Iceland. I am somewhat disappointed, but ... yeah, I cannot be picky.

I am ready to go, waiting for the team to show up. It's Halloween ... and we're heading into a zombie-infested city. Jokes are around the corner, I'm sure.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message distributed to all XCOM personnel ***  
*** From: Alessandra Stevens ***

Hopefully good morning, my XCOM brothers and sisters, as I hope the Hunter won't hit us today.

As you know, one of the shots from the Warlock's railgun went through the barracks. While helping with repairs, I discovered that my beloved succulent garden got forcefully rearranged. Fortunately, my Euphorbias are fine, but I wish I could say the same for my cholla cactus.

If any of you find any cactus thorns in your bedsheets, please remember to shove them up the Warlock's blue ass for me.

More seriously, I did as thorough a search as I could and all of the sheets are being replaced, since most of them got singed by the shockwave. Please return any pieces of my cactus to me, if you find them.

-Alessandra

*** End of message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 27  
Begin recording

The avenger got assaulted by the Warlock and I can imagine how angry Spectre got when he heard his voice and he probably killed a lot of enemies. The Warlock was defeated but I heard that the soldiers are in bad shape and some of them got really shaken. If this continues, Advent and the aliens might get the opening to strike and win… Let's hope that doesn't happen.

Speaking of being attacked… The Bio Division attacked us as well. We were doing some more digging in the tunnel we made when our scouts told me a group of Bio soldiers along with two Biozerkers were coming for us and they were lead by the best spy of the Bio Division: Shadow

We had no choice but to fight and the battle did turn in our favor until enemy reinforcements arrived… And just like Xcom had to face an Omega Berserker so did we. Now we didn't really have guns capable of killing so the best thing I could do at the time was try to put it in stasis…

I managed to do that but only after I tried tapping into my psionic potential even more. Now I can hold multiple targets in stasis. From what I heard a regular psionic can only hold one enemy in stasis, so I guess I am more powerful than a regular psionic soldier. Spectre will surely like to know that it makes his job of training me as a psionic soldier that much easier and shows me my powers might surpass the capabilities of a normal psionic soldier.

We rammed the Omega with one of our APC I called in and then killed it with a couple of machine gun rounds to the head but we lost three winter wolves before that, thes died fighting that thing. The Omega berserkers are the most dangerous of their kind now that their queen is dead… But the next time I face one of them I will be ready to kill it and protect my friends.

This attack also showed something else… Our lack of firepower, it is not like we can't defeat anything thrown our way but we have to rely on our imagination in using the weapons we have. We also have no allies that we can call for help… While every member of the resistance havens around here wants to join us we need to connect to other resistance factions. Sending soldiers into the meat grinder won't help us win. We need factions with other talents if we don't want to be wiped out. I hope Xcom will contact us soon.

I also managed to capture Shadow with the help of Cerberus so we will start questioning him in a few days but I don't think we will really learn anything from him. He is one of the most loyal members to the Bio division and I doubt he will betray them.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* Log Entry - Avenger Custodial Engineer, Willy *

The battle is over. Time for more blood. Time to gather the bodies so our scientists and engineers can turn the Elders’ minions against them. 

Before I could head-out to gather the dead, I watched the soldiers file past me. Some bleedin'. Some so shaken I could see it written on their face. I locked eyes with Sam, and I mustered a weak smile and a nod. It feels like a sad gesture, but I hope he knows how much I respect him. 

I feel so helpless I want to scream and yell, but I can't. I haven't earned that right in blood and bullets. They are busted up inside and out, and here I am safe & whole because of them. I can't dishonor them by showing weakness. They deserve better. 

As the last of the bodies are carried inside, I start to hose down the ramp. The aliens’ blood mixing with the blood of our wounded. Is washing away blood all I can do in this war? Just wash away the blood. Just wash it till you can't tell anything happened. If only, there was no more blood. But there is always more. 

Hmm... I bet the docs need blood. I'll go donate.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #7 

Whew!!! I. Am. Pooped. Everyone is alive, the Avenger is safe, and I’m wondering when the Hunter will take his turn to take us down...hopefully he won’t but ya never know. Advent love their zerkers don’t they? It was so annoying. I can’t do my thing when it’ll just back hand me into next campa- I-I-I mean into next week. [giggles to herself] I had to keep using volt and my pistol all mission. I’m a bit rusty when it comes to firing my pistol, but I got it together at the end. Even finished off the Warlock with a headshot. Not the first time I’ve downed a chosen. But this one was satisfying. As Templars we are dedicated to using psi energy to kill so much that killing with our pistols is a form of disrespect and we use it as a flex. So, it was nice to flex on the Warlock…he probably doesn’t get it, but I don’t care. Either way I can’t do much to those modified zerkers though. Speaking of zerkers, I remember when Geist was teaching me how to parry a zerker. Their breath smells so bad. I can only imagine how bad those biozerkers smelled. Good thing I got my mask! Don’t know what I’d do without it. Ha! They tried to hide those walls of meat, metal, and…acid in the back but our turrets were able to get a lock on the gun’s power source. After the turrets sprayed the crap out of the giant energy tank, Spud and Deadhead blew the zerkers sky high! And not only that, they decided to take refuge from the devastating explosion by a car. Frejya saw them walk past it and they caught the reaper special hahahah. Aah, it was so great! I gotta tell Geist to make an alliance with the reapers, they are insane!

Unfortunately, it seems like me and Lamtron are the only ones to escape that mission without a mental breakdown. It is rough hearing panicked screams over the comms though. It’s really distracting when I’m trying to aim my pistol when the two guys 10 feet from me are screaming, “I NEED EMERGENCY EVAC NOW!” Like what evac? We are protecting our evac! Get it together! [takes a deep breath] At least it all worked out. I’m happy everyone is safe. I feel like everything will be okay…for now. Ima go to sleep now.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Maxxwell's Log 00-09  
Operation Iron Chalice After-Actions Thoughts

I almost didn't believe it when we were told the field was wiped clean. It felt like simply taking a step would have you bump into ADVENT or an alien, there were so many of them. Izana-san took a nasty hit to the chest, just above the breasts in the clavicle region. It's amazing she still had the ability to speak, let alone the mental clarity to fix herself up as if nothing happened. There was a lot of blood flying through the air... way too much. Spud, the poor guy, was so overworked that the sight of all her blood made him snap. Immediately he took the shot he was carefully leading, then squeezed the trigger on his sidearm until his finger stopped pulling. It did nothing, but I can't blame him for the outburst. I was never a fan of the spray and pray method of doing things. If you're going to take the shot, then make sure it hits the first time so you don't need a follow-up... but that philosophy burned me too heavily for me to follow any more. At the Commander's direction, I've been holding down the trigger and seeing what makes it, and surprisingly enough it's been working relatively well. It still doesn't sit well with me, but if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

I gave Izana-san my bed in the infirmary and have been using all the knowledge I've picked up being surrounded by doctors and medics to help along her healing process. I ain't some med school Vale Victorian, but I picked up a thing or two from all the times I had women put me back together. She still hadn't gotten over Athena, and then this happens, plus the domino effect it had on the other soldiers. I'm going to be there for her every step of the way.

Speaking of the man, Spud has been profusely apologizing for not pulling the trigger fast enough. Izana-san doesn't seem to mind, or even believe he's at fault, and while I wish he had been faster in his reaction, I didn't show it and backed her up in consoling him. I've made worse mistakes than he when it came to pulling the trigger, and I can't hypocritically call him out for a lesser 'transgression' than my own. That said... I don't like being around him as much as I have been lately. He needs no permission from me to love whoever he wants, but likewise I don't have to approve of it. I'll be happy once he gets into a better mental state and Izana-san gets healed so I can be anywhere else and mind my own business in peace.

Here's some of Izana-san's comments on how much I've been around her lately.  
Izana-san: "You do know that hovering over me looking at the machines isn't going to make this go any faster, right?"  
Me: "Similar to how you always double check the work of the other medics whenever I get back from my outings?"  
Izana-san: "They always missed a spot."  
Me: "You'd think they'd have learned by now."  
Izana-san: *Overts gaze* "You'd think"  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 37. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 30 October 2035  
Repair duty was less of a pain this time, because the commander cleaned up their siege implements fast enough, but it does annoy me a little to have to fix the same panels for the second time this week. Even the novelty of abseiling down the side has given way to frustration.  
If only we can fix people this easily... everyone who went out today came back shaken, tired and probably unfit for missions for a good couple of weeks. Most of them have picked up a fear along the way too. The infirmary's gonna be busy for sure, but we have a few medics from the templars to help out. Not sure how they do it, but as far as I'm concerned Psionics seem to be a silver bullet. Definitely gonna be needing a few drinks to get the spirits up after this.  
The plasma weapon finally crawled out of Tygan's lab, and that sleek, mean son of a mother is the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time. I tried to test it on the range, but our targets obviously weren't designed with Elerium powered rounds in mind, because that shot chewed through 3 targets and the wall of the range. Can't wait to put an actual alien in the way of that.  
In completely unrelated news, I'm now banned from the range. 

We're getting into pretty unprecedented territory for research now, and everything we know about the properties of the stuff we're making is purely theoretical. The proving ground team put together a prototype radioactive Elerium round that also inflicts insanity, which I don't even know how the dreamt of, but Geneva probably wouldn't have been ok with that. Upside of working in a Dystopian world I guess... no more restrictions of weapons. 

Halloween tomorrow. Firebrand's probably going to put on some horror movie. In case you haven't noticed, Brandy... we're living in one.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - October 31st, 2035

I haven’t been able to put much of my thoughts to paper recently. Too much has happened, and to say it’s been a whirlwind past couple of weeks is most likely the understatement of the f****** year. I’ve literally like a whirlwind been bloody strapped up to a harness while unconscious and shot forth to the winds only for Firebrand to take me in, and I’ve fought the biggest buggers of all, the bleeding Chosen. I can’t even begin to ken what makes those terrifying f***ers tick. Them and the Lost represent everything that chills me to my bones. Every time we take them down, they just seem to come back, whether it’s the Chosen seemingly defying death at every chance or the neverending hordes that come with every howl of the Lost. 

How are we supposed to beat back an enemy that never ends? Every time I’ve pushed myself harder and tried to overcome these monsters, they keep coming back again and again. They’ve already cost us the lives of great people, and I know that there will still be more hell to pay. I’ll do my part and save all those I can, but even then I’m just one snot-nosed wean who thinks he’s a bigger man than he truly is. 

I shouldn’t give in though, while they’re getting stronger, we’re also getting stronger. These new rifles that Shen has developed will be a big boon to blasting holes in alien faces. I nearly gave up hope after the last defense of the avenger, left shaken beyond all belief. But we were stronger this time round, even if everyone is getting pushed to their limits. No one died, which sometimes is about all you can hope for on days like that.

Maybe I’ll ask Shen to build another one of those Spider suits again, nothing felt better than rushing through the field wearing nothing but the minimum amount of armor possible, like a clan warrior of auld times. It might not be the smartest thing to do, but I’ve always been a bit of a bampot looking for a thrill.

All of these events have led to me reciting something I read once in an old-world novel, “I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain.” 

I’m not sure if I’m ready to face my fear yet, but I know I’ll bloody well try or die failing so.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto # 6

We have survived another assault by the chosen. With any luck we will be able to avoid another. The fight was one of our longest on record, and I can see why given the feed i was watching outside in preparation in case we were needed out there. They threw everything at us, even a MOCX squad was seen on site. The results of the 2nd attack left many wounded, tired, and broken. It had me concerned for a few days after that if anything were to happen we would be running undermanned and undergunned. This would include myself. While I have faith I can take on any challenges the Commander wishes to send me into, things have been escalating against our favor. Thankfully, we have been able to recover enough to allow a better team to be sent on another priority mission. I was almost selected, but it was deemed more necessary to bring someone from the Sapper Division.

I will admit that decision disappointed me somewhat. I heard there were more lost out there on this operation, something I would have enjoyed greatly. This is given alongside the fact that the Commander has allowed the Tech Specialist Division to begin utilizing rifles at higher ranks. I believe if we are to be more useful in the field (as I agree our role is fairly niche, which doesn't let us see much action) we would be picked more. With the firearms access locked behind a badge however, I don't see many more of us going out there than those already heavily involved, which aren't many in our Division at this point.

I wish them the best of luck and for a safe return.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 6 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
October 27, 2035

Whoopsie, forgot to get back after that Assault. Sorry if I left anyone on a cliffhanger but surprise! I’m alive! Somehow! I felt pretty good going in, unfortunately a lot of the others weren’t as fit to fight. Lord knows they’ve been working extra hard and it’s pretty obvious that it’s finally catching up to them.

On another note, I sort of understand why Lyra was freaking out over Berserkers. They’re fucking terrifying. I tried to boop one on the nose when it ran up to me ‘cause I figured I’d rather die comically but apparently that boop saved my life and I narrowly dodged being broken.

I mean, I was on fire out there. No, like literally on fire. Took me a while to notice butI eventually put it out; I got this burn on my arm, though. Fortunately it wasn’t that bad; I recovered in like an hour but I needed to sleep. There was a piece of cactus in my bed that night and I couldn’t really sleep. I rested up enough now and I hear we’re going to a black market for some additional supplies. Remind me to look for additional records, instruments, and sheet music to add to the collection.

Looks like we’re upgrading some guns which means my beautiful cannon will be out of date soon. Maybe I can sweet talk the Commander to loaning me one of those nice shiny guns they’re making.

On a final note, Halloween is coming up and I don’t know if I should dress up or not. I don’t really have a costume so I’ll have to borrow one. I apologize in advance if I don’t log recently; everyone needs some rest so I’ll be out doing my part a lot more often. Cheers, all! Oh yeah, I got promoted!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #16

26/10/35

So I just looked at how I finished the previous log, and it's ending implies worse things than those that actually happened. Everything is fine. It was the Warlock guy attacking the Avenger this time around. I don't know what to think of the Warlock. This guy is, as I saw when we encountered him the first time, unaffected by explosions. Ergo, he has no room in my utopian world. But then again, he can summon those self exploding zombies. So it's really hard to understand him. Does he want to join me, or does he not?

Anyway, on paper this mission was simply a rerun of the previous one. All went basically identically. But still, there are two things that trouble me deeply after these events. First and foremost, are MOCX, again. I mean, I know I keep saying the same things, but it's just so painful. They are just humans! Like us! And as we learnt from Blake, they don't actually act of their own accord. But they are like us in so many ways. They fight us to the end, even if they are outnumbered. They also try to bring the joy of explosives... but they don't learn it fast enough. Frejya already has her special recipe ready for them whenever we encounter them, with a warm welcoming claymore explosion. But they are so fragile... I DO NOT WANT TO AID IN THE MASSACRE OF HUMANS. And even if we free them, like we tried this time, but didn't succeed... Even if we free them, like we did with Blake, she died fighting for us. Well, she and Bolty, too, can't forget about Bolty. But what I'm saying is... is there no happy ending for them? I just fear... that if I continue fighting those people, then I won't be any better than my father, an alien overlord that invades an inferior planet…

The other thing that heavies my mind greatly after this mission are the Berserkers. First, when Frejya was near the Chosen gun, she observed a group of Omega and 3 BioZerkers. I wanted to see them! But they were near the Chosen gun, and we knew that this truck generates massive explosive. Deadhead was trying to load his gun to shoot the truck before it would explode. I tried to somehow make him stop, believing that he could understand... but he just finished preparing his shot and blew it anyway. I let a very... incomprehensible scream. I said... some words, but I still have no recollection of exactly what I said. It was devastating. LUCKILY! There was another group, just like this one, which I did get to witness with my own eyes. It was a masterpiece. I launched the Neptune Junk, and the Acid bomb, and Lamtron threw his fire grenade. This mix of the blue ice, the green acid, the red BioZerkers, the Black Omega, and the orange fire... it was a masterpiece. The footage from the mission doesn't do justice to this marvel. I think I remember there was some artist girl on board? Something Art School? Maybe I could perhaps commission a painting of that scene from her? I should try. 

Fighting the Warlock was kind of simple. Even though he is immune to explosions, we are not. And the explosions united us together. Kage threw a grenade at him (I was out of them at this stage), and then everyone together shot him in a harmony that puts to shame Beethoven's 9th symphony. Oh and I think I had one more remark on my mind. It's nice that the Commander managed to find a use for my bad shooting skills. Apparently, my official secondary role now is to shoot trees. Can't miss those! It's kind of fun, but not exactly what I expected. Still, not bad. Right. I'm off to think about stuff. It helped, but my mind is still not completely clear. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message Relayed to Children of Earth Message Service Via Avenger Comms System ***  
*** Recipient: Alessandra Stevens ***

Hey Aly,

We have been working hard with the Skirmishers to do a search of a pretty wide area. They think they know generally where his stronghold is - if you define generally as several dozen square kilometers at the minimum. But we think we at least know what we are looking for if he is close, which means we can get rid of a square kilometer or two at a time if we don’t detect what we are expecting.

We have been out of communications range constantly with the terrain we are going through, so this is probably the best time I’ve had to send anything back. That purple psionic freak better not show while I’m away! I’ve been out there both times we’ve beaten his freakist ass back so I want to be out there again if he decides to show up.

I hope the mission to the UFO went well, and I hope Noodles is doing better after her mission with Athena. And yes, calling me “Z” is fine. We are hoping to have this search finished in the next 8 to 10 days. I know you like plants. I don’t know how much you like animals. I may have, uh, something to bring back for you either way.

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 34:  
I nearly got Izana killed! Pulled the trigger a fraction of a second too late, and then there was so much blood pouring out of her. She lived…we all lived…but uggh….how can I even live with myself?! I’m NOTHING but a safehouse janitor that got in ONE lucky shot that killed a sectoid on the same mission that I also lost a squadmate. Devy has better aim after all. And then suddenly the Resistance thinks I’m sort of hero. I should be scrubbing the floor, not XCOM’s first Colonel on the field since the Commander’s return. I had to apologise to Izana as soon as she was awake, and she forgave me…but…of course she would, she probably said that to appease me because I outrank her right?

*shallow breathing is heard for a few seconds, before more disjointed rambling follows*

Need to get up… get to the range…train so this never happens again…but I’m so tired. Why am I so tired? The others have been through more while I was away on the covert op. Must be those pills the doc gave me to ‘help me sleep’. I. Can’t. Sleep. Pull yourself together, Spud. Moa, Devy and even our batshit crazy clown of a sapper are in worse shape than you… What would Lyra say if she could see you like this…? Gotta stay cool, set a good example for her and the rest... If this was 2015, people like me would never be allowed to join the army unless they were… kept …like some token minority or such. And they couldn’t afford to fail or stumble. Yeah, I get it… I know how much others like me needed a role model and would be watching me for inspiration. And if they were watching me, I’d have let them down.

Speaking of the military, I see Maxxwell by Izana’s bedside. He’s obviously madly in love with her and barely ever leaves. I know he’s ex-military. Real military, not this weird bunch made of 95% dysfunctional former civilians. The bearing and deference to rank always gives it away. And of course I apologised to him too, for nearly taking Izana from him, and of course he also says I’m not at fault. But when Izana is sleeping, I know he looks at me the same way the Tindal Resistance did before I had to go into exile. Tindal Resistance…based out of the old Tindal base. Lots of ex-military. The look that says: I’m not their kind, and don’t belong here. That if I didn’t make myself scarce, they’d arrange an ‘accident’…and you know what? I don’t blame him. Militaries function on conformity and hierarchy…and I’m..well… *sigh.*

Oh…wait, Laverne is also ex-military right? No wonder she got mad at Scout after the Assassin assault. But she came just now and was actually trying to be nice? She should be out there fighting, not basketcases like me. I bet the Commander only deploys me because he pities me, not because I’m actually better than Devy, Athena or the thousands upon thousands of ex-military snipers he could have hired out of the Resistance. Dammit Spud, just get out of this spiral of fucking self-pity and shoot straight next time. Moa would be ashamed to see you like this. Can’t let that happen, right? She’s sleeping now. Izana is sleeping. Mooney’s not back yet. 

I miss you, Mooney. Come back safe. I don’t know what fairy godmother decided to wave her magic wand and send me a man who thinks I’m a hero and looks at me like I’m made of starlight and unicorns. Come back and we’ll finish this war together. I need a hug and to hear your voice again. I’ll rest now…sleep it off…maybe I’ll feel better in the morning…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: October 27, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network via Children of the Earth ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Zhyrgal,

Speak of the devil - no sooner did we land in Africa and start unpacking our bags, that the Warlock hit us. He brought a replica of the cannon that the Assassin used, TWO omega berserkers with SIX biozerkers, a MOCX squad, plus the usual assortment of MECs, troopers, the works. We fought him off, twice - the Warlock came back for seconds after Menace saw him off, only to be seen off again by Spectre. That's a story for the books - I'll just have to tell you it sometime (or just let you watch the footage!). Noodles took a hit to the chest and is in the infirmary, but aside from that nobody is physically hurt. A lot of us are mentally pretty shaken up, though, myself included. We don't have enough beds in the infirmary, so I and most of the Children of the Earth are recuperating at the Templars' new monastery while the Avenger takes off to do another guerrilla op in Australia. I wish I could be helping, but I'm a bit too shaken myself, and even I recognize that right now. 

I'm glad the search went well. I love animals! I look forward to seeing what you bring back!

Oh, and sorry to say, your bunk got torn to pieces by one of the hits from the cannon. I think all of your personal things survived. Most of my succulent garden did... mostly.

Sorry I can't write anymore right now. I'm still shivering slightly as I type this, even. Pretty sure Odd's going to have to send some less experienced soldiers out for a bit, 'cause we're all like this. See you in a few days - hopefully we'll all be a bit more chipper by then!

Aly

*** End of message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 037 ---

“Dammit. Well, we managed to survive yet another day, but at this rate, the Hunter might as well be next at this rate. Might as well, seeing they all want a piece of us. Regardless, the team did it. They went out and systematically attacked the tanks and Cannon, all while constantly harassed by the Warlock in the back with his weird psionic army. I won’t say it was easy though. The stress of all these battles and defenses was starting to show. Many of them seemed to succumb to the pressure, and cracked, and others left wounded. At the end of it all, many of the soldiers were either left in the infirmary for either physical or mental wounds. The trauma of war has never been more real, and it’s clear we're at a vulnerable time. I can only hope for the best.”

“As for me, well, I went out and defended again myself. Took to one of the sides, and kept back this time with a rifle instead. A few minor people were there, and it seemed not as bad as the first assault. Also helped that my little “sixth sense” up here helped protect me as always. Sure is good at doing that and warning me about threats. Guess a lot of focus was on the primary area, where the top team was going. Heard a lot of commotion after though, guess the Warlock tried coming back, but that Spectre fella, apparently dueled him and won. Um, remind me to never get in a fight with him, like, ever.”

“Back home is..... Well, go back to what I said above. Don’t think I need to reiterate how things are around here. I will say though that I’m finally out myself. My injuries are well and healed, and I’m finally free of the infirmary. Good, that place is meant for the soldier’s anyways, not my own accidental slip up. Research has been done no thanks to all my time in that infirmary, so for now that’s put off to the side. I’ve just been taking the time now to relax at the bar, and give respect for those that have fallen. At a time like this, it’s important now more than ever, what with any of ours able to fall at any minute. For now, it’s best to just relax while we finally have a chance.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 17 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So it is on this day that the Warlock finally falls by my hand, once and for all. Sure, he may not be dead for good, not yet, but it proves that I can kill him, and if he wishes to challenge us again, then I will not be afraid to do it again. I’ve learned from our last encounter, and used it against him. I’ll admit, he also tried a few new tricks, but I was ready. It feels.... Good, knowing that I finally got part of my vengeance. It will never truly be done until he has died his final death, no. But the feeling of finally killing him is.... Relieving. Knowing I can do it, and a part of my past reprimanded. Now, we work towards his final death, but that will take time.”

“So now with that out of the way, I shall begin preparations to visit Felix, like I was doing last time before the Warlock’s unruly interruption. The Avenger should be in good condition while I am gone now. I await to see Felix’s capabilities, and his determination. I see a lot in him, but time and patience will tell that for sure.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

In Memoriam - Jakob Robin:

Unlike most of his journal entries, this page (the first in his journal) is very scuffed, with various scribbles and crossings out. Obviously as his possessions and the people he was close to changed, he had to rewrite this will several times. While some of the initial text is a bit faded, it is all legible

Let this page serve as my will and statement, as little as that means nowadays. Not like I have an estate to pass down to my offspring, but it never hurts to make some precautions. Death is inevitable after all, and if this is being read, I guess I finally reached mine. So to settle some serious business, I appoint James as the new leader of the Merry Men, whatever may remain of them. Any that dare challenge him go against my will, and let that be punishment enough. Now, let's start with the post-life gift giving shall we? 

My armour, whatever remains of it, should go to James. And James, because I'm sure you're the one reading this, thank you. For all my time before shuffling off this mortal coil, you've been there. I could never repay you for the help you gave me over all this time, and could never properly express it to you in person. I know when we lost David you had it rough. You two were such inspirations, able to form and hold a loving relationship, even in our trying times. I know I never truly got over his death, but I hope you don't dwell on mine like you did his, and certainly not like I did his. It falls on you to lead on now, and I know you have it in you. You're an amazing person, and the best friend a guy like me could have ever asked for. So as belated as it is now I'm no longer around - thank you, for everything.

My weapons should go to Emily. I'm sure she's curious to see the modifications I made to them over the years to keep them in good shape, and especially how I managed to modify Trueshot to match our new magnetic tech. Still, if she doesn't want them, they may go to Christmas or be stored in the armoury. They might not ever be used, but I'd hate for them to go to waste. I'd love for them to be buried with me, like ye olde warriors, but I respect we need every resource we have. 

My trinkets... I would like them buried with me, if you get that chance. My grandpa's ring and locket are precious, and I'd rather no one else have them. My journals are probably best used as fuel for the fires, but if you want to read them, I can't stop you - I'm dead after all. If you don't burn them and we win this thing, see if you can pass them on to XCOM. It would be good for history to have another perspective I think. Grandpa's story book should be kept around, let everyone read it if they want. As long as it's in good condition, my legacy is in it - my stories and songs are in there, so keep it in shape, alright? My chest can just be used as storage.

Emily, try and lighten up yeah? If I'm dead, I'm not even sure you have any other friends. I know your fellow engineers hate your guts, even if they respect your skill. So try and get more out there, socialise some more, meet people! It's hard, trust me I get it, but a friend in a dark time is the best resource you can ever have. And your little history as a mechanic is safe with me, taken to my grave, I swear. 

Christmas - with you I feel I can be blunt. With my death, you're the main ranged support we have. It takes a lot of skill to wield a sniper properly, and I know you have it in you. Keep up that practise, and make sure you don't shoot any friendlies. Remember, better one less kill under your belt than a friendly fire accident. Also in death I can be blunt with this - you're pretty attractive. Tomboyish, good with a gun, nice looking, whatever guy ends up with you is one lucky SoB. And if you live through this, try and find someone like that. After everything you've been through, you deserve that much.

I know following my death it will be tough. As vain as that sounds, I was a figurehead for some of these people, an inspiration and something to look up to. Losing that could cripple the cause, so here's a little speech you could use to rouse them:

"Yes I'm dead, but there's no need for sadness. I may have led our band of Merry Men, but it is you people, you who make it's ranks, that are it's heart and soul. I am but one light amongst thousands of others, and while I may have gone out, the torch will burn brightly while you still stand strong together. If you want to do my sacrifice justice - win this thing and reclaim our village! No doubt a tall order, but you can do it, together. Be the light in the darkness for those in need! Stick together, fight smart and fast, believe in yourselves! Be like the hydra - Advent may have chopped off one head, but now they've got three more on their hands! And if you don't, well, I guess I'll haunt you to the ends of time. I'll have a lot of free time on my hands being dead, so don't test me!"

(Authors Note - So for those that even recognise this character, you'll notice it's been a while since I wrote. This campaign, and especially writing logs for it, stressed me out to no end. I wouldn't say I had a mental breakdown, but I probably wasn't far off. It really did stress me out bad. I decided some time ago to only occasionally do some light rping and worldbuilding, and felt this to be a fitting end to Jakob's story. The glorious hero, who even in death may inspire! It's just how he'd want to go out - gun (or in his case crossbow) in hand, fighting to the end. If you have followed his journey, thank you for sticking with me through those early episodes. I only hope you like the ending I gave Jakob as much as I did.)


	39. Ep 39 - Operation Foolish Calm

Episode 39: Operation Foolish Calm---------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 38]

[Date - November 8th. 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Wolf]

It could’ve gone better with less injuries for Menace 1-5. And those Custodians are a pain in the ass as well as the Lost. Whatever the case, we sabotaged the transmitter and disrupted their efforts. Filidh is now the third to get promoted to the Colonel rank. Good for him, he’s a good soldier and a damn good field medic. Even better, he’s under therapy for his issues which will make things better for him

At the very least, the injuries don’t look too severe and no mental breakdowns, so a couple of days rest won’t hurt. 

I’ll confess to something. After the Warlock’s failed defense, I lost myself. I was doing some training in the gym, then went ballistic. I felt bitter, angry, and desperate for someone’s help. Then she came to me. Lyra. 

She might not know a lot about human customs, not for lack of trying. But Lyra helped me pick myself up, trying her best encouraging me to keep moving forward for my sake and my fallen teammates. I will do so in whatever way I can

The poor young woman deserves a life better than being a war machine or at least a semblance of a normal life.I get worried when I see her in the field even when she goes out there by her own accord. Perhaps in a strange way, I see Lyra as a Tochter I wish I could ever have. She took it strangely a bit when I confessed it to her, but that’s something we’ll have to develop further. 

Speaking of things at home, we got a Sapper Major named Toku “Wraith” Fawkes. If it wasn’t for his background, I would’ve thought he was former military, but I digress. The new plasma rifles kicked some ass today, though the rest of the plasma weaponry are gonna have to be researched before they can be deployed on the field. And let’s not forget better armor either. The predator armor is becoming obsolete and our soldiers are gonna need better defenses sooner rather than later.

And our friends at the Skirmishers requested us to recover a resistance operative. It doesn’t good according to the Shadow Chamber analysis. And if MOCX could stop being cowards and fight to the bitter death, that would be swell. I would suggest capturing some of them, but I guess the Commander has other priorities

We’ll pick ourselves up one way or another. We have to. 

P.S: Tochter is German for Daughter. I’ll let you figure out what that means for me and Lyra, heh. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 14//

We’r--- I’m finally back on board the Avenger after who knows how long, and who knows how long for. Brought a passenger with me too, not that anybody knows about it yet. Yes, I’m talking about you. 

Things seem different now, a whole lot different. There’s a new atmosphere on this ship. Everyone seems stressed, breaking or broken. I feel guilty for leaving, letting all of them struggle without me, but the truth is if I hadn’t I might have cracked worse than anyone here. It was for my own good, and theirs. Especially not now that… it’s back. If I lost control I don’t know what… I wouldn’t have been able to… 

I know. You keep telling me we don’t have to be enemies. But I don’t trust you. You saved my life when the Haven was attacked, but we both know it was to save your own skin. We share a goal. If we didn’t, this would be a lot different.

Be quiet, I told you I still don’t trust you. But for now we’ll work together.

I probably sound crazy, huh? After all this thing only records my side of the conversation. We---I probably won’t keep it a secret this time anyway, not now that I have my powers back… or at least some manner of powers. What I can do now, isn’t what I could do before. We’re weaker, there’s no lie there, but everything I used to be able to do, everything I used to know, I can’t do it anymore. I have new abilities, and I barely know what any of them are. Can’t even make my old blades - even with my gauntlets on. We need to talk to Lyra, or someone, about this. I hear there’s a new Templar around too, Emerald. Maybe talking to one of the other resident psionics couldn’t hurt either, there seem to be more now than when I left. There’s a lot of people I need to talk to. Kris, Laverne, Juggernaut maybe Genevieve, if I’m lucky. Definitely Shen, see if I can beg her to make me a sweet set of some of that new armour, especially since mine is toast, you know, even since I got shot and blown up. The wounds still hurt like hell, burns and gunshot wounds tend to leave a mark, but I'm on the mend at least.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - November 9th 2035 (Entry #32)

That mission in the zombie city could've gotten so much worse. It's like we have a second Infirmary on board the Skyranger. It's getting ridiculous. Good news though ... More time spent at the Templars for the troops to recover. Another movie night with them. The Matrix Reloaded ... We could surely use a Neo right about now. Some miracles would be nice.

Our Defense Matrix came in handy again, assisting our security team in foiling a sabotage attempt from the Hunter. Sucks to be you, dude. But things got crazy again after the announcement that The Project timer is running again. Rumors about hitting a facility in Eastern US began circulating. Eastern US ... Close to Greenland. Close to Iceland. No ... I need to be patient. It would be all business there, no time for fly-scapades.

I am preparing a special log in a few days. You might not see me right now, but I am wearing a made-up poppy flower. I understand that this is the symbol for the Remembrance Day in the former Commonwealth. I intend to observe it. And I intend to remember. Many have fallen. I am hoping it wasn't in vain.

Commander, I am looking at you.

Anyway ... another mission in the sewers. Good thing I don't have to fly down there, it would be very tight. But exfil would be difficult. Need to find a good spot, when time comes.

Let's roll.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Since the lab where MOCX was messing with those bodies is still up and running, the Resistance wants to take it out. They think it might disrupt MOCX's progress towards improving their technology. There's also a chance that we can recover useful intel. I'm going back to West Asia to help some of the Avenger crew launch another attack on the facility. It's supposed to be a full stealth op, but there's still a chance things might go south and turn into a firefight before we get the explosives set. We have 2 Psionics and Skirmishers helping, so we should still be able to get out in one piece. But I still think we should be going after their Headquarters instead.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 038 ---

“Well, that mission thankfully did go a lot better considering some of our past ones. The team had to go into lost territory to sabotage a transmitter, the standard protocols. Side note, might I mention that this apparently took place on halloween. That can’t be a coincidence right? It’s just such perfect timing, a bunch of zombies around the place. It’s too bad they’re actually real, and we have to kill them. Anyways, the team faced some concerning odds, but they came out on top in the end. Those new plasma rifles really are something else. To think we have harnessed the Aliens’ own power now. They surely helped make the mission go a bit easier, and that’s exactly what we need considering what we're facing now.”

“Research finally picked up again, and this time it’s the Bio Mec. Bio Division isn’t slowing down, and this time they gave all the toxins to a thing that literally can't suffer from it, a full-on robots. Thing apparently has tougher armor too compared to the regular mecs of Advent, and is loaded with a very frightening weapon. It’s apparently some sort of guided Bio Bomb, which has a large detonation area, and as one could expect from our Bio friends, Acid and toxins. Even if you survive, you might as well be sick as all hell. Good thing it was dealt with quickly. Otherwise, not much else new out on the field, so that’s good. Been going back to the Commandos in my spare time. There’s still so much about them that we can learn and use against them. My recent results seem to show that the Commandos with guns seem to lack the functions of the Chosen’s weapons, but are styled after them regardless, probably for imposing reasons. On top of that, they always seem to vanish every time we kill them, just like the chosen. Apparently they don’t want us getting our hands on the Chosen’s blessed gifts. How quaint.”

“Now as for home, well, it seems I’ve gotten a lot of developments. See, as I said before, the Shadow chamber has, in a sense, taken my job if you will. It can scan site data from multiple sources and accurately predict what the teams will be facing on site when missions come up, and unlike me, can do this on any site, not just cities. Safe to say my job has been lacking ever since, leaving out the Infirmary part. But, it would seem that Command hasn’t forgotten about me, and has taken a notice to my research and use of our decryption methods. So, as such, it would seem I have now been promoted to the thing that I thought took my job. Guess it wasn’t entirely automatic as I presumed, it does need someone operating the equipment and running the decryptions. So, it would seem that that job now falls to me. Gotta admit, it really does feel new, but it also feels kinda great. It does nag the back of my mind that this reinforces that I may never officially fight..... But I guess at this point, I’m used to it now. I'm still helping regardless, and that’s all that matters. Just so long as we win.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - November 6th, 2035

Well, the commander has decided to put me in the loony bin. Probably the best way to celebrate my promotion to Colonel rank, oh here have a nice bit of mandatory “R&R,” ya dobber. I was able to keep myself in check after the commander decided to throw me up against those terrible Lost, but I guess it’s been decided that it’ll be operationally “expedient” to have me all nice and mentally recharged while everyone else is out there fighting their own battles. 

I’m not going to let this take me down either, even if I come out the other end a blithering glaikit aw drooling over the floor like one of those floppy dags like a Bulldog or a Hound, at least then I’ll have conquered my fears fully. Plus, this opportunity will give me a chance for me to catch up with me, myself, and I and a bottle of whiskey tagging along. Oh and I guess a psychiatrist will be there too.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 18 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Finally paid a visit to Felix, got in some Psi training with him. Seems like my suspicions were right. He does indeed have good potential. Managed to learn the new moves I taught him first try. Most psions here seem to take a couple of tries at best. And to note, this is without the psi amps they use here. He still has much to go, but with my guidance, and his determination, I don’t think that should be too hard. Taught him how to phase walk, a vital tool of any psion, warping away from danger and around your foes. Mastered that well already, then went to teaching his psi blades. Got a handle on that too, and during our spare, learned to make a shield on the spot without even saying so. Managed to get me good too, but then again, I was holding back. Had that been a real fight, I’d still much overpower him, at least right now. In due time he might just rival me in power, but that’s not anytime soon. Finally taught him how Multi stasis works, and how that one takes a fine knowledge of your own strengths and the foes you face. Maybe next time I show him some more aggressive tricks.”

“Until then, I continue my hunt. The Warlock is still out there, and I still need to figure out about my past. Warlock has it hid away well, and it seems as the days past, it becomes more clear that he holds the only answers. When the day comes that Xcom decides to attack, I will be there ready, and I will learn what happened.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 38. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 1 November 2035   
Laser lightshows are the best- I've loved them since I was a little kid. But when it's accompanied with the screams of dying ADVENT it's *chef's kiss*. 

The first deployment of plasma rifles were a complete success, even if we had some problems with the recoil at the beginning, the pure unadulterated power of elerium proved to be a little more than the aliens expected. The team loved them too, but mainly because the light casing finally allowed them to paint their gun the colour they want. Have you ever seen a bunch of battle-hardened grown men and women sitting on the floor of the barracks with paintbrushes? It's the most adorable thing ever...not that I'm allowed to ever speak of it again. 

The defence matrix is still pulling its weight even when the Avenger is up and running, having just foiled a sabotage attempt by the Hunter. I didn't quite catch the details, but according to Beth it involved the Hunter falling off the side of the ship when the turrets shot through his grapples. Must have been fun to watch. Hope she told him to do a flip on the way down. 

Tygan dropped off the dissected Berserker Queen corpse at the Proving Grounds the other day, and I have no idea what he expects us to do with it. There's been some jokes about skinning it to make a new suit, but frighteningly that's getting closer to what we're planning on doing. Perhaps we can leverage some of the intact muscle to increase the strength of the wearer, but I haven't been able to convince anyone to wear a Berserker's skin, even after significant modification, and the promise that the suit includes fake abs. I mean I was sure Filidh would have been up for that last bit…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Written with paper and pencil, extract from the diary of Laverne Hinds, Ex-XCOM Assault, Security Guard  
Scanned into XCOM Database: November 7, 2035

November 6, 2035  
Hey Book. Been a while. Not a long as before I guess, like, not even a month but  
Yeah. Well I was wrong, again. Several times over.   
Funny how life has been… definitely the most interesting stretch recently. Its like Life was holding me on a credit, not pulling anything for years until, yeah. 

Not sure I can wrap my mind around this. How much anyways. Been busy. With like, so much. 

One moment I’m shitty at my job, another I’m making use of all that time with the Defense Matrix. Really useful that. Sensors are the tits. That took a bit to come up with, been feeling off. 

Not like everyone else.   
We got attacked twice. Almost lost some people. Better than last time. 

Sorta forcing myself to write this if you couldn’t tell Book, John’s been mad at me. A lot. Makes sense though. 

Like I’m not gonna take back my thoughts about Lam of Filidh but um, that wasn’t smooth. 

More importantly

More importantly it wasn’t right. At all. I dunno what got a hold of me there. I’m not a people person. Not the sort of person these people need anyways. I watch though. I see. Granted they do too but um, regardless I stuck my neck out I uh, made some stuff in the infirmary right after the second defense. Spud freaked. I ain’t seen him scared before I

That wasn’t right either. Like its understandable, all of them were, Commander has been riding them down for months and hasn’t been running a second team that much. Just a statement of fact, just look at the squad choices. I don’t envy sending people like this, nor like before. Makes me wonder makes me think about before sometimes. Moreso than usual. Just comes in flashes. I can remember details and they mess me up, I’ll say it, okay. 

Like with the infirmary. Not supposed to go there I know John just… and I know, I pull myself together when I guard, okay? Besides, being here at the HQ is for the soldiers, I know that.   
Okay maybe not. Okay I haven’t stepped outside the Avenger while we’ve been here. We’re with the Templars Book, remember them? Lyra’s been all funny, hope she can sort herself out here. Now would be a perfect opportunity to go out and ask I know. Ask about all this space magic shit. I don’t feel it though, and no Book just, just lay off. I just can’t right now. Defeatist I know, tough shit. 

I know myself, I know my limits, I know now I can only concentrate on so much, and I get how shitty this sounds but ultimately I gotta look out for me and that means holding it down for my job, my survival. That’s what is most important. 

My survival. Me living. Its uh, weird. Don’t feel right around now. Like how I am anyways. Susie is young, Aly is young, Molly… I dunno with her like I’m a friend? All of them, I’m a friend. Oh stuff it Book I ain’t gonna be all this world is too hard or some shit or be a loner who don’t talk with people. Don’t worry about that John. I know I ain’t right right now, but I’m making sure it don’t impact things. Things with work. 

Outside of work um, I dunno um, I won’t let it go ballistic on people, I’ll speak my mind but um, I know I’m gonna watch what I say. With other stuff um, like I don’t think I hurt myself exercising, right? Think I maybe say some blood on the punching bag, that wasn’t me though I woulda felt seen something, something.   
Think I’m gon crosd ehy I

November 7, 2035  
My bed is too warm I think ha! And no it ain’t about seeing someone else Book, stop getting your ideas from everyone around. Fell asleep I think or just stopped, I dunno, don’t remember much from when I was writing it. Gonna be drinking more water, maybe I was dehydrated. Ah well, just wanted to add this little bit to explain Bradford, not the best way to end this off I know. Be seeing you around Book, work calls.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 7 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
November 8, 2035

Hello, my lovelies! Hey, sorry again; I wish I could’ve made a log sooner but I had a little too much fun Halloween night. Me and a few of the guys wanted to blow up this alien transmitter and hunt some zombies. Let it be known that I killed the most zombies and I should now be known as the Zombie Slayer King.

All jokes aside I got shot in the lung and couldn’t breathe, much less speak and that’s why it took so long for me to get back to logging. I know I’m pretty lucky to be here right now; the bullet actually broke my armor and fractured a rib which was poking my lung. Pretty sure if the bullet made it all the way, I’d be dead.

You know what I’ve been told a few hours ago? Soon as I recovered I’m told that the Avatar Project is roughly a week from completion so obviously I’m going to blow up a facility soon. The Commander was nice enough to let me use the new plasma rifles and honestly, they’re kinda cool. Very light, they make the pew pew sounds; thank you Commander, very cool. Next time, make me a cannon like that pretty please and thank you.

More good news, Lyra is back and kicking ass. Filidh got promoted to Colonel so good on him and he finally got admitted to therapy for his phobias. He’ll be tip top in no time and with a shiny new title. The Templars were super nice and gave me a lollipop for making a full recovery and we watched The Matrix Reloaded which was cool. Oh, we skinned the Berserker Queen and made her into a nice morph suit to highlight my legendary physique. I wish I could’ve worn it for Halloween but better late than never, I’ll see if I can put it on for the next mission just to give the gang a nice laugh.

I’ll see you guys next time, I’m going to walk for a bit since I’ve been in bed for nine days!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** Transmission Date: November 5, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I am FINALLY back from our covert op. It was...very different from France, or anywhere else I’ve been for that matter. I guess it used to be western Canada. There were mountains we could see that were pretty tall. They looked about as impressive as the ones I saw when I lived in India. But where we explored was mostly forested, and so we were out of contact for much of the time.

After a lot of work working with the Skirmishers, we discovered where the Warlock’s stronghold is. However we were unsuccessful in finding a way in. But the signals we were getting were definitely telling us there was an alien and strong psionic presence in the area that match what we have recorded for the Warlock.

Speaking of the Warlock, he apparently attacked the Avenger while I was away, but this time we went in and kicked their asses. They sent in pretty much the best they had and it sounds like our team largely laughed them off the field, although many of our people were tired or shaken afterward due to going out on so many missions.

Oh yeah, because they had just come back from a mission to raid another UFO THAT SAME MORNING. Then they had another mission a few days ago as well to shut down some psionic transmitter. So a lot of people here are still out. I am hoping this gives me a chance to maybe show my stuff again.

Another thing you may like: We. Have. Plasma. Weapons. Yes. Plasma weapons. I fired a couple rifles in the shooting range when i got back and man do they feel nice. I can’t wait to pound some aliens with them.

Let’s see, what else is going on. Oh yeah, we are making an armor out of that Berserker Queen’s skin we found. Yes. Berserker. Skin. Armor. I’m not sure how that will work but we will find out I guess.

I also brought back some goodies for my friend Aly. She is into plants and nature and stuff, so I brought back some pine cones. I also brought back a, well, slug (trust me, it is cooler than it sounds) back from the covert op, and it now has a new home in our garden on the Avenger.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Vacation” by the Go-Gos, because while it was work, this covert op kinda was a little vacation.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: November 7, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Welcome back! And I’m glad you had an enjoyable trip, even if it was for work. I’m actually kind of jealous. It sounds like beautiful country where you were. Gone for two weeks and 3 different missions including another Chosen attack? I know you wish you were there for all of that, but I’m kinda glad you weren’t. It sounds like it’s started to take a toll on a lot of the people there.

Plasma weapons? Really? Like the ones the few aliens we actually get to see carry around? Man, I bet ADVENT is pissed off at that. Again, when AND IT WILL BE WHEN you get here, can you maybe hand some of those out here too? And an Armored Suit out of the Berserker Queen? I guess that is just a testament to how big and tough she was, yeah?

As for us here, we have been barely holding our own. ADVENT continues to make the presence more known, and it is putting a lot of pressure on resistance groups here to keep things secure. There is a lot of worry that if ADVENT really does try to do a crackdown here, that there isn’t much we can really do to stop it. There are a lot of mixed feelings here - hope because XCOM has gotten very close - just across the Medeterranian from us - and disappointment that they have taken so long to come to aid the resistance in this region. But we are getting by - for now.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-10  
Operation Foolish Calm After-Action Thoughts

Did I mention I hate custodians? Well I hate custodians. Trying to aim around their ginormous shields is a bloody nightmare. Did I mention I hate Lost? Well I hate Lost. Put one down and a dozen take their places, then three dozen more comes out of bloody nowhere cause the sound of killing them just brings even more of 'em! And one of them bit me! Again! Stop it! I am not an all-you-can-eat buffet with legs!

For crying out loud... Filidh got promoted to a full bird colonel that mission. Back in the marines I'd have mutinied on the spot if someone who thinks treating everything with whiskey, that he drinks seconds before applying, got that high up with no recourse, but the marines have stopped existing for twenty years, and Filidh has pulled off enough miracles to be called the second coming of Christ. Speaking of that... it's been hard, keeping my faith after the invasion. Seeing the aliens run roughshod over humanity with no real push-back was extremely trying, but seeing the work we're doing today, denying the Elders at every opportunity we get, I can only pray that our forty years in the wilderness is finally coming to a close.

Back to the new colonel, or rather, his fellow medics, all of them were shocked that out of all the missions I've been on, it was the second defense of the Avenger against the Warlock that I went without suffering a single scratch. Filidh showered me in whiskey when he heard, Izana-san gave me an incredulous look and searched me once she was out of intensive care, and Zhyrgal flat out called me a liar and went to check on Izana-san and Filidh to 'get the truth'. I was so focused on other things in my last log that I forgot to mention all of this, but is it really that impossible for me to have a clean mission? Come on now…

Izana-san had a talk with Alessandra a while ago and she seems to be on her way to making a full mental recovery. I imagine that she'll be back to her old self once she returns from Operation Crypt Saga... assuming nothing happens to make things worse again. And hey, the prototype plasma rifle Shen made out of the improvised laser rifle is amazing. Even with it's launching plasma, it's got that pre-invasion kick to it that just feels heavenly in my hands. Please Commander, let me have this. Please.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 1855 hours, 8 November 2035

The Avatar Project countdown is ticking again. We're going to have to hit the facility in eastern North America, the one that Jakob set out to investigate but I never heard back from him. I hope he's all right, but we don't have time to think about it now. Meanwhile Odd is about to deploy a squad to the tunnels underneath Sydney to help out the Skirmishers, but it's going to be a lower-than-top-tier squad. It will be a good thing to accomplish that, but apparently the Shadow Chamber is reporting some kind of super-sectopod, as if ordinary sectopods weren't bad enough... 

*Alessandra takes a deep breath*

The Avatar facility in Quebec is the big deal, though. We don't know whom, but there is another alien ruler at that facility. I guess that means no Chosen, but the Berserker Queen was a mighty adversary, and I wonder if this new one will be even worse. I'm finally about ready for deployment again, so I'm going on the scouting team to clear out any defenses. Maybe I can find out what happened to Jakob... although I hope not, because that probably means that he's dead if I do. I hope I'm not dead after that op. Z is worried that she'll be sent on this and killed, too - Zhyrgal, that is. 

*Alessandra sighs*

If Z or I have to die on that mission, I hope it's me. I've had a happier life than she has. She deserves to enjoy hers more before she dies.

*She pauses*

Except I don't think she'd cope with losing me too well.   
Gosh, I'm still tacitly assuming that we're all going to be killed in this war sooner or later. Still very possible, of course, especially if we can't stop the Avatar Project. Well, best case scenario, we both come back with our lives - not to mention save our planet once more! Best case scenario, we win, although that's not going to happen until we actually study these artifacts we recovered in the Shadow Chamber.

Speaking of Z, she came back with cones of almost every Pinaceous conifer genus in North America - the only one she didn't have was Tsuga. She stumped me on the Larix - I had forgotten how similar Larix and Pseudotsuga cones are. Larix is deciduous, but I wonder if it and Pseudotsuga are closely related in the Pinaceae? Unfortunately, the books I managed to swipe from ADVENT libraries are just identification manuals. We'll have to re-do all of the evolutionary biology we did back before our society fell in 2015. She also brought back a banana slug, who's now munching on strawberry detritus in the greenhouse, helping compost it. Nice to have a little animal on the ship!

So good luck, Menace. I kinda miss Sydney. I was there as a little girl. It was a nice city. 

*Yet another pause*

And I'm feeling melancholy. Me, of all people. We have to strike that Avatar facility!

*She forces a smile, and then is able to smile genuinely*

Until next time, at least, right before the mission, Aly out.

*End of recording*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #35.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Sigh

Fuck me. How to start this…

Well, if you’re observant enough (or creepy enough), you should notice that I usually log shit some time after an XCOM mission. Well, thee missions have passed, and where the fuck are my logs?

Well, I’ve been sitting in the fuckin’ infirmary mentally and physically broken, that’s why!

Daniel, calm the fuck down. Oh, now I’m talking to myself. Great.

From the beginning;

We got attacked. Again. By the Big Ego himself, the Warlock. So soon after our defence against the Assassin, too. So we had to send our still tired and shaken soldiers to fight again, whilst the rest of us had to protect this ship again. Barely any time passed since we hit a UFO, too. It was out of the Skyranger and into combat for our squad.

As for me? I got shot by an officer. Nothing life-threatening, but it’s gonna keep me in the infirmary for the next couple of days. Already been in here since the assault. God, I hope Samuel doesn’t find out about this. I was a fucking idiot, and one day I’m gonna kill myself if I continue being such an idiot.

…’Course I’m only calm when I’m beating myself up. Thanks, brain.

Well, there’s the physical problems. A mag round to the torso isn’t particularly healthy, but neither is a shardgun shot to the face. Guess who took that. 

Mentally? Well…  
Sigh  
I’ll be honest: I’ve been beating myself up way more than I should. First I hated myself for not doing enough when the Assassin attacked us, now I’m hating myself for doing too much and getting injured. We’re all mentally shattered from the streak of attacks and tough missions, and worse of all I don’t feel safe. All the time up here, I’ve felt the safest I’ve ever been since being in the resistance. The possibility of ADVENT marching troops over the hills and wiping me and everything I love off the face of the Earth was gone.

I actually had the time to start addressing some of my issues I didn’t give any time to in the past, like my grief over my friends. But now, ADVENT has shown that they’re fully capable of hitting the Avenger. I don’t feel as safe anymore. Plus add to that a worry that all of our effort over the past several months could all be for nothing if we continue stumbling, and all the half-addressed issues I’m making even worse now…

I half-wish I was still at my haven. There, I could talk to basically anyone about all of this and they would understand because they’ve been through it too. Here, we all have our own stories, our own problems, that nobody else up here has. Samuel has a voice in his head, for example.

Fuck it, I’m gonna talk to Samuel when I get out of the infirmary. Meanwhile, I’m gonna keep beating myself up for dumb shit. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #17

08/11/35

So after two days of staking out, I managed to corner Major Toku Fawkes, a new explosive master that appeared on board. I've heard that he had the secret ability to hold three grenades in the same pocket, so I wanted to question him about it. Unfortunately, it seems that like most people around here, he has adopted a pragmatic approach to this war - kill them before they kill us and all of that. I'm disappointed. Don't these people realize that we won't be no different than them, if we do that? Anyway, as for the mystery of three grenades, he had some very wierd and vague instructions on what to do, like asking another grenade clip for the belt. This just doesn't make sense. The Strata would not allow it to be that simple. Maybe he's just withholding it from me, and tests me, to see if I'm worthy. I'll keep watching him, and make sure I prove my worth to him. He said that I have a heart. This is funny. I'm quite sure I've got two of them. Never really checked, but I'm quite sure that Marsans get two hearts. Didn't bother explaining that to him, it didn't seem like he would understand it.

Also, wow. I got down to ask Art School about that painting, and she agreed! I just got it from her the other day. And wow... this is amazing. This is truly an amazing piece of work. The violent green... I can smell the skin of the Berserkers corroding with acid when I look on this painting. It's glorious. Truly glorious. Art School - you have just earned a room in the Land of Eternal Cows, probably.

Anyway, in other news, I've heard they are weaponizing the corpse of The Queen. While I'm a bit confused as to how we even managed to recover it, given how miserable that mission went, I've yet to figure out what I feel about this development. Is that what she would have wanted, my Queen? Or is it a disgrace to her memory? Honestly, I'd rather have her corpse stay at these sewers for eternity. That way her beauty will remain hidden from those foolish humans that decided to kill her. But given she's been recovered... I don't know what to think yet. I guess I'll know what I feel once I see it. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 28  
Begin recording

Xcom did a mission with their new toys. They managed to make their own version of plasma rifles. It looks like it will help them a lot. Almost everyone got wounded but it could have been worse.

Spectre paid me a visit today. I got more training and learned a couple of abilities.

First one is phase walk. Psionics best and fun friend being able to vanish and appear a few feet away sure is great and badass in fights.

The second one is creating psi blades, the signature weapon of the templars. Boy do I feel proud being able to do that. I can imagine every kid would find it really cool and badass.  
The third one is stasis on multiple targets. With some more practice I think I will be able to learn it and master it completely. Focus and training is what improves you as a psionic.

After the lessons, Spectre and I had a little duel. Fighting with the psi blades sure feels great and is a lot of fun. I would say me and Spectre were pretty even in combat strength when it comes to using psi blades so the duel would probably end with a draw.

These psionic powers really change how you fight when you embrace them and fully master them. I look forward to more lessons from Spectre.  
End recording


	40. Ep 40 - Operation Crypt Saga

Episode 40: Operation Crypt Saga------------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 29  
Begin recording

Xcom had a difficult mission from what I heard. They had some problems hitting targets at first from what I managed to understand. The interesting part is that they faced the Sectopod Annihilator, the most dangerous sectopod that exists. Us the Winter Wolves faced one in the past and we just barely managed to destroy with regular weapons. That thing can take a ton of punishment,but Xcom destroyed it without much issue. They had problems with evacing everyone safely but they managed to do it.

For us the time has come… The final preparations for the assault on the Iron Outpost are on their way and we will attack it in a matter of days. This is the battle that will decide our worth as a resistance faction and maybe place us on the map of dangerous resistance factions. We will use everything we have on our disposal to take the Iron Outpost, failure is not an option on this mission.

I also "interrogated" Shadow, he said I can hurt him as much as I want but he will not talk. I saw that in his eyes as well and I can respect that. A soldier's loyalty to his friends is what truly defines him. And Shadow is loyal to the Bio Division. But he does feel he betrayed them by allowing himself to be captured. He knows the Mountain wouldn't mind trading someone for him and he feels bad about it.

I do believe the Mountain knows that about Shadow and that he would try to save him either way. What will happen in the future with Shadow is uncertain…

Now I must go and finish the final preparations for taking the Outpost and like we soldiers would always say… Semper Fi!  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

User- Toku “Wraith” Fawkes  
Log Number-1  
Begin Log  
Well... this is it, moment of truth. I’ve only been aboard the Avenger for a week, and it seems Commander Odd is considering my placement on a critical mission. This is what I wanted. This is what I need to do. What I’ve prepared for so long for. I heard the last mission was rough, a lot of the real veterans are down for the count. With any luck I’ll be boarding the Skyranger soon. If I’m being honest I barely know a single face among the other soldiers gearing up... only get one first impression, with any luck I’ll make a good one. Wraith, signing off

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - November 11th 2035 (Entry #33)

(Video begins with Firebrand wearing her old Reaper uniform, with a plastic poppy pinned on the uniform, above her heart. Next to her is Kat, in her old pilot uniform. Poppy in the same place.)

Today is Remembrance Day. Also known as Poppy Day. It started in the Commonwealth, then it spread out to many other countries. It is a day to remember the soldiers that gave their lives in the line of duty. But I say, in our times, it should be a day to remember who we are. Remember where we came from. Remember our families. Remember our past.

Nothing speaks more about Remembrance Day than a certain poem. It was written in the First World War by a Canadian physician, Lieutenant-Colonel John McCrae, after presiding over the funeral of a close friend and fellow soldier. The title of the poem ... is 'In Flanders Fields'. I was tempted to adapt to our time, but ... I decided to let the original stand as it is.

(Firebrand moves her hand on top of the poppy. Kat imitates her and both recite the poem.)

'In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields.`

(She takes a deep breath.)

Let's take a moment and remember. Everyone and everything.

(Both pilots close their eyes and stay silent for a full minute, before opening them back.)

Don't forget to remember.

My name is Kristín Sveinsdóttir. (Kat steps in) And I am Kathreene Trat. (Then both together) And we will remember.

(Then only Firebrand at the end, before the image fades out.)

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 0339 hours, 14 November 2035

We are flying to Quebec with less than twenty-four hours before the Avatar Project is complete. The Children and I are going out on a mission to clear the surrounding area of enemies. The area around the Avatar facility, I mean. Zhyrgal is on the strike team.

*Alessandra takes in a deep breath.*

This is for all the marbles. I feel like this is the most dangerous mission I've ever been on, don't know if I'll come home. But we have to win. If we don't, we lose the planet, and everything we fought for. I'm willing to die if I must. I don't want to, but if I must, then I am willing. All of my notes, everything, it's in this computer.

*Alessandra pauses and closes her eyes, before sucking in another breath, and looking straight at the camera.*

"Get yourself together, girl. There'll be time for tears after the mission. And if I'm dead, then I won't need to shed any tears."

*She takes a deep breath.*

"I'm sorry I just don't have anything more to say. So, Aly out. Hopefully not for the last time."

*End of recording*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - November 14th 2035 (Entry #34)

Remembrance Day may have passed. But I am still wearing the poppy. I will continue to do so for another day or so.

So ... last mission. Crazy stuff happened down there. People talking about some oversized Sectopod, bringing in robotic reinforcements. And that creepy sound. I listened to the audio feed. I mean ... It sounded a lot like a sound from War of the Worlds or something. Gives me the chills.

It almost got very bad. But people got out of there in one piece. Some wounded, but alive. And we got an Engineer for our troubles.

I'll keep this short because ... well, there's nothing much to tell. We are hitting that facility in Eastern US. There's another one of those ... Super Aliens that the Crazy Doctor cooked up. If it's anything like the first one ... I honestly prayed for the team just before I started this log. They could use some guidance. Or luck. Whatever you want to call it.

I'll do my job as usual. Wish I could do more but ... nothing really I could help with against these Super Aliens. Except dive-bombing the Skyranger, which would be suicidal. They need me for pick-up, not for crazy heroics. I'll prepare the exfil, as usual. Nothing more I can do than that.

Godspeed, Menace. Kick that thing where it hurts. If ... it even has that spot ... You know what I mean.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 039 ---

“So that’s what it was, the sectopod annihilator. Pre mission data foretold of this thing being there, but we’ve never seen one before, and didn’t know what to expect. Well, now we do, and it’s frightening. The team had to go down into the sewers to help rescue a VIP of the Skirmishers, and safe to say Advent was more or less expecting us rather than trying to find them. MOCX was among them too with that sectopod, and even upon securing the VIP, the team had to fend off reinforcements while Firebrand established an exfil site for them. Team did great up until then, that's where most of our injuries came from. There was more than we could handle, and when Firebrand arrived, Quasar had to leave early while the team tried to protect Izani before they could get it. It wasn’t pretty, but at this point nothing is. We're still alive is all that matters at least, and with the VIP in tow.”

“So yeah, guess who got down to research about our lovely new death machine that Advent has unleashed into the world. Well, to no ones shocker, its files are encrypted. Go figure they don’t want anyone waltzing around the network finding out about this monstrosity. Thankfully though, this shadow chamber has direct access to the network as well. How else do you think we get the site data to decrypt, and since these machines are much more powerful, it was done in no time compared to my Datapad. Well.... let’s just say the team was god damn lucky. According to data, it has some of the strongest armor you can think of. Full on thick sheets of pure Alien alloy and an Elerium coating. It’s cannon is similar to that of the sectopod, but get this, the Elerium coating is more than protection. Apparently, any damage it takes, it can absorb excess to overcharge it’s primary cannon. Thank god it missed Jayko or he may have met his end there. On top of that, it can apparently, as we’ve seen, summon robotic allies through a beacon, pulling from some sort of standby reserves. And to make matters worse, it has a supercharged battery, meaning it’s Wrath Cannon can fire much faster. And to think these things were only built recently, it startles me.”

“So, enough about the giant death machine, what about home. Well, I’ve been getting adjusted to the new workplace. Has a bit of an eerie air to it, but one gets used to it rather quickly when you work down here. Gotta say, it’s weird, knowing what the team is going against. Like it’s good to know, but at the same time, just seeing some of these large enemies is.... concerning at times. Emilia also paid me a visit too, before that mission. Wanted to see the place, and see how I was doing. I finally told her about my past too, and this voice. She seemed ok with it, so that’s good. She also told me about her past as well. Rough time in her life, but she’s taking steps to get past it now. I should also mention, as I make this, it’s November 11th. Remembrance day, as Advent called it. It was a real holiday, but to Advent, it was just more propaganda. To think, outside the cities, it all seems so different. Nothing more than another addition to the ruse to think that Advent is just volunteers that signed up, when in reality, that isn’t the case. Well, today, I instead use it to celebrate the true hero’s that have fallen. The soldiers that lie dormant, their photos on the wall. To those who I’ve seen fall since my escape. They’re the real heros, fighting for a free world. I shall take this time, to pay my truest respects.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #36.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

That mission could’ve gone so much worse.

So, we deployed to rescue a VIP trapped in the sewers. It was… relatively smooth. Then we hit the big boy. You know those Sectopod Hunters that we encounter semi-frequently, and how they made a bigger, stronger version? Well, they decided that that wasn’t enough. They made a bigger, stronger version of that: the Sectopod Annihilator. Bigger, redder, harder to take down and makes a bigger boom. Thank God we took that thing down before it could do any damage. I hate to wonder what might’ve happened if Tupdaed had been hit by it.

After that, it was a bit of a clusterfuck. We had to wait for Firebrand to get into position to get the squad out of there, and during that time Noodles panicked. She was both set on fire and was burning from acid, so it’s wholly understandable, but we had to delay our escape until she had recovered enough to escape. Damn. I hope she turns out okay: she’s been through a lot since she had to make the decision between Quasar and Braveheart.

At home, I’m out of the Infirmary now. Physically better, mentally not so much. But, I don’t feel like saying the same shit two logs in a row, so instead, I’ll say this: whoever took over for the time I was in there did a good job organising it with all the new Plasma rifles. Yup, we’re now on par with the aliens in terms of weapon technology. And it helped massively in this mission. Thanks, engineering and science teams.

And it’s also Remembrance Day, if I remember correctly. Yeah, 11th of November. The date when the armistice ending WWI was signed. Now it represents everyone who has fallen in our fights for freedom, despite however much ADVENT may try to corrupt it. Fuckers.

Well, let’s stick up both middle fingers at them and remember all the resistance who have died fighting their evil regime. All of them. Not just for today, but for every day, because no sacrifice should be forgotten. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-11  
Da hell I even call this

I don't write these things when I'm not involved in some way, but as I was invested in the outcome of this mission in more ways than one, I might as well add some commentary on how things ended up. Izana-san has regressed... I can't think of any reason to blame her for it. I don't particularly care about my hair, but she practically spends half the day taking care of hers. She ended up being exploded in acid and lit on fire simultaneously. Yeah... something tells me that when she panicked out in the field, it wasn't for any fear of her life...

She wouldn't talk to anyone when she got back. Even after her short stay in the infirmary for the multiple burns, she hasn't really spoken to anyone that couldn't help her treat her hair. As someone who likes long hair... good luck, Izana-san.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 39. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 13 November 2035   
That Sectopod Annihilator...my god she's magnificent. Armed to the teeth and heavily plated without sacrificing any mobility, plus long range comms to bring in friends. It's honestly not a surprise that we lost the first war if we were trying to fight these with conventional assault rifles. People have been talking about how these are rumoured to contain a Sectoid pilot, which makes me extremely reluctant to break it open because the last thing I want to see is a dead sectoid in such a pristine machine. 

The engineering team managed to convince Blacklight into wearing the R.A.G.E suit, which performed quite well. Interestingly enough, he reported sudden rushes of adrenaline in combat, which even Tygan couldn't explain, since the armour is literally skin and meat. The bartender also reported Blacklight being a lot more brazen in the bar when wearing that, so Bradford had to limit its usage to deployment only. 

We have to deploy real soon if we're to stop the Avatar project, which is within hours of completion. It's a shame that we won't have our high priority plasma cannons and lances researched by the time of deployment, so uh...so much for me trying to speed up that research schedule by helping Tygan with the Archon dissection. It's a beautiful specimen, and according to some of the older crew they used to be Floaters from the Invasion. Just goes to show how far the Elders can mess with genetics, I suppose. Quite a terrifying thing, and it's a pretty terrifying preview of what might happen if the Avatar project isn't stopped. 

Anyways, the commander's asking me to reconfigure a lot of the weapons, so that's probably another couple of hours in the barracks for me. Least I could do for such an important mission, so I'd better sign off now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: November 12, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Well, it’s looking like I am going on another mission soon - and maybe the biggest we’ve gone on yet!

Anyway, we had another mission this week to go rescue a resistance operative. Noodles, one of our other medics, had to go on that mission because our main Medic, Filidh, is in to get therapy, basically (I think it’s more involved than that, but the point is that he can’t go on missions for a while).

Anyway, this past mission was a bit of a doozy. There was this HUUUUGE sectopod that showed up, which the team actually dealt with pretty well. But once they got to the VIP, ADVENT sprung an ambush and kept dropping people in on them. Noodles got both acid bombed and caught on fire, and ended up panicking and being injured for several days.

This is important, because we have learned that, once again, the Avatar Project completion is imminent, so we have to take steps to prevent that. And while official word hasn’t come down, I am the top medic on standby who can go on that mission. Soo...I’m just waiting for the actual word for us to go.

There is apparently another alien ruler at this place - something like that Berserker Queen we fought before. I feel like (actually I pretty much know) I am only going because everyone ahead of me is unavailable, so I am really wanting to once again prove myself worthy, and maybe even get another promotion.

In any case, we’re waiting for a key member of the team to get cleared to go, and once that happens we will probably be on our way. So, wish me luck!

Zhyrgal

*** End of Message ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log Entry 8 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
November 14, 2035

So, uh, hey there. I just woke up, I think today is Judgement Day; sometime later tonight I think the Avatar Project might be completed. I tried my best to help around, let everyone recover and get back to full strength but I think I pushed myself too hard. That wound I got in my lung hasn’t totally healed, so I’ve found out a few days ago in an old subway type area. I ran into this mist and I had basically an asthma attack; thankfully, Izana helped me on the way back to the Avenger which was very cash money of her.

All in all that mission was a drag to go through, I had some fun punching the crap out of a few aliens and robots but we were almost literally getting shit on during the evacuation. I’m sure you already heard from the other logs that came before mine; giant sectopods, acid bombs, flamethrowers.

Thankfully, most of our top guns are back in business, including Lyra herself so I think we’re in good hands. I still need a few days for the scarring in my lungs to go away, so I’m putting my faith in them all this morning.

Welp, I think I’m gonna go have some breakfast. A huge one. If today is the day I die, I’m going to die with a full stomach. Cheers all, I’ll see you tomorrow!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #8 

All rested up and ready to go! The only problem is that apparently my assistance is not required at the moment. In my off time, I’ve been helping Noodles in the infirmary and she’s been pretty grateful. It hurt me to my heart to see her limp back on to the avenger with that all too familiar “I’ve seen some stuff” look on her face. It looks like I’ll be helping her help herself for right now. I like the down time and the lack of pressure. It’s a nice change of pace, but the last thing I expected to do here was to be a cheerleader. Heh, oh well. I’ll be ready when I’m called.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 35:  
I needed that break. After looking over my last recorded log, it’s clear that I would have been a liability if deployed in that state. On reflection, maybe I was a little hard on myself – compared the condition that Moa and Malipen were in. Through some restraint on my part, or just dumb luck, I managed to confine my outbursts to periods when my bondmate was fast asleep. Moa’s been put through the wringer more than I have and does not need to see her bondmate lose his composure on top of her personal demons.

Mooney came back injured after tracking down the Warlock and we kept each other company in the infirmary for a while. I cannot describe how relieved I was to find him by my side when I woke up one day and immediately turned towards Izana to see how she was doing, only see him reach out and embrace me. Soon after, I left the infirmary, only to return for occasional psych evaluations and to visit the others.

Two missions came and went while I was recovering. Izana recovered enough to go on the second, but came back more scarred than before. Lyra’s looking a lot better now, and it’s Robbie’s turn with the shrink. When I think back to how getting help with mental health carried so much stigma back in 2015, I find it ironic that only now, when the Elders threaten our species with extinction, do we unequivocally encourage each other to heal instead of making fun of those who are suffering.

The last mission took place at the old Wynyard subway station in Sydney. It was successful but resulted in multiple injuries, a messy evac, and an encounter with a massive new Sectopod variant; one that bellowed like some pre-invasion movie monster and summoned smaller war machines. In an age of wireless communications, I assume this noise was recorded for no reason other than to intimidate opposition on the ground. The engineer that the team extracted survived; the MOCX they tried to fulton away did not. 

It feels disrespectful to say that the sacrifices of the teams sent on both missions were all to help buy time for the rest of us to recover, particularly Moa. Once she got back on her feet, the Commander wasted no time in summoning us, plus Lyra, Ando, Zhrygal and a new Sapper, Toku, to prepare us to take down another blacksite. Waiting for us to recover has allowed the aliens to gain the lead on the Avatar Project and the Commander made it very clear that this mission is do-or-die. 

Odd’s still mulling over our equipment so I went to say goodbye to Mooney as usual; and even my partner was not able to hide the worry in his voice. Hah, it seems like almost yesterday that I was the one who was more worried for Mooney, back when XCOM picked him up as a ragged fugitive picking through rubble for food. I learnt that he had been nothing more than a lowly trooper; a foe that is barely a nuisance to XCOM as it currently stands now. Now he’s a commanding presence on the battlefield capable of tearing his former superiors apart single handedly. The Elders were never good at the ‘long term thinking’ stuff. Their loss, my gain.


	41. Ep 41 - Operation Fallen Tears

Episode 41: Operation Fallen Tears----------------------------------------  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 30  
Begin recording

The time has come… The Winter Wolves are ready to attack the Iron Outpost. Before that I have made a new weapon for me, Jane and Eva. On a pair of bracers I added compartments with hidden blades inside we can use to silently take out targets. The psi blades create a little bit of light so I can't use them for stealth.

Eva and Jane know how to use them so they will be fine. As for me I will not die today, no matter what happens… I have to save my daughter and protect my friends and I will do that even if I have to climb out of hell itself.

I have to go now… Vigilo confido.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OPERATOR: GA-0020  
ALIAS: WINDPIPE  
SUBJECT: Morphs and Future Recruits  
DATE: NOVEMBER 16, 2035  
Recent findings with regards to Bio Division continuous attempts at infiltrating the organization through the means of implanting morphing augmentations have shown two things. First, they are more than determined to have us recruit every single one of their abominations ‘til the very last founding member of the division. Second, they are only determined in shortening the time frame, and are complacent in their methods.

I’m going to warn our recruitment division further about this, because I’ve no reason to doubt that many, many more Bio Division will be joining our ranks. After all, you can’t really trust your superiors once they have other people jamming augments down your throat.

I can only hope to whichever deities out there that our research team can find better means of detecting potential morphing traitors.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We destroyed the MOCX Lab, and we're decrypting data we stole from their systems. They were studying the aliens' technology to improve their weaponry, so this stuff should be useful. But we still have yet to target their main base, which we could be going after. We can't keep wasting time fighting them, ADVENT, the Chosen, and those modified aliens forever.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 040 ---

“So that was.... A mission. The site data seemed to suggest something new on site, something we don’t know about, and low and behold, it was something simply called, a Gatekeeper. On top of that, the team also ran into something that the data couldn’t even detect, another one of these Rulers, the Archon King. How the team managed to pull all this off without any close calls is something I’ll never understand. They must really have some luck on their side out there. Not to say we came back flawless, still took some hits, but we did it. Another note, seems our Bio friend was another one of those stupid triple agent Bio Faceless again. Second time this has happened, I’m starting to wonder if we should stop taking these guys in for aid. It’s clear the Bio division isn’t on our side, even if it did help us for a while.”

“So, right then, time for my research and.... Well nothing yet. Look, these computer’s down here may be fast, which yes by the way, the Gatekeeper’s files are also encrypted, but not that fast. Apparently the Council gave us a mission right after that Facility, and as I speak the team is getting ready as is. So I figured I'd go ahead and get this out just to have it. I’ll need to mention them next time when I have more of said time. As for home, not much has happened. Went and paid my respects to the fallen that I talked about last time. Wasn’t alone either, a good amount of people when I went, and I can only imagine more went over time. Anyways, gotta get back to work. The data for this mission isn’t looking good. Armored Berserker and a Bio Mec Trooper are among them, along with MOCX on site. Good luck team.”

\--- End Log ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 30 - Date: November 14th, 2035 - Lyra* 

One of our recon team members, Alessandra Stevens, was really worried about Zhyrgal going on the mission today. They’re very close friends and I know Alessandra hopes she won’t come home to see another life close to hers lost to the war.

_She smirks, holding up what appears to be some of Menace 1-5’s very ‘creative’ ideas for an MVP poster._ 

Well, I guess Alessandra will be coming home to a very happy celebration instead.

And Filidh, get well soon. It’s good to have all the other Medics come out in force but we miss your shirtless Scottish “gargle-blastin’ arse”. I dunno if you remember Cu Chulainn, but no one’s tying your corpse to a tree to scare off an army anytime soon.

Dashboard seems to be getting a little restless lately; I don’t blame him, it’s been a while since he last saw active duty and I think he wants to get out there and do some good alongside Spud and me. Brought him some Hans Christen Andersen in the meantime – not my first choice, but for some reason snow princesses are popular with the resistance kids.

Speaking of the one who got me on that topic, I really also wish Byron would get a chance to go out – I’ve seen him down at the firing ranges and he puts the work in alongside Shane and me. He’s got a record player courtesy of his grandfather, which Shane set up at the bar.  
_She laughs softly._

ADVENT would’ve torn up any community that was this will be militarized and full of its own livelihood, that much is for sure. The strange synthanol ‘wine’, the bizarre tattoos of the cult prophesying the coming of the Queenspawn….I don’t miss any of it. 

I can’t say that this place is perfect in tolerance, camaraderie, or mutual support, but it does a pretty good job at freely promoting them. Emilia, our jailer, even said I was like a daughter to her. I…know she means well, and….well, let’s just say I don’t have good memories of being a “daughter”. But that’s what therapy is for, I suppose.

Anyway, it’s the usual suspects plus Art School in our next run to capture an enemy VIP. It’s going to be the first time in a while that we’ve seen an Armored Berserker up close, but I’m willing to put my faith in this new set of arm-

“Lyra…..is that the CORPSE OF MY BELOVED QUEEN BLESSED BY THE GREATEST COW?!”

…Commander, maybe Abizi shouldn’t be sent out on the squad with someone wearing Berserker-skin armor. Just a thought.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 40] 

[Date - November 14th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf. Callsign Raptor] 

Hah! My faith wasn't misplaced after all. Menace 1-5 blew that facility and the Avatar Project has been delayed, buying us more time. Unfortunately, our defector friend, an Elite Bio Trooper turned into a Bio Faceless after taking some heat and we had to kill him. I think it's best for the Skirmishers to send us double agents 

Zhyrgal was the MVP of this mission and I'll say this; good for her. She may have stumbled in the past, but she managed to pick up the pace. Always good to see the reserves picking themselves up no matter the struggle. And our new Sapper Wraith isn't bad either

Two interesting things happened in the facility mission. One, we faced another of Vahlen's alien rulers, dubbed the Archon King. If the standard Archon aren't easy to deal with, then the Archon King is much more of a pain. Unfortunately, we didn't put him on the ground and he managed to escape. I'm sure we'll see him again at some point. 

And two, we encountered what is called a Gatekeeper. But to me, it looks like a floating alien ball. I mean, look, if it looks like a ball and acts like a ball, then it's a fucking alien ball. Anyways, it opened itself up, showing an alien being and threw down a psionic energy ball, giving some of our soldiers a good beating. 

Things aboard the ship have been better and it looks like the mood went better as well with most of the top roster getting back into action. We were going to contact the resistance cell in West Africa, but the Spokesman sent us an urgent mission to capture and extract a VIP. A MOCX squad will be there as well, but I won't expect much out of them. 

In all honesty, we could use less back to back missions. It takes a lot of toll on our soldiers. 

And should we succeed in the mission and extract the VIP, it'll be my final interrogation. I got the approval from Central. Your friendly neighborhood interrogator/jailer Emilia Wolf will be Covert Ops Coordinator Emilia Wolf from here on out.

Good luck, Menace 1-5.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 40. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 14 November 2035   
Beautiful thing...that Gatekeeper. The perfect model of efficiency while also maintaining a very appealing visual profile. I mean, or so it appeared. The squad kind of melted it into a puddle with Acid and Elerium poison-enough so that the armoured shell is damaged beyond any kind of analysis. Also, it's not purely mechanical, much to my disappointment, but rather piloted by some kind of psionic octopus. 

I mean, as much as I hate ADVENT, they do have a tendency to make their murdering machines incredibly beautiful. Like that Archon King...now THAT looks like a proper ruler. The energy readings coming off his weapon was also quite concerning, and I wasn't sure if plated armour can do much to protect against a direct hit. Thankfully, harnessed liquid nitrogen came to the rescue again, and the mighty Archon King became glorified target practice for a few minutes before he decided to leave with some dignity remaining. Hope he comes back soon...would love to get my hands on that gear. 

After deliberation, we also decided to trial the R.A.G.E suit on someone more sensible and with a smaller ego. Lyra's preference for close quarters combat made her the best candidate, and after the mission she also reported sudden rushes of adrenaline that she had difficulty controlling. However, she reported no other physiological and mental side effects, so we can probably chalk Blacklight's brazen behaviour at the bar the other day down to the fake abs. It's quite a fascinating mechanism how even skin an- 

*An outraged scream from Abizi is suddenly heard in the background, followed by shouts about how someone could skin such a magnificent creature. *

...We told Abizi we were going to skin that Berserker right? No? Oh boy.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

(Note from Sam “Spud” Tanaka to Monetized “Rogue” Dashboard)  
Hey Mooney,  
The facility mission didn’t go as bad as it could have; there was this big, teleporting red Archon that the science team was really interested in but it got away, and a floating tentacle-ball enemy that blew up at the end…but it could have been worse. 

I’d barely seen off Zhyrgal off at the infirmary when we were summoned back by the Commander again. I don’t know if Susie even had time to put my rifle back in the armoury. Another mission has popped up. 

While I’m gone, there is an important question I think you might be able to weigh in on. There was another Bio Trooper on this mission who fought on our side and inflicted considerable damage on his former comrades; but who turned into a Faceless when injured in the tentacle-ball enemy’s blast at the end. We had one on a previous mission too, who also turned when he was hurt, but did not manage to fight as effectively beforehand. The others seem to assume that these troopers are deliberately placed ‘triple agents’ loyal to the Elders…but I’m beginning to have my doubts. I wonder if their transformation is triggered autonomously, and if they are in fact truly loyal to us but had their wills taken from them as surely as if they were mind-controlled.

I was wondering if you or Duloof know any more about Bio Troopers from your time in Advent’s service; if you may have heard them discussing transforming into Faceless as something they were aware of or able to control. It means the difference to whether XCOM should consider them enemy combatants or memorialises them as allies. If it is the latter, then Advent has killed them the moment their bodies and minds were stolen from them, not when XCOM had to end their lives, and we owe them both gratitude and sympathy.

Love,  
Sam  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Children of the Earth announcement  
14 November 2035

In the hours since the recent joint resistance operation in Quebec destroying a facility devoted to the Avatar Project, a rumor has been circulating among some resistance cells that Colonel Alessandra Stevens was killed in the operation.

This rumor is false. Colonel Stevens was injured, but is recuperating on board the Avenger, and should be available for operations in a week or so. In the meantime, she will likely be engaged in lab work as our lead ecologist.

The most likely source of the rumor was the leader of Frog team seeing Stevens be injured by the psionic bomb capability of the cybernetic alien currently referred to as a 'codex'. Stevens, who was commanding Lizard team at the time, lost her balance upon being injured, and was seen to have fallen by Frog team's commander, who radioed Duck team that Stevens was down. What Frog team leader did not see was Stevens getting back up again.

Please be careful about reporting the death of a resistance fighter. While it is good to feed ADVENT misinformation, it can also lead to other resistance fighters and organizations - of which there are several who are individually acquainted with Stevens - to make misinformed decisions as a result.

President and General Jane Kelly


	42. Ep 42 - Operation Blood Fall

Episode 42: Operation Blood Fall-------------------------------------------  
Malipen Abizi's log #18

15/11/35

So.... uhhh.... I made a little scene at the armory. That wretched Rage Armor... I was FURIOUS when I saw Acheron wearing it. Curse that woman. I now know full well that she was just mocking me all along. I said some things that weren't very nice. I caused a commotion when we needed to act and just delayed everything. I know I once said "by whatever means necessary", but that was when we were about to be invaded and murdered by the Assassin. But it didn't happen! The two biggest guns that this solar system has to offer were not enough to stop us! So I think that we should stop victimizing ourselves to justify our petty actions. There is no excuse to weaponize the sacred body of another living creature like that. I'm disappointed. Is that why you did it, father? Is ruling over other species is the only way to make them civilized? If it is... I think I begin to understand it. I think I do.

Anyway, once I was somehow convinced to cooperate with this madness, we went on Operation Blood Fall, with Spud, Frejya, Art School, The Wind, myself, and the aforementioned person whose name it is unnecessary to repeat. And what do I see...? AGAIN MOCX!! And they just got vaporized. These poor people. I feel so bad for them. You know what I don't feel so bad about? Those goddamn bugs that were in the area. It felt REALLY satisfying to blast the living hell out of the building they were chilling at.

There was an Armored Berserker there. He was cool. He's not pretty as Bio, or Omega, or... well... (sobs slightly), but he was cool. He was very pretty in acid and ice. Not like those in the Warlock assault. But it was a very pleasing sight. 

So overall things went pretty well... I'm just fearing this silly resistance thing is losing its moral compass. How far will they go? Why can't everyone see that which is so clear? I'm disappointed. I hope that we can improve from this, or there is no point in winning this war. Abizi - out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Diary of Genevieve “Art School” DuBois  
November 15th, 2035

Triomphe! I watched the horror fall. I heard its monstrous death rattle. I felt the yellow ichor splash my face as Freyja’s silent shot felled the beast that towered but meters away. And with that, my nightmare died before me. The once fearsome berserker that had laid me low those months ago now fallen to acid and ice and burning plasma. 

As it died, a laugh escaped me. Not the nervous giggle of a show opening or the sensible chuckle at one of Bradford’s exaggerated tales, but the unrestrained laughter of the deranged. I feel reckless and free and half-mad and finally feel at home amongst the other lunatics fighting for freedom on the Avenger. My dreams are now alight with the vivid colors of violent victory. And it is my secret desire that now we have become the monsters that hunt the aliens in their nightmares. Because we are coming for all of them and I wish them to know fear like I have known it.

In all honesty, I had become bored with the new normal of life on the Avenger. It has been months since my injuries and I have watched and waited to try my hand again. I tried to rationalize that I was not really a warrior or even a medic. Just an artist with an obsession for the macabre. But training, tending the wounded, and listening to Bradford inform me for the hundredth time about how pleased the commander was with the Skyranger’s paint job had begun to tire me with the monotony of it all.

But finally my chance came. With Filidh fighting his demons in the infirmary, Saikal and Noodles wounded, and Tupdaed out of medic work since he somewhat indifferently allowed us to amputate his limbs and put him a metal shell, the commander was left with me. I wish the others quick recovery, but I am thankful for this chance. For now, I will return and await an opportunity to express myself. I am still an artist, after all. And with the help of my fellow soldiers, and with the red blood of martyrs and the yellow of our enemies, we will paint a new dawn for humanity.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
OPERATOR: CA-4234  
ALIAS: MATCHES  
DATE: NOVEMBER 16, 2035  
I’m still considered wounded by our standards, but I was able to walk and bear the pain my wounds sustained while I was deployed. However, being escorted by a liaison officer back to an outpost for recuperation was actually the least strange than what had happened to me while aboard XCOM’s main operating vessel.  
Well, actually, no. Even after I had arrived on-site, I already got some strange looks from some of the operatives that were there. As a former mindless servant of the elders, I understand the apprehensions one could regard us with, but I felt like I was missing out on a trend concerning other operators in my sector. Or did it have something to do with the bio division? Before I could get a word in and inquire them how, I was thankful that the operation began properly.

In particular, I had intended to ask the templar that was with the team about what was wrong.  
I admit, the wound I received from that hunter angered me slightly. When I saw those soldiers of the bio division morphing into those green abominations, I couldn’t help but feel a small part of my body dying. Just what the hell were they implanting into newer soldiers these days? Would I have been part of that atrocity if I had never made the choice to defect? Regardless, seeing their destruction and the date of that hunter sated my questions, for that moment. I went back with XCOM’s operatives on their operating vessel through the transport they dubbed “Skyranger”, and I wasn’t expecting much beyond a mundane recuperation and healing protocol.

I guess XCOM likes defying expectations.

My short period of recovery aboard their vessel was a wild one. Firstly, when I approached the templar, whose name was Acheron, my alias was turned into Phosphor, and it stuck with the rest of the operatives. I was too shy and hesitant to correct them on that front, and I accepted it. And secondly, there was a short series of intervals of when I was being invited (and at one point, dragged out) from the infirmary area to celebrate a short toast.

I am thankful for XCOM’s hospitality towards me during my very short stay, but without much context I had more questions form than answers being given. And if it was being given during the short celebrations, the inebriation from my consumption of alcohol didn’t help clear anything up.

The liaison officer sent me a message, and I was allowed to exit XCOM’s vessel just as they were combing the outpost’s region. And that was the end of the story.

I have a lot of questions for Betos, and the management council. And if I meet Acheron once more, I’ll gladly ask her about the whole matter, and maybe correct my alias. (Maybe.)  
[DATA LOG ENDED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 31 - Date: November 18th, 2035 - Lyra*   
Well, it appears I’ve been fully divorced from the land of insanity with Abizi’s newfound hatred of my ‘sacrilegious hide of his beloved.’

_She gives a tired laugh, her left hand emitting sparks as she sits in the bar, eating one of Spud’s ‘specials’: fried Viper rations with an extra side of greens and cactus._

You know what? I think I’ll take that as the price to pay for getting shot in the back (again) and being able to shrug it off. Sorry, Abizi. I really would’ve loved to learn about the Higher Stratums, but I really prefer being alive.

_Byron’s recorder hits a new track as she fiddles with some odd mystery meat with her, as a few dance to ‘Stairway to Heaven’._

We had a few mistakes today. Everyone was sick of the Double Agent being a Bio Trooper again, despite Spud’s protests that he was completely innocent… and he was completely right. I read up on his bio…seems he had a thing for playing cards? Hopefully I got the right one – but either way, I hope [Phosphor] takes it and the apology note alright.

The Armored Berserker... it was the same prototype that had tried to claw apart Art School, with her maddened shrieks of ‘Help’. We decided not to take any chances, even despite my clean bill of mental health, and shot her to death while she was frozen. There’s a little bit of me that’s admittedly disgusted we had to put the poor thing down this way. I’m truly sorry, brave warrior whose name I will never know. I hope you are at peace now.

_She inhales and sips a bit of water._

Did ADVENT ever have burial rites? Probably not. We always got told the dead Troopers were “returned to the Elders”, which probably meant hauling them back to a facility to be melted down into genetic goop for the next batch. Coldly efficient, and no need for digging machines to make pits, compared to Geist’s large plethora of construction equipment. I’ve heard he managed to relocate successfully since the Assassin’s raid; where to, I won’t say for now. The seas, the sky, the mountains… they’re all valid places to hide in, if this war has been any indication.

All in all, everyone got out safely, and I’ve heard Emilia will be doing her last interrogation today. She seems ready to move on from the job of jailer, and I’m glad for her – the things she’s done in the past have clearly weighed upon her soul. She needs to find a role in the world that gives her hope, that lifts her out of the dark tides of despair she has had to witness while fighting ADVENT.

Next mission, I’ll be going out with Kage and some of the others to fight the Hive, Lost, and ADVENT all at once. We never did get to talk about that training session – maybe I’ll make it up to him with a live fire one.

P.S. Remember when I used to hate things blowing up in my face? Yeah, I don't either.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - November 21st 2035 (Entry #35)

More clinical, instead of cocky. Yes, Commander, that's for you. There were wounds that could've been avoided. Both at the facility and in the VIP nabbing mission.

Next time, someone might get killed.

(bit longer pause)

Tomorrow would've been Mom's birthday. I really miss her. And Dad. (sigh) I remember. It's what I said I would do.

I ...I think I'll pass on the flying part for the next mission. It's shotgun (read Temnotic Rifle) time. Kat needs a little time behind the controls too. Plus I want to shoot something. Badly.

It so happens that there will be a lot of targets, according to the briefing. ADVENT, zombies ... And rogue Chryssalids. It's going to be chaos. Perhaps I can help out the team from the air ... without risking too much.

Better get Kat, we're coming in for a landing.

Good luck, Menace. Looks like you're going to need it.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized User: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 20 November 2035, 1800 hours

Well, I'm still benched (or I should say bedridden) while Jane and the others are out making contact. Apparently they have need of me and I should be available for work soon. Still, I'm healthy enough now that I can get to lab work, so guess what I've been doing.

For the moment, all of it has been dry lab - I've been looking over battlefield footage, remote sensing data, satellite images, various kinds of reports, you name it, but haven't had my hands on any actual specimens. The alien invasive vegetation has been pushed back, again - it just continues to ebb and flow with the progress on that damned Avatar Project running up and then being knocked back down again. We still need to find out what that's all about, but as I said before, I am not the person to be using our shadow chamber to do the necessary research on the blacksite vial and the codex brain. I've wracked my brain trying to think of things, but psionics...

*Alessandra sighs*

...I'm not sure it even obeys the laws of thermodynamics, although it does seem to in some sense. Dead psionic beings stay dead just as anything else does, and the semblance of life that psi-zombies possess clearly isn't the same thing as the biological life that I'm enjoying right now.

Speaking of the Avatar Project, we encountered two new enemies in our op to take out the facility in Quebec. First is another of Vahlen's modified aliens, an Archon King. I've been comparing what we know of this being and what we know of the Berserker Queen. Clearly they are - were in the Queen's case - psionic beings, and from replaying slowed-down footage, it looks like they can take one action for every action that an XCOM operative takes, which is why they are so unbelievably fast on the battlefield, because they're always outnumbered. Time just goes faster for them, in proportion to how outnumbered they are. Obviously, this is another psionic power, and from the orders that Odd has given, I'm guessing that he either knows about this or recognizes it intuitively. Asaru, whatever you're doing to help Odd make tactical decisions, keep it up. 

Next we have something we're calling a 'gatekeeper'. From what the footage can tell, it's a largely amorphous blob of flesh encased in a spherical metal shell. Readings indicate that it had tremendous psionic power and four tentacles that extend from its body, but are normally within its shell. I've looked through the archives, and I think I have a match: those tentacles are almost identical to what ethereals have during part of their life cycle. Have the Elders been modifying themselves, and that's what gatekeepers are? Given its presence along with the Archon King, I expect that this gatekeeper was not in charge of the facility, which speaks against it being an Elder, but I can imagine that it was created using Elder DNA. Unfortunately, Menace had to evac and couldn't take any tissue samples, so I can't run its DNA to be sure.

Ow... and I had better get back into bed. I certainly haven't been terribly productive the last few days, but bleeding internally due to my cells being dissociated by a psionic explosion will do that. Oh, yes, right - ADVENT made another attempt to assassinate me. Codices carpet-bombed me with their 'bubbles', so that even running at a sprint I could not get out of the area of their blasts. Hopefully, they won't get creative enough to actually kill me one of these days.

Aly out. Need more sleep, anyway.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 041 ---

“Well, that mission went better than expected all things considered. The team had to go out and secure an Advent VIP for interrogation and removing them from the system. MOCX was up first and they were swiftly dealt with via a double explosion through the floor. Nasty but efficient. They then went on to handle some of the Hive that were on site, followed by the VIP’s protective entourage. Hunter also seemed to show up on site, but apparently kept to the back for.... some reason. His ways confuse me sometimes. He’s up to something, but what I can never be sure. Anyways, reinforcements came in after the team knocked the VIP unconscious, but considering some of our past missions, Command simply decided to just book it out of there than take more risks. Smart call really. As for our Bio Trooper friend well.... Not going to lie, I was really skeptical considering our last two, but this one seemed like a real one, and even came back with us this time. Not sure what the deal is with them yet, but it was a nice surprise regardless.”

“Now then, as for the research last time, since I didn't get to it last time no thanks to that one coming on us quickly. So then, let’s start with the Gatekeeper. It’s strange, it’s like the andromedon in that it's an alien being living inside a shell, except this one isn’t much an environment suit but rather an enhancement to it. Protects the alien inside, via armor and some weird field of energy reflecting shots around it, and also giving it the means to fire a big laser beam. The being itself is also very powerful psionic too, as was partially demonstrated on the field with it’s large explosion. Creepy enough though, that move can also apparently resurrect dead humans or Advent. Such power is concerning. So now this takes us to our next friend, the Archon King. Apparently another one of Vahlen’s little inventions. She apparently drastically upgraded the thing’s equipment and it flies around at such rapid speeds. It’s pinions also pack some major kick, coming down much faster and can cause some deafening or even knocking out cold from the pure concussive force. Hell, it even uses it’s jets to take and ram people into the ground as well. Safe to say, that’s gonna cause some major concussive damage. Don’t even get me started on how much armor that thing has to survive so many shots and still live.”

“As for home well.... Nothing. Some people are tired after the back to back mission admittedly, but that’s about it. Not much activity from what I've been seeing, but then again, I’ve also been down here too. Seems this new job doesn’t leave me as free as usual, but at least it gets me doing something so can't complain. I’ve also apparently been free of those.... Thought for a while now. Not sure why they stopped, but I guess getting my past and secrets off my chest must have helped with that, more than I thought too. Anyways, I’m gonna go get a drink now, maybe visit the infirmary again. Something.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 31  
Begin recording

We did it… We have taken over the Iron Outpost. Thanks to the tunnel we dug out we have entered the Outpost, opened the gates and then stormed in and defeated the Bio and the rest of their allies But the cost might have been too high…

During the fight Eva went after Xehanort to kill him… That was part of the plan, but a Wraith Commando knocked her out and Xehanort took her with him before he escaped. Now she is captured… I tried to save her, but all I got was blade to the stomach and a bullet to the chest that would have killed me if it wasn't for my armour…

Lilith managed to save me. When she was operating me I had a vision or a dream of sorts… A man was talking to me in it. He said that I have forgotten myself and that I have weakened. Maybe he was right, I failed to save Eva… If I was better I could have done that. But then again self-pity won't help me, I must become stronger.

I will become stronger to save my friend and to make sure something like that never happens again. When life throws me down on the ground I will rise again and again until I win.  
There is another thing about the man in my vision… He called me ‘son’… Is it possible he is my father? If that is true then my mind is ready to try and remember more things related to my past. Now that we have taken the Iron Outpost I can take some time off for myself and my problems.

Speaking of problems, hours after we have taken over the Outpost Spectre showed up in search for potential info. I took him to the main building and into the computer room. He was searching for more information about "Black storm". And he learned a couple of things that didn't sit well with him. It appears the Bio and the Warlock kidnapped 5 subjects for some purpose. Spectre was the final one. He is one step closer to completing his mission and I will gladly help him to complete it  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #37.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, we’re getting whacked with missions left and right.

First, we hit an ADVENT Facility, to delay Doomsday just a tad bit more. There, we found another one of those rulers: the Archon King. We managed to hurt it enough to make it flee before it could show off many of its tricks, but, if the Berzerker Queen is anything to go by, that doesn’t mean it’s not a threat. Dammit Vahlen, whoever you are, why did you have to make these? At least the armour we can make out of its corpse, though working in a room where armour fashioned from the corpse of something that is responsible for the death of one of our best soldiers is stored is unnerving, to say the least.

Oh, and we also encountered what I can describe best as a floating psionic golfball. Floating white sphere with a psionic attack that deals quite a bit of damage, and turned our Bio Double Agent into a bio faceless. Can the Skirmishers stop sending us units that can do that? It’s either annoying because we just got betrayed, or upsetting because we just lost a free ADVENT.

Oh, and the facility was in the East US. I have to admit that I was tempted to try to visit my own haven, but we didn’t have enough time there for me to do it. Why, you might be wondering? Well, it’s because they’re my friends. Simple. Well, not as simple as that, to be honest. But that’s for another time (or like last log).

Then that councilman fucker decided we only needed a couple of days before we were ready to do another mission. Sure, we did that spectacularly (we blew MOCX sky high, slaughtered most of the remaining aliens and got out of there with everyone in tow, including a Bio Double Agent who didn’t become a bio faceless this time), and he probably had delayed it as much as he possibly could before the opportunity was lost, but these back-to-back missions are really tiring our squads out.

And I’m gonna end this one with a note to the commander: Commander, don’t make your squad choices by weapons alone. I know the new plasma weapons are awesome (believe me, I’ve tried them), but mag weapons are far from obsolete, at least for the time being, as Spud has proven this past mission. We’ve been struggling to throw together decent squads for the last couple of missions now, and further restricting our soldier choices to plasma users only isn’t gonna help that, especially with how good some of our mag weapon users are.

Right then, ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 19 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“Fifth.... I was the Fifth, and last, of the subjects for the Warlock’s twisted schemes. He apparently took 5 unwilling souls, and ended them all but me through torture and self gain. All just to continue his service to these Elders. Right then, anyways. Apparently Felix and his gang went and successfully took over the Bio Divisions little base of operations in the Alaskain regions of the U.S. Decided to follow up on this opportunity to see if they potentially has any info, considering both the Divisions importance and very high potential of working with the Warlock considering that's his region. Turns out I was right, but like many other results before, they were all locked behind the “Blackout Protocol.” All except for one, a report in which I found out what I stated above. There was also the classic “Kill Order” for my head, as with just about every Advent base at this point. Would explain how Zex knew of me. Speaking of that, he apparently lived by having his brain go into a new robotic suit. Damn Bio Division.”

“Regardless, I’m one step closer now, but it seems my ultimate goal still lies within the Warlock stronghold. Xcom is making progress, but not fast enough. The longer he lives, the more he torments the innocent. Soon he must fall. As for Felix, I’ll be going back for more training soon with him. I’m surprised he had enough confidence to make this assault on what he had, but he still needs more work. His injury shows that. Might be curious if he would serve better here, assuming his Phase walk can finally go that far. We shall see.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: November 14, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Good luck on your mission! I know you’ll show them what you’re really made of and impress them like you always do! It still sounds like you guys are having a rough time on missions, but are still getting through them, which I guess is the important part. I suppose no one said that fighting ADVENT would be easy, right? Another ruler or whatever you are calling it? Again, good luck. I’m sure you’ll do well!

Unfortunately Jelena is off her feet for a few days here. Some ADVENT shots hit the tree she was in to get some height advantage, and she ended up falling out and landing on her back. The medics don’t think she was hurt too bad but she is definitely bruised and sore for a while. We pushed some ADVENT parties back to a facility, but that facility is just too well guarded for us to take out at this point. We’ll have to come up with some plan.

Anyway, keep in touch.

-Nahei.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: November 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I write to you from the infirmary again, where I am doing okay. That facility mission we went on went actually pretty well, except some hesitation ended up causing this...ball thing to get off an attack on us. Yeah, the aliens have a giant white ball thing that opens up to have a very, well, ugly mass of alien inside. And it can fire balls of that purple energy at us.

One of those balls hit several of us, but I think it must have been centered on me, since I seemed to take the brunt. It felt like my body was being ripped apart and exploding from the inside. I’m not sure what it did. In any case, it looks like it has landed me in the infirmary, once again, for over a week. But the good news is that I didn’t miss a single shot, and you are also now talking to Lieutenant Saipov!

Unfortunately, this knocked me out from our next mission, which we were called upon to do literally hours later. I probably would have been able to go if not for the fact that I felt like my insides had been re-arranged. That mission also went off without hardly a hitch. So two missions in a row that went really well, that is something a lot of people here needed I think.

Oh, I have also named that banana slug I brought back from the covert op from Canada. You remember the woman I told you about, Nasreen? Well, maybe naming a slug after her isn’t the best way to remember her by, but I suppose it’s something? In any case, it is happily munching on Strawberry clippings in the garden now.

I also realized I forgot Nahei’s song of the week last week! So this week you get TWO!

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week, Part 1: “Dancing in the Dark” by Bruce Springsteen

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week, Part 2: “Another One Bites the Dust” by Queen

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s log #9

Some people ask me how I maintain a generally happy outlook on life being what’s basically a merciless killer and all. I hesitate to tell them, but I might be slightly…sadistic. Slightly…I guess everyone reacts to trauma in a different way. Waking up to see a sectoid siphoning energy from your skull isn’t the best thing to wake up to…I think about it every time I look in the mirror. They’ve healed a bit, but[sighs] still there. I’ve still got those golf ball sized white marks on my temples. No one’s seen em yet. Not even Lyra... It’s unbecoming of an heiress to unveil her weakness. Heh, it’s like this headband is a part of my head now, I’ve worn it so long. Oh well, where was I? Oh yeah, some people fear those who traumatized them, but not me. Since that uh…life changing event, I have developed a…hmm how do I describe it… a…moral indifference? My point being I don’t feel sorry for aliens. I see them as nothing more than bugs waiting to be stomped. So, in my head each mission is like taking a fresh can of raid to an ant hill. I don’t feel bad. Don’t even keep count. Ha, honestly, I feel bad for people who do feel compassion for the aliens, probably holds them back. Not me though. MOCX is different of course, but I’m starting to lose pity for them too. Maybe, that’s another lesson I’m supposed to learn here. Never pity an enemy…hmmm. Anyway, that’s all I got to say for today! Ima go back to training. Gotta stay ready. Always.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 41. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 18 November 2035.   
You might be wondering why I'm recording this in my quarters instead of working at the proving grounds. It's because I'm on strike. Yeah I promised I would if the commander insists on not using Fulton Harnesses which I spent so long on. And I will continue to be on strike until he starts respecting the goddamn time the engineering department spends on this stuff.

... or tomorrow. The Warlock screwed with our comms and now we lost all contact with the Covert squad. The Spokesman can't keep an eye on them unless we have a direct line to them. I hope they're safe, but I wouldn't put it past ADVENT to ambush them in the chaos. Also we're like a day away from Beam cannons and the marines are getting quite impatient waiting for their new toys. 

First time we had to leave a mission with the Chosen still standing. I think the commander has learnt from the shaky month we've just had, and is trying to minimise injuries, which I assume is a big relief to the poor guys in the infirmary who have been worked off their feet. Besides, a quick analysis of his armour showed that he has become more resilient to close ranged attacks and completely immune to melee, so I'm pretty sure our normal plan of dogpiling him wouldn't have done us any good. Spud's also been talking to me a lot about maybe imitating the Hunter's rifle to improve his... and I kid you not... 'Potato' , but honestly that superior alien engineering just goes completely over my head. Just goes to show how much I still have to learn.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 41] 

[Date - November 15th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

I'm not sure what's the point of having a fulton harness on our troops if the Commander isn't gonna make use of them for bleeding MOCX soldiers. Either make use of the tools that our engineers worked their asses for or don't equip our soldiers with fulton harness at all if you're not gonna make use of them. 

Speaking of MOCX, like always, a squad of them bled out and few of them were killed. Katyusha Volkova sounds pretty familiar, though. I recall that she had a sister within the resistance? We're gonna have to deliver the news to her, but I can't imagine she's gonna like it

At any rate, we might see tons of MOCX should we find and assault their HQ eventually. Especially when the Commander isn't gonna bother capturing few of them, it seems.

And if we could stop with having Bio Troopers as double agents, that'd be great. Yes, the last one didn't turn on us, but they were the exception, and it doesn't being cautious

Obviously, the mission was a success and we nabbed a VIP by the name of Erasyl Amanzholov. A Gene Engineer, lacks ethical views of life, and he was the handler of a prototype Armored Berserker. The same one that injured Art School a while back and we put it down to the ground today. Art School did decently despite being benched for a while

I could talk about Abizi going ballistic over Lyra wearing the Rage Suit, but he's a fucking lunatic. Keeps talking about higher stratums, blessed cow, and whatever bullshit he spews. I'd stay away from him.

In any case, this is gonna be my last interrogation before I transfer to Covert Ops, so let's not keep Mr Amanzholov waiting, shall we? 

[End of Log Entry] 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 36:  
My suspicions were proven right today in that not all Bio Troopers are destined to turn against XCOM, even if injured. One is up in the infirmary with Lyra now, and I couldn’t be happier when Tygan examined him and gave the all clear. Moa’s been promoted too; and thanks to the recklessness of a Bio Rocket Trooper that decided to rush us head on, I got to spill so much Advent blood into one of their pretty water sculptures that it’ll run orange for days. My only regret is that Genevieve had evac’ed by then and didn’t get to see it.

I probably sound a bit more bloodthirsty than usual, don’t I? Maybe some of Lyra’s recent bloodlust is getting to me – no, I’m more than a bit concerned about her really. While she did take a break to deal with her fear of Mutons, going straight from that to fighting them again while wearing the skin of one can’t be a good way to recover. She seems a bit steadier these days thankfully and the Bio Trooper seems to be good company for her…when he’s not getting dragged to the bar so someone can toast his rescue. 

No, it’s more likely that I’m just getting an itchy trigger finger. It’s been more than a month since my sortie to the Assassin’s fortress, and other than delaying the Avatar Project, the Commander still seems to be biding his time with missions that don’t really feel like they’re bringing us closer to ending this war. Rumour is that he likes it when XCOM picks fights with chryssalids, of all things. I don’t think…I DEARLY HOPE…it’s not a fetish like Malipen and his Mutons. But he watches them the way pre-war humans were mesmerized by dolphins and whales. Whatever floats your boat, sir. But please stay focused.


	43. Ep 43 - Operation Wolf Tomb

Episode 43: Operation Wolf Tomb------------------------------------------  


*** Transmission Date: November 21, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m glad you aren’t hurt too badly from your last operation. But...giant balls throwing around that purple energy crap? Every time we think you’ve seen the craziest thing the aliens can throw at you, they throw something new? When will it end? I’m glad you guys were able to deal with it, though.

Also, congratulations on yet another promotion! Isn’t that three promotions in three missions? I hope you are able to continue going out on more missions! You’re gonna be able to boss around a lot more people here once you get back!

As for us, there wasn’t anything all that remarkable from this past week, which is somewhat of a nice change of pace. It’s letting some of the resistance soldiers get healthy and get in some more training before the next thing decides to hit us.

Also, YOU BETTER BE HEADING IN OUR DIRECTION VERY SOON.

Nahei.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: November 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Well, I’m finally out of the infirmary again! It’s about time. I had several people come and visit and that was nice. I kind of got into a spat with my friend Aly though about, well, my past. She tries to act like it’s no big deal, and I’m not sure how someone can just say that. But I feel bad about kinda going off on her about it, but I think we patched things up.

We also spent a lot of time making contact with West Africa. I helped bring supplies to some of the havens in the area again, then went out on a swimming trip with Aly, my fellow Medic Izana, Maxx, one of the marines who is apparently Izana’s boyfriend and who is eternally in the infirmary himself, as well as another girl. They kind of helped me learn how to swim since I never really learned how to very well. It was a lot of fun. It was really the first time I’ve been off the ship just for fun since I’ve been here.

As far as missions, while I was still in the infirmary, they went out on another mission where they ran into some feral chrysalids that are apparently out of control of even ADVENT and the aliens. That is kind of frightening because that means we could beat the aliens and we may still have to deal with these wild chrysalids out there. Also, you may want to watch out for them as well. Anyway, It was another pretty rough mission. The Commander has been talking about wanting to take out one of the Chosen permanently recently, but he also keeps sending out the people he wants to go on that mission on other missions, and they keep coming back injured. I don’t want to question the commander, I guess, but it is kind of frustrating that some of us are available to go out and he keeps sending out the top soldiers even when he is trying to reserve them for a special mission.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week, Part 1: “Safety Dance” by Men Without Hats, because apparently our soldiers need to practice it before going out on missions recently.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: November 28, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m glad to hear about your socializing! That swim trip sounds really fun. Maybe we should try to organize something like that when you finally get back here too. You have a tendency to take your job a bit too seriously and don’t take time to enjoy yourself, so I’m glad you are.

Also, Zhyrgal, you ARE too hard on yourself about your past. You’ve told all of us about it and we’re all fine with it. Stuff happens. Sometimes bad stuff. The past is past. All you can do is work toward the future. I know you have a lot of demons but eventually you need to let them go. I hope your friend over there helps you do that.

Feral chrysalids that are out of ADVENT control? Because we needed more good news. I guess I should report that to the Commandant so he is aware of that issue. We haven’t really seen any chrysalids out here, feral or not, but you never know.

On our front, while out on a patrol, we actually came across from a makeshift survivor camp, which was a collection of people just wandering around as well as some people who escaped the city cities and slums. We ended up escorting them to the nearest haven and tried to set them up. It always feels good to help those in need, especially when they are running from ADVENT.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 32 - Date: November 30th, 2035 - Lyra*  
Commander, I’m not saying we should underestimate the Hive, but ADVENT throwing chemical rockets at our faces is a good reminder of why they took over the world the first time around.

_A steady exhale and several tired breaths. Lyra seems to be trying to pace herself in some sort of grounding exercise._

Well, that was one hell of a “live fire date”, as Kage tried to put it to me. I’ve seen how he looks at our real MVP, Noodles, though – the Avenger’s practically waiting for one of them to pop the question. Or maybe he won’t, and that’s fine too; it seems everyone’s a gossipy teenage girl at heart, including C.O. Bond-Tracker Bradford. 

We were planning to hop to the Assassin’s headquarters and try to level them with Shen’s new beam cannons for a while, but Geist called us with some good news and bad news. The good news is that some of our more experienced Psions wish to directly join XCOM’s cause. The bad news is that they’re being pursued by a large alien strike force.

So I guess I’ll be going out on the strike team for the third time in a row. Yes, I know, I almost died. Yes, I know there are Berserkers in the A.O. Yes, our new group of shrinks is less than pleased. 

But XCOM needs me, and my fellow Templars need me, so I’m going to go out and do what I can. Make life worth living for people, as Alessandra would say. Acheron out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 42] 

[Date - November 29th, 2035] 

[Emilia Wolf. Callsign Raptor] 

Well, that mission in the abandoned city was a mess. We sabotaged the transmitter, but everyone came back wounded. Deadput (I know he's called Tupdaed, but I'm calling him Deadput, so deal with it) and Noodles are pretty shaken and need some rest. 

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kage is in love with Noodles given the looks of worry he had over her. Well, it's not like we're military, so fraternization is fine by me as long they focus on their duties. And I hope Noodles overcomes her trauma. Losing a close friend is quite devastating. 

So what was the mess? The Hive. Basically, a feral group of them were attacking everyone indiscriminately. And here's the best part, they can put cocoons on Lost. Lost, for fuck's sake! I can't blame Menace 1-5 for the messy circumstances given what they faced. 

First day on the job, we managed to re-establish comms with Wraith-One while they were researching improvements for Beam Weapons. The research was a success, and good timing too as our research on Beam Weapons was finished at the same time. Jordan King, one of our Psionics, got promoted as well. 

With their temporary immunity gone, our Commander was going to take the assault to the Chosen Assassin's stronghold, but he put that on hold until the research on Plasma Snipers were complete. Well, he could've done a rush research on them when he was on the Black Market. 

Back home, I made an acquaintance with Ghost, a secondary leader of the Winter Wolves. Apparently they managed to take over the Iron Outpost, a stronghold for the Bio Division. Not a small feat, from what I heard. Unfortunately, one of his friends got captured. 

Luckily, Ghost accepted my request to take over my previous role. Let's hope he does better with Mr Amanzholov than I did. That brainwashed Advent-aligned fucker is stubborn as a mule.

In any case, Geist called us to help gather survivors from an abandoned city while we were finishing installing a radio relay in West Africa. Good news, there are two Psionics who are coming to join along with the scientist. Bad news, there's a large strike force coming their way in addition to the Lost and low field of vision. So a 50/50 chance our Psionics are gonna get killed.

As for me? I'm currently coordinating with Wraith-One and the Reapers on finding the Chosen Hunter's stronghold. It's a 2 weeks trip, so I'll do my best to get the op as smooth as butter. 

Stay safe out there, Menace 1-5 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 32  
Begin recording

So the team went to sabotage a transmitter and they managed to do it, but everyone returned wounded. Also the Chrysalids on the ground were acting differently, it looked like they were seperated from Advent. That is interesting…

Now, why I am saying team… It's because I am on the Avenger. Spectre came to train me and after a little training asked if I wanted to come. I accepted and now the Winter Wolves and Xcom are connected and I am the middleman. This also allows me to train with Spectre a little more. I also brought Fenrir on board. I am going to enjoy meeting new people with him. We went to the bar once and the first person that entered and saw Fenrir leaning against the counter and drinking water from his glass thought he was drunk. That was Daniel, he is the lead armourer, but I convinced him Fenrir is real. The second person that entered was Samuel. He is working in the Shadow Chamber. From what I understood it can calculate which enemies would appear on a mission. That is a very interesting advantage to have. Also he briefly mentioned having a guardian in his head… I wonder what he meant by that.

The last person that entered the bar was Emilia and guess what… She heard of us. Said the Resistance radio talked about us Wolves after we took the Iron Outpost, that is nice to know.

Now after meeting new faces we had a little talk and I learned that the interrogator role is free so I went to Bradford and asked if I can become one. He accepted and I also have a person to interrogate. Emilia said he is stubborn as a mule but I bet I will break him in less than 5 minutes with Fenrir.

Anyway these first days on the avenger were interesting and I am sure I will meet more new faces down the line.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 25 November 2035, 2349 hours

Actual good news for a change! Well, as opposed to the we're-hanging-on-by-the-skin-of-our teeth-news that we've been having for the past month.

First off, we made contact in West Africa. There are a couple people whom I haven't seen in years now running resistance cells there. There's even a rumor that Fei Gao has shown up again! For the moment I can't substantiate it. Here's to hoping!

We also got to have our swim meet, finally! And I have to say, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Zhyrgal was there, along with Susie. Then Maxx swam out to us and wanted us to go back and pick up Izana, so all five of us got to swim together! Zhyrgal got to learn to tread water and maybe a simple stroke or two, and I got to try out my awesome new Epsilon swimsuit - which I will be taking out on a mission to Italy, soon. I am so looking forward to it - even if it does get me killed, which it may, 'cause this is a mission, after all!

(Alessandra laughs)  
Also, Maxx, you're really hot. I just gotta say that. Izana, if he's Mr. you, then please enjoy the wonderful man he is. Just... let him look at me when he's not looking at you!

We also got an up-close look at the Avatar Project facility in Cameroon. There were a few skirmishes, nothing really major. No casualties on our part, only a handful on ADVENT's. I don't know if they've learned where the facility is, but by now they've probably figured out that we have a way of finding their facilities.

Now I'm preparing for an op in Italy to pick up an ADVENT agroscientist, as part of an exchange between XCOM, the Reapers, and Epsilon - Evan White's ex-U.S. military group. Boris, Genevieve, and Dave are all going to Aus to find the Hunter's stronghold. Meanwhile, the Reapers are helping us get at some valuable science data and, hopefully, an ADVENT scientist. According to available intel, he's likely to want to join our side, but may need some convincing. If we can't convince him, we're to eliminate him so that ADVENT can't use him anymore. Cold, but, well, he wouldn't be my first, and I don't think I'm even the one expected to pull the trigger if it comes to that. I probably am the one to seduce him if that's what it takes, though. I do hope he's sympathetic enough that we can extract him alive, and back to Epsilon for their own science program. Finally, I'm to bring the fruits of Epsilon's scientific division back to Tygan and Lily... why do I call him Tygan and her Lily?

(Alessandra sighs)  
In the meantime, I've learned something that's... not so encouraging. 

Poor Zhyrgal. She's had a rough life. She's done things in the past that she's not proud of, although she still says things like being forced to do them. Now, she apparently looks at me as someone who is better than her. Now, I can't lie: I do feel happy and proud of whom I am and whom I've been. I do hope Zhyrgal can conquer her flaws, redeem herself.

But, well, a log or two ago, I said that if Zhyrgal or I were to die and I had the choice of who died and who lived, I'd want to be the one to die, because I've had a happy life, and she deserves to live hers. Now I go back on that. I think that if I died, Zhyrgal would be screaming "why did it have to be Aly? Why couldn't it have been me?" So now, if I had that choice, Zhyrgal would be the dead one, for her sake. That's an awful thing to say, and I really hope Zhyrgal gets to the point where she can accept herself for who she is, the caring heroine who brings her friends souvenirs from her adventures that she knows will bring them joy.

'Course, it's not like I'm the one who's going to decide whose heart some ADVENT sniper lines up a shot on, and right now, it looks like it's more likely to be my heart than hers. 

So I hope I see you again, Z, and I hope you see me again, too. And Izana, if you aren't married to Maxx by the time I'm back, it's open season!

(Alessandra laughs)

Aly out

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 42. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 29 November 2035  
Bio ADVENT is turning out to be far more of a problem than I had anticipated, because, turns out, humans don't respond to toxins well at all. Izana had her hands full that mission trying to keep everyone alive with every single one of her medkits, and if it wasn't for her we would have gotten hit with far more than just a few scrapes and a couple of infirmary days. We've recently emulated the acid rocket launcher used by the Bio rocket troopers to great effect, but our last test prototype got melted by the payload from the inside, so we're not taking a risk with deploying that...yet. 

_Commotion is heard in the background, followed by an unmistakably Scottish "FREEEDOM!!!"_

Huh. Guess they finally let Filidh out of the loony bin. About time we gave Izana some time off. She deserves it from her exemplary performance these past two weeks. Filidh's probably itching to pump a few aliens full of Elerium too. Hope they got all the crazy out of him though... Him freaking out on us with this much fire power is probably not going to be healthy for anyone.  
Our marines are pretty happy to finally get some heavier ordinance with their new Plasma Cannons too. Laying down a zone suppression is a lot more fun when you're firing off an entire clip at once, rather than one shot at a time, or I've heard . Abizi's a little miffed that the commander chose to let Kage take the Cannons on their maiden voyage out into the field, but to be fair it's probably wise to let a less insane soldier trial experimental weapons. I mean... we've seen how he behaved when he saw plasma grenades for the first time. Last thing anyone needs is a repeat of that.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto #7

Despite the situation I find myself in, I find myself being more relaxed and leisurely aboard The Avenger. Truth be told our division has seen such a lack of action since its conception that we (or at least I) am growing complacent. I feel we are a glorified I.T. department. Hell, our Gremlins are being used with us for ship duties instead of combat. Kaiju is a combat tool not a remote toolkit dang it!

Everyone is recovering at least. We have taken some injuries but for the most part everything seems to be going quite well for us. I have overheard that we may be moving on the Intel myself and the other expeditionary teams have gathered soon to attack one of the Chosen. 

I look forward to hearing about how that goes while I continue my practice drills in the GTS. I don’t see me or my Tech Division comrades being summoned for use for that any time soon.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Logs 00-12  
Operation Wolf Tomb After-Action Thoughts

It was hard to keep track of Lyra throughout the firefight this turned into. As much as this was supposed to be a life-fire date, I only really got a chance to see her use void conduit... and to get slapped around like an ADVENT target dummy. I had seen it on vids before, but now having seen it in person makes me think that templars might be closet otakus. Not that I would know anything about that...

Seems archons now come with tits. Are they archonettes? Hell if I know why they decided to make the flying ornate topless grey guys into chicks, but I certainly ain't complainin'. I'll put however many plasma bolts the Commander wants into their cleavage. What I *will* complain about though, is how Exordus decided to cough all over me. Bloody hell man, keep yo poison to yo'self! I have a hard enough time as is staying out of the infirmary, I don't need you adding yo'self to the list!

Beyond the mission, apparently the girls planned some sort of swim meet while we were in warmer climates. They forgot to get Izana-san when they left however, and I happened to be around when she was getting upset over it. Next thing I knew I was swimming out to the middle of a giant lake. Oh well, I'm fine with it. Got to be surrounded by four girls -Susie, Alessandra, Zhyrgal, and Izana-san- dripping wet in swimsuits. Well... not so much Zhyrgal. She was in her usual casual-wear basically, but the way those clothes stuck to her gives me some suspicions... and Izana-san... I know you've got a body to be proud of but *dang*, didn't think you'd show it off like *that*.

Okay, I should probably move on from that topic before whoever reads these comes out and berates me. Despite being my personal logs, everyone and their mother knows the contents. Now that I say that... I'm hesitant to put this here. Ugh....................... fine, I'll put my heart out for everyone to see. Having the field medics patch me up after every mission I go on has made me get really close with them all. Izana-san, especially so. I think this is called... reverse nightingale syndrome. My understanding is that nightingale syndrome is when the caregiver develops feelings, romantic or not, for the person they're responsible for. It's understood that they go away after the patient no longer needs them... but clearly in my case it's only gotten stronger. I haven't been the only one to notice, as you can obviously tell for something like this. I get smirks and sideways glances from people all the time now, and the teasing, while light, isn't all that subtle. Zhyrgal gave me the "kissing in a tree" chant as an example. Hell, it feels like Alessandra, someone who under normal circumstances wears less than half a shirt proudly, is being a bit more flirtatious even for her. As for Izana-san herself, she hasn't made any acknowledgement of this, at least not to my face.

I never had a 'crush' on someone before. Well, better way to put it is that I didn't know what having a crush actually felt like. Maybe there was one girl in middle school that would count, but beyond that... I just can't say with certainty. I joined the marines during the invasion, so I was never bothered with the whole 'triple your income if you have a wife' deal that basically makes you the woman's slave. After we lost, there were very few women in my cell's haven, and all of them were already spouses. Couple daughters here and there, but none of them were of age and even if they were, it wouldn't have felt right. I failed my cell at the tail end of my stay, and after that I definitely wasn't going to allow myself to fall in love... not until I could forgive myself. I still haven't to this day... and with how many died because of my incompetence, how could I? So many of our friends, so many of the family I pledged to protect lost fathers, brothers, and sons because I couldn't hit a single shot! All I needed was one shot, something I could've done in my *sleep* at the time, and I failed them!

No, I can't force myself onto Izana-san. I don't want to make her have to deal with me as I currently am. Maybe this is actually a reason for asking Izana-san out; she's put my physical body back together again so many times that it'd only be natural that she could put my soul back together, but I... just can't ask that of her... I can't ask that of anyone. This is my burden, mine alone to bear, so it'll be my responsibility, and mine alone, to deal with it.

I should go see Lyra soon... perhaps seeing how utterly mundane and incapable at psionics I am will help me.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 9 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
November 30, 2035

Hey! So since you’re hearing this, that means the blacksite op was successful and doomsday was postponed for a while longer. My brother’s birthday passed recently and I hope he’s doing okay wherever he is; knowing him he’d probably find a resistance group back in America. Um, Thanksgiving passed, there was that. I’m grateful for having lived this long and having met everyone on the Avenger. The Commander got us a specialized version of that plasma gun I told you about before, only it’s bigger and way cooler in my opinion so I’m thankful for that. Abizi finally got over me wearing his ex-lover’s skin a few weeks ago; thankful for that. Lots to be thankful for, and honestly, November is about to end. Here comes the holidays.

I actually managed to stop by at a black market and picked up some special sheet music I want to keep secret from the rest for now. I also found a bass guitar and a saxophone. Only needed to trade my meals for the day, help move products around, and give a performance for the locals. Maybe I can find some people who know how to play these, I could teach a bass but haven’t the slightest idea how to use a sax.

We’re going to assault the Assassin’s place soon, probably after we help the Templars again. It’s only fair considering how much they’ve helped with the health care and soldiers like Acheron and Emerald. I want to have a nice party to celebrate the holidays and the death of the Assassin kind of soon. I better get ready, maybe I can ask a few people for help. Wouldn’t hurt to ask Susie, Spud, Filidh, Lyra, Byron, or hell maybe Abizi would be interested but I’m not so sure. He might still have a secret grudge over the skin suit. Well, I’m going to practice using the new cannons now. Cheers all, happy holidays.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*Screen turns on and the face of Noodles pops into view. The camera takes a second to adjust itself, blurring the screen before coming into crisp clarity. It then shakes as Noodles moves the camera so that it is angled to her satisfaction, which is followed by another second of blurring and sharpening. She clears her throat.*

"Uh... hi? A lot of people have mentioned doing this... this 'logging' thing. Even Maxx has commented on it a few times the past week or so. Is it really necessary to have me talk to a camera about what's going on in my head every week? Isn't that what the looney bin is for?"

*She looks visibly confused, but lets out a sigh and continues.*

"I got acid in my hair, again, and I just got it back to how I liked it from the last time this happened."

*She grabs a lock of her hair and plays with it before the camera.*

"I can't thank Lyra and Marina enough for agreeing to help me when this happens. Honestly, the templars as a whole should be praised for their work. I don't know what I would've done if I had to go send the Elders their trash with subpar hair. It's unsightly."

*Noodles then reaches into her pocket to pull out a worn wedding ring that had clearly seen better days. She looks into the camera with a deadpan expression.*

"Now which one of you put this in my bed. It's already hard enough waiting for him to ask. I don't need you flaunting what could be in front of my face."

*She sighs again, and her face relaxes into one of compassion.*

"I know the very basics of his past, how he was a marine during the invasion and how he was a resistance fighter before he was recruited. I've heard that something happened during his time in the resistance that scarred him heavily. Not physically... at least, I don't think. I've seen enough of his body to know what scars he has and the rough age of them all. A few end up in the time bracket, but since Bradford is the only one on the Avenger who knows the story and he's not telling, I can't say for sure. But, I can say that he has mental scars from that incident. Any time I ask him about that stuff he avoids the question and sometimes runs away if he has a good excuse. I want to help him... but he obviously doesn't want it. Not from me, or anybody for that matter. Whether or not he answers the same to the others or they simply don't care enough to ask, nobody I've talked to knows what's hurting him so much.

It's a little disheartening knowing he won't trust me with this, especially after he helped me with Athena... but it's up to him to make that decision, right?"

*Though saddened, Noodles stared at the ring for a few moments before clapping her hands against her cheeks to snap herself out of it.*

"I'll just have to keep finding new ways to approach the subject! Eventually he'll have to open up, right?"

*She takes a second to think*

"He seemed really motivated to shoot that female-looking archon back then, I think he called it an archonette, and his eyes didn't really stay at eye level at that time the girls and I went swimming with him tagging along. And the way he stares at Aly... hmm, I think I might be a bit too 'closed off'."

*Noodles glances down at her rather modest top, which the camera barely caught in its view.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 15//

It’s weird to be back in the mission center, watching things unfold, after so long of being away from it. Of being scared of it. After today’s mission, part of me remembers why I started not to look. Everyone took a beating out there, I was scared for their survival. These Hive don’t play around. Part of me wonders what’s going to be harder to eradicate - the Elders, or them? 

I must admit, a little selfishly, it was nice to see Lyra fighting again. That RAGE Suit, well, it’s a good asset - for both the obvious tactical value and reasons perhaps I’ll never talk about here. Sure, I feel like Abizi for saying this, but I’ve at least gotta thank the Elders for how good those muscles look on her, right? Maybe I’ll give Shen a thank you note for putting the suit together…  
Yes, I know. I’m not actually thanking the Elders, they’re still our enemy. Maybe after I teach you not to be a psychotic rage monster, I’ll give you a lesson or two in sarcasm.

Nevermind. I don’t want to imagine what you’d be like if you were sassy.

Geist called again. I was in the room when he asked the Commander for aid. You know, just minding my own business. I didn’t have the heart to tell him my more recent developments. That my parasite was back, I had new powers, or that we’r-- I was fighting again. I still don’t trust Geist after he kicked me out. I still don’t trust you, either. If this mission goes well the rewards are big. But I could care less about new fighters, and more about keeping who we have alive. We’ve got four Colonels going out on this one. Lyra, a colonel. Weird to think the girl I fought beside, even trained a time or two, is now so far out of my league. Well, in terms of power that is. In other terms… well… I’m keeping my hopes up.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Susie "Delinquent" Johnson 

So apparently the commander is planning on killing the Assassin again. We'll see if he goes through with it this time. That does bring up the matter that Shane might have to go. Heh, it's an interesting feeling. 

I know that he's a total badass and what not but I still get nervous knowing he could die out there. And it's only been a few weeks since we started dating. It's interesting. I wonder if this is how those women felt sending their husbands or boyfriends off to fight in World War 2. Off to the unknown where anything could happen. 

Anyways. Great news is I went swimming with the girls and even Kage and Noodles joined. It was hella fun, we got Zhyrgal to learn how to swim. I also noticed how much of a tease Aly is. Naughty girl. But hey, flaunt it if you got it. I don't mind. I do tease every now and then. It's fun. A different sort or prank depending on who you tease. Those shy or naive types are always hilarious. Doesn't work on Shane but oh well. 

Lastly I got a camera from a haven and I actually got to take some pictures. I hope to be able to multiply and give them to at least Aly and Zhyrgal. Memories are a great thing to have. And pictures capture those moments in history. I'll have to see about that. 

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 37:  
The good news: the squad succeeded in its mission and came back alive. The bad news: all of them were injured; including Izana…again. Poor girl was the hero of the mission in my books - she managed to keep everyone on their feet. Also, Commander Odd really, really likes chryssalid butts…At least he saw to it that the big alien bugs were dealt with early in the fight. I wonder what Aly has to say about the fact they’re apparently free of the Elders’ control and wreaking havoc as an invasive species on our planet.

Not long afterwards, XCOM made contact with West Africa and began building a comms tower there. The Avenger set down by Lake Volta so I took the opportunity to grab my fishing rod and stock up on food. Imagine my surprise when I reeled in a 50cm tilapia within minutes of my first cast. These fish were…probably still are…a widespread introduced species in Australia and much of southeast Asia, so they were likely released into Lake Volta as well. Now that most of the human population has been moved to cities, the tilapia are proliferating. Probably just as well – there are many mouths on the Avenger to feed. 

Soon I found myself frantically busy cleaning and gutting fish during the short periods of waiting for another one to take the bait. Gulls flew overhead, waiting to grab any fillets that I left unattended; so several times I had to race back up the Avenger’s ramp to deposit another container in the freezer before I had too many to carry. There were a few freshwater catfish among the catch as well – those can be baked with chilli and spring onion. As for the tilapia – back in my childhood home we used to dry them on large trays in the sun, but I can’t really put them on the roof of the Avenger and the smell would annoy people indoors. It’s a pity as dried tilapia is as good eating as defrosted ones and takes up less space.

Later in the afternoon, a few of the Avenger crew came by in a boat, still in swimming gear, after their trip out in the middle of the lake. Think I saw Aly, Susie, Zhyrgal, Izana and Maxxwell at least. I moved further along the bank where the fish weren’t startled by the boat and continued stockpiling tilapia. 

It took every ounce of my willpower to finally stop before it was dark, so that I had time to barter some of our rations with local Resistance to obtain coconuts, pawpaw and lemongrass. All of this, plus tomatoes from the Avenger’s hydroponic farm, went into a massive cauldron of fish stew for the communal dinner. 

Perhaps after this war, if I survive, I’ll run fishing trips for former Advent city slickers who’ve forgotten what it’s like to be in a rural place and practice some level of self-sufficiency. It’s actually pretty fun and Moa won’t have to worry about me becoming a recluse again.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 042 ---

“Yeah, that mission could have gone out better. Like, a lot better. Too many close calls on that one for I think most of our likings, especially with Lyra. Poor girl was just barely holding on at one point she took so many hits. Noodles really had to work overtime on that mission to help bring us all home. Apparently the team had to sabotage another transmitter, and on site was Feral Hive apparently. I had a bad feeling something like this would happen and sure enough it did. Batch of Hive freed from Advent and very pissed. Things got bad quick with a surprise rocket from a Bio trooper leaving half the team burned or sickly, and it only got worse when Noodle’s smoke didn’t seem to work at all, resulting in more hits. At the end of the day the mission was done and successful, but I fear one more wrong move and we may have actually lost someone there.”

“So we have more research to dig into, so may as well get started. The Hive, funny enough. Firstly with their Brood Mother. One of those was on sight, and i’d say it certainly earns that name. Can quickly hatch out those little Ripper buggers, and even steals a book from the Vipers more or less by pulling people in, presumably to let her little minions slice away. Thank god, it was dealt with quickly before it could cause any real damage. As for the Hive themselves though, something about them sticks me. They’re a whole network and organization of these beast-like chryssalids, each with their own purpose. They work together almost flawlessly. How advent got control of them confounds me, and how these particular ones got out only confounds me even more so. Results seem vague but it all seems along the lines of the aliens Psionic network. Probably about the best logical conclusion, but i’ll keep looking into it.”

“Home now seems to have livened up though, well mostly. Save for the fact that the whole team was off to the infirmary, everything else seems to be going fine. We apparently have a new member on board, and he brought with him a wolf friend. No, you did not hear that wrong and I am not going crazy, even if I do have a friendly voice in my head. He brought with him an actual, tame, wolf. His name is Felix, and his little fluffy friend is named Fenrir. I think.... That name sounds familiar. I’ll have to ask next time. I ran into him when I went to the bar, along with Daniel and Emilia, and had a nice chat with him. Apparently part of some resistance factions named “Winter Wolves.” I think I’m beginning to see a trend here. Anyways, apparently his division raided an outpost belonging to none other than, get this, the Bio Division. I don’t know how the hell they won but they must be packing some heat to pull that off. This also means I have a person for any Bio related questions, as my research on them always pulls up a lot. He apparently got here thanks to Spectre. Considering Felix said he was from Alaska, I'm really starting to question what Spectre has been up to, and more rather how he gets to these places, but that’s not for me to worry about. Unfortunately our chats were cut short due to work, so I’ll need to visit him again at some point. Speaking of, need to get to it. Apparently there are plans to assault the Assassin soon. I don’t know what to expect, raiding her own home, but whatever it is, if this means a permanent end, then so be it.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - November 30th, 2035

Well, I’m finally out. Being in there gave me a lot of time to think about myself, about my history, about the present, and even be hopeful about the future. I was reminded of my family’s history, how the MacLeòids of Raasay were almost wiped out by the MacLeòids of Dunvegan for supporting the Jacobite rebellion against English rule. However, the MacLeòids of Raasay came out of the hardship of having their lands burned down even stronger than before, and much like all of the hardships me personally and the rest of the squad has gone through all of these months, it’s time for us to rise from the ashes and hit back even harder.

Having been gone so long, it seems the commander has forgotten a bit about me though and taken to calling me “Irish” as if I came from across the sea. I dinnae ken what gave him that impression since I usually wear my heritage on my sleeves, hell I even chose my outfit colours based upon the traditional sky blue flag, but he’s a busy man with a million things going on at once, can’t say I blame him for mixing up the details. Either way, I’m ready to get back out there and start charging once more against these mawkit aliens.


	44. Ep 44 - Operation Moon Hawk

Episode 44: Operation Moon Hawk-----------------------------------------  
Malipen Abizi's log #19

1/12/35

We were sent to help some guy that belongs to the Templars and his buddies. It was Operation Moon Hawk, and with me were Deadhead, Filidh, Frejya, Kage, and... (Face twitches due to suppressed anger, and the words are said through gritted teeth) some other person. So first of all - it was nice that Deadhead and I were on the same battlefield, and the fate of the universe did not lay on the line for this one. We also got some ADVENT officer to assist us. I've heard that the last one called his friends to join, but this one was tamer. So we start moving through this neighborhood that has been struck by The Catastrophes. Such a miserable place, really. And there we see... The Archon King. This thing looked mad. I launched my shiny acid grenade at it, and then it launched literal hell on us. Like, we all just plummeted heads first into the floor below. Deadhead was knocked out. I mean... this is very impressive. This Archon King has very nice explosions on him. He's definitely a respectable being, and a worthy opponent. Filidh was all around us healing people, while others were shooting the Archon King. It looked like it was on its last legs when it managed to escape. Wait a moment. The Archon King doesn't have legs. Does it make sense? Maybe?

Anyway, Filidh also helped Deadhead come to his senses, by what seemed to me like throwing Scottish curses at him until he came back. Somehow, nobody died from this little adventure. This is indeed impressive. Then a Berserker came to us, a cute reddy little poopy-kins. And then it saw its Monarch displayed on the body of the aforementioned person. It ran away crying. Aww... the poor thing. I wanted to go console it, but those people kept shooting in the way! I couldn't approach it. Oh, such a poor thing. Higher stratum... what a cruel bunch we are.  
Advancing a bit we found an Armored Berserker. I shot him. I don't justify my actions, but I do regret it a bit. Everyone else shot it, but I don't think they feel it the same way. We were about to reach the evac zone, but there was a mec guarding it. I threw acid at it, and it bombarded us with its missiles. I think this is a fair exchange. Deadhead killed some lost that were surrounding me, that was so nice of him. That despicable person kept molesting Berserkers, and knocking them into walls and such. I can't understand it. Does she not have a heart?

Anyway, we were about to leave, Frejya was right behind us, when everyone started to wonder why we did not bring the scientist guy with us. I thought it was pretty clear. I saw my father use this method multiple times. It was a way to make sure the Templars don't take the Commander for granted. Make them scared a little. So they can understand just how valuable his help is. Did nobody really pick that up? What a weird bunch. Anyway, Frejya did her part well. She is a very impressive person. After this is over, she and I should just go bomb the living shit out of places. If I can hijack one of my father's spacecrafts, it would be even cooler, I'll have some lasers exploding shit from space. Hehe. Well, still need to recover a bit from all the explosions I lived through, so this will be it for now. Abizi - out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//==FEED CONNECTED==//  
//==DATE:DEC.04.35….==//  
//==LOCATION:............==//  
//==COMMS LOUNGE....==//  
//==SECTOR 615..........==//

[Two entities are seated across a table from each other; an officer in the typical standard issue armor, and a viper with the distinct black color of their elites. The viper was seen consuming food right as the officer was heard talking.]

“I could hardly believe it! That mission really set quite an impression of XCOM’s commander for me.”

“I can hardly believe it coming from you either. The commander really forgot the VIP he had been tipped off about?”

“YES! And jokingly, most people I had told about had said it must have the psionics coming from the two operatives. I was courteous enough to not laugh about even after a day from when it happened but--”

[The officer is heard laughing out loud, with his acquaintance chuckling as her hand covered her mouth.]

“—I couldn’t help it once I was communicating the whole situation to my liaison officer.”

“Still, I’m surprised you’re very nonchalant about being wounded during that operation.”

“I pulled through and I do envy that reaper of theirs. Because I heard she was the one who remembered the VIP and promptly pulled a single-handed rescue.”

“Very admirable, indeed. And against swarming hostilities even.”

“I’d like to imagine she got a medal or two for her valor, because that successful rescue served not only as a victory for XCOM, but an inspirational act for resistance members everywhere.”

//==FEED DISCONNECTED==//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - December 7th 2035 (Entry #36)

So, two missions passed. And ... let's just say ... I thought I've seen everything.

Commander, I am still facepalming. Did you just forget there was a VIP to be picked up? HOW? The person you sent the team there for ... and you almost forget her. And you almost got Freyja killed in the process.

This was ... almost the biggest screw-up I've ever seen. Thank God for Freyja. Goddess of Zombies. She was absolutely on fire. She bailed you out, Commander. You owe her big time. Especially since we couldn't help her. This was one occasion when we could've used some turrets to pick up some of those zombies for her.

I'm done talking about it. It was ... almost a calamity. As I said ... Thank God for Freyja.

Menace is readying to counter a haven assault. I've just finished some last-minute maintenance. Ready to go.

I have to wonder ... Will the Commander forget to save the civilians too? No, I just have to wonder. Sorry. But not really sorry.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 043 ---

“So, firstly, turns out the Assassin stronghold wasn’t what ended up happening. In the pursuit to let plasma snipers finish their research and field them for the attack, we instead got a call for aid from the Templars. Secondly, that mission was... bad, very very bad. Firstly, the Archon King decided to show his face again, and at such a poor timing too. The whole team was together on the top floor of a building, which then was blown up from under them with the thing’s pinions. Safe to say the team needed some time to recover after that. Guess the blast left the whole team disoriented, command included, because somehow, the team went on to rescue the VIP’s assistants.... Only to nearly forget the VIP himself. That’s about the best I can come up with, cause how else do you nearly forget the reason the Templar’s contacted. Moa was the only one left when we remembered, and she had to go back for them, alone. I don’t know how she managed to fight her way through so many Lost, but if that doesn’t earn her a break, then I’d might have to make a complaint myself as a favor for her.”

“Regardless, the mission is done, and the team is back worse for wear, but alive, all thanks to Filidh. Research has been slowing again. Nothing new on site, and at this point I've already exhausted through most everything. Aly did give me an interesting thing to look into though. She seems to think that our new gatekeeper friends might be related to the Elders themselves due to their tentacle things. Nothing I looked through seemed to suggest that, but she wanted me to look through and figure out the nitty gritty. What their role in society is, why they’re showing now. Results so far seem to indicate that they both manage and safeguard the psionic gate network, except it doesn’t seem to be those little warp points they typically use for reinforcements. I’ll need to keep looking into it to find out more, but there’s only so much I can look through before there's nothing left. Aly seemed to suggest establishing an off site point to throw off Advent in an attempt to hack further into the network for more information, but I’m not sure if that’s entirely a good idea or not.”

“So then, back to home then. I forgot to mention but I had paid a visit to the infirmary awhile ago. Saw Aly and Zhyrgal there. Told them about my little promotion to the shadow chamber, and they both congratulated me for that. Daniel did the same when I saw him in the bar not too long ago as well. Seems like everyone is proud of me for this. Funny enough, it’s not like I was actively seeking it, not that I don’t like it. Guess command simply felt like I needed something with it taking my old job, so might as well. It’s essentially an upgrade, knowing exactly what will be there instead of second hand knowledge, and everywhere we go it seems. I gotta say, when I first came here on the Avenger, I never would have expected I’d end up here where I work now. It almost has me wondering what comes next after all of this, but maybe I shouldn’t worry about that now. Gotta get to work soon again anyways.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 20 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So it would appear that the last mission has brought along two new psionic candidates for training. Except as I quickly found out, they already seem to have a solid grasp on Psionics and know a few moves themselves, and how to do them well. Suppose that makes my job easier then, simply making sure they don’t accidentally kill someone when working with them then full blown training them. Both females too might I add, and apparently our first of the Psions here. Apparently they had spent some time with the Templars, would explain their expertise with the powers, although last I checked, anyone training under them also became one of those fanatics wielding blades.”

“Speaking of training, paid a visit to Felix again, do more with him. Worked more with his Phase walk, and taught him the essence of soul steal, the ability to rend the life from your enemies with. I had noted his wounds from when he assaulted the Iron Outpost. Figured he should have a way to help alleviate those when he’s in combat. It doesn’t do everything, but it can be the difference to keep you going. I also made an offer to him, one he seemed willing to take with open arms. I offered to let him join me here, at Xcom. That way, training could be more efficient, and he can serve as a middleman between his little resistance and Xcom now. It’s a win win scenario. Just hope he makes use of his time here.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: November 30 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: PINE02-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Z!

I hope the mission in Siberia (sorry, I don't remember the name of the town and can't look it up right now) went well! 

I've been at a small outpost of an ex-U.S. military faction called Epsilon, learning a military sign language. We had one for the Children of the Earth, but this one is far more complex, and I'm glad to have learned it! Maybe I can teach it to you when I get back!

Tomorrow I'm departing with a mixed Epsilon-Reaper squad of operatives the amphib op that I told you about. The mission is to nab an ADVENT scientist and steal any intel we can. The main reason I'm on the mission is because there's an agroscience component to the intel that we're gathering, and apparently I'm the best person to cover that. Also, I've got some experience with Epsilon and the Reapers before, so they wanted me. Finally, someone may need to seduce the VIP and I might be the one to do it. Ha!

I imagine you're probably chilling back on the Avenger. You should like go out with one of the local resistance and put pressure on the train line going to that facility (you know the one), maybe? You're a heck of a shot!

Also, the match with Susie went spectacularly. I didn't count what the final score was. Will be useful practice in case a seduction goes wrong. 

Are Izana and Maxx married yet? I so hope the answer is yes - I mean, sure, it denies me an opportunity for a third husband, but they're so cute together, and they so clearly love each-other! Unless of course you're Maxx' wife when you read this, that is!

Did you get to see Susie's pictures yet? Tell her to wait until about the 10th of December (when Wraith gets back) for the ones with me in them before she distributes them. After that, she can distribute them all she wants!

Have a happy next few days! Tell Nahei that I said 'hi'!

Aly

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 43, Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 7 December 2035 

Sometimes I wonder how we've managed to last this long in this war, when the commander has these...lapses...in thinking ability...Screw it. I don't have to be polite when he's not around. He's an actual goof sometimes. How do you forget to pick up the VIP, when that is literally the mission objective? I tapped into the Templar comms during the mission, and there was some pretty colourful language going on in there. Something about feeding the Commander to the Berserkers. 

Freyja... god that woman is insane. I don't know if it's just experience from living in abandoned cities, or from their chrysalid-heavy diet, but her single-handed rescue of the VIP was a masterclass. I don't even know how someone can remain this cool while surrounded by Lost in the middle of Lostville, but she somehow managed and pretty much cleaned out the city of all its resident Lost population. Anyways, the scientist she brought back had some pretty extensive data on climate derived from ice cores. Apparently, they proved that ADVENT has been significantly worsening the Earth's atmosphere, which is going to be a good recruiting tool. Too bad they decided to store all those gigabytes of data on Gremlins, which caused a brief scare when they all started to crash due to the sudden increase in data load. 

The team came back pretty hurt, because the Archon King showed up again with some missiles, and sent the entire squad down a building the fast way, before disappearing with what I believe to be its last breath. Filidh did what he could to get everyone back to fighting shape, but the infirmary's still going to be full of guys disgruntled from that fall. 

They brought back two experiences Psionics too, and I'm more than glad for the calming aura that all Psionic soldiers seem to bring with them. The French psionic soldier Cristal seemed pretty interested in the modifications I've made to turn her rifle into an elerium powered weapon and tried to ask me questions, but my three years of high school French has long left me. Quite ironic that. in a time when all of humanity is united against a common enemy, we're still divided by such silly things as a language barrier.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 43]

[Date - December 5th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The whole point of VIP Rescue missions is to rescue the VIP and sent them to evac as soon as possible. I’m not even sure what the fuck was the Commander thinking leaving Feng Zheng behind with Freyja for a bit before he put them to evac. I’m pretty convinced he got rusty after the mess with that Archon King, which we haven’t killed yet.

The team got back worse for wear, of course. Thank god for Filidh and his medical miracles or some of the squad would be killed due to the Commander. I’m buying Freyja some drinks for her amazing feat and if the Commander thinks of trying to get her killed again, I’m gonna make a complaint on her behalf. I’m sure the others would do the same

As for things at home, we got two experienced psionics out of the mix. Cristal “Oblivion” Darbois and Elpida “Ody” Papaioannou.. Nice to have more Europeans on the crew, although Ody concerns me a bit. Her dossier reveals her sociopathy during her early life and she only cares about killing the aliens and couldn’t care about the world if she tried. It’d be necessary for her to visit a therapist, I believe

The Covert Op is still going well and communications with Wraith-One are solid. From the looks of it, they managed to find the Hunter’s stronghold, but no way to enter, it would seem. However, I am concerned about the increased vigilance on Advent against Covert Ops. Hopefully the technique that Reapers taught us to avoid Ambushes would be put to good use.

And Commander, if we’re gonna win this war, you should be less reckless in your decision making.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 33  
Begin recording

So the mission… Archon King showed up and wrecked a team a little bit before escaping but I think that and the big firefight made the team forget about the VIP and only Freyja remembered and went for the VIP. Luck at least had it that only Lost showed up so our reaper could kill them, but she was still in danger. My question is what kind of commander can forget the reason he came on a field. We also got two powerful psionics from the mission as well. 

I met a couple new faces on the ship, Alessandra Stevens and Shane DeSilva. Aly is a member of Children of the Earth resistance organization. From what I heard about them they are focused on protecting life on earth. Now I am not sure what it means exactly since I didn't listen for more details but it sure sounds important. Shane is an interesting guy. I would say he really likes animals considering he called Fenrir "Beauty" after he saw him. We had a little talk before Aly went on a covert op and me and Fenrir went to interrogate an enemy VIP Xcom captured before I arrived.

Now I do think the crew I met so far like me and are interested in me. I saw Aly's eyes giving signs of respect when I said I killed the Chosen Warlock all by myself. I also learned that Spectre killed him when he came back the second time on his assault. His ego must be very crushed right now. Anyway I also mentioned the Winter Wolves and both of them seemed interested in our stories. I shouldn't be surprised, we did take a Bio stronghold, that always looks impressive.

I think Fenrir will also enjoy his time on the ship. The crew reacted to him better than I thought. They always pet him and like him so I might also bring Luna and Cerberus on the Avenger as well to keep the family together. Plus if I run into Sarah with them on my side it will be easier to save her.

Now onto the interrogation. Emilia was right Erasyl was stubborn but I got him to talk in less than 5 minutes. I only had to say Fenrir will kill him and eat him and after a little attack he broke and told me everything. I also said he is still on his menu if he gave me false intel but I think the threat worked well enough… That was my first Xcom interrogation and I think I will use the same tactic on the rest of them. Fenrir earned himself two juicy steaks for his great work and he really enjoyed eating them.

End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Maxxwell's Log 00-13  
Operation Moon Hawk After-Action Thoughts

Commander, I completely understand the feeling of wanting to discount the aliens as fodder with how the Elders use them, but *come on now!* What did you think was going to happen when you decided not to freeze the Archon King while he was not fifteen feet away from us while we're in an apartment!? Did you think he was just gonna sit there obediently and wait for us to kill him!? I took a missile to the face then fell a story onto my face! Exordus was bad enough, but now even *you* are trying to send me to the infirmary!? Why God hath thou forsaken thee!?

Okay, I think I've calmed down now. Where was I? Oh yes, Commander forgot the entire reason we were sent out there, and Frejya put out for all to see just why she was the one chosen by Volk to assist XCOM. Reapers eat Lost for breakfast. Holy crap, I'm sure the VIP is head over heels for her; I know I would be if that were me. Chances are she's not gonna get along with the Commander once she settles in...

Delizah, the head doc, has quite honestly been getting real tired of my crap. Just like with the medics, when I came back from the Warlock's assault on the Avenger she nearly dropped the datapad in her hand and simply shouted "HOW!?" It hurts so much that I have nothing to defend myself with... Continuing down that train of thought, I have overheard some of the stuff she says to herself while she's busy with her work and it kinda scares me. I know for a fact that at one point she contemplated making me a MEC. Nope, no, no, no, no, *hell no*, no... no. I am perfectly fine with having a battered and bruised and scarred to hell body. How else can I enjoy the joys of the night life when half my body is made of metal!? Oh right, actually her name's not Delizah but Delilah. I've only called her 'doc' in her presence so she's never corrected me, but wow, just how long have I been mistaking her name?

Moving on, I finally got to have the actual date with Lyra and... well... I'm torn between being happy and regretting all my life's decisions. Some of the stuff I ended up telling her in my glee upon learning that I indeed had the Gift as they put it are things I would've killed to remain buried in my past. But she was just *so* into it that once I realized what I was spouting, I couldn't just stop midway and disappoint her. I'm thankful for her help, she made it really easy to understand what with all her analogies being tied to guns, but I just can't look her in the eye anymore. I'm reminded of my black history and I can't help my want to kill myself.

Speaking of black history, I met the new guy with the wolf pet. Felix Fox. Nice name. His group, the Winter Wolves, are based in Alaska. Considering the resistance is global, Texas to Alaska isn't all that far. I had wanted to ask him about his group... but instead I ended up explaining my greatest failure at the drop of a hat. I had great respect for the Wolves, no that's not right, I still do have great respect for them. That's not past tense. Maybe... no, definitely it was because of my respect for them that I tried to clear the rumors he had been given. I know I should've just let him keep believing the rumors if I didn't want him to find out, and I know I should be telling someone so I can get help with this... but...

The beam cannons are great, by the way. Not my cup of tea, I really prefer the rifles, but as my class are the only ones allowed to use the cannons I just know I'll never touch another plasma rifle again if the Commander has any say in it. Also, Susie finally gave me that group picture she took of me and the girls on that swimming trip. That's still the best day I've ever lived, 100%, and now I have a permanent memento of it. Thanks Susie... oh, and Shane, the hypocrite here need to have a talk with you... *without* talking about the fake abs you miss!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*The black screen blinks away to the view of Noodles sitting on her bed again. There's no adjusting or finagling with the position this time, just the auto-zoom doing its thing. Very obvious change to the viewers is the deep cleavage she's now showing.*

"All he does is treat everything with whiskey and spit, but Filidh somehow makes it work. Him being colonel isn't for show. That entire mission with the Archon King, the Armored Berserker, the forgotten VIP, it felt like it was cursed to its very roots. Frejya showed the extent in which the Reapers have mastered the culling of Lost, and I'm truly amazed at how skillfully she pulled it off. And as always, Maxx was really happy upon encountering one of his 'archonettes'. Aly is one thing, but female archons? Really?"

*She shifts her posture a bit, getting more comfortable.*

"It seems he came across Felix, our resident Winter Wolf, and got a proper introduction. Something apparently happened though cause he was very distant after that. The Wolves are from Alaska if I'm remembering that correctly, and Maxx is a Texan, said so himself. They're both Americans, and I imagine that they were aware of each other's cells at the very least. Did he ever mention the name of his cell? I don't think he has... Perhaps I should say hello to Felix soon...

*She takes a few seconds to think things over, then claps her hands together in determination.*

Yeah, I'll do that. Well, last thing to mention, my new top seems to be working. He might keep to himself, but whenever I can get into the same room as him, mainly in the infirmary, he's been staring at me consistently. So yay.

*She looked pleased with herself as she starts to drone on and on about different ways she was thinking about getting him to want to be around her as part of her master plan to eventually get him to open up to her and let her help him in healing his heart*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Dear Geist,  
Despite Commander Odd’s best efforts to the contrary, I am safely aboard the Avenger with my cargo. Ody and Oblivion are fine too. The entire squad was wounded but I am sure you can understand why I am paying special care and attention to their Reaper, Freyja, in the infirmary. My first task is to assist Dr Tygan in developing heavy armor for the operatives. 

Yes, I remember you told me I would be tasked to work on projects outside my expertise. I don’t think an airship has much use for a geologist’s skillset. I’ll cope.

No, I will not let the fiasco surrounding my extraction impact the quality of my work. I guess the silver lining is that everyone has been too apologetic about that to pry too deeply into what I’ve carried on board. I have transferred everything I could to the Avenger’s mainframe; now every Gremlin carries the sum total of my life’s work. It seems that only Dr. Shen has expressed misgivings about the huge upload, given that it was nearly too much for the drones’ hard drives. 

While I may have entertained thoughts a few days ago of lifting the veil of secrecy over my duties as a Book; and working on a glamorous, high-tech ship under the watchful eye of humanity’s foremost tactical genius…I no longer feel I should divulge my affiliation any more. Then again, even if I announce it at the top of my lungs the next time he passes me in the hallway, he’d probably forget by the next meal anyway.

Yours truly,  
Dr Zheng Feng  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Cristal “Oblivion” Darbois  
*Starting an audio log* 

Well... I heard it's a trend on this ship doing this kind of thing, so here I am doing it as well.  
Heh, might do as a good reminder after the war, might it be won or lost...

Anyway, so I was on this sabotage mission with a little resistance crew, was going good, at first I mean, but of course, nothing stays good for too long when ADVENT's involved.  
We first lost the guy who had the sabotage devices, couldn't pick it up, no matter how hard I tried to reach for his body.

Passing on the details, I was hiding and waiting for ADVENT to find me when I heard the sound of a shootout outside of my hiding place. Honestly, thought I was done for good, but then they showed up... XCOM.

The only thing I could do was team up with them to save my skin.

We won... We won and they welcomed me into XCOM, saying that they're in need of every bit of help they can get. I was so exhausted after this day I barely could stand on my feet. There's this guy, Kage, who brang me to a personal quarter so I can get some "well earned" rest.

Thinking all of this happened the day just before my birthday makes me sick, but hey, my birthday's today, so happy aging me.

*Few seconds of silence*

God, I miss Eugene so much... 

*End of audio log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: December 3, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Another week, another mission, although not the Chosen stronghold. The Commander wanted to finish researching plasma lances first, and we ended up getting another mission instead. One where we had to go rescue a couple of soldiers and a VIP. The team also met the Archon King once again, and he was able to blow out the floor out from just about everyone, so more work in the infirmary.

The team was able to slowly and surely clear all the enemies out and were in the process of leaving when...the Commander remembered that they had completely forgotten to rescue the VIP. So one of our soldiers had to go back - on her own in a Lost infested city - to rescue him. There were quite a few bewildered faces around the Avenger when that was going down, as you can imagine.

We also finished the relay in West Africa, but I don’t know where we will go next. Rumor is we may be moving into South America instead of Europe, though. (Stay calm, please.)

Aly tried to talk to me about my past. I basically told her, well, all the important stuff anyway. I still don’t see how anyone can brush it off like that. She asked me to try to forgive myself, for her if for no other reason. But I’m not sure I can. I feel like I haven’t done enough to make up for what I’ve done. There may only be one way to do so.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Hungry like the Wolf” by Duran Duran because we also have a wolf roaming on the ship...for some reason? I’m not sure why. Or how that is allowed, but apparently that is a thing.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: December 5, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Ah, yeah. I can see how that would leave some of the soldiers a bit...confused. Almost forgetting what I assume was the primary objective behind. Sometimes I wonder about this Commander you keep telling me about, but you guys seem to be doing well enough, regardless.

I swear. I am going to hack the Avenger’s navigation system and drive it to France myself if you don’t come over here soon :P

Also, ZHYRGAL. No more talking like that! I don’t want to hear about you wanting to go getting yourself killed because you think you deserve it. You don’t. You should really listen to Aly. I don’t know what it will take to realize this. I know you’ve heard me tell you this before. Maybe someone else telling you it will help you realize. I just want you getting desperate to try to prove yourself that you go do something dumb, again.

On our end, we ended up getting ambushed by some ADVENT forces while out on patrol. They really got the number on us. We had a heck of a time just getting out of there alive. Enitan got a mag round to his leg, but of course you know him. He didn’t let that stop him, but he may have hurt himself more doing that. He’s going to be out for a little while, but the doctors think he will be fine. He just needs some rest, which he isn’t going to be happy with.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 38:  
My god…where do I even start?! My bondmate…the VIP…I’m speechless. What a clusterfuck. You know what, there’s nothing I can add that hasn’t been articulated better by the others. Geist was so mad, I swear I saw his psionic aura turned from purple to red on the bridge monitors. On second thought, I’m not psionic and can’t actually see the difference between one kind of brain magic and another, so Geist probably didn’t exude red psi energy… he just went physically tomato-coloured. I saw Moa, battered and bruised, make a point of marching to the bridge just to formally complain to Bradford about the Commander before trudging off to the infirmary.

I found Dr Zheng Feng visiting her there – the scientist was pretty curt with everyone but Moa. Not that anyone could blame her after what happened. My bondmate introduced us and Feng seemed at least cautiously receptive towards XCOM operatives, even if resentful. It’s probably just as well that she’ll end up spending more time with the likes of Dr Tygan or Alessandra than with us grunts from now on.

In unrelated news, there’s um… a wolf… on the Avenger. I understand it’s the companion of a Resistance operative that is welcome on board, but after the stress of seeing my bondmate nearly torn to pieces, I thought I was hallucinating at first when the creature smelled the tilapia I had been cooking and came over from his handler to investigate. I don’t mind the critter around so long as it’s well-behaved; hopefully there’s enough of the species left around after the war to breed back the numbers lost due to the invasion.


	45. Ep 45 - Operation Failing Misery

Episode 45: Operation Failing Misery--------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 43]

[Date - December 8th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Maybe it's just me, but I feel like there’s too many coincidences where Spud and Freyja get wounded whenever they’re together on a mission. And she’s gonna be in the infirmary again, for like…. Oh, I forgot to count past two, but seriously Commander! Give the old Reaper a break. 

In any case, the Haven assault was thwarted big time! Most of the squad remained unscathed, but I’m rather impressed over Oblivion’s psionics and her synergy with her squadmates. And the way she summoned a giant psionic meteor against that Advent goon? Fucking amazing! And the new Plasma Snipers pack a hell of a punch. Shen must be so proud right now, haha!

Not much progress over the Hunter Stronghold recon op for Wraith-One, but it looks like they’ll be ready to exfil within two days.

This year’s Christmas might be the best one for us yet and I’ll tell you why. We’re finally making the assault to the Chosen’s Assassin. Finally, we’re going to send her to the void and silence her for good. Filidh, Oblivion, The Wind, Acheron, Lamtron, and Wraith are gonna be the star of the show.

And speaking of Christmas, there may be a possibility that I might get Christmas gifts from the Havens along with my crew members. Not sure how much those gifts would mean to me, but I’ll take them if I get any. Although I’m not sure if the other Havens I stayed in remember me. Do they remember me? Fuck it, no point in overthinking that.

We only got one shot at ending the Assassin for good. So let’s make it count

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 34  
Begin recording

A retaliation happened and it wasn't good… The team destroyed everyone in their path but Advent still killed a lot of the resistance members. At least the team managed to save the rest of the haven members. Also our new psionic "Oblivion" went out as well and her powers are great. She even managed to summon a psionic meteor to attack. I think I now have an expectation for my training… Try to reach her level of psionic power.

I met another person on the avenger: Maxxwell Conrad… The meeting was interesting. I won't say the important details because I think I should keep them to myself and write them here. And sometimes maybe I should keep my deductions to myself. But then again perhaps it was better to ask and try to help him. Of course I failed,but that just shows I can't help everyone. Now,I think I should prepare for a meeting with Noodles. I wouldn't be surprised if I meet her and she asks about Maxx… But maybe she could help him, I heard the people on the avenger ship them together so maybe she could help Maxx. If she asks I will at least point her in the right direction. Maxx will tell her his problem himself. I guess in that case I could say I moved them forward…

I also heard the Commander is planning to attack the stronghold of the Chosen Assassin… If that happens the mission will be very interesting   
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - December 8th 2035 (Entry #37)

Lots of civilians lost in the haven. It was quite dreadful. Thankfully, Menace prevented further loss of life. One of the two Psionics that we picked up in the previous mission did a lot of work. Consider me impressed, even though I don't particularly like these psionic tricks.

I talked to some of the survivors. Tried to get them to keep going. Their work is still important, especially with probably families being broken as a result of the attack. Everybody will need to work together, to carry on the legacy of those that didn't make it.

We stayed a bit at the Templar HQ, before taking off towards the Assassin's Home. The Commander has had enough of her crap and wants to take her down permanently. Good ... I'll let Kat take the lead on this one. I'll be there to assist, as usual. If this succeeds, we'll have one less problem to deal with.

I am not sure who will be going ... But ... Gangi þér vel, Menace!

Yes, that means 'Good luck'. Your Icelandic lesson for today.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 33 - Date: December 8th, 2035 - Lyra*   
_Lyra is seen meditating in her room, whispering quietly to herself._  
Blessed is the hand of winter, the great Frost-mother who encircles all in the cold of teaching. May she guide the souls of those who sleep forever, and keep those that walk with me safe from harm.

Blessed are the feet of spring, the rushing Tide-brother who leaps forth with ambition anew. May he ensure our skin remains unbroken and our resolve remains as plentiful as his garden.  
Blessed be the heart of summer, the raging Flame-sister who scorches with the heat of impossible resolve. May she ensure our spite roars even at its lowest point, rising us from the ashes even in failure. 

Blessed by the mind of fall, the wise Grave-father who teaches us all things must end. May he promise the end of our foes comes first, and the end of our friends comes last.  
_Her psionics briefly roar and swirl around her, the dark purple flames pulsing all over her body, and then they are silent. All that remains is the purple glow in her eyes from two very familiar Amplify lenses._

Time to take back what you took from Kari. I’m coming for you, Wraith-demon.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 16//

A Haven Attack. ADVENT’s cowardice continues. At least XCOM could be there this time, after all, not every Haven can have defenders like Sam, or us… me. Before, the dead civilians felt like inevitable casualties, victims of war. I know, it’s a terrible way to think, numbers as opposed to people but now - after being out there with them, living with them, fighting to protect them - I can’t help but feel like their deaths are on our hands. But XCOM did the best they could. I can’t blame them.

Now they’re going to put down the Assassin. The architect of my suffering. What she took from us, what she took from me, she deserves this. I just hope that it doesn’t cost us. XCOM has killed her before, over and over again… but this will be different. This is going after her at her heart. I pray we are not overconfident.

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 044 ---

“So then, it seems that another Resistance haven came under siege again, by Advent no less, assisted with their MOCX friends according to the site data. The team got in, and thanks in part to one of our new Psionic friends we got, the mission went with relative ease. They assisted the first ground of resistance under siege by MOCX, then moved to the second one being harrassed by Berserkers and Lancers. It’s interesting how Lancers are always present with these beasts of theirs. Anyways, the team took some minor wounds, but ended up saving the camp and coming out in relatively good condition all things considered. Gotta give props to those Mecs the resistance manage to rewire. They seem to know how to hit their marks. Sure helped us fend off Advent’s assault.”

“Gonna have to keep this short today. As I make this, it seems Command finally intends to assault the Assassin once and for all. After the delays we had, I’d say it’s about time too. No one knows what's in store for us, what we will find or learn, but one thing's for certain. We will need to be ready for anything. I’ve looked through the site data again, and it seems like nothing has changed while we were busy, so at least there’s no surprises there. It’s just a matter of going in and handling it. Menace team, I can only hope you the best. Were entering the serpent den as the saying goes. It won’t be easy, the Assassin will make sure of that, but we can’t fail now. Not yet. Good luck in there, and come back home alive.”

\--- End Log ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: December 9, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Emilia Wolf ***

Covert operations report for Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens

Mission summary: Infiltrated ADVENT research facility on the southern coast of Italy in attempt to recover ADVENT agroscience research and to possibly abduct or recruit Dr. Julio Malucci. Firefight ensued. Was able to recover samples of all species under cultivation, but not genetic samples. Malucci escaped, but the tracking device placed on his vehicle will allow for follow-up. Noticed Avatar Project stasis pods in what was believed to be their storage room.

Operatives and status:

Lieutenant Erik "Stingray" Fraser (mission commander; Epsilon Unit)  
Status: nominal

Colonel Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens (Children of the Earth)  
Status: WIA, but injuries sufficiently minor as to not impede redeployment

Captain Jessica "Knife" Storm (Reapers)  
Status: nominal

Corporal Mya "Swift" Locke (Reapers)  
Status: WIA. Will recover, but is not in condition for redeployment

Objective status:

1\. Capture, confirm, or kill Dr. Julio Malucci  
Status: incomplete. Malucci escaped, but has been moved to his home, allowing a new attempt.

2\. Acquire living specimens of Dr. Malucci's experimental crops for future analysis  
Status: successful

3\. Acquire files of Dr. Malucci's research  
Status: successful

4\. Acquire genetic samples from Dr. Malucci's freezers  
Status: failed.  
Summary of casualties and losses:

Locke was mind-controlled by a sectoid, and then shot multiple times in the legs and back with magnetic bullets by ADVENT troopers. Wounds were mostly healed via medikit by Stevens, but sufficient internal damage remains that Locke is being transferred back to the Reapers for recovery.

Stevens was shot three times in the back with magnetic bullets by an ADVENT officer. Stevens was under water at the time, and the drag induced by the bullets traveling through the water slowed them to the point that Stevens was only bruised, and is ready for redeployment as of this writing.

Notes:

Fraser, Storm, and Locke were able to see green stasis pods containing human bodies, apparently identical to those seen at the ADVENT blacksite refinery and other Avatar Project-related facilities. We believe this research facility to be a planned Avatar Project facility, although it does not appear to be operational in that capacity at this time.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Noodle Cam

*The camera blinks to life to a miffed Noodles with arms crossed.*

That Crystal girl has been making waves since she got on the Avenger. Commander Odd has all but sent his home-made psi ops to an old folks home, so getting two who seemed to have reached the height of their power while under the purview of the templars is what some would call a godsend, especially after poor Blake. Her first real test in repelling the haven assault wasn't as explosive as Abizi's fireworks, but she was competing with Sam, so it's not like she had much of a chance. 

*Her displeased expression deepened.*

But, she's also extremely cute. I didn't have a chance to sit down and talk with Felix, but I ran into him a little while ago in an empty hallway, so I tried to ask about Maxx without seeming too nosy. He saw right through me and bluntly said he wasn't going to tell so long as Maxx was keeping it a secret. I was expecting that answer, but it didn't exactly make me feel any better. When he got over whatever they talked about, Maxx got real chummy with Crystal. He doesn't look at her the same way he does with Aly or Zhyrgal or me, but he's a bit more energetic and playful with her. Plus, he loves psionics. After that 'date' he had with Lyra he's been showing off little magic tricks he's come up with, and he now gravitates towards Crystal for training when Lyra's out of commission. I think he took both of them one time...

*Her look simply sours from there.*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jayko's log

For those wondering why I haven't written anything in awhile...I'm still shitting my pants from the Sectopod Annihilator staring me down and the noise...oh god that noise, I thought I was absolutely done for.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #20

07/12/35

So there used to be this leisurely activity some time before the invasion that was called "going to the zoo". If one did it, he could have seen many beautiful animals in their natural habitat, and spectate their behavior, which was otherwise not really available to the general populace. That's how I felt on today's mission, although in contrast to a normal "going to the zoo", in this one we basically slaughtered all of the beautiful animals. But it had a reason, I guess, we needed to save the resistance camp. This one was an operation with the very non-promising name, "Failing Misery", and with me were Spud, Filidh, our new Psi operative we recovered, Oblivion, Frejya, and The Wind. Oblivion had the Rage armor in this mission, but I feel that the amount of death glares I gave her was unjustified. She might not have had the chance to understand what it means to me. 

So right when we start moving we find MOCX again. I had this airlifting gadget, the Fulton Harness on me, and I really wanted to do it to save MOCX. If I had the resources I had on Mars, I would airlift them to the Moon, or Mars, where these MOCX people would be totally safe, but this technology only allows to airlift them to the Skyranger. There was some interesting fight between the MOCX and the resistance people. On MOCX's side there was a Skirmisher, and on the resistance camp's side there was also another ADVENT defector, and the MOCX skirmisher killed the ADVENT defector. This is too convoluted for me. I launched some acid at them, which unfortunately killed one MOCX person that was dying. I do not know if he'll be admitted to The Land of Eternal Cows, but if he does, I'll apologize to him. 

There were also some bugs there. Frejya blew them up real nice. It felt good to kill those stupid crawlers that lack nuance. We heard on the other end of the camp the screams of people as Berserkers were running and hunting them. This was such a beautiful and natural sound. This is what Berserkers should be doing. This is their purpose.... and well, subsequently, our purpose was then to kill them, which is unfortunate, but this is the way of the universe. At least these Berserkers died doing that which they love. A particular sight that I'll take from this one was a Berserker standing on top of a building. It was so pretty. But then I shot it, and it no longer stood on top of a building. Spud and Frejya exploded the living hell out of a Berserker. In general, Spud basically murdered everything in this mission. He is quite impressive. One of the Berserkers was even hitting their own ADVENT troopers. This is what I was talking about. This is what Bersekers should do!

Also, apparently Oblivion had a very interesting ability to summon meteors on enemies. This is quite intriguing, I remember when father took me to the Asteroid belt when I was little, and said that right now we can't cross it safely, but once we do, he'll make sure to conquer Neptune. This promise he indeed held. 

So now I'm... (some unusual step sounds are heard, and Abizi peeks to see what that is) what the.... what is that dog..??? (Abizi starts panicking.)

Recording suspended.  
Recording continues after three hours.

So I'm back. Looks like there is this wolf Fenrir walking around the Avenger now. Why on earth do we have wolves on board now? Anyway, to more pressing matters, looks like the Commander has decided to assault The Assasin's stronghold, and I'm not going to be part of the crew. This is unfortunate. I was there when the Assassin first appeared, and there to stop her assault. I had great respect for her, and she was the best therapist I've ever had. In a different universe, we could have been friends. I wanted to repay her kindness by blowing her up to tiny pieces. But alas, seems like it was not meant to be. I'll be rooting for you, Major Toku Fawkes. Let my feelings reach her. So I'm going to watch, so that's it for now. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 39:  
This last mission marked several firsts for me. By some coincidence, I killed John “The Pious” Aeneas last week, the longest surviving MOCX soldier to fight XCOM, and the same one that wounded Izana because I failed to shoot him quickly enough the first time round; back when the Warlock attacked the Avenger. Cristal, one of the two Psi-operatives extracted last mission, wounded him first, but he is the first non-Advent human I have killed. I’m not going to frustrate the ex-military XCOM members by dwelling on the morality of killing a fellow human, even if a brainwashed one – much as I wish we could find a way to free all of MOCX the way we brought Cyla back, for now we must defend ourselves. I did make sure to let Izana know the next time I saw her on the Avenger; for whatever little closure it might be worth. It’s certainly cold comfort for the Resistance hamlet grieving for so many of its dead members.

This is the first time I have been wounded since falling off the building way back in Gatecrasher. While I shot my share of enemies this mission, Cristal and the MOCX psi-op, codenamed “Kohlla”, engaged in an epic battle of wills; in which I was soul merged, shielded, stasised and then given an almighty, roaring migraine for three days courtesy of Kohlla once I came to. I probably didn’t need to stay in the infirmary to recover and could have stayed in my bunk with painkillers, but a tactical misstep from the Commander left Moa injured *again* and I wanted to keep her company. After the last mission’s blunder, her patience for him must be wearing very thin, and I fear that another mistake like that would kill her if there weren’t so many hapless civilians to distract Advent.

This is also the first time that I have seen Advent, ex-Advent, and reclaimed Skirmishers on the same field of battle. We were rejoined by the same Bio Trooper that fought alongside us in Operation Blood Fall, and he came through unscathed and very much non-Faceless. More and more, I see a future where ex-Advent and humanity can live as equals; without the Elders’ technology and machinations designed to keep us apart. We still don’t know how they came to be, but it’s obvious now that once their chips are removed (or disabled, in Mooney’s case), ex-Advent troopers are as individual in their personalities as we are. I know Mooney is itching to take down the Assassin or head out on a mission of any sort, but the Commander wants to build better shotguns first. Once Moa is asleep again, I’d better go see if there was some way I could help him work off that cabin fever…hehehe…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Cristal “Oblivion” Darbois  
*Starting audio recording*

Ok, second log, here we go.

So I heard the commander's planning on attacking some "Chosen's" facility, wonder how it's gonna happen.

I heard a lot about these chosen ones, but I actually thought it was some kind of ADVENT propaganda to scare the hell out of us resistance members.

I asked around to some people here and there on the ship, seems like they're real after all, but they seem to be defeatable as I've been told XCOM did it already.

They were rumors when I was in the resistance cells, about a chosen with powerful psionic powers, I don't know if these are true, but if they are, I can't wait to confront him and beat him real good, that's a good challenge and a great way to show that I'm not here to be kiddin' around, there's lot of hard work left to get these damn invaders out of this planet.

Anyway, this war is far from over, but I feel like XCOM is in a good way this time.

*Ending audio recording*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 44. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 8 December 2035.   
Another retaliation, and ADVENT let the Berserkers out for a run again. Must have been terrifying... I can't get over how brutal this whole retaliation thing is, no matter how many times I have to watch the missions for data. But since we gave Spud his new toys, they proved to be little bother to the team, although a few Civilians did have a very bad day out there. *she bows her head* 

We let Cristal trial the RAGE suit this time, because we thought it might have influenced the mind via some kind of psionic mechanism that originates from the muscle. Unsurprisingly, she did seem more composed than the previous two test subj- I mean wearers since she didn't recklessly charge in as often as the other two. However, she might have used that pent-up rage to power some psionic...things, because near the end of the mission she dropped a psi meteor on an unfortunate Hunter. Her latent psionic powers are undeniable, but unfortunately we haven't gone enough into the field of Psionics to give her a better amp beyond her own one.   
Abizi ordered some more acid grenades, because the madman always seems to be out of them, and I think his promotion warrants some upgrades. I've doubled the concentration of the acid and added a few nasty surprises in the mix. I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised, but that's banking on the fact that he's not going to try to juggle them like he did a few days ago.  
*Unintelligible Intercom noises*

What's that? Assassin's stronghold? Something about killing off the Assassin for good? Oh sweet. Maybe I'll get my hands on that Katana yet!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
OPERATOR: CA-4234  
ALIAS: MATCHES  
DATE: DECEMBER 9, 2035  
I assume my luck during the circumstance was the work of an elder actually watching and supporting us, rather than those who are pulling the reins on those three chosen. Well, two anyways, as with recent news came to us that XCOM had finally given the assassin the terminal illness of being dead. Just from that news alone, I could already hear resistance bases, headquarters, and some XCOM soldiers sighing in synchronized relief.

Continuing on with XCOM, I had actually sent a few questions to one of their resident templars named Archonis. It was regarding that name she had called me the first time I was with XCOM, and one inquiring as to why everyone was wearily looking at me like I turned into one of the elders’ chosen during the operation. Hopefully, the messaging system and its signal was sufficient to have sent the message. If not, I’ll just count on the next time that my luck with encountering XCOM repeats.

I’m just glad I suffered no wounds, but XCOM’s reaper, named Moa if my memory is correct, was hurt. My thoughts go out for her speedy recovery.

Nothing more today, and nothing less is expected for tomorrow.  
[DATA LOG ENDED]


	46. Ep 46 - Operation Storm Chalice

Episode 46: Operation Storm Chalice--------------------------------------  
*** Transmission Date: December 10, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Well, this was a pretty productive week.

First off, The Chosen Assassin is dead! As in permanently! We sent a team to her stronghold, and it was a long tough battle, but they were able to blow up some psionic capacitor thing which was allowing her to regenerate, and finished her off for good. Now we just need to do the same thing for the last two as well.

There was also another mission: a retaliation on a Haven which we were able to repel, despite MOCX showing up again. Oh, we also sent out our new Psionic, Oblivion, for the first time on both of these missions as well, and we kicked ass on both of them. She’s also from France, so I’m kinda wanting to see if I can maybe try to talk to her sometime. She seems really nice, anyway.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Beat It” by Michael Jackson, because we finally told the Assassin to beat it - for good.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: December 12, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Hi Nahei,

You are probably wondering why the heck I am writing already. Well, I have some interesting news for you:

Alessandra, one of the people on the ship who works for the Children of the Earth is finally coming to France with another one of our soldiers to conduct a covert op. I don’t really know exactly what she is doing or where she is going to be, but if you hear anything, maybe that will give you an opportunity to talk to her. That’s really it. I just wanted to let you know.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: December 12, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Zhyrgal,

Wow, you killed one of those things that wouldn’t die? Well that sounds like pretty good progress. Having some immortal freak running around definitely sounds like a problem. And this new Psionic is from France? I should maybe see if anyone here knows anything. We really only have good contact with the people here in Western France, but I can see anyway.

Also, sounds like you may have some eyes for her. Just let me know if you two end up having fun :P.

As far as activities here, we were ambushed - again. And we were pushed back and had to fight ourselves out of it - again. It doesn’t give us a lot of confidence that we can handle the number and type of forces we are seeing, so we may need to change our tactics. Jelena also got a bit roughed up, but not too bad. Enitan is still recovering, though.

Also, to that end, we are coordinating some exercise with some group called the Reapers and a couple of the other resistance cells in Western France. Perhaps that is partly what your friend is coming to help with. I look forward to meeting your friend if possible!

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 35  
Begin recording

The Chosen Assassin is dead. The Commander assaulted her stronghold and the team managed to end her. The chosen use some sort of stasis sarcophagus to regenerate indefinitely. Dr.Tygan said the team must destroy it to end the regeneration. Cristal our new psionic got the final blow on the Assassin. Of course people celebrated and a lot of drinks were made on the avenger. But we still have two Chosen to take down. Only then we will be able to truly celebrate our win over them.

Before the assault on the stronghold of the Chosen Assassin I ran into Noodles in a hallway. She tried to ask about Maxx without seeming too nosy but I saw right through her. I told her I won't talk about it if Maxx is keeping it a secret…If Maxx wanted to talk about his secret and problems he would have done that already, it is up to him to decide what to do next…

Fenrir also started roaming the Avenger all by himself. Some of the crew is still meeting him but his peaceful nature and good behavior always show up in those meetings. Now speaking of Fenrir, Christmas is getting close and I had an idea. I think I will turn him into santa on Christmas day and have him walk the avenger. Raising morale is always good. Now I was also thinking of bringing Cerberus and Luna on board as well. Luna's caring nature could make her a good therapy dog or in this case wolf, she could help those who are very stressed by being there for them and she could maybe even listen to their problems. Getting something off their chest could help those with problems and since Luna can't talk they can be sure their secret will stay safe with her. Cerberus could help with hunting animals for fresh meat when we land. His strength also allows him to fight very well if he and the hunters are ambushed by something. I think I will ask Bradford about that.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//Begin Recording: Audio Log//  
//Kari “Valkyrie” Dubois//  
//Log 17//

They did it. She’s dead… finally dead. She can’t torment me anymore. The Assassin is gone. I cried the moment I got the news. I’m so happy… I can’t wait to tell Naomi. We can finally put what happened behind us. Filidh, Darbois, Mikor, Lyra, Lamtron, Fawkes - I don’t think I can ever thank them enough. 

I don’t want to jinx it, but now there’s more hope for me than ever before. Whilst I wish I could say that I feel stronger with her gone, as far as I can tell, none of my old powers are back. They’re gone for good, but at least I have something new now. I should come clean to Lyra. Tell her everything. About the parasite, about my powers… about her. I’ll wait a few days at least. She deserves a break, especially after it looked like it might be the end for her when that Berserker hit her. I’m just so thankful...

//End Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 44]

[Date - December 13th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Holy shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit. We did what many thought to be impossible. We ended the Chosen Assassin’s life for good. From what I’ve heard over the chatter, she revives from her defeats through a sarcophagus. Talk about religious fanaticism for the Elders from them, if you ask me.

The mission was pretty hectic due to a shitton of enemies populating the Chosen chambers. As it was, our Psi-Op Oblivion along with The Wind, Wraith, and Acheron were worse for wear when they got back. 

The mood aboard the Avenger was pretty crazy and filled with happiness. We celebrated our success against ending a Chosen. Drinks and laughs were had. Hell, I participated in the celebration as well even knowing our work is far from over. I hugged Lyra so tight and gave her a kiss on the head for making us and the team proud. Gotta make those best moments while we can. 

In Covert Ops news, Wraith-One succeeded in locating the Hunter’s stronghold which is located in the Australia region. Art School got some injuries due to an ADVENT QRF while they were on exfil, but she’ll be fine in the long run. 

There was also a Clandestine Covert Op conducted by Erik “Stingray” Fraser and was accompanied by Reapers Jessica “Knife” Storm, Mya “Swift” Locke, and our resident CotE Alessandra “Callitris” Stevens on an ADVENT Facility on the southern coast of Italy. The operation was a success for the most part, though we didn’t manage to nab Dr. Malucci nor get his genetic samples as well as Reaper Locke’s injuries forcing her to be transferred back to her HQ. Thankfully, the good doctor was easily persuaded since he was fed lies by ADVENT and joined our cause.

Christmas is coming soon, so I’m ready to participate on the occasion. If I get this right, the whole idea is that I send a gift and I get a random gift from one of the resistance havens. I think I’ll send one of the German Beers that I still have on my bunk as a gift. It hasn’t been opened yet, so hope whoever gets it enjoy the taste.

We got an upcoming Guerilla Op to neutralize a Field Commander in East Asia and get a Colonel Tech Specialist from succeeding it. However, I’ve heard that Skyranger took some heat during exfil from the stronghold, so there may be a possibility we won’t be able to conduct it.

Let’s hope that’s not the case. We don’t need Advent making life harder on us than it already is

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 34 - Date: December 12th, 2035 - Lyra* 

The battle with the Assassin proved to be an extremely honorable duel, worthy for the history books and all Templar records up until the point we got sick of her hiding in the corner and threw rockets at her face. Oh, and after several hours of giving concussions to ADVENT and Aliens I got knocked out by Abizi’s favorite Bs. Again.

She exhales and taps on a counter at…the Proving Grounds? Upon closer inspection, she’s actually watching the R.A.G.E. Suit get repaired. 

Right, so that was…..intense, I suppose. I’m a little torn on the state of things here, actually – the new Psi Op, Oblivion, is every much the powerhouse Geist claimed her to be – reanimating zombies, calling down impacts from the sky… I’m curious what Emerald thinks actually, haha. I’m not sure how I feel about the goldfish story but I did hear her birthday recently passed, so I’d like to go and wish her well if I can. Byron on the other hand has been relegated to backseat duty and he seems a bit glum…and hell, did he, Shane, and I ALL forget to organize that “The Assassin is Dead Party”? Well, it looks like I’m going to have a bit of work to do – and that includes asking our resident delinquent if she knows any party tricks.

Abizi continues to whisper arcane incantations that make no sense at me in the background about the Berserker that punched me. Trying to explain to him that I don’t wear the new armor to make fun of him is…going to be complex. But I’m going to find out about his “Higher Stratum” just yet. If what I’ve learned from Kage, Kosac, and Dr. Death Incarnate is any indication, we’ve got plenty of Elder God fans here – it’s just all about a willingness to communicate. Patience as wide as the ocean, as Geist would say.

But some things can’t wait forever. You might remember a particular Double Agent of ours, originally referred to as [Phosphor] until we could get a proper introduction when we had a rude awakening to the fact he wasn’t a triple agent. Well, it turns out his real codename is “Matches” and he’d like to talk to me….has a lot of questions, honestly. I don’t blame him, if he really has had no idea this whole time that his division has planted agents like those to sow disorder in the Skirmisher ranks.

She gives a loud exhale and crosses her arms – Shen looks at her for a moment, but Lyra pretends to be studying her autopistol and Shen looks away. 

And that’s not even the biggest thing, actually. I wasn’t really able to bring it up to Kari because I had to prepare for the fight with the Assassin, but I noticed the changes in her aura when she came back on the Avenger. Weird how that seemed like a talent out of my reach less than a year ago, huh? Well, let’s just say my Amplify lenses are pretty sharp…and if what I'm seeing in her is what I think it is, then I suspect I already know what “they” are going to tell me besides the talk about if the powers have returned or not.

It’s been a long few days, though, and I’ve got a few more long ones coming up, so for now I’m just gonna take a nap before Geist calls in. Acheron out…and before I forget to give the confirmation on record, Wraith-demon has been neutralized.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-14  
Operation Storm Chalice After-Action Thoughts

The 'honorable' Assassin that spends half her time invisible is finally dead. Good, I was getting tired of her all the crap she was spouting, though even she isn't as god awful as the Warlock. Crystal even got the last laugh, and with my old gun no less! Look, Commander, I know you like these beam cannons 'n all, and I know it might be too much to ask for one of those prototype plasma weapons, but is it so much to just get my own gun back!? I spent hours painting the bloody thing!

Oh who am I kidding... I'm never touching it again and I know it... it's why I spent even longer painting this new cannon...

Speaking of Crystal, she might as well have her face as the definition of cute. I never managed to make it to France before the aliens morphed it into their own image, and since I avoided cities like the plague before XCOM, I avoided as much of Europe as possible when I crossed the ocean. Were all french women like her? Probably not, but a guy can dream. There was so much to put in my last log that I forgot to put in my first impressions of the two new psi ops. Well, you already know how I really like Crystal, who also helps me out with psionics when Lyra is busy, but that other woman, the greek one, I just can't stay around her. I'm constantly feeling like the air is becoming so stale that it's hard to breathe. I can't tell if this is me having a faulty sixth sense, or my new psi sense going crazy, but regardless, I do my best to be wherever she isn't.

While I'm on the topic of my new psi stuff, Izana-san showed interest in my little 'magic tricks' and invited me to her room to show off. No, there wasn't anybody around on my way in. Yes, I got a lot of suggestive stares on my way out. She happened to really like it when I gave her a shoulder massage, which means that my little trick worked. Solace is probably one of if not the best passive psi power the ops have showcased, and even if I'm incapable of recreating it, I'm sure as hell gonna try to make my own version of it. We went through a period where *way* too many people were mentally unstable, and without Blake, the only Solace-capable psi op at the time, it was a harrowing time. I've also got another trick I'm working on, though by the very nature of it I probably shouldn't just do it at random without consent. It wasn't in a state where I could've had Izana-san test it sadly... but with the way I think it works, it's probably a good idea I didn't try it on her anyways... not now at least...

She's also started wearing some pretty long v-necks... I know she's aware of my stares, but I too am aware of the small smirks she makes to herself when she thinks I'm mesmerized. This is intentional... and now that I think about it, this started the day Crystal came on board... I'm not gonna complain, but I get the feeling the wrong idea is being planted in her head.  
Normally this is where I'd end it, but I have to keep going for a tiny bit longer. Lyra escaped medical custody and ended up asleep in the proving ground on a random bench. As the one sent to retrieve her, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her rather terrible sleeping posture. I can't agree more with Emilia, she certainly seems like she's someone's daughter that was brought on the Avenger for the 'Bring your kid to work' day... if you ignore the fact she's a one-woman army. Yes, I know that's not what Emilia meant.

Whoever you are that reads these and sends them to the Commander, if the part about Crystal somehow manages to 'leak', our colonel janitor's gonna have a mess on his hands.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

User: Toku ‘Wraith’ Fawkes

Date: December 8th, 2035

Log-03

~Begin Log~  
Where do I even start with this one? Well... I’m back. And we did it. The Assassin is dead, for real this time. I haven’t run into her before today, but I’ve heard enough stories to know it’s good we’ve put her down for good. We breached the stronghold itself and honestly, I was quite surprised at how lightly defended it was, only real damage we took was a surprise hit from a Wraith Commando. Once we reached her chamber she really seemed to want me dead. Not sure if that’s just because I was new and she figured I’d go down easier, or if she took offense to the hole I put in her roof to get us in. Either way she really did a number on me, just glad I got to give her my early Christmas present. An acid grenade to the face for her troubles. I may be back to the infirmary for a few days, but this was a good day nonetheless. With any luck our ops go well while I’m stuck here in this bed. 

In other news, whoever is sending reports to the Commander seems to have something against me, told him I killed nothing over the mission, despite scoring 3 in the initial stronghold. Oh well I guess, either way the mission went well. Glad to have our new Psi ops aboard, their psionic abilities really have come in clutch a few times.

As a final note, almost immediately after stepping off the skyranger the commander pulled me aside. Apparently he didn’t take kindly to my exclamation of Merry Christmas Motherf***er to the Assassin. I guess now I have to make sure my radio isn’t transmitting if I want to swear here... I thought this was a group of hardened resistance fighters, not high school. Anyways, I guess I’ll talk to you later, whoever it is that reads these logs.  
Wraith out.

~End Log~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s log #10  
WOOOOOO! WE DID IT! Thanks to me, Spud, and Iridar’s intel we were able to take out the Assassin! YEEESSSSS! I can’t believe she’s dead! I’ve had so many run-ins with her it’s insane. Ah, that is a load off my back. I’m so happy right now! We had a few injuries, but no deaths. That’s all that matters. OH WAIT. WE DID. THE ASSASSIN HAHAHAAAA! We need to throw a party! I’ll even bake the cake! This is such a huge victory for the Templars and I even had a crucial part in it! What a great day!

I need to ask Tygan and Shen to let me fire her gun and swing her sword. Just once. Those weapons are responsible for so many untimely deaths. The only way I can honor the fallen is to wield them myself to avenge my brothers and sisters. I can’t wait to watch our shotgunners kill with the Assassin’s weapons. It’s the ultimate disrespect and dishonor that she deserves. I hope we kill her brothers with them. So, I can laugh at their pain.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - December 14th 2035 (Entry #38)

The Assassin is no more. It was a long fight. Many wounds. But the team took her out of the picture. Permanently. It really is something. But this is not done yet ... Now we just need to finish the job and take the other two out as well. Yes, even if the Sniper Dude is as amusing as he is ... He is still dangerous.

It's been rather quiet since then. Except for that visit to the Black Market. I got some spare parts for the Skyranger. The old gal needed some servicing. As is this one. I got a few things for myself. And something for the holidays ... A potential gift, in case I find someone to give it to. Although I am not sure how appropriate it is. It's ... it's kinda strong. To put it mildly.

Anyway ... I am not sure what else to say. I am happy for the team's achievement. Very happy. But I cannot let the focus slide. There's still a long way before we take Earth back. And before I can see home again.

So ... let's get ready for a new mission. Time to fire up those engines.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log Entry 10 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
December 8, 2035 (During Operation Storm Chalice - The Assassination of the Assassin)

Okay, so everyone just left so I have to be quick. Practically everyone is either working or watching the mission unfold live. I wish I could be present for something so historical but it’s not like I’m going to forget it happened. I could watch a replay later. That’s not important. I kept this secret from everyone but I gave up a few more meals and won a couple games of cards to get party supplies for when everyone comes back.

I know they’re going to be okay, they’ve brought some of the best of the best with them. Worst case scenario, they’ve got a few bruises but it’ll be fine I’m sure. So, let’s see what I’ve got. Here’s balloons, streamers, ribbons, party poppers. Can’t forget the cups, you know everyone brings a 2-liter but no one brought any cups to drink with. There’s plates, napkins, party hats, these weird blower things? (Absolutely nothing matches, by the way, all different colors)

If anyone knows how to play any instruments I’m sure they can all jam together with what I’ve got. Maybe we can connect to the Avenger’s speakers and play live for the whole crew. Okay, sorry I could keep going but I have to blow all these balloons and I don’t have a pump handy. Next I have to find places to hide everything throughout the ship. When the moment is right, instant party ready to go. Wish me luck guys!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Video caption begins, video log 1*

We did it, We freaking did it !  
When I knew I was on the team, I got a bit stressed out to be honest, Attacking a chosen facility ? This was my first big operation on XCOM, and man... Big it was... That's on a totally different scale than the operations I used to ensure in the resistance. These structures were incredible, so huge, so technologically advanced, and just for one chosen, damn. Thinking there are two of these left makes me feel so tiny.

But the battle in itself went pretty good, No major injury on our side, and, to be honest, the defense wasn't as tough as I would have thought beforehand.

Maybe the chosen thought she wouldn't need it, thinking she was strong enough to defeat any intruder.

Maybe the defense on the next ones will be harsh from now on, we might have to expect way heavier resistance next time.

Oh, and that monolith thingy, It erupted so much psionic energy from it, too bad we had to destroy it, but we had no choice. I would have liked to have a look, on it... Maybe we could have used it for our own psi guys, and templars. There was also this kind of psionic flame, or maybe a psionic well, it was very interesting as well, but I didn't have time to take a look either, since we were, you know, trying to save our lives and end enemies' ones.  
*Looking up out of the video field*

What is it Maxx ? 

*Unintelligible voice*

Yeah, I'll go to the infirmary, I already told you, that's just bruises, don't worry, the armor took all of it.

*Unintelligible voice (again)*

YES, just finishing this log, it's almost done.

*Looking back to the camera*

So, I've been welcomed back enthusiastically, the whole team was, but there's Maxx who's been more enthusiast than the rest of the bunch, don't know if he was happy to see me or just my psionics, he's kind of fangirling about this, this and the fact I used his old rif... 

*Looks up out of the video field*

Don't look at me like you're shocked Maxx, you WERE fangirling, feels like I've got my personal cheerleader.

*End of video log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #21

09/12/35

(The camera shows a very dimly lit room)

So, today we took down the Assassin. People were celebrating. I didn't want to ruin their mood, so I waited until now.. ( a little pause to check the time) four in the morning when no one is here in the armory. I have written a eulogy about the Assassin, and I want to just put it here, near her head (Abizi points, but makes active effort to avoid meeting the head of Berseker Queen) , so that people might think about this whole thing differently. 

(The camera scrambles as Abizi takes out the note with the eulogy from his pocket. Then he puts it in front of his camera, and flashes it with his camera)

I'll read it:

"A EULOGY TO A WORTHY ADVERSARY

In the fall of your enemies, you shall not rejoice.  
I do not regret this outcome, since our fight was destined, and only one of us could have survived.  
Assassin - you were a worthy opponent. You always fought with honor.  
Your strong spirit and morals have taught me - and many others I'm sure - a lot.  
In another universe, we could have been friends. We might have come to an understanding. But in this universe, it was destined for us to fight, and eventually for us to triumph.  
I do not know what kind of afterlife your kind gets. If you were human, I'm sure you would have admitted to The Land of Eternal Cows.  
I've grown a lot thanks to you, and for that you have my gratitude.  
You fought us with your fullest to the end, and in your last breath, you gave us our blessing. There is no greater honor than this.  
The Higher Strata govern the evolution of this universe.  
The things which happen could not have happened in any other way.  
Let us take solace in the fact that these which are significant, are already known.  
Amen.  
Farewell, Assassin.  
AnOnymous"

(The flash goes out, and the camera turns to show Abizi again)  
I think it's quite nice. Now I'll just attach it. (The camera is in motion, and finally shows the head of the Assassin, together with the note attached below it. The camera stays focused on this sight for a few seconds, and then the recording ends)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 45. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 13 December 2035.  
This is the best early Christmas present I could have hoped for! The team managed to finish off the Assassin, and this little engineer finally got her hands on the mean, sleek weapons that I've been eyeing since half a year ago. I can't wait to replicate it for our own deployment, although I am a little disappointed that we won't be able to use the originals... something about the Elders having some kind of attachment to them. Not that anyone would be thrilled to use a Katana with this much human blood on it anyways. Maybe we'll hang it up in the barracks, to remind the team that the Chosen, and anything else the Elders can throw our way, can be killed if we put enough rounds into them. 

We've also realised the mechanism by which the Chosen can indefinitely regenerate. The Assassin, and I assume the others too, have this sarcophagus which is infused with psionic energy, that rapidly heals them back to full potential. Clearly something that we could implement in the infirmary...if only we had the faintest idea of how it worked. Oh, and also we broke it pretty badly during the battle, so it might be a mystery that will elude us forever. 

I've got to hand it to Lyra honestly, chasing after the Assassin and getting in her face so she can't get a direct line to the rest of her team. That's some crazy bravery right there, and even after being knocked around by a Berserker she didn't relent for a moment. Must have been taxing though, if the state of her RAGE suit was anything to go by. Guess it's not too surprising that she fell asleep waiting for that suit to be repaired. I'm glad she's learning to control those rushes of adrenaline, and harnessing it to great effect. Too bad Abizi is still not over the fact that the suit is made out of his dear Berserker Queen.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Izana "Noodles" Soma belongs to Anaduin#4989. I simply have permission to write for her.

Noodle Cam

*Upon the activation of the camera, Noodles could be seen in a cute black with pink polka dots pajamas holding onto the ring she found in her bunk a while ago. She absentmindedly plays with it as she stares at the camera with a nonplussed expression.*

"The Assassin is dead. Mission was successful, and while poor Lyra seems to be getting the worst of everything nowadays, everyone made it back in one piece. Cristal, the MVP and the one with the credit for actually killing the Assassin, is really making herself right at home. Considering how little the Commander cares about psi ops, I'm a little surprised that she's gotten not only two straight missions, but was also on such an important one as storming the stronghold. Really, I can't say anything but good things about her..."

*As she said the last part, she started to frown without taking notice*

"Maxx fangirled over her when she came back. Going by what I overheard, he missed his chance to ask her how she managed to make psionic meteors fall from the sky and simply unloaded all his questions onto her. She didn't get around to answering them, not where I was at least, but since he escorted her to the infirmary asking the whole way, she probably had no choice if she wanted to get any peace and quiet. It's easy to see that he likes her looks, like everyone, and that he's interested in learning from her, but it's not something that I can just forget about since she's so new. At least when he flirts with Aly and Z we all know what the end result will be, and even if we didn't, I trust those two. We're friends who've been together through thick and thin, even if we might not have been on the same battlefield together.

*Noodles looks down at the ring, no longer playing with it and simply holding it in place. Her frown disappears, and what replaces it is an expression of worry and concern.*  
"Aly told me that Maxx is slowly turning around on his insistence to keep his secret to himself before she went to get some sleep. I don't know whether to give her the credit, or Felix, but either way I'm thankful. He does well in shielding that part of himself from everyone, but after so long tending to his wounds, I can tell just how much that secret hurts him. I want to ease his pain and to end his suffering... so if what she says is true... then all I can do is impatiently wait."

*The ring gets placed somewhere off camera, then the feed cuts.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 40:  
Well, the Assassin is dead now. It seems that the room which I infiltrated while disguised as a Bio Rocket Trooper is the same one which contained the psionic device that allowed Wraithdemon to return from the dead multiple times. She led the squad on a wild chase around the hall and drew blood several times, even summoned robots, but was ultimately defeated. Cristal once again proved her worth and the Commander even managed to not have to rely on my bondmate to cover everyone’s asses by scouting. We’re both still unfit for duty at this stage though my migraine is easing finally.

I wonder if people realise that the Chosen, or at least the Assassin, must have been former humans. She performed seppuku when defeated, a uniquely Japanese practice that was old fashioned and very rare by the turn of the century. It feels too specific to be something the Elders would have taught their followers. If we assume that the Elders hand-picked three humans of exceptional ability to convert into Chosen, the probability of finding one in 2015 who also held on to an ancient Japanese method of ritual suicide would have been very, very low. Was Wraithdemon taken by the Elders long before they made their presence felt in the war of 2015? Just how old is she…really?

It’s a moot point now. I don’t know when, or if, the Commander plans to take on the other two Chosen. From the combat footage we’ve seen, the Hunter seems younger and more impulsive than his sister or the Warlock, and it’s the latter I’m more concerned about. Knowing my potential and experiencing what it’s like to be caught in a psionic battle of wills, I have no desire to become the Warlock’s puppet and turn my rifle on XCOM.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 11 December 2035, 0346 hours

What an incredible two weeks this has been! I guess I should start with what I've been doing.

First, I went out on an op to recover an ADVENT agroscientist, Julio Malucci, and specimens from his lab. Turns out that his facility was a planned Avatar Project facility, and he was going to be the head researcher. I'm glad we got him out, and is working for Epsilon, now! It was an adventure, for sure - I got shot three times. Fortunately, I was far enough under water that none of the shots even broke my skin. Had they not been slowed down, any one of those hits would have killed me, let alone three of them. 

Second, well, my commanding officer for the op is a man named Erik Fraser. We're, shall I say, quite compatible, as Maxx would like to say. We've had strikingly similar experiences - his wife died at his side three years ago. We have strikingly similar ideals despite being from very different factions, and we have very similar wishes for what we want in a lover. Anyway, on the way back from the mission, heading back to the local Reaper HQ, he asked me to be his girlfriend. The way that he phrased it, I told him that in the Children of the Earth, he was basically giving me a marriage proposal. He then outright asked me to be his wife! After just thirteen days of knowing me! What I'm even more surprised at is that I'm actually taking his offer seriously. We've only known each-other for - well, now fourteen days as I say this, but we were in very close interaction for about eight of those, and got to know each-other in almost every way that's important.

I gave him a conditional yes - if his ops with me become a regular thing, then it's a yes. If not, then I don't want to keep him from saying yes to an equally worthy girl should he encounter one who is more available, and likewise for me. He told me that was a good reason to wait, and then spent the rest of the ride touching me from his seat in the helicopter. So I guess I'm engaged now? Never been engaged before. My last two husbands I married on the night they asked me. Erik and I didn't get the chance to consummate, so we can't be married yet - he should've asked me just three hours before!

So I'm a very happy girl. I am so close to being Mrs. Stevens again. Oh, also, Erik says that whether I marry him or not, I'm free to have affairs with whomever I choose. I don't plan to be promiscuous about that, but it's good to have options, especially considering that my body is one of the reasons a number of men have joined my cause.

Now I'm back on the Avenger getting ready to go on another op, but a lot of things happened while I was away, so I'll talk about them, too. Most immediately obvious is that Odd finally felt confident enough in our technological edge to storm the Chosen Assassin's lair. We now know that the secret of the Chosen's immortality is that they have psionic sarcophagii that restore their bodies when they're killed. We now also know that destroying this sarcophagus will make the Chosen as mortal as I am, and that killing the Chosen once this is done will make the Chosen as dead as Josh or Ryan. And now, the Assassin is gone. Apparently, she wished us luck after we'd defeated her, and committed sepukku. I guess she did have some sense of honor, after all - not that I feel the slightest bit of remorse talking about her in the past tense, finally. I wonder if I'll be able to help finish off the Hunter who's been plaguing the Reapers?

Also, before that, Odd apparently almost forgot to rescue an atmospheric scientist, Feng Zheng, from the ruins of Norlisk, extracting the entire squad except for Moa, who braved a veritable army of lost to rescue her, getting badly wounded in the process. I wanted to talk to Moa, but she's in the infirmary and we have too much to talk about before I leave, so I hope that I get to when I get back from an upcoming op. I also got to meet Feng herself. She's a bit upset about the circumstances of her extraction, for which I can hardly blame her, but at least now she has all my research and should be able to pick up after me should I get killed. Additionally, her research is on climate change, both human-caused and alien-caused, and since the alien plants are altering the climate, the only better choice I can imagine for a possible replacement for me would be an actual ecologist. 

So finally, my next op, that I will be leaving for in just a few minutes, is a mission to central France to help the Reapers connect better with XCOM. Officially, Dave "Chuckles" Hinkle is the only XCOM operative going, but of course I'm going, too. Our primary purpose is to justify the Reapers sending XCOM a second operative who can stand in for Moa so that she doesn't get overused - and, from what I hear of what happened in Norlisk, I'd say she deserves a break more than anyone. Also, I'm apparently going to be teaching aquatic warfare, so I'm bringing my swimsuit.

And, since this is France, there's even a chance I'll finally get to meet Zhyrgal's friends. I've been looking forward to meeting them since I've known about them. Of course, France is still a pretty big place, so it's possible we'll miss each-other. A shame, if it happens. But there's no way for me to control that now, other than telling Z where I think I'll be!

(Pause)

So I guess that's everything. I'm a very happy girl, for so many reasons. I hope I don't get killed on this op, as always, but if I do, then I died a very happy girl. Aly out!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 045 ---

“We did it..... I still can’t believe we did it but we did. It’s undeniable. We actually managed to kill the Assassin for good. She finally died one last time, and now, one giant thorn is out of our sides permanently. I don’t think anyone knew what to expect going into that stronghold of her’s, but the results were beyond worth it. Going in, the place seemed like it had various rooms. Robot production, power, list goes on, including the room we needed, the portal room. Go figure the actual chamber would be seperated, and from what we can tell, underground. No doubt, fighting her in her own lair wasn’t easy. She kept coming back as always, and it’s scary how quick they can do it too. All thanks to whatever that psionic sarcophagus are. Probably what the other two chesen have as well. Thankfully, like most things, a lot of bullets seem to eventually break it, and dragged the Assassin out one last time, and then that was that. We have one less problem, and some valuable weapons in tow.”

“The crew managed to clean up the place after killing the Assassin, and it seemed like there was a wealth of intel in that place relating to, well, all sorts of various things. For my interests, my own personal research. There seems to be troop movement data, more analytics on some of our enemies, the list goes on. Might take awhile to look and decrypt everything that's here, but a lot of it looks promising. Some even seems to be about this “Black Storm” thing that has been quite a concern. Will be good to see what that’s all about. Until then though, we wait. I hear command is also interested in looking into that Codex brain soon, and I might be able to aid in that apparently. Not fully sure why, but assuming that’s accurate, it will be interesting.”

“As for home, well, you can probably guess. Considering how big of a deal killing the Assassin for good is, some people kinda went all out and partied. I’d say it well deserved. Considering the amount of pain she has caused us ever since Xcom began its efforts, the amount of agony, I’d say this is well deserved. To have her finally dealt with is a great feeling. I’d like to think the other two are the same way, and at this point it only becomes a matter of time now before they’re dealt with. Until then though, it’s a time to take it easy and celebrate our little victory. I know I did. Will probably pay the wall one last visit as well. Give honor to those who managed to help get us this far. They did just as much as we did after all.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 21 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So Xcom managed to pull off the impossible. They used the intel they gathered, and went in after the Chosen known as the Assassin, right in her own stronghold. Stormed right in, found her chamber, and found that “thing” that has been keeping them from permanently dying. No wonder they’ve gotten so cocky about what they do, when you know you will just come right back a good few minutes later all patched up. The thing seems perfectly capable of being shot to death though, and without it, the Chosen had no choice but to finally die one last time, for good. Good, one less thorn then.”

“However, this still leaves the Warlock. Unfortunately, he still roams out there, and no doubt, with his sister gone, he will be very upset. Already gotten intel that reports him being much more on the move in his regions, even attempting to lynch into Assassin’s old grounds. He needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later. No doubt he also uses this sarcophagus thing that was keeping the Assassin alive. It’s a shame it wasn’t his, but her stronghold now gives us an insight as to what to expect going into the Warlocks stronghold. We enter his rotten chamber, break his god defying pillar of life, and send him to the grave in the most painful way possible, and render his body to ashes. Only then will he have paid for what he has done, and vengeance claimed.”

\--- End entry ---


	47. Ep 47 - Operation Shackled Future

Episode 47: Operation Shackled Future-----------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

So one of those supposedly Unkillable Chosen died. But we still haven't taken care of MOCX yet. I also found out apparently we got some "Alien Rulers" running around. Since we're probably not going after MOCX any time soon, I'm gonna see if I can find any intel on those things. Apparently, they were created by a rogue "XCOM" scientist. Which means that there might be a few loose ends to dig up there.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 36  
Begin recording

So Xcom missed a G-op because of some faulty part on the Skyranger but it was fixed to take the team to a UFO on the ground that was filled with Sectoids. I don't have to say they were destroyed by the team sent there.

I met yet another person on the avenger. Me and Fenrir were in the bar having drinks when Malipen Abizi entered. He is the son of Lord Abizi, ruler of Mars and Neptune. He is also a Tyrant conqueror so if he shows up here on earth I think I might have to kill him. Considering the crazy stuff we are fighting one more conqueror isn't such a huge deal. 

He also said I have become his ally in his fight against his father...That is pretty neat. We also talked about wearing the berserker suit. Seriously who uses a body of an alien to create a suit. Even I have enough pride to not want to wear it.

While I was talking with Abizi, Fenrir was drinking rum. He said he wanted to try new things. He probably also thought I lost my mind back there… I mean we are fighting an endless army of stupid soldiers and aliens. It isn't that hard to believe there is a Martian on our side. Fenrir eventually passed out from drinking and I had to carry him to his "bed". I can't say I hated it since some people I met found it pretty cute.

I also asked Bradford about bringing Luna and Cerberus on board and he agreed. So long as they are well-behaved and I take care of them. These are easy terms to accomplish so now we have three wolves on board, didn't really have anything to do so I went and brought them in now I wonder how the crew will react to them. And Christmas is getting close.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - January 5th 2036 (Entry #39)

So ... Welcome to the New Year.

Let's recap. I passed the message on to the person in charge of the Black Market and I received the promise that the individual that had sent me the faulty part would be ... taken care of. I didn't ask for details and I wasn't given any. Just a confirmation days later that it was all sorted out. That was good enough for me.

I was unable to take-off so the Commander had to ditch the mission altogether. I worked with Shen and we managed to repair the faulty part. Kudos to Shen for the help. She's awesome. I wish I could've met her old man, he was incredible himself, from the stories I heard.

Anyway ... we managed to find a grounded UFO that we cleaned out of Sectoids and took the supplies home. And that helped get the new armor type out. It looks so nice. Shen upgraded my armor and Kat's as well. Smokin'. Thank you, Lily. Whenever you need anything, come poke me.

We had a thing on the Avenger during Christmas. It was fun. It wasn't the same as Christmas back home, but it was close enough to normality. I wished my friend Christmas 'happy birthday' ... her being born on Christmas on all that. New Year wasn't terribly special ... We spent it somewhere in South-East Asia, looking for a radio beacon. Before the clock struck twelve, I just wished that we would get to end all this before the next year starts.

We also picked up a new Reaper. Danish ... Name seems familiar, but I don't remember it at this point. Now we are looking for some ADVENT General ... to snipe his head off. Or blow him up. Or whatever the Commander will see fit in the situation in question. I triple-checked, the Skyranger engines are working perfectly. There won't be any further problems. This mission will go ahead as scheduled.

And then ... The first movie night of the New Year. Tron: Legacy is on the menu. I remember watching it about 25 years ago. It was ... really special.  
Ok. Let's go, Menace. No excuses this time. Let's take the trash out.

Firebrand signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 46. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. Christmas Day 2035. 

No matter what kind of hellscape you find yourself in, it's important to take a little time on Christmas to appreciate what you've built over the past year and the people that you have around you. Thanks for everything, Avenger Crew, and hopefully we can celebrate the next Christmas on our own planet. Vigilo Confido. 

ADVENT must have been feeling generous too, because they gifted us a loaded UFO guarded only by sectoids. Maybe they wanted to switch up their strategy after the Assassin's defeat, but it was as good of an idea as it appeared as it quickly turned into live-fire target practice for the team. Anyways, although they may have cut corners on the defensive complement, they certainly didn't on the payload, and it was the biggest haul of Elerium we've gotten in a few months. All the better that Tygan's team hauled ass to get the Powered Armour researched, so now our team is decked out in shiny, Elerium powered protection- all thanks to that cache of Elerium. 

And now onto more mundane matters. A part on the Skyranger broke down and made us miss an opportunity to carry out a guerilla strike against ADVENT. I think it was from the black market, which...explains it. Nonetheless, Firebrand proceeded to accost me and lock me in the Hangar until I fixed it. Serves me right I guess. I should have checked every part that goes on the ONLY transport ship we have, and this little mishap probably would have earned me a scolding by Dad. Oh, and she wanted me to spare a suit of Warden armour for her troubles, because apparently fake steel abs is all the rage on the Avenger right now. Ten bucks Bradford limits this thing to deployment only within the next few days.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 46]

[Date - December 22, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Unfortunately, we had to call off the Guerilla Op of this month. Skyranger needed emergency maintenance. Looks like Advent will build some advantage against us, but there was nothing we could do.

Anyways, our mission involved securing the disabled UFO in the New Arctic. Funny enough, it was filled with basic Sectoids. Easy mission, no injuries. And Quasar got promoted to Captain. All in a day’s work. 

Regarding the Covert Ops, the operation to get a new Reaper was a success. We got a veteran Reaper out of it who’s called Andy “Sneak” Arica. He doesn’t seem to wear the traditional Reaper outfit, but that’s besides the point. And from the chatter, Miss Stevens made a great impression with the Reapers. She apparently has become a lover with Erik Fraser, one of the Epsilon Unit operatives. Good for her 

Next op involves the Reapers and Wraith-One sabotaging an Avatar facility. Should be good and it will give ourselves more breathing room. If that doomclock comes up again….

End of the year is coming soon. Feels like this year went fast. Hopefully by next year, we end the alien threat for good.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 47] 

[Date - January 5th, 2036] 

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Happy new year! A lot has happened during the climax of last year, so let's get started. 

We had a Christmas party. I won't say specifics, but I enjoyed it a lot. In addition, our sabotage covert op came in handy when the doomclock came ticking. As of now, we're currently in an op to recruit another Skirmisher to our cause. I'm sure Quasar won't mind having another of their brethren for a company.

But most importantly, powered armor has finally come through. It looks sleek and quite durable at that. In addition, we got a breakthrough for the Vektor Rifle for our Reaper brethren and our scientists are researching Psionics as we speak which should be great for our psi-ops.

Next mission is a Guerilla Op set in New Brazil. It'll focus on neutralizing the Field Commander. 

Apparently, our Commander has decided to be more flexible in which soldiers he'll deploy in future missions. A good decision as it gives our less experienced soldiers more room to participate and our veteran soldiers more time to rest in the meantime. 

In any case, I wish Menace 1-5 the best of luck.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION 

Well ding dong the wicked witch is dead. Sorry I’ve been away for a bit. Been busy helping out with Avenger repairs as well as trainin’. Sometimes I also spend hours speakin’ to Geist and other Psionics. Figured I’d make myself useful since I haven’t seen combat in a long while. 

Speakin’ of that, saw that there were two new Magisters. That’s great and all. Feel a bit inadequate. A bit used. Like I am somehow blamed for the loss of Houdini to the point where I am cursed. Sure, others haven’t seen the field that much either but ... 

I dunno. At least I got to party with Lyra and Shane. Still wish I was out there. Makin’ use of my gift. Actually stickin’ up for the everyday men and women Advent holds down like the sheriffs my Grandfather used to talk about. But, such is life. When you have the choice between a nuke and a handgun ... you’re gonna pick the nuke all the time. 

Just hope the nuke doesn’t get hit by a lucky Advent shot. All we need is the best of the best down and out leavin’ a bunch of barely trained soldiers to try and win this war. 

Vulture out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s log #11

A mission full of sectoids. SECTOIDS HA! I feel like that mission was made for me. It honestly couldn’t have been easier. The sound of slicing through sectoids is so therapeutic! The way my blades go right th-…yeah maybe I shouldn’t say that. Someone might hear me. [pauses] Yeah, I’ll dial it back a bit. Sadly, I had to share the fun with the others. I would have been more than happy to do that mission myself. Sectoids always bring me back. A sectoid was my first kill after all. Can’t believe they still walk around naked. You would think they would learn to wear some armor by now. On the mission I did a little scouting, a little slashing, and…mostly sharing. We flawless’d this of course no big deal. Felt just another training session. I got to try out the zerker queen armor. Shen customized it to my color scheme like she does for everyone and I gotta say... Not really my style or befitting of me…but at least they let me wear my cape. I’m used to fighting in Templar gear and long cloaks that indicate status. Now, I’m fighting in skintight armor that attracts the wrong type of stares. Ugh, I felt naked in that thing and the pads on my butt didn’t help at all. Thankfully my cape covered the bulk of my embarrassment. Still couldn’t wait to change out of it though. 

I forgot to mention we have two new psionics aboard the ship. I’m so glad. I’m not the newest anymore. They are both pretty cool. Oblivion…where have I heard of you… with a nickname like that, you are definitely something special. Hmmm…[mumbles to herself] AH HA, yes! The Templars found her a month before I arrived. I remember being told of this girl with incredible psionic potential, who recently relocated to a resistance camp. Geist expected to make her his star student, but she could not manifest her power into blades or lightning. Instead, she had a natural affinity for mind controlling aliens and creating airborne projectiles. This is probably why he was so glad to find me since blades and lightning were my self-taught specialty.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-15  
Operation Hellborn Slumber After-Action Thoughts

I... I never thought it possible... I have been part of a flawless mission... It's... it's so surreal... I... I don't know what to think... Uh, okay, um, let's start with the stats. UFO had only sectoids guarding it. Two variants: normal and abductors. I was assigned the plasma cannon and boy, it feels *so* much better than the beam cannons. Sure, it's not as flashy or pretty, but the *kick* he has and heavy bass sound it has when firing it is just. so. *good*. I would prefer the prototype plasma rifle, but this will do if I'm destined to be a cannon operator.

Speaking of weapons, Zhyrgal was given my old rifle this time around. Even though I will never get to use it again, I keep it maintained and calibrated as best I can, and she showed the fruits of my labors. The damage she did with it was phenomenal. Once we were given the all-clear and she scanned us for injuries she found out that we had not a scratch on us; we'd done this flawlessly. It's safe to say we had a party on the ride back.

There's one more thing with her... Before the mission, back when we were still scanning in south america, Izana-san decided to set up some sort of therapy for her using me and Emilia, the old jailor and now new cover op director. It took a bit for us to understand that, since Izana-san was rather vague when she talked to the both of us, but the 'tricks' that I've been practicing whenever I have a spare moment came to be useful for the first time since I got them. Not as simple entertainment, but actually useful in helping someone. When we needed it most, we had nobody capable of Solace. I didn't want that to happen again, and even if I can only aid a single person at a time, that's all I can ask for with my infantile psi abilities. Zhyrgal, with the help of my parlor trick, managed to go through her tale with only a minor hiccup in the middle. I don't know how she usually ends up when talking about that subject, but at the end she asked me to cut my ability so she could experience all the emotions I had been suppressing for her. She stopped crying some ten, fifteen minutes later. Her eyes were red, but she looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I doubt that was everything, but surely she'll be able to start going down the road to recovery without needing me anymore.

My run-in with Felix and now my participation in Zhyrgal's healing session has finally gotten me in a place where... I still don't want to, but I believe I can force myself to come clean to the women around me. I *really* don't want to... but at this point, all I'm doing is squandering their trust and friendship with me. It *has* to be done... it has to be...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*The camera activates this day to a happy Noodles.*

"Flawless mission today. Not only did Maxx not get injured, but *nobody* did. I also saw that Z did some work alongside Quasar and even Meecha, forgotten by the Commander as he had been for so long. They were all so happy when they got back, Maxx and Z especially. Ever since I sent him over to her back in that forest the two of them have been much more fond of each other."

*She then gets the look of one having remembered something*

"Oh right, I should probably explain that. Back on the swimming trip, Z briefly talked about how she's done some things in the past that she regrets and can't get over. Partly because of how similar it appeared to Maxx's situation and partly because I just wanted to help her, I sent him to her to work his magic. He got through to her. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I knew that he could with that psionic stuff he's been messing around with, since he was already well acquainted with Z just by his nature of needing someone to fix him after missions. She looked *much* better when I caught her and asked how it went, and the experience got the two closer together as well."

*She smiles broadly, beginning to fidget*

"It also seems that Maxx is finally getting ready to let us into his heart. I know I shouldn't be happy he's about to talk about the thing that's made his life miserable, but the fact that he now trusts me, trusts *us*, enough to share is just..."

*She does her best to hold in a squeal*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: December 20, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Emilia Wolf ***

Covert operations report for Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens

Mission summary: conducted a series of active training exercises (involving real ADVENT troops) with Reaper trainees. Delivered supplies for Poitiers and other local resistance havens using underwater infiltration. Made contact with unnamed resistance cell represented in XCOM by Zhyrgal Saipov. Hinkle and Arika were involved in small firefight with ADVENT in which Hinkle was wounded. I do not know the details as of this writing.

Operatives and status:

Sergeant Dave "Chuckles" Hinkle (Commanding officer; XCOM)  
Status: WIA, but will recover to full combat status

Colonel Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens (Children of the Earth)  
Status: nominal

Colonel Andy "Sneak" Arika (Reapers, transferred to XCOM)  
Status: nominal

Objective status:

1\. Recover a Reaper for XCOM to stand in for Moa Nilsdottir.  
Status: successful

2\. Train Reaper operatives in covert amphibious infiltration and espionage.  
Status: successful

3\. Deliver supplies to nearby resistance factions.  
Status: successful

4\. Make contact with resistance cell represented by Zhyrgal Saipov.  
Status: partially successful. Enitan Odusanya was wounded in a battle the week before and could not make the rendezvous, but should recover.

Summary of casualties and losses:

Hinkle was moderately wounded in firefight with ADVENT soldiers. I was not present during the firefight, but the wound was clearly a magnetic rifle injury, not from a plasma blast or more exotic weapon. He will recover, but is out of commission temporarily.

Notes:  
Finding a source of elerium for resistance factions would greatly increase their combat effectiveness, as many of their tech specialists (such as Nahei Peters) could manufacture plasma weapons if they were available.

*** End of Message ***  
*** Transmission Date: December 30, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Emilia Wolf ***

Covert operations report for Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens

Mission summary: sabotaged psionic projection network used for the Avatar Project using an experimental herbicide derived to harm psionic plants. Hacked into a terminal and caused an ADVENT train laden with X4 charges to ram the facility and explode, denying enemy use of it. A gatekeeper is confirmed to have died in the explosion.

Operatives and status:

Captain Monetized Dashboard (Commanding officer; XCOM)  
Status: nominal

Squaddie Iridar (XCOM)  
Status: nominal

Colonel Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens (Children of the Earth)  
Status: nominal

Lieutenant Erik Fraser (Epsilon)  
Status: nominal

Objective status:

1\. Disrupt facility connection to Avatar Project, causing damage to network and delay Avatar progress  
Status: successful

2\. Destroy storage of Avatar Project materials, ensuring that said materials cannot be used later at this or other facility  
Status: successful

3\. Participate in soldier bonding  
Status: successful!

No casualties or losses

Notes:  
Dashboard spray-painted anti-ADVENT logo on vehicle yard before exfiltration.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #22

25/12/35

(This log is recorded using Abizi's tactical camera that is on his helmet during combat. Therefore, things are recorded as Abizi sees them himself)  
(The recording starts in a corridor)

So! Today is Christmas. But I don't care about that, do I? Today is the first candle of Hanukkah! And I'm going to show these people what it is all about!

(There is motion as Abizi moves, and some indistinct chatter becomes louder as Abizi approaches the gathering of people celebrating Christmas. Abizi enters the room)

BARUKH ATA ADONAY ASHER TZIVANU LEHADLIK NER RISHON SHEL HANUKKAH!  
(translation: Blessed you be the Lord, who has ordered us to light a first candle of Hanukkah)  
(The hands of Abizi move, and he now holds two candles, and one acid grenade. His hands are covered with thick and very long gloves, that reach out to his elbows)  
This is the Shamash! He is the servant. First I light him, and using him light the other, proper candle.

(The camera shows the floor, as Abizi places some rug of special rubber that corrodes badly. The candles are left then. Now the camera shows the acid grenade that is being unscrewed by Abizi. His hands are steady and swift - he clearly knows what he is doing. Then he grabs one of the candles from below, pours a tiny bit of acid on it, while it is still above the rug, and then holds this candle above the second one, so its acid spills on it. Abizi then throws the other candle on the rug, and they start corroding rapidly. Abizi quickly screws back his acid grenade shut.)

YEEEHAW!!!! (The camera moves randomly as Abizi spins and jumps around.)

I'll be doing it for a week! One more candle every day. HAG OORIM SAMEAKH! (translation: happy holiday of lights)  
(The camera turns to show the corridor, as Abizi leaves the place of gathering. The camera moves up and down, as Abizi is skipping in his step).

ABIZI - OUT!!!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: December 17, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

This was a kind of interesting week here on the Avenger.

First, we were scheduled to have a mission and, well...the Skyranger broke down. We got a part to fix it, but it was apparently faulty. It’s been fixed, but unfortunately, the missions had expired by the time the Skyranger could take off. As a result, we have spent the entire week pretty much continuing to make contact in New Brazil. Mostly pretty boring.

Except something else happened. A couple friends here - Maxx and Emilia - ended up having a conversation with me. Maxx used some...mind calming thing on me which allowed me to talk through my issues without getting so...angry. I think it helped me think a bit more clearly. I can’t say I’m completely alright, but I feel a lot better. I, of course, had to completely embarrass myself by bawling in front of them for like 15 minutes afterward.

Also, I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT see Oblivion in that way and you know it Nahei >:|

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “I’m Still Standing” By Elton John, because that’s kind of how I’ve been feeling.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: December 19, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Ouch! That doesn’t sound good about the faulty part! I guess even XCOM isn’t immune to problems with shoddy equipment now and then

Also, I’m very happy for you that you were able to talk about your issues in a way that hopefully helped you. You already know how much all of us here care for you and wish you well, and how much it’s pained us to see you continue to beat yourself up over things that happened long ago.

On the local front here, we were part of an operation between some other resistance cells in Western France and a group called the Reapers to both train them and test some new techniques regarding trying to smuggle supplies underwater past patrols. It seemed to work pretty well, so we will have to see whether that is a viable method of smuggling supplies through areas with a higher ADVENT presence.

Also, I got to meet Alessandra, as she was part of the mission as well, and she stayed overnight with us at the haven. She speaks highly of you and is also concerned about you as well, although I have a feeling you already know that. I enjoyed our chat since it kinda let me ask some things about XCOM and the Avenger of someone who is actually there. Unfortunately, she could not promise to drag XCOM here to make contact. However, you may be in trouble as Jelena may have a new crush now XD.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: December 24, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Merry Christmas Nahei!

Well, early Christmas I suppose. I’m sorry I couldn’t get anything for you guys anything for Christmas. I got a bit of a Christmas present from the Commander, though:

I got to go out on another mission! We smashed a UFO of Sectoids. I was even voted MVP again, and this time I actually felt like I deserved it. I hit all my shots! Everything! I’m so happy!  
No promotion, but I guess getting a promotion after every mission couldn’t last forever.

We also have this secret santa thing where we all exchange gifts. I am really curious what I am going to get!

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Welcome to the Jungle” by Guns N’ Roses because we made contact with New Brazil, and well, there is a lot of jungle there.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: December 26, 2035 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Merry Christmas to you too! Hearing that you have hopefully found peace and are still happy is enough of a present for me, believe me. And you went out on another mission? Fantastic! I am glad you are getting your due once again!

Enitan is finally out of the hospital. That was one nasty shot he took a while back. We were able to find another group of settlers with a makeshift settlement. This is the 2nd one in about a month. I don’t know if we are getting lucky or if something is driving people out of the cities or into hiding more recently. In any case, we once again safely got them to a Haven for resettlement.

Now that you seem to be doing better, your next job is to find a boy (or girl) friend :P

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: December 31, 2035 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Happy New Year!

I guess ADVENT is taking a break over the holidays, because not much happened this week, either. We made contact with South Africa, which went almost instantly due to some initial work done by the Reapers to contact the resistance groups there. We also got POWERED ARMOR.

Oh my gosh, you would love this. Even I think it’s sexy. I will have to keep you from drooling all over it when we finally get to your area. We also did some work to sabotage the Avatar Project as well. Otherwise, it was mostly more training and the like. Not a whole much new.

AND ABSOLUTELY NOT I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW THAT.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Invincible” by Pat Benator cause this power armor kinda makes me feel like that. But also...can’t get too confident. But I will enjoy it while we have it.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: January 2, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Man, I can’t tell you how much I envy your tech improvements.

We got a tip that a high level administrator from the Bordeaux city center was out doing inspections, and so we gathered up a team and tried to ambush this official to eliminate them. Unfortunately, either ADVENT was prepared or it was a trap, because despite our best laid plans, they were ready for us. Before we could even think about getting started they VIP had been whisked away and we found ourselves in a firefight.

Jelena was grazed in the shoulder so she will be out for a little while. I wish I could give you success stories in our engagements with ADVENT, but as you’ve seen, it’s been pretty rough the past couple of months. Luckily we have minimized our losses, but any help you guys can provide, whether it’s coming here or anything could be appreciated.

I did get some blueprints for some mag weapons we might be able to construct, but needed supplies to build them are pretty scarce. But maybe getting at least a couple of those built may be a start.

And of course you have time for a boyfriend. You just doubt that someone would actually be interested in you in that way. I know it sounds like you’ve been better recently, but still, have some faith in yourself :)

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 41:  
The Commander has shifted his focus to training and blooding new recruits as well as our lower ranks; so Frejya and I have a fair bit of time on our hands now. His first mission after the stronghold was completed flawlessly. Granted, Advent likely did not plan on fielding an enemy force consisting entirely of Sectoids when we have already defeated tougher and more dangerous foes on missions. They were the entire crew of a downed UFO. It was still a valuable exercise and morale booster for the squad that went out, particularly Micah, who hasn’t seen action in forever.

Dave, now our designated recruiter, returned with a new Reaper in tow. Andy’s skillset is comparable to Moa’s and will greatly help reduce her workload. I’m looking forward to just hanging out with her more. We’ve come a long way from the days when she used to barely tolerate company; even had a chat about what we’d do when this is all over. Yes…perhaps it’s tempting fate but I’m actually starting to think we can win this. The UFO mission certainly helps inspire confidence… enough of those, and maybe even Dr Zheng will come around.

Christmas came and went – regretfully I did not get to spend it with Mooney. I gave him a nice rabbit fur felt hat when he returned, like the ones the Aussie stockmen used to wear, to protect his bald head from the outback sun should he join me in Australia. He’s been itching for action for quite a while, but the Commander is waiting on upgrades to his shotgun and probably sent him away to let off some steam. Meanwhile, none other than Bradford himself received my gift. I suppose he appreciates my sense of humor and well-made leather bags and pouches…even ones made of warty cane toad skin complete with protruding heads and eyes. And I got a ukulele…and a coupon book of favours from Shane. I’m a little hesitant to take advantage of the latter, but I’ll enjoy tormenting the rest of the Avenger crew with the former…seeing as I can’t play any musical instrument and would need to learn from scratch.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 046 ---

“So, that was an.... Interesting chain of events. Allow me to explain. For starters, we had gotten a guerilla op several days ago, and the team was going to take it on, but then the Skyranger seemed to have, um, malfunctioned. Had to make an emergency trip back, and thanks to it, we had to ditch the Op in order to make repairs. Turns out it may have had something to do with a faulty replacement part apparently. I don’t think Kris is very happy about that, obviously. So we went back to business, and then we got ourselves a landed UFO, prime for the raid for it’s supplies. Weird thing is though, according to the site data I went through, it was just sectoids there. I wish I was joking, but it was literally just sectoids, all 13 of them. Not entirely sure why it was just sectoids, as so far no data seems to suggest as to why. Regardless, safe to say with all the tech we have now, the mission was a breeze. First flawless in awhile, which is a relief regardless of the conditions.”

“Can’t say research has been very active recently. Seems like Advent finally ran out of new toys to throw our direction or unleash in the wild, so I get a break on that one now. So moving on to the home situation, well, I visited the memorial wall again as I stated. It wasn’t easy, but I finally managed to move on from that nagging feeling with Gabriellia. For the longest time I always partially blamed myself for it. But I eventually just.... Snapped out of it and figured that it was time to move on. Wherever you are Gabriellia, I hope for the best. Christmas also happened as well a few days ago as well. I won’t reiterate that, already discussed it in the last log I made for it, but it was definitely a very nice, refreshing event. Everyone getting together, sharing nice little gifts. It’s nice to see that even in war, we can all still have something like this. It’s nice, you know. Anyways, that’s all said and done now, and we still have a war to win after all. So that things like this can continue to happen in the future. It’s all we can ask for, and more.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
OPERATOR: CG-4591  
ALIAS: REINS  
DATE: DECEMBER 26, 2035  
Whenever I think of transports and what guards they might have, my mind wanders towards those large hulking plasma-wielding brutes, those slitherers, and those forces grounded by the atmosphere through their suits. I was not expecting to deal with a multitude of those low-ring psionics alongside their specialized counterparts for abduction.

Just what in the name of forsaken gods were those blasted superior officers thinking sending them out there? Was this a damned joy ride supposed to have ended with a crash landing? Was this a training mission that nobody was alerted to being an act of insubordination coordinated by one of the low-ring psionics? OR WAS IT JUST SOME MINDLESS SUICIDAL JOKE THAT ONE OF THE ABDUCTION SPECIALIST THOUGHT OF AS RESULT OF THE ASSASSIN’S DEMISE? Whichever the case, we got lucky, and in some other cursed world, I would bet anyone all the credits I’m worth that it had went worse, and one of those hulking tech-walkers from the very heart of the forge itself was guarding this stupid transport. And whoever the officer responsible for the deployment of that success would have been promoted. It’s a great pleasure that the mission went by successfully and that XCOM was able to pilfer supplies from the transport without even getting a flesh wound. Luck isn’t the word I’d call for its victory. More like enemy-imposed incompetence.  
[DATA LOG ENDED]


	48. Ep 48 - Operation Vengeful Engine

Episode 48: Operation Vengeful Engine-----------------------------------  
Firebrand's Personal Log - January 13th 2036 (Entry #40)

(sounds of music in the background - a knowledgeable person might be able to recognize the sounds of the Tron Legacy soundtrack)

(End of Line)

Things got crazy in those tunnels. Chameleon chrysalid, ADVENT Templar ... The manure almost hit the fan down there. Thankfully, Menace handled it really well. Sure, there were wounds, but nothing all that significant. They are out of the Infirmary already.

Another visit to the Black Market. I got a discount on a bottle. Strong stuff. Discount was for my ... last interaction with the place. I didn't really need it but I told the vendor to pass my thanks to ... the right person.

(Derezzed)

This music, man. So good ... It really gets me back up, whenever I feel a bit down. In case you're wondering, yes, I had the Legacy soundtrack on a separate disk. My savior got that to work on my terminal too. I cannot thank him enough.

Got another Skirmisher on board. I don't know if this is supposed to be some joke directed at ADVENT or not. But his name is ... get this ... Mor Balaten. I mean ... yeah. (chuckle) Sheer genius.

Also, thanks to our Resistance Radio guy for more laughs.

Let me switch this for a second ... 

(End Titles)

This means ... I am taking off for the next mission shortly. An Engineer rescue. Hopefully this goes alright. It has to. Also ... I haven't seen that Flying Super-Alien around lately. Archon King, yeah? Commander, did you scare him off or something? Yeah, like that would happen.

Anyway, let's go ... Such cool music.

Firebrand, off into the sunrise. If you know the movie, you know what I mean.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 49. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 12 January 2036   
The new year ticked over and nothing's really changed. My resolution is to be more adventurous with my research to give our troops the biggest edge against the aliens. Been doing well with that too. Mecput definitely appreciated further reinforced armour, especially after that last mission when he got kind of beaten up from all sides. I'm sure the troops appreciated him taunting the enemy to give the others a bit of breathing room- way to put all that bulk and attitude to good use! 

Upgraded the Skirmisher ripjack to now use energy instead of physical blades as well. Our resident Skirmisher Quasar is sick of eyeing everyone else's upgrades while he's stuck on magnetic gear, so about time I suppose. Not that you can tell he's on inferior equipment from his impact on the field...he's just that good. Fitting way to welcome the new Skirmisher we picked up too, appropriately called Mor Balaten. Probably not his real name, but since his vocabulary is limited (like most ADVENT grunts) we'll take what we can. Trying to fit him with armour was also a huge pain, because, as you might expect, nobody-not even Quasar- knew what armour size "Mor BalaTEN" was. she pauses Oh no way... 

screen suddenly goes dark for some time like it was hastily dropped. Picked up by Shen an indeterminate amount of time later 

Huh why is this still on? Anyways, Cristal has been helping us with the Psi amp research, mostly just channeling psionic energy into receptacles. We're not getting very far because said receptacles keep breaking, but once we manage to isolate psionics energy we can do a lot of research on ways to amplify it. Too bad there aren't any references as to what to expect... issues with being pioneers in Alien tech I guess. Not the worst problem to have...well, until we accidentally create a void rift in the lab. Not that it ever happened or anything...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 48]

[Date - January 13th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The mission was a bit dicey, but the objective was complete. Our new Reaper, Sneak, found the bio-general, attached a homing mine to him, and the rest of the squad took care of the rest. How was it a bit dicey, you ask? Well, if you consider having a Wraith Commando, a Sectopod, and a fucking invisible Chrysalid charging at the squad at once as bit dicey. Thankfully, the aliens missed most of their critical shots. 

As for the squad, Deadput, Lamtron, Quasar, and Sneak came back wounded. Kage and Zhyrgal came back unscathed. And speaking of Sneak, he did have the Reaper garb and wore it during the mission, he just… uh… probably wore the wrong armor when he was transferred.

Onto the news at the Avenger, the research into Psionics is still ongoing, but I’ve been hearing murmurs that researching the Codex Brain is coming soon, which should be great since we need more momentum against the aliens. Heaven knows they won’t be happy we ended the Chosen Assassin for good a while back

Some of the other squad members have managed to establish bonds with each other. Two pairs of them being Noodles/Exordus and Zhyrgal/Kage. Hopefully they make use of the synergy they have now. 

The Skirmisher Covert Op did net us a new Skirmish who goes as Mor “Reject” Balaten. According to his dossier, he's a few days old and somehow slipped through production? I mean, Skirmishers are former ADVENT, so their physiology are very different from us humans. As for Reject, he’s gonna have to learn our vocabulary on the fly, unfortunately

And bad news, ADVENT has incorporated viper rounds into their armory, which is bad. And MOCX has developed their coilguns, which is very bad. That means we’ll face poison injuries in addition to almost fatal injuries if those assholes get the drop on us.

Next Covert Op has been conducted and Wraith-One consisting of Iridar and Ritofuto (and Callitris, of course) and Skirmishers to train with each other and learn a thing or two. Should take 9 days. 

Next mission is from the Spokesman asking us to rescue an engineer, Tao Gao, from an ADVENT Cell. Worst things about the list of enemies in this operation are the Andromedon and a MEC trooper, and of course the possibility of the Chosen Warlock or the Archon King showing up, which could complicate things.

Reject, Deadput, Kosac, Lamtron, Exordus, and Noodles will be on the squad. Good luck to them and to Kosac as well, he could use more time at the field after a while.

[End of Log Entry]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 37  
Begin recording

A new year has come. And so did Christmas. Of course there was a christmas party as usual and it was great. I had Fenrir dress up as Santa for that. He was really cute with the white beard, the red clothes and the hat. Luna was a very cute white deer. And Cerberus was Santa's little elf, but if you asked me he would probably choose to be a yeti or something, he has his pride you know. Being an elf would probably be embarrassing if you are one mean alien killing machine.

I also remember how I saved them. My three wolves. I tried focusing and through meditation I remembered that night. I decided to investigate a facility Advent built near Wolf city. I infiltrated it and found out it's dark secret. The people there were performing experiments on wolves trying to turn them into animal super soldiers. I thought only the Bio experimented to try and create something like that with Biozerkers but I was wrong. I saved four cubs and one grown up wolf. His name was Odin and the three cubs would later be named Fenrir, Luna and Cerberus by me.

I also got a brief look at Alex "Dr. Bio" Woods, the lead scientist of the Bio Division. Back then he was still just an Adven scientist and he was the one leading that project….If only I killed him back then, we would save ourselves a lot of trouble in the future… But the past is the past and this the present. I placed enough C4 explosives to blow that facility sky high but before we could get out I was discovered and I couldn't save Odin… The last thing I said to him was "Show them how a proud wolf dies, friend.", Odin replied it was okay and then he attacked Advent troopers that attacked me. After I got far enough I activated the C4 and destroyed that facility along with its research.

Then Fenrir, Cerberus and Luna became part of my family and grew up together with Sarah after she was born. Fenrir and Cerberus were brothers to her while Luna was like a second mother to her… I promised I will save Sarah and I will. I and the wolves will start our search for her after this log and we will find her and we will save her.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 3 January 2036, 0956 hours

Since the results of my missions to France and Mexico are summed up in my mission reports, and my use of Julio Malucci's crops on said mission are in the technical reports I sent back to Drs. Tygan and Zheng, I'm just going to record my personal feelings here. 

I've now got a glowing vial of liquid hanging in a fixture on my bed set - it was a gift from Dr. Tygan for me while I was away delaying the Avatar Project. I don't know what's in it, and I kinda feel it would be ungrateful of me to run it in the lab to find out, so I enclosed it in a larger, sturdier, plastic container just in case it gets bumped, dropped, or hit by the Warlock's giant railgun like my poor cholla. Although I don't think my container will help it much in the latter case.

Andy ate my strawberry pie several days ago. By now I've made so many pies for the crew that I've automated the process using Lily's redesigned oven - I love that thing. So there's nothing to stop me from baking him another one while I work in the lab. I hope he likes blueberries? I think I'll do that this time. And make a squash pie as well for good measure!

Finally, I finally was able to consummate my relationship with Erik, so it's official: when we're on the same op together, I'm Mrs. Stevens. When I'm not, I'm still Miss Stevens - although I like to call myself Mrs. anyway just because I do have two other husbands, even though they're dead. Not that bad a thing being dead, though - at least they got to be alive. Most of the people who ever could have existed never got that privilege!

(Aly laughs joyfully. It is clear that she is genuinely pleased that her deceased husbands got to live at all, even if they're not alive anymore)

I'm also curious if Nahei told Zhyrgal what Jelena did when I met her. I'm sure Zhyrgal knows Jelena's likes girls, although I don't know how much. Should be fun!

(Alessandra pauses as she smiles again)

Aly out. 

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 047 ---

“Well, that mission sure seemed like things could have gone south, but thankfully, not much really did. The team had to ambush and take down another field general down in the sewers again. Why are generals down there all the time it seems? I’ll need to look into that. Anyways, team went down, and didn’t take much effort to find them, and as such, was dealt with rather quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately, every enemy took notice and began to descend on the team, almost all at once too, and among them was more commandos and a sectopod. That where things seemed dire, but a lot of surprises managed to get the teams behinds out of there. Those elerium rounds shitting the sectopod down, Jayko’s taunt maneuver working like a charm, even a Bio faceless hitting its own berserker. The mission was a success, even if we did sustain a few injuries.”

“Funny enough, that general did give me a new research opportunity, now that they’ve stopped having new crap to throw at us. Most of the generals we’ve gone after are usually in the sewers for some reason, so clearly there must be a reason right. Well, low and behold, there is, and it’s.... surprisingly normal actually. Turns out the generals are actually patrolling those areas intentionally. Sewers seem like a haven for people like escapee’s and resistance members to hide and execute guerilla attacks with, and they had been becoming a real issue as of late, so they had begun sending generals down there for patrols. Thankfully, it also proves as a great means for us to ambush them in such a confined setting. Should probably start looking into some of our other enemy movements as well.”

“As for home, things remain.... Normal. How else do I put it really. The crew has been coming down from all the festivities we had, and everything has gone back to business as normal. I went to the range again, since it had been awhile. Quickly ran into Daniel again, so got to say hi to him while I was down there. Also seems like soon we may be getting into that codex brain too. I know, I said that last time, but I guess command wanted something else done first before the codex brain, but now it seems like that may begin once more again here shortly, and seemingly i’m still going to be a part of it in aiding the process. Honestly I’m not sure what the lead team members Tygan and Shen see in me that I could be assisting with this. If anything, I just really hope I don’t let them down considering the responsibility they're giving me. I’ll try not to let them down of course. Anyways, for now I need to be off. Got more work to do.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-16  
Operation Vengeful Engine After-Action Thoughts

The general must've had some sort of heartbeat monitor or something, as after he bit the dust every pod in the whole bloody sewer came runnin' at us. The R.A.G.E. suit was made from the berserker queen, but the way Quasar just went in there made me think for a second if the suit came with its own set of balls. Knowing full well Wraith Commandos attack all around them regardless of the timing and that they still can somehow whip out their pistol just for good measure, the man still got in his face and smashed him into the ground. By itself it wasn't enough, but a quick grapple later and he downed him from high ground. Out of all the shenanigans we pulled off today, even including Mecput getting a bio faceless to cut up its own berserker, that was by far the best display I saw that day. As icing on the cake, Z and I didn't get touched. I'm now getting worried that something really bad is gonna happen as payment for these injury-less runs I've been having...

The Commander decided to bond Izana with Exodus and me with Zhyrgal. I won't lie by saying I wasn't a bit annoyed, as the guy so kindly shared his poisoned burden with me way back when, but considering how the Commander loves explosives above all else and how blindingly fast Izana can move, it makes sense that he'd want those two to get used to working with each other. Likewise, Zhyrgal and I have been managing decently well just by being on the same missions ever since our heart-to-heart, so spending more time with her to better our coordination can only be a good thing. Plus, the gap moe whenever I can get her embarrassed, so extremely rare as it is, is just irresistible. No, that doesn't mean Izana and Cristal aren't cute too, whoever you are that reads every single one of my logs.

As a side note, I happened across the apparent psi op trainer Spectre, who just so happened to sense me in my hiding spot I went to for practice -outside of when Cristal or Lyra helped out- that had worked for weeks . I didn't even know we *had* a trainer since if you can train someone, you can fight yourself. He didn't seem incapable of fighting himself either... well, I'll keep my thoughts on the matter to myself. He offered to let me join in on the training sessions, so maybe I'll be able to graduate from parlor tricks to actual psi abilities.

Well, that's most of the light stuff... On the 4th of January, late at night, I finally told the three girls. It... it wasn't easy, but I did it, and I got the reaction I fully expected. All of them told me it wasn't my fault, it was a freak accident, humans make mistakes, the whole nine yards, and even though I still can't take their words to heart, it still lifts my spirit to have heard from their own mouths that they forgive me and would still trust me with their lives knowing how that ended up the last time people held that kind of trust in me. Izana stayed with me for the night instead of leaving with Aly and Z, no matter how many times I asked her to let me sleep on everything we had talked.......................................................................... I didn't expect to be devoured like THAT for my first time.

*Log cataloger, whoever you are, I will find you, and I will kill you if you share this, even to the Commander. Understand?*

Lastly, but not least by any stretch, I returned from the mission to find a random stuffed goldfish on my bunk. My father had goldfish since I was in elementary school, so I adore them, but I never told anyone I even like animals, let alone that I used to own goldfish. Hmm... I think it was a good idea to have hidden it before the girls came...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*The camera opens up to an absolutely ELATED Noodles. She looked like she was about to bounce off the walls in excitement, and she somehow appeared to glow even through the screen. It was clear that it was taking every ounce of self-control she had to sit somewhat still.*

"First thing's first, Izana. Don't get ahead of yourself like the first fifteen times. Go in order and gush at the end."

*She takes multiple deep breaths to calm herself. It doesn't appear to work.*

"Maxx finally opened to us. Apparently he was on a supply raid with his old crew from the marines and eight other resistance fighters, but due to divine intervention he missed a crucial shot and spent precious seconds not comprehending what happened which gave the ADVENT officer, a lieutenant who somehow showed more competence in this one fight than I've seen while with XCOM the entire time I've been on the Avenger, time to organize a defense that killed all the resistance fighters. Maxx obviously survived, and his three marine buddies did too, being trained soldiers. It was a pyrrhic victory, but he held himself personally responsible for all these years, letting it fester and corrode him from the inside. It was hard to get him to even loosen his grip on the memory, but thanks to the work he's done to help me and Z get over our demons, plus telling Felix first for whatever reason -I should've asked him why he told the new guy first over us, ugh- severely lowered the difficulty in getting him to try and forgive himself after he let go of the memory."

*At this point her excitement managed to get even more intense.*

"After that, since it was late, the girls left me and him together! He tried to have me go with them too, but I've waited way too long to have listened to him!"

*For the next hour Noodles spends time going into excruciating detail on just what happened that night. The whole night.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 42:  
I would have felt bad for the Advent field commander that the squad cleanly assassinated on the last mission, if it weren’t for the swarms of other Advent and aliens that seemed to immediately home in on their location. If it weren’t for Andy spotting enemies ahead and Jayko drawing their attention, Duloof could have lost their life. Four out of the six that went out returned battered and wounded, but alive. Perhaps a squad of what the others like to call the ‘A – team’ would have made it out without injury, but our long term survival relies on building up the skills of the whole roster.

Otherwise, things have been quiet on my end. In the meantime, Dave went on another recruitment drive and returned with a new Skirmisher. Not just new to XCOM, but literally only days old. Advent apparently clones them fully grown out of test tubes. I thought that ‘Monetized “Rogue” Dashboard’ was an unfortunate name; but ‘Mor “Reject” Balaten’ beats that, hands down. I don’t know how I feel about such a highly skilled fighter who hasn’t had the time, or even Advent indoctrination, to learn anything else about the world he’s fighting for. In fact, when you think about it, technically the vast majority of Advent and Skirmishers alive today would be considered too young to smoke, drink, drive unsupervised, or visit adult websites in most countries in 2015. I wonder if Bradford had to sit our latest Colonel down to teach him where babies come from…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: January 7, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Another year. I’ve been on the Avenger for about nine months and it is amazing the progress we have made in that time span. But the work is far from finished. We haven’t even started to begin investigating what this Avatar project is really about yet, and two out of three chosen are still out there. Yet, with our equipment improvements, it still feels like we may at least be on equal footing.

We also got a new Reaper ourselves, which may be good news for our current one as she goes out on missions A LOT. That should relieve some of the load that she is taking. Speaking of missions, I got to go out on another one!

This time we were tasked with killing a field commander. That part actually went reasonably well and quickly. The commander wanted me to take some pot shots at him just to see if I could get some damage and one of my shots actually hit him full on, which made the job easier. I was happy about that.

However, our Skirmisher, Quasar, ended up finding himself in a rather sticky situation. The Commander had him go in to take care of some sort of Psionic Commando, and he both got injured and was in a fairly vulnerable position. Luckily our MEC grabbed the enemy’s attention and took it away from Quasar. I didn’t do quite as much this mission as some past missions, but I did get in some good shots and almost took down a Berserker single-handedly (granted, it was panicked, so I can’t take ALL the credit).

Afterward - I don’t know if it’s from the fact that we ganged up to kill a couple enemies - including the general - during the mission or what, but the Commander asked Maxx - he was the one who helped me with the solace or whatever before - and I to start training together more closely, which I don’t mind. I think we already work well together.

Speaking of Maxx, he finally told me, Izana, and Aly what was bothering him. I guess I shouldn’t be talking, but it just seemed so...out of his hands. A freak coincidence alongside with a lot of barely-trained haven residents training to be soldiers. It’s almost surprising it didn’t happen earlier, and not because of Maxx. Again, I guess I’m not one to talk, because I would be upset if I lost that many people on a mission as well, but sometimes shit just happens.

I also forgot to mention what I got as part of our Christmas party thing, partly because, well, I’m not sure what to do with it. It is from the chief engineer, and it is some old unstable GREMLIN with a drink tray on top, which doesn’t seem too terribly useful, but I did at least thank her for it. Maybe you can find some use for it the next time I see you...

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “And We Danced” by The Hooters, because I’ve been in a dancing mood recently.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: January 9, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Congrats on yet another successful mission! I’m glad everything seemed to go well despite that Skirmisher finding themselves in a weird spot. And paniced or not, taking down a Berserker is something to brag about, from what I’ve heard about them. I’m glad I haven’t had to fight one personally yet.

Oh, you and Maxx sound pretty close. Are you sure you guys aren’t secretly becoming an item and are just in denial about it? :P You sure seem to work well together and spend a lot of time together. ;). I’m glad you were able to start helping him get back his problems like he helped you.

As of what is going on around here, We got wind of some new ADVENT facility a bit to the northeast of here. We joined up with the resistance cell from the Poitiers area to scout it out. It looks like a pretty standard ADVENT facility on the outside, but it is in a pretty strange place. We will definitely be keeping our eyes on it!

I also won’t object messing with a GREMLIN if you have one available lol.

-Nahei.

*** End of Message ***


	49. Ep 49 - Operation Bleeding Gods

Episode 49: Operation Bleeding Gods-------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 49]

[Date - January 13th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Looks like Command had an emergency transmission requiring us to rescue a Skirmisher-affiliated operative on behalf of the Skirmishers under the Spokesman’s orders. So we steered all the way to New Brazil to conduct the mission.

As for the mission? It was, as the commander called it, dicey. 4 of the squad came back wounded. Rogue, Kosac, Deadput, and Exordus. Our new Skirmisher Reject did come back unscathed and was the MVP of the mission which is good for him. Z came back as well unscathed. Maybe it's just me, but I think Zhyrgal has lucked out in terms of wounds so far. It's been… what...the second or third time she avoided any wounds.

I don’t have a lot of things to say for today since it's been pretty draining, if you ask me. Emergency missions like this really put a damper on some of the crew. Besides, by the time our research on Psionics finishes up, we’ll be moving fast on our main objectives, including researching the Codex Brain. 

Anyways, I’ll be taking a nap for a bit. Hope that Wraith-One and Aly are keeping themselves company in the meantime.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 048 ---

“That mission got on the dicey side of things for sure. Skirmishers contacted us looking for help in rescuing one of their VIP’s from the City Centers. Resistance was on site to keep them safe while the team went in to help secure them. Seemed like there was a lot of active Advent on site this time around too, probably to close in and deal with the resistance. Unfortunately, there was also something else among them. Somehow, Advent managed yet another new sectopod, simply named “Forged Sectopod”, which by the way, didn’t even show up on the site analyst, so no one was ready for that. Most of the resistance was gone when the team arrived, and the reinforcements afterwards didn’t help either, which was also when the aliens also started sending their own troops, most likely due to our presence. We did manage to bring back with us the assistant the Skirmishers sent, and the VIP safely in tow, but the team is certainly worse for wear. The Bio division certainly doesn’t lack in it’s defining weapon of acid and toxins.”

“So go figure it’s time to hit the research again thanks to Advent, and ummm.... I’ve hit a problem. I went looking through the network for this thing, using every keyword, reference, and data point possible, and nothing. No encrypted files, no compressed folders, no, there is literally just nothing there. Not a single data file about the Forged Sectopod. So it seems like either Advent got paranoid, or they got smart. Either way, this explains why the Shadow Chamber can’t detect its presence, considering it had literally no file to reference too. So well played to Advent on that one. Next we have something.... Well not even alive. The hive came in, and they brought with them, into the city center, a freaking gestation pit. Network of tunnels that could allow more Hive to spawn every minute if left alive, or I guess open in this case. It is a pit after all, it’s not really alive to be killed. Still just looks terrifying though, and to think they can do that, and even in the city centers, it makes you question how bad the situation with the hive really is.”

“Thankfully, no Pits of doom on something that flies, so let’s talk about home now shall we. Hit the range one more time, finally tried out Plasma weapons. Gotta admit, they feel weird, just in the way you hold them and their weight, which is deceptive. And the fact they shoot so differently than the normal kinetic or mag weapons, requiring a charge up. Plasma science is so weird yet fascinating. Also something to note. Among my spare research, I got a little more explorative since I don’t have much else. Browsed the files, looking for anything older. Well, I hit something, in Great Britain. Some sort of old world organization similar in design to Xcom. Something called FireFox operatives, or FFo for short. They were unfortunately crushed, much as the old Xcom was from what I hear, but some survived. Among them is one notable member, James Malone. Heavy weapons trained and expert gunsmith. Huh. Might give daniel a run for his money from what I saw. Think he’s still kicking out there, might be able to see about contacting him. Anyways, that’s for a later time. Now, it’s back to work, which speaking of, seems like we're getting started on that Codex Brain finally, and like I said, seems like I’m going to be helping. Tygan and Shen will be running the main systems and “restoring” our friend while I catalog anything they find. Hope this goes well.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: January 13, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network via Children of the Earth ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Hi Zhyrgal,

Sorry to have disappeared suddenly - Emilia Wolf wanted me to do a covert op rather suddenly and I didn't have time to do anything but pack my bags before departing. My mission seems to be a simple research mission: learn about Skirmisher biology and psychology in an effort to help us understand each-other better. I must admit, it's a bit depressing - the Elders took a lot away from them. Still, they didn't take everything, despite their worst efforts. I'll have to tell you more when I get back.

I saw from the resistance bulletin that Menace was out rescuing a Skirmisher-affiliated engineer today. I saw you on the commemoration poster, and the bulletin mentioned no XCOM deaths, so I have to assume that you're reading this! I hope it was fun and you weren't one of the people injured. I'm reading the names of Skirmisher-allied resistance fighters who did lose their lives, though... gosh, it's a lot of them. The price of freedom is a steep one, for sure. 

Stay safe! I should be back in a few days.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 48. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 13 January 2036  
Look. I don't know what ADVENT feeds their mech troopers, but there is no conceivable way to make theirs that much tankier (and admittedly less profane) than our Mecput. Anyways, Menace found that out the hard way in the field today, when Mecput tried to take one down but ended up taking a lot of heat and poison. Fortunately, the time honoured tradition of putting more bullets in any new and intimidating enemies worked again. Looking forward to breaking this thing down to get a masterclass in Mectrooper design. 

Speaking of Mecput, he's had a hell of a run after his augmentation. His automated punch when the system detects an enemy just gets him thrown in the deep end every time, and as a result he comes face to face with some pretty tough enemies. I have no idea how he manages to hold his ground every time... I would have lost my mind long ago. He jokes that the indestructible (Spoilers. It's not. ) metal suit is the main reason, but we all reckon fear just isn't part of his vocabulary. 

The commander took Rogue for a run last mission too. I suppose with that new Arashi shotgun we retrieved, it's only fair to get our assaults back in shape to make the most out of it. The downtime didn't seem to affect him at all. Heck, it probably made him even more out for blood, the way he was running all over and blowing holes left and right- and this time I'm sure it wasn't just the RAGE suit adrenaline rush. Would love to get him to trial the Katana while he's on this rampage, but he seemed pretty accustomed to the axe... need to remind him that the Katana is not throwable.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's Log (Logger's note: My memory is starting to fail me I no longer track the dates, time just flies by in a blurr for me like there is no days or time.) 

I haven't been having a good time in the field lately, I'm doing my intended purpose of attracting enemy fire but I feel like I'm quite behind in killing power, despite me bashing it's face in twice that Armored Berserker crippled my Mec's movement servos for a little while there, thank god to Shen for the armor though it's a lifesaver, I met my "counterpart" the Bio Mec Trooper in the field and let's just say it was my superior in firepower.

We lost an entire Resistance squad today partially in thanks to yet another new advanced Sectopod design, we were however able to recover the VIP as well as save the life of the Skirmisher Operative that helped us out today, so far I see all Skirmishers are powerful combatants, Quasar, our new guy Balaten who's literally only days old, and the previously mentioned Operative Fatal. This isn't even their most Elite Veterans I wonder what the combat prowess of those like the famed Pratal Mox or even their leader Betos is like. I hope I'm able to witness it myself someday.

Can't wait to upgrade the suit from the recently outdated plated tech to proper alien alloy like the rest of my companions, it will feel great to catch up for once...speaking of such it feels like the Commander still has some possible reservations about me, I have not been promoted for a long time not that I actually care about the ranks but it seems strange that he promotes newly recruited people to high levels when they haven't served for long, not that their incapable or anything and several are for sure better soldiers then I am; however, while I might of only been a security guard for the base and not a real soldier I have been part of Xcom for a very long time just as long as Bradford for example. 

I guess it's maybe something to do with my age which I could understand because the younger ones are likely going to be influential for how the world will end up afterwards presuming we win the war of course, we still have a long way to go with our current efforts to stop the Avatar project progressing slowly and the remaining Elder leadership still being fairly numerous with the remaining Chosen, Commander Vinnie Even of the MOCX, whoever manages the Bio Division, not to mention the Advent Propaganda people who are always making it more complicated for us.

Ending log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 38  
Begin recording

The team rescued a Skirmisher-affiliated operative today, but Advent and the aliens sure tried to stop them. The firefight was big but the enemies were dying left and right the team sure gave their all on this mission.

I met Noodles again in the shooting range when I was practising my shooting skills with the revolver. I learned Maxx finally told her about his past and the supply raid that changed him. She did say she was a little annoyed Maxx "told" me first as a newcomer but she understood after I explained that Maxx respected and admired the Winter Wolves and that he felt he had to talk about the supply raid after I brought it up. I guess my detective skills paid off after all since Maxx revealed his past to at least her. And I said to her that she should help him, even if he doesn't want it.

I also started making the armour for Fenrir from the leftover Mec parts he got and I can already imagine how great it will look.  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: January 17, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network via Children of the Earth ***  
*** Recipient: Christopher Odd ***  
*** Carbon Copy: Richard Tygan, Emilia Wolf, Evan White, Betos

Report on the biology, psychology, and sociology of the Skirmishers, compiled by Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens (Private, XCOM; Colonel, Children of the Earth)

The Skirmishers are ADVENT soldiers who have broken free of the Elders' control. They refer to themselves as "unbound ADVENT", signifying that they are free, and to contrast themselves from the "bound ADVENT," ADVENT soldiers still under the Elders' control. They regard the bound and unbound ADVENT as being of the same people, and the Skirmishers' entire society is dedicated to the liberation of their bound brethren, even if that liberation means destruction for both sides.

Physiologically, Skirmishers are no different from their counterparts still bound to ADVENT. They are mostly human, but contain DNA from various alien species. Contrary to the beliefs of some, ADVENT are not clones, not even clones derived from multiple templates; each individual is genetically different, both in the human components of their DNA and in the alien components. Species of alien that I have found DNA from in Skirmisher volunteers includes sectoid, viper, chrysalid, and muton. So far, I have found no Andromedon or ethereal DNA in the Skirmishers. Skirmishers have much higher testosterone contents than even human men, and as a result tend to have much greater muscle mass and are much stronger. However, this great strength coincides with reduced coordination. As an example, I, a quite strong human woman, consistently lost against Skirmishers in contests of direct physical strength, such as arm-wrestling. However, when able to use my dexterity and flexibility to my advantage, as with whole-body wrestling or martial arts, I was the equal if not superior to many of the Skirmishers that I interviewed. However, one system conspicuously degraded in ADVENT is a reproductive system: there were no Skirmisher children that I encountered, and while most (though not all!) Skirmishers have reproductive systems, they mostly appear atrophied or nonfunctional. Evidently, they are not intended to reproduce in the same fashion that humans do.

The Elders appear to have done what they could to suppress the ability of ADVENT to feel most emotions or desires that mark humans as being human. Skirmishers have a sense of duty and loyalty as strongly as humans, and with it pity, which is what motivates their desire to free their bound brethren. They also feel pride in a job well done, but generally not in other respects. However, most have a blunted sense of fear, love, anger, jealousy, sexual interest, curiosity (with some exceptions), or hope. There are always exceptions, however, and seeing me, a human, able to experience these emotions and to derive great joy from them causes them to feel emotions that many otherwise do not (particularly anger at the Elders for having taken away certain emotions from them). I believe that by interacting with humans and seeing humans experience human emotions, most Skirmishers will be able to learn what these emotions are like to the point of being able to feel and enjoy them themselves, but it will be a struggle.

As noted above, Skirmishers as a society have no substantive goals beyond freeing their brethren. Freeing them in a fashion that does not involve killing them is preferable, but death nonetheless qualifies as liberation. When asked what kind of political system they would like to see in the wake of a fallen ADVENT, many of those I interviewed simply said "we've won, right?" or words to that effect. I tried to discuss history of different kinds of human governments with what limited knowledge that I have (I recommend another agent, who is older and knew what the Old World was like politically to address this in the future). They do want to continue living, and would like their society to continue existing, but few think that far ahead.

Although aware that they and ADVENT are one and the same, Skirmishers do not know more of their origins. None of those that I interviewed recall anything of human (or alien) lives before becoming ADVENT soldiers. Instead, they remember a facility, but few details about that facility. Does ADVENT erase their memories when volunteers become soldiers? Or are they manufactured, even though they are not cloned? It does not seem possible to tell from the information available. 

Skirmishers are highly curious about human biology, especially as it became clear how different from them I am. I therefore allowed them to do a study on me much as I had on them, including virtual reality simulations of my physiology as compared to Skirmisher physiology. I am apparently a thing of beauty to them, although few of them can understand how this translates to sexual attractiveness for a male human (although it does make them angry at the Elders to know that this happens). We also may have learned some differences in physiology regarding our resistance to injury using these simulations: my simulated self can sustain significantly more minor injuries than a simulated ADVENT individual can without succumbing to death, but at the same token, a single injury to a critical organ system will cause my death while an ADVENT individual is less prone to being killed instantly. I have noticed that the elite ADVENT soldiers appear to be more resilient than humans on the battlefield, and wonder if their armor, combined with apparent redundancy, may be responsible. I advise taking the results of these simulations with a pinch of salt, however, as even advanced alien computers cannot precisely simulate the intricacies of the biology of a complex multicellular life-form such as myself or a Skirmisher.

I hope that this report will aid the resistance in fighting back against the Skirmishers' bound counterparts, and can help lead to a peaceful coexistence in the future when ADVENT is defeated.

End of report.

*** End of message ***  


+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #42.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, uh, that mission was tense.

We had to help a resistance VIP. Similar style to one prior mission: the resistance had moved in to try to help them and we had to go help out, with the assistance of a faction soldier. And that’s about where the similarities end.

You see, the resistance help in question were separated from us by some less than fun enemies. No wonder why they called for our help: they had to deal with a MOCX squad armed with Coil weaponry (which definitely outclasses the resistance’s conventional weapons), a Bio MEC (Bio Division stuff is fucking terrifying), and another form of a Sectopod (seriously, ADVENT loves those chicken-legged robots). It was like the Annihilator in that it was big and could shoot a lot, except they painted this one white. The resistance’s casualties were horrendous, even after we began fighting. I wouldn’t be surprised if only a couple of them made it out of there after us.

And the Aliens weren’t done with showing off new toys. You know those weird chrysalids? Yeah, they seemingly have tunnels they can come through to attack us. At least, that’s what the Gestation Pit looked like: the opening to a tunnel. God, those things already creep me out. To think they have tunnels they can just swarm through that take a lot of effort to close up… do ADVENT even have control over them anymore? I don’t know whether “yes they do” or “no they don’t” would be more terrifying.

In other news, we now have WAR suits. Beefier than our already-strong Warden armour, with rockets too. Can’t say I don’t love those things already, even if nobody’s used them yet. And can’t say I don’t plan on maybe giving it a... test drive, if you will. Hey, I’m the armourer, I tried the powered armour, nobody cared, this is just a beefier version, okay?

Anyway, ending this thing. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Category: Personal.  
Log Number: #2.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

It’s Christmas!

I’m lying. It was Christmas two or three weeks ago, I’m just late. Yes, it might be because I got triple-wasted and had to sleep it all off. Don’t judge me, whoever’s listening to this. It’s Christmas, let me have some fun, okay?

Well, some interesting stuff happened. Went to the bar. Somewhat unsurprisingly, it was packed. Somewhat surprisingly, Samuel was running a Christmas party there. And he planned on giving me a gift, too. Really kind guy, he is.

Well, at that party I met a couple of new people. One of them was Zhyrgal, who is one of our Field Medics who had a pretty good 80’s song collection, to be honest. Also tried to get Sam to dance. Don’t know how successful that was, considering I left when she began pressuring him into it, but still funny to see.

Oh and that Ghost fellow? The one with the wolf? Yeah, he’s got more than that. Two more in fact, and all of them were dressed up in adorable Christmas outfits. It was admittedly cute, though I still feel as if I might’ve been drunk before I even entered the damn bar.

Oh, and those gifts Samuel wanted to give me? He gave them to me some time later. A charm, clearly from before the war, but nice anyway. Like I said, kind person. Really like it, to be honest. Made me feel bad because I didn’t get him a gift in return. The other gift was a bottle of whiskey from his friend the voice It apparently likes me because I was kind to it and Samuel when Samuel told me about it. It now has a name, Vex. The observant among you may remember that this was his old nickname, the one he didn’t like. So why did he give it to his voice? Pretty clever reason, to be honest: turn its negative connotation into a positive one. Now it won’t be a bearer of bad memories when it's mentioned. Smart move. Vex (the voice) was fine with it, so now it has a name: Vex. And I asked him a question. I’ll talk about that at some point in the future, because it's not Christmas related and I need to sort out some stuff.

And, on top of all that, Alessandra visited me. She works with the science department on some pretty interesting stuff: ADVENT’s effects on the Earth in general, not just their effects on humanity. Entire resistance faction about it, too: the Children of the Earth. Pretty interesting stuff. She also frequently pops up on the covert actions, too: seen her name on them before. She gave me a pretty tasty pie, as a way of saying thanks for all my hard work. Pretty nice, thanks Alessandra.

Oh, and I got another bottle of whiskey from someone else. Had a label on it: “Drink to forget”. Well, I drank it, and I haven’t forgotten it, so it must’ve been defective. I demand a refund.

Jokes aside, I really appreciate these gifts. It’s the nice, little things that are really appreciated. Thanks guys, and thanks everyone for keeping XCOM running and the  
aliens dying. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~


	50. Ep 50 to 51 - Operation Dark Tongue

Episode 50-51: Operation Dark Tongue-----------------------------------  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 43:  
I was lying half-awake in bed when the lights started flickering; and panicked for a few seconds before realising that the Avenger’s engines never missed a beat. Something was using a large amount of the ship’s power supply and it responded by prioritizing the systems essential for keeping it in the air. Then the lights suddenly dimmed and I heard the distant explosion caused by the Codex in the Shadow Chamber. Alarmed, I rolled out of my bunk; just as the lights came back on. I went downstairs and found most of the ship’s engineers crowding into the Shadow Chamber. Glass was all over the floor. Sam, our shadow chamber analyst, was walking to the infirmary with several cuts; while Dr Shen and Dr Tygan were busily discussing something on a monitor. Despite appearances, they had made a breakthrough, though I did not know it at the time.

I ducked outside and grabbed a broom and dustpan. While the science team was busy rebooting the various computers around the room, I asked Shen if I could come in and sweep the glass shards off the floor. She seemed surprised, but grateful. Among the debris on the ground was the ‘brain’ of a Codex, it's only corporeal remains, still giving off wisps of smoke. Tygan dismissively pushed it aside with his foot, so it was clearly damaged beyond being of any use to them. I took it back to my bunk as a souvenir. Perhaps I could turn it into an interesting hatstand after the war.

Only a few hours later, Moa and I suited up to lead a squad to investigate a set of GPS coordinates dredged from my hatstand-to-be.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I managed to track down the hidden lab that the Rulers were created in. The Coordinates were triangulated from the Avenger, when they located some weird weapons. The lab was mostly filled with Snakes, some of them dead, some not. The place was being run by 3 of them claiming to be royals. They spoke english and didn't have boobs, so it's pretty obvious that they're sons of the Viper King. The Viper Princes didn't want to get caught up in ADVENT's war, so they started hiding out there. They managed to seduce a LOT of Vipers into joining them. Never in my life have I seen so many snakes in one place.

One of the snakes caught me, and then I ended up getting a conversation with their leaders on the subject of why they shouldn't have me killed. I managed to convince them that I was just trying to find information that might have been left over in the lab. They agreed to let me take the lab research from the humans that worked there because they had no use for it. The only catch is that they want me to find a way to get them an intact UFO so they can leave Earth. I'm obviously not going to be able to get them the keys to the Avenger, so my only way of helping them is to find and disable one of the Aliens UFOs. But I doubt that's happening anytime soon.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: January 14, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Another week, another mission! This one was another hairy one, but I think we pulled it out OK, although I was really busy healing everyone this time.

Once again, a VIP found themselves in deep water, and resistance fighters and a Skirmisher showed up to help. Unfortunately, the resistance soldiers found themselves surrounded almost right away and were largely wiped out before we could do anything.

You can’t say ADVENT didn’t send their best, though. Bio MEC Troopers. A new type of Sectopod that was very fast. MOCX. More Troopers than I’d like to count. Plus reinforcements dropping in on us as well. It was a huge mess. Like I said, I couldn’t do a lot of shooting because I was busy spraying my medkit on everyone, although I did kill a Bio Viper and an Armored Berserker, so I did get to see some action.

I came back unharmed myself, but the doctors told me I should take a bit of a break from going out on missions since I’ve been on three in a row (!). That includes taking a break from most of my usual activities as well, so for the next week or so: no (or at least minimal) training, no missions, no gym. I get to hang around the Barracks bored or do some busy work.

Also, one of the Psionics - Cristal - just came up and hugged me then teleported away once I got back. We chatted some at the Christmas party. I thought she was nice, but it was still a bit...unexpected.

One of the stars on this mission was a new Skirmisher we picked up. He is…unique to say the least. Apparently he was defective and just reported to a resistance member during an ambush. I kind of feel sorry for him because the resistance members gave him a mocking name - “Mor Balaten.” I kinda think he deserves a more dignified name after what he did out there.

And NO. NO NO NO. Maxx is an item with Noodles now I will have you know! Maxx and I are just friends. That’s it. We, well, helped each other get over our problems. But it’s nothing like that.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “The Heat is On” by Glenn Frey because the heat was on a bit during this last mission.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: January 16, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Congrats on going out on yet another mission! I know you probably wish you could have shot up more people, but as you know, keeping everyone alive is also a very important job. Maybe even the most important job! And I’m glad you were able to handle yourself despite getting everything thrown at you. That gives me a lot more confidence about our future.

And see Zhyrgal - you're making all sorts of friends, even if you may be somewhat unaware of it. And Noodles beat you to Maxx first, huh? A pity. It sounded like there was some potential there! I’m sure there are other people on board for you to consider, though :P.

Also, you remember that ADVENT facility we scouted? Well, we decided to organize a raid on it. For once, things went out without a hitch! Groups from three different resistance cells attacked it simultaneously, with our group focused on the south side. They were taken completely off guard! Jelena was picking off people like nobody’s business while Eniten was mowing down the tankier units, including a Muton Elite who decided to show up! I was in charge of hacking their systems and setting up a feedback loop in their systems which fried their computers, then caused a lot of volatile chemicals being held there to, well, combust violently. BOOM. You would have loved it!

-Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 50]

[Date - January 20th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

It's strange how things change a lot over the course of a year. When XCOM was starting to kick this revolution into overdrive, I was nothing more than an interrogator who enjoyed hurting people for information. But the reality is… I was just a scared old woman who went through a lot of mental trauma over her early life, the things she’s done in the unit, and losing her friends a few years back in the process. 

Back then, I was shielding myself from any attachment and people in hopes to not hurt myself. But I was the one who hurt myself by keeping myself isolated. It was only during that mental breakdown in the GTS and my tochter Lyra’s encouragement that I took charge to change my path in life.

I’m being sentimental over my life, huh? Well, give me an excuse. A lot of things happened over a year. But we can go into the missions and the ongoings in the Avenger, if you wish. 

But let’s start things off first, shall we? After the Psionics research was done, we moved instantly to researching the Codex Brain, which took 5 days. I can imagine the crew wasn’t happy how the Codex caused haywire on the Avenger’s systems. Hell, I had to re-establish comms with resistance factions. In any case, we got the coordinates from the brain, which we put as a high priority.

Operation Dark Tongue was messy. If the tons of enemies wasn’t bad enough, the Warlock knocking on our door was worse, especially with his constant summoning of his psi army in addition to the fucking chrysalids. If it wasn’t for the pods of enemies nearing Dave’s position, it would have made things much easier. 

Things got a turn for the worse later on, though. In addition to those fucking chrysalids, Spud was almost gonna visit the grim reaper when that fucking chameleon ruptured him. Thank god they killed that thing when they managed to. As for the Warlock, his ability to summon Berserks, especially the Bio kind for support made things more complicated. Thank god for the Rage suit, which made killing that Biozerker much easier. And we sent the Warlock home crying as well. Hah!

Four of the squad returned wounded. Spud, that fucking lunatic Lord, Lamtron, and Chuckles. Thankfully, Freyja and Noodles are relatively unscathed, though Lamtron is pretty shaken and needs some rest.

The fruits of our labor for this Operation? We got an alien gateway out of it. I could also talk about the invasive alien flora in the A.O, but that’s Aly and her group’s area of expertise, I’m afraid. And it looks like recovering the Psi Gate set back the Avatar Project by a margin, so that’s good too.

Regarding the gateway, it looks like it can open a portal to different alien dimensions. Perhaps with enough research into it, we could find a way inside the heart of the Elders and end them. But we gotta focus on the other issues first before dealing with them

In Covert Ops, the training op with Wraith-One, Aly, and Skirmishers went decently despite Iridar getting wounded. Next Covert Op will have Cassandra Willowstalker and one of our scientists Mikhail Petrov working with the Reapers to research on improving our Reapers Vektor rifles. Aly is not gonna join as I have given her a break. I’m sure she’d appreciate having more time with Z, Susie, and Noodles.

Speaking for domestic subjects at home, I met Lyra a few days after the mission and asked her a lot about what it was like growing up in a cult, how it taught her strange things and unhealthy definitions of love. For Lyra, it's hard to trust people beyond a working relationship. It's far easier for her to contribute as rank and file soldier in the Templars and XCOM. 

I can understand now why it feels awkward for Lyra that I see her as my surrogate daughter. Thankfully, we discussed rationally about the subject and she did say that’ll she come around to the idea of familial love, and seeing me as her surrogate mother. She just needs time. I can work with that, especially knowing what the young woman went through. 

That’s enough log rambling for today. Time to get back to work.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I don't know where they expect me to find a UFO. I could probably disable one if I found one, but they don't just land anywhere, and I'd still need to disable it and clear it out without damaging it too badly. And I doubt I could do it all on my own. I could try to get help from the Avenger Crew, since they're usually around when one of the Resistance Cells spots a UFO. I'm sure they won't take long to find one.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 35 - Date: January 23rd, 2035 - Lyra*  
We used to have a nickname for the Codexes we encountered before XCOM officially documented them. “Psi Witches”, as Jariah would say, fast and pragmatic on their feet, slow and melodramatic with their hands. 

I suppose it’s not much of a surprise then that we’re seeing more of these new golfballs, or Gatekeepers, as the official designation of them goes. It’s fortunate for us that the Elders seem to have more difficulty teaching their minions to manipulate Psi than we do – fortunate, we have much faster trigger fingers, regardless of whether we’re robots, psions, or plain old humans. We’ll just have to hope that applies to the speed of our research as well, but Shen and Tygan’s teams have proven themselves time and time again – we wouldn’t be this far in the war without them.

She scratches the back of her head. 

Matches* wanted to know about trust, and Emilia (and someone else – I don’t really like dropping names on a sensitive subject) wanted to know about love. Best way I can sum up the most important events on the Avenger as of late. 

So to be honest with you, whoever ends up reading this log, I grew up in a cult. We got taught a lot of fucked up things that I only hear about in old world “court cases”, things like trust and love being used to make you do things you would normally never think of. Killing animals that didn’t fit with ADVENT’s vision, offering your ‘body and soul’ to the Priests, not dying when the ADVENT Trooper you were linked with died – that was the definition of ADVENT’s trust and love.

Don’t get me wrong, there’s plenty of attractive men and women on the Avenger; I’m not that blind. But if we’re talking “deeper” love that even cynics like Andersen wrote of – that’s not a step I’m really comfortable with yet. I’m doing my best to trust shady ADVENT turncoats, and maybe having a surrogate mother is something I could appreciate, but beyond that, I have a lot of complex feelings on the matter – regarding my body, my emotions, and what I want to do after this war’s over. Like I’ve said before, that’s for the therapists to handle.

She motions to relatively orderly preparation of everyone on the Avenger. 

In the meantime, I suppose it’s worth pointing out my “family’s” gotten used to having the ship shot down. It’s been a nice, month-long break, but I’m ready to go again and I hope I’ll see Dashboard or even Byron on the front lines. Acheron out.

[*The Bio Double Agent that didn’t turn, in case you forgot – he was previously referred to as “Phosphor” here and there back when we weren’t sure if he was legitimate.]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - January 23rd 2036 (Entry #41)

We are making significant progress. We've retrieved some ... very intriguing artifact. Looks like a gateway of some sort. To be honest, it seems dangerous but ... maybe it could take us somewhere. Maybe help us find the HQ of these bastards so we can take them down or something? I mean ... That would be very nice.

Anyway, the fight at the gateway site was pretty brutal. Especially with those Chameleons running around. That is one very scary bug. Thankfully, all got home in one piece.

If we survive that long ... There's an UFO pursuing us and ... well, guess who's at the wheel? Yeah, Bradford. Kat is there to assist but ... you can't teach old dog new tricks. Any minute now, I am fully expecting that saucer to catch up to us. No, I am not going to volunteer piloting the Avenger. As cool as that would sound ... no. I don't have much practice doing so. Maybe I should ... 

Maybe I should turn this off. I don't want my terminal to get fried if these guys shoot us with something.

See you on the other side.

Fire ... (log cuts off abruptly).  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 11 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
January 23, 2036

Well, I’ve got more excuses for you guys. The parties were a blast, Assassin is dead, the winter holidays, new years, etc. I’ll be honest, I wanted to take a break from all these logs at least until the holidays ended, then I kind of just forgot about them. I’ve been playing with a bunch of pets we got including a banana slug and some wolves. They’re amazing, I suppose you could include Shen’s Gremlin, ROV-R. They’re the best and I could spend hours a day with them but to tell the truth I think I’m getting restless with all the time I spent off the past few weeks. Granted I did work my ass off a while ago but I think I’ve taken my fair share of a break. I think I’ll try to get back to working more hours and helping around again.

(The file ends here but is accompanied with another, although there is no video attached and the audio is slightly distorted with static.)

Uh, looks like we’re being attacked again. I’m grabbing whatever I can and scoping out the ship. There was a power outage and everything was rocking worse than usual. I gotta make sure everyone’s okay, especially the animals and the garden. Be back in a bit guys, if all goes well in here I’ll find my way outside to help. Gotta go now, we’re crashing soon.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 39  
Begin recording

The last mission the team went to was interesting…. From what I understood Shen and Tygan got a set of coordinates that lead to the far South in South America. After the team got there they had one heck of a firefight on their hands, a lot of enemies guarded the location and even the Chosen Warlock showed up. But the most interesting thing was the gate the team found. It is psionic too and I bet the aliens use it to teleport somewhere and that somewhere could be very important to us.

Now I have spent a few days melting the mec parts and turning them into armour for Fenrir. I was in the proving ground working on it when Samuel and Aly came in… We had a little chat about my psionic powers, Samuel's guardian angel, etc… At one point Aly asked me what I think about her since I am a psionic and she isn't. Do I think of her as just some meat and flesh because she isn't a psionic… I think of her as just another living being. I will never think I am better or more worthy because of my powers or status, in fact I will probably beat people up who think like that. I am just another human as well, maybe I am more special with my psionic powers but that's it. I can die and get beaten up just like any other person, I can feel pain and suffering, I can feel love and joy… That defines me as a human and that is how it shall always be. I am no better or worse than others I am who I am… A hardened fighter and a good friend.

It turns out that Samuel has a "voice" in his head. He named it Vex after the old nickname he had because of his eyes. It sounds impossible sure, but we have seen the impossible become a reality and we are fighting a war against countless armies of the Elders. We are fighting against impossible odds. Sam having a voice in his head is pretty "normal" considering the stuff I went through. He will also help me get the data on the enemies he researched so Fenrir could use it in the field thanks to the visor on the helmet I gave him. So things have been as interesting as ever.

I also got this weird feeling something "bad" could happen like a "sixth sense" giving me a warning… I am not sure what that means but if I have to fight I will be ready.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 20 January 2036, 2040 hours

After finally using the Shadow Chamber for the purpose we built it, the fruits of our doing so have manifested almost immediately. Menace went out to assault a set of coordinates and recovered what looks like a psionically-powered portal to an unknown location. We will have to study that, too, as time permits. 

The portal was located in a fairly ordinary forest of Araucaria and Nothofagus, but was surrounded by more alien vegetation. Surprisingly, the vegetation doesn't seem to be extending much over the forest, just confined to that local area. I'm working on that to figure out how that is, but something about the local flora seems to have just outcompeted the alien vegetation outside in the immediate vicinity of the gateway... and yet, the gateway itself seemed to depend on the alien flora, its field amplified by the plants, when it activated, to summon a gatekeeper (nice name, Samuel) from wherever it came from.

I can't say this for certain - yet - but I think this gives us one of the answers we've needed for all this time: what the alien flora is for. It's for the purpose of psionic field amplification and propagation: the Elders use psionics to control their minions, teleport themselves around, and otherwise do whatever it is that they want to do. These plants are there to facilitate that. Which means that if we defeat the alien vegetation, we defeat ADVENT.

There is also a tantalizing clue for how to do that, as well: something about the native flora here was resistant to the spread of the alien flora. I've collected living specimens of the flora and am doing an experiment now in the greenhouse, and they seem to be taking over the sealed environment that I put them in, even though they weren't taking over the forest at the site. I will no doubt have more to report on that. I need to talk to Feng Zheng about all of this - she saw me in the lab today, but these results are... relevant to everything we've done.

Next, we also got the corpse of a gatekeeper, which means that I got a tissue sample, which means that I'm running it now to see what's in its DNA. There's a lot in there that I have no clue where it came from, but we do have sequences from what we know of Elder DNA. There are other things in there, too, though - a lot of sectoid DNA, and some human DNA. In conclusion, I don't think these are modified Elders, and the Elders themselves clearly aren't beyond modifying themselves or using themselves to create other things. I can't exactly be surprised at this.

Finally, on a more personal note, my rather sparse affair with Saurubh Sen is officially concluded, although we'll see if it restarts later depending on what Dominga wants. It ended in the best way possible: Saurubh is now starting a relationship with Dominga Márquez, the new engineer we picked up in Loja. Saurubh, let me be the second to congratulate you - after Dominga herself. Dominga, let me be the second to congratulate you, after Saurubh. 

Unfortunately, I expect ADVENT to retaliate, and they may be able to track our gateway. I'd better brush up on my skills at gunnery. We may need it!

Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 049 ---

“So that’s what the Aliens have been using this whole time to transport between places. The Codex brain led us directly to where it came from, and there we found it, a psionic gateway leading to who knows where. Safe to say the site was crowded though. The team was locked down by the equivalent of enemies we see on a normal mission, and that wasn’t even all once they got past them. Warlock showed up too, no doubt to try and protect the Gate. He and the army of chrysalids slowed us down, and when we got to the gate, one of those Gatekeepers came out of it. Guess those are the gates they guard. Well, not this one anymore as it now lies dead in the ground. It wasn’t easy, but the team survived, and now we have one Psionic gate in tow.”

“So a lot has gone down at home, so allow me to explain. No research this time around, as my time was preoccupied with that codex work. I must say, so see one up close is so.... weird. It’s not really a being rather than it is more just a physical construct manifested as a way to try and stop invaders. It’s literally a firewall in the physical world. What we had was “dead”, but it’s brain still being a high tech computer, was able to remanifest the codex to gain it’s knowledge and information. We got a lot out of it, but I don’t think it liked our attempts, because it attempted to both then delete the data, and override our ship's core. How it managed to connect to our systems to do so is concerning, but I guess Tygan overloaded it, which then promptly caused it to explode, the chamber going with it. So we now lack a central holding chamber, and I had to spend that day in the infirmary to patch up the couple of glass cuts that I got. Heh, think one got me in the cheek. Hope no one minds that little scar.”

“So that was an interesting event. After that, I also got to meet with some people again as well. Went to Zhyrgal to talk with her. I remembered her invitation from Christmas if I ever needed a shoulder so to speak, and I guess I needed to get off my chest about my family. Or I guess rather lack of for a while now. It wasn’t something that was necessarily bothering me, but it had been on my mind, so I decided to tell her to get it out there. She was more than willing to listen, and ended up telling me about hers as well. It was... bad to put it lightly. I won’t dwell on it. Anyways then it went in an unexpected direction as we got to my dancing somehow, and she was willing to offer to help me since we were alone. Gotta say it helped, but I think I definitely still need more work. She also um, showed some of her more.... Interesting moves.... Cough Yeah maybe best we stop there. Anyway, met up with Fexlis and Aly again not too much later in the Proving grounds. Felix was working on some armor for his wolf Fenrir. Gotta say, it looked impressive. He even asked if I was able to have it be able to have HUD info on the enemies. So now I’ve been getting that set up for him, and hopefully-”

\--- Warning: All Power Offline. ---  
\--- Warning: Avenger Rapidly Descending ---  
\--- Emergency Power Activated ---

“Gaaaaah...... fuck...... I’m ok, I think. Jesus, what the bloody hell. Something just shot us out from the sky. Most systems are offline too, dammit. Seems like the aliens got us again. How many times is this going to happen. Alright then, guess it’s time we fight. You ready Vex?...... Good.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 22 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So now, it appears these gates are the methods of which the aliens have been going from place to place. No doubt it’s connected to something important of the Elders. Where else could it be pointing to. Too bad we have no way in, so now it just sits dormant as a rock. At least it’s out of the aliens hands now. Go figure Warlock showed up to try and protect one of the Elders’ “precious artifacts.” Yeah precious my psionic [Redacted]. Anyways, he stood no chance as he usually doesn’t. All talk and no game these days. I wondered why he’s softened. Can’t possibly have been the beatdowns he’s been getting. Anyways, I’m getting ahead of myself. Let’s just hope Xcom continues to keep making these critical moves.”

“On a side note, I seem to have elicited a new trainee under my wing, and it’s not who you would expect. He’s not even an official psi op, but rather someone with the gift, and due to fear decided to squander it. Well now I’m going to teach him properly. His name was Kage, one of the Marines apparently. Was playing around with little party tricks with his psionics when I found him, and decided to stretch the offer. He seemed willing, which is always a good first sign. Then again, anyone with the gift always seems antsy to use it. When I scanned his mind for potential, it seemed like his was a bit more repressed, so drawing it out fully might take more time, but I’ve worked with harder before.”

\--- Warning: All power Offline ---  
\--- Danger: Avenger descending altitude ---  
\--- Emergency Power Online ---

“Dammit, again huh. Didn’t even wait for us to land, they just shot us out of the sky. Doesn’t seem to be any of the chosen this time either, just a UFO. Guess the aliens finally had enough of us and sicked it after us. Fine then, they want to play dirty, I know how to play dirty.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** Transmission Date: January 21, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

So, this week was, well, something here on the Avenger.

First, we had another mission - we did research on some Codex thing. Man, that scared the hell out of me. The lights on the ship were flickering and everything. I stopped what I was doing and reported to the Infirmary just in case! But it was just our Scientist and Chief Engineer trying to blow up the ship with their research, so that’s cool.

Anyway, that gave us some coordinates to investigate. So the Commander sent a team out. I might have been able to go, but I was still officially listed as tired, so Noodles went instead. That mission ended up being crazy. The team had to fight about a dozen people at once - which they did amazingly well. Then they had to fight a horde of chrysalids, including the ones that disappear. Then another Gatekeeper, then the Warlock, who decided to invite a couple berserkers to the party. In any case, we recovered this...gateway thing that aliens can come out of. I rather hope we diabled it before they brought it on board because it would be a problem if a berserker omega just suddenly showed up on board.

The team took some hits, but all-in-all things went really well. Apparently ADVENT isn’t very happy about it, though, as we got a report that a UFO is out searching for us now.

As far as other stuff on the ship, we completed research to make our psionics more effective in the field AND we built a new heavy powered armor suit. They’re calling it the W.A.R. suit. Noodles was the first one to wear it out and oooooh does it look great.

Also, I think you’re reading too much into this Maxx stuff. We’re friends. That’s it. He and Noodles are together. That’s it. Even if I were interested I’m not gonna get in the way of them. I did run into the guy who works in the Shadow Chamber here - Sam - again. He wanted to talk about some stuff that was bothering him, and I was happy to listen. He lost his family the same as me. The same as many here. ADVENT also messed with him too. I think we could really relate.

We then practiced some dancing where we were since we did that some at the Christmas party and he was really nervous, so I was hoping if it were just us he would be less nervous. He was definitely a bit less shy this time around. He started getting me a bit worked up so, uh, I might have given him some additional special lessons. AND I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY, NO HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Girls are More Fun” by Ray Parker, Jr. because, well, we just are.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: January 23, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Wow, that seems like a big catch! I wonder if you can figure out how they are transporting troops and stuff - well, outside of the normal transports - that way. I hope you keep me posted. Once again, another mission that sounded dicey but was successful makes me feel a lot better. I hope you get to go out on more missions soon as well now that it sounds like you might be off the tired list?

Also, we got wind of a high ranking ADVENT Officer passing through the area. At first our intelligence suggested a rather modest escort for the Officer, so we got an ambush ready. However, once we were in position and the Officer arrived where we planned to ambush him, the escort was significantly larger than we expected. Unfortunately we had no choice but to call it off.

I know, I know, I’m just teasing you with Maxx. I know how you are. But this Sam guy, huh? Dancing? AND “SPECIAL LESSONS”? Yeah, you’re gonna be able to pull the “He’s not my boyfriend” thing on me over that one. OK, fess up. I want deets! DEETS I TELL YOU.

AND YES YOU ARE RIGHT I AM GOING TO SAY HE’S YOUR BOYFRIEND NEENER NEENER MS. ZHYRGAL.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #12

We just recently scoped out this portal Shen is calling a “gateway.” It’s about time we found this thing. I wasn’t on this mission, but I heard about these chrysalids that can turn invisible. They come in black and white variants apparently. Ugh, I hate lids. I can’t imagine having one sneak up on me. Spud had a close encounter with the white one and the black one attacked Noodles. They attack with legs that are on their back…ew…just got a chill. I haven’t ventured to look at the corpse yet. They just sound SO UGLY!

Heh, it’s ironic that I was just talking about snipers being safe and sound and now we find an enemy that favors isolated targets. I feel like that’s kinda my fault. Good thing they aren’t too strong. They rip holes in armor though. With our new warden armor, they are uglier than they are dangerous, especially with W.A.R. suits and rage armor. Everything is still going well! No deaths! [CRASH] (exaggerated sigh) I get my armor. I’m not even surprised anymore. I SWEAR HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS WAR, IF WE CAN’T EVEN STAY IN THE SKY FOR 2 SECONDS?! OH, IT’S ADVENT’S TURN NOT EVEN THE HUNTER HUH!? WHO IS FLYING THI-…calm down, Emmie. Deep breaths. In out. In out. I can’t let people see me lose my cool. This is all under control. We got this. Advent’s just getting desperate. Actually, this could even be fun. Yeah, might head out myself. I shouldn’t have to care for the wounded staff cause I’m sure they are used to falling by now. Heh, aren’t we all? Oh well, I’ll be back.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*This time the camera turns on to a Noodles royally pissed off, practically cradling her hair which appears to be burnt and singed almost at the root of the hair visible. The damage continued beyond what the camera could see, so it'd be reasonable to assume it was worse than it looked. As if that wasn't enough, the hair up to a certain point was standing on end making her look like she's got some kind of furry animal on her head.*

"Can someone tell that old bat not to shoot a plasma bolt so close to someone's head that it GOES THROUGH THEIR HAIR!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO GET PLASMA BURNS OUT OF HAIR FREYJA!? DO YOU!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORSE IT GETS WHEN ELECTRICALLY CHARGED BY BLUESCREEN ROUNDS!? WHY DON'T YOU GO SHOOT YOUR OWN HAIR AND SEE HOW IT FEELS LIKE!!!"

*She ranted so long the battery at the top right started blinking as the bar inside it was at a red sliver. Either lucky timing or she happened to notice this in her outrage, Noodles managed to calm herself down enough to stop her shouting and screaming.*

"I can never repay the debt that I own the templars..."

*She begins to take care of her hair on camera, very lovingly so. The battery however couldn't go on any further, and the feed cut off midway.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 49. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. January 2036.  
*Vlog opens with Shen mounting the camera on ROV-R before kneeling down and sweeping up the bits of broken glass around the retrieved the psionic gate. Other members of the Avenger crew can also be seen in the background with dustpans.*

Well... we've finally put the Shadow Chamber to good use today, and I'm using 'good' with its absolute loosest definition. We were able to reconstruct a simulacrum of the codex, except it seemed very much alive, despite Tygan affirming me that it's well beyond the point of sentience. Questionable at best, but we did what we needed to do. The data connection to the Avenger proved to be useful in retrieving some relevant data regarding the origins of the Codex. Unfortunately, we must have triggered some protective protocol, because the supposedly dead Codex came back to life and started to overload our systems. Long story short, that thing nearly shut down the Avenger, erased almost all of our retrieved data, and shattered the Shadow Chamber so badly that Spud heard it halfway across the Avenger... *she gestures around* as you might be able to see. However, Tygan managed to retain a little of what we retrieved, which gave us coordinates for deployment. 

I had to work triple overtime to get the latest WAR suit up and running for that deployment. It's essentially an Elerium-ised EXO suit, but it's the pinnacle of what the Engineering department has achieved over the past year, and I doubt we can ever top this with even with any alien tech that we might come across. Noodles volunteered to take it for its first run, and of course she looked absolutely stunning, to the envy of pretty much everyone on board (me included. Why do I never get to play with all these neat toys I make?). I hope this makes up for the fact that she would come back, royally pissed off, with burning hair a few hours later... *Noodles heard angrily disagreeing in the background.* 

Turns out, the Codex originated from a Psionic gateway, aptly guarded by one of those Gatekeepers, an ungodly number of Chrysalids and spectral zombies, and of course the Warlock, who failed to match his extensive bark with a similar bite. Maybe it's just Menace becoming better soldiers with better equipment. but ADVENT still seems to think we're no more than squaddies with mag rifles. It must be fun to prove them wrong again and again though. 

Anyways, back to the gate. Bradford and the commander seemed pretty insistent upon bringing the gate back onto the Avenger. Now I'm not in a place to criticise the commander's decisions, but I hope he saw that Gatekeeper teleporting out of that thing. Heck, it could be pointed at an Alien barracks on the other end, and the last thing we need is an entire squad of Aliens barrelling into the Shadow Chamber. Abizi has also tried to climb into it to find more Berserkers after he saw the Gatekeeper come out of it. In the interest of public safety, I think the first order of business is to find the off button on this stupid door.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #23

22/01/35

(The log is recorded in the bar, at night, and Abizi is seen with a glass of water next to him. Abizi's face is clean of facepaint, and he has some bandages on his neck.)

This is the second night in a row when I wake up having some nightmares. Something about a woman screaming for help in a fire. This scene seems familiar, but I do not recall it, which is strange, since my memory is my most treasured possession. And it all started after that Purifier fried me... Alright, I think I'll just stop and restart from the top before I become too disorganized. So they analyzed the Codex Brain in the ship. I was a bit curious about it, since the Codex is data, and I didn't know how to think about a living creature of data. Turns out, data can cause a heck of an explosion. But the tech guys managed to get some coordinates to investigate from it. I was on it, with Spud, Frejya, lamtron, Noodles, Chuckles and me. Operation Dark Tongue. And for the first time, I managed to do this trick of carrying three grenades!. I'm still not confident enough about it to tell the other guys about how to do it, but I think I understand why Major Fawkes explained it the way he did to me back then. Anyway, I wrote down some instructions for me, and hid it in my beard, as a nice cheat sheet. See? 

(Abizi pulls a piece of paper from his beard, shows it clearly to the camera, and replaces it in his beard)

So right from the start we were surrounded from all sides, and that obnoxious Warlock guy also came. A purifier used his flamethrower on me, and this view of fire... so close and engulfing me... was too much. I lost my cool. No puns. This view of fire engulfing me... was familiar, but from where? Is it related to that screaming woman in my dreams? But this just never happened! I have absolutely no recollection of any event that is similar to it! Anyway, I froze, with shock, and just couldn't do anything, until Frejya shot the Purifier in the tank and he exploded. A marvelous explosion by Frejya was sure enough to bring me to my senses.

We managed to clear our away through the enemies... I shot an Archon in mid air. No doubt my training in shooting from spaceships helped with that. The Warlock kept messing up my weapon. It was really annoying. And after we cleared the initial ambush, we started approaching the coordinates, which were guarded by a crap ton of those bugs. Some of them were invisible. They just disappeared into thin air, and then appeared out of nowhere. This is scary. A big one mauled Spud quite seriously. 

And then we finally approached the gate... an alien transportation device. Capable of instantaneous movement. This is something that even my father couldn't achieve. My father's spacecraft can move fast, like half the speed of light on the newest models I saw. But not teleport. The enemies guarding them and the Warlock were not too much of a problem, and unfortunately we did have to kill a gorgeous BioZerker in the process. 

And now we're back, with this gate on our ship, and the command wonders what to do with it. I tried to look on it, see if I can maybe find a Berserker haven on the other side, but I got scolded by Shen. Sheesh. But anyway, I have some wonders of my own. So first is that nightmare thing I mentioned. Second, look here on the skin of my neck, where I got burned. (Abizi draws the camera closer, on a piece of burnt skin that is healing. Abizi turns on the flash light of the camera to light it brightly, and the color of the recovering skin is not as green as his other skin, but a bit pink. Then the camera moves back.)

It was pinker before, but now it's getting greener. It's so weird that it behaves that way! I wonder why that is. I don't remember ever seeing a non-green part of my skin. And I also wonder why the aliens didn't attack my father. They were definitely aware of him, and they definitely had the capability, if they had this amazing teleportation device. So why didn't they fight him first? I can't believe they are allied, I know my father too well for that. For the first time, I have more questions than answers, and it's troubling me, a lot.

Last thing - apparently a UFO hunts for us. Obviously, being the only one on ship who saw spacecrafts from age zero, nobody thought of consulting me about it. So I can't tell what kind of a spacecraft it is. If it's the alien's or my father's. It's a bit scary if my father finally managed to find me, but I don't think I'm afraid of him. These XCOM people are strong, and I actually have an ally for my cause, in the form of Felix Fox and his wolves. 

(Abizi drinks water)

Well, I've been talking long enough. Maybe I'll manage to sleep some more. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

January 23rd, 2036 

Log #1 

I was never one to talk details about what's going on missions and the Avenger. However, since under encouragement from my partner Spud, I figured I might well do so. 

The mission went pretty well in spite of the overwhelming odds and the Warlock's constant babbling and his endless army of psi zombies and troops. I'll admit, I was worried for Spud when he got ruptured by that damned Chameleon, but we pummeled that thing before it could do further damage to him. He's gonna need to rest in the infirmary for a bit.

Noodles, on the other hand, went ballistic against me as I apparently ruined her precious hair by shooting through her against one of the aliens that was near her position. Well, that's my not my problem, is it? Besides, she wasn't injured like the rest of us.

Regardless, this is beyond me now….. 

*A sudden pulse sends a shockwave and Freyja thuds to the floor as the Avenger lands roughly* 

Ugh…. Seriously? Again? It better not be Chosen this time. 

*Freyja intercepts a call from Central and she answers* 

Yes, Bradford? An alien spire? Understood. Spud is coming too? Understood. I'll be in the hangar shortly. 

So, it looks like our ship is grounded by an alien pulse spire and we can't escape until we destroy it. No doubt the aliens will want to take the Avenger for themselves. That won't happen on my watch. 

I must prepare, they're launching their offensive at any minute. Spud is coming too despite his wounds, so we better make it count

*Freyja shuts down her log recorder and promptly prepares for the defense* 

Log finished

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 44:  
*A shuffling sound is heard.* The Warlock showed up and things got dicey; but it could have been a lot worse. People say I inflicted the most damage on the aliens, but there was this white chrysalid that popped right out of the ground in front of my face and cut a massive gash across my torso – and I missed it because I was simply so surprised that I pulled the trigger at the ground. I don’t know how I kept tearing apart alien after alien after that – must have been the adrenalin; even before Izana arrived to patch me up.

Yeah…about Izana… she’s not happy about Moa now, after my bondmate fired a bluescreen round that gave her a centre parting where her ponytail should be. I accept that some things mean more to certain people than others, but I have bigger things to worry about in this war than aesthetics. I’m still gonna entertain her objections if she wants to rant though; cause I still got to keep up my own appearance to pass. I bumped into Cristal in the gym last week when I thought nobody else was around and she kept wanting to learn more about me; till I finally came out. Still don’t know if that was the right decision, but I normally only use the gym when I think nobody is around or if the only other people there already know. I’ve never felt so conscious of how well my clothing was concealing me in a very long time. So I understand Izana wanting to maintain part of one’s appearance as super important, I guess.

There was also this round portal that a Gatekeeper – the tentacle ball alien – came out of. While it was defeated before it could do any damage, the ‘frame’ of the portal it emerged from was carted away by the science team as a prize – it was at ground zero for the coordinates they extracted from the Codex brain. I wonder if the Commander would have otherwise forgotten to pick it up. I hope Aly got a chance to check out the strange plants that grew around it and I would have grabbed a sample for her if I didn’t have to go to the infirmary.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #43.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, uh, that was an interesting mission.

So, we analysed a codex brain. Got some coordinates from it at some point and sent a squad to investigate. There was a gate, and it was well defended. Lots of aliens guarding it. In particular, chrysalids. There was a lot of them, including several stronger “Chameleons” which can seemingly become invisible. Joy.

Oh, and the fucking Warlock was there. Don’t worry: all that asshole did was be annoying and spawn a ton of his spectral zombies, followed by a Biozerker and a Berzerker. God, I can’t wait until we finish off these Chosen for good. That day can’t come too soon.

Oh, and that gate? A Gatekeeper came through it. I think I get the name now. But we took the gate with us. Clearly, if it’s that defended, there must be something important to it.

Well, that’s about it. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Log Category: Personal.  
Log Number: #3.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

I lied: that’s not about it.

You see, I’ve been planning something. Something I told Samuel about.

I want to head back to The Hole. Or The Glade, if you prefer Pete’s name over mine. 

My haven, my guys… I want to visit them again. For two reasons:

One, it feels like I’ve abandoned them, ditched them for XCOM. I want to help out again, in part to reduce that feeling. Two…

I have problems. I’m not gonna hide that. But in all the time I’ve spent with the resistance, I’ve never really given any time to fix them. Too busy trying to survive. Then I joined XCOM, started having more time, and started fixing myself. But only with the help of Samuel. I owe it to my friends to try to be their version of Samuel: helping them start to fix their problems, giving them the time they deserve.

So, I’ve been planning stuff. I plan on spending at most five days there, one for each person I want to visit and talk to. The main people: Pete, Nomad, Bandit, Carter, Searcher, the lot of them. ‘Course, the main problems are getting Bradford’s approval, finding some way across the Atlantic, and finding a replacement for me. One I’ll deal with when I have a plan hammered out, two I have an idea for, and three Samuel is helping me with. I’m in no rush: I’ve had this plan kicking about in my head for a while already, so I can wait.

Anyway, that’s basically it for now. Maybe I’ll talk about the people I want to visit in another log. I just want to get my plans down somewhere. Here seems like a good place. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~


	51. Ep 52 - Operation Haunting Future

Episode 52: Operation Haunting Future-----------------------------------  
[Log Entry 51]

[Date - January 28th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

So uh… yeah, we had an unfortunate encounter with an active UFO and our ship was grounded, so we set up defensive parameters while our soldiers took care of the disruptor that was keeping us from escaping. Thankfully, the assault wasn’t led by a Chosen this time around, though the Archon King made its presence in the assault. We took it down for good, though the research on it is gonna have to wait till the scientists finish their breakdown of Sectopods and make some upgrades out of them eventually.

Meanwhile, the Covert Op with the Reapers is still going. However, our lovely Psi-op Oblivion is pretty shaken and needs some rest. I imagine the fact that we had to get rid of the Berserker she was mind-controlling didn’t sit well with her. Why the Commander thought evacing with a live Berserker was a good idea is beyond me. At least we threw it off to a nearby Advent base, and we got some good laughs out of it. 

Spud has developed some phobia of fire, meaning he’s gonna need psychological treatments as soon his injuries are taken care of. Freyja is tired and needs 11 days of rest. Thank god we have Sneak to stand-in for her or our Commander will overextend her till she reaches a breakpoint. 

We got some new Guerilla Ops coming up and Command decided to deploy on South Africa. It sure is fun trying to protect a device that’s under attack from an Advent and MOCX QRF. But seriously, we’ve been stomping MOCX so many times that countering their MEC initiative is pointless. If you ask me, we should have gone with the op on New Australia. At least we’ll get a scientist out of it and counter Advent’s advanced surveillance they’re developing. 

But that’s not up to me to decide. In any case, Sneak, Deadhead, Exordus, Zhyrgal, Quasar, and Deadput will be deployed for the mission

Let’s hope our Commander does better on protecting the device this time around. But chances tell me he won’t.

[End of Log Entry  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - January 28th 2036 (Entry #42)

Teamed up with Engineer Beth Lee in the Defense Matrix again. And did good work. Aliens thought an EMP disruptor would stop us. Well, no. Especially when you drop it off next to a gas tank. Then the Flying Super Alien ... that claymore detonation. Menace did most of the job. We gave them some assistance. It felt good.

I still wonder why the heck the Commander wanted to evac that Mind-Controlled Berserker. I mean ... why? Stupidest thing of the year so far. Then she gets dropped off the ship in mid-air. I hope the beast landed on some ADVENT idiots to tear them to shreds. Here's to hoping. 

I slept for almost a day after that. Then did some maintenance to the Skyranger. Just keeping myself busy than anything else. This whole thing is starting to take its toll on me. Mentally more than physically. I need more rest. I should let Kat take the next op ...

Next op, which is in South Africa. Something to do with MOCX and ... whatever, don't want to know. I'll just be a passenger and assist Kat, if necessary. After this, I'll just lock myself up in the Skyranger and sleep for a week. Or a day ... That's fine too.

Oh, and my terminal after that EMP blast? Nothing to worry about. A little bit of maintenance and it was good as new.

Ok. Let me go talk to Kat and then we can get ready for take-off.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robbie “Filidh” MacLeòid Log - January 25th, 2036

It’s another year. Another year where the planet has moved around the sun and now on this day I’m another year older, born on the same day as my namesake, Robert Burns. It’s funny how now he’s become mostly associated with the song that would mark the passage of these years in the old world, “Auld Lang Syne.” Its lyrics come flooding back to me, “Should auld acquaintance be forgot,/ and never brought to mind?” and along with it came memories of home. Of my uncle Calum and my aunt Meadhbh, of my own parents wherever they may be, if they’re even alive at all. I haven’t had much chance to think of my own home in a while, but if I ever make it out of this alive, I’m going to make it back to Scotland and I’m going to make sure that we can turn it into the free country I would love to see it be, bowing down to no one anymore.

It’s a long and dreich road ahead, but at least some of the people along the way have brightened it up. I finally got to work with Baxter as we fought side by side defending the avenger. I dinnae ken what it is that draws me to him, he’s sort of a man of mystery among a whole bunch of other puzzles. Speaking of mysteries, I finally got to know Spud a little better after working with him on so many missions. I was helping out in the infirmary today and it seems he was still recovering from the last mission, poor bugger. I got to chatting his ear off and I learned a lot about him. He came out to me as a trans man, which more power to him for being able to lead his life the way he wants to and still kick tons of alien ass. In XCOM I’ve fought alongside men, women, people that don’t fit into binary buckets, the skirmishers and even sometimes aliens (Albizi included), it doesn’t matter to me as long as we all are fighting together. Plus like the song goes, “we'll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet,/ for auld lang syne.” If we’re fighting for the auld times, then we should always be sure to not just take a cup of kindness, but pass one on to others, it’s the only way we can build a better world from the former. 

I wonder what Burns would think of this world… Ah either way, time to celebrate Burns Night the way it should be done, with a proper dram and although I can’t get actual haggis here, at least I can enjoy using Haggis, the gun.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 50. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 26 January 2036  
*Vlog opens to a very disgruntled Shen with bags under her eyes and messed up hair *

Ugh... if ADVENT can stop crashing the Avenger immediately after I've repaired it, it would be much appreciated. Right after I finished patching up the Shadow Chamber, a UFO dropped by with an EMP and knocked us right out of the sky. The crash broke a few things across the Avenger (including every mirror on board, which royally ticked off Noodles again), but the main problem was the EMP, which scrambled the Ship's systems, including those used for decryption in the Shadow Chamber. I mean, I shouldn't be complaining about having to do repairs... it's my job after all. But when it's for the second time within a week, it's going to grind the gears a little. 

I think ADVENT honestly saw this as an opportunity to end XCOM once and for all, because they even brought along the Archon King and his entourage. Too bad that we've softened up the King enough for him to be far less effective than ADVENT probably anticipated. It's a magnificent specimen nonetheless, and Tygan's already started on dissecting him for potential armour applications in the future. Yep. We're skinning another alien ruler. Nobody tell Abizi. He's still distraught about us having to push the mind controlled Berserker overboard. 

Beth is still doing a stellar job in the Defense Matrix with regards to keeping the turrets maintained. Those things might not look like much, but they've definitely paid for themselves ten times over. There are even rumours that the commander is going to ask us to put wheels on these things and deploy them into missions instead. Not sure how Beth would feel about that to be fair... she's grown kind of attached to " Curly, Larry, Moe and Spike" and the last thing she wants is to put them into more danger. She's already a bit upset about the unfortunate fate of Spike, involving an assault trooper's shield  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 27 January 2036, 1600 hours

Well, a lot's happened.

First, the aliens scrambled an interceptor and shot down the Avenger. Once again, their focus was clearly on capturing the ship rather than destroying it, so the weapon they used to shoot us down as an electromagnetic pulse weapon that disabled the ship's systems and forced us to do an emergency landing rather than crashing and burning into the Brazilian Atlantic Forest. They did do their damnedest to take the ship - even the Archon King showed up. He's now in cold storage awaiting dissection in Tygan's lab.

I was fighting on the flight deck for that battle, along with Samuel, Maxx and Izana, trying to keep enemies from dropping in and boarding the ship. It got dicey when they dropped in a pod containing an elite Bio captain and a wraith commando - I'm good with a blade, but I can't handle two opponents at once. But then Maxx demonstrated why he was the XCOM soldier who recruited Marina when he took on the commando single-handedly, which let me take on the captain. Samuel and Izana picked off the usual mix of Bio assault, elite troopers, a purifier, an archon that decided to fly up to join us, and a few others that I didn't even notice until I heard their screams as they fell off the ship. Izana, you've got a good husband. I'll talk about you later. And Sam, you deserve your time with Z, too!

The day after, we resumed investigating a mysterious glow in Tierra del Fuego. It turned out to be an infestation of a crystalline alien invasive plant that I hadn't seen before. Tygan appropriated it into his lab and I dissected it as usual. I still don't know how these plants are projecting psionic fields, but I'm getting an idea that some Earth plants are able to compete with them, and some aren't. So, yesterday, I asked Emilia for and for Kris to fly me home to Aus to conduct an investigation on what ADVENT knows about plant competition, since I'm sure they know more than I do, still. I met up with an Epsilon squad there, led by Erik, and we broke into a small facility early this morning. It turns out that one of our codenamed "dark events" is a plan to use the psionic fields generated by the alien flora to enhance troopers' perception of their surroundings, making it harder for us to sneak up on them. Not a good thing! They've got their files in a train bound for a facility in Darwin. I sent back a report to Commander Odd letting him know, but from what my Epsilon and Reaper compatriots have told me, there are a couple other possible guerrilla ops and, as usual, we only have the time for one. I don't know the particulars of the other two and Odd has consistently shown his strategic acumen so I won't say that he should do this one, but let's just say that this is important!

As for Maxx and Izana, I showed them my marriage contract with Joshua and Ryan. Izana clearly was looking at it in the context of writing up a similar one herself. Izana, you want marital advice, I'm only happy to oblige! I also had an encounter with Maxx in which I told him the story of my husbands, and then we shared our bodies for a bit - I will leave it to you to imagine exactly what we did and did not do! Suffice to say, I'm pretty sure Izana would approve of all of the things that we did do. Also, Izana, if I do find myself wed again and in your company, you are welcome to have an affair with my husband. The same applies to Zhyrgal. I should let them know next time I see them (assuming we're all still alive, of course)!

Epsilon will go after that train when it gets to Darwin if it hasn't been hit by XCOM already, but by then ADVENT will have copied whatever information is on it and it will be too late to stop their operation. 

Tonight, meanwhile, I will be enjoying the company of my when-I'm-on-an-op-with-him husband. I'm going to end this recording now, because I don't want to keep him waiting.

Aly out!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION  
Alright, this is the third time Advent's attacked us. Can we get a more ... grounded base please? I don't think my Psionics can calm down a bunch of panicking soldiers again. At least we managed to live to fight another day. Without a scratch too, might I add.

Sucks we had to kick out our rather huge houseguest. Would've been cool to have a Berserker on our side. Maybe I'll mind control one someday and have her do all the heavy lifting. I'm sure Lily would love a few more helping hands.

All in all, we lived and that's that. On to the next surprise. Hopefully we don't get attacked by the chrysalid Hive. 

Vulture Out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 45:  
This time when the lights went out, the engines started failing too. I was still in the infirmary from my last mission but was hauled out of bed on the Commander’s orders to defend the Avenger. In the days leading up to the attack, I felt the ship’s engines slow and my ears popped as Bradford made it descend to low altitude. It pitched and yawed more often than usual. Perhaps he thought he could lose it by hiding in hills and gullies. But the UFO would have caught up with us anyway, with or without his notoriously poor flying skills. As the ship plummeted, I made peace with my impending doom, only for Shen to stabilise it at the last possible moment. I was hauled off the floor and told I’d be needed to shoot a device that was disabling the Avenger. I don’t know why the Commander didn’t send Devy and Andy to deal with it as I’m still recovering.

Moa and I did the usual thing – she scouted ahead taking opportunistic shots and setting off explosives, and spotted targets for me to take out. Cristal was on the forward team too, and dominated a Berserker. It didn’t draw any fire, but the action took it out of the fight anyway and it also turned a sectoid into paste. Other aliens and Advent fell mainly to overwatch shots. One bold Advent managed power through a shot from me to reach and destroy one of our turrets. Mooney, Claudio and Micah managed to join us too. The Archon King made his final appearance and was cut down for good before he could reach the Avenger’s ramp. But the real champions of the engagement were our four turrets. Nicknamed Curly, Larry, Moe and Spike, they’ve attained celebrity status among the crew and were responsible not only for destroying the alien device that I was supposed to shoot, but also inflicting the sheerest carnage on the enemy forces. Beth, the engineer in charge of what has been christened #TeamTurret is pretty upset at the destruction of Spike, so much that I suspect he’ll be mended and battle ready even before I’ll be.

The reason is that the night after I returned to the infirmary, I had a nightmare about the time I was a rookie on fire, falling off the building during Operation Gatecrasher. Just as I had done last year, I rolled out of the flames to put the fire out…and rolled out of my cot, tearing my stitches open. My yelp of pain sent Robbie rushing to my side. We chatted as he helped replace my stitches – outside his gruff exterior he is a surprisingly gentle person at heart. Perhaps I’m getting soft myself, or perhaps I wanted to prepare him in case he got a really good look at me when tending to the wound; but after fighting alongside him for so long, I told him I was transgender…and was relieved to find that my trust wasn’t misplaced. There is something incredibly reassuring about Robbie’s presence - not the solace of a psi-op’s powers, but the simple comfort of a friend who has gone through hell and high water with you. I went back to sleep afterwards.

I must have been talking about the fire in my sleep, for the next day, I found that Robbie had told the Commander that I was still affected by my near-death experience on Gatecrasher and it would be best if I got counselling for that. Honestly, the sooner I can put it out of my mind, the better. I’m sure Devy needs to work off his cabin fever anyway.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #24

24/01/35

So... the Avenger was under attack, again. I wasn't with the main team, and nothing interesting happened with me, not until the mission ended. Then I heard that the Commander made a questionable decision and brought on board a Berserker that Oblivion mind controlled. I have no idea what he had in mind, but it just perplexed me beyond any imagination. I saw it, it was so sad and lonely, with a dead body language, and not their usual vibrant enthusiasm. I snatched it when nobody saw, and brought it to the ramp of the Avenger. It didn't resist since it was still mind controlled. I then opened the ramp, and set it free.

AND THEN EVERYONE WENT HAYWIRE. Something about "opening the ramp of the Avenger mid-flight is super dangerous". Mad people, just mad. And right when I came back to the living quarters I found that I'm summoned to undergo psychological treatment. The formal reason being "vocal discontent about fighting MOCX". But I know the truth. They are still not over about that acid candle stunt I pulled during Hanukkah, and I guess me setting the Berserker free was the last straw. So now I'll have 10 days with people trying to convince me I'm not an alien. They wouldn't be the first professionals to have their go at that. These aren't going to be fun ten days, are they? Well, better get over with it. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Lieutenant Jayko Mc'Woods report to Central Officer John Bradford]

First of all nice flying pal, that UFO just had to attack while I was sleeping which let us not forget that's when I'm at my most vulnerable which meant I was flying and bouncing around the entire god damn barracks and who knows where else I was flying towards because of my lack of limbs when I'm sleeping, that was just brilliant John the fucking possibility I meet my end not on the battlefield but in our own damn base is truly something interesting I could not of predicted!

But let's put that aside despite how pissed off I am and let's talk about one particular soldier on this ship that I'm heavily concerned about, I know we must recruit from wherever we can but I'm pretty certain that the one known as "Lord Abizi" is a liability and I heavily recommend that we deal with that man at once, he is a lunatic and a danger to our entire group and we are lucky that he's "tolerated" us and put in the work to fight the Elders, on that note I was grateful and appreciated having him around.

But now? That guy is so stricken with the idea that he's an Alien from fucking Neptune that he is obsessed with Berserkers and acid, what he just did with the loading dock and the Berserker we captured from that Alien assault? What more warnings do we need before he gets people killed or worse makes us lose the war, you must of seen the way his hesitations with the Berserkers have clouded his loyalty, if it keeps up he will certainly turn on us, in fact I suspect he might of been the one who alerted the Elders to send that ufo because the common theory of Dave being responsible because the Commander berated him is laughable.

Lord needs to be locked the hell up, he is long beyond the realm of therapy and will certainly hurt us in the long run, please at least talk about this with the Commander. 

If he kills or gets anyone killed...well I'm going to have to do something about that regardless if I'm ordered to not do so. 

End report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #44.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

They did it again. They attacked us again. This time, it was a little bit different, though.

No cannon, no Chosen. From what I’ve heard, it seems that their goal was to recover the Avenger. Would explain the lack of firepower they used against us, and the relatively weak forces they sent after us. Don’t want to destroy the thing you’re trying to recover, after all. No cannon, no turrets, just an EMP spike that we blew up relatively easily.

They did send the Archon King at us. Though they won’t be capable of that anymore, considering his ‘unfortunate passing’. Or, as I like to call it, getting utterly wrecked by XCOM. You know what that means? Another suit of armour made from another one of Vahlen’s creations, probably. One disturbed me enough, two? At least they’re quite useful things.

Other than that, not much. I’m recording this pretty soon after the op, so I don’t have much other than that to talk about. Actually…

I’ll talk about the people I mentioned I want to visit at The Glade. First one will be the guy who named it, and the guy who leads us: Pete. Peter North. Canadian, with some pretty odd habits too.

So, he leads us. He’s pretty good at that too. From what I know, he was a businessman before the war. Would explain some stuff, like how he always wears suits, and will only ever refer to you as your surname, unless you’re a guest or he has no idea what your surname is. Nicknames are off the table. Believe me, I tried. 

He’s a kind guy. But, I want to talk to him about something. Namely, he’s the final word on everything. Dispute? Go to Pete. Planning something? Ask Pete for his advice. I wonder how he feels when something that he had the authority to stop messes up. When somebody dies, or when a mission goes wrong. Stuff like that, that weighs on all of us. I know what it feels like when something you give the green light to fucks up, but he gives the green light to everything, so he’ll feel it a million times more than I did.

Well, I need to get going. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-17  
Operation Haunting Future After-Action Thoughts

Third time we've had to defend the Avenger. This time we got shot out the sky by a UFO via what appears to be some kind of plasma EMP missiles. Just *what* is so special about this ship that they keep trying to take it intact? By this point you'd think they'd just blow us up at first opportunity. Haaah... well, I wasn't part of the counterattack team, so I joined Aly with Izana accompanying on the flight deck, keeping insurgent pods there at bay long enough for the EMP emitter to be destroyed and for the team to be retrieved. It was mainly ADVENT and aliens capable of flight, but at some point in the battle the pods shifted to being primarily melee-based.

I may be tooting my own horn here, but when I was allowed to take Geist's princess Emerald back with me all those weeks ago I had to impress both him and the general templar community. One of the tests I was given was to perform adequately against one of their weaker templar soldiers. He utilized basically no psi abilities besides the iconic psi blades, however he was probably just as good as, if not better than, Lyra when it came to using them. Apparently he was the melee trainer of the HQ. Had he used any psi abilities it would've been ugly, but because he only used those psi blades, I somehow was able to match him and eventually best him, to the shock and amazement of all the onlookers. The US military has its own martial art that every soldier learns, but my First Sergeant was a champion jujitsu fighter. I looked up to him during my short stay in the Marines, and I was able to learn from him whenever we had the free time. Combine that with my familiarity to how templars fight thanks to Lyra, and it made my win a possibility rather than a pipe dream.

Well, to get back to the story, we started getting melee-oriented bio troops and at the penultimate, a wraith commando. From what I saw, Aly was rather wicked with the sword she picked up, but the look she had when she saw the number of ADVENT whipping out laser swords and stun batons was definitely one of 'Ah crap'. I've been warming up to the cannons the Commander tells me to use, but they're still my least favorite weapon I've handled. Seeing the wraith commando, I ditched the cannon and grabbed my knife to alleviate the burden of being our front-line from Aly. Turns out, they're garbage in comparison to a real templar. They have the awareness and the psionically enhanced reflexes, but their sense of spacing is completely off and they swing like they're rehearsing for a play, as if I'm supposed to just stand in the way and get hit for the plot's sake. Leave it to ADVENT to bastardize yet another effective soldier for their own incompetent ends.

Despite me sounding like I'm angry, the commando being so trash compared to the original was really helpful. It was the only 'big baddie' that showed up, unless you count the occasional archon. Once we were back and in the air again it was trivial to clean up. We took nothing but superficial damage thanks to the powered armor, so all's fine and dandy. Afterwards during scans I had some time with Aly to claim a promise she gave me. There was a surprising amount of crying and an unsurprising amount of hugging. The start was a bit dicey, but at the end we walked away with smiles.

Lastly, I heard that Cristal was shaken after the defense, but it was only just before the Commander issued the stand-by order to await deployment (this is being written after the Skyranger has taken off, logger guy) so I haven't had the time to see if she's alright. Maybe I can use that new goldfish stuffed animal for something other than nostalgia…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*The first time the camera sees is a tired Noodles. She looks to be on her last legs, about to fall asleep there and then.*

"How many times are we gonna have to defend this thing before Bradford takes flying lessons..."

*She leans forward to place her face in her hands.*

Even if we left most of the mess outside this time, it's still exhausting work...

*She takes a deep breath and sat upright again.*

"I had some expectations on how well Aly could handle herself, but she's on a level that makes me wonder why the Commander doesn't recognize her officially. She was really amazing on the flight deck. Also noteworthy was Samuel's seeming sixth sense to avoid fire. I didn't expect that from him, and the archon he ended up killing was rather impressive. Speaking of that, since when was Maxx able to take apart wraith commandos?"

*Izana gets an intrigued look, muttering to herself something about asking Maxx what happened at that templar HQ*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 050 ---

“Right then, now that that’s over. Damned aliens won't stop attacking us. Apparently they sent a UFO to hunt us down, guess they got enough of our interference with their artifacts and plans. The UFO apparently shot us down with an EMP blast, which sent us plummeting. Thankfully we pulled off an emergency landing, so the ship was still intact. We weren't going anywhere though as they planted a spike also firing off EMP blasts. It was a full on ground assault, and we were going in blind considering the Shadow Chamber was offline no thanks to those EMP’s. The team had to quickly scramble out, and as the fight went on, more reinforcements were sent out to assist. Good thing too as the aliens kept sending more and more of their own. No Chosen was after us this time, but the Archon King and it’s entourage was there to serve as the lead. Thankfully it’s weakened state made killing the king rather easy, and after the spike was destroyed, we were able to take off and get out of there.”

“As for me though, I went up top to help keep any aliens and Advent from trying to warp in and enter the ship topside. Wasn’t alone either as Maxx, Izana, and Aly were also up there fighting. The aliens were sending a bunch up there too, so it's a good thing we were there. At one point they even sent one of them Commandos and a Bio General up there, along with an Archon that slipped through. Everyone got their targets, as I ended up taking on the Archon. Gotta say, they really are tougher than they look, being able to take a good shot or two and survive. Things got hectic up there, especially with no cover anywhere, but thankfully Vex always has my back. Don’t think I've told Maxx or Izana, but thankfully I don’t think they noticed my seemingly unnatural ability to dodge shots. Took awhile to clean things up, and Maxx himself even took on the commando, but eventually they seemed to stop coming, and the main team was heading back to get ready to depart, so we all headed inside, making sure no stragglers were following behind us. Thankfully we got away, and no real damage this time except needing to boot everything back up.”

“So now that everything's back to calm here at home, and the systems in the Shadow chamber are running again, let’s get to business. For starters let’s discuss our..... Berserker friend. Oblivion dominated one while out in the battle, and for some reason decided to bring it on board with us. Even under her effects, that made a lot of people weary. A live berserker, on our ship, every everything is closed off. That can spell disaster. Thankfully, or maybe not, or resident mad man Abizi decided to take and throw the berserker off the ship to “set it free.” Problem is, he did so while we were still flying! That definitely caused some ruckus to go down. So that was eventful. As I mentioned before, I also had to get everything back on again, which took some time. Also got a new wound too thanks to all the fighting, although its very minor. A mag round did end up getting close, but it only managed to graze the skin, so a quick patch up and I was good to go. Getting a lot of scars recently, probably not a good sign. Besides that, things are thankfully settling back down, and things are getting back to normal again. Me included, so back to work it is.”

\--- End Entry ---


	52. Ep 53 - Operation Cosmic Apollo

Episode 53: Operation Cosmic Apollo-------------------------------------  
—FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER—

Apparently, Tobias Batch turned up with MOCX. He was helping ADVENT target a data transmitter on their last mission. I also found out that the Avenger was attacked recently by a UFO. Which means there might still be an intact UFO somewhere on Earth, waiting for another chance to strike the Avenger. Which would be useful intel if I could find it. But I'm sure that there's a way to take that thing out before the aliens use it for another attack.

—END RECORDING—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 52]

[Date - February 3rd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Okay, you know what? I’ll concede when I’m wrong. The Commander did manage to succeed in securing the device and stop the ADVENT/MOCX QRF. Only Exordus and Quasar were wounded, but the rest came back unscathed. Z has managed to get promoted to Captain and I’m very proud of her, to be honest. She may not be one of the Tier 1 soldiers of XCOM, but her actions and contributions are not to be erased, so to say. 

Among the MOCX squadron, there was a new guy named Tobias Batch. He sounds pretty familiar and from what I heard of him, it seems he’s a loose cannon ready to fire explosives at anything. Don’t know what the aliens saw in him, but I suppose they’ll take and brainwash any renowned resistance fighter/former XCOM as their puppets at this point.

Things have been going fine on the Avenger’s side. Our squaddie Willowstalker got wounded during the Covert Op with the Reapers to improve the Vektor Rifles for two of our Reapers. Not long after that, the Commander had me send Dashboard and Iridar to have them learn some techniques from the Templars. Personally, I’d say we should launch a Covert Op to “open up” an entrance to either of the Chosen right away, preferably the Warlock. I don’t think we can handle another full-blown assault from a Chosen this time around. 

I can’t help but wonder; Do the aliens still see us as merely a rebellion uprising or a force to be reckoned with? Considering our recent actions, including stealing the Psi Gate right under their noises, they must be scared shitless.

We were gonna collect our monthly supplies, but the Templars urged us to rescue a liason of theirs at an abandoned city. Good news, no Advent this time around. Bad news, we have Hive chrysalids on the loose, which would make the rescue mission complicated. 

Chuckles, Deadhead, Filidh, Wraith, The Wind, and our psi-op initiate Nickname (Weird callsign, if you ask me) are gonna be leading the rescue. I wish them luck.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 51. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 3 February 2036 

Huh. Guess the EMP interfered with the Shadow Chamber more than we anticipated. The generated mission intel conveniently left out a full sized Forged Sectopod, which resulted in Talon taking a full round of Sectopod rounds to the face. I hope he doesn't blame me for this, even though I'm probably most responsible. If nothing else, I have to be more vigilant about maintaining the Shadow Chamber systems in the future. It's a fragile piece of tech after all, and if it fails on us again on an important mission I might not have time to regret it. 

The beam grenade launcher was a treat. Projectile motion isn't always the most reliable way to deliver explosive payloads, as Menace have found out, so the Engineering team decided to make a more direct means of...putting grenades where the soldier intended it to go. It also bypassed a few minor shortcomings, such as grenades not being able to turn in midair, as MOCX discovered today. Would have loved to see the look on their faces when the acid grenade turned a corner right into their huddle. 

Tygan let me into his lab again to break down the Sectopod we killed a while back, since his training didn't include deconstructing alien mechanical walkers. Anyways, felt like a little kid again, crawling across that giant thing. Surprisingly this is a completely autonomous unit, with no sectoid pilot as Bradford had suspected. Was quite surprised that nobody had actually opened one of these things up during the Invasion to confirm, but then I doubt they could even put a dent in it back then.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - February 3rd 2036 (Entry #43)

Kat’s performance is getting better and better. Why Central isn’t letting her fly the Avenger, that is just beyond me. I fully intend to let her do one mission on her own. I’ll ask her about that and see what she says. I mean, she doesn’t need me at this point. I literally was a passenger last time out. And it felt good to relax a little bit. Well, just a little. I still needed to pay attention to what was going on in the AO.

That upgraded Sectopod was a pain to deal with. But Deadhead … That guy is just incredible sometimes. He literally stunned the machine momentarily and allowed the team to destroy it before mopping up the rest of the bogeys.

I still performed the maintenance on the Skyranger when I returned. No need to leave this to Kat as well. Plus I need to do something around the hangar. It’s not like I have something else to fly. Speaking of which … there’s a rumor running around. That I should take over the Avenger’s ‘wheel’ instead of Bradford, to avoid any more UFO calamities. I mean … I wouldn’t say ‘no’? But I think Kat should get the chance before I do. Still … Not sure who started the rumor but, if I ever find out … I’ll congratulate him. Or her. Because someone needed to tell Bradford to shape up or give away the wheel to someone else.

Speaking of wheel … I am giving Kat the controls for the next one as well. I am still not quite fully recovered mentally. I rested as much as I could, but I think this conflict took its toll more than I imagined.

Zombie town. And apparently … bugs. Well, this should be quite the shitshow.

Good luck, Menace.

Firebrand out.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 051 ---

“So today’s mission was rather interesting. The team had to go and protect a resistance device tapping data from the network. Simply stuff as you may expect. Except the site was full of explosives barrels which required careful treading, MOCX was on site this time, and some powerful enemies. Halfway there Quasar even ended up in a sort of melee battle with an armored berserker somehow, exchanging blows like mad. Then the team got to the device only to find it there, and by it I mean another Forged sectopod. Just like last time, it still didn’t show in the chamber, but more on that shortly. The team took some bad hits too, but at least Zhyrgal was there to make sure they came out ok. Mission well done, if maybe a bit sloppy on both sides. That’s all we can ask for sometimes though.”

“So allow me to come back to that forged sectopod for a second. Remember how I said we couldn’t detect it before? Well, that still lies true, but now there’s a concerning issue. I went to look again, and guess what, files are there now. Yet we didn’t have it show on the chamber still. Well now we know why this happened. Turns out, it seems the Forged Sectopod uses some sort of experimental stealth alloy tech to literally hide itself from detection. So that’s concerning. Now that I think of it, that does make sense. If it wasn’t for that, then at least we still would of had the systems detect it and read it as “Enemy Unknown” instead. Advent is getting clever, and I don’t like it. Regardless, with everything back to normal, I managed to finish the file for Fenrir’s little fancy armor. It’s visor can now quickly scan enemies, and fetch the respecting data and display it on the HUD. Like Fenrir wasn’t scary enough as is, now it can predict enemy movements and know weak spots too. Remind me why we don’t have more of these? Oh well. Oh, I can't believe I forgot to mention this, but Felix also brought on two more of them too, Luna and Cerberus. So now that makes three friendly murder wolves. Well, friendly to us, and murderer to Advent. Anyways, I need to work.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 1 February 2036, 0900 hours

I'm making this video log in the hopes that XCOM will get it, but right now, it's kinda not available as I have no way of communicating with anybody outside of the little mixed Epsilon-Reaper affiliate squad that I'm in right now. Our comms are out, our copter is low on fuel and we're trying to procure more, but I don't know how it's going to work out. I wonder if I'll have to do what poor Zhyrgal used to do and sleep with someone for supplies.

We didn't get the data, so we're going to have to keep looking. Right now, all I know about current operations is that Odd decided to take the mission in South Africa, probably after supplies. I don't know if it succeeded or failed. There was a bit of a firefight, and for all I know I am officially KIA. Certainly I'm MIA. I have to assume that the loss of comms is on our end and that the resistance is fine, but it's nerve-wracking, nonetheless.

Nothing else to report right now other than that the military culture inside of Epsilon is a bit insular, which takes some getting used to.

Aly out, for now. I hope you're not playing my post-mortem log on the Avenger yet, because I never got the memo about my being dead!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #45.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

A bit of a dicey mission, but done well anyway.

We had to protect a resistance device. We did it, but that thing took a hammering. When we got onto the scene, an ADVENT MEC was hammering it. When we got the MEC to run off, the unexpected Forged Sectopod took a shot. I’m surprised the device managed to survive all of that, but it did, at least it survived enough to get what we needed from it. No thanks to all the aliens trying to destroy it.

We also faced off against a MOCX squad, and finally killed off Kohlla. She was a prolific member of MOCX: we’ve fought against her several times in the past. It’s unfortunate that we had to kill her rather than capture her like we did with Blake, but with her death, MOCX is weaker, and I’d count that as a good thing.

Oh, and with that mission, we got ahold of one of MOCX’s coil weapons. From my testing, it seems to be weaker than our own plasma weapons, but it’s definitely stronger than the ADVENT weaponry they were using before. It seems that ADVENT’s finally seeing fit to upgrade their human goons alongside their alien goons. 

...hmm, who should I talk about this log? Bandit? Sure, Bandit.

Eduardo Herrera. Bandit. Organises all of our defences. Bit of a harsh man, too. Not in an overly rude way, he’s just a blunt person with a pretty important job. If he thinks you’re doing shit, he’ll tell you. Makes sense. If we want our haven to survive, we have to be prepared. Just don’t fuck up around him, or expect a chewing-out, in Spanish too. Yup, not only will you be insulted, you won’t even understand them. Again, believe me, I‘ve been on the receiving end of a couple of them. Not even the seniors are safe.

...I should stop being mean to him. He isn’t an asshole (most of the time), and I totally deserved those rants. 

Well, I should probably get going. Got some things to do. May or may not be related to my plans to visit The Glade. Anyway, Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: January 28, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Another busy week here on the Avenger! So you know that UFO that we got word was chasing us? Yeah...it caught us. They knocked out our engines and we had to make an emergency landing. Then they dropped some spike down to keep us there. I kept to the infirmary while the main team went out and cleared out the forces rushing the ship, including that Archon King. However, no one came back without a scratch they didn’t already have, so that was great.

Oh yeah, apparently we brought a Mind controlled berserker on board…for some reason, and, well, we have an odd guy on board who thinks he is an alien and loves Berserkers, and he apparently “set it free” through an airlock. I’m not sure what’s up about that.

We then had another mission THIS MORNING that I got called to the skyranger in the middle of the night over. But, man, was it worth it! We fairly easily cleared out the enemies that were trying to destroy some resistance data tap, despite one of those super fast Sectopods showing up.

It was my turn wearing that W.A.R. Suit and I can tell you…IT WAS AWESOME. The E.X.O. suit was already pretty sweet, but I felt like some machine ready to tear things up in this thing. Man, what I wouldn’t give to have one of these back in France. Also, you are now talking to CAPTAIN Saipov. That’s right! I got ANOTHER promotion. I can’t be anything but grateful. Things were looking rough for me there for a while and I know you had to listen to be bitch a bit, but I think I am happy with how things have gone in the end.

Also, NO HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND. I CAN SEE YOU STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME. And deets? Well...he’s tall?

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Eye of the Tiger” by Survivor. Because I’m pumped from wearing the WAR Suit. I’m pumped from my promotion to Captain. I’m pumped about only missing 1 shot in the last 5 missions. And I”m ready to kick more alien ass.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: January 30, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

CONGRATS ZHYRGAL! Captain? Wow! Maybe those dreams of you ordering the Commandant when you get back aren’t so far fetched after all! And yes, you have to model all of your sexy armors for me when you finally make it here...AND YOU WILL MAKE IT HERE EVEN IF I HAVE TO HACK YOUR SHIP AND FLY IT HERE MYSELF.

And yikes about the UFO shooting you down, but thankfully it sounds like you all handled it very well. It’s sounding like the aliens are running out of things to really throw at you, and that makes me really hopeful!

As for what we were doing here, we got word of several people running from the city center that we went out and quickly found and escorted back to one of the havens. Apparently they finally kind of woke up to the fact that ADVENT was feeding them lies and all these missing people aren’t a coincidence and made a run for it. Luckily no one appears to be actively pursuing them. One of them looked like they might join up with the resistance cell. We’ll never say no to more manpower.

And….He’s tall? HE’S TALL?!?! Unless that is a euphemism, you KNOW those aren’t the details I’m looking for! I am going to hunt the Avenger down myself and force the details out of you if I have to!!!!!

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*Upon the screen changing from the black we see a Noodles who seems to have recovered from crying recently. There's a tissue box at the edge of the screen.*

"Today's mission went relatively fine. We found out that the forged sectopod is built with special stealth alloys so the shadow chamber doesn't detect it, but the guys on the ground handled it well enough. Deadhead definitely came in clutch with that shot which rattled the thing so hard it couldn't trigger it's Annihilation Protocol. Z even got a promotion out of it."

*She sighs, clearly not sharing the happiness of the success she just described.*

"That was a couple days ago... Earlier today Z accompanied me in searching for Maxx to have a friendly chat with. Ever since I fully realized just how little I knew about him as a person, I've been trying to find time to just talk with him, to learn what makes him tick. Hm, maybe I'll even find out how to make him not be so blatant with his desires... not like I can talk. But, this first attempt ended up with me breaking down in front of him, Z, and Samuel. That last guy just happened to be in the room at the time. Maxx was staring at the memorial wall, and we ended up steering the conversation onto Athena. I... I can handle talking about her now after Aly's help, but... well... I did indeed find out something new about Maxx…

Apparently he had been helping her out when nobody was looking. Always stuck being compared to the other two marksmen before, she probably wanted any advantage in making a name for herself. Maxx, having been what he described as a scout sniper, had some things he could teach her. From what he said, they got a close relationship off of this... and I started fearing that I might've ripped her away from him, as I made the decision to leave her at the same time the Commander gave me the order. It was in a time where I didn't really hold many feelings for Maxx, cause that came during the time he spent consoling me, but retrospectively it drug up the feelings I had thought I'd gotten over. As much as I like him, I'd never want to kill off any competition just so I can be the last one standing."

*Izana takes a second, recomposing herself as her eyes begin to redden again.*

"Thankfully that wasn't the case, but it's still sticking with me... Please... whatever gods are listening out there... please spare me from having to relive that moment with someone else like Aly or Z... please..."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 46:  
I take my hat off to you, Devy. You saved Boris by shutting down that monster of a Sectopod – a feat that even a tech specialist would struggle with. I would be hard-pressed to top that, but I’ll give it my best shot! 

While Devy was the hero of the mission, I feel I should also note down two interesting observations. One, ‘Kohlla’ the MOCX psionic that injured me with soulfire some time ago, has been killed. We knew she was capable of putting herself into a form of stasis to ward off a deathblow, but rather than evacuate immediately once she had that reprieve; she fought to the death. It seems that she was popular among Advent citizens – likely the result of propaganda efforts; and I personally feel it would have helped improve the reputation of XCOM if she was captured alive and deprogrammed. The second thing I observed was the Commander reacting with an unusual fear and loathing towards a new MOCX seen in the field today, a mere squaddie named ‘Tobias Batch’. It reinforces my theory that these were all former comrades of his – perhaps this individual had bullied or singled out the Commander in some way in a past life. The squad was ordered to take him down as a priority and unsurprisingly succeeded in killing Batch on his very first mission. We’ll never get to know what sordid history he had with the Commander and my morbid curiosity will have to be left unsatisfied.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 40  
Begin recording

My bad feeling was right… The avenger got assaulted today by Advent. First we got knocked out of the sky by an EMP blast and then Adent tried to keep us down with some sort of disruptor unit. While the team was dealing with it I was defending the left side of the avenger with my wolves but we weren't alone. Daniel the lead armourer and then later Spectre joined us.

Cerberus and Luna were watching the entrance and providing support where it was needed while the rest of us fought the incoming enemies. We faced Berserkers, Wraith Commandos, the Bio troops and other enemies but there were two that gave me trouble….

Blade showed up and with him was a girl… I fought her once in Wolf city in the night where I learned to control my bloodlust, I almost killed her that night too… It is good that I didn't. That night I didn't recognise her but on the defense after I destroyed her mask I did recognise the person I was fighting. That was… It was… 

Her name is Sarah and she is my daughter… The Bio used her against me, they sent my sweet little girl to fight me… THEY DARED TO DO THAT TO HER! I will kill the Mountain for this, only he can authorise something like this… I will make him pay for this, I will…

She was focused on killing me. When I asked if she recognised me she said she only recognised the murderer of her mother… I couldn't have done that… I wouldn't do that, I would never do that, that must be a lie implanted in her mind by the Bio. I tried to bring her back but my Solace field didn't work on her. My field wasn't powerful enough to break the psionic changes made to her mind.

I need to become more powerful; I have to learn how to interact with a human mind in a more changing level… If I could affect her mind maybe I could reverse and destroy the effects of psionic power used on her.

I did defeat Blade in combat but I am not sure if I truly killed him. I didn't aim for his heart… The lieutenants of the Mountain are hard to kill so he could still be alive…I accomplished nothing… When I "killed" Blade two Biozerkers and 10 Bio troopers showed up. Spectre placed Sarah in stasis and when he released her I couldn't get close enough to grab her because the Bio troopers fired at me. Then more reinforcements came and I had to flee… I failed her… I failed her once again. At least I was angry enough to tap into my powers and mind control a Biozerker… Not every psionic can mind control a Biozerker first try.

Later after the defense Aly approached me to apologise for her implying I was thinking less of her because she is not a psionic. I said it was fine because some psionics could think that way.

After the defense the team did another mission but I didn't care about it… I only cared about my sweet Sarah and how I failed her again. I failed…  
End recording


	53. Ep 54 - Operation Blinding Hawk

Episode 54: Operation Blinding Hawk--------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Some Skirmisher managed to intercept communications from ADVENT that gave away a UFO landing that would be arriving in the same region as the Viper Nest. I gave the intel to the Viper Princes, and they gave me the lab's research in return. Now I can find out where those alien Rulers came from, and hopefully learn how people that were supposed to be fighting off the aliens ended up joining ADVENT.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi’s log #25

06/02/2036

Hi! I’m the human being named A-… No. Even jokingly I can’t say it. Yes, I’m still an alien, thank you very much. I guess the declared purpose of this treatment was to make sure I’m less vocal about having to fight MOCX. This part worked. As these 10 days painfully proved to me, even the most harmless of humans can cause me great suffering. As such, I no longer feel bad about the massacre of MOCX. 

Other than that, there WAS some interesting point brought up during the treatment. The therapist mentioned that while I talk about my father quite a bit, I never mentioned my mother, and wanted to understand the reason for that. I was perplexed: I had actually forgotten I had one. Even now when I think about it, I just can’t remember her. Was she also Martian? Or was she an Earthling? This is quite concerning – this is the second thing that evades my memory now. I ALWAYS relied on my memory. It has NEVER failed me. If I indeed cannot rely on my memory, then I might as well be crazy like all of these people say I am. I’ll have to one day sit down and retrace my origins back to my days on Mars. If I had only started logging since birth, it would have been much easier….

Last thing – there was this mission a few days ago, in which Boris almost got killed. I was really relieved that Deadhead managed to save him. Yes… I think that if Boris died there, I would have been quite sad about it. But good job Deadhead and Saikal for saving him. I wish Deadhead’s communication with me would improve. On our last tactical training we almost killed each other a couple of times when trying to “coordinate our shots”. I’m pretty sure he was sent there with me because he was the only one who couldn’t properly say “no” because of his voice scrambling. But that training had at least one fruit – I can now distinguish his “yes” and his “no”. But why am I talking about it, it happened like ages ago.

Abizi – out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - February 10th 2036 (Entry #44)

So ... there were no bugs on the last mission. Must've been some mixed-up signals. Or a Shadow Chamber glitch. Someone should make sure that doesn't happen again. It would be terrible if it happened on a mission that could result in casualties. This was rather ... how to put it ... Stompy? Yeah.

Anyway ... I talked to Kat. She was alright with her starting doing some solo missions, without me. I know she'll do fine. I am confident in her abilities.

Unlike in Bradford's piloting skills.

In the meantime, I also made an emergency trip to facilitate an exfil. It went fine. It was a rather last-minute request, but I wasn't going to say 'no' to that. Not leaving anybody behind.

Anyway ... Valentine's Day is approaching. I ... couldn't really care much. I don't have anybody that I could consider ... a significant other. I guess I am not really looking either. At least, not until this war is over. It would just be too painful to find someone and they wouldn't survive the conflict. I've already lost a lot. I don't want more.

Haven mission. I am running this one. Kat will take the one after this.

Let's go, Menace. Time to save some nice people from some not-very-nice aliens.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 052 ---

“So that mission was actually rather easy. The team had to go in and help rescue a VIP operative and their escort out of a lost infected city. How do they always find their way there I'll never know. Anyways, the team went in, and as you would expect, it was just lost. Those things still make me shiver a bit, but it’s good to see that with all the tech we have, the team can handle them like it’s cutting through butter. The shadow chamber also predicted Hive on site too, rouge ones too, except um, they weren’t there. The team was weary trying to keep an eye out for them, but they never seemed to show, and on the run back with the VIP, I think they stopped worrying about their feigned existence. Regardless, it was a mission well done. Everyone came back in top shape, VIP included, and now we have another soldier amongst the ranks of the others, a man who just goes by Shire.”

“So no research today. Instead, I had to spend my time in the shadow chamber trying to fix whatever the hell went wrong with the scanners. Clearly, there wasn’t any hive on site, but with what the thing said, the team was weary for them, and some of us started questioning where they were. So I had to go and figure out what the deal was. Well, I found the issue, and go figure, those EMP blasts from that UFO assault on us left some systems permanently fried and disrupted. So I had to go and fix it all, which took awhile. Had to replace the fried parts, make sure everything was attached properly, and run all sorts of tests to ensure that everything was operational again. Took a long time, but at least it worked. So with that, everything should now be in operating order again, which is good. Better not happen again though, that killed a lot of time, and was a bit stressful.”

“Ironically enough, that leads us to affairs at home. Not all was bad in the Shadow Chamber of which I work. Zhyrgal came in one day, seemingly angry at me about the mission before with the Forged Sectopod. She was on that mission too, so she had every right to be. I tried to explain, but then she started laughing. She uh, apparently was just feigning it for a reaction. A joke if you will, which I will admit, was good. She then decided to make things..... Interesting, so to say. Making things more fun if you will. Yeah maybe for sake of privacy I stop there. Anyways not too long after, I ran into her again in the bar, alongside Maxx and Izana. They seemed to be in a sort of mourning about the fallen. I know how that is, I’ve been there myself. We shared a talk, I got to learn more about Maxx some, and then.... Noodles seemed to break down. Apparently it was about the choice with Athena. She seemed to think she and Maxx were a thing, and that she broke a bond between them. Maxx reassured her that wasn’t the case, we all did. After she calmed down, we all just had a good chat and went back about our days. Aly also came up in our talks. Apparently she went out on another one of her missions, which is standard for her, but apparently she had been gone for longer than expected, and all channels have been silent, so it seems some have gotten concerned. Personally, I saw how she fought up there during the defense, I think she knows how to handle herself well enough. I hold out hope. Anyways, guess I should be back to work now myself.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #46.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, that was a fun one.

A resistance VIP and their bodyguard got stuck in a lost city and asked us for our help. So it was Lost cleaning time for our squad, which they did remarkably well. No injuries, even got the opportunity to bring out some of our lower soldiers. The VIP’s escort even joined us, and is a pretty good marine. Good thing we didn’t miss this opportunity, though I feel like someone of that skill should’ve been able to avoid becoming unconscious in the middle of a Lost city. Oh well, things happen.

Aside from that, we have some… interesting developments in the weapons department. Firstly, we now have access to the Assassin’s weapons. And boy are they awesome. Better keep these things secure, because if I lose them, there goes my head. Oh, and when I mean ‘good’, I mean these things outclass our standard plasma weaponry. Yeah, powerful stuff. I wonder how the other two Chosen’s weapons compare too. Only one way to find out: kill them all!

Secondly, we autopsied the psi viper and the science crew have some ideas for some interesting weapons. One uses as soldier’s psionic powers as ‘ammunition’, in a way. One the one hand, it seems like only our psionic soldiers can use the rifle. On the other, the rifle seems like it would be capable of piercing armour much more effectively than our other weapons. Oh, and, seeing as it’s using psionics for its ammo, it should have basically infinite ammo, nice. The second is a blade. Pretty nice stuff, but I prefer the Assassin’s katana. Seems like it would be more lethal.

Right, who to chat about today? Ah, Nomad, how could I have forgotten about you?

So, Olivia Kennard. Nomad. Got that nickname because she apparently wandered all the way from California to get to us, and continues to wander between havens every so often. She’s basically my rival. We both help plan and lead our attacks against ADVENT, and we both are some of our best soldiers, if I do say so myself. I wonder how she’s enjoying me not being there, what with all her jokes that life would be so much easier for her if I wasn’t there. It’s a friendly rivalry, I swear.

On the topic of visiting The Glade, we’ve made contact with the resistance in New Mexico. That makes the issue of transport easier to solve. If all else fails, I’ll drive there from Texas.

Oh, and I’m pretty sure Samuel’s found me a replacement armourer. I should probably go talk to them, make sure they’re good enough. Who knows, maybe they’ll end up replacing me.

Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 12 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
February 8, 2036

Afternoon! What a dramatic ending in my last long, what suspense! Uh, yeah… my camcorder broke, had to get the circuits replaced and stuff. I don’t know how engineering works, I just left it in the workshop hoping someone would fix it eventually. I lost my cool back there for a bit, it’s kind of embarrassing for me to think about how I got so angry over a guitar breaking. Maybe I could try building one from scratch, I’ve never done it before; I think it could be fun.

I’m getting off topic, I apologize. Well I haven’t seen combat in a while. I was spending the most recent Avenger Assault protecting the slug, cacti, and wounded in the infirmary. Fortunately, XCOM has a couple of badasses who didn’t give ADVENT a chance to get close. The turrets got hurt that day, badly. But we built them back, stronger, faster, and better than before. There were a couple of ops we went through since then, nothing the gang can’t handle although there were some rather dicey moments to be fair but that’s war for you.

We rescued another VIP and a soldier, this mysterious stranger of a dude. Goes by Shire, we don’t know much more than that about him since he hasn’t been very vocal about his past and he’s only been here less than a week anyway. Naturally, there’s been some trust issues revolving around that but I respect his privacy, maybe he just doesn’t want to remember something. Who knows, if he wants to talk about himself he can, but at the very least he’s another gun to help us out and overthrow our alien overlords.

I think I ought to get some lunch now, here’s hoping I get my guitar replaced soon. We still have a couple other instruments but I don’t know nearly as much about them as the guitar anyway. Cheers all, see you later.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: February 4, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

This week felt like kind of a breeze, and it was kind of a nice change of pace. We built a radio relay in Brazil and got some new GREMLINs for the Tech Specialists. But other than that there was a pretty easy mission some people got sent on to rescue an Engineer and a new Marine, who joined us after. He only goes by the name “Shire” and, well...we basically don’t know anything about him. That didn’t stop the Commander from signing him up, especially after he demonstrated his array of skills.

I also visited Sam in the Shadow Chamber. I pretended to be all mad about him missing that Forge Sectopod that was on the last mission. You should have seen his face! He looked like he was about to die! Good thing I was there for...other reasons :P.

And that’s right. I’m leaving the deets about Sam a secret. That way it’ll be a surprise when you get your turn XD.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC because why not :P

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: February 6, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Boring weeks are good sometimes, I guess. Our week wasn’t boring, unfortunately. Another ADVENT Ambush on our patrol, another time we had to fight to escape, with Enitan getting injured a bit once again. Not as bad as last time, but he is sometimes hard to pull back during a retreat. This is the third time this has happened to us. I don’t know if they are getting information on our patrols or what, but it is beginning to make people think around here.

And you visited him for “other reasons.” Uh huh. I assume you aren’t going to share what those “other reasons” are, are you? And my turn huh? He sounds like he already has his hands full with you…

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 52. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 8 February 2036.   
*Vlog opens with Shen carefully polishing replicas of the Katana and Arashi with a cloth*   
Still can't believe that I'm holding onto these things with my own hands. Of course, they're not the exact same ones, but then I'm super glad that we even got this close to wielding a weapon forged by the Elders themselves. Anyways, ADVENT seems pretty fond of this anti-armour technology, since they put it on the weapons of all their advanced troops. All the better for us, now that we have the means of replicating it and using it against them. Still not sure how Tygan made that breakthrough needed for replicating the technology by dissecting a Psi Viper though. 

*The Workshop door behind her opens a crack. Shen notices and shouts without turning around.* No. I don't care who you are. You can't take a photo with the Katana. Bradford made it very clear it's deployment only! *Door closes quickly* 

Yeaaa. Everyone's pretty obsessed with this weapon too. I'm sure the assaults will all have their turn with it on the battlefield, but as of now Rogue seems too attached to his throwable axes to give them up for the Katana. *She sighs* If only the commander is willing to actually use the new stuff I make. I'm willing to look over the Fulton Harnesses and stuff like that. But advanced equipment like.. *she pulls out a prototype Vorpal Rifle* this? Does he have any idea how much sleep and resources the engineering department gives up to get these weapons ready for deployment? *She huffs* Screw my shooting range ban. I rushed to get this stupid gun ready today, and I'm damn well going to make sure it gets used today, even if it's on cardboard aliens.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 53]

[Date - February 10th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Strangely enough, our rescue into Indonesia didn't have any Hive. According to our Shadow Chambers analyst Samuel, it was due to a fried circuitry from an EMP that grounded the Avenger during the defense last month. 

Either way, our rescue went flawless and we nabbed an engineer and some intel out of it. The soldier is uh… a bit of an odd case, using dashes as a name. Not only that, but he claims that he makes mods for a video game called XCOM? Still, we do have our share of lunatics in the roster, like Abizi who still believes he's an alien. 

Wraith-One came back from the Templar Covert Op. As we speak, Wraith-One are giving ourselves some space by reducing the progress on the Avatar Project. The aliens weren't happy we stole their precious gateway, so they decided to make progress to spite us, I suppose. The next one after that will have us open up an opportunity for our lowest-ranked soldiers to interrupt an Advent training exercise, so they could use the practice. 

I also conducted a clandestine one-man mission under Central's orders to rescue Callitris while she was in New Australia with Susie onboard. It was hectic, but we managed to rescue her along with her boyfriend and some operatives among Epsilon, Reapers, and CotE. Unfortunately, Aly and Susie came back wounded and needed medical attention at the infirmary. They're recovering as we speak

I understand that Callitris will not regret the life she had if she were to die. But I'm gonna speak myself not only as your boss, but as a friend: Please don't waste your life away, Aly. I don't wish to carry the burden of losing you and neither will Stingray, I imagine. 

Anyways, the research on the armored Psi Viper allowed our engineers to provide their signature Vorpal rifles, though chances are that the Commander will not even use it on the next mission. The current research is being conducted on the Archon King, no doubt to use its corpse to develop an outfit. 

I guess it was only a matter of time till Advent would retaliate. Freyja, Rogue, Noodles, Lord, Blacklight, and Deadput will participate on this. And what do you know? The Commander isn't making use of the Vorpal Rifle. Not even remotely surprising. Also, Commander, I'm aware that you're Canadian, but Freyja is Swedish, not Danish. And she eats meatballs, not people, so she's not a cannibal. 

Good luck, Menace 1-5

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Marina Nova’s Log #13

Yeah, I don’t know why Advent thought they could take us out with an ambush when both the Assassin and Warlock already tried and failed. My assistance was once again unneeded. At first, I really wanted to go out on missions and I was super intense about proving myself and being the best here. But these guys have everything on lockdown and don’t seem to need me too much. Maybe Geist knew this, and he sent me here for a vacation. Heh, I mean I don’t mind at all. I can finally be normal for a bit. It’s a nice change of pace not being pulled in 17 different directions at once at Templar HQ. I still can’t wait for this to be over, but I can wait it out. 

I got to try out the Arashi after our shotgunners had a thorough training session with it. The room had a pretty light-hearted feel until it was my turn. It was like they all knew what this meant to me. When I held it in my hands, I just stared at it. I was holding the weapon that killed my predecessors. It took me every bone in my body to not melt it with my bare hands. I could feel my hands shaking. I must have stood there staring at it for a while because Dashboard started walking up to me. He didn’t think I knew how to fire it. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and I snapped out of my feels to tell him that I knew how. I positioned it the same way all the shotgunners did. It was then that I realized how heavy the Arashi was. Heh, imagine using a weapon with weight. Anyway, with it positioned securely on my shoulder, I took aim and fired at the closest target. I blew the head off of the target, but I flew halfway across the training center. There was a long pause, then the room erupted into laughter as they walked over to help me up. I started snickering too. I must have looked ridiculous. Until I uh…yeah I had a bit too much fun. 

My giggles turned into maniacal laughter after two of the guys lifted me to my feet. I pumped the Arashi and ran straight back in, firing at every target I could find. Bracing the kick from the gun with my psionics, I tore through every target as they kept popping up. Flawless shot after flawless shot. I was laughing hysterically the whole time. I couldn’t control myself. I felt like I had to even the score. Every kill the assassin claimed with this weapon, I wanted to pay it back two-fold. I was in a trance. I only snapped out of it when I heard the Arashi click multiple times. The ammo was depleted. Regaining my senses, I caught my breath and retied my hair. I also readjusted my headband because it almost fell off. Finally, I looked back to see the entire barracks staring at me wide eyed in complete silence. Sadly, I’m pretty sure what they were shocked at wasn’t my immaculate aim. Embarrassed and humiliated, I cleared my throat with as much poise as I could muster and handed the gun to the next person in line. I didn’t stop and kept walking all the way back to my bed where my façade shattered. I cried for around 15min. I can’t even explain what made me cry so hard. So many emotions hit me at once and I couldn’t handle it. I feel better now though. (sighs) Good job, Emmie right when they thought they knew you, you go and do something weird. Aaaaand it’s back to the awkward stares. Oh well, the Templars got used to me, so they will too. It’s about time they figured out I’m sadistic, I guess.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

February 10th, 2036 

Log #2 

Log number two. Might as well get used to logging my reflections or my bondmate will chew me out. It has been a while, so I should recap some of the things that happened recently. 

The Avenger defense went as well as we expected. We managed to destroy the disruptor and put down the Archon King for good. The strange thing was that the Commander decided to bring a Berserker who was mind-controlled by Oblivion. We couldn't let it stay, so Abizi, as much as a strange man he is, "freed it" by throwing it off the airlock, pummeling it to a nearby Advent base. 

I'll admit, as stupid it was, I did have a good laugh throwing a Berserker to those aliens. 

So what happened next? We had to secure a data tap device from Advent and MOCX forces. Sneak was there, but it went well in spite of some injuries. Zoey, the longest surviving MOCX trooper, is now six feet under. Still wish we could have saved her, but it's not like the Commander’s gonna use the fulton harness. That Batch man, the Commander talked like he's very familiar with him. Perhaps a former soldier of his? We'll never know I suppose. 

Not long after that, we had to rescue an engineer and an operative as well from Lost and Hive. I wasn't on the mission on that, either. But apparently, our Shadow Chamber was a bit broken as there were only Lost. The mission went flawless as you might expect. 

I'm not sure what else to say about this. I am not one to reflect on my personal life like the others and I do not wish to reflect on my past either… That woman, Alessandra Stevens sounds familiar, though. I suppose I could make time and talk with...

*Alarm blares* 

A retaliation, huh? Guess it's my time now. 

*Freyja overhears the Commander saying her nationality and accusing her as a cannibal* 

*groans* First, he almost left me behind and the VIP a while back to be Lost food. And now he thinks I'm Danish and I eat people as food?! 

För fan skull, it's like he's trying to do his best to piss me off! When I get back from the Haven assault, I will make another complaint. And no, I will not get over how he abandoned me a while back. 

Log ended 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 5 February 2036, 0900 hours

I'm back on the Avenger, and more specifically, back in my bunk. Today I start analyzing the data that we recovered from the op in Port Darwin. After my previous log, Blair was able to break into a nearby tower and hoist a whole bunch of files, but our rendezvous was unable to get any more fuel and the chopper, well, we lost it. Basically, we had to abandon it, and Epsilon sent a cruise missile to make sure ADVENT couldn't use it. Erik's pretty unhappy about all of this, understandably - this mission can at best be described as a failure since we didn't accomplish our primary objective and lost a pretty valuable piece of equipment. Umsky, our other Reaper, says that the copter can be replaced - I don't know how, but for all I know the Reapers may have coopted an ADVENT factory that can produce choppers? Either way, the mission isn't a complete failure. Four people went in, one came back (me) got a very minor injury, from a quickly-treated breath of psi-viper venom. Our exfil team was Kris and Susie, who also got away with a pretty minor injury. I guess it all depends on what is in those files Blair managed to extract.

Susie - I'm going to admit it, I didn't expect to see you in the field, or following protocol to get out on a mission to rescue me. I'm really glad you did. Not only might I be dead if you hadn't, but I now recognize that I misunderstood you. Ironically, too: like me, you have little respect for military conformity, and you like to goof off using military equipment without doing formal tests, but also like me you're very professional on the field. I'll trust you to have my back any day. 

And I'm also very glad to not find that the memorial wall in the bar hasn't changed in my absence - still the six photos from Peter to Athena, and in particular mine isn't among them. I have the feeling that quite a lot of people would be made really unhappy if I got killed, and I don't want them thinking that I'm dead, especially considering that I wasn't. I don't want to die either, of course. All of that said, as long as they're out there risking their lives, I don't want to spare their feelings by being a coward and not putting myself at the same risk they put themselves when the situation calls for it. I don't want any of us to die, and I hope no more of us do. Six is more than enough, and that's just counting within XCOM, starting with Gatecrasher.

What I also wish is that the other people here learn from my example. Love someone, get loved back. If you love everyone, everyone will love you. And no, I don't mean sex, although that does happen as well. I'm pretty sure most of us are decent enough people to reciprocate that, and those few that aren't are loyal enough not to stab anyone in the back over it. Some people clearly are learning, maybe even without my example. Whether or not it's from me, I hope it's for everyone!

Aly out.

End of recording


	54. Ep 55 - Operation Hidden Sentinel

Episode 55: Operation Hidden Sentinel-----------------------------------  
[Log Entry 54]

[Date - February 16th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The mission went well, in spite of the Hunter showing up. If it wasn’t his bullshit to teleport everytime he takes damage, I would’ve scoffed at him. He spends more time taunting and making witty comments than fighting, but at least we sent him running back to his home. Meanwhile, our team, including Freyja are worse for wear and are gonna get cozy in the infirmary for a bit. I imagine Freyja is gonna have to use her bondmate Spud to make her complaint against the Commander. He’s not gonna live down that cannibal reference nor getting Freyja’s nationality wrong, heh. 

Deadput got promoted to Captain. Good for him, I guess. But I doubt the Commander will make time to upgrade his chassis. Hell, I doubt he’ll even make time to upgrade our Templar’s gauntlets. It's been awhile since Lyra saw a fight and she’s been getting antsy. I encouraged her to make time with the GTS and hang out with some of the crew. However, that’s not enough. I can’t imagine what she’ll go through once the war is all over. I’ll have to teach her a few things she can do other than fighting, but that depends if she’s willing to learn. 

As misguided as Vahlen’s research into the Alien Rulers was, our research into them was put to good use. We can make use of the Archon King’s corpse to make a suit that can allow our soldiers to use jet propulsion systems to fly to another area or propel into high ground. How awesome is that? Unfortunately, we lack the resources to build it. Just like we’re lacking resources to give our Templars better gauntlets and give them better potential. I could also talk about the research into some of the Hive units, but I doubt they’ll see the light of the day knowing the Commander is not even gonna use them. Personal advice, Commander? Stop wasting resources on weapons/items that you’re not gonna even deploy into the field.

Doomclock has started again, meaning it's time to assault an Avatar Project facility on West Africa. Sitrep indicates that there’s a powerful alien guarding it, likely the last of Vahlen’s alien experiments or the queen of the Hive chrysalids. Either way, the clock is ticking. Should the assault succeeds, it will give us a lot of breathing room

Freyja, Spud, Oblivion, The Wind, Zhyrgal, and Wraith are ready to depart as we speak. Good luck to them. 

Oh, and Freyja, if you’re reading this: if the Commander ever tries to get your nationality wrong or accuse you as a cannibal again, I’ll back you up. Call it a favor. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 17 February 2036, 1430 hours

This is the first time we're really hammering on the Avatar Project in which I'm not personally involved - and by "personally involved", I mean "getting shot at". In fact, it's kinda ironic that I'm not going, but Z is. Be safe, everyone! You don't want me dying on a mission - you extend that same courtesy to me, you hear?

I think the reason why Jane hasn't ordered me into the field is because it's not critical right now. Our recent covert op sabotaged the project a bit, and the facility we're about to hit is going to set it back even further. Should give us a couple months of breathing room. We know that this facility is commanded by another of those 'Alien Rulers' - we think it's the last of Moira's misguided creations. Having worked with Dr. Tygan in the lab for the past week, I feel like I finally understand what happened to poor Moira. She was a nice, kind, caring woman, but had a tendency to get carried away. ...I guess I can understand that. I certainly get carried away some times, although thankfully... not like that. 

I've also had the opportunity to go sifting through the data that Blair managed to download. It looks like everything we knew would be there is in there, and we managed to get a whole lot of info on industrial output that command (and Epsilon) will probably be very interested in. If we had gotten there on time and not had a forged sectopod, an Andromedon, and a full pod of elite commandos, we could have stopped the codenamed Dark Event.

Unfortunately, as for my mission of uncovering what ADVENT knows about Earth plants outcompeting their invasive species, the information I've been able to find is fragmentary and incomplete at best. Perhaps ADVENT scrubbed the data we were looking for - genuinely a failed mission, in other words. But possibly we were misinformed about what intel ADVENT had - and, possibly, ADVENT themselves don't have that information, and the Elders or some other division of their empire is handling it themselves. No way of knowing at this point. I was able to find what little I could on the gate, and a reference to a plant which I believe is Pinus radiata is a problem for them. Pinus radiata is an invasive weed over much of South America, but not in the area where the psi-gate was. There were some references to what I have to assume is the psi-gate, at least the coordinates match, but nothing definite on what the alien flora was competing with there. 

Time to do some more field work, I guess, but preferably in less hot areas. 

Speaking of which, I was right about the Reapers - they have uncovered pre-war military stores from around the world, and pre-war assembly workshops that the aliens never bothered to destroy. They now have more helicopters than they have people with the training to fly them. I am sure that's going to be a huge relief to Erik and his commanding staff as well. And large portions of the Earth's surface are now fairly firmly under resistance control. In less than one year, we've retaken most of the planet, even if we haven't liberated most of its population. Odd, for all your forgetfulness, you are a military genius - not that I ever doubted you.

And there's time for me to enjoy the company of my brothers and sisters - and lovers, of course.

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - February 17th 2036 (Entry #45)

That. Was a lot of acid. I had to make sure they were clear of any spec of metal-eating liquid before they came on board. I couldn't take any chances to have acid inside the Skyranger. Or our trip back could've ended a lot sooner. Everybody got burned by this mission. Some more seriously than others ... And many civilians were lost. But the team was successful in the end.

Our covert operatives sabotaged one of those facilities, just as the Commander was planning to attack another one. But Menace is hitting it anyway. There is another Super Alien on the premises. Kat is taking this one, as planned. It's a good thing she accepted to do solo missions. I'm not sure if she realizes it but she's doing me a big favor. I need a long rest. Not sure if it's both mental and physical ... or just mental. Well, the solution for both is rest so ... No problem.

So ... The plan. I wrap this log entry up. I lock my door. Then get in bed and shut my eyes. So help me God ... if anybody disturbs my 'Me Time', I swear I will shoot them. Maybe I should put a sign on the door. Just as a warning.

'Do Not Disturb. Or YOU will be SHOT.'

And if they won't take it seriously, the infirmary will have an extra patient.

No, I am not joking.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

February 16th, 2036 

Log #3

Well, our retaliation op went a bit haywire. Acid burns, falling down from crumbling buildings, me getting fire burns. All in all, we managed to rescue the survivors and put that long-mouth of a Hunter in his place. 

Luckily, my wounds only needed to be tended by a few days. Noodles and Lord needed a couple of more days in the infirmary. She still hates me over the Psi Gate mission and how I shot through her hair. Maybe she should consider a shorter hairstyle if she wants to keep her hair.

Spud spoiled me with some meatballs he made for me while I was in the infirmary. He’s a good kid, despite his own struggles. I can imagine the anxiety he feels whenever Dashboard goes on a mission without him. I wish them well.

Alessandra Stevens met me while I was resting. Apparently, we are familiar with each other. Her mother and my husband were working for XCOM during the initial invasion. We talked a bit and I’ll admit I am a bit envious of her bright outlook on life. She lost two of her husbands, yet she manages to keep living despite grieving for the loss of her loved ones. But me? All I cared about was seeing the aliens burn after losing my family. I never cared for a moment whether to keep living, only to kill every alien I could till my last breath. 

But until now, I never put thought into how much there’s still people who care for me and want me to keep living. I am grieving for my dead family, I still do. But I have to move on, XCOM is my new family and I’ll be damned if I waste my life away.

*Alarm blares*

Looks like the Doom-clock has started again, and I’m requested onboard to destroy the Avatar facility in West Africa.

Commander, if you’re reading this, I’m willing to rescind my complaint IF you’re gonna rename my rifle to Swedish. It's not an unreasonable request and it would at least save you the embarrassment of not getting my nationality right.

Freyja out

Log ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Category: XCOM.  
Log Number: #47.  
User: Daniel Brooks, ‘Juggernaut’.

~~Start of Audio~~

Well, uh, that was one hell of a mission.

So, ADVENT decided to strike at the resistance again. The resistance’s defences (if they had any) crumbled quickly, so they called for our help. And help them we did. We managed to save a lot of civilians, but at a cost.

Firstly, our medic had to put a lot of work in because of a damn Andromedon. It launched an acid bomb at our units camped on top of a roof, causing several of our soldiers to suffer from acid burns. If that wasn’t enough, the commander ordered them to sit put in that acid and continue to fire at the aliens. That’s somewhat fine, because our powered armour is pretty sturdy and can handle some acid, but the acid ate away at the floor underneath our burning units. Guess what happened. Yup, they fell through the floor, injuring themselves further. If that wasn’t enough, it happened again: the acid ate at the floor they fell on and caused them to fall through it again. Ouch.

Secondly, those chrysalid things can seemingly reproduce by killing and infecting humans. Guess how we found out. Yup, the chrysalids infected several civilians, causing them to turn into these… cocoons that spawned more chrysalids. That… this is why I hate the damn aliens. They made a fucking alien that can turn others into itself in the most brutal way possible. Damn fucks.

Onto some other stuff, we autopsied the Archon King. Yup, another suit fashioned from the corpse of another powerful alien we killed. On the bright side, looking over their plans this suit seems like a very useful piece of armour. It allows us to jet around the battlefield, which will be very useful on our snipers to get them into good positions.

And today’s Glade member is Thomas Carter, our resident doctor. Yup, an actual, genuine, I-heal-people doctor. Not that common in the resistance, at least in the Eastern US, so it’s pretty good we have him. We share him with other havens, too.

Now to stop treating Doc as an object and as a person, he’s a really nice and helpful guy. Doesn’t ask much in return for what he does, which is literally saving lives. I sometimes wonder: he was a doctor under ADVENT, so he had access to a lot of technology we the resistance don’t, Has there been any scenario where he knew how to save someone, but couldn’t? I want to ask him about that. For all the hard work he puts in to save us, he deserves a bit of love in return.

Well, that’s about it. Got clearance from Bradford to do my little ‘adventure’ if I can get a suitable replacement. Well, I haven’t seen Samuel’s replacement for me. Maybe I’ll go talk to him to find where he’s storing the new guy. Maybe not, been somewhat busy recently. Ending log.

~~End of Audio~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #14

I’m fine! I don’t know what everyone is worrying about me for. My mental state is stable, I swear. I…just had an episode. That explanation didn’t do much though. They won’t let me near the Katana now… Hey you try holding the weapon that killed your ancestors and tell me how you’d react. …Ok yeah you probably wouldn’t laugh, but that’s not the point. I was happy the Assassin was dead and at the same time angry and when that all passed I…I felt the weight of vengeance on my shoulders. It’s going to be up to me one day. One of these days, my training will end, and this will be my burden to bear. And it hit me again. I felt happy, angry, scared and sad for all the lives lost to this monster all over again. No, I don’t want to think about it again. I’m gonna put myself back in my feels. Let’s talk about something happy. 

I finally got to do something! It seems the Commander likes to send me out on the covert ops that have the most riding on them. Me and Lamtron went to some Advent facility to run some sabotage. That was fun. The Reapers told us all about the patrol patterns, so we got in without a hitch. Lamtron went around hacking into computers and whatever he couldn’t get into, I slashed. We made a pretty good team. He wanted to take out some guards for good measure, but I’ve heard some of the stories about his aim around the Avenger, so I didn’t let him. Just an easy in and out. The Reapers were impressed. Hope they keep that in mind for later. 

I think Commander Odd forgot about us because when we got back to the ship, the giant countdown clock with red flashing lights was on. When we reported the successful op he just facepalmed and laughed. Apparently, the others are going on another mission to a facility as well. Honestly commander, I know you got a lot on your plate, but first the Avenger gets taken down three times and now you are forgetting where you station your soldiers. It’s not a good look. Speaking of not a good look, poor Noodles! I don’t know why she’s such an acid magnet. At least she kept her cool this time and treated her hair as best she could until I could do something about it. Last time she freaked out so bad she forgot to evac. It’d be funny if she didn’t look so pitiful. I don’t know what I’d do if my cape got corroded by acid. Probably another Arashi incident, this time with lightning. Might even turn my other eye purple haha! Ah that’s enough jokes. I wish I could do more for XCOM, but at least I can say that I set up the Assassin’s death and saved the Avenger twice now. My resume is growing. Slowly, but it’s growing.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 053 ---

“So that was.... A mission. Yeah. A lot could have gone wrong, a lot did go wrong, yet somehow the team still made it out alive and the mission well done. Anyway, for reference, we had to go save another haven under attack by the Hunter himself, and he brought a lot of large enemies to chew through. The team prepared an ambush up on a building command set them on, but then it backfired when an Andromedon fired its ball of acid at them. To make matters worse, command left them there in hopes it would wear off. Well unfortunately for them, and I can’t believe they forgot this, but they weren’t on solid ground, and acid does kind of chew through material. The floor broke from under them. So you’d think that would be a lesson, except instead command left them there still, on yet another floor, which also collapsed later. I’m not surprised some of the team came out with fractured bones from all the falls. Anyway, after that it was a forward push into the Hunter. Even given his little warping party trick, the team still killed him rather easily, and somehow secured the site enough to call it a victory.”

“Right then, so now you're probably wondering about how I’ve been yes? We’ll get to that shortly. Let’s talk about the info I’ve dug up recently. So, I’ve been trying to learn about Advent’s movements. Trying to explain some of the enemies we’ve been seeing on missions and what not. I mean, surely there isn’t a coincidence here that all of our mission sites have some of the nastiest aliens known to mankind, things you would never even see much less hear about in many of the advent cities. And I do mean every site, sewers, slums, wilderness. Something just isn’t adding up here. Unfortunately, I’ve come across very little so far. Everything I’ve found suggests that we’ve just been unlucky with the aliens and Advent moving large forces in those areas, but I know that can’t be the reason. I need answers, we need answers.”

“Anyways, before I go tearing my hair out over this, now let’s move on to my personal affairs. Well, safe to say things got..... unusual. Went late one night to the bar under the notion of meeting Zhyrgal there. Didn’t see her, but saw Susie, so I went about having a conversation with her. And then I did find Zhyrgal.... in a place you wouldn’t expect, and then proceeded to make things embarrassing.... and interesting.... with Susie as well..... Cough right then moving on. Also ran into Richie once again. Been awhile since I’ve seen him. Got to chat for a moment. Turns out he and Laverne went off ship during christmas time, visiting some people elsewhere. That was actually kind of neat of him to do. I do sometimes still wish I could, but regardless. I made sure not to bring that up. Wasn’t the right time anyways. So then, with that out of the way, now to go back to trying to figure out this mystery I've set forth for myself.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log:

Captain McWoods, it's got a nice ring to it I think, seems like Commander Odd's been giving me more of a chance now, he's assigned me to lead an operation against MOCX alongside Iridar as tech support, the target is one of the recon training exercises that MOCX recruits have been using to better train themselves, what the rest of our crew forgets is that while MOCX is not that threatening in direct combat their behind the scene operations are to be taken seriously, Commander Vinnie Even is unpredictable and has a plan...we just need to figure out what it is...and stop it

The main squad meanwhile is about to hit an Avatar facility, rumors are that the last of Dr. Vahlen's Ruler aliens resides there, and with the death of the Viper Princess whether we wanted it or not, we've stepped into a war with the Vipers on Earth. So let's get to taking out their command, one by one. The Viper King. From what I can gather he commands his children from an Avatar facility outside of west Africa. He's well protected, but with the right team, we can punch through those defenses, take this beast out, and break their grip on the Earth.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** Transmission Date: February 11, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Another eventful week, I guess. We had another mission, this time a Retaliation Mission in West Africa. The Chosen Hunter thing showed up for this one, and brought along some friends: most notably an Andromedon who quickly proceeded to plaster ⅔ of the team that was overwatching on the top of a building with acid.

For some reason, the Commander seemed to forget that acid, you know, eats through things, and eventually three of them fell to the second level, and then two of them fell through to the bottom floor. Noodles was furious when she got back, not least because of the fact that she was just getting her hair looking good again after having a plasma shot careen through it a couple weeks ago, and now she got acid burns all over it.

I even spent some time after I fixed her up in the infirmary to try to salvage the worst parts of her hair. We at least made it so the damage isn’t quite as obvious, but after a certain point there is only so much one can do short of just cutting it, something Noodles adamantly opposes.

In other work news here, we researched the Chosen Assassin’s weapons, which consist of a pretty sweet looking shotgun and sword. I’d rather we be in possession of that than her or the aliens. Apparently people have been taking turns shooting the shotgun, although I haven’t had my turn yet (much to my chagrin). We also made contact with New Mexico, so I did some work to contact some of the heavens there. One of them was Maxx’s old haven in, well, he called it Texas. I think he was conflicted about going back, but I think he was glad that he did.

Otherwise, well, not much I guess. I’ve been hanging out with Susie, an assistant in the armory. I have a feeling you would like her. She is...definitely a character. Very rambunctious and mischievous. Maybe I should leave it at that.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “The Heart of Rock and Roll” by Huey Lewis and the News. OK, this one may be stretching it, but we made contact with part of the old United States so I thought this song was appropriate for that.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: February 13, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Off, that sounded like a rough mission. And just when it sounds like your Commander sounds like he has a good head on his shoulders, he does something like that! I hope he got an earful from everyone! At least everyone got out alive, it sounds like.

Also, some interesting news here. We went on a mission to investigate a rumor about some ADVENT patrols going missing in a bit of a no-man’s land to our east. Well, after a bit of a battle (where we lost a Sergeant and a Lieutenant due to stupidity) we made contact with...and interesting woman. Her name is Audrey, and I think you’d like her. Definitely single-minded and no-nonsense. She is apparently looking for someone. I’m apt to help her, both because it would give us a bit of a change of pace, and also things like the resistance’s performance on the mission has started to leave me doubting how competent they actually are. I hadn’t really felt that way for a while, but recently, especially, it seems to have been, well, a recurring problem.

And you’ve been hanging with a girl who is “rambunctious” and “mischievous”? I hope you can see my skeptical looking face all the way over where you are.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 53. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 9 February 2036 

Looks like the Hunter got himself some upgrades, namely some melee proof armour and a teleportation device. Too bad he's not that adept at using the latter though, since he teleported himself straight into our line of fire and proceeded to get his hooded butt kicked back to his Chamber. Listen up, buddy. If you're not gonna use your new toys properly, there are enough people on the Avenger who will.

By the way, has the Andromedon always been able to shoot acid grenades from his cannon? Sure doesn't look possible, but that's what happened on the field today. Quite a few guys out there got some acid burns, and Noodles' hair was again a casualty of war. I really have to start making helmets obligatory for her, but I mentioned it once, and she glared at me for the rest of the day. 

ADVENT forces were certainly uneasy when they saw the Arashi being deployed against them. I suppose they're used to seeing the purple trail heading away from them. It's certainly gratifying to see them on the receiving end of such power, just to remind them that even their gods aren't safe from XCOM. Speaking of the Assassin's weapons though, somebody snuck into the workshop last night and took the short blade of the Katana. Not even sure why they'd take only half of the thing... I mean if you want photos you're going to want the whole... she trails off as she hears knocks on the door behind her. She stands up, opens the door and picks something off the ground. She comes back with a puzzled expression as she reads a note while holding a plate of sushi 

Um... so apparently it has been Noodles' lifelong dream to make sashimi using a Katana? At least someone's putting my handiwork to use. If only the Assassin can see her beloved knife being used as a kitchen implement...This is probably against the rules Bradford put in place too. Oh well Noodles, I won't tell if you don't. Cheers.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #26

12/02/2036

(Malipen is in the infirmary, has many bandages and his facepaint is missing)  
So... I think we have a mole on the Avenger. Someone must have reported my acid Hanukkah celebration to ADVENT, and they seemed to like it. I don't have any other explanation as to why that Andromedon made an acid Hanukkiah out of us. This happened on operation Hidden Sentinel, with Frejya, Rogue, Noodles, Blacklight, Tupdaed and me. Thank the Higher Stratum for Noodles for this one. I mean, the aliens should know better! When I did my little celebration, I poured a tiny bit of acid, and on a special non corroding surface to protect the ship. And what did this Andromedon do? Puke a crapton of acid on us! Like come on! OF COURSE THAT BUILDING WOULD MELT AFTER THAT. Thi is not how you celebrate Hanukkah! And definitely not a month later! I am disappointed.

This again was a mission to save some people, so it confuses me a bit as to why I am sent to help humans, after I have spent 10 days learning to hate them properly. These are very confusing times. This time I had a new toy: a beam grenade launcher, that I saw Boris use on his last mission. This thing is so cute. It bends reality to allow the grenades to land exactly where your heart wishes them to be. There were a few bugs also. I really hate them. One of them stabbed me. Again, Noodles helped me with that, but I took quite a beating. Not many Berserkers on this one. The only one there was again grew fearful of Rogue wearing the skin of his Queen. I'm sorry for you, pal, I really am. The Hunter also came. He was teleporting all around the place, but not really doing much. He didn't aim at my soul this time around. Once we did get to fight him, I threw the Neptune Junk and acid on him, and then he suddenly wasn't so teleporting! Blacklight finished the job. 

So let's talk a little bit about Rogue. Not only does he have the nerve to wear the skin of my beloved Queen, he also uses MY facepaint, and uses MY backstory! He's like all "boo hoo I'm a humanoid thing created by the aliens, and I need to paint my face to blend in". Or - that's what I get from it, his voice scrambler thing and all of that. I mean, DUDE! This is SO unoriginal! STOP COPYING ME. JUST STOP!

Also, my weapon smelled with some alcohol this time. I didn't make much of it during the mission, but after that I checked the serial number, and it was apparently Haggis, Filidh's weapon. I mean, I checked the orders, it was written black on white. I was ordered to use it. But it's not like they'll care right? They'll all go like "oooo the alien breaks the rules and uses someone else's weapon". IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAMMIT!

And lastly, since I got a few acid burns this mission, I again saw the pink patches of healing skin when it regenerates. You know what this makes me think? I think that my mother was an Earthling, so my skin is only green on the outside, but beneath it it's closer to human colors. So in theory, I should be able to find records of her here on Earth, if such still exist. It would be interesting. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 47:  
Well, I’m out of the therapy cage now. Two missions went by in my absence. A rescue mission in another Lost-infested city successfully brought back a new engineer and a Marine called… ‘Dash-dash-dash’ Shi-re-mect? *Spud’s voice lowers to a whisper.* How do I pronounce that? The second mission was a little dicier.

After reviewing the footage, I now believe the Commander to either have something like a split personality, or there are two people masquerading as one man. Surely the genius capable of directing flawless missions couldn’t be the same one that allowed Izana to fall through a burning floor not once, but twice. If the mission had not also cost the lives of so many civilians, it would have been black comedy. She’s been through a LOT and it wouldn’t be polite anyway. Moa too…wow…um…yeah, about naming her rifle that…I wonder if the Commander mixed up her nationality with Andy’s?

One good thing that came out of that mission is the new posters of Mooney that have gone into print. Hot. Dayum. While the Berserker hide adds bulk, it’s still clear to see how much muscle he’s gained since his days as a scrawny squaddie. He looked so delicate back then that I was worried for him. Now, I wonder if he realises that he could bruise my ribs if he wasn’t gentle at cuddling. I’ve got a copy of that poster in my bunk now but the real thing will have to wait till I’ve had a good, long chat to see if he’s ready to take that step. Balaten is endearing in his naiveté and I understand that Betos had to explain human sexuality to many of her Skirmishers; but Mooney may not have learned much. 

I’ve now put a lot of thought into the matter and have resolved to guide my partner with his best interests in mind. He’ll decide when and if he’s ready to experiment. I’ve had a few partners in the past and am perfectly happy with someone who enjoys contact and warmth as Mooney does, with or without sex. To feel the tension in his limbs dissolve the longer he lies in my arms, his breaths getting deeper as he drifts off to sleep…it’s enough to tell me that I’m the luckiest man in the world.


	55. Ep 56 - Operation Dragon Giant

Episode 56: Operation Dragon Giant---------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 55]

[Date - February 17th, 2035]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The Avatar facility mission went flawlessly, thank the heavens. The squad managed to stumble on the last of Vahlen’s misguided creations, the Viper King. He managed to escape despite the heavy damage our soldiers on him. 

Speaking of Viper King, given that a lot of the Vipers we’re fighting are female, do you think he’ll try to breed more vipers? Hell, does he have a harem of Vipers on his side? Actually, you know what, some things are best left unknown. 

Anyways, Oblivion has gotten shaken and needs some rest. Again. I can’t imagine the mental strain that she goes through when using psi abilities. Seems to me those abilities are a gift and a burden at the same time. 

So I asked the guys at the Proving Ground in regards to the Vorpal Rifle. From what they told me, it infuses psi energy into the weapon and needs psi energy to be fully used. So basically, it can only be used by our psi-ops. Good thing Oblivion

Onto the subject of Freyja, the Commander has changed the name of her rifle to Surstrommin. Swedish for fermented fish. I can speak for myself that it was disgusting to eat back in the old world. I suppose Freyja would be satisfied with the change.

So where to next? Well, our Recon Training Exercise Covert Op is still ongoing. And the Commander has to choose between the two Guerilla Ops he’ll have to deploy. One is in New Arctic, allowing us to stop Advent from improving their detection radius by sabotaging their transmitter. And the other is in New Chile, basically kill an Advent General and prevent Advent from ambushing our Covert Ops. But since we already have the means to prevent them in the first place, that’s redundant. However, it's the supplies that the Commander is looking for and we are hurting for them at the moment. 

It's a tough call, but I trust his judgement on this one. Sneak, The Wind, Lamtron, Exordus, Zhyrgal, and Chuckles will be boots on the ground for this one. Good luck for them

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

February 17th, 2036 

Log #4

So first things first, Commander, good on you for changing my rifle’s name to one that befits my homeland. I’m aware that some of the crew finds a cuisine of my people is too disgusting for them to eat, but I suppose it's an acquired taste after all. 

So, about the mission? No injuries this time around. We did stumble on the last of Vahlen’s alien rulers or “misguided creations” if you prefer to call them that. Unfortunately, it escaped before we put it down. At least we managed to put some dent into it. 

Oblivion is quite good at her abilities, though it seems she always gets shaken after some time in the field. I’m no expert on psi-ops, but maybe it's a good idea to have her train with a psionics expert. Just want to make sure she doesn’t strain herself any further. And no, it's not like I care for her…. Yet.

Not long after this, we got some new Guerilla Ops that will allow us to stop Advent’s so-called Dark Events. I’m a bit tired, so Sneak will stand in for whatever Guerilla Op the Commander will deploy

That’s enough for now. Time for this old bat to get a nap.

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 54.Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 17 February 2036 

Another facility gone with a light show. You never really get sick of watching these, maybe it's because of the satisfaction that we've just set ADVENT back a few months. Having said that, I'm not sure why we needed an X4 there. The Sectopod was already stomping around the place and likely would have demolished the walls if we gave it enough time. 

The Viper King showed up as well, and after two terrifying alien rulers a big snake suddenly seemed tame. Menace had a nasty surprise when they realised that it was immune to freezing, which allowed it to escape after Spud took a few chunks out of its hide when he hit Freyja's homing mine. That's all well and good to kill the Viper King, but I'm concerned that the pelt might be too damaged to be used for armour. And if we don't send Abizi into another indignant rant with another alien ruler suit it'll be too soon. 

Cristal... she's the best. I think she picked up on my annoyance at my creations not being used, and she specifically requested the Vorpal Gatling rifle for deployment. That purple energy beam looked right at home with all the other purple-y psionic things going on around her. She seems to share my affinity for new things, because she was also the first to volunteer to try out the Psi Armour. That did lead to the slight problem that she now refuses to part with it, on account of how "chic" she looks in it. I mean.. she does... I might have stared a little too long too. 

*buzzes heard on intercom, issuing some kind of order to Shen*

What? You're giving all the advanced gear to CHUCKLES? INCLUDING the Arashi? Sir he can't even hit a faceless if it's three meters in front of him and tickling his head. 

*angrier intercom orders*

Gah fine! I suppose I need to teach him how to use the Katana without losing his appendages.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized User: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 17 February 2036, 0213 hours

The attack on the Avatar Project facility in west Africa went off almost without a hitch; the Viper King - the ruler in question and one of Vahlen's test subjects - got away. However, nobody was injured, and we got extra elerium out of it. I made sure to give Z and Cristal big hugs after they came back, and spent the afternoon baking pies along with everyone else I could find on the ship who was available. The menu is blueberry, strawberry, or pumpkin - or all three. We have plenty of pies. 

Oh, and Z's slug - I don't think she told me a name for it yet - is chowing down on the now-composting strawberry and blueberry plants to make room for more space. It doesn't get to eat pumpkin vines though - those are poisonous and I don't know if a banana slug can handle them.

The elation was, well, dampened, though. The reason I'm up so early is because we're in the air on the way to Argentina for a guerrilla op, one that both Wind and Saikal are on, despite them being on the Avatar Project facility mashup. I hope they come back all right and that the morning pies won't be their last meal. Or for anybody else on the ship, for that matter!

Aly out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-18

So much has happened... at least, for me it has. Even without being on missions I've been finding ways to keep myself occupied. When we finally made contact with my old cell the Lone Stars, I was most likely the happiest I had ever been. The things that they had accomplished truly leaves me amazed. They've grown tremendously since I last saw them. They're at the point where they actively contest ADVENT for the nearby territory. Of course, ADVENT can still wipe them out if they feel like it, but the pressure XCOM has put on Europe, Asia and Africa has apparently been making the americas send reinforcements overseas. My old mates decided to stop that by forcing ADVENT to treat them seriously. With the help of the skirmishers, the neighboring cells, the Wolves, and even XCOM indirectly, a power balance has been established where no side can take extensive action without risking being blindsided by the enemy. It's truly astonishing what they've accomplished.

There's so much I want to get to, but I think I'll spread it out over a couple of logs so that I properly think about my words and don't just gush all of this out at once. Plus, it'll give me a reason to log as I haven't done one in a good while.

The last time Cristal was shaken I visited her with the goldfish plushie that *mysteriously* appeared on my bunk a while back. She denied that it was from her when I asked very adorably. Seems she somehow manages to become even cuter when she's mentally out of it. Best way to describe it would be that she becomes extremely shy and turns into a shut-in. She recovered not long after that visit, but it seems that her powers are just too taxing on her mind as she's back to being locked in her room. Maybe she should go see Spectre the psi op trainer and perhaps get some help with her powers.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*Noodles appears on screen, lovingly caressing her hair. There are still signs of damage from the time she was completely coated in acid and rubble, but it appears that whatever she does to treat it is beyond effective as there's little doubt her hair will make a full recovery*

"It was so bad that I couldn't stomach recording myself until now. I truly am at a loss as to how I could ever repay the templars on board. Without them I... I fear I might've had to... to..."

*She looks utterly disgusted and has to practically spit the next words out.*

"To... cut my hair..."

*Immediately she shivers and gets that complexion which would suggest she's one step away from gagging.*

"Commander... please, for all that is holy to you... can you stop leaving me to sit in pools of acid? Is that too much to ask for? To not bathe in the acid goop that comes out of those andromedon’s tanks?"  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 48:  
The Commander got antsy about the ‘Avatar Project’ thing again, so we had to blow up another facility and I got to stretch my legs. Compared to Operation Hidden Sentinel, this one largely went off without a hitch and we returned uninjured. We came across the third of Dr. Vahlen’s creations, a Viper King, which seemed frailer than the Archon King and Berserker Queen encountered previously and fled promptly after we gave it a massive beating.

As I fired a parting shot at the fleeing Ruler, I felt a sense of déjà vu; as if I had done that before. It was strong enough for me to review footage of older missions that I’d been on; just to check that I really hadn’t. The round followed him through the portal and I never saw it connect. Still, I sensed that I should have dealt a fatal wound, yet somehow knew he survived. Thinking too hard about the paradox left me with an uneasy feeling that I had peered into some existential void that no mortal was supposed to comprehend; so I chose to refocus on the present and picked some plant samples for Aly once we were a safe distance from the explosion.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 56]

[Date - February 17th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

While our boys are getting ready to deploy for the Guerilla Op, I figured I should talk about the recent ongoings on the Avenger. It's gonna be short, so don’t expect a lot from it. 

Freyja seems to be in a better mood. Not just because our Commander renamed her rifle to one that befits her nationality, but also she seems… I dunno… different when she was deployed with XCOM.

I understand the weight of losing her family during the invasion. But in a way, she was similar to me in a lot of ways. We lost our loved ones and all we cared about was seeing Advent and their aliens masters burned to the ground, damn the consequences. We never put a lot of thought into our future after the war.

I’ll confess, I was thinking of going back to the graves of my dead friends and join them. But that’s no longer in the cards, thankfully. I have a life to live for. Friends who care about me. And a fierce young woman who I’d be proud to call her my daughter. 

On the other hand, I feel bad for Noodles. She had lots of incidents where she almost lost her hair and the Templars always come to the rescue. I would’ve suggested to make her hair shorter, but she’d sooner pummel me than even take it into consideration. I suppose she’s one of those operatives who likes to look sexy while battling Advent and the aliens.

Oh yeah, there was supposed to be a celebration for our success in destroying the Avatar facility with lots of pies. But unfortunately, the advent (no pun intended) of the Guerilla Ops put a delay into that. Thinking about that, maybe we should delay that until we end the remaining Chosen or put down MOCX for good. That’s enough cause for celebration.

Still, with the sabotage covert op and the facility’s destruction, we should have more breathing room for a couple of months.

Alright, that’s enough for logging today. Let’s pray Menace 1-5 succeeds on the operation in the meantime.

[End of Log Entry]


	56. Ep 57 - Operation Iron Vanguard

Episode 57: Operation Iron Vagabond-------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I got back to the Avenger, and apparently they found the Viper King. They also made a flight armor out of the Archon King. I found a lot of research from the scientist, but nothing explaining why she created these things for the aliens. But it looks like she's not dead. They haven't been trying to recreate more of these things, which means she's either not with ADVENT anymore, or the Aliens don't care much about them. Considering that they didn't care for the Viper Princes going into hiding, they probably only need humans for whatever it is their planning. But the question is why us? Why aren't they doing the same things to the Outsiders, or the others they invaded? We need to know what they're after if we're going to destroy them.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 36 - Date: March 2nd, 2036 - Lyra* 

“To fly like an Archon.” It was an ADVENT saying that was invented to demonstrate how humanity was blessed to have the aliens’ help to be worthy of soaring among the stars.

I’ve been told the actual saying is “When pigs fly.” It was originally made as a snarky remark about how some things were just logistically impossible…though, rarely, they did happen. Cars that ran solely on the power of the sun, being able to circumnavigate the world on nothing but a sailboat…humanity was innovative long before the aliens came. Thanks to that innovation, Caz will truly fly like an Archon next mission, without any alien’s help.

As for me, well, to be honest, I haven’t really been needed ever since the Assassin was taken out. I feel like I should be angry, but to be honest, I don’t really mind. My missions, to ensure the safety of the Templars, to honor Outlander’s memory, and most importantly, to avenge Kari, were all completed. I’ve mostly been spending time with everyone on the ship, getting to know those I didn’t talk to as much, and making sure the Avenger stays safe. (Note to self - Alessandra apparently wants to check in with me, see how I’m doing – I should see her sometime soon.)

In the meantime, Kage and I have started a tabletop session of an old world game called “Dungeons and Dragons”. I was honestly so fascinated by the sheer knowledge of old Earth game lore that he had that I wanted to try the game myself – he was quick to suggest an Archfey or Celestial pacted Warlock, but after a bit of browsing, I decided to pact with a Seeker instead. Finding more about the knowledge of the old world, wandering and exploring all it has to offer…that sounds like what I’d like to be, once this war is over. There’s a certain peace I’ve found, just…taking in the feel of the winds on ops where the action is over in more rural, feeling slight psionic sparks in the air as old Earth insects continue their tiny lantern-lit dances for survival. It makes me think of my own, I suppose.

I’ve been stopping by to speak to Emilia ever since I last logged – there was a bit of a pie party when the Avatar facility was destroyed, but we had to cut it short due to the usual rushed nature of our operations. I think she wanted to ask me about Kage’s tabletop game? To paraphrase Shane, the more, the merrier. 

I’d invite Dashboard, but he’s been going out a lot more lately for ops. I’m happy for him.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 57]

[Date - March 2nd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Been an interesting few weeks, so let’s get started with the Guerilla Op, shall we? We went with the “Neutralize the field commander” op since we needed supplies. The mission went well and no injuries for our soldiers either. Unfortunately, our Resistance Volunteer suffered some injuries herself during the mission, so not a flawless mission by that count. Still, a job well done. 

After we got the supplies, the Commander issued an order to build the Icarus Armor which was finished instantly thanks to the technique the Reaper gave us. It looks pretty sleek despite it makes you look like the deceased Archon King. Long live the king, blah blah blah….

I imagine any Archon who stumbles on any soldier wearing the new Icarus armor will go to a frenzy and lose their senses. Good for all of us, I’d say. Apparently, the Commander was also looking into upgrading the gauntlets for our Templars, which would make Lyra and Emerald very happy. Unfortunately, we lack the elerium necessary to build it, so that’s something to keep an eye for. I hope he gets into that soon, Lyra is still itching for a fight despite making some time on the bench and playing Dungeons and Dragons with Kage.

I did say I couldn’t care much about the research into the Hive, but the autopsy of the Hive Warrior allowed the engineers to build an advanced PCS chip, which could be good.

I gotta say, the Shadow Chamber research into the Blacksite Vial that’s being conducted? It makes me feel nervous. I can’t help but get a feeling whatever we’ll see out of that research, it’ll shock us big time. Hell, it’ll most likely confirm some of our suspicions of what Advent is doing to those people in the Avatar facilities. Still, I’m not looking forward to the outcome.

Anyways, back on the Covert Ops front, our recon op went without a hitch and Deadput got promoted to Major. It would be a great opportunity for us to raid one of the training exercises for MOCX, but that’s up for later, it seems. Current covert op is another live-fire training for Wraith-One again with the Skirmishers. 

I can’t help but feel dumbfounded, you know? A while ago, the Commander was getting antsy and wanted to hurry things up. But now? He’s taking it slow. Like, really slow. Don’t get me wrong, it's not like the war is going to be a short one, but some of the crew might be rightfully worried if we ever gonna succeed. I guess I shouldn’t expect him to have me run a Covert Op on Chosen Strongholds until he makes the order.

We got our supplies of the month, which allowed our Skirmishers to learn some new tactics on movement in the GTS, making them more mobile in combat. And as we least expected it, we got an Advent supply raid. From the looks of the sitrep, there’s a high concentration of psi-adept hostiles and a MOCX squad. Vigilance would be prudent on those psi hostiles, not the MOCX, mind you. Not only that, but there’s a possibility we might stumble into the Warlock again after a while or run into the Viper King and end him for good.

Our new Marine Shire, Deadhead, The Wind, Quasar, Zhyrgal, and Meecha will be participating in the raid. Good luck for them.

Still can’t get over Shire’s claims that he makes mods over a video game based on us. Perhaps he spent a lot of time developing software on computers before joining the resistance

[End of Log Entry  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 13 - Maj. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
February 18, 2036

So, funny story. We were sent to evacuate a Resistance Haven almost 10 days ago, I got to play with the Spider Suit that day; which was a big plus in my book, I always wanted to be like Spider-Man. Sensing danger before it comes, swinging around, and wall crawling. It’s the coolest feeling ever, unfortunately I forgot to bring an extra magazine to load my cannon, so I tried saving ammo during the fight, only taking shots I was 66% confident I could land at least. Well that may have resulted in an Andromedan launching an acid bomb at me and the rest of the squad.

Fortunately for me, I was in Spider-Man mode and had the grapple still attached to the roof so I didn’t fall down two stories cooked in acid. Unfortunately, the other guys did fall down two stories and were bathed in acid. I blamed myself for all that unnecessary pain I caused them but if I said it was my fault then Noodles might have just killed me on the spot for getting her hair damaged.

I didn’t know what to do, I got this bottle of Dark Night or something from Secret Santa almost a month ago. I was saving it for a special occasion being that I don’t usually drink but I downed half the bottle before everything went black. I woke up 9 days later, which was a few hours ago. I don’t remember what happened in that period while I was out. The official documents say I was in the infirmary for acid burns but my skin is relatively fine. It was actually alcohol poisoning and a severe case of a hangover. I’m still a little hungover I think so I’m sitting the next mission or two out. I don’t know if I’ll ever drink the Reaper spirits again. Well, uh, cheers then. I’m gonna get some sleep or at least try to, it’s hard the way Bradford is flying and the machinery in the Avenger is louder than you’d think.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 41  
Begin recording

The team destroyed everything the aliens had to kill the field commander we targeted. Only the custodians presented some trouble but they were dealt with as well. Xcom is destroying their enemies right now which means we might get to win this war after all.

Also now the team can use a Ghost grenade on the field to help them with concealment. A "Ghost" grenade. Real original name…. I would call them stealth grenades. My nickname is Ghost because I don't need "special things" to help me stay or move in the shadows. I use my skills alone. Now I also have to find out who came up with that name. True Ghosts are few in number when you count out the Reapers.

My training to save my sweet little girl from the Bio has started. These days I do nothing but train. I pushed my body to the limit and I will continue to do that until I feel ready. A true fighter always places his limits behind him and I will do that as well.

During my training Spectre also came to teach me more about using my psionic powers. After I learned to create and detonate a psionic rift we had a very short duel. He could see that I was very focused and dedicated. So I had to spill out my problem. He was very compassionate when he learned about Sarah. He warned me my dedication could cause problems for me. He even offered to help me save her so I asked him to teach me how to enter a person's mind.

He also said it could have some side effects if I decide to learn that. I said I want to do that. Without sacrifice my path is one sided. My powers are a part of me and I accept everything that comes with them. Both strength and pain. I will save my daughter, no matter the cost. That is what a father will always do for his children.  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 054 ---

“So then, it’s about time I got this done. You're probably wondering where my last log is. No worries, it didn’t get lost or anything. I just simply didn’t make it. Why you may ask? Well, lets just say we had an immediate mission right after that facility, which means I was busy running the shadow chamber to get all the site data going. So now it’s time to play catch up. The facility. It went well considering. The team rolled in without much issue. By the time we planted the bomb, there was still no sign of the supposed ruler guarding the site. Well, ask and you shall receive, and there it was, the last of Vahlen’s creations. The Viper King. Apparently the only male Viper thanks to her genetic tampering, and somehow immune to frost. A couple of well placed shots though started sending the thing packing though, and somehow, right as it went though it’s little escape portal, Spud managed to somehow send it a farewell shot. I don’t know if the bullet went through with the king or it just connected a hair before warping away, but man remind me to not mess with Spud. The facility was destroyed, and a major blow this one caused it seemed.”

“So then we have our recent mission, a guerilla ops in which the team needed to eliminate another field commander, and this time it wasn’t in the sewers. Any more and I really would have started worrying. No, this time it was within the suburbs of the city centers, and it seemed like it had some strong reinforcements with him. Custodians, Sectopod hunter, and one of those damned Armored Berserkers. Thankfully, the team went in without Advent even knowing, and were able to keep the element of surprise every new engagement. Similarly, the new reaper “Sneak” went off on his lonesome under stealth to begin poking into the General before it could escape, and then Dave went in to finish him off with the new Assassin weapons we acquired. Truly a fearsome weapon of war. After that, it was basically a cake walk as they say. No injuries from this one either.”

“So now that I’ve caught up there, allow me to catch up on what’s happened here. It’s been a few days since that last mission, and I’ve been using it to take a break from that back to back mission work. I heard there were pies made by Aly sitting by the bar, but since I had to be busy in the chamber due to the timing, I unfortunately couldn’t get any. By the time I got there, it was gone. Oh well. I heard James finally met Daniel, and he’s settling in just fine. Hopefully Daniel can make his visit to his haven soon. Unfortunately can’t have James here forever, but he’s able to stay for a good bit. Seems like a nice man. Actually, speaking of Daniel’s visit, I probably need to check in with my own, see if they’re still ok. Eric was a good man, helped me when I was there. Also, in final news, I’ve got word that we may soon look into the Blacksite Vial at long last, and somehow I’m a part of it again. Not sure what I could contribute to this one, but I guess my position in the chamber must play a role. We shall see.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 1 March 2036, 0912 hours

*The Jurassic Park theme song is playing in the background*

It has now been one full year since Gatecrasher kicked off this war with a literal bang. In that one year the resistance has gone from very tenuously controlling only a tiny portion of uninhabited desert in central Asia to controlling most of Asia, Africa, Australia, South America, and part of North America. Europe and most of North America still lies outside of our control, as does the roughly five percent of the Earth's land surface that is part of either ADVENT's city centers, lost-infested city ruins, and the various rail lines and corridors that connect them together. In one year, we have retaken most of the Earth back from ADVENT. The war is hardly over, and we could still lose, largely due to the Avatar Project and the continuing efforts of the Chosen to hunt down the Avenger, which would lead to the Avatar Project succeeding. However, for the time being, we are winning, and even this taste of victory is the sweetest thing I've ever had since I was a little girl.

I am slowly making headway into figuring out what it is about some of Earth's plants that enable them to successfully compete with the Elders' invasive flora. I know that plants adapted to cold or xeric - um, that means "dry" - environments are better at competing than those used to warm and wet climates. However, some plants that live in warm, wet environments manage to compete fairly well. Two of them are Taxodium distichum (American bald cypress) and its close relative, Taxodium mucronatum (Mexican bald cypress). There is also evidence that something in Patagonia competes as well, but I don't know if it's a Nothofagus (southern beech) or an Auracaria (monkey-puzzle tree). Taxodium and Auracaria are both conifers... I wonder if that has something to do with it? Anyway, time will tell, as Tygan is finally looking into the vial from the ADVENT black site and soon we'll have some idea of what human genetic traits the aliens wanted, which no doubt now have to do with psionics.

I also pronounced my love for Samuel.

*Aly laughs*

To be clear, he's in a relationship with Zhyrgal, and they don't seem to think it's serious right now, but Z is like a sister to me and I have other prospects. So unless Z breaks up with him I am going to take pains to not poach him away from her. Speaking of my other prospects, it seems like Erik is going to be doing more low-key ops soon and there's talk of me doing said ops with him, so that will be fun.

I guess my traditional thing to add now is "I hope I don't get killed." I still hope I don't get killed, of course, and it's still possible that I will, but it's looking less likely now than it did a year ago, for sure. So I hope I don't get killed. And I hope nobody else does, either.

Aly out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 55. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 29 February 2036

A peaceful week. I don't think we've ever had a whole week where there were no offensive or defensive deployments. Not that I'm complaining though, the crew could always use a few days off, especially how hectic things can get at the drop of a hat. Some of the troops have been picking up hobbies: Kage and Acheron with roleplaying games and Abizi with grenades. Tygan and I have just been working our way through the pile of alien corpses we've accumulated in the cold storage. Quite a collection we have back there to be honest, I don't even know why it hasn't gotten a lot more manky. 

Unfortunately all that dissecting turned up not a lot of note. The Archon King gave us the most exciting innovation in the Icarus Suit, which is pretty fantastic to look at, but I'm mainly proud of the fact that we've compacted a jetpack enough to fit it on a bit of armour. I'm sure Spud and Deadhead would appreciate all the new Snipers' Nests this opens up, but as of now I've had trouble convincing people to try it on. Guess I can't blame them... I supposed they heard all the 'accidents' during the testing phase for this thing. 

Oh also, Celestial Gauntlets for the templars at last. Acheron was so pumped for the upgrade she took them for a test drive in the range right away. Set a few cardboard dummies on fire which scared the crap out of me when I showed up a while later to clean up the carnage. No matter, just do that for me in the real battlefield, and the hours I spent on the gauntlet and the cleanup would be worth it.

*buzzing heard on intercom, followed by message calling for Shen*

Oh. That must be Abizi's explosives conference he was ranting about earlier. I'm glad the man has a hobby but did he honestly have to pick something this volatile? *She shakes her head* Sure hope he doesn't get too fired up talking about his toys or I might not make it out of this meeting in one piece. Remind me why I even let him near the damn grenades again?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #27

29/02/2036

So, I've just done something fun! This week Major Fawkes and I have been figuring how to streamline the trick for carrying three grenades at once. Of course, he was still muttering that this is just a matter of grenade clips on his belt, but I think I managed to bring it down to a very basic topological construction. I decided to give a talk* about it to all the other Explosive Masters, to let them on the trick but I left it open for everyone to come. And this has just ended. I also specifically invited Colonel Moa Nilsdotter, Shen, Central, and Dr. Tygan. The attendance was not bad! Let's go over the list:

Major Fawkes did find the time to come, luckily enough. I don't think I could have done it without his moral support. Colonel Nilsdotter also came to listen, I hope I managed to give her some useful ideas. Dr. Tygan could not find the time for that, unfortunately. Central Officer Bradford did come by, and sat for the duration of the first ten minutes, but then left. I assume he must have had something more important to attend to. Lily Shen came, in very heavy protective armor. I think she misunderstood what this talk was about. But she also asked A LOT of questions. She made this talk 10 minutes longer with all these questions. This Aly person who once helped me and Saikal blow up an ADVENT facility stopped by. Acheron also came, not sure what to make of that. She's probably seeking new ways to make fun of me. And lastly, some guy named "Flynn" whom I've seen for the first time also came by to listen! The latter makes me a bit suspicious, I think he might have been an ADVENT spy who tried to steal this knowledge and report it back to ADVENT. After all, I'm still quite confident that there is a spy on board. Everyone was kind of nice and applauded me politely at the end of my talk. Anyway, I attached the presentation to this log. Maybe once this war is over I could give this lecture at schools, or something like that. Could be fun!

So I've been quite busy with that this last week. It was also partially since I procrastinated doing research on my mother, and tried to find out who she was. Figured learning about explosives was easier than digging that up. As I see it, right now I have two options: top to bottom, or vice versa.

Either I try to contact the resistance group I was in before boarding the Avenger, and try to trace my steps back, or I go back to the time I landed on Earth, and try to look for clues from that time. Both have advantages and disadvantages, but right now I'm leaning towards the second approach. Still, haven't done anything about it just yet.

Also, it appears they have managed to fabricate some armor with jetpacks from the Archon King's body. THIS IS SO COOL! The fact that such a cool device can be made from a powerful alien... MAN! I'm so pumped to find out what they can make from my father! That's going to be a treat - wearing some laser firing suit made from the body of my father... looking forward for that. So a rather productive week overall. Abizi - out!

* Link to my presentation: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zldsy6df1n2MTw2y8rbPBT1WMz9r5jLR  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: February 18, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

So...I’m kinda exhausted right now. (NO IT’S NOT FROM THAT!)

I went out on two missions over the span of...12 or 14 hours? I’m not sure. I ate some, and got some sleep between the two operations that we did.

The first one was assaulting another alien facility. We thought there was supposed to be an alien ruler there. But we cleared out what we thought were all the enemies and planted the explosives when we finally got eyes on it: some freakin Viper King thing. Whoever this Vahlen lady who made these things I’d like to give her a piece of my mind or more!

In any case, Spud and company injured it so much it wanted to go running before it could even do anything, and Spud gave it another good kiss right as it was disappearing through whatever portal it runs through.

Well, almost right away after that, we had another mission: we had to kill a Field Commander who was in some slums in Chile. Our Reaper and Assault snuck off and finished the General while we were busy distracting some Custodians. I got five kills between the two missions, so I am definitely happy with that!

I’ve been a bit tired since then and I will probably get to bed early today, since we only got back a few hours ago, but that is pretty much what happened this week

And you found someone new? Interesting. Keep me up on that adventure! I would be glad if you get to do more freestyle stuff. That is one thing I do kind of miss being able to do.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week:”Wanna be Startin’ Somethin’” by Michael Jackson ‘cause recently we have definitely been wanna be startin’ somethin’ with the aliens.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: February 20, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Wow! I know you guys have sometimes done two missions close together like that, but this is the first time you have, right? I am glad you came back healthy and also kicked some alien ass!

Also, no updates on boys or girls on the Avenger? You hiding stuff from me or you just busy :P.

As for what was going on here, we were getting ready to maybe go out and investigate with our new found friend, but she decided she wanted to do some more investigating on her own for now, but we told her she knew where to find us if she wanted our help again.

So for now we’re back to doing some work for the local resistance group again. The Commandant seems to have gotten a bit more aggressive and maybe reckless, at least it seems to me. I don’t know if he’s just confident about the fact XCOM is out there or what. (speaking of which, once again it would be a big help if you made your way over here).

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: February 25, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I guess this is an example of ‘it comes and it goes’. Last week: boom, two missions back to back. This week: nothing much, really. We did get a lot of new toys you would probably love to get your hands on, though.

We made this Icarus Armor thing from the remains of the Archon King. It apparently allows the wearer to jump all over the place on the battlefield if necessary. It looks pretty sweet. I admit, I wouldn't mind being able to put that on, although I feel like the commander will prefer to give it to people who can do more damage.

We also got some kind of concealment grenades that should keep us hidden from ADVENT temporarily on missions, as well as some more improved medkits, although we haven’t really needed to use them that much recently (thankfully).

We also found some MOCX training site, although we’re not going to it quite yet, but it sounds like soon. Sounds like...there may be a lot of them there. But it’s training, so maybe it won’t be too bad. I guess the more we clear out the better.

Kage has also been obsessing on me about, well, he would call it his gun, although I’ve been the main person using it for quite a while now. He’s been crazy regarding making sure I know how it works and can take it apart and making sure it’s fine tuned. I mean, I like making sure my weapons are in top shape, but he is kinda nutso about it…

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Don’t Worry, Be Happy” by Bobby McFerrin, because that is kind of what this past week has felt like. Nice and relaxing.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: February 27, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m glad you had a nice quiet week, I wish the same could be said here.

We were given a mission to do an ADVENT Supply raid. Nothing new, right? Pretty standard, right? Well, apparently ADVENT has jacked up their patrols once again. This time they had a friggin Andromedon patrolling the area. Naturally the Commandant sent some inexperienced doofuses with us and they immediately started firing away thinking they were all hot shots.

They were definitely hot alright. Hot burning with acid once the Andromedon fired it’s acid blob at them. Unfortunately I got splashed with it too, but I got off easy. Maybe a few days in the infirmary. The poor squaddies that got sent with us are probably going to be facing reconstructive surgery. At least the ones that came back. One of them didn’t. We had to pull out of there pretty fast.

Maybe if we had time to consider a strategy, we could have dealt with it, but I keep getting sent on missions with people who think they can wave around their guns wildly and everyone will fall before them. I don’t know where they get this idea from. I’m half a mind to just tie them up at some building and leave them behind next time if more get sent with me.

Still sounds like you and Kage are getting along well. Are you sure you haven’t added him to your collection yet?

*** End of Message ***


	57. Ep 58 - Operation Wolf Shield

Episode 58: Operation Wolf Shield-----------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

The Avenger Crew is finally going after MOCX. If all goes according to plan, we should be able to get some intel that will help us launch an assault on MOCX's Headquarters and put a stop to their plans. They're sending some of their heavy hitters on this one. The cyborg, the Templar, and one of the Psionics. They also sent that demolitions guy that claimed to be an Atlantean, or something. I just hope they know we're doing this to help the people MOCX are forcing to fight us against their wills, not just to kill them and get out.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 58]

[Date - March 3rd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The supply raid went well despite some hiccups. That last priest was really showing off, first mind-controlling Quasar and having to freeze him to stop the mind control. Then he decides to mind-control The Wind after his sustain period has ended. Thankfully, Shire put him in his place. And he was the only one wounded in that mission. Oh, and another MOCX squad has come up, though we managed to put a dent onto them and force them to evac like always. 

We got some supplies out of it, which was great. The new Celestial Gauntlets are pretty powerful from what I heard in the field testing. Lyra really demonstrated how powerful that is. You can imagine how pumped she was to try them out. 

Not long after our raid, our soldiers are getting deployed for the MOCX Training Raid. Acheron, Lord, the Power Couple Noodles/Kage, Oblivion, and Deadput. From the sitrep, it looks like most of the MOCX they’ll face are rookies, which would have made things easier if they weren’t supported by Hive Warriors, ADVENT troops, and some Psi Vipers in the mix. Still, we faced those bastards before. I’m sure they’ll take them down

I’m a little worried, though. Not the raid, mind you. But something else. 

*Sighs* On around February 29th, I got an encrypted transmission. It had a password that only I can unlock with a catchphrase. Red Queen. That’s right, some of my old company have survived. Apparently remnants of Scorpion have been taking refuge around Western U.S and they managed to contact us through a liaison in Lone Stars, Kage’s resistance group. 

I’ve briefed with my old CO Taylor Campbell. Man, he looked like hammered shit. We were catching some things up over what’s been going in the last twenty years. He was devastated over the loss of my squad as I did. Thankfully, he didn’t force me to rejoin with him. But you know what’s the best part about our talk? He and the remnants are trying to atone for what we did. Helping the people, setting up defense perimeters, the whole thing. 

Back before the invasion, we were doing wetworks, black ops, and dirty jobs for the old world government. But now? We’re moving past that. We’re trying to make things right. Some people may never forgive us for what we did, but as long we’re doing the right thing, that’s all that matters.

In any case, I wish good luck for Menace 1-5 in taking down the MOCX Training Exercise. Even if we can’t save a lot of them, we’re sure going to make a hell of a statement. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 36 - Date: March 3rd, 2036 - Lyra*   
Lyra is seen meditating in her room again. Unlike last time, the prayer is a bit louder, more confidently spoken. 

I speak to Abzu, he who glimpsed the void through the brilliant reflection of the oceans under the nadir. Grant me your influence from beyond the grave, so that I might tear the laws of heaven and earth asunder.

I sing to Tiamat, she who birthed life from the drops of the aether, the dragon who brought the oceans across the horizon. Grant me your venomous blood and your neverending life, so that I may remain bound to this earth in search of the vengeance you could not reach. Her purple, dark psionics gather around her…but it is clear a change is occurring in them. They are slowly lightening, turning into a richer yet more transparent indigo. I summon you, Marduk, murderer of the Ocean-Father and the Earth-Mother, he who blessed the First Fortress. The gooey, dark mess that is Void Conduit begins to relax and crackle once more, expanding and leaping like her old lightning. The indigo hue remains, becoming increasingly transparent as if it is trying to remove all traces of color from it entirely 

Give me the resolve to slay my kin beyond salvation, and rebirth humanity once more. To remove the false mothers and fathers, and restore the true ones to their rightful destinies. Suddenly, the psionics gathered around her make a loud -snap- and a low pitched shriek can be heard. For a moment, it appears as if Lyra has an additional set of psionic arms extending out from her shoulders. She whispers something incomprehensible, and they collapse into nothingness, her eyes now quietly glowing with lightened indigo.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log 

After me and Iridar scouted out the location of one of the MOCX Training Exercise sites with the help of the Templars we have uncovered intel on what's going on over there, they’re training brand new rookies for the MOCX, as well as having local data storage with valuable intel which includes possible leads to the main MOCX hq but the problem is that besides veteran MOCX being present, there is still an Alien presence there so we won't be dealing with MOCX alone...which is an unfortunate thing as one of the Aliens that was sighted was an Omega Berserker which will be troublesome for all of us to deal with and evermore so if we are distracted by the other threats there, in response to that Shen has upgraded my armor so I can tank even more damage than before. 

We might be dealing with rookies but even they can be a thorn in our side if we let them, so it's up to this team to get the intel and wipe our enemies, Acheron, Lord, Noodles, Kage, Oblivion, good luck to us all and let’s make it back here alive, even when we take down MOCX the war won't be over.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 49:  
After Col. Dash-dash-dash and his squad returned more-or-less safely from their mission and Duloof was gently thawed, I found a message for me had been left at the bridge from a member of the Resistance. Jannah Jamal, who accompanied the squad on Operation Iron Vagabond two weeks ago, had a message for me. After some time spent in our care, she assured XCOM that she had fully recovered from her injuries and had returned safely to the Medan Resistance. Still, I was perplexed at why she had a message for me as I was not part of the squad she worked with, nor did I help her in the infirmary.

It seems that when she got home, she was handed a letter from a fellow Resistance member who wanted her to make contact with the Avenger using our comms tower in New Indonesia. The letter was scanned as an image. When I saw the Khmer writing on lined paper, my heart stopped. 

It was from my parents.

It’s been decades since I’ve read my first language and I read, re-read and triple-checked its contents to make sure I understood it clearly. I contacted Jannah and asked for more information on the person who handed the letter to her, only for her to respond saying she didn’t think it was a permanent member of her group; likely a passing Black Market middleman, who also dropped off letters for other members of the enclave. This isn’t too surprising as not every Resistance group has the tech knowhow to use XCOM’s channels or hijack Advent’s and must rely on messengers. Roughly translated, the letter read:

“To our beloved son,  
We have been watching your rise within XCOM with a mixture of both regret and pride. Ever since you left us, we have regretted our transphobia and lack of understanding that drove you away from us. When the war of 2015 happened, we grieved for you. We thought you were most likely killed – all alone and homeless in a foreign land. Your sisters are all grown up and doing well now, but every night, we look at your photograph on the wall and weep over what we’ve done.

When your image started appearing on Advent’s news network, we recognised you. The same eyes, the same hair, and the same way you used to dress to hide your figure…we knew it was you. We don’t know why you’ve chosen to side with the terrorists but fear it is because of our rejection. If so, there are no words to describe how profoundly sorry we are. When we hear of the people you’ve shot and the atrocities you’ve been involved in, we know that you would have been a fine soldier had you been born in a place that accepted you. 

We’d like you to return. A complete amnesty has been declared for any rebels around Phnom Penh willing to lay down their arms and cease their attacks. The city is so much cleaner and sophisticated now. Some have taken up the offer and are among our neighbours. We will of course accept you for who you are, and you will be able to continue your transition at the local clinic without paying a cent. Even surgery! Aunt Pisey has been going there for her diabetes check-ups and has only good things to say about them.

Come home and live with us. You’ll be safe, be able to go back to school, and will not be prosecuted for being involved with XCOM. Be our son again and help to heal the hole you’ve left behind in our hearts.

Love,  
Chankethya and Sophal”

I don’t know what to do. The letter seems real. Advent wouldn't make anyone use any language but their own. Those are my parents’ names. I indeed have an aunt named Pisey with type-2 diabetes. And I miss them all…Or maybe it’s an elaborate Advent fake. Or some mixture of real and fake. Maybe my parents were coerced to write it. Either way, I cannot just leave XCOM or Mooney now. Maybe I should try writing back to see what happens…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-19

Z's been getting out lately. Though she doesn't seem entirely interested in keeping her rifle in the best possible condition, it nonetheless has been doing work in her hands. Emilia approached me with some sort of note she got forwarded from the Lone Stars haven, and I got her to Nathan to set up what would become a reunion of sorts with her old PMC. I don't know much more than that though since I left early into their call. She seemed happy when she returned.

I've finally started a DnD campaign with Lyra. Our talks about characters have ballooned so far that I honestly don't even know how we got here. That said, with the usual hours-long ordeal of creating a character, my new seeker warlock is ready for her first leg of her adventure. A good ol' walk from point A to point B, because those are always nice and uneventful.

And now, more stuff about what happened at my first return to my haven. Uh... let's go with the 'welcome party'. After the initial greetings, I was taken to a room where the families of the eight men I was responsible for were waiting. It had been over five years since I got their fathers, brothers, and sons killed; I wasn't aware of it until I entered the room, but once I realized, I was frozen out of apprehension. As much progress as I've made in forgiving myself, I just couldn't get past this last barrier. What if I forgive myself, but they don't? That barrier was blown away by how happy they were to see me. I honestly don't know how to describe my feelings at that point. Too many were creating a whirlwind inside my heart.

We chatted, caught up with each other, then after sharing a look they all in unison said that they forgave me. It brought me to tears... the weight that had been bearing down on my shoulders was finally lifted at that moment. Though the memory will still sting every time I think of it, I believe that now I can properly move on without a ball and chain attached to my ankles.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*The camera turns on to a Noodles that is softly smiling.*

"Maxx... I waited for a while to make sure that this wasn't temporary, but after we made contact with the cell in Texas, he's been happier than ever. It wasn't some kind of miracle transformation or anything flashy like that, but there's a certain... what's the word... joy to him whenever he interacts with people. Sadly, a certain thing about him hasn't changed despite that..."

*She turns to her left, looking at something the camera can't catch, then returns her gaze to the screen.*

"It would seem that I'm finally getting to go out with Maxx on a mission again. I pray that his luck holds out and he doesn't need me to put him back together again."

*She reaches forward, and the screen goes black.*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 56. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 3 March 2036   
So it's been a year. A year where we actually had a fighting chance against ADVENT, and I'd like to think that we've made the most out of it. In terms of technological advancements, yes, but we're still none the wiser with regards to ADVENT"s true intentions. I'm hoping that the blacksite vial we've been analysing will bring some insight into that, but the Shadow Chamber is honestly not as reliable as I thought it would be. I guess that's partially my fault, since I programmed the thing... 

Anyways, another supply raid happened a few days ago, and unsurprisingly a few crates were lost in the crossfire due to dubious aiming and the sappers being a little too trigger happy with the grenade launcher. The new innovation of an extra grenade carrier slot really didn't help with the latter either. Dad used to always make fun of the Head XCOM Scientist being incredibly up tight about troops using grenades, and now I honestly see where she's coming from. I wonder if the Sappers have ever heard of the concept of 'restraint', because I'm already scraping the bottom of the Elerium barrel, and it'll only take another botched Supply Raid to empty said barrel. 

We're hitting back against the MOCX in a few hours too, something about crashing a training exercise. Not sure how good of an idea it would be to rush headfirst into an entire camp of specialist-soldiers-in-training, likely flanked by a few powerful aliens as well. But again, I'm not in charge, so I guess all that I can do is make sure Menace is geared up well enough to survive all that. Cristal still insists on the Psi armour, even when I told her that the WAR suit is a hundred times more durable and definitely worth the payoff of losing some psionic power, but she's adamant on fulfilling her duty. I don't know why the commander always insists on bringing her out, I mean we got another Magus from that mission who never saw a mission, at least let her have a run out. 

Look, I just don't want another friend taken away from me. Psionics have always been so appreciated by me, and after what happened to Cyla I'm determined to make sure Cristal doesn't end up with the same fate.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: March 3, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Not a whole lot happened this week. Went out on another mission, so I’m happy about that. This time a supply raid. Apparently ADVENT decided to send out all of their psionic guys at us because it was priests and sectoids and whatever else out there. I was able to at least pick up a couple more kills out there, including taking out one of the more senior MOCX soldiers that we still knew were out there.

Once again, the doctors have told me to take things easy for a little while, which I’m not happy about. That means I’m not going out on the next mission, which they are getting ready to head out on as we speak. We’re assaulting that MOCX training exercise. Who knows how many MOCX will be there, although somehow I doubt that will include the ones we just put a beating on.

I also got to talk to Richie for the first time in, jeez...months, I think. He had been off-ship and then just otherwise really, really busy. I wish I had talked to him sooner, but I never really had a reason to go to the supply room. Speaking of which, I talked to him about building maybe a more friendly house for my pet slug, and we also just chatted. He helped me out during a time when I was particularly distressed so...I appreciate him for that.

Anyway, that is mostly what is going on. Also, I have a perfect song for Riche, :P

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “He’s so Shy” by The Pointer Sisters, although him being shy and insecure makes talking with him both frustrating and adorable at the same time.

*** End of Message ***


	58. Ep 59 - Operation Shadow Blade

Episode 59: Operation Shadow Blade-------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 59]

[Date - March 9th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Menace 1-5 went to raid a MOCX Training Exercise to make a statement. And they made one hell of a statement. Only minor injuries from Oblivion and Deadput, but they’ll manage it. Kage got promoted to Major, good for him. I still owe him one for the help he gave me during my talk with the old boss.

I’m sure as hell MOCX are having a major blow now that we managed to download the blueprints that could locate us their HQ. It's only a matter of time ‘till they’re done for. Oh, and I did give Lyra a warm hug when she came back. Despite being 20 years old, she really shows fury and determination. It makes so proud of her despite being worried during an episode of being mind-controlled

Kage and Cristal are now bondmates. Hopefully they stay friends or Noodles will give him a thrashing if he tries to have an affair with our French gal.

So the live-fire training covert op went well and we’re already conducting the Covert Op with the Templars for a technique that could allow our soldiers to snap out of their “battle madness” as they call it. Apparently, there are rumors Commander is considering to leave one of the Chosen alive until we make a strike at the Elders. I’m not exactly thrilled about the prospect, but if I were him, I would leave the Chosen Hunter alone until our strike against the Elders. He’s a bloody pushover. But ideally, we should kill the remaining Chosen. We don’t need to make things harder for us. 

So… what about the Blacksite Vial research? I hate to say it, but my suspicions were correct. Millions. Yes, millions of humans were processed into that vile thing. And for what? Simply because they went to the Gene Therapy for illness treatments. The people living in the ADVENT City Centers deserve to know the truth. They have to. This is perhaps the worst genocide in human history by far

We did manage to locate the Advent Forge, which is around Eastern Europe. A simple regional contact and bam! I can’t imagine how excited Zhyrgal must be to know we’re in the neighborhood near her resistance cell. 

In any case, we got new Guerilla Ops to pick up. The Commander went with the one in East Asia. I’d have preferred he went with the op in New Brazil for the Intel, but the sitrep wasn’t good, especially with the fact that our soldiers would need to deal with tons of enemy reinforcements. Oh well, at least the East Asia op will allow us to recruit an Assault Infantry Operative who goes by Ophyllia Grim. 

On the other hand, Alessandra Stevens and a few operatives from the Epsilon Unit and the Reapers will be conducting a secret op to stop Advent’s planned midnight raids which would make recruiting new soldiers more costly for a month. I’ll be monitoring their comms in hopes they don’t get themselves killed. Please, Aly, don’t get yourself killed

Freyja, Rogue, Blacklight, Art School, Deadput, and Exordus will be on the field for the upcoming op. Good luck to them and to Art School. Hope you get promoted out of it. 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

March 9th, 2036 

Log #5

Log number five? Is it five? It's most certainly five. It's been a couple of weeks, but I’ll focus more on the recent events this time around. 

So, the MOCX Training Raid went as well as we expected. And that’s not even the best part. My fellow comrades managed to download blueprints related to MOCX HQ. It's only a matter of time until they are done for. I’m not pleased over the fact that I have to end the lives of former XCOM and resistance operatives. But at this point, ending their lives is far more merciful than living as slaves to the Elders. 

The mood went dark when we found out what’s in that Blacksite Vial. Millions of humans were processed into that thing. I know it’s a bit dark for me to say this, but my family dying during the invasion was more merciful than this. I am not sure how I would handle it if I found out my husband and my children were processed and used for the aliens’ vile Avatar Project. This is genocide.

It doesn’t matter to dwell on this now. We got the location of the Advent Forge and it's only a matter of time before the Commander gives the order to strike. I am worried for my partner Spud, though. He’s been getting anxious, moving back and forth, the whole thing. I can’t help but feel that some part of his past is coming to haunt him. I’ll be keeping my eyes out for him in case he does something stupid

*Alarm blaring*

Looks like it's my time. I’ll be deploying with Rogue, Blacklight, Art School, Deadput, and Exordus to destroy an alien relay in East Asia. 

Freyja out. And Spud, if you’re reading this, please don’t do anything stupid.

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

A lot of MOCX's soldiers died, but we should be able to finish them off soon. We also confirmed that they're using human DNA for something. The fact that they aren't cloning it is not a good sign. We need to end this war soon, because if we don't, we might just hit the point where there's not enough humans left alive for either of us to win.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 9th 2036 (Entry #47)

17 days and counting ... Until a few hours ago, we were some 3000 kilometers away from home. Avatar Project brought us into Eastern Europe and some facility linked to the vial from the Blacksite. That wretched vial. If the rumors are right ... it contained missing civilians. Millions. That just ... makes my blood boil. I hope my parents didn't live to become this ... juice. It may sound strange but ... Ugh. Shit. (fist bangs loud on a table)

We will be back here. We have to hit this Forge at some point. Maybe we advance long enough to ... I don't know ... make an impromptu trip North by Northwest. Like Cary Grant. Although I don't think the Skyranger can reach that far. Not unless we install an extra tank of fuel ... No, I am not going to ask for that. Crap ... I don't know, this just ... Ugh ... I'm sorry, I just ... You understand, right?

We are heading for East Asia now. We had some tough missions back-to-back. At least we had a week of silence. Well, except the whole uproar with the vial results. It's so disturbing, it's unbelievable. Why the heck would the aliens do this? It's just ... genocide. Pure and simple.

I know I shouldn't be doing this ... But I'll ask to see if the Shadow Chamber team got any pings on DNA similar to mine. I just need to know. I need to know that my parents weren't in this ... juice crap. It would just ... help me rest easier. As if it would be much better that they died 20 years ago. I just ... I need to know, OK?

OK. Mission time. Let's load up. Other stuff can wait.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 055 ---

“God dammit. I’m getting run down here. I need some rest after this one. Second time we had back to back missions, making me run dry down in the shadow chamber on top of working with that vial. Anyways, that should explain another missing log for last time, so now to play catch up, again. Last mission, the team had to go after a supply route interception. Basic one this time too, thankfully. Or at least that’s what one would think. For some reason, the site was nothing but psionic enemies. Sectoids, priests, even a Gatekeeper was in it. Ok, there was the exception of MOCX, but regardless. While the mission was successful and went off without too many hitches, our marines out there however seemed to be off..... very off. Their shots went everywhere, only saved by those stocks, and unfortunately with that many rounds flying stray, we ended up losing a good deal of crates. We got some, but we could have used more. We also had to freeze our own skirmisher unfortunately to prevent him from doing damage when he got mind controlled too. A mess, but we won.”

“So now for this mission. Apparently command, right after the raid, wanted to hit the MOCX training site. Go figure, it would be littered with MOCX, both experienced and not. We also had some other enemies, except they then got replaced when I looked again later, which was weird. Given what data we recovered though, it was a training site, so I guess we were just unfortunate to catch them rotating aliens for the training. Regardless, the team went in, and safe to say things quickly devolved into a madhouse. We quickly found the main MOCX squad, and fighting them became a mess. As a bonus, Oblivion managed to Mind control a Reclaimed.... lot of irony there. Anyways, the team also came across an Omega, and with MOCX recruits everywhere, it was hard to keep up. In the end though, they did kill everything, and Deadput used his BIT to hack the computer, and inside it? The location of the MOCX base and somehow even improved our scanning times as well. I may be indifferent to MEC’s, but credit is due still.”

“So now for home. It’s.... it’s been a mess. Me personally, I’m a bit run down. Like I said, running the chamber back to back on these two missions, and working with that Vial at the same time. Speaking of that Vial.... it’s not good... at all. I kinda had a hunch but I didn’t want to believe it but.... It is. Millions of people in that thing, all of their DNA. And get this? Most, if not all, from gene clinics. Those places were never meant for cures to begin with. But this? It’s voluntary genocide and no one is wiser to it. We don’t even know the purpose either, only that it was destined to be off to some Forge site. But just.... Why. Why the clinics? What are they looking for in us, in me. Is it something to do with psionics? So many answers. Oh, and to make news better, I found.... A file. One of the sequences in there was liked to a file, a person, who came from a facility..... In Kyrgyzstan. Where Zhyrgal was from. And get this, the facility? The file was vague, but it sounded awful. The person was only a teen too. So I told her about it, and it seems that soon we're off to investigate. Yes, you heard me right. She wants to see what’s in there, and I’m going with her. No one deserves to bear this burden alone, and I want to be there to help, just in case. Besides, it’s a chance to get out and about for once, even if the conditions are unpleasant. Anyways, I need to get ready.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 42  
Begin recording

So Xcom raided a Mocx training exercise to get some intel on the location of their base. And managed to get it,so Mocx could get wiped out very soon if the Commander wants it. But that doesn't matter to me…

The Shadow Chamber completed the research on the vial Xcom obtained from an Advent Blacksite… That vial contained human DNA markers. DNA of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of people missing, people that vanished when they went to those gene clinics. The Elders are committing genocide on human race and you what is the best part about that...

The moment I heard what the cursed vial contained it triggered a memory in my mind. It only lasted for a few seconds but I can remember it completely once I focus on it. That one short memory showed me I knew what the Elders were doing. I knew that they were committing genocide on us… I even said that to Aly when she asked what the Elders were after… I said they could be after our DNA. How could I be that right with no memories about it before this...

Every time I take one step into my past I get hit with some dark secret from it. My past and present life has been nothing but darkness and killing… Just how could I have a family, a child if my life was always like that. Just darker and darker secrets.

I know I am a better person now and that I should let go of the past but I can't… I must remember everything I did so that I don't make the same mistake once again and that I could tell the truth if I decide to…

Time to learn about another dark secret…  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 57. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 6 March 2036 

*Vlog opens with a side-on view of Shen sitting in front of a monitor, intently staring at a screenful of sequences.*

Be careful what you wish for, kids. A few days ago I was hoping that we would have some insight into ADVENT's true agenda. Well, we got it, but I'm still scouring through the data, trying to disprove it. The conclusion is most probably accurate, but I'm desperate for it to not be the truth. *She takes a deep breath* All those gene clinics, they weren't really trying to help humanity cure their ailments. Honestly, that's more of a side effect, because what they were doing is screening individuals with desirable genetic sequences, and then taking them to the Blacksite to...be distilled, I guess? I didn't dig to find the gruesome details... frankly I don't want to know. If anyone watching this is sickly curious, it's all on Tygan's computer. That guy seems to find stuff like this incredibly fascinating, potentially accounting for his affinity for ADVENT burgers. 

This is all for that Avatar project. Given how many facilities we've blown up, you'd think we'd know a bit more about this project, but we're still drawing a complete blank. Perhaps the coordinates we got from the Vial data could be informative, but I don't think I can handle any more information of this nature. I mean... how can things get any more disgusting than distilling humans down for DNA? 

Ugh ok... I need to get onto something else. This is getting too much. Kage and Cristal got quite close after that MOCX mission, and while I'm glad Cristal's making connections on the ship, Noodles probably isn't going to be too happy about this. Last I heard Kage and Noodles were taking a real liking to each other, and I'm not sure Noodles will take this too well. Or maybe she's still too busy taking care of her hair after that last deployment to notice.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: March 5, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Congrats on another successful mission! You went on, what? Three missions in a row? You deserve a bit of a rest! Before you know it, you’ll be bossing the Commandant around when you get back!

And Richie, huh? I’m not sure if you’ve told me about him before. Sounds like he helped you out a bit before. Seems like you are getting pretty popular with all the guys on board over there :P. Maybe have a particular thing for Richie too? ;). Shy boy, huh? Well, they can be good in their own ways too, right? Haha.

Speaking of the Commandant, he hasn’t been pleased with all the problems we’ve had recently with missions and ambushes, so we ended up doing some major training exercises this week. We didn’t HAVE to participate since we technically aren’t under his command, but we figured it would be a good idea to do so. Especially since I’ve been one of the big ones complaining about ill-trained soldiers going out on operations.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Unfortunately, today isn't a good day for a video log. Things are lookin' bad, partners. Not only have I not seen the field for a long ... long time. But, my powers are a bit out of control. I phase walk everywhere. I've been getting hallucinations. And, I rarely get to speak to our Commander. At least my Psi Amp has been upgraded.

Grandpa, I think I'm not goin' to get a chance to finally avenge you. Sure, I spoke about not takin' that path ... but I think I was lyin' to myself. A lie that I kept on goin' on and on about. Let's be honest, as gifted I am with this power I am still human. A human that is grievin' and hurtin'. I haven't even reached out to the other soldiers here. I keep to myself and meditate and train. I mean, they are too busy to really have time any way. Who wants to have drinks with a benchwarmer. You know? Maybe he is right. Maybe I'm just kept around for my gift and I'll never be able to prove myself. Wait, what the hell was that?! 

Stupid Warlock mind crap. Why me? I never hear the other Psionics deal with this. Is it because I'm just too feeble, as he put it? Was ... was I the reason why he found out where we were? Oh God, if that's the case I don't think I'd have to worry about the Commander not fieldin' me. Because, either I'd be gunned down or imprisoned. Think, Crane. 

Maybe, the reason why I'm so forgotten is because I really haven't tried to put myself out there. Ever since Houdini's death, I've been gettin' more and more depressed. Then Blake bit it and that was all she wrote for me. 

You know what? If I get back out there, then it'll happen. Only way I can stand out and be picked to be on the Advent killin' dodgeball team is to actually do things that'll warrant a little bit of notoriety. Eh? Got that? I've ... been readin' a lot lately. Learnin' so many new words and facts about the past before Advent flushed us all out. 

Anyways, lets go hit up the bar. Show the world my smilin' face. Show of the new Goggles Shen made for me. That'll put me back on the market!

Crane Out!

TRANSMISSION ENDED

BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG  
BEGINNING TRANSMISSION

I did it, guys! The Commander is fieldin' me and a fellow Psionic to hit up a Op! Sure, it ain't me fightin' side by side with Lyra ... but it's a start! I can't wait. Check out the new Armor. Eh? Pretty slick! Yeeeehehehehe Haaaaaa! I can't wait! Advent, you won't know what hit you! Even though we're supposed to be all stealthy! I knew all I needed to do was stop bein' a stick in the mud. Thanks, Commander! Time to go!

Adios, Partners!

Crane Out!

TRANSMISSION ENDED  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 50:

I had to stop watching the MOCX mission after a while. The team did what it had to do and took extremely little damage; even came home with a Skirmisher double agent. Other than an omega Berserker, the opposition was largely made up of inexperienced MOCX and the Commander forgot to issue them a fulton harness. It was a bloodbath. Thinking back on the letter that is ostensibly from my parents, it’s easy to see why missions like this make XCOM look like heartless murderers. I want this war to be over soon and the MOCX to be freed…and understand if they won’t forgive us for slaughtering their kin. 

After some thought, I wrote my response.

“Dear Mum and Dad,  
I am relieved to hear that you and Aunt Pisey are safe. My own medical needs are met within XCOM and I don’t need to visit any clinics on the ground, so that’s one thing less to worry about.

I’m afraid that we will have to agree to disagree about my continued loyalties to XCOM; but I am deeply thankful and touched by your acceptance and hope that we can reconcile once this war is over. It means the world to me. In all my years away from you, I have yet to choose a new family name as I have yet to marry or call anybody else my father or mother. I’ll even need to give some thought to choosing a new first name. It’s funny that I’ve come to use the name ‘Spud’ so much within XCOM that it’s pretty much a part of me now.

Though I would love to return to you again, I cannot. I’m sorry. But at least we can write to each other. I cannot divulge any sensitive intel on XCOM but I want to stay in touch and know that you are well. 

By the way, what became of Snowy? I know she’s dead now – she was fully grown by 2015 and 20 years is longer than any pet cat’s life expectancy. Do you have any photos of her from after I left?

Love,  
Your son.”

The last paragraph was a test. Our cat was a ginger tabby named Pumpkin. After double checking that I had not included any information whatsoever about XCOM, I sent my response to Jannah. Things are moving fast on the Avenger. Word is that Tygan and Shen are on the cusp of a breakthrough related to the vial we retrieved from the first blacksite and that it’s BIG.  
.  
Mooney returned from his covert operation. We cuddled, but I don’t plan on telling him about the letter at this stage and want to see how things pan out first. Other than that, there was an interesting stopover recently when the Avenger found the half-eaten corpses of several aliens near what used to be the Pakistan border. The scientists were searching them for data pads and other stored intel when someone finally noticed the massive pawprints of a tiger around them in the damp earth. I stood guard as Tygan, Richie and Feng rallied the crew to cart the corpses onto the Avenger at a breakneck pace so the data retrieval could be carried out in peace. I swear I caught a glimpse of striped orange fur amongst the foliage when Richie finally reopened the hatch and practically threw the remains back outside…and opted not to scare him any further by mentioning the fact. 

The Children of the Earth would be glad to know the species still survives, but conserving the world’s biodiversity comes with its old risks. I’m just glad I didn’t have to pull the trigger.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*This time we see Noodles with a very grim look on her face. Her arms are crossed and she’s tapping her fingers against her arm.*

“That vial… all those people… melted down to their very genes and harnessed like they’re some kind of resource…”

*She trembles silently, then shakes her head.*

“I can’t do this. Not now.”

*She reaches for the screen, and all of a sudden Noodles is sitting before the camera no longer looking like she’s about to throw up her lunch. The timestamp in the corner has jumped by three days roughly. That said, she isn’t happy. Her expression was of the angry complicated sort.*

“The Commander’s memory strikes again… this time forgetting he bonded Maxx with Zhyrgal and instead telling him to get really close with Cristal. He and Z were already a good team… and I’d rather he be with her than the psi op who appears to be closed off to most people, but of course not Maxx…”

*She lets out a sigh that sounded more like a growl than anything else.*

“I had been starting to tolerate her more after getting to see how she is at the christmas party months ago, but this… Maxx is way too happy about this order for my liking. Oh right, he could be happy about being promoted. Sure. I guess that’s a thing.”

*Izana turned her head to the side, visibly suppressing a snarl.*

“And now they’ll be getting all cozy with each other, no doubt with the excuse being ‘this is what the Commander ordered’ coming out of his mouth…”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-20  
Operation Shadow Blade After-Action Thoughts

The Blacksite Vial… I suspected as much the moment I saw how ‘brutally efficient’, as Tygan put it, the human containers were arranged and processed at that place. However… suspecting and truly knowing are two different things. Then you add what had gone on in the facility that Z had stayed for two hellish years during her youth… I can barely contain myself…

I need to have a word with Nathan. There are some things I need him to take care of, no matter the cost. In the meantime, I’m going to stop here and let myself cool off. There’s no way I can write the rest of this log, not in my current mental state.

How long had it been since I last saw action? Three weeks? Four? I've lost count, but I've finally been deployed and finally was given my promotion to Major. I honestly don't feel like I earned it with my performance this mission, but I must've had some sort of backlog in my files since I was promoted anyways.

Someone who did much better than me though is my new bondmate, Cristal. She's only been out three times, two of which seemed to have taken a toll on her mind, but seeing all the psi shenanigans she's pulled has been a sight to behold. Her Null Ward, now that I've experienced it personally, feels pretty nice. Different to the feeling of Solace, I got the feeling I was enveloped with some loving embrace. It's hard to describe it fully since I wasn't shot at again, but I could just tell that it'd protect me if I was harmed. That Domination on the ‘Reclaimed’ skirmisher who ended up causing all kinds of havoc including standing up to an Omegazerker was also really amazing. I always knew skirmishers did work, but dang.

I'm not particularly happy the Commander forgot that he initially had me with Zhyrgal, but orders are orders and I have no problems with getting closer with Cristal. She’s an utter babe, has a voice you could listen to for hours, and is so adorable when she gets shy. I still wish I could only know who gave me this awesome goldfish plushie~.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I went to the infirmary as well, and... Cristal did see what I was writing about her, she looked pleased about it, even if she didn't say anything about it.

We talked, and, I don't know, maybe it's because of the new bond linkin' us, but I felt like we're now closer than ever, maybe that the fact that we've been ordered to create this is some kind of sign after all.

Also, Cristal was looking at my plush, wonder if she might know something about who gifted this thingy to me.

Last thingy, the pad on which I was writing my log moved a bit when I came back from the toilets, but as I know myself I won't even look at it to see if someone wrote in it before uploading the log.

But if I ever do so, I think I love myself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I didn’t expect this log to get so long… it’s almost like some of the text just magically appeared on my datapad. Hmm… my oh my do I wonder what I was doing when I was writing this. Could someone have possibly written in my log when I wasn't looking?

Nah.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #28

05/03/2036

So it appears that my therapy was successful. On operation Shadow Blade, with Acheron, Noodles, Kage, Oblivion, Tupdaed and yours truly, we raided a MOCX training exercise. I think I killed four of these MOCX people. I've yet to feel bad about it. Some highlights include a faceoff between Acheron and an Omega Berserker. I was rooting for the Omega Berserker, but once I launched the Neptune Junk and Acid bomb on it, it went pretty one way - the wrong way, unfortunately. I saw the Icarus Armor in action on Kage. It is indeed a very curious gadget. It seems totally awesome. And apparently the training exercise site was an ADVENT burger making factory. This seems like an odd location for such an event, but who am I to judge?

Also, the aforementioned Kage and Noodles are a couple, one of many of the couplings and decouplings that happen spontaneously around the Avenger. Quite natural, I've seen this process happen wherever I went. No real reason for me to get involved in any of that. After all, such a process usually has some emotional investment as a prerequisite. Right now, there are two females on board the Avenger to which I have some emotional investment. One of them is Colonel Nilsdotter - who is a great professional, and explosive master. I have enormous respect for her, and she is a role model for me to look up to. Therefore, I don't think that she is a valid target for coupling. The other female is Acheron. See, the problem here is that my emotional investment in this wretched woman surrounds the fact that it is her apparent life goal to make me feel miserable. So for the moment, this is also not a valid target.

In other news, I started to look for some news articles from 2010+, around the time I got to Earth. I figured I should try to see how Earth covered the war with Neptune. I am surprised that there are no mentions of it on the Avenger database. People hardly knew anything about Mars back then. Some probes were sent... did they really not know our race existed? The only thing that keeps popping up with the keywords "Mars" and "Neptune" is some "The Neptune Program on Mars". Some scientific endeavor, about which there is not enough data right now. I should perhaps try to enlarge my search circles, and see if some resistance cells perhaps hold this information. I don't expect a lot from this lead, but since this is the only one I got, it would be stupid not to follow it. Abizi - out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 7 March 2036, 0211 hours

We finally managed to sequence the vial we recovered from the ADVENT black site. I don't think any of us were all that surprised to find what we did; most of it is things that we have suspected for a good many months. The entire purpose of the ADVENT gene therapy clinics is to serve as a trap and screening facility for people with psionic DNA. Those who have it are sent to the black sites, to be refined and their DNA harvested. To keep the facade of being good guys, the aliens do provide treatment for the non-psionic. The refined DNA, once extracted, is then transported to another facility. We don't know what that happens to the refined DNA at this new facility, but we do have its coordinates, so sooner or later, we're going to hit it.

The computer is still running the numbers, but I'm getting matches for human psionic DNA across all manner of alien plants. Knowing what psionic DNA consists of, it will be possible to start creating a new generation of biological weapons to fight back against the alien flora, and start really retaking the planet back. I'm seeing invasive weeds everywhere I go, almost, at least where there is water. Dry areas are still relatively pristine, but there are even some dry-adapted alien plants. Fortunately, I'm pretty sure we're not too late. The alien plants grow and ebb with the Avatar Project, so as we set it back, we buy ourselves more time.

As if on cue, ADVENT is still coming back at us, though. Just two hours ago, they hit a camp protected by some of the Children, and now I'm here planning to shut down ADVENT's watchlist network so they can't hit us like this again. In a few hours, an Epsilon squad will show up, and we'll do a coordinated op - and yes, Erik is going to be with them. I wish our reunion could be without the spectre of two dead resistance fighters already, and how many more before we manage to put a stop to it? If we do, that is. 

This came just after Maxx, Samuel, and I accompanied Zhyrgal to the breeding facility of her childhood. Z told me months ago what they did, so I knew what we were going to find there. I still cried my eyes red for her. It was abandoned, but something was being watched, 'cause ADVENT did send two squads to investigate. Z blew them up along with the facility - like they all deserved. ...and, then, the feral chrysalids showed up. We lost Harriet, Habib, and Isa… sorry. This was kinda my fault - I was the one who decided to set the explosives that riled them up. The chrysalids also had one that could cause an EMP that we’ve never seen before… I feel like we almost need a strike against that valley, now.

Poor Z. May life be better for her. And... while I'm happy for you, Cristal, I do hope Z gets a husband, too. And you, too, Izana. Why are there more eminently marriageable women in XCOM than men?

Feng, you have my files, in case I don't make it back. 

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Starting an audio log*

Darbois Cristal's log. So, we've attacked a MOCX facility, it's been a bit harsh, but we ended up destroying it, some people on the attack crew were hurt, including myself, but nothing too bad, nothing that can be healed by our infirmary facility, just came out of there as a matter of fact.

We've also learned what the vial is made of, the alien vial, the one we picked up a while ago and... Well, it's disgusting, so much that I don't wanna talk about it, anyone who wants to know about this just have to contact Tygan, or search his files.

On a lighter side, Maxx paid me a visit at the infirmary, and it was full of surprises, maybe even for him.

*She chuckles lightly*

He left his log writing thingy on the table next to my bed when he left for a few minutes, as I was bored, I took the opportunity to read it, it was... some nice readings. Also, I've added a little surprise for him to read, if he ever reads it again.

Guess that's all for this one. Oblivion out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
OPERATOR: CA-4234  
ALIAS: MATCHES  
DATE: MARCH 6, 2036

For the third time, I had the luck of being deployed to help out with XCOM’s operations. This time it was a raid on one of MOCX’s training sites. On that particular note, I assume this compound served as one of their last havens of resistance, since prior to this, I was told XCOM had already destroyed one of their headquarters. Perhaps disrupting this training exercise of theirs would prove to be a decisive blow to their very existence.

Speaking of XCOM, I had received answers from Archonis regarding why she called me “Phosphor”, apparently she was misinformed about our naming scheme. And as to why everyone of the operatives in my first deployment with them was more or less weary of my presence, it was because of the rampant trend of triple agents being ejected right under notice. Apparently, they had a tendency to turn and reveal themselves once they got hurt.  
I’m still very much thankful that I tested negative for that augment.

Either way, it seems like this’ll be the last time I’ll be deployed within XCOM’s operation, as chances are, one of my superiors will transfer me to another sector. Still, I had seen what the resistance of Earth is capable of close up and XCOM is certainly the best representation of humanity’s fighting spirit.  
[DATA LOG ENDED]


	59. Ep 60 - Operation Stone Key

Episode 60: Operation Stone Key-------------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 60]

[Date - March 17th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Log Sixty, huh? Been a hell of a road since we started from a measly resistance group a year ago. A group that Advent could crush with their full might to an army they’re reckoning with. I wonder if there’s any other people who read my logs? Probably not since I have them encrypted and the only one who’s reading them right now is me. Perhaps when the war is all over, someone will read them about 5 or 10 years by now

I already talked about how much I have changed over the last year, so let’s focus on the recent events:

The guerilla op in East Asia was thankfully a success. The Warlock finally made his presence after his defeat and we sent him running to his hideout once more. Deadput and Art School were injured, though the latter finally got promoted to Corporal. Volk mentioned that the Elders hoped we’d surrender without a fight if the Chosen jabbering. Well, he isn’t wrong on that. Their jabbering is annoying, more so for the Warlock. 

Our new Assault Infantry came in and she goes by Ophyllia “Reaper” Grim. According to her dossier, she was born in 2020, although the exact date is unknown and what happened to her in the facility is unknown either. All we know is that she suffers mental trauma and has a deep hatred for the aliens. And apparently, she knows ways to end aliens that would make even the most hardened soldier wary. And she’s what? 16?!

That’s what sickens me, you know. What will happen to people like Ophyllia once the war is over? People who are most likely experimented upon to be child soldiers. I have some doubts she’ll settle for a normal life. Most likely, she’ll keep on finding and killing any stragglers until they’re all extinguished, knowing she’ll never have a normal life. Assuming, of course, we win this war.

And what I heard about the Kyrgyzstan breeding facility didn’t help matters either. All those children, forced to breed against their will. Samuel Viktor was wrong about one thing. The scientists who did this are humans through and through. What they lacked is empathy for other humans. If we are to prosper after kicking the aliens out of our planet, we must ensure that future generations don’t repeat the same mistakes as the old world. Even if it means current generations learning of our dark history before the invasion.

I can only hope the files I got from Aly would be used greatly by our scientists. Heaven knows that Zhyrgal went through a lot. She deserves a better life. A happy life. 

On Covert Ops, our Templar Covert Op was a success and we can make use of that “Mental Fortitude” technique they shared with us. Currently, Wraith-One are conducting research with the Skirmishers to give additional upgrades for our Skirmisher Operatives. You know, Commander, there will come a point where these kinds of upgrades will have diminishing returns. Just saying

Speaking of Alessandra, I heard things went well on her end and managed to evac some of the resistance camps despite the Advent raids and some injuries on her team. She’s already coming back to the Avenger as we speak. I hope she can have time to talk, even if the last few days dampened her mood. 

We managed to make contact with Eastern U.S, which is about time, though it’d be great if the Commander made contact with Western Europe as well. Zhyrgal is anxious to catch up with her friends in France. The Shadow Chamber is upgraded, giving more room to install the Psi Gate and hopefully conduct research on it. See what’s on the other side. One step at a time. 

In any case, Command got high-priority transmission from the Spokesman asking us to rescue a scientist in Finland, if I’m reading the Geoscape right. The bad news is that the Bio Division are unleashing Bio Beasts, meaning Biozerker for Menace 1-5 to fight against. Wonderful

Freyja, The Wind, Deadhead, Exordus, Zhyrgal, and Chuckles will be on the field for this one. Good luck

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

March 17th, 2036 

Log #6

This one will be short as I’m being deployed with the rest of Menace 1-5 for VIP rescue on behalf of the Spokesman. 

So, the mission to destroy the alien relay on East Asia was a success. Only injuries on Art School and Deadput, thou Art School got promoted to Corporal. Let’s hope her promotion doesn’t let it go to her head. The Warlock’s constant jabbering is getting really annoying. A true fanatic for the Elders. If he thinks his jabbering will get me to surrender to the Elders, he’s completely wrong

Our new Assault Infantry is somewhat scary and perhaps tragic. Her name is Ophyllia Grim. Apparently, she was born in 2020, no known exact date, so she’s most likely 16. What happened to her is quite tragic and really shows how Advent will not stop in committing vile atrocities to humanity. 

But the most tragic part about Ophyllia is that she will most likely not have any semblance of normal life once the war is over. In fact, I hypothesize she’ll go around the globe and hunt down any alien stragglers, perhaps end her life once her duty is done. She’s a damn teenager and will never know what it’ll be like to have a normal life. That’s how tragic her life is. 

Anyways, I gotta run to the hangar on the double. The VIP rescue isn’t gonna wait itself and I would like to give my regards to the Bio Division beasts myself. 

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 43  
Begin recording

The team did another mission and the outcome was pretty standard. The aliens are destroyed and the team got a couple of wounds but nothing serious. The warlock showed up and got his ass kicked, the Elders greatest champion has problems with defeating us. That is great to know.

Now onto my dark secrets… I got some time and through meditation I remembered how I learned that the Elders are committing genocide on us. The year was 2025 and I was infiltrating an Advent facility on the shores of Tazlina Lake in Alaska. I was trying to rescue someone very dear to me. My wife Selene Fox. It was there that I saw humans in stasis pods waiting to be processed so the Elders could use their DNA for something.

That is also where I first saw the leader of the whole Bio Division,The Mountain . After I freed Selene he was the only one that kept following us until he caught up… I got really beaten up by him...One broken arm, an almost broken spine and a knife in my stomach. The worst part was that I failed to save my wife but I managed to patch myself up as much as I could so I probably tried to save her again. Another memory is waiting to be unlocked, hopefully.

Then I made a decision to keep silent about the genocide I learned about at least until we were to face the truth and to continue fighting after we learned it. A debatable decision but what is done is done now.

We also got a new assault infantry. Her name is Ophyllia Grim and she is 16 from what I heard… One year younger than my Sarah who is also a child soldier except she is fighting for the enemy, but not for long as far as I am concerned. I think the biggest thing I will do when this is over is make sure no child soldiers ever appear again in any other wars.

If I want our future to be better and brighter than now I must do a lot to make sure that happens. I will never be able to live a "normal" life so why not try to change the world for the better?  
End recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 17th 2036 (Entry #48)

9 days ... We are heading back to Eastern Europe again. Not for the Forge though. But for a Resistance op. I am not entirely sure ... but someone mentioned Finland. Even closer to home. I swear someone is toying with me and I don't like it. If I ever find that 'someone', I will give him or her the 'Reaper in your face' treatment.

A few days earlier, we had made contact with Eastern US. Heard from my friend Christmas again. She's in a haven in this region. Didn't say where, didn't ask. I was glad to hear from her. She wished me a very early 'Happy Birthday', because ... well, we might not be in contact until the end of the month.

I just realized ... Today is St. Patrick's. Whiskey upon return. I don't intend on flying drunk. But I should get that green scarf I have ... It's an old one but ... yeah. Why the heck not? A little Old World tradition.

So ... if the rumor is correct ... Finland. Iceland is 2000 clicks away. I mean ... No, still too far. Unless we get a mission in Torshavn ... that's in the Faroes, by the way ... yeah, there's no chance. Need a mission in Reykjavik or something. Come on, Resistance, find me something. Surely there's something going on there, right?

(sigh) Ok. Let's get to the bird. Menace is bound to show up soon. Green scarf ... here we go.

Happy St. Patrick's, ADVENT. Let me dump some whiskey on you. Pft ... perish the thought, I'm not going to waste it.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 055 ---

“So the mission was as simple as one would expect, until of course it decided not to be that as it went on. Allow me to explain. The mission required the team to destroy a relay down in the subways, something transferring valuable data that we could benefit from cutting off. Well, the team went down, and shortly after going loud, the Warlock himself showed up on site, and he didn’t make life easy. Bringing more bugs, scorching 4 of the team members, the works. Dealing with him was a hassle, and we were running out of time. Deadput has to draw in fire in order to get close to the relay. Thankfully, his shot must have set it on fire, as it crumpled not long after he shot it. So when we think the mission is nearly done, some civilians on site then started transforming into those faceless things. They didn’t cause any damage, thankfully, but they still caused the issue of dragging things out.”

“So this time i’m going to start a bit out of my “normal order” if you will. Let’s first talk about home first instead. Funny enough, mostly fine here. Problem is, it’s not for me, or Z, and Aly as well. If you remember last time, I mentioned about going to the Kyrgz facility, where Zhyrgal was a part of, a subject obvious.... sadly. Anyways, we went, me, her, Aly, and Kage, and well.... I didn’t even know what to expect. I knew something bad, it’s an Advent facility after all, but what we saw in there, the rooms, the files, everything..... god it was just outright beyond horrible. There were no clear morals at all. The workers there, they weren’t human at all. Who could ever willingly do something like.... Like this. Experimentation on children and teens, forcing against the natural human bound, all for this sick end goal of there’s. They wanted to force human functions against its will to serve their purpose. To breed them and drug every aspect possible to make it happen. And Zhyrgal, she was a part of it. God, words cannot begin to describe how sorry I feel for her. It was how she lost her fertility too....”

“So... let’s get to my research. Yes, you heard me right, I’m back to that again. But it’s not what you expect. We’ve already expended all the enemies advent has thrown at us, and their data and files all sorted weeks ago, if not months. No, this is about.... that place. The Kyrgz facility. When we went to the place, I had come prepared. I plugged in into every monitor we came across, and downloaded all relevant data for later review. Well... safe to say that hasn’t been making things easier. All sorts of medical files of hundreds of subjects that were brought here, all for the same purpose. All drugged and forced to do the deeds. Files of the workers, logs and information. It’s a madhouse of horror. At this point I’ve started resorting to more skimming them than reading them. It’s just.... How.... why. There were video files too among them, but I dare not even watch those yet. I don’t think I could bear them right now. Just.... sigh. To think if I’m struggling to come to terms with this, how Zhyrgal herself is holding out. Dammit, I should really check on her, make sure she’s ok still. Maybe make her feel a little better. Something.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

From the Personal Diary of Genevieve “Art School” DuBois  
March 10th, 2036  
There is a tranquility to the infirmary that I have come to enjoy, both as a medic and, unfortunately, as a patient. The Avenger is a loud, crowded, dusty, and busy place and the infirmary stands in contrast with its order and sterility. There is a silence, as much as silence can exist in place like this. The steady drip of the IV, the rhythmic hum of the engines, they provide a slower tempo and allow for mindful reflection. Perhaps it is just the morphine, but I find more peace here than anywhere I have been since the fall of humanity.

I find myself ticking through a list of loved and hated things, as they help give me focus through the haze, adding new items from this last mission. Things I love. I love rockets. The violence of its bursting, vibrant reds and oranges, the sound, and the way, of course, that they expose targets to plasma rifles. And I love plasma rifles. Green energy sizzling green blood in a perfect blending of death.

Things I hate. I hate being pummeled…again. Armored berserkers, Andromedons, brutes that think human will is as fragile as human bones. But where are they now? I hate the Warlock. It feels like the fiend is still in my mind, making reality hazy, pushing me from consciousness and purpose. But at the same time, I love the violet, psionic flash of his death. And I look forward to seeing it again.

The colors of war are intoxicating and as much as I love the peace, I cannot wait to return to my canvas, both with brush and on the battlefield.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: March 15, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Emilia Wolf ***

Covert operations report for Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens

Mission summary: joint-resistance forces carried out an attack against an ADVENT intelligence office to recover and sabotage records and plans for ADVENT counterattacks on resistance fighters. Firefight ensued, followed by withdrawal and retreat. All files were copied onto our archives, but ADVENT managed to copy files themselves before ADVENT computers could be destroyed. Some midnight raids and casualties are expected.

Operatives and status:

Lieutenant Erik "Stingray" Fraser (Commanding officer; Epsilon)  
Status: nominal

Colonel Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens (Children of the Earth)  
Status: nominal

Sergeant Blair "Koschei" Orlov (Reapers)  
Status: WIA

Objective status:

1\. Recover list and schedule of ADVENT targets for midnight raids.  
Status: successful

2\. Deny list of targets for midnight raids to ADVENT  
Status: failed

Summary of casualties and losses:

Orlov took a glancing plasma blast to the abdomen from a sectoid, but his armor prevented any serious injury. Medical prognosis is that he will be fit for service in 3-5 days.

Notes:  
Our inability to destroy ADVENT's watch list and plans signifies that the midnight raids against resistance contacts and settlements will continue, but our success in acquiring their plans means that we know their list of targets and can prepare for them. Recommend circulating this information to the resistance to ensure that the best preparations can be made. Also anticipate ADVENT revising the schedule, since they know we have it, but with their list of targets, we still know whom to warn. Targets that can relocate should be advised to do so.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 58. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 15 March 2036 

DuBois must be a little apprehensive about going on missions with the more experienced guys, because she always seems to be targeted and prioritised by the enemies. Not that it's too much of an issue, because although she can't save the whole squad like Filidh or Noodles, she can keep herself up just fine. Aside from that though, the last mission was more or less normal, and I guess that's what we want after the recent revelations. Just to be back in familiar territory and to feel like we've got everything under control. 

Also, anyone else thinks that the Warlock talks just a little bit too much? I get that he's an all-powerful Psionic, but all he's ever done is send Spectral zombies our way and make cryptic threats over the comms. Personally, I don't think he's even half the warrior the Assassin was, but he sure has an ego to make up for it. I think I might ask the Commander to go after him next, just to shut him up if nothing else. Honestly, if I have to hear one more comment about how great he thinks he is, I'm going out there with a wrench. 

Firebrand keeps talking about St Patrick's Day and Whiskey, and while I appreciate her trying to keep up the traditions of the old world, it's a little scary to have your pilot be this passionate about alcohol, especially before deployment. Heck, she better not have started drinking already like some troops have, because I will not be repairing any Skyranger defects caused by drunk driving.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 51:  
Shortly after I sent my message, I learnt the truth about the blacksite vial. Thousands upon thousands of innocent people going to get treatment at the clinics were shipped away… it still horrifies me even though I shouldn’t be surprised after seeing the bodies at the facility. For a while, I fretted over Aunt Pisey since the letter mentioned that she was visiting an Advent clinic regularly; and considered sending an urgent followup message begging my parents to get her treated elsewhere. But in the city, her options are limited. Besides, if Advent hasn’t found a reason to abduct her in twenty years of check-ups, it’s unlikely there is anything in her genetic code that will kindle their interest in her now. 

The next mission netted us a new recruit. Word on the grapevine is that she isn’t the only person on the Avenger subject to horrific medical experimentation by Advent… I’m absolutely sickened – why don’t the people in the cities realise what is going on? Or do they know, but choose not to look too hard into the disappearances out of fear or punishment? I don’t know which is the worse possibility.

Meanwhile, the reply to my letter came very quickly. The Avenger spent a little time in Southeast Asia and a member of the local resistance conveyed the message straight to the Avenger’s ramp.

“Dear Son,  
Hearing back from you again has brought so much celebration – you wouldn’t even believe. We hope that you will reconsider your decision to stay apart from us. Your organisation does so much more collateral damage than Advent peacekeepers, but you probably aren’t allowed to watch the news, right? But in the end, we cannot pressure you to come home. I’m sure you now have friends in XCOM who want you to stay, but if you got killed fighting against Advent; we would not be able to forgive ourselves. Please take care. We’ll count our blessings and just be glad that you haven’t chosen to cut off contact for good.

We had to leave the cat behind with Uncle Nimul. Half the village was destroyed during the war, but when Advent won they graciously offered new apartments in the city to those of us who lost our homes. Pets are not allowed in Advent apartments. We had photos of it on our phones; but you know how fragile smartphones used to be – they can’t survive the collapse of a house. I’m sure she lived a long and happy life with Nimul though, he’s always been good with animals.

We’ve been wondering…do you ever get leave? We found out from the rebels that the XCOM ship came SO close to Cambodia... maybe we could have met? Could you organise something? Please let us know if it’s possible. That is, if you still want to see us again…

Love,  
Mum and Dad”

Well, the letter sidestepped the test I’d laid out in my reply. But I’m starting to consider the possibility that it might really be my parents. Nimul was a distant family relative who tended a small vegetable farm – half the community were farmers after all, and he had a cat of his own to keep mice out of the food stores. As for the village, I was unable to learn of its fate until I was on the Avenger and we made contact with New Indonesia. It’s deserted and reclaimed by the forest now. Nimul has moved on, or possibly died.

The Commander is trying to send less experienced soldiers out more often now, so I have time to carefully draft a reply.

I wonder what my parents would think of Mooney and Moa. In better times, I would not hesitate to organise a meeting. Mooney would love to have seen the old village and farms; to get a taste of life outside of the military and the city. And my family could cook a dozen different varieties of meatballs for Moa to try. Now, all I can do is look out of the window as the Avenger flies over the remains of the old world.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: March 10, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

I’m not really sure what to put in this letter. XCOM investigated some vial we found at the blacksite a while back. The one with all the green pods. Apparently, it contained DNA from at least tens of thousands of people, most of which had visited some clinics in the city. But that’s not all it contained: it had some records and location of that facility in Kyrgyzstan.

We, well, thought going there might be a good idea, to see if they had any information we could use. I...remembered all those rooms. The infirmary. THAT room. We did find information. A lot of it. Things seemed to be going well. That was until ADVENT apparently detected we were there. They weren’t a problem, though. We had rigged the place with explosives and let them rip when they went in to investigate.

No, the problem was what came after: apparently feral Chryssalids had nested in the area, and the explosion caught their attention. We fought them off and thought we were clear, until a Chameleon showed up, and well, ripped one of Aly’s Reaper friends in half right in front of me. We - meaning everyone else as I was kind of not in any real shape to do much - finally got rid of it, but apparently three reapers were killed.

THREE. PEOPLE. DIED. Because I let them go to that cursed facility, all in the name of trying to give me closure. Sam tried to cheer me up some, and he did a bit, but I still can’t really fully get over what happened.

Speaking of Sam, well...he told me that he had feelings for me. I didn’t know what to think. I still don’t know what to think. I don’t want him thinking he needs to stick his neck out for me because of that. I’ve already had one person I cared for like that die trying to help me. I can’t let that happen again.

Otherwise, well...we had two missions. The mission to take out the MOCX Training Exercise, and another one to destroy an alien data tap. They both went pretty well. Noodles went as the medic on the MOCX mission and Art School went on the other. The MOCX mission got a little messy but everyone seemed to come out of it OK.

Also, on a more personal note...HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY NAHEI. I know how much you have been looking forward to the big 3-0 so I thought I would DEFINITELY make sure to point it out and celebrate it. I wish I was there to celebrate it with you! Just a reason to have an extra big party when we finally meet again!

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Land of Confusion” by Genesis

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: March 12, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Wow. I don’t really know what to say. I kind of wish you had spent more time thinking about going back to Kyrgyzstan, but I guess I understand the desire to, well, put things behind you. I’m sorry for what happened to the people who died, but I’m sure they knew the risks and they were willing to take it. I think you already know that, though. It’s just that this is a very personal mission to you. But that doesn’t make it an unimportant mission.

Just...spend some time and recover from it, Okay? I know you sometimes want to try to do something rash, but please don’t, for everyone’s sake.

Also with Sam...oof. I can’t disagree his timing could have been better with that. I guess you just have to decide how you see him and what you want your relationship with him should be. But at some point, even the person you are partners with have to live their own lives. If that means putting themselves in harms way for you at times, then that’s something I guess you might have to live with.

As for us, we had to respond to a distress signal. Some amateurs had apparently tried to stupidly steal from an ADVENT store and were really sloppy about it, and were hiding from some ADVENT patrols sent out to search for them. Luckily for them, they had a distress beacon and we were able to go help them out. Those ADVENT search parties didn’t know what hit them, either. It was pretty sweet.

Also, thank you for the birthday wishes! Haha, yeah, I know. You wanted to rub the milestone in my face in person. Don’t worry. With any luck, I’ll be able to do the same to you in a couple years :P.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: March 17, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Another week. I’m doing...quite a bit better. I guess time is a great healer as they say. But I think what also helped was going and chatting with Richie again. He had the opportune timing of having time to go collect materials for my slug house, which was great because that was also a great way for me to take my mind off things.

I kind of feel bad because I kind of let some things out to him, but he also told me some things about him, so I guess we were able to help support and encourage each other. He’s still pretty sweet...still pretty shy though. But he also has his reasons for that as well. I don’t know what it is about him, but being around him and chatting with him is just kind of...calming. There is no expectation there. No Aly hounding me about boyfriends or anything (sorry Aly!). It’s just...the two of us chatting outside. It was actually kind of really nice.

Kage also finally found out what happened. He didn’t actually find out on the mission because he was busy being our guard (like the good soldier he is) so when he found out he got...angry. Like, really angry. He mindlessly stormed to the comms room to talk to his old haven. Aly and I tried to slow him down but to no avail. Apparently he was going to try to have them investigate some facilities in central america that we found.

Otherwise. We found a new facility in the Western US as well, and contacted the Eastern US. So New York! New York! Right? Yeah, I don’t think so. Did the usual handing out of medical supplies to some havens. I got an upgrade to my Arc Blaster, and got trained to use it to disorient enemies as well, so I hope that will come in useful!

That’s...about it, really. We’re literally on our way to a mission now that it sounds like I will be going on, so hopefully next week I will have more adventures of my killing aliens!

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “It’s Still Rock and Roll to Me” by Billy Joel, since, you know...United States. Rock and roll. It’s where all our music is from after all...

*** End of Message ***


	60. Ep 61 - Operation Lone Law

Episode 61: Operation Lone Law--------------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We're finally getting ready to shut down MOCX once and for all. We just need to make sure that the squad is able to fly in and plant explosives to destroy their base, and then we leave with as few of them dead as possible. I'm going with them on the mission, but we should be fine. We've got the Green Templar watching out backs, and 2 medics. The sooner we eliminate MOCX, the better. Too many of them have died already.

END RECORDING

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 61]

[Date - March 20th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The VIP rescue without a hitch. No injuries on any of the soldiers. The Viper King finally made its presence and we put it down for good. Now it's only a matter of time till the scientists can do an autopsy research on the Viper King’s corpse as they’re currently busy with the Andromedon Autopsy.

So, there you have it. Vahlen’s misguided creations are now history. The real question is where is Vahlen’s hiding. No doubt she had a crisis of conscience for creating those rulers. I suppose that’s another mystery unsolved. 

Thanks to the blueprints from the raid on MOCX Training Exercise, we’re already conducting a recon op on their HQ with the Templars. Should be 8 days till we hear back from Wraith-One and the Templars. Once that’s done, we should be able to end the MOCX threat once and for all. It might not be ideal to end the lives of our former comrades, but it's better than living the rest of their days as slaves.

Speaking of the crew, I attended a party for Alessandra’s birthday party. It was going great and I’m happy for this woman to keep fighting no matter how much the hardship she went through and she’s only 28 now! After the celebration, we privately talked to each other about relationships and mourning for the loss of our loved ones. She and I lost people we loved. For Aly, she lost her two husbands. And for me, I lost my girlfriend Laconic almost 3 years ago. Nevertheless, we still keep living on for our own sake. If not for us, then for our friends and family as well.

And it looks like the Commander is not taking things slow this time around. Apparently, he’s deploying a mission into the Advent Forge that’s located in Eastern Europe. 

Reaper, Deadput, Saikal (That’s Zhyrgal’s callsign, btw), Baxter, Exordus, and Esti Solomon (I think her callsign is bit too corny for my tastes) will be on the field on this one. 

While I’m glad the Commander is giving more room for our lower-ranked soldiers, I’m a bit worried for the squaddies and perhaps more worried for Ophyllia. I still don’t get how a 16 year old was accepted into the roster, but that’s not up to me to argue, is it? Anyways, the Forge will no doubt be filled with heavily-armed hostiles, so exercising caution might be of highest importance.

Good luck, Menace 1-5!

[End of Log Entry]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

March 20th, 2036 

Log #7

Our VIP rescue was a success and we escaped without a scratch. The Viper King finally made its presence and we dropped it down for good. That’s the end of Vahlen’s alien abominations. I suppose I can’t wait to see whatever outlandish armor we’ll get from its corpse once the scientists dissect it. 

It was Alessandra Stevens’ birthday yesterday. Despite not much for birthday parties, I attended. I had some little talks with Alessandra as well and I’m glad to see such a young woman being happy no matter how the hardships push her through. I envy her.

As per the next step in our campaign, the Commander is currently conducting a raid on Advent’s Forge. I’m not exactly thrilled about sending lower-ranked soldiers for a dangerous mission such as this. Me and my other veteran comrades should be on the field on this one. But my protests will no doubt fall into deaf ears.

And I’m not exactly thrilled about sending a teenager for this one, either. Call it motherly instinct, but she’s mentally unfit to be on the field as hypocritical as it is to say this. But if Ophyllia wants to go on a mission, then who am I to argue? *Groans* If only there’s a way we can help her. Assuming we win this war, I’m not sure if Ophyllia would be able to settle a normal life. Way I see it, she’s still growing up, mentally and emotionally.

*Sighs* At least Exordus, Deadput, and Saikal will be supporting the rookies. I can only hope they can succeed. Hell, I’d take injuries on their end rather than deaths on any of them. 

I’m not one to believe in gods or deities, but I’ll make an exception for this one. May Tyr watch over them

Log ended

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recording in the Avenger's mess  
19 March 2036

Jane Kelly stands up at the front, with Alessandra Stevens next to her

"I'm not normally long for words, but today's an occasion to remember. Specifically, we're remembering twenty-eight years with XCOM, for one of our very finest! Aly was born to two XCOM soldiers, one of them a colonel, twenty-eight years ago on this day. She became one of the founding members of the Children of the Earth when she was nineteen, and since then has taught herself ecology from books she appropriated, and is now spearheading our ecological warfare saving the planet from the Elders. In the meantime, Aly has enjoyed two very happy marriages, and very soon I suspect she'll be in another - if she isn't already. It's complicated, but I'll spare you the details.

I'll leave it at that. We've been baking pies all morning - peach, apricot, apple, all of Aly's favorites that she can't grow in the greenhouse. Let's have the birthday girl blow out the candles, and then let's eat!"

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 20 March 2036, 2000 hours

We're about to attack the alien facility that we've codenamed the "Forge" based on data from the blacksite vial. Apparently, this is where they've been taking the DNA harvested from people from all of these awful places, the blacksite in Pakistan, the breeding facility in Kyrgyzstan, and many, many other places. We know that the DNA is psionic, and that it's used to make something called an "avatar", but exactly what an avatar is, as well as how it relates to ADVENT and the Elders' plans, we don't know yet. Time to find out.

And I'm sitting it out. Apparently, ADVENT has deployed teams of snipers with the names of everyone high on their list of targets as people to be taken out, and by now I know I'm pretty high on that list. 

*laughs*

I'd love to make a decoy of myself and let them fill it with holes. I wonder how long it'd take them to figure out that the decoy wasn't the real me. Probably not long, unfortunately.

I should have filed a request to do an amphib op in the Volga while this was going on. They can't identify me when I'm under water. Too late now. Good luck, Z, and the rest of you!

Aly out.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - March 21st 2036 (Entry #49)

5 days ... 

We had celebrations. A little birthday party for Aly Stevens. We also got a famous figure back. Jane Kelly ... She's pretty cool. Pretty good baker too. Also, Super Snake Alien is dead. Good riddance!

But, most of all ... our previous op was in Helsinki. (sigh) Closest I've ever been to home in almost 21 years.

You know how close I came to fake a navigation malfunction and turn the Skyranger the other way after evacing the team, Commander? Do you know? Closer than I am from this terminal right now. You owe me. Big time. I will come collecting.

I will keep this short. Menace is hitting that Forge facility shortly. I am honestly not sure what to expect from that place. I believe in the team. I never stopped. Even when there were doubts, I still believed in them. I am sure they can get this done.

I am taking Kat with me on this one. I think she deserves to see this facility herself too.

Come on, let's load up. Go time, Menace!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 057 ---

The log starts, but it remains silent for a couple of minutes, before Samuel’s voice is finally heard.

“Well.... successful mission once again. Even went flawless this time, especially considering the odds. The Chamber apparently warned of this site being under a Bio Purge. Whether because of what we did or not is unknown. But.... why. Why in a city center. Sending all manner of beasts modded by the Bio division after the civilians in the city center. I.... I saw one get pulverised... people like me who believed them.... No, no, focus. Right, We had to go and save a captured VIP from the city. The team had a resistance member waiting there to assist, probably scouting ahead for us. They went in and managed to fend everything off without a scratch. Even the Viper king was on site again, but the team finished it and got it’s corpse. The team managed to get out with the VIP in tow, and a flawless mission at that. Not everyday we get those happening.”

“But.... just.... Why? I don’t get it. Why even purge a city full of people who foolishly believe in your cause. Right, me. I’ve just.... I’ve been unable to focus recently. My mind is torn, staggering between different thoughts. For context, well.... There’s a lot. I’ve still to get over what we saw at the Kyrgz’s facility, all the things they did there. But then I went to check on Zhyrgal a couple of days later, hoping she was doing ok. I went in and helped talk her into a better mood. Even had a bit of fun to help get her back in spirits. But then It all came out. How I have been feeling recently about her. “Admitting my feelings'' if you will. Well..... she didn’t take it badly, but.... Definitely not good either. Completely threw her off with that. She couldn’t understand why her, which is fair. I tried my best to explain, but I’m not sure how well I did. I eventually left to leave her to her thoughts, alone, as she requested, so I did. It was a burden lifted only to be replaced with another. Haven't seen her since either, but she isn't locked in her room anymore.... So yeah. Then there was Felix. Apparently he wanted to check out a facility he was familiar with. Didn’t tell me what it was about, but he wanted me along due to my hacking skills. Dammit..... Dammit why did I have to agree to it. God I was so optimistic, so naive, so stupid. I thought maybe it would be a normal one, maybe one Felix just wanted revenge on or something. We went there, and everything was the same as the Kyrgz site. Abandoned, dead bodies everywhere. I tried to keep it together as it reminded me of that site. It seemed different, which helped, but then..... That fucking chamber. Pods after pods lining the walls. All of them bore the Bio logo. There were all sorts of aliens in there, all being experimented on. Changed, mutated, augmented. The audacity and lack of care they have.... and like that wasn’t enough.... I saw them.”

There is a long pause. He speaks again with his voice cracking

“It was just like the damned Kyrgz facility. There were children in those pods..... Augmented and experimented on just like the aliens. Advent, the bio, they’re no different. They have no care for moral life. They only care for their own agenda, if it means anything. Human life means nothing to them at all. Just another pallet to work on their twisted fantasies. And this “Godslayer”.... It seperated Felix’s family.... His family was a part of this. And to think I used to believe them. I used to live in those city centers. I believed in Advent, even trusted them. I trusted them, all while they did this thing, when they did things like they did to me. TO THINK I BELIEVED THEIR SCANT LIES!....... 

There sounds to be a bit of crying now

“All the memories came back.... Of what they did to me. All the needles and probes. All of the twisting mind scorching they did. I could see it all again..... I could feel it all again..... It hurt...... It hurts.....”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
BYRON CRANE VIDEO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Well it's been a long and relatively difficult two Covert Actions, but I'm back. Feelin' good. Really good. Not only were they successful missions, but rumor has it that there might be a Psionic Only mission soon. I can't wait! Fingers crossed. Not really much to report on besides that and the fact that we've been smacking the Warlock around like he stole our lunch money. 

I'll be updating more on the Psi-Only mission soon! I really really need sleep.

Vulture Out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 59. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 20 March 2036. 

Menace dragged back the Viper King the other day after the mission. The pelt is a little worse for wear after Freyja got a little trigger happy and emptied an entire clip into him, but at least she got the job done. We have enough dead vipers in the freezer to skin and patch up the holes anyways, even with the Reapers quite literally chewing through a couple every week. 

Looks as though they all had fun out there. Ando messed around with the ghost grenade I made as a joke and turns out it is actually quite effective in bamboozling ADVENT. I don't suppose that Purifier was ever trained to deal with enemies which can suddenly disappear, but I guess this is just another of the unconventional tactics we take so much pride in. Also, the bio division of ADVENT seems to have weaponized even the Lost now. If they apply that technology en masse we might be in some deep trouble, because there's literally an infinite supply of Lost for them to weaponize and throw at us. 

Someone in the Engineering department had the brilliant idea to collaborate with Tygan to make a new type of gauntlet from the remains of Hive Chrysalids, and they claimed that it employs symbiosis with the user to improve its efficiency and deadliness. Personally, I'd rather not be that intimate with something made from Chrysalids, but I feel like we have no shortage of crazy people on board who'd be pretty up to the power trip. I just wish that the commander wouldn't give this much support to gimmicky projects like these. We've been short on communication channels for ages, and the Psi Ops are still waiting on their advanced Psi amp but noooo, apparently a Chrysalid glove is a bigger priority. *She rolls her eyes* 

The commander has ordered a squad to investigate the Blacksite vial coordinates, and I'm not sure if my sanity can handle what we might find there. We now know that no atrocity is beyond the ADVENT administration, and I just hope that what we find there won't break us any more.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 52:  
“Dear Mum and Dad,

As you can imagine, XCOM views anything shown on Advent-run news networks as propaganda and attempts to counter that with its own. I speak from personal experience: nothing I have done in service to XCOM has left a mark on my conscience; and I don’t feel that we are responsible for as much collateral damage as you think. But I digress. Much as I wish to see you again, I simply cannot leave. We travel very often and I don’t know when we’ll be in the region again. But even if I could leave the Callisto, wouldn’t Advent be suspicious if you both booked a trip to the middle of nowhere to see me?

I feel we’re both reasonably safe staying where we are. You are correct in that I have made close friends within XCOM, good people who accept me for who I am. Perhaps once the war is over, you could get to know them.

Advent banning pets from apartments sounds typical for them. Don’t people miss having cats and dogs? There are even a few in XCOM and if we can accommodate them, surely Advent could if they chose. What reasons did they give for the ban?

So what are you doing these days? Life in the big city must be very different from what you were used to.

Love,  
Your son.”

The letter included another test from me. Advent does not divulge many details about XCOM’s equipment or capabilities in their propaganda, although I’ve seen digital ‘Wanted’ posters for most of the roster. While there is a chance that an average city-dweller may know of or have even seen the Skyranger, they likely do not know the name of our mothership and my parents would probably take the name ‘Callisto’ at face value. An Advent spymaster might express curiosity however.

I also refrained from mentioning that Advent deployed almost exclusively Bio troops in an urban centre last mission, including units that inflicted plenty of collateral damage including spilling acid and attacking civilians. Not just to maintain XCOM’s operational secrecy, but because I have no desire to burden my parents with knowledge that Advent may persecute them for. It was also a flawless mission and Advent does not like humans knowing that it is capable of total failure.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 44  
Begin recording

It is said that the road to hell is paved with good deeds… It is starting to feel like I am walking on that road adding one stone after the other and getting ever closer to the infernal flame so that then I can burn in it.

The facility at Tazlina lake is destroyed… I destroyed it a few days ago but I wasn't alone. My friend Samuel was with me. I knew his hacking skills would be useful plus he could get more info on the Bio Division. What we saw in that facility only a monster could create…

Children in pods, their limbs cut and replaced so that they could fight better… They were so young when they were taken away and experimented on. There were also aliens in pods as well. Mutons and Archons, they were experimented on and were left there. Sam was becoming shaken when he saw them and then he went berserk. He emptied his Storm gun shooting the things in the room and he continued to pull the trigger even when the gun was empty.

The damaged and destroyed machine woke up those in the pods… I had to blow up the facility while I was still inside to contain them. Sam was very shaken after that… It's hard to say I wasn't too…

One of the children could have been my daughter… My sweet little Sarah… But that's not all. I learned of another operation by the Bio in that cursed facility. Its name was Project Godslayer. In that facility they were creating super soldiers and my wife was a subject in that. They broke and then brainwashed her. She didn't even recognise Sarah…

She was supposed to be the strongest psionic soldier ever… Stronger than the Chosen Warlock himself. I downloaded the rest of the files and I will learn the rest of the story soon…. The question is how much more can I keep moving forward? I am not some hero of justice that is supposed to be unbeatable… I am a human, a special one but still just a human. I can break and I feel I am reaching that point. All that has happened to me… Is it worth moving forward when I know I will learn worse things than this… And that I am approaching the gates of hell?  
End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** Transmission Date: March 19, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

I’m glad you are feeling better! And I’m glad you have found someone to enjoy spending time with. I know I like to tease you about finding a boyfriend and whatnot, but maybe it would be good for you. Just saying :)

And yeah, I get Kage’s anger. Remember that I was apathetic toward the aliens until you told me your story? That changed everything. Knowing what they did. If that doesn’t make you angry and want to work against them, then I really question who you are.

Also, good luck on the mission! I kinda of wished you waited until after, but I understand! Already a lot to stuff in your letter, haha.

As for us, Audrey went out on the first mission with us. She’s still not super pleased to be doing work for the resistance, but I assured her this was only temporary for now. Luckily it was a mission we could all get on: Ambushing some ADVENT. It was a tough battle. They had some tough units. Jelena took a couple of grazes, but she’ll be fine. Audrey definitely once again showed her stuff. She’s good. Really good. She reminds me of you, actually.

Nahei.

*** End of Message ***


	61. Ep 62 - Operation Silent Anger

Episode 62: Operation Silent Anger----------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We're ready to hit the MOCX facility, but the Avenger Crew is targeting ADVENT facilities. Meanwhile, they're probably getting ready to fortify that place. We should be ending them now, before those Chosen start attacking the ship again. The Avatar Project has already been pushed back far enough for now, and we're not ending it any time soon. But MOCX can be stopped today.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 61]

[Date - March 25th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Looks like my worries were squashed. The incursion into the Advent Forge was a success. Only wounds on Reaper, Deadput, and Baxter, but a couple of days rest should get them back in the field. Esti Solomon got promoted to Corporal, Exordus got promoted to Major, and now Zhyrgal is a Major. I came into the hangar to hug her and congratulate her for the promotion. She more than deserved it. 

The Hunter showed up, but we sent him back to his hideout again. I’ll admit, I had a chuckle or two at his witty lines, but he doesn’t show real danger. And while I’m still apprehensive about sending a child soldier to the field, but Ophyllia did well for herself. But she’s gonna have to learn how to control her demons or it will eat her inside out. 

But there were very intriguing stuff we found in the Forge. Not the fact it acts as an assembly production facility for Advent troops, mind you. It was the suit. Yes, the same suit that Commander Odd wore during Operation Gatecrasher. There’s no use in opening it, so it's staying at Cold Storage till the research is conducted. 

Not a lot happened. I noticed Freyja was absent for a few days, but she told me she had to send an important letter to Hare’s sister. Irika Ritofuto, I believe? She’s apparently a part of MOCX and the letter was a warning to stay out of XCOM if she wants to live. Well, that depends on the inevitable MOCX HQ raid. Wraith-One and the Templars are still doing recon on the HQ, so it's only 3 days left till they get back.

On the research front, the Andromedon Research netted some interesting discoveries. If able, the scientists could research ways on building Assault Powered Armor. But of course, dissecting the Viper King’s corpse to use it as armor was top priority. I’m sure there’ll be interesting use for it, but I can already tell it’ll look goofy as hell on whoever’s wearing. 

As per the Commander’s initiative to train our lower-ranked soldiers, he’s deploying a raid on the Avatar Facility in Eastern U.S. Apparently a man by the name of Jakob Robin and his group the Merry Men operate there. Haven’t heard a peep about them ever since we discovered the facility. I must say, I feel bad for him since word got out that he was supposed to do a recon op to find that facility. Life isn’t fair, I suppose. 

It looks like the whole squad will consist of Psi-Ops. Baxter, Oblivion, Ody, Kosac, Nickname, and The Vulture. Interesting strategy, Commander. 

Good luck to our Psi-Ops! 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

March 24th, 2036 

Log #8

I just got back to the Avenger for an important thing related to Ritofuto, but we’ll get back on that later. Word is that the Forge Mission was a success. Thank Odin they managed to get out of it alive. Only wounds on Deadput, Baxter, and Ophyllia. But they’re minor injuries, so they’ll still be able to fight. 

I’m still apprehensive about having Ophyllia fighting out there, she did pretty well. I understand that her dossier states she knows ways to end aliens that would even turn the stomach of even the most hardened soldier. She’s gonna have to learn to control her anger and keep her inner demons at bay. Otherwise, the consequences for her mental and emotional state would be disastrous to say the least. 

The package they extracted was intriguing. It looked very similar to the suit that Commander Odd wore during his rescue in Operation Gatecrasher. I wasn’t there myself, of course, but some of the crew told me about it, so I took their word for it.

Right, about Ritofuto. Apparently, he asked me to send a letter to his sister Irika Ritofuto, who’s a part of MOCX. Apparently, he’s worried that Irika might get herself killed if she gets in our way. He wanted me to send a letter to her and warn her to stay out of XCOM if she wishes to live. I told him he was a crazy jävel, but I went along with it anyway. Took a few days, left a letter behind, then got back. It's only a matter of whether Irika heeds her brother’s words, but I have my doubts. 

Maybe it's just my old age, but I’ve been feeling sleepy ever since I got back. Good time for me to take some sleep in the meantime. If anyone tries to bother my sleep, their leg will meet the receiving of my Surmstron. 

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Avenger Log 38- Date: March 29th, 2036 - Lyra* 

The world’s flipped upside down lately, I swear. First we finally can confirm the exact names and identities of almost all the people processed by Advent, then we’ve united so much of the world it seems like there are more Resistance than ADVENT outside of the city centers at times, and now this… test subject. A subject so important that the Hunter was sent to defend it. 

What is ADVENT’s endgame here? That body is almost *overflowing* with Psionic energy, almost like a growing wave that threatens to consume any that stand before it. I’ve been pondering it for a while now, but if the Elders are supposedly some of the most powerful psionic beings in the world, with legions of genetically engineered slaves far stronger than us… then where does humanity fit in the picture? I’m sure the Shadow Chamber team will find out eventually…but I imagine with the state I’ve seen some of our combat staff (both primary and support) returning in from various ‘excursions’, people are starting to look for their own answers. 

In the meantime, we have a ship pet now…a living baby chrysalid gauntlet like…dog?...of sorts that can mount itself on a willing ally’s arm and fire its tongue like a grappling hook. Spud has named it Dexter and it seems to be taking to him quite well. After all he’s been through, he deserves a family that gives him all the unconditional love and support he can get.

Going back to what appears to be a Psionic arms race, though… ADVENT appears to have stepped up its security to the point where we’re going to have trouble smuggling in any specialized arms. No frost-based gear, no beam cannons….you get the idea. Fortunately, we have a lot of people here who can think their way out of a battle, and I don’t mean just in the strategy sense.

Geist, ever the enthusiast for such a mission, has volunteered several Templar operatives to help escort our all Psionic team there – if I can pull rank, I might even see if I can be part of that group. It’s Byron’s first time out on the field, and Shane and I are definitely planning to see him off. Pick ADVENT’s corpses dry, Vulture; make sure you land on your feet with those Phase Walks, though.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 25 March 2036, 1204 hours

It's been four days since we attacked the ADVENT facility pointed to by the coordinates derived from the vial from the blacksite. According to Lily, facility itself appears to be for the production of ADVENT soldiers. Could this be where they are made, and why they remember a facility? Could this be the facility itself?

We also recovered a stasis suit closely resembling the one that Commander Odd was recovered in. Although we are yet to investigate the subject inside of the suit, Lyra tells me that it emits a psionic field comparable to what Odd does - and I notice that progress on the Avatar Project took a hit after we extracted the suit. The facility itself was at the center of an alien biome in Poland that is now contracting after we removed the suit, under the combined attack of the biological weapons that I've been helping XCOM, Epsilon, and the Children of the Earth to create.

I've also been talking with Richie. He wants to rescue a history professor. I want to help him, but... apart from giving him lessons, I'm not sure how much I can help, since the operation depends on him not being recognized as XCOM. 

I'm also going to go on a mission soon to deploy more of our biological agents. Should be low-risk, but things can get risky fast.

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - March 29th 2036 (Entry #50)

So I spent my birthday at the Skirmisher compound. I guess it's not worst place. Not the best either. Definitely not the best. We did fly south of Iceland at some point during the past week. That was as close as it would get. It's just ... unnerving. I'm tired talking about it, so I'll just stop here. For the time being anyway.

The Forge mission was a success. Despite the Hunter's interference. We picked up some ... strange dude in a stasis suit. Apparently that place was some production facility for ADVENT. These ADVENT units? They're basically coming out off the assembly line. Yeah, you heard me right. This is just ... beyond disturbing.

Anyway ... yeah. We were basically at the Skirmisher base for almost a week. I wasn't in the mood to hang around the hangar so I just spent most of my time on the top deck. With a bottle and Kat as companions on the day in the question. Other times, just by myself. I wasn't terribly interested in what was actually going on down below. Apparently the Skirmishers were assisting with building the new Resistance Comms or something. Not my cup of tea, as that old saying goes.

Now we’ve moved off. Taking on the ADVENT facility in Eastern US. Technically, it's in Canada. My buddy Christmas' home country. She's out here somewhere. She gave that part out. I don't know if I'll get to see her or not. I guess I shouldn't expect personal miracles at this point. I stopped believing in those a while ago.

Anyway ... I'm tired. Kat is taking this one. Apparently the Shadow Chamber listed some rather ... unusual enemies. Unusual as in ... something's missing on that list. I have a bad feeling about this.

God speed, Menace. Eyes open.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 058 ---

The log starts, but there is silence for a couple of minutes, before it starts with a sigh.

“The Forge.... I don’t know what we were supposed to expect but.... That. Another lie of Advent’s. Another lie I was fed, and believed, while these atrocities happened. No.... focus me.... Dammit. Right. The Forge. Team finally went to investigate the site. Obviously well guarded as the chamber predicted above average enemies on site. To make matters worse, the Hunter himself showed up not long after our arrival, no doubt to guard this special place. The team got caught early, and ran into a robotic army during the first half of the mission. Sectopod and some Mec friends. Things became a mess, but somehow they got handled with only Deadput taking a minor wound thanks to all the armor. Then the second half. Hive and Hunter there. The team went inside and.... there it was, and at the center of it all was one solid white room standing out from the black. Inside was some sort of Stasis suit. What’s inside of it no one knows, but we have it now, whenever the science team is ready.”

“But.... who am I kidding. To think my whole life in the city was one huge lie. Everything, all of it, and I lived in them believing it all without a second thought. I feel.... I feel so used!! So betrayed!.... How far has Advent not gone at this point. They don’t care at all for our life or moral grounds. Child experiments after child experiments, all for different purposes, and now THIS! This blasted forge. To think this was where that Vial was going. The vial with all of those people taken and melted down into that blasted DNA soup. Not only has Advent need manufacture from these fucking test tubes, but they have been made using the vial contents, our DNA. To think this whole time we have been basically fighting ourselves!! HOW FAR WILL ADVENT GO DAMMIT!”

There is a long silence

“They still haunt me. Ever since that forge they’ve even been more vivid. What they did to me.... I can’t get them out of my head. Another thing driving me mad..... It fucking hurts. I can’t stand it anymore. I just, I want to forget it already.... All of it. To clear it.... God to think I was so naive..... So dumb.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log # 15  
Okay…hehehe Ima be honest. There has been a reason for why I haven’t recorded in a while. I haven’t been here. I’ve actually been running missions with the Templars in my free time. Gotta stay sharp. Geist has been porting me in and out so I don’t think anyone noticed. And just as I get back, I get sent on a covert op. Guess it’s time to put a stop to MOCX. Of all the missions to miss...I think I’m fine with missing this one. Good thing I was only setting it up. I like killing aliens but humans…even if they do want to kill me, I just feel so bad. I mean who knows. After ADVENT was done with draining my energy…that could have been my fate. It’s different from the lost. These people are still alive and probably conscious.

Ironically enough, just as I leave my peeps at Templar HQ Commander Odd sends me to meet them at the newly discovered MOCX HQ. Tania, my sister, organized the recon mission over coms. It was nice to hear her voice. It’s been awhile. Even when I go back to the Templars to run missions, I don’t often get a chance to visit. I’ll definitely make sure next time. 

My task was to keep Noodles and Art School safe. This mission was fun. Those MOCX guys aren’t the most perceptive bunch. Must be that mind control cutting off peripheral vision or something. We were able to effectively scout out the HQ without much risk of being found out. One guy saw us, and I void conducted him out of habit before he could say anything. I choked him until he passed out and we dragged him into our hiding spot. Noodles made sure he didn’t wake up too early and duBois had a field day painting his armor haha! Let’s just say he won’t be living this one down when he wakes up. Art School truly lives up to her name. I thought they were weird ammo clips, but she actually carries multiple cans of spray paint everywhere she goes. I have no idea how she manages to move with at least 7 full sized spray cans on her belt. The main issue was actually keeping Noodles’ hair from sticking out from behind cover. I had to keep her in front of me just to keep track of every time she turned her head. And I thought my cape made me obvious. The last thing we needed was for her hair to get singed again. [paper rustles] Note to self…teach…Noodles fortress after the war…she has been through enough.

Other than that, I had a great time. On our last tour of the base, I let Art School off her leash and she legit painted AN ENTIRE FREAKING MURAL on the wall of the main HQ building. It looked incredible! Noodles and I chatted about stuff in the meantime. Aaaaaand now I’m back. Still no promotion for me. Seems like I set up all the alley-oops and everyone else gets to dunk. Not gonna lie it’s minorly annoying, but I’m thankful. Some guys on the lower end of the totem pole don’t even get to go out on missions. Fighting with XCOM has truly been a humbling experience.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-21  
Operation Silent Anger After-Action Thoughts

Forge huh... I was not expecting it to be a factory of this kind, I will admit. The revelations of the past month or so have been heavy and hard-hitting, so much so that it just slipped my mind that ADVENT could be not just made in test tubes, but mass produced too. I'm not surprised at all by this; if anything, I'm surprised I didn't think of it. The fact that the Avatar 'template' was psionically blinding was just icing on the cake, though I figured a while back that all this was psionically driven. It's connected to the ethereals after all, the most psionically powerful alien out of them all.

You know, how does psionics work? Is it genetic? Random chance? Gotta get bathed in ethereal ego? If it's genetic, I wonder if my family all got melted into the blacksite vial. Might ask Tygan or Shen to check, though with hundreds of thousands of DNA strands, I'm probably just gonna get told 'maybe if we feel like it' in a more polite way and never hear from it again.

On a brighter note, I've had more chances to just spend time with Cristal for our bond experience and it ended up taking a dip in some sort of hidden cove or something in a forest. Beautiful place. Beautiful bondmate. Zero complaints. I made a note of its location on a map so I could go back there. Be nice for a vacation or something. Definitely taking Izana there at some point.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 53:  
Whoah…plenty has happened in the span of a few short days. First of all, let me introduce ‘Dexter’. Dexter is our Hive Gauntlet, and he likes to cling to your arm and lick people from across the room. I give him chicken bones from the kitchen. Tygan says he’s an extremely bio-engineered organism derived from the chrysalid brood mother. The tongue is the only limb he’s got; and he hasn’t breathed fire or launched chrysalid rippers at anyone other than when commanded to on missions so I think he likes us too. I seem to be the only person that actually treats him as a pet and I suspect he knows it’s me when I stroke his carapace. That’s when the tongue slides out and touches my face. The others regard him as a weapon at best and an abomination at worst – Shen wants him out of her sight but you know you don’t deserve that, you sweet little doodlebug do you…? At least Moa seems to take well to him.

On a more serious note, Dexter went along with the squad sent to the Advent Forge. There were some misgivings about bringing Esti and Claudio on a critical mission such as this – without a Reaper to guide them. Claudio especially had a tough time of it and returned with serious wounds, but Zhyrgal’s abilities on the battlefield have set him on the path of a speedy recovery. I feel that the Commander somehow forgot that he is Robbie’s bondmate, but Robbie has been allowed to so far outpace Claudio in developing his skills that it would be a miracle for them to actually be deployed together in the near future. The Chosen Hunter even showed up. Thankfully he was swiftly neutralized and everyone returned…and brought home a body in a suit much like the one that the Reapers found the Commander in. It must be something different from the scores of Advent troopers that were being created there… Yeah, while that’s come as a shock to some in XCOM, after spending time with Mooney, Duloof and Balaten, I’m not terribly surprised. Neither can remember anything like a childhood or past life as a human and they had to have come from somewhere. Knowing that they popped out of a tube fully grown doesn’t change the fact that they are friends and individuals who have developed their own personalities and goals in life once free of Advent and I will risk life and limb for any of them to stay free.

It’s only been three days since I sent off my letter so it might a bit longer before I get the reply; but I’m cautiously optimistic. Obviously I can’t tell my parents about my new pet…unless I say Dexter’s a dog or something…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: March 24, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

So, this has been a pretty eventful week. I’ve been...getting better, I think. I ended up working on the house for our resident slug in my spare time. I hope he will like it. Aly already gave him a log to play in, but I was hoping to add my own touch. I think it’s about done and I hope to take it down there soon.

We also had two missions this week, once again. The first was a mission to rescue a VIP from a city center. ADVENT sent in a bunch of Bio Division people - mostly faceless, but also a BioZerker. The mission went off more or less without a hitch. The Viper King decided to show his face again, which was a really bad idea because our reaper, Freyja, banished his ass back to his home planet. I ended up getting a couple kills out of it, which was great.

A few days later the Commander decided to attack this ADVENT Forge. This place was pretty heavily defended: MECs, sectopods, muton elites, Andromedons, Bio MEC troopers. The works. A new assault infantry we recruited - Ophyllia, who is herself a victim of ADVENT experimentation - kicked major ass out there, including almost taking out the Chosen Hunter single handedly. I got three more kills myself, including, check this out: I AM NOW MAJOR ZHYRGAL.

I kind of can’t believe it, really. At one point, it looked like I might be forgotten, and now I’m a Major. It’s kind of happened really fast recently here too. I’ve honestly hardly had time to take it in or enjoy it with everything else going on.

Speaking of the Forge itself...a lot of people around here seem shaken and shocked, but I guess I’ve seen and know so much about what ADVENT has done that it’s just kind of expected at this point. ADVENT troopers being mass produced is almost not even surprising to me at this point. It would take a lot for me to be shocked by anything they are doing at this point.

The commander is building more communications capacity, which hopefully means we will finally get your way, finally. western US and western Europe are pretty much the only places left for us to go…

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “We Didn’t Start the Fire” by Billy Joel, because ADVENT has definitely started a lot of fires. And we are going to put them out.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: March 26, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Congratulations on your promotion! Wow. I guess that means the Commandant can’t boss you around anymore. Not that you let him anyway, but you are now even ranks with him. Hey, maybe you can be the new Commandant when you get back (don’t tell him I said that).

That Forge sounds like it’s bad business, and a tough mission, but I’m glad you came back from your pair of missions well, especially given everything else that has been going on. Viper King down and the Forge taken out? Sounds like a very productive week there! And are you saying there's a chance you might get over here! Don’t tease me so!

Speaking of the Commandant, he had us go through more training exercises this week. Which I guess is understandable, although hopefully we can go out on more missions again soon. I’m kind of itching to kill some aliens again, myself.

-Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #29

22/03/36

It's the one year anniversary of my first log! Exactly one year ago I came back from the first encounter with the Assassin. It has been an interesting year, sure. The last two weeks have been interesting. I was out with the Reapers, and not on a covert action. We landed at the Reaper HQ, and I figured it might be a good idea to use their intel databases. Colonel Nilsdotter pointed me to the guy I needed to talk to - Vadim Ostrover, an intelligence officer. I offered him a deal - I'll use their databases to seek data on the Neptune Program, and in return I'll give them my talk about explosives. 

So what did I find in the databases? Not much. This Neptune Program was a scientific collab between NASA and Tel Aviv University of all places. It's purpose was to understand if there is a way to generate water on Mars using a special bacteria. It never launched - the alien invasion stopped it. The person in charge from Tel Aviv University was Professor Amit Oren. I then realized that Israel isn't too far, I might be able to get there. Still, I didn't quite know what I was looking for. 

How did my talk go? EXCELLENT! Volk was there, and for the glory of the Strata, he seems to have quite enjoyed it! I got a standing ovation at the end! These people KNOW THEIR SHIT! WAY cooler than those dull people here. Anyway, I got permission to leave the Avenger for some time, and I prepared to go on a journey to Israel. 

Vadim informed there is some "Israel Specialist" in their ranks, an ex-Sayeret Matkal soldier, Ronen Hadas. He came a few days later, and he agreed to accompany to Tel Aviv, as he had further business down in Egypt, so it was kind of on the way. He's a decent human being. Obviously, he kept doubting my alien origins, just like everyone, but we got along reasonably well. We talked in hebrew sometimes. Felt good to feel it on my tongue again, even though I was rusty as hell. 

Tel Aviv is a lost city now. The view of the Azrieli Towers shattered and ruined really clenched my heart. In general, seeing all those familiar sites in this state was sad. Sadder than I expected it to be... Is that what people refer to as fondness of childhood memories? But this wasn't my childhood. I only lived in Israel for a few years since I left Mars and until the invasion began... Anyway, the university in particular was very infested. Once we started knocking down doors to look for the office of Amit Oren, the lost got rather erratic. We did find it though before things got out of hand, and I managed to grab the hard drive of his computer. It's with me right now, but I didn't see the contents of it yet. I should ask some tech guy to help me extract the data from it, it should be fairly simple as this is standard pre-invasion tech. What was also interesting, is that I felt that Tel Aviv university was really familiar, which is again odd. Sure, I've been there a couple of times, but I felt like I know it way better than I should.

Regardless of what I said about people on the Avenger being dull, I was quite happy to see it when it landed near the Reaper HQ again. All in all, I have quite a bit of fun here, even though SOME people make games out of my beliefs, and noone, barring Felix, believes my origins. 

Right after getting on board, we assaulted the ADVENT forge facility. Boris was on that mission, I was watching. He's grown quite a bit, good for him. I guess I should call him Major Talon now. We're of equal rank now, I should give him the proper respect. He's no longer my cute little pet. So in the Forge, there was some dude in a suit - no idea what's that about. But we learned that the ADVENT troopers are manufactured. So I guess that ADVENT soldiers are not really human and not really aliens... they are artificial.... artificial as data? I don't know. Anyway, these questions don't concern me as much anymore. I really should get this hard drive opened for me sometime soon. I should stop procrastinating it. Abizi - out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 60. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 21 March 2036 

The coordinates led us to a...production facility for ADVENT grunts. Just tubes, with fully grown ADVENT soldiers inside. We knew all along that they couldn't have been human volunteers like ADVENT tells us, but I don't think anyone expected ADVENT to be literally making their front line. Given enough biological materials, it's likely that they would never run out of grunts to throw at us. 

We also retrieved a specimen that's very similar to the stasis suit that the commander had. I haven't dared to open it yet, out of fear of what I might find (and also the unsettlingly high psionic readings coming from it), but I think it might be a prototype of some kind. A genetic template, perhaps, for the grunts to be cloned from. Whatever it is, once we're done with it I'm convinced that we'll know their endgame. I gotta go thank Esti for hauling that thing back too. It's scary enough to be deployed against a Chosen at an ADVENT facility, and more so when you're traversing the battleground and gunfire with a stasis suit on your back. 

Speaking of the Chosen Hunter, he's...honestly a bit of a joke. We were all making fun of how quickly he went down on the mission. You'd think that an all-powerful demigod soldier would take more than a few shotgun shots before going down, but I guess he's not too used to close ranged combat, even with that armour plating that makes him invincible to melee. Having said that, at this point most aliens we encounter are dropping like flies. Quite a different scene to a year ago when we couldn't even take down a Berserker.


	62. Ep 63 - Operation Holy Night

Episode 63: Operation Holy Night-------------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 63]

[Date - March 30th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Look, I can understand sending less experienced soldiers to the field so they can learn and improve. I can understand that we’ve been stomping Advent so many times that it feels too easy at this point. But sending a whole squad of psi-ops with mag rifles. Some of them who get nervous and can’t shoot properly, that’s intentionally sending them out to die.

Yes, the facility mission was a success. Unfortunately, 4 of our psi-ops are worse for wear. Not only that, we lost Baxter. Sorry that our Commander’s carelessness got you killed, Baxter. I guess he does see Psi-Ops as expendable, after all.

After the mission, I checked up on Oblivion. I can imagine how guilty she felt for the loss of Baxter. Not only that, but Filidh lost his bondmate so that’s gonna upset him a lot. I also talked with Central about the whole debacle, he told me he’ll discuss it with the Commander but no promises. At least the very least, the Commander should bring some variety and some veterans when bringing lower-ranked soldiers to the field. 

Anyways, the MOCX Recon OP was already completed a few days back. Now, it's only a matter of time till the Commander approves the mission. At the very least, we will bring our former comrades peace. Currently, we’re conducting a Covert Op with the Skirmishers to open a hole into the Warlock’s stronghold and end him once and for all once we’re there. 

Oh, and it looks like the Commander is recruiting a rookie to be trained as Psi-Ops. Wonderful. Hey, Commander, why not tell our new recruit they’re gonna be expendable too? I don’t know, it just feels disrespectful to recruit a rookie to be a psi-ops when we already lost another one recently. 

So Guerilla Ops opened up again this month. And instead of countering Alien Cyphers by sabotaging the Transmitter in West Asia, he decided to go with protecting the device in New Chile because he really REALLY needs supplies. For the love of god, Commander, stop wasting supplies on items and weapons you’re not gonna even use in the field. I know it, you know it, Shen and her fellow engineers know it. There’s no point denying it at this point. 

At least he did the right and put some veteran soldiers for the next mission. Reaper, Lord, Emerald along with the lower-ranked soldiers consisting of Nighthunter, Art School, and My Love (Thats Esti Solomon’s callsign, by the way)

If I seem cranky with this log, take it up with the Commander. Heaven knows he’s testing my patience.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #8 of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto, T.D.

I can't say my time aboard the Avenger has been well utilized. After an extended period of me and the majority of my division coworkers being stuck onboard for so long I did finally send a message to the commander requesting something that came to shore leave. While we will take what we can get it's almost insulting that he said we can go out for ice cream. We're not children, we are essentially terrorists in the eyes of the world and that brings a lot of emotional stress with that title, alongside being stuck on what essentially is a boat I came to sailors 4 months.

I've attempted to keep myself busy by learning how to work with electronics and other mechanical devices. Kaiju has been disassembled and reassembled more times than I can count with only minor upgrades given due to my classification.

I'm still concerned about the MOCX despite my teammates willingness to cooperate with my requests. I truly hope that everything goes according to plan and things turn out for the better. 

The commander seems to be testing everybody now, as he is less concerned with sending out the strongest highest-ranking members of our forces in lieu of what seems to be specialized training exercises. I hope we can glean some sort of insight and battle experience from whatever he decides to do.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

March 27th, 2036 

Log #9

So the mood around the Avenger got very sour. Apparently, the Commander decided to bring all Psi-Ops to destroy the Avatar facility in Eastern U.S. The issue is that he had them go out in the field with Mag Weapons. And considering the number of mechanical enemies in that facility, I’d say it wasn’t a good idea to bring an all-Psi Ops squad. It's a shame Baxter went six feet under and we couldn’t retrieve his body. Filidh will be devastated for the loss of his bondmate. No doubt the other Psi-Ops including Oblivion will be devastated to lose another of their brethren as well

Aside from this, I got called by Volk regarding Abizi. Apparently, he made a hell of a positive impression. If I recall correctly, Volk said, “For someone who claims to be an alien and keeps preaching about the Cow Judges and Higher Stratums, he’s one, he’s pretty good with explosives”. I’ll admit, I was pretty impressed by the reception Abizi got with my comrades. I was expecting he’ll be kicked out of Reaper HQ within the first day. I guess he may be a good soldier in spite of his eccentricity, after all

This whole facility mission felt like a mess the moment I heard of it. We all knew since the beginning of the war that some of us will die in the field. It's one thing for soldiers to die in the field due to a good shot by the enemy. It's another to impose restrictions on our soldier, including downgrading themselves to Mag Weapons. That’s not a risky mission. That’s deliberately sending soldiers to die. 

I know for a fact that I will still fight with XCOM and for the sake of humanity until my dying breath. But Commander Odd needs to re-examine his approaches in missions. He wants to send less-experienced soldiers into the field to get some learning experience and get promoted in the process? That’s fine by me, as long he sends veteran soldiers to back them up. But sending a whole squad of a specific specialization is not some learning experience. Its carelessness.

I only hope me, the other Colonels like Lyra, Filidh, my bondmate Spud, along with others working closely with the Resistance like Emilia make a sit-down with the Commander and help him understand why a strategy like that is not gonna work eventually. I’m aware he hired another recruit to be a Psi-Op, but he should reconsider. It just feels disrespectful to simply replace a good soldier with a rookie just to be put on a meat grinder.

In any case, I’ll be taking some rest and some contemplation. My feelings about this are complicated and I want to check up on Spud.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - March 30th 2036 (Entry #51)

I wish I wasn't right. I did say I had a bad feeling about the facility mission. The moment I heard what happened, I hit my head against the wall. Just a tap ... I ... Yeah, I don't know what to say.

If we would've known that there would be mostly mechanical enemies ... Only MEC Troopers were listed in the Shadow Chamber, from what I've been told. No Heavy MECs. And those Forged Sectopods ... yeah, those just don't show up at all. That was the more important part that was missing.

Perhaps then he wouldn't have considered dumping six PsiOps in the mission. Then there's also that old saying ... Don't put all eggs in one basket. That's what happened here. And ... yeah.

Rest In Peace, Claudio. I am so sorry. I already have you in my scrapbook. I guess I better make an update. Shit.

(sound of sigh clearly audible)

If I would've known, I would've taken this mission myself. Kat had to watch that happen. I feel like an absolute heel now. She told me not to blame myself but ... She's just being a good friend. It hurt her. She had wanted to help but she couldn't ... I hugged her and just held her for a minute.

New mission just 12 hours or so after that. Barely had time to mourn. I am taking this. Kat needs to rest. I can only imagine the morale around the ship is pretty shot. But we need to pick ourselves up and get moving. Otherwise, Claudio Paola died for nothing.

I took a shot for him. Whiskey shot. Don't worry, I am sober now. I am not going to pilot the Skyranger drunk. I am not irresponsible.

Kat ... It feels like you took one for me. I will make it up to you. That's a promise. Reapers have long memories. Even Ex-Reapers.

Let's go.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Hey, decided to record an audio log from Firebrand so I can get these thoughts out before they mess with my head. Operation Psi Squad was a success. But, with a saddenin' twist. Unfortunately, Baxter bit the dust towards the end. Lucky shot from a MEC. DAMMIT! Why is it that we can't deflect bullets like the Templars can. Probably would've saved him.

Though we all surgically completed the mission. Solvin' problem after problem. Practically ignorin' those mechanical behemoths that are the Sectopods ... it took a MEC to throw a wrench into the mood. I hate it! I know it isn't our fault. War is as random as the toss of a dice. But, somehow I feel we could've done somethin'. Glad that lucky bucket of bolts blew up with the facility.

Well, we're on our way back. I'll spend a few moments mournin' and then I'll gear up. In case the Commander needs me to get back out there for more trainin'. Geist, I hope you're satisfied with these "results". It cost one of us. 

Vulture Out …

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Felix "Ghost" Fox - Log 45  
Begin recording

The Commander… He is supposed to be one of the best tactical minds we have and yet this last mission he acted as a stupid fool. An idiot who deserved to be removed from command if he wasn't so valuable. He sent a full psionic team on a facility on a training mission… With Mag weapons and nothing else..

Was that a REDACTED joke? What the REDACTED! Anyone can make a mistake but to send a team armed with REDACTED Mag weapons instead of plasma to back them up when they can't use their powers against mechanical enemies and with no frost grenade or special armour. He did it on REDACTED purpose…

Us Winter wolves don't take kindly on that kind of a mistake. I swear to god we would execute someone who did that to us. There is no REDACTED excuse to not try and ensure the safety of your soldiers in other ways than just REDACTED stasis. Just using stasis against enemies to save your life is nothing more than a sign of weakness. 

This stunt cost Baxter his life. Soldiers die but to die on a REDACTED mission like this one is nothing more than an insult to those who fight in this war. No one died for so long because the Commander wasn't REDACTED around. Now he thinks it's fine to start doing that. I will never be fine with a death like this one.

Even if he didn't see Forged Sectopods on the Shadow Chamber we knew that they don't show up on the Chamber. It seems the Commander also has problems with simply writing things down so that he can remember stuff like this. When you know one thing doesn't show up on the chamber you always try to plan for it. We have so many things to choose from how to deal with stuff like this and yet….

My training is complete and I will be leaving soon to save my daughter… And I will do that or I will die trying. No guts, no glory. Which also means this could be the last log I will ever make. In case we do lose this war because of the "genius" I will just say that me and the Mountain will probably both be very insulted and disappointed for our own reasons

End recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 61. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 30 March 2036. 

I had my concerns about having this many psionics on board, since even a small mind trick gone astray could potentially lead to disaster. I didn't really want to see what would happen, but I still had the extremely dubious privilege to. Otherwise, I don't think I can come up with an explanation as to why the commander decided to send all six of them out on the Facility mission, with only magnetic weapons. 

I think we all could guess what happened next. Some mechanical enemies showed up, then some sectopods... notably these don't have minds so mind tricks worked as well as throwing rocks at them. I doubt he actually has any idea how taxing these psionic abilities are to the operatives either, because from what he ordered, he seems to think that a soulfire spell is as effortless as firing a shot. Not all of them came back either... Baxter took a heavy shot from a Mech and went down. It's a hell of a hit for morale when soldiers die, but when their lives are needlessly blown like this? I can only imagine the outrage in the barracks. 

Cristal was clearly pretty shaken as well. She wasn't too hot on the idea to start with, and when she came back injured... I doubt that changed her opinion for the better. There shouldn't be any lasting effects, but I don't think she'd be too eager to get back onto the field. For that mission at least, the commander seemed to regard the troops as no more than chess pieces. Or maybe all our recent success has gotten to his head, and he's starting to get the impression that we are invincible. Although I can't directly challenge his commands, I can't just sit and watch our soldiers take unnecessary wounds or die in vain. There has to be more I can do to protect them, maybe better armour, or improved support gear. But in the meantime, Menace, keep your wits about you, and survive. You all deserve to see the end of this war.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 54:

“Dear Son,  
I hope you are well. Isn’t XCOM’s ship called the ‘Avenger’? Is the Callisto something else…”

I didn’t bother reading the message in full before asking the same Resistance messenger to convey my reply.

“How did you know it’s the ‘Avenger’?”

At the time, just as I had predicted in my previous log, my ‘parents’ knowing the Avenger’s real name seemed like an immediate red flag. To be honest, I’ve been hoping so much for the letters to be real that it feels like a slap in the face to have to respond like that, but I was also preoccupied with the fallout from the last mission. Long story short, Commander Odd failed to adequately train Claudio, Robbie’s bondmate, adequately for the better part of a year, then sent him on a mission with the other psy ops as an experiment against a mostly mechanical opposing force. And Claudio died. His death achieved no purpose other than to satisfy the Commander’s curiosity. At least the latter has the decency to be ashamed. I’m pissed and upset. Even Dexter’s picking up on the mood around the ship and has gone off his chicken scraps. I think I’m going to see if our Shadow Chamber analyst Sam is doing alright - he can’t be too happy about the two forge Sectopods; and see if he needs a shoulder to cry on or something. Then go scrub the Skyranger until Dexter and I work up an appetite.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\\\Personal Log\\\  
\\\Racheal Anders – Intel Analyst 2nd grade\\\  
\\\Avenger Amin & Ops – Ring Facility – 3rd Shift\\\

The plan worked. The distraction had the desired effect. The facility itself was destroyed but the cost was high, partly in manpower, mostly in morale. The intel package was suspect from the beginning. That shadow chamber. It’s been an asset, but we got complacent. We’ve become dependent. And it’s ironic. Our HUMINT assets are at an all time high around the world. We have a wide net of informants, observers and even Advent expatriate advisors. But it could have been worse. For us and for our resistance allies.

Our people on the ground had reported higher than usual force concentrations in the territory around that facility. QRF was going to be way too high to mount a viable assault. At the same time, resistance cells in the region were getting pounded. Somebody needed to act. And as we expect and rely on, that somebody was the commander. The plan was sound. At least it was the best we could devise on short notice and with marginal OPINT. A squad of senior soldiers were embedded with what was left of the insurgent forces to the east. They transported by resistance GEV to attack an advent outpost. They took the heaviest firepower we could muster and went in totally overt. As desired, Advent overestimated the size of the strike force and shifted the bulk of their regional forces for a counter-attack. This left a skeleton force defending the research facility. The thing we couldn’t anticipate was what was left behind. Those sectopods. They’re damn near invincible. But, they don’t move fast and are difficult to transport. No good for that counterattack. So they left their heaviest and slowest assets to protect the plant.

The psi-team was a unique solution. Most of our best gear was deployed with the diversion force. The logic was sound. The psychers would be the least impaired by having to field second grade tech. The after-action report is clear on this. If we had sent any other group in there with the same equipment they wouldn’t have come back, not one of them. The effect on morale throughout the ship has been hard. You can feel it in the passages. But we only lost one. We took that facility out of commission. We eased the pressure on the local resistance cell. The human and emotional cost is high. But it was the right call. I don’t know if it’s a call I could have made, but I’d bet anything that the commander would do it again in a heartbeat. A soldier gave their life for those gains. It may not be how we want to live, but it might be how we must win. That’s the cold calculus of war.


	63. Ep 64 - Operation Storm Hammer

Episode 64: Operation Storm Hammer------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We're finally hitting the MOCX Headquarters to put an end to all of this. After this, they won't be able to salvage anything from their brainwashing program, and the only forces ADVENT will have left are the clones. They're taking a whole new Armor to throw against them. Hopefully, we can just get in and out fast enough to save as many of MOCX's soldiers as possible. It's been over a year of some of our own people being used against us, and it stops now.

END RECORDING

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 30 March 2036, 1748 hours

Well, our mission was successful. We deployed biological agents in a number of places, and they are exerting more control over the alien plant life. We actually ended up fairly close to where XCOM's operation was today - and it seems to have helped them. A biozerker went nuts and started attacking its comrades, and ADVENT diverted their forged sectopod after Erik and me. Fortunately for us all, they weren't so good at tracking people doing amphibious extraction. By the time they saw us, we were far enough under water that it didn't help them. A raptor commando did get off some shots - good shooting there, mate. You got me twice in the cleavage and then once in my goggles when you zoomed in in front of me. You didn't even bruise me, though - four meters of water is perfect armor against magnetic bullets.

I came back to find out that our psi-ops training mission wasn't so successful. Claudio, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to fix some of your favorite stew tonight to remember you by - sorry you can't enjoy it with us, but at least we can remember you by it. It's a little bit of life for you, I guess.

I'm waiting for our research on the gene sequences to be done. I think Tygan can build a virus that can insert a sequence of seven nucleotides into psionic genes - we just need to make it specific enough for alien plants, but we're extracting data on the viruses the aliens use for their own DNA exchange. We'll be able to disable their psionic genes that way, on their invasive plants. We still need a few more details on how to put it all together and understand their viral genes.

Meanwhile, Command says our final assault on MOCX is starting. I'm going out on this to catch up with any that patrol outside the main facility. I hope, perhaps, we can rescue Ethan "Ace" White and Irika "Rabbit" Ritofuto. I hope we succeed. I hope I come back alive myself.

Aly out.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 059 ---

“So, here I am again. No, I didn’t forget a log again. We had another back to back mission, so I didn’t have time to log last time before the next popped up. So, catch up time once more. First mission was another Facility that we went to shut down. Problem is, command seemed to send out exclusively Psi ops. I guess as some sort of training exercise or something. Problem is, command knew there would be mechanicals on this mission, you know, the reason we have this chamber. So not only that, but they sent the psi ops with mag weapons.... when we have plasma. Probably to train their powers, except again, mostly mechanical, including not one, but two surprise Forged Sectopods. Safe to say we uh... lost Claudio. Poor Baxter was here from the beginning from what I can recall, and after going out again after so long, only to perish. I know death is inevitable in war, I accept that, but the conditions of this one are.... Tragic. I feel this could be very preventable”

“But, before we mull over that too much, moving on to the recent mission. Another standard Guerilla ops, in the sewers.... Again. Why is everything down there? Regardless, we had to protect another resistance relay while it was tapped into the network. This mission went a lot better than the last, with only 2 injuries, one being what I can only assume was self inflicted on purpose. They do remember sectopods explode right? All of them. Anyways, weirder still was that Advent didn’t seem to be actually shooting the relay, for some reason. Did they not feel it was important? Were they worried about something? The Biozerker on site was attacking its own allies before we even went live too. That whole mission was just.... Weird. That’s the best I can put it.”

“So.... given my last logs, you're probably wondering about me. Well, I’m still not well..... But.... I am making strides again. Zhyrgal of all people came by to check in on me and, well..... She broke the shell if you will. I had been slumped up for so long that she helped me to just get it all out. My pain, the thoughts whirling around, what i’ve seen... She, and later Emilia, they helped me back up so to say. Now, it’s just a long road to recovery. I’m still not better.... But I am getting there at least. Sam, the sniper Sam, not me, also came by apparently. Of all people too, and with that weird gauntlet thing we have now. Anyways, he also came by to make sure I was doing well, and we got to talking about ourselves. I think for privacy I don’t mention what he said, but yeah. It still hurts.... But.... I think.... I think the pain might be fleeting, slowly. It all comes to time now.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto #9 T.D.

The event I have dreaded is happening. We are attacking the MOCX HQ. I will not be taking part. Even if I was asked to go, I would go against code and have someone else. I refuse to potentially be a part of my sister's untimely demise if it were to occur. I pray Freya was able to deliver the message to her in time and she takes her enemy's advice.

I wonder what Mother and Father and Sakai think of us.... I’ve contacted them via a one way transmission, secure of course. They are aware of my being in XCOM and no longer a peon for the ADVENT war machine. It only made sense that they understood the family feud that may be occuring at the very least. I just hope Mother doesn’t start going after ADVENT with a butcher knife. Shes.... Very passionate about all of us. Father will probably be able to reign her back in. Sakai I fear may try to act on impulse. After all, 2/3 of the Ritofuto children are military now.

In order to try and take my mind off of things I had taken a maintenance job with one of the nearby resistance Havens while the operation was going on. There is a soldier there that expressed interest in joining our cause last time I was there. I haven't left the technical department for very long and I have not talked with many people aboard the ship but I believe he was approved and is now among us. I wish him the best.

Now, as me and Kaiju work on this relay, I can only focus on my job and push out all other external thoughts. I will deal with things when they occur.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[Log Entry 64]

[Date - April 3rd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Well, the mission went better than I expected. There were some odd things that happened during that operation. Apparently, due to the location of the device, the aliens couldn’t take a shot against it. In addition, the Biozerker went berserk (no pun intended) and started attacking other Advent hostiles before it could get a sight on our soldiers. I’ll just explain it as their typical Berserker rage.

Only Emerald and Solomon were wounded during that mission, but we got a couple of promotions out of it. Congratulations to Major Emerald, Sergeant Art School, and Sergeant Solomon. You more than earned it.

Not a lot happened in the Avenger. Well, few things happened. The powered assault armor netted us the Titan Armor. It’s heavy and can provide substantial health and armor boosts in addition to immunity to fire and poison. Its add-on, the Grand Titan armor provides even more protection and cover for other soldiers. The Commander wasted no time putting resources into building the Titan armor and had to cancel one of the Proving Grounds projects to make room for the Grand Titan armor add-on. I’ll admit, it looks badass and quite heavy as well. Might as well use it on our own heavy soldiers.

MOCX managed to develop combat chips that will allow them immune to our acid bombs. Looks like we’re gonna have to improvise. 

The final assault on MOCX is now in motion. Spud, Freyja, The Wind, Exordus, Quasar, and Zhyrgal. I’ll admit, Spud looks goofy in that Viper King armor, but that’s besides the point. 

As far as I’m concerned, this is a tragedy that needs to be stopped. A lot of them will be slain, defending the lies of the Elders. Hell, a lot of our crew, if not some, were close to those MOCX Soldiers. Ritofuto’s sister, Irika Ritofuyo is part of MOCX and I can’t imagine what he’ll go through if Irika was there and we had to put her down. I only hope Freyja’s little adventure to send a letter to Irika works out. Not only that, but there’s also Ethan White, former XCOM soldier turned MOCX. Evan’s brother, but more than that. He was Alessandra Stevens’s boyfriend before he was kidnapped and brainwashed. According to an Epsilon report from January during an operation, Ethan paused when he saw Alessandra. The two must have been pretty close.

Evan is willing to save his brother, even if saving meant killing him. As for Alessandra, while it's tough for her, she’s willing to see this through, even if it meant putting Ethan out of his misery. Evan, Alessandra, and Ritofuto carry a heavy burden. It's tragic, but sometimes we have to make tough decisions to ensure humanity a better future.

Alright, Menace 1-5. Let’s end this tragedy. And if possible, make the end of our former comrades as painless as we can.

[End of Log Entry]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jayko's Log 

The time is approaching, MOCX will end today and Vinnie Even will be brought to justice for the horrors he has brought upon the world when he betrayed us all but a question lingers in my mind. 

What is it that he knows, how did he know exactly which people to kidnap...his intel bothers me, it's almost supernatural... like it's...no I don't want to entertain that idea, as far as I've known in all this time I have never met anyone or anything else that had those same capabilities. 

Regardless of how and why, he needs to be stopped even if we have to kill anyone who tries to protect him, but the good news is that after this no one else will have to suffer what all our friends and other innocent folk went through...people like Hawk deserved so much more than what's happened to them.

All the people we slaughtered along the way...the people that I myself have murdered, the efforts have paid off but it will never make the things we did to get here alright, I am grateful that I've lived this far to at least see their end. 

While I am not among the main combat squad of the mission, due to having been the major leader of the MOCX investigation efforts I am also heading to the site where I'll be managing the mission from a bird's eye view on the Skyranger, hope Firebrand doesn't mind the company, that bastard Even might try to make a run for it, so I'll be on standby in the case me and Firebrand need to pursue him even though I will not be in my Mec suit but rather in my off duty prosthetic limbs, the Templars will be on sight as well, they will be assaulting from the bottom of the building while we take the rooftops, once it's all done and the building is searched through and through we will use X4 charges to take this despicable place down, let's make this count everyone.

Operation Broken Mirror is a go.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 3rd, 2036 

Log #10

So, the operation to protect the device went better than expected. Some minor wounds here and there, but our lower-ranked comrades will be fine. Emerald, Art School, and My Love got promoted as well. I’ll admit, I once found My Love as a callsign very ridiculous. But when I asked Esti Solomon about her callsign, it was apparently a commemoration for her husband Oriyah Solomon. That’s sweet of her. 

Sometimes I wish my husband and my children were here for me. I wish I could see my children growing up to be adults while me and my love grow old. But that wasn’t going to happen and I must move on and keep living for their sake. 

As I speak into the recorder, XCOM is getting ready to deploy to MOCX HQ and end MOCX once and for all. I voiced my protests against having my bondmate Spud wear the armor based on the Viper King’s corpse, but that’s besides the point and I’m sure it’ll have some uses no matter how ridiculous it looks. 

The way I see this, this is a tragedy that needs to be averted. A lot of those MOCX soldiers were former XCOM soldiers, if not, loved ones and people who were close to some of the crew. I am not sure if Irika heeded her brother’s warning through the letter I sent a while back, but I can only hope she’s not at the HQ. If she’s still there, I’m willing to take responsibility. Once that’s all done, I’ll be in my room, contemplating. I see no good reason to celebrate the end of MOCX knowing a lot of them will die believing the Elders’ lies.

Let’s just go. The sooner we put our former comrades out of their misery, the better. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 246: Cassandra "Nighthunter" Willowstalker.  
So. My first actual field mission against ADVENT.  
It was Amazing. So many great shots. I got 2 kills. Plus, when I got back on the Skyranger, someone told me I was the "MVP". That's like, the best thing a person could get on their first mission. And I didn't even think I did that well.

Also, I got a promotion. Finally I'm not a Squaddie sitting at base cleaning rifles, I can actually do things that will bring me one step closer to killing aliens and saving my family.

End Log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 55:  
Fortunately, I was a lot calmer when the letter came back.

“Dear Son,  
Dad here. Mum’s spending a night at your sister Sophea’s place. Jannah told us about the Avenger the first time we met. From your response, I take it that you were trying to test us because you are suspicious? I don’t blame you… it’s probably a wise thing from someone with your outlook and circumstances, but I am a little disappointed. We’ve already proven it’s us by bringing up Aunt Pisey and Uncle Nimul and I’m not sure what else you’d like us to say. More than twenty years have passed before we have been able to speak to each other again. Now I’m just scared of turning you away from us if we fail another of your little tests because we’ve forgotten some detail that you might remember better than us.

To answer your earlier question about dogs and cats – the policy is in place because mutons are allergic to many Earth animals and we need to accommodate our new neighbours. That must be why they wear breathing masks usually and why Advent keeps struggling to control pigeon numbers in the city. I hate the damned birds. They poop everywhere, just like back in the village.

We’re not young anymore and you are out there risking your life. My biggest fear is of dying of old age – or losing you – before our family can reunite again. Only a while ago, the Advent news reported that a top XCOM psionic has been killed and I imagine you must be a priority target for them if they cannot convince you to defect. 

Please let us prove that it’s really us. I just want to see you again, even if it’s for one final time. I want to hold my son and tell him how sorry I am for driving him off, and to tell him I am proud of him. When will the Avenger return to southeast Asia? Could you let us know? Your mum would be so overjoyed to see you too!  
Love,  
Dad.”

Inwardly, I groaned. Of course Jannah, being a Resistance member who had not spent long on the ship, hadn’t known that every aspect of XCOM’s operations had to be kept top secret; even simple things like the name of our ship. I also doubt that the aliens have any particular allergy to Earth animals that Advent’s enormously sophisticated gene therapy cannot fix, but Dad’s explanation sounds like one that would satisfy most city dwellers. 

The ‘top XCOM psionic’ probably referred to Claudio “Baxter” Paola. He was a capable fighter, but not a high-ranking soldier within XCOM; but Advent typically adds plenty of spin and exaggeration to reports meant for civilian consumption. It’s a minor detail I don’t plan on correcting with Dad. The last mission went very well for XCOM and even exposed that Advent’s control of Muton berserkers was sometimes less than perfect. Bet Dad won’t be hearing a word about it.

Nor can I tell him when the Avenger will visit; even if I knew. Which I don’t. Secrecy and all. But I need to write back and apologise. I’ll stay in touch and try to give enough notice for a meetup if we near the region again. Otherwise it might come down to helping them organise travel to us – but I don’t know how much freedom of movement they have and how much cash we’ve got between us. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that. 

I’ll think of a reply after this next mission as I need to stay focused. I’m being deployed again with Moa and we will be putting an end to MOCX for good. I know it means a lot to Moa and many other soldiers on board to set free people they once knew and loved. I hope that we can do this before too many throw their lives away.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** Transmission Date: March 31, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Well, another eventful week - and perhaps some good news!

First, we had two missions, once again. Well, the first mission wasn’t that good. Apparently the Psi Operatives were sent out on a training mission to take out a facility. Our intelligence suggested it was lightly guarded, so the Commander felt it was a chance to give our Psi Operatives some real-life training. Well...things didn’t go quite as planned. Two Forged Sectopods that avoided our intelligence showed up, and the team was completely unequipped to handle it. They would have escaped regardless if someone hadn’t opened a door into the facility prematurely.

I’m not sure what happened, but the end result was one of our lower ranked Psi Ops got plastered by a Heavy MEC. There was quite a bit of controversy on board about who, if anyone, was at fault. The Commander took full responsibility, although any good commander would whether it was their actual fault or not.

The next mission went much more smoothly. We had to protect a resistance data tap and, well, I guess the aliens were confused about it because they never made any attempt to actually take it out, allowing our team to go in and clean up the ADVENT forces with pretty good ease. A lot of our lower ranked soldiers also saw action on this one, and they all performed pretty well, coming back with promotions almost across the board.

We also found the location of the MOCX HQ - somewhere in Eastern Europe. We will be hitting that very soon. Word is I may be a top choice to go on that mission as the medic. I will be honored to finally take out those guys.

I also had a discussion with Sam. I think we smoothed over things pretty well. We both apologized about how we acted during our last conversation, and I also hopefully helped him kind of let off steam regarding some tough times he has been going through recently himself. I think we’re going to put off any, well, physical relationship we had for now. I don’t want to give him the wrong idea about what the status of our relationship is, but I am glad that we are back on good terms again.

Finally, we are working hard to get the resistance comms built. As of now, our estimated time to complete it is roughly 3 days. I have a feeling that once complete we may finally make contact with Western Europe! So we may be seeing each other very, very soon! It has been a long time coming. I do hope I am not getting my hopes up, but this time it feels like it is close.

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Into the Groove” by Madonna, because things have been looking up in regards to several things, and I like the upbeat rhythm.

*** End of Message ***

*** Transmission Date: April 2, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Zhyrgal,

Busy as usual I hear. Let’s just say this. I am going to be seeing you again in the next couple of days, one way or another XD. OK, maybe I can’t guarantee that, but I really do hope I’m right.

Oh, speaking of funny things, get this: so you know how you told me you got promoted to Major last time? Well, I told the people at our resistance camp and you know what happened a few days later? The Commandant - which as you know you now equal in rank to - suddenly decided that due to his long years of service, he was promoting himself to Colonel. Can you believe that! If I wasn’t cynical I might think he did that just to stay ahead of you…

In any case, I’m glad things are still going well there. I’m not sure what’s holding you back from Sam, he sounds like a nice person to be with :P.

As for our work here, despite our recent training exercises, we attempt to assault a nearby ADVENT Facility. Things were going well until the resistance soldiers on the opposite side of the facility made some mistakes and ended up having to retreat. That allowed the aliens to focus all of their forces on our side, and we just couldn’t deal with that and had to pull back ourselves. Luckily no one got injured in our team. I guess I won’t get annoyed by more training exercises after all.

-Nahei

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #30

01/04/36

I'm a human being from Earth. April's fool day! Haha. I really am not. So this is just a short note, to tell what happened on my last mission, operation Storm Hammer, with Reaper, Art School, Nighthunter, Emerald... and Esti. Her callsign is My Love but that's just too ridiculous for my taste. I am sometimes surprised by my own obliviousness. How could I miss the fact that we have an Israeli on board for the last year? I should totally talk to her. Maybe she needs contacting some people in Israel, and perhaps Ronen can help her with that. Maybe she can help me unrust my Hebrew. I should totally talk to her sometime.

I seem to have quite a bit of remarks on this squad. Reaper is a teenage girl. A badass teenage girl that rips apart anything that stands in her way, but still, a teenage girl. That's a little bit disturbing, not gonna lie. And lastly, we had Art School here! And we ran into a BioZerker which was rampaging quite elegantly, even without us having to do anything. I wonder what her artistic sense has to say about it. She also fired quite a pretty rocket at them. The "boom" she exclaimed was so naive and cute. I completely approve of everything she does.

Moving on, it was my shot that killed the BioZerker, unfortunately. But at least it got to rampage to its heart content before dying. I helped Esti kill an Honor Guard by shooting at his wall and destroying it. In general, Commander was very liberal with allowing me to use my grenades for this mission. I came back with empty pockets! Reaper and I cooperated together to freeze like 5 enemies together, and I threw a bunch of acid everywhere. I painted this place with a real nice green tint. I hope Art School will approve of that. A Sectopod hunter exploded in Emerald's face. At this point, I think it's some sort of "coming of age" ritual for these Templars, as I remember that Acheron underwent the same experience a while ago. If that's what they've gotta do, that's what they've gotta do!

In another note, Stratum, I still didn't get my files. It looks like the tech guys are on a treasure hunting mission to find some ice cream for a reason that is only known to The Catastrophes. The moment I get my chance, I'LL DEFINITELY GET MY FILES. I WON'T DELAY IT AT ALL, I SWEAR, IN THE GLORY OF THE STRATUM. Looks like MOCX HQ will be assaulted soon. I wish them all a nice death. It seems like the Commander isn't banking on me for this mission, but on Major Talon. Well, good for him. Abizi - out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 62. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 2 April 2036.   
I did promise that I would do all I can to make sure Menace is protected out there, no matter what dubious decisions the commander makes, and I'm glad that I'm making progress. If nothing else, I'm surprised that I've been able to dredge out more ideas from the apparently empty barrel of armour development. Though the Titan armour might not be the most elegant piece of work I've ever come up with, it does what I want it to. It's a walking bulwark that should be impermeable to anything that ADVENT can muster, and the impressive thing is I don't even know how I came up with this invincible concoction. This was the result of six hours in the workshop after that last mission, and I guess some desperate muse must have taken over when I couldn't come up with a new design after all that work. Quasar you better not lose that thing... 

Unfortunately that's overshadowed by a much flashier Serpent Suit, complete with the snake hood because apparently it's all the rage in the ADVENT city centres right now. Good work by the engineers who managed to pack all those features into a simple suit... oh by the way this is like 90% Viper King hide. That stuff is surprisingly tough and ideal armour material, but the guys probably won't be comfortable wearing the skin of a dead snake. It doesn't change the fact that it still looked fantastic on our resident pretty boy Sam Spud, judging from how everyone stared at him. 

Cristal and a few others got a hold of the Serpent suit yesterday, and she used some psionic powers to wriggle it into my quarters when I was asleep. I'm glad that she's back to her normal cheery self after the tragic loss of Baxter, or maybe jokes and giggles is how she's trying to cope. Nonetheless, I don't appreciate being scared out of my mind at 3AM and screaming loud enough to wake up Bradford on the other side of the ship.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Diary of Genevieve “Art School” DuBois  
March 30th, 2036

It has been just over a year since I joined the Avenger. An anniversary of finding purpose in a world that has been upturned. ADVENT, for all their claims of control and domination, continue to fight the war against us in dark places, hidden from the world. Today’s mission will be my second in a month to send me to the sewers beneath a city, where the aliens attempt to hide their machinations. Foul smells and fouler deeds.

But my worries are not so much about the mission. As I flip through my sketchbook, I worry that something has broken inside of me. Not my heart; that has happened before, just the once, that summer in Montreal. And not my ribs; the last year has given me two opportunities to experience that pain. Something deeper than flesh or love. I can see the change in my work. 

The girl who painted her little brother leaning against a park juniper is gone, just like her brother and the juniper. The woman who painted the Skyranger and took Abizi’s commission for a Berserker portrait is a darker artist, twisted, but also more alive, more aware, and more real. Perhaps not broken then, only changed, adapted, evolved even, to a world that is also darker and more twisted.

Because it takes a special kind of crazy to serve on the Avenger. Abizi with his tales of intergalactic civilizations, Tupdaed and his claim of parallel timelines, Central retelling his whiskey-infused war stories replete with ever-inflated odds. I recall Filidh gently jabbing him at the bar the last time Central recounted a tale, “How many Sectopods was it that you had to fend off? A hundred?” And the commander, somehow leading this army of lunatics.

Even a year ago I would have considered the entire Avenger crew mad. But I suppose, with a Cheshire grin, that we are all a little mad here. And I can think of no better tea party to attend than killing monsters with this crew of mad hatters and March hares. So, like Alice, I prepare to follow the White Rabbit deeper down the rabbit hole. Though I suppose my wonderland is a sewer filled with unknown alien horrors and my white rabbit is the thrill of facing down every single one of them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Marina Nova’s Log #16

Welp…there goes my flawless. I actually haven’t taken damage on any of my missions until now. Haha, Lyra got blown up by a mini secto so I guess it was my turn. It’s been so long since I’ve actually felt pain from an explosion. I normally run around with fortress when I’m with the Templars but once again I’m feeling the effects from not being authorized to go at full strength. Geez…vulnerability sucks. Not that it hurt that bad. I know how to take it in the pads. Just gimme a day to clean the singe marks off my cape and I’ll be back at it. Thank goodness there aren’t any holes in it. 

Oh yeah, I didn’t have to wear that zerker suit. I do want to try out the archon king one though. I want to become PSIONIC BLADE WIELDING DEATH FROM ABOVE. Might just sneak down to the training center to try it out just like I did with the Kataaa-…pfft no no I totally didn’t violate protocol to do that… Aaaanyway I was nice to get my hands dirty again and kill some aliens with XCOM. I even promoted finally. Long overdue but I can have a third stack of focus now and bypass reaction shots. Not…bad. Not amazing but not bad. 

Pfft hahahaha, I forgot to mention when we got to the first pod, a biozerker was beating the crap out of a purifier. I voted to sit and watch the beat down and Abizi had a field day quietly cheering for the zerker. I think he has a thing for them for some reason. Not entirely surprising because some of the guys I know at the Templars are into vipers…weird people. Commander Odd told us to engage at that point so we just moved in and wiped em out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-22  
Operation Holy Night After-Action Thoughts

I didn't have the time to make this before Operation Storm Hammer, however I'd be remiss to not add my voice to the chorus. The Commander's overconfidence orchestrated the perfect storm of events that ended in the death of Claudio 'Baxter' Paola due to a mere brainfart. Why oh why does the Commander have a hard-on for missions won by the skin of their teeth? I will never understand it nor will I approve of it, but it is not my place to tell a superior how to do their job. All I do is follow orders...

Word on the Avenger is that we're to finally put the MOCX out of their misery. I remember the big names from the invasion, those who went above and beyond the call of duty during the short time. At the time they were heroes to me and I desperately wished I could be one of them, but there was no way someone like me, not even officially old enough to enlist, would even be an afterthought in the recruiter's mind, let alone make the cut. I've never mentioned it to anyone mainly because nobody asks and that it doesn't matter a single bit in anything even remotely important... but it does bring me sadness to see my former childhood idols being reduced to the state they're in now. At this point, to kill them would be a mercy should the destruction of their HQ not prove sufficient enough to bring them back to their right minds.

I wanted to talk more about my old haven, my old cell, but with all that's happened I can't get myself into the proper mood to do so. Thinking about the Kyrgyzstan facility, the contents of the blacksite vial, the Forge, and the Commander's antics... to put a smile on my face after all that feels wrong. So, at least until we deal with MOCX, I'll have to refrain.


	64. Ep 65 - Operation Broken Mirror

Episode 65: Operation Broken Mirror--------------------------------------  
FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

We did it. A lot of MOCX died in the process, but we managed to save most of the ones left and put an end to their brainwashing. But there's still a few MOCX soldiers we haven't saved yet, so we need to keep looking for them. But MOCX won't be sending any more of our own people against us. I'll keep looking for the last few members, and we'll be taking down the rest of ADVENT next.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

//==FEED CONNECTED==//  
//==DATE:APR.04.36....==//  
//==LOCATION:............==//  
//==INFIRMARY............==//  
//==SECTOR 245..........==//

[Five Bio Troopers are seen seated in a queue, with a human operative using a small device to do initial scans on their armors. Then once that was done, three Troopers entered the room. They seemed to be going under examination. A voice is then caught through audio input.]

“It’s weird hearing it from you. I still can’t believe it.”

“Yeah well, my first deployment with XCOM saw us destroy the MOCX’s very own headquarters. It supposedly renders them ineffective and in hibernation indefinitely.”

“Wow. And I do believe this means that the resistance as a whole will have less problems to deal with. Right?”

“Pretty much. And it wouldn’t take a Chosen to see which direction the wind is blowing, and whose ship is being favored.”

“Yes. The elders should begin their prayers, because their plans are about to meet an abrupt end.”

//==FEED DISCONNECTED==//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 65]

[Date - April 3rd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

When our soldiers went to the MOCX HQ, we went not to make a statement, but to put our poor former comrades out of their misery. Every life we took of those MOCX soldiers making their stand was a mercy given to them by us. When we destroyed their HQ, we left without a smile or excitement. As for Menace 1-5, only Exordus, The Wind, and Quasar were wounded, but they’ll live. 

In the end, it’s over. The threat of MOCX is all over. While some of the crew may celebrate their defeat, our work is far from done. As we speak, I’m coordinating with the Skirmishers and other Resistance factions to conduct operations to rescue any remaining MOCX soldiers that are still living. If nothing else, we should be able to give them a second chance at life. Sarah Fox will be along with them for the ride. 

Yes, Sarah Fox, Felix’s daughter. Long story short, he sacrificed himself to save his daughter. She still mourns him, feeling the guilt that she had to leave him behind. She may not have been fully brainwashed and willingly chose serving with the Bio Division, she’s willing to do the right thing and honor her father’s sacrifice.

I talked with her a bit in the bar hours before the mission. While she still intends on hunting down her former masters, she said one thing that made an impression on me; child soldiers like her and Ophyllia will never know normal life when the war is over. All that can be done is that children born after the war can live free without being fed of Advent’s propaganda and the Elders’ lies. And you know what? She’s goddamn right. That’s something worth fighting for. I would gladly give my life if it means Alessandra’s future children can live a life free of alien oppression. 

After the mission is done, there have been talks from Command over conducting the facility mission in Eastern Europe. Just a problem and it's a big one. Apparently, the Hive Queen is anchored there. Certainly not good news. And it won’t be good if she manages to escape. Though I suspect the chrysalids will still find ways to breed even if we killed her. They always do. The Commander was considering sending willing volunteers who are supposedly experts on the Hive. Sounds like a suicide mission, but if that gives us any exploits against the Hive Queen, we’ll take it.

Ethan White and Irika Ritofuto weren’t at the HQ, so there’s still a chance they can be rescued. That’s a relief. I uh.. also looked into Locksley that the Commander was raving about. According to her dossier before her conversion to MOCX, she was the best sniper that XCOM ever had. She made a track record killing a Sectopod with one shot. Well, she’d certainly give Spud and Deadhead a run for their money

Anyways, I better get back to work. Operation Return to Grace is getting started and I don’t want to miss out.

Return to Grace. Sounds fitting considering we’re rescuing the remaining MOCX soldiers from their mind-control and give them a second chance at life

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 3rd, 2036 

Log #11

It is done. We have unleashed Ragnarok on MOCX with swift retribution and now they’re submerged beneath the waters. The crew would certainly celebrate their demise, but I see no reason to.

I remember meeting Raven-1, an ace pilot for XCOM during the invasion. I met his sons Ethan and Evan when they were kids. They had such dreams and ambitions in their eyes. I still remember meeting Alessandra’s mother who was part of XCOM during the invasion. I would think Aly’s mother would be very proud of her if she could see right now. I am proud for Aly as well. It is unfortunate that I couldn’t see Evan growing up or Ethan before he was captured and converted to MOCX later on.

MOCX is nothing but a desecration to the memory of the good people of XCOM that sacrificed their lives 20 years ago. But at the same time, I feel a bit of sorrow for the loss of former XCOM comrades and resistance fighters enthralled by the will of the Elders and being fed by their lies. I can only hope the fallen MOCX soldiers are at peace now.

If there’s any silver linings on this, Irika Ritofuto and Ethan White were not at the HQ. That’s a huge relief to my old heart. I can only hope that the others can do their part in rescuing the remaining MOCX soldiers along with Irika and Ethan. They deserve a second chance, even if they were our enemies.

For some reason, the Commander kept mentioning Locksley. I asked around after the mission. Apparently, she was an ace XCOM sniper and made a track record of killing a sectopod in one shot. Well, she would’ve taught Spud a thing or two about sniping.

Speaking of Spud, before the mission, I confessed to him about knowing the letters from his supposed parents. I was hoping to convince him it was a manipulation by Advent, but he seems stubborn and isn’t willing to connect the dots. Well, if the Avenger ever touches down in South-east Asia, I’ll be tailing Spud to watch his back. If it's a simple family visit, I’ll simply admit I was wrong. But if it's an ambush, I can’t say I didn’t warn him. 

In any case, I better get some rest. It's been a long mission.

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Um, hello. The Avenger's Janitor here.

You may or may not know me, sometimes I feel no one does, but I sure know you; one sees alot, cleaning beer stains off the bar floor. You see the cheers and smiles after a successful mission; those are the messy days. You see the nervousness and angst when we've gone days without a mission; tension so thick you can cut it with a knife. And you see the long, solemn faces as another portrait is put up on the memorial wall... and the solemn remembrance of the loves and lives lost in this foul war.

I just hope that whoever is reading this gives a remembrance to the poor worn out janitor who's been here day after day, seeing the ebb and flow spirits and whines in this little bar of hours. (Pun intended.)

\- Jan Sokolov, ex security guard of the fallen Xcom HQ.   
a small smiley face is drawn in dark near the bottom of the page. It's supposed to be a self portrait.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 56:  
Well, that was it. MOCX is destroyed. I did not get a good look at the mechanism that Duloof planted the X4 on, but Tygan described it as being based on psionics. Twelve MOCX died in the rooftop attack and possibly more in the explosion that took out the top few floors and the transmitter. Likely realising the possibility that they might lose control of the MOCX at any moment, Advent did not deploy any among the reinforcements. Down below, the Templars rushed the skyscraper from the ground up, cleaving apart any alien opposition and plucking confused, liberated MOCX to safety. We did not encounter either Irika or Ethan, two MOCX who have close ties to current XCOM personnel who feared for their safety, nor did we find the fabled Locksley that the Commander keeps comparing me and Devy to. 

I can’t pretend to understand the sorrow of those on board whose MOCX kin we were unable to save. I saw Bradford in a corner of the bridge when I returned, standing a good distance from any celebrating staff, with a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the comrades whose lives we were forced to take.

We never did get to use the fulton harness on anyone but a dead Gatekeeper. Once Duloof, Boris and Ando were in the infirmary, I grabbed Dexter and hung out with Mooney for a while to calm down. Word got in that the Templars and the Resistance managed to round up most of the remaining MOCX, with the balance being the ones that were on deployment away from their HQ at the time.

I took my time to respond to the latest letter. I’d talked with Moa before the mission and she’d voiced the same suspicions I’d had about the letters a few weeks ago – that they might be Advent forgeries. I admit I still have my doubts, but can’t really pass up the chance to see my parents again. I will heed her warning and be cautious though.

“Dear Mom and Dad,  
Sorry Dad, I did not realise that the name of XCOM’s ship was common knowledge. I’m sure you realise that I cannot discuss sensitive information with those outside the organisation and was being cautious. Please give my regards to Sophea too. 

You’d think that Advent would be able to use gene therapy to manage animal allergies among Mutons; if what you say is true. Personally, I doubt that explanation. To put it very, very mildly, Advent does not see Earth’s other species as having a part in their grander plans; and would rather humans learned to live without them. But I’d rather not debate this point further. We’ll see what the future holds after the war – I’d like to have a pet afterwards.

At this stage I still don’t know when, or if, the Avenger will return to southeast Asia. If this does not happen in the near future, do you have the ability to travel closer to me? Perhaps we might have to meet each other halfway.

Love,  
Your Son.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko’s log: MOCX HQ Raid Aftermath 

It’s...finally over we have finally taken them down the MOCX is finished, well the organization that is…

That bastard Vinnie managed to get away, he manipulated me and bought time satisfying my desire for answers for an Advent Drop Ship to pick him up, who knows where he is now, we may never see him again, he might come back with a vengeance even without his resources. 

I failed to bring him to justice, Central, Commander, everyone please forgive me...however I was able to get information from the MOCX Commander and my personal fears about him have been debunked in some capacity. 

Anyways as the mission reports go everything went...I suppose fine as it is but let’s not sugar coat it this was a massacre of our own, our team on the rooftops wiped all of the MOCX soldiers out with no survivors, the aliens also got cleared out even though there was a struggle with the Gatekeeper and Forged Sectopod.

The Templars who approached from the bottom had better luck with MOCX, they killed some yes it is unavoidable sadly, but they were able to use their powers to detain MOCX soldiers long enough to knock them out, they also found MOCX non combat staff including their medical experts who have been the ones saving the MOCX soldiers who were bleeding out on the battlefield, most of them were put under “custody”, they also saved some new batch of soldiers who were undergoing the brainwashing techniques. 

As I was monitoring the operation for all teams on the Skyranger with Firebrand we got reports from a Templar team that Vinnie was making his way through the building, he was planning to escape for sure, I asked Firebrand to let me go after him, after some arguments she obliged so she flew the Skyranger to some upper floors while I armed myself with a plasma pistol and shot a window open before jumping into the building, I made my way down in plans of intercepting Vinnie.

I cornered him in the middle floor of the building, with Xcom on top and the Templars on the bottom. He was trapped with me, this is when I asked him. Why betray the Earth and our people, why kidnap and enslave hundreds to become his puppets, and how did he specifically know who to capture for the program?

He turned around and smiled at me with the smuggest of smiles as if he was taunting me and acted like I knew nothing, he started talking and he answered the questions one by one. 

The asshole wanted change he made excuses that the world was descending into chaos because of human greed and how we needed someone to properly focus us and how humans were never meant to rule and make their own fate, that we were simply ants who needed a leader, I do not know if Even was talking about the Elders or himself...but neither answer is acceptable, we are partially in this predicament with Advent and Alien rule because he manipulated the council with his Exalt and sabotaged any chances of us defending the Earth 20 years ago. 

He also attested those things for the people he kidnapped and brainwashed to become his soldiers, he claimed they needed to see the ways of the Elders and their true purpose to serve, fucken bullshit this piece of garbage would use anything he could to get into power, it didn’t matter to him if the position would be the Commander of Xcom, the Leader of Exalt or being the Elder’s chosen personal human lap dog. 

But for how he knew who to capture...he explained things in these words 

_“Do you think you’re the only one who has knowledge? Back when I was with Exalt our previous leader had uncovered an alien artifact of psionic power, it was ancient and according to the Elders who I presented it to during the war...it was nothing but a relic but what it did for me was to show me the truth, I had dreams of many different people who fought for your Commander, you showed up multiple times Jayko I don’t know why but we both understand that you know more than you let on, the Elders are doing what they can to save us all and all of your efforts are spitting on the sacrifices we all had to make, when the day of reckoning happens let it be known that Xcom...that Commander Christopher Odd was the one who ended humanity because of the selfish desire to return to what things were, I hope you will be happy and comfortable as you all die, if you have any sense Jayko pick up from my example because one day you will understand and when you do...you will regret ever helping Xcom.”_

And with that he broke the window behind him and jumped out, I was still trying to process everything so I was too slow to dome him right there and then…

I do not know if what he says is true…

No

It can’t, these are excuses and lies to manipulate me, to make me doubt my Commander, my cause, our people, even if Vinnie knows the greater scheme that does not make the things that he did or force us to do right, even if our fate in the future is to die because the Elders left things open for someone else to finish us...then that will be our fate, we are humanity we are stubborn but we will fight and protect each other to the end, humanity's end is one that won’t be quiet. 

My personal fight is over, but the war is not over, still need to defeat the Elders and their followers, the Chrysalid Hive is another problem we need to contend with as well, Odd’s putting together a team in attempts to take the Queen out and to further delay the Avatar project, we got this, I have faith that we will end all of this soon.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 63. Chief Engineer Lily Shen.   
Menace finally took out the headquarters of the MOCX, so now we don't have to worry about ADVENT's own guerilla division and can focus on mowing down their seemingly more mindless alien subordinates. A little part of me still hurts because we had to kill our fellow human beings in cold blood, but I have to remember that they're not us. They may still be biologically human, but they have lost all their humanity. 

The new armour suits were great, and the commander seemed to appreciate the additional angle of attack that they opened up. They were so versatile that the team was able to deal with a Sectopod that the Shadow Chamber conveniently forgot about... again. Nobody got too hurt or anything, but they've all but stopped trusting my pre-deployment reports. Whatever, there is no such thing as being too prepared. 

Bradford has picked up signatures of a fourth alien ruler in the vicinity of another ADVENT facility, but this one seemed to be very heavily indicative of a Chrysalid hive. I have no idea why ADVENT would allow these savage things to guard their valued research, but if it's an attempt to scare us away...well it's working. At least for me. I hate those bugs.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Account from the diary of Robert “Link” Stanley, former MOCX Grenadier:

“My first memory was of a massive, throbbing headache. I was halfway up a flight of stairs in the MOCX HQ and clutching a grenade launcher. I stumbled as a tremor rocked the building. When I stopped clutching at my head, I found myself staring at the weapon, suddenly realising I wasn’t even sure why I was carrying it, or even how to use it. I wasn’t alone either. Next to me was a woman staring intently at her deactivated Gremlin as if it was some strange insect.

Suddenly, people wearing strange armor covered in sigils and wearing gauntlets burst into the nearest landing. One of them yelled at us to go back downstairs immediately. To the ground floor, and to follow a set of flares to a particular exit. I yelled back, “Why?” and was told that the building was in imminent danger of collapse and we were near the top floor. I would only learn later that our rescuers were Templars and the building was in no imminent danger of falling, but the explanation was effective at getting us bolting back down. 

As we rushed down the stairs, we passed the bodies of scores of aliens and Advent; troopers, mecs, vipers, mutons, sectoids…even an Andromedon or two. We spotted the flares easily enough and followed them to a side door, glimpsing absolute chaos outside through the building’s windows as Templars and other rebels fought amidst gridlocked traffic. As soon as we opened the door, we found ourselves besides a truck parked in the lane, which sounded its horn. A man in Kevlar armor clutching a pre-war assault rifle swung open the door of his truck and yelled at us both to jump in. “XCOM’s orders. You’ve been held captive under psionic control, we’re taking you someplace safe. Name’s Jim. Wrecking Crew. We can swap namecards later. We gotta go!” 

At the sound of XCOM’s name, I perked up. My memory was still hazy about it, but it sounded familiar and I complied. At once, Jim floored the accelerator and sped off. I looked behind us and saw that we were at the head of a queue of vehicles and another one drove up to the door to take our place, ready to pick up more passengers. The Templars let us through their blockade and we were eventually able to make our way to this Wrecking Crew safehouse. 

Now… with their help, the memories are starting to come back and we’ve come to a bitter realization. Of those of us taken by MOCX, more than half have been slain. I guess I should be grateful to be among the lucky ones, but why didn’t the Commander try rescuing more of us? I don’t know if I would feel comfortable returning to him and from what I gather, neither do the other MOCX I’ve been able to speak to. The Wrecking Crew lost much of their leadership rescuing the Commander and have eagerly bolstered their ranks with myself and other MOCX they’ve plucked from the kerb. I’m happy to stay and repay the debt."


	65. Ep 66 - Operation Silent Key

Episode 66: Operation Silent Key-------------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 66]

[Date - April 8th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Well, looks like there won’t be volunteers for the Hive Queen mission. Acheron, Lord, Art School, Kosac, Blacklight, and Hare were on the field on this one. I’ll admit, I was a bit nervous, but the mission went pretty well. Menace 1-5 returned with only half of them wounded. Acheron, Lord, and Kosac, but their wounds are minor so they’ll live.

As for the Hive Queen. Well, she was a pretty big bug. Bigger than I expected. Not only that, but she can heal herself from any damage she takes, summon her brood, pin her prey in place, and use the escape portal in case things go bad for her. Unfortunately, she managed to escape despite how much damage we did to her. If the Queen stumbles on a city or any place where she can use human corpses to breed, that's going to be very bad for us. The Commander also needs to remember that Hive Chameleons tend to camouflage themselves in the field, so a scanner might be necessary to use against them. 

Back on the mission... the encounter against the Hive went out of control with the Queen rallying her brood with the gestation pit spawning on the ground. I’m still amazed we managed to succeed with the mission. I suppose for every stumble Commander Odd makes, he makes good decisions that can keep our soldiers alive. We also captured the VIP, Jill Bell. However, since Felix’s death, we’re lacking interrogators so we might need to find a replacement soon.

Some of the squad got promoted out of this whole chaos. Kosac as Disciple, Hare as Lieutenant, and Lord as Colonel. They earned it and the whole squad earned some respite from the mission. I may need to talk to Lyra while she’s at the infirmary, I can’t imagine how stressful it was for her to fight a chrysalid queen and her horde. 

On the war front, things have been progressing. The secondary Resistance Comms is up and running and we’ve managed to make contact with Western U.S. I’m really thankful for that, Commander. You have no idea how much I miss my old comrades and how I wanted to see them again face-to-face. 

On the research, the Advent trooper and Lost autopsies gave our engineers ideas to build some gadgets. One of them being the ultrasonic lure which allows us to lure more Lost. As if we needed more reason for soldiers to become food for Lost. The other is the battlefield scanner. This will prove to be very useful. Not just in scanning any hostile within the proximity of the scanner, but also expose the Hive Chameleons and take shots against them

The Commander decided to postpone the remaining research and focus on researching the Encrypted Codex Data in the Shadow Chamber. Maybe we’ll find out why the aliens take our fellow humans and process them in their Avatar facilities.

Not long after, the Skirmishers asked us for help to recover a Resistance Operative. And…. shit, its Alessandra Stevens! I knew she had an important mission in Eastern U.S, but to get ambushed by an Advent QRF? Thank god the Commander is already accepting the mission and ready to deploy Menace 1-5 within a few hours.

Please, Aly. Stay alive. Don’t get yourself killed 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #31

04/04/2036

Colonel Abizi. This has a nice ring to it. I don't think I would have ever ranked colonel in my father's army if I remained there. But now I'm a colonel. I even outrank Major Fawkes now. I guess my belief and resolve in the true nature of explosives will triumph over all. 

So this was after operation Silent Key, to destroy an Avatar facility swarmed with Chrysalids. Lots of bugs. I really hate them. With great passion. I was accompanied with Acheron, Art School, Blacklight, Kosac, and Hare. In fact, we were not only fighting 'some bugs', but a "Chrysalid Hive Queen". This thing was huge, ugly, terrible, and awful. I launched my entire explosive arsenal on sight of these things. My repulse from these things was so bad I just couldn't properly aim at things.

For a change, I didn't actually mind Acheron dishonoring my Queen. My Queen, as opposed to this Hive Queen, yuk. I am thankful for her contribution and combat prowess in fighting toe to toe with these vanishing abominations. But unfortunately she is only one person, and some of these chrysalids managed to attack me. One of them even infected me, but thank the Stratum for Art School, she has kept me alive. I'm really impressed by Art School. Remember that 'list of females I might have some emotional investment in on board the Avenger'? I think Art School can be added to that list.

The Hive Queen escaped, and we were fighting out way through an endless hoard of more and more stupid bugs. We found the head of the Avatar facility, Acheron knocked their lights out, and true to mythology, THE ALIEN abducted the innocent human being out of the facility. Sure, why not. This mission I again returned home with empty pockets - I left nothing behind. 

I went to the infirmary, but the medical team said I'm actually fine and require no follow-up treatment. Did I mention that Art School is amazing? After the mission I grabbed Hare and showed him that hard drive of mine. He was skeptical, so he agreed to help me, but only after he reviews the files himself. I mean, I don't know what I expect to find there, so I don't care that much. I just got the files back from him though, so I'll be browsing through them, right now. So we'll see what happens with that. Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 6 April 2036, 1806 hours

In the last two days, we both took out MOCX HQ, and the Chrysalid Queen's Avatar Project facility, although the Queen herself managed to get away, as with the other three monarchs. I was in the team that hit the ground floor of MOCX HQ. The fighting was vicious, and we were up against both ADVENT and MOCX, including people who had once been part of XCOM, people whom Odd and Bradford knew. We - well, Jayko - finally cornered Vinnie Even - Odd's evil counterpart - but he escaped out of a window onto a dropship. There was no sign of either Ethan or Irika, either on the ground or on the roof. It's possible they died in the explosion that collapsed their HQ, but more likely they were off somewhere else.

We lost people of our own on both operations, but we succeeded. The Avatar Project is reeling. We're still not totally sure exactly how all of the various pieces of it fit together, but it seems like it's only a matter of time. The Elders are going to need to do something dramatic if they're going to win this war, which... being the Elders... they are still more than capable of doing, sad to say.

Meanwhile, I think I've identified a pattern about psionics, and what plants are psionic and what are anti-psionic. I've used this to create a virus, which can implant an anti-psionic allele into most of ADVENT's invasive vegetation. It will take a while for the virus to be fully effective, but unless the Elders manage to counter it, this could actually save the planet! Of course, the Elders probably will counter it, given enough time, but we're now getting closer to pre-invasion control of the Earth.

I'm now on a mission to deploy our weapon with the Skirmishers into ADVENT's nurseries of their plants across the world. If we succeed, this might mean the fall of the aliens' psionic control over the Earth - in other words, it is something that the Elders must respond to. Which means I suspect they're going to be doing whatever they can to stop me. I hope I and my team survive this!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 060 ---

“God dammit Commander, we really need to stop doing these back to back missions. You're going to run me dry down here you know. This is what, the third time? It’s going to work me to the bone here. I have to run site data on both missions then finally go and compile both of the missions data after it all is said and done. At this point I’m running on fumes. Anyways, that’s all finally done, so here I am, and once more it’s time to catch up. So last mission was the MOCX HQ assault. I won’t lie, it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t pretty. But in the end we eventually won, and the base, along with MOCX, is no more. It seems like any surviving MOCX afterwards was left disoriented as we destroyed the tower controlling them. There were a lot of MOCX up top as well going in that we had to fight through. They didn’t even have anywhere to run this time. To think these were all old Xcom members. It’s a shame, but at least now we will no longer need to worry about them. Hopefully we can round up any and have them join our cause, but no doubt Advent will also move in to just eliminate them as well.”

“So now that brings us to the latest mission. Another facility, except this time it was guarded not by Advent themselves even, but something known as the Hive Queen. Apparently, the Queen of the hive race must have broken free from the control of the aliens, and ran rampant at this facility, to grow. It was like those rulers that we fought, except different. It was large too, very large, and very powerful. It can apparently regen some of it’s damage, turn other Hive to its side, and the list continues. Thankfully.... Or maybe not, it ran away, leaving us to complete our mission there, which was capturing the Facility VIP. How the Queen didn’t kill them yet is beyond me, but they were alive and well, and now we have them. Guess Advent caught wind since after we sent the queen running, they tried sending a squad after us to stop us. They certainly didn’t last long. Another mission accomplished, although the team did sustain some damage. Considering what we were against, that’s probably the best case scenario.”

“So then, home. What has happened here you're probably wondering. Well, quite a bit. So, it seems we ended up having another death it seems.... except not what you would expect. Felix Fox. A member of the Winter Wolves. A good man who tagged along to assist us in interrogations. A good man who has been through his own hell. Who brought along 3 wolves who everyone seems to have befriended. It comes with a burden, that he has been unfortunately slain. He apparently set out to save his daughter, Sarah. Well, he did, but it sadly cost him his life. I just.... I wish I got to know him better. Despite all of that, though, as for me, I seem to be getting better, I think. I’ve begun coming to terms with what I’ve seen, what I’ve had to learn the hard way. Similarly, while these memories of my experiments still haunt me, they don’t seem to hurt me anymore. Like, the pain has somehow.... Stopped. I’m not sure if this is because of Vex, or something else. I’m just.... I’m glad it’s over now. Anyway, I need to get back to work... again. We're getting started on the codex data, and once again I'm involved. A lot of decryption work ahead for me. Well, time to strap in.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 23 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So a lot has happened it seems since my last little “mandatory” log. So, here we are. What has happened, you ask? We have assaulted the MOCX HQ, and continue to fight back this Avatar project every step of the way, both facilities and crucial artifacts in tow. These so called “Rulers” that everyone seems to fear now all lie dead save for one new one known as a Hive queen. And the Warlock yet still stands, and Xcom has yet to make any more progress against them. My intel seems to say he is close to launching another assault. Unless you want to risk more lives by his hand, I’d suggest we finally make a move. Time is crucial, and the longer he lives, the more torture he brings to his foes. Don’t make me do it alone.”

“It’s also days like this that I begin to question my effectiveness and position here on this Avenger and if Xcom is simply squandering it. Allow me to explain. In the short time of a couple of week’s I have lost not one but two of my disciples. The first was Baxter, a bright man who’s potential was wasted and thrown away in the Commander’s oh so bright tactics. It is a shame his life was snuffed out as it was, but his death does not bother me more than the next one. Felix Fox. He was a bright and powerful man. He understood his gift like no other, and like me, didn’t need the aid of those flimsy psi amps. He was determined above all else, but it seems like in the end that’s what got him killed. I warned him against it. I told him that it could also be his downfall, yet he still went with it. All in the hopes to save this girl, Sarah. Apparently she was his daughter. I can’t say I have a family to understand his actions of overbearing sacrifice, but I will say that it seems he felt it was worth it in the end.”

There is a long pause.

“I make it clear from this day forward. The Bio Division is no longer safe from me. It is clear now that they are no better than the Warlock. They seem to have the free will the rest of Advent lacks, and with it they conduct experiments to further their own goals without the notion of moral or care of our kind. They are no better than him, and now they shall suffer for it. Warlock remains my priority, but they are no longer safe from my vengeance. You take the life of my disciple, I take your whole division. Alone if I must, I have the power too.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

**Avenger Log 39 – April 7th 2036 - Lyra**

Emilia came to visit me in the infirmary. She was right, I guess – for my supposed indifference, something about being involved on the frontlines, protecting who I can, and perhaps even seeing what the aliens have to offer at us this time strikes a roaring flame in my heart.  
So…this Hive Queen, hm. The last and most rebellious of the rulers, capable of dominating…only Chrysalids, thankfully. (Dexter, our trained Hive Gauntlet, is immune. Remind me to get him some of this ‘bacon’ I’ve heard of later.) We repelled it without issue and I was grateful to find that Kosac was clearly skilled with the use of Mind Merge, despite his affinity for death. Many of us were worried that the last mission with all the Psi Ops had left them shaken. Even though I didn’t deploy my Ghost, I felt it instinctively manifesting here and there – a push here, an extra arm or blade there… it took everything I had to tear apart those disgusting Hives while keeping their spawn away from me. And yet…I don’t feel tired, at all. Wounded, yes, but not exhausted.

Again, I can’t help but wonder – what is the Elders’ endgame here? To mutate lifeforms already combat capable into uncontrollable monstrosities even beyond their imagination – there must be some endgame. I’m sure Kage, Alessandra, and a few others discovered as much when they went off and conducted a little raid of their own; it turns out the Avatar Project had a child breeding program. I suppose it doesn’t surprise me, but whatever Kage found there, it made him so enraged that he was even radiating a slight psionic energy of sorts. 

Well, as you can probably guess, this means we’ve put the Dungeons and Dragons session on hold. I’ve heard Marina keeps trying to get the Katana out of Shen’s… trigger-happy? Hilt-happy? Hands. Maybe they’d like to work with a few more readily accessible (albeit fictional ones) – I’ll have to ask them about that. The more I read up on the classes, the more Kari seems like she’s evolved into a Monk of sorts with the return of her parasite – fitting, given their more calm composure now.

I asked Geist a few days ago what the Templars plan to do with the sheer number of MOCX recruits we rescued after their headquarters and mind-control relay was blown to hell. His response was a weary, tired shrug, and remark of “They’ll have to choose if they still want to be XCOM.” Most of them seem willing to support the resistance in any meaningful manner as atonement – if anything, I hope Geist remembers to assign the new therapists we’ve been recruiting recently to them. I know it well…the whispers of false words, false loves, false promises…and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

A small *beep* sounds on her datapad, and Lyra reads it and mutters something under her breath.

Alessandra’s been compromised – I think the Elders saw an opportunity to stop one of our more risky Avatar Project countermeasures and decided to throw everything they had at her. I imagine they’ll take any victory against us at this point, big or small, just to swing the tide back in their favor.

She stands up, eyes glowing a determined light indigo.  
Well, not if I have something to say about it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Maxxwell's Log 00-23  
Operation Silent Key After-Action Thoughts

The Commander gave us no time before going after the Hive Queen. For some reason he's been launching missions faster and faster, and while he brings out enough of the lower ranks to keep the rest of us well-rested and on a workable rotation, it makes doing anything here, away from the action, a rather hard proposition. Nevertheless, both the assault on the MOCX HQ and the first attempt at the Hive Queen's life were successful. Well, the latter one by technicality as we took out the head of the facility to render it useless. The Queen still lives, but there hasn't been a being we couldn't kill yet. It's only delayed the inevitable.

I want to go back to the MOCX assault briefly. The operation name, Broken Mirror, is about a perfect metaphor as it gets... and we've shattered that mirror once and for all. Many of the names of those which were slain on the battlefield I recognized from the invasion, like Jasmine 'Queen' Saari. It pained me to watch the feed of all those who stood against the aliens being forced to give their lives to those same aliens, especially since the Commander took the Fulton Harness and thus could at least try to save two of them and yet never did, but we were never going to put an end to their enslavement without a fight. At least the first of my heroes, Jahana 'Fire' Locksley, someone who was personally called out by the Commander, was not part of the casualty list. I only hope she's still alive out there somewhere...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 64. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 5 April 2036  
Commander, I know how much you want to clear Earth of aliens, but I'm so glad that you let the giant bug monster go when she wanted to go. I'm surprised that something this organic can put up this much of a fight against us, but that's more or less due to its size and its carapace. Anyways, it begs the question, how the hell did a chrysalid get this big? Nope. Hold that thought. Don't want to know. Just kill it and throw an incendiary bomb on it. 

God... so many chrysalids today. I thought it was another Shadow Chamber bug (haha you get it ROV-R? You know.. bug... nevermind), but it did turn out to be my worst nightmare. Overheard Bradford muttering something about how it was Newfoundland all over again, so I guess I can take comfort in knowing that everyone is creeped out by those things. Also very glad that the X4 explosion probably purged the whole area of chrysalids. 

I think the more interesting observation from today is that the Hive chrysalids seem to not get along with the ADVENT controlled ones, which suggest some independent control, probably from the Queen. It's concerning... because even if we root out ADVENT, it would prove to be very difficult to get rid of these feral chrysalids. However, in the meantime, we'll enjoy the intra-species chrysalid fight club, which, by the way, is fast becoming very popular amongst the gamblers onboard. 

The second resistance comms centre is finally up and running, and it's probably the missing piece to allow us to finally wage a global war against ADVENT. Maybe we can also use this additional communication network to track chrysalid Hive activity to make the cleanup after the war a lot easier... 

Damn. I've definitely got chrysalids on my mind. Not a fan of that. Might drown it out with something at the bar. Think they stocked some of the stuff Firebrand drinks when we stopped off at Iceland...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 6th 2036 (Entry #53)

(video log)

(It opens with a shot of Firebrand, unusually smiling, cheeks reddish. One could see from the first moment that she is not in her quarters, but somewhere outside. Then she begins, visibly emotional.)

I am. Home.

(She looks a few more seconds at the camera, before stepping aside and revealing a small town centre behind her.)

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bf/Akureyri.JPG

(The image cuts off. Then opens to a white building.)

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b9/Akureyri_Menntaskoli.jpg

My old highschool.

(Image remains on the building for a few more seconds, before cutting off again. Then opens once more to a house, visibly without maintenance for a very long time. This time the image remains for a while longer, accompanied by a loud sigh towards the end.)

My old home. It doesn't look too bad. With a little work ... Someday.

(Then the image cuts off again. Then opens to an aerial view of the area, clearly filmed from above, accompanied by Firebrand's voice.)

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/af/Eyjafjörður.jpeg

This month's supply drop took us here, in Iceland. We landed just outside Akureyri. Commander ... I take back all the bad things I said about you. And I forgive you for ... well, anything I could think of. You did remember. Thank you.

I was expecting the worst, after seeing other cities left in disarray, filled with zombies and such. But ... no. For whatever reason, the aliens didn't seem to pay much attention to the area, after the initial abduction wave. I guess they didn't consider it worthwhile or whatever. I don't care about the reasons, honestly.

The town was ... pretty much like I left it. Mostly due to the good people that took shelter here. Yes, there is a haven established in the town. 'Northern Lights Haven'. Fitting. I recognized quite a few faces from the past. It felt ... so good. Like you wouldn't believe.

I took Kat with me during one of the visits in town. She loved the visit. Didn't understand much from the words from the locals, but that was OK. She had her own personal translator with her. Me.

After that, I gave her a bonus. An aerial tour of the town and surrounding area. These are images from our flight. It was my way of saying 'thank you' for everything that she had done for me. I did owe her. Probably not quite even just yet. There's still something I want to give her.

The weather gave us an even better bonus. During one of the three evenings there, we had the chance to see actual Northern Lights. It brought me to tears. I used to see them often, when making little trips outside the town. It was quite the light show.

(The image cuts off, then reopens with the initial view of the town centre, before Firebrand steps back into view.)

We are leaving later today, as soon as all supplies are gathered. It was good to be back home, even for just a little time. I promised my friends I will return. I will definitely keep in touch with them periodically through the comms.

(a quiet sigh)

I have a home to return to. Commander, let's win this war, so I can come back. Yeah? I will do everything that is needed. Even stop complaining about the Skyranger's paintjob. It's still ugly, but I don't care anymore.

Iceland ... Thank you for having us. You've been wonderful. Just like I remembered.

(The log is interrupted by a short clip of the Terminator saying his memorable words.)

I'll be back.

(Then back to Firebrand grinning, before giving a wink to the camera and a thumbs up.)

(Image cuts off.)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 57:  
What in the everloving hell was that thing?! The Elders have clearly dropped the ball there. They managed to lose control of a chrysalid the size of a building; with a legion of her followers. Honestly, I wonder why the Commander even bothered stepping in – the creature and her brood would have torn the Avatar Project facility and the VIP apart without any help from us. The scientist we captured had some intel, that is true, but her life was a poor compensation for losing the Resistance member who joined us. Rest in peace, Eritrea Hamid. You gave it your best shot. And despite how critical I’ve been of some of his actions in previous missions, I’d still say the Commander pulled off a miracle in getting the squad back alive. Lyra went medieval on multiple chrysalids including the Hive Queen. Malipen is now a Colonel - lord help us all…and Genevieve kept everyone alive. Even Dexter here did his part. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but when the cat-sized ripper stood its ground against the Queen instead of answering her call and turning on us, I’d like to think that it was because Dexter knew who his friends really were…

Oh, and we didn’t manage to kill the Queen. She fled, like Vahlen’s creations; leaving the place a ruin with an unknown number of additional chrysalids still lurking in the AO. I almost pity any Advent sent in for mop up operations. Almost. I tried to liven the mood after Eritrea’s funeral ceremony by telling Moa and Andy they could now look forward to never, ever, going hungry thanks to the Hive Queen’s endless production of juicy chryssalids for supper and got a playful slap for my troubles from my bondmate, while Andy just groaned.

Mum and Dad wrote back saying that travelling was difficult to arrange at short notice, but would see what they could do if the best the Avenger could reach was the neighbouring East Asia region. There’s not a whole lot more any of us can do at this point other to check in on each other now and again. Though I haven’t told them this, I’m even cautiously optimistic that XCOM might win this war and we would not have to meet in secret anyway. 

Tygan has run out of new aliens to dissect and the science team is busy either in the Shadow Chamber or on various side projects. Word is that Alessandra and the Children of the Earth have found a way to counter the spread of the alien vegetation and have roped in some of XCOM’s staff to assist. Meanwhile, Izana and Iridar are still working on their recce of the Warlock’s stronghold and until they return or Tygan’s crew develop some new breakthrough, we can only bide our time.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: April 7, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

Two missions once again this week!

The first was the mission to take out the MOCX Headquarters. What a mission that was. 12 MOCX soldiers and a horde of aliens were waiting for us, including both a gatekeeper and a forged sectopod, but we were able to get through it without too much trouble. I wish I could have said I did more, but I ended up assisting other people rather than getting kills myself, although I did get the finishing shot against the gatekeeper, which felt really awesome by the way, seeing it blow up.

Almost immediately after that, we went on another facility mission. I didn’t go on this mission, but this one included perhaps the most freaky thing I’ve seen so far: some Chrysalid Queen. And she wasn’t under the control of ADVENT either. She was actually taking command over ADVENT’s chrysalids in the area!

God, there looked like there were bugs everywhere. The team finally forced the Queen to leave, but there were still plenty of them left over to deal with. We got aid from a local resistance fighter, but she was unfortunately ambushed by one of those invisible chrysalids and was killed.

Otherwise, two updates on the science/medical update. First off, it sounds like Aly has found some innoculation for the psionic plants that have been spreading around that she can use to fight back against them. This was basically her life’s work, so it was awesome to finally see her complete it, although she did warn that the work may not be entirely done.

The other bit of news...well. I’m not really sure how to put it. Using the same technique they used against the alien plants (I don’t really understand, but Aly talked like these two things were done in the same way) well...they found a way to repair me. As in, they figured out how to reverse what made me sterile. I went ahead with the procedure, because I guess why not, but I’m still trying to really digest what this means. All of my adult life I just accepted that having children was just not something I could do and now...it sounds like it may be possible. I’m kind of at a loss for words…

Also, about us contacting Western Europe. We still haven’t done it (obviously) despite having the capacity to. People have suggested I make a personal request to the Commander, but I kind of don’t want to bother him about it. But from what I hear, there is not really any reason not to make contact there now...

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “Walking on Sunshine” by Katrina and the Waves, because I’ve been in a pretty good mood recently.

*** End of Message ***


	66. Ep 67 - Operation Magic Valley

Episode 67: Operation Magic Valley----------------------------------------  
Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto T.D. Log #10 

My report is more positive than I had anticipated this day. Firstly, the radio towers we have established that I monitored are working as anticipated with minimal maintenance from me and Kaiju. I had returned just before the MOCX operation was reported a success. I feared the worst and was forced to wait for the soldier's return before hearing the fate of those they had to encounter. I was relieved to learn that not only was my sister unharmed, but she wasn't even seen there. I truly hope my message swayed her, but I could have just been lucky and she could have been off on patrol or something for MOCX. Regardless, with the headquarters destroyed, we will supposedly not have any more encounters with them for the foreseeable future. I have a chance to finish all of this with XCOM and save Irika from the lies she has been exposed to. 

Thirdly, I was pulled into an active frontline mission. I was even assigned one of the specialized suits.... I must say it went well with my helmet. I do appreciate being sent, though.... I was more afraid than I anticipated... There was supposed to be a Hive, but.... I didn't expect what I saw.

The operation was swarmed with chrysalids, those were not the issue... The problem was how they had evolved. All my time spent training on The Avenger did not prepare me for how they had adapted. I let this fear fuel me, take control just enough to give me a purpose, and I believe I performed well. I had eliminated several chrysalids during the operation and even wounded the truly horrifying thing that we had classified as The Chrysalid Queen. It escaped while we were busy engaging other targets, but not before it had been severely wounded. I hope that was not a mistake. What's worse... We had a volunteer who had helped in the facility's locating. She.... Didn't make it. I watched as she was cut down by a chrysalid that could seemingly vanish right in front of my face. I.... I am glad that they no longer zombify. It was already nerve wracking seeing her cut down in the first place... May she have peace in the afterlife. 

We returned wounded but alive. I am skeptical of when I will be able to deploy again, but I am glad that I saw some action. I hope the rest of my division will see some more action as well. Kaiju is a bit riled up however. It wasn't able to do anything during the operation and is a bit charged up. I'll have to run a few more simulations in the training room to let it get out its energy.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 8 April 2036, 0912 hours

Well, the team got ambushed almost as soon as we started deploying the virus, but I'm pretty sure we deployed it successfully. The aliens started warping in reinforcements almost the moment the virus started to take effect, including a new alien that... I've never seen before. I'll describe that momentarily. We were set down into the outskirts of a city center so that I could deploy the virus both on the plants inside of the city as well as outside. I was ordered to bolt by the Skirmisher CO of the operation while the rest of the team either tried to hold off reinforcements, or lead them away from me. I don't know how many of them are still alive, but I haven't heard anything except... for me.

As for this new alien - I should bring it up now, because I get the feeling it's important. The alien looked humanoid, like an ADVENT hybrid, but was covered neck-to-foot in black armor, but flexible, not like the rigid armor of the ADVENT troopers. Its face was covered by a purple faceplate, though. It also had a psionic... aura? Something purple was behind it, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but it *really* reminds me of an Elder. Evidently, what I just accomplished is enough that the aliens sent something new at us, just for me.

I did make it into the sewers and was down there for about six hours before XCOM sent a team to rescue me - Zhyrgal, Esti, Malipen, Duloof, Dave, and Devy, as well as an ADVENT priest sleeper agent. They arrived just in time - my sword broke when I clove through an Andromedon's shell and I was completely out of ammunition, and there was a forged sectopod and two more Andromedons on my heels, and the Warlock arrived just after the rescue squad did. I did manage to swipe a labcoat out of one of the places I dropped the virus and I think it saved my life... there was an elite duelist just three meters from me and he didn't seem to register that I was the woman he was sent down to kill.

I wish I could have helped fight it out, but the team brought no spare weapons, so I was just a helpless VIP - all the while Z took a shot to the chest with the Warlock's rifle. And, since Firebrand took a bit of time to locate a pickup location, ADVENT dropped yet more reinforcements on top of us. The good news is that we all came back alive, including Zhyrgal. I wish I could say the same for the Skirmishers in my squad, though. I also wish I had gotten a better look at that new alien to report more details, though.

After today's events, I need some time to decompress. I have to say I leaned on Zhyrgal all the ride back to the Avenger. I am definitely shaken. Odd has assigned me to sit and watch as the research on the codex data continues. Let Epsilon spread more virus for me - sorry I can't keep you company, Erik. Also, please find Ethan for me - even if it's only to put an end to his suffering! And Z, I've spent so much time keeping you company, I feel like I need some of your company, too.

Oh, and before I leave off, here's the secret: conifers (cone-bearing plants) appear to be anti-psionic. Most conifers live in either cold or dry climates, which the alien flora doesn't do well in anyway, but there are a number of conifers that do and they help stop alien plants. Our bio-weapon is a virus that implants conifer genes into the alien plants... shutting down their psionic power. These wet-climate conifers are:

Araucaria auracana (Auracariaceae)  
Juniperus virginiana (Cupressaceae)  
Metasequoia glyptosroboides (Cupressaceae)  
Phyllocladus aspleniifolius (Phyllocladaceae)  
Pseudotsuga menziesii (Pinaceae)  
Sequoia sempervirens (Cupressaceae)  
Taxodium distichum (Cupressaceae)  
Taxodium mucronatum (Cupressaceae)

Aly out. There will be another one!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 14th 2036 (Entry #54)

So ... I neglected a few things in my last log entry. But hey, I had a good reason, OK? Right. MOCX is gone. Their HQ has been destroyed. But ... we have a new problem. A giant problem, as big as a freaking house. Some Spider Queen of some sort. That thing is worse than the Super Aliens Menace fought before. This thing needs to be taken out quickly, before things get out of control.

Last mission was in the sewers. For Menace, that is. I was above the ground, looking for a good evac point. As usual, with sewer missions, these evacs are difficult. It took a lot of time and the team had to face a lot of reinforcements after springing out our scientist, Alessandra Stevens. Oh, and Elder's Biggest Chatterbox was there too. But he was more talk and less bite.

I placed a little order at the Black Market. It'll take a while to get here, but I'll wait. It's something for Kat. I hope she likes it.

There was some breakthrough down in the Shadow Chamber. Something about needing to hack a Codex or something. I'm not sure what that will do but ... yeah, it sounds potentially very dangerous. Codices are all about information. The ADVENT Network and all that. Might be something very important that Tygan is looking for if he requires Menace to hack a Codex.

We are heading to defend a haven now. When I am returning, I will try and contact the Northern Lights. Just to make sure it works. And to see how they're doing. Also, good opportunity to keep my native language active.

OK. Let's go save those nice people in the haven.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 67]

[Date - April 14th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Deadhead, Lord, Chuckles, Quasar, Zhyrgal, and Esti were on the field for the rescue. The mission was hectic with the Warlock’s presence, but it went well nonetheless and went that fanatical. If only it wasn’t set in the sewers, we could’ve got the hell out of dodge much faster. Zhyrgal and Deadhead got wounded, but they should be able to get back to the feet. We got promotions out of it as well. Chuckles as Lieutenant and Quasar as Major. Good for them.

Poor Alessandra. She must have gone through a lot while we rescued her. I checked on her after she was transferred to the infirmary. She was really shaken, so I gave her a hug, a kiss on the forehead, and some space until she can talk to me later when she wants. 

Wraith-One got back from their adventure into the Warlock stronghold and managed to open the way for us. Izana got wounded, but she’ll be fine. Either way, we have a shot at taking down the Warlock once and for all. Spud will be accompanying our new psi ops Stefan Romero for the Live Training Op for the Reapers. I’ll say this again, Commander, this will have diminishing returns.

What Tygan and Shen found in the Encrypted Codex Data was most interesting. Apparently, they can no longer sustain in their original bodies as they’re afflicted with disease. They’ve tried to find a cure with every species we encountered, but to no success. No wonder the Elders find some interest in us. As bad I feel for them, that doesn’t stop us from continuing the mission. The next step is to use the Skulljack against a Codex to access more restricted data. Meanwhile, the Shadow Chamber research will be busy researching the stasis suit we recovered from the Forge.

*Alarm blaring*

Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Looks like we got ourselves a haven to rescue in West Africa. Acheron, Rogue, The Wind, Deadput, Exordus, and Hare will be on the field. 

By the way, Lyra looks amazing in that Grand Titan Armor. Before she was preparing, I gave her a few kisses on the cheek. She might be a little embarrassed, but she’s still my daughter after all. A foster daughter, yes, but still my daughter. 

Good luck Menace 1-5!

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

**Avenger Log 40 – April 14th 2036 - Lyra**

I swear I wear a helmet on operations, Commander! It’s just…invisible. Psionically created. Yeah, let’s go with that. 

…okay, I kid. This bandanna goes back a long way for me. It was one of the first things Charon got me on my first raid with a resistance group. Said that while he didn’t have a helmet for a “noisy lil’ snot” like me, he at least wanted something on me to cover up my identity. The old man had enough sense left in him to recognize I was a priority target of some sort, and I’m grateful for that. (I wonder what he'd think of Emilia... probably would shake his head and say I'd gotten a hell of a mother.) Apparently, people in the old world used similar crazily patterned clothing to mess with the facial recognition technology, and as iconic as this thing probably is now it definitely mattered when I was a would-be Templar back in a time when we were suffering an armor shortage due to Chosen sabotage. Funny how they pretty much now need a giant cannon to get even close to us – I’m almost surprised the Hunter hasn’t started complaining about how he’s starting to see turrets at every major location he tries to shoot up now, heh.

In fact, if I didn’t know better, our combat tactics are starting to resemble a more nuanced version of ADVENT’s. Mind Merge with consent, MEC augmentation that has at least some consideration for the host, and even using chrysalid attack dogs… we’ve practically got a whole armory of tricks taken from their book, except we actually care about our soldiers. Whoever said having some sense of ethics was a bad thing?

(I admittedly still have some hesitations over how we blow up chrysalid rippers like walking bombs, but I suppose it’s either that or ADVENT would use each one to slaughter another Resistance operative. If we blow up Dexter, or any other attack animal we raise and train, though, I’d probably be a lot less comfortable.)

Anyway…time for the more nuanced stuff. The Elders are dying, huh? I would consider it karma from Marduk himself…but it also puts a lot of their efforts to violate every ethical code known in the old world Geneva Conventions in context. Entire races, processed, modified, turned into shock troops for the next glorified experiment…all to find a cure. This might sound odd, but…I think I would understand that fear. Going to bed, waking up everyday, knowing it might be your last without having done everything you wanted to do… it’s very much the pain they inflict on us right now. I wonder if things would’ve been different for the galaxy as a whole, if they had only asked politely for help. That said, humans have fought wars over smaller things, as I’ve learned from everyone on this ship... it’s an interesting pill to swallow, knowing that in the end, the aliens are just as susceptible to mass fear like we are. 

She pauses, and looks at the console with a slightly surprised expression.

…this is my 40th log, huh? I can’t help but remember that almost a year ago how we were losing regions to ADVENT counterattacks and New India doubted we would be able to fend off the Assassin. Now, we cross continents in what seems like mere minutes to make sure the Resistance across the entire world is safe from these attacks, and we have the funds to get everyone, even me, a good, working helmet. That might sound silly, but when you’ve spent a year fighting with just a glorified riot shield because supplies were tight…I’d say it means the world to me as a sign of how far we’ve come since those days.

I think you’d be proud of how far we’ve come, Gabriela. Keep us safe on the field again, okay? 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 14th, 2036 

Log #12

A lot of interesting things have happened while I’m on my break, so I’ll talk a bit about them. So, the Avatar Project Facility in Easter Europe held the Hive Queen. A huge and disgusting abomination. Its capabilities are quite versatile, even being able to heal itself from damage. Despite the damage my comrades put on her, despite Lyra going crusader on her, she still managed to escape. They managed to capture the VIP and destroy the facility despite the horde of the Hive closing in on them. I was impressed that the Commander managed to keep them alive this whole time. 

The next one was a rescue mission on behalf of the Skirmishers. When I found that the Resistance Operative was Alessandra Stevens, my heart sank. I prayed to the Norse gods that she gets out of there alive. My prayers were answered. Despite some of the injuries, they managed to succeed. The Warlock, in his arrogance, thought he would succeed. He was wrong. 

My bondmate Spud teased that we will have an endless supply of chrysalids for dinner. Sneak groaned, but I gave him a lightful slap.

Perhaps I may be denying it for so long, but I do see Spud as my adopted son. The poor man was rejected by his family simply because he wanted to live his own truth. I can understand why he wants to believe the letters from them despite the high possibility they may be forged. If they aren’t willing to accept him for who he is, then I’m willing to see him as my son. Perhaps this is the part where I accept moving on from my past. It's not gonna be an easy road, but I’m ready to march through

As for Alessandra, I checked on her a day after the rescue. The poor woman was a bit shaken from the ordeal. We talked some more about the stories of our families. How much we miss them. She has the same fire and determination that her mother had 20 years ago. 

Our scientists found some progress. Apparently, the Elders are dying. From what I hear, they’re afflicted with a disease that’s killing them. Their attempts to find a cure with other alien species we encountered didn’t succeed, so they sought their eyes on us. I can’t say I’ll feel bad for them. Millions of people were processed for this “cure”. Unfortunately, we’re gonna have to dig more information by skulljacking a Codex. It won’t be me, that’s for sure.

*Alarm blaring* 

Looks like the aliens were going to retaliate against us sooner or later and a Haven in West Africa is paying the price. Sadly, I’m still on a break, so I’ll be watching the footage in the meantime. 

I wish my comrades luck

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 061 ---

“So last mission.... Yeah. A lot was on the line here, so much so that Warlock himself even decided to pay a visit. The Skirmishers called for aid in rescuing a VIP of theirs.... except the VIP this time was none other than Aly herself. I swear she needs to stop getting into these dangerous situations. Regardless, the team went in and, well, I’m not sure what it is about her that Advent wants her dead, but she must be more important than we think. Advent sent a forged sectopod in there, the aliens sent 2 Andromedons, and the Warlock himself intervened. Even after that, as the reinforcements came bearing down, another 4 freaking Andromedans dropped in. I might almost have some questions for Aly after all of that. I don’t think I’ve seen the aliens send so much like that after one person. Remember, Andromedons are walking behemoths. The team took some unfortunate blows, but thankfully Aly didn’t, and after a long holdout, the team all got out of there alive plus one extra, being another one of these double agents, and a priest this time too.”

“So.... home. Well, still hard at work on this codex data. It’s nearing completion, but it still needs another couple of days. This thing has had me working to the bone for days now with how much there is. Thankfully Susie came by and she managed to help me relax with a nice outing. Definitely much needed to help take the stress off, so I thank her for that. Otherwise, well, not much else. Went to visit the infirmary to see if Z and Aly were doing ok after that mission. Z was sadly wounded, and Aly I think finally succumbed to stress as she appeared shaken. Heh.... shaken. Kinda like me.... not long ago in fact. Anyways, they seem to be thankfully recovering, so that’s good at least. In other news, I hear that after this, the science team will be tackling the stasis suit we recovered, and this time it seems I won’t be a part of it. Personally, I’m kind of glad. I’ve been working to the bone here, so a bit of a break could be much needed. That, and this seems more along the lines of genetics than data, and genetics is not my expertise. So yeah, sticking that one out once we get to it. I just hope all this data will be worth it in the end.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: April 9, 2036 ***  
*** Message Received From Resistance Communications Network ***  
*** Recipient: Zhyrgal Saipov ***

Wow, it sounds like you are taking on some of ADVENT’s final bosses there! Taking out MOCXand taking on...a Chrysalid Queen? I’ll take it that this was like the other rulers and it escaped like the others.

Also, congrats to Aly! I think she talked about that when she visited before, and I know how much working on that meant for her. That’s gotta be a big accomplishment for her.

Also...wow. You think you can have children again? I mean...wow. Just...wow. That’s big news. I know you’ve never really been one for family, and maybe that’s just because you already knew you couldn’t. Or thought you couldn’t. So, uh...wow. I guess that kind of gives you something to think about, huh?

And…sigh. I noticed you hadn’t come around, heh. I do hope your commander does remember that we still exist over, here. Heh.

Oh, and one final bit of news. Audrey is back. I found her limping back to our house with a couple injuries. Apparently she got into a fight that was maybe a bit more than she could handle. However, I bandaged her up and she’s been resting here for a few days. In the next couple days, we hope to actually set out to help her investigate her little mystery. That is going to take us to near Lyon, just in case you do make contact and wonder where we were XP.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 65. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. April 2036 

Aly Stevens... how did you get there? I told you to be careful of your surroundings when you do your research outdoors, but I guess you were a little too absorbed in your pinecone chase or whatever. Anyways, must have been a hell of a scary experience, what with the sectopod romping around, and the Warlock, and nearly getting shot in the head by Chuckles. Oh I'm just so glad you're safe... being a resistance is a dangerous line of work, and you've done well to survive until now. I don't even know how you did that with your less-than-adequate safety apparatus. Put a shirt on goddammit. 

She also reported seeing a humanoid enemy before she got trapped in the subway. A figure with white hair and a purple face mask, carrying a psi-amp. Even from the brief contact, she reports immense psionic power emanating from this...thing. Could it potentially be the Avatar? Tygan has discovered that the Elders potentially have a need for a biological receptacle to replace their rapidly degenerating bodies, and maybe this thing... this Avatar... is what ADVENT has been working towards. Perhaps humans are the linchpin to this Avatar... which does explain their interest in us. 

Either way, the only way we can find out is by autopsy, and I'm not even sure how we can get our hands on a dead one of those things. However, since we've had reasonable success from ripping data out of Codices, perhaps we can use an even more invasive form of data collection on them... namely breaking out the Skulljack again. Unfortunately I haven't been able to make the method of use any less... graphic. At least this time the target isn't organic.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #32

09/04/2036

So apparently this Aly person got herself into some trouble and we were sent to help her. I have no idea what this annoying woman is doing. Half the time she's here, suddenly she's on the other side of the planet, getting into trouble, I don't know. Come on! Why can't you just sit back and contemplate your own extinction like the rest of us? Annoying.

I was there with Deadhead, who looked horrible and just bad, terribly bad in this Serpent Suit, Chuckles, Quasar, Saikal, and Esti. Operation Magic Valley. What a stupid operation name. Who comes up with this crap? Also, I made a scene at the armory, which was totally justified. The Commander realized I can strap a heavy weapon gauntlet to my arm without needing this stupid armor suit they are all using, but instead of giving me an actualy rocket to use, he gave me mobile Chrysalid! WHY?! SO STUPID. The first thing I did on the battlefield was to let it loose - I don't need it sitting on me. I am still disgusted. We were accompanied by a priest. I thought we could have some nice theological banter during the mission. BUT NO! He only speaks the language of Balaten, so he's useless! And speaking of banter, you know who was there? THE WARLOCK, WHOM I HATE. Really annoying stuff.

Speaking of stupid stuff - you know how the Plasma blaster we were carrying was used? TO KILL TWO FREAKING PSI ZOMBIES. When I came back from the mission, I went up to Central Officer Bradford, and left a formal complaint about the Commander for issuing this command. This is an unacceptable waste of explosives, and I, as this ship's Greatest Explosive Master, do not approve of it in any way. I am VERY FURIOUS.

And then this stupid pilot taking their sweet time getting in position to get us out of there. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, ARE YOU BLIND?? Just a bunch of Andromedons coming from all directions, jumping on us. And this Esti... she was too slow to get to the evac, I had to stay behind and make sure she'll get there. Everyone is just so annoying. To the Catastrophes with everyone. 

(Deep breath)

Also - the data I got from Hare from my hard drive? Was mostly useless. I have some concerns, but ones I am not ready yet to speak out loud. I have asked Ronen to try and find Amit Oren's whereabouts right now. So I wait. Patiently. I wait. Yes. I wait. Abizi, out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 58:  
The squad had to rescue a familiar face this time – Allesandra Stevens had been working with the Skirmishers and came under siege. Interestingly, their team was attacked while she was in the midst of an important scientific project targeting the alien plant life infesting so many areas that used to have Earth forest on it. I’m intrigued at what sort of botany project would warrant an onslaught from a forge sectopod, multiple Andromedans and the Warlock himself and planned on asking her when she was successfully brought back to the Avenger; but she looks utterly exhausted and I’ll wait for a better time.

I wrote back to my parents. After some careful thought, I sent them a photograph with my mask off, complete with stubble and a thin moustache. Just want to prepare them for when we meet again as the posters circulating among the Resistance only show me with my mask on. It’ll never be as magnificent as Micah’s glorious braids but I didn’t want to leave my parents with any doubt that I had physically transitioned – on the off-chance they were hoping otherwise. It also serves the more serious purpose of helping them identify and collect my body if I should be killed fighting for XCOM someday.

Now I’m packing up to visit the Reapers again, this time for a bit of training with our new psionic recruit, Stefan. I suppose it’s for the best that he takes a break from the Avenger too – the Commander recruiting and training him immediately after losing Claudio seemed like a slap in the face for those who still grieved the loss. It’s also no fault of his that Stefan’s appearance also stands out a lot. He’s decent enough when you get to know him and I did not want to risk causing offence by asking about his appearance – I suspect the guy is an albino with his complexion and eye colour. I won’t be able to pick up any letters till I get back.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]  
[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]  
OPERATOR: GQ-3142  
ALIAS: INTUITION  
DATE: APRIL 10, 2036

Any doubt that I had going into my deployment with XCOM’s forces and their leadership has certainly been wiped away after I saw that forged sectopod going down in an explosion. I was hesitant and overall pessimistic about my chances of making it out alive. Their commander’s reputation for putting additional aid as mere cannon fodder isn’t a baseless rumor, after all. So imagine my delight when most of the mission, I was relegated to just supporting soldiers from the back.

I’ll be honest, I felt quite small compared to how titan-like those soldiers were in combat. I was a mere novice while in the presence of masters in their craft. While it’s true most of us were manufactured to already be skilled right from the beginning, these soldiers were the manifestation of one’s belief that true experience is really the best teacher in combat.  
I suppose I’ll have to learn from them at some point. Maybe once I get my wounds mended beyond the small bits of first aid I was given aboard their ship.  
[DATA LOG ENDED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Noodle Cam

*For the first time the camera isn't in Noodle's room. What's on display doesn't really make it easy to identify whose room she's in, but there is a large body on the bunk she is sitting on underneath the sheets. Izana herself is barely clad in a t-shirt that appears to be too big for her, and the camera doesn't look low enough to see if that is everything.*

"He always sleeps like a baby... I can never get him to stay still long enough to really watch his face unless he's like this."

*She stops looking at the camera off to the side, where she reaches out to do something off-screen. She is smiling the whole time*

"Twenty-five days I had to be away... You'd think that only a single month would be fine, that being apart that long would simply happen in the background... but it was so much more difficult than I imagined. This will be something I have to work on so I'm not so desperate as to need him every waking moment of my life... but for now I'll relish in it."

*Noodles lays herself on top of the body and brushes her fingertips along the contours of the body as the screen fades to black.*


	67. Ep 68 - Operation Stone Empire

Episode 68: Operation Stone Empire--------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 68]

[Date - April 21st, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Haven mission was a success and the survivors we rescued should be able to rebuild somewhere safer. Menace 1-5 went mostly unscathed, though Rogue is gonna have to rest for a while. What happened after they skulljacked the Codex really got the crew in a shock. 

It appeared. The so-called Avatar. A humanoid with a spiky white hair wearing a purple faceplate and flexible dark armor. But more than that, it had the aura of an Elder behind it. If not for the frost bomb, it would have made things a lot harder. We managed to kill it and took the corpse after the mission

When I checked on Aly after her rescue around two weeks ago, she talked about an encounter with an alien that was very similar to the Avatar we encountered in the Haven assault. This is solid proof that Aly encountered an Avatar. The Elders are getting desperate and have deployed an Avatar as a last resort. As for Aly, given what I learned from talking with her and her dossier, she's a priority target for the aliens due to her actions against their campaign in harming our ecosystem with their own flora. No wonder the aliens want her dead and sent an Avatar in a manhunt against her. I’m only glad she survived the ambush.

I checked with the faction leaders not long after this mission. Volk was a bit shocked, although Betos and Geist were wondering the same if the Elders are getting desperate. Well, they have to be if they’re willing to send one into a Haven for simply skulljacking a Codex.

Nonetheless, the research on the Avatar corpse is gonna have to wait a while. Though the research on the Stasis Suit gave us some interesting information. Apparently, the stasis suit and all the Advent soldiers that are manufactured have human DNA put inside them. So basically, we’re fighting ourselves this whole time? Most likely, but this whole genetics stuff are damn confusing to me. 

On other news, we managed to make contact with Western Europe. Good on you, Commander. Zhyrgal is very happy about this. It’s only gonna be a while till she reunites with her friends from her Resistance Cell. Unfortunately, Advent developed psionic measures into their control chips that allows them to survive death as psi zombies. I suppose that chattermouth of a Warlock has put his psionic will into those troops. Great. 

New Guerilla Op coming up. The one in Western Europe involves killing the Advent General, sounds simple enough. It will also involve the Hive according to the Sitrep. Maybe we can encounter the Hive Queen again and end her for good this time. Otherwise, her rampage across the globe will have severe consequences. 

Reaper, Deadhead, Art School, Exordus, Quasar, and Esti will be on the field. You know, sometimes I wish the Commander could bring Freyja more often, but I think he’s still going with his “Only 1 Colonel in a mission” policy.

Anyways, good luck to Menace 1-5!

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I went and investigated one of the last MOCX facilities I knew about, and ran into an unusual ADVENT General. Not the BIO's shade of green armor, and carrying a sniper that looked like one of the Chosen's. I was able to sneak up on her and take her out with a Skulljack I managed to make based on the design of the one XCOM has. I managed to pull the locations of some of the last remaining MOCX facilities from her head. Apparently, ADVENT's sending people to round up the remaining MOCX soldiers before we can find them. But we're not going to let them get the chance.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 21st, 2036 

Log #13

Well, that was an interesting Haven assault, that’s for sure. After my comrades skulljacked the Codex, a new alien emerged from a psionic portal.

How would I describe this? It wore a purple faceplate, sported spiky white hair, light black armor. And I swear by the Norse gods, I’m not kidding. It had the aura of an Elder. Thank Odin they put that thing in place with the Frost Bomb or things would have been more complicated. We managed to put it down.

Now it's up to the scientists to dissect it. Although they managed to find interesting, but that’s not for me to know. While any knowledge against the enemy is appreciated, I’m still a soldier. You give me a target and I’ll take aim. 

In regards to the Avatar, I believe this may be the same alien that Alessandra took a glimpse when she was ambushed in Eastern U.S around two weeks ago when I talked with her. She did mention she caught a glimpse of an Elder Aura. This means only one thing. The Elders are scared and they are getting desperate. The fact they deployed an Avatar as last resort says a lot. The war is nearing its end and the aliens are losing. This is what happens when you oppress Humanity for too long. Now you suffer the consequences for your arrogance. 

I did encounter Felix Fox’s daughter, Sarah, while I was training in the GTS. I can see the look of sadness and vengeance in her eyes. She’s out to hunt down her former masters. It's a good thing she’s not letting her revenge consume her just like it almost consumed me.

Back on more important things, Western Europe was contacted. I imagine Zhyrgal must be pretty delighted by the news. From what I heard, she’s still got some friends in that region. 

Next mission is eliminating an Advent General in Western Europe. Sitrep indicates Hive in the area. Perhaps this means the Hive Queen might be around. Let’s hope we put her down this time. The longer she stays alive, the more dire her actions will put to Earth’s prosperity as a consequence.

Unfortunately, I’m still on the bench, so I wish my comrades luck. Personally, I find Commander Odd’s policy of only deploying 1 Colonel in a mission is a little too restrictive, but I suppose he won’t have more than one unless it's a critical mission. 

Hopefully, I won’t be on the bench once we take the fight to the Elders. 

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - April 21st 2036 (Entry #55)

Note to the Commander: running through pools of acid is usually hazardous to one's health.

Menace rescued as many people as they could from the haven. Also encountered a new bogey. White hair, weird mask, darkish suit. Didn't stand much of a chance against Dashboard, but ... yeah, I'll hold my judgment there. Hopefully Tygan can shed some more light on the situation by autopsying that thing.

Western Europe resistance has been contacted. Finally. Now the whole Resistance is in our network. Time to put this war to bed. I hear some more discoveries were made in the Shadow Chamber about that Stasis Suit that got recovered from the Forge. Something about the body within it being psionically sensitive. That can ... only be pleasant news. Yes, I am being sarcastic.

Let's keep pushing, people. Need to hit these bastards and hit them hard. Until they stay down.

I remain in contact with the Northern Lights Haven in Iceland. I forgot to mention this in the earlier log. One of the women in the haven is pregnant and due pretty soon. Wouldn't it be nice if that child would be born in a free world? Hm, Commander? What do you think?

Mission in Western Europe. Coordinates seem to be somewhere in Spain. Uncertain. I'll let Kat take this one. I am actually expecting a package today. Yes, that Black Market order. It should be ready for her when she returns.

Best of luck, Menace. Hit them hard.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
“I can’t believe it… it all checks out. Every single bit of data points to this, but I just don’t want to believe it. I’ve been holding out hope for so long, and I’ll admit taking that trip with Kris gave me hope. Her friends survived, hell I’d say thrived, but mine? Green gooped. Gone. Forever. Christ alive.

Kathreene Trat, out”

Leaning back in her chair, Kat sighed. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she felt her hands coming away wet. She was thankful she had lasted until the end of her log, as now was a more respectful time to cry. She stayed unmoving, silently crying at her desk for some time.

It was the worst outcome. Ever since she’d started working with Kris, she’d had thoughts about what happened with her squadron. Her fellow pilots that helped fund her prosthetic, her friends she’d shared laughs, insults and good times with. With regular access to the bridge and it’s large databanks and communications equipment, she was able to do a lot more research than others. Putting together a list of every military vet they were in contact with wasn’t easy, but she had nothing but time.

It was made a lot easier by access to some of Advent’s own data. When Advent was first set up, they were very interested in ex-military citizens, rounding them up for “recruitment”. While to some this may have seemed genuine, Kat wasn’t willing to trust them so easily. Having fled her home to set up her Haven and offer a home for all, she quickly fell out of contact with her squadron considering they were split across states. However with their recent successes, XCOM had access to that list of veterans that they’d targeted. Having found herself and her squadron on the list, at least three of them had been “acquired”. This left just one other person unaccounted for within Advent.

But XCOM’s successes didn’t always lead to personal joy. The inspection of the Blacksite Vial revealed the truly disturbing nature of Advent’s “acquisition” of these military veterans. Many people were found inside that jar, and one of her squadron whom Advent hadn’t already acquired was one of them. Her only hope rested with Advent’s “acquisition” having backfired, like with the Skirmishers. Maybe one of her squadron had made it out of Advent’s claws. Trawling the lists of Resistance they were connected with turned up nothing, but she never gave up hope. Until the Forge.

While what exactly they had found there was still under research, the findings were still unnerving for many, and Kat was no exception. In the present day, Advent were all clones, carefully crafted from a specific genetic template. But in the earliest days, Advent had taken to adapting and brainwashing existing military members, using early versions of Advent’s signature chips. Within the Forge they had found a list of this “initial wave” of Advent’s soldier development. All three of her squadron that were “acquired” were in this. None had been slain in combat, instead their status was listed as “Disposed”. After their brutal brainwashing, augmentation, the sacrifices they had been forced into making, they were simply cast out. Thrown away to be replaced by the completely programmable clones, many of whom became the Skirmishers. But not her squadron. Not her friends. She was the sole survivor of her team. 

Kris owed her a whiskey. Now would be a good time to cash it in. After she flew the team out of course. Maybe she could get a few shots off with her Beretta. Revenge is after all best served cold, and bullets were pretty cold.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto T.D. #11

I was assigned again to go on another operation on the front lines. I am surprised at the sudden shift in my involvement with core operations. I do not know if this is a 'squeaky wheel' scenario, or if the Commander is using me for any specific reason. The team I was assigned with was more than capable, and I am glad that I could rely on them. During this response to the haven coming under attack, the Commander saw fit for us to attempt the next stage in the Science Division's plans. Luck was on our side in this case.

We encountered a Codex almost immediately upon touchdown. With an unfortunate attack from the haven's automated defenses, it split itself. This did not seem to cause a problem however, as we were still able to commit to the Skullmining operation with the Codex. This caused another feedback similar to when we interacted with an Officer. Though what came out was... Something that seemed human. It wore a mask, so we could not identify it in the field. It wore specialized armor, light, maneuverable. What worries me is that we were unable to observe what it was capable of (aside from shooting that is) in combat. Though if we are able to eliminate them as we encounter them like we did during the operation, then I suppose we don't need to know what it does. The rest of the operation went well. Very little casualties and injuries despite facing some moderate resistance. Maybe us hitting MOCX caused more problems for ADVENT and the Aliens than we thought? Things don’t seem to be getting harder at this point.

I will continue to practice my drilling with Kaiju in the downtime I have. I will also be working on other technological practices to see if I can further myself in that field. Make myself more useful in that regard. I am coming back around to the way XCom is operating. Time will tell but things are looking up in my eyes.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** Transmission Date: April 14, 2036 ***  
*** Message Submitted Via Resistance Communication Network ***  
*** Device Address: FLTSU82-DUMA ***  
*** Recipient: Nahei Peters ***

Nahei,

A big battle this past week! You remember Aly and the thing she found out that made the Psionic plants ineffective or whatever it did? Well, she went out on a mission to start using that and I guess ADVENT didn’t like it because they sent a freakin huge force in after her. XCOM ended up having to send in a team, which included yours truly. I’m glad the Commander chose me to be on the squad because I might have been riding on the Skyranger’s wing if he hadn’t.

Anyway, Custodians! Andromedons! Forged Sectopods! The Warlock Chosen! They sent in the entire works after Aly. Not that I’m focused on missions normally, but on that one...I just kind of went off. Killed off two of the Custodians right off the bat, as well as a Duelist and a Bio Viper. I did take a big hit in the chest from the Warlock, thus I have been in the infirmary for a while, but it’s getting better.

Once we cleared out the initial forces and picked up Aly, they sent in hordes of reinforcements. Four additional Andromedons dropped in, on top of the four we had already killed, among a lot of other nasty alien things. I think I ended up killing 9 aliens on this mission. Not as much as some other people, but Sam said - or I said to Sam - someone said to someone else! - that I was going to save Aly come hell or high water.

There was another mission that just got completed as well. I didn’t go on it, as I was still in the infirmary. This time a haven was under attack. The team went in and cleaned it up no problem. The only real thing of note is that a new alien showed up...something people here are dubbing the Avatar. As in the Avatar Project. People swore there was an aura of an Elder hanging out behind it. It’s pretty serious stuff, although we were able to take it down really with no problem, which I suppose is optimistic.

One other thing. I met up with Richie once again. Apparently he is training to help rescue one of his friends that got into trouble with ADVENT. He’s….he’s a nice guy. Really sweet. I think he and I get along really, really well. :)

Nahei’s Playlist Song of the Week: “The Warrior” by Scandal and Patty Smith, because I was totally fierce like a Warrior in that last mission.

*** End of Message ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 14 April 2036, 1528 hours

Elder down!

With what we learned about the Elders' muscular dystrophy from the codex data, Lyra used the skulljack on a codex during an ADVENT retaliation, and Shen managed to break into the Elders' *internal*. Moments after that, one of the new alien class - well, *old* alien class - materialized. It turns out that Emilia was right - what I saw in Halifax was indeed an avatar. And we killed it.

Now, since the Avatar Project is incomplete, I have to assume that this avatar is incomplete, and doesn't have its full capabilities yet. However, the Elder's aura did break up in a scream of pain when the avatar went down to sustained fire. I think we *killed* an Elder! We *killed* a god!

Lyra, remember me saying you made Asaru proud?

We did lose several civilians... and that's sad. We've lost so many in this war. But if we can kill Elders now... we really are on the verge of winning, and the war may finally be *over* soon.

Something to celebrate!

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 21 April 2036, 0709 hours

Well, we finally have all the answers. The Avatar Project is to assert the Elders' divinity over the Earth - it should be called the 'Ascension Project', I should guess, since the Elders are trying to attain godhood, not that they are already there.

Homo sapiens is to be transformed into a new species that... well, being the lead naturalist for the resistance, I'm going to name it Homo elderii. In the process, H. sapiens becomes extinct, along with all of the rest of Earth's native biota, which are to be similarly transformed into new species containing the same genetic material, but losing the identity and their billions of years of evolution. The Elders are to sit atop of this in their new bodies, their avatars - their own species as extinct as all of the others.

And, at last, we have the chance to stop it. We're going to have to take the fight directly to the Elders over this... but did I see a blue aura watching over the lab today? Asaru, is that you? I so hope it is... I am surprised to find myself saying this, but... I want to save your species, too.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 062 ---

“Damn, so a lot has happened recently it seems. Firstly the mission. The team had to go save another haven from assault. It seems like they’ve been happening less for a few months now. Guess Advent is running out of targets, or the Haven is doing better at hiding. Regardless, we went in to save this one, and everything seemed fine so far, until the codex. See, apparently we had a new mission to skulljack a codex. More on that later. Well, turns out the aliens didn’t take too kindly to that, as they seemed to send at one one more new alien, and this one was..... Disturbing. It looked human, but it was covered in black armor, wore some weird mask, and it’s hair stood on end as if defying gravity. Following behind it also looked to be one of them. An Elder, or at least a psionic outline of one. Thank god it seemed to be incomplete, so taking it out wasn’t that hard, and when it died, so did the psionic ghost following it. The rest of the mission went off without much of a hitch or issue, and the haven is safe now.”

“So let’s get to what we’ve just learned, cause it’s a lot. See, the reason we needed to jack a codex was because we had completed the codex data I’ve been working on. Well, turns out not even everything was there, so we had to do a direct jack to get the rest. What we did find though was still.... Interesting. According to the data, it seems as if the Elders are dying from some sort of aggressive disease that basically is slowly eating them away. While this sounds like great news, it’s also what led them here in the first place. They have hopped from world to world, taking what they need from other alien races, turning them into servants, and moving on. Yet here, they stayed. The reason? Human DNA apparently serves as an excellent frame and a bonding agent for all sorts of DNA. Long story short, they found something in us that they find special, and is now farming us for it. The rest of the data we needed to jack a codex for, and that’s when they sent the new alien, which we now know as an Avatar. So this is what the Avatar Project is all about. These superpowered human-alien hybrids that serve as shells for the Elders it seems. I... I’m not even sure how to comprehend all of this. This is definitely a lot of news I’ll need to adjust too.”

“But, enough of that for now, let’s move to something more nice and simple. Home. A good amount has been done here recently. Z and Aly have both recovered from their mission thankfully, and just in time too. We finally made contact with the Western Europe regions, France included. You can imagine her excitement to go see her friends again. I believe they’re out doing that right now. I hope they’re having fun. That also means we now have contact in every region possible. We are now connected through the world. The resistance is now officially connected. This is a strong step for the nearing end I feel. Also, in more personal news, we’ll.... this was something I didn’t mention last log for privacy sake but that trip me and Susie did. Well, let’s just say that it seems me and Susie are now a “thing” now. A pairing, couple, however you want to put it. One thing led to another and now.... here we are. It feels so.... strange, so new, but also.... strangely happy. This is something I never had much less even though I would thanks to my years in the Adent cities. But now, here we are. We’ll need to see how this progresses in the future, but for right now, for the first time since I’ve suffered, I think I feel happy. Anyways, that’s enough for now. I need to go relax now. The Stasis suit is under examination and for once I’m not involved, so much as well enjoy some free time now.”

~~~ End Entry ~~~  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 66. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 21 April 2036

Well, now we know that Codices don't take being skulljacked very well. The data-collection procedure carried out on a being of pure data resulted in the creation of an Avatar. It was... nothing any human has seen before, and we probably would have preferred to have encountered it in a lab somewhere instead of on the battlefield with screaming civilians. Anyways, we assume that this was a prototype, given the fact that it was very quickly eliminated and Menace was able to bring it back for dissection. And for the first time in recorded history, Tygan seemed pretty apprehensive about cutting into this thing, potentially due to the ephemeral image of the Elders floating above Avatar when we encountered it. 

The biological heavy weapon is growing on some of the Avenger crew... metaphorically of course, otherwise it'd be kind of gross. I think they've named it Dexter and it's now acting as the main source of food waste disposal. It seems to have no shortage of Rippers to spit out during missions as well, but they never seem to last very long before the commander decided that those little things are too cute for this world. 

The most important revelation, however, is what Tygan found out from the Stasis suit. It appears that human DNA is the binding agent that holds the aliens together, so to speak. It allows for different fragments to be added to create the diverse alien fauna we know and love today. Anyways, it turns out that the screening processes, they were looking for humans with sequences conferring psionic competence, and melting them down to create the ultimate psionic being. Knowing that, the Avatar Menace fought is probably no more than just a shadow of what a true Avatar can do.


	68. Ep 69 - Operation Iron Stank

Episode 69: Operation Iron Stank-------------------------------------------  
[Log Entry 69]

[Date - April 22nd, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

Log entry 69. Yes, 69. And yes, I know what 69 means. Nice.

Anyways, the mission was anticlimactic if there’s such a thing. Don’t get me wrong, we succeed in eliminating the General. But nope, only Hive chrysalids and no sight of the Queen. I’d hate to see the Queen causing more destruction and death in her wake. 

You know, for a Sniper, Deadhead has a tendency to get himself wounded a lot. At least its light wounds, so he’ll be out of it within a few days. 

On Covert Ops, Wraith-One returned from their Reaper Live Fire training. I’m convinced that the Commander is going to leave Hunter alone until we strike at the Elders’ sanctum, because the current Covert Op I’m conducting with Rogue and The Vulture involves helping the Skirmishers in manufacturing a weapon upgrade. Commander, I suggest we don’t leave the Hunter alone and strike him down for good while we still can. And the sooner you end this war, the better.

At the very least, we’re making the assault against the Chosen Warlock. Time to shut that zealous fanatic once and for all and grant him eternity in the void. 

Quasar, Oblivion, Exordus, Art School, Blacklight, and Deadput will be taking the fight against him. Best of luck to them 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 24 ---  
\--- Spectre ---

“So, this is what the Elders are after. This was what this fabled and dreaded Avatar Project is all about. Just another grand experiment, one aimed at saving themselves from a corrosive illness. It would seem in their superiority they refuse to die, and as such brought upon us suffering like no other to achieve their own ends of salvation. Truly they are a despicable kind, and this incomplete Avatar proves it. It never even got a chance to show off it’s psionic might before the team killed it, and now one of the Elders lies dead. It’s only a matter of time now.”

“But right now, that’s not as important. What is important is the upcoming mission. It seems Xcom has finally picked up the slack, and now, we're finally assaulting his stronghold once and for all. The time has finally come, My long awaited vengeance. For years he’s sowed chaos, fear, and death in his wake, all at the cost of nothing. Now, he shall finally face the consequences, and he shall fall at our feet. Whether it be by my hand or Xcom’s, one way or another, he will fall, and I will have a part in it. I will storm the base with Xcom, and ensure that he finally faces his final death, and at the end of it all, see my face one last time and make him finally regret what he’s done. My life’s goal will finally come to an end. Hopefully, I can also find some answers once and for all, to learn the truth about me. But for now, I must prepare.”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - April 22nd 2036 (Entry #56)

I feel like a heel. My friends ... well, some of them, are alive. Surviving, so close to home. And then Kat pulls me aside and tells me about her squadron. I almost lost it. 'Unfair' and 'disturbing' is only just scratching the surface.

The package I was waiting for had such good timing. Three bottles of whiskey. Some really good stuff. All for Kat. I even shared some of my own bottle. One swig for each of us for each of her squadron members. The least I can do. I don't think any word can really comfort her at this point.

Mission went well. But we weren't idle for more than 24 hours. We're hitting the Elders’ Greatest Chatterbox, right where it hurts. I am taking this one and I am taking Kat with me. She needs a friend right now. I am not telling anyone anything about what she told me. It's something she needs to decide on her own, whether she wishes to share or not.

We'll have plenty of time for ourselves out there, while Menace infiltrates the Stronghold and searches for that prick. Comms off. Just us two.

Best of luck, Menace. While you're at it, get some extra shots in for Kat's squadron. They won't get to know this, but ... maybe they get a bit overzealous for a change.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**Avenger Log 41 – April 22nd 2036 - Lyra**

The Warlock must know we are coming for him, for he has been shouting psionic warcries so loud even I can hear the slightest of whispers in my head. I’ve been checking up on Byron regularly to make sure he doesn’t get a headache, but he seems to be handling fine. Shane’s “up to bat” this time for our little group’s party plans. I can only hope whatever musical plan he engineered to mess with the “Elders’ Greatest Champion” has some effect – he put a lot of work into those little tape recorders and mics, from what I’ve last heard. 

Her left arm moves her datapad to the side… but it’s the arm of her Ghost, while her physical arm remains still.

Ugh, not this again. As much as I like having extra psionic limbs to work with, I also kind of appreciate having physical hands, thank you.

Speaking of champions…we have a confirmed ID on what Alessandra saw and we killed. An Avatar of the false gods themselves. It’s going to take a while for Tygan to autopsy it, but…I feel…odd about it. As if there was a strange, kindred connection between me and the being when I plunged the Skulljack into its neck. I know the ADVENT Network has always been part psionic, but this time was…different. 

The whispers, the slight inflection covered by a forced, accent-less tone, It was as if in some ways, I had been talking to a copy of myself as I scoured that Codex’s data.

And my extra arms are acting up again. Given the variety of psionic mishaps we’ve had on the ship (Byron still sometimes teleports into the wrong bunk), it’s probably just one of those days, but Dashboard and I have been talking about it. An ADVENT body, superior in strength, and a Psionic being, superior in mind. We’ve posited our suspicions to Bradford, but he feels we should wait for Tygan to have some kind of grasp of what we’re looking at before he confirms anything.

‘Til then, there’s a Warlock to slay. Good luck, Menace 1-5.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 21 April 2036, 1418 hours

Well, not every victory has to be a victory. This one was a wild goose chase.

Commander Odd has apparently decided that the Chrysalid Queen needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, preferably even before we take on the Elders. I don't know the exact logic behind this decision, but I can see arguments for it either way. Suffice to say, our choice of a guerrilla op was designed solely to hopefully catch the Queen and put an end to her. Apparently, we just missed her, and ADVENT was off to hunt her down themselves - and so we fought them instead. Caz got wounded by another of those damn chameleons, but aside from that the operation suffered no casualties, and ADVENT is out another talented field commander. Of course, now that we know what the Forge is for, they'll just manufacture another one.

Next plan is to take out the Warlock, finally. He has been an annoying thorn for way too long. He nearly got me killed in Halifax, too. I can't say I will miss him. Good luck, Menace!

Meanwhile, I had a little adventure in France trying to find Annette Durand. The details of that are in a report I sent to Geist, which means they've been archived, so no need for me to put them here.

Finally, Feng and I are monitoring the alien flora, and have found more vectors with which to disperse the virus. The alien flora is retreating all over the globe. It will take years for Earth's native flora to reclaim everything that we lost, but for now at least, that battle is won!

Aly out!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's Log

Things have been very busy, very hectic, we have been searching for the Hive Queen to no avail, we must of just missed her on the latest op but we killed the Bio General, Advent's starting to run out of them because let us not forget that the Advent generals are an important part of the tactical hagiarchy of Advent's military. 

Speaking of such the Commander has authorised the launch of Operation Blood-Soaked Sleep which is an assassination mission against the Chosen Warlock the most psionically powerful of the Elders’ remaining minions, once he's out of the way the only Chosen left will be the Hunter who is a skilled tactician yes but his lack of true loyalty to the Elders is perhaps something we can use to our advantage. 

I will be taking part in the mission alongside my comrades Quasar, Oblivion, Exordus, Art School and Blacklight, while this isn't the strongest squad that there ever was these people are all very talented and the Commander will surely lead us to victory, we have been winning thus far and I have full confidence that the Warlock dies and we all walk out of that stronghold alive.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BYRON CRANE AUDIO LOG  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

So, apparently the Warlock has been itchin' for a fight. Sad I won't be able to see him fall in person. The Commander is sending me out on a mission with Dashboard. Hopefully all goes well. Wouldn't want one of our best Assaults bitin' the bullet on a Covert Op of all things. 

I'll be sure to send Lyra a message or two every now and then. Let her know her partner is alright and well. Sure, I know she'll ask about me. Hopin' I don't phase around by accident, but I've been keepin' control of my abilities. Regardless as to how bad it could get. Ah well, back to packin' up. Gotta head out soon and I don't want to be late. Any action is good action, and the more I show up the better my chances are at hittin' it big on the field. Plus, I can't wait to see what cool "souvenirs" I can pick up along the way. Wish us luck!

Vulture Out!

ENDING TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 59:  
When reviewing footage of the two missions that have gone by in my absence, I’ve made two noteworthy observations. One – that Devy looks sillier than I do in the serpent armor, and two – that the Hive Queen has become the Commander’s Moby Dick. I got back mere hours after Operation Iron Stank. The team did well enough in neutralizing the Advent field commander, but our own peerless leader seemed disappointed that the giant chrysalid was a no-show.

Though the covert operation was in the same region as my parents, they might as well have been in Antarctica as I could not leave the Reapers to seek them out in Cambodia. Stefan and I spent most of our time taking pot shots at chrysalids with the faction. I debated writing a letter asking my parents to travel to us instead, but remembered that I had promised Moa that she could come along for the meeting. Still made discreet enquiries about my parents and managed to get hold of Jannah again; who could only confirm that she had not met them after conveying their first letter. 

It was thoroughly frustrating and almost distracted me from the valuable training sessions the Reapers offered. While the Avenger has an indoor shooting range, it’s far too small for a sniper; and the local Reapers had a dedicated long range facility for training with their Vektors. At least I was able to buy, trade and beg several bottles of local chilli sauce and condiments for Moa to try when I got back. Something to go with her meatballs maybe?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Diary of Genevieve “Art School” DuBois  
April 22nd, 2036

It has been weeks since I have had the chance to write down my thoughts, but there is so much, that I am putting this down before locking myself into the WAR Suit that has become my personal Aegis on the battlefield. I have not known this depth of exhaustion since my first week fleeing ADVENT troopers in the wilderness over two years ago. 

When I am not on an active mission, I am working on my aim and my medic skills. At night, I find myself driven to insomnia by my work depicting the horror and beauty that I beheld at that accursed facility of the chrysalid hive and the abomination that is its queen. When I can sleep, my dreams are tormented by nightmares, or perhaps they are visions, of the Chosen Warlock, that psionic fiend with his mind tricks and twisting of souls.

Honestly, when Bradford approached me with the commander's orders last week, I thought at first that I was hallucinating. Paint the Skyranger for Christmas? In April? But he confirmed the orders and mumbled something about morale as he walked away. 

However, the commander’s message became clearer when the new assignments were posted this morning. Tonight, we are finally going to end the Warlock and I have been selected for the team. I will finally be free to sleep and dream again. I could not have hoped for a better early Christmas present than to watch the mindthief die his final death. I do hope Firebrand doesn't mind the new paint job. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 67. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 21 April 2036 

Commander, normally people don't hope for a huge bug monster to show up on their missions, but I guess you work in your own mysterious ways. Then again, that sneaky General led Menace on quite a wild goose chase, and having the Queen there as well would have probably given the General the opportunity to get out of there. 

Maybe he's just curious as to what the engineers can do with the Hive Queen's corpse once they retrieve it. Hmph... not a damn thing if I had my way. There's no way I'm going to touch that thing. Normal chrysalids are enough of a challenge already. I'd probably just give it to the Reapers to take care of their diet for a month. 

Word is that we're going after the Warlock soon. Pretty happy about that, since he has an affinity for hijacking our broadcasting channels and giving longwinded egotistical speeches about the judgement of the Elders and whatnot. It was probably threatening the first couple of times, but now it's just the daily reminder to check the security of our communication lines. Still though, I'd appreciate it if we knocked him down a few notches. His ego is so insufferably inflated, one would think he's probably overcompensating. 

Anyways, the Shadow Chamber shows that the stronghold entrance is pretty lightly guarded, so it shouldn't be a problem getting in as long as there isn't a stealthy sectopod sneaking around there. I mean... with the Warlock, it's never the firepower you have to worry about. Here's hoping that nobody goes insane in there, but Cristal is coming along with her soothing psionic mind tricks. 

OH AND BRING ME BACK THE GUN!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #17

Okay, I’m back. It’s been awhile. A lot has happened since I’ve last updated. Whew, pulling double duty is hard. Ever since XCOM raided MOCX HQ we had a flood of people coming into Templar HQ looking for shelter and therapy. It was all mind control apparently. Somehow Geist had a plan for this and we ended up taking a few in and sending others into resistance camps. I was in charge of leading escort groups of people to resistance camps. We had a few encounters with ADVENT intercept teams, but nothing we couldn’t handle. No major wounds. Good thing our newly freed friendlies still had their armor and guns. Even though they forgot everything and mostly had no idea how to use the weapons they had, everyone made it safe and sound. As soon as I reported in, I was sent back out. Everything was running like clockwork. Poor Tania. She must have been working some late nights organizing this whole operation. She kept telling me she was fine but by the end of it all, her speech got slower and slower from what must have been extreme fatigue. I just decided to leave her alone, cause I don’t want her falling asleep on coms. I was exhausted too. Some of my trips took longer than a day so we kept having to set up camp. 

To be honest, I can’t pitch a tent to save my life, so I had to keep having other people do it for me. That was a little embarrassing. That was the easy part though. I couldn’t sleep the nights either. I had to stay awake to keep my solace up. The last thing I needed was to have 10-15 people screaming into the night from nightmares, revealing our position. Most templars don’t know how to use solace, that’s mostly a psi op thing. Geist taught me how to use it a while ago. Not quite good enough to keep it on as I sleep yet, but I can keep it on as long as I’m conscious. On the bright side, it does feel amazing to be able to use the full extent of my abilities. With the Templars, I can be me again. Now that I’m back on my main mission, everyone is talking about this chrysalid queen…I can only imagine how ugly this thing must be…and big. Oh geez, I bet it’s huge. I want to kill it. Blades or lightning? Hm…I’ll see how I’m feeling that day.


	69. Ep 70 - Operation Blood-soaked Sleep

Episode 70: Operation Blood-soaked Sleep------------------------------  
[Log Entry 70]

[Date - April 30th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

And so it is done. The Elders’ so-called greatest champion has been vanquished. And thank the heavens for that too. Now we won’t have to suffer his fanatical babbling. Oblivion, Quasar, and Deadput were shaken, but a couple days of rest should get them back on their feet. As for Art School, she’s gonna have to stay a whole 10 days in the infirmary. And Blacklight, congratulations on joining the Colonels club. You have more than earned it. And yes, there was a celebration for the Warlock’s defeat. I attended it too.

The Warlock’s constant zealotry and fanaticism reminds me too much of religious fundamentalists back in the old world. When I had unpleasant encounters with Christian Evangelists during my time with the PMC. Warlock is like them ten times fold. The Assassin and The Warlock are now history. Though, I somewhat feel bad for the Hunter. I can’t imagine he’s happy over the loss of his siblings and he had no real loyalty to the Elders.

Too bad he isn’t and he’s planning to make an assault on the Avenger. Like I said before, the Commander should’ve put effort into making an opening for the Hunter’s stronghold and end him permanently once we’re there. it's only a matter of time till he grounds the Avenger like his siblings did and we have to fight tooth and nail to keep our ship safe. Again. Thanks, Commander.

So a lot of things happened outside the missions. Apparently, Aly along with her fiancé Erik, Zhyrgal and her friends from the resistance cell raided a facility in Calais. They got some wounds, but they’re out of it now. Apparently, they’re looking for clues about Anette Durand. Yes, that Anette Durand who was working with XCOM during the invasion in 2015. They found proof of her location in a gene-therapy clinic in Paris. So they might have to take precautions on that. Good thing we have Sam Viktor to take care of that issue

As for why that’s important? Apparently, a woman by the name of Audrey Bellamy was saved by Anette during the invasion. So for her, it's an obligation to take any chance to find her savior. I can’t blame her, if I had people who saved me during the invasion, I’d owe them big time

Of course, things got complicated when the Commandant of Zhyrgal’s Haven declared her and her friends traitors. Thankfully, with Aly’s help and the Reaper contact, we managed to quash The Commandant and his forces. Zhyrgal and her friends are in the clear. Last thing we need is infighting between resistance havens while we’re still on the verge of winning the war.

So the next mission is a Supply Raid around Indonesia. Lots of aliens and Advent troops in addition to the Lost. Looks to me it's going to be one of those supply missions. Yeah, the type where our soldiers have to sprint to the supply crates and mark them for extraction. I would hope the Commander makes aggressive moves for this operation, but I have doubts. 

Anyways, Deadhead, Acheron, Wraith, Zhyrgal, Quasar, and Kage will take point for this supply raid. Good luck to them 

And if the Hunter comes knocking on our doors, we’ll be ready for him 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 30th, 2036 

Log #14

The Warlock’s voice has been silenced and he will spend an eternity in the void. Good riddance. Fanatics like him have no place on our planet. Not him and especially not the religious fanatics from the old world. They’d rather plunge the world into the howling abyss of their hatred and bigotry than let it grow and prosper

There isn’t a lot I could say right now. There was trouble with a leader of a resistance haven in France being too ambitious for his own good, but that’s in the past now. Good thing too, we don’t need infighting between resistance havens while we’re on the verge of winning this war

I noticed lately that Emilia treats Alessandra, Lyra, and Zhyrgal as they were her daughters. Good for her and for them, I’d say. Emilia along with the three young women went through a lot. So any chance to find happiness within each other in XCOM is of great help. And I do feel the same way with Spud. He may be my partner, but most importantly, I treat him as my son. The man deserves a lot of happiness and friendship in these hard times. 

Funny, I used to be a bitter old woman who wanted nothing but to burn the aliens to the ground. Now, here I am. Making peace with my past and moving forward through my life. 

The Hunter is closing on us and that’s not good for all of us. I wish the Commander put more time into opening a hole into his stronghold and end him permanently. But I suppose weapon upgrades, live fire training, and researches were higher priorities for the Commander.

In the meantime, my comrades will be conducting a supply raid around Indonesia. Given the presence of Lost, I suspect they will have to move in and mark the supply crates for extraction. It’ll depend on the Commander’s tactical decisions for this one

May Odin give them sight.

Log Ended

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Firebrand's Personal Log - April 30th 2036 (Entry #57)

Chatterbox is gone. But now we have a potential problem with the Sniper Boy. Sassy Dude. Whatever you want to call that guy. Yeah. Someone, not saying who, could've sped things up a bit and get all the important stuff done before this could've happened. Anyway ... 

We had a little quiet time out there, myself and Kat. I hope it helped out. I don't know. This is not something you can deal with easily. Still, I did my best. I hope I am being enough of a good friend to her.

I am taking this next mission too. It's a supply raid in Zombie territory. There's still that Spider Queen out there somewhere. Scary as shit. I continue to be surprised that the Commander still isn't bringing some scanners to reveal those chameleons in the field. I mean ... they should work, right? Theoretically speaking.

Anyway, have a bit of time to rest before taking off. So I'll do just that.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- System Input: New Entry ---  
\--- Entry: 25 ---  
\--- Lucien Alistair ---

“It’s over.... I am free. My vengeance has finally been served. I am no longer haunted by his voice, by the screams, by the pain. I am finally free. Xcom finally did its job, and I assisted in their efforts. Now the Warlock finally died his last death, and I was there to see it happen, I was there to have him see the face of his “failure” finally kill him as I freeze him to stone before he explodes. This feeling of freedom is..... Relishing. Something I haven't felt in so long. The surge of emotions, of feelings..... Of me. Who I was, before all of this happened, before I was subjected to such cruelty. I am Lucien Alistair. I am no longer a Spectre, but a protector. My cause is done, and I am free.”

“I found the room where it all went down for weeks. Where I was experimented on, where they held me bound as the Warlock constantly seared my mind, removing who I was. Making me a weapon. His failure and arrogance is what led this day to come, and on his computer I found it. Who I was before, what I was about, what my purpose was. It all came rushing back to me, who I used to be. To think.... My vengeance is done. I am finally reborn anew, the man I used to be. I am not a weapon, but a man. I am no longer a Spectre, but Lucien. I am no longer in pain. I can never reverse what the Warlock did to me. I will forever be burdened with this curse, my unstable psionics. But now.... It’s no longer a weapon of Vengeance. Now it is mine to command.”

“I am free”

\--- End Entry ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 063 ---

“We did it..... I can’t believe we did it. He has been tormenting us for so long, and now, the Warlock follows the Assassin to their graves. The team went in, and just like the assassin, they managed to find his chamber, destroy his little sarcophagus, and kill him once and for all. The first part was easy. Only minor resistance and we found the warp chamber pretty quickly. It was a shame Art School still took some heat, but she simply patched herself up and was good to go again. Inside the chamber the team even managed to keep the Warlock down before he could even do anything for half of the fight. Not so great now, huh Warlock. Regardless, the team did as much as they could. They took a bit more heat, but in the end, it all now lies dead. It’s almost unreal. Another burden vast off of our shoulders, and hopefully soon, the Hunter will follow suit. The final one, the final Chosen.”

“So now for home. Well uh, a lot happened. Like a lot, so let’s digest it all one at a time. So first, let’s start with Zhyrgal, and before we start, nothing bad..... Ok well, sorta. Let me explain. For starters, we made contact with Western Europe at long last, and just about instantly, she went to visit her old group again. It sounded like a nice reunion, and eventually they made their way back here after they seemed to go after a facility in order to help their friend, Audrey, find an old savior, Annette. That’s when they came back, and I got to meet the bunch of them. They are like Zhyrgal said, they're all nice people and seemingly well talented. They’re all nice and care for Zhyrgal. They all got settled in for a bit, and I went to work on the data they wanted me to sift through, and plans were set into motion to head to the France City Center. Me and Susie also got to get to know more about Jelena too, and um..... let’s just say it was a wild time and leave it at that. I really have a sense of Jelena now, that’s for sure. Shy, but nice. Anyways, we also went to visit their haven after comms went off and, well, safe to say the leader went off the deep end and burned down their house and marked them as traitors. We had to assault them and take the Commandant down. It actually went well, all of us working together well, and now that double agent is dealt with.”

“So yeah, that was a lot of action recently huh. Thank god most of us also came out ok too, especially Susie. She went along on the haven one too. Would be a shame if my girlfriend got wounded now huh, especially since umm.... Well. Ah well, might as well go ahead and say it now. See, me and Susie have also had some development. As I said last time, we are a thing now, but now it seems we’ve gone further in a way. God, I’m reflexively smiling just thinking about it, feeling all excited. But, right, so. See, Susie is well.... She’s pregnant now. And yeah, guess who the father is. God, to think this is all happening. Never in my wildest dreams would I think this would happen but now, it all is and just..... It’s nice, very nice. So yeah, we have a new little one on the way. It’s recent, obviously, so it will still be some time for sure. Hopefully, the war is over before then. To have them in a world no longer in war, no longer enslaved.”

*He sighs now, happily.*

“Another reason to win this war.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 23 April 2036, 0842 hours

I'm recovered from being wounded on a covert action finding another apparent source for the Avatar Project named Annette Durand - one of the XCOM soldiers my mother knew back in 2015. We still don't have her yet, but we've tracked her to a facility in Paris that, well, I don't know if I will be on that or not. I probably *shouldn't*, but it's hard to say for sure. My Epsilon fiancé is worried about me, for understandable reasons. He also knows I don't want to just sit out while he risks his life for me, and I don' t think he would even want me if I did want to do that, so I guess we just have to worry. Still, it's better being in love even if one of us is going to die. And, well, things are looking like we're still going to be on missions together, so we know what that means.

Meanwhile, the Warlock is no more. Menace went into his stronghold and destroyed his capacitor last night, and he died a final death. In his dying throes and before that, he implied that there is something else that the Elders are worried about. I'm not sure what to make of his fanaticism, but I do have to wonder what caused the Elders to be evil, seeing as Asaru was not. Asaru I hope you're telling Commander Odd all about any dangers that we need to be worried about but haven't yet manifested themselves.

There's more stuff that's happening, but I'll leave it at there, since others will no doubt talk all about it in their logs. Oh, by the way, for future reference, sectopod magnetic cannons are still dangerous to targets under several meters of water, unlike the magnetic rifles that ADVENT troopers and officers use.

Aly out.

End of recording

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Vlog 68. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 22 April 2036 

The Warlock again proved that he was 90% bark and 10% ego, because Menace was able to take down his stronghold without much of a problem. Quasar's experience against the Warlock also proved to be useful, as he knew just how to attack to maximise the amount of pain. But all those confusing combat technicalities aside, they brought me the gun! Although it seems very old fashioned, Cristal indicated a significant aversion to it, and closer examination suggests that it can be extra deadly against psionically capable units. Anyways, guess someone has jealousy issues about maaaaybe not being the psi warrior out there. 

Jokes aside, I can't imagine how nerve wracking it must be to take the fight straight to the Chosen. After all, the stronghold is their domain, and they could have easily trapped the whole squad in there and be done with a lot of trouble. But I guess overcoming insurmountable odds is our job at this point. However, it does make me quite concerned as to what we'll have to do to take the fight to the Elders themselves. The most relevant thing we have right now is that gate, and I'm still not convinced that moving through that is particularly healthy.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log Entry 14 - Col. Shane DeSilva, Callsign “Blacklight”  
April 30, 2036

So I’d like to apologize for not having any documentation of the last few weeks worth of events. A lot has happened since you last saw this flawless face. I’m sure you can find plenty of logs from very well spoken people on this ship, they do some really great work in everything they do. Let’s see what’s fresh in my memory. Recently, I found a new guitar so we’re back to blessing everyone’s ears with that. I met the worst thing in the world, it’s as tall as a building and has lots of limbs. Not to mention it’s chitinous so that’s gross. Yup a Chrysalid Queen, I never thought I’d be more terrified of something in my life because I had bugs with lots of arms, anything past 8 and I’m out. Wings totally count. Fingers too in the case of chrysalids. *He shivers*

Oh, so remember how I got to dress as a weird color of the Hulk with that Rage Armor? And later I got to be Spider-Man with the Spider Suit. Well, this past month I got to be Iron Man, himself in this dope as heck icarus Armor. Flippin’ flying around at the speed of zoom and raining lasers all around my enemies. God, it’s a blast!

We put MOCX in the ground, that’s a plus since they can’t impede our progress anymore; although I’ve been left feeling somewhat somber, was it really so ethical if they were under duress and being manipulated and such? Speaking of ethics, I don’t know how I feel about these elerium and venom rounds, the acid bombs too. I mean, you could argue that the aliens started it with the Bio Division but I can say from first hand experience that acid burns suck. They may be our enemy and alien in biology but I’m sure they feel pain just as much as we do. Wish we had something a little more powerful to make it as quick as possible. But hey that’s show-biz, baby. Or war. I digress.

Ah, how could I forget? Almost a week ago, we were sent to put the Warlock in a Blood-Soaked Sleep. Kinda awkward since he ended up turning to stone before we blew his Sarcophagus to Kingdom Come. Quasar really earned his keep and I’m sure he’s making Athena Reed proud to have saved his life in exchange for hers. Deadput, as always, being the literal definition of badass. That Genevieve has also been kicking some major ass recently. Glad she’s out in the field more often, giving other great assets like Zhyrgal a break from time to time. I don’t wanna toot my own horn either but I was also promoted to Colonel so yay me! Unfortunately, I think this means much more paperwork and desk stuff compared to the others so I might be spending more time on the Avenger now. Well anyways they’re sending out a squad for a quick Supply Raid, I think I’ll go to the Hangar and wish them luck. Stay fresh, cheese bags! Blacklight out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Malipen Abizi's log #33

23/04/2036

The Elder's Greatest LOSER! Warlock is kill. Art School and company shut the JERK up for good. I was so happy. I decorated the bar with boards with various insults against him. I hope that the assault team accepted my appreciation. Now only The Hunter is left to roam the lands. I think it's a fitting punishment for him - this slacker will now live to see how his world crumbles around him, all because of his lack of conviction. Speaking of which, seems like The Hunter is planning to assault The Avenger. I'm waiting for you. Repelling you assault will be a fine addition to my collection. 

Going back to the Warlock again - I'm a little bit worried. After his capacitor was destroyed, he was breaking apart. His usual collected and determined demeanor was gone and he was screaming for help from some invisible beings. Is that how losing your mind looks like? The sudden disappearance of the truth you accepted as the foundation of your existence... I just hope that I'm not looking into my own future here. What will happen to me... should I lose my own truth...

Well, hopefully it won't happen. Ronen has informed me that Amit Oren is alive and well, in New Zion. He works in some ADVENT clinic. A scientist has got to keep doing science, I guess, but I'm not sure how much of his astrophysics he uses on a daily basis in an ADVENT clinic. I would like to meet him at some point, but I'm not sure if I can. Major Talon and Major Fawkes can definitely keep the fort without me, but should the Hunter attack... I feel like I need to stay for a bit. I sent Ronen the picture of the teen-aged boy from the hard drive, and a picture of myself, and told them to leave those at Amit's desk, and observe his reaction... So I wait for him to do that.

Abizi - out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 60:  
The Warlock has been eliminated, and the comms are now much, much quieter. The Hunter still pipes up every now and again of course but at least he can string together a coherent sentence or two. No more ‘glory-to-the-Elders’ nonsense clogging up the airwaves. If it weren’t for the obvious physical differences, the Hunter would seem almost human. Hell, he probably was human at some point. When the Warlock fought the squad, he mentioned something about having once considered himself part of our race. I have also logged before about my suspicions regarding the human origins of the Assassin; now I’m pretty certain the Hunter is no exception. Despite the fact that he is threatening an immediate attack on the Avenger, the Commander seems to consider him a mere annoyance compared to the other two Chosen. We have repulsed other attacks before, but I hope that this complacency is not misplaced.

Shane, the recruit I carried out of a Lost-infested city last year, is now a Colonel after returning from the Warlock’s stronghold. He kicked absolute ass and I couldn’t be any prouder. Duloof has also become extraordinarily dangerous and versatile on the battlefield; able to reposition both them and enemies almost at will. They’ve also been incredibly forbearing about being misgendered for the entire year by the Commander and practically the whole crew of the Avenger – to the point that I sometimes nearly forget the correct pronouns myself. Shameful… given my own condition I should know better; but I suspect they’re too professional and focused on the more serious task of ridding the world of the Elders to care about correcting people who do this unintentionally. 

We received word about an opportunity to raid Advent supplies in the Philippines. Since the Commander has been trying to train and advance as many on the roster as possible, once Lyra was summoned for the briefing I knew that Moa and I were free to arrange a meeting with my parents. I wrote back an urgent letter and even bribed the Resistance messenger to move extra quickly with most of my inventory of hand-loaded, precision rifle ammo; now obsolete as we’ve moved to plasma weaponry. The letter read as follows:

“Dear Mum and Dad,

I have excellent news! In two days, I will be back in Southeast Asia and able to meet with you away from the Avenger. The nearest airport for you would be at Kuching. I apologise as I know this is very short notice and I fully understand if you cannot make it, but there have always been budget flights from Phnom Penh to Sarawak so hopefully this can fit into your schedule.

I have bought gifts from Australia for both of you and can’t wait to see you again. Please let me know as soon as possible so we can arrange a secure place to meet. Only if it isn’t too much trouble…

Love,  
Your son.”

The reply came back while the Avenger was still over India.

“Dear Son,

We’ve booked a flight. Let us know when you’ve landed.  
See you soon.

Love,  
Mum and Dad.”


	70. Ep 71 - Operation Northern Shield

Episode 71: Operation Northern Shield------------------------------------  
Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto T.D. #12

The Warlock has been eliminated. If I remember correctly this is the one that I was sent to investigate upon our initial encounter with the chosen. I am glad to see that my assisted efforts have ended up ultimately resulting in an obstacle being removed from the effort.

I expect our success to be continual. As I speak right now there's a team being sent on my Supply Raid, though if I'm being honest, it doesn't seem like we actually need them anymore. Perhaps we can distribute them to Havens rather than use them ourselves?

According to what I've heard from the soldiers and higher-ups, it appears that we are approaching the end game of our goal. There's talk about striking much more important, key structures. Should we begin those operations I don't see the war lasting much longer. It would be nice for me to try to rehabilitate myself into common society again.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 71]

[Date - May 1st, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The supply raid went well. We got some supplies for the picking. Only injuries were Quasar and Zhyrgal, but they’ll be out of it by 4 days. Deadhead has now joined the Colonel’s club, as well. Welcome.

The Hive Queen made her presence again. Too bad she regenerated most of her wounds and we couldn’t kill her again. But I suppose the mission was priority. Hopefully

Wraith-One consisting of Rogue and Vulture just finished their op with the Skirmishers and are currently in a Covert-Op with the Reapers to recruit a scientist. I suppose it’ll be a rescue and recruit since the scientist is defecting from Advent. In addition, there’s a promotion for one soldier taking this op, so might as well give Rogue a free ticket to the Colonel’s club.

*Alarm blares*

Ah, shit.

*Sounds of Avenger crashing to the ground, then a thud*

Yeah, I suppose the Hunter was gonna find us sooner or later. Then let’s get our defenses on the double. Turrets, defensive parameters, whatever it takes. Kage, Wraith, Chuckles, Kosac, and Nickname will be the first team on the ground. The rest of our soldiers will go in as it goes on, but the Avenger must be protected. And most importantly, that cannon and the heavy APC turrets must be destroyed at all costs. 

Vigilo Confido! 

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

April 1st, 2036 

Log #15

Supply raid was a success. My marksman comrade Devy got promoted to Colonel. Welcome to the club. Emilia likes to tease about the Colonels on this ship having their own private club and the only way to join is to become a Colonel. She isn’t wrong, I suppose. Us Colonels have our own private quarters. 

There isn’t much to say about current affairs of the ship. But back before the Supply Raid, I trailed Spud on the meeting place where he is supposed to meet his “parents”. I put my eyes on his so-called parents as he meet them near the construction site, then as I suspected, it was an ambush and his “parents” were Faceless. We had to kill Faceless ambushers closing in on us and run away all the way to the Avenger and lose their sight. 

Poor Spud. The man must be going through a hard time knowing the whole meeting was an ambush and the letters were lies. I suspect Advent might have known him from one of his relatives as well as his parents are still bigots. But most importantly, I’m willing to have him as my own son if his parents aren’t willing to. Blood relation means nothing if people like his parents are still steadfast in their bigotry. Odin knows what lies ahead of us until the war is done, but I’m willing to see Spud as my son. I’m too old to bear children anyways.

*Alarm blaring, then Avenger comes crashing to the ground*

So, that Chosen who has been a thorn to my Reaper brothers and sisters found us. Guess we’re gonna have to be on the defensive. I’m not part of the initial assault team, but I’ll do my part defending this ship with my life until I am called to the field. 

Odin, I ask you once more to grant my comrades sight in this howling darkness and help them grant wisdom. 

And my dear husband and my children, watch over me

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 61:

“Dear Jannah,  
I apologise profusely, but you must relocate from the Medan Resistance as soon as possible. The people who claimed to be my parents and sought your help to send letters to me were Faceless infiltrators. I fell for their trap and agreed to meet them in Sarawak, but was ambushed. Moa saved me and we managed to flee to the Avenger, but I would have been killed had she not been there. The failed assassination attempt means that Advent would likely try to track you down next, to tie up a loose end as a part of their scheme; as if fighting by the side of XCOM in Operation Iron Vagabond was not enough to make you a priority target. 

I’m still extremely upset by the whole ordeal; even as I know the extent to which Faceless are deployed to sow chaos and weaken cohesion among the Resistance. These ones had enough knowledge about my background, my parents and relatives to fool me successfully. On further reflection, my aunt Pisey was their most likely source of intel as she is *extremely* chatty and would have gossiped to any Advent who managed her diabetes at the clinic. I am sure by now that half the Advent troopers in Phnom Penh know that I stuck a peanut up my nose during my second birthday party and needed help to get it out. More information would have been obtained through her genetic material as well as that of my immediate family; more than enough to deduce biological relation with a certain looter turned sniper…

I feel like such a fool for placing you and Moa at risk. Aunt Pisey and my family too, may be in trouble, but I will not make further attempts to contact them at least until XCOM has emerged victorious. Their ignorance and unwitting cooperation with Advent will keep them safe from retaliation for now. Well, no safer than anyone related to XCOM operatives who still remain under Advent control. 

Please stay safe,  
Sam “Spud” Tanaka”

I wrote the letter above soon after Operation Northern Shield in which the Commander was hoping to hunt his beloved Hive Queen while half-heartedly grabbing supplies. The latter objective was minimally rewarding and the former was unsuccessful, but it’s not what has been weighing on my mind lately. Apart from the shame of having been deceived, it’s occurred to me that in waiting for an acceptance that may never come, I have been socially withdrawn and deprived those immediately around me of companionship and goodwill. It is unfair to them. When I think about it, I haven’t had deeper conversations with many people on the Avenger apart from Moa, Tygan, Mooney and Lyra. Sometimes Robbie or Duloof. I probably come across as unapproachable and unavailable to the others and need to change that. I certainly was in no shape to confide in Laverne, our security officer, when she questioned why I came back caked in dust and sweat from the outing, but assured her that it would not happen again.

As for Moa, she’s confided that she now sees me as her son. While she seems to be more at peace with herself these days, I’m anxious about the possibility that I may die and leave her despondent again. I know she is too old to bear children of her own but surely there will be many in need of adoption after the war. I am also a grown man and see her as an equal, not as a parent with authority over me; though I am more than happy to have her as a part of my household after this war so that her final years will be spent in good company. I will never replace the children she lost, but perhaps she would enjoy being a grandmother to mine.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog Nice. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 30 April 2036

Woo. Thank god we cleaned up the enemies before the Hive Queen got to Menace. I know the commander definitely wouldn't have let her run away this time, and that probably meant bug dissection time for the science crew on the Avenger. I don't think anyone bar Tygan really wants to see inside the Chrysalid Queen either. Worst case scenario, we reenact the Newfoundland incident onboard the Avenger, and we definitely can't solve it by air striking this time. 

*Lights suddenly blink and Shen looks up with an alarmed expression* Oh. This feels kind of familiar. I hope it's not what I think it is... *She switches off the recording in a hurry* 

\--- God knows how long later--- 

*Recording starts again* Well. That stupid sass-mouth caught up to us, and shot us down again. I guess it has been too long since the last one of these, and I've gotten careless about keeping the Avenger in safe airspaces. And yes, Hunter. The Avenger is probably a hell of a lot smaller than you thought, but it took you long enough to find it and guess why that is? 

Shadow Chamber's reporting a full party out there. 30 aliens not including unaccounted-for Sectopods. Good luck out there Menace. Don't get distracted by the Chosen... heck. Turn off the intercom if you have to. You all know the orders at this point.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #18

I had a dream last night. It was a distant memory. I was back in my early training days when I barely knew how to use any abilities. I was in the woods with nothing, but my gauntlets and regular clothes. Geist was standing off to the side and told me, “You are being tested today.” I asked him what the test was and he did not reply. I knew he heard me, but he didn’t say anything. Just then, this berserker in red shining armor erupted from the forest in full stride straight at me. My eyes went wide as he bound at me. Since I was cornered against a tree, I rolled out of the way of his lunge. I looked at my teacher who hadn’t moved an inch. He just looked at me. I realized then that I was going to die. I slowly turned back to my opponent that was not wasting any time ripping its claws out of the trunk of the tree. At this point I knew how to parry a zerker, but I had no idea how to handle one with armor and massive claws. In a split second, I decided to go with the same cut and block tactic I used against the normal one. It ran at me again and I jumped back from its downward slam. 

Seeing that this was my opening I struck at its head. My blades slashed down onto the half flesh half metal region leaving a noticeable gash. Before I could settle into a defensive stance as planned, the zerker thrusted its arms back up at me and knocked me up into the air and flying into a tree. The zerker’s blow didn’t hurt much, but I wasn’t able to brace myself for the impact. The tree knocked the wind out of me from behind. I must have looked pathetic crawling around on the ground gasping for air because the zerker let out this horrible noise. It sounded like a triumphant vicious battle cry. I wasn’t breathing as I pulled myself to my feet out of desperation. The zerker made another charge at me…[ALARM BLARES] (sighs) We doing this again, huh? [CRASH] Aaaaaand yeah, it is the Hunter this time? Okay. I mean he had to take his turn sooner or later. I’ll finish this later.


	71. Ep 72 - Operation Starving Vanguard

Episode 72: Operation Starving Vanguard--------------------------------  
[Log Entry 72]

[Date - May 17th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

The Avenger defense went well as expected and we sent the Hunter running as well. While Freyja was bleeding during the siege, she was stabilised. And The Wind was also wounded during the siege. In any case, they’ve already got healed from their wounds. “Noodles” and “The Wind” also joined the Colonel’s club out of this whole ordeal. And Rogue got back from the Reapers Covert Op, which earned him a free ticket to the Colonel’s Club as well. Apparently, Abizi was part of the Covert Op and came back disoriented for hours, but that’s besides the point.

I believe this may be the last Covert Op we’ll conduct and here’s three reasons why:   
\- Number #1. Thanks to the research of the Psi Gate and having Shen’s Gremling ROV-R as volunteer subject, we managed to find a rift that would take us to what appears to be the Elders Sanctum. 

\- Number #2. The research to the Avatar’s corpse would allow its DNA sequence. However with no counsciness, we can’t enter the rift to the Elder’s Sanctum unless there’s someone with immense psionic abilities to control the Avatar remotely. The best candidate we have is our Commander. That means he’s gonna accompany us once we make the assault to the Elder’s Sanctum.

\- Number #3. Before he was attacked by Advent QRF, the Spokesman leaked an insidious plot by Advent for a so-called “gene breakthrough” for the human condition. That means billions of humans will be processed and never return. The best way to stop them is to take over the Network Tower, which is around the eastern hemisphere of China. And not far from North/South Korea. 

I can only hope the Spokesman survived Advent's ambush. If not, his sacrifice will not be forgotten. 

We’re at the endgame now. Once we go in on the Tower, there’s no going back. Of course, that means the Hive Queen will continue her rampage and who knows how we will. It's no surprise that Commander Odd is desperate to find the Queen and end her permanently. Perhaps even dissect her for armor if necessary. 

Which is why he’s focusing on the Guerilla Op in Western U.S. High concentration of bestial aliens. Not that I believe we’ll find the Queen, but I hope we find her sooner than later, or Commander Odd will prolong this war longer than necessary and leave hundreds of thousands of our people to die.

Whatever the case, I’ll be preparing a broadcast message to all Resistance Havens once we take over the Tower. That includes everyone from Zhyrgal’s Haven, the Lone Stars, my PMC’s Haven, and so on.

Vigilo Confido.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

May 17th, 2036

Log #16

The Hunter thought he could succeed where his siblings failed. He was wrong. Unfortunately, I was marked and left to bleed out. Thankfully, it was short lived and I only spent almost a week in the infirmary. It is unfortunate we will not assault his hideout and end him permanently. But I suppose what we’ll have another chance once we make our big move

We are at the endgame now. With the Psi Gate set in place and thanks to the efforts of Dr. Tygan’s research, we can make the assault to the Elders’ sanctum. Of course, the Commander will accompany us by remotely controlling the Avatar. I must admit, I am weary, but we don’t have much of a choice, do we? If the Commander’s Avatar is the only way we can get inside the Psi Gate and end the Elders once and for all, I’m willing to take that chance

But before we can do that, we must take over the Network Tower. Billions of our fellow human beings will flock to the gene clinics to be processed, all for a lie from Advent’s propaganda. Their so-called “breakthrough” for the human condition. It's time for the people to know the truth behind the lies. And like all empires founded behind lies and genocide in our human history, Advent shall fall.

Unfortunately, the continued presence of the Hive Queen puts our next move to a halt. And it's most likely we’re gonna halt until the Hive Queen is dead and dissected for armor upgrades.

I understand how dangerous the Hive Queen is, I truly do. But billions of lives are at stake. We can’t delay our final assault just for a bug queen. Hell, if the Commander is really that desperate, we can establish a joint task-force to hunt down the Queen and her brood after we win this war. 

But in any case, he’s conducting a Guerilla Op in Western U.S. Apparently, it has a high concentration of bestial aliens. Don’t know why the Commander believes we may find the Queen there, but let’s hope we find her sooner than later. He’ll likely selfishly let thousands of our people die just for some precious armor.

I wish my comrades luck in that mission. And for Odin to grant them sight as always. 

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - May 17th 2036 (Entry #58)

Firebrand and Beth Lee. The Turret Therapy Group. Bringing a little peace to the battlefield. One shot at a time. You are very welcome.

Hunter's attempt to take the Avenger was repelled. Like the attempts of his siblings. Even with the presence of those forged sectopods. Two of them. Solid work once again from our soldiers.

In other news, Shadow Chamber projects are complete. We know what the next step is. Which is, basically, the final step. Hitting the ADVENT Network Tower, somewhere in China. Then bring the boom on the aliens through the Psionic Gate.

Oh ... did I mention the Councilman died? Or, at least, that's what I think happened. From what I've been told, he was giving us some last-minute information when ADVENT burst in on him. Got to hand it to him though, he went down fighting, shooting back. If he didn't make it ... my respects, Councilman. And my thanks for everything that you did for us.

If you did make it ... well, you still have my respect. And my thanks.

But no. Instead of just hitting the Tower, no, the Commander is obsessed with that Spider Queen. I don't know why. It makes no sense. You are giving the Hunter time to regroup and attack us again. Or other crazy shit that ADVENT might throw at us.

Don't be stupid, Commander. You have the aliens by the throat. Finish the damn job!

The past few weeks have been quiet. The pregnant woman at Northern Lights is close to her due date. A week, at the most. I am actually excited about this. I hope to get to see the newest addition to their haven soon.

If someone, not saying who, will get things done soon enough ... 

Yes, I am upset. Deal with it.

Mission in Western US. Apparently, the AO is crawling with bugs and Berserkers. Sounds fun. Not really.

Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's Announcement to Avenger crew 

So I've been hearing chatter lately about our good Commander's hunt for the Hive Queen, some people are saying that it is unnecessary, a waste of time as well as potentially too dangerous for us to be risking soldiers like that.

Is it too dangerous? Anyone who is thinking that are fools, that's exactly the reason we are hunting this monster down, we should all know by now that this Queen is too dangerous to be left alive to continue spreading her Hive on the planet, it would be disastrous, so many people will die if we take Advent down while the Queen is active, once Advent is in chaos the Queen will be able to do whatever she wants with no limitations, it will open up more food sources for the Hive.

She must die before we finish this war, we are so close to defeating the Elders, we can push Advent back and back as much as we want right now but the Hive only falls when it's Queen does.

Please have faith in our Commander, he is the one who leads us and is responsible for our victories, do not forget that, even if some have to die to do it we have to kill this Queen for the sake of our future, if we don't the people we lost along the way will have died for nothing.

So...happy hunting.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 10 May 2036, 0800 hours

Well, we got hit by the Hunter mere hours after my conversation with Erik in which I warned him that it might happen. Needless to say I survived, given that I am recording this. So did everyone else on the ship. I was fighting in the defense of the Avenger and managed to take out a turret or two that was on the side opposite to the one the Hunter and his gigantic railgun - seriously, is there a Chosen-specific warehouse of those things - attacked from. Yes, I had snipers trying to kill me. I now have little posters up all over the wall of my bunk of photographs of me with crosshairs centered on various parts of my anatomy, usually my heart but some of them have tried for head-shots as well. The fact that most of those images are HUD-targeting reticule displays is also a nice touch - very few of them actually lined up shots on my anatomy before they were taken out either by myself, Zhyrgal, or somebody else.

The sad part is that soon after we took off, ROV-R went through the activated psionic gateway - and seems to have gotten fried. We now know that we will need to send an actual avatar through the gate - but we have all the materials necessary to make one, and Odd will be able to pilot it. That way Menace will be able to get in there and assassinate the Elders. Asaru, protect them.

While that happens, my work on the gateway also located a source of the alien flora that acts as an alternate psionic node, and come our final assault, my mission will be to eliminate this target. Hopefully, this will include all of my friends and loved ones that aren't destroying the alien fortress at the main destination of the gateway, which appears to be under the Pacific ocean. Someone mentioned the name "R'lyeh", and I wonder what that means. 

Finally, the Council Spokesman seems to have been killed. At the very least, he got outed. ADVENT has a plan to "process" the rest of the human species (i.e. make us extinct), but they're holding off on making the broadcast for something. I believe it has to do with the Chrysalid Queen still running loose with her own agenda and her own Avatar Project. It seems that the Elders and the resistance actually do agree on something. I have to wonder where this Chrysalid Queen came from, though. I hope we get to her and take her out first - if there is a major third party, and the Chosen have implied that there is, then the more we know about it, the better.

I'm doing another quick op tonight. It has to do with delivering crop plants to havens, one of which is Ginkgo biloba. This shouldn't take long.

Aly out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

**Avenger Log 42 – May 10th 2036 - Lyra**

The hunt for the Hive Queen continues as Byron and Dashboard told me they couldn’t find anything on their latest sweep. I’m itching for a rematch, and to be honest, it feels strange to admit that. War shouldn’t be a game, and yet, it feels like we are so in control of things sometimes that I want to just channel my feelings towards the strongest enemy there is and let loose. 

As is if trying to remind us of the reality of the situation, ADVENT is stepping up their operations to try and bring even more potential victims to their gene therapy clinics. Most of the Resistance knows better at this point, but we are still talking thousands, if not millions of people sent to mass murder. Firebrand in particular has been very vocal about striking soon at ADVENT’s heart, and I don’t blame her. As for me, I will respect the chain of command for the time being, regardless of whether they’re replayed over Deadput’s boombox speakers or not.

And hey, Emilia’s parents are quite warm, wonderful people to know. They were talking about adopting Alessandra, too, I believe? That would make us step-sisters…another family hurdle I’m not sure I’m well equipped to handle. But I’ll work it out with them. Now, where was that Western album I was looking around to get for Byron…

She looks around for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing the room carefully, and then she quietly manifests a Ghost, having it stand guard at the door.

Begin new private entry, by joint XCOM-Templar Operative Lyra “Acheron” Archonis. 

The next part of this log is only authorized for viewing by Central Officer Bradford, Doctor Lily Shen, Doctor Richard Tygan, and of course, Commander Odd. Should the above parties be terminated by any means, authorization for viewing should pass on to John “Geist” Doe. 

Failing that, terminate the normal chain of command – the next valid party should be one of the following: Monetized “Rogue” Dashboard, Sam “Spud” Tanaka, Emilia “Raptor” Wolf, or Byron “The Vulture” Crane. If none of these parties are detected following the termination of the Avenger AND Colonel Lyra “Acheron” Archonis, this log is to be deleted from the system assuming no further orders from Colonel Lyra “Acheron” Archonis.

I have confirmed that we have failed to terminate the Ethereal who is currently using the alias “Dagan”. Contact was triggered at May 1st, 2036 by oversight of the autopsy of the soldier codenamed “Avatar” by both XCOM and ADVENT. Once autopsied, a Psionic link was triggered which caused the manifestation of Dagan that attempted to open fire on the Doctor before retreating via teleportation. The security camera was destroyed in this battle, but my helmet was able to retain an audio recording of the skirmish, of which a copy will be hidden and archived here as a backup source, should it be needed.

“And YOU! The Blazing Archon of the Weeping River, she was who was meant to end Humanity’s Great Winter! How DARE you leave our fold, our gifts, our AUGMENTATIONS! You could have been the very SACRED VESSEL I blessed, but instead, I had to resort to the flesh of commoners, sculpted delicately over a decade! And YOU dare smash it all, you reckless, childish disgrace to hu- ” (feed suddenly cuts off)

Based on this proclamation, we have deduced that I was intended to be an Avatar Template at some point at my time in the Cult of Sirius, giving us a clear indication that the Avatar Project had been in its infancy as early as 2020. It explains a lot. The rapid Psionic growth without a need for a parasite, the constant change of my Psionics to match alien shades instead of the usual XCOM or Templar purple, the ability to endure incredibly hazardous operating conditions that pose dangers to other high level operatives, and….the arms. These arms and why they act the way they do. 

She unfolds her Ghost arms now, stretching them in the grandiose pose of those the Ethereals hold in their statues.

For obvious reasons, I am no longer fit to be such a… thing. I have co-opted their powers, and aligned them to my own wills and desires. Signs of indoctrination in me are nonexistent, disregarding the understood nature of physical and emotional trauma – we are talking Psionic connectivity here. I have a strong and supportive group of family and friends that ensure I am capable of being such a person.

But it makes me concerned about who could become, or at least adopt, the qualities of such a thing if we need an Avatar to exist. Doctors Tygan and Shen have been discussing it for the past few days and with some additional input, the remaining answer is…concerning. I am certain Bradford hates the proposition of using Commander Odd as the candidate. There are many soldiers, Psionic or otherwise, that can fight on if we lose one person. But we do not have another military genius that has been psionically trained in a supercomputer for twenty years.

In any case, Tygan has suggested all other personnel only be told that he and Shen are currently debating our next course of action for a few days while I am occasionally called in for input as needed. The arguments over the Hive Queen’s worth should keep this subject out of focus until the time is right – I can only hope whatever countermeasure we settle on is successful. Acheron out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 62:  
When the Hunter had his turn at attacking the Avenger, quite a few of us simply rolled our eyes. The saying ‘The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results’ definitely applies to the Hunter here. Just as before, Moa and I were summoned to the bridge to be briefed on our role in destroying the artillery. 

Just as before, that is exactly what we did. Except for one serious complication where the Commander failed to notice that the Hunter had lined up a tracking shot on my bondmate, seriously wounding her, we did pretty alright. Izana was immediately on hand to patch her up but I am worried this complacency would cost us a lot more during our final assault on the Elders. Even Anders got to come along for the ride and did his part.

A short time after we lifted off, Tygan summoned me and asked me to bring the Codex brain back to the Shadow Chamber. He and Shen were going to try strapping it to ROV-R to gain access to whatever was beyond the portal…and from what I heard, that didn’t go well. My hatstand was once again returned to my bunk while they began work on the body of the Avatar. Meanwhile the Commander is adamant about chasing the Hive Queen and many of the crew are questioning his priorities. To be honest, I’m not sure personally. While we must work quickly to put an end to Advent once and for all, should we succeed, there would be one less faction in the world able to counter the advance of the monster; while XCOM becomes embroiled in rebuilding society. On the other hand, might the number of lives ending in the gene clinics be greater than the body count caused by the chryssalids? It’s a gruesome calculation I’m not sure I want to think too hard about.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 064 ---

“Well, missed a log, so guess what happened again? Although this time I actually can’t blame command this time. No, this time it’s the Hunter’s fault. We had just finished the Supply raid only for him to come knocking on our door. But we’ll get to that shortly, first that supply raid. So, it was, well, typical. Gather crates and airlift them out, took place in a lost city again. At least this time it had been awhile since we went inside a lost city so that’s good. Anyways, the mission went about as normally as the other’s we’ve done. Queen was also apparently on sight as well, but we killed everything else before we saw her. Well, that’s because we also never did. It’s like she left the scene once we finished with Advent. Whether by sheer luck or coincidence, I have no idea. A shame for command though as they really want to hunt her down it seems. More on that later as well. All in all, mission well done.”

“So, defence time rolls around. It’s the Hunter this time, but I swear I wonder if all the chosen share the same attack book or something. For the third time they tried using the cannon, same layout and all. Big gun, little guns, from the rear. It kinda explains why this defense went easier this time. Hell, the cannon only ever shot once this time. The Hunter was also taken out in a mere snap too. Starting to think that we're getting too strong for Advent. I did want to go out and fight this time, but apparently I couldn’t cause of that aforementioned Queen obsession. See, apparently the Commander wants that thing dead, hell or high water, so now he has me working down here trying to help find this thing again. Personally I feel like he’s wasting his time, and mine, by trying this, but that’s his command. Because of that I was also marked as a priority individual and thus couldn’t fight again. The team had it, but it didn’t make it suck any less. I’m more than capable after all, Vex sees to that. But, commands orders so, what can I do.”

“But, enough of that, to home affairs now. The shadow chamber has been working non stop on these projects now. The gate got done a few days ago now. Turns out this gate leads directly into the Elders’ base itself. The base! That’s huge, unless they try to send something though. They haven't yet at least. But of course, we can’t go through either. Somehow the gate is locked by a genetic code. Yeah, that's a thing apparently. So I guess now we just have to hope this Avatar has it, cause that’s what they're working on now. They seem close to finishing it, give a couple of days. Regardless of what they find, I feel like this will reveal a lot of valuable information. This Avatar is huge. But enough about that. As I've mentioned, I’ve been busy trying to find this precious Queen for command. Thankfully we have a swim trip shortly that I’m going on as well. Me and a few good friends and all. It has been a hot minute since I’ve been swimming, and with people I know well, I feel like this could be quite fun and relaxing. We shall see. Anyways, need to go now, work calls still”

\-- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 70. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 5 May 2036

Another failed attempt to take down the Avenger. Heck, this one was probably even less effective than before. They only really scratched the plating, which is a little annoying since we just repainted it, but hey. At least we're still flying. Speaking of which, I do wonder how they keep getting some sucker to pay for these full-frontal assaults. I don't suppose giant Elerium power cells and stealthy forged Sectopods come too cheap. Or maybe being a totalitarian occupying force means you have access to all these resources to blow on stuff like this. I wouldn't know. 

If I must say, the Chosen Hunter is a lot less zealous than his siblings. He spent most of the assault jumping around the back and occasionally marking one of the troops for a shot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's only doing this to keep the Elders off his back and he'd rather be out there hunting Berserkers or whatever. Some people on the Avenger have even considered trying to bribe him to our side like we did with some of the ADVENT soldiers, but I think it's going to take more than just supplies and a few ADVENT burgers to pay off the Hunter. Anyways, I'm feeling as though he was conscripted into the Elders' service, like all of their alien subordinates. If that is the case, it is quite tragic, but it's still fun to watch him get shot from all sides while stuck in a block of ice. 

Chuckles somehow convinced the Commander to give him all the best toys again, and he did well enough... I guess...for him at least. Racked up a few kills even after getting an acid bath and impressed quite a few people, me included. Seems to have mildly gotten to his head though. Someone remind him that he needed alien-level technology to hit his shots.   
Oh, and speaking of dubious competence. Tygan had the bright idea of strapping the codex brain to ROV-R and sending it through the Psionic gate. We got about two seconds of footage before some failsafe kicked in and shot ROV-R back out. Repairs were needed, but there shouldn't be any lasting effects. Tygan suggested that maybe both mechanical and organic components are required for admission through the gate, but he's out of his mind if he thinks I'm going to let him put something 'organic' through that. 

But those two seconds... we saw some... landscape. A fortress of sorts with significant indications of psionic activity. Could this perhaps be a gate to the headquarters of the Elders? In that case, we might have a way to take the fight right to them.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 71. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 10 May 2036

Eureka. We solved it. 

That Avatar thing we retrieved. That was the linchpin to the psionic gate problem we had. Its genetic composition is tailored for passage through the psionic gate, and like I suspected, this may have been what the Elders have been working towards. A surrogate body to host their psionic potential. 

The problem is that the genetic composition also requires biological signatures from a living subject, that is, we need it to be alive. 

Since the only one we have is dead, the only possible, albeit radical solution, was to use it to make a new one. All the information from the blacksite vial, to the forge specimen, we can combine them, like the aliens would, to make our own Avatar. 

The other glaring issue is the control of this Avatar. This is unlike any control scheme I've ever encountered. It's like how the ADVENT officers and grunts are controlled...via a psionic network. For someone who has trouble hacking normal networks, this can prove to be a significant issue. Besides, we have only one viable candidate, who is known to have survived a direct intrusion and withdrawal from this network...the Commander himself. 

This is... terrifying. Not only is this wild guess based on the theory we pieced together from research, who's to say that the commander can survive that kind of trauma again? But the fact remains that this is our only option to beating the Elders. I'll work towards making this as secure of a procedure as I can manage, but this is far beyond what anything anyone has ever taught me. 

You're in true uncharted territory now, Lily. You've always wanted to be a pioneer, to develop something so new, so creative that would change the world. Well, you're pioneering, just not in the way you had imagined, but you might be on the brink of something that has far greater impact than you thought you were capable of.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #34

13/05/36

(Malipen Abizi is seen without his usual face paint - his face is entirely green)

I now know the truth. I am a human being, called Aviv Oren. I was never the son of a rogue Marsan Emperor. My entire last 20 years were spent in a made-up world created by this Aviv Oren. This means that everyone else was right all along. I am insane, and I'm not an alien. If this is indeed the truth, then I have no justification for anything I did. The life I lived in the last 20 years was not the result of some cruel necessity - it was my choice. Everything that I did was of my own accord. What do I have left, then? How can I still go into battle, claiming I am an "explosive master" that can bring about "an explosive utopia"? What kind of rubbish is this? The answer is: no, I can't. Major Fawkes and Major Talon can handle this just fine without me. I will still think about it a little bit, but I will be resigning XCOM shortly.


	72. Ep 73 - Operation Glass Misery

Episode 73: Operation Glass Misery---------------------------------------  
Firebrand's Personal Log - May 29th 2036 (Entry #59)

I don't know how he did. But he got the Bug Queen roasted. In under a minute. Or two. Well, who's counting? The actual mission objective was not completed. But the Commander entered Queen Hunter Mode and ... well, I figured he'd just ignore that relay. Because he wasn't going to stop until that thing was dead.

All the research has been completed. The Bug Queen got turned into some ... scary-looking armor. Scary but cool at the same time. I wouldn't want to wear it but I could think of a few individuals on board that would be suited for that armor. And would make it look really cool too.

We are about to hit the Network Tower. I don't know who's going there. Soldier-wise. As far as pilots ... Kat's taking it. With me riding shotgun. It felt right to let her have this final flight. Because there won't be a next one. Not during this war anyway.

Speaking of Kat though ... 

I got some news this morning from the Northern Lights Haven. My friend, Doc Sólveig, helped bring a new member to the haven. A little bundle of joy. Her name? Katrín Kristín Arnarsdóttir. Yes, she has Kat's name. And mine. And we were nominated as godmothers. For when the war is over and when we can drop by the haven. I told Kat about it. After making one of her classic jokes about just sitting on her ass and flying a plane occasionally, she said she would definitely accept it.

So, little Katrín ... We'll come to see you, as soon as we can. Kisses and love, munchkin.

I better wrap this up now. Waiting for the green light from the Commander. Then it's ... go time.

Give'em hell, Menace.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 73]

[Date - May 29th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor] 

Well, the alien relay mission was a failure. But at least we got the Hive Queen. Only a couple of wounds, but they'll live. At least the Commander's vendetta is sated and we should make our next move. 

Of course, we couldn't rush things. We had to finish the remaining important research. That includes armor dissected from the Hive Queen and the Warlock's Disruptor Rifle. So those are done and dusted. As for Covert Ops, yeah, I think the Live Training Op that netted a free promotion for our squaddie "Obelisk" is the last one. At the very least, Deadput got a free ticket 

I checked in with Sam and Aly regarding the final assault. Apparently, there's a secondary gateway, different from the one that the Operation Leviathan Squad are gonna plunge in. Apparently, Aly and her group will take the fight in that gateway to stop the advances of the psionic alien flora to our ecosystem, keeping it safe in the meantime. 

I have also checked in with the Reapers, Skirmishers, Templars, Lone Stars, my PMC, and all the havens around the globe. They are ready to make their move as soon we take over the Tower. Of course, there's a catch. Whoever's deployed among our soldiers in the Network Tower cannot be with us when Operation Leviathan is set in motion.

This is it. Once the Tower is secure, there's no going back. Then, the global broadcast will be deployed and Operation Leviathan will commence. 

But there's one more important thing I'd like to say. On May 10th, Alessandra Stevens and Erik Fraser tied the knot. Yes, they have married. It was a small ceremony attended by our friends in Children of the Earth. I was in the ceremony as well and I was very happy for the couple. I even shed a few tears for Aly, wishing her all the love and warmth for years to come. 

Yeah, there'll be a big party after the war is over. So then, let's win this war for us and for our future generations, shall we?

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 16 May 2036, 1214 hours

ADVENT has just decided on when their live broadcast with their "get into the pods to be refined" message is going to happen, May 29, and preparations for the assault on the ADVENT network tower are already made. Once that is over, Commander Odd will take control of our manufactured avatar and use the psionic gateway to face off against the Elders himself. He will be taking a squad of six of our finest soldiers, while the rest of us take on ADVENT all around the world.

In working on the psionic gateway, we found a secondary alternative Elders' temple in Saint Louis, in the former U.S. state of Missouri. I think the location was chosen by ADVENT because of the fact that St. Louis used to contain a world-renowned botanical garden. The Children of the Earth as well as some others of XCOM's best soldiers will be attacking this location. I don't know what exactly to expect, but I notice that there is a radiation of alien flora from this city, and the virus Feng, Tygan, and I created isn't working on this area, one of the few places on Earth that it isn't working. All I can say is that we can expect very heavy resistance... it's possible that even an Elder will come for us, if they're not all busy fighting Odd. I also know that Epsilon will be sending their soldiers, too, which means I'll be fighting alongside dear Erik... this will be our finest hour, for sure, win or lose.

May we all survive. May everyone on Odd's team survive. May as many of the rest of the resistance survive, too... but if we don't... it's still worth it.

And meanwhile, we had our second swim trip. Seems like we're all either married or married-in-all-but-name. Oh - I forgot to log this! I'm Mrs. Stevens again! That was before my last log, in fact. Meanwhile Susie is pregnant? She must have been trying hard to even know this by this point... talk about a quick decision. I would do that now, since the war is going to be over in two weeks, but Susie didn't know that then. She's very professional on the battlefield, but I wondered about her conscientiousness. Good for her - hopefully, I will be, soon!

So... Aly... Mrs. Aly... out!

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

May 29th, 2036 

Log #17 

I suppose my faith in the Commander was too low. He managed to kill the Hive Queen after all. Too bad we lost the mission, but that's not important since we are nearly there. 

Of course, we were busy with the remaining research including building armor dissected from the Queen's corpse and having the Warlock's Disruptor Rifle, so we finished those as well. Strangely enough, Advent hasn't made their move in the processing. They must think we're going to the Hunter's stronghold and kill him permanently. 

Well, that's not gonna happen. The Network Tower assault should be ready at any moment. And once we take over, there's no going back. Of course, it also means that whoever's deployed on the Tower will not be part of the assault on the Elders’ Sanctum. I also talked with Volk earlier. He and the other factions are ready to make their move once the Tower is secure. 

This is it. This is the culmination of our work for 20 years. This is where many of our loved ones fought and died to make it happen. This is where we make our statement to the world, to show the aliens that we are not their slaves. We are human beings and we will make our decisions from here on out. 

Vigilo Confido. 

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log

Long live the Queen I guess they say, the "Broodmother" of the Hive is gone and with her the Hive will eventually dwindle and perish with no leadership, at the very least they are just a bunch of wild animals with no tactical sense, they will either blindly fight whatever comes across them or they will hide, once we take down Advent we can properly conduct hunting parties, I think in this case Xcom should take a page from the Purifiers and just go full on blazing, hopefully they stay away from the Lost since the results of such a meeting could be disastrous.

But now with the last ruler gone we can fully focus on the Advent Network tower, the Spokesman sacrificed himself to get us the information and data we need to finally ruin Advent's public image, Shen and Tygan are gonna handle that part while a small squad sneaks in and hack the tower so we can fully broadcast the truth, for once we will be the masters of propaganda but the difference here is that we tell the truth, we will expose the Elders’ disgusting lies and bring this Advent society crashing down, while Advent is in chaos Xcom will be heading in the Psionic gate to what is presumably the Elders’ base, 6 brave soldiers will be heading down there with the good Commander who will be remotely controlling an Avatar that we have prepared, risking the Commander's life is a gamble but there is no other choice.

The biggest loose end that we probably won't be able to tie up in the upcoming operations is the Chosen Hunter, presumably he will be around to defend his masters but putting him down isn't going to be permanent, we do know the location of his Stronghold though but hopefully we can actually resolve that conflict with some negotiations, he has no love for the Elders and we could recruit him to assist in hunting down the Hive to satisfy his huntlust.

Good luck to everyone in the upcoming operations and the aftermath regardless if we win or lose we are going to be very busy, the war is almost over...this one anyways.

End Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova’s Log #19

Okay so the Hunter tried and failed like the rest. No, surprises there. We also found and killed the Hive Queen and yeah it’s corpse was as ugly as I thought it would be. Shen and Tygan made an equally terrifying armor set from it as well. We Templars have a habit of disrespecting our enemies but wearing the skin of the slain takes it to another level…I like it. I love the effect it seems to have on the aliens too. A little taste of their own medicine. They make us fight ourselves with this DNA splicing so why not do the same to them? Anyway back to that dream of the past I was talking about last time. Where was I? Uh…I was fighting an armored berserker without armor as one of Geist’s tests. It knocked me against the tree…right. It charged again at me after prematurely celebrating it’s victory. I threw myself to the ground to avoid his strike. It was then that I could breathe again. I didn’t feel any pain at this point. Must have been adrenaline. Finally, taking successful gasps for air I scraped myself to my feet again. As I gazed hopelessly at my killer, I noticed that my slash from earlier connected with the zerker’s left eyes and that it was having trouble finding me. Seeing this pause as another opening, I slashed for the other side of the zerker’s head and I connected again. The zerker turned instantly and back handed me before I was able to brace at all. Its arm took up my entire torso and sent me sliding across the ground. By now, my cape had fallen off, my bandana was torn, and my mask was clogged with dirt. I was still alive though. Since the zerker hit me with the back side of his arm, my body missed the claws on the end of its hands. Once again, I was down for the count, but the zerker was grasping for its face making less ferocious noises. I took off my dirt filled mask, took a step and froze. The zerker fell silent as my foot hit the ground and turned slightly toward me. 

I knew it couldn’t see me so it must have been relying on sound or smell. Its sense of smell must have been confused by my blood that stained the tree it knocked me into earlier. It was relying on sound. I devised a plan and threw my mask at the bloodied tree. The zerker turned and began mauling the tree mercilessly. In its rage and blind fury, it didn’t notice me sneaking behind it. With what was remaining of my strength, I thrusted my blades into the back of its head. The zerker froze for a second, attempted to turn around, and fell over. I staggered back trying not to be crushed by its massive corpse and looked at Geist who was still standing there and staring at me. As my eyes met his, the edges of his mouth rose into a proud smile as he said, “You passed.” It was then that I collapsed and woke up from the dream. I hate having dreams about my past. Haven’t had one in a while. It turned out that I was never in any mortal danger at all because Geist had a highly trained psi operative hidden nearby prepared to stasis the zerker if it was going to kill me. He knew that, but I didn’t. I never found out what in particular he was testing me for. Doesn’t really matter now, I guess. I’m just glad that this is my last “test.” Finally, then Geist will teach me everything. Oooooh, I can’t wait to see how he does that thing with the multiple lightning clones!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 065 ---

“Well Commander, you asked, so you got it. You got the queen like you asked for, and you managed to kill it too. Good, I don’t think I could do that again, cause it wasn’t easy the first time. You're a lucky man. Anyways, mission was to get into the sewers and disable a relay like usual, except this time it was just the Hive and Berserkers down there. That’s it. No other aliens, no Advent, nothing. Given the queen, what else could have been down there. Anyways, the mission went pretty well all things considered, and when the team found the Queen, it was all weapons fire, and I mean all of it. The Mec the resistance lended us had to be a distraction for her guards as every single round, grenade, you name it, went into that queen. The Commander wanted her dead to rights. Well, it cost us the objective, but they did it. They managed to stop and kill her right before she could depart, and after that we headed off from the site. High target down but, still lost the mission technically.”

“But, I guess that doesn’t matter soon. Seems like we're at the end here. The Avatar autopsy was done and, well.... It’s not what we expected. It would appear that the Elder’s cure to their sickness is to transplant their consciousness into a human frame, one that is psionically powerful enough to do so, the Avatars. And now one of the Elder’s lies dead cause of us. It’s just like I thought this whole time though. All of this, it was just a grand scheme for the Elder’s own gain. They don’t care for us at all, only themselves and their superiority. Well, that’s about to change soon. See, seems like the Spokesman himself, our insider source, took the risk to send us classified information on a network tower, a tower we can use to send a message to the people and make them see the truth. Everyone in those city centers, just like me, blindly believing their lies. And now, just like me, seeing the truth, breaking the veil of lies, and rising up to fight, just like me, and the rest of us. Xcom and the Resistance. Soon, very soon, it seems like our assault will begin.”

“But, enough about that. For probably one last time, let’s discuss home affairs. As one might expect, everyone's on edge. This is it after all. Everyones working hard, the soldiers are training a lot. But, for the more relaxing side, that swim trip I mentioned. It was very fun and very relaxing. Very much needed in my opinion. It was just us 4 couples, Zhyrgal and Richie, Me and Susie, Aly and Erik, and Kage and Noodles. Basically all having fun, discussing about our lives, so forth. Me and Susie even announced the pregnancy, and everyone seemed well receptive of it too. It makes me happy that we were all able to do this one last time, well, before the end that is. If we win, we could probably have more, but, yeah. As for me, I’ve been thinking about getting in touch with my Haven, having them aid in the final stand. Eric will listen to me, he trusts me well, and that Haven wants to fight again. I might even go join them but, we’ll see. Anyways, we need to keep preparing, so gotta end here.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 72. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. 29 May 2036.   
Well. The commander finally got his Chryssalid Hive Queen, at the cost of letting ADVENT transmit their new cipher, which means it's going to be incredibly hard for us to listen in on the ADVENT transmissions. The resistance was pretty upset about the dubious decision-making there too. While the cipher might just be an annoyance to us, it can prove dangerous to the Resistance outposts, since their communications are at an even higher risk of being 'caught', so to speak.

Still, given how the Spokesman sacrificed himself just so we can have a shot at the Network tower to take down ADVENT once and for all, the Commander's decisions still seem a little disrespectful to me. Although I can understand his curiosity about the Hive Queen, he has to remember that he's responsible for the lives of so many innocents, which are probably endangered by this wild goose chase. 

Mecput came back from his Covert Op with some valuable combat experience, and I've been working on conditioning his systems to work more independently of his control. I've been experimenting with the tactical sensors in his suit, and if the new circuitry checks out, his suit should automatically fire at any aggressive enemy targets. However I might need to redefine 'aggressive' in the system parameters, because one of the engineers made a joke about Mecput the other day and nearly ate a clip of Elerium rounds.

In more gross news, the dissection of the Hive Queen gave us some ideas for the use of the Carapace, which is a marvel of biological engineering, given how light yet durable it is. The proving ground team had a field day with the development of the Hive armour too, adding not only a Chryssalid helmet, but also controllable armour-shredding Claws. I wasn't sure if anyone would be ok with wearing the skin of a giant Chryssalid, but apparently Colonel Grim was into stuff like this. Anyways, I hope Cristal doesn't find out about this thing, or we're going to have a repeat of the Viper suit incident.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 63:  
Alright Commander Ahab, you got your white whale; Advent data transmission be damned. And as much as he claims to not cross the lines that Vahlen did, Tygan is still a bit of a mad scientist – witness the ‘armor’ he crafted from the Hive Queen. Unlike Dexter, it’s not alive and the internal structure of the slashing claws seems entirely mechanical; and controlled by a button on the wearer’s wrists. It would most likely be destined for someone like Mooney or Ophyllia. Maybe Lyra. Pretty interesting stuff that reminds me of some of the bigger spiders I used to live with.

It will likely see only a couple of missions or so before this war is over. The monthly teleconference with the Resistance and factions is eerily subdued without the Spokesman. The unspoken message is that if we do not bring things to a close soon, then the loss of our ally embedded with the Advent leadership will mean that XCOM will eventually fall behind Advent as we become blind to their plans in the longer term. Many of the less experienced soldiers on board and those not on the roster who have close ties with allied factions outside the Avenger have begun preparations for lives after the final assault – Alessandra is now married. Samuel has a new baby along the way and is contacting his old Haven. Those of us likely to go on the final mission are not putting any plans into action for now…just in case we don’t make it. Moa still seems adamant on settling back into a motherly role and I’d like to return to the outback, but that’s about as far as we’ve thought about things.

Over the past few days, I’ve been thinking about Lyra and how her restricted upbringing could make it hard for her to assimilate back into civilian life. She is very idealistic and says she wants to set up a volunteer organisation to help get people struggling to make ends meet after the war, but to do so will require some understanding of the obstacles they face in life outside of her experience living in a facility or flying battleship. I regret not spending more time talking to her about life before the invasion. Sign me up…I’ve seen enough of the good and bad in pre-invasion society. I’m cynical, but not that cynical, and the world needs people like her who can envision surpassing the Elders themselves.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi's log #35

24/05/36

(Malipen Abizi's face is now back to wearing his white face paint)

So I'm still here. I found Major Fawkes and had a chat with him... that helped a little, but some bigger stuff is going on right now. Apparently we found a way to attack the alien fortress and seat of power. The Commander will lead the charge himself. Or well - the Commander controlling that psionic corpse we found the other day, but as far as I understood - this psionic corpse should be treated as the Commander himself. I don't know, I don't really get that. Anyway, the Commander will be leading it himself, and the talk of the day on the Avenger is who will be on the team in this assault. It seems that people see in me a candidate for this assault. 

I know I said I can't find the will to fight. But if the possibility exists, that I will fight alongside the Commander himself in this final battle, that I will be able to repay the trust he - and everyone else - have given me this last year, regardless of all the stupid things I did... I cannot pass it up. It is MY sense of duty. Not some ancient alien wisdom, but that of my own. If this possibility exists, then I am willing to don this fake mask of lies and fantasy one last time. I WILL be Malipen Abizi one last time, for those people that have deemed me worthy enough. And if I do not make it into the final team, then I am sure that my skills as an explosive master will be useful to literally anyone else on this ship. So yes, I have decided to don this face. For one last battle. 

Abizi - out!


	73. Ep 74 - Operation Gasping Apollo

Episode 74: Operation Gasping Apollo------------------------------------  
\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 066 ---

“I don’t have much time to make this, so I’ll need to be quick. Currently I’m not even at the Avenger right now. No, currently I'm on a transport from our Haven heading to a city center to begin the siege. Eric was instrumental in getting this set up, and so shortly too. So now, we're currently heading to one city nearby to help the people as they rise up, and from what I’m seeing, it’s already in full force. Good, that means the network tower went off with a success. I sadly don’t know the details being away from the Avenger, but it succeeding is all we needed. Now, it’s time to play our part, all of us. Soon, if they haven't already, Xcom will commence Leviathan. Attacking the Elders directly at their home base. Even if we suffer out here, it’s all we need to make their job inside just that bit more easier. This is it, all or nothing. Everyone, make us proud, make the world proud. And don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine out here. I have Vex after all. And besides, I have too much at stake myself. A family, something I never really had. Vigilo Confido”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

I found a group of former MOCX non-combatants. They've been on the run because one of them managed to reprogram some MEC's to fight off the ADVENT Troops sent in to recapture them after we blew up their HQ. After that, they went into hiding because they were afraid the Resistance would still be hostile, and ADVENT was still on their tails. But fortunately for them, the Reapers didn't shoot them on sight when they found their camp, and I got sent their way. 

They had a lot of intel to bargain, including something on a base belonging to an ADVENT BIO General. Apparently, after he had the Black Market's base in Kamchatka destroyed, he turned it into his own fortress. I probably was part of the reason why it got taken over in the first place, so I'm going to take it back. Morrison, one of the Ex-MOCX agreed to help me. I don't know how good he is with a gun, but he's also bringing a reprogrammed MEC to the table. I'll see if I can get any more backup, because I know that place is going to be swarming with Chrysalids.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - May 30th 2036 (Entry #60)

Remember how I said that there would be some individuals on board that would be suited for the Bug Queen armor? Yeah ... The Commander gave that armor to one of those individuals for the Network Tower. Frejya looked absolutely cool. Top marks. And, not only that ... but she actually climbed a wall with that thing. I mean ... Spiderwoman, baby. That was just insanely awesome.

The mission. I mean there was nothing really to worry about. In the end, Spiderwoman just basically blew up the roof of the main building where that transmitter console was. Even though we didn't really need to ... but because she could. Menace (which also consisted of Acheron and Quasar) just went through the mission like a knife through butter. No problem. Quasar even got his last promotion on this mission.

Also ... Speaker. Sucks to be you. I heard you got trampled. Not enough, but I'll take it.

Next step ... the Gateway. I don't know who's going, besides probably the Commander. Those are the rumors anyway. But I wish the team the best of luck anyway. Nothing more I can do here. Just support. Hopefully this goes well and we finally kick these bastards off our planet.

Gangi þér vel, herforingi!

Firebrand, also known as Kristín Sveinsdóttir ... Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Vlog 73. Chief Engineer Lily Shen. Doesn'tmatteranymore 2036  
You'd think that the ADVENT network tower- the central hub of the psionic network- would be more heavily guarded, but I guess it's their hubris in believing that XCOM wouldn't get this far. Hope they've learned their lesson about not leaving the literal heart of their operations wide open, not that there will be a 'next time' when it would be relevant. 

Anyways, three faction soldiers and a chrysalid was enough to break into their network and allowed Tygan and I to reprogram the signal going from the tower, and give every ADVENT unit in the world a pretty bad migraine. All my life, I've been god-awful at hacking, and I thought the Spokesman must have been pretty desperate to leave this crux of the operation to me. But I suppose the past year of working through alien tech, from clearing out the Avenger's systems, to decoding data pads, was more valuable training than all of those programming classes at the Engineering Academy. 

The disruption pulse took a while to kick in, so the reinforcements were able to get a few hits in on the Skyranger. Not that it will matter anymore, because the transport to the final battle is in the next room. It's not the most reliable plan- after all it's all alien tech that we've only known about for a week- but it's the only lead we've got. After all, this whole war has been us going after one long shot after the other, and I don't see a reason why our luck will fail us now.   
The footage we broadcasted was a nice touch too- not only on the official broadcast, but also sent to every Resistance contact we have. The people deserved to know what they've put their trust in, and there's nothing quite like mob justice against despotic oppression. Now that the people know the truth, ADVENT has a full on war on their hands now, and there's no way they can contain a planet of people ready to kick them off. Oh, and that part with the Speaker getting beaten by a crowd was pretty satisfying. That guy talked way too much.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

**Avenger Log 43 – May 30th 2036 - Lyra**  
You’re probably expecting a deep, insightful prayer, I guess, if you’ve followed this record of sorts to where we’re at now. 

Lyra sighs and sits quietly at a table in the mess hall – Dashboard can be seen asking for some rations from a staff member.

Well, before I get to that, let me just talk about a few things, I guess. The aliens seemed to be on a coffee break at their Network Tower when we broke in – which worked nicely for us, because it let us mess up the Speaker’s broadcast fairly quickly. I’m pretty sure most of ADVENT won’t miss him now.

Anyway, Abizi – no, Aviv found the truth about his past. How everything was just a fabrication on top of a fabrication, and he really was just a troubled man with unclear memories about his past. He apologized to me and said he’d still like to talk philosophy, and he’ll be “Abizi” one last time if the team needs him on Leviathan. For that, I will gladly give him any support he could need. We talked about what he will do after the war – for the sheer mess of things he did have going on, his interest in mutons is genuine, as is his penchant for philosophy. I could see him becoming an alien refugee interpreter of sorts – someone is going to have to help them find a home, regardless of what happened to their old ones.

I’m going to go on my way to see Emilia now, and maybe see if I can call her parents – and my grandparents, I suppose, as well. I’ve been talking with Filidh about if he would be willing to help teach me medical care, or if he knows any contacts I could work with back in Europe. I do have plans after the war, and maybe it’s a bit optimistic to start planning them now, but this is the final battle. Regardless of whether I’m there or not, we either have a bright future ahead of us or no future at all.

Assuming we do, though, Spud has said he’s going to start a sort of wildlife survival course for people that grew up in ADVENT City Centers and never really got to appreciate the beauty of Earth’s environments. He said I could probably use a few lessons if we succeeded, and given his assessment of my plans, he’s probably right. Listen to your elders, as the Old Earth saying went, and by that, I mean real human elders with experience, not the ghoulish ethereals that have tried to appropriate every bit of human culture they could find.

Anyway… she sighs and looks around. Sorry, if it’s okay, I think I’m going to be doing this final prayer privately. Not that there’s any rule against recording a Templar prayer, but I want to talk to everyone I’ve lost, get my bearings for my hopes, and just…steady myself, and as I’ve found a few times before, sometimes I just need to know I’m truly alone, without any eyes beyond the necessary security stuff.

See you at the final briefing, Menace 1-5, whether I’m on it or not.  
Acheron out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

May 30th, 2036 - A Broadcast message from Emilia Wolf 

“To all Resistance Havens across the Globe:

If you are hearing this message, this means that the Advent Network Tower has been taken over and the truth has been broadcasted to the city centers and to you. As we speak, the city centers are up in arms against Advent. Of course, it also means that Operation Leviathan will soon be commencing, so communications blackout will be set in place as soon as the operation starts. 

Twenty years ago, we lost a lot of things that were dear to us. Our families, our loved ones, our music, our history, a lot of things that make us human. Some of you took up arms during those twenty years, bled and died to make that dream happen. And as much as we wish we could go back to normal, the unfortunate reality is that some of us never knew anything but to fight. Hell, some of you took up arms while barely reaching adulthood. As far as some of us are concerned, we may not be able to live a semblance of a normal life.

But that doesn’t mean there is no hope. We’re fighting for a free world. A world where humans can live freely on their own terms. A world where our cultures and teachings can live on for generations. But most importantly, a world where our children and future generations can live without fear of alien oppression. 

As of today, we are no longer just pockets of resistance. We are XCOM and we will fight for humanity to our last breath. Fight hard and proud.

This is Emilia Wolf of XCOM. Signing off. 

Vigilo Confido!”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 74]

[Date - May 30th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

It is done. The Network Tower has been hijacked and the truth has been broadcasted. The cities should be up in revolt by now. All it took was the bravery of three soldiers representing their factions: Acheron, Quasar, and Freyja. They all did good in their part. You can imagine how proud I was for Lyra doing her part. I gave her a hug and a kiss when she came back.

I’ve already sent a broadcast message to all Resistance Havens. While 6 of our finest soldiers along with Commander Odd will be taking on the Elders in Leviathan, the rest of them as well as the Resistance Fighters will be taking the fight against Advent and the aliens. Of course, let’s not forget about Aly and her faction taking on the alien ecosystem facility in Missouri. 

Whatever happens next, history will remember that we fought to set humanity free. That we fought so our cultures and teachings would live on. That we fought so our children and future generations can live free of oppression. 

This is Emilia Wolf. Signing off. Until the mission is complete

Vigilo Confido!

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

May 30th, 2036 

Log #19 (A prayer to the gods)

Thor, grant us your bravery so they face no fear against any adversity. 

Freyja, grant us love and fertility so we can live the remainder of their lives with love and children at our side.

Tyr, grant us your war so we may strike hard at the Elders and silence their lies.

Sif, grant us your harvest so our harvest from the ashes of the war births anew.

Kvasin, grant us your inspiration so we inspire this world in new and better ways.

Nanna, grant us your joy and peace so we may live after this war in joy and peace.

Eir, grant us your healing so we may heal this world from all its ills

Delling, grant us your dawn so we can live to see a new dawn.

And to Odin, grant us your sight and wisdom, so our comrades can see through the howling darkness and teach our children and to our future generations.

This is Colonel Moa Nilsdotter, fresh off the field.

Always intended to hit the aliens where it hurts, but I never expected to deal such a blow to their ego. Refreshing.

Of course, I was pissed when we went back to the Avenger just in time to see Spud disappear through that portal without me. I’m stuck waiting on the sidelines, again. Commander and I don’t see eye to eye very often, and this choice of sending the kid without me is no exception, but I just have to grit my teeth and wait. I shouldn’t be worried. I know he can do this. Still wish I could watch his six, though.

Hell, I’ve waited for years to get back at these jävlarna, a few more hours won’t kill me.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Jayko's log 

They bloody did it, tower's hacked and the world now knows about Advent's deception, reports say the Advent Spokesperson was attacked but so far no confirmed intel that they died, if the rumors on the Avenger are true that they were an Advanced Thinman then I suppose it's plausible they could of fought back...wait does that make the Spokesperson a her? 

Uh let's not think about it.

Anyways while the chaos ensues and Advent's efforts are spread across the globe, this is the time to go into that gate and travel to wherever the Elders hide and tend themselves, something dark stirs in the depths of the Leviathan, I have a feeling that the Chosen Hunter is going to be there as well as a lot of hostiles in general because there isn't any way that the Elders don't know were coming, if they didn't know before then the test that Shen and Tygan conducted with Rover let them in to it.

Commander Odd is going to use that Avatar body as I've said before, it's time to get ready now with the final strike team getting ready I've been presented with two options, go with the main team to the Leviathan base or head out and assist Resistance forces, with my Mec suit getting some quick adjustments by Shen I can go full out while taking fire for my allies, now that the war is reaching its climax I refuse to let anybody die if I can help it. 

You know I never really considered what I'm going to do after this is all over, provided I survive of course, I guess I could reestablish the Blue Shirts properly like I've wanted to do, want to honor the lives of my fellow men in Blue the majority of which lost their lives when Xcom fell. I'll definitely be helping with the clean up efforts overall but one thing still bothers me...Vinnie, bastard is hiding so we need to find him and bring him to justice but I bet that he will make sure he's wiped entirely off the grid regardless of the war's outcome so I guess that's what I'm doing, I'll spend my entire life hunting him down if that's what it takes, I must find out more about what he knows.

But after that?

I don't know, I have no one left to spend my life with since my family's all gone I just got the Avenger crew as my friends and I don't even know if they consider me more than a comrade in arms, Wind's a pretty cool dude and we get along well I suppose but again I'm not sure if that's just because of circumstances or not, I accepted the role as a Mec Trooper knowing the consequences but thinking about it here and now I really did rob myself of having a proper life, no regrets about it of course but I'm a violent man whose whole thing is fighting and killing things...regardless if it's for the sake of others it still ends up making me nothing but a savage and I don't think people want to associate themselves with a person like that. 

I'm not gonna get an apartment with Bradford or something, spent too long tying my life to his. Got to establish my own path that isn't solely tied to Xcom.

Alright gotta go, might be my last log not including my pre-recorded death logs that's been setting around in the Avenger systems but regardless of what happens I am proud to have fought alongside everyone at Xcom, let us all survive this, honor everything that came before and establish a bright future that leaves behind not only this Alien era but the awful state of the world that came before, we have been given a chance for a fresh and hopeful new start for humanity so let us seize it in all of our hands, flesh, psionic, skirmisher, metal.

Jayko Mc'Woods Ending log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sam “Spud” Tanaka  
Log 64:

I wasn’t expecting Moa to be on the team sabotaging the network tower, and I definitely wasn’t expecting her to wear the Hive Queen’s armor and summon a chryssalid to her aid. The trio made it look almost easy and came back without a scratch. After viewing the gruesome footage that Shen had spliced together, I tried to ease the mood on the Avenger by joking that Moa basically spent the whole mission playing with her food, but the images that were broadcast around the world would be forever burned into humanity’s collective memory. Not only did it contain footage of bodies being dissolved at the black sites we took down, it also included select scenes from the facilities that experimented on humans. I know from my conversations with Samuel that they were not the worst ones he had. The clips were chosen for their immediate impact as well as recognisability regardless of the viewer’s screen resolution, but I know many were far more gruesome. It had the intended effect – the Speaker found himself the target of a lynch mob.

The Commander said that the ones that fought today – my bondmate, Lyra and Duloof, would not be heading to the Elders’ fortress. I know there is a near certainty I’ll be picked, and a good chance I will not return. I don’t want Moa to be despondent and feel that she has lost her family if I die… I had to go hug her and make her promise to live on if that happens. Mooney too…though there is a good chance we’ll be heading out together. He’s been so busy packing and re-packing my gear that I had to beg him to stop, just for a while so that we could spend one last intimate moment together.

I’ve made arrangements with both in the event of my death. The material stuff is easy enough to distribute – there’s a bunch of survival gear and outdoors clothing that would fit Moa easily as I’m not a big guy, my old hunting rifle in storage with Daniel (though I don’t have any ammo left for it), and the Codex brain bolted to a wooden board as a hat stand. XCOM will also have access to my logs as well as a final message if or when it’s time for me to go. 

If I do go… I go without fear. This ship has been my family and I have nothing left to hide from them. I am honoured to have served alongside them all. If I don’t, I’ll have another day to start thinking about the whole lifetime ahead of me, and to make the best of it whether or not I will live to see the end of our species.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Malipen Abizi’s log #36

30/05/36

The Network Tower has been taken over. Colonels Nilsdotter, Lyra, and Quasar are on their way back. I’ve seen Lyra before the mission. She had the Rage Armor and seemed a little bit weary of me, but I explained to her that this no longer bothers me, and wished her the best of luck. I wish I were that smart before, maybe I could have made a friend. But this is a thing of the past.

They call it Operation Leviathan. Or as I would call it – Livyathan, a whale, in Hebrew. The final assault on the alien fortress, led by the Commander himself. And I will be there. Together with The Wind, Rogue, Filidh, Tupdaed, and Spud. Like Yona Hanavi (trans: Jonah the Prophet), I will go into the belly of a giant whale. The prophet himself got to repent and was let out, but unlike him, I don’t think this is the fate that awaits me. I’m not planning on ever getting out of there. This is my last dance, so to speak. Whatever happens, Malipen Abizi will not be the one to return from that mission. It is time to give the aliens, one last taste of “my appreciation” to them, in the form of explosives. 

Malipen Abizi – over and out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 607: Cassandra "Nighthunter" Willowstalker.

This is it. We've sent through the six best guys to take on the Elders. Everything rests on them.

We've been divided into a set of divisions, each defending a different part of the Avenger against ADVENT while we're busy. There's people on the flight deck, some in the hanger. Two guys got placed on the boarding ramp. The more crucial area also got a defensive detail. The research labs got one of the most experienced groups because we need to defend against the commander if the elders get control of him through a feedback loop. The largest defensive detail is in the shadow chamber. It's the only passage to the elders and the commander wanted to be absolutely sure that nothing gets aboard.

I've been placed in the shadow chamber. It's noisy. There's lots of people and the gate makes a lot of noise. I've ended up with one of the spare weapons. It's a mag weapon, but it's better than punching things.

Shen keeps running back and forth, checking everything several times before repeating the checks again.

So far, nothing is happening. Let's hope it stays that way.  
End Log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Memo for Col. Spud, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
Hey Potato. No I'm not apologising for that nickname. You've been around since the very beginning, and I remember seeing you come back onto the Avenger all beaten up, and thinking to myself that this pretty boy isn't going to last very long. Did you prove me wrong! You've become the guardian angel of every squad you've been deployed on, watching over them with your finger on the trigger. Well, please watch over Menace one more time for me. While I may not trust the integrity of the armour I make, I trust in your ability to knock out anyone who even thinks about shooting at our guys. Vigilo Confido, and I look forward to celebrating with you when you return triumphant. 

Memo for Col. Lord, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
You crazy man you. How are you still alive? As much of a public health hazard you are, you've been absolutely invaluable in always being the first to volunteer to take my grenades out for a spin. Heck, if it wasn't for you, we'd still be using frags! Others might be a little apprehensive of being within a 20m radius of a mildly deranged pyromaniac, but I've always thought you stroke fear into the hearts of ADVENT with your face paint and your mastery of explosions. You've always wanted to see what's on the other side of the gate, right? Here's your chance to, and then to blow it to bits after you're sick of the view. Vigilo confido, and if you come back alive I'll make you a mechanised little Muton figure. 

Memo for Col. Mech-put, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
I have always had immense respect for you, Jayko. Not too many people would gladly sacrifice themselves for a better chance to defeat ADVENT, and yet here you are. I had no idea how you would cope being converted into a half-machine, but you've proven yourself to be nothing short of an extraordinary bulwark for Menace, and far more than the idea in my head you started off being. Even under fire, I've never seen you waver in your resolve to protect the team. Maybe wearing a giant-exoskeleton does wonders for your courage, but you are truly a warrior without peer, and the Resistance is proud to have you as one of our own. Now get out there, and show the Elders what a proper modified being can do. It's going to be the last thing they'll ever see. Vigilo confido, and I look forward to chiding you for scraping up your carapace again. 

Memo for Col. Rogue, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
I must say, I'm sorry I never got to know you... Maybe it was the voice muffler. But anyways, it was pretty clear that you had no trouble cutting down ADVENT left right and centre. You must have scared them pretty bad too, because for days at a time after your deployments, the ADVENT comms would have been full of terrified comments about that skull-faced XCOM trooper who just wiped the floor with their soldiers. I'm sure they won't be too happy to see you rock up with their Assassin's weapons in tow. Vigilo confido, and go remind the aliens why they were so afraid of you. Oh, and you might also enjoy the Chryssalid suit, for added terror value, of course. 

Memo for Col. Filidh, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
Our most trusted medic and everyone's best friend. You kept everyone in one piece when my handiwork armour couldn't. Your medical expertise is quite literally the only thing keeping us together while I struggled to make improvements beyond Kevlar, and the fact that we're here taking the fight to the Elders is quite the testament to your skill. While you may not be as flashy with your kills as Spud, or indomitable as Jayko, you are the solid backbone of Menace that watches over the injured and brings swift Scottish fury on those who would harm them. As a Scotsman, I'm sure you're proud of your heritage of a race who fought for their freedom, and I'm sure you'll bring this pride to the battlefield, as you fight for the freedom of the human race. Vigilo confido, and if you come back alive I'll tell you where Bradford hides his Whiskey. 

Memo for Col. The Wind, from your friendly local Chief Engineer.   
The marine is always overlooked as just an extra source of bullets, but they'd be a fool to overlook you. Your presence on the battlefield is undeniable, and you laying down the challenge with your Cannon is the stuff of nightmares for the enemy. You've been with us from the beginning, and I've never doubted your prowess on the field, even from the start when you were nothing more than a rookie with a gun. I've taken the liberty to assign the Icarus suit to you, and I hope you'll make use of its propulsion engines to rain justice and bullets down on whoever stands in your way. So get out there, Colonel, and fight the good fight. Show ADVENT that discipline and skill is more than enough to deal with whatever they can muster. Vigilo confido,   
alles gute!


	74. Ep 75 to 76 - Operation Leviathan

Episode 75-76: Operation Leviathan---------------------------------------  
Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

June 15th, 2036 

Log #20

Commander’s been under for a while now. Hearing a lot of scientific alien mumbo-jumbo from the doc, but other than that—

Vad fan—? Hey, tekniker, what’s happening out there? What are you talking about?! The Commander—?! 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
A letter is found left behind on Spud’s bunk.

“To Moa Nilsdotter,

If you are reading this, then I have not lived to see the end of Operation Leviathan. As a Marksman, I am generally not positioned in front; so if I have fallen, then I’m likely not the only casualty. I know that you have come to see me as your son, and you have shown me what a mother truly is – something I had forgotten for so long. But as I’ve said before, I cannot replace the family you lost. Please remember your promise to me to keep on living, if only for the others and the Reapers. Take on Lyra and Mooney, if they are willing and still live; for they have had to grow up too quickly. And keep on…even if they don’t. It takes as much courage to love as it does to fight, and I know you have a heart big enough for both. Nobody born into this world should be destined to go unloved. Even the chryssalid gauntlet has a name and a home.

I’ve had enough time now to finally pick a name for myself. Sam Tanaka was a placeholder, one of several pseudonyms I used when looting Advent stores; but it became second nature after using it for so long in XCOM. I wanted to change it to Samuel eventually but our shadow chamber analyst already has that name, so Seth will be my first name. And I am honoured to take Dashboard as a surname. Only a few surviving members of the Tindal Resistance remember my birth name and it is best that it is forgotten. As for my biological parents, Chankethya and Sophal Narith, I don’t know what became of them. If they’re alive, perhaps if the Commander has won, they might emerge from the woodwork to claim their fifteen minutes of fame. Honestly, I don’t mind… a troubled relationship in life can still be met with closure after death. If our squad has failed, then it is best their whereabouts cannot be discerned through contact with XCOM. If they have gone before me, then whatever conflict we had is moot.

Moa, I heard you praying before we left. I do not know much about the Norse religion and discreetly looked up some of the Avenger’s files on world religions, but if Valhalla is where warriors meet again, then this is where I have gone to tell your husband and children of the mighty battles you have fought and the enemies you have slain, and we will wait and watch you fight on with pride, until you can fight no more. But no sooner. 

I am sorry that my journey has ended before yours, but am also thankful for everything. In the final two years of my life, I have found freedom. I found a home, a family, and a man to love; and the opportunity to defend them. I may be gone, but finally experienced a life that was blessed beyond measure; one that seemed unimaginable to people like me not very long ago. Pass my thanks to Tygan and tell him that there is nothing to hide now, XCOM can know my secret. Maybe it will inspire others hidden in the shadows to step forward and build a better world.

I go with no regrets.

Love,  
Seth Dashboard”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Marina Nova Log #20

It kinda makes me sad that this will be the last of my recordings for now. It seems that I will not be going on the final mission, so I will be returning to the Templars now. I’ve passed my final test. I know that I came late and I was the new girl for a while but, I truly appreciate everyone’s hospitality. You all were truly people I would call family. I hope that when our paths cross again we are once again on the same side. I hope that once you guys destroy Operation Leviathan just like every other mission, you guys might stop by the Templars and come see me one day. Just ask for the heiress hehe. Don’t forget me! I surely won’t forget you! We have to stick together; this is only the beginning. The true war begins after this mission. I am returning to make preparations…and for the whole heiress crowning ceremony but that’s beside the point. I know you guys probably think that the aliens are gone for good, but no. They aren’t done with us yet. But it will be over someday. 

…That’s the speech I want to give them. I kinda feel sorry for them. They actually think this is it. I wish this was it. I truly do. Now, I have to leave them. I’m no good at goodbyes so I’ll just disappear again. I’d probably cry if I had to face them. I’ve kept so many secrets, once they see me again, I won’t even seem like the same person. Oh well, we’ve all got secrets right? Honestly, I’d be mad at me…I let Braveheart die… OH WHO AM I KIDDING THEY’LL HATE ME! It’s a good thing I’m disappearing if I told them the truth, they’d never want to see me again. They just can’t know…ever. I took on this challenge to prove myself worthy of making the tough decisions and willing to risk the lives of others to achieve the greater good. This is discipline. I have to be a soldier before I can be a leader. Gotta take orders before I can give ‘em. I understand. I’ve mourned Braveheart already, all I can do now is make sure her sacrifice was not in vain. I’m sorry everyone from the bottom of my heart. But I promise that it will never happen again. I look forward to proving this. This war will end. And I aim to be the one to end it. Until we meet again XCOM…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[Log Entry 75]

[Date - June 15th, 2036]

[Emilia Wolf, Callsign Raptor]

If you’re reading this log, it means I have left my position as Covert Ops Coordinator for XCOM. It also means that our Operation Leviathan wasn’t a success. 

How did this happen exactly? Call it fate, call it lady luck, call it what you will. It would seem fate wasn’t on our side during the finale. And so, our Leviathan squad died in the final chamber despite doing their best along with the Commander. The news came as quite a shock for all of us. We’ve been all banking our hopes that we could finally live free from alien oppression. But it was not meant to be.

As for Aly and some of her team in Missouri? They’re most likely dead by now. I grieved hard for the loss of Aly. But most of all, I grief knowing that we were very close on this victory and we couldn’t reach it

So what happened since then? We entered a stalemate. In other words, XCOM and the aliens stopped fighting and both factions have their own territories to control with no side having an advantage over the other for the time being. Whether this means an uneasy truce is yet to be known, but I was not staying to find out.

Mom and dad were heartbroken with the loss on our mission and losing Aly as well. Yeah, I was heartbroken too. This must be how it feels like when a parent loses their child. It really eats you away 

Around June 9th, I decided to go back to my PMC and take command. My old CO Campbell is too old to handle things, so I took charge and helped in rebuilding. Just because we’re in a stalemate doesn’t mean some of us were gonna go back to the way things were for 20 years. Some of us were willing to fight back if the aliens tried to take the offensive. I changed the name of the company from Scorpion to Eagle’s Wings. And any destitute humans are welcome aboard our company. Be it civilian or a soldier.

But more than that, there’s this ominous threat that's drawing near. A threat so big that even the Elders were apparently running away from. The Warlock hinted about it, the Assassin hinted about it as well, and so did the Elders. It might come in a few months or even several years from now. If this stalemate could give us an uneasy alliance with the aliens to fight this threat, then fine by me.

However, only time will tell. And whatever the grief I had, I will keep on living until the rest of my days. And the times I spent with XCOM were the best I ever had. If nothing else, at least I have Zhyrgal and Lyra around to keep close to. And I still intend to keep in touch with XCOM whenever I can. They may still need me when the time comes. 

But until the day comes, this is my final log at XCOM. This is Emilia Wolf, signing off. For the final time.

[End of Log Entry]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Moa "Freyja" Nilsdottir

June 15th, 2036 

Log #21

...Been a while since I used this thing. Didn’t really see a point to it, for a while. Not much left I could’ve said.Then again, I never was much of a talker.

This is my final log for XCOM’s sake. I couldn’t believe it. Hell, none of us wanted to believe it. We lost in our final assault. My comrades and the Commander lost their lives while fighting valiantly against the Elders. It seemed fate was not on our side. We were so close to ending it. To have it ripped away...

We lost several people who were close to us during the battle. Including Alessandra Stevens and Spud. I cried hard for the two of them knowing they lost their lives failing in saving humanity. I lost my family again. Not sure if it was easier the second time around or... not.

Seth Dashboard. I’m surprised you didn’t add a new vegetable. Brat...couldn’t have told me your name before running off, could you? I’ve been holding on to that letter you wrote. Funny. I found it before you’d even— doesn’t matter anymore, I suppose...

I didn’t want to keep living at the time, but when I heard Spud’s final message to me, I moved forward and couldn’t let my grief take control of me. In spite of his death, he earned his place in Valhalla just like my husband. And the same goes for Alessandra. She earned her place in Valhalla as well.

So what happened since then? A stalemate. Basically, XCOM and the aliens stopped fighting and settled with their own territories to control with no side taking advantage for the time being. There was no way we could win this without the Commander, so some of us left XCOM.

That includes Emilia Wolf. Apparently, she went back to her old company to take charge and is rebuilding it as a haven for destitute humans and a military base ready to defend against any alien incursion. Just because it's a stalemate doesn’t mean some aliens or whatever remains of Advent won’t try to settle the score

As for me? My place is with the Reapers, so I’m coming home after I finish this log. I’ll do my part hunting down any aliens that try to terrorize us and any haven. It’ll be a little easier, now that there’s a stalemate keeping everyone else busy. I’ll help out when I can, in small ways.

What happens next is yet to be known. We know there is a threat far bigger than the Elders. It must be quite ominous if the Elders were running away from it and were desperate to use our corpses as a template for their Avatar bodies. And if this stalemate could put us into an alliance with the aliens to fight this threat? Sounds good to me, but don’t expect me to gladly shake hands with a sectoid.

The future may be dark and unknown, but it is yet to be written. Whatever happens next is up to us. And most importantly, I’m glad to have done my part in helping humanity.

And with Spud’s secrets now out in the open, I’m glad that he had shown me the light. And whatever happens next, I hope his sacrifice will inspire others like him to come out of the shadows and build a better world. One way or another.

This is Colonel Moa “Freyja” Nilsdottir. Signing off.

Log Ended  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

This message is to be seen only in the event that Malipen Abizi dies on Operation Leviathan. To clarify, at the end of the previous log, it was stated that Malipen Abizi will die either way. This is not the intention here, here “Malipen Abizi’s death” should be treated as the death of his physical body.

So I’ve had messages of this sort recorded at many points in the past, but this one feels different. For the first time I’m aware of my true nature, so the contents of this dying message will NOT be a taunt for Emperor Abizi and how he failed to kill me, since I now realize this is a complete waste of my dying message. Thus, I’d like to dedicate this message to the people I was closest to here. It is my wish that these things will be delivered to them.

Lyra – I already told you most of the things I wanted just a little ago. I’m sorry for thinking you were mocking me all of this time, and I guess one of my regrets will be not making a friend in you. I wish you all the best.

Colonel Nilsdotter – I am very proud to have served with you. You were a great professional, and I have always admired your great skills and dedication.

Major Fawkes – Man, I’m sorry to have been such a pain in the ass to you when you just got here. I’ve been saying some… really silly stuff. Thanks for putting up with it, I felt really comfortable around you. I hope I wasn’t too hard to swallow.

Art School – The Berserker painting I have commissioned is to return to you. You may be free to do as you please with it. I’m very glad to have made your acquaintance.

Sarah Fox – It seems that like your father to me, I will be unable to hold my promise to you. I’m sorry for that. And apparently the Mountain fellow was right all along.

Deadhead – (clears throat) Rop-a-roku Pu-Ti KHKHKKHHKH. Did I pronounce it correctly?  
I would also like to pass the following message to my father, Amit Oren. A Reaper operative called Ronen Hadas knows how to locate him. He can be found in Reaper HQ, Israel or Egypt. I also have a message for him. 

For my father - Abba. Abba yakar sheli (trans: Father, my dear father), I have said so many terrible things about you. All these years... when all you did was to save me. And after 20 years... When I meet you, all I do is scream at you, and say more terrible things. I'm sorry. I wish we could talk again, and I could thank you properly. I'm so sorry.

For Ronen - You help to me was invaluable. Keep fighting for Israel. Od lo avvda Tikvatenu. Lihyot am hofshi, beartzenu (trans: Hope is not lost yet, be a free people in its land, from the Israeli National Anthem). I wish I could repay you for your help. Good luck.

Finally, my presentation about explosives is free to be spread by whoever wishes. I believe I didn’t spout out total nonsense while writing it, but I’ve never gotten formal mathematical education. I would request that should the opportunity present itself, this work will be verified by an expert.

So that’s it from me I guess? Time to find out if the Land of Eternal Cows is really a thing or not. (chuckles) And you know, even though I do realize I made this up and didn’t study it from ancient Marsan knowledge, I do find the following prayer calming:

The Higher Strata govern the evolution of this universe.  
The things which happen could not have happened in any other way.  
Let us take solace in the fact that these which are significant, are already known.  
Farewell, everyone.  
(Pauses to think, and then gasps)  
Shit, I just realized that the mission could also fail in this case. Well… crap. I guess I’ll be seeing you all sooner than expected, huh? Well, good luck out there in this case…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

FLYNN CARTER'S AUDIO RECORDER

Whatever human finds this, I want you to make certain that every Human on this planet hears this. XCOM is dead. And the remainder of Humanity will be next. The Elders will no longer shield you. This planet will burn until all that remains is ADVENT. The wrath that will be unleashed upon you will make the Avatar Project look like a mercy. The Lost, The Hive, The Chosen, all unshackled and free to crush every one of you. The survivors will be harvested to construct new bodies for the Elders, and discarded as worthless trash. Nothing can prevent your extinction now.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Firebrand's Personal Log - July 1st 2036 (Epilogue)

(video log)

(it opens with Firebrand standing in her former Reaper armor, upgraded to Powered Armor status a long time ago; behind her one could see the rather familiar scenery of Akureyri town centre)

Well … I’m still standing. And so is Earth. More or less.

It’s been a month since Leviathan. The team finished the job. Even though they didn’t make it out. None of them. The Commander, Spud, The Wind, Filidh, Lord, Tupdaed, Rogue … I thank you. You have my respects. Unfortunately, it’s only the Avatar Project that has been halted permanently. I guess … you could call it a stalemate between us and ADVENT. We can’t kick them out. They can’t wipe us out. Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing? I don’t really know. 

There’s some fighting going on, but not so much. Mostly keeping to ourselves.

A few days after Leviathan, after paying my respects and saying my farewells, I’ve gathered my stuff and returned here. My home. I had no intention to go anywhere else. I may not have my parents anymore. But … I still have a family. You could say it’s my third family. The second one … it’s right here.

(Firebrand picks up the thick scrap-book laying beside her and holds it up)

People that I will not forget. Even those that are no longer with us today, you will be with me. Forever.

(She sets the scrap-book down)

Speaking of this third family … 

(She makes an encouraging gesture to the side. In view steps a young girl. Long blond hair, a few inches shorter than Firebrand, blue eyes. She looks attentively at the camera, with a soft smile)

(For reference, this is how she looks like: https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BZGZlMTZlNTYtNTE4MS00NzUxLWJlMGYtNzAyNDEyZDE5ZTA2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjUxMjc1OTM@._V1_.jpg )

This is Emma Brynja … 

(The girl adds) … Kristinsdóttir.

(A wide smile spreads on Firebrand’s face, as the blonde leans her head on the woman’s shoulder)  
She’s 14. She’s been here at Northern Lights for quite a while. Unfortunately, her parents did not make it. I’ve heard about her story and … well, it reminded me how I was after I lost my parents. She’s even younger than I was. So I decided to adopt her. She deserves at least a parent in her life. Maybe, someday, she’ll get another.

Oh, and did I mention she likes flying?

(Firebrand’s face turns towards Emma, who looks somewhat questioning)

Þú eins og að fljúga.

(Emma nods and her smile widens a bit more)

So … yeah, I’ll have an extra passenger every now and then. Yes, I am the haven’s pilot. Together with Kat. Yeah, she’s here too. Flying. Learning Icelandic, slowly but surely. She’s a good student. It’s difficult, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Also, she’s being an auntie. Emma likes her. Who wouldn’t though?

Little Kat … she’s growing up. In a free world. She’s happy. Someday, when she gets older, I will tell her the story. The story of the Avenger. And everyone.

I’ll stop this here. I might make other entries. If I don’t … I think it would be a nice ending.

(Her arm wraps around Emma’s shoulder, while Firebrand leans over and pecks the girl’s forehead lovingly. Emma smiles and turns towards her)

Ég elska þig, mamma.

Ég elska þig líka, elskan.

(camera turns off)

(additional entry - audio only)

Almost forgot. Remember my friend Christmas? She’s settled in West Virginia in the haven where she was before. She’s still single … Not looking just yet. But she will. She said so. Especially after she heard about Emma. I am guessing it is problematic to have a relationship with her condition but … if anyone can overcome that in a relationship, she can.

At some point, I’ll try and fly over there for a visit. It’s a very long flight. Might have to avoid ADVENT along the way, but … it will be nice to see her.

Anyway … wrapping it up here. Take care.

Vigilo Confido!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- Audio Log Accessed ---  
\--- Samuel Viktor ---  
\--- Entry: 067 ---

“Well... what can I say here. So much to say, I can’t even figure out where to start. If the burden in my voice isn't indicative though, things didn’t go too well. We didn’t win, I can say that now. To think, everything we worked towards, all of this time, this effort. The Forge and Blacksite, it all lead to this. And we failed, at least.... Technically. See, funnily enough it’s more complicated than that. We lost, yes, but so did the aliens. The team went in, and at the end of the day they still did their job, but it also cost the life of the Commander. Unfortunately for us, just like with the Elders, when their Avatar dies, so does them, and because of that, we lost the Commander, and what we can safely assume is the team not long after. But at least they went down fighting like heroes, I know it, we know it. They managed to take down two before things even began to look rough, and in their final moments, Spud managed to get the final shot on the last Avatar. From what we can gauge, without the Elders being the final support of the Network, the whole place just, collapsed. It was essentially a “squadwipe” if you will for both sides. So, technically, at the end of the day, we lost, but so did they.”

“So where does that leave us a few days later? Well, long story short, a stalemate. With no guidance or network, Advent and the aliens are all scattered and merely attempting to keep their hold where they can, while the Resistance works to reclaim land. You’d think it would be easy, but Advent does still have a large force, and some semblance of command, so they still have some themselves. Regardless, the fighting is still going, and now it seems both sides are now claiming and holding their own lands. Thankfully, seems like my country of Russia is doing well, the Resistance making work. My city center, New Novgorod, has fallen, and now will soon be under the Resistance hands.”

“I wasn’t there to see Leviathan, but I heard the tales. It wasn’t easy at all, I can tell you that much. The crew as expected began to face a lot of enemies up front. Thankfully, it wasn’t just the team there. See, in order to get there, as I mentioned earlier, we needed our own Avatar. Well, guess what we had, and thanks to the Commander, it was able to operate. And from what I heard, that thing was scarily powerful with all of it’s psionics. The team fought on, and then the Hunter himself decided to show up. Not surprised, considering they would protect their great Elders. Weirdly enough he seemed to go right for the team this time too. No tracking from the back, no grappling around, just a mad dash for us. A bit unexpected, but the team managed to deal with him. A couple of injuries later, and a whole army level size of aliens cleared later, and then came their chamber. That’s where the rest tells the tale I’m afraid, where we soon lost.”

“As for me, well, guess the city siege went well. The place is damaged enough to be ruined for Advent’s use anymore. We suffered a few casualties, but, on a large scale mission like that, it is to be expected. We went in, me and Susie, with my haven, and helped out the people that were rising up against Advent. It went well all things considered, and now everyone has a few more kills to their name. I also ran into.... That place. See, Eric didn’t really tell me what city he was going after, and admittedly, a lot of them look similar to each other, but I should have known when I first set foot in there that it was *my* city center, the place I used to live in for years. And it didn’t hit me until I saw that place..... the Gene Clinic. The place that started it all for me, that sent me down this horrible road, the place that exiled me and marked me due to the experimentation. To see that place again sent a feeling of.... Unease.... Discomfort. All the memories of my past all hitting me at once. Well..... no more. I saw to it personally that the clinic fell to rumble and ashes. No more will this place haunt me, or ruin the lives of others like it did me. Strange.... Destroying that place, almost gave me a sense of.... Freedom. Like I’m finally gone from that horrible day. Apparently an Advent Hunter unit also came by, for some reason. Me and Susie had to tango with him some, and unfortunately both me and her took a shot. Thankfully though, we’ll both live, and to make matters better, we managed to send the Hunter packing by having him in the clinic when it went up in flames. Kinda funny actually, to think we managed to take him down, somehow. Susie is one tough and determined fighter, I’ll give her that. One of the many reasons I love that woman.”

“So now, that leads us to the after. The war is over now, and soon, everyone will be leaving, one by one. Some might stay, but many won’t. Xcom is still Xcom after all, even if it lost the Commander. Although, I’m unsure how much longer Bradford wants to lead it. He already did so for so long since it’s first fall. For a lot of people this was their last fight, and for others they don’t know what else to do. However, to everyone I ever come to know during my time here, all I can say is I wish you well in life, and maybe we can keep in touch somehow. As for me, well, I can’t stay here anymore. My job is done. I gave intel on the cities, I ran the shadow chamber, and now, none of that is needed anymore. So, from here, it is with a burden that I must depart. I won’t be leaving right away, of course. I still need to send my farewells, and I still need to figure out where to go. See, I don’t really have anywhere. Sure, there’s my haven, Elkshire, but I'm unsure.I don’t wish to move back into the city centers due to the bad memories. I’ll also need to get with Susie about that, cause, well, safe to say we live together now. We're a couple, and with a baby on the way no less. I don’t think I could ever leave that woman. To think of how we even got here. From barely even knowing each other, to just having some nice fun, to this. Funny thing is, I don’t regret any of it, at all. She’s an amazing person, knows when to play some jokes or when to be serious, which is important, knows how to have fun, and so forth. Heh... it’s why when we get together to speak, I uh, have a bit of a surprise for her. Already told Emilia about it but, well, I intend to propose to her, to make things official, to take them further. I know she’s always wanted a family, and I feel like she might want this too. To think I never really had a family, yet now, I’m about to. It’s..... it makes me happy. I’ll get with her soon, see where we will go from here. All I know is that it’s together. After all, the future may be a bit unknown with this stalemate, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun, right? Some happiness.”

“So, I guess that’s it then right, all my bases covered. Think so. Afraid this might be my last log I ever make. Who knows, maybe I’ll pick it up again later in life, or maybe show it to my child so he can see what all I’ve done. Who knows. Soon I shall depart from Xcom, and live out my life. As for Vex, well, it’s still with me. Don’t think it will ever leave, but I guess with the war over, it might end up being a bit more quiet. Who knows, maybe it would help watch over our child for us. But yeah, guess that’s where I currently stand. So, with that said, I guess all there is left.... Is to say goodbye. To anyone who may have been reading these, I guess I thank you, in a way. These have been documented proof of my journey, and for some reason you decided to tag along. So thanks, and goodbye.”

“Vigilo Confido. Samuel Viktor, signing out.”

\--- End Entry ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

The following scene is not recorded by any camera on the Avenger, nor remembered by any eyes human or alien.

Lyra simply is seen standing, quietly watching a destroyed ADVENT ship as she stands at attention, it's lights flickering on and off. The evening wind blows quietly across the sky, as purple motes of light spawn from alien flora and drift across the landscape.

She is not wearing Celestial Gauntlets, the Frost Vest, or even her beloved RAGE suit, which had been sent off with the hopes of protecting one of her close friends on the Avenger. Instead, her old, first pair of Gauntlets can be seen on her arms, mounted on a standard issue set of XCOM Warden Armor painted in her striped white and black colors.

After a moment, she salutes, shrugs, and gives a weary sigh, and takes out an old hand cannon, seemingly of Czech origin. She inspects it quietly and carefully, running her thumb over a very rough engraving done by a child.

Eurydice. The wife of the Argonaut Orpheus, of the man who hailed failed back to bring the dead. She doesn't remember why the name was inscribed. Only that its goal had meant something to her, and that it was just that now. A myth.

Lyra is seen slowly raising the pistol upwards solemnly. Her mouth isn't moving and her eyes are wide open now, the quiet, serene indigo of her Psionics flowing through her eyes as she reflects quietly on how far XCOM had come, how happy she was to meet everyone, and how proud she is of all that was done.

The sound of a shot can be heard ringing through the hull of the wrecked ADVENT ship, and for a moment, there is only silence.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Recognized user: Alessandra "Callitris" Stevens  
Authorization: Children of the Earth

Timestamp: 28 May 2036, 1236 hours

Well, if you're seeing this, I guess I didn't make it.

At this moment, I know that my probably final mission of this war will be to destroy an alternate psionic source for the Avatar Project located in a series of greenhouses and parks in the city center built near the ruins of Saint Louis, Missouri. Since I keep these prospective death-logs up-to-date, it is very probable that this is the mission that I died on.

I also know that Jane will be leading the attack, and my third husband Erik will be joining me, and Zhyrgal I believe is also coming and possibly Maxx and Sarah as well. If you're any of them, then you know the circumstances of my death better than I do as of this recording.

Erik, Jane, Zhyrgal, Ethan, Emilia, Lyra, Feng, Maxx, Spud, all of the rest of you... 

...if I died victorious, then just keep this in mind: I've had a good life. It wasn't always comfortable, and it wasn't always pleasing, but I got to spend my life, short as it is, fighting for what I believe in. I got to be loved by almost everyone around me. I got to be married to three wonderful husbands. Last but not least, I got to be me: smart, athletic, brave, beautiful, dedicated, kind... all those adjectives people call me... it's fun to have those traits as it is to be with someone who has them. And at least I died fighting for a cause, unlike so many who died in this war.

...and if you're someone seeing this after XCOM lost, then at least I tried. At least I got to be part of a planet that was worth fighting for... even if it's all gone now.

(Alessandra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes are watering)

Aly out.

End of recording  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Final Log of Hokuchiyo Ritofuto: Lost Removal Division

That's it. It happened again. The commander failed. This time though, we may have a chance. I am unsure of what went on after Leviathan left with our own Avatar, but one way or another they are no longer with us. We were informed that the Avatars the Elders were in possession of were eliminated, so ultimately in theory the only thing we should have to worry about is the removal of ADVENT and the aliens from the planet. It will be harder knowing that we did not succeed in our plan, but this is a better chance than we had the last time.

I am leaving The Avenger and taking any volunteers with me to areas that were hit during the initial invasion before the Commander's original capture. I have been training on The Avenger for so long to deal with this specific threat. I feel I should activate a team I am categorizing as L.R.D. or the Lost Removal Division. If the volunteers need training I will assist in this endeavor, but as a whole me and whoever joins me will not be involved with Resistance affairs. I am used to being undetected by ADVENT, so I will utilize that experience in a relevant method that can further the human condition.

I cannot say I am wholly unsurprised. I had lost a lot of faith in XCom during its operation at this stage, and only recently was I beginning to feel to the contrary. I did not make many allies this time, then again I realise how focused I was. Isolating even. With any luck we will see significant progress and I may be able to remain in contact. While I feel XCom was ultimately flawed, it's intentions were best for us. Should anyone need to contact me, I am taking Kaiju and his frequency will remain the same as it was during our time here.

If I am needed again, seek me or any of my living family. We will help, I'm confident even Irika would be willing to assist after the propaganda failure when we attacked the tower.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Long before Leviathan, Kari Dubois had left the Avenger, in search of herself. Her Parasite, since awakened by the events at the Resistance Haven, was her only companion. She had walked for days between outposts, quietly taking out ADVENT patrols with her newfound powers. Valkyrie was finally getting used to them, she was making progress. Maybe one day, she’d be the same warrior she once was, perhaps better. 

Whilst trekking through the wilderness, Kari’s hand twitched for a moment, as she winced in pain. It was so out of the blue, she worried maybe she had hurt herself in a prior fight, or maybe it was something she had scavenged and eaten, but as dread washed over her she quickly realised. XCOM had failed. Their final strike against the Elders had been repelled. She didn’t know who had died, but could feel that whatever had happened, XCOM had been crippled. Without a united resistance, there was little hope of victory. Nobody would be coming to help her. All she had left was herself and her parasite. And she was getting desperate.

Days later, she came across an ADVENT facility. Completely cut off from the outside world, she only knew that XCOM had failed. She was by no means a one woman army, even with her new powers. Atop the roof, peering in through a vent, her gauntlets began to hum with energy, singing almost, as she dived through. All the while her Parasite, screaming in her head about how she was going to kill them both - but she didn’t care. A world without XCOM, without Lyra, Firebrand, Sam or anyone else she loved, wasn’t one worth living in. 

The authorities were later alerted by the sounds of fighting and reports of an attack, and arrived at an outpost in flames. Everything burnt to cinders, bodies of ADVENT troops charred in the fires and yet seemingly already dead before that. Amongst them was another corpse, unrecognisable - full of all manner of wounds from various attacks and weapons, and other than that, too far taken by the flames to only be recognisable as someone who wasn’t an ADVENT trooper. All that was left of their scorched remains was one of their arms, cut loose either by the fighting or the explosion that had levelled the building - with a single, yellow gauntlet affixed to it, that crackled faintly when first approached before falling silent ever since.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal Diary of Genevieve “Art School” DuBois  
June 3rd, 2036

There is a surreal and terrifying freefall that accompanies total loss. I had become emboldened, hopeful even. Perhaps even naively confident in the demise of the elder race after so many battles won. With the complete loss of the Leviathan team, the sharp edges of the world around me have begun to blur and blend, abstracting the harsh reality of our failure. I think this is a mercy of my mind to give me more time to cope with the death of friends, of purpose, and of hope.

I fear we now struggle in vain, but I know I must struggle on. I will not give in to these monsters that will soon masquerade as gods. I see the team splintering without the commander and I too will soon leave the Avenger for a new home. I plan to follow Frejya and Sneak back to Reaper Headquarters and continue the fight from there. When I look at the fires of rebellion among the remaining factions, I am confident that Volk and his kin will be the last to dim to embers and I plan to fight the coming dark age until the last cinder of human rebellion cools to ash.

I suppose I could have left with the reapers as they departed, headed straight back into the fight, but the fallen deserve a proper tribute, more than a photo in the Avenger bar. While their faces are fresh in my mind, I plan to place murals, paintings, perhaps even statuary in every settlement I come to for each of the fallen seven so that visions of our heroes, our friends, will hopefully outlast us. I plan to carry the piece Abizi willed back to me. I have no idea what I plan to do with it and the absurdity of hauling such a large piece of canvas on my back is not lost on me, but I cannot so soon part with a reminder of friendship in a world where humanity has become a scarce resource. So for a while, just as I began, I will return to the wandering lone painter, an eccentric that tries to bring color to the twilight of humanity. The cynical warrior that I have become sees a bleak, black reality. But after serving with XCOM, I find I can dream again, like the naïve young artist that I once was, and when I do, I dream in the colors of hope.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

VULTURE'S VALLEY PODCAST #23  
COMMENCING TRANSMISSION

Welcome Welcome Welcome to the Vulture's Valley! A podcast where I, Byron "The Vulture" Crane give you an update on my travels and finds! I managed to sneak my way on through a Resistance Camp not only to take questions, but also peddle a few wares I found on the road. Today we're goin' to talk about ... drumroll please ....

Th-the Leviathan Rumors. Heh, I avoided this for such a long time. But, I figured I finally lift my little vow of silence to talk about that mission. Yes, it did happened. Turned out to be a stalemate. Though to me, we had it worse. We lost the god damn Commander. I don't understand how or why, but we lost him. Not only him, but we also lost good soldiers that day. Like my old friend, Spud. I felt somethin' the moment I saw the 'Brand take off. My Psionics felt like waves crashin' on the senses but I swallowed those bad vibes and wished them the best. We were so stupid! Why didn't we prepare more?! Why didn't we take out the Hunter as soon as we could? Why the weird missions?! I ... I'm sorry listeners. I know you didn't want to see me like that. See? That's why I don't like to talk about this.

Anyway, on to the next question before I lost my mind. Hailey from a colony in England asks: Byron, what do your tattoos mean? Well, Haley I'm glad you asked. This one on my left shoulder is a Sheriff's star in honor of my Grandfather. This snazzy potato with a pair of goggles represents one of the best damn snipers ever: Spud. This guitar over here is my friend Shane. Y-you should've seen the way he played. You'd love it. This angel? An old Templar friend of mine ... Lyra. I haven't seen or heard from her in years. I ... I hope wherever she is whether she's dead or alive that she was happy and remembers me. The rabbit ... is my old friend: Ritofuto. He was good with tech. The magician's hat? Houdini. An old squadmate who sacrificed himself for me. And, you know I just had to get the XCOM insignia.

Sniffle

I can't keep up this little charade. I get questions and letters from you all askin' what the future holds. Both from the young and old. I ... I honestly don't know. Most of us separated after that day. I myself left as soon as I had the chance. Spent my days scavenging around. As you clearly see behind me. I don't do this because I have some sort of a problem. I ... I think I'm a museum of the sorts. I have things from the past and present. I want to preserve the memory of XCOM. The memory of humanity. Not just for me, but for all of you. So, don't you all worry. Someday we will all figure this out and when we do, we'll all be free and happy. Just keep your heads up and you'll see. We will make it! Now if you excuse me, I am goin' to find a way to take a trip on down to New Mexico. That's an old state in the US of A for all of you who don't know. To my Resistance friends keep on fightin'. And, to all of you who listen and watch me in the Advent cities ... don't worry. 

Slowly picks up a Psi Amp 

Sheriff Vulture's comin' to save you. Take care!

TRANSMISSION END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

To: All my friends at XCOM  
From: Zhyrgal Saipov

Date: June 5, 2036

I’m sorry if this letter is a little informal, but I thought you guys might like to get an update from me, given the events that have happened over the last few days.

I guess this shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone, as my participation with XCOM came about more out of circumstances, and then later a duty of finishing what I’ve started than the normal volunteering or recruitment, but now that XCOM’s primary mission appears to be complete, I am leaving to go back to France.

I wanted to wait to give my respects at the memorial services held for Alessandra and then for the Commander and the members of the Leviathan mission before I left, and I will unfortunately have to attend a memorial service for my good friend - someone who, without her I probably would not even be here today - Jelena, who was killed on a separate mission defending French havens during the ADVENT retaliation during Leviathan. We have all lost people we knew during the past few days, and I want to work as hard as I can so that we don’t lose anymore.

As a result, I am taking over responsibility as Commander of the Bordeaux resistance cell in France. They are working hard to try to clear out ADVENT in the area and assist refugees from the city center, and I feel it is my responsibility to help in that effort. I wish everyone else here - Emilia, Sam, Susie, Richie, and everyone else - well while I engage in that effort.

It was an honor serving XCOM and serving with the Commander and the rest of you. But the time has come for me to move on.

Vigilo, Confido.

-Zhyrgal


	75. Ep 77 - 'What Happened After Leviathan?' transcript and Editor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note: Yes, this season ended in a gameplay loss at the final moment. Many writers and roleplayers expected a victory, as other playthroughs have concluded before, but not this time. After lengthy discussion and a poll, it was decided that the progress that XCOM had made up to that point should not be discounted even though the Commander was slain when battling the last Avatar. The stranglehold the Elders had over Earth was broken, but XCOM was crippled too. The writers of surviving characters wrote epilogues chronicling their fate in a now turbulent world.
> 
> ChristopherOdd offered to created one last video reading out a transcript summarizing what happened to the rest of XCOM and Advent's characters after Operation Leviathan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u08K7fftEyk The transcript, compiled and written by SuggestiveArtefacts, is reproduced here with a few small additions. The visuals for the video were created by Deadput.

Shen, Tygan and Bradford watched as the Commander died. On board the Avenger, they saw his vital signs fail the moment his Avatar was slain. Operation Leviathan was doomed. But neither the battle nor the story of XCOM ended with the death of Odd.

Down below, the final enemy Avatar was on its last legs, and even as the incredible horde of enemies descended upon them, the squad focused on completing their objective. Lord and Spud took down the last Avatar, freeing Deadput from its mind control in time to endure the last moments of the battle; but not before it forced the MEC trooper to kill the sapper. A withering barrage of enemy fire killed Spud next. Without the Commander to reopen the psionic gate, Filidh, Rogue and Deadput made their final stand. One by one, they fell as they fought to the bitter end, joining their comrade Ando “the Wind” Mikor in death. The apocalyptic battle shattered the walls of the fortress from within and it became a watery tomb for all of its occupants.

The remaining members of XCOM waited anxiously on the Avenger for the worst, but no retaliation came from beyond the gate. For though XCOM had lost its Commander, no Elders remained to lead Advent or the aliens either. Having ended the Avatar Project, seized the Advent Forge and slain the Chosen and Alien Rulers, XCOM deprived the Elders of their most powerful assets; but the organisation also lost irreplaceable technology such as the Chosen’s weapons, Hive and Ruler armours on Operation Leviathan.

While all this was happening, the Templars, Reapers, Skirmishers and various Resistance groups launched simultaneous assaults on Advent on the ground. In the city of St Louis, central USA, the marine Maxxwell “Kage” Conrad, field medic Zhyrgal “Saikal” Saipov and XCOM scientist Alessandra Stevens fought alongside the Children of the Earth faction as well as Sarah “Ghost” Fox and the surviving members of the Winter Wolves Resistance unit. They succeeded in destroying an Alien Facility but at a terrible cost. Every member of the Children of the Earth was slain, including Dr. Stevens.

For several weeks, similar scenes of carnage played out around the world; with neither humanity nor the Alien-Advent coalition gaining the upper hand on a global scale. Eventually, things settled into an uneasy stalemate with both sides clinging on to territory but avoiding large scale conflict to reduce bloodshed.

Many XCOM members left the organisation over this time. Marina “Emerald” Nova returned to fight alongside her fellow Templars, but Lyra “Acheron” Archonis’s whereabouts after she left are unclear. Some say she took her own life; others claim she continues to fight against ADVENT in it's darkest strongholds. Perhaps only Emilia “Raptor” Wolf might know, but XCOM’s Covert Ops Coordinator left the Avenger too and returned to her old PMC unit.

Moa “Frejya” Nilsdotter returned to the Reapers. She greatly mourned the loss of Spud and Alessandra, but resolved to find new purpose in life to honour their memory. In time, she would adopt a child. Together with Volk and Dragunova, she discovered the Hunter was still alive in his stronghold, having been resurrected by his sarcophagus. But with the Elders gone, the Hunter remembered his past life as a former Reaper named Tomko. Horrified at what he’d become, he wanted the help of his former comrades to end his life. Rather than execute him, Moa destroyed the sarcophagus and spared him, leaving the now-mortal Hunter to spend his last years performing penance for the atrocities he had committed.

Andy “Sneak” Arica also returned to the Reapers. Genevieve “Art School” DuBois would also ultimately join the faction; but took the time to visit dozens of Resistance settlements along the way. In each, she would place paintings, murals and sculptures of the seven who fell during Leviathan so that they would be remembered.

Devy “Deadhead” Cazier travelled to Israel to watch over the surviving members of his bondmate’s family. In his final days before Operation Leviathan, Malipen “Lord” Abizi experienced greater mental clarity and remembered his old life as Aviv Oren. It was enough for Deadhead to track down his personal information and locate them.

Zhyrgal “Saikal” Saipov and Cassandra “Nighthunter” Willowstalker each joined separate Resistance groups; helping to hold off attacks from rogue Advent and aliens while training refugees from the city centres. The former would go on to marry Richie Johnson, the Avenger’s former supply officer.

Hokuchiyo “Hare” Ritofuto left with several volunteers to start a new organisation dedicated to eliminating the Lost, dubbed the L.R.D or Lost Removal Division. The fall of MOCX freed his sister and together they began the slow process of clearing out abandoned cities.

For a while, Byron “the Vulture” Crane ran the Vulture’s Valley, a podcast in which he talked about his travels and time in XCOM. Eventually his wanderlust got the better of him; and he picked up his psi amp and headed for New Mexico to aid the Resistance there.

Samuel “Vex” Victor and Susie “Delinquent” Johnson left their posts as the Shadow Chamber’s analyst and Assistant Armourer respectively. They were already preparing for the birth of their first child during Operation Leviathan and wanted to play a greater part in making the world a safer place - starting with the destruction of the New Novgorod gene clinic that tormented Samuel in his younger days. They eventually settled in France to raise their child.

Firebrand also left XCOM and became a mother, adopting a teenage daughter after returning to the Northen Lights haven in Iceland. They were joined by Kathreene “FO” Trat, the Avenger’s Flight Officer. Together they undertake risky flights to deliver aid the Resistance and have begun teaching Firebrand’s daughter to fly as well. 

Lily Shen built herself a MECsuit just like Deadput's. Just as she used to protect those around her by making them armour, she became the living, breathing suit of armour to stand between those she cared for and whatever would threaten them. After Deadput's death, she felt immensely guilty to be alive, just because she was safe in the Avenger while others in the line of fire could not make it because she failed to protect them. And so she began her crusade, as a MEC trooper in memory of Deadput's valor, to fight for whatever was left of the resistance. She knew that the resistance fighters would have no chance against ADVENT's mechanised units and her presence was needed to even the odds. She grimly accepted her new duty, a culmination of XCOM's bravery and her own ingenuity.

Duloof “Quasar” Wovensiege accepted their promotion and remained with XCOM for many years; adapting as best they could and kicking alien behind. They sustained many serious injuries over time but would not quit the battlefield. Giving up was never an option for the Skirmisher.

Maxxwell "Kage" Conrad and Izana "Noodles" Soma went to the Lone Star haven to assist the North American Resistance. With the combined efforts of the Skirmishers and other Resistance units, most of the continent was liberated. During this time, they married. Noodles found and rescued Cristal "Oblivion" Darbois, who was injured in another conflict. The two women still don't get along though.

Avenger Security Guard Laverne Hinds, overcome with the grief of another war with the aliens and casualties thereof, tried to take her life after a couple of weeks of empty partying but couldn't follow through. She eventually returned to her good friend Molly West and her network of contacts at the Black Market for help and healing.

The former Templar Kari “Valkyrie” DuBois (no relation to Art School) was devastated upon hearing of XCOM’s loss. Though she was no longer a part of XCOM, a world without XCOM, without Lyra, Firebrand, Sam or anyone else she loved, wasn’t one worth living in. She found an Advent facility, readied her gauntlets, and chose to go out in a blaze of glory.

The Spokesman’s body was never recovered, leading some to speculate that he was still alive in secret, perhaps keeping a low profile with the remnants of a secretive Resistance militia group known as the Epsilon Unit; which had ties with XCOM dating from the invasion.

The loss of the Hive Queen caused her brood to withdraw underground to lick their wounds. But several years later, reports began to emerge in both Advent and Resistance-held areas of new, juvenile Hive Queens rising up to replace the monster slain by XCOM in 2036. In response, a group of XCOM’s most mysterious operatives consisting of Shire, Chuckles, ObeliskDK, Shadow and Iridar formed an independent group dedicated to monitoring the Hive and countering its spread, no matter how impossible the task appeared.  
Among XCOM’s former enemies, the loss of the Elders’ also led to mixed results. 

MOCX was no more. The Templars and other factions absorbed the previously brainwashed survivors into their ranks, but none of them returned to the Avenger. The former MOCX Commander Vinnie Even, having escaped the raid on the MOCX facility has since evaded capture from Resistance forces. He is missing to this day and unlikely to be seen again.  
Advent Overseer Xul felt the voices of the Elders in his head go silent, leaving an aching void. Admiral Kraxton was slain during or shortly after Operation Leviathan, but the remaining Advent officers and Alien generals survived and Xul was swamped by requests for new orders as they held back the tide of angry Resistance. Without the Elders, Advent served no purpose. He resolved to find a new purpose for Advent to continue fighting, be it retribution for the Elders, or faith that another greater being would call upon them once more.

Advent Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin did not survive the breakdown of the psionic network. She was found dead at her post after her brain implant failed catastrophically. She left nothing behind except a half-finished declaration of independence for her city, having realized Advent's true nature in her last minutes.

The Viper bio-scientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath was summoned back to her birth planet by the Elders’ dying wish; a final measure to save some aliens from the greater threat that they had been preparing to face when XCOM rendered them extinct. Now the de-facto scientific, military, and political director of an interstellar civilization spanning dozens of inhabited worlds, the biologist doubted her ability to succeed where they had failed. She embarked on a desperate quest to seek out and reverse engineer Raymond Shen’s robots and the rogue AI that seized control of them. She knew little of the looming threat apart from the fact that it was psionic and hoped that robotics would fare better than living troops.

Time will tell if the disparate factions left in the wake of XCOM’s decline would be enough to hold the line against the unspeakable horror that drove the ethereals to wreak so much suffering across the galaxy. Perhaps they would stand a chance if they united against it; or perhaps they were doomed anyway. But at least they had a chance; and they would always remember XCOM and be reminded that there is reason for compassion, for seeking out the moral victories, for fighting for the greater future, even in loss.


	76. Epilogue

Epilogues--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
September 3rd, 2036. 

Western U.S region

Eagle’s Wings Base 

The news of the defeat of Leviathan’s squad and Commander Odd came as a huge shock to the Resistance across the globe. In spite of the valiant efforts by Leviathan squad and the Commander, the Elders and their alien puppets gained the upper hand and decimated them. 

The news was also a shock to the crew of the Avenger. There was a lot of grief and mourning for the loss of the Commander and the brave six soldiers who went through the Elder’s sanctum. A funeral was set for Commander Odd, Spud, Lord, The Wind, Filidh, Deadput and Rogue. There were other soldiers who lost their lives fighting in Missouri, U.S, including the scientist and soldier Alessandra Stevens. A funeral was set for her and the soldiers who died in their mission. 

Barely a week after the failure of Operation Leviathan, the aliens sent a message to XCOM, asking for a stalemate. Knowing there was no way they could win without the Commander’s help, XCOM agreed with the terms and so after the battle, XCOM and Advent have their own territories to control and there is no sign of both factions taking advantage over another for the time being.

Not a lot of the crew were quite happy with the stalemate. Some of them even quit XCOM. Emilia, who barely had time to grieve for the loss of Aly, decided to leave her position as Covert Ops Coordinator around June 8th. After meeting her old CO Campbell and her parents face-to-face in the Haven, they made some time to grieve. 

Knowing that some of the aliens still want revenge against humans for causing all the damage, Campbell agreed to let Emilia take charge of the PMC. From there on, she changed the name from Scorpion to Eagle’s Wings and set plans to expand the Haven and turn it into a military base. It would be a haven for any destitute humans, soldiers or not. But most importantly, a human outpost ready to defend against any possible human incursions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I… I’m not sure, Emilia. Do you really think expanding your private military force is a good idea? We barely made it with the Stalemate” Zhyrgal asked in protest from her vid-comms. Emilia smacks her lips, rebuking “Just because we’re in a stalemate doesn’t necessarily mean we’ve made a truce. Besides, some of the aliens and whatever remains of Advent are looking for payback against us, that includes attacks on other resistance havens even without approval from the higher ups.” 

Emilia crosses her arms “Eagle’s Wings is my idea to protect the Western U.S from any possible alien incursion. We’ve been making progress in expanding our efforts. And with time, we could have helos and interceptors to respond to any Haven assault far from our base in the region” Zhyrgal sighs, tears coming out of her eyes “Yeah, I’m aware. I just…. I miss Aly so much” 

“So am I, Zhyrgal. And I’m sorry for the loss of Jelena. She was a good soldier” Zhyrgal nods with clarity. Lyra suddenly comes on the vid-comms. “Hey mom!” 

Emilia chuckles “Hey, Lyra. I hope you’ve been doing well” Lyra nods “I am. But Em... mom, you’re planning to come back to XCOM?”

Emilia shakes her head, indicating that she’s not coming back. Lyra looks down, visibly sad. “I understand. It's been a few months and it hasn’t been easy to move on.” Zhyrgal nods towards Lyra’s statement “The future is quite dark, Lyra.”

Emilia crosses her arms, grunting “The future may be dark, but it is yet to be written. As an aside, there’s another threat we may need to deal with sooner or later”

“The one that the Elders were running away from?” Lyra asks and Emilia nods “If this stalemate could lead us to an uneasy alliance with the aliens and fight this threat together, I’m willing to accept that”

Zhyrgal scoffs “Funny, I never thought you were one to accept having aliens on our side especially when they were butchering our kind for 20 years” 

Emilia shakes her head, “I’m not and I’m not thrilled with the prospect of shaking hands with a sectoid. But if this threat is much more dangerous than the Elders, then we may not be able to fight them on our own. Hence why an alliance with the aliens might be in the best interest for our survival”

Lyra looks back to Emilia “Feels like the Cold War of the 20th Century, doesn’t it, Mom?” Emilia nods “Maybe. But until this threat comes within months or years from now, we’ll be keeping eyes on the aliens and their activity.” 

“Understood” Zhyrgal nods with a slight smile

“In the meantime, you two take care of yourselves. These are dark times and I don’t need to lose more of my precious daughters” Emilia gives her order. 

Both Lyra and Zhyrgal nod clearly, but just as they were to end the conversation, Emilia interrupted them. “Oh, and Zhyrgal. You’re always welcome to visit Eagle’s Wings whenever you can. And if you do plan on having children, tell them the stories. Not just you, but me, Lyra, and your sister Aly. They deserve to learn what we went through to survive” 

Zhyrgal answers “I… I will. And… goodbye, mom” She shuts off her vid-comms, and Lyra says her goodbye “Goodbye, mom”, then shuts off her vid-comms as well. Emilia puts her hand on the screen. “Goodbye, my daughters” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

November 7th, 2036

Western U.S Region

Eagle’s Wing air-base

A helicopter laden with the Eagle’s Wing insignia came onboard the Eagle’s Wing airbase. As it touched down, its doors opened, revealing Volk coming out of it. Emilia was outside, waiting, then she shakes his hand. “Didn’t expect to see you face-to-face, Volk” She remarks. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me. I was pissed drunk for days when the stalemate came out. Still can’t believe it” Volk scoffs, then Emilia shrugs “We all do what we can in these circumstances, Volk.” 

Volk takes a look around the air-base, it looks big enough to hold several aircrafts. “I see you and your company hasn't been wasting time building this place” Emilia chuckles “Well, just because we’re in a stalemate doesn’t mean we’ll sit on our asses. Some of the aliens and whatever remains of Advent’s Command will want to settle the score with us underneath their higher ups noses, so we gotta prepare” 

Volk nods “Yes, quite indeed. Have you been hearing much of Geist and his Templars? Last I heard they were investigating increased psionic activity” Emilia nods “Yeah, apparently there were increased psionic activity coming from under the sea.” 

Volk scratches his chin “You think this might be the threat that the Elders were all babbling about?” Emilia shrugs “I’d stake my life on it”

“Fuck” Volk mutters under his breath, “This future is fucked, Emilia.” Emilia shakes her head “It may look that way, but you know what they say: The future is yet to be written.” 

Volk gestures “Yeah, well, if that threat ever comes, I’m not looking forward to shake hands with a muton” Emilia gives a slight laugh “Neither am I”

Volk remarks “It's been nice talking to you, Emilia. But I gotta get back to HQ. My Reapers are useless without me to supervise them around” He gets back on board the helicopter “Sure thing, Volk. And give my regards to Mya when you can” Emilia shouts at him, “I will” He shouts back. 

As the helicopter flies away from the air-base, Emilia’s second-in-command, Milla Jansen comes forward to her. She has dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, battle-scars across the face and her face indicates she’s in her mid 30s “That was Volk, eh? He’s quite alright” 

Emilia nods “He’s one hell of a Reaper” She glances at Milla “So, Jansen. How are things going on around the base?” Milla nods and answers with a smile “The troops are at high morale, ma’am. They’re ready to follow your command” 

Emilia chuckles “Good. Whatever comes next, be it aliens or this new threat, we’ll be ready. Dismissed, Jansen” Milla nods and gets back to her other important work. 

Meanwhile, Emilia would look inward, to see the fruits of her labor continuing for months or even years to come. Whatever comes next, Eagle’s Wings along with XCOM and whatever remains of the resistance will be ready. 

END  
~~~~~~~~  
February 2039

Eagle’s Wing HQ

Western U.S Region

Three years have passed. It feels more like a lifetime ago ever since Emilia left XCOM to reunite and rebuild her old PMC unit. Since then, she has helped in establishing an HQ, a couple of outposts, and some FOBs to maintain defensive parameters for Western U.S Region. While there haven't been any large scale conflicts, she and her unit managed to stave off squads of rogue Advent and aliens in the process. 

However, Emilia is anxious while she’s sitting in her office. It's been awhile since she talked with any of her former colleagues from XCOM. A lot of them were busy into their new ventures or went their separate ways. She still managed to stay in touch with Moa, Samuel, and Zhyrgal. She’s glad to see that they managed to find some family despite the troubles the world is facing.

No, Emilia is anxious over Lyra Archonis. Her adopted daughter. She’s been absent for almost 3 years with no way to contact. Not even Emilia’s colleagues know of her current whereabouts. She asked her second-in-command Milla Jansen to keep an eye out for Lyra with all the visual descriptions she gave to her.

Suddenly, Milla comes into her office. “Ma’am. I believe we may have found her”, She gets up and glances at Milla, “Acheron?” Milla nods. 

“We found her standing against a crashed Advent ship in a forest a couple of klicks away from HQ. But ...” Milla was hesitant to say it. Emilia’s heart was sinking. Whatever her XO is trying to say might not be good, “Visual feed shows that she might be trying a suicide attempt… ma’am”

A sense of dread and horror washes over Emilia. She storms out of the office, getting ready to dress up “Take me there, now!” Milla salutes and nods. 

~~~~~~~~

An hour later

In the forest

The helo touches down to the forest. Not long after, Emilia leaves the vehicle to trace where Lyra might be located. She glances at one of her troops “Where’s the crashed ship?”. “Just east of our position. 2 klicks away” The trooper remarks. 

“Forgive me to ask, ma’am. but ...Is this Lyra person important to you?” The trooper asks Emilia. Emilia looked silent for a few moments, then she indulged. “She’s the closest person I had to a daughter.” 

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. It came just east where the helo touched. “Stay here! I’ll go there myself” Emilia barks her orders. Her troops were on standby. There, she hurries her way to find Lyra. Please don’t die! Please don’t die! Please don’t die! Those thoughts kept bumping into Emilia’s head.

As she finally manages to get to the crashed Advent ship, she sees Lyra sitting and looking down. Emilia promptly hugs Lyra tightly. Lyra was surprised to see her adoptive mother again, but she returned the hug. Both of them were swelling with tears. 

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it and face death” Lyra’s voice was shaking. Emilia kept her arms tight around Lyra. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, my dear.” Emilia lets her go, then glances at her. “I know what you’re going through, Lyra. But suicide is not the answer” 

Lyra looks down. Ashamed. “It just… I don’t know how I can go on like this.” Emilia bites her lip, not knowing what to say. She sighs and tries to encourage her the best way she could. “You know the saying, the future is yet to be written? Well.. things aren’t certainly bright at the moment, but the future is yet to come. So it's up to us to write it down” Lyra was listening vigorously. 

“I guess the point is that what you’re going through is valid. But it shouldn’t weigh you down a lot. Learn from what we went through and pass it on to future generations” Emilia puts her hand at Lyra’s shoulder, smiling at her “I… I don’t know if it can be easy, mother. But I’ll try.” Lyra remarked.   
“No one said it would be easy, Lyra. But we must try at least. And.. who knows, maybe you could share the stories and technologies that XCOM used to other alien civilizations. Hell, you could turn yourself into an Avatar to help yourself” Emilia teases her. Lyra elbows Emilia in the shoulders a bit “Mom!” They both laugh. 

Emilia looks at Lyra, putting her hands at the young Templar’s shoulder “Lyra, whatever happens in the future, always keep the memories of your family in your heart. I’ll be gone from this world sooner or later, but I want you to know that I’ll always be with you.” She kisses Lyra in the forehead. “I love you, my daughter” 

Lyra kisses Emilia in the cheek. “I love you too, mother”. Emilia puts down her necklace and gives it to Lyra. “A pendant. For you to remember me by” Lyra looks at it, then hugs Emilia. Lyra lets go. “Thank you, mother. I will always remember you.” Tears were forming underneath Lyra’s eyes, but it was tears of happiness. 

Emilia nods “And I will always remember you, my daughter”. Then she promptly leaves her separate way. Lyra looks up to the sky. The present may be dark, but she has her eyes set on the future.

~~~~~~~~

300 years later

The Avatar known as The Remnant briefly stops in her travel. She takes something out of her pocket. She looks at her hand. It was a pendant, belonging to a mother she dearly loved. “Mother.” She mutters. It can’t be seen beneath the indigo mask, but The Remnant was tearing up a bit. “I will always remember you” She opens her eyes towards her destination.

She continues her travel across the galaxy. To pass on the lessons and sacrifices XCOM has accomplished to other civilizations.

END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
June 19th, 2036

Far North of East Africa

Reapers HQ

It was quite a few days trek, but Freyja is finally home. She takes a breath and sighs in relief. “Home” She mutters under her breath. Some of the Reapers who are around the entrance come in to hug her and shake hands, giving their condolences. She nods along, helping herself to enter the HQ. 

She waves towards any of her brethren who were saluting her. Despite the sting of loss that XCOM suffered in Leviathan, Freyja still commands quite the respect among her brethren. She moves in towards her room. It looks exactly like it was when she left joining XCOM a year ago. Except there were beads, items and belongings that were symbolizing the Norse mythology. 

Freyja couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment. At first, she was teased by her fellow Reapers for praying to the Norse pantheon, but now they encourage her to keep her practice. She looks around the room and picks up an old photograph. It was a photo of her, her husband, and her two children back in 2014. Freyja hugs the photo tightly “I’ll see you soon in Valhalla, my love” She mutters under her breath

“I see you’ve already come back, Moa” Volk remarks while he’s at the door. Freyja wasn’t startled, but she was miffed “At least knock the door first, Volk” He chuckles as he enters the room “Duly noted.” He sits down and looks towards Freyja “I’m sorry for Spud, Moa. I know he was an important person for you.” Freyja nods “He was. But he earned his place to Valhalla” 

Volk scratches his chin, pondering “You know, given the shit’s going on, we had some fellow humans to stay around in HQ as long as needed. But I want to introduce you to someone” He whistles, then a young boy comes inside Freyja’s room. He looks barely 12, his hair was messy, his face was dirty and his clothes were dirty. “H… hello”

Freyja looks at the young boy “Who’s this?” She asks. “A young boy we picked up a while back around Europe. Apparently, Advent assaulted the Haven he was in and his parents were killed. I figured you might take him in as a…. Well, a pupil”

Freyja comes closer and squats to look at the boy. Volk decides to get up and leave the room “I’ll leave you two. Take care of yourselves” Thus he leaves Freyja and the boy alone. Freyja softly asks the young boy “What’s your name?” 

The boy hesitates, then answers “L… Lars. Lars Bakker”, Freyja tilts her head, then Lars tilts in return “Do you know how to use a gun?” She asks. Lars nods “I… I’ve only shot with a pistol a few times.” 

Freyja gets up, then gives her hand to Lars. Lars looks at her hand, then gives his hand in return. She holds his hand tightly “Alright, Lars. I’ll teach you a few things or two” With their hands held, they leave the room to start to train. 

Freyja might not admit it, but she’s taken a liking to Lars and has adopted him as her son and as her pupil

And in spite of the dark future ahead of her and for humanity, there’s still life worth living. 

END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Sarah’s epilogue

A few weeks have passed since operation Leviathan, the Winter Wolves have almost taken complete control of Alaska.

On the far south of this land on the shores that would point towards Kodiak Island a person was waiting for someone. Near those shores there was also a grave. Name Selene Fox was written on the cross. The wind was strong and cold but the person stood still with it's sword in the sand. His hands pressed against its handle. The armor it was wearing was that of the Bio Division and its height and size left no mistake for his identity. It was the Mountain…

He waited for his opponent… That opponent soon came. He watched as Sarah Fox walked towards him on the shore in the suit of the Ghost of Wolf city. She walked slowly and calmly. When she got close enough, the Bio commander said:

"The time has come Sarah Fox or should I call you "Ghost"?

"Call me whatever you like but be certain your fight ends today…"  
Sarah said and looked at the far away grave, the grave of her mother.

"But before that, will you tell me how my mother really died?"

*She asked*

"As you wish…Your mother died by your father's hand as I said but the circumstances were different. Your mother had a very strong psionic potential, but that potential was very unstable so it took years for her to learn how to control it after we got her to our side. When she learned how to control her powers, her first task was to kill your father or to get him on our, but I underestimated her abilities… In the fight that happened your mother defeated Felix and when she approached him to finish him off she tried to erase his memories and she managed to do that… Felix then pulled out a hidden knife he had and stabbed her through the heart since he didn't know who she was. Self sustain couldn't save her, Felix then escaped to Kodiak island where we hunted him for years that followed until he tried to escape it and got wounded. This is when the resistance found him. You know the rest…"

Mountain then looked at his sword and pulled it out of the sand. It's blade was green instead of red, the type was a claymore.

"This sword is made in the exact same way as yours and that means they are equal. Now show me what you learned from me."

Sarah will deal with her emotions later. She pulled out her red blade katana and charged at the Mountain. He met her attack and the two swords clashed. Mountain was strong due to his height and muscles but Sarah wouldn't back down. She pushed the green sword up with her own and made a quick attack. Mountain quickly dodged it and went into a defensive stance.

Sarah charged at him again but this time she jumped and tried to deliver an air slash. But Mountain blocked it and attacked Sarah as she landed on her feet. The girl blocked the attack and pushed the blade to the side as she went in for a stab. The Bio Commander jumped backwards at the very last second before the attack connected. Sarah went into defense this time.

Mountain attacked with an overhead slash, his attack was strong and Sarah barely managed to block it with her katana. She held her stance and pushed Mountain backwards with all the strength she had. She attacked him with a flurry of stab attacks, he had to dodge or block. She finished her flurry with a side attack Mountain blocked and pushed away and then counter attacked.

Sarah dodged the attack and both fighters regained their stances. In fighting skill they were both equal.

"Not bad, you truly are a good fighter. Now I know that I will leave this world in good hands. Even if we will be devoured by war,if it's needed I know you and Nexus will protect it, together. Thinking this world needs one person to protect it is foolish and cowardly.

Mountain said

That is the reason I should spare him? I will kill you and him…"  
Sarah said

"Good luck finding him. If he completes his mission, he will decide what to do with his life… Will he simply go into exile and live off the land as a hunter or will he decide to seek you out so that you could end his life. But enough about him…"

Mountain explained and took off his helmet, he placed the sword in the ground. He also removed his chest armour and Sarah could see he enjoyed the feel of the wind on his skin. He looked at her.

"C'mon girl, come and finish it."   
He said and started moving towards her.

Sarah returned her blade into her sheath and said

"No, we will end this fair and square."

She said, removed her ghost mask, placed it on the ground, along with her chest armour, she wore a t-shirt under the armour. She dropped the sheath on the ground and pulled out a syringe. A very special one. She hit herself with it's very small blade in her neck and pressed the button releasing its contents inside her.

As she felt the cold wind on her body she said

"Show me what you got, Mountain."

Mountain then started running to try and hit her but she grabbed his fist and stopped his attack in place. She pushed his fist to the side and punched him in the stomach so hard he felt it. She would follow up with a punch in the face, Mountain stopped her attack and hit her with his head. As Sarah moved backwards to regain her balance after a hit like that, Mountain tried to hit her with a bull charge, but she grabbed him and threw him over herself with her strength.

"That adrenaline works wonders does it not?" Sarah yelled as she made a leg kick attack

Mountain grabbed her leg and pushed Sarah back with it as he prepared to hit her. The punch landed straight into her face but Sarah stayed on her legs.

"Indeed, most would fall on the ground from a punch like that. But enough holding back… Show me your true strength and fighting abilities."

With that sentence Mountain attacked one again. Sarah avoided his punch in a way that allowed her to counter-attack with a strong hit in the stomach. She pushed Mountain away and attacked him with a flurry of leg attacks. All of them connected but as she threw herself in the air to perform one in the air, her opponent caught her and threw her on the ground as hard as he could.

He then started punching her in the face,but after a few hits, Sarah grabbed his hands and hit him in the head so hard, he was stunned for a few seconds which allowed Sarah to get Mountain off her and get up spitting a drop of blood on the ground out of her mouth. She then charged at the Mountain but he sent her flying with a punch.

She landed on her feet and attacked again and so did Mountain as he prepared his fist. Their fight doubled their strength and they were perfectly mimicking their attacks. Punches, leg kicks, blows they were all blocked with the same attack from their opponent. Then their punches connected and they hit their heads as they tried to stay on their legs. But the pride prevailed and both of them head bashed each other and fell on their knees, holding each other from collapsing.

From the Mountains pocket two more adrenaline syringes dropped. The two fighters looked at them, grabbed them and looked in each-other in the eyes. Sarah then hit Mountain in the neck with her syringe and he did the same to her with his. As they injected each other with adrenaline they looked each other in the eyes once again and got up together with the syringes still in their necks. They pulled them out and as they walked backwards to give themselves some space, they threw them away and prepared for one final fight.

Sarah attacked with a leg kick and punch, Mountain blocked the kick but the punch hit him in the face, but as Sarah went in for another attack he grabbed her and tried to crush her. But Sarah bashed him in the head with hers and he was forced to let her go. Blood started dropping from Sarah's face, the same thing happened to Mountain, but that didn't stop them from attacking once again.

They attacked and their fists connected again, Mountain grabbed Sarah by her neck ready to choke her, but the girl grabbed one of his fingers and broke it. The pain forced him to drop her and as he readjusted it, he looked at her. Rage could be seen in her eyes, but also confidence. She charged at her opponent and before he could hit her, she jumped over him delivering a leg hit on his head at the same time. As she landed Sarah grabbed the Mountains left arm and hit it so hard she broke it. The pain got him out of his stun and he delivered a blow to the chest so strong, Sarah barely managed to stay on her legs.

Mountain's leg kick sent her flying down on the ground. He then jumped in the air to try and crush her with his legs but Sarah rolled out of the way at the very last second. With this attack they ended up near Sarah's katana. Mountain walked towards sword his while Sarah got up and picked it up with his right hand. He pointed it towards the girl.

"Let's finish this child… Once and for all."

After he said that Sarah took her katana out its sheath and charged at the Mountain ready to stab him. She used every bit of strength she had for that attack. Mountain tried to block it but he couldn't do it with only one arm… The blade of the katana went right into his chest and Sarah pushed it as deep as she could.. He fell on his knees and started coughing out blood.

"You should have aimed for the head…"

Mountain said, got up and slapped Sarah as hard as he could. As she was lying on the ground, Mountain prepared to finish her off with a stab attack. But as the blade approached her heart, Sarah grabbed it with her hands and kept it up.

"Stubborn until the end…"

After saying that Mountain started pushing the claymore down and Sarah had problems holding it in place, but she didn't give up the fight. She pushed the blade towards her stomach and then let go. The blade of the claymore pierced her flesh but she didn't give a single sound of pain. She then grabbed her katana and pulled it out of the Mountain and stabbed him in the heart. But he didn't die with that attack.

"This world will never be doomed with the Commander gone… Soldiers are the ones fighting, he was only giving orders, orders someone else can give as well… The only thing that matters in a battle is to fight smart. Keep fighting no matter how much the odds are against you…When they come remember, there will always be a way to win… You only have to find it..."

After that he pulled the katana deeper into his heart, until it killed him and his body fell down on the ground. Sarah got up and looked at the body of her opponent. The leader of the Bio Division was dead. She then pulled out the claymore out of her body and applied a medkit she brought to the battle to the wound. She treated the wound as best as she could, from the looks of it the wound should be fine for now.

As the wind kept blowing she put on her chest armour, took her katana nd as she held the Ghost mask in her right hand she approached her mother's grave.*

With tears in her eyes she said

"It's over mom, I avenged you and ended this war, at least here in Alaska. I am sure you would be proud of your little girl."

She looked at the sky

"And thank you dad as well… Your death and the pain you suffered through weren't in vain. And I forgive you for your last sin. I hope you were forgiven by our creator and that he saw you deserved a place in his paradise."

After she said that, she went to the Iron Outpost to her aunt, but someone watched her from the faraway trees with his sniper scope. It was Nexus and after he saw what happened to his leader he said

"Farewell, commander… I will complete the mission I was given. This world will be protected or I will die trying to do that… Who knows maybe if I bring proof, this world will unite against the incoming threat... "

After that sentence Nexus dropped down from the tree he was on, placed his sniper rifle on his back and set out in the woods towards a location only he knew off or so he thought.

A few days after her final fight, she returned to Wolf city, her home and helped rebuild destroyed home of her father, so that she could live with her aunt. After that she started to watch over Wolf city and Alaska, if that threat the Mountain spoke off comes to this world, she will be ready. A lone soldier can't change the outcome of war, but he can try to do that for sure with his friends by his side. Whatever this threat may be Sarah will not face it alone…

Fenrir, Cerberus, Luna and all of the Winter Wolves will fight when the time comes. Be it against Advent and the aliens on earth or those who come from the depths of space. The future of planet earth is uncertain but Sarah and the Wolves will give their all to protect their home.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

_SuvwI' ta 44 – Jaj 58th 2300_ (Epilogue)  
The old, empty recorder suddenly opens up once more. It casts a light upon a dimly lit room with several gleaming humanoid figures of purple energy standing at attention with plasma rifles. Surrounding what appears to be a holographic table of sorts are several rounded dark shapes. As the figure at the head of the table’s black plate begins to slide back, revealing a singular, augmented orange eye, the device begins to translate.

“Thank you for being present today, archaic device.” The elderly Riftkeeper rumbles, patiently tilting around to scan the room. “We are…” 

“What are you speaking to the device for? It has a sentience rating of null, old man.” One of the younger armored beholder-like figures pipes up.

“Grash’kal, my great-grand-descendant, today we are here to pay respect to those that came before. We may have much evidence of their technology that we have reverse engineered from the observations, but this is one of the few genuine articles of human technology we have been generously lent by ‘The Remnant’. You would do well to respect the efforts of those who allowed us to find a reprieve from The Dreaded Ones, no matter how temporary.”

A younger figure, much more resembling the Beholders of human fantasy books, but in white combat armor and lacking any cybernetic augmentations, grumbles and lowering himself, his psionic appendages lowering and dissipating.

“Doral-kem, he is only a child.” Another dark shape gives a deep, gentle grunt, as the lights reveal a female Muton decked in mercenary attire. “The scars of war change youth in ways that are hard to understand during peace.” She shuffles slightly and sighs as she inspects her war blade – now solely a ceremonial item in an era of plasma weaponry and psionic warfare, it still has the letters “MMS” proudly painted on its grey sheath in dull beige.

“That may be true, Aruk-tosh, but we must instill the youth with the knowledge of those that came before. If The Dreaded Ones return, perhaps they will have more than just the ghosts of the past at their back – that is my hope.”

“Indeed.” Another feminine voice whispers softly, the indigo mask concealing all facial features of their white armored form as she steps forward. “I am only glad you could learn from the failings of the humans and ethereals.”

“You have helped us in many ways, Remnant.” The aged Riftkeeper intones in support, the black armor plates sliding around to reveal his cybernetically enhanced eye. “To emphasize true unification for the impending threat, through diplomacy, like that of the Reapers, Templars, and Skirmishers. To take no half measures with enhancements of the few to save the strength of the many, a refinement of ADVENT technology with XCOM morals. To encourage the creation and trust in functioning, independent artificial intelligence – that which we have modelled after the fallen as ‘Venators’, in honor of their technological prowess and military cunning.”

The armored figure only nods quietly, and for a moment, a soft psionic wave ripples throughout the room. It doesn’t seem to have emitted any noise, but judging by the reactions at the table, it was clearly a sigh.

“’Remnant’.” Doral-kem rumbles, his plates shifting as he searches for the proper words. “You family of choice would have been proud of you.”

“I only wish my family of blood saw it the same way.” The Avatar’s words whisper in psionic ripples as she reaches for her leg, taking out what appears to an obsolete human firearm. “I do not even remember their names, and I can barely remember those of my family of choice. It has been so long.”

“That is why we are holding this ceremony of remembrance.” Aruk-tosh grunts in agreement, the Venators present giving slight nods in agreement. “All of us present follow in the footsteps of many that we loved and lost, either to the bitterness of war of the futility of defeat.”

“And yet we are only here today because of their sacrifices.” Grash’kal mutters quietly, though a grudging respect can be heard in his voice. It is not of malice, but rather of a youth that remained mostly unscarred by war, his mandated time in the military coming to a close. 

The Remnant-Avatar looks quietly at the youth as Aruk-Tosh and Doral-Kem bow quietly at the recorder, his unaltered eye blinking as he levitates in pensive thought. Perhaps he will become a scientist, or an entertainer, or even a traveler aiding others like she once dreamed to be. Perhaps he will be none of them.

But what is important is that those that came before him have given him the right to choose. There is no war here – not for a long time. A greater threat may return, but it will confront a much more united galaxy prepared to foil its schemes. Whether her race of origin will number among that union, she does not know. But for the time being, in this room full of comrades with different homes and origins, she feels she has reclaimed something that she one felt, centuries ago. The familiarity and warmth of a family in arms, ever running forward towards a brighter future.

For that, she quietly salutes her old recording device, standing proud alongside her allies that are soon to part ways. In the coming eons, she may be forgotten, thought of as another faceless soldier in another war in the grand scheme of the galaxy. Children will make light of her conflict, perhaps even directly to her face, not knowing the struggles achieved to let them sing such songs. 

But perhaps they too, will someday grow old and witness wars that cause them to understand the desperation and greed that drives weaker hearted individuals to fight without consideration. And when that day comes, she will return, to remind them that there is reason for compassion, for seeking out the moral victories, for fighting for the greater future, even in loss.

But for now, she recites the words of her oldest family, the one of choice, and thinks quietly of where she will wander next in the cosmos.

“Vigilo Confido.”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Final log of Cassandra Willowstalker:  
Begin Video Feed  
5 years after the events of Operation Leviathan

Cassandra sits down in front of the camera. She is in a captured ADVENT Command Centre in a regional area of England. She appears to have more scars than when she join XCOM, now with burns and cuts marking her face along with the horrid pink scar she has had for years.

"Things didn't go as planned. When do they ever? We managed to successfully infiltrate the Elders fortress, but from there, we lost contact with the squad."  
She breaks eye contact with the camera and sighs.

"There was so much panic at first. Shen was flipping out. I've never seen her so... distraught. Then, Bradford came over the intercom. That hurt. Just, the way he said 'Today we lost our leader. The commander is dead.' he tried to be inspirational to keep us, but we... we just couldn't."

She just sits for a moment in silence, before continuing.

"We've been continuing this war. It's been slow. ADVENT had a lot of troops ready at the time of Leviathan, and they got a massive boost from ADVENT supporters. While XCOM and the resistance did get its boost, they were all civilians. Untrained personnel who couldn't defend against a lot of what ADVENT could throw at them. We had to divide. XCOM that is. we were the only trained, professional soldiers these people had, so Central split us into squads to act as command groups in various regions so we could get a foothold against the Aliens."

She stretches her arms and yawns, as she appears to be fairly tired as well.

"We lost a lot of good fighters during the early months. some of them were aggressive landgrab attempts gone wrong, others, just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got promoted to Captain last year purely because I hadn't lost any soldiers to a mission in months."

"But what does it matter if it achieves nothing."

She leans forward in her chair.

"We're close to taking London. Not sure how long it will take, or how it will happen, but the ADVENT forces in the area have been stretched thin, so it'll be easier to take the city. And taking London will be a massive step toward freeing the area from ADVENT control. we just need to convince people to join us."

She sits back upright.

"I need to get going. One of the downsides to being a sector leader is all of the missions we have to attend. I don't envy the Commander about that. I just wish I could have more time to myself."

Cassandra stands and walks towards the camera and picks it up.

"Cassie out."  
End Feed.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Authors Note - I'm being bullheaded with this and pretending we won. Grill me all you want, but I can't be asked to write a depressing "oh no the earth is doomed" Epi-Log, because my stories are already filled with enough tragedy 

Kathreene “FO” Trat: Epi-Log

The end of the war was a celebratory time for all, and Kathreene was no exception. Having fought against the Elders three separate times, first for her country, then for her Haven, and then finally for the whole world with XCOM, she had finally succeeded. Having remained relatively sober throughout her time on board, Kat was finally able to release her inhibitions, drinking and partying for many nights, quite well for her age. During her celebrations, she got a bit closer with her ‘boss’ in a loose sense - Laverne. Having acted as bridge security, Kat had gotten to know the head of security fairly well, although typically only in a professional measure. But now, with both of them able to relax somewhat, it gave time for a little less formality, which let Kat notice how out of sorts Laverne was acting. Nervous, almost apprehensive. She seemed to be subtly forcing herself into having fun. Not one to push, she simply reassured the other woman she’d be there if she needed it. Their talks eventually lead to the big question - what to do now?

In the last 20 years, almost the entirety of her adult life, Kat had been fighting. And with the fight over, she was at a loss for what to do. Confused, those that knew her might even say fearful.. Her goals were murky, unclear and uncertain. Her squadron was dead or processed. Her hometown was rotted and overrun by nature, it’s inhabitants long since moved to an Advent City Center. Her Haven likely didn’t even exist anymore. The Avenger owned the skies now and the Skyranger wasn’t needed, so her jobs on board weren’t relevant anymore. Discussing all this with Kris, the only real friend she had aside from Bradford, she got her answer.

Having gotten back in touch with her old town, Kris had discovered the Northern Lights Haven set up there. The two had had a chance to tour it a while ago, Kat enjoying the experience even if she didn’t know the language. She was even a godmother to a child born in the Haven now, an unexpected but welcome side effect of working for XCOM. With Kat’s future blurred, Kris gave her an option - come live with her at the Northern Lights Haven. A home with a close friend was the best thing she had going for her right now, so she accepted.

Staying on board until Kris was ready to leave, Kat’s time was relatively uneventful. Her one action was a sanctioned trip with the Skyranger. Where? The military airfield she and her squadron were originally stationed at. While she could not reclaim their original dog tags, she managed to get Engineering to manufacture some new ones. Taking those with her, she set up a small monument to them in the middle of the airstrip. There, she could finally grieve properly, letting her tears and sobs flow freely. Thanks to them, she had found her purpose. Thanks to them, she still had an arm. And when they needed her most, she had failed them. The least she could do now was to honour them. Someone had to.

When Kris and Kat left for the Northern Lights, the latter did so unburdened, ready for a fresh start. Their departure was fairly uneventful, with only Bradford and surprisingly Laverne seeing them off. The latter was more personal than Kat was used to, seeming to genuinely wish her well. Upon the duos arrival, she initially worked alongside Kris, relying on her as a translator as she attempted to learn the language. She took to this challenge with gusto, that same drive for piloting now driving her learning. It took around 6 weeks for her to grasp the basics, enough to work on her own. She began acting as a simple labourer, assisting the more skilled members with the more menial tasks, and making fast friends with a lot of them. Her ability to make light of almost everything (losing your arm really puts things in perspective), not to mention her semi-frequent blunders with the language made her good company.

When Kris adopted an orphan, Kat was quick to help the new mother, becoming somewhat of an aunt to the daughter. This, along with her strong friendship with her goddaughter’s parents (and her love of the goddaughter herself), finally gave her a sort of replacement for her squadron. And when she and Kris got to fly again, serving as delivery women, it was as close to normalcy as Kat had ever gotten. But no matter how much of a normal life she ended up leading, she never forgot. Some things, you never could. And some things? Some things you never should.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Authors Note - I'm being bullheaded with this and pretending we won. Grill me all you want, but I can't be asked to write a depressing "oh no the earth is doomed" Epi-Log, because my stories are already filled with enough tragedy 

The Merry Men - Epi-Log

With the war over, many in the Resistance celebrated XCOM as heroes, and rightly so. They had risen from the ashes, carrying the rest of humanity on their wings of victory, finally throwing off their shackles. But for a small group in West Virginia, there were different people to celebrate.

With Advent overthrown, the Merry Men as a fighting force had disbanded. However, many still lived in their Haven while they worked to restore their old village. Amongst them was the leader of the group, James Millson, and their former chief engineer, Emily Harper. James was in Jakob’s old armour, while Emily stood next to him in her most formal gear. The two watched as two small, plain coffins were brought towards them, carried on the shoulders of some of the stronger members remaining. They watched as they were placed in the woods near the Haven, a small patch having been cleared in anticipation of this ceremony. 

The rest of the Haven followed after them as they followed the coffin bearers, surrounding the clearing in a loose semi-circle. Small brass plates on the coffins revealed the identities of the occupants - Jakob Robin and David Yeoman. Two of the group’s most recognisable members, brought together one last time. As the coffins were lowered, James turned to the remaining members, took a moment to inhale, before starting his speech.

“Before me, I see a whole lot of faces. Old, young, tired… a lot of tired”

A soft chuckle emanated from the crowd, including a small one from Emily. He waited a moment for them to settle before continuing.

“And I am glad to recognise so many of them. So many of us have lived together for far longer than the twenty years we’ve spent fighting, and it is good that we have survived together. But let us not forget those we lost to get here.”

Turning to face the coffins again, he pulled out a small paper list. He began to read out names, all of them people they had lost in the last twenty years. The final two lay before him, and while he had to take a moment to swallow, he ended the list with their names.

“Jakob Robin. David Yeoman…”

He took another moment to psyche himself up, before turning back to the crowd and addressing them again.

“Of course, we haven’t been able to get their bodies for these coffins. Be a bit rude to disturb the dead, you know?”

He smiled slightly and rubbed a tear out of his eye.

“Still, these two were those amongst us that burned brightest. To honour their memory, we have gathered here today to give them the most fitting funeral we could think of. If you wouldn’t mind Emily…”

One of the other Merry Men handed Emily Trueshot, Jakob’s old crossbow. While it had been modified with power equivalent to a magnetic rifle, for the sake of the service she had tinkered with it to turn it off. As she prepared it, the service was interrupted by a commotion at the back. Turning to face it, James saw two people he vaguely recognised step out of an Advent vehicle. Jakob’s parents had finally descended from their hilltop house, people stepping aside to let them pass and mumbling. But his father waved this off, staying near the back.

“I did not agree with my son’s views, nor any of yours. But I am proud that he managed to unite a group as fine as yourselves for a common cause. Please,continue the ceremony, we do not mean to interrupt.”

James shook his head but turned back to Emily, who had just finished loading Trueshot. Sparing a vile glance towards Jakob’s parents, she nodded to him. Taking out his lighter, he lit the bolt alight, it having already been prepared for this purpose. Sighting in on Jakob’s coffin, she fired. The bolt stuck, quickly catching the rest of the coffin on fire. Before it got too far, the duo quickly lit David’s coffin on fire in a similar manner. 

James stood silent for a moment, watching the two fires rage, before standing straight and saluting, more tears rolling down his cheek. Emily held Trueshot by her side, also watching the two fires burn. She placed her free hand comfortingly on James’ shoulder, which he gratefully accepted. As the flames twisted and turned, people gradually went back to their work, until eventually only James, Emily and Jakob’s parents remained. Once the coffins were finally burnt down to ash, only then did James lower his salute, a final tear trickling down his face. While Emily swiftly left to avoid Jakob’s parents, James turned to them, offering them a slight smile. 

“Despite everything, your son was an amazing boy. I couldn’t have been prouder to have been his friend and confidant. I hope you can realise this too.”

Attempting to leave, he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, the father’s voice sounding genuinely emotional as he spoke.

“I couldn’t agree more. I was a fool for what I did to that boy, and I only wish I could tell him how much I loved him to his face. I hope you can come to forgive us for what we did, but I understand if not.”

His wife fished around in her handbag for a moment, bringing out an unremarkable looking ring. However once James’ eyes caught it, he sharply inhaled, eyes tearing over anew. She now addressed him, similarly emotive in her speech.

“We used our contacts and pulled a few strings, but I believe this was David’s ring. I hope you can find solace amongst these people, for you are truly a measure of what humans should be”

James was left speechless as the two turned back to their car, but the father paused as he opened his door.

“We’re… leaving. The house is unlocked and free to use. Our crimes are great and numerable, and we deserve our punishment. Jakob made us see that, too late for him. Good day”

As he entered his car and drove off, Emily approached him again. She had admittedly been curious on what they had to say, and seeing the effect it had on James was enough for her to come to his aid. The two sat down, James cautiously looking over the ring. It did appear to be David’s, or if not, a very accurate copy. Sliding it on to his own finger, he looked over to Emily with a small smile.

“I only wish he could have been here. Now you’ll only have one parent, and I’m sure he would have been the ‘fun parent’.”

But Emily shook her head, returning the smile.

“I’ve only got one Dad, but so do most people. And you know me, I’m not much of a ‘fun’ girl. I think they’d both be happy with this”

Jumping to her feet, she offered James a hand up. 

“Now come on, this village won’t rebuild itself, and sitting around isn’t a good way to remember them”

With a chuckle, James accepted her hand up, nodding in agreement.

“Yes ma’am!”

***

Authors Note - If it’s not clear, James adopted Emily after the war. James is not her birth parent, I want to make that clear.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

July 15th, 2038

New Australia

Just outside the Hunter’s stronghold

Freyja was wandering, again. No surprise there, but she had her own mission to complete.

Not an official one. There were rumors that XCOM did not actually kill the last Chosen when they stormed the Elders’ fortress two years prior...

“There! I see him” Freyja gestures as she sees the Hunter entering his stronghold while his guards are on patrol. “Took us two damn years. But we finally got our shot” Volk remarks as he recons the area.

“How do we handle it?” Lars asked. He’s been training with the Reapers as Freyja’s apprentice and he was picked for the mission along with Freyja, Volk, and Outrider.  
“We finally put that monster that haunted our brethren” Outrider says in a cold tone. Volk scoffs, knowing that Dragunova is all too eager to kill the Hunter.

“I’ll take point.” Freyja remarks as she leaves the recon area and closes in to the stronghold. The rest of the team nod

Freyja takes cover to conceal from the two Advent troops guarding the door. As soon they take other routes for patrol, she enters the door, she hacks her way in. But suddenly, the door opens for her. Confused, she enters the stronghold, keeping her guard while she conceals her way to the Stronghold. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice comes on the intercom.

“So. You’re finally here, Freyja.” The Hunter interjects. Freyja scoffs “I’ve come to end you and your minions for good, Hunter” 

The Hunter chuckles “My minions? There’s no need for that. Given your presence, I assume you’re here to give me the final death.” Freyja was visibly confused, but she still moved through without making a presence.

“My men won’t shoot you, so need for the hide and seek, Freyja.” The Hunter interjects. Then an Advent Wraith Commando gets close to her. Freyja yelps, but the Wraith Commando shook its head, gesturing to show her the way to the Hunter’s chamber. Still confused, Freyja trudges on.

She remembers the layout all too well given the incursions against the Assassin’s and Warlock’s sanctum all the years back. She enters the teleporter promptly and gets teleported to the Hunter’s chamber. There, she sees the Hunter, sitting, looking towards his sarcophagus. 

“This sarcophagus was supposedly a gift from the Elders. A gift where we would cheat death and laugh in its face. A gift where we would’ve shown to the Resistance that we are immortal and there’s nothing they can do to stop us” The Hunter remarks. He gets up and looks towards Freyja who just entered his inner sanctum. “Funny. I used to think the Assassin and the Warlock as my siblings. But now? It all seems so different.” 

Freyja narrows her eyes, asking “Alright, now might be a good time to clarify what are you talking about before I send you to the Void” She aims her rifle at the Hunter.

“Very well, Freyja. But before you grant me the final death I deserve, let me ask you something: Are you familiar with a Reaper named Tomko?” The Hunter asks in return.

Freyja lowers her rifle, confused. Still, she answers “He was one of the finest Reapers we had. But he disappeared one day while he was hunting Advent scouting parties” The Hunter nods, “Yes, that’s the official story. But the unofficial story was that Tomko was kidnapped by aliens and he was forcibly converted as a part of an initiative to create immortal soldiers blessed by the Elders powers so they can survive death.” Freyja’s eyes go wide in shock “You.. You’re Tomko!”

The Hunter chuckles “Well done, Freyja. You finally found the final piece of the puzzle” Stillconfused, she gestured at him “But… how?”

He chuckles again “Funny, isn’t it? My memories before I became a Chosen were all gone when I was converted. But with the Elder’s defeat, all the memories came back like a flash” He looks down on the floor, as if he is in shame “I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t handle the shame of what I caused in my current state. I tried so many times to end my own life to no avail. No thanks to that Sarcophagus, a final mockery from the Elders to me” He gestures to his own sarcophagus. 

As she processes what the Hunter tells her, she understands what the Hunter is going through. He can’t handle the shame of who he is now, so he wants someone to give him a final death. “So you wish to be put out of your misery, eh?” Freyja asks. The Hunter nods. She aims the rifle at his head, then shoots him. He falls down. Then she shoots at the Sarcophagus several times until it breaks and it can no longer sustain him. 

It would have been the final death for the Hunter, but it was not. He comes back from the Sarcophagus, partially healed. He yells in despair, then he pounds on the floor “Damn you, Elders! Damn you! Why can't you give me the death I deserve?! Arghhhhhhh!” He continues pounding on the floor in anger.

Meanwhile, Freyja gets close to the Hunter. She looks at him with pity. To be honest, she saw a bit of herself in him. He was forced to become a Chosen. And with all his pre-Chosen memories, he lost the will to live on and wanted to be put out of his misery. But evidently, that wasn’t going to be the case. They have a little chat.

“So…. Tomko, should I tell them the truth?” Freyja asks. The Hunter subdues his anger, then shakes his head “No. Only you, Volk, and…. Dragunova should know the truth.” He continues looking down “As for me, I’m not sure what to do.”

Freyja answers him coldly “Live the rest of your life in penance” The Hunter looks at her, then chuckles “Yeah. Make atonement for the things I’ve done. I suppose it's better than hunting the occasional Hive for sport.” Freyja grimaces at his mention of the Hive. While the Queen was killed two years ago, there have been reports of the Hive still making resurgence with other queens taking the place of the first.

Freyja decides to leave the Chamber and the Stronghold, leaving the Hunter by himself. “And Freyja?” He asks. Freyja glances back at him “Yes, Tomko?”, The Hunter answers her question in a sad tone “Tell Elena I’m sorry” Knowing that Dragunova was his lover, Freyja nods then leaves the Stronghold to relay the news.

~~~~~~~~

As Freyja gets back to the group, Volk remarks “You’re back! Did the Hunter put up a good fight?” She looks at her son, Lars “Lars, can you set up a flare for a pick-up?” Lars nods, then promptly trudges to the LZ to set things up. 

“What’s going on?” Dragunova asks. Freyja answers “The Hunter is our former comrade Tomko. He wanted to have a final death, but the sarcophagus had other plans for him” Volks scoffs “Tomko disappeared several years ago, Freyja. There’s no way ...” 

Freyja interrupts him “That’s the official story, Volk. But I saw it with my own eyes. He told me how he was kidnapped by the aliens all those years back, forced to become a Chosen against his will, how his memories went back to him after the Elders defeat.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Volk asks her, but Freyja looks at him with determination. “Shit, I guess you’re right. So what do we do with the news?” 

Meanwhile, Dragunova’s heart sank at the news. She couldn’t believe it herself. “No. There’s no way my lover could be the monster who was hunting our comrades. Please, Freyja. Tell me it's not true” Freyja looks at Dragunova “Sorry, Dragunova. It's the truth.”

Dragunova glances back at the Stronghold, then decides to enter and see the Hunter “I have to see him with my own eyes”

“Dragunova, wait!” Volk was trying to stop her, but Freyja interrupts him “Don’t worry, Volk. His troops will let her in.”

~~~~~~

Dragunova gets to the entrance. While the guards were aiming at her, they recognized her face, then lowered their weapons “I demand to see the Hunter. He might know my name. Elena Dragunova” Dragunova makes her demand. The guards accepted and let her inside. A Wraith Commando was waiting for her inside. “Where’s the Hunter?” The Wraith Commando nods and lets her in to the teleporter that takes her to the Hunter’s inner sanctum.

There, she finally sees him. The Hunter, or rather, Tomko in the Chosen Hunter’s form. It looks like he is waiting for her. “Tomko” Dragunova says coldly. 

“Elena?” The Hunter asks.

Dragunova snaps at him “Don’t you dare call me that. Where have you been all this time, Tomko? Why were you hunting our brethren all these years?”

The Hunter sighs, then answers her questions “What am I supposed to say, Elena? That I was kidnapped and converted against my will? That my human memories were locked down until after the Leviathan incident? That I didn’t choose to become who I am now? I couldn’t handle the shame of what I am and what I’ve done. I wanted to die for good, but I was not given the warm embrace of death.” 

Tears roll from Dragunova’s eyes. Her voice shakes “None of this changes the fact that you killed your own comrades. And you took pleasure out of it. I loved you, Tomko” She aims her rifle at him, wanting to kill him for what he’s done.

Tomko looks at her “So, you want to kill me? I’m ready to accept that. I’m already living the rest of my life in penance” He opens himself up to her “I will always love you, Elena”

Dragunova’s hands shake, then lowers her rifle, not wanting to do the deed. Whatever he is now, he’s still the Tomko she always loved. “Live the rest of your life in peace, Tomko. I love you” She says as she leaves the inner sanctum, then leaves the stronghold behind. Tomko sits down, looking at his broken sarcophagus. “I love you too, Elena” He mutters her breath, leaving to contemplate his newfound mortality.

~~~~~~~

Dragunova already came back, much to Volk’s surprise and Freyja’s delight. “So… you couldn’t do it, could you?” Volk asked. Dragunova shakes her head, indicating she couldn’t kill the Hunter even knowing the fact that he was her lover. 

“I’m sorry, Elena” Freyja looks at her, smiling sadly. “Thank you, Moa” The two women hug, trying to comfort each other from the losses they went through, then let go of the hug. 

Volk crosses his arms “So… Freyja and I talked about this. We decided to keep the truth about Tomko between the three of us.” Freyja nods, “Our brethren will not take the news knowing that a former comrade is a Chosen and it might jeopardize the group as a whole”

Dragunova nods as well, agreeing with the terms “Fine by me. I will always love Tomko, but I’d rather keep the integrity of the Reapers intact” They all nod clearly, wanting the Reapers to live on throughout the years even after the Leviathan incident. 

Lars comes into the group “Chopper is here” He announces. “Right, time for us to get to LZ and exfil” Volk promptly gets to the LZ, then Dragunova follows his lead. 

Lars looks at Freyja, smiling. He holds her hand. Freyja smiles at him as well, holding his hand tightly. “Ready to go, Mom?” Lars asks her happily. 

She nods “Yeah, I’m ready to go, kid” Both Reapers leave and get ready to get back to their home.

Despite the sorrows that still linger on in this world, there will always be something to hold onto. Freyja knew sorrow all too well. But at the very least, she had hope.

END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[When this log takes place is up to readers, it can be Jayko’s dying thoughts or ones for when Jayko “respawns/shifts” to another reality] 

Darkness

There was only darkness, in both where I was...and what was in my mind when it all went down…

How Commander Odd died...how everyone died there, I can not imagine what everyone else at Xcom must be going through now, Spud might of been able to get a lucky shot in afterwards but it was too late, not only had Commander Odd died and thus hope that we could eventually rebuild and prepare for the next threat, but it was too late to save Abizi. 

That damn Avatar, I was only under its control for a short time but it was just enough to cost us everything, and long enough for me to gun Abizi down in cold blood right after he launch a frost bomb to freeze the Avatar, I pray that it was instantaneous and that he didn’t suffer in his last moments, I said a while ago that we should have dealt with him because his insanity could end up being a liability...but God I did not mean it like that.

Which reminds me, out of everyone on the team my bondmate Ando probably had the best outcome, he might have died but he probably died with at least some hope that we were going to win, if only the rest of us could have been that fortunate. 

As for everything else the rest of the team did what we could to avenge Christopher, Ando and Abizi at that moment, like I’ve said Spud was able to dome the frozen Avatar shortly after the Commander died, we made sure that the Advent Stunlancer and Hunter who took the lives of Odd and Ando were given due justice as well, our frozen Chryssalid ally that Dashboard called in was quickly killed in it’s frozen state.

Spud however was the target of aggression soon after they killed the last Avatar, I spotted several enemies aiming right at him, me and Filidh tried to call it out but Spud was not able to avoid the absurd onslaught of firepower that went into his direction, with little cover and a few of the shots landing Spud also went down, that left Filidh, Dashboard and myself left to fight.

But as it was the Commander with their psionic power was most likely our only way out which at that point was when we realized we were not going to make it out, this underwater fortress would be our tomb for sure.

And it was.

Seeing what happened to Spud was the last straw for Filidh, the Medic who was still burning from the acid drew his rifle and began to fire upon everything in his sight, he took down a Codex, a Viper, and wounded a nearby Archon, when he was out of ammo Filidh drew a holstered knife from his chest before charging at the Archon who had dropped it’s staff, the two got into a melee struggle with Filidh stabbing the Archon over and over again, the alien attempted to fly off but the Medic held on so it wasn’t very long before the two dropped from the air.

Only Filidh stood up but from what I was able to see he was at his limit, barely standing the acid had melted through the layers of Warden armor, he was bruised and bloodied, his last act was to yell at the top of his lungs in Scottish switching to English to say. "This is for the Commander, you bastards so who’s next?!" 

The answer came from an Advent Trooper who was hiding behind a pillar nearby where Lord had died, the Trooper fired upon Filidh with the recoil sending him over the railing and down the bottomless pit that comprised the majority of the fortress, I wasn’t able to tell if the shot killed him or if he was still alive after he fell. 

During this time Dashboard and myself were fighting the remaining enemies that we could, I had Dexter the Hive Gauntlet call upon a friendly Ripper for aid, the Ripper didn’t last long, it ripped out an Advent soldier’s throat before leaping at a Muton blowing itself up in its face, I proceeded to use the Hive Gauntlet’s tongue to swing and toss Dashboard towards the Sectopod where he used his Katana to gain a steady footing on top of it before unloading all of his shotgun ammo into the top leaping before it exploded.

When he started attacking the Sectopod however it jerked it’s armed wrath cannon towards a control panel when it fired off, it seemed to have disturbed the pods that the Elders true bodies were placed inside, out of nowhere a loud “psionic” shriek pierced the minds of all living things in the vicinity, everything organic was disoriented from the sharp mental pain, as it turns out the Elders life support was overloaded and all the Elders here were now truly gone this ended up being a sign of peril as the entire fortress started to shake and crumble.

As they recovered the remaining enemies converged on the two of us while we were pushed back to where Spud and Filidh died, Dashboard had decided to remain by the body of Spud as him and I made our final stand. The Aliens were pushing us from the front and going around the big wall to where we entered the room to flank our side, Dashboard took a shot at the Advent Trooper who killed Filidh putting the simple grunt down.

I was preoccupied by the suppression of a Heavy Mec, Muton and Shieldbearer when I was suddenly blinded by the venomous spit of a Viper, it was then that the Purifier and Cryo Priest now approached me to unleash a combined stream of flame and frost, while my frost vest prevented me from getting frozen I was still able to feel the bitter cold which burned together with the flames as my Mec chassis was melting through my underlay and into my flesh, I could only watch as Dashboard was overwhelmed. 

The Advent Hunter had taken a precise shot at Dashboard knocking his shotgun out of his hands, he stood by the fallen Spud’s side he did not falter or run as he was swarmed by all of the melee combatants who were there, 2 Chryssalids, 4 Advent Honor Guards with their laser swords, a Psi Zombie and the Bio Assault Trooper that the Commander had taken control of, Dashboard drew his katana as he entered his final fight, it did not last long...for them as a quick flurry of strikes quickly took out the Zombie and a Chryssalid, the other Chryssalid grazed the Ex-Advent poisoning him before it was cut down, he parried the sword strikes of the Guards while taking most of them out in a multitude of methods, before he could kill the last Guard however the Bio Assault used it’s Stun lance lowering Dashboard’s awareness down as the final Guard stabbed him in the back through the left side of his stomach.

The sharp pain sobered Dashboard as he spun in a blur cleaving the Guard’s head right off, before he was even finished the spin he used his suit’s shoulder claws to pierce the Bio Assault’s own shoulders, the Advent soldier cried out in pain as Dashboard dug in deeper, he finished the Bio Assault with a katana through the stomach and up the chest. His wounds were bad but Dashboard was still standing proudly, just as I thought that we could pull through together to at least outlast our enemies he was finally struck down by the combined shots of the Viper and Hunter, Dashboard slowly crumpled to the ground as he turned his head towards me, with a final nod of silence he fell down beside the body of Spud, the two laid side by side. 

As the streams of fire and ice finally dwindled, I screamed a war cry triggering my frost vest to freeze the elemental duo as I unleashed my rage and sorrow in the manifestation of raw firepower as I targeted the Viper and eliminated it. The Advent Hunter being the coward it was hid behind everything else, knowing that my time was at my limit I started my final rampage.

With all the Aliens pelting my armor with plasma I started by bashing the frozen Advent one punch each, arming my Elerium Phase-Cannon I blasted the Shieldbearer down as I charged towards the Heavy Mec using my weight to knock it down before melting it’s mechanical head   
with my cannon, the Muton unleashed a barrage into my back and in response I ripped the Muton’s weapon out of it’s hand as it and I engaged in close quarters combat, we traded punches with mine doing more physical damage, the Muton used it’s nails to claw deep into my face even ripping my eyepatch off, I returned the favor in kind as I ripped it’s gasmask off before caving it’s face in with one solid blow, I left the Alien whimpering on the ground in suffering as I approached the remaining enemies, the Sectoid Abductors and the Advent Hunter.

They had stopped firing to prevent friendly fire upon their allies, I presumed they were confident that I would of been taken down by the Muton, my display of savagery towards an Alien who’s species were known for their warrior ways and my sheer resilience had startled them in fear, they snapped back to reality as I started to approach them, the Aliens returned to blasting me with their firepower all I could do was raise my arms to protect my face but making sure that Dexter was not getting hit, my mechanical armor was barely holding and would fail to function soon, I could not see as the flashes of green and red clouded my vision that was not obscured by my arms but I persevered and continued on even as my organic body within the suit was screaming in pain I continued walking towards them, I had to kill that Advent Hunter even if it was my last action.

As I walked on the barrage of plasma suddenly stopped, shocked I lowered my arms just slightly and to my surprise the Sectoid Abductors had teleported away for what I presume was for the sake of their own self preservation, the Advent Hunter was alone...and utterly petrified with fear, I rested my arms to their side as I strode towards the sole enemy combatant, it only had time to fire off a couple more shots with one missing entirely as I reached for it’s arm, as my grip took hold of the Hunter’s forearm I heard the satisfying sound of crunching bone and popping flesh with the tormented screaming of absolute agony, these sounds filled me with bliss and determination as with one last boast of strength I used the absolute maximum power of my right arm to propel the Advent Hunter with full strength into the distant glass wall of the Water Fortress with my right arm being ripped right out of its socket, the Advent sniper slammed right into the glass with a loud pained yelp before the Hunter fell screaming into the same unending abyss that Filidh had fallen down while taking my arm with it. I was happy to send that final foe to their fate for its final moments would be filled with anguished suffering. 

With everything dead and myself just about to let myself collapse I started to hear small quiet chittering, I raised my remaining arm to my face and sorrowfully gazed upon the Hive Gauntlet that Xcom had lovingly named Dexter, apologizing for potentially frightening it I made myself stand up straight so I might accomplish one last task to honor my comrades. 

I first began with approaching where Ando, Abizi and the Commander fell, as I did, I passed by the still living Muton as it whimpered with muffled pain I was contempt to leave the thing to it’s fate however Dexter let out a few whines so I reluctantly went back to quickly end it’s suffering with one heavy stomp to the skull, afterwards I collected the bodies of Ando, Abizi and the Avatar shell that Commander Odd used, lifting bodies gently with one arm in a heavily damaged mechanical frame was difficult but I did lift them both over my shoulder as I made my way back to the bodies of the others, as I approached them the legs of the Mec frame finally gave in as I violently crashed to the ground chest first. 

As my chest was filled with more pain than before, I very well could have died there but I was determined not to let myself pass before this final task was complete, pushing the bodies onto my back I used my one remaining arm to drag myself towards them, every movement was filled with agony as my chest burned up and my vision blurred with every second passed but I finally managed to reach the resting place of Spud and Dashboard. 

Being as careful as I could I placed Christopher, Abizi and Ando’s bodies beside the others as I laid chest first before moving my arm next between Spud and Dashboard so Dexter could be right by their side to the end, it was unfortunate that Filidh if he was even alive couldn’t be here, struggling to maintain vision I used my last acts of clear conscious to speak to little Dexter, I wanted to comfort him as much as I could, even if I had to sugar coat the situation.

When we first constructed Dexter, I was skeptical as I always was, an Alien gauntlet with clearly defined sapience, not to mention being of Chryssalid Hive origin I was hesitant to give it the time of day, but having brought Dexter to field several times as well as spending some time paying attention to it on the Avenger with the others I started to warm up to the little guy, I was not it’s main caregiver or spent as much time with it as Spud and others but even I ended up caring about Dexter as well, this situation as bad as it already was I was furthered regretted that not only was Dexter here in this situation where it would die as well but that it had to witness the deaths of our friends.

I could not hold up my head anymore, as it lowered dowd I began to lose consciousness, this waterworld was falling apart with the ocean leaking in the cracks bit by bit as everything fell around us, in the end I had utterly failed by breaking my promise to hold the world and Xcom in my hands, in the end they needed more than a mechanical soldier they needed a superhero, this was all my fault, I don’t know what will happen to Bradford, Shen, my friends at Xcom or the rest of humanity and I deeply hate that I will never know the consequence of the war or if it was still winnable, but this was not how things were going to be...this was it death's embrace was about to take me and with that… 

Darkness came crashing down upon team Leviathan. 

The end...  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

5 years later.

Russia. New Novgorod, Samuel’s old city center from before the war, a place now long liberated. It was day time, the weather was nice. Samuel was currently visiting for a couple of reasons. Ever since the city's liberation from Advent, and the stalemate from Xcom’s efforts, the city center began to see a rapid rebuilding and mass immigration from the havens to it. They offered a much larger, safer, cozier place to stay, and with Advent gone, no more threats or worry. It would only be 3 years ago that this place would see life again, and it’s been improving ever since. By a near unanimous decree, Eric, the old haven leader of Haven Elkshire, was elected to serve as the Mayor of the city, and to act as a diplomatic representative for other established cities and nations around Russia. He’s not huge on it, but no one does it better than him, so he sticks to it and gives it his best.

Samuel had decided to pay a visit for a couple of reasons. For starters, Eric had called on him for a work favor. Due to Samuel’s experience with his time in Xcom, his modest understanding of alien language, and Vex, he had become a well known hacker and tech specialist. On top of that, he was a good accomplice of Eric’s. He had found another little vault of Advent’s in the city center depths, still locked. So, Samuel was called upon to help, even had transport arranged, which helps, given Samuel’s new home. It was just another job for Samuel. The other reason for visiting was also personal. Although he wasn’t fond of living back in the city centers, he did admire the progress that the people made to turn it into a whole new place, one free of the Advent regime, and thriving better without them. It was almost ironic, a place that he lived in that used to be so evil now turned to good, truly. Still though, he couldn’t bear living there again. Even after all he has been through, he couldn’t bear being there. Thankfully for him, he had a new home.

As such, once his work was done, and his time catching up with Eric over, it was time for Samuel to head back home. It was far, being in France, but Eric had made all the preparations needed this time. With that, Samuel was off, leaving the next day for his home. It would be a long while, that much distance, but sure enough, he would eventually be home, and greeted by none other than his family. It’s something he would have never thought of back then, but now, he’s all the happier for it.

Of course, it was always Samantha that came running out first to see him. His little daughter, now 4 years old, and so full of energy, just like her mother. Samuel just spread his arms and grabbed her as she tackled him, both of them chuckling. He simply picked her up, and was greeted by none other than said mother, Susie Viktor, Samuel’s wife, of now almost 5 years now. They had gotten married, and held their wedding not too long after they departed from Xcom, in their new home of France. Lots of people showed up, many of which they knew, and a few they didn't even know, from their new home in France. It wasn’t a grand wedding, but it was just perfect for them. One of the happiest days ever. Now, they were here. She greeted Samuel, and in her arms she held another child, a small little boy, now only 1 year old. Artyom was his name, decided by Samuel. A bright young boy, seemingly with a lot of his father’s features (save the eyes, of course). Samuel just set Samantha down, and approached Susie, simply exchanging a passionate kiss, before heading back inside.

Life in the France cell had been kind to them, to most people. At first there was a lot of fighting still, as the stalemate was at its peak, but soon, territory was claimed, and fighting diminished as more and more people and Advent stuck to their own territories, playing more defensive than aggressive. Fighting still happened, but it grew more rare, and it was no longer anywhere near there home. As such, it began to flourish. Buildings became more structural and refined, a community was forming. 2 years after it all ended, they even had a new Governor of the whole Bouseux cell. And it would be none other than their good friend Zhyrgal too. She had moved back here instantly to help, and Richie would follow suit. They too had gotten married, and also had their own child now, just over 1 year old itself now, not too much younger than Sam’s and Susie’s newest son. They too had their own happy family now, and Zhyrgal serving as an important diplomatic representative, they had a full life ahead.

Of course, they always made time to visit each other, even with most of their busy schedules. Sometimes visiting Z and Richie, sometimes the other way around, or on occasions just out and about. They would always share stories of how their lives were going, recalls some tales of their older times. The children would play some of course. On occasions Zhyrgal would even help to look after Samantha. Susie wished her to be the godmother, and it seemed Zhyrgal took to that well. Of course, they would return the favor with their child if Zhyrgal and Richie had important matters to attend to both at once. It all worked out. This was another one of those days, with Z and Richie visiting for a bit. They shared a drink, enjoyed some tales, and at the end of the day Z and Richie would head back home. Soon, it would be another day, just like the rest.

And that is the end of Samuel’s story. Now living his life, no longer worried about war, settled down and enjoying family life, with the woman he couldn’t love more, and children he is blessed for. He had gotten quickly accustomed to France, and still kept in touch with Eric in New Novgorod. He used his craft to help around with Advent tech, bypassing and making it work for the resistance needs. And Vex during all of this? Well, Vex is still there. It can’t exactly leave Samuel, but they have both long been used to each other anyways. With the war over, Vex had gone a bit more quiet, but it is still there, in Samuel’s mind. It still speaks on occasions, and even helps act as a guardian angel of sorts, with his children. They don’t know about it, not yet at least, but one day they will. This is where Samuel’s tale ends, going on to live out his life normally for once. No Advent, no torment, no mass struggle. Just a calm, happy end.


End file.
